Love You, Kill Me Complete
by Jenny DeVic
Summary: Seven year old Shun is sent to the second worst training ground to earn the Andromeda Cloth. He should be fine though. After all, what does the future Saint of Princess Andromeda have to fear from the Saint of King Cepheus?
1. 1A: Sword and Friendship of Cepheus

Shun's eyes opened. His face was drenched in sweat. He had been sleeping for a while now. Sleeping was better than weeping. He could only do it for so long before the futility of his unanswered cries sets in. Ikki was gone.

There was hardly anything in there. The books that the man provided were all in a text that he didn't understand. He tried to pile them like toy blocks but that got old when the waves would cause them to tumble. He would've liked to go outside and look at the Japanese waters before he would leave them. He never saw them before save for the dark polluted shore that the boat was floating on.

Since he had no official paperwork he was told that he had to hide inside the room until they were close to Andromeda Island. At least there was a lamp in there so that he wasn't in total darkness as well as a pillow and blanket to keep him comfortable. At least the crate was gone now.

He was so terribly bored. Suddenly he raised his head.

Footsteps!

Outside!

He crawled quickly to the door and sat in front of it. If he had a tail, it would be wagging right now as he waited in anticipation of what the sailor would bring him. He did promise he'd give him a time killer. He reached over and quickly pulled off the orange hood of his long sleeved shirt, freeing his shoulder length green curly locks. He looked down and made sure his pendant was tucked under, taking special care that not even the silver chain was showing.

Saul, the captain of the one man crew ship, knocked three times at the faded-red door before he opened it. Earlier when he first met him, to Shun's surprise, he was fairly well groomed for a sailor. His thick hair was a bright grey with a well trimmed short beard. He was a jolly man from the country of Madagascar, a place that was pretty far south of where Andromeda Island supposedly was. Shun turned toward the old man as he carried a steaming hot pot and a bright orange bottle.

"Hey, kid. Aren't we looking much better!" he always seemed to chuckle with each sentence. "You're as adorable as my granddaughter when you aren't sad. Are you hungry?" He raised an eyebrow as he slowly nodded with a very soft smile. He knew what the little boy was thinking! His bright green eyes were fixated on the steel pot in his hand. "Yeah, you are, aren't you?"

Shun smiled and nodded. "I am hungry." He was glad he was able to communicate with him. It took a few times but they settled on English since it was the only other language besides Japanese and Greek that was taught at the orphanage.

"I got you some of that chicken noodle can stuff and an orange soda pop to wash it down." he sat it down in front of the child and handed him the large wooden serving spoon that he used to stir it with. Aside from the rust on the side of the handle, it actually made his mouth water.

"It all looks very good!" he grinned, "thank you!" he took his serving spoon and scooped a large amount of square noodles and chicken. He sipped the golden juice before he reached out and grabbed one of the pieces of meat. He broke it in half and looked around it just like Ikki would do for him. His eyes searched but there weren't any of those grainy vitamins that the orphanage would stuff in food like this. He thought about it; Saul did tell him that it came from a can and considering what he had done thus far he shouldn't have to worry about the food he gave him. He tilted his head to eat the broken pink cubed tender chicken morsel.

Saul stood there. He was a little confused by the child's strange behavior but still, he knew he knew there something he forgot to do. "How are your pants?" Shun looked up, patted his clean dry khakis and gave a thumbs up. It was good to see the child in proper spirits after what had happened earlier. He looked around the food and then he grabbed Shun's bottle. He pulled out a strange metal piece from his pocket and removed the cap off his drink before giving it back. "Ah there we go; I almost forgot to open that."

Shun cautiously looked at the orange fluid as it fizzed and made funny noises. Ikki told him that if it is sealed, it should be okay. He took it and sipped the contents. His hand reached up and began to lightly press his throat. It burned a little bit but had a very sweet and delightful taste. "It's very bubbly!" he giggled before taking a larger sip.

The old sailor laughed. "Well good! I'm glad you like it! When you finish your food," he leaned down and pointed to a spot by the door, "Just set it right there. I'll pick it up later. Oh, before I go," he reached into his pocket. As his hand dug searched inside, Shun could see the grey sleeve of his shirt scrunch back to reveal a tattoo, "here, I found some playing cards. Listen, I need to get back on deck. If I'm not up there doing something, than they may try to pull us over and well… let's not let it come to that." He reached over and ruffled Shun's head of hair. He quickly headed back leaving Shun alone.

Shun went back to his meal. The chicken-noodle-canned-stuff had such a wonderful color and taste to it. He picked up a noodle and slurped it up. Perhaps he was being a little silly but he needed something to keep himself entertained. When he's sleeping, he's thinking, and the only other thing that he could think of other than how his brother was doing was if the things the guards that talked to him were true? Is Andromeda Island really that horrible?

**O=---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------=O**

"_What's the matter? Scared now? Guess what Tatsumi reported? It's a hot desert by day and a frozen wasteland by night. There are no plants or animals. No civilization, there's nothing!" he could still feel the sweaty grip of the guard's hand as he cupped his chin and winked. "But you are quite a cutie. Maybe a few slave pirates will come by and…"_

_There was another guard. "Nah, it'll be like prison. Fill the place with enough virgins and nature will take care of the rest."_

**O=---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------=O**

Ikki told him that they're just lies to make him cry. He always told him: _Words can't hurt you._

"Pirates… virgins…" he had no idea what a virgin was but if they were associated with pirates and prison then they must be just as bad.

He looked at his deck of cards. He didn't know any games. He only saw playing cards on television when other people were playing with them. He sighed. Two books he couldn't read and a deck of cards he didn't really know what to do with. He thumbed through the cards. He could try sorting them?

He spread them out and began shifting them around. He placed two piles before them. It made sense to have letters on one side and numbers on the other. "Where's the one?" He had all the other numbers. Maybe he just doesn't have all the cards?

He did like the pictures though. He sorted all the people out and began to look at the different art. Some people had swords while others had flowers. He picked up the K card with the red hearts on it. It was strange and a bit more morbid than the other cards. He took the card and kept flipping it. Either way, he was stabbing himself. After looking at all the pictures, he placed the deck down by his two useless books. He finished his food and placed his pot and empty bottle by the door. All he can do was walk back to his pillow and rest his head. His belly was full, and perhaps he will have good dreams this time? He would like that a lot.

Uh oh, he forgot to pray!

Ikki said that Mommy liked it when he prayed for her. He told him that she could hear him from heaven. He sat up and reached around his neck to pull off his silver-star pendant. That was the nice thing about being alone; he wasn't worried about the other orphans trying to take Mommy's necklace. Despite it all, Ikki always found a way to track it down and bring it back to him. Although, every time he brought it back, he had this strange look like he was in his own little world.

"_Shun, don't show this to anyone. If they see it, they'll try to steal it and sell it off. Don't leave it lying around either. Promise me, okay?" _

"_Uh huh, I will, brother!"_

"_Shun… don't forget, to pray to Mommy every night with it. Always pray… to Mommy."_

It was such a beautiful necklace. He raised it above the lamp and smiled as the pendant slowly turned and reflected the yellow light making it look like the tiny room was filled with tiny stars. He took the necklace and then wrapped it around his hands before they came together. He bowed his head before the light. It gave his face a golden glow and warmed his cheeks. He never really knew what to say to Mommy but Ikki said anything will do. She just wanted to hear his voice every night.

"Dear God, please watch over my brother at the orphanage and the others as well. Watch over Mommy in heaven and… um… wherever Daddy is right now. Yours Ever, Amen."

He turned around and placed his head on the white pillow. He pulled the blue blanket to his chest. His tiny hand reached over and turned off the lamp. It was so dark that he couldn't even see his hands in front of him. He closed his eyes. It was time to dream.

The boat he is on passes Okinawa and proceeds to leave the borders of Japan.

After a few days, Shun was permitted to leave the room. He stepped outside on the deck and sees some dolphins swimming alongside the boat. He then glances toward the horizon. It was then he finally got his first glimpse of the supposed six year hell he must endure: Andromeda Island.

* * *

_You think you know a story, but you only know how it ends. To get to the heart of the story, you must go back to the beginning._

_King Henry VIII from "The Tudors"_

* * *

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part One: The Chain Gang of Andromeda Island**

**Chapter One: Sword and Friendship of Cepheus**

"Won't be long, kid," commented Saul as he gave Shun a big pat on the back.

The child stared blankly at the rocky features paying no attention to the sea mist as it struck his face.

Shun's attention drew to the large twin volcanoes near the east side of the island. The place from a distance looked like it was just one big rock that formed into an island. The only colors he could see were the red lava at the top of the active volcanoes. The water around the island, was strangely grey, a clear contrast with the bright blue ocean around them. Not only that but it formed a perfect circle around the place. As they boat crossed the border, the sky seemed a little darker and the temperature almost shot up. Shun looked down. The dolphins that were leaping next to their boat had turned away.

"Brother…" Shun mumbled as he instinctively stepped back. But Ikki wasn't there to reach over and place his hands on his shoulders. Instead, soon he will once more say goodbye to the sailor and he would be alone with who knew what. Shun's body sank down as he held onto the rail. He closed his eyes, came back to his senses and rose back up. He had to be brave. "This is nothing compared to Death Queen Island," he reassured himself. Ikki would not want to see him like this. Besides, what could he do? Even if he ran away, he'd have no place to go. He doesn't even know how to swim.

The man looked down at him. "Are you nervous?"

Shun nodded. Sure the man smelled like cigars but he needed someone. He walked over and buried his head into the sailor's side. "Why is this place so different than the other islands?"

He rubbed Shun's hair. "That is because, it is different. The man of the island there, Daidalos… I personally just call him Dal or Al determining how he's acting." He pointed over toward the island. "He once told me that the waters around the island are cursed."

Shun tilted his head up. His pupils were about the size of saucers at that moment. "How is it cursed?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I've never seen anything cursed about it except it's a horrible fishing spot. I think it has something to do with the island and the waters just have too much stuff that causes the life around it to die out. Other than that, I don't think it's that bad. At least it's clean. I don't think you have to worry about anything, trust me, I've been coming to this place for about oh… fourteen years."

Shun turned away from the depressing island. Perhaps the man could tell him more about the place before they reach the dock? "That's a long time. What do you do there, Saul?"

Saul leaned against the rail and chuckled. "The easiest job I ever had. I'll tell you what, all I have to do is deliver supplies once every two months, make emergency trips like taking you over there and he'd pay me more in that time span than two years of fishing ever would. Of course, fishing isn't what it used to be." He took his hand and patted the right side of his hip.

Shun turned toward the black semi-auto. It was a Browning. He knew; the guards were always using them. He felt a small pain in his left foot. "You didn't shoot anyone with it, did you?" he asked nervously.

Saul shook his head. "Nah, I know these waters and where all the hot spots are. Still, I keep it and if I never fire a shot, my wife can yell at my grave for wasting three hundred Euros on the damn thing." Seeing no reaction from the child he reached over and flicked a little lock of Shun's bangs from his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Shun continued to stare out at the island. "What is he like?"

"I've heard from the other kids that came here that he can be strict but, to be honest, I've worked with him and another lady since they were about your age. From what I've seen he's always been polite to those who come over. Bright too, I keep telling him what the hell he's doing wasting his life there but keeps saying that he can't tell me why. Oh well, you may want to ask June, she's a little girl that hangs around him a lot. You'll like her, she wears a mask but you can tell she's quite a sweetheart," Saul looked down and winked.

Shun, feeling confused by the gesture. He winked back before he turned his head toward the foreboding island.

Saul stood there as tried to think of a way to cheer the child up. "Wait here," he walked away toward a small box on the deck. Shun turned his head over and watched him reach into the box and pull out a couple of bottles. He took his bottle opener, popped open the metal caps and handed Shun the brown bottle. "There you go, have a Heineken! If you're man enough to go over there, I suppose you're man enough to have a beer."

Shun looked down and smelled the top. He looked over as the man goofily opened the orange soda and watched the bubbles fizzled inside. Shun looked at his brown bottle and frowned, "can we trade?" he asked as he held the bottle up to him.

The sailor stupidly eyed the bright orange drink, before doing a double take, "Are you sure? Once you get there, I doubt he isn't going to let you have any of that! What you got there is a MAN'S drink!"

Shun turned toward the smelly Heineken and frowned. He could care less if it was a MAN'S drink or not. "I like orange soda!"

Saul shrugged and switched their bottles. Shun started to chug the sweet orange bubbly brew.

"Ah there you go! Now you're smiling!"

Shun couldn't help it. Perhaps the trip did start off rough at the harbor but the second he stepped on Saul's boat, he had stopped crying and quite a bit of anxiety that he had for the island of pirates and virgins had went away. Soon he'll leave too though. Why was it that every time he meets a kind person that they always leave him?

**O=---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------=O**

June stood tall on the final Elysium Cliff. She turned her head and noticed Saul's boat, "La Patte de Singe" or "The Monkey Paw", approaching from a distance. She will need to work quickly. She examined the two offensive ends for the Andromeda practice chains. Her hands reached over and shook them a little to make sure they were still in good condition although just looking at them was proof of their state.

The edges had eaten away leaving it brittle while the heavy coating of rust made it blend in with the rest of the ground. This year was probably the worst for the Elysium Pretest. They hadn't had anyone survive it for eleven months. The two that did were both transferred out leaving no one to try for the most important cloth on the island. Her finger slid into the open offensive triangles. With barely a tug, the two ends broke off. She kicked the decomposing stake into the pit below. She reached over to the bag the Master gave her and pulled a new wooden stick and three freshly forged offensive triangle ends.

She looked at her hand and it began to glow silver. She took the stake and set the tip right in the middle of the three of them. She raised her fist in the air; glowing with Cosmos she slammed it causing the wooden tip to break through the rock, securing it firmly into the Earth. Her job complete, she quietly jumped off the edge. Her hand instinctively grabbed a ledge and she quickly climbed down to the canyon below.

**O=---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------=O**

The boat was close to the rock pier now. A girl with long blond hair and a mask stood on it. Was that his master? Saul told him it was a man. Shun headed over to the sailor and tugged on his brown leather coat. Shun reached out and pointed only to see that by the blond haired girl was a man now. Shun let go and stared in confusion. Where did he come from?

He was fairly tall, not as tall as Tatsumi but he definitely looked way stronger. The scientists at the Orphanage had shown him and the other orphans old pictures of the "cloths" that Saints wore. Most of them were old and broken. The few that were fixed were often shaped as various things like animals and objects. It was the first time he had ever seen someone wear it. The man turned his head toward Shun and all he could do was shy away from his gaze.

The boat was finally close enough. Saul reached out for a wooden platform and swung one side over to the Saint. He takes it and placed it down on the dock. After that he took his foot and pushed down on it. "D'accord!" he gave a thumb up and then gestured over to them.

Saul nodded and looked down. "Come on," he held Shun's hand and walked him over the wooden plank.

It wobbled a little bit but it felt sturdy enough. Besides, Shun was pretty good on the balance beam. It almost seemed like the sailor had more trouble walking on the plank and was using Shun as a support. Once they reached the other side, the Silver Saint approached the two and shook hands with the sailor. To Shun's surprised, despite the fact that the Saint was far taller and stronger than the sailor; the old man came forward and hugged him and ruffled the Saint's hair a little bit. They bantered back and forth in French. Shun couldn't understand a word of it. Instead he relied a little bit on the sailor's vibrant gestures.

The sailor reached over to the man, pulled his shoulder to his level. The man looked a little embarrassed as he rose up before the sailor pulled him back down to his level. Saul waved his hand flamboyantly, sometimes pointing over to Shun. He then slapped the man's back before the two of them gazed over to Shun.

Feeling shy, he took a few steps back before the Saint reached out and grabbed his hand. Shun felt his foot slide a bit at the wooden plank before he was pulled forward. "Careful, you just got here," the Saint remarked as he switched back to Greek. He helped Shun back on his feet and studied the young boy.

The young Japanese child was doing his best to smile but his eyes waivered. The Master wasn't afraid to admit that his armor can look rather imposing especially around the chest area. He knelt down on one knee until he was about to the boy's eye level. The first thing he did was reached over and pulled off his right gauntlet with the large heavy spiked ball chain and place it on the ground; leaving the bicep-elbow guard on his arm. Underneath was a large strong but rather human hand with a thick layer of matching blue leather covering it, "welcome to the Andromeda Island Training Grounds, Shun Amimiya," he slowed his speech near the end with careful enunciation. "Is that how you pronounce your name?"

Shun reached over and shook it. His hair was a very light blond. It was long and went past his shoulders. The one thing that really stood out was that his eyes were almost as blue as his armor. He didn't even know why he felt shy before. He really was as polite as Saul had said earlier.

"Shun, can you understand me?" The Saint typically had quite a bit of information over the students he received. Unfortunately, except for Shun's name and the fact that he is from Japan, he didn't know anything about him.

Mustering up a little more confidence he sharply nodded once. "Yes, I can, you don't have to slow down for me. I can understand you just fine." back at the orphanage, everything was heavily taught in Greek. Mr. Kido made sure that if they weren't training, they were learning how to speak the language well. The hardest were the "Greek Weeks" where Japanese was forbidden and anyone caught speaking it was punished.

He looked over the shoulder guard of the Saint and noticed the same young blond girl behind him. Now that he was closer, he could see two red curvy streaks on her face. Her bright pink top with a sunny yellow sash on her hips brought quite a bit of color to the dull rock island. She took her hand and waved to him. Shun raised his free hand and waved back. Despite the fact that he couldn't see her face she too seemed friendly. Maybe the island wasn't that bad?

Saul looked at his watch before he leaned over to the Saint and whispered in French. "[Dal, I need to get going, I heard that a storm was moving in the direction I'm heading and if I don't leave soon...]" he quickly whispered.

The Saint looked up, "[No no… go right ahead. Thank for taking care of this. I appreciate you going as far as you did.]"

The Sailor then handed him a manila envelope with several papers inside. "[Here, one of the guards that escorted him to me gave me this to pass on to you. They said it was the boy's files.]" Daidalos took it and waved goodbye.

Shun looked up and did the same. As soon as the boat left, the child looked over to his new teacher. "What's your name?" He knew Saul told him a few times, but it seemed a little long and complicated. He doubted that he would want him to call him Dal.

He stood up; Shun's eyebrows rose up in shock. The Saint was a lot taller than he thought. Shun probably reached about the top of the armor on his thigh. "My full title is Saint Cepheus Daidalos, but as your teacher and mentor, you will refer to me as Master Daidalos or simply Master will also do," he gestured over to the girl. "Over here, is my assistant for the Andromeda Bronze trials as well as my trainee for the Chameleon Bronze Cloth, June. She's about three years into her cloth. However she has six more years since she chose to go for the Bronze-Trainer title."

Shun approached her. It was rare for him to see other girls in person with the exception of Saori. She reached over and held out her hand. Shun shook it before letting go so he could wipe his face. The heat of the Island was three times worse than on the boat.

"Shun, it's time to go we have a long ways to the living area. This way, please," Master Daidalos spoke as he began to walk forward. June instinctively followed.

Shun looked over and grabbed his bag and ran over to Master Daidalos' left side. As they walked farther from the port area, the hot air felt like it was choking him. He wasn't worried; perhaps he wasn't really used to the weather yet? The path was dirty and dusty with large rocks placed at either side.

June reached over toward her side and pulled out a leather skinned container of water. There wasn't much left but Shun was extremely grateful for what little she had to offer. Halfway through, they all stopped at a large light grey pot. The Master pulled the top off, grabbed a nearby cup and filled it with water to hand to Shun.

Typically, he should check it to see if it had the funny particles like at the orphanage. However, he was too hot right now and didn't care. At this point, Shun was a sweaty mess. His orange hoodie was weighted down with perspiration. He had marks under his arms, chest, back and even his hair sagged with sweat. His face was red and he was panting heavily. He drank the cup and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. He took his collar and pulled it from his neck to vent some of the heat from his chest.

"Would you like more, Shun?" the Master asked him.

Shun thought about it. "Um, I can," no, he couldn't wait. He was so parched right now. "One more, please." He handed his cup over to the Saint. He felt embarrassed because the sides were covered in his salty sweat. The Master simply filled it up and handed it back to Shun.

Half an hour later, three huts began to appear. The largest one obviously belonged to the Master. It had a chimney inside of it and a deck. Two others huts sat next to each other. They looked about one room each all made of lightly colored wooden planks with angled white roofs. Right outside the Master's hut was a bonfire area with chopped wood carefully placed to the side and five rocks. Over in the corner was a huge perfectly round rock. A wooden sign was planted in front of it with the greek words "Don't push" in purple chalk.

The Master reached around his belt and pulled out an elaborate scroll that was made of bronze. It was silver plated with a band of gold trim featuring all twelve signs of the zodiac. The three metals of the scroll represent an equality of loyalty toward Athena. "Shun, before we go in, I want you to read this, it's called a blood contract. All students are required to make the decision to sign it in their blood before they can begin. If you choose not to sign, I or any other Saint cannot train you. I will allow you to stay over here until Saul is able to return. He can take you back to Japan. This is your choice, Shun." He handed the scroll to the child. He looked down on him and thought of what Saul told him earlier. "Shun, before you sign, could you read it out loud? I want to make sure you understand what is written here for once you sign, you start the path of Sainthood and there is no turning back."

Shun looked at it and rolled it out. His eyes shifted a little bit as he mumbled the words. It was in Greek but he found it far easier to read than to speak it. Once he reached the bottom he faced the Saint of Cepheus with his eyes focused on the writing before him. "I swear by my blood that I will train for the right to become a Saint of Athena. I understand the dangers in the passage of Sainthood and…" he looked at the word. It was a little difficult to pronounce.

June walked to his side and whispered "…failure…"

Shun thanked her and continued, "…failure to obtain a cloth, whether bronze, silver or gold may result in…" Shun paused.

June peered over his shoulder once more. The lettering seemed to have smudged from Shun's sweaty finger poking at it but it was still very legible "…death…"

Shun shook his head, "death, should I not provide the proper blessing of my Master or forgo the path of the Ekdromos…" Shun stopped, puzzled by the word.

"Ekdromos is an ancient Greek term that is used to refer to our infantry. Their cosmos is classified as below that of a bronze saint but high enough to serve Athena. Their armor has no special capabilities whatsoever. Does that answer your question, Shun?" spoke the Saint of Cepheus. He watched Shun nod his head. "Good, you may keep going."

Shun looked back at where he stopped. "I will abide by all the rules that govern the training area and understand that there will be…" he looked over and pointed to the long word.

"…consequences…" June whispered to him.

"…consequences should I fail to do so," he reached the end. There was no turning back. Maybe deep inside he had thoughts that he could try his best and Cepheus Saint could send him home. Ikki could return with his Cloth and they would still be reunited. However, based on what he read, that doesn't seem to be the case. "I'm ready to sign."

Master Daidalos reached for Shun's hand and folded his fingers except for his pointer. His eyes looked at Shun's hand. It was so small compared to his. He then pulled out a small ceremonial golden dagger with a very thin five inch triangular blade. With a flick of the wrist, he gently makes a small cut on the tip of the child's finger. A small trickle of blood ran down and landed in the Master's hand.

Shun flinched a little as he reached out and signed his name as quickly as he could. There wasn't a lot and he ended up smearing the "n" in his name.

The Master looked up. "Shun, I hate to do this to you, but you need your last name too."

He looked down, there wasn't really that much left but still he squeezed a little more and finished his signature before the Master took out a bandage and covered it. Shun looked up. June was looking away with her hands wrapped around her stomach. It was then the Master walked to her side and reached over to the girl's shoulder. "June, go into the Temple and gather the things needed for the pretest. I think that it's better than waiting out here."

She silently nodded and broke off toward a sandy trail.

Shun felt confused. "Did I make her upset? I just couldn't say the words," he mumbled. He really wasn't trying to be rude. He took a few steps in her direction and coned his hands around his mouth, "I'm sorry, June!" he called out.

"Shun, don't worry about it. You didn't do anything. On these days, she tends to feel ill," spoke the Master as he rolled the scroll up and headed straight for his hut. "Come with me, Shun, we have something that we must talk about."

Shun walked over to the Master's residence. The Saint opened the door for him. Two chairs were in the middle of the room. Shun took a seat on the left hand side. The Master entered, he grabbed the right wing of his helmet and pulled it the whole thing off. He placed it and the manila folder on the light brown desk to a pot of fresh water.

Shun's curious eyes wandered around the room. Behind the desk was a matching wooden chair. A shiny black pen with a golden top was placed on the right hand side of the desk. There was a wooden cabinet that seemed heavy with papers, and another drawer labeled medical supplies in the Greek text. He turned around and noticed a large ornate silver box next to a large bed. It must be used to hold his teacher's Cloth. Shun pointed to it.

The Master turned to his Cepheus Pandora's Box. "Go ahead."

Shun nodded and approached the mystical object. Just like the Cloths of Saints, the only time he's seen the actual boxes that held them was on pictures from the scientists. His hands reached out and felt the patterns along the sides. The metal was so shiny that it perfectly reflected his face. He gently knocked on it. It didn't even echo even though it was probably hollow with his teacher wearing his Cloth. He looked down; using his finger he lifted the handle up before lowering it back down. The scientists told him that many Saints believed it was a bad omen to open another's box without the permission of the Saint.

On the front was a man holding a scepter. The metal was warm to the touch but not from the heat of the room. It felt warm as if touching another person. His raised his hand a little bit, it almost felt like the box was alive as he could feel the faint traces of air blowing against his sweaty hand. It was almost like it was breathing. Shun traced the King's face before he heard what sounded like a woman's voice:

_Phobou tous Danaous kai dōra pherontas_.

Shun jerked around. All he saw was the Saint of Cepheus holding Shun's cup and the pitcher.

"Shun, is there something wrong?"

Shun shook his head. "No, I just thought I heard something." He understood the words, but not the meaning. He took his wet sleeve and wiped his face. Maybe he was so hot that he was imagining it? He got up and headed back to his seat.

"How was the boat ride," Master Daidalos asked as he handed the cup to the boy.

"It was good. The Sailor was very nice to me. Although, it was a little boring since all I could do was sleep most of the time," Shun muttered before he greedily chugged the water from his cup. The Saint refilled it and Shun drank it just as quickly.

"I thought you'd like him. He's my supplier for this island and a damn good one too. Anytime I need something, he was always there for me." Master Daidalos stopped and made a strange face. He reached over and brushed some of Shun's green bangs out of his eyes. "You look a little pale, if you aren't feeling well, we can delay our meeting for another time," he took his pitcher and filled the empty cup again. "You've had a very long journey; perhaps you should rest for a day and gather some strength."

Shun shook his head. Ikki told him that it was important that he made a good first impression to whoever was going to teach him. "No, I'm fine. It just feels really hot in here. Besides, I don't really want to go back to sleep." He drank half of his cup and looked up. "I'm sorry, I'm so thirsty," he bowed his head. He felt like a sweaty pig.

The Master took the pitcher and filled the rest. "Water is very important on this island, Shun. If you drank the recommended eight cups a day, I can guarantee that you'd sweat it all out before noon today without any physical activity. Drink as much as you need, especially if you're thirsty."

Shun thanked him and drank two more cups afterwards. He kept looking around and was surprised by the amount of different tools that were hanging on the wall. Many he didn't recognize, but things like the hammer and a wrench were easy to spot. On top of the mantle of the fireplace was a beautiful chess set carved out of stone, a large book with a faded cover. At the far end was a long pink ribbon.

He turned to Shun with a concerned look. "Shun, tell me, how much information they gave you about my Training Grounds?" he took his pitcher and filled Shun's glass.

He swallowed hard as he took a big gulp of the precious fluid. "They told me about it on the way to the bus. They said it would be hot and cold and there were pirates and virgins here too."

The Master flinched as he filled Shun's glass again. "Most of the pirates come from Somalia. They rarely ever attack here on the land, they prefer boats. The island does serve as a good halfway point from Somalia and Yemen. It's also uncharted too. There were times when they've tried to wipe us out and claim it or at least they try to." He wasn't going to comment on the last part. It could've been a simple mistranslation.

Shun held his glass as he absorbed the information. His lip quivered ever so slightly. The guards, they were all liars. They only want to make him cry! Ikki said they were all liars but all he saw and heard had come true. "Master Cepheus Day-da-da," Shun struggled with the last part.

"It's Daidalos. Shun, you can just call me Master. You don't need to use my full title."

Shun nodded. "I just wanted to ask why you wanted to know. Did I do something wrong?"

He watched as Shun guzzled the drink down. "I ask because for as long as I've taught, I've never met anyone who came here with a long sleeved hooded shirt and pants. This place is notorious for its weather. During the day, it never falls below a hundred and determining on the volcano and where you are at can be between 130-150 degrees." he looked down at Shun's glass and casually filled it up.

"I didn't plan on it," he stopped midsentence and took another drink. He didn't want to tell him they stripped him in the middle of a bedroom full of kids and threw on whatever was nearby; but he didn't have to lie either. "I don't own many clothes. I knew it would be hot, but I didn't think," he looked at his empty cup and Daidalos had already filled it up. Shun gave a weak half smile, at least the teacher here was nice.

Master Daidalos turned to him. "Did you thought it be like Japan?" Shun nodded. "Technically," Master Daidalos drummed his hands once on the handle of his pitcher. "It should be, or at least slightly muggier, but we have Poseidon's Ring to thank for that."

"The curse?" questioned Shun. Was this what the sailor was talking about?

"Poseidon was quite furious with what happened with The Sacrifice. So he created a ring around the island. This place used to be a lot more tropical; it had many things that the other paradise islands had. The ring somehow chokes the island; marine life won't approach this place with the exception of a few. The weather became messed up and due to its rapidly changing nature it virtually killed anything green, turning top soil to sand, fields into desert. Those that used to inhibit this place cursed the day that she was rescued because when she was saved; everything died. I hate Ovid, but at least his ending was better than the truth."

Shun thought of the dolphins. They looked like they didn't want to be near Andromeda Island. Ikki said dolphins are really smart too. His eyes looked over toward his half full glass and turned toward the Master. Something else was troubling his mind. He seemed nice, but there was always this sad tone to his voice regardless of the subject.

He looked over at the green haired boy. "Shun," he walked over to his desk and placed the pitcher on top of it. He then reached into one of the drawers and pulled out a box and handed it to the child. He watched as the young boy curiously pulled the top off. "Are you familiar with the wooden sword?"

His green eyes looked up. Ikki was always into that part of the Greco-Roman classes. "Gladiators earned them when they fight well and survived in the coliseum then they receive it," Shun shut his eyes as he tried to think of the word for it.

"Exactly, it was a symbol for a man to never fight again," he spoke as he took Shun's hand and placed the sword's wooden grip in it. "Shun, this is a very dangerous place, and only those who willingly dedicate their lives to earning Sainthood will survive. In fact, over here, most don't even survive past the first month and tragically, some don't make it through the first day either."

"What happen to them?" he blurted out. He turned toward the yellow ribbon that was tied around the dull blade of the sword.

"Many things, heat exhaustion, frostbite, poison, parasites, training accidents," he spoke as he faced away, grasping his hands behind him, "poor choices… there are countless things on this island determining what cloth a person is going for… the Andromeda one that you seek, I could count on one hand on how many people actually live by the fifth year." He turned around and looked at Shun. "Even now, as I look at you, your face," he narrowed his eye as he twisted his face and waved his finger a little bit as if he was thinking of what to say, "it has this familiar look that I've seen many times: can I truly make it here? Am I right?"

Shun looked at the sword and rested on his shoulder with the false blade near his neck. "I-don't… maybe?"

"If that is the case you don't deserve to be here. This sword is yours, and if you wish, you don't have to be here. You don't have to train on Andromeda Island. If you truly wish to not be here, then by tradition, you simply hand it over to me and you won't have to worrying about having to train here anymore."

Shun looked down at it and started to cry. "NO!" he screamed. His hands instinvely flew to his face causing the wooden sword to fall to the floor. He felt guilty for his clumsiness, but he couldn't help it. He was angry and sad. He hadn't been here for a day and already his teacher is telling him to give up. He can't go back to Japan after all that Ikki had done for him. Why did he even contemplate it? "I can't! What about the contract I just signed?" He whimpered as his wet eyes looked toward the Saint.

The Master pulled it out, walked over to the cold fireplace and held the scroll next to it. "No one has to know, Shun."

**O=---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------=O**

June approached the Nebula Temple. It was a large chunk of black molten lava that the Master had carved and hollowed out into a black sphere. It was fairly large, at least large enough to fit the Andromeda armor on a large pedestal and tall enough to where the Master wasn't worried about bumping his head. She could tell he had to make adjustments over the years.

A giant arrow drawn in the sand pointed straight toward the box as if it mocked those who had tried to steal it. The Master described to her how capricious Andromeda was. From what he told her, The Princess was tired of pirates trying to take her. The dried blotches of red reflected how many who have tried for it and failed. There was a large box drawn in the sand. Although the Nebula Chain can cross dimensions with its infinite length, without a wielder, the Nebula Chains were limited to about five feet. The Cepheus Silver Cloth bearer was the only one who could cross the box area without permission of the Andromeda Cloth. It can also manipulate the Cloth and even use the chains if needed due to the fact that it was the only way the Cepheus Saint can administer the Sacrifice Ceremony. Not only that, but the two Cloths shared a close bond.

Every once in a while a student would wander inside. As long as they don't cross the line, it would just sit humbly in its box. Sometimes, it didn't even care if they did cross the line. It's not rare for the Master to come in and the cloth would be toying around with the latest Andromeda Saint candidate. What was strange was that when she came, all the Andromeda Cloth felt was its hatred for her. Its normal gentle rose colored cosmos would darken considerably and it would always rattle its chains like a snake warning off its adversaries. Still, whenever the Master needed something, she would never think twice. Besides, she hated the first meeting of the new students. Even if it was dangerous for her to be in the Nebula Temple, she would rather deal with an unruly brat than spend the hour wondering if the meeting went well or not.

The walls inside were black with several chains that were strung around. They were light pink in color due to the Cosmos that emitted from the Andromeda Bronze. It was like they were blessed by the Cloth and thus simulated the Nebula Chains making them perfect for training. They were still normal chains and thus needed to be manually repaired and only had a fraction of the durability of the real thing.

June took out her whip; all she needed was fifteen feet worth. That should cover all three of them for today and tomorrow. She cracked it and broke the first link off. It fell to the ground while the rest continued to hang on a hook on the wall. She turned her head toward the Pandora Box. The Princess was awake now. The triangular end flipped the top open while the circular defense slithered out. The strange shadows, that the chains on the walls had casted, were growing larger and more foreboding.

June turned toward the ground. She was very close to the line as well as the chain. It had fallen within the borders of the safety box area. She eyed the other end of her measurement and broke the link. As she feared, the chain she needed fell completely right into the safety box. She was going to have to retrieve it.

If she grabbed it with the whip, chances are it would attempt to drag her within its reach. It had a longer reach but it would be too slow. It had tried it once; luckily the Master was around to stop it from drilling a hole through her head. Her hands would be much quicker. The Master told her that if something like this happened, that she just contact him. Her eyes turned toward the fallen links. They weren't that far from the line.

June knelt down on her yellow leg coverings. Her hand was barely outside the line when the two chains arched up, ready to strike. She jerked her hand toward the pink linked chain and grabbed it.

Like a bolt of lightning, the square end shot forward. Her hand quickly seized the chains and she rolled to the side and quickly tucked her head toward her chest. Pieces of rock blew all over the place. She brushed it off her hair and turned around. A small crater was left where she had pulled the chains away.

**O=---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------=O**

Shun cried as the Master shook his head and placed the contract on the corner of his desk. He then reached down and picked up the wooden sword from the floor and the box it was held in. He had carved them himself. Some of them had small indentions from when children would play with them and banged their dull blades. But he should be glad that he hadn't carved a new one for about a year and a half. "Shun, why did you came here when it wasn't even your choice?" he looked over at him and then the sword. He took Shun's hand and placed the sword in it.

This time, he gently placed it back down in the chair next to him. "I-I have chosen!" he tightened his fists with the sound determination of a kitten. "I choose to stay here and become a Saint!" he cried as his voice cracked. He closed his eyes and began to sob even harder. While it was kind of pathetic, this was the second time Shun said no.

He felt Master Daidalos' hand; at first he thought he was trying to give the sword again but instead it was merely a piece of cloth. Shun gently took it and wiped his face. He heaved as reached over for his cup and drank more water.

Master Daidalos placed a frustrated hand on his temple. "Shun, you picked a random place from a box and then they sent you away," he then turned around. The Master threw his fist down and tightened it. "Shun, of all the children that have trained under me, not one," he banged his fist into his other gauntlet, "NOT ONE came here under forced pretenses; I certainly do not wish to make you my first." he walked over to Shun and grabbed his shoulders and shook them. "This is your chance!" Shun dabbed his eyes with the cloth. He'd never seen anyone look so concerned before, "Shun, why don't you leave? If you leave, you don't have to face the hardships of this island. If you think it's hot now, just wait till you reach the desert part. All you've really done today was walk from the pier to here. What will happen to you once you start fighting and the physical training? I'm worried."

The tears fell harder and faster than before. He wanted to leave. The heat in the room alone was making him suffocate and the thought of having to fight for the next six years made him sick to his stomach. He trembled as he held his hands. He could feel the paper, he could hear Tatsumi. He wanted to leave…

**O=---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------=O**

**DEATH QUEEN ISLAND!**

**O=---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------=O**

…but he must be brave.

"But I don't get the cloth!" He screamed as he held his head so tightly that he ripped a few hairs out. "I won't leave without it!" Shun expected him to counter it. Instead he looked up and watched the Master place the sword back on the white cloth and handed it all back to him. He sat by the poor boy.

His gauntlets weren't on. He reached for the cloth that he handed him earlier, took it and dabbed his red eyes. "All right," he sighed. "You may stay; but only if you promise me this: You will keep this sword at where you stay. AT ANY TIME, you change your mind, present this to me, and I'll make sure you are off Andromeda Island and you won't have to fight anymore. Counting you, I have three students going for the Andromeda cloth; at the least I need two for the pretest."

Shun looked down at it and placed the top cover back over. "Okay," he heaved.

He took his hands and placed them on Shun's shoulders. "How do you feel?"

Shun relaxed a little bit. "Better, thank you."

Master Daidalos walked over toward the door, opened it and pointed outside. Shun got up, tucked the box under his arm and then stuck his head out the doorway and peered outside. "Go to the hut closest to here. Your training clothes are there on the bed farthest from the door. I wasn't sure of what size you wore. Pick the one that fits best, tell June and she'll get you more. They are probably better suited than what you are wearing right now. There is a book as well. It has all my rules on how you should conduct yourself on the island. I strongly recommend you read it. Shun, you are free to go."

The little boy nodded. "Thank you," he lowered his head and bowed, "Master Daidalos. I'm sorry… I acted…"

The Master shook his head. "Shun, this was a very difficult choice you had to make. There's no need to apologize. Now, go get changed, you'll feel a hundred times more comfortable when you're wearing something lighter and more suited for this environment. The Pretest Introduction will be in an hour. I'll see you then." He smiled a little bit and waved to Shun.

Shun smiled back. "Thank you for the wooden sword, Master." He exited the hut and headed straight for his destination. He took a moment to look at the simple hut. He opened the door and to his delight, he had his own bed, a table and a chest to put his things inside. Shun gushed a little bit before walking inside. The room seemed so quiet compared to the orphanage. Nobody was screaming or stealing anything. There was plenty of room and it had the pleasant scent of vanilla and flowers instead of dirty socks. There were two water pots with dishes next to them with pink chalk hearts on the front of them. There was even a funny poem written in purple chalk on the wall with a brown square to mimic a picture frame.

He ran over to his side of the room and instinctively lay on the farthest side. He looked around before he rolled over and spread his arms and legs and stretched them out as far as possible. "My own bed," he grinned. He bobbed his head a little. "My own pillow!" It was so soft. Maybe being here, won't be so bad? He reached for his collar and waved it a little bit. He ran to the door to shut it so he could change into his trainer in private. His Master, while a little strange, is a lot nicer than Tatsumi and his guards.

Master Daidalos walked over to his desk and opened the top drawer. Two other freshly written contracts were already inside. He placed Shun's among them and shuts it. "Three students, three meetings and none would heed my siren's call." He opened a book, stamped it and set it aside. He then reached over for his golden dagger and placed it back in another drawer. "Athena, thank you."

He shuts it.

_

* * *

_

_**Test of False Freedom **_

_**Scroll One**_

_The Andromeda Cloth requires a heart of sacrifice: a heart that will unselfishly be devoted more to his/her comrades than themselves. Thus why the Test of False Freedom was born, to create an offer so tempting that if they did possess the qualifications to be the Andromeda Saint than they will always forgo whatever it is than to it give up._

_There is no such thing as a Wooden Sword in the Training System of Athena but was merely a long term test of the Andromeda Bronze Saint. Should your own will prove weak, you will leave Andromeda Island as promised by the King, he will free you of life's troubles and your body will tossed from a cliff to the sea below and feed the ever hungry Ring of Poseidon._

_There are limits of course to when the Saint of Cepheus performs the test:_

_----When they arrive_

_----The student has fifteen days of consecutive battle losses: Battle proficiency is essential for a Saint._

_Before the Following Exams:_

_----"The Elysium Leap Pretest"*_

_---- "Queen Cassiopeia's Desert Labyrinth"_

_---- "The Meditation of the Oracle"_

_----"The Court of King Cepheus" _

_----"Princess Andromeda's Sacrifice Ceremony" _

_*Formally known as "The Charge of Perseus"_

_Once the Trainee denies three times, the Saint of Cepheus yield until the next time one of the conditions stated above had been fulfilled. _

_The Test of False Freedom cannot be administered if the Trainee is mentally incapacitated and can only be done while the student is alone. _

_Though the siren's call is limited in usage, the Saint of Cepheus is required to gather information to create the perfect song for freedom at his discretion. _

_**-Erechtheus –**_

_**Former Alchemist of Mu and Creator of the Andromeda Cloth**_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 2: First Steps **_

_Shun meets his fellow students and afterwards he is introduced to the Elysium Leap Pretest. After seeing it, he wondered if he'll even make it to the actual training itself. _

_Have you ever felt the true power of your Cosmos?_

_

* * *

  
_

**_Author's Note: Well guys, this is my first try at writing a Saint Seiya story. I figured I'd try to an origin story over the sexy beast known as Shun. Anyways, I would really appreciate feedback. "The Chain Gang of Andromeda Island" has all been written down but I'm still proofreading and adjusting those chapters. Oh and one additional note: Yes I know, it's Cepheus Albiore in the anime (kind blond with the personality of a tree stump) and Cepheus Daidalos in the manga (unemotional Ikki/Shura love-child). I basically tried to blend the anime and manga together. You'll see more of that later on. _**


	2. 1B: First Steps

Master Daidalos sat in his wooden chair at his desk. The contents of the manila folder were carefully placed in two piles. One pile had two pages and the other had thirty eight. He shook his head. It was all he could do. What was the point of sending all of this to him? He shook his head in disappointment once more. He now had two pages with Shun's picture on the front, his physical appearance and family history. The other pile was all censored from top to bottom with a big black marker, especially over the child's combat and cosmos history. In fact, he could tell that whoever did such a thing didn't want him to know those parts due to the dual layer of black ink and how it bled through the paper.

It was almost as if they were ashamed of the boy's history. When he shook the child's hand, he could feel no calluses that came with even a child's orphanage training schedule. He saw not one scratch on his body or the faintest hint of a past scar. The Master looked down. There may not be words on his combat skills but by the tiny size of the box indicated that either not a lot of care or not much information was written down. The Cosmos section was even smaller. In fact, it looked as if it was just one word. He had two guess on what it could be: Good or None. He was leaning more toward the latter.

In the end, it was all guess work. He had the child and for the next month and he'll be spending all his time observing him and the other two. If he happened to survive the first month, then he would have the right to examine what his skills were first hand. If he died then so will the matter.

He turned back to the small pile of known information. Shun's features were so delicate that it was hard to believe that the image was taken a couple of months prior to him coming over. He examined the picture further. There was something off about it. It was then he realized that it was the same orange hooded shirt that Shun was wearing when he got there. However, he noticed that where it was cut off, there were parts of what looked like white lettering on it. Unfortunately, he couldn't quite tell what it could be. Then there was the chance that it was all in the Japanese characters in which case he wouldn't be able to read it at all.

He rubbed his temples. He was looking far too deeply into this. He was so frustrated by the pointlessness of what the Kido Foundation sent him that he was attempting to nitpick with what little he got. Then there was the other thing: The Family History Section. That one line was far more perplexing than anything from the big pile. The top two lines were normal by Trainee standards. Nearly everyone was an orphan.

**Family**

**Mother:** Kai Amamiya [DECEASED]

**Father:** [UNKNOWN]

Then there was the line on Shun's sibling:

**Brother:** Ikki Amamiya [DECEASED]*

His blue eyes shifted toward the footnote.

*Pending- _Tokumaru Tatsumi_

It was a strange footnote and oddly enough, the man who put it in there personally signed the sheet with a black pen as if he was proud of it. "Pending," he whispered it. He shook his head once more. "They make it sound like the boy's brother was floating between life and death."

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part One: The Chain Gang of Andromeda Island**

**Chapter 2: First Steps**

Shun threw on the light blue trainer and pants. His sweaty hooded orange shirt and khakis were carefully folded by the side of his bed. He wasn't quite sure where to put them at since they needed to be washed. He stretched his arms, feeling his body breath for the first time since coming there.

It was still pretty hot in the room, but he felt a lot better. It was very lose around the chest areas but snug around the right spots to keep it from impeding any movement. The sleeves were a little long and reached a little past his elbows but he really liked the color. Besides, he could always roll them up. Shun took his hands and ruffled his green hair a bit, attempting to dry the sweat from it. He then heard someone knocking at the door. "Hello? Can I come in?" a voice rang out. Shun ran over and opened the wooden door.

June, the masked blond girl from earlier, walked inside holding several light pink chains in her hands. "The Master said you'd be in here. I'm so glad you decided to stay!" she chirped as she placed the massive wad of metal and links on the floor by her bed.

"Uh huh!" he watched her sit back on her bed before lying down. She lifted her mask at an odd angle, keeping her face hidden from view but enough to vent a little air on her face. Shun looked at her. She looked like she was going to throw up earlier. "Are you feeling better, June?" He asked as he walked over to her mask to lift it up and check to see if she was pale. "Are you hot?"

June's hand snapped up to his palm but politely tapped the top of it. Shun blinked as he cautiously backed his hand away. June laid her mask back over her face. "I'm alright, now. Thanks for asking."

He felt a little embarrassed. Did he do something wrong? He searched around the room before pointing to the water pot and cups. "Would you like some water?"

Normally a quick trip to the desert didn't bother her but she was in such a hurry to get away from the meeting that she forgot to get her leather water satchel back. "Water does sound good." Shun smiled and rushed to the pot to gather some water for her. Underneath her mask, she raised an eyebrow. It was a little odd that he would try something so disrespectful as to pull off an Amazon's mask himself. Most of the time, she'd only have to deal with it when the Ekdromos, or the infantry, come over for Spring Training.

_Go ahead, little girl… kill me. Ah… can't do it, can you? Nah… you're too weak…_

_You could love me… we have another night before we leave for Sanctuary…._

It's not a coincidence that after she told the Master, they shipped out the next day with one less door guard.

But Shun didn't seem like the type of boy to try something like that. Those were bitter grown men who were as big as the Master. Shun was at least head shorter than she was. The Master didn't think he was too bad either.

_He was a little emotional and very nervous. I don't blame him after what Saul told me what they did to him at the harbor. When he wasn't crying, he seemed like a very kind boy. I think you'll like him._

Shun held out the water for her. He gently placed it in her hands and smiled politely as he watched her sit up, tilt her mask and take a big long drink.

June finished her cup and handed it back to him. She placed her finger by her chin, "Shun, I'm an Amazon," Shun's green eyes stared blankly. He didn't seem to know much about the blood contract and it didn't hurt to ask. "Do you know what an Amazon is?"

Shun thought about it for a moment. In class he knew that Tatsumi talked very briefly about Amazons. His description of them was that they hated men and in order to fire an arrow better, they cut off their right breast. But she seemed quite kind to him and if she hung around the Master as Saul had said, she must not be a man hater either. Not only that, but both of her bumps seemed perfectly intact or at least what little is there was. "Not really."

It was a fairly basic fact but she didn't mind. She's heard some really stupid things over the past three years including one person asking what month Andromeda represented in the Zodiac.

June scooted over and patted a spot for Shun to sit at. He came over to her right side and squeezed his body as if he had no room and looked innocently at her.

June angled her body at him and placed her hands on her lap. "An Amazon is just a girl who wants to train as a saint. Does that sound familiar?" The boy nodded but only a little bit. He still had a look of confusion on his face. "Tradition states that only men can become a Saint. Women may also attain the role of Sainthood by rejecting their feminine gender and their female roles. We actually have a creed that must be memorized:

_Sealed my memories of when I was a daughter, _

_Prevents me from being a sister, _

_Can only be removed when I become a lover, _

_Should the man not hold my heart, _

_My eyes will reflect a killer._

"Therefore, if someone saw our face, like what you almost did, we would have to kill them if we didn't love them."

Shun flinched. That sounds so horrible! "Why would you kill them if they see you? My brother said that Daddy didn't love Mommy, but she didn't kill him and everything is still okay." He then shied away from her. "But then again, she isn't an Amazon." He then looked away. He wasn't really good with debate.

Ikki on the other hand was a master at it. Although every time he won, Tatsumi would throw him in the discipline room. He may not be able to argue but he did know that if you make a mistake, you should apologize for it. He cupped his hands and looked straight into her mesh-covered eyes. "I'm sorry for trying to lift your mask up. I don't want to force you to love me or kill me."

She reached over and patted his shoulder. "It's okay, I figured that you didn't mean to. Although, I will admit, I think it's an outdated rule that made sense back during the Dark Ages of Ancient Greece, but is only enforced today due to tradition." She tilted her head. "Is your father still alive?"

Shun shifted his eyes, "I don't know, I hope he is." He always wondered if he'll come back one more time just like the last time he did before he was born.

The room was oddly quiet. June wasn't sure what to say. It was difficult to talk about family at a Training Ground when everyone's an orphan. It was probably best that they changed topics before they talk about something that made them both uncomfortable. Her eyes hunted for something else to talk about. She then spotted the familiar brown leather bound book that the Master leaves out for the new trainees. "Shun have you read the rule book yet?"

"Not yet. I was busy trying on trainers," he widened his eyes and raised a finger. He almost forgot. "Oh, I wear a size Kappa for the top, and Iota for my pants."

"Oh good, we got plenty of those. I'll make sure to get you more by tomorrow morning." She reached down from under her bed and produced a piece of yellow chalk. She had a small white square on the wall that she used to make notes for herself as well as little reminders. She wrote down the sizes next to two other sets of letters. She then stood up and headed to Shun's bed. "We should cover the rules though, they are very important here. We have some time before the Pretest Introduction starts."

She lifted the book but turned to the familiar wooden blade that was lying outside its container. She placed it back in what she nicknamed, Pandora's Shoe Box. "Shun, you should try to keep this thing closed. Don't leave it open in here." She took her hand and slammed to top on it. She went back over to Shun, sat down, and began to unravel the hemp string. "If you have any questions, just ask me and I'll help clear them up."

**O|=----------------------------------------------------------------------------=|O**

Spica and Leda sat together on a bed. Leda held his Wooden Sword in his right hand while Spica kept his in his box. They arrived this morning and were told that a third student would be coming much later. After hearing an unfamiliar voice earlier, they could only assume it was them. They were told to remain in here until after their meeting was complete since it was possible that the child may leave right away.

* * *

"_I know I told you already, but I'll remind you again, Spica. While I do admire your loyalty to your brother, you must understand that on this island, there will be times of combat in which I will pit student against student. There is only one Andromeda Bronze and…"_

"_But a Maiden told me that place had so many cloths that some were transferred to other countries. Now that I'm here, can't I go after one of those?"_

"_It does, but we shouldn't talk of other cloths now, should we? I mean, you came here to try for the Andromeda cloth and therefore you should continue the path of Andromeda unless the stars dictate another road for you."_

_Spica slowly nodded in agreement. "Is it true?"_

"_Is what true?" the Master asked._

"_That hardly anyone survives the tests here."_

"_Yes. However, that is what the wooden sword is for. Rather than take the awful risk of dying in a test, you could, if you choose to, give the wooden sword to me and you can leave this place."_

* * *

"I can't believe he actually gave these to us," Leda grumbled, interrupting Spica's thoughts.

Spica shrugged his shoulders and chucked the box on his table. "Leda, why are you so worried? I mean, if this turned out to be as bad as the Maidens say it was, then we have a free ticket out of here!" Spica stood up and stretched his arms before readjusting his dark blue trainer. He turned his grayish blue eyes toward his sibling. "Seriously, this is a good thing."

Leda swung his wooden blade around the air and twirling it around as if he had a pencil in his hand before returning it back in his own box. He then reached into his rose colored hair and adjusted his white bandana around his head so it wasn't pressing against his thin sharply angled eyebrows. "I don't think so."

Spica cocked his blue hair and turned to Leda. "What do you mean? You heard Maiden Merope; trainees who survived were made Saints instead of guards."

Leda swung his feet, stood up before Spica and poked his index at him. "IF you survive." He pulled it away and threw his hands on his hips. "If getting off here was that easy then why does this place hold the second highest first-month trainee death record? That doesn't make sense!" Leda watched his brother head back to his bed and laid back down. Spica had a bad habit of 'not giving a shit' anytime he couldn't think of an answer.

Leda tilted his head toward the door as the sound of two high pitched voices grew louder. He ran to the door and cracked it open. "The girls look like they're heading out. Come on," he reached down and pulled Spica up. The two ran in unison as they headed for the unofficial meeting point. Right next to the Master's hut was a small bon fire area. Five huge rocks were placed around with two trainees already claiming the two on the far left.

Spica looked over and pointed to the green-haired and clearly "unmasked" child. He snickered before Leda smacked him. Spica rubbed his arm, but he didn't care. "You said it, not me," he ragged as he claimed the rock next to June.

Leda claimed the last rock. He eyed the only other competition on the island. The other trainee didn't even look like he could do a push up. He was much smaller than the rest of them while his doe green eyes looked like some stupid plush doll that little Japanese girls carried around. Suddenly, everyone turned to the back and he followed suit.

Master Daidalos exited his hut and headed for the bonfire to initiate the Pretest Introduction. "Welcome everyone. I am pleased to see that you had all decided to stay at my home, and I hope you will continue to preserver until the day that one of you will take the sacred bronze cloth of my dear daughter, Andromeda or any other cloth that this Island holds."

Spica's elbow knocked against Leda's. Leda just sat there and kept his focus on the Master as he strolled over to a water pot to the side. He carried it closer to the others while June got up quickly to gather several cups, a pitcher and a ladle. After filling the pitcher and filling the cups to pass around he went to the biggest rock and sat on it; resting his thick armguards on his blue plated thighs.

Before he'd go over the details on their pretest he always asked the students to introduce their names, their orphanage, other languages and maybe a fact or two about themselves.

Shun was surprised that Leda and Spica were also Japanese since their Greek was exceptional. Although he himself could speak it correctly, they not only matched the speed but the dialect as well. His was still a little choppy. Apparently they were both from the House of Tenma, a Sanctuary sponsored orphanage and it showed. Leda had a thinner frame than Spica but Spica seemed to better built. They were pretty big too with Leda being taller than even June. They were both brief and sat down quickly.

June was next. Some of it, she already told him but he still listened. June was born in Ethiopia but had lived on the island all of her life. She was on her third year but chose the nine year, rather than the six year, path to become a Bronze-Level Trainer, a path that allowed Bronze-leveled like the Crystal Saint, to train and find owners for Cloths. Much like any future Saint that is stationed in Africa, French is required but she picked up Spanish from the Master. After hearing the two other trainees, for some reason, Shun was paying more attention to June's pronunciation. Surprisingly, her Greek wasn't as good when compared to Leda's and Spica's but it did sound quite pleasant and almost musical as she introduced herself. She took a drink and then pointed over to the gloriously round fifteen foot high rock with her cup and free pinky. "Don't forget, that is my Sunning Rock, and if you push it, you bring it back!"

Spica slowly raised his hand and stood up. "What's a Sunning Rock?" Shun nodded. That's what he wanted to know as well.

"It's where I meditate, perform some training exercises and stretch on. I refer to it as my Sunning Rock because chameleons like to sun themselves. It takes great balance due to how round it is. However, everyone tries to push it, so please, if you could, don't." She gave a sharp nod before she sat back down on her rock.

Leda, Spica and Shun all began to stare at the perfectly round Sunning Rock and then at the perfectly sloped hill that led from the Living Area straight down to the beach below. It was so round and shiny that it resembled a giant marble. Spica raised his hand again. "Can't we do it just one time?"

"No!" She then gestured over to Shun.

Shun looked around. "Could you go ahead, Master? I'm not ready yet."

The Master obliged and stood up. He was picked up from a local orphanage in Argentina, and was transferred to the Gift of Aaron, the Sanctuary sponsored orphanage of Italy. Out of everyone, he knew the most languages. His Greek was unsurprisingly the best of all of them even if he slowed it down for them. Shun already knew he spoke French and Spanish. He then found out he knew a little bit of Italian and English to get around and recently picked up some Somali due to the increase in pirates around the area.

Like all Silvers, he received three years of universal training at Sanctuary under the temple of one's Zodiac sign. Spica asked what he did there. "Seven days a week, for four hours straight, I trained or rather I was smashed around by the biggest, strongest, and all around nicest Brazilian you would ever meet," his face twisted in pain as he began to recall all the times he was thrown into the air, and choke slammed through the first floor down to the basement. "I really wished I was a Virgo back then."

"Why is that, Master?" asked June. She thought he was quite proud of his tough Taurus blood.

He shrugged once more, "I don't know, I guess it was because you get to sit under a peaceful tree all day."

Leda placed his hands on his hips. "That sounds boring."

Shun felt like he hadn't said much. "Is it a nice tree?"

The Master thought about it. "Yes, I've heard it is quite nice. Supposedly, if you die as the Virgo Saint, you get to sit between two trees instead of one."

Leda rolled his eyes at the Master's sarcasm. The Virgo Saint was probably stupid if all he did was sit under a damn tree all day, sleeping.

Shun looked up as he thought of the Master's words. The Virgo Saint was probably wise if all he did was sit under a nice tree all day, meditating.

The Master looked at the sky. Shun didn't have a turn yet and if they don't leave soon they'll be caught in the below freezing temperatures of the night. He quickly finished off with telling his students that he completed four years of co-op Training on Andromeda Island before receiving his Cloth in the North-West part of the island. "Shun, you hadn't said anything yet, why don't tell everyone a little bit about yourself?"

He was a little bashful at that moment. Even after the Master's long history, he still wasn't sure what to say. Everyone's Greek seemed far more fluent than anything he heard at the orphanage and if he was a little more sociable he could be considered one of the better speakers of the language. Maybe he could tell them about how Shiryu, Jabu and he were all on TV? Gosh, everyone's eyes were gazing on him.

Then there was the other thing that bothered him even more so after the Master spoke. No one talked about their families; even Leda and Spica whom June already mentioned were related. He thought that maybe he could tell them all about his brother. It's as if life for all of them started the second they became orphans of the Sanctuary with the exception of June. It was almost like she was actually born into the path toward Sainthood.

Perhaps it wasn't the time to tell them about Ikki? He could always talk about it later; it isn't like any of them were going to leave the place soon. "I'm Shun, Shun Amamiya. I'm from the Kido Orphanage and I speak Greek, Japanese, and English." It was a lot shorter than what he originally planned but he didn't mind. His butt came down and just as his seat made contact with the smooth rock surface, Spica raised his hand.

He stood up and lowered his hand. "What's your Greek name?"

Shun held his position until he lost his balance and fell on the rock before getting straight back up, "my what?"

Leda looked up. "Your Greek name, my old name was Hayato Ishida," he then pointed to Spica, "and his was Hisato but you give it up to show you are truly dedicating yourself for Athena's cause and beliefs."

Shun shrugged. Was his name that bad? "But, I like my name, my Mommy gave me my name," he held his hands together. None of the other kids at the orphanage changed their names and the Master made no mention of this. "Do I have to give it up?" Shun felt his blood grow hot at the thought of losing his name. "It's the only thing I have of her," aside from the pendant. However, the pendant was still just a material object. His name on the other hand was something that his mother personally picked out for him out of love.

Luckily for him, June shook her head no. "You don't have to, but it's often looked down upon." It was one of those practices that much like how a woman must give up her feminine identity to become a Saint, most Saints outside of Greece would give up their old names to show loyalty to Greek tradition."

The Master continued. "It has died down since the number of International Saints outnumbers those of Grecian birth. However, the purists would often give trouble to those who hold non-Greek names saying they lacked devotion to the culture and Athena. Of course, none of us have to worry about that over here now, do we?"

A collective nod followed before Shun stood up. "I will keep my Japanese name," he spoke proudly before he timidly faced his teacher. "Is that alright, Master Daidalos?"

"Shun, why are you asking me? You just made the decision yourself," he dryly pointed out.

He almost slapped himself. He was so use to confirming things with Ikki that it carried over to the island. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he grabbed his own fingers and started to pull at them before planting himself back on his rock.

"Don't worry about it, if you keep your name that's fine, if you change your mind, that's fine too. Is there anything else you want to tell us or should we go on to the details of the Pretest?"

Shun shook his head. "No, that's it."

"Very well," he turned to June and she quietly got up. She headed back to her hut and brought back half of the lightly glowing pink chains that she had collected earlier. Master Daidalos raised his hands and all of them stood up. He reached over and grabbed a long line of chains and held it before the trio. "As part of your Pretest, you will be chained together for the duration of one month starting tomorrow. However, to give you a feel of what that is like, I want you to take a walk with me wearing them tonight. Stand in a line, present your arms and spread your feet so that June can attach all of you together."

Shun, Leda and Spica looked at each other as they did what they were told. June carried her chain over. She grabbed Spica's right arm and Leda's left until Master Daidalos grabbed her shoulder.

"June, I don't want the brothers next to each other. Switch them."

June nodded once and pulled Shun into the middle. She then wrapped the chain around Leda's right and Shun's left. She took the chain and started to squeeze the links till they fused together.

"How?" Shun replied as he brought his hand and Leda's up to his face to get a closer look. It was almost as if she created a set of cuffs as he stared at the twisted little wad. "June what…" Shun didn't have time to finish.

"She just used her external Cosmos, something like that is not that hard," muttered Leda as he rolled his eyes and pulled Shun's hand down.

Shun thought it looked neat.

The Master grabbed three containers of water attached to the sides of his hip guards and placed each one around their necks in case they got thirsty. "The way to the Elysium Cliffs is fairly simple. We'll be following the edge of the desert." Master Daidalos began to examine their chains and even taking his thumb to correct any air bubbles. Once approved, he headed over toward another path where the ground of the Living Quarters grew sandier. "Follow me. Since there are three of you, walking in unison will be much harder than those who attempted this in the past. If you all try to be considerate of one another, find your pace then you should have an easy walk." June ran by his side and the two headed to the desert. The trio looked at each other and attempted to move.

**O|=----------------------------------------------------------------------------=|O**

June and her Master kept turning back with each little bicker that the boys made. Leda on the left was too far forward; Spica wasn't fast enough while Shun looked like he was being dragged on one side and pulled on the other. Shun whimpered as he started to hop on his lead foot while Spica's side made him elevate his other arm and leg from the ground.

He felt as if he was being stretched all over the place and sometimes Spica would stop for water and Leda would move on forcing his body to scrunch up briefly before being twisted around and pulled from the other side. He couldn't even reach for his water when he needed to, and right now after fifteen minutes he was becoming terribly thirsty. He thought the air was dry around the living area but it felt like his skin was shriveling up with every step and layers of his throat were peeling away every time he swallowed. He feels bits of moisture under his chains. He didn't want to complain, but he really didn't have a choice. "Leda, please, can you slow down?" cried Shun as his wrist was starting to bleed from the fiery red-head's pace.

June walked a little slower and began to concentrate her cosmos to speak to her Master telepathically.

_Master, shouldn't we stop for them? _

_No. If they wish to survive, they'll need to deal with these issues themselves._

The Master continued to move forward. June ran in front of him causing him to slow his pace.

_Master, you said you'd show some leniency. You said yourself that you've never attempted this test with three before. _

_I did, and I am a man of my word. However, the only task I am asking of them right now is to walk from point A to point B. I don't think I'm asking much out of them right now. What will happen when more complicates occur?_

June turned back as Spica stopped causing Shun to jerk toward him while half his body was being pulled by Leda. She reached over and grabbed his wrist. "Please?"

_Master, I'm tired of students dying on us._

Death was always the hardest thing to deal with when one chooses the path of finding others for the cloth. He looked down with his gentle blue eyes.

_June… If it makes you feel better…_

She smiled under her mask. The only way he knew this was that she always tilted her mask oh so slightly to indicate to others that she was.

_It does…_

He stopped and turned his head toward the bumbling trio. "June, fix their chains, I'll have a talk with them."

She jogged over as Spica and Shun hobbled over beside Leda. She checked their chains and shook them a little after she noticed Shun's was twisted up quite a bit. Shun was crying as he attempting to pull his hands at the water and desperately tried to get the drink that he craved since leaving the bonfire area.

Master Daidalos spent a little time, absorbing what he saw and turned his bright blue eyes toward the one causing the trouble. He approached Leda and leaned over to his ear. "If you wish to live past thirty days, you may consider showing a little respect for your brother and comrade; less haste, more speed."

Leda sighed before bowing his head, "yes, Master Daidalos." He took out his water and drank as Shun and Spica were guzzling down their satchels.

The Master then moved to Shun. "Shun, you're the middle man. You dictate the pace. They walk when you do. They don't control you; you control them, step up and take charge."

Shun wiped his face and nodded quickly. "Yes, Master."

He then moved toward Spica. For a boy who liked to talk a lot during the introduction, he expected him to be the communicator of the shy trio. "Spica, for Athena's sake, please warn the others of your actions prior hand, you'll fall less."

Spica turned away and drank his water. "Yes, Master, whatever you say!" he spoke in between guzzles.

As they stood there, a small cloud of dust began to fill the air. They all turned toward the Nebula Temple. Out of the opening of the shiny, round, black half-sphere was sand that was being thrown outside. The boys all began to huddle together, not knowing what was going on. June ran to the door before leaping to the side to dodge a flying large stone.  
"June, get back here, we need to keep going," the Master shouted. June went back to his side and everyone moved on. The Andromeda Cloth probably felt their presences and was trying to garner attention. However, they were on a strict time schedule to get back before night and the Princess must wait.

As the group continued, Master Daidalos and June had to stop numerous times whenever their little chain gang lost their pace. What should've been a simple one hour walk to the Elysium Cliffs took more than two and a half. However they have improved. They attempted to stay in a line and while they kept getting off pace every third step, it did make the walk a little more comfortable.

The group finally arrived to the location. On the ground was the symbol of Andromeda carved beautifully into the ground. There were five equally flat oval cliffs all in a line with the exception of the last one: it was round. Two cliffs on either side stood about twenty feet away. On one side of the two cliffs were several crosses at each side with a strange pattern. At the beginning, the crosses were placed in pairs. The first one had quite a few pairs, after that the second and third only had a couple. However, it seemed like the one in between the fourth and fifth one had the most sets. With one cross at the very end labeled "Talus." Beside each one of these crosses was a round rock with a pink chalk flower next to them.

The Master turned toward Shun's sad face. The other two were looking at the test; Shun looked as if he was reading the names on the crosses. "Is this as far as they went?" the little boy muttered.

The Master calmly answered "yes, but be grateful for your short stature, Shun, for my height permits me to see beyond your line of sight, for every row represents a year, and these with the exception of the last are those of this year alone. Beyond that row are rows and rows of those from my time as King. Beyond the tenth row are rows and rows of those who bore the weight of my Cloth before me." Shun saw a memorial and he, a cemetery.

Before Shun had time to reflect on the Master's words, his teacher walked past them and stood before the first ledge and placed his hands on his hips. "Before one's training can begin, a Pretest must be initiated. Every training ground has one, for example, in Siberia one must carry the cub of a mother polar bear and avoid her loving maternal mitts for ten minutes."

Leda raised his hand. "Do they still have Himalaya?"

June shook her head. "No, they freed her recently. The new bear they have is called Pokey. The Crystal Saint said that Pokey is FULL of love for her cubs!"

"Kids, can I finish?"

Leda and June bowed their heads. "Sorry, Master."

"Thank you," Master Daidalos then pointed out the wooden pole that June forced into the ground earlier. "At the very end, are your offensive ends for your training weapons; as part of your pretest, you must retrieve them as a group within a month. Between each of the four cliffs is five feet. The last one is eight. Before you ask, yes, I'm sure most of you can do it alone." his hand dropped, the Star end rolled off his arm a little. "However, that is not the point of this exercise. You all will work as one, and you will either die together or live together. You will either live another thirty days or maybe six years." He raised an eyebrow than placed his hands to his sides. "I strongly suggest aiming for the second option."

Spica reached over and wiggled the chains enticing the group to follow his lead and approach the ledge. The all slowly knelt down to look how high they were. There were actually strange streaks on the sides along with a small brown-stained ledge where several claw marks crisscrossed.

"Careful guys, we actually lost one group doing that on the first day!" June cried as she came up, took her whip, encircled Shun and pulled all three of them back, dragging their bottoms on the ground. She released her grasp and quickly rolled her weapon back up, "if you wish to know, it's exactly fifty feet."

Spica turned toward the Master. "Are you nuts?"

The Master quietly shrugged. "Fifty feet, five feet, if you fall and hit the ground before collecting your chain end I'll still fail you. I suggest the only measurements you should preoccupy yourselves with are the distance between the gorges and not how deep they run in between. For this test, I want to see what you all are capable on your own as well as how you work together and how you will prepare," he then eyed Leda, "how you treat each other starting tomorrow, from the time you get up to when you go to sleep. When the day comes for you to perform your Pretest, I will not be on the Elysium Cliff but June will be a witness on test day. Remember that." he then softened up a bit. "This concludes your introduction," he walked up to them and clapped once sending a shockwave toward the boys.

Instinctively, Shun shut his eyes and turned his head away. The chains shattered. All the sharp metal shards that would've flew at the children's faces suddenly transformed into harmless iron marbles and merely plummet from their arms and legs and tumbled to the ground. They bounced a few times and then fell like rain into the depths of the Elysium crevices below, lightly illuminating the sides of the gorge with a gentle rose hue. His eyes shifted back and forth from the falling, fading drops of light to the speechless expression of Leda and Spica. Now he understood why Leda brushed off June's demonstration of her cosmos; that was nothing in comparison to the Master's and he wasn't sure if that took any effort from him at all.

The Master went down on one knee until his eyes were at the same level as the three children. "Today, you three had just experience a few hours of what it will be like for the next thirty days. Tonight, you will have time to contemplate whether or not you wish to endure this long pretest. Don't forget, I only need at least two to perform it. I'll be in my hut and perhaps we can talk about it. Tomorrow, June will reattach whoever chooses to stay and the rest may present their wooden sword. It's your choice."

Leda looked up. "Master Daidalos, will we do any other forms of training?"

The Master shook his head. "I," he paused "will not be training you instead, starting tomorrow I will be doing nothing but observing all of you."

Leda folded his now free arms. "That's weird; why can't you train us at least part of the time? Is being chained up that much of a problem?" It was odd that a trainer would wait thirty days for a test and thirteen more for the break. Besides, he could even just give verbal history lessons.

June turned her head away. "Leda, don't question it. Besides, why are upset that you'll get a lot of free time for a while?"

The Master felt the need to provide some answer. "Leda, I use to do it, but three years ago, I stopped. I have my reasons that I cannot disclose however, rest assure it is to you and the others benefits. Besides, if you all intend to do this test, you will need the extra time to practice."

Shun scratched the back of his head and looked at his wrists. The top layer of his skin was sore to the touch while small cuts were present around them. He wondered if he'll have hands by the time thirty days was up.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Be as Two, Move as Three**_

_**The boys ponder on how to pass the pretest with Spica and Leda wondering if they should keep Shun or not or convince him to leave the island.**_

_**Have you ever felt the true power of your Cosmos?**_

* * *

_Author's Note: Wow, I honestly didn't expect the response I got from first chapter. I was really worried that no one would want to read it since the first chapter was fairly long. I want to thank everyone who took the time to tell me what they thought of the story. I was going to release Chapter 2 much later but thanks to the responses and a Level 3 Snowstorm that kept me inside all day, I got done with it a lot sooner than expected. Like I said, I appreciate it when people tell me what they like and don't like since it makes preparing the next chapter easier. Chapter 3 is written, but again, I try to proofread it and tweak anything that doesn't feel right. _

_Jenny D._


	3. 1C: Be as Two, Move as Three

The sun was beginning to set. It was hard to believe that Shun had just arrived in the afternoon and the day was almost over. Before he was sweating like there was no tomorrow. Now he was starting to feel chilly. His moist sky blue trainer made things worse. The trip back, physically was a piece of cake. To move at his own pace without having two people pull him in two different directions felt so good.

Mentally it had been a nightmare. His thoughts from the time he was introduced to the five cliffs to now had been filled with dread, fear, and guilt. The distance between may have not been too far but any failure between him and any of the other two boys would end his quest for the cloth and break the promise with his brother.

The path of the cloth was so brief for so many people here. Some came so close such as Talus on the final cliff. He already knew how long their training lasted: thirty days and no more. Some didn't make it past the first leap and according to June, two never made it past the first day.

He could easily do the jumps himself. Back at the orphanage, he may have been a punching bag during wrestling and sparring but he adored his trampoline and field track. Field day Thursday was always his favorite. He ran faster than anyone and could do all sorts of tricks when he could bounce. It was only on those days when his brother would be beside him cheering him on. Not as a way to bring up his spirits but because he was the best that day. It was those days when he actually felt strong, free and proud. He loved to jump and run. It was that Thursday of every week that made him forget the endless tears he'd cry and the bruises he would take.

"_Go Shun_!" Ikki would shout to him as he attempted to keep up with his little brother. Poor Ikki, he would have to slow down so that way he had the thrill of his big brother beside him. He loved Ikki and he loved Thursday.

But today wasn't Thursday nor did it feel like it. He was really good at running and jumping and felt he not only made a bad impression with his new Master, but with the two he'd have to pass the test or die trying. Ikki told him the importance of making a good impression. Well, he did okay up until they chained him up.

He cried on the way there, and everyone was silent on the way back with the exception of one word. Leda passed him to go into his hut he mouthed a word that Shun was all too familiar with at the orphanage.

_Crybaby_

Shun looked down at the door handle before him, "so much for a fresh start."

* * *

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part One: The Chain Gang of Andromeda Island**

**Chapter 3: Be as Two, Move as Three**

* * *

Shun threw on his orange hoodie. The sweat that it was covered in had dried and provided an additional source of warmth making him relieved he brought it in the first place. He still couldn't believe that as they came back to the Living Area, the air became so chilly that his breath fogged with each one he made. The rocks had a layer of frost that made them glitter like diamonds in the rough. He'd probably appreciate it more if he wasn't shivering so much.

June knocked at the door and came inside. "Hey Shun," she chimed as she carried a pan to wash her hands at. "What are you doing in here by yourself?"

Shun looked up and smiled. "Hi!" he waved as got off his bed and stood up. "I just wanted to warm up, that's all. It's so cold!"

June peeled her leather white gloves off and set them aside. "It's normal. Actually, unlike a lot of other places, the weather is predictable over here. The Master said that's probably the only positive thing about the Ring of Poseidon. If such a God was going to create a grand curse over the island, then a set schedule should be put into place. The Master and I can even tell you what day and what time it will rain." She then took a step aside. "Shun, the water is warm right now, would you like to wash your hands too?"

He immediately nodded and headed by her side. The chains and sand made his hands and arms filthy and dry but he didn't know if he should use the water from the pots or not. He placed them in and for a moment was surprised that the water was indeed quite warm. He then remembered her melting the links and then he sank both his palms till they pressed against the pan and the heat that radiated from it. "Cosmos?" he asked. She nodded and touched the side of it. He almost purred as he felt the pan warm up beneath his hands. It was so nice that he wished he could climb into it like a warm bath.

However, he shouldn't play around with June's generosity. He reached over for a bar of pale white soap and he began to scrub around his fingers. As he lathered his hands he then raised it to his nose and curiously smelled his palm. He was wondering where the scent of vanilla came from. His hands then worked their way to his arms until his body flinched as he rubbed the spots were the chains were.

June looked down and grabbed his wet hands. She reached for a white cotton cloth and began to dab the area dry. His skin was covered with several rashes where the chains were as well as bits of white flakes that had cut and pulled a layer of skin off. "Shun, why didn't you tell anyone about this? Come on, you're going to the Master." She pulled him once causing him to follow.

He locked up his knees in to place and stiffened his body, "No! It's okay, I'll be fine," but her Amazonian strength and a slick spot where the floorboards wore down merely caused the boy to just slide around as if he had wheels beneath his feet. "June, please stop dragging me."

She halted and complied with his request but still she waggled her finger. "Shun, you can't let something like this heal without at least treating it. I remember we had to amputate a student's foot because he stepped on a rusty broken chain link on the beach and didn't tell us. It won't even take that long," June felt her stomach rumble. She was sure everyone else was the same. "Listen, I need to get back out there, I have to go and prepare dinner for all of us. Please go see him." She reached over for her pan of water and headed back outside.

Shun looked down. He began to pick a bit of skin off. They did hurt a lot, but he didn't want to look any weaker than he already does. However, what if June was right and they got infected? After tonight, he'll go back to being chained up. Then he won't have a chance to take care of it. Even after they stopped during the introduction, Spica did have the habit of slowing down. He could tell. He raised his hands out and compared the two. The side with Leda was mainly red, but Spica's was all cut up with several streaks where the metal rubbed hard.

_Crybaby_

That was the word he saw Leda mouthed out. Even if he wasn't facing him at the time, he knew it was toward him. At least he didn't say it out loud. Maybe he didn't say it and it was just his imagination? He paced himself around the room. He really needed to talk to the two of them. June and the Master welcomed him to the island, but Leda and Spica didn't even stop over by the hut. Tomorrow, they'll all be together for a month and he didn't want to befriend them while all of them were grumpy and miserable.

He'll figure out something but first, he should pray to Mommy while everyone was busy doing something. He reached over for the candle and placed it on the floor. He knelt in front of it and pulled out his Silver Star pendant. Maybe his wrists needed to be tended to, but his promise to Ikki to always pray for Mommy comes first.

**O|=----------------------------------------------------------------------------=|O**

Spica held his blue head of hair as he did his best to calm down. "Fifty feet…" he kept repeating. "There's no way anyone can survive a fall from fifty feet!" his hands slid down from his temples to his cheeks. "No way!" He saw how far the metal marbles traveled. They were like stars that illuminated the darkness before giving into darkness. So fleeting and bleak and he had the suspicion that that was the way their bodies will tumble as the meet and kiss every rock till they too meet the ground and permeate the air with the dust of the soils below and the life that leaves them. "Oh my god, we're going to die!"

"SPICA!" Leda snapped. He was sick of his sibling's pessimistic wails. "Shut up, you're going to make me nervous too." He headed straight for the water and dished out two cups. "Here, get some water, you need to drink."

Spica stared listlessly at the cup. He had never drunk so much water in a day in his life. "Isn't there anything else to drink?"

Leda shoved it toward him. "Come on, I don't want to see you passing out in the middle of the desert." Spica was always a bit on the picky side when it came to nutrition. He knew if he didn't like something, he'll do his best to avoid it even if it was important. The only time he actually saw him drink up was on the way to the Elysium Leap. He watched as his brother eyed the glass and hesitantly sipped the cup as if he was drinking from a coffee stirrer. Maybe it was slow, but at least he was getting it in his system.

Spica stopped once he reached the halfway point in his cup. "So what do you think of the other trainee?"

Leda sat beside Spica and shrugged. "I don't know, he didn't even say much. God, I've never seen anyone cry so much in short amount of time."

_I want water! _

_I'm thirsty! _

_Stop! You're too fast! _

Leda's fingers moved near his hair and raked them close to his temples. "His voice is so irritating! He sounded more like a girl than June!" He then jerked his head over to causing his brother to meet his gaze. "I can't believe the Master was stupid enough to even think about putting him in the middle!" Leda shifted his eyes. He could've done so much better than that floppy little cabbage head could. He was positive that they wouldn't have wasted so much time if he was doing his job instead of squirming around demanding shit like he was a prince.

Spica stared at his cup and thought diligently. "You heard the Master, he doesn't want us together. Besides, he could quit thus relieving us of any trouble." He took his clay cup and gestured it over. "Do you want the rest of my water?"

Leda snatched it. At least he got him to drink half of it. In one quick swig, he finished it off and then placed both glasses to the side. "That would be good. It would mean one less person competing for the Andromeda Cloth…"

Spica raised a brow, "…not that the little shit had a chance."

**O|=----------------------------------------------------------------------------=|O**

"…and God, please take care of all the people here, take care of June, Master Daidalos, Leda and Spica, Yours Ever, Amen."

He kissed his pendant and shoved it back into his training shirt. He tucked the chain and then carried the candle back over to the door. He blew out the flame and sat it down by the entrance so that June will be able to find it easier.

His nose than raised up toward the air and he attempted to smell the wonderful aroma of boiling meat. He opened the door and was instantly drawn to the boiling pot over the fire. June poked the wood allowing the red embers to swirl and bloom around before dying out. "June, it looks so good! What are you making?"

June turned toward her hut-mate. "Chicken and vegetable soup," she quickly backed off from the smoke and wiped the condensation all over her mask. "It's still needs a little bit of time." She looked at his hungry eyes and waved her large wooden spoon at him. "However, you aren't getting one drop of it till you get your wrists taken care of."

He gave a deep bow. "Sorry!" Shun speeded over toward the Master's hut and shifted his attention by the door. A brass oil lantern with a lit wick inside was hanging from a hook. According to the book of rules, it was just a signal at night to indicate that he wasn't asleep and they were free to come in. His green eyes rolled up toward the center of the door. His tiny fist rose up toward the center of the wooden door and he proceeded to knock on it three times. "Hello," he touched the smooth grain with his fingers and leaned forward, "Master?"

"Enter."

The boy nodded and proceeded on through. To his surprise, the Master, was actually out of his cloth and in his light violet trainer. It looked like his but the sleeves were gone and he had his trainer tucked in. His hair was even pulled back, wrapped with a long strip of white cloth. Even without the armor, his muscles were quite large and pronounced. Strangely enough, he didn't even have any candles. Instead his Silver box where he kept his armor illuminated the room. He was sure it did not do that last time he was there. Maybe during the day the box was not so bright but at night it shines like a star? Shun then noticed that a heavy leather cloth that was folded behind it. His guessed it was used to cover his Pandora's box so he could sleep.

He stood up from his bed and placed the half carved stone and a small chisel down on his Pandora's box. "Shun, what can I help you with?" he his words were softer now. He looked down as Shun pulled his large orange sleeves up and showed him his wrists.

Shun personally didn't think they were that bad. He was really hungry and he dare not test June's warning of holding back chicken. He was hoping that if he arrived there first he could have first crack at a set of fine juicy chicken drummies and lots of carrots too!

The Master offered Shun a chair and then took a moment to lightly turn Shun's arm a little bit to look over for pus. Infection was a big issue with students just because of the risk of having to take them off the island to get it treated. One time he actually had to delay the pretest for a week since one of the students had a large gash from practice that ate away bits of their forearm. Luckily, Shun's were merely superficial. He then walked over to the medical cabinet to grab some antibacterial ointment and bandages.

Shun's wandering eyes gazed over to the fireplace. Even if his box served as a source of light it didn't create any heat. "Master, how come you don't use your fireplace at night? Aren't you cold?" Shun asked as he pointed toward it.

The Master knelt down and began to spread some ointment over them. "Not at all, prior to my Cloth, I and another shared this hut. Back then, with the exception of the deck outside and the larger space to hold medical and dental supplies the layout is no different to your hut and the brothers. However, June arrived so one day I made a hole, laid some stone and built it in; can't let a baby go cold at night."He held one end of the bandages and began to cover the red areas. "Besides, if my students can go without fire at night, I, especially as a Silver, should as well. So after June was old enough, the only time it's lit is when we have guests or if it is needed."He shifted his attention back to Shun's bandages, tearing off the end and sealing the top. "They should be fine tomorrow. Make sure you take the bandages off before June chains you," he shifted his eyes. "You aren't thinking of quitting are you?"

Shun shook his head. "No, I won't quit…" He looked down and then back at his Master. "Do you think Leda and Spica would let me stay?"

"Shun, if you want to stay here, then you shall stay. Do you really want to continue on with the test?"

Shun gave a firm bow with his head. "Yes!" He then pulled his fingers. "It's just that, I don't think they like me and I really don't know how to talk to them." He personally felt divided on the issue.

The Master put up the leftover medical supplies. "You were all under a high stress situation. Now that it is over, just go over there and talk to them about the test. Just remember, they can't force you out."

Shun petted his wrists and stood up. It was so nice when Ikki did all the talking. But Ikki was not here. He wished that he could have any other position then the middle. The middle seemed to be the most important spot.

* * *

_Shun, you're the middle man. You dictate the pace. They walk when you do. They don't control you; you control them, step up and take charge._

* * *

The Master wanted him to take charge, but how does he do it? He's never led anything. He always just stood by and let others speak for him. He must take charge, but how? How does one 'take charge' when they're looked down upon? "What do I say?"

The Master folded his hands. "What is the most important issue that you all must confront?" He listened to Shun's reply that the Pretest was. It was a question where he already knew the answer. The Master folded his arms as he continued. "Aside from being chained, what will you do for the next thirty days?" Again, Shun gave him another expected answer, they would practice. "How will you practice?"

Shun closed his eyes and looked down. He then replied once more with an answer that the Master had heard many times in the past: that they would probably set the thing up like the course and practice their jumps tomorrow. The Master shook his head. It was a familiar answer and one that had cost the lives of many his students. "Shun, practicing on a course is good, but don't you see something wrong with your idea?"

Shun was quite confused. "I don't know." It sounded like a good idea. Sure he only had a few seconds to think of it but it wasn't bad for being something off the top of his head. Perhaps he should use whatever was on the top of his head again? "Do you want us to use the actual cliffs?"

That was the last answer he expected from him, "heavens, no!" The Master's eyes were wider than they ever been and his face had a twisted look of horror and anger. He mumbled something in Spanish before he pulled out a chair and sat by the boy.

Shun's face turned red as he looked down. Even if Ikki said he was full of lies, Tatsumi did say that the same trick never worked twice on a Saint.

His hands reached for his face. He pulled them downwards to erase his fearful look and replace it with his typical aloofness before grabbing the boy's arm and holding it in front of him. "Shun, look at your wrists, why are they this way?"

Shun turned toward them and then at the Master. "We were chained together, and we couldn't walk right." Oh, but that sounded so negative. "But we did get better! Leda wasn't so fast, Spica stopped stopping and I had both of my feet on the ground after we talked! I was even facing the right direction too!"

"I'm glad; you all will get better in time. That is a certainty that can only hasten with practice. In terms of creating a course, from what I've seen in the past, it takes a long time, one group in particular spent two weeks and that was because, they chose to put it off one day, and they ended up having to set it all up while being chained. Can you imagine how hard that must be, Shun?"

"Oh," Shun's imagination went wild as he began to shudder at the thought. One person would be fetching rocks, another would be measuring and there he was in the middle being pulled in every sort of direction with no hands to use! He couldn't think of any way he could help out other than to just stand there. How useless he would feel! The brothers would be yelling at him that he wasn't allowing them to use their left or right hand or he was doing nothing. That was the last thing he wanted to happen.

He thought of the Master's words, he really seemed to emphasis the choice of doing a task tomorrow. He suddenly gasped. He understood and noticed the Master nodding gently with a raised eyebrow. "We could do it tonight and not worry about the chains!" Master Daidalos raised his hand and gestured him to keep going. Shun clasped his hands as his brain exploded in a euphoria of inspiration! "We can all do separate jobs and we will be," he was so excited that he was having trouble remembering the word.

The Master's gaze shifted toward the ceiling. "It starts with a p."

"Prepared!" Ah, he did know! How wonderful!

The Master wasn't finished yet. "You know Shun, now that I think of it; your idea isn't all that original. I'm sure that there were some courses already set up from past students. It would be a shame to let those go to waste."

Shun was on to him! "We can use those instead of setting up our own!" He was sure that they will be so pleased at the thought of getting so much done with so little work. Now he couldn't wait to go visit them!

The Master raised a finger, "give me a moment, I'll get you something to measure with. I can't guarantee that all of the practice areas are correct. After all, I had a few that were convinced that one foot equaled the length from their toes to the back of their heel, and sadly they paid dearly for it too." With that he headed to his enormous wall of tools and plucked a tape measure before tossing it to the child.

Shun prematurely grabbed it causing it to fall to the ground. He then picked it up and looked down on it. He was sure he saw something like this being used when they were repairing the gym floor at the orphanage. He reached for the two metal teeth and pulled up to reveal a hidden ruler. He touched the cold yellow metal strip, reading the numbers before pulling it a little farther. The Master walked over and pushed on the yellow button causing it to snap back in like a frog's tongue after catching a fly. He pulled it out and tried the button and giggled as it went back in. He then took his hand and measured it from his palm to his index before motioning it over to his pinky. After he ran out of fingers he looked around for something else to measure. He pointed over to the fire place. The Master nodded and soon Shun was off measuring it as well as the other objects in the room.

**O|=----------------------------------------------------------------------------=|O**

Leda walked toward the door. He looked down and noticed there was no light coming from Shun's hut. He hoped that the little cabbage head was not asleep. It would look bad on him if he was to come in and the others thought he was trying to break into it. "Leda, do you need anything?" called June from afar. He turned around and watched the Amazon set the wooden spoon aside and quietly walked forward.

June seemed quite close to the Master. In a way, he envied Shun for he had access to someone who probably held a wealth of information about the island and the teacher. He politely bowed to her. While it wasn't required to show respect from one trainee to another, it would present him in a more favorable light. "June, where's," he closed his eyes. God, he'd been calling him cabbage head for so long he forgot his name already. "Where is the other trainee at?" June then pointed toward the Master's hut. Leda raised an eyebrow before wafting a delicate hand over the side of his cheek. "Oh, how sad, I can't believe he's going to quit tonight. I was thinking how nice it was that another Japanese student would be training with us." Leda mournfully lowered his head. A small tear fell while his foot kicked a stray pebble.

June reached over and comforted his hands. "Don't worry, Shun's not quitting, he's just getting his wrists taken care of. They got cut up from the chains." Her blank mask tilted in happiness but in truth was studying his face. He looked sincere, and the tear was a nice touch but she was no fool. "Besides, it would be bad if he quit." She folded her arms and looked away. She had laid the bread crumb and waited for the robin to follow. She too will be sincere.

Leda wiped his lone tear and turned toward her. "What are you talking about, June?"

June turned to the side and sings her siren song. "Leda, will you keep a secret?"

Leda was pleased by this. After all, she's probably seen the test so many times. Surely she knew of things that he did not. "Yes."

She reached over and guided him around the hut to a small blind spot. She touched her head to carefully gage her Master's Cosmos; it seemed he was focused on something else. Leda walked closer and lowered his head so she could whisper whatever she needed to tell him. "Typically, the last cliff is not eight feet, instead it's fifteen."

Leda's mouth dropped, "fifteen?" he muttered loudly. June placed her finger over where her lips would be. Such a number made his head dizzy. Eight feet while chained to two others was hard enough, but fifteen? That was almost impossible! No wonder so many died in the first month here. "There's no way three people chained can jump that far," he rasped, trying to hold back his shouting and distress. His green eyes shifted a bit before he looked up. "The Sanctuary requirements for a Pretest state that a person or persons must have the means to complete it without the use of their cosmos."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "It is true; in fact when we found out that Shun was going to be a part of this group, he too declared that the Pretest under its current pretenses would be impossible due to the additional weight of a third person and the assumption that all of you will have low level cosmos to use. He then contacted Sanctuary and received permission to adjust the last cliff before any of you arrived."

He leaned on his thighs. This definitely complicated things. Having Shun around would be a bother but it also meant that the last cliff was only a mere three feet longer than the others. June seemed concerned over Shun leaving. "The Master wouldn't try to revert the cliff back to its original distance should Shun choose to leave, would he?"

She looked down. Her finger tapped the side of her arm as she pondered his question. "I do not know. He only pushed the cliff closer to abide by the Sanctuary's standard. He did mention…" she paused.

Leda's eyes widened in anticipation, "yes," he made sure his voice was low. "What did he say?"

June stood there. She cannot lie, but she will use her Master's words, vague to allow him to question but it was truth none the less. She was after all, her Master's most treasured pupil. It was time for her song to crescendo. She pulled his head closer and told him to shut his eyes. He does. She then lifted her mask ever so slightly so the purity of her song can be realized. Her voice was clear and quite beautiful without the muffled impediments the mask had caused her: "He told me:

* * *

_I will reset the cliff later and possibly sooner if needed._

* * *

She slid it back down and told him that he may open his eyes once more.

He doesn't. He was not pleased with this revelation. "That doesn't help, do you know if he will reset the cliffs before our test or if one of us leaves?" He opened his eyes to see that she merely shrugged and seemed more focused on her cooking. "Go, but I thank you for this information." He gave her a quick bow and she politely did the same before returning back to the campfire to tend to the stew.

He then calmly walked over behind the hut as if he was off to leak on some rocks. He dared not risk allowing the Master to see both he and June leaving together from behind the hut. With his arms folded he took a little time to ponder the choices before him. Shun was annoying and weak but his presence there would mean that the normal distance on the last cliff would be cut by almost half.

Then again, if Shun was gone and the Master did not reset the last cliff, the challenge would be lost and he and Spica would have no trouble passing the test and earning the right to train with a Silver Saint who was rumored to have the strength of a Gold. On the other hand, if he resets it, then there was a good chance that he and Spica would simply leap to their graves. Even if the Master's conscious did not permit him to reset the cliffs there was also the offhand chance that Sanctuary would ask that he would reset the rocks due to the sudden change of circumstances. Silver Saints were notorious for their loyalty and surely their Master would never betray their trust.

The risk was too high. Even if cabbage head was totally useless, it was better than being forced to jump twice as far.

Leda walked back out and calmly strutted to his hut. Spica opened the door and poked his head out, "how did it go?"

Leda grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. "Change of plans." The door slammed shut behind him.

**O|=----------------------------------------------------------------------------=|O**

He pressed the button and caused the yellow metal strip to snap back in. After measuring the desk, the chairs, the floorboards and the fireplace, there was a strange thought that entered in the back of his head. He closed his eyes and began to mouth out his Master's words. It was then the child made a strange face. June told him to listen to any directions given to him once they reach the Pretest area, but something just doesn't sound right. "Between each of the four cliffs is five feet. The last one is eight," he spoke out loud before gazing back at his teacher. "Master, did you tell us anything else besides that?"

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Not quite, Spica did ask how far deep the gorges run but June informed him that they were fifty feet." The little boy kept opening and then shutting his mouth as if he was debating whether to bring something up or not. "Shun, what is it?"

"Master, did you ever tell us how long each of the cliffs are themselves?" Shun noticed a very frightened look at the Master's face. Did he insult him? "Master, don't be angry, I really tried to listen!"

Master Daidalos slowly sat down. He too began to recall all the words he had said and came to the realization that after they had wasted so much time in the desert; he knew they needed to get back to the Living Area, and in his rush he had neglected to speak of the cliff's design and their size. The shape of it being the Nebula Defensive End was more of an artistic touch but the children really needed to know how long each cliff was to gage their speed and to time their jumps. He forced himself to look into the child's concerned gaze. "Shun," he paused. "I forgot," as soon as Shun flinched he darted his blues to the floor before he once more looked at his student. "I'm so sorry." He placed his hand over his face. "The first four are ten feet each with the last one being only eight."

What was wrong with his teacher? He seemed so happy earlier when they were talking about the practice course. Now he was sad, did he do something wrong? "Master, did I do something bad? Please don't be sad."

He looked up and sighed. "Shun, you didn't do anything wrong, in fact, you did something right. I'm glad you brought it up. However," he leaned his forehead on his hands. "For me, I feel, as your teacher, that it was unacceptable on my part to allow something so crucial to slide by for as long as it did," he almost looked like he was going to pound his desk, but he didn't. Instead he went back to leaning on his forehead. "You boys almost lost a lot of valuable practice time because of me."

Shun walked over to the Master and patted his back and tells him what his brother always told him sans the part about crying too much. "Master, everyone makes mistakes, but don't beat yourself over it."

The Master raised his head and faced him. "Shun, don't you see? In this test, the slightest miscalculation and you all could fall to your deaths just like the others prior. I can't promise you that you will survive the Elysium Leap, but I shouldn't hinder it due to my incompetence."

Uh oh, Shun didn't know what to say now. Usually whatever Ikki told him made him feel better but the Master was still sad. "That's okay," he reached over and patted the Master again but it didn't seem to be working as well the first time.

The Cepheus Saint did stand up but began to escort Shun out. "Shun, I'll be fine. I'm a grown man. I've all night and I'm sure I will be better after getting something to eat. You, on the other hand, need to take care of yourself and all those things we discussed tonight. Time is precious and it only gets colder as the night wears down. Go spend it doing something important, you are dismissed."

Shun looked up at him and left, thinking of the Master's words.

The Master headed back to his bed and took a moment to lay there. The room felt so quiet now. Normally he could accept being wrong, but what he did was just careless. That was unacceptable. But Shun, even if he was seventeen years his junior, was right. He was as prone to mistakes as anyone else. All he can do is just take greater care next time, and make sure it doesn't happen again. Self loathing in no ways can make a person feel better, just worse. At least they hadn't started their practice course. Other than a small crack in his pride, no harm was really done and the problem was taken care of.

He sat up, reached for his chisel and rock from the top of his box. As his fingers lightly grazed the silver surface, he suddenly heard Princess Andromeda's voice. He rested the objects on his lap and listened to her plea. He sighed, "Daughter, I know you miss me; however you know that after the Introduction I must be here all night in case any students seek my consultation. I cannot come to the Temple tonight." He waited for her reply only to frown and shake his head in disgust. "Daughter, it's your own fault that you made a mess in there. I'll clean it up tomorrow but I will have none of it anymore." He jerked his hand off his box. The Princess was bored because all her precious sand that she used to write and draw with was now out of reach due to her little stunt on the way to the Elysium Cliffs.

He still remembered the one time he was refilling the sand and a trainee asked if he had a kitty in there.

He picked up his project from his lap and began to continue where he left off.

*Knock Knock*

The Master's eyes shifted a little bit. Maybe the other boys had some questions too. "Enter."

Shun opened the door holding a hot bowl of stew. A dazzling dance of heat radiated from the top. Shun took his bottom and bumped it to shut the door ensuring that his Master's hut stayed warm. He quickly skirmished over to the Master's table and placed it down beside him. "Master, you said you'd feel better if you had something to eat." He then took a clean spoon from his belt loop and presented it to him. "Don't worry; I have already served some to Leda and Spica. They're eating it right now, so I'm not wasting time. I sat mine outside so it would cool faster. Spica said he hates carrots; June said you liked them." He then pointed to the bowl. "So I asked her to add his into your bowl. I also told her to put mine in there too."

The Master took the spoon and turned to his meal. Sure enough, his bowl was loaded with so many carrots that he had trouble mining for the large chicken breast at the bottom. As a Master, he had grown used to students and their toady attempts to win favoritism from him. Shun's hidden records gave an air devious behavior and his overall physical build had been far from impressive. Perhaps he even had a strong sense of determination? However that was difficult to gage when his tears tended to follow afterwards. The only thing that he had above the others was his mannerism. However, he of all people should know easy that it is to conceal. After his lackluster performance with the introduction earlier, he feared that June would be stuck with a sycophant.

For some reason, perhaps Shun was not trying to flatter but truly was genuinely kind? He himself felt so terrible that he paid no heed to his own words earlier for he was busy thinking of why he left such an important detail behind. Yet Shun was actually listening to him the entire time. But Shun had just met him? Unless the boy was truly that innocent, he couldn't think of why he would be so nice to a stranger such as himself.

Shun walked over to the bowl and despite the heat it conveyed he picked it up and held it for him, urging him to eat. Master Daidalos was touched. He reached over, took the bowl and set aside once more. He then reached over and placed a hand on the child's shoulder. "Shun, thank you, you are truly, a very thoughtful boy. I feel much better now, thanks to you. For that, I am grateful you came and met with me tonight."

Shun's face bloomed. A compliment! It felt so strange. Everyone called him a crybaby, a weenie and so many terrible things. Someone, other than Ikki had called him something nice for a change! He was thoughtful! He did not know what to say. He gave the Master a deep bow "Thank you."

"No, thank you." He then noticed the boy's attention kept shifting from him to his bowl. "Do you like carrots, Shun?"

Shun nodded his head embarrassingly. "But I want you to feel better."

The Master looked around and grabbed a dry unused cup. He then scooped out some of the orange delights out of his bowl, placed them in the glass and handed it to the boy. Shun tried to give it back. "Master, these carrots are for you."

The Master grabbed Shun's hand and placed the cup into his small grasp. "Shun, you gave me your carrots and Spica's. I thought I would return such a generous offer by giving you mine that I originally had. Here, please take it. You'll need them to grow strong."

Shun smiled as he looked down at the Master's carrots.

**O|=----------------------------------------------------------------------------=|O**

He passed by the meeting spot to collect his bowl. It was cooler than anticipated but once he added the cup of hot carrots, his meal was the perfect temperature once more. He headed over to the Brothers hut, knocked and went inside. Even though it was the same type of setup as June's hut, it did not smell like flowers or vanilla nor had the colorful chalk decorated walls. Instead, it was rather plain but that's understandable since, like him, they just got there.

He looked over at their tables. He figured since they were brothers, that they would have a picture or two of their family. However, there was none with the exception of cloth wraps and the rule book. Even he had taken a little time to decorate his quarters. He had hung his brother's portrait that he lovingly crafted from paper, glue, and macaroni shells while he was on television. It was his finest and only piece of art he had. He and Ikki were quite proud of it, even if everyone kept mistaking it for a rooster.

He sighed and then took a seat on the floor with the others. Leda had already finished all of his food. His bowl was neatly placed on the table, and succulent, protein-enriched marrow was sucked clean from the bones. To Shun's surprise, Spica was just sipping on the juices and had barely touched what was left of his food.

The blue haired boy turned his attention to Shun and walked up to him. "Hey Shun, have you eaten your chicken yet?" Shun shook his head no since all he did was pluck one of Master's carrots on the way there. Spica then gazed over at the two beautiful drumsticks. "Do you want to trade?" he asked as he showed the now skinless chicken breast, in his bowl.

Leda rolled his bright green eyes. First he ditched nearly all the vegetables in his bowl with the exception for a few stalks of baby corn. Now he was going to trade away the healthiest part of the chicken with the most meat. "Shun, Spica hates the breast because most of the skin fell off during the cooking process."He felt frustrated from his brother's picky ways. On the other hand, Spica really needed to eat more tonight to build up strength for practice tomorrow. "Could you do it, he barely ate anything today."

Shun looked at the two fat legs that he begged June for. Not only that, but there was no skin! He looked down at the naked breast, it was plump with meat but oh how it lacked any skin! There was none to be seen! However, Leda really wanted his brother to eat and he certainly did not want Spica to starve. Regretfully, he took his precious fat drummies and exchanged them for Spica's skinless chicken breast.

Leda seemed quite pleased. "Thanks, Shun." He then turned his militant gaze to Spica. "You better eat all of that! Remember, just tear a bit skin and combine it with the meat if you have to! Maiden Merope isn't here to baby you anymore!"

Shun stripped the prime layer of his chicken and inspected it like Ikki told him to. "Who's Maiden Merope?"

Leda sat over by his brother with his eyes glaring at Spica's bowl, making sure he wasn't going to just pull the skin and forget the rest of his meal. "She's a Maiden over at our orphanage. She's butch but she really knew how to cook! She does it so much that she gives Spica a personal meal every time!"

Spica carefully pulled a side of leg and wrapped it in skin. "That's because she likes me and I feed the animals for her. She has allergies and I hate vegetables. We both win," he confidently bit into his chicken skin roll.

Shun couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. He wished he had that skin roll. However it was more important that Spica received proper nutrition even if his breast lacked the savory flavors of the drummies.

Leda tossed a pillow at his brother's head. "She doesn't like you! She's butch and you know it!"

Shun finished the last of his carrots. "Is June butch?"

Spica and Leda both let out a smirk at the odd comment. Spica twirled his fork and aimed it at their confused cabbage headed friend. "Probably, go ask her if you don't know." The two brothers gasped as Shun placed his bowl down and actually started to walk toward the door. "Oh my god, he's actually going to do it!" thought Spica as he prepared to raise his internal Cosmos so he'll hear every word of what they will say.

Suddenly, Leda slipped past Shun and blocked the entrance. "Shun, he was kidding, now go over and finish your food. We have a lot of work to do tonight."

Spica looked at Leda. "Oh come on, that would've been hilarious!"

"No it wouldn't! June would probably have gone off and cried to the Master and he'll be mad as hell at all of us!" Leda was not going to look stupid in the eyes of the teacher just so his brother could enjoy a small prank.

**O|=----------------------------------------------------------------------------=|O**

The boys finally finished their food and began to file out. Leda and Spica threw on a few extra trainers while Shun threw his orange hood over his head. They took three candles, one to guide them and the other two to help see in the dark. The moon was only partially out and that would not be enough to read the details of the tape measure.

All three of them stayed close together. The cliffs were scary at night. They were sharp and porous and with the way they were eroded they seemed like large hands coming from the ground and clawing toward the sky. There was another thing that frightened the three children more: silence. There were no crickets to chirp their songs; nor birds, rodents, lizards or any other night crawler.

"So dead…" Spica muttered.

Both Leda and Shun looked up.

"Yeah…" replied Leda.

"Uh huh…" Shun quietly nodded.

All three of them wanted to talk. It was the most sensible thing to do to qualm their fears. However the stillness of the land was so overpowering that all they could do was come closer toward the lone dim light of their candle.

Suddenly, a gust of wind cut through the still air. Leda cried out as he took his hand and sheltered the flame while Spica and Shun used their bodies to shield it. None of them wished to be in the dark, even if it would be for a moment. They all froze into place for at least two minutes. Spica held his breath fearing that the slightest exhale would extinguish their precious light. Leda looked up, and nodded once. The wind was gone and they were free to continue.

It was then they all began to hear the beautiful sound of waves rocking against the beach. They quickened their pace and hurried down. As the song of the sea grew louder, the faster they ran. The large cloud that covered the half crescent moon passed. Once all three of them made through the small crevice of hell, the light shined and presented the cursed waters of the ocean.

The three children wasted no time in looking for the promised premade course of the past trainees. At first it was difficult to distinguish anything. It all looked like a beach with random rocks spread carelessly around. But soon their eyes adjusted and they all began to separate to comb the beach for the perfect practice course.

Shun found one very close to the ocean. He thought it would be great to be next to the sea where they could cool themselves from the heat of the sun. That was when he noticed that the pattern of the rocks that the previous trainees had left. Half of them looked like the waves had pulled and distorted their course area. He felt sorry for them. It must be hard to create an area only for the ocean to ruin it with each wave. They probably spent more time fixing their path than practicing and such an area will not do.

Leda found one very far from the ocean. He looked it over and scoffed at it. The gaps were too short! He was dumbfounded by the fact that a small trail of footprints were next to it as if they used their own feet as a form of measurement. "Such stupidity is undeserving of a cloth!" he muttered as he kicked sand on it and turned to find another course.

Spica found a neat rock. It was large, with a huge hollow pore. He picked it up and fanned the sand off of it. It was a little too round at the bottom to be used as a bowl. He placed it on his head like a helmet but it was too heavy. He shrugged. Maybe it wasn't as neat as he thought. He carelessly tossed it to the side and broke it in half.

The boys continued to look for courses. Perhaps this idea wasn't as easy as thought it would be? As Shun wandered around, he looked over and noticed a familiar name. The child ran forward to get a better look. "Leda, Spica, look!" Shun cried as he pointed to it.

The two brothers came over and stared at it. "Shun who is this?" asked Spica.

Leda took the light of the candle and held it at the rock. "Talus…" he then looked at the date that the child inscribed. "Shun, this was ten years ago, what's the point of it?"

Shun took the candle and looked at the two. "Talus was the farthest cross of all."

Leda threw his hands to his sides. "So? He still died! Besides, this makes no sense. Master only placed those that died this year in the front. Talus has been dead for the past ten years!"

Shun disagreed. "Did you see the wood of Talus' cross? It looked brittle and old. I barely could make out his name while the others seemed bright and new. Maybe the Master left his cross alone and only moved the others back? Besides, Talus was the only lone cross. If everyone had a partner, why is his by itself? I don't think the Master would be so heartless as to move one cross back and leave the other for the next ten years."

Spica was busy looking back and regretting ever breaking his round thin rock. "Shun the guy still died. Let's just go find another."

Leda brought his cold, wax coated finger to his lips. He didn't pay much attention to the crosses but he did recall a lone cross being extremely far from the rest. Cabbage head did bring up a good point. "Everyone was chained together; maybe he actually made it but…?" he paused as his mind went to work. Interesting, perhaps he could use this to his advantage?

Shun stood there, waiting for Leda to finish his sentence. "What do you think happened?"

Leda looked down at Shun. "I don't know," he lied. "Come on, let's see if he left anything," he then took the candle from Shun's hand and they all searched the area. Sure enough, there before them was probably the most well crafted course they've seen on the beach.

Shun and Leda took the measuring tape while Spica went off to see if he could find another neat rock. Shun held the tape in place while Leda used the candle to read the numbers. Leda looked up. "Shun do you remember what the Master said the cliff sizes were?"

Shun nodded. "They're all ten feet except for the last one. It's only eight." Leda gave him a thumb up, permitting Shun to let go of his end and allowing the two to continue to the next part.

Leda turned toward his brother. "What the hell are you doing?"

Spica poked around at a small pile of stones. "I saw a neat rock but I broke it. I'm trying to find another. Besides, you don't need me. You're just measuring!" he looked at the rocks and tossed aside all the boring ones, trying to find another one liked the one he had.

Leda tossed the tape measure on the sand. "Well you could at least hold the damn candle! I'm dripping hot wax all over my hands trying to read the numbers!"

Shun focused on holding the end of measuring tape. Spica and Leda seem to yell at each other a lot. He wished they would stop; they were brothers after all. However, it was none of his business and interfering would probably make it worse. He's so glad that Ikki would never yell or try to threaten him.

Spica rejoined the group and held the candle for his brother. Leda was quickly able to read his measurements and soon they were moving at a faster pace. When they got to end, Shun was surprised by how off the last one was. "What does the measurement of that one, Leda?" he called out.

Spica brought the candle closer as Leda raised an eyebrow, "fifteen feet."

The green haired boy was shocked. Up till now, Talus' distances were flawless. "The last gap is eight feet. Why did he make it so far?"

Leda shrugged. "I guess the guy was an overachiever."

Spica snickered, "sucks that he died!"

The two boys laughed but Shun didn't think it was funny at all. After all, if Talus had not made such a well crafted course, they'd be stuck making their own or spending a lot of time fixing one of the others.

The course was remarkably accurate and fairly well designed too. Aside from inserting rocks that previous trainees had plucked off and adjusting the length of the last gap, there wasn't much restoration needed for it. The best part was that there was a huge pile of tiny stones by it with a few scattered here and there on the path itself. Leda concluded that Talus must have used the tiny stones as a form of measurement.

Although Spica did wander off again to find a rock that equaled the greatness of his old one, he did manage to find an old plank. They decided to insert it by their course to distinguish it from the others. They could also use it to rake the sand to keep it leveled.

Pleased with their work, they used the last of their old candle to relight a new one before blowing it out. They headed back toward the Living Quarters once more. The trail seemed a little less scary than the first time they went but still no one made a sound. Spica and Shun did not like the cliffs that reached in despair toward the night sky.

Leda on the other hand was merely preoccupied with his thoughts on the lone cross of the last Elysium Leap Cliff.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Starlight! The Andromeda Cloth Inspires!**

**To the trio's surprise, Shun and Leda are doing surprisingly well but Spica for some reason just can't seem to get it right. Fear not, Shun! A sentient but rather bored cloth takes pity as she invites them all to her wonderful Nebula Temple. **

**Have you ever felt the true power of your Cosmos?**

* * *

_Author's Notes_

_Whew, I almost didn't get this chapter up in time. I wrote on my profile stating that I would get this up by Tuesday and almost didn't due to the length of the chapter itself. I'm glad everyone seemed to like the characters. Shun's the easiest due to him having the most episodes out of the group. I'll be honest, June, the Master, Leda and Spica were extremely difficult due to the fact that they were in so few episodes and the ones they were in were badly subbed! Saul wasn't too bad since he's not canon. I probably have the most fun with the Andromeda Cloth simply because save for a few scenes, it doesn't really talk and it has to find other means of communicating. _

_The next part will probably be in around two weeks at most. It's not that I'm slowing down but it's just that if the chapter is long, it takes a long time to proofread even if it's written already. _

_Anyways, thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad that you all don't mind the chapters being long. Also if you see something wrong, feel free to tell me. I don't mind at all. The next chapter will be a little goofier. _

_Jenny D._

_UPDATED: I changed the chapter title since I there was a new detail to the current chapter that changed the tone of it. I also noticed a few grammar errors here and there (like I said, I was on a big time crunch and with the chapter being as long as it was, proofreading took longer than expected). _


	4. 1D: The Andromeda Cloth Inspires!

The Master gently opened the door to Leda and Spica's hut. It was a new moon out tonight and only the subtle glow of his Cloth provided any light. Before he'd head out to the Nebula Temple, he always checked on all the students one last time before he leaves and after he comes back. It had been a week since all of them have been chained back together and they still had the same sleeping problems as the first night. He looked down and all their sheets were being hogged by Spica. Feeling cold, Leda was sleeping on his left side with Shun pulled on top of him like a human security blanket, his head nuzzled against Shun's green hair.

He reached over and pulled the blankets back. He then lifted Spica with one hand and Shun on the other and carefully placed all three children back in a row. He reached down and grabbed the blankets below, fluffed them up and allowed them to flutter and lay on top of them like a fresh layer of snow.

He looked over at Shun's face. The boy looked like he was crying in his sleep again. Leda was clinging to his real blanket while Spica's eyes were twitching. He reached to his side and pulled out a notebook and wrote a few details of tonight down. He then headed out the door and started to head out to the Nebula Temple. It was a long journey but he felt like walking. After sitting in one spot for hours watching children jump and fall in sand, he needed to move around.

He turned to the sky. Tonight was too cloudy. Tomorrow it should be all cleared up and will be one of the most spectacular meteor showers in years. Since the Saints of the first Holy War, it had been tradition that during large meteor showers, all Saints and Trainees will either train for half a day or not at all to take time to enjoy the show with dinner, wine and for them, plenty of blankets.

In the distance, the Nebula Temple, a hollowed out black polished rock, sat near the middle of the path between the Elysium Leap and the Living Quarters. Its exterior was shiny and smooth like an orb with only an open entrance in the front. It was not as elaborate as the Cepheus Palace in the northwest part of the island or as exotic and complicated as the Labyrinth of Cassiopeia underground, but in all its simplicity, if seen from the top of the fifth Elysium cliff, it was truly a work of art that he was quite proud of.

There was also a practicality to its shape too. Prior to his arrival, the chains were merely laid out around the Andromeda Pandora's Box in the hot desert. It would take months for enough cosmos to build up in them due to the outside causing most of it to dissipate in the air. However, the circle shaped dome, as well as the coating of stardust along its inner walls, permitted the cosmos of the Andromeda Cloth to swirl around in a constant stream and allowed the chains that hung around to absorb the most cosmos in the least amount of time thus mimicking the Nebula Chains or even any other cloth that used chains in particular. Even Dante, one of his own comrades, was capable of practicing with the imitation Nebula Chains with the techniques of his Cerberus Cloth.

As he approached the entrance, the gentle light hue began to brighten. He could hear the rustle as the Princess was already opening her box and pushing all the sides back so that she could greet the man who bore the Cepheus cloth.

The Andromeda Cloth, fully exposed with her box sides flipped down greeted him by writing "Father" on the ground and gracefully waved her chains in the air causing them to sparkle. Even after fourteen years, he still found the simple gesture quite beautiful. The cloth glowed happily as he sidestepped the writing and sat beside it. It took its chains and then reached over to carefully remove his head piece and politely placed it on the side.

"You've been doing well all week. June told me that she was able to come in here to grab more chains with no trouble and," he pointed to the ground, "you've kept your sand in your spot and the temple nice and tidy. I'm very proud of you, Daughter," he smiled as the cloth draws a heart on the ground.

The cloth reached out with the Circle End and placed it on his hand to permit it to communicate with him. He listened to its question about how the newest batch of boys was doing. He pulled out his book that he wrote in earlier. He scanned through the pages and decided to summarize it with a few details here and there.

**Leda (Left End) **

_He seemed to be getting along with the others quite well. Based off of what I've been told from the Maidens at the House of Tenma Sanctuary Orphanage, they've told me that he was prone to fits of anger, but he's been doing well in terms of staying composed. He's adjusted very quickly to his spot as the left side. He's done his best to ensure they stay on schedule and is always throwing out his ideas. _

_Probably one of the most discomforting things that seemed to trouble trainees is taking care of one's needs due to a lack of privacy. His solution is to simply throw a blanket on Shun to create a divider. It avoids a lot of unnecessary stress among the trainees. _

_He's typically the first person up and before they leave for practice. He ensures that everyone is prepared and seemed to be the leader of their group since he orders when they take breaks, eat, and when to take time to fix their track. _

_I did notice that as the week went on, he seemed to show signs of frustration with his brother. I'll speak more of this later on when we get to Spica._

_Leda is probably the most difficult to write about. He's capable of so many things. He is very clever and determined but always has this sneaky air to him as if he believes he can fool the world. _

**Shun Amamiya (Middle)**

_During the introduction and our first meeting, I was concerned that his emotional state would interfere with the others. Once June loaned him and the others some old training gloves to cover his wrists he hasn't cried much, at least during practice. During training, he's asked the others if they should attempt a 'hang' for the last jump since he can't see how a 'hitch-kick' could work with three people. This was coming from the boy who didn't even know what an Amazon was. _

_I thought June may have slipped to him the secret to overcoming the leap to the fifth cliff but she assured me that she had done no such thing. He does have superb form whenever he runs so maybe there is something that the Kido Orphanage had either censored or left out in his file? Or maybe the streak of failed attempts this week had made him realize what must be done to overcome it? _

_The problem is that Shun just doesn't know how to communicate what is, their saving grace. The others don't appear to be listening and truthfully, I don't blame them. If Shun would just show more confidence in his voice and stop playing with his fingers every time he spoke to them, they would probably take him more seriously. _

_On an odd note, I've noticed every time I check on them at night, Shun looked as if he was crying in his sleep. June mentioned that he did the same thing the night he came here. We thought it was just first day stress but something like that shouldn't be happening this long. _

_Based on my own personal experience, I think there's something that's causing Shun a lot of personal guilt that he won't talk about. I don't want to bring up the subject since he never brought it up during the day in favor of concentrating more on the Elysium Leap Pretest. According to the records, that the Kido Foundation has provided me with, I can only assume that his current state is due to the "pending" death of his brother. _

**Spica (Right)**

_Where do I begin? There has been hardly any improvement since being chained. He's not stepping on the right foot and he stops at the most inopportune times. If Spica wasn't attached, Leda and Shun would probably have no trouble with the test even if the last cliff had been set at fifteen feet. _

_It's not that he's incapable of practice, but he's made zero progress in his position. It is unacceptable for a boy to be underperforming for this long. Is seven days of practice not enough for him to straighten up? Spica may be the youngest, but he's better than this. _

The cosmos of the Cloth flickered as it asked what would be the best way to fix the problem.

The Master looked down at his notes and then at the Princess. "Spica should switch with Leda. He seemed to have the same problem that quite a few trainees had in the past. It's worked before; Leda's a quick learner and shouldn't have trouble with the right. I don't even know why such a thing works; perhaps it's psychological?" The official names of the gauntlets that the Nebula Chains were called the Defensive Left and Offensive Right and in a way, if the two were switched it seemed coordinate with their personalities and past fighting styles well. The fact that Shun was in the middle almost made it looked like he was the bearer who controlled the human chains themselves.

"However," he continued, "I can't say a thing since my role in this is as an observer. Providing any tips and encouragement while they are still taking their test is considered interference," he closed the book and began to tap the top leather end on the knee-joint guard of his leg piece. The only time he can step in is with any medical related issues or if the children request to switch positions. "If only Spica would just say something, then it wouldn't be a problem. I'm worried about the boys. Before the test, I'll need to go through the False Freedom Questioning and since they are considered one unit," he bangs his knee-joint one last time, "if even one trainee choose not to do it at this point," He looked down at the sand.

* * *

"_Leda, Shun?"_

"_Master, of course we can do it. I mean, just because a bunch of others were killed, doesn't mean a thing. Right Shun?"_

"_Uh huh! Master, we've been practicing really hard!"_

"_What about you Spica?"_

"_Master, I'm no good. I didn't even want the Andromeda Cloth. I think you are all better off without me; I'd like to drop out."_

"_Spica, unfortunately, as part of the False Freedom Test, you are one link. In this state, I have no choice, Leda… Shun…I'm truly sorry, but now, I must end your paths toward the cloth as well."_

* * *

The Master placed his hand over his face. It was a scenario that had played in his mind during the hot days of sitting and watching the children. On the first day, he was convinced that Shun would give him the most trouble in terms of this pretest. Over the past week, he's really stepped up his game. It wasn't a secret that he hated the middle spot. His nights as Leda's security blanket and his inability to use his hands independently were a clear indication of it. Somehow the boy soldiered on and despite his disdain has truly adjusted to his spot. But no matter how well the other two do, if one is faltering, then it doesn't matter. "Spica may end up killing them all before they even try the Pretest. One alone tests my conscious, three… " he couldn't even finish his sentence. He could feel the chain shift around his neck. It was her way of hugging, although in truth he's always been a little on edge knowing that one good jerk would easily decapitate him.

Suddenly it pulled away. The Cloth then moved its links and placed its Circle End under its mask. It was its way of showing her Father that it was thinking. While they did share a mental link, simple gestures used far less cosmos. Then, it raised its Triangular End and wafted its pointy metal tip in the air to signify that he could leave.

The Master was surprised by it. Normally if he was away from it for this long, it wanted him to stay until morning. "Are you sure? You told me that you had some pictures you wanted to draw for me and was in the mood to play hangman." The Cloth merely slapped the mask's chin causing it to rotate it to the side. It then slipped its two ends underneath. "You want me to get some rest for a change?" It slinked gracefully over to his helmet and lifted it up with great care. It laid it back on his head and then used its Triangular End to gently pull out his bangs without drawing blood like last time.

He wasn't going to complain. Tomorrow they will all be staying late to watch the shower and a little extra rest would be nice. He was puzzled by how calm it has been all week but perhaps it was its way of making up for throwing sand and rocks at June and the others. "Well, goodnight, Daughter." He noticed that the light of the room was a lot dimmer now. Her emotions can be dictated by the hues of its cosmos; he could tell that it was sad to see him leave so soon. However, it was the Princess' choice and he will honor it. He gave a courteous nod, "until next week."

Its Triangular End slowly waved goodbye as the man got up. The pink color flickered a little before it then slapped its mask again so that the face was vertical once more. She then scribed something in the sand using the fanciful lines, curves, and dots of the long dead Lemurian language.

He's asked before what it meant and she only replied that he should know. She said it was a special message from a long time ago. He looked down, he still didn't understand it, but considering the care she placed in scribing it and her refusal to tell him what it was, all he can do is politely smile before he stepped outside and vanished. The cloth waited patiently as it focused on reading her Father's cosmos. Ten minutes later, she knew he was asleep. Time to go to work!

It slapped the Circle End on the ground causing the sand to part all around it. Using the triangle end, it began to drill viciously at one of the links until it was disconnected from the rest of the cloth. It then lifted the piece and focused on a small hole in the Nebula Temple that she had made after the winds have told her to do so seven years ago. It was in such an inconspicuous spot that even today; Father had yet to find it.

Tonight the winds had whispered to her once more. They tell her, "The air is rich with cosmos. You shall thrive under the meteor shower!" Indeed she did felt more powerful than ever. Her chains that were limited to just five feet can move five thousand and she had yet to reach her peak! Still, she only had one shot at this. After all, if Father realized what she could do in time of the meteor shower he may lock her up every time such opportunity presented itself. Since the winds she had been carefully calculating how she will strike. After tonight, the winds have spoken, and she must change her plans.

Rather than use this burst of newfound strength to drill a hole through that girl's blond head; it shall maintain its angelic status with Daddy Dearest and use its newly empowered cosmos to help the trainees that have saddened him so. The winds have whispered during his report to her that the Scylla has three heads if she does not act tonight. If all goes well, in the end, it would surely please her Father and bring good favor with her over that horrible girl that dared stand by his side.

Oh why must Athena torment her with such a difficult decision! Save the boys, or eliminate the girl? She has the means to accomplish her goal but Father's conscious must come first.

Killing June will unfortunately have to wait; she had three Japanese children that she must attend to.

It was a pity that she had no owner. Then she would have her ability to open a pocket dimension and drop the Circle End at its destination, at the right time, rather than wait twenty four hours for the fruits of her labor to flourish. The Circle End glowed so brightly that it almost turned gold. The Triangular End sharply pointed toward the hole and the Circle End sally forth toward the sky. With the meteor shower empowering it with the much needed cosmos to accomplish such a task; the Circle End was sent quickly into orbit and lit the sky like a bright pink rocket.

With Father asleep, he won't be able to notice it tonight. By the time it returns, the meteor shower will be at its peak and he'll most likely be too distracted or if doesn't bring out that sissy Malvasia stuff, drunk to notice. Just in case, she should stay in her box so he doesn't see that one of her ends was missing.

Using her lone Triangular End, she began to lift the sides of her Pandora's box. Its tip slipped over for the top and with a swift push upwards, and a quick retraction back inside it shut itself back in. Oh, wait a moment? Why didn't she just drag the boys out now? Why didn't she think of that sooner before she tossed her Circle End into space? How embarrassing!

Every plan should require one to contend with the notion that alternatives exist beyond the conception of the initial thought. Or maybe she was so fascinated that perhaps she too can formulate an idea and was lost in the euphoria of the sudden overwhelming sensation from the concept of inspiration and in the end had neglected the possibility that somehow within her noble goal that there were better and less cosmos-costly paths that she could've walk. Then again the winds have asked for the hole in her temple and she must certainly listen to those who are right one hundred percent of the time.

Ah well, what's done is done. She will continue with her plan as superfluous as it was. It was in orbit and changing the direction in her current state was near impossible. Besides the impact will surely cause Father to stir and she will most certainly be locked for weeks if he discovered her plan now.

Tomorrow will be a busy day. She will not only please her Father and Mother, she will also help the rainbow-headed children and provide the world with a night that it will not forget!

* * *

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part One: The Chain Gang of Andromeda Island**

**Chapter 4: Starlight! The Andromeda Cloth Inspires**

* * *

Leda opened his eyes and turned to his compatriots. "Come on, let's go eat and get going. Hurry up!" he clapped twice before reaching over with his free hand to stir the two of them.

Shun raised his body with his torso. He's grown uses to avoid using his hands so that he wouldn't pull the others. Spica then followed and turned to Shun. "Man, you got one serious cowlick!" he commented as he shifted and popped his shoulders. He watched as Shun dazedly blinked.

Shun has heard people tell him about his strange morning hair. He didn't even need a mirror to know what it looked like. The back was probably all lifted up like the tail end of a peacock. He shrugged before shaking his head and allowing his green locks to fall back into place all without the need of a hairbrush. June told him that she wanted his hair, but he didn't see how that was possible since it was still attached to his head. He turned to Leda as the red head stared the two of them down. "Good morning," he greeted him as he waited there wondering who will get out of bed first.

Leda placed his free hand on his hip. "Morning," he then took his other and jiggled the chain to signify when to move. "Come on, we only have a half day, we need to get ready as soon as possible." The two others followed him as they all headed toward the three basins to clean up a little bit. "Honestly, you two need to get up earlier. I heard the Master and June outside and it will not look good if we slept through breakfast." Leda and Shun knelt while Spica was caught off guard. Shun stopped half way, bending to accommodate Leda sitting down and Spica standing up. "Come on!" Leda griped as Spica quickly dropped to his knees.

Shun was first. He grabbed the soap and began to wash his face. After rinsing that off he handed it off to Leda who washed his. The boy passed the soap back to Shun and then to Spica. He washed his face and then Shun stretched his hands to allow them both to wash those since it made no sense for Shun to clean those if the two brothers were attached and did it for him. After they were done, Shun jiggled the chains so that everyone could stand up and head over to grab the blanket before exiting.

The morning routine was probably the most controlled and easiest part of being chained together. Everyone took their turns allowing for everyone to get ready quickly. It was then; Leda looked over his cabbage head comrade. "Shun, before we go, I want to talk to my brother alone."

"Oh no," thought Shun. He knew the drill. He reached over for the blanket on the floor and promptly threw it over his head. He then raised his fingers for his ears and covered them. Shun closed his eyes as he could hear the muffled rasps of Leda toward Spica. He really hated it when the two fought. Even though Ikki had never really yelled in his face, there were times when he was sure that he frustrated him.

The first few days, he didn't mind since it seemed more playful than anything else and sometimes he'd catch the two laughing at the end. However, yesterday it scared him with whatever they did while he was under the blanket. Today, even if he couldn't hear a word they say he could feel the Leda's body do something while the recoil of Spica could be felt on the other. Leda's hand would grow very hot while Spica's got clammy. Once Leda tapped his shoulder, he could remove the blanket. Spica was facing one direction while Leda would be sneering at his back.

Shun reached over toward the blue haired boy as he watched his shoulders bob with every deep breath he took. Suddenly, he felt a sharp tug as Leda jerked him over more to his side. "He'll be fine. If he'd just grow up and stop being all whiny because he sucks at this then maybe we'll actually make some progress today."

Such mean words. They were brothers, why would they do this? Shun was happy Ikki would never hit him, look down and call him a crybaby. Nope! He's too kind for that! Still, Shun was sad to see them like this and really hoped things will get better. He even asked Mommy for help last night, he hopes that she had love to spare for them too.

Spica slowly turned into their direction and then quietly jiggled the chain so that they could grab their things. Shun sighed as all three knelt down at once. Shun handed Leda before they all headed for breakfast. Shun looked over as Spica gazed listlessly away from him and Leda. Shun reached over one more time and patted Spica's back. Even if Leda said he'd be fine, he knew that it was still nice to know that someone cared.

Outside, Master Daidalos and June had already taken their spots over by the campfire. Their teacher looked up and waved to them. "Good Morning!" he waved.

The three children all politely smiled. "Good Morning!" Spica immediately shifted his eyes.

June noticed and promptly reached over and grabbed her big bowl of chopped fruit. "Good morning!" she cheerfully greeted them. Even though that the traditional Saint breakfast consisted of a tasteless mixture of cooked oatmeal, barley, wheat germ and rice. It was the most infamous dish that sadly came with higher rank. Trainees were blessed by the fact that they only were required to stomach one bowl. Master has to eat three. Golds had it the worst with four bowls of it in the morning each day. Shun can't imagine anyone standing that much. Later on, the Master pointed out that the big Brazilian of the House of Taurus ate six and was damn proud of it too.

Every Saint had their trick on how to eat the stuff. Master said his was he doesn't eat it before training so that he didn't care what June served when he came back. Shun's strategy was just to pour it down so it made as little contact with his tongue. There was the option of a cinnamon shaker and typically they would all go through half a bottle of it before the morning was through.

Today was thankfully different. June figured with the meteor shower tonight, it would give her an excuse to prepare something that wouldn't have Leda force feeding Spica. "Spica, you look very hungry this morning, here, you first. The Master and I have already partaken in our fair share." She presented the bowl in front of the boy while the Master walked up and handed him a bowl so he could choose.

Shun's eyes were fixated over the bright colorful palette of cherries, orange slices, apples and grapes. Normally they were all a little hesitant for breakfast time with the morning meal normally being "breakfast barf," as Spica had put it, but today it looked absolutely beautiful. June brought the bowl over to him after Spica had picked most of the orange slices and grapes. Shun, smacked his lips as he took his bowl and collected the rest of the orange slices, some apples and a few cherries.

Leda looked down frowning. "Are there anymore orange slices?" he asked as he shifted the fruit around with the fork. It was the second most popular dish on the island due to how much juice they had and how easy there were to carry compared to watermelon.

Shun looked at his bowl. He didn't realize he took so many. He loved fruit, but didn't mean to be so greedy. He raised his bowl to Leda but the rose haired lad just blew it off. "No, Shun, don't worry about it."

June looked over at the bowls and compared. Shun did take the rest but most of the orange slices were from Spica. She placed the bowl aside and ran to the training packs. Every morning, she'd pack all their lunches. She reached into hers and pulled out an orange. She quickly ripped the skin and pulled the slices apart and stuck it in Leda's bowl. "Here you go! Now you too can have oranges!" she perked. Leda looked down and nodded. His frown dissipating and a small smile formed. She then offered him the large bowl of fruit once more so he could gather more cherries and apples.

The Master quietly sat there. He could tell that even if today's practice will be shorter than usual, that the tension in the group was growing Spica's lack of performance. It's only a matter of time before one of the boys snaps and with them all being chained, he knew how that can be an ugly sight. At least June had prepared something to get them all started on a decent note for however long that lasts.

**O|=----------------------------------------------------------------------------=|O**

Shun stared at the track before him. He turned toward a cliff and watched as the Master and June sat on its edge, observing everything they did. June had told them on the first day of observation that the Master typically would perch himself as far as the fifth Elysium cliff but for today, he needed to watch up close. Even stranger was the fact that he walked with them when he was usually at the spot by the time they arrived.

Shun shook his head. He needed to focus on the practice. His green eyes began to take careful measurements. He eyed the ledge that was marked at points with a white cloth that was tied to a stick. He wished that the sand was of different shades so that he was looking more at the ground rather than to the side. "We can jump five feet together, we just have to keep it up," he ensured himself. He looked at Spica and Leda and gave them each a nod. He jiggled the chains once to signify that he was about ready to count. "One, two," he suddenly felt Spica's side shifting. "Three," his voiced squawked in his glorious attempt to sound halfway bold and commanding.

Their feet charged forward, so far so good. Running in step was slightly easier but he could still feel the slight lag in Spica's pace. Shun had to keep going. Leda hated it when they would stop and they'll be back to bickering for minutes on end. Shun could see the flag coming up. He timed his step. Leda's foot will plant. He gave a sharp jiggle of the chains to signify them to leap. Leda and Shun's foot struck the ground as the two planted their foot. Shun glanced briefly and noticed Spica had planted with the wrong foot. They all leaped into the air. Shun's other foot jerked a little bit causing the trio to fall on their faces right before the second mark.

Leda turned his head to the large stone next to him. It was bad enough that they just died in the first hole, but he was inches away from busting his skull in. His continued to brush his face, hoping the Master didn't see his angry face. He glared at Spica as the boy laid there with sand between his teeth. Shun picked himself and turned to the Master and June.

"Come on! Try again!" cried June from above.

Shun smiled. He liked it when Ikki cheered for him and now June was doing it too.

The Master however did not. "June, during the Pretest, we can't coach or cheer them on. This is to measure what they can do on their own."

June cupped her hands. "Sorry, I just thought with how things are going this week that they would like a little support. I'll be quiet now."

"It's alright," he turned back to the boys as they prepare for another round, "don't let it happen again."

Leda raised his head above Shun's short cabbage head. "Spica, if Shun plants with his left, you HAVE to plant with your right!" he shouted as Spica nodded.

Shun went back into his position. He jiggled again and recited once more. The boys charged forward and approached the first flag. Shun plants his foot and for a moment felt Spica's side actually feeling loose. "He's doing it!" Shun thought as he put all his might into his leap.

The Master and June leaned forward as their anticipation built up. They watched as the three boys finally get their leap in line, moving as one. June clasped her hands as they all reached the second cliff area. Suddenly both of their heads jerked back as the Master squint his eyes and June turned away.

Once they touched the second cliff, Spica had stopped. Leda and Shun got sent forward eating sand before Spica's body jerked from the force of their weight. Shun felt his legs being pulled in two directions. It was then the poor child felt something pull in the middle. He grunted as he grabbed his right thigh near his groin after his legs were twisted in a way that was not particularly comfortable. Leda and Spica attempted to get up while Shun remained sitting.

The two looked at each other before he handed his book and pen to her. "Shun, are you alright down there?" called the Master as he had June detail the apparent injury in the logbook.

Shun turned to the other two. He slowly got up and massaged the area a little bit. His mind raced as he looked down. He can't afford to get injured, not now! They need him! He stood up, that's good. If it was something serious, he shouldn't be doing this. The pain was going away. "I'm okay, I just need a minute," Shun looked down and touched the area. Shun walked a little bit. That was a close one.

He then began to feel the rising temperature of Leda's hand next to his as well the same clammy feeling as before with Spica. Shun turned to Leda's face as he could see the sheer anger in his cheeks. Leda won't get angry, not in front of the Master. However, watching his eye twitch a little toward Spica, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold it in.

They finally make it past the first one and Spica froze. One of the things that Shun had talk to them about was that they needed to maintain momentum throughout the first four leaps to make it on the last jump. The worst possible scenario that Shun could think of is that one of them froze on the fourth cliff since there won't be enough area for them to build up speed to clear eight feet. Shun jiggled his chain and guided the two brothers back to the start, hobbling a little bit before his pace went back to normal.

Leda turned to his comrade. "Shun, do you want to take a break? You seem a little slow right now."

Shun shook his head and smiled to him. "No, I'm fine, but thank you for asking." He headed back over to the starting line before he felt a small pain in his thigh. He didn't know why he started. Perhaps he was afraid to make Leda angry or Spica sad, but his thigh hurt so much. "Hold on, I need to wipe some sweat off my face," he said as took his sleeve and dried a few tears from his cheeks. He can't afford to look like a crybaby. Not now. He then turned to side and saw Spica. He was doing the same thing as well.

Spica looked over for a moment and then away. "It's just sand," he shifted further away from them. "It hurts my eyes."

Shun looked up and turned to Leda as the rose haired child's eyebrow raised in suspicion. Shun turned to Spica and played along. He then moved in closer and looked at Spica's face. "I see the sand, close your eyes; I'll try to get it out." Shun had never been good at lying, however, he did his best and it seemed to have fooled Spica's brother. He took his finger and pretended to wipe the corner of it.

He could see his face was red from frustration and the idea of being a constant failure. Shun knew the feeling all too well when it came to Ikki and the combat parts at the orphanage.

The Master was watching. June was watching and worst of all, his brother was watching. Shun remembered how sad he felt when Leda called him a crybaby. He knew it would probably hurt Spica even more. Maybe he already did so while he was under the blanket? However, it doesn't matter now. Spica's eyes blinked a few times before Shun wiped the sides. "I think I got it out."

Spica nodded and started to breathe a little easier. "Thanks, Shun."

**O|=----------------------------------------------------------------------------=|O**

A few hours have passed. June and the Master continued to watch the boys attempt to reproduce the near success of the one jump that had them cross the gap of the first leap. June's eyes kept shifting to the position of the sun. Finally she threw her hands over her face, "Ugh," she commented before yawning. "This is so boring," she murmured as the trio down below was taking a water break.

_June, keep those comments to yourself._

She turned to him and bowed her head.

_Forgive me, Master._

Even though the Master agreed, he still did his best to avoid showing any signs of falling asleep. Watching three boys repeatedly jump and fall into the sand had grown tiresome for the two. Without the ability to throw out any input or bits of training in between, it was possibly the dullest duty as a trainer. What made it especially harsh was that with the way they've been going through trainees, it almost feels like doing such a task was pointless. As much as he regretted it, deep in his mind, he wondered what the point of writing and sitting was if they had a strong chance of dying. However, the boys would not appreciate watching the two complain about their boredom when their lives were on the line. It was not only disrespectful, but it would make them feel like they were just a line of crosses just ready to be thrown on the cliff beside their Pretest area.

The two of them stirred as the trio began to reach over for their things. The children all packed up and began the walk home. It had been a very long and unproductive half day.

**O|=----------------------------------------------------------------------------=|O**

A couple of hours later, the group had traveled to the open desert. The three chained boys all sat on a solitary blanket while each one was wrapped from head to toe to keep warm. Leda and Spica were eating their beef and noodles with their free hand and the one's tethered to Shun; the poor hungry green haired child merely stared at his.

June walked over to him. She knew that the he ate last so the others had two hands to eat with, but it still seemed unfair that his food must go cold because of where he was at. Tonight was supposed to be the night for them to relax and take their minds off the Pretest. She reached for his bowl and then took a seat directly in front of him. "Here, Shun, let me feed you. The beef is really tender tonight." Before Shun could decline, she immediately grabbed his bowl and spooned some broth, meat and a few noodles and held it in front of him. "Open up!" she sang, bobbing the bouncy blond hair that she wanted to part with earlier in exchange for his.

Shun bashfully did so. He almost felt like a newborn baby with his body wrapped up, especially after she started to make train noises bouncing the spoon with each serving. It was a good thing that June chopped the meat strips up so fine. At least now he could check them without asking June to do it for him. The Master walked toward the group and brought two bottles and several cups. He swallowed and turned to June. "Is that wine?"

June nodded. "It's Malvasia."

Malvasia, he wasn't quite sure what that was. He knew where Malaysia was, but not Malvasia."What does it taste like?" he asked before leaning forward toward the spoon.

"It's a very sweet Italian wine," she turned to her teacher as he sat a cup for her, "right, Master?"

Master Daidalos shook his head. "It's been very popular with the other trainees as well as at my orphanage back at the Gift of Aaron. I think you all will like it, Shun."

June nodded as she served the last of the broth to Shun. Shun thought about it. He supposed it couldn't hurt to take a tiny sip. He turned to Leda and jiggled his chains to allow the use of his hand. He picked up and sniffed his cup. It did have a more pleasant scent than the beer that Saul had offered. Plus it had bubbles! Perhaps it was a variation of wine that was a soda? He sipped a little bit. It had a different burn then the soda. It was not as sweet as the orange soda but it made his body a little warm. He took a large gulp and blinked. "Oh," he smacked his lips in confusion. Every time he took a drink he had an urge to go potty.

Spica looked at his cup, preoccupied with his thoughts. He turned over to Leda as he raised his glass to the air to honor another shitty day of shitty practice. He then turned to the pink cheeked Shun. The two of them were doing well, and probably won't need him anymore. His eyes shifted toward June as she faced away from them drinking her wine. He reached over and tapped her shoulder. "June, can I ask you something?"

She placed her mask back on and sat next to him. "What is it?"

The six year old took another drink. "Do you think I'm the weakest?" Leda jerked his head toward him. Ignoring him, Spica tilted his head, "am I?"

June drummed her fingers on her drink. She watched the Master from the corner of her eye, leaned forward and whispered her input. "Well, I think if you worked on your pace, you wouldn't be so bad."

Spica sighed, tilted his head. "Oh, I tried my best this week. I don't think I'm worth…" before he could finish, June raised her hand as she noticed her teacher suddenly catch their attention.

"Spica, let's just watch the meteor shower. Don't think of practice right now, okay?" she patted his cheek before walking back to sit over by Master Daidalos.

Leda continued to glare at Spica. They were drinking Malvasia; the wine couldn't have made him that stupid! "Why did you bring that up?"

Spica shrugged. "I was just thinking that," his eyes narrowed as he took his pinky and slyly pointed it to Shun as the child was focused with his drink. "I'm the weakest."

Leda gasped and rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid, you're my brother." He then turned away to avoid Shun's attention. "Go finish your drink." He still can't believe that Spica would be so stupid as to bring up that subject while Shun, June and the Master were all surrounding them.

The Master gazed at the sky as large wisps of light began to appear. "Boys, June," he took his glass and pointed it upward as if he was bringing a toast to it.

All the children turned their heads. Shun sat his bottle down and was immediately enraptured by what he saw. He had never seen so many shooting stars before. So many possible wishes! "They're so pretty! I tried to see a meteor shower once, but I didn't really see a thing."

June turned to Shun. "It could be that the part of Japan you were in is really polluted. Spica, I heard your orphanage uses a boat, is that true?" asked June.

Spica continued to look at the starry sky. "Yeah, when we went to see a meteor shower, they took us on a boat into the ocean so the place was as dark as possible. I can't remember what the last one we saw was?" he mumbled as he banged his cup on his forehead trying to recall the details.

Leda sat his cup down and raised his finger. "Spica, it was the Lyrids."

The child nodded. "Oh yeah," he bobbed his head and smiled from the wine a little bit. "I always get them all mixed up."

Leda sharply raised a brow. "Spica, don't be stupid. The Lyrids are the easiest to remember with the Tears of the Lyrids Concert!"

Shun was confused. "What's that?" He's heard of the Lyrids but not of a Concert about them.

The Master raised his glass of wine. "The first Lyre Orpheus actually composed his famous requiem under the Lyrids for the Pope," he took a small sip. "So in celebration, every five years, the Lyre Saint reenacts this famous even in a concert for the public in Sanctuary. I believe next year will be when he performs once more." He held off telling them that they will get to see it if they live. The children seemed entranced by the meteor shower and their drinks. He'd hate to ruin the mood by bringing up such a morbid subject.

Shun's neck ached as he bent his head to get a more glorious view of all the shooting stars in the sky. This was nothing to the pictures he saw at the orphanage. Every time he blinked a new set would cut through the sky.

* * *

_When you see one, make a wish! But you have to recite the pledge and make the wish as quickly as possible before it goes out or else it won't come true._

* * *

He remembered Ikki telling him that when they were outside trying to look for a shooting star in the sky. He remembered trying so hard, but he could not see any shooting stars. Without shooting stars, he couldn't make any wishes at all, and that made him very sad. He even made a list that night and brought it out.

_- He wanted a friendly dog. All the dogs that were around the orphanage were mean. Every time he threw a stick to them, they would just rip it apart and not bring it back. One bite Ikki's pants once. That was especially mean!_

_- He wanted Daddy, wherever he was, to come back._

_- He wanted him and Ikki to be together forever._

What was worse was that he stayed up for as long as he could. Ikki stayed with him but he fell asleep by accident. All that time he had hoped that one shooting star would come to him. He begged Mommy to give him just one, even a puny tiny one, even if couldn't wish fast enough, to throw him a shooting star. Sadly, Mommy was probably busy doing something else in heaven. Instead Tatsumi came to him and told him that he was a fool to believe that a shooting star could exist in the afternoon.

Tonight there so many shooting stars and now he could pick one out to make a wish upon! Oh how quick they were. One moment they were there, and the next they were gone. How was he supposed to make a wish if they won't stay still for just a moment? He shouldn't be picky. Before he had no shooting stars but right now it was like all the stars were falling down.

His head tilted. Oh, there's a shooting star! It's pink too and it's still there! What a perfect star to wish upon! Oh what should he wish for? He could wish that he and Ikki will be together? Oh but he needs to get his priorities straight. He made a promise to Ikki and he must keep it. He didn't realize how tough it was going to be to keep his promise and he'll need all the help he can get. Maybe the shooting star will grant it? Maybe this was the star that Mommy threw to him from heaven and she finally heard his prayer.

Shun jiggled his chains so he could warn the others that he was about to use his hands. He clasped his fingers and closed his eyes. He still remembered what Ikki told him what to say. He proudly lifted his chin, ready to sing to the stars and make his wish come true at last. "Oh shooting star, in the sky, I pray to you to hear my cry," he cleared his voice to ensure that the star doesn't misunderstands him in all his excitement. "I wish to win the Andromeda Cloth," he then decided as a special touch, he will add a little bit of his normal nightly prayer since Mommy had answered at last, "Yours Ever, Amen." He opened his eyes. Oh, his star is still up there, what luck, his wish will surely come true! "Hmm, that's odd." He thought that they're supposed to burn up by now. Wow, Mommy really knew how to pick them!

"OH MY GOD!" screamed June as the Master grabbed a blanket. He snatched her and the chain gang, wrapped them up in it as well as the other blankets, and then pushed them down to the ground, using the sheets and himself to shield their bodies.

The pink Circle End slammed straight in the middle of the desert. The sky lit up erasing the meteor shower show for a moment while the island rumbled from the impact. A large wave of sand flew all over the place.

Shun's body quivered. All he could really do was feel the others shift around in the dark. The Master was a heavy guy and he felt like all of them were squished together. Suddenly, Shun could hear the roar and they all shook and screamed in an unintelligible mix of Japanese, French and Spanish as the pulse of sand struck them. He shut his eyes and tried to grasp his mother's pendant but his hands and legs were being pulled by Leda and Spica. Everyone was breathing and screaming hard to the point that it made his eardrums ache. His teeth clenched hard as he wondered what in the world his Mother had sent to him. Shun attempted to move his face away from the blanket as it pressed against his mouth. He then felt the Master get off from on top of them.

"It's clear," the Master shouted in the Greek language once more; his voice muffled from the sand and blankets. Shun attempted to stand up only to realize there was a large layer of sand on all of them. He could feel the Master's hand as it seemed like he was trying to scoop it all off them. After a little bit, the Master reached down and pulled the blanket off all them. "Are you all alright?" He reached down and grabbed Shun's hands and helped the chain gang up before reaching down to get June back on her feet.

The trio looked around and noticed that almost half a foot of sand had covered them earlier. Wine was spilt all over the place while the bowls they had earlier laid either cracked or broken. Nobody appeared to be seriously hurt. The Master did look like he had several red wind burns and miniscule paper cuts from where the sand struck the spots, that his cloth did not cover, but nothing terrible. They all were fairly jolted by what just happened. The Master was breathing hard. June, Spica, Leda and Shun were all shaking from both the freezing air and the fear of wondering what will happen next. June immediately ran to the sand coated blankets that the Master threw off. She gathered them up and began to take the time to wrap them up all up.

The Master turned toward where the spot strange object landed. He easily recognized the Cosmos and he wasn't too happy. It felt odd though, he didn't think the Cloth was capable of that. It normally couldn't move its chains past five feet. "I'm going to go and check it out." He turned and faced the children. "June, watch the boys until I get back."

None of the children didn't want to be left alone, "Master, what's going on!" cried Spica as he wrapped his blanket around his head even tighter.

The Master calmly raised a hand. He didn't want to leave them either, but he sensed something strange over there that can't wait till morning. He lowered his voice and spoke as slowly as he could. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm very sure it's nothing dangerous," his fingers then shifted to the fire in the distance. "I'll be gone," he spread his fingers out, "for ten minutes," he lowered them down. "I won't be long. If you all are scared," he raised his finger and shifted his attention to the sky, "just watch the meteor shower to take your minds off of it." His eyes shifted meeting all their gazes. "Okay?"

They all slowly nodded. Leda jiggled Shun's chain and guided them over to small hole that they were buried under earlier. He threw the blanket there with his free hand and they all sat in it like chicks in a nest. They all turned back to the Master and realized he had disappeared. Heeding the Master, their interests began to shift from the dying fires of the impact on the desert back to the sky.

The boys all began to loosen up. Spica then opened up. "Man, if that's a meteorite, I hope the Master will let us keep it!"

Shun and Leda brightened up. For once, Spica's strange fascination with finding odd rocks had intrigued them as well. Leda was even grinning a bit. "That would be cool."

Suddenly their chains began to glow a bright pink. "What's going on?" Shun muttered. Suddenly the chains lifted a little bit and quickly towed them down the desert. Blankets flew as they were helpless dragged over the dunes by the chains that bind them screaming.

June followed as fast as she could. As soon as she was beside them, she took her whip and with perfect precision snapped at the chains, in hopes to break them off like in the Nebula Temple only to find no success. She could only assume that Andromeda's cosmos was empowering the metal making them impervious to her blows. She then changed tactics and struck again this time using her whip to grab on to the chains. She circled around to a low level cliff, held on tight. Her body horizontal with one good grip on its side as she attempted to pull the boys back. Her muscles pulsed as the chains on their hands and legs attempted to pull away. She then noticed that the boys were crying as the force of the chains on their legs and her grip on the ones on their hands were pulling at their fragile bodies. She immediately released her whip in fear that the Princess may accidently either rip them all in half or tear her arm out of their sockets. She dropped to the ground and then quickly stood up so she could continue to pursue them.

**O|=----------------------------------------------------------------------------=|O**

Shun lifted his dizzy head. Leda and Spica were already up and gazing at the Pandora's Box before them. Several brightly pink chains were strung all over. His heart began to race as the top of it flipped open. Two chains, one with a sharp Triangular End, more elegant than the ones at the Elysium Pretest, and the other with a broken link at the end, rose up into the air. They had a similar glow to the shooting star that blasted into the island yet sparkled as if each individual link was a star itself.

The boys all crawled back as the chain smoothly slipped around their bodies, dancing around their legs and even shifted through their hair as if it was just exploring and poking around its guests.

June finally reached the entrance and poked her head. "Guys!" she whispered to them.

The Triangular End scanned the area sharply before pinpointing toward June. Sadly though, her time with them will be short and she had none to waste on the likes of her. It returned over back to its task at hand.

"What's it doing to us?" called Leda as the triangular tip got a hold of his bandana and began to twirl them around.

She raised a hand. "Don't worry; it's just its way of getting a deep reading of your cosmos. It's never hurt any trainees before, so just sit there, do what it tells you to do until the Master gets back."

Shun's eyes raised up toward his hair as the broken end was fluffing it around and teasing his locks. "June, why can't," suddenly the dull chains smacked his head.

June shook her head. "Don't say my name, it doesn't like me."

Shun was surprised. June had been so nice to everyone since his arrival. "Why not?" he muttered as the links began to swirl his top like an ice cream cone.

June shrugged. "I don't know. Listen, I'm going to see if Master had returned. Like I said, just do what it wants you to do and don't say my name." She ran back off into the desert to fetch her teacher.

After a little bit, the chain began to slowly retract away from the trio. They all wanted to run, but as it already proved, it had control of the chain links that had linked them together. To their surprise, it slowly moved forward and then began to carefully break certain links until they were free.

Shun immediately reached over and massaged each of his wrists. It felt so good to be able to move freely.

Leda tilted his head toward the other two. His green eyes kept darting over to the exit and mouthing the words, "Let's get out of here!"

Suddenly the chains on the ground lifted up and smacked over and covered the only exit. Spica's eyes shifted around. "Um, let's not?" The Triangular End reached over and petted the blue haired boy. "Do you think it likes me?"

Leda scoffed. "Whatever, you're just brown-nosing the Cloth." Leda was insulted. Spica didn't care about the Andromeda Bronze. If there was going to be any brown-nosing it will be him that does so.

Shun looked around as the light that emulated from the room began to brighten up. Earlier the room seemed dark and scary but since June left, it was bright and cheerful. June did say that it won't hurt them and she had never been wrong before. He turned to it; perhaps they got off on the wrong foot? "Hi!" he waved. The Triangular End swiveled its attention to him and waved back.

It then slipped back to its box and began to push the sides out until the cloth sat directly in front of them exposing herself in more ways than one. Leda's jaw dropped. It was extremely rare to see an undamaged cloth without an owner out in the open. He should be amazed, but it was then he and the other two boys began to notice something else.

"Are those boobs?" Spica bluntly pointed out, finger and all.

Shun looked over at Spica. Maybe he never saw lady bumps in his life? "Uh huh, you're exactly right, Spica. They are boobs," he spoke politely answering his question.

Leda, smacked the two of them. "The Andromeda Cloth is for men only," he scoffed at their idiocy. He turned to the two pink orbs and shifted his attention away from them. "I'm sure they are something else," he added while folding his arms at his chest.

The Princess took its Triangular End and wrote in the sand. Shun looked up. "Two words?" he asked as he roughly tried to translate it. It then drew a smile in the sand to indicate that he was correct. It took its Triangular End and came over toward Shun's leg and pointed. Shun raised a brow. "Knee?"

It quickly sketched another smile. The first word was knee-. It then removed the circular pieces and then stuck them over Spica's knees. Leda snapped his fingers as the answer popped in his head. Unfortunately not before Spica's mouth opened up. "They're kneeboobs!"

Leda tapped his foot. "Stupid, they're not kneeboobs, they're kneePADS!"

Spica disagreed with a waggle of his finger. "Look, boobs… on knees…." he desperately pointed downwards to the bumps on his caps before slapping his thighs and raising his hands. "KNEEBOOBS!" Shun's eyes widened as both brothers turned toward him. "Hey Shun, what do you think?"

Shun blushed. Truthfully, Leda made the most sense, but he didn't really have any knowledge on what the sections of the Cloth were called. Not only that but he didn't want to take sides. He did the only sensible thing. "Umm," he pulled his fingers and turned to Andromeda. "Who's right, Spica or Leda?"

The Triangular End rose up and then to the shock of everyone, pointed at Spica.

The six year old punched in the air and did a little dance over his victory. "I told you! They were kneeboobs!"

Leda folded his arms, "shut up, kneeboob."

Shun scratched his head. Well, at least Leda stopped calling Spica stupid. The Triangle end then took its tip and began to write several lines dashes underneath. Shun scratched his head, why would it want to play hangman? He looked down at the lines down below.

**[A/N: due to the formatting restrictions of this website. The underlines have been replaced with asterisks.]**

* * *

Graveyard:

Leda walked over next to Shun and called out a letter. "e" The tip pointed down and wrote them in. The rose haired boy lifted his head higher as many e's were written in.

*e*e**e* *e *** *e****e* ***** ***e*e*, ****e*.

Graveyard:

Shun scratched his head, "p" he chirped. He threw his hands toward his mouth as the tip placed his precious letter in the graveyard and drew a head in a noose. "Aww, no."

Leda wafted his hand as the seven year old strut his stuff to his dimwitted comrade. "Shun, obviously you do not understand the finer mechanics of this game. It requires intelligence and the ability to analyze the spaces and probability of each word. The p is clearly not a letter you should start with first." He clapped twice to draw attention over to the area. "Spica, come over here and show him how it's done!"

Spica was about to join in the game until he heard a female voice telling him not to or else she will drill a hole through his head.

Leda looked up. "Come on, it's your turn!"

Spica shook his head. "No, you guys go ahead, Hangman sucks."

Leda rolled his eyes. "That's because you sucked at it in the car!" his head shifted down toward the ground, "n". His jaw dropped. "What the hell, there are no 'n's in this? The n is one of the most popular letters in hangman. What kind of message is this?"

_[Good boy, typically only my Father and the future owner are the only ones privileged of listening to my voice, however, today I must make an exception. So tell me, why are you going at strange lengths to sabotage the practices?]_

Spica's face began to sweat as he ran into the corner and sat down with his knees tucked in. He still can't believe the Cloth is talking to him through its kneeboobs. He kept his voice to a low whisper. "Maiden Merope told me the tests of Andromeda were designed to ensure failure of the students and that I should just go for a different cloth. There are other Pretests on this island; I just want to quit this one and do one that's easier. Besides, Leda and Shun are doing well. Maybe if I leave this Pretest, then Leda will treat me like he used to do?"

The Triangular End darted its attention between the Hangman Game and Spica.

Shun tapped his chin, "f". He lit up as there were not one, but two f's. He clapped merrily as Leda struggled to think of letters.

*e*e**e* *e *** *et***e* T**** f**e*e*, F*t*e*.

_Graveyard: p,n,_

_[Would you like to know a secret, Spica? However, you can't tell the others.]_

Spica turned toward the Cloth. Suddenly the Triangular End mechanically rotated the head till it met his gaze.

Spica's mouth gasped as he heard the message, "Are you serious!"

Leda stomped his foot. "Shut up, kneeboob!" he darted his head at the triangle end. "Didn't you hear me, I said –r." He nodded approvingly as several of them appeared. "That's better."

Re*e**er *e *** *etr**e* T**** f*re*er, F*t*er.

_Graveyard: p, n, k,_

Spica felt his body sank and his heart pounded. "He does? Why?"

_[Remember, do not tell them. Not your brother, not anyone or else. Remember, the winds are everywhere and they will sing to me should you tell a soul. If you desire an excuse, just ask to switch sides and tomorrow you will surprise them! You will "miraculously" be a thousand times better. He's coming, now put back my kneeboobs before he finds out.]_

Spica immediately rushed to the Cloth and pulled the kneeboobs off his knees. He looked around and desperately tried to insert them back into their proper positions. Loud footsteps began to approach as he quickly attempted to put the pins that held them in place. He turned around to face the door as the Master's shadow appeared. "June wait here until I lock her up."

The broken link side reached over and touched Spica's forehead in attempt to communicate with him once more.

_[The left one is crooked, fix it!]_

Spica didn't even turn around as he lifted his arm and elbowed it back into place just as he heard the Master pulled down the chains from the door and entered the Nebula Temple. Spica ran over to him. The Master looked down at him to make sure he or any of the others weren't hurt from their ordeal. Shun and Leda was heavily focused on their game. All that was left on the hangman was the left leg.

Shun's fists rumbled as he struggled to think of a good letter, perhaps a vowel? "i?" He threw his hands upon his face. Alas the i has made it to the graveyard. "No, the leg!" His lip quivered as its Triangular End drew the final body part. The game is over and the message is incomplete. He then felt a hand. He turned around and lit up. "Master, you're okay! What did you find?" he didn't even notice that his teacher had returned.

The Master merely pulled out the broken Circle End covered in ash from top to bottom. The Triangular End's point turned to its other broken link. It waved merrily as it took the tips to form a heart before it slipped over his arm to pluck its global traveling chain end. However, he frowned as he grasped it tightly in his hand. The Triangle end struggled to pull its other piece.

Suddenly, with his free hand, he reached over and grasped the Triangle end and pulled it off leaving it with two broken ends. "Do you realize how much trouble you caused? I have just received an onslaught of messages from Saints all over the world saying your little stunt has caused nothing but riots and panic because people thought the world was going to end! I'm sorry but I have no choice." He walked over to the box and began to lift up the sides.

Shun felt so bad for it. "Master, what are going to do with the Cloth?"

He dropped the chain ends into the box, pulled the chains out and closed the top. "Oh, she'll just be locked up for one month." His hands held the top. "Daughter, what do you have to say for yourself?" Suddenly, its broken link that held her Triangular End pointed to the unfinished game below. He stared at it and began to insert letters into the message. He flinched as the message came together.

People always wondered why he played such childish games with it. Aside from keeping it entertained, over time, it seemed like her strange messages and pictures always came true no matter how bizarre they were.

He sighed as he looked down and decided to take it easy on it, "two weeks." He then wrapped the box and then hooked the broken links together. To his surprise, it sat there quietly. Normally it would bang and rattle after its punishments but it sat there calmly as if it accepted what would come. The three boys began to collect the chain links as the Master continued to stare at the message on the ground. "It's to me," he muttered.

Shun couldn't help but listen to the conversation that the Master had with the Cloth. He approached him and tugged on the cross of his right side. "Master, are you really her Father? You did call her, Daughter."

He placed his hands on his hips. "Shun, she's been calling me 'Father' since I was ten years old. What do you think?"

Shun tilted his head. He patted the Master's arm. "My brother told me my Daddy started young and early too!"

Leda was about ready to smack him. How could he say something so stupid? Doesn't he realize he is humiliating their group in front of their Silver Saint Master? It was then he noticed the Master chuckle. His teacher's shoulders moved as he attempted to keep himself controlled before patting Shun's back in good sport. Leda then decided to laugh as well and walked over toward his oddly quiet brother. "Spica, why aren't you laughing? Wasn't what Shun said absolutely hilarious?"

Spica stood there quietly. "Master, can we talk, it's about the chain gang positions."

The Master looked down at the chains in Shun's hand and then back at him. "We can; follow me outside and you can tell me all about it." He watched the child head out the entrance. He took one last look at the message:

* * *

Re*e**er *e *** *etr**e* T**** f*re*er, F*t*er.

_Graveyard: p, n, k, i_

* * *

**O|=----------------------------------------------------------------------------=|O**

Ikki gazed outside the window. In three weeks, he'll be sent to Death Queen Island. He stared at the sky thinking of a memory long ago.

"_You stupid brat, you honestly believe that shooting stars would still show up in the afternoon?" laughed Tatsumi as he folded his arms at the five year old boy and his eight year old brother. _

_Ikki walked over and held Shun, his body was shaking from staying up so long. Ikki looked down at the paper on the ground. All he wanted was a single wish. He didn't think Shun would stay up this long and he regretted not waking up sooner. _

_Tatsumi, walked past him making sure to step hard on his brother's list. He left a large black footprint on the child's dreams as well as a streak of dog shit from the bottom edge of his polished black shoe. _

_Shun wanted to grab his list, but now it reeked of feces. His turned to the sky and kept looking at it but alas his tired body gave out. He fell to the ground, dizzy from his long ordeal. "I just wanted one wish," he mumbled. "I wanted just one shooting star."_

Tatsumi really pissed him off that day. How could someone act so proud at watching an innocent heart being torn apart. No, he shouldn't be surprised. This was the same man who was overly delighted at the prospects that his brother would be sent to hell.

Still, he never expected Shun to believe the thing about a wish will come true if you say a long pledge and the wish in time. Shun told the others of the pledge, but none of them believe them. Why should they, he made up the words himself. Most shooting stars only appear for a few seconds. Hell in this area of Japan they were lucky to see the stars at all.

_A Dog. A Father. A Brother._

_Something to love._

_Someone who would love him._

_Someone who would love him back._

He had forgotten all about the list and the shooting star pledge until today. Everyone saw the pink shooting star; everyone but Shun, the only one who ever held the belief that you could see them in the afternoon. He even heard others say their own versions of the shooting star pledge. "Shun, your shooting star came," he turned toward the chipped off-white paint of the window edge. "If only you were here to see it."

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 5: The Elysium Leap**_

_**After a month of preparation the boys see if they have what it takes. But where is June? Where is the Master? Aren't they supposed to be there?**_

_**Have you ever felt the true power of your Cosmos?**_

_

* * *

_

_**Side Story Short: The Salty Rain**_

_**He held his baby brother in his arms. The rain merged with the four-year old's tears and all he tasted that night was sorrow. They were truly alone now.**_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes**

**Finally! We're two chapters away from completing Part One and the next one will be the actual test! I need to note that this originally was two separate chapters. The problem was that after reading through it, I thought it was a little boring (they're practicing how to jump and the others watch them. It felt like most of the "taunting" episodes of Dragonball Z). The "opening" or the bit before the title with the Andromeda Cloth and the Master was MUCH shorter, like paragraphs and not pages. However I used that part to give a summary of the old chapter and just placed a few scenes of them training. I thought about cutting the part out altogether, but it wouldn't make sense with their test being the next chapter.**

**I really appreciate all the feedback I've been getting. Again, I've never expected to see so many interested in Shun's training days and I'm glad that I'm not the only one who thought that it was an area that isn't really touched upon. This is to Sana since I have no way of replying to you: I totally agree with you on being sick of seeing Shun as "the weakest." This is the same kid who in the manga, walked up to Shiryu and knocks him out with one chop. (Really, he does! It was awesome!) I do my best to try to keep the story on track with updates (like I said, I didn't even know that was problem over here in the Saint Seiya section till so many pointed it out) and the quality of the chapters. If you feel there is something wrong in terms of writing, write to me about it, I'll listen. **

**The next part may possibly be in one and a half to two weeks just because it's a very important part and the first time I wrote it, I paid a lot of attention to it. Check back on my profile in a few days and I'll keep you updated on how the progress of that goes. Plus the Kawaii-Nightmare known as Baby Shun makes his debut in the side story. **

**Okay, I've written way too much for this to be a simple Author note.**

**Thanks for the Feedback and I hope you'll come back for the actual test.**

**Jenny D**


	5. 1E: The Elysium Leap

June dragged herself from the edge of the desert to the Living Area. It was quiet; the chain gang did say that they were going for a few more practice jumps before they leave with the Master shadowing them. Around her body were three hundred pounds of leather satchels and water dangling from ropes around her neck and shoulders. It was typically the Master and whomever he trusted the most to fetch the water. However, Leda, Spica and Shun really wanted to practice and she offered to take the duty from him. The twin volcanoes had been quite active and thus raised the temperature to a heat that was even uncomfortable to even her.

She lightened her load with each water satchel she emptied in the surrounding water pots. Her eyes occasionally shifted to the desert pondering how they were going to walk through it. Their best bet was to take the longer route by hugging the cliff's shadow. It would be a longer journey but cutting through the sand on their level would probably be very difficult but not impossible. She did manage to reach the Underground Meteorite Fountain to fetch the pure waters without using much cosmos to keep her comfortable. She did have to conserve as much as possible for her part in the test.

After the last satchel was emptied she opened the Master's hut with her spare key and entered. She looked around the room for a moment and walked over to his desk. She reached over for the first drawer and pulled it open. Three sacrificial daggers, one more than the norm were carefully laid on top of each other. The group had been doing quite well, and was well out of what was considered the danger zone. She felt somewhat confident that they will get through the False Freedom Questioning but the Master was required to be prepared in case. She pushed a few random things here including the old Argentinean Rock Flower that she gave him a few years back.

She took what she needed and then closed the drawer. She then moved over to his large wooden chair and plopped herself right into its seat. She leaned on the back legs and rested her calves on the wooden desk edge ensuring that her feet dared not touched the surface. Last time she did this he was not too happy seeing her footprints all over it. Her hand reached over and snatched his pen to slip it in between the hair band in her ponytail and her scalp.

She reached over and pulled off her mask and sat it down. It was terribly hot and everyone was over by the beach. She wiped off the sweat of her brow and touched her bare temples to give her teacher a heads up.

_Master?_

She turned to the thing she grabbed and twirled it around with a free finger watching the momentum carry the largest part of it around and around. Determining what Master Daidalos was doing, sometimes it can take a little bit before he'd reply.

_June?_

She spun the object a little harder watching it coil up her index finger before soaring up into the air.

_I got it. _

She stopped her message as she took a moment to raise her arm and allowed it to slip on like an oversized bracelet. Losing her balance, she steadied herself on the chair and continued.

_It was over where you said it would be, Master. So how are they doing? _

The Master gazed down at the children. Shun counted down and he watched as the boys made it over the first jump and continued the others. They confidently continued their run over the second third and forth ones until they placed all their power into the fifth one. He quietly sat there and recorded the results.

_Quite well, at least over here, I can't say what will happen when it comes time. Right now, under these optimum conditions, they do show splendid form. It's difficult to predict how badly the heat will affect the actual test. We should be back in the next two hours; see you then._

He closed their cosmos link and placed his book down. He watched the boys all bolting for the ocean staying in step without even realizing it. He rested his hands on the edge of the cliff and takes a moment to all simultaneously leap for the first wave to strike. They then all tumble face forward into the waters. Shun cried. He's still not used to the salty water. He was surprised the first time the boy did so after Leda and Spica brought him over. Shun begged for medical attention because he thought that the cursed waters have robbed him of his eyesight.

He turned to his book and began to shift through the pages. A curious thought entered his head. He took his finger and began to count the times. Most students spend only two weeks practicing, a week of serious training at most. The boys, most likely nervous about having three people, completed the entire month without taking a full day break. Unlike most of the other groups, they made the concept of being chained together look natural. He should be thrilled; June should be thrilled, but ever since the meteor shower, they were not. The winds were never wrong but they can change so he will, give the benefit of the doubt. It had been three weeks and since he locked the Princess in the box for two weeks, she may have received a message but never told him.

Strangely enough, they probably played in the water the most. In truth, many trainees prior to them actually avoided the water on the day of the test fearing that the curse of the Ring of Poseidon will bewitch them. Even June believed in it. He turned to the chain gang as they all were attempting to ride a wave only to fall on their bottoms. Shun cried again. Leda did to but as red as his eyes were, he looked like he was toughing it out.

They all finally got out, soaking wet from head to toe. Typically they would take time to dry themselves off but in this weather, they wanted to remain as cool as possible. They all headed to their practice spot for the last time. Each one grabbed a tiny marker stone from their small pile and then headed toward the same cliff that the Master sat on and where Talus had written his name ten years ago.

Leda and Spica scratched their name in Greek and the date. Once they were done, Shun came up to the wall and pressed the sharp edge as hard as he could. He didn't quite have the elegance of his comrades. He first wrote his in the Japanese characters before etching it in Greek on the side. He dropped the stone on the ground and all three of them stared at the four names. Shun's attention turned to the Master once from where he was perched and watching them from above. He was a little difficult to see with the sun behind his back. Leda jiggled the chain and the trio began to move toward the path back to the Living Area.

Shun looked up once more and the Master had vanished. This morning he did say that he needed to meet with them before they go. He asked him why, and he simply replied that today, was day thirty.

* * *

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part One: The Chain Gang of Andromeda Island**

**Chapter 5: The Elysium Leap**

* * *

"What do you think he wants?" Leda asked quietly as they hiked up the trail. He reached up and attempted to comb his hair with his free hand in an attempt to spread the ocean water in his hair around his face. "Seriously, if he wanted to talk to us why didn't he do it earlier? For Athena's sake he sat on that damn cliff since seven this morning. I don't see the point in dragging us all to his hut."

Shun wasn't quite sure himself. The Master preferred to speak with them either alone or when June wasn't there. He could've done it earlier during breakfast when June went to fetch water. Maybe it wasn't important? Perhaps he is going to encourage them before they leave? He did say it was day thirty after all. "Maybe he wants to tell us good luck?" Shun said.

Leda shifted his head a bit before nodding in agreement. "You know," he bit his lip as they passed the final hill and were at the entrance to the hut area, "that does make sense," Leda motioned his head to his brother, who had moved to the left side of Shun, three weeks ago, "What about you, Spica?"

* * *

_Your Maiden Merope is correct, my Creator, a man quite proud of how I turned out, was quite ritualistic when it came to coming up with how one could earn me. Especially with the idea of: If one fails, they all fail._

* * *

Leda and Shun gazed at Spica as he was in his own little world. "Spica, come on, what the hell are you daydreaming about?" barked Leda rotated in front of Shun and began to shake his brother.

Spica shook his head and turned to the other two. "I," he took a moment to debate whether to tell them or not. At first he thought that Maiden Merope was trying to scare him into not following Leda to Andromeda Island since she told him not to tell his brother either. The thought crossed his mind several times since the Princess spoke to him, but every time he did, he recalled the frightening night when it threw part of its Cloth into orbit, crashed it in the desert and then dragged them all the way to the Nebula Temple. Did he REALLY want to piss off something that could do all that? So when it doubt, play stupid. "I was thinking how awesome that rock over there looked!" He pointed to the cliffs to one he called "Cygnus Rock".

Shun joined Spica as they both marveled in awe like flies to a warm light bulb. It was a very handsomely shaped rock that looked as if something broke half of it but part of the top remained. Personally Shun thought it looked more like a duck but Cygnus sounded far better. Leda grunted as he dragged the two for a bit before they followed on pace back to the Living Area.

Once they got there, June and their teacher were standing under the shady deck of the Master's Hut. She was sweating heavily while the Master seemed completely unaffected by the weather even with his Cloth and full trainer underneath. As the trio came closer, Shun began to notice June gripping her own wrist tightly. "Are you okay, June?"

She looked up and threw her arms to her side before heading in front of them. "I'm-fine. Really, I just," she looked over to her Master for a moment before turning back to the others. She brought her fingers to her porcelain lips. As an Amazon, in order for her to emote, she had to exaggerate how she felt. A head tilt was happiness, fingers to the mouth was fear. The chances were small but that was it, there was still a chance and it had occurred once in the past. The thoughts made it difficult to breath and the heat just compounded it.

The Master watched as she threw her hands nervously to her sides once more. However her shoulders slumped and her head was darting back and forth. He hurried over by her side and leaned down to her ear. "June, go lay down, you had a rough trip in the desert," he turned his head toward the trio and outstretched his hand. "Boys, hand me your water satchels, after the meeting, I'll go fill them up for you."

Spica and Leda reached down to untie the leather ropes from their sides while Shun waited on them. June bolted forward; unfastened Shun's and grabbed the others. "Master, I can do it. It's my job; I'll rest after I've done so." She bowed down to her teacher for his offer and then to the others before she threw the three satchels over her shoulders. She rushed to her hut. For some strange reason, instead of going inside, she took a moment to lean forward and rested her forehead against the outside of the door before pulling the chin of her mask to vent some air on her face.

Shun watched the Master stare at her. His face somehow softened and he almost looked worried… almost, it was difficult to tell almost like he was forcing himself not to care even though it was obvious that he did. Leda reached over with his free hand and tapped the Master's forearm guard startling the Silver Cepheus Saint. Leda asked him if he was ready for them and he replied that he was. Shun jiggled his chains and the trio moved forward toward the Master's hut, watching as their teacher would occasionally turn his attention to June while she continued to lean her forehead against the same wooden panel next to the door of her hut. Shun swore he whispered something in Spanish, but unfortunately, he couldn't understand any of it.

The Master opened the door and allowed the group to come in. Three chairs were lined up in a row in front of his desk with three off white clay cups and the matching pitcher. The boys all took a cup and then backed into the chairs. Leda sat first before lowering his hand so that Shun could get in, followed by Spica. It was almost like crawling into the bed at night except a little easier due to the fact that they didn't have to shimmy across from one end to the other nor worry about who will hog the blankets.

"How is everyone feeling today?" the Master casually started off as he strolled over to his desk. The boys all looked at each other, wondering who will speak out first. The Master reached out and raised the pitcher. "Hot, I assume?" They all nodded or commented in agreement. "That's what I thought." He brought the water, turned to their cups and was about to fill them. He moved to the left of Shun to the first boy in the line. "Spica I…"

Spica's eyes widened as his pulse began to race and think back to the Princess' words.

* * *

_The test ends after he had been denied three times._

* * *

"No!" he squeaked prematurely as he pushed his back deep into his seat.

Shun was confused while Leda frowned from his brother's insolence. The Master raised a brow. "Spica, I haven't said anything yet."

"Oh," he mumbled as he shyly brought the cup up and tilted as high as he could to hide his face.

The Master shook his head. "Spica, would you like water in your water cup?" The boy pulled the empty cup away and held it up. He filled it and turned to the other boys. He already had a feeling that his Princess told Spica more than what the boy originally hinted at. However, based on the other's reactions, they appeared dumbfounded by this and chances were that he was the only one whom it shared the test or tests with. "Spica, did you think you improved enough to stay with your group for the test?" He shifted his eyes downwards and watched him nod. "Good." There was no point in questioning him further.

He moved to Shun and stood in front of the boy. He filled his cup and looked down. "Shun, you've been crying at night quite a bit."

Shun's green eyes looked down as he shrunk into a seat. "I did?" he was quite confused but had a strange twist of embarrassment and relief. Leda kept telling him that he had drooled all over him every morning. It was strange that he would find himself on top of Leda, but it was good that they were tears all along.

The Master nodded. "Yes you had. I'm just concerned," he poured more water. "The Elysium Leap this year has had a failure rate of about… one hundred percent." He drummed his fingers on the edge of the handle. "That's about twenty percent higher than years past. Are you sure you want to do it? I can't promise you if your chances are higher or lower if I've never had anyone try it with three people?"

Shun looked at the two brothers and then his teacher, "that's high." He remarked. He wasn't quite sure what to say. His fingers opposite of the hand holding his cup reached down and twisted the fabric of his trainer pants.

Leda watched as Shun fumbled with his trousers. Why must he or Spica make them look so incompetent in front of their teacher? He took his right hand that was chained to Shun and quietly jerked his fingers away from his pants. "Master, just because the numbers are high this year doesn't automatically make the year a terrible one." He raised his cup and crossed his free right leg over the one chained to Shun. "I mean if you think of it, if you use fresh numbers at the beginning, you could say that a hundred percent of people who will take the Pretest were still alive." He takes a sip preparing for the final bit to his answer. "We have been practicing and doing quite well. I think we will be the group that will succeed and change this year from the worst to the best." Feeling proud, he casually turned to Shun and Spica. "Isn't that right?"

Shun felt elated. What a wonderful answer! Both he and Spica smiled and raised their cups in high spirits. Even the Master was fairly impressed by his reply.

The Master gave a courteous nod to Leda. "Very good, I suppose then that you had and will be following what we talked about during the introduction." He quietly strolled a little bit before raising his eyebrows to him. "If you recall, it was about being good to your comrades, correct?"

Leda shrugged and took a drink. "I'll do my best."

The Master sighed. "Best" does not mean "yes". He headed over to his desk, sat the pitcher and rested his hands on the wooden surface next to his carefully laid out helmet. His hand instinctively reached for his pen but noticed that it was free of his fingerprints from when he used it last night. He picked it up. A very light hint of lilac meant she had it in her hair since she often used it in her shampoo. June was probably playing around in here while he was down by the beach and attempted to cover her tracks by wiping it clean. He took a moment to open his drawer, reach underneath in a small compartment above it. He touched the photo; it was still in its spot and didn't feel like it had any of her fingerprints. He was always worried she or someone will find it. He was suppose to burn it, but didn't have the heart to.

He shifted his attention as all three of the chain gang was sitting quietly and waiting for further instruction. Putting aside his personal matters, he sat up and folded his hands. Judging by Leda's answer and Shun's reaction he could safely declare them as denials to give up. "Alright, boys, you may go ahead and go. The temperature is rising and I should not delay you anymore. June will be a witness and you have until noon to fetch your chain ends." He closed his eyes and tried to think of an appropriate time. "You should be back here no later than two o'clock. I will give you extra time. The view from the fifth cliff is quite spectacular. You can see most of the island from there and I encourage you to do so. Especially the Nebula Temple, it's quite nice from up there, good luck." His head gave a polite bow to dismiss them.

The three boys stood up, bowed for him before proceeding to the door. They all got out and closed it behind them. Standing on the deck, Shun looked down and realized he accidently forgot to give back his cup. "Hold on," he mumbled as everyone reluctantly rotated around.

"God Shun, you heard what he said, it's going to get hotter," Leda murmured as he opened the door and flinched. He turned his rose colored head over toward the others. "He's gone!"

"Really?" Shun waddled a little bit and looked around the room. "Well his helmet is still on the desk," he leaned down and sat the cup right outside the door. He looked up at the desk once more. "Um, no wait, now that's gone too." He closed the door and turned to the others. "I wonder where he went."

Spica moved toward the handle. "I bet he's under the bed or something!" he twisted it only to find it locked now. He knelt down at the bottom of the door and began to peep. "No wait; his bed sheets don't go that far. I guess he really is gone."

"What are all you doing? Are you all trying to spy into the Master's hut?" June suddenly appeared behind them holding a metal basin in her hands and several satchels around her shoulders. She tapped her foot waiting for an answer from the guilty trio.

Shun looked up and tugged along the sides of his trainer. "The Master is gone!"

June wafted her hand, "he does that all the time, you get use to it. I don't know how, but then again, there are many things he had never told me, but let's not worry about that." She tilted her head to show how happy she was to see them before reaching for the six packs of water. The leather straps were coupled together that way she could place them around their necks. "It's really bad out there; try to save one satchel for the trip back since you may need to drink one a whole one prior hand to be in top condition for the test when you get there." After relieving the water satchels from her shoulders, she reached over to the small basin that she brought over placed on the ground. In the waters were three colored handkerchiefs.

Shun thought she was just doing her laundry earlier. As it turned out, she began to tie them in their hair. The bandanas were soaking wet, and felt oh so good. Plus they coordinated to their hair so if they do survive, they'll know who's belong to who when they do laundry.

Leda adjusted his fire-red bandana and turned to the others. "Is there anything anyone wants to do before we go?"

Shun shifted his eyes over. He thought about praying to Mommy, but the problem was that Ikki said Mommy only likes it when it was at night especially under a red moon. Besides, they'll most likely be unchained by the time they get back. He was fairly sure that forcing both Spica and Leda to throw on blankets when he prayed was giving them the wrong idea. He can't even go to sleep without Leda ordering him to wash his hands afterwards. "I'm good," he chirped as Spica nodded afterwards.

June tilted her head, in happiness once more before they all sally forth to the desert trail that led to the Elysium Leap.

**O|=----------------------------------------------------------------------------=|O**

Even through their leather boots, the desert sand burned their feet with every step they took. Their headbands, that were soaking wet thirty minutes ago, now felt like pieces of paper on top of their heads. Along the way there was a spot that was carved out to provide shade when needed. They all headed over to it to take their first water break.

The three boys' faces were beet red as they took out their first satchel to chug the water inside them. It was so difficult to even breath compared to earlier. It had been a month since they walked into the desert during the day and Shun had already forgotten how parched the air was. It was like every breath he took sent a flash of flames down his throat. He chugged his water and looked at the others. All their sweaty trainers were now a shade darker due to how much they had perspired.

June turned to them and nodded her head. "At least all of you drank a gallon of water during breakfast."

Spica's eyes widened. "Um," he bashfully raised his hand.

Leda threw his hands to the sides. Of all the times to sink back to his old habits, he had to pick this day. "No! You didn't?" Spica shyly nodded before Leda looked like he was going to throw his satchel to the ground.

Even Shun was shocked at the revelation. "Spica?" it was all he could mumble. Shun hated it when Leda yelled at Spica, but today he really believed he had a right to. The Master and June had warned them over and over about this heat wave and that they must be double hydrated to ensure they can make it to the testing area in prime condition.

Shun began to examine Spica. His face was not as wet and shiny as his and Leda's. He was breathing far faster than them as well. He did eyed Spica drinking his water bag along the way. However, now that they were sitting down, the prune like appearance of his leather satchel could only indicate that it was empty when you compare it to the nice round fat appearance of the secondary one for the way back.

Spica had drunk all his water from the first container. They still had a thirty minute trip to the Elysium Cliffs; there was no way any of them could go that long without water. The trio looked at each for an answer until June reached over and pulled out hers. "Here, take this; I can head back to the Living Area and wait for you all there. You know the way to the Elysium Cliffs; the test is officially over once you grab the chain ends and the Master sees them."

Shun was surprised. "June, we can go back and get more water," in truth he wanted her there. He liked it when June cheered, and he was hoping she will be there at the end of the test, waiting for them or someone at least. There were other reasons too. Leda thinks June and the Master communicate with each other using Cosmos since June would throw her hands on her temples to focus. The Master was difficult to tell since he seemed so well focused that the only way they could tell he was talking to her was when he was silent with his eyes flinching ever so slightly as if he was reacting to any news he told her. Without June, if any of them needed help, they won't have a way to communicate to the Master. It would be like they would be truly alone there.

June waggled her finger. "That's impossible. The Master required that you all fulfill the test by noon and be back at the Living Area by two. All of you will fail if you try to return and come back. Don't worry, about me," she ran out of the carved out cliff and turned the corner.

The boys immediately followed. Leda, at the right hand side stuck his head. "She's gone?" he muttered. June was nowhere to be seen. The odd part was that she didn't even leave any footprints aside from those that led to them walking into the shaded area. Leda then pulled himself back in and pointed to the satchel. "Come on, she gave you her water, now show some respect and drink it!" Spica immediately did so consuming half of the satchel before they all left the shaded spot to complete their journey to the Pretest site.

**O|=----------------------------------------------------------------------------=|O**

Nobody spoke along the way. It was far too hot to do so. There was a large hill right before the actual set of cliffs that caused Shun's calves to ache with every step. It was then; Shun noticed that Spica's chain pulled him a little bit as if he was walking crooked. He turned his head to the left hand side and noticed that Spica was still sucking on the bag that June gave him. He knew that it had pruned a while back and he seemed like he was trying to suck what little moisture was in it.

Still, it did seem odd to Shun that Spica didn't hydrate well enough prior hand. He was doing fine with water even during the first week he had trouble. Lately, he'd been avoiding drinking too much as if he was doing it on purpose. However, now was not the time to question him; there wasn't much time and they needed to get this done. There will be plenty of time once they get back to the huts where the water was plentiful and they could rest. Shun could feel the cool sweat seep into his leather covered hands from the others. He knew it was not just the heat but coming back to this place brought a lot of unpleasant memories. The numerous crosses lined up along the other cliff as if they were vultures, waiting to snatch them up and bring them up there with the others who failed. Then there was Talus' cross. For some reason, there was another rock with a flower sitting by his grave as if it was visited recently. He was quite sure that all the graves up to this point had just one.

Leda stepped forward a bit. "Come on, just as we practiced," he affirmed to all of them as he began to untie both of his satchels and laid them over to the side. He motioned his head downwards and the other two quickly did the same. Shun placed his over to the left of Leda's, debating whether or not he should lay his pendant with them. For a moment, he began to question if he could do it. He turned toward the cliffs. They seemed a little deeper than he realized. However, he knew he cannot fail and placing Mommy's pendant over to the side was an acknowledgement of his doubt. He pulled his shoulders up and allowed the star to slide down from its spot under his trainer. It didn't feel the same as actually clutching and praying to it, but it did give him comfort, as if Mommy, God or someone was with him and will be with him forever.

Spica stared at the cliffs with wide fearful eyes. "Deep," he muttered.

Leda turned to him. "Ignore it, we've done this many times, just think of…" they all turned to the sudden sound of a rock that randomly broke off. They listened to it bounce from an edge and roll down over what sounded like a pile of tiny rocks. A chorus of rocks rolling down filled the air before it became silent once more.

Spica silently blinked. Shun blinked. Leda blinked before continuing his motivational speech, "just think of it as sand and not air," he murmured, his voice losing the bravado that it had held earlier.

They all lined up over the stone carving of Princess Andromeda's symbol. Shun took a moment to breath. He dictated the pace, they don't control him and he must make sure to signal at the right times. He's been messing up a few times this week, but luckily, the others were well versed with the jumps and corrected him. However, he must do his part and make sure every jiggle was perfect. Ikki was counting on him! "Is everyone ready?" he squeaked. Just like practice. He turned to his right; Leda gave a nod and then to his left as Spica followed. However, he then noticed that his face was a lot redder than expected. He hoped he'll be okay. "One, two three, GO!" he rasped as each word dried his mouth a little more.

They charged forward. Shun got his chains ready. He jiggled them just as he made his plant foot. Suddenly, Spica halted causing Shun to jerk back with Leda following. They screamed as Leda fell first with Shun in the middle. Spica, held his ground as he attempted to pull the struggling group back to the top. Shun's hand clung to Spica's as the other struggled to hold on to Leda. Leda rocked over to the nearby side, circling freely around before grasping an edge. Shun felt Leda's side lighten as he climbed back up.

Spica buckled a little bit before placing his free hand on his head. He stumbled a bit looking as if he was about to pass out. "I need," he swallowed hard, "more water." He murmured. "Guys," he staggered a little bit before Shun and Leda immediately guided him back to where all their things are.

Shun took a moment to check their supplies. Everyone had drunk their first satchel. The only ones they had left were for the way back. Spica grabbed his other one and started to consume it. He looked extremely thirsty, his lips were starting to blister and he wasn't sweating as much as the others. He'll need to drink all his spare water in order to make it through the Pretest but Shun couldn't imagine him surviving the walk back in his condition. Spica finished, sucking the satchel dry of all its fluids. Shun quietly reached over with Spica's side, grabbed his full satchel and placed it next to Spica's two empty ones. Spica turned to Shun. "What are you doing? Shun, you can't go through the desert with no water," he heaved as the blood from his cracked lips stained his teeth.

Shun shrugged. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want Spica to die if they do pass the test. That would be horrible. Shun had been very careful about drinking his water and despite being smaller, probably would have a better chance in the heat. Even if he passed out in the desert, there was the chance that June or the Master will be there to help him. If they weren't there, at least he'll know someone will be with their brother. "I'll worry about that later, let's go," he whispered. The longer they spent out there, the more dangerous the situation will become.

Shun counted down one last time. Spica was looking far more alert than earlier, and they must take advantage of that. However, they couldn't afford to mess up and start all over again. "Go!" they all took off. Shun listened as their steps were once more coordinated. It was a good sound to hear as they were all in step. They came across the first ledge where Shun jiggled the sides and sensed the group move as one across the air. It truly felt different than jumping over sand. It was almost as if he was flying. He wondered if the others felt the same way. He eyed the ground and moved his feet into position as they made contact, ensuring that they were in the right position so that Leda and Spica could continue their momentum. Dust flew as the trio instinctively fought off the urge to quicken their pace after the adrenaline driven success of their first jump on actual cliffs. They had just crossed over fifty feet of air, and before they could celebrate they must do it four more times. One of the problems they had from practice was that they were just too tired by the time they needed to jump to the fifth cliff. Maintaining their speed they ran in step across the second cliff. It felt shorter than in practice.

Shun turned around for a second to see how far they traveled, "FOCUS, SHUN!" yelled Leda.

The green haired child immediately shot his head forward. The edge was coming up. He planted his foot, jiggled and they all repeated the success of the first on the second one. "Oh my god," Shun mumbled as his boot struck the second cliff. They were doing it! So far so good, Shun wondered why there were so few crosses in the middle of the cliffs. This was a dangerous activity, but at the same time, exciting. Fear was leaving his mind and instead a strange twisted sense of joy and power filled him.

The edge appeared faster than ever. The boys all leaped once more. For a moment, Shun felt himself smiling. If he wasn't getting thirsty he would scream from the rapture. He looked down at the ground beneath. Fifty feet didn't seem so scary after all and it could only get better. As he felt their feet all touch the ground he took a quick look and could see in the other faces that they did the same thing. He then gradually quickened their pace. Too much and the others wouldn't be able to adjust well. He could feel a slight drag with Spica's side, but he can't stop now. "Keep going, Spica!" Shun shouted as he attempted to encourage him to not give in to the dire heat. The boys charged on toward the fourth leap. Shun gave a hard jiggle to Spica's side to ensure he was alert for the jump. They all shot up and passed it with ease. However, Shun could feel Spica's side lagging once more.

Leda turned to his brother. "Just one more, Spica!" he shouted as they began sprint down the final cliff. The distance was a little scarier than the others. Up ahead were the three chain ends. Their mouths gasp as they approached the edge.

Shun sucked in some air and was about to take the final leap. Suddenly he felt a small jerk. Spica was off step and Shun was forced to slide his feet on the ground and halt. They all slowed down before coming to a complete stop at the edge of the forth cliff. After a month of practice, Shun knew all too well the result if someone was off step, all they'd do was fall straight down and eat sand. The only difference today was that the sand was fifty feet below.

The boys all looked at each other. It almost felt like they were marooned. They were sweating hard as their muscles all began to ache. They turned to the fifth cliff. Right there were their precious chain ends glittering in the sun with a hint of Andromeda's cosmos emulating from the sharp metal. Leda turned downwards and noticed a couple of small ledges. They were impossible to see from a distance but were as clear as day up close. "Hey Shun," he paused, "you know that thing you keep talking about?"He muttered as he stared at the ledges.

Shun looked up, "uh huh!" he nodded assuming how they should try to lean for the final cliff.

Leda raised an eyebrow. "I think we should try that," he bit his lip. "There's no way in hell we'll build enough speed to jump over this."

Shun shook his head. He only insisted that they should learn to do it in case they didn't make it. However, when they were doing well and had no trouble leaping eight feet he dropped it after a while. Now they had no choice. Shun quickly went over a few mechanics. They took a moment to practice swinging their arms and throwing their body weight. After a minute they backed up to the farthest edge of the fourth cliff. The euphoria of leaping had long sense passed and now everyone was scared shitless. Their chains were all ringing at their sides as their bodies all nervously shook. They only had one try at this. Shun turned to the cliffs. So many crosses over this one spot, he wondered if any of them got stuck on the fourth cliff, the length of the fifth one dwarfed the others. It was scary, it was huge, and only those who can go past it had a chance at earning a cloth.

Shun shifted his eyes toward Spica, he's holding, but barely. He then turned to Leda; his eyes looked as if they were both fearful and at times, preoccupied. He turned to Shun and raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Shun, hurry up."

Shun returned his gaze back to the cliffs. "Oh, I hope this works," he thought to himself as he took a really deep breath to calm himself. He counted down for the last time. "GO!" the boys charged forward as fast as they could. There was no time to gradually increase the speed. Shun felt their feet go off pace at times but with two feet to spare; they got back on the same foot. He threw his hands back, feeling the others desperately attempt to follow his movement. They all leapt forward, saying goodbye to the fourth cliff. The boys all reached up in an attempt to grab the top edge of the fifth cliff. Spica grabbed it first with his free hand causing Shun and Leda to dangle freely.

"Hurry, can't hold much," Spica's face was dark red from the weight and stress of attempting to pull Shun up. Shun's green eyes managed to gaze upon the chain ends. Spica attempted to get the hand that was chained to Shun up to the cliff until his deep red free hand gave out. Like slow motion, Shun watched as the three triangles disappeared from his sight. Spica was just too weak right now to pull them up like earlier.

They all screamed as they fell to the earth below. All three of them threw their hands wildly trying to grab something. Shun looked down and saw the ledge that Leda pointed out. He slammed his hands as hard as he could into the cliff, feeling his nails break underneath his gloves. He wailed as the chains on both sides of his hands pulled attempting to pry them apart from the rock. He clung to it, watching the blood seep out of his gloves and onto his head. Suddenly, Leda's side lightened up and then Spica's. Shun's heart eased a little bit as the brothers found a set of ledges to cling to. He moved his feet onto the other ledge. His body was stretched out due his size but at least he had something for his toes.

All three of them looked up to the side of the fifth cliff. They were on the only set of ledges, one for their hands and the other for their feet. Before they were eight feet away from the cliff now they were ten feet below. Shun wanted to cry. Why did this have to happen? It was mostly a smooth surface with finger nails marks of past trainees who clawed the sides in despair. Even brown streaks of what one could assume was old blood had tainted it. The top ledge that Spica grabbed earlier was just too high. All they had were these two. Were they expected to just let go and fall? If they waited here for the Master and June, would they fail? He wondered if others just gave up.

"Shun, over there, at your feet!" spoke Leda as he nudged his head.

Shun did as he was told and for the first time, noticed a set of boot prints right where he was standing. They were a little larger than his and couldn't have been made by anyone from their group since he was standing there the entire time.

Leda continued. "They're over here too, they repeat on this side, but not on Spica's side." He tilted his head over and began to edge along the path. Shun and Spica followed as they edge along the side at a very slow pace. As they moved, Shun noticed his body was stretching less and less as if the edge gradually curved upwards. After rounding the corner, there was a set of holes carved out, perfect for them to climb up.

Leda started first, followed by Shun and then Spica. They could tell the holes were designed for two so they had to climb at a diagonal. Despite the throbbing pain from his hands, Shun soldiered onward as the cliff's edge was within reach. As his blood stained leather gloves reached up and felt the smooth surface of the fifth Elysium Cliff for the first time, joy filled his heart once more. Did they do it? It was almost like a dream. The set of cliffs that claimed so many, and they were about to pass it. He pulled his head above the ledge and sitting on the final cliff was a set of cutters for their chains, a ladder to cross the final gap easier, and the three chain ends held by a wooden stake. The boys had made it!

Spica was breathing hard as he grabbed his blue bandana and wipes whatever sweat he had on his face. Leda immediately grabbed the cutters and began to free each one of them. Shun touched his wrists, and for the first time in weeks, was able to stand up on his own. He stretched his body and moved around for a bit embracing their victory that they had worked so hard for. Leda casually kicked the wooden stake, breaking it. He picked up the three shiny chain ends. Up close there were guards on the sides probably for training purposes but the tips were still fairly sharp. Leda touched it and accidently cut his finger. He then handed them each one, carefully holding it from the latches.

Shun held his in the air. He stood up and looked toward the horizon.

* * *

_The view from the fifth cliff is quite spectacular. You can see most of the island from there and I encourage you to do so. Especially the Nebula Temple, it's quite nice from up there…_

* * *

He walked past where the fallen stake once was and stood at the edge of Elysium. It was then he started to see other carved images of Andromeda with others symbols next to it. He turned to the North and in the desert saw Andromeda's Seal next to another carved image of a woman. He looked above and noticed that their constellations were carved above them. She must be Cassiopeia since hers was one of the easiest group of stars to pick out.

In the desert, at the East near the twin volcanoes was a large black metal plate. The Andromeda Seal was again placed in front of it while the plate had a gold ring along the edge and the golden outline of what looked like a Buddhist lotus in the center.

He then turned to the North West corner of the island where there was a very large and somewhat cube like-cliff with a large peak on each corner as if it was once a building or even a castle. This one actually had both the Andromeda carving and the Cepheus one as well. He recognized it from the Master's Pandora Box. The Master did mention he trained here and perhaps that was the spot?

He turned toward the Nebula Temple. He quietly gazed at it. It was so black that it was like a black hole in the middle of the desert. It was then he started to see something. His eyes shifted around as he slowly smiled. "That's neat," no wonder the Master liked this spot.

Shun raised his head and gazed over to the ocean and could see where the Ring of Poseidon ended and the true ocean began. He smiled as a set of dolphins shot out from the waters and playfully flipped around the edge of the Ring without daring to go near it. It was strange how he thought that perhaps it was just a single rock with nothing on it. After today, he'd like to explore more of it. The more he stared, the more he grew interested. He turned toward the south and saw another area and what looked like a giant chess set. He bet there were many other things he could see here, and now he will have six years to do so. Shun smiled wider as he turned to his chain end. He thought of Ikki and his sacrifice. He remembered how the guards warned how awful this place was. Maybe Andromeda Island, isn't really all that bad?

*SMACK*

Leda took the wooden stake end and swung it like a bat against Shun's head before kicking him forward. He watched silently as the little green haired boy fell forward, disappeared past the horizon where he assumed he plummeted into the fifty foot drop.

Leda turned to Talus' grave. He takes the wooden stake, uses it to give a sharp salute toward the long dead child before careless chucking it over where Shun fell.

From a distance, a hand pulled out a piece of paper. His blue eyes shifted from the message and quietly toward the two boys on the cliff.

Re*e**er *e *** *etr**e* T***s f*re*er, F*t*er.

_Graveyard: p, n, k, i_

Remember he who betrayed Talus forever, Father.

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 6: Heaven! An Angel's Embrace **_

_**After supposedly killing off the main character, Leda and Spica come across a very angry Cepheus Saint and on Andromeda Island; the King is The Judge, The Jury and The Executioner.**_

_**Have you ever felt the true power of your Cosmos?**_

_

* * *

_

_Author's Notes: March 31 will be the end of Part One! _

_Again, thank you all for the reviews, you guys are seriously awesome. There is a small side story after this featuring Ikki and Baby Shun. That'll be up in an hour or so, I'm going to go ahead and finish one last proofread on that. _

_Jenny D_

_Update March 22: After reading the reviews, I think people are getting the wrong idea at the end with Spica. Remember, Shun had been very kind to him during the month and he wasn't the one to hit Shun. Don't worry, things will be explained in the last chapter of this part.  
_


	6. Side Story 1: The Salty Rain: Ikki

_Click! Click! Click!_

The knitting needles beat to a relaxing rhythm as a lovely woman of thirty sat in her cozy light brown recliner. She adjusted her glasses, as her eyes shifted from the book to the soft blue hat that she intended to create for the latest addition to the Amamiya household. "Two hundred and fifty dollars," her lips puckered as she shook her head in disapproval. "Nine years in college," her needles continued to add another layer to the hat, "that idiot still can't tell the difference between a boy and a girl. I should have followed Mai's advice and waited." She finally got to the end and looked up. "Ikki, sweetie?"

The four year old sat on the smooth wooden floor as he placed a large plastic Godzilla in front of the white door. "What?" he asked as he rotated its arms upwards before running to the batmobile on the other side of the narrow hallway.

"Mommy needs the scissors back."

Ikki turned his head up for a moment. "Wait a moment! I'm doing something very important!" He shifted his attention to the batmobile and began to eye the dinosaur. His deep blue eyes glared as he attempted to deepen his voice like the man in the movies. "How dare you try to invade our city? We will give you one more chance to leave. Cross the welcome mat and you die!" He raised an eyebrow as his hand casually reached for the remote control and flipped the switch. The lights in Godzilla's eyes flashed red as he mechanically roared and waddled forward. The child's head sunk lower as he his tiny hand grasped the back end near the trunk. He revved the grey plastic wheels and thrusts the car forward. It rattled onward and smashed into the dinosaur. The four passengers, three Batmen and one Ronald McDonald, flew into the air as the car banged against the door next to the Godzilla doll that continued to move its legs forward on its side.

He narrowed his eyes as and looked at the door. There was a small black smudge but he's sure she'll think it was a bit of dirt. The child laughed as he ran to the table to retrieve the scissors and the folded piece of paper. "I'm coming, Mommy!"

The four year old bolted into the living room and politely handed back her scissors. He then raised his arms up, allowing her to slowly lift and place him in her soft lap. He held his small project that he was working on after watching a small segment of Sesame Street. He took the paper and unfolded it revealing four people all connected at the arms.

The woman's mouth let out soft coo as she reached over and kissed him on the forehead. Ikki took his forearm and wiped it off. "Mommy, I'm too old for kisses," he complained as he waved his four paper people back and forth, causing them to stroll along her arm.

She puckered her lips, took her finger and gently pushed his nose before reaching up to wiggle it. "You're never too old for Mommy kisses. Mommy kisses show that Mommy loves you very much," she then reached up and began to lightly pinch under his armpits causing him to buckle before proceeding to the sides of his red shirt and striking viciously at his weak points, "and Mommy loves both her boys very much, doesn't she?" Ikki forced his arms down to protect them only to have her move on to his stomach. He can't win!

Suddenly, laughter could be heard from a distance. She stopped her tickle attack as she nuzzled her green hair next to Ikki's deep black curls. "Ikki sweetie, I think someone woke up from his nap. Could you take care of him? Mommy needs to make more boy clothes."

Ikki hugged her before sliding his bottom from her arms and to the soft white carpet. He was far too old for Mommy kisses but, a Mommy hug was perfectly fine. He passed the small table with a Hello Kitty nightlight. It was really old and he had grown far too old for it, but it did keep the monsters away from him when he needed to go potty at night. He will tolerate it for now until she finds one with Batman on it. He reached the room with daisies and a yellow duck painted on the front.

Shun's walls had a gentle cherry blossom color with giant glowing yellow stars on the ceiling. Strangely enough, Mommy, while she still had Shun in her tummy, for weeks kept telling him how exciting it will be to have a little girl. He even helped repaint his old crib and the walls. Now Mommy was knitting blue things and cursing the fact that she sold his old clothes and bought new ones. Perhaps it was a good thing. He can't believe that he liked Spiderman so much back then. Batman was way cooler and at least Ronald McDonald came free with his Happy Meal.

Ikki stepped on a wooden footstool. Shun's frilly white laced hands waved in the air as he saw the face that brought him food earlier. Ikki reached down and picked up the empty bottle from the side as well as the discarded "Shunrei" bib that was around his neck earlier. Shun had a bad habit of stripping off anything that wasn't buttoned down.

His giant green eyes stared over at the one thing that Mommy kept when Ikki was a baby, the sun mobile. Shun gurgled as he pointed at it waving his hands back and forth attempting to spin it. Ikki reached down to button his pink one-piece. Before he did, he took a moment to rub the exposed round belly, fattened by formula and Mommy milk. He snapped the buttons, looked up and reached over toward one side of the sun mobile to give it a spin.

"Ring around the Rosies" started to play. Shun waved his hands excitedly. He loved music. Shun rocked from side to side in rhythm to its song, clapping wildly and kicking his feet to the beats. He was so full of energy, he'll never go to sleep at this rate. Once the song was over, Shun's eyes rolled from the sun mobile over to his big brother, "Ik---Ik…Ik."

Ikki looked down. He smiled at Shun's first and currently only word. He could never say the whole thing. He was so high pitched that people mistaken it for a bird. Mommy told him that before he learned to speak, he chirped. It didn't help that with every sound he made he would twitch his hands downwards. Ikki reached down for the Hello Kitty doll and tempted the baby in front of it. "Come on Shun, not Ikki… Bro-ther."

"Ik---Ik!!" he tweeted before hiding his eyes. "—KI!" he chirped excitedly as he exposed his eyes like a game of peak-a-boo.

Ikki rolled his eyes. It was cute at first, but now it was getting very annoying. "No Shun. Try again! Brother. Bro-"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

**O|=----------------------------------------------------------------------------=|O**

A sailor opened up the door and marched forward toward the black curled ten year old. His body was bruised and tied from his shoulders to his ankles. His eyes slowly rolled over to him to the unkept man as he reached over for a wooden broom stick and began to pound its wooden handle in his blistered hand. "We ain't goin' to have to silence you gain, are we?" He watched the child's blue eyes narrow before he sighed and turned to the dirty covered ground. "Better."

Ikki's eyes opened up as he felt a burst of pain coming from the back of his head. He screamed through the gag that they tied around his mouth. Panic struck as he rolled around. Something was wrong, but what?

The scraggly young man took the broom handle and began smashing on the already battered back of the young boy. "I TOLD YOU TO KEEP QUIET YOU FUCKING BRAT!" He slammed it over and over. Another sailor ran up to him and pulled the wooden stick out of his hands.

"You idiot, you heard what Jango said. If we bring back dead cargo like last time, he'll send one of us to Guilty. Hurry and patch him up. We're only half a day from Samoa," the sailor smacked the young man and pointed to the still boy.

* * *

**Love You, Kill Me **

**Side Story One**

**The Salty Rain**

* * *

Ikki's tiny feet ran as fast as he could down the street. He came across a street that resembled more like a small pond then normal route that Mommy took for groceries. Bright orange cones lined in front of it. He turned back, wondering if they were still following him. Why did he leave the window open? He turned toward the forbidding path as a rat swam through the water with old street ads and stained food wrappers. It was filthy but, at least he knew they couldn't follow him by car in this part. He cringed as his dark blue jeans soaked and weighed him down with the dirty water. He shivered as he moved on feeling the fabric cling to his skin.

Shun never felt so heavy in his life. He did his best to hold him as high as he could, to avoid his knitted pink "Shunrei" blanket from being tainted by the filth of Japan. The rain began to fall once more as he reached the deepest part of the pool. The clouds were heavy, the drops were fat. They smashed into the water's surface and splashed and splattered all over his arms and sometimes his face.

He turned his head as a set of headlights appeared in the distance. Ikki looked around and noticed a heavy trash. He threw the lid aside and jumped right in. It reeked of moldy fish bones and half eaten rice balls. He turned his head upwards as a flash light shined above him. His blue eyes shifted as Shun began to reach out of the blanket to pet a furry rat that Ikki had accidently crushed under his butt. He shoved the curious fingers back into the blanket and wrapped him tighter than an eggroll.

"Ik---Ik---Ik," he muffled inside his pink cocoon.

"What was that?" spoke a voice.

"I don't know, probably a bird in the garbage can. Come on, let's go."

Ikki looked up and noticed that the wandering flash light disappeared. A car engine roared as the sound of tires back up and knocking over a few cones echoed in the streets. The boy waited for a few moments before climbing back out. He moved forward out of the water pool and finally to the next street. He looked up at the sign. He was probably still several blocks away from the church that Mommy told him to go to if "something" ever happened to her.

* * *

_The preacher doesn't trust the police either with all the recent kidnappings. He will surely keep you safe._

* * *

Ikki shivered as the wind picked up and chilled his soaked pants. The strong scent of a dead rat painted his butt with streaks of red blood and clumps of brown fur. He looked around and picked up an old ad advertising "half off Karaoke Night." He crumpled it up and used it to scrub the remains and tossed it to the side before continuing on. Shun's hands poked out once more, tugging and parting the blanket to reveal his green hair and matching wide eyes. "Ik-!" he peeped as he covered his face with his fat hands. He pulled them up and tilted his head once more to him. "-KI!" He then closed his eyes and opened them up! "Ik-!" Ikki looked down. Now was not the time to play Ik-A-Boo. Why did Mommy teach Shun this stupid game? Suddenly, several rain drops fell once more landing on directly at Shun's eyes just as he opened them up. He threw a fit and wailed as loud as he could.

Ikki placed Shun's round head upon his shoulders and began to rock the child just like Mommy used to do. Shun continued to scream as the frustrated toddler shifted his strategy and began to rub his back. Shun's face turned bright red as he began to pound on Ikki's shoulder.

"Quiet!" he mumbled as Shun continued to cry. Ikki bit harder into his lip as the incessant sobs of Shun would not cease. Ikki turned his head toward another car driving on the road. He ran into a nearby alley behind a bar. Shun bawled his eyes as Ikki's head jolted toward the baby. What if Shun drew their attention? Ikki stomped his foot as he twisted the baby in front of him. "Shut up!" he snapped.

The baby's tears stopped as his eyes closed so lightly. He pointed his round finger at the angry toddler, "-KI!" before laughing and clapping. Ikki's face softened as he folded the blanket over his head. He ran over behind a large trash bin and hid next to it. He gently rocked the baby as he waited for it to clear. He looked around at the old smashed cigarette butts piled around the step closest to the door. Several beer bottles were lying along the edge of the wall. They were most likely next to a bar. The rain poured harder. His curls had matted all over his face.

_PLUNK!_

_PLUNK!_

_PLUNK!_

The rain drops collected inside of a half full rusty can.

_PLUNK! PLUNK! PLUNK!_

_PLUNK! PLUNK! PLUNK!_

His eyes stared at the can. Why was it making that noise?

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"SHUT UP!" He took his foot and furiously kicked it away. His hands shook as the sounds continued to echo in his head. "Mommy..." he muttered trying to qualm the gunshot sounds in his head. He looked up as the light outside the bar flickered off along with the rest of street lamps outside. "Mommy?" he questioned. It was so dark now. He missed the Hello Kitty nightlight.

He missed crashing the batmobile at Godzilla even if Mommy complained that it scratched the door and made too much noise.

He looked around, nothing but darkness.

"Mommy… Mommy…. Mom-,"his lips quivered praying that if he said it enough times that she would come out and surprise him, that it was all a bad dream. Maybe she'd come out from behind that garbage can or even out the door at the bar? Maybe she's riding the car that kept following them? He stopped chanting her name. The only sound he had was the rain. She was at home by the blue knitted hat she was trying to make. A flood of tears came out. The rain grew heavier as it dripped down his face and into his mouth, leaving a salty taste behind. Daddy was gone. Mommy is dead.

"Mommy is," his eyes dialated as he struggled at first to put the words together, "dead."

"Mommy is… dead," his tears filled his mouth.

"Mommy is dead."

The rain died down. Suddenly a warm hand reached up and grabbed Ikki's cheek. He looked down as Shun smiled once again. He was out of the rain and seemed fairly pleased once more, happy innocent Shun. So unaware of what happened. Ikki pulled his brother close to his face. He felt Shun's smooth, warm, cheeks next to his cold tear ridden face.

Shun's hands reached up and started randomly tugging Ikki's red shirt in search of a good breast to suckle. "Ik-, Ik-, Ik-" he chirped in hopes that he would at least bestow a nice warm bottle.

"Shun, you sound like a baby bird," Ikki's large hand ran through Shun's thick head of green, trying to dry his locks. "Say, brother." Shun stuck out his tongue and razzed.

He clutched the baby boy and began to breath harder, as he held him, it felt like she was there, so beautiful again. He smelled like baby powder. It made him forget about the rancid trash cans and cigarette butts nearby. This was all he had left of her. "I won't let you go," Ikki did two things he never thought he would he would do. He wiped his tears from his face and then kissed Shun's forehead. Shun was not too old for Mommy Kisses.

"Come on Shun, say Brother!"

Instead, Shun tugged on Ikki's shirt some more.

Giving up, Ikki stood up and continued to carry the child. The weather was good. If Shun was to be okay, he must go to the church like Mommy said.

With the rain gone and the streets at their darkest, the boy rushed down the street. He turned the corner at the billboard advertising wafers along the side with a pretty girl dunking them in milk. He turned toward the church at the hill and walked up the steps. There was a light coming from inside.

"Mommy, we're here," Ikki smiled as he turned down toward Shun. "Both of us," he looked up at the bronze cross and touched it. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt him just like they did to you." He swallowed nervously as he finished his prayer before knocking three times.

Shun was safe. Shun will go to church.

A girl with long black hair in an equally black dress opened the door. She was holding a candle, most likely due to the power outage. The pale flame lightly illuminated her face and violet eyes. "May I help you?" she whispered.

Ikki turned to Shun and revealed the baby. "Our mother told us to come here." Ikki tried to look beyond the darken sanctuary. Perhaps the preacher was inside and that this was his daughter?

The girl blinked, never shifting her vacuous gaze away. "Then come in. You both look like you are in need of our solace." She quietly bowed her head a little bit as she held the door and invited the orphaned boy and his lamb of a younger brother inside.

She blinked again, staring blankly like a porcelain doll. She brought the candle to her lips and blew the small flame out.

The only light her brother will need shall be from the bright red moon.

All was quiet in the building for a moment.

_Click!_

The door locks.

No one will be coming out tonight.

That was the plan at least.

Ikki loved his Mommy so much. But doesn't mean he always listened to her. She told him to stop crashing the Batmobile into the door. She told him to wipe his muddy feet after a good rain. She told him to pick up after he was done. Ikki kept telling himself he'll try to be a good boy as well as a good model for Shun to look up to when he got older.

Tonight, that goal will have to wait.

An oversize bible came crashing through the stain glassed window with Ikki and Shun following through. Shun laughed as he smeared the "red paint" around on his face. "Shun, don't put your fingers in your mouth! That's nasty!" he yelled as he smacked the baby's thumb.

"Ik---Ik----Ik!" Shun chirped as two ran over a hill to get as far away from the crazy girl carrying around that strange glowing thing in a white blanket.

**END OF SIDE STORY ONE**


	7. 1F: Heaven! An Angel's Embrace

The frost that had covered the trails and desert that morning was dissipating. An eight year old Venezuelan with semi-long dark brown hair touched the ground. Walking up the hill with his chained partner, Perdix was fairly difficult due to how slippery it felt. He didn't want to be caught in the deadly heat of the desert but at the same time, he wanted to make sure that the ground was dry to ensure that they will be able to have full control of their leaps. It won't be long before the conditions will be perfect. He turned toward his fairly young Master who had turned fourteen a couple of weeks after he had officially received his Cloth. He had just become a trainer and the official owner of the Cepheus Cloth two months ago but he and the Queen had both been on the island for about four years now. He was very nice and wasn't as arrogant as the other Silver Saints who visited his orphanage. "You ready, Perdix."

Perdix nervously shook his head and silently turned toward the five cliffs.

The Queen turned toward her King. She looked down and watched him clutch the cross end of his chain moving the links like he had a rosary and occasionally turning toward the four crosses along the cliff. Last night, he's been worried sick about day thirty. She knew he's taken a special liking to Talus. Aside from being from South America, the trainee enjoyed chess and he was always looking for someone new to play with aside from "Red Nail." She wished she could say something, but she did not want to detract from those whose lives were on the line. Instead she simply placed her white gloved hand on his gauntlet.

He quietly placed his hand over hers and gave a gentle smile to her before returning his attention to the two boys. He sucked his breath as his fingers tightened over hers as the two students took off.

Perdix was a lot slower than Talus but the Venezuelan easily adjusted to Perdix's pace without missing a beat. The two easily hopped along the first two cliffs like a set of rabbits. They then picked up their pace on third and then the fourth cliff approaching the fifteen foot gap in between. "Go, Perdix!" yelled Talus as they made the faithful leap of faith.

The two instructors froze as they stared at the two boys. Talus and Perdix reached the other side grasping the edge of the fifth cliff. Suddenly, Perdix fingers struggled to lift his body up. They finally gave out causing Talus to follow. The King disappeared and immediately reappeared on the fourth cliff to get a closer look. He watched as the two boys grasped a couple of ledges on the side. He immediately moved to the fifth cliff. His shin guards were covered in dust as he knelt to see what they would do.

Perdix appeared bewildered by the fact that there were no ledges. "What do we do?" he turned and asked Talus.

Talus grunted as he raised his free fist into the air and filled it with cosmos energy, "Follow me!" he shouted as the Venezuelan slammed his fist into the side of the cliff.

The Master was amazed. Most trainees came here with the basic ability to break a rock in half but Talus already knew how to combine the external cosmos in the air with the internal cosmos of his strength, a concept that students didn't grasp until their third year on a training ground. Master Daidalos breathed a sigh of relief and moved away from the wall, carefully avoiding any interference until they got up all the way and grabbed their chain ends. The two boys reached down and pulled the stake out. They snagged the two ends and held them up for their teacher to see.

Perdix reached over for the metal cutters and broke off their chained hands. The Master walked up, shook his hand to congratulate him telling him how proud he was. Afterwards, Perdix watched as his teacher came up toward Talus. He observed as the Master exclaimed at how surprised he was at his ability to control his cosmos and even mentioned that he knew of Silver Saints who couldn't do that at his age. He frowned and shook his head. "He thinks he's so special," he thought as he turned away from the two leaned down and pointed at the edge of the cliff. They were laughing and speaking in Spanish at the fact that Talus had made the test a lot easier for future students since the Master can't remove the path that was made from the cliff.

The Queen turned to a radio on the side of her belt and picked it up. She listened to it and waved her hand to her King. Saul needed to talk to him about a mix up with his orders and another person from Somalia. Master Daidalos nodded and blinked back over to the Cassiopeia Saint. He took the radio, rolled his eyes as he listened to the problem.

The two instructors stood there as Saul explained how he'd need to come back to Ethiopia to get it straightened up. Apparently the place he went to just hire a new person. Just then, he felt the Queen's hands slam into his shoulders to turn him around. His thumb shifted away from the radio button as he looked to see only Perdix on the cliff. "Where's Talus?" he shouted as the boy stood there quietly.

Perdix looked down the side and shrugged. "He fell."

Master Daidalos handed back the radio to her. He bit his lip. He stared at the boy as he kept looking to the side. "Cass, did Talus scream, or indicated he was falling?" He muttered to her.

The Queen shook her head. "I didn't hear anything. I looked up, he was there one moment and gone the next," she whispered. She brought a shaking hand to her mask before quickly turning to the teen as he stared Perdix down. "You don't think he would, do you?"

The Master swallowed hard. "I'm going to go over there and check it out." His face was pale while his hands trembled. He returned back to the fifth cliff and looked around. He moved to the side, looked down and immediately stepped back. He took his hand and pressed it against his stomach as he took a second to kneel down. The first time he had to retrieve the bodies, he threw up and couldn't sleep for a week since the impact often ripped their faces triggering memories of what those men did to his father.

He turned to a set of footprints. Perdix's were right behind Talus'. Talus' prints were nice and smooth but Perdix looked like he dug his feet into the earth a little bit. It wasn't hard enough evidence at least until he turned to what looked like a tiny liquid bead. His finger reached down and pressed down on it. He felt the dust that collected around it moisten before it collapsed from the pressure. He then faced the pad of his index to reveal a small crimson color, it was blood. It was still not enough to indicated he did something wrong.

It was then, he felt a presence. During the first two years of a new trainer, they are placed under what is known as the probationary stage. An unknown Saint or former Saint is to keep an eye on the new trainer to ensure that they perform what was expected of them. They're identities were always kept secret and many guards are placed so their cosmos could not traced. The only thing Daidalos knew of his Mentor was it was neither Mu, Aldebaran or Red Nail since even the little bit of Cosmos he could read felt like none of theirs. Anytime a mentor sensed anything wrong they were to check on them.

_Saint of Cepheus, the student has murdered a far better trainee than he. The blood is on your finger and the body on the ground clumping up like curds of a cat in a litter box. _

The Argentinean turned to Perdix. "Sir, I would like to hear his side." The Master raised his finger toward the child's eyes. Perdix turned his head away as he pulled out his triangle end. The guard had been removed and the edges were stained with blood and bits of brown hair.

_Saint of Cepheus, the evidence lies before you. This murderer needs no words, only his sentencing. His actions speak louder than any words from his tongue. The murderer is looking down at it and smiling proudly at the fact that he had made his first kill. _

Daidalos felt his mouth go dry as he leapt over the fifteen feet to the fourth cliff to get a little time by himself. "Sir," he grabbed his cross and clutched it hard. "Sir, I don't believe an execution is the right answer." He looked around as there was a fairly long and awkward silence.

He felt Cass send a message to him.

_Al, what's going on?_

He looked up to her as she tilted her head and raised her hands in concern.

_Cass, I'm speaking to him. _

He watched as she shook her head and cut her connection to allow him private time with his Mentor.

_Saint of Cepheus, let me as you a few questions, first, is your student dead now because of this murderer, yes or no._

"Yes Sir, Talus is dead."

_Saint of Cepheus, next question, do you believe this murderer murdered this excellent trainee? Yes or no?_

"Yes Sir, I do believe he did it. I have no doubt in my mind."

_Saint of Cepheus, if the boy is dead and you have no doubt in your mind that the murderer murdered this trainee who demonstrated excellent usage in the cosmos, than why do you hesitate in performing your duty? Your duty, the one that came with your cloth is to instill justice! You swore with your blood to uphold Athena's Justice! The trainee is dead; therefore the murderer must be executed. Saint of Cepheus, tell me, why do you hesitate?_

Master Daidalos turned to the fifth cliff as the frightened boy stood there wondering what's going on. "Sir," he looked down at his cross and back at the child. "Sir, he's seven years old. He's half my age."

_Saint of Cepheus, these fears are shared by many first time trainers when they must instill such discipline. These feelings will pass in time. You just need… experience. Now a trainee had signed the oath and they understand there are consequences. The superior student is dead, and the murderer had murdered him. It is as simple as that. You cannot turn back time and undo the murder. If the trainee had lived, that is a different story. However that has not happened. Do what is required of you._

Daidalos gritted his teeth at the remark. "He's seven," he muttered through his breath.

_Saint of Cepheus, trainees are cutthroat by nature. As the saying goes, there is no such thing as a saintly Saint. If you do not instill discipline than your Training Island will grow out of control. Students will see that it's okay to kill others and then no one will trust anyone. Then, your island will be no different than Death Queen Island._

Daidalos pulled on the chain that connected his cross. "Sir, I understand that discipline is important. But, he's seven. He has time….death is…" his voice stuttered as he could feel the animosity of his Mentor.

_SAINT OF CEPHEUS, I grow tired of your foolish stubborn heart. I will only give you two choices, if you don't do your duty and enact the consequences of this murderer I will go there myself and you will face the consequences of your actions. I will deal with the murderer, I will then deal with your accomplice over there, and then I will deal with you, the traitor who scourged this Island in the name of a murderer. We will then find a more fitting King and Queen who demonstrate greater loyalty to Athena. _

The young teen turned to his Queen and then over at Perdix. "He murdered… Talus… I have to do my duty… I swore by it…" He jumped back on the fifth cliff and turned to the boy as two tears came down the young child's face.

_Saint of Cepheus, the goddess will be most pleased with your bravery. I perfectly understand how you feel, my advice to you, is to grant "Athena's Mercy." Now relax, he will not feel any pain. In fact, he will be knocked out right after you perform the blow, and once you strike his heart, he will be at peace. There is no suffering; he will not feel a thing! It will be as if he falls asleep, I am… with you._

The Queen stood motionless as she watched her friend dictate the crime to the trainee. He raised his hand. Light filled it. In less than a blink, the deed was done and the murderer was granted "Athena's Mercy." The Cepheus Saint stood there as he waited for the murderer to fall down into a peaceful slumber. Instead the murderer looked around wondering what was going on. Master Daidalos' eyes widened. Even though he was required to practice Athena's Mercy on wooden dummies for hours on end. However, the had never done it to a living being and his nerves got the best of him.

_Saint of Cepheus, you FOOL!_

The Queen screamed as the boy clutched his chest and spewed blood all over the place. He hacked and wheezed as it shot all over the place, splattering all over the Master's Cloth.

When "Athena's Mercy" was performed wrong, it then was called "Hades Wrath." A move where instead of dying quickly and painlessly left the person in complete agony. With every beat of their heart, their lungs will fill with their own blood causing them to choke on it. It forced the victim to violently cough it out or else they will drown from within. Panicking only made it worse.

The Master grasped the sides of his head as the hellish sight unfolded. The whites of the boys brown eyes turned red while a sick combination of blood, saliva, and puke dripped from his nose and mouth. "Oh my god…" he muttered.

_Saint of Cepheus! This is what happens to those who question my judgment in their heart! Now the boy suffers a thousand times more. I've heard stories where those who were inflicted with Hades' Wrath could spend hours even days in this state! You failed to protect a great student and your "he's seven" nonsense has inflicted great pain that even the King of the Underworld would shun. You only have two choices, either let the murderer wallow in his blood… or perform the alternative._

The Cassiopeia Saint watched as the Cepheus' chain fill with a dark blue cosmos transforming and combining the links into a long sharp sword. The sun was rising and its bright light was making it more difficult to see.

The sun was rising and its bright light was making it more difficult to see.

She watched the King raise his blade into the air.

And then she watched it fall.

* * *

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part One: The Chain Gang of Andromeda Island**

**Chapter 6: Heaven! An Angel's Embrace**

* * *

Shun's green eyes cracked open.

White

Every where

Shun felt his chest tighten. The place was so bright that he could barely see a thing. His arms were spread out and so were his legs. His hair dangled freely, his head was so dizzy. Is he dead? Oh, he must be in heaven. He shifted his eyes a little bit. This wasn't so bad. It was actually kind of peaceful. It did feel a little hot though. He hoped that he's Heaven and not the other place.

After all, he was certain he did everything right in life. He was said his prayers, he was nice to all, and he avoided stepping on any bug that he had encountered. Although he did feel terrible about forgetting to place the lid of the water pot back on as well as the one time he didn't place the soap back in the dish so it wouldn't go all gooey on all those who used it. But surely God would forgive him for those things!

Oh if only he could go back to correct his wrongs! If only he could have just five minutes to cover the water pot and return soap back in its spot, but alas, he was dead and now he was denied heaven for his carelessness. But surely he didn't wind up in the other place. What circle of hell awaits one such as he?

Perhaps he was somewhere else?

But where was he? He couldn't lift up his head and parts of his body felt numb including his fingers.

He reached out and attempted to swing his arms a bit but all he felt was air.

He closed his eyes once more.

"So hot," he muttered repeatedly.

Around his finger was the precious offensive end attachment.

Why does his chest feel so tight?

Suddenly he felt his body fall quickly. He whimpered. Something grabbed his chest once more and it felt tight once again.

**O|=----------------------------------------------------------------------------=|O**

Leda watched Spica as he weaved a little bit. He turned his head away as he handed him more water. "Stupid, it was your own damn fault that you didn't hydrate like everyone here told you too!" he muttered as his brother took his bandana and dabbed his face. He turned toward him and noticed that Spica had been avoiding his gaze since he chucked the crazy cabbage head over the side. "Don't worry about it; these things happen all the time. It's no big deal. Besides, I've thinned the competition making it easier for us to earn a Cloth," He laughed.

The two boys then shifted their attention to the bottom of the hill. The Saint of Cepheus turned toward the duo as they quickened their pace toward him. His dull eyes shifted downward toward the brothers as they bowed once toward the King.

The King produced a twisted smile as he raised a brow. "Boys, you are successful, I trust?" He cocked his head. "But what is this! I sent three chained boys and now there are two? Please tell me that you had not lost your third companion along the straight path!" He then brought his finger to his chin. "Although, there were a set of rocks that most students are fond of leaking upon near the edge of the Pretest area; I trust you didn't leave him there!"

Spica opened his mouth but Leda raised his hand to speak. "Master, I'm afraid Shun has fallen."

The King placed his hands on his hips. "Well then what are you waiting for! If someone trips, then you should help him up. It is rather rude to leave him there waiting for someone else to do it!" He sped past them and hurried up the hill. "Come on, we can't leave him baking in the sun like this. I doubt that boy has a drop of melanin in his body."

Leda raised his hand and sang his song, "Master, I'm afraid Shun has fallen off the edge of the fifth cliff."

The Cepheus Saint halted in his spot. "Is that so?" he muttered with his back turned.

Leda shrugged, "sadly yes." The King stood there, continuing to face away. Andromeda Island was eerily silent. One minute passed as Leda began to feel a little uncomfortable. The Master had yet to move an inch since his reply. Suddenly, his teacher slowly turned around and the young boy's heart sank.

Like the scepter that the image of the King wielded, the Cepheus Saint held the same wooden stake and on the tip of the edge was a soft green hair, balancing delicately like a feather. With ever step he took, the land shook. He marched forward to the rhythm of the stick, banging it against his palm.

Leda started to jerk his head back and forth and began to take a few steps back. The King approached the red head and then he mechanically tilted his head downwards, the top of his helmet shaded his eyes, hiding the cold icy glare beneath them. "Leda, I'm sorry." He stood there silently. The boy watched as the Silver Saint raised his shaking hand in front as if he was looking at it, tilting and waving it like a warrior examining the sharpness of his blade. The Cepheus Saint then took his hand and politely scooted the boy over.

Leda gasped as the man quickened his pace and grabbed the collar of Spica. He effortlessly lifted the blue haired boy up and brought him inches at his face. "MURDERER! HOW DARE YOU SOIL THE GROUND OF MY TRAINING GROUND WITH YOUR COMRADE'S BLOOD?" The King cried as the twin volcanoes bellowed from a distance.

"MASTER!" screamed Leda as he grabbed his teacher's leg.

The Master softened his scowl, held Spica with one hand and used the other to pull Leda off his shin guard. "Leda, can it wait, I must take care of your horrid little brother," he daintily picked up Leda by the back of his trainer, turned him around. "Why don't you out there and," he bobbed his head. "I don't know, go," he then wafted his hand, "go play in the sand while I bring about justice in the name of Athena, okay?"

"You dick," Leda thought as he ran toward him. "Master, what are you doing, I…" before he could finish, the Master took his armored boot and gently pushed the boy down the hill, causing him to roll back to the bottom. Covered in sand he ran once more toward his teacher. "Master, I did it! I knocked Shun, down off the cliff!" He spat some sand from off his lips. "Spica did nothing! He could barely stand up at the time!" His shoulders heaved as he watched the Silver Saint halt.

The King didn't even face him. "Leda, your love for your brother is touching, however such logic makes no sense to me. Spica is far weaker than Shun in terms of his performance of this Pretest." He turned around holding the boy by his neck as he struggled and attempted to pull away. "Look at it this way; I'm thinning the competition for the Cloth." He disappeared and reappeared past the top of the hill and out of view from Leda.

As the King moved toward the gorge, Spica's tapped his hand. He stopped as the boy pointed to his neck. "Master, please, you're choking me," he murmured. Master Daidalos immediately placed the boy down, allowing him to take a breath and rub his throat. He pointed over to one of several spare satchels. Master Daidalos unhooked one and gave it to the thirsty child. He watched as the boy gave a quick swig before handing it back to him.

Leda rushed to the top just as the King had wrapped Spica in chains and was dragging him across the carving of Andromeda. He then raised his fist over the ledge and dangled Spica freely over the fifty foot gorge. He felt his heart pulse as Spica's body jerked with every link that slipped from the Cepheus Saint's gauntlets. "STOP IT!" Why won't he listen to him? He's confessed twice and he still didn't believe him.

"You're right" he muttered. The King turned his head down toward Leda's brother and began to take a few steps back, hanging him over solid land once more. Leda relaxed as he waited for Cepheus Saint to place him back down. The King clenched his fists and retracted the chain back up until Spica head was eye level with him. The King tilted his head in awe as a revelation occurred to him. "I can't just throw him off a cliff. If I do that then I would not be honoring my guardian star. I must dedicate his body to the ocean as an offering to Poseidon!"

Spica awkwardly looked around. "But Master, the ocean is so far away!" he questioned as his hanging body freely spun ever so slightly.

The King acknowledges him with a nod. "That is true, however," he turned toward the north eastern part of the island, "that won't stop me from trying." He took his other hand and swung the boy around before catapulting the boy into the sky.

Leda screamed as he ran past the Master, ignoring him and stared into the sky. He watched Spica fly higher and higher before arching downwards.

The Master frowned as his heightened senses heard a distant, "wheeeee," hoping that Leda didn't pick it up. He watched as some passing clouds began to overcast the hot sun.

**O|=------------------------------------------------------------------------=|O**

Shun groaned as he struggled to hold on to his offensive chain end with his fingers. With all his strength he pulled it toward his heart and rested his hand on it. Even though he was dead now, he should at least keep it to show his brother that he really did try.

The light around him began to darken a little bit. Shun's lazy green eyes brightened as he began to make out a silhouette. A white glow surrounded it. He could barely make it out but surely this could not be the devil, "Angel, you're an Angel!" he rasped happily. Halleluiah! He did make it to heaven! Good thing too, if heaven was this hot he'd be afraid to think of what the other place was like.

It was strange, now that he was regretfully dead; he never took the time to think of things to say to an Angel or God for that matter.

What happens after you die? He did wonder from time to time what would happen after one passed away but it seemed quite pointless now that he was already here. Now that he thought about it, it did seem quite redundant to think of life after death since the only way to know is to actually die.

What's the meaning of life? Well, that was also pointless to ask since he's regretfully dead now.

Two fundamentally important questions that he's heard others ask many times, and now that he was dead, they were both equally pointless. Why is it that everyone talks about these questions all the time?

What else could he ask the Angel or God that was important enough for them but remained unanswered? It also seemed silly and rude if he asked what Hell is like since that would probably make the Angel sad.

He never did see what Mommy looked like. Angels were supposed to be like guides and surely the Angel would at least point him in the direction of her and maybe tell him how he can move in this place. "Do you know my Mommy?"

The figure remained still.

It doesn't answer.

Shun sighed as he struggled to think of a way for the Angel to heed his plea. "I—I never saw Mommy before," he looked at the silver that surrounded the figure. "Where is she? Ikki said she'd be here for me if I prayed every night. I know it is asking for much, but I would really like to see her." Suddenly a small flash of golden hair appeared. Maybe the Angel couldn't answer or maybe he should appeal to its better nature? "You're pretty," he smiled. He did like long hair. He waited for a reply but again, there was none. Maybe the Angel will respond if he talked about its home? After all, people like it when you talked less about yourself and when you think of them. "I like heaven." He looked around trying to find something to talk about. "It's peaceful and although it's a little warm but I'm sure I won't notice after a while."

The Angel took its hand and adjusted some sort of halo around its head.

Maybe he was looking at this wrong? Maybe Angels can't speak? He heard that whenever an Angel cried it would rain. Who knew what would happen if they tried to say Hello. He is most grateful that he isn't in Hell, but after sitting around up here, he didn't think heaven would be so boring either. It was lonely. "I miss Ikki," he muttered as he drummed his hand on his triangle end. His eyes widened fearing that the Angel would misinterpret his plea, "but please, don't be in a hurry to send him up!"

**O|=------------------------------------------------------------------------=|O**

The Cepheus Saint looked down as Leda was on his knees, grabbing his head and pulling at his hair. He reached behind his back and pulled the wooden stake out. He looked at the oily sweaty remains of a hand print, walked over to the boy, grabbed his hand and placed it over it. "Well I'll be; I guess you really were the one who killed Shun after all. Maybe I should've put in a little more thought before I threw Spica across the island and into the ocean?"

Leda jerked his hand away from the King's and then immediately crawled over to the edge of the cliff. His face was dark red with a mixture of sand, sweat and tears all over his cheeks. His body was heaving before he struck his fist hard into the dirt. "I TOLD YOU! IF YOU WOULD'VE BELIEVED ME, SPICA WOULDN'T BE DEAD!"

The King was silent for a moment. Suddenly, a large splash from a distance occurred. He had a feeling of what had happened. Leda looked over in confusion as well. The boy was a wreck and it was proper that he ended the charade soon. "Leda, tell me, what has Shun done to you that would warrant such drastic actions?"

Leda bitterly stood up. His eyes were shifted away from the King and toward the endless rows and rows of the other students. He took his foot brought it back, feeling the ground and then the air. He then brought his foot back to the solid surface. "You went to Greece, you've seen it. Trainees kill other trainees all the time and no one ever made a big deal out of it, except you. Besides, how do you know that Shun won't ever try anything on me or Spica? You heard him! He's always like: I want the Cloth! I must have the Cloth! In his fucking sleep he mumbled and cried that he needed the Cloth!" he raised his triangle end in the air. "Shun is fanatical about earning a Cloth and he won't even tell me or Spica anything about his past! He maybe all nice now, but it is all probably an act to lower our guards!" his body began to shake after expelling the raw feelings he had bottled up. "There's no such thing as a nice Saint. Look at you! June can't stop bragging how 'nice' you are, and you were so willing as to kill Spica without proof that he did anything wrong!"

The King shook his head, "Leda…"

Leda spat on the ground and removed the guard on his triangle end, revealing the sharp end. "Shut up! You killed the only thing I had! You killed the only one whoever seemed to understand me! You killed my brother! You killed my best friend!" He charged forward in a weak attempt to avenge Spica. The King stood there and allowed him to jab the triangle end over and over only for it to harmlessly bounce off the layered plates around his torso. Leda then raised it in the air and attempted to stick it on the exposed area around his thigh.

The King caught the triangle and liquefied it as it struck his skin. He then transformed it from a metal sphere back into its original shape. He connected it around a small part of his belt and then chained up Leda.

The boy silently stood there. This was it. To his surprise he merely pointed over to the area where Spica was thrown. "Leda, I was trying to tell you, I can feel Spica's Cosmos. Perhaps he survived and was unconscious?"

Leda's dull eyes sparked, "huh?" he muttered. His teacher shook his head. Leda's green eyes shifted over to the north east and back down. Maybe he was about to die, but that didn't mean Spica had to. "What are you waiting for? You threw him, now help him! Do something!"

The Master pointed at him. "I still have to take care of your sentencing."

Leda rolled his eyes and stomped his foot. "Hurry up!" Why did he have to be stuck with a stupidly slow executioner? At least he failed at killing Spica.

The Master reached down and tucked the frowning child under his arm. He leaped easily from cliff to cliff before reaching the fifth one. The Master took the boy and hung him over the edge. "Before I sentence you, I want you to look at the one's life you have taken." Leda turned his head down toward the ground. "I want you to see the blood that coats my training ground, the pieces that are now scattered from…"

Leda gasped as he turned to the teacher. "There's nothing down there."

The Master turned toward the ground. "Huh, strange, he must've landed on his head and is probably wandering around looking for shade until help arrived. If he's alive, than it is proper that I do not take yours," he sat Leda aside, removed the chains and placed his hand under his chin. "I should go help Spica, but I also need to look for Shun," he muttered out loud.

Leda looked up. "I can find Shun."

The Master raised a brow, "fine by me." He picked him up and leapt back and forth from the fourth and fifth cliff until they reached the bottom of the gorge. "Check around the other cliffs since he may have tried to get some shade. I'll be back."

Leda turned to the rocks around the ground before looking back at his teacher. The Master was gone once more.

**O|=----------------------------------|Meanwhile, back in "Heaven"|--------------------------------------=|O**

Shun lazily looked around still puzzled on what to say to the Angel. He looked around trying to find inspiration but all he saw was silver. The heat didn't help either. He hadn't thought of what to ask yet but all the important questions were answered. He should ask it something. "Angel, I am very hot, how does one remain cool in Heaven?"

The Angel shifted around a little bit. Suddenly, something fell and covered his face. Oh how wonderful it felt. Even though Heaven seemed a little boring and the Angel couldn't say a word, the Angel had bestowed upon him a damp cloth and it was good.

Suddenly, he felt himself slowly descending; the cloth fell as he reached his other hand out. "No! Don't go, Angel!"

**O|=------------------------------------------------------------------------=|O**

Leda ran around the fifth cliff. Piles of rocks were everywhere at the bottom of the gorge. He took his head and searched around. "Where the hell is he!" He was curious at how Shun could survive a fifty foot drop. He looked up. He was sure that this was the fifth cliff. He looked over and noticed a damp piece of fabric lying on the ground. "Odd," he muttered as he reached over and picked it up. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Shun's body mysteriously appeared three feet above his head and fell right on top of him, cushioning the green haired child's fall.

Leda rolled the boy right off. He turned to the groaning Shun as he clutched his precious offensive chain end. His body was a bright red. His chest was covered with strange black streaks as if leather rubbed against his trainer. He looked like he needed water. He took Shun and dragged him over to spot with some shade. He took the wet cloth and dabbed Shun's face in an attempt to cool him down.

He looked over and saw a cross with the name of Perdix on it. At first he wondered why it was down here and not at the top of the Elysium Cliffs with the others. He then noticed that it looked as old as Talus and that it was perpendicular to one above it. By the cross was a small round rock with a chalk pink flower on it. He stared at it, feeling his pulse quicken with every passing second. Broken rocks were scattered everywhere with a dreaded silence all around. The air was stale and dusty down here. He thought above was a horrible place, but now that he was down in the pits below Elysium it almost felt like he was in Hell.

He stared at Perdix's name and for a moment saw his own at where the letters were carved out. He looked down at Shun and used the cloth to keep his face moistened.

Shun's eyes fluttered open, "Leda?" he whispered, surprised that he was back on the Island. "I saw an Angel!"

"Oh good, Shun's alive!" called the Master as he suddenly appeared.

Shun weakly shifted his eyes. "Master, I saw an Angel!" he cried as he waved his triangle end in the air with it hanging off his thumb. He's so happy that he didn't leave it in Heaven. How would he get it back?

Master Daidalos placed his hands on his hips. "Is that so, what did your Angel look like?"

Shun smiled. "…pretty…"

Leda looked up, holding Shun in his arms. He passed him over so that the Master could check over him. The Master looked at Leda and handed him a spare water satchel and pointed toward a small trail ahead. "Go straight and you'll hit the path that you boys use to get to the beach. Follow it, and your brother will be there in the Living Area without a scratch or bruise."

Leda's shaking hands held the water. He gave a deep bow before running past his teacher and Shun. The Master looked over at Shun before shifting his attention toward the sky. He stood up and took a few steps forward and extended his arms. He then felt a strong weight fall into them.

June took off her Chameleon headband and reappeared. Her hair was matted on her mask. One hand looked a little dry from clinging to a ledge for about thirty minutes and the other had some red marks from holding Shun up with the whip.

"You were supposed to lay him on the ground and throw a few rocks on top." the Master spoke as he lowered June down back on her feet.

"I know," she replied as she began to mask her cosmos so she could go undetected into the huts, "I just thought it was funny watching him think he was in Heaven. I mean he kept calling me an Angel," she placed her head band back on and disappeared, "what was up with that?" her voice echoed as she left footsteps in the sand before rushing up a cliff to beat Leda back to the Living Area.

The Master stood there. She probably wasn't going to be happy if Spica really did what he did.

_June, when you get there, head straight for your hut and wait there for me and Shun. _

The Master listened to her reply before turning back to Shun. He wasn't surprised about him mistaking her for an Angel. With her headband on she could turn invisible as well as others whom she held. In that state, her body would give off a heavy amount of a silvery cosmos. With the exception of him and another, no one else could read or detect her presence. He took another satchel off his belt and opened it. "Shun, wake up," he gently shook the boy. "I'm sorry that I'm not your Angel, but you need to drink this."

The gentle swishes of the water caused the boy to stir once more. Shun grabbed it and before chugging it down. To the Master's surprise, Shun stopped and held it to his teacher. "Would you like some?"

Master Daidalos gently pushed it back at him. "I'm fine. You however, need to drink every drop." Shun looked at it and quickly guzzled the water down. He watched the child hold the container with his palms as if he didn't want to use his fingers. After Shun got a good enough swig, the Master reached over for his tiny hands and pulled off the boy's leather gloves and checked his hands. His nails were broken but nothing but a pair of nail clippers, bandages, and some antibiotics couldn't fix.

He was quite well cooked and for the first time, was about a shade darker than when he first got there. He seemed aware of his surroundings but was troubled by him falling asleep from time to time. It could be the effects of June sharing her cosmos for invisibility. He lifted the boy up and began to carry him across the desert. As they did, the Master told Shun everything that happened from the time both the Cloth and Spica told him about Leda at the Nebula Temple to when he sent Leda down to go fetch his body. The two crossed over from the hot sand to the slightly cooler rockier terrain.

The Master kept looking down only to see the boy's smiling face as he chatted away. It's not quite the reaction he expected from someone who had learned that the person who he was chained to for a month stabbed him in the back. Ever since the time of Talus and Perdix, seven groups had tried to kill their partner on the fifth cliff with six of them being within the last four years. The worst was a couple of years ago, when both students attempted to push the other at the same time. Anger, frustration and distrust were the typical reactions of the victims. It was during this time the walk back would be filled with nothing but bickering about how the other was the worst partner they ever had.

Shun merely chugged his satchel and talked about how he got to see dolphins and was wondering if there were any spots on the island where he could watch them without crossing the desert.

The Master raised an eyebrow. "If you follow the beach where you practiced your jumps and keep going east, you could probably see them on top of Altar Cliff," he stopped and took a moment to grab Shun's empty water satchel and exchanged it for another. "Shun, can I ask you something?" The boy's bright green eyes shifted over to him. "Shun, Leda tried to kill you, does that even bother you?"

Shun shrugged. "Well, I wanted to see more of the dolphins, but that's okay. I'll go to Altar Cliff instead from now on!" Shun looked at his satchel top. "Besides, I'm sure he won't do it again, why do you ask?" he awkwardly tried to pull the cap off with one thumb before holding it up to the Master. "Could you open this for me?"

What a very strange boy. He was knocked off a fifty foot cliff and was brushing it as if Leda just stepped on his foot without apologizing. The Master took his hand and pulled the top. "Well, you just seem so happy right now, that's all."

Shun sucked on the water for a moment before looking back up. "I just never been carried like this before," he paused. "No wait, my brother used to carry me when I was a baby. But I don't really remember it," he raised his finger up. "Not only that, but I'm too big for him to carry me. But you are much bigger than him and Tatsumi." He then shifted his eyes. "You don't mind carrying me do you?"

The Master shook his head no. "Not at all, besides, when I trained at Sanctuary, my Brazilian friend used to carry me around everywhere."

"That's very nice of him!" Shun grinned.

The Master gave a painful look. "Well, he was certainly very kind, but it was mainly because both of my legs were usually broken by the end of the day and it would be difficult to get around to the village when the path consisted of nothing but stairs."

The two looked up as they heard a cry. "Master," Leda screamed as he ran toward the two as the two neared the edge of the Living Area. "I can't," his lip quivered as the child's cheeks were rash covered and red. "I can't find Spica! You said he was okay! But I can't find him…any…" the seven year-old dropped the water the Master gave him earlier and threw his hands over his head.

Shun jumped out of the Master's arms and hobbled to the shaking sobbing boy only for Leda to turn away to hide his face. "Leda, I'm sure he's fine," Shun gently whispered as he reached over and patted the boy's sweaty back.

"Shun, go to your hut, you need to get patched up. June should be there to help you," he then moved to Leda's side. "Come on, I told you he was fine, and I meant it. I'll track him down his cosmos." He watched Leda slowly shake his head, pick up the unopened satchel of water and stood up. The Master waited to ensure Shun got to his hut before he began to look around. He headed over toward the dimple in the ground where June's Sunning Rock was at. He then saw various zig zags of cosmos, most likely the result of a child running around trying to find a spot to hide. To his surprise, the trail ended over at his hut. He ran over toward the door with Leda following a few steps afterwards. He reached his door and noticed the lock was broken.

He pulled it open, walked inside and removed his helmet. He approached his desk, eyeing the two tiny feet of a certain six year old. He laid his helm down. "June's not here." He called out, watching as his chair pushed out and the blue headed boy poked his head from his hidey hole. Leda came from behind his teacher and immediately ran to his brother. The Master quietly watched as the two began to converse back in forth in Japanese. They hug each other. He couldn't understand any of it but he did hear "nii-san," a word that Shun repeatedly mumbled in his sleep when he came out to check on him.

Prolong use of another language outside of Greek was prohibited on any of the training grounds, but he'll let it slide considering he never meant for Leda to think Spica was dead for this long. The more the two talked the more at ease the boy looked. Judging by Spica's hand movements, he could only guess that he was talking to him about his trip across the island and how he himself was there to catch him. Leda looked confused, but for the Master, it's was fairly easy since in the same time Spica was in the air, he could've circled the planet twice. As soon as the two seemed to have a long enough pause, the Master stepped in. "Spica, I need to speak with Leda, could you wait outside?" Spica's eyes widened as he turned to the door. He slowly approached it before poking his head around to make sure June wasn't around. He then made a mad dash out of the room.

Leda headed over to one of the three chairs that the Master had set up from earlier for the chain gang. He lowered his head as he held his fingers. "Spica told you a long time ago. If you already knew why didn't you try to stop me?"

The Master came over and sat by him. "Stop you? Leda, I tried to believe in you! Even though everything the winds spoke of came true, EVEN THOUGH your own blood said you would and even though I've had ten years of experience and know the psychology of trainee's mind inside and out," he reached and touched his chest plate. "Despite all that, in my foolish stubborn heart, I still believed that such a smart boy would see the stupidity of his actions and do the right thing!" he then took his finger and pointed to him."I wanted you, to stop yourself." He looked down. Leda was crying once more.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled before throwing his face into his hands. The Master reached over for a cloth and dabbed his eyes. "I messed up…" he muttered as his tears came harder. "I can't be a Saint anymore, can I," he muttered as he looked at his triangle end freely swinging from the Master's side.

His teacher looked down. "Yes, you did mess up. You made a very bad choice. I cannot let you walk the path of the Andromeda Saint just because trying to kill others is against the Cloth's principles." He looked over to his side and grabbed Leda's chain end. Leda felt his heart sank as he watched the Master melted it before him. "However, you are still young and smart enough to not make the same choice twice. That is why," his fingers twitched as the liquid metal began to reshape into what looked like a large arrowhead, "I want you to stay, but both you and your brother will go after different Cloths." He then placed it in the boy's hands.

Leda dried his face as he held the reshaped triangle end. The chain was a little thinner but the tip was thicker and sharper than the one for the Andromeda Cloth. The boy got out of his chair and went on his hands and knees and placed his forehead upon the floor. "Master, please forgive me for what I've done. I just wanted to," he then felt the Master reach over and picked him up.

The Master placed him on his knee and patted the boy's back. "Leda, I want you to know something. Shun is not dead, he is alive, for that I can choose not to execute you. Spica wouldn't have died, that was there to instill a message, but he would've lost his brother."

Leda looked back. He really did think that Shun and Spica died. "It's almost like going back in time."

The Master nodded. "Yes, it that exactly what it is like, let me ask you this, was trying to kill Shun worth it, your death, the loss of a chance to become a Saint, your brother's suffering?"

Leda shook his head. "I just wanted to protect him."

The Master turned to him. "Leda, about what you said while we were on the Elysium Cliffs, about how trainers in Sanctuary allowed this type of behavior to go on." He paused for a moment. "It wasn't like that seven years ago. Back then, if you actually took another student's life for personal gain, the trainer's responsibility, was to execute them. However, one day, a trainee killed another because a false rumor had come to him that the person he killed was going to poison him. The Pope was nearby, but he just let it go and told his trainer to let him be. When news of it reached my island, I was surprised by the Pope's sudden shift but I was happy that perhaps he was going to reform the duties of a trainer. I myself spoke to others how great and merciful our Pope was."

Leda raised an eyebrow as he watched his teacher turn away for a moment as if he was ashamed of it. "What happened?"

"Another incident happened, and again, it was allowed to slide. Soon, another and then another. Soon, it seemed all the good candidates were being wiped out by those stricken with jealousy. Simple matters such as looking at someone wrong were used as excuses for to weaker to cheaply take out the strong. I then realized that the problem was that there were no consequences for such dishonorable tactics. Over at the Sanctuary, the trainees are afraid of each other, there are no comrades, only competition and enemies. Therefore, if a trainee murders another trainee in cold blood, I have to follow through with the rules and consequences."

Leda felt so shameful at what he did. "Master, am I a murderer?"

"Leda, you're seven, and people change with time. We all have things we regret that we did a long time ago, but if we can learn from them, then that's important. However, what you experienced today was an elaborate warning. Understand, I will not allow this Island to fall into the chaotic state that the Sanctuary Training Facility has become. Therefore, if something like this happened again, understand that I will not be merciful and you will be executed on the spot. It will be quick, but it will be final."

Leda looked down at his chain end. "Master, what will everyone think of me?" he looked back at the door and then to him. He was probably worried at how the others will view him.

"June treats everyone the same, with friendship. Spica, you scared him, he was afraid if Shun was worth killing despite how kind he's been, he would be next. Especially with the attitude you dispelled on him. But he is your brother and best friend after all. Your bonds seem strong and judging by how you two were earlier, you two should be fine."

Leda looked up. "What about you and Shun?"

The Master patted his back. "Shun doesn't seem bothered at all. If he is, he's doing a good job at hiding it. Still, you should apologize; it's the right thing to do. Me? I'm just happy that Shun's alive and I didn't have to kill you. Besides, unlike Sanctuary, we don't have the luxury of having villages and hundreds of other trainees to socialize. We only have each other and I believe that no one should be treated like an outsider for the next six years. You, Shun, Spica and June, you are all my students."

The door flung open as Spica ran into the room and crawled beneath the Master's desk once more.

Shun waddled in. His hands were bandaged up from the top of his palms to the tips of his fingers. He knelt down on his knees and spotted Spica as he curled up in his hiding spot. "Leda, good news, Spica is alive and in excellent health." Shun couldn't believe how fast Spica moved. "June's said she'd look for him too!"

"Where is he!" clamored a voice from outside.

Shun politely smiled and pointed to the desk. "He's over, June! I found him! Spica's alive!"

"NOT FOR LONG!" June stomped inside, smacking the length of her whip in the palm of her hands. "Master, where is Spica!" she commanded as her blank face scanned the room. She eyed the two little feet beneath the furniture before politely bowing to her teacher. "Master, I am here to bring about JUSTICE! Spica had pushed my Sunning Rock down the hill. His footprints are everywhere around the spot! I know he did it! Now it's on the beach and I demand that he push it right back up!"

Spica poked his head out. "Master, I did it to make Leda think I landed in the water! Don't make her do this to me," he pouted. "I'm innocent."

Leda folded his arms. "Whatever, you wanted to push that damn thing since we got here."

The Master nodded in agreement. "You broke my door," he reached over and lifted his desk high in the air with one hand exposing the boy to the future Chameleon Saint's wrath. "Get him." He watched as the four children scurried around the room with Shun and Leda holding June back while Spica ran out the door after knocking over the Master's Pandora's Box in the process. The other three followed in hot pursuit.

Master Daidalos gently placed his desk back down and continued to sit there in his chair, listening to the sounds of the children screaming outside in a strange combination of joy, frustration and laughter. It was a nice sound, one that he'll probably hear a lot of over their thirteen day break especially when they must go to Ethiopia, take care of some important things and they will get to experience a little bit of "normal life." June will get to see Cass again, even if all she ever regarded her was a fellow Amazon. He still needed to get more information on Shun and his life at his Orphanage as well as give the children their jobs. It will be nice to start their training after all that. Leda was supposed to be exceptional with hand to hand and Spica was decent. Shun was a mystery, but considering how well he did during the Elysium Leap, he's sure he'll do okay.

Who knows, maybe he'll surprise him in combat?

**END OF PART ONE: THE CHAIN GANG OF ANDROMEDA ISLAND**

_

* * *

_

_**Coming April 23 **_

_**PART TWO: STRUGGLES OF THE PACIFIST **_

_**Chapter Seven: Devil Dog and the Bear Trainer  
**_

_**June takes the others to the Play Pen while the Master goes off to Greece for a meeting on the Kido Orphans finding out a Gold Saint has taken interest in the whole ordeal. While he's gone, a stranger comes over to Andromeda Island!**_

_**Have you ever felt the true power of your Cosmos?**_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes**

**Man this was a tough chapter to write. Bringing Shun back from the dead was fun and easy. However the problem I had was with dealing with the opening. Before you ask, no, the "Mentor" isn't Aphrodite and no, it's not any of the Gold Saints or Silvers. **

**There were just so many spots that had to be rewritten just because; this was a very sensitive chapter. After the comments from the last chapter, I added a few scenes to make the Master sound like he wasn't attempting to kill Spica and that it was all just a plan to teach Leda a lesson. **

**Part One is finally done and in a couple of days, I'm going to in another part of the state during Spring Break to see my Mommy (horray!) so it will be three weeks before Part Two starts. I'm glad people are enjoying Shun's journey to win the cloth. Thank you for reading, if there is anything I need to work on, feel free to tell me. **

**Jenny D**


	8. 2A: The Bear Trainer and the Devil Dog

The Master walked through the near empty market streets toward an unmarked building. Centuries ago, it was a Bed and Breakfast for passing Saints but was later converted to a small Meeting House due to how popular it became and how central it was between the main residential areas of the Bronze and Silvers as well as the Twelve Houses of Sanctuary.

He walked up the steps and opened the wooden door. The room was illuminated by several candles while a large kidney bean table was set up in the center. Rather than sitting in chairs, Saints would sit on their boxes. What also made the Meeting House popular for small meetings was the design of the floor.

Legend had it that the owner of the Bed and Breakfast was so gracious that the Saints took a liking to his place that he removed the large fancy tiles leaving open square recessions in the floor so they could place their Pandora's Boxes inside of them ensuring that they don't slide around while they discussed important issues or more embarrassingly, open up. The feature became so popular that when it came time to rebuild the Zodiac Meeting Hall after the second Holy War, the Gold Saints demanded that such a feature be incorporated.

Centuries later, it was still just as nice to talk business and drink. The current reincarnation had several animal heads mounted around the wall with a large painting of Athena busting out of Zeus' head above the fireplace.

At the large table, Marin was sitting on top of her Pandora's Box, legs crossed and her cup full of some complimentary wine that was left for the early birds. "Good Morning," spoke the Master as he took a seat by her. Her head slowly tilted toward him. "Marin, you seem tired, did something happen last night?"

"A few Greek purists were throwing stones at my hut," she then took her hand and patted the porcelain lips of her mask.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you and your trainee alright?"

She nodded her head. "We're fine, they threw a stone, so hearing the commotion, Aioria, one of the local door guards, came over and threw a bigger one back. Unlike them, he doesn't miss." She took her hand, slid her mask partially up, finished her wine and slipped it back over her face. "How are you and your Kido orphan? He did live, didn't he?"

"He did; he's doing fine. He's quiet, very shy, every time he asks for something there was a slight tremble in his tone." He took his box and inserted it in the slot in the floor. He then walked over and grabbed the clean glass from his spot. Marin turned and poured them both a glass. He grabbed the chalice and swished it a little bit before taking a sip.

"He could be homesick. Isn't that usually the case with us?" she observed, with 'us' in reference to the two of them being international Saints.

The Master shook his head. "It's crossed my mind. We can't have fish due to the Ring of Poseidon, but we are trying to make rice for him and the other boys without much success. The outsides were usually too soft and the insides were uncooked. I know, whatever June serves, I receive three times the portion." He turned his eyes to her mask. "Wouldn't happen to have any advice?"

Marin folded her hands. "Rice is tricky to cook the first time. Keep trying, you'll find the right amount of water and time."

"Or you could purchase a rice cooker. Wait till the little button pops up and you'll have perfect rice each time." Bronze Trainer Saint Ivan Aurora Borealis or the Crystal Saint for short, marched in. He tossed his robes from the top of his arm over his shoulder and placed his Cloth box inside the square by the Master.

Marin shook her head. "Crystal Saint, you of all people should know that a rice cooker is considered a luxury," she poured him a glass and refilled hers and Daidalos'.

Crystal Saint raised an eyebrow. "I thought the same thing, however, Camus kept burning it. He could only give so many leftovers to the bear before it gets smart and ignored it altogether. So one day, he went to town and purchased one. Now we can incorporate rice into our meals, and in truth we have grown fond of it. Camus is especially fond of it with a little butter and sugar."

Daidalos looked up. "Where is your Bear Trainer, he's usually at your side."

Crystal Saint looked at his cup. "He is over outside. He said he didn't want to intrude at this meeting."

The Master is surprised. The Bear Trainer never really said anything and just sat in the corner till they were done. "He's welcome to come in. There aren't going to be many here today, and besides, he'll have a chance to meet a Gold Saint. The stairs will be hot and dirty."

Algol walked in. "Crystal, what the hell is your bear trainer doing out there?" He took his box and kicked it into its slot before jumping on top of it. He grabbed the wine bottle and poured a glass till it filled close to the top. "He didn't' try anything to piss you off."

He slammed his hands into the table. "Certainly not, he's a fine trainer, the best one there is!"

Algol chuckled. "God damn," he muttered while hiding his face behind his glass before swinging it to his side. "You should see your face." He swallowed another gulp of wine admiring the rare anger that could only come about once in a blue moon. "Whatever you say," he walked over and opened another bottle of wine to pour in his cup.

An old woman, most likely a servant to the Gold came in. She bowed politely to each Saint before taking her wrap and hanging it over to the side. She quietly grabbed the dishes and headed to the kitchen. It was an unofficial sign that the meeting will start soon since they must prepare the spot where the Gold Saint will take their seat at. She takes a golden chalice from a white silk box and polished it, ensuring that it was free of any fingerprints. She then pulled out a white cup and placed it on a golden saucer. Another older gentleman came in and began to set up his area to record the details of their meeting.

Asterion ran inside, holding the door for nine year old Shunrei. He reached down and grabbed her light coat off of her as she walked over to her unofficial wooden chair over at the right hand of where the Gold Saint was to be. Since the Old Master of the Five Peaks or Guilty of Death Queen Island were either unable or choose not to attend the meetings, Asterion had to go and fetch the young Chinese orphan and a brief report from Guilty. Due to these two extra trips, he was understandably tardy. Shunrei quickly climbed up to her spot while Asterion struggled to place his box in the recession. "He's coming!" he muttered.

Everyone made sure their files and personal notes were prepared as a set of footsteps echoed outside.

The Master turned to the small crack of the door as the yellowish glow radiated beneath it. He watched the two feet shift a bit, bending the light with every movement he made. He knocked three times.

The old servant woman rushed to the door. She held her hands to her sides. "Faithful Servants of Athena, before my Master graces you with his presence, I will remind you to respect his privacy and not speak of his name outside of this Meeting Hall. Now, I present to you, my most humble Master, the Gold Knight and Guardian of the Eighth House of the Sanctuary, Saint Milo of Scorpio."

Everyone stood up next to their respected Pandora's Box while Shunrei got out of her seat. The woman opened the door and the man took four steps forward and stopped. His light blue eyes shifted from side to side as if searching the room for someone in particular. He quietly removed his helmet, allowing the long gold linked tail to slide down his shoulder before placing it in her hands ensuring not one link touched the ground. He then reached behind his back and pulled his long silk cape and laid it on her forearm. The woman bowed to him and carried it over to his spot. He proceeded forward over to his place at the head center of the kidney bean table.

A Vestal Virgin, draped from head to toe in white, her face covered by a mouth-less ivory version of the Amazon masks carried the bright golden box. A layer of special blessed lace, made from the threads of star remains, draped over it. She placed it in the recession before stepping outside to return to her temple. Saint Milo took a seat and then gestured for the others to take their spots.

Master Daidalos, like the others folded their hands as they waited for the Gold Saint to familiarize himself with their cosmos. The Cepheus Saint could tell he had the look, the two light blue eyes were methodically meeting each one for a second before moving on to the next. For some strange reason, Milo's gaze stopped at him for a little longer than expected almost as if he knew him. Master Daidalos wished he could read Milo's but the Gold Cloth made his cosmos nearly undetectable. It's said that when a Gold Saint intend to kill someone is when they will show their strength; they say when you face a Gold Saint, you meet God, then you die, and then you meet the only one who could be considered above them.

Milo tilted his head at the Master and pointed his right index finger a couple of times as if trying to recognize where he felt his cosmos before. He sighed and tossed the trivial thought before moved on to the others. He turned his attention to the only familiar face of the bunch. "Crystal Saint," he watched as the Siberian native began to shrink ever so slightly on his box. "Where IS your Bear Trainer?" he chimed with jovial curiosity.

"My Trainer," Crystal Saint shook his head. "My Bear Trainer," he hesitantly corrected. He sat there silently in an attempt to think of something to say. He pulled back his shoulders, raised his chin and turned toward the Gold, "he heard that a Gold Saint will be overseeing the Kido Orphanage Training, and being a Trainer… BEAR Trainer, he felt that a person, such as himself was not worthy of the magnificence of your presence."

Milo lifted his head. "My my, your Bear Trainer seemed to be quite a humble person. However," he snapped his finger and the old servant woman, who introduced him earlier, came quickly to his side. "Everyone, this is Mrs. Schafurwatt, and yesterday, to the joy of all the Schafurwatts, she now has an eighth grandchild."

The other Saints and Shunrei clapped as the grey-haired House of Scorpio attendant thanked them for their kindness.

Master Daidalos raised his hand to speak. "Was it a boy or a girl?"

Mrs. Schafurwatt slowly moved her head forward. "It was a girl. A beautiful healthy girl," she reached over in her pocket and raised a picture of woman and a man holding a newborn wrapped in a white blanket. "Her name is Belina," she added before passing the picture around the table listening to everyone commenting at the small baby.

Milo then turned to Crystal Saint. "As you can see, Mrs. Schafurwatt is a very proud grandmother now. For all her years of service to my House, instead of her spending the day giving drinks and feeding us, I would like her to spend the day with the newest Schafurwatt. I propose that your young vibrant Bear Trainer be our attendant for these meetings, and my poor Mrs. Schafurwatt can have those extra days of rest. What do you say?" he lovingly placed his purple haired head upon her silver hair.

Crystal Saint turned toward the kitchen and sighed. His Master did warn him he'd try something like this. With himself being two ranks below, he, unfortunately, had no choice, "Camus, would you come out here, Milo, the Gold Saint of Scorpio requests your presence."

The door for the kitchen swung open as a tall French blue haired man walked into the room. He went down one knee and lowered his head. His long blue hair a few knots here and there and his leather boot soles looked like they were going to fall off.

Master Daidalos was surprised. Even though his torn up blue trainer shirt was ripped in several spots while his brown cloth pants had several holes; with probably a good shower, a fresh set of clothes and new shoes, he would probably clean up quite well. His bow to the Gold Saint seemed to hold more grace than those he'd seen from other servants and even a number of silvers.

Milo merrily stood up and walked over to the Bear Trainer. He kisses both sides of his cheeks and pulled him up. "Hello, BEAR Trainer, I've heard so much about you from the Crystal Saint! How's Pokey the bear?"

Camus stood stoically before the group, "Pregnant."

The Scorpio Saint reached over and petted his cheek. "I'm sure you over heard about Mrs. Schafurwatt, so how about it? Why, when you get back to Siberia, you can tell everyone that you got to serve an ACTUAL Gold Saint."

Camus turned to the short old woman. He was fairly sure Milo had several more "youthful" servants, and brought out his eldest one to tease his conscious. He reached his hand for her apron. She untied the back and placed it in his strong hands. He slipped it on and then turned to the others.

_You planned this, didn't you, Milo._

Milo raises his hand toward his new servant. Everyone clapped as Camus politely lowered his head.

_Camus, you were the one who willingly lowered himself in order to continue to teach during this time of peace. When I heard you were playing servant to your disciple, I thought, well… why should he have all the fun?_

Camus shifted his eyes. "_Milo, there's more to it. Supposedly the Kido orphan that was given to Ivan was fairly close to the man in question and possibly has knowledge of the location of the Sagittarius Cloth._"

"_Camus, if he's that important than why don't we just bring him over to Sanctuary? Why give me five minutes and I too can play teacher! He can learn where Jabbah, Shaula, and Antares are located._"

"_Because the boy was clearly unhappy at the orphanage and holds quite a bit of animosity toward them. He does hold potential to become a Saint, but with luck, a good mole as well."_

"_A mole; be damned, you always were the one to plan ahead; ah, so that's what this is all about. Very well, as a token of my friendship, I will continue to_ _further convince the world that you are just a humble servant."_

Milo then sat down and raised his hand to the others. "First off, I'm sure all of our throats are fairly parched. A round of wine for the fine Trainers of Athena, a cup of green tea and cake for our Five Peaks Liaison, and to go with my wine chalice, I myself would also like a brewed cup of Venetian coffee, freshly grounded, with two creams and five sugars. There should be a German chocolate cake in the kitchen. Fetch a slice for everyone but I myself would like a side piece, preferably a corner since Mrs. Shafurwatt's homemade frosting is absolutely fabulous." He clapped twice and sent the man off.

"_Damn you and your friendship." _Camus took his hand and banged the kitchen door open before slamming it shut.

The Gold Saint roared with laughter as he threw his hand over his red face, struggling to bring back the cool composure he held earlier. The other trainers stared at him with a slight look of confusion on each of their faces.

* * *

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Two: The Struggles of the Pacifist**

**Chapter Seven: The Bear Trainer and the Devil Dog**

* * *

"This way!" chimed June as she led the pack of trainees along the southern edge of the beach.

Shun walked alongside Spica and Leda as the waves rolled beside them, feeling the sea mist as it sprayed against his face. It was the second day of their break, and today, June was going to show them The Rendezvous or Play Pen.

June finally reached the side of a large square cliff with several rocks around them. "This is the entrance. All the other rocks are just hiding this one. If you have trouble remembering which one it is, it's the one that's shaped like an upside down kernel of corn." She petted the side of it. "Watch carefully." She moved in front of it and pushed it forward. The rock leaned back a little bit allowing her hands to grab the bottom before lifting it up. The inside was hollow as it revealed a hidden path.

Leda stepped forward and poked his head through the path before crawling right through. Spica followed, whistling as he scuttled inside.

Shun poked his head through the hole. The tunnel was about ten feet long. He went on his knees and started to crawl before bumping his head. "It's really tiny," he commented as he went on his stomach and continued forward. He meant it too. Considering he was the smallest of the group, he had to keep his head fairly low to keep from scrapping the top of his crown.

June shook her head. "It's so that we can make it through easily, but if a pirate found this place and tried to follow, he'd have a lot of trouble and by then, we could make a clean get away." She then began to slide the rock back into place. "I just take the other way," she pointed upwards before pushing the rock down.

Shun stopped crawling as he listened to the sounds of rocks tumbling out of place from behind him. He then heard a set of footsteps as June rushed over the cliff she most likely began to descend down on the other side of the wall. His eyes stared at the bright exit as a few pebbles rained down before June's familiar laced boots landed on the ground followed by several dust clouds flowing away. She then knelt down, her bright shiny mask curiously staring back at him with several strands of golden hair flowing around. She gestured her leather gloved hand for him to keep going. He nodded and quickened his pace until he finally made it to the other side. He pulled himself out of the hole to join the others.

"Huh, so that's why you nick named this the Play Pen," muttered Leda as he and the others began observe their surroundings.

June tilted her head in happiness and then moved on to the most prominent area of the Rendezvous. In the center of it all was the gigantic chess board that Shun had seen from the Elysium Cliff. Along the wall in the back were several weapons all hanging on the hooks in the back similar to the careful layout of the Master's tools in his hut. June pointed over to the hundreds of swords, axes, spears and assorted weaponry.

"Sometimes the Master will take students who aren't involved with the Andromeda Bronze Cloth over to the Court of King Cepheus; there are thousands of weapons and technique scrolls inside. Trainees liked coming there so much that he made replicas of the favorites since the originals can't be taken outside."

June waved her hand over to the cove over on the western side of the Play Pen. "There will be plenty of time to play later but right now, let's take care of something very important." Shun's head wandered over to the chess board before returning back to the cave ahead. "Anytime there is an emergency, such as a pirate attack, or a volcanic eruption everyone is to meet here. Sometimes we get people who try to vacation or study the island and we'll use it to summon everyone while we think of some way to kick them off." She moved over toward a simple switch attached to a set of solar panels for power. "This is the alarm. We chose a crow since we rarely ever have birds here."

The loud cawing echoed throughout Andromeda Island. The boys turned all around. Leda turned to June, "does the Master press it to just test us?"

June shook her. "Yeah, actually he does." She bobbed her head. "_It's really annoying_," she muttered to herself before facing the other boys. "Most of them are done in the middle of the night. I know the crowing sound is a little distant over here but the huts have speakers inside them so don't worry about sleeping past the noise." She removed her hand from the handle of the alarm and then proceeded inside with the others following afterwards.

The air felt cooler as Shun stepped down the gentle slope. To the right were several back packs stuffed full with packages and next to them were brown containers with the words "water" labeled on the front of them. On the other side was radio equipment with directions labeled above them.

He watched as Leda and Spica seemed drawn to the three floating yellow boats before following along. Shun joined them as they looked inside the well kept white interiors. He took his hand and ran it across the side. These boats were nothing like the one that Saul took him in. They were slick and shiny, and the dashboard resembled a car than the funny cranks and levers that Saul used. He looked over at Leda and Spica and could tell they were all on the same page.

Leda stretched his head out to look at the motor in the back while Spica was stroking his hand over the leather covered wheel.

On television, Shun remembered a commercial where two teens were sitting inside, riding the waves. The driver was holding the steering wheel with one hand, laughing, with a can of beer in the other. There was also a woman sitting on the trunk in the back. He couldn't quite remember what her hair color was or what her face looked like but he did remember that she wore a blue string bikini that appeared two sizes too small.

Luckily for June, the boat looked like it had more than enough seats. They appeared to have far more cushion than the hard top trunk could ever provide. He doubted she would wear a bikini though. The cups, as small as they were, would probably be too big for her chest and she would be quite cold. Even while riding Saul's boat, he felt chilly at times with his long sleeves and pants.

"Guys! Come on! You can stare at the boats later! The Master put me in charge of doing this and if he quizzes you on what to do and you don't know, he won't think I did a good job!" the Amazon shouted.

Spica's hand slipped forward. The six year old tumbled down and landed on the side of the boat with a loud thud. His hands grasped the edge while his ankles dangled in the water. His face grew red as he clung to the side. Leda and Shun reached over for his arms and pulled him up. His bottom half of his light blue trainer was soaking wet.

**O|=---------------------------GREECE, OUTSIDE SANCTUARY---------------------------=|O**

Marin, stood in front of the group. Being the first, she shrugged and turned to the others. Any questions on my student before we move on?"

Master Daidalos raised his hand. "How's his Greek?" Shun's was decent when he reached Andromeda Island but he wondered if he just got lucky or the language was well taught there.

Marin's shoulders weighed down. "It's passable. He's gotten really good at saying 'This sucks'." She paused as the others chuckled. She was infamous for her military styled temperament. To her, if you needed a break from pushups, you would do sit ups instead. If your hands were blistered from holding on to a pole for your pull ups, she'd force you to hang on to it with their knees. When she told her trainees that they are going to work from sun up to sun down, she damn well meant it too.

Milo, sipped from his chalice, and raised his cup to her. "Do you use Japanese quite a bit?"

Marin tilted her whole body to acknowledge her attention to him due to her mask hiding her eye contact. "No. At least not yet, most of the time, it was him who spoke to me in Japanese, usually about," she paused, "he misses his," she paused again, "his family member." Her tone was shaky, as if she was attempting to hide whom it was he missed. Realizing how silly she sounded to them, she then corrected herself. "He missed his sister."

Milo shook his head. "It doesn't matter how personal the subject is, he shouldn't be speaking in Japanese. If you allow him to, he'll just keep using Japanese for other things. If he actually lives through training, he'll be dealing with other Saints and no one can promise that they'll know Japanese as well."

Marin sharply pulled her fist over her heart. "Yes, Saint Scorpio. I am aware and I will avoid the use of my other language in the future." She pulled it away and turned to the others, "any other questions?"

Algol stood up. "Saint Shaina of Ophiuchus said she saw your trainee hanging around near the Amazon Grounds hunting a duck. Now, anyone with two brain cells knows that leaving their training grounds without permission is punishable by execution on the spot."

Marin tossed her head back. "I beg your pardon, did she actually say that?" she scoffed.

Algol placed his hands on the table. "Are you accusing a fellow Silver Saint and Amazon Sister of lying?"

Marin raised a finger to him. "No, but I find her words a little hard to take seriously. For one thing, though we swore sisterhood, we are not on best terms and frankly, while I think her teaching style is terrible in the fact that she stresses too much on physical strength and not the discipline needed for Cosmos, I do respect her fighting prowess. We are all familiar with Saint Shaina's temperament, I believe if my student did such a careless act, she would've planted his head on a stake and set it up in front of my hut for his stupidity and to insult my inability to train another. Either my student did no such thing, or Saint Shaina clearly doesn't have the tenacity of a warrior that she claimed flowed through her blood. I'm sure that the five Amazons who were in comas last week due to her Thunder Cobra Strikes can surely attest how she would act against an idiotic, and may I add, JAPANESE trainee," she raised her hands and allowed the others to judge. Surely enough, the others including Milo and the Bear Trainer clapped in approval while Algol reluctantly sat down.

"Well done, Saint Marin." Milo turned to the side. "Bear Trainer, another round of wine!"

The Master watched the Gold Saint clap while Crystal Saint's Bear Trainer struggled to balance a platter of glasses on one hand and pour more cups for the others. He turned to the clock. Marin had taken about an hour. They still had himself and the others to go. Marin didn't speak out during the usual Silver Saint meetings and he was surprised at how much she had to say now. He himself turned to the book on Shun and his notes.

Marin sat down, and the Master stood up. It was his turn now. He stood up and turned to the others. "Saint Milo, could you excuse me for a minute? I need to make some arrangements."

**O|=-----------------ANDROMEDA ISLAND------------------=|O**

June watched the trio as they pried themselves away from the three beautiful boats and came over to her side leaving a trail of wet boot prints wherever Spica moved. "I know the instructions looked detailed but really all you have to do is adjust the signal. There are two pages here. This one is for civilians. Saul is the best one to call since he will respond the fastest. This other one goes straight to the farm over in Ethiopia. They spend most of the time raising animals for our meals but they at least know where the island is and can at least send someone."

She then moved her finger over to the other list. "These are other Silver Saints. Saint Cassiopeia Cassandra is over in Ethiopia. She trained with the Master and lived here for a while but due to some health reasons she can't stay here anymore but will come if needed. The other is Saint Lizard Misty. He's currently active duty but he stops by here quite a bit." We contact them if we are under attack or if something happens to our Master."

She pointed over to the supplies. "If we do have to leave the island, you are to grab one back pack of food and one container of water." She clasped her hands and turned to them. "Any questions?" her shoulders shrunk as the three boys stared at her. Leda looked bored, Shun seemed confused, and Spica kept turning his head back at the boat. She threw her hands on her hips. "Who are the people you can contact in Ethiopia? Someone name one."

Leda raised his hand, "the farmers from the civilian list."

June then pointed her finger to the others. "Spica, Shun, do you two know the other?"

The two boys looked at each other. Shun scratched his head. The name was a little long but the first part was easy since her image was carved out in the side of the cliff out in the desert, "Cassiopeia?"

June waved her hand. "Close, you have her constellation, but what is the rest of it, Spica?" Spica tilted his head at the list before June reached over covered the name with the length of her elbow and forearm. "Stop cheating!"

Spica shrugged, "Saint?"

June pulled her arm off the list. "Because the Master ALWAYS asks that question and everyone ALWAYS gets it wrong. If you want to know, it's Cassandra. Besides, just calling her Saint Cassiopeia instead of Saint Cassandra is very impersonal when you already know what her Greek name is."

Leda looked up. "I thought Saint Cassiopeia would be more formal?"

June waved her hand. "No no, it's Saint of Cassiopeia where it's considered formal but that is also very impersonal."

Leda shook his head. "Oh, "he bowed his head. "Forgive me, I get titles mixed up."

Shun stared at the two. "June?" His wide eyes looked up to her as he twisted his fingers.

June nodded before turning to Leda and Spica. The two of them looked at each other, told her that they'll go check out the replicas and ran off. She returned her attention back over to him. "Shun, are you confused about addressing a Saint?"

Shun shrugged. "I didn't think it really mattered." Although, Master was really the only Saint he ever met and really, he just called him… Master.

June pulled him forward. "Don't worry about it. There's at least ten different ways of how to address a Saint and even those who are Saints get them mixed up." She laughed a little bit. "They used to be a lot longer and convoluted too. Only Gold Saints in formal settings will present their title at the beginning of an event or a meeting."

Shun smiled. "June, thank you for helping me." The two walked to the edge of the cave, watching as Leda and Spica were messing around with tonfa set and a rapier. "I'm not annoying you, am I?" He turned to her mask, biting his bottom lip.

June tilted her head in happiness. "No, not at all, asking questions is a good thing. Besides, it helps me learn more about training others." She turned to Spica as he poked Leda's side with the buttoned tipped rapier. Leda yelled at him before he took his foot and began to drag it around Spica. "Leda! You can't do that!"

Leda looked up. "Why not? You're here!"

June shook her head. "I don't count since the Master isn't here nor am I a Silver Saint. The only time I can do it by myself is after my eighth year." Leda shook his head before using the bottom of his sole and erased his mark.

Shun scratched his head wondering what was wrong with drawing in the sand?

June turned to Shun, "would you like to try some of the weapons out? We have some from Japan!"

Shun stared as Leda twirled around smacking the long side of the tonfa at Spica's arms while he in return was poking him in the side with the dull nub of the rapier once more. He then felt June's hand touch his shoulder before turning around. "Shun, here, go join them. Don't worry; all the replicas have guards on them. Here, the Master said this one was fairly popular in Japan." Shun's eyes dilated as he stared at the wooden sword in her hands. June laughed as she looked down at it. "I always thought that swords had metal blades and the Master was being paranoid. But no, he said that this is what they use in ken-doo, here."

Shun swallowed hard as he stared at the long wooden bamboo. "Tat-su…mi…"

June tilted her head. Shun, except at night, had been fairly good about avoiding the usage of Japanese here. She looked down and held the sword up. "Oh, is that what's called?" she thought as she held it up. All of a sudden Spica ran over to her.

Leda proudly grasped his Halberd and began to poke Spica back with its blunted tip. "Mine's bigger!" he called out as Spica tossed the puny rapier aside and grabbed the wooden sword from June instead.

Spica charged forward, dodging the ax-blade of the pink haired lad before knocking the large spear from his hands. He leapt forward on top of him and pointed the wooden tip at its target.

Shun stared blankly as Spica continued to jab forward and mad poking the fine belly of Leda.

Leda grabbed the wooden blade and attempted to hold it back. "I give! Quit it!"

June threw her hands on her sides. "Guys that's enough. Spica, stop using Tatsumi to hit your older brother, he told you to stop!" Shun reached over back at her. "Shun what is it?"

The boy touched his stomach and looked up. "I'd like to go for a walk… please…" he turned over toward the exit before he lit up and pulled his fingers. "I'd like to go see if I can go watch the dolphins." He smiled weakly as she shook her head. He bowed once and ran as fast as he could back to the tunnel, and making a mad crawl through. His head bumped a few times before he pulled the lever to lift the stone back up. His hands grasped the top before slamming it shut.

His chest heaved as tears began pour down his face. He grasped the sand with his bandaged hands leaning his forehead against the hot ground. A flood of memories filled his head repeating over and over. "Tatsumi, he's far away. He can't hurt my brother or me." He lifted his head and stood up before wiping his eyes. He looked down at his trembling hands before standing up and headed down the beach. It was a long walk to Altar Cliff.

**O|=---------------------------GREECE, OUTSIDE SANCTUARY---------------------------=|O**

The Master shifted through his notes before setting the book aside. He reluctantly turned to the half glass of wine and finished it off. He and everyone else had about fourteen glasses so far, two when he reached the part about how the boys survived. He was glad that he got to go second due to the amount of "wine rounds" the Gold Saint kept calling out. Typically he'd just take it slowly and maybe get through a meeting consuming four at most. However, when a Gold Saint offered wine, especially when it is from their "House" they are expected to drink each glass to the last drop.

In truth, he was surprised at how generous the Gold Saint of Scorpio was with his collection. He will admit that Saint Milo's tastes in wine surpass those of the House of Taurus however this was considered a fairly minor meeting that only a few of them decided upon since he, like the others who received an orphan from the Kido Foundation, grew tired of the lack of information given to them about the children. He didn't even know he was going to have Shun until a couple of weeks prior to his arrival long after he finalized that he would take both Leda and Spica.

Originally, Crystal Saint was to lead the meetings with his Bear Trainer taking notes; however from what he heard during the brief break, Saint Scorpio simply "insisted" that he do it claiming that a Gold envoy be present and taking charge.

The Master waited patiently for Camus, the Bear Trainer, to collect the used glasses and pour anew before he took questions. He pressed his leg against his Pandora's Box as a means of conceiving his inability to hold his posture.

Saint Milo reviewed a long scroll chronicling all the things the Master presented. He made a few light pencil marks as he meticulously read the words and drank from his chalice. His eyes darted upwards before he folded his hands and tilted his head. "Since you and Ivan here are the only two who have trainees from two separate types of orphanages, could you elaborate on any key difference you noticed between the Kido Group and our own?"

The Master bowed his head to the Gold, "Of course, like yourself, I too was curious since, as you can see, the Kido Foundation did not give me much to work with," he took his file and passed it over. He watched as Milo leaned forward and curiously tilted his head at the sea of black marker and censorship inside. He then shifted over to his scribe and recorded a couple of things before passing the file back to the Master. "As of now, compared to the trainees of the House of Tenma Orphanage, Shun seemed to either lack the basic knowledge of Sainthood or the knowledge he did know was erroneous, outdated or simple old-wives tales that the locals here pass around to entertain the tourists. In fact, I've been told by June that he even had to ask about the mask of Amazons."

The Master paused as he listened to the stir of seats and of bewilderment. He continued. "The good news is that June has been educating him diligently over these aspects, and Shun has proven to be a quick learner. She is not the only one; the other trainees have also proved most helpful for the boy. In truth, watching the other trainees aid the Kido orphan does nothing but reaffirm the exceptional standards that the Sanctuary imposes on its Sponsored Orphanages."

Asterion raised his hand and stood up. Typically he stayed quiet during the meetings since his only purpose for these meetings was to escort Shunrei and deliver Guilty's letters. "Saint Daidalos, judging from your words, how 'far' behind would you say your Kido trainee is compared to the Sanctuary Sponsored trainee?"

The Master paused once more. "That, my friend, I cannot answer. All three students had just completed their required Pretest two days ago. Yesterday, I allowed Shun to rest in bed to fully recover from the ordeal. If I am to test him, I would like him to be in the peak of health that way the results I receive will be accurate and thus allow me to better judge the best path for him to earn his cloth and bring about another Saint for Athena ranks if he is within means of Sainthood. That's not to say that Shun himself doesn't hold any redeeming qualities. In terms of discipline, Shun demonstrated exceptional behavior and respect towards me and those around him. He may not know all the nuances of training that a Sanctuary Orphan would possess but as long as he is willing to learn then I will match that desire when I teach. I apologize that I cannot give a more definite reply to your question, but I assure you the next time we meet, I will provide a more proper answer."

Asterion bowed his head and sat down.

Milo turned to the others. "Does anyone else have any questions for Saint Daidalos?" He turned to the other side but all hands remained on their sides. "Very well then, Bear Trainer, another round of wine!" He turned to the right side of the table, "yes, Saint Asterion, what is it?"

"Saint Milo, your generosity with your wine collection is most appreciated, however, I still need to take Shunrei home afterwards and I don't think the Old Master would appreciate me appearing intoxicated with his cherished adopted daughter."

Milo waved his hand, "fine, water for the Silver-Lightweight."

**O|=-----------------ANDROMEDA ISLAND------------------=|O**

Shun sat on the ledge, allowing his feet to swing freely from the edge of Altar Cliff. Feeling better from earlier, he gazed upon the beautiful blue waters that flowed freely outside of the dark grey circumference of the ring of Poseidon. While the view was not as widespread as the one from Elysium, it was still high enough to see the area where the dolphins seem to hang out at. The waves seemed to be fairly large and strong over here, causing sea mist to spray his face and kept him cool.

His hands reached down between his legs to grasp the tip of the ledge. He carefully leaned down to look at the strange rock formation. It was a large pointed rock with a flat top. It almost resembled a throne due to how fancy the two spiral pillars coiled. He wished he could just jump down and climb on top of it. Even though the view of the dolphins would be limited to whenever they jumped, he's positive that such a scene would be absolutely spectacular to see. Not only that, but he would be nice and close to the sea mist. That would surely keep him nice and cool and he would have a beautiful rock to sit on. However, it was noon and the rising tide had already submerged half of it and it will probably be underwater by sunset. If he stood there, his feet would probably get wet and nobody liked the smell of wet leather.

Besides, he's not a very good swimmer. He'd probably drown before he even reached the rock formation.

Shun raised his head. A light hum filled the air. He crawled away from the ledge and hugged his body as close to the ground as possible. Aside from the waves and the others, he couldn't think of anything else that would cause such a ruckus.

Suddenly, his back began to profuse with sweat. Could it be? He then recalled the words that the guards left him before shoving him in the box.

* * *

"_What's the matter? Scared now? Guess what Tatsumi reported? It's a hot desert by day and a frozen wasteland by night. There are no plants or animals. No civilization, there's nothing!" he could still feel the sweaty grip of the guard's hand as he cupped his chin and winked. "But you are quite a cutie. Maybe a few slave pirates will come by and…"_

_There was another guard. "Nah, it'll be like prison. Fill the place with enough virgins and nature will take care of the rest."_

* * *

Shun slowly motioned down from Altar Cliff, taking care not to stir the stones and give away his position. He finally reached the beach where he noticed a white speedboat with some half washed footprints that led toward the Living Area. If it wasn't for the fact that all the boats at the Rendezvous were yellow he would've thought that maybe June took them all for a ride. Plus the tiny foreign flag indicated otherwise. His green eye then caught the movement of something under a leather sheet.

He ran toward the boat. There was the possibility that someone could be hurt in there and they just got lost in sea. Shun reached for his satchel in case whoever was underneath was dehydrated. He poked his head over the edge and threw the cover off. A large guard dog was curled into a ball. His paws were orange and his ears stood high and pronounced. It raised its head and growled revealing its bright white fangs.

Shun felt his heart beat faster as he calmly backed away. Ikki told him that he should never turn his back on them or else they will strike. It snapped once causing Shun to hasten his steps. If only he had some food on him. Maybe the dog was hungry?

It was then he ran into a body. He turned his head up and saw a bulky sandy blond man with large fuzzy eyebrows and brown eyes. Shun blinked as the dog stood up and barked even louder. He wasn't sure what to do or say. He looked around. He didn't have a pirate sword and he wasn't wearing any pirate clothes either. Surely this person couldn't be a pirate!

"Are you a virgin?" he squeaked.

The man flinched. "WHO TOLD YOU!"

Shun shrieked as he ran away down the beach.

The dog leapt from its spot and charged forward, only for the man to snatch its thick orange collar. It kicked its feet like a stallion, bouncing on its hinds in an attempt to give chase to the green haired lad.

Shun ran as fast as he could back to the Rendezvous. Halfway there, to his relief, June, Leda and Spica were all on their way back to the Living Area. "June! Run! There's a virgin on the beach!"

"What did he do, look at his reflection?" thought Leda as June reached over and rubbed the shaking child's back.

From a distance, a man began to approach the group, carrying two boxes on his back.

"Shun' that's not a virgin," or at least she thinks. "That's Saint Dante!"

Spica looked up. "What's he doing here?"

June rolled her head and promptly folded her arms. "Master sent me a message a little bit ago saying he's going to be really late. He asked him to come over here to," she took her fingers and v'd them before clawing them down, "watch—us," she enunciated.

"Oh, that's good!" swoon Shun as he clasped his hands now knowing he does not have to fear the pirates and virgins.

Leda's mouth dropped. "Are you fucking kidding me? He sent us a babysitter?"

Shun reached over in an attempt to calm him down. "Leda, I'm sure he just wants to ensure we're well protected!"

June stomped her foot. "What's wrong with me? Why are we the only training ground to need a babysitter every time he leaves? Did I not do an excellent job watching the island as of now?" She turned her mask to the other boys watching them shaking their heads in agreement. She smacked her whip in her hands. "I'm eight years old! Why does he insist on treating me like a child?"

Spica turned to the approaching man and then noticed the faithful Doberman circling around him. "OH- Oh DOGGY!" he cried as the sound his words echoed in the group.

June dropped her whip as she and Leda ran to the animal. "Dante brought Miss Misty!" She turned around and noticed Shun wearily gazing at the large dog. "Come on Shun, Miss Misty, will love you forever if you rub her belly right."

**O|=---------------------------GREECE, OUTSIDE SANCTUARY---------------------------=|O**

"…Although I don't remember him, his mother was fairly famous around the village prior to her death. He doesn't say much, but Isaac does enjoy having someone his age around to train with." Crystal Saint watched as Camus poured him another cup of wine.

Milo turned to the two and raised a brow. "Your Bear Trainer appears as if he wants to say something." He shifted his head to the blue headed French man and raised his glass. "Bear Trainer, would you like to take the floor since we are on the subject of your Master's Kido orphan?"

Camus pulled the pitcher away. As a good servant should, he placed his tray of wine upon a nearby table before kneeling down, feeling the cold stone touch his bare knee caps where the holes in his pants were. He lowered his head till his top of his crown was at a perfect ninety degree angle. "I will only speak if my superiors permit me to."

Master Daidalos raised his hand and stood up. "As long as his Master consents it, I personally have no qualms." He turned to the others. "In fact, I think that considering we all came together to better understand the Kido Orphanage group, it is important that we not only receive perspectives from each other as trainers but also those who associate with the process of training one to become a Saint." The Master politely bowed his head before taking a seat.

The other Saints raised their cups in full support. Crystal Saint marched over to the kneeling Bear Trainer. He reached down and picked the French man by the shoulders, standing side by side. "Camus had been by my side even before I bore the title of the Bronze-Trainer Saint of Aurora Borealis. His current status may not seem great but I assure you his words are just as worthy if not worthier than my own," he declared with his thick Siberian bravado.

The Bear Trainer approached the table and bowed his head. "Thank you, Master, your words are most kind, but sadly what I have to say is not as heartfelt."Crystal Saint moved to his seat and watched as the French man turned to the crowd. "Master, I know you and Isaac both pity the boy, but you cannot sugarcoat the problems that we have with Hyoga." He paused and turned to the Crystal Saint. "Should I continue, Master?"

"Go ahead, Camus, in fact," Crystal Saint stood up and offered his box. "You must be weary from serving all the rounds of wine. Please take my seat and feel free to speak without hesitation or reprimand from my hand."

Camus walked over to the Bronze Aurora Borealis and sat down, feeling the familiar cosmos signature eradiating upon its surface. "The moment the boy came upon our grounds, the first thing he did was run away from the area in the middle of the Wastelands. Had I not been there feeding Pokey, the boy would've died of hypothermia long before he bled on his pledge for a cloth. Then not too long afterwards, he does it again but this time he went into the city after being warned of not leaving his training ground without permission. We found him clutching to a tombstone of his dead mother as he was retracted back to her side by his umbilical cord. He should be thankful of that one passing family for tossing him a blanket for he shall not find the same generous hands in my own."

Crystal Saint raised his hand. "Camus, we shouldn't be too hard on him. He just came here and even with Sanctuary Orphans, some take more time to adjust than others."

Camus turned to Shunrei. "There's a piece of cake in the kitchen, why don't you go enjoy it in there." The young Chinese girl looked around before smiling and heading into the kitchen. He waited until the door stopped swinging back and forth before turning to the others. "Though he drew well in their little lottery of training grounds, I expect that regardless if he was in Siberia, Sanctuary or any other ground he is expected to train or die for the title of Saint, not dick around in memory lane. Everyone in this room is an orphan so he'll see no pity from me." Camus turned to the Crystal Saint and bowed. "Forgive me, Master."

Crystal Saint raised his hand. "You're fine. Although it is too early to judge our newest trainee, you do have gift for spotting long term problems early and I know you would never speak ill about a trainee unless it is something that needed to be addressed." With that, the two men bowed their heads to each before Camus offers the Pandora's Box back to its current owner and returned to the kitchen to retrieve Shunrei.

Milo turned to Algol but sadly, both of his Kido orphans ran off and didn't last a day and weren't around long enough to provide information other than to add a couple of names on the list of deceased.

Asterion was the last of the group. He took out a silver letter opener and carefully slit open the envelope. All the other trainers watched quietly as Asterion raised the thick cardstock. "He's still alive," he turned the card over and looked down the list.

The scribe adjusted his thin rimmed glasses before raising his pen to interject. "Saint Asterion, could you clarify if most of his body parts still attached or have Guilty continued with that tradition of taking a left hand and sticking it on a wooden post at the volcano?"

Asterion looked down at the card, "they're attached. I asked a slave on the island why there weren't any body parts at the volcano's mouth and he told me that he stopped that tradition since he grew bored of trainees dying of infection rather than actual combat." The Hound Saint took a seat.

Milo turned to Shunrei. "I understand you don't have much to say since yours came over a couple of days ago."

Shunrei looked around unsure of what to say about Shiryu. "I think he is very nice, and he gave me a flower too."

Milo raised an eyebrow. "A flower, but surely his flower is nothing to the endless cake and green tea I've presented."

Shunrei giggled. "But this is my favorite flower," she then pointed a dainty finger to her cup. "Green tea is delicious but I prefer peach."

Milo clapped twice summoning Camus from the kitchen over to the meeting room. "Bear Trainer, go to the market and purchase the finest peach tea so that I may serenade the lovely Shunrei to joining my harem in my House."

Shunrei blushed. "Saint Milo, I'm only nine."

The Gold Saint grabbed his chin. "Yes that is quite an obstacle. Very well, since you should be turning ten this year, I will hold my offer for six years. Tell me your answer when you're sixteen." He then stood up and waited for the others to take a stand by their box. "For the rest of you, I'd like to thank you for coming here to address the current status of your orphans. I'd like to hold another meeting in six months time and," before he could continue, Algol suddenly fell to his feet. Marin leaned her hands on the front of the table while Master Daidalos continued to use his leg to hug the side of his box. Asterion rubbed the side of his helm, trying to massage his headache. Milo threw his hands over his chest. "By Athena, are all of you nothing but Silver-Lightweights? Come back here in six months when you can hold your share!" Milo turned and reached for an open bottle of wine. He grabbed it, chugged it completely and slammed the bottom on the table like a gavel.

Camus turned to Milo, he watched as the Gold Saint repeatedly lurched forward pointing his right index finger toward each Silver Saint that left the room. Camus walked over to the Crystal Saint. "Master, perhaps I should help escort the Saint of Scorpio before someone gets hurt."

**O|=-----------------ANDROMEDA ISLAND------------------=|O**

"No no, my food, not yours," spoke Shun as Miss Misty gave him the saddest face and whimpered. Shun looked down at his chicken. "Okay, you can have a little bit," he whispered as he pulled a small piece from his drummy and held it in his hand. The dog's tongue hung loosely as it sniffed Shun's hand and lapped the tender bit of meat up followed by a lick of approval on his cheek. "No no! No kisses, I'm still eating!" Shun looked down as the dog stopped. "Okay, one more," he giggled as he held his cheek out and the dog went from his face to his ear.

"Shun! That's gross!" commented Leda as he picked up a hot potato from his plate.

"Yeah Shun, just give her the bone when you're done with it!" laughed Spica as he tossed the cleaned off leg.

June quickly slipped her mask on, turned around and used her whip to catch it in mid air. She grabbed it and tossed it in the fire. "No! Don't do that either. Chicken bones splinter, you'll hurt, Miss Misty."

"Bah! Miss Misty has the stomach of a tank and teeth that can grind diamonds!" roared Dante as he held his plate out for thirds from June. June politely took his plate, grabbed another whole chicken. She brushed off the peas since she knew he won't eat those and handed it back to him. She always cooked five times the amount when Dante comes over.

Shun didn't mind him as much anymore. Dante had a rather crude sense of humor, but June was right. He was loud, but he wasn't as bad as he expected him to be. Even when he ran away, he didn't try chase after him. He had his Silver Pandora Box next to him. It had the same color as the Master's but instead of a king, he had the Cerberus, the three headed dog of Hell. His Cloth actually came with chains, and he really, REALLY liked to make a lot of puns at how big his spiky balls were.

He wasn't wearing his trainer though. Apparently to avoid suspicion, Saints were encouraged to keep a set of "civilian" clothes to wear outside of their training grounds with the exception of Sanctuary. He had a grey t-shirt with a set of black pants and shoes. The way his short sandy brown hair flared out kind of reminded Shun of Mr. R, at least if Mr. R had no unibrow to speak of.

"Saint Dante, can we go play with Miss Misty?" asked June as she collected the other plates.

"Oh, Miss Misty would love that, hold on." He opened his box and pulled a shiny saucer. He reached down and threw a guard around its razor edge. "This is her favorite, just don't tell Saint Capella we borrowed it," he laughed as he handed it to her.

June ran over to the edge of the Living Area and the desert with Miss Misty and the chain gang trio following her.

_Dante?_

Dante watched as the kids threw the discus back and forth. He touched his the side his temple, his cosmos wasn't as well developed as Daidalos' forcing him to focus harder. "_Dal, you done yet?_"

**O|=---------------------------GREECE, OUTSIDE SANCTUARY---------------------------=|O**

The Master walked down the brick road, carrying both the Cepheus and the Perseus Cloths on his back while Algol, out of his cloth, leaned heavily against him. "_We are, but Algol had too much of the Gold Saint's generosity. I just need to make sure he gets home alright."_

The Argentinean continued down the road, ignoring the stares that the both of them were receiving from the tourists.

_So, who was the Gold Saint that came there?_

Master Daidalos shook his head. "_You know I can't tell you that._" He turned toward the broken trail that led to Sanctuary. "_Algol told me he sent his servants home. Do you think you can watch the kids till tomorrow?_" He stopped and shifted Algol's body until he had a better hold on him. "_I don't want to leave him alone until someone comes back tomorrow."_

_Bah, I'm too tired to ride back to the mainland tonight. I rather spend it sleeping here on a bed then in the middle of the sea. _

"_That's fine, besides, I've had too much generosity myself; if I tried to use my speed now, I'll probably overshoot Andromeda Island and land in Madagascar again." _The Master turned to his side as a young girl with red hair and a white cotton cloak approached him with a basket of apples._ "I'll talk to you later, someone's coming."_

**O|=-----------------ANDROMEDA ISLAND------------------=|O**

Feeling cold, the four children headed back. June waved the saliva-covered discus in the air in an attempt to get the dog to follow them back.

Shun reached over and rubbed her neck. He watched as the dog panted causing large amounts of clouds to appear from its mouth. "June, do you know why they call her Miss Misty?" He knew every dog seem to have a story behind their name or at least that was what Ikki told him.

"Well obviously she's called 'Miss' because she's a girl. In fact, she's the only female out of the twenty four dogs that Saint Dante owns. I think he told me that he named her Misty as a Silver Saint joke but we probably wouldn't understand" she replied.

Once they reached their huts they all turned to the dog. Shun really wanted to sleep with Misty but knew everyone else was thinking the same thing. The dog just sat there and panted. "Where will Miss. Misty go?" asked Shun.

"She can sleep with me!" cried Spica.

"I called first during dinner!" yelled his brother as he walked over by her side.

"Come on, I have an idea, WE CAN ALL SLEEP WITH MISTY! Let's move another bed over to a hut and leave the other for Saint Dante!" June commented as she led the dog over to Leda and Spica's room. Their hut had a little more room since June and Shun's had the small divider. Then June and Shun headed back to their hut so that Shun could put something warm as well as bring June's bed for the other hut.

Shun turned around toward the Silver Saint as he sat by the fire next to his Pandora's Box as well as the Bootes Bronze that he brought over. "Poor Saint Dante, he won't get to sleep with anyone tonight." Suddenly, Dante's wide eyes made contact with his, causing the child to slip inside the room.

Leda and Spica pushed their beds next to June's, making the sleeping area large enough for everyone to be on. Miss Misty promptly leapt on the trio of beds and claimed a loving spot in the middle feeling the warm bodies of four eager children wanting to be by its side.

Shun reached over for the dog's head, scratching the orange fur stripes above its eyes. Miss Misty was nothing like the dogs at the Orphanage. He looked at the others watching them as they too were providing attention for Miss Misty. Shun turned to June. It didn't' hurt to ask, "June, do you think the Master would ever let us have a dog?" Leda and Spica also turned their heads to her, eager to see what she would say. To their surprise, she said "no".

"Master doesn't really like dogs. He has tried before, but both times, the kids didn't take good care of them. Both times, they died of either heat or a lack of water."

Leda frowned. "Oh come on, we'll take care of it!"

June threw her hand around Miss Misty. "Good luck with that, but knowing him, he'll probably throw out some impossible challenge for the right to have a dog."

**O|=---------------------------GREECE, SANCTUARY SILVER QUARTERS---------------------------=|O**

Two hours later, the Master reached Algol's estate. He's heard how surreal his front garden was. Various stone statues of chickens, cows and other old farm animals that people planned on putting down were eternally memorialized as a stone lawn ornament for his place. He felt his breath stifle a bit as he passed a stone whore broken in half as well as several others whose faces were smashed and laid busted. In fact, all the people in the rock garden were broken. The only thing standing was the animals.

It was almost like a personal statement to show how low the criminals he "punished" were.

Over by the door were two small children. Their faces looked as if a hand came down and crushed them. The texture of the rock was still bright white, there was a good chance that they were the Kido Orphans that Algol said he took care of during the meeting tonight.

Master Daidalos reached for the key at the side of Algol's pocket. He opened the door and pulled him and the two Pandora Boxes in. It was then he noticed Algol's face turning pale. He immediately dropped the boxes and carried him over back outside allowing the man to pass ninety dollar a bottle vintage onto the dirt of Athens, Greece. Lifting him around his shoulders, he picked him up and took Algol to his bed placing the Arabian down on his side. He pulled out a trashcan and sat next to him before heading over to one of the student's old beds on the other side. "_What is it, Dante_?" he psychically sent back, as he shifted his eyes back and forth from his own box to Algol.

_The green haired kid, did you know he was on the DVD promo video?_

The Master reached over for a strip of cloth and began to tie his hair back. _"What are you talking about? No wait," the Master took his hands as remembered Cass telling him that he got some DVDs in the mail from the Kido Foundation. "Cass seen them but she told me they weren't worth my time since she called it bullshit propaganda." _

_Well yeah, it is bullshit and yeah, it is propaganda. Especially the amount of trouble I had to go through just to watch them. The Pope told us we can't buy a DVD player because it's a luxury. Okay, that's fine, however under the circumstances that temporary living conditions must accommodate all things necessary to do our job I had to head toward the tourist district and check out a hotel that was classy enough to have a DVD player in it. Damn that was expensive! "OH NO Dante, don't you god damn dare buy that twenty dollar DVD player! But we here at Sanctuary are all fine and dandy if you send us a nine hundred dollar hotel bill!" Yeah, that was money well spent. I get to enjoy a propaganda film at the Hilton! All ten minutes of it! _

The Master laughed out loud as he watched Algol give him a funny drunken look. Daidalos pointed at his head to signify he was just talking to someone, watching Algol dazedly turn back toward his bucket to throw up in.

Sanctuary was full of tradition but some things just don't carry over well with age.

**O|=----------------- GREECE, SANCTUARY------------------=|O**

Camus turned toward the Vestal Virgin and reached his hand over, "Go ahead back to your temple, we'll probably be a while." She nodded silently and handed the Aquarius Saint the Gold Pandora's Box containing the Scorpio Cloth. He threw it on his back and watched as the woman headed back out. Camus returned his gaze back at his fellow Gold, drunk as a skunk and smiling in his own little world. Apparently, the last bottle did it for him. "Well Milo, was it worth it?"

But Milo wasn't listening. "We have a lot of stairs," he mumbled incoherently as he stared at the staircase before the House of Aries.

The French Bear Trainer nodded. "Come on, one at a time." With that the two Gold Saints, capable of traveling the world seven times a second, conquered the first step.

Milo felt his body lurch forward until Camus held diligently onto his white trainer. Once the Earth stopped moving he turned to his fuzzy friend. "When was I born?"

Camus helped heave the Gold Saint forward. "You were born on November the eighth. That means, we have to pass through seven Houses before we reach your bed."

Milo head sank. "Shit," he muttered as they took one more step forward.

**O|=-----------------ANDROMEDA ISLAND------------------=|O**

Early the next morning, the children gathered around the port as Dante refilled the gasoline in his boat. "Where the hell is your Master at!" Dante barked as he placed the empty gas tank back inside the boat.

"He'll probably be here soon. There's a three hour time difference between here and Sanctuary," commented June as she took Capella's saucer and threw it. Miss Misty dashed toward it before leaping he air and easily snatching it midair. She wagged her tail all the way to Shun. He reached down and scratched Miss Misty's head.

It was then Dante walked over toward the sands and started to draw a very large circle. "Well since we have some time to kill," he finished the circle and folded his thick arms. "Blue hair, take on greenie, below the neck, above the waist no injuries past a day's rest."

Shun's head jerked at the strange barrage of commands. "What?" he was dumbfounded. What was going on? What was the circle around him? His face began to sweat profusely as he stared at the strange stance of Spica. Shun backed away until his boot barely touched the edge.

Suddenly, Shun felt Dante's large hand grasp his shoulder, "what are you doing, kid?"

Shun looked around. "I don't want to hurt him!" he muttered as he tried to run past the Saint of Cerberus.

Dante slammed his fist in to his other hand. "Too bad, you're in the circle," with that he grabbed the young boy him face first back in the center.

Spica reached over and grabbed the back of Shun's trainer. He pulled the boy up when tears began to stream out of Shun's eyes. He let go of Shun as everyone watched Shun sat on his butt and sobbed loudly in the middle of the circle. Spica looked around and shrugged. He dropped his stance, grabbed Shun by the shoulders, threw him straight on the ground and pinned him for an easy victory.

Dante's mouth dropped before he raised his hands in the air. "What the hell was that?! YOU CAN'T CRY IN THE MIDDLE OF SPARRING!"

Shun looked up, his face red, his eyes covered in sand while his face turned to the others confused."

Leda approached him. "Shun, this is a battle circle. Whoever's in it has to battle till they are unable to!"

"What's going on here?" shouted a familiar voice as Master Daidalos suddenly appeared behind everyone, "I heard someone crying."

June pointed over to the circle. "Shun didn't know about the rules. He's dead now."

Shun's eyes lit up. "Dead?"

Dante smacked his face. "YES! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU LET THE ENEMY KILL YOU!" The two adult men watched as Shun sobbed harder at the thought that he just got killed before fulfilling his promise to his brother. Dante shook his head, "so he's the only one left for the Andromeda test, huh? Sure cries a lot," he whispered to Daidalos.

Daidalos leaned over to his fellow Silver as June walked over and gave Shun a hug. "Let's not judge him just yet, who knows, maybe its just a phase and he'll grow out of it in a couple of months?"

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 8: Interview with Mr. Amamiya**_

_**The Master performs a few tests on Shun and long before the boy is able to perform the Nebula Storm, the Master learns that Shun can't even create a Nebula Spark.**_

_**Have you ever felt the true power of your Cosmos?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Holy cow we had a ton of guest stars in this one! I actually had a couple of problems delivering this chapter since I was dealing with so many new characters, I also had to contend with two different locations meaning having to switch back and forth but it was mainly to delve into how the other bronze boys were doing. While it was different for me, I'll be glad when we go to the next chapter and we go back to focusing on the main five of this fan fic. **_

_**Jenny D**_


	9. 2B: Shun and the Star Dust

Shun quietly moved past June as she slept peacefully on her side. Every step he took sounded like the wood groaned from his weight making him wonder if the next would be the one to wake her up.

The Master had come back from his meeting in Greece and even brought back a large bag of apples. After dinner, he had been assigning everyone duties. Leda was to ensure that all weapons are properly sharpened while helping Spica forging chains and linking them. Typically the duty is done by one person but due to the fact that all three of them will be practicing with chains for both fighting and climbing it was necessary. June will stick with providing proper nourishment for the group and everyone had to pitch in on laundry day.

It made him wonder what he was going to do since he really didn't know how to do anything. He thought that perhaps the Master will be proud of him when he spent a couple of hours picking some small rocks that slid off a cliff and fell on the trail. Sadly when he went to retrieve him, there was an aftershock and ruined his hard work.

Shun finally reached the door and slowly closed behind it. He turned to the dark blue landscape. The fire from dinner had died down leaving a bundle of red speckled ash piled in the center. Over at the Master's hut was the familiar lantern lit up and hanging on the side of the Master's door.

Right under the crack of his door was the familiar starry light that came from his Pandora's Box at night when his Cloth is inside of it. Shun came up to the door and struck the side wooden panel with the set of dusty dirty dressings that were wrapped around his knuckles. "Master?" he called out before leaning his ear a shay closer toward the door. His eyes shifted toward the lantern. Even though it was terribly cold at night, at least he wasn't worried about large mosquitoes. Instead only the dust in the air circled around, reflecting the gentle light it evoked.

"Come in, Shun."

Shun nodded before cracking the door open. He looked inside as his teacher sat at his desk with a book opened up and the miniature chess board on his desk. He liked it when his teacher was in his trainer. While his Cloth was very elaborate he will admit that he was a lot more approachable especially when he tied back his long blond hair. The Master's eyes were shifting back and forth between the board and the book before he moved his bishop over with one hand and writing down something in the other. While he didn't know the rules of the game, he was certain that it took more than one person to play. "Master, what are you doing?" He headed to a chair placed in front of the desk as Master Daidalos began moving the pieces back into their original spots.

"Oh this, I'm just playing with my game partner. Twice a week, we use our cosmos and play a game together. Most of the time we never finish but we keep track of where everything is by recording the moves." He took out the book and handed it to Shun. The boy looked at the two pages with one labeled 'Red Nail' and the other 'Sea Prince.' The Master looked at the boy's confused face. "We use monikers, or secret names, since he told me he couldn't give his out. But that's fine with me."

"Which one are you?" he asked as he handed the book back.

"Sea Prince, I picked it out since one of the criteria for the Cepheus cloth is that you have to some blood connection to Poseidon."

Shun turned his head in amazement, "really?"

His teacher nodded back. "Of course, but the gods were a loose bunch. They say that if you were in a room with others, if you turn to your left and then to your right, your companions would have some connection to at least two in the Pantheon. Don't be surprised if you have a little bit of a god or goddess in you too." With that he sat the last of the pieces in their proper spots and then put it back up over his fire place and the tiny notebook inside. "Shun, before we get started, let's look at your hands."

The Master walked around to him, knelt down on his knees before Shun took them out and produced them in front of him. Shun hoped that today he'd finally be rid of the dressings. He didn't like having to be very careful in the cursed ocean waters. However he had no choice since every time they got wet they would make his fingers smell bad afterwards. However, tonight, despite them giving him a horrendous tan line around his knuckles, scabs had formed and little nail nubbins were perturbing at the very end of the fingers where June had to clip deep near the cuticles. The Master removed the bandages and promptly discarded them over at a wastebasket underneath his desk.

Shun shifted his feet as he watched the Master take out a new notebook and the beige envelope that Saul had given him when he first got to the island. It was the same one that Mr. R placed on his box and as of now, had no idea what was inside. Pulling his prune-textured pasty white tips he swung his legs wildly before looking up, "did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head and produced the photo of Shun from the file, "No, these are just your records from the Kido Foundation, any wrong doing was completely out of your hands, and however, that's why we're here." He sat the picture in front of the boy and then pulled out a thick book from inside his desk. "Shun, are you familiar with a 'six year plan'?"

His mouth agape, he silently shook his head.

* * *

…_how 'far' behind would you say your Kido trainee is compared to the Sanctuary Sponsored trainee__?_

_

* * *

_

Master Daidalos turned toward the leather covered binder. It was hard for him to believe that he'd know nothing about Amazons and their masks but did they not discuss with him on what a six year plan was? "It's a guide," he handed the book over to Shun so he could look through it. "Every Trainer has one for each of their students unless they are training on their own and in that case that have to create one by them self. Based on how well you've done during the Pretest and your past history at your orphanage will determine what type of goals must be set. There is a problem," he took out the folder and laid out Shun's records. "As mentioned before, you did nothing; however, I can't make a guide unless I know more about your background at what you did over at the orphanage." It was then Shun's body began to slowly slump into his chair, as if he was attempting to squeeze deep inside. "Shun, do you really want a chance to earn the Cloth? I need some idea of where you stand in a few areas. We need a plan to ensure the best possible chance of you succeeding, will you help me?" With those words, the boy immediately pulled himself up and sat up straight, primed and ready. The Master nodded his head, pleased by the boy's willingness to speak to him. "Shun, as we go through this, I want you to answer as honestly as you can. If there is an area that you struggle in, let me know so we can create realistic goals. Okay?" his blue eyes gently shifted over to Shun.

Shun quickly adjusted his bottom and tilted his chin proudly in the air. His hands smartly lay upon his thighs as he primed himself for his interview just like how the TV lady told him to look when the camera was there. All he had to do was look at the Master's middle white blond bang and he'll be all set.

* * *

_Now kid, don't look directly into the lens. Keep your shoulders pulled back. I know it's just impossible for you to look any cuter, but honey we need you at your best, Mr. Amamiya. _

_

* * *

_

His teacher smiled, amazed at the boy's sudden turn around. While Shun wasn't the quietest student he's ever had, there were times when he wished he'd just speak out a little more. "All right, Shun, let's go ahead with something easy, and tell me how you learned about the cosmos?"

Shun systematically looked to the ground as to appear deep in thought. In truth, he really didn't know how to describe it. However, the Master did say that this was very important. "Master, I don't know what to say," he quietly whispered as he gripped the fabric of his pants.

The Master tapped the tip of his pencil before placing it down. He didn't think the question would be too hard. When he was at the Gift of Aaron Orphanage they had off duty Silvers drop by and do a few demonstrations. Maybe the Kido Foundation had a different method? Shun seemed primed to answer him and he'd hate for the first question to leave him stumped and embarrassed for the rest of the meeting. "Shun, do you like games?"

"Uh huh!" Shun nodded his head vigorously.

He folded his hands and turned to the child. "Okay Shun, this is a word game. I will say something and you tell me first thing that you associate the word with. Let's start off with: Dog."

Shun lit up, "pet!"

"Chains."

"Andromeda," Shun quickly spurted out. Hopefully the Master will not count it wrong for flubbing the 'o'.

The Master shook his head. "Athena."

Shun's eyes widened. "Goddess!" Ah, what an easy game!

The Master continued. "Book."

Shun bobbed his head. "Reading."

Sensing the boy's quickening responses, it was time he finished this. He reached for his pen as he prepared to write down the boy's answer, "Cosmos."

Shun lifted his hands and lept proudly out of his chair. "POWERPOINT!"

The pen tip slipped as the Master jerked his head up, "what?"

Shun slapped his hands on his thighs, "question!"

"Shun?"

"ME!"

* * *

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Two: The Struggles of the Pacifist**

**Chapter Eight: Interview with Mr. Amamiya**

* * *

"Oh Athena, please tell me there is more to this," it was all he could mutter as he rested his head in his palm. His thumb tugged his cleft as he stared at Shun's reply. The worst part about it was, unlike most of the other Saints, he knew exactly what PowerPoint was from college students who would wander over to the island to study the twin volcanoes before he politely would ask them to leave.

* * *

_So like my professor had like a satellite image of this place on this slide, and I was like whoa, the volcanoes are like boobs and the little bullet said that like no one had any like close up pictures… oh come on, man, he said he'd give me like extra credit, show some respect man and give me at least a rock sample. It's not like you like have a shortage of them! He's already pissed that I didn't attend the first five weeks._

_

* * *

_

He turned to the door as Shun's steps began to echo louder. Leave it to a tiny seven-year old bladder to buy him enough time for him to regain his composure. "It's just one word," he quickly reassured himself. While PowerPoint was not his ideal topic opener, it was best not to assume and allow him to divulge more into his education before casting judgment, "the door's open, Shun."

"I'm sorry, Master," the child spouted as he threw off his orange hood and politely bowed his head. "I was so nervous before that I forgot to," before Shun could finish the Master came over and escorted him to his seat.

"Don't worry about it. If you have to go, then don't be afraid to let me know." He returned back to his own chair, reached over for a pencil and slapped a smile. It was nice to see Shun a little more confident than usual, and he'd hate to lose it. "Now Shun, I've never met anyone who learned by," he felt his eyebrows lift briefly, "PowerPoint. If you wish, would you please enlighten me, tell me, on what your lessons were like?"

Shun, delighted by his teacher's interest, proceeded to do just that! "Tatsumi would press a button and make all these pictures appear on screen. I remember seeing your Cloth on there once because it made a car sound when it slid on the computer."

"That sounds nice, did it tell you anything else about my Cloth?" he asked as he placed the tip of the pencil on the paper.

Shun swung his feet and bobbed his head. "I remember that every time they showed a picture of its important stars, it honked."

Master Daidalos focused his eyes squarely on the pencil lead in attempt to prevent them from rolling over. "Shun, let's forget about my Cloth tonight. I can tell you more about it than anyone else could." This was not a good sign when Shun remembered more about the sound effects. "Shun, can you tell me anything you learned about the cosmos?"

Shun shut his eyes. It's been a while since Tatsumi stopped the classroom lessons two months prior to the drawing of the training grounds to focus getting everyone in acceptable shape. "The stars?" Shun squeaked out as if asking the Master himself. He watched as his teacher circled his hand enticing him to keep going, "And space?" Shun waited for a brief moment before twisting his mouth. "And stuff?"

* * *

_Shun grasped his pencil as he stared at the projected image of half faded image of some black square with hazy speckles of white. He thinks their stars but Tatsumi splashed some Coca Cola over the project's lens when he popped the top open. _

"_Repeat after me!" shouted Tatsumi as he clicked the button on the mouse. "Saints get their powers from the stars. This is called the Cosmos."_

_Shun looked awkwardly around. Half the children were asleep with the exception of him, Shiryu and Jabu. Shun turned to the camera crew before turning back to the screen. "Saints get their powers from the stars," the three mumbled at different speeds._

_Tatsumi tossed his soda to the ground and stomped all the way to the light switch. "WAKE UP!" His hand rapidly flicked the lights giving a small strobe effect._

_Shun grabbed his head and hid his eyes. He hated when Tatsumi did that. It gave him a big headache. He listened to the chorus of groans as everyone began to raise their heads. Once the lights stopped flickering, he looked toward Matsuda. His bottom lip quivered when he saw the lens cap was over the lens again. He watched as Tatsumi took his wooden ruler and broke it over his sleeping brother. "GET UP!" He screamed as Ikki raised his head in shock before Tatsumi snatched him by the scalp and threw him to the ground. _

"_Brother!" Shun immediately ran over to Ikki's side as he clung to his arm and tried to help him back up. He held his right arm up blocking the broken half of the ruler, yelping as the broken shards scratched the front of his palm. He felt Ikki's arms wrap around him as Tatsumi raised the ruler once more._

"_Don't you dare touch him, he did nothing!" Ikki barked as he raised his fist defiantly. _

_Suddenly Matsuda, the camera man, ran over and began to jerk on the long white sleeve of Tatsumi's well ironed shirt. "Sir, please stop. We have to have Shun in the shot. The lighting in here will make it difficult to edit out any bruises," he whispered in his ear._

Shun pulled back his shoulders and looked at the Master. "Saints get their power from the stars. This is called Cosmos. The Cosmos came from outer space."

Master Daidalos watched as Shun's eyes roll up to the ceiling with each word as if he was drilled into saying it. He could be nervous, but it almost seemed like he was unsure of what he was talking about. There was only one way to test this. "Shun, could you elaborate on that? What do you think it all means?"

Shun sighed as he bobbed his head.

_Tatsumi was once more at the front of the room. His beady eyes shifted toward the corner of screen before he chucked his new ruler to the side of the room. "DAMN IT TO HELL!" He cussed as an animated paperclip began to bounce on the side corner of the screen asking Tatsumi if he'd like help putting the Powerpoint in Slideshow mode. "SHIRYU!"_

_The half Chinese walked over to the computer and began to move the mouse around. "I'll get rid of it."_

_Shun rather liked the bouncing paperclip. It made so many funny shapes and it provided lovely suggestions to help Tatsumi so he didn't need to bother Shiryu all the time. Besides, why does Tatsumi yell at it when the paperclip cannot talk back? It seemed almost pointless and it only made him angrier. When he was angry, he took it out not just on Clippy but them as well and that made Shun and everyone else sad._

_It did wave, and it was waving right now as Shiryu moved the arrow over it. It was only polite to wave back, "bye bye." _

_Matsuda smiled as he caught the heartwarming image of the child smiling at the screen waving his hand in the dimly lit room as everyone but the missing Ikki were focused on the front of the classroom. He motioned the camera over toward Shiryu as he was busy showing Tatsumi how to keep the animated paperclip from appearing again. _

_

* * *

_

"Shun?"

The boy raised his head as he looked around the room. His eyes darted around as his Master patiently waited at his desk. "What?"

"Shun, are you alright?" The Master placed his pencil down and looked up. "Maybe we should stop tonight. If you're tired, we can stop and I'll give you your duty on another night."

The boy shook his head and sat up in his seat. The Master told him that this was important for the Cloth. Besides, he wasn't tired. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Shun?" He paused, and watched as he gave a thumb up. "Very well, go ahead and tell me what you think of being connected to the stars?"

His green eyes turned to the wall searching for a hint. Shun's hands sweated a little bit as he tugged on the bulk of his sleeve. "The stars," he sighed heavily. "The stars are good."

The Master wrote the statement down before drawing a question mark next to it. "Shun, how are the stars good?" It was then Shun began to reach for his hair and began to comb a lock of curly green hair. "Shun, remember, you don't have to answer, if you don't want to," he calmly reassured him. Shun nodded wildly before pulling his hands away. "You don't want to answer the question?" Shun shook his head no, "very well." He turned to his list and started slashing off several in a row. The Cosmos was practically the majority of the meeting. The Kido Foundation did assure the Pope that all the children were capable of breaking a rock in their hands, which was the basic guideline before training anyone. He will train him, but he was worried that he may end up having to cram a concept took orphans three to four years to perform the rock test.

He watched as Shun pressed his back against the recession of his chair. The Master reached down into his desk for the bright Gala Apple that he had saved from dinner. He was going to eat it after Leda's meeting but put it off. Besides, the kids loved their fruit, especially Shun. "Shun, would you like an apple?"

Shun's eyes brightened as he watched the Master place it onto of his desk next to the pitcher of water. He shyly walked over and cradled it back to his seat before feasting on the juicy piece of fruit. He started with large gulps around the girth before meticulously gnawing around the stem and the bottom of the core.

As he cleaned the last bit of the crispy fruit fresh the Master scanned through the file for something that Shun may like to answer before he goes back to academics. "Shun, since you're my first student from the Kido Orphanage, could you tell me of anything fun over there?"

Shun returned to his chair after tossing his core in the trash bin. "We played soccer a lot!" he shrugged. "I wasn't very good, but Seiya makes sure I don't get picked last."

"Seiya?" The Master wrote the name down. "Was he a friend of yours?"

Shun nodded. "Uh huh, my brother says everyone likes Seiya and Seiya likes everyone except Miss. Saori. I think he's very nice."

The Master nodded pleasingly. "I'm glad you had a friend at the orphanage. What do you like the most about Seiya?"

Shun smiled wildly. "He doesn't call me names and my brother doesn't have to worry about leaving me alone with him. He is also very brave. When he farts, he's quite proud of it; not like me, sometimes, I don't admit it and I try to hide the sound as best as I can."

The Master shook his head. He seemed immature, but then again, he could say the same thing about half of the Silvers he hung out with. Still, he wondered, "Shun, do you know if Seiya is at a training ground?"

"Uh huh, he went to Greece," Shun remembered how jealous everyone was afterwards.

"Alright, just checking, so aside from your brother and Seiya did you have any other close friends?" He drew a line and wrote 'ask Marin' to the side.

Shun looked around. "I had a big friend, Matsuda Ido. He visited me every six weeks. He's always nice to me."

The Master drew a line and wrote the name down. "Was he a volunteer who played with you and the other orphans?"

Shun shook his head. "No, he's a camera man who followed me and a couple of others since I was little. He's always nice to me. Sometimes, he makes sure I get special treatment, like sometimes he lets me nap in the special bedroom!"

The Master drew a couple of question marks over Shun's special treatment and the special bedroom. If he wasn't aware of the DVD, he'd almost assumed Matsuda was into child pornography. "What's so special about the room, Shun?" he better ask to be on the safe side.

Shun closed his eyes as he imagined the wonderful room. "It has many stuffed animals, and the walls are painted too! Everyone gets their own bed and we all get nice fluffy pillows with big blankets! Matsuda makes sure to save the Spider-man bed for me. We only get to nap there till he's done with the camera, and then I would go back to my brother."

He wrote the room's details. It seemed a little too elaborate for a place that held a hundred orphans at. He turned his head to the other topics that he needed to cover. He saw the limits of physical prowess, but he still had no idea on how was his combat since he didn't really put much resistance. It could be that he has grown close to the others. "Shun, did you do any sparring, or one on one combat, at the orphanage?"

Shun blinked. "I don't want to talk about that," he flatly replied as he turned his head away.

The Master turned to the short censored line and back at the child.

* * *

_I wasn't very good, but Seiya makes sure I don't get picked last._

_He doesn't call me names and my brother doesn't have to worry about leaving me alone with him._

_

* * *

_

The Master shook his head. He looked down at his list. Combat was another big one. Now there wasn't much left and two thirds of his paper was blank. Family History was a very touchy subject for most students, himself included. He really wanted to ask about Shun's brother but he had sent a letter to the Kido Foundation to clarify that one section. It was best he waited for them to reply since he didn't want to unintentionally hurt such a sensitive boy. Hopefully they will have their reply in Ethiopia when they get there. He shifted his eyes over to the next section. He thought about asking Shun about mythology but that was an area all three children were struggling. The brothers seemed to be mixing up mythological accounts between Roman and Greek mythology and Shun wasn't sure of what version of myths to follow. He'd rather start fresh on that area once they get back. "Shun, since you couldn't tell me much on the Cosmos, what about science specifically matter."

Shun shifted his eyes.

The Master raised a brow. "Oh sweet Athena," he thought to himself. "Shun, was it PowerPoint?"

Shun nodded his head. "Uh huh!"

Okay, this was pushing it. He could almost understand teaching children with pictures if they didn't have a Saint to demonstrate it, but science? "Did you do any hands on science activities?"

Shun thankfully shook his head. "Not most of the time; it's too expensive. Matsuda made sure I got to go to the special science room. It had big tables and gloves and a cabinet with goggles but we rarely put them on except for a couple of times because Matsuda wanted to see what I looked like in them."

He scribbled, DVD, on his notes before creating a large slash to divide his sections. Maybe he was overreacting? The Cosmos was impossible to teach through a slide show but with the right person running the classroom, science shouldn't be a problem. The Kido Foundation was famous for hiring the brightest scientists in the industry, especially in Japan. Even an intern from there would be a hundred times more knowledgeable in the subject than the maidens that gave lessons at the Sanctuary-Sponsored Orphanages. Surely they would have gone over the states of matter; Shun mentioned they didn't do a lot of hands-on experiments, but if they couldn't afford an ice cube, a cup of water and a pot of boiling water then the richest man in the world truly was a cheapskate. If Shun at least knew the states of matter it would make understanding alchemy a little easier. "Shun, do you know about the states of matter?" Shun lifted his chin, his eyes eager to answer. "Tell me then, Mr. Amamiya," he spoke as he placed his pencil on the paper.

"There are three states of matter: solid, liquid and gas."

The Master wrote it down and tapped the tip. "He didn't mention the fourth," he thought. However, his answer had a good amount of confidence. "Shun, could you elaborate?"

Shun felt excited! He can elaborate! Oh how smart he felt right now! The Master even called him "Mr. Amamiya" as if he was a grown-up! "Solid is where the circles are next to each other. They don't have the extra curvy lines around the circles like the Liquids do. The Liquids aren't really lined up as well as the Solids. They're crooked. Gas doesn't have as many circles in them, maybe one or two in the pictures."

The Master looked up. "Shun, what are those circles called?"

Shun gave a small shrug. "I don't know, but I know that when Matsuda takes pictures of me, I see the circles in the air, and air is a gas so they must exist!"

The Master put his pencil down. There was no point in continuing this until the Kido Foundation provided some information. The least he could do was help Shun out since a little bit on his matter. He pointed his finger to the side of his chair. Shun slid out of his chair and came over to the other side of the desk with his teach. His Master reached over and picked him up before placing him on his lap. He reached over for the clay cup holding the water. He covered the sides and used his cosmos to freeze it. He felt the pottery crack, but he could always make another later. He moved his hands back and then pulled away the broken pieces leaving a perfect cylinder of ice.

Shun reached over and grabbed the can-shaped object before leaning back and bumping the top of his crown against his teacher's chin. It wasn't the first time, he's seen ice but he felt amused by its shape. "My drink," Shun smiled as he raised the cylinder above his eye like a fat telescope. The Master took the ice and began to explain what the circles were and why his water maintained its shape while it's frozen.

A few minutes later, the Master took the ice cylinder and placed it on the table. Shun looked at the cylinder noticed two hand prints from where he was holding it. He took a finger and began to spread the wet shiny prints a little bit. "Master this isn't solid anymore, why is it not solid over at where I touched?"

His teacher took his own finger and placed at spot over at the top. "The heat from your hands, it caused the molecules to move, if they move, then they lose their shape and go from…" he paused and turned to Shun.

He turned to his cylinder and looked up. "Solid to liquid?" he smiled when he felt his Master pat his back. He then looked over where his hand prints. "The drop froze again!" he pointed over to where he had rubbed his finger. There along the side of the perfect cylinder was a bead of ice. "Can the particles move, Master?"

"What do you think, Mr. Amamiya?"

Shun shook his head. The Master was calling him a grown up again! "No, I don't think they can. It's cold." He reached for the drop and pulled it off and placed it in his mouth. "But I will make them move!" he spoke as he sucked on it.

Master Daidalos chuckled from the boy as he moved his papers aside. As he demonstrated to Shun on the properties of liquid and then to its steam or gas form, it seemed like the boy already knew about matter but nothing was explained. Did Shun not pay attention in class or did he have a careless teacher? He really wished he could see the DVD and find out.

Shun watched as his teacher use his hands and began to evaporate the excess water off the desk. "Master, did you go to school?"

The Master turned to Shun as the boy twisted his body till he was well balanced on the center of his right thigh. "Yes."

Shun tilted his head. "Mr. Daidalos, would you please elaborate on your answer, why do you say yes?" he parroted. He reached over and grabbed the pencil and placing it over a piece of crooked blank paper. He watched his teacher's face as he bit his bottom lip while his head repeatedly jerked to the floor and back to him. "Mr. Daidalos, if you are not comfortable answering the question, you don't have to."

The Master raised his finger. "Just give me a moment." It wasn't that he didn't remember, but how does he explain something like 'that' when he and everyone else spent many years trying to comprehend what had happened and still barely scratched the surface. "Well, it was nice on the days I went. The teachers especially, I had one male teacher who liked to play the guitar every opportunity he could whether it be our ABCs or if we looked bored and he would make a song up out of our lesson. I liked him the best, Sr. Lopez. Only had him for a few weeks though before he disap-," his coughed. He really shouldn't divulge too much on the subject since he still wasn't sure why Shun cried at night. No need to compound the boy's problems with his past, "he no longer attended our school." He turned toward the sheet of paper and saw a stick figure with a fat smiling head with a large oval and lines for strings near his stick-like hands. "That's a nice picture of Sr. Lopez, Shun."

Shun looked up and smiled. He wished Tatsumi would sing to them instead of yelling and making them repeat a bunch of stuff over and over out loud. "I can draw your other teachers, tell me who they were!"

The Master nodded. "There was Sra. Ruiz, she was my first. I can't really tell you much of her except she brought in a brown rabbit named Feliz. When she left, we kept the rabbit at the school."

Shun drew a large skirt on her twig-like body. He then drew a circle and a long triangle for a carrot beside it. "She didn't want the rabbit?"

The Master turned to the floor. "It wasn't that she didn't want it, but the rabbit didn't have a home to go to." He continued. "After was Sr. Lopez, but I told you of him. Next was Srta. Flores, and I didn't like her much. She was always belittling others; the worst was Sr. Lopez after he left the school."

* * *

_[He should've kept his mouth shut.]_

_

* * *

_

Shun looked up after drawing wire hair all over Srta. Flores head. "Did she leave too?" The Master nodded. "Did you have any more teachers?"

"Two others, they were both called Srta. Ruiz. They were sisters, one taught after the other left and soon, after a couple of weeks, the other left as well. The first sister was very good. She always helped everyone as best as she could and she was fun to listen to during story time. The second one, not so much but they were both kind. Plus the second Srta. Ruiz, my best friend Jorge and I had a small crush on her. She liked short skirts and we liked long legs."

Shun looked at his picture of the happy stick people. He made sure to give the second Srta. Ruiz very long legs and a very tiny triangle skirt to please his Master. He then drew a large sun with a very big smile before handing it over to him. To his surprise, his teacher seemed sad, almost like he was going to cry. But he didn't want to make his Master sad! He thought he would like the picture of his teachers? Besides, Shun knew the Master was very strong and unlike him, strong men don't cry. Then he felt his Master reach over and pat the boy's back.

"It's very nice, thank you, Shun," his voice trembled as he placed it down on his desk.

Shun turned to the drawing. "How long did you go to school for, Mr. Daidalos?"

"Two years."

The Argentinean's eyes shifted to Feliz. "I was homeschooled after Srta. Ruiz left by my mother; she was concerned about a few things." He looked over at Shun as he sat patiently listening to him. He rubbed the boy's back and sat him back down on the ground. It was too hard for him to go further with his story. "Shun, it's getting late, come on, we can talk later. Let's go ahead and go over your duty before we leave for Ethiopia tomorrow."

Shun handed the Master back his pencil and clutched his hands in anticipation wondering what he'll receive. He watched as his teacher headed to the corner of the room knelt down and began to grab several large leather satchels. Suddenly, he stopped and began to lean his chest against his kneecap. "Master, are you okay?" the boy called.

* * *

_[Dad, why can't I stay at school?]_

_[Al, there's something you should know, I've taken a case and I think its best you and your sisters not go outside.]_

_[How long?]_

_[… I don't know…]_

_

* * *

_

He raised a finger. "Shun, give me a moment, please," he replied as he heaved a little bit before turning around. His face was a little redder as he grabbed the satchel straps before heading back to his duty as a Trainer of Saints.

**O|=----------------------------------------------------------------------------=|O**

The two of them walked along the path from the Living Area till they were over at the fork between the Elysium Cliffs and the Nebula Temple. Six thick straps, three on each shoulder of his body, were holding two large satchels on each end. They stopped, taking a moment to watch the Nebula Temple glow brighter. The Master stared at it, "_Daughter, I'm not here to visit you tonight_." They stepped back as the pink light darkened and a burst of sand shot out of the entrance. Ignoring the Princess' tantrum he turned to Shun and looked down. "Shun, before we go on, I want to know if you are fully committed to doing this."

Shun looked at the empty satchels. "I think so," he looked at the straps. "I wish I could carry more," he muttered as he looked at the straps. The Master told him that typically, a student should be able to carry twelve. "I'm sorry, I'm not very strong," he muttered before looking up, "but I'll try really hard!"

"I know you will. I know this job will be difficult for someone of your stature but," he reached over and placed his hand over on the boy's shoulder blade, "it's good at building here, your back, your legs from the long walk, and your core, or chest area. However, too much water and it'll affect your posture and actually will hurt and injure you. I'd rather play it safe and let you deal with half the weight for now, and as you get stronger, we'll add more satchels. Now, answer my question, will you help me and June do water duty? The place I'm taking you to, I expect you to keep secret from even Leda and Spica and especially from guests or guards that come here. This job takes a lot of trust from me to give to a first year student and if you don't feel confident in maintaining my trust, feel free to turn around and there will be no hard feelings."

"I'll do it!" Shun immediately replied the second that his teacher stopped speaking. Sure water duty sounded hot, time consuming and quite boring BUT his Master had declared his faith in him and he didn't want to disappoint him now. Besides, not only will this make him stronger, but he can help everyone! How often would he come across a water pot after the great thirst would strike thee only to experience the disheartenment of pulling the lid to find but a puddle? Perhaps that was more than enough to splash on his face, but the problem would remain and his throat parched.

After that final confirmation, the Master held his hand out and brought forth a small ball of light to illuminate the way. "If you lose your way in the desert, you risk dehydration by day and hypothermia by night. There will be landmarks along the way and I or June will fetch you if we suspect you've been gone for too long, however, the desert is not merciful toward the young."

Shun shook his head as he turned to the floating blue light. He felt the Master come up to him and adjust his posture so his shoulders were properly pulled back. He turned to the blue moonlit hue dunes and followed the floating ball of light down the unmarked desert and already he could literally feel a huge temperature. The sand that his feet would occasionally kick up began to harden as the two headed farther away from the main path.

The air was so chilly that it stung any exposed skin and leaving the area red and sore with every blast of air; true to the cursed island's nature, the arctic winds would be silent during the day when everyone needed them the most and would barrage those who dared cross the sands at night. Halfway through, Shun began to notice a small pattern, whenever they would come across a set of four stones, the Master turned in the direction of the smallest stone and when they reached a pair they turned to the finally reached a lone stone. This one was very circular in shape with sand that covered most of it. It was impossible to see from a distance and Shun could see how someone could walk over it without even noticing.

The Master knelt down and pulled the rock up and then twisted it. Similar to the entrance to the Rendezvous, he flipped open the rock to reveal a staircase underneath. The small ball of cosmos vanished as Shun descended down the stairs. He turned to his side and noticed a small flashlight with a large sticker of a chubby yellow and blue fish. The Master reached over and flicked the switch at the top before reaching behind him to close the rock door. The circle of light illuminated the Master's face briefly before he turned it to the path ahead. "While you are down here, when you do learn how, try not to burn your Cosmos to light the way. Sometimes, we will have light infantry coming over to train and they may detect your Cosmos and find this place. As of right now, only you, me and June are the only ones who know where this place is at. Let's keep it that way."

Shun shook his head. "Yes, Master." The man then handed him the flashlight and gestured his hand toward the rest of the stairs. Shun was glad that the flashlight was there since it seemed almost pitch back without it. He could tell they were getting closer as the gentle rush of water grew louder. It was almost surreal due to how dry the conditions were above them with the exception of the waves that struck the cliffs and beaches. The air was extremely chilly but at least there was no wind down here. He could actually see spots where some water had splashed and froze up. At the bottom of the stairs, the rocks had a mother of pearl appearance with some areas appearing transparent and others were a combination of glass and marble. He walked over to a lone stone and picked it up.

Shun cupped his hands around the stone. He fanned his thumbs and then peeped inside amused by the fact that he could see the bones in his fingers. He then raised it into the air and noticed that the marble within it gradually swirled. "It's pretty but what is it?"

"It's Concentrated Star Remains," he then pointed over to the wall where all the Concentrated Star Remains seemed to swirl into. "A long time ago, a meteor struck the earth, it turned out that before it did so, it actually traveled through a star and the remains crystallized. It slammed over here and caused our twin volcanoes to sprout out and form our island. Had the meteor not broken up, the impact itself should've wiped out the human race," he reached over and picked up another rock from the ground. "Aside from smaller remains out in Northern Africa, most of the crystallized star was here. It was no bigger than a soccer ball, however because of the heat of the volcanoes, it caused it to grow until it's what you see right now." he took the rock and then used his Cosmos to crush it. He held out his hand, to reveal a pile of silver sand. "This is where Star Dust comes from, one of the three components that the Lumurians used to create the Cloths. Before this place was discovered, they had to find meteorites and scrape it off. They would be lucky to get a teaspoon worth from them when it took a full cup to repair a Cloth."

Shun took his rock and attempted to squeeze it into star dust, but failed to do so. He looked up at his Master. "I think Tatsumi talked about it once."

The Master raised a brow. "He did?"

Shun nodded. "Uh huh, he called it Galactic Blood Diamonds since they spent trillions on the meteorites from Africa in order to get it." He remembered one time in class when Tatsumi ditched their PowerPoint on First Aid to yell on his phone about some guy who cheated them on a fake meteorite after they paid for it. He looked around. The walls were growing with it; the pool was carved entirely out of it, even the floor was covered in it. He ran over to the stairs and then realized they too were made up of nothing but Concentrated Star Remains as well as a vase with roses carved completely out of it. Over where the water came down into the pool was a lady holding a vase as if she was pouring it down. "There's so much of it," he muttered wondering how Tatsumi would react if he saw such a place. However, Shun gave his teacher his word to never talk it.

The Master took his hands and recombined the dust back to its stone form. "It's the reason why the Nebula chains exist. Erechtheus, the Creator of the Andromeda Cloth used an innovative technique where he was able to forge the links from the Concentrated Star Remains, infuse them with a layer of Orichalcum for extra durability, and still remain," suddenly he stopped to yawn, "compact-and-infinite," he quickly spouted out.

Shun's thoughts were mutual as he stretched his arms. The both of them headed for the circular pool. Apparently the Concentrated Star Remains purified the cursed salt waters into fresh water. He looked down and noticed that the circular pool had the eighty-eight constellations with the twelve from those of the zodiac being the most prominent carved right in. He dipped a satchel into the water and felt it gradually expand and weigh down. After putting the lid on top, he switched to the other satchel, filled it and placed it to the side. After filling the others up, he grabbed the straps and placed them on his shoulders. His knees buckled as he attempted to get used to the added weight. He heaved as he began to move toward the steps.

Suddenly, he felt the Master reach over and grab one strap from each shoulder of his body. Shun jerked his head over toward his teacher as he held the two straps partially wrapped around his wrist and carrying the two in one hand. "Please Master, I can do it!" He felt terrible for carrying half the amount of water on his body.

His teacher looked down. "Shun, it's a long ways away to the Living Area, are you want to try and carry six straps?"

Shun clutched his chest at his pendant. "Master, please, I want to become strong!"

The Master then noticed a small glint around Shun's neck. "Shun, is that a necklace?"

The boy looked down. He promised his brother that he would never show it to anyone. Besides, the rulebook dictated that students were not allowed to have personal jewelry. "Master, please, this was from my Mommy! I use it to pray to God!" suddenly the boy began to cry and fall to his knees.

The Master looked at the chain. He sat the two straps of the water satchels; knelt down and carefully tucked the chain of what he assumed was a crucifix back underneath the collar of the boy's trainer. "If I see it again, you know what will happen." He then laid the set of straps back on Shun's shoulders, "and if you want to try six, go ahead, it's your choice."

Shun smiled and clasped his hands since he was unable to bow. "Thank you, Master."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry for taking the straps off you; I just thought it may have been too much for you," he replied as the two, guided by the flashlight, went up the stairs.

* * *

**Side Story 2: Battle for the King**

**Ikki's in trouble as he struggles to get away from the crazy girl holding a universe in her hands. The world turns weird when a white angel, a gold angel, and a blue angel face off against a demon in black named Valentine. **

**May 16**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Slice of Ethiopian Life**_

_**The kids take their first field trip off the island that leaves Shun questioning his purpose of getting the Cloth just to meet his brother.**_

_**May 23**_

_**Have you ever felt the true power of your Cosmos?**_

**O|=-------------------- [Bonus Scene: Sex Ed for Seven Year Olds: Virginity] ------------------------=|O**

The walk back to the Living Area felt a lot quicker since Shun wasn't so focused on memorizing the trail. Many thoughts appeared in his head. He looked at his teacher. "Master, I have question, and," his bottom lip quivered.

Master Daidalos looked down. "Shun, you can tell me, what do you want to ask?"

Shun's eyes rolled up as he sat his satchels down on the cold sand. "Master, are all virgins like Dante?"

"Shun, what are you talking about, do you know what a virgin is?"

The little boy nodded with his eyes wide open. "They come from prison. Everyone says all the bad people are in prison."

The Master rolled his eyes. "That's not what a virgin is. Shun, you're a virgin too, the brothers and Leda too. There's nothing bad about being one."

Shun turned his attention to the Master. "What about you, you didn't say your name, are you not a virgin? Like everyone and Dante?"

"Shun not everyone is a virgin, now come on," he replied as he snagged all six straps with one hand and hussled over toward the Living Area until the boy ran over and grabbed his wrist.

"Master, you didn't tell me, are you or not!" the boy pleaded as he felt his feet being dragged a little bit.

Master Daidalos blew his bangs. He really shouldn't have named four children on an island populated by five. "No Shun, I'm not. Now come on, let's go."

But the boy held strong. "Master, please tell me, what is the difference between someone who is a virgin and someone who is not? You are kind, unlike Dante but you are both strong, and we are all boys except June but she's a virgin too!" Shun grasped his head in confusion before looking up to his beloved all-knowing teacher for the answer. "Master, you're so smart, please tell me," his eyes widened and shimmered in the moonlight. "Please… elaborate!"

"Goddess," he shut his eyes, before rolling them toward the moon. There was no way in hell he was going to elaborate over THAT. He wasn't even supposed to be talking about this stuff till the kids hit puberty. What should he tell him? Maybe he could say that he'll tell him later and wait a few years? Then again, the thought of Shun going around the local Ethiopians and seeking the answer from them made him nervous. Suddenly he snapped his fingers as an idea came up. He knelt down before the boy. "Shun, does it really matter if you know who's a virgin or not? Can you look at me and tell I'm Argentinean?" Shun shook his head, "and just looking at your faces, I can't tell you are Japanese either since you and the brothers all look very different."

Shun nodded in agreement, "and I can't tell if June is Ethiopian or not!"

The Master darted his eyes for a second. "Good example," he exclaimed as he pointed his finger at his student. "Now Shun, how should I treat you? If you're Japanese or not, or how you treat me and others?"

Shun clasped his hands. "I think you should be nice to everyone regardless, because everyone likes it when people do kind things to them. I think we should all be nice to each other so everyone is happy," he scratched his head, "but I don't think you should treat someone based on where they are from. That sounds silly. I know someone who hates it when others treat him mean because he's not full Japanese even though he never did anything bad to them."

The Master shook his head. "It is silly and if he never did anything to them, they shouldn't treat him like that. Now Shun, knowing this, would you treat people different based if they were a virgin or not?"

Shun shook his head. "No, that would be silly too, because you can't tell if someone is a virgin by looking at them but you can tell if someone is treating you nice or not."

"That's a good answer, Shun. Before we go to Ethiopia, are you going to ask everyone if they are a virgin or not?" Shun sharply shook his head back and forth. "What would be a good question to ask others?"

Shun thought for a moment. "How are you?"

The Master nodded pleasingly. "That's sounds like a much better thing to ask people, Mr. Amamiya. Now come on, Shun, let's take the water back and go to sleep. We have a long trip ahead of us." He spoke as he quickly began to put the straps on Shun's shoulders.

* * *

A/N

_Sorry about the delay in the story. In my last notes in my profile, I wrote that I did some plot shuffling. Well, when I was checking on this last night, I noticed there was a few problems with continuity and had to go through and fix that as well as a weird error where I submit my document and all the formatting was lost and had to be done on the website. I also addressed the "Virgin" thing at the end, so now Shun at least knows enough about it but not enough to corrupt his pure mind. Like I said, don't be afraid to address any problems with the story. They help me a lot and even though I actually have notes over my chapters, I still miss things (like the fact that everyone really did see Shun speak of virgins in a bad light and no one pointed it out)_

_Jenny D  
_


	10. Side Story 2: Battle for the King:Valent

His foot twisted on the wet concrete before the rest of him came tumbling down. Ikki's palm slammed into the dirty street as he lets out one loud dry cough. For a moment, he holds his position, feeling his aching muscles relax. It felt like with every beat of his heart his whole body shook. He had been running for nearly an hour straight, half of the time wading through the knee-high water. He'd lost one sandal after the church and the other not long after. It stopped raining a long time ago, but his hair was still soaked with sweat and stench.

His weary blue eyes shifted toward Shun as he delightfully suckled his thumb occasionally switching between his left and dominant hand. Although his one piece was still a little damp from a quick detour under a fountain, he was a least clean from the blood that the strange girl wiped all over his face.

His body tensed as he heard the delicate footsteps of the girl in the distance. He turned his head and watched as her dark long hair bounced and her dull vacuous eyes stared onwards while holding onto whatever the hell she had in her hands. His heart filled with a burst of energy, the boy leapt from his position and continued down the long alleyway. Each step thudded heavily as he bounced around ignoring the cramps that gripped his calves and sides.

The girl slowed her pace. She needed not hurry as she watched the filthy brother of the one who grips her Lord's vessel panic after reaching a large fence. "Why do you run? Are you not pleased that of all those that dwell upon this world, your brother was chosen as the one most suitable for my Lord?" She narrowed her eyes as bottles and trash was hurled in her direction. Her violet eyes flashed as the debris halted and floated mere inches away from her face.

With his free hand, Ikki grabbed an empty trash can and chucked it straight at her face. "Shut up!" His eyes widened as that too floated before her. He reached for Shun and pushed him deeper into his chest.

"Your resistance confuses me," she murmured drunkenly. She stared at all that he had thrown at her; a thick ooze leaked from the container. With a quick raise of the brow the bits of sludge that slid from the metal edge formed into black beads. "He will be pampered and worship, the finest clothes, warm meals and the love of billions who will perform his every whim, I can make him a King!" She then raised her finger to him. "What can you do?" She shrieked as she deflected the trash back at Ikki's feet. "All you offer my Lord's vessel is a life of insecurity, misery and disease!"

Ikki turned to Shun as he began to cry. He rocked him as best as he could but Shun had nothing to eat or any sleep since leaving the house.

**O|=----------------------------------------------------------------------------=|O**

_Pandora closed the door and promptly locked it. She walked over to the two and touched his face. "You're trembling," she whispered. Her blank gaze watched as the boy turned his cheek away from her. "You look like you had a hard night." She reached over and placed her hands under Shun. "There is restroom down the hall and to your left. You should clean up, I will tend to my brother."_

_Ikki raised an eyebrow. "You mean 'my' brother," he corrected as he placed him in her arms. He looked down and noticed Shun continuing to hold his hand. "Come on, I'll be back, she'll make sure the bad men don't come, won't you…" he looked up at the girl realizing he never asked her name._

_"Pandora."_

_Ikki then began to pry his delicate fat fingers off his hand. "I'm Ikki, this is Shun." With a quick but gracious bow, he hurried over to the restroom. Immediately, he washed his hands watching as the water turn black. He looked at the mirror. Deep red rashes had formed around the edges of his eyes from the tears and rain. Suddenly, he began to hear something. He crawled upon the sink and brought his ear to the mirror. The Sanctuary was located on the other side and for some reason he could hear the girl chanting out loud. "What?" he muttered. A sick feeling came down into stomach as he instinctively jumped right off and ran back out of the bathroom and toward the sanctuary. Something didn't feel right._

_He turned sharply around the corner and into the large ivory sanctuary. His jaw dropped as Pandora stood upon the altar with a gold chalice of blood held high in one hand and what looked like another baby in the other arm. Off to the side was their Pastor laying flat on his face with a large trident sticking out of his back._

_Pandora raised her chalice higher. "Oh glorious Thanatos and Hypnos, I call upon thee to witness the rebirth of our noble Lord Hades..." a book of Hymns slammed at her face. She screamed as she clutched her cheek, lost her balance and tumble to the ground._

_Shun cooed and delightfully kicked as he rubbed his sticky red cheeks. His bright green eyes rolled over toward a familiar presence before he threw his messy hands over his eyes. "Ik," he threw them off, "KI!"_

_Ikki snatched Shun as the boy went for another round of peek-a-boo. "EWW Shun, don't do that," he pulled the small hands away as the boy smiled with two red hand prints over his face. He turned to the thick century bible and toward the stain glass image of The Last Supper on the wall._

**O|=----------------------------------------------------------------------------=|O**

Ikki continued to walk back until his back struck the metal wire. He looked down at Shun as he calmed down and stuck his tongue out. In truth, he didn't know what to do. The only one Mommy told them to go to was dead. He turned to a dark bottle. He dumped the old water out and clutched the neck of the bottle tightly. He had no money or food but he knew he was better for Shun than the crazy witch in front of him. "SHUT UP! I'LL NEVER HAND HIM TO YOU! YOU…." His eyes widened, "YOU BITCH!" He cussed. The four year old looked around feeling strangely guilty for saying the b-word.

Pandora rolled her eyes. "So immature," she raised a hand. "I don't care what you say, I never gave you a choice to begin with," lightening shot out of her hand and aimed straight for Ikki. She cackled as the boy shrieked from the energy that surged through his body before he buckled and fell to the ground unconscious. She approached the two checking to see if the vessel wasn't damage from the fall. "Valentine, are you done yet?" she spoke out loud. "Well?"

_Almost_

Pandora pulled Shun out of Ikki's hands. She took his pink blanket and spreads it over the street before lying the child down. Shun rolled around before staring at the light of a blinking street lamp. He placed his thumb in his mouth as a crimson flame appeared before him.

Harpy Valentine continued to bow his head. "My Lady, I have brought another cup from our Lord's Vessel creator." He handed her the cup before lowering his head further. "My Lady, I apologize for the delay but when I returned to the home, it was on fire and there was not much left to bleed. I suspect the intruders who came in the first time, returned to finish the job."

Pandora turned toward the blood. "How rude of those men to defile the womb that housed our Lord's vessel," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a Silver Star Pendant and dipped it into the chalice. The pendant then absorbed every drop of blood turning the shiny metal a dark red. Pandora placed it around Shun's neck. She was abhorred by the idea that her Lord must be resurrected in such a filthy place. She raised her hands, called out to her Gods before pulling the blanket away from the soul of Hades. "By the pure heart of this child, my Lord Hades, rise and claim this kingdom as your own!" a thin stream began to link between the Soul of Hades and the pendant of Shun.

Valentine watched until his face twisted in horror. "STOP!"

Pandora opened her eyes as her mouth dropped. "Damn them!" She broke the link between the two. She turned to the sky as three lights soared above them. She gritted her teeth as the red Pendant changed back to Silver before turning to her faithful Specter. "How close are they?"

Valentine closed his eyes and focused. "Very. In fact had we continued, they would've pinpointed our location," he thought carefully on the last encounters. They've been cracking down on the last five false vessels and judging by the fact that they were blocks from where they are at, he was certain they weren't going to leave without finding someone. "My Lady, should we leave this vessel and find another? There is no more fresh blood from the Mother."

Pandora's eyes stared at the now silver colored pendant and then back at the soul of her lord. She could see tiny streams of the soul entering the child through the pendant. "No, our Lord must be pleased with this vessel and he is determined to make it his own. However, I can't take the child to the Underworld in this state or it will die instantly. He must be left here until the vessel has matured and transfer is complete." She lowered her head. "With them so close, such careful preparations will be difficult to hide. I fear they will find us, and they will kill the vessel and destroy our King."

"My Lady, I will distract them, do what you must for the vessel and our Lord," he spoke as he turned away and folded his arms.

Pandora gasped as she turned toward the glowing light of the three Saints close by. "It is too dangerous!"

"It is necessary."

She then placed her hand on his, fearful of what seemed like a dangerous endeavor. "That is true, though I will weep I..."

Valentine chuckled as he retracted the talons revealing a smooth human hand. Was she that worried that she will never see her faithful servant again? He took her pale palm and kissed it. "My Lady, your heart aches all for naught. I assure you, though it is three to one, a proper warrior knows that victory is not guaranteed by numbers." He stood up tall, the three pronged claws lightly dug into the cement. "They are strong, but the battleground will be their downfall. This area in particular is filled with the cosmos of the weak and young. I see them as future company in the Underworld, but to the Saints they are liabilities and Athena's beloved humans. The moon is red to further boost my cosmos. However, before I go to defend my future King, I ask one thing of my Lady," he holds his hand to her.

She turns to her dress and tears a strip off. She tied it to his wrist as she had done the first time he demonstrated his prowess in an exhibition battle between he and Balrog Rune. There he declared himself as her Lancelot and she was his Guinevere.

* * *

_Though I will be serving from afar I will personally be the first at your side for any task menial or not._

* * *

The Specter's armored glove slide over his hand and harden beneath the bow. His wings extend as he takes a moment to stretch before taking off. Keeping his cosmos low he quickly landed on the first roof he found and stood still. Sensing no reaction he safely peered over the wall to see the trio of two young Silvers and a Gold giving orders over in the center of a street. Judging by the horns, it was either Capricorn or Aries. If it was Aries, his strategy will be useless and he will die quickly. If it was Capricorn, he couldn't have had a better opponent to face under these circumstances. He took his talon hands and prepared them. He must be quick. Keep the other two occupied, and focus on the Gold. If he can maintain anarchy then he may stand a chance.

His eyes search for the perfect building. The first strike must be flawless. He spots his target. He stares at it focusing his cosmos on the right targets inside. Once established he raised his palms and several black balls of tar began to form. "Sweet Chocolate," he whispered his attack.

Two balls of tar shot out and then split into hundreds of miniature versions, breaking through the windows. He watched as the trio of Saints spot him and prepared to charge forward. Valentine placed his right three-clawed foot on the side, his wings forming a perfect heart in the moonlight.

Women and girls, busted out of the building. The black tar balls had clung to them and created black tar wings and talons. As predicted, the Gold pointed to the other two to take care of his lovely harpies. Sweet Chocolate was infamous among Saints. They know that if you break the red ruby between the breast of those that it takes hold of, they will revert to normal and he was counting on it.

Valentine leapt from his position and he moved toward the center of the road. "Aries or Capricorn, what will it be?" He watched as the Gold raised his right arm to the air and slashed downwards.

"Excalibur!" he called out.

Valentine's soft red eyes gazed as a bright pillar of light shot forth ripping a large gap in the road. Gold Saints were capable of fighting at light speeds and the move was so depowered that he was barely at Mach one when he dodged it. "Yes." A smile grazed his lips as before he charged forward and slammed his foot directly into the Gold's head just as he was smashing a red ruby on a harpy that clung to his long white cape shredding it.

The first helmet of the first battle of the Second Holy War of Hades was ceremoniously knocked off.

* * *

**Love You, Kill Me **

**Side Story Two**

**Battle for the King**

**

* * *

**

Pandora screamed as she watched the road in the center melt and collapse from the technique. Her hands trembled as she ran over to the fence and away from what was going on. She turned to Ikki's unconscious body and used it as a small bench while clutching the Soul of her Lord. Her eyes gazed at the stream as Hades slowly slipped into the child before turning to Shun as he began to crawl off the blanket. She grunted as she plucked him by the stomach and held the wiggling child. Shun reached out and began to pull the dark curls of his face down brother.

"GREED OF LIFE! GREED OF LIFE! GREED OF LIFE!" Valentine cackled as he threw three pot shots at several apartments.

The two Silvers turned toward them. One of them played a beautiful melody, slowing the time of the collapsing buildings. The other took his chains and threw them out before they splintered into hundreds of metal bars to hold the three structures together.

The Capricorn Saint, seeing an opportunity blinked from the ground and into the air behind Valentine. The Specter jerked his head just as Capricorn folded his hands together and slammed them right between the wings. Valentine screamed as the blow smashed him down to the ground. He felt his helmet snap in two as his body struck the asphalt. He clutched his side and turned to the small bow on his hand. "My Lady, My King, can't fail…" he gritted his teeth as he gathered the strength to raise his talons in front of his unprotected head, catching Capricorn's golden boot. He pushed it away and then charged forward and pointed his hands at the golden chest. "Greed of Life!" The Gold flew backwards from the point-blank shot.

He turned to the other Saints as one played his lyre and the other threw tiny shards of metal, efficiently taking out his creations.

* * *

_Keep the other two occupied, and focus on the Gold. If I can maintain anarchy then I may stand a chance._

* * *

As long as they remain together, his harpies were useless he needed to separate them. Valentine turned to a distant building in the south and one at the west. "Here, have more harpies! Sweet Chocolate!" he cackled as he threw more five balls of tar in the air.

The two looked at each other before turning back to the Specter.

_[He's mine! Go to the other buildings before the harpies slaughter too many people.]_

The two Silvers split to the two parts of the city.

Valentine took a moment to touch his chest, heaving from exhaustion. Sweet Chocolate was a good move but it was severely draining his cosmos faster than he can recover it. He doubted he could perform it again tonight. He shook his head as the familiar blinding light of Excalibur came hurtling toward him. It was much stronger, but still heavily depowered. Too tired to fly, he rolled out of the way, feeling the heat as it melted the asphalt beneath him.

Capricorn's shoulders heaved as he touched the dark mark Greed of Life made on his armor before clenching his fists and reading his stance.

Amused by the Saint's rage, he threw a talon hand on his hip. "Is this truly the power of one of Athena's prized Gold Saints? How pitiful! I've lost track of how many times I've dodged your signature move and I'm merely a second rate specter. I am ashamed by the fact that our great Lord lost to such a weak Order two hundred years ago." he laughed in an attempt to rile up his opponent before purposely flying over in front of an orphanage and wiggling his large cock horn around to heighten his temper.

The Gold Saint folded his arms and held his head high. "You act noble but in truth you are nothing more than a cowardly bastard. I find it sad and pitiful that you pride yourself in hiding behind women and children using them as meat shields! Though you mock Excalibur, the truth is that it was given to protect the weak and destroy the wicked. I will not sully its honor by using it to kill those for whom it had been created to defend. The only one to fall by its blade shall be you."

He chuckled as turned his eyes toward the building in behind Capricorn, "such noble words but in the end, an empty promise, GREED OF LIFE!" The blast of red light shot forward. The Capricorn took his hand and deflected it to the sky. He charged forward and round housed the specter to the ground. Capricorn raised his arm for another Excalibur.

Valentine laughed as he took his talon thumb and pointed it to the orphanage behind.  
Capricorn grabbed the Specter and threw him into the air and performed his move at barely two percent of its power.

Valentine twisted away from it at the last moment, feeling it graze his wing before playfully landing on the top of the orphanage. He perched himself like a large heart shaped vulture before wiggling his large cock horn once more.

**O|=----------------------------------------------------------------------------=|O**

Pandora clasped her hands as she watched Valentine magnificently countered the Gold Capricorn, throwing him into a building far from the alley she was in.

With all three Saints distracted she proceeded with her plan. She turned to Hades' chosen vessel as the slow stream of his soul continued to pour into it. "It could be at least ten years before Hades is finished transferring himself into the vessel." It saddened her that it will be a long time before their King comes to them. It seemed strange that Hades would not just retract what little of his soul from the chosen. However, if their Lord is that determined to use the vessel, then she will oblige to his desire. "My Lord, how I long to be by your vessel's side to ensure your chosen Earthly form is protected by the miseries of this planet," she lamented standing over the unconscious body of Ikki. However, the light of the sun poisoned her blood and she must continue to guide the Underworld and her Judges until their Lord may take the throne.

She then raises her hand as Ikki floated unconsciously in the air like a rag doll. She walked over and raised his chin. She had hoped to save it for her Lord once the transfer was complete. However, the vessel needed to be protected and she must ensure that the brother of the vessel remained faithful to what needed to be done; to guide it until the Soul and the Vessel were completely united. She reached into her pocket and blew some dust over the boy's face causing him to stir.

Ikki's sleepy eyes shifted confusingly around before Pandora stepped forward and pressed her lips against his. Ikki attempted to push her back as he felt a flash of heat overcome his body.

She pulled away before allowing Ikki to fall to the ground. His eyes glowed red for a moment before the boy slipped back into unconsciousness once more. His veins flashed a few times as the spell took effect. Pandora turned to Shun as he waved his hands toward her. "Oh you want one too?" She walked forward and picked the baby up. "I'm sorry but Pandora's Kiss only works once, so I'll have to give you a normal one instead," she spoke as she planted one on the Shun's forehead.

She reached over for more dust and tossed it at Ikki. She then picked up the soul of Hades and touched her necklace. "Ikki, I entreat thee, protect the vessel, your future King, the Lord of the Underworld and my brother!" with that, she waved a hand over to the ground to reveal a stairway. She descended down the dark path before it faded away.

Ikki sharply raised his body. He turned to his brother sitting on his blanket and playing with his feet. "Shun!" He ran over and wrapped the baby in a tight bundle. Feeling a strong headache come on, he turned his attention to the exposed pendant; his eyes lazily stared on.

* * *

_Ikki sweetie, this pendant is a gift for your brother. Why, it was passed down from your late grandmother, and her mother and her mother's mother. It's been stolen many times. Will you make sure no one sees it and that your brother wears it all the time? Remember, Mommy loves you._

* * *

Ikki moved his hand and tucked it in Shun's one piece. "Mommy," his bottom lip quivered as he began to cry. He turned to Shun and pulled him tighter. "I promise."

Suddenly his eyes reverted back to normal before noticing large groups of people gather in the street.

**O|=----------------------------------------------------------------------------=|O**

The Capricorn Saint gritted his teeth. The situation had grown worse now that the curious were coming out. He wildly threw his hand in attempt to shoo them back. Still they continued to come forth. He shouted in Greek, Spanish, Italian, and English but they continued to move forward. Valentine, delighted by the crowd, raised his palm delightfully anticipating the look of horror by the Gold Saint.

"GREED OF LIFE!" he shouted before the Capricorn Saint blinked in front of him and grabbed his wrist and pushed it up, causing the blast to scrape a building before shooting harmlessly into the sky. A chorus of screaming echoed in the streets as many scattered away. "Such glorious chaos!" he thought as he Valentine took his other hand and called his technique once more. His proud face shifted from euphoria to fear as the blast pure cosmos headed straight for the one child that he swore to defend.

Ikki looked around as he carried Shun out of the alley, wondering what all these people were doing outside at this time of night. Ikki turned his head and thenducked, feeling the attack graze his back, burning part of his shirt in the process. The blast struck a column in the building causing it to tumble toward the two children. Suddenly a sweet melody began to play slowing the building's descent. Ikki attempted to run but the stampede of people made it difficult. He felt several adults run past them, not bothering to pick the two helpless children up only caring for their own safety. Ikki pushed through as fast as he could before the looming shadow of the falling structure eclipsed them. At the last moment Ikki, tucked his body and attempted to shield Shun before it fell on top of them.

Thick waves of dust mushroomed outward. The windows shattered while possessions tumbled out and papers flew. "NO!" Valentine screamed. His King! What has he done? He then felt Shura's fist as he took it and upper cutted the Specter into the air, shredding the mid section of his Surplus in the process. He felt his body fall to the ground, dizzy from the mighty blow of the Capricorn Saint. He watched as the Gold mouthed his technique before the deafening roar of his fiery blade appeared through his hand and tore the ground. His eyes dreamily stared at the bright light as if the sun was charging toward him, "so bright. Forgive me, My King, My Lady," he muttered. Exhausted, he closed his eyes feeling the rest of his surplice rip away and the heat of the blade against his exposed skin. The threads of Pandora's ribbon, carefully tied to his wrist dried and began to burn away.

**O|=----------------------------------------------------------------------------=|O**

Ikki opened his eyes as he turned to the small cage surrounding him. The metal glowed with a dark blue light. He reached up and touched it. His eyes shifted toward the piles of rubble above them. He could hear the dripping of water from the ripped up pipes as well as a wooden beam slid out of place. A bit of glass fell from a broken window. Ikki watched as it was about to fall through the hole when the metal mysteriously shifted over and blocked it from entering. "Shun?" he muttered as looked down at the large dusty tuff of silky green hair below him.

A gentle melody filled the air. Shun clapped his hands at the wonderful music. "Ik-Ik-Ik----KI!" he cried attempting to sing his brother's name but only ended up off tune through most of it. His mouth let out a yawn as he closed his eyes and quickly dozed off.

Ikki attempted to fight it, but his eyes also grew heavy as well. What was going on? His vision grew hazy as the white figure played his lyre while the blue figure was tossing the rubble off of them. "Angels?" Ikki blinked before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**O|=----------------------------------------------------------------------------=|O**

Saint Cepheus placed his hand over his last minute cage and retracted the metal away from them. The teen knelt down as Saint Lyre continued to play his song, to ensure that the city continued to sleep. He looked at the four year old and flipped him over. He placed his hand on top of the dark patch of skin, causing it to heal and return back to its normal color.

"Orpheus!" cried Eurydice as she ran toward the group carrying her beloved camera. She ran up and threw her arms around him, planting tiny kisses on his cheek. "I can't believe what happened!"

Saint Cepheus turned to Saint Lyre, shook his head in disbelief before stepping aside to give the two lovebirds some room. It was no secret that as one of the most favored Saints in all the order, only Orpheus was able to get away with bringing his girlfriend over to watch him strut his stuff and battle.

Eurydice turned to the children before reaching down and picking up the sleeping baby. "Ah, she's so adorable!" she reached down and stroked the little girl's green hair.

Saint Shura approached the trio taking his finger and circling around. There were more important matters to tend to before they could relax. "You know the routine." He waited for all of them to turn their bodies away from him before reaching for a leather pouch attached to the side of his belt. He pulled out a beautiful shiny white box. It was made out of several layers of specialized concentrated star remains. Supposedly it was a box given by one of Athena's bodyguards two hundred years ago to the Pope who in turn passed it to the Capricorn Saints, the most loyal of all the Golds in Sanctuary. The box itself was called a himitsu-bako, or a Japanese puzzle box. It could only be opened after moving the panels around in a precise sequential order. It was beautiful, though why it had two happy dolphins carved on the top with a message written in Spanish was another mystery.

His hands began the tedious act, applying the right amount of pressure with his right while using the other to slide the hidden side panel before switching over to the same on the other side. A typical box would take about seven to twenty moves to unlock the mechanism, this one needed nine hundred. Whoever created it, must have had a lot of time on their hands. Unsurprisingly, it took him longer to figure out how to open the damn thing the first time than to master Excalibur. He was still proud that he was the only one aside from the Pope who knew how such a prized heirloom of the last Holy War who could perform such a task. Moving at the speed of light helped too.

Since it took Shura quite a bit of time to get the box open; Orpheus turned to Eurydice as she rocked the sleeping infant around. "How is your baby doll?"

The nymph smiled as she rubbed the little girl's soft nose. "Sleeping, although I wish she would wake up."

Saint Cepheus turned to her. "Trust me, after the first few months; you'll take back those words."

"My friend, perhaps you should enlighten her further. I'm sure it's a very difficult and tough job," Orpheus spoke as he clutched his instrument against his chest.

"Actually, I," before he could finish, his friend widened his eyes. He then turned to Eurydice as she moved even closer to her boyfriend holding the baby in between the two. He's heard from him that she's been strongly hinting at it for some time.

* * *

_I love her, but I can't start a family now, my reputation is growing and I may receive the opportunity to perform for the Pope himself. Once I establish myself, there will be plenty of time for that, you'll see._

* * *

"Finished!" all three teens turned around as Saint Shura revealed the opened box's content. Inside were tiny beads of the crystallized blood of Athena. Since it was in that state, it made it useless to turn Cloth into God Cloths but it was still good for testing if one was Hades' vessel or not. He turned to the four year old as he continued to sleep on the ground. He didn't have a pendant but he was the only one they could suspect due to the specter's reaction he gave earlier about nearly striking him. It couldn't be the baby since Hades can't use a girl as a vessel. Shura turned to the anxious trio. "If this is the one, you know what we must do." He waited for them confirm back before pulling out a bead and breaking it into the fine powder over the boy.

He shook his head as it just blew over him like dust, "nothing, another fake." The Gold felt disappointed. He was so sure it had to be him; the Specter's reaction confirmed it but if the powder did not liquefy and boil, and then it meant there was no trace of the Hades soul in him. Desperate he took another bead and powdered it over him. When the same occurred once more, he gave up and quietly began the nine hundred moves to close the box. He was so sure, but Athena's crystallized blood was proof.

Saint Cepheus turned to the battle ground. All there was left was clean up. The collateral damage was immense with at least three streets ripped up and ten buildings either in terrible shape or destroyed. There was broken glass and rubble all over the place. Despite it all, he counted about thirty two dead, give or a take a few. It was a miracle that the death count was as low as it was considering what had happened. Orpheus told him that the song that he performed will ensure the people sleep for about two hours. He then turned his attention as his friend played another song. Eurydice then handed Saint Cepheus "Shunrei" before she walked over to her boyfriend's side and glowed for their duet.

_A terrible earthquake, befell the city,_

_Tearing the streets and shook the buildings._

Combined they create their harmonious lie, in an effort to conceal the truth of what happened today. As they sang, Saint Shura sat on a bench slowly closing the Dolphin Box. He could've had it done in five seconds but he almost found the task therapeutic. As he worked, he listened to the beautiful duet and reflected back on what had happened wishing he could be one of the thousands of Japanese who will see this event as nothing more than a natural disaster.

He could have easily killed that Specter had he used even half of the power of Excalibur. Instead, he chose to restrain himself to prevent needless slaughter.

So many possibilities; and for the next few days in his Temple he'll probably wonder if he did the right thing or not. He believed that Athena would say yes and commend him for taking the difficult path, to spare the lives of others. Somehow, deep in his heart, he wondered if Deathmask was right?

* * *

_War has changed. People will die. A mere village or city is nothing compared to the destruction of the entire world should we allow outdated chivalric values to cloud our judgment. _

_

* * *

_He turned to his hand and looked down upon it. "At least thirty are dead, and none of them was the true vessel or a Specter."

**O|=----------------------------------------------------------------------------=|O**

Valentine's eyes shot open. "My bed," he muttered as he turned to the familiar red satin sheets that covered him. He pulled them back to reveal several bandages dressed over his chest and his shoulder. Over to his side sat the Lady Pandora and what was left of his armor.

She placed her hands over the ribbon that she made before battle. "Valentine, it pleases both me and our Lord that you have returned to us alive."

The Specter scratched his head. "How," he flinched as he grabbed his broken ribs. "How did I?"

Pandora raised her proud head. "I teleported you at the last minute," she reached over for his silver mane. "Your hair was singe by the heat of Excalibur, but we are all relieved that you are safe." She then waved her hand toward the shattered remains of his Surplice. "Our Lord wishes to reward you with an upgrade to your Surplice, may you use it well." Her Trident appeared in her hands before she pointed the tip.

A dark energy pulsed out and zapped it. He watched as it began to reshape into its normal form with a few added changes. The helm was longer and sharper. The chest piece was thicker and his glorious cock horn seemed to have doubled in girth!

"Harpy Valentine, I ask for one thing; please do not tell the others that the soul of Hades is still not completely transferred into the vessel."

Valentine stepped off from his bed and began to don his Surplice once more. He knew how important it was that she came back with their King this time. "What about the others, how will they react?"

Lady Pandora raised her trident and teleported both of them out his quarters. Before Valentine had a chance to slide his helm back on his head. He found the two of them in the throne room of Guiddecca amongst his fellow Evil Stars with the three head Judges in the front of the pack. Pandora then ran up the stairs to the left side of the throne.

"What is she doing? Our King, he is not yet," he thought as she came back out, carrying the bundle while pulling a long silk curtain alongside. He watched as she placed the baby down. It looked like the vessel but the hair was red and the skin much paler. It hardly moved, maybe bobbed its head every once in a while. Could it be that being in touch with the vessel allowed the Lord transform its shapeless form into a body? He wondered if in this state their King was capable of anything at all.

Pandora then stepped in front before raising her hands. "Specters of the Underworld, the day of Glory has arrived, our King, Lord Hades has returned!" she proclaimed as nearly all the Specters bowed down before the child.

Wyvern Rhadamanthys stepped forward. "What is this silly curtain doing here! I will not bow down before this shade, remove it before," a burst of black lightening electrified his body.

"Rhadamanthys, this silly curtain that you mock is here because the glorious presence of our Lord reborn is far too great for even a high level Specter as you."

Lady Pandora continued to zap the stubborn man before he defiantly stepped forward. "I am one of the three Judges of the Underworld with only Thanatos and Hypnos and our Lord above me. How am I not worthy of seeing my own King?"

She took her trident and swung it at his face. "You dare to compare yourself to a God? You dare! Such impotence, I suggest you watch your tongue Rhadamanthys or the god Thanatos will strike you down for such a declaration."

Valentine shifted his eyes over as the Judge finally conceded and bowed before the child behind the curtain. "She's good." He then turned to the veiled image of the small baby on the throne. Rhadamanthys was the boldest of all the Specters, if she can convince him then perhaps this could work after all. Still, he wondered what Pandora did to ensure that the transfer will be completed?

**O|=----------------------------------------------------------------------------=|O**

Ikki sat by the window of the orphanage staring at the hundreds of construction crew that gathered to fix the large sink hole caused by the earthquake last night. He didn't know how Shun and he got there; the woman who ran the place said she found the two on the steps with a note attached. All he remembered was that Pandora was chasing them, and everything was a blank afterwards.

Shun was busy finishing off a warm bottle of formula, content after receiving a new diaper that was so big that they had to leave the bottom button of his one piece open. Once it was sucked dry he then twisted over and crawled toward a set of colorful plastic keys that he had been eyeing since they got into the room.

Ikki closed his eyes and began to feel a strange warm sensation. His eyes suddenly shifted to Shun as he dragged himself over to Pandora's brother. He picked the child up and carried him over to the window. He crossed his legs and sat Shun in the center before pulling the Silver Star from out of his one piece. He reached over and began to wrap the chain around the baby's hands.

The woman outside looked up as the two brothers sat in front of the window. "Those poor children," she muttered before a large black car pulled up. A bald man opened the door and approached her. He bowed his head and pulled a card with the Kido Foundation logo on the front.

The baby dropped the pendant and reached over for the plastic keys. Ikki shifted toward them, grabbed the plastic ring and threw it in the corner. His hands reached over to rewrap the chain around the hands once more. He took his hands and forced his tiny infant palms together with the pendant. ""Shun, it's time to pray to Mommy, let me show you how it's done."

* * *

**END OF SIDE STORY PART TWO**

**Author's Notes**

**I can't tell you how much Harpy Valentine yaoi I had to shift through just to figure out what his hair and eye color was. Even worse, in the episode that he appeared in the Hades Saga, his eye color kept changing so I couldn't go by that either. **

**This was actually my first battle scene I ever wrote so hopefully you enjoyed it. **

**Originally I wanted the scene to be based around the one in the manga. However, at the time, after reading that over and over, I realized I couldn't do it since that scene had too many holes and questions (apparently 'baby' Shun was three years old in that scene) in it forcing me to make up my own version. **

**The Tale of Baby Shun and Toddler Ikki will conclude in the next part of the main story on April 23. **

**UPDATE: I don't think I'll be able to make the April 23 deadline due some things (see profile). At the latest April 26.  
**

**Jenny D  
**


	11. 2C: Slice of Ethiopian Life Part One

Shun pulled the lime green blanket off his sweaty face. He blinked a few times at the clear blue sky before sitting up.

"Good Morning, Shun! How was your nap?" June called as she tilted her head to him while easing the yellow speedboat to the left.

He pulled off his orange hood and looked around at his surroundings. "Good," he mumbled before grabbing the sheet and tucking it back inside the trunk of the boat. He remembered that he and the Master went to bed late and getting up before the sun rose. He was so tired that he came out of the hut with his orange hoodie backwards and remembered falling immediately asleep as soon as he boarded the speedboat.

He scratched his head and looked at the two. "Where's Spica?" It was odd seeing Leda away from his brother and on their boat. He was sure the two intended to travel together.

Leda pointed over to the Master's boat up ahead. "He wasn't feeling well. I think it was from something he ate but to be on the safe side, the Master is going to watch him."

June touched her temple and paused. "The Master said he's been sleeping for most of the time, but every time he got up, he looked okay. It could be that he stayed up last night and was just really groggy this morning."

Leda shrugged. He pulled his sandaled feet upon the dash and leaned back and sighed at the stupidity of his little brother. "He was probably thinking of what to write for his purpose statement." He threw his hands up. "I told him that he had until the end of the break to get it done. The Master even said if we had to, he could accept them late."

Shun smiled. He almost forgot about the purpose project. The Master asked them to write down what they want to do once they've mastered the art of controlling the cosmos for their Six Year Plan. He was quite pleased that he had finished it early and was excited to show his teacher once they got to Ethiopia.

June tilted her head and turned to Leda, allowing her pony tail to swing to one side. "Are you going to wait for the last day before doing it?"

Leda rolled his eyes before he pulled his feet down and brought out the bright red pocketed folder. "June, of course not, in fact, I got mine done right after dinner," with one hand, he snapped it open in front of her.

She turned to it and began to read. "Wow," she muttered. "This is really good." She reached over and Leda eased it into her hands before reaching down to eat one of the apples from the bag. He smiled smugly as June mouthed out a few words here and there. "Oh my, I think the Master will be really impressed with the middle paragraph."

Leda raised an eyebrow as he swallowed his last bite. "Oh the part about the actions of the specters compared to those of the Saints during the battle before Star Hill?"

June nodded, "he had to research the last Holy War quite a bit for this one long mission." She closed the folder and handed it back to Leda. "Not only that but I don't think he's ever had a first year student reference past Holy Wars before. I think he will be very impressed."

Leda gently laid his red folder on his lap before raising his chin up. "I can't wait. While I can assure you I put quite a bit of thought, but I found my purpose not only easy to write about but also quite delightful when it came time to proofread." He placed his hand over his heart. "I was so sad when I ran out of room on the backside! I was forced to leave out the part about the First Holy War with Poseidon, and that saddened me so."

June reached over. "Leda, it's okay! There should be plenty of paper back at the farm. I'm sure the Master would allow you to add on to your purpose especially if you weren't finished writing it!"

Leda bowed his head. "Oh June, I can't tell you how much that made my day! It's good to hear that you and the Master care more about content rather than how much could I put in a limited space."

Shun's felt his head grow hot. How did Leda write so much? He didn't know that he was allowed to use history in his purpose statement! He didn't know anything about the last Holy War or the fact that there were two of them!

Leda tilted his head as he watched Shun's face turn pink. Could the island's sweet little cabbage head be… jealous? "Shun, tell me what you think of my purpose paper? I'm a little nervous that the Master would not like it if people, who were less acquainted with the History of Athena's Saints, would be turned off by it. It would mean so much to me if I could hear your thoughts." He took out his red folder and slowly twirled it into Shun's palm. "Oh and be gentle with the paper. If there was in one crease in my homework I would be absolutely mortified that our great teacher would have to handle anything with a blemish and I would rather enjoy the culture of Ethiopia then spend the evening rewriting my purpose once more!" he placed his hand upon his polo red shirt. "However, I will risk such imperfection if it means that you could learn the great history as I have at my beloved orphanage."

Shun took a few breaths as he flipped Leda's folder open. He wiped his sweaty hands on his pants before handling the one sheet of paper.

* * *

_They say that the easiest way to distinguish the armies of the Gods was that Mariners believed that the weak should die; for the Saints it would be that nobody should die, and Specters believed that everyone dies. While such a statement may sound simple, in truth it presents the uphill battle that future Saints must endure. After all, we enforce Athena's belief in peace with destruction. Such a statement is not only an oxymoron and true but it is also the way that the other armies use in order to enforce their convictions as well. As the great bodyguard who stood by the side of Athena two hundred years ago once said, "If Athena's ways and the survival of those we love is to continue, no matter how powerful we become we must always use our cosmos with mercy in our hearts for our friends, our people, and even our enemies for if all must live, that includes our enemies." _

_This two hundred year belief is the way I choose to follow. Although I disagree with our enemies, since should they live, they will only bring about more peril to those we must protect. I believe that with mercy, I will take great care in ensuring that those that I swear to protect will not be harmed by my hand._

_

* * *

_

Shun continued to read before handing it back to Leda. "It's very good especially the part with the bodyguard. I think the Master will like it too," he said with a little reluctance.

Leda finished his apple before tossing the core into the ocean. "Thank you, Shun. While I personally thought he seemed too pacifistic every time the Maidens spoke of him, I shall respect the bronze Saint who was permitted to stand by the right hand of Athena." Leda stroked his chin as he thought of ways to show the Master and June that he is true to his credence. After all, he did try to push Shun off once a cliff but he's fine now. "Shun, perhaps I can read your purpose paper and offer a few ways of improving it?"

Shun turned to his green folder and cracked it open.

_I would like to be with my brother and see my friends from the orphanage. I don't want to hurt others even if they are mean. That's not nice. I think you should treat everyone nice. _

Shun quietly closed it and set it aside. "I haven't written anything down yet," he lied.

* * *

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Two: Struggles of the Pacifist**

**Chapter 9: Slice of Ethiopian Life Part One**

**

* * *

**

"Aren't they pretty?" June ran over to her large sunflower bed. Leda and Shun lazily nodded their heads as they watched her prance around the careful three by three rows. The two appeared rather bored but it was possibly due to the long drive from the country of Eritrea to the southwest city of Bako in Ethiopia. Spica ran up and leapt up to pat the large flower head. He watched as it bobbed back and forth before June smacked him. "Don't do that! You'll break it!"

"But it so tall!" He replied as he took his thumbs and stuck them behind the straps of his denim overalls. He was probably the most refreshed of the three due to the amount of sleep he got on the boat. "Besides, I didn't break it, see?" he reached over and stroked the large green leaves.

"You best be-careful, you break any one of those sunflowers I'll use the stalk as a switch!" called Lola as the middle aged Ethiopian gave one good firm nod and a flash of white teeth.

Spica stepped away, rejoining his brother and fellow trainee hiding behind their tired faces. He's seen her right arm and it looked mighty strong, plus her brood of seven boys gave her years of experience.

June came over to Lola's side and the two of them merrily continued the small tour. Lola was the long-time translator of Pallas Ranch. Her repertoire of seven tribal languages, Amharic, Arabic, French, Greek and English made her a diamond in the dust that the Master was happy to pick up. He even allowed her to have her house built upon the property and trusted her enough by giving her own set of keys for the jeep and the truck.

So far, the farm seemed like a very nice place. Shun expected more desert after the first ten hours of Ethiopia but when he woke up, he was surprised at how amazingly green it was as well as the fact that he was this excited over seeing grass after being on Andromeda Island. June told him it was because of the Blue Nile and the land was just fine in this part.

"Come on, you haven't seen the chickens yet!" June ran up and began to drag the group.

Leda rolled his tired eyes. He wished he could just lay down and crash in a bed for an hour. Besides, he's seen their chickens plenty of times; their breasts were big, their thighs were plump, and they went well with noodles and carrots.

Shun tilted his head up as a bald headed Ethiopian waved his large hand at him from a distance. Farther down was the white two story house signifying the end of the tour. He then noticed a rooster bobbing its head and picking at the ground. He looked around and notices the others reaching down and petting the birds. He yawned before heading over to it and touched the crown upon its head.

Desta, one of the Master's main ranch hands came over. "Do you like?"

Shun looked over and stroked the rooster's dark feathers before feeling the thick scales below its legs. "Uh huh!"

Desta smiled and pointed over. He didn't know any Greek but he knew a little bit of English. "Big legs, yes?"

Shun turned to its thighs and touched the smooth tiny black feathers. "Yes, it has very big drummies?"

Desta seemed a little confused before Lola came along and described what Shun was talking about. He then patted his own thighs. "Ah, drummies!" His hand then pointed over to the rooster before giving a thumbs up, "big drummies! Do you like?"

Shun laughed as the large bird perched on his wrist. "Uh huh, what is its name?"

Desta shrugged. "No name." He then recalled the times his boss examined the birds and occasionally said something in his native tongue. "I think, Pollo…. Yes Pollo!"

Shun placed the bird on his head, feeling its claws attempt to balance itself. He laughed as it leapt off, desperately trying to ease its descent down with its wings.

"Hurry up Shun, let's go!" called Leda as the other children and Lola stood on the porch.

With a slight renewal of energy, Shun dashed over to the others. He rather liked Pollo. He never touched a live chicken before and from what he could tell, they were very friendly. He hoped he'll get to see Pollo soon.

Once Shun reached the others, the door very carefully opened. Standing there was an Amazon. Her face obscured by the familiar mesh-eye piece mask as well as a light blue version of the traditional sleeveless Amazon top like what June wore. The difference was that she had a long white dress over it to probably fit in with the culture there.

June stepped forward, bowed her head like a good Amazon before raising her hand toward the woman. "Guys, this is the Saint of Queen Cassiopeia, Cassandra, the Master's training partner from the island."

Shun stared at the two. He noticed that as they stood side by side their hair was almost a perfect match in color. Up to this point, he thought the local Ethiopians were all dark skinned with dark brown or black hair. Maybe June and Cassandra were minority Ethiopians that were white and had golden blond hair?

He then felt the sharp poke of Leda's finger. [Bow, stupid, you're being very rude in front of a Silver Saint. Do you want her to cut off our heads for your disrespect?] Leda snapped in Japanese as he continued to bow with his eyes closed.

Shun shook his head before throwing his hands at his sides and lowering his head as sharply as he could. He waited until Cassandra bowed in return before he lifted his head. She turned to each of them. "How was your trip?" she asked nodding her head a little bit each time much like how June must do so in order to convey any emotion through her mask.

Leda was the first to speak. "It was good. I've never seen Africa before and everyone seems so friendly," he smiled. They also looked black, poor, and dirty too. He wasn't awake much but just enough to see a stupid old man run beside the jeep begging for a hand out.

The Queen clasped her hands. "I'm glad. Come this way, we have three rooms for trainees and guests. You are also welcomed to watch television and the DVDs. Just don't make it to loud, your teacher is sleeping."

Spica looked up. "I thought we weren't allowed to own expensive stuff?"

Saint Cassandra nodded. "That is true," she laughed. "However we do not own these things." She walked over and placed her hands on her translator and nudged her head. "These are Lola's. We gave her a very large bonus for her work at the ranch, she purchased two of each and she placed the other sets here." She waved her finger and cocked her hips. "We're not allowed to OWN them but there's nothing wrong with using them to better our trainees. Part of being a Saint is learning to function in a changing world and watching television could be considered learning the behaviors of normal people."

Shun turned to June, "I don't get it?"

June eased back to his ear. "It's a loophole, just go with it."

Lola laughed. "Yes, yes, I have two DVD players, two televisions, and at least two copies of The Lion King, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid," she reached over and hugged June. "I'm sure you like that, yes you do!" Lola reached over and placed her soft hands on June's shoulders. "This girl… LOVES… The Little Mermaid…" Lola nuzzle her head against June while she wildly giggled, holding her mask against her face to prevent it from popping off.

The Queen turned away from the two and headed for the kitchen. She clutched her arm and turned back to the children. "I know you all must be tired, but if you are hungry, I can make something quick."

Leda waved his hand. "Saint Cassandra, you wouldn't happen to have any paper? I'm writing my purpose for the Master."

She turned toward the closet. "Al keeps it over there. He goes through quite a bit on the island. There should be an open pack on the second shelf. By the way, you can call me Cassandra or Cass. The people here are very Christian, and my title draws too much attention." She paused. "Also, I don't think your teacher mentioned this but you should refer to him as your teacher or Mister. That title draws the police."

Leda bowed once more before heading over to add on to his purpose. Spica observed the Queen as she took some bread, meat and cheese from the refrigerator. He thought back to car trip to some people eating the strange flat bread with the beans and all sorts of weird stuff. Thinking about it made him want to throw up.

Spica shoved his hands into his pocket and approached the Silver Saint. He stood on his toes and began to eye the food. "That looks really good."

Cass turned to the little boy. "Would you like one?"

Spica continued to eye the sandwich. "Would you? I love sandwiches! Especially if they are finger shaped, because it's like it's made with extra love."

Cass smiled under her mask as she quickly began to assemble it. She glanced over her shoulder and watched as June guided Shun over to her room.

* * *

_She's made a friend. His name is Shun. When we come over, he'll be the one with green hair. _

_

* * *

_

"What do you think?" June chirped as she jumped on her bed a couple of times before landing on her bottom.

Shun looked around at the bright pink walls and the bright Disney cut outs of various princesses on the walls. He thought her hut was colorful but this took it to a new level. Shun turned toward the stuffed animals, touching each of their soft heads. The light that shinned through the window made the room even more welcoming. He headed over to the bed and sat on the thick comforters before laying back. "I wish I had a room like this." He gazed at the ceiling and blinked a few times.

"Shun, what do you think of Lola?"

Shun smiled. "She's really nice." Actually everyone on the ranch was very kind. It was a lot different than the guards at the orphanage.

"She's my Mom."

**O|=========================================|O**

Spica carried his eight finger sandwich bites over to his brother and took a seat next to him on the couch. He placed the large plate on the end table and carefully took the first piece ensuring that he had an equal taste of ham, swiss and mayonnaise. "I thought you were done with that?"

Leda raised a finger as he suddenly recalled the spelling of Erechtheus' name. He scrolled it down before looking up. "I was, but June said I could add on. However," he took his thumb and stroked his chin. "I must ensure that I get all the details perfect on the Battle of New Lalibela."

Spica finished one finger sandwich before reaching over for another one. "Dude, just make it up. He's not going to care there aren't really a lot of details on the First Holy War."

Leda rolled his eyes as he took off his red bandana off his head. "Stupid, New Lalibela IS Andromeda Island. I can't MAKE UP something like that; he probably knows the history of it like the back of his hand." He picked up his pencil and looked back at his paper.

Spica shifted his eyes over it before holding out his plate. "Want one?"

Leda looked at it and grabbed one of the edge pieces. "Mmm, that's good."

Cass walked over toward the boys, "Leda, would you like a sandwich?"

The boy shook his head. "Can I have mustard on mine too?"

"Of course!"

Spica shifted his eyes. "Cass, these sandwiches are so good. I feel like I can't stop eating them," he spoke as shoved another one in his mouth. "Could you make another set, throw it in the fridge that way I can enjoy them later on?"

Cass clasped her hands and shook her head graciously. "Of course, In fact, I can make double that so perhaps when we go to the market, you can eat it on the car ride."

Leda finished his sandwich. "Great, he's found a new Maiden Merope to mooch off of for food," he thought as he watched the Amazon rush to the kitchen.

**O|=========================================|O**

Shun watched as June searched under her bed before pulling out a sheet of paper. She then placed it behind her back and approached the boy. "Shun, promise you won't tell anyone about this, okay?" she reached out her pinky to him.

Shun wasn't quite sure what was going on. Still, June wouldn't try anything bad, she's too nice. He took his pinky and the two locked together in the vow to stay silent. She sat beside him and showed him the paper. He couldn't quite read it since it was in the Ethiopian language. "What is it?"

June swung her feet. "It's my birth certificate. I found it in the Master's desk while helping him clean it. So I took it out and when we went over here and he was out with the ranch hands, I ran over to this one village, and I photocopied it. Then I placed it back in the folder and he never noticed!" June giggled wickedly.

Shun placed his hands over his mouth. "He never knew?" He watched as she slowly shook her head. Sure it was wrong of her to do such a thing but he couldn't help but admire the finesse. "June, you are so clever!"

June waved her hand. "I know! The Master thinks he's SO smart, well, guess who fooled him!" Feeling her ego rise she took the paper and pointed at the names. "In fact, after carefully analyzing this paper, I know both of my parents are in fact alive!"

Shun's green eyes widened as he looked around the room guiltily, "and one of them is Lola?"

June nodded. She turned her head as she pointed to the paper. "Now the mother here is labeled 'Lisa' however, Lola has told me many times of how happy she was the day she got to hold me after I was born. I bet Lola changed her name on the birth certificate so that no one would know! They have the same amount of letters, AND she's Ethiopian like me! Besides, I'm sure that my parents, because of Sanctuary, used a special code for their names! But you have to look at it very carefully! Do you see the hidden message?"

Shun was absolutely astonished. "Lola and Lisa both began and ended with the same letter!"

June nodded. "That's what I thought! My parents, probably wanted me to figure out who they were, and after studying this paper and every letter, I have finally figured it out!"

"Well, who is your Daddy?"

June turned to another name. "Ah, now that one took awhile. However, as I've gotten older, no matter what excuse the Master gave me, it became more evident. But before I tell you, PROMISE you won't let anyone know or I won't be able to see him again!"

Shun blinked. "Okay, but is it… the Master?"

June flinched. "No way, I can't ever picture the Master doing that! You're forgetting that he's a teacher and teachers don't think of that stuff. They think about studying and finding new ways to repeat lessons. Besides, I act nothing like him. Saint Dante on the other hand makes more sense!" She placed the paper down. "First off, we both like animals, The Little Mermaid, and most importantly, Lola said he was there when I was born! Since the Master said that children of Saints can't be at the same training ground and he is always using Dante to babysit, it has to be him!" She reached over for the paper, and pointed to the name. "Also since Dante never told me what his real name is, I bet it's this. What does it say?"

Shun looked down. He wasn't even sure how to pronounce it. "Al-bee-ore?"

June nodded. "Now if you listen to it, doesn't it sound… Italian like 'AL-Den-te' or 'AL-fre-do'? Because it sounds Italian, it must be so! Besides, if you take the 'b' and flip it around its a what?"

"a 'd'?"

June then moved her finger over. "The name also ends with an 'e' just like Dante." She then placed her finger over the middle of the name. "Now the middle of Albiore sounds like 'bee' and the middle of Dante sounds like 'ant' like an insect. This leaves the part of the syllable… 'or'… therefore bee 'or' ant… Albiore or Dante!"

The seven-year-old widened his eyes at the brilliant revelation. "It…does!" It was all starting to fit together especially since Dante told him he was a virgin and the Master said June was a virgin too; if the Master is not a virgin, then that completely ruled him out! How could he be so stupid as to think of such a thing? With the finesse of Scooby Doo, June had deciphered the code and found her parents. "June, I wish I was as smart as you!"

June patted his back. "Don't worry, I'm sure with me helping you, you will be." She ran to her bookcase and ran her finger along the side. "Ah, here we go!"

Shun looked up. "What is it?"

She took the case and hid it behind her back. "The greatest movie of all time!" She pulled it out and held it in front of him.

"The Little Mermaid," he stared at the cover of a young girl with a fish tail and a clam bikini. "The greatest movie of all time?" He took the movie and held it in his hands. In truth, every movie he ever saw from Tatsumi was quite boring. Could movies truly be this exciting? Why, the comment on the front says it is the greatest animated film of all time so it must be so. If it is the greatest movie ever, he must watch it at least once so that his life was complete.

The two children walked out of June's room and over to the living room. June turned to Leda as he was holding his pencil so that the side of his paper would not be smudged with graphite. Shun turned to the third paper added to his purpose folder. He wondered if he should work more on his since it was due by the end of the trip.

"Leda, would you like to work in my room? There's a small desk and the lighting is much better? We're going to watch a movie."

Shun held out the box. "It is the greatest movie of all time?"

Leda raised an eyebrow. They really think The Little Mermaid is the greatest movie of all time? "Can I watch it too?" June and Shun nodded before he turned to his brother. "Hey Spica?"

Spica poked his head from the kitchen. "What?"

"You want to watch the greatest movie of all time?"

Spica came out with a plate of finger sandwiches. "What is it?" He turned to the cover. "Woah! The Little Mermaid!" He immediately ran to the couch and took a seat. Leda and Shun joined him as June started the movie. She grabbed the remote and cranked up the volume to allow the voice of Ariel to carry all over the house.

June watched the reactions of the boys. It was the first time she ever saw all three of them smile at the same time especially at the best song in the movie. She grabbed the remote and cranked up the volume. "This is the best part!"

* * *

_Betcha on land they understand  
That they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright, young women sick o' swimmin'  
Ready to stand_

_I'm ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it  
What's the word? Burn (1)_

_

* * *

_

"June!" Cass opened the door from the basement and marched over toward her. "Turn that down! Your teacher is sleeping, he's been driving for thirty hours straight!" June snatched the remote and promptly slammed her finger on the volume button. After dropping it back to the normal level she placed it back on her lap and folded her arms. "June, don't be upset, it's just; well it was too loud. You can still watch the movie, but…" June sat there silently, her mask continued to stare forward at the screen. Cass threw her hand over to her face. "I'll go now." She ran back to the basement and continued her work.

The three boys turned to each other. Leda was the first to speak up. "June, it was really loud. She's right, the Master was sleeping and this is just fine." She continued to fold her arms.

Shun had never seen her like this. "June? Is something wrong?"

June turned toward him and pointed to the basement. "Why does she hate me? Any time I do something wrong, she's always there nagging! Did you see how she yelled at me?"

Spica placed his plate down and scratched his head. "I didn't think she was yelling. I thought she was quite nice about it."

June turned to Shun. He felt a little nervous. "She was yelling, but I think it was because it was too loud."

June shrugged before turning to the video to finish her movie.

**O|=========================================|O**

After a two hour break, the group headed south to go and visit an outdoor market while the Master took the Jeep up north to the capital to finalize the paperwork.

June, Leda and Shun all sat in the back of the pick-up truck while Cass, Spica and a sleeping Lola were in the front.

Spica reached down and grabbed another finger sandwich from his back. "Mmmm, so good! Thank you for packing this for me."

Cass turned her head and pulled her large scarf that obscured her face down. "You're fine. Anytime you want something to eat, let me know, okay?"

Spica rubbed his belly. "I sure will!"

She turned to her rear view mirror and watched as the three children sat around chatting to each other. "Spica, does, June ever talk about me?"

The boy looked up. "No, not really; I didn't even know who you were till she said that we needed to know your name at the Rendezvous."

Cass moved the lever up a gear. "What else did she say?"

Spica shrugged. "That's it." He looked down at his sack of food. "I think you're nice. I'm surprised she didn't tell us sooner about you. She talks about the Master all the time." He looked up as she moved her shawl over her head and around her face.

"Well, he is her teacher. Plus, he's allowed to be around her."

Spica scratched his head. "If you're a Silver Saint, how come you can't be around June? I thought Amazons trained with other Amazons?"

She turned to the parking lot and lowered the gear back down. "Originally he wasn't allowed, but… he struck up a deal after nearly going on Stand-by… or in other terms… the closest thing to a Saint quitting. But the Pope, he really wanted him to stay. He said, it would take ten years to train another Cepheus Saint and another six years for the Andromeda Cloth… he said it would be too late by then… so the two struck a deal…that's all he told me…" She then parked the truck and set the shift lever in neutral.

* * *

_The way he talked, it was almost like he expected me to be able to find the next Andromeda Saint. I don't want to sound pessimistic but no Cepheus Saint has been able to that in six hundred years. Why me?_

_

* * *

_

After everyone got out, Cass reached in her pocket and pulled out some money. "Remember, you can buy anything under one obolus. Anything more than that and it may be considered a luxury item." She handed them each thirty Ethiopian birr, the equivalent of the equivalent of four dollars, as well as a tiny scroll that was as thick as a pencil.

Shun looked at it, pulled it open. He saw the Master giving them to the officers of the checkpoint when they were crossing over to Ethiopia. He rolled it back up and carefully placed it in his pocket.

Cass looked around, "Leda, Spica, you two can go with Lola. June, Shun you two can come with me, okay?"

But June walked over by Lola's side and clung to her arm. "Cass, can Lola come with us instead?" She took her head and lovingly leaned it against the Ethiopian's side.

Lola bit her lip as she turned to her boss. Cass sighed heavily and waved her hand. "Alright, if… you want to be with Lola… that's fine… I guess…"

June bowed to her fellow Amazon and grabbed the hands of Lola and Shun.

Once the trio was off the parking area and over by the first line of vendors; Shun turned to some bright red fruit and was drawn to it. He picked three out and Shun held them out. "Lola, can you ask the man how much are all of these?"

She turned to the boy. "Of course, child," She went over to the vender and worked her magic. She then turned around back to the little japanese boy, "four birr, and you should thank me… I bartered and the man, he dropped the price by one birr!" she smacked her hand.

Pleased by such a deal he gave each of them a piece of his fruit and went on to purchase them.

While the boy was distracted, Lola turned to June. [June, what was that about! I love you, baby, and you know it, but Cass has been looking forward to spending time with you all month! You should've seen her! She'd been counting the hours and had me take you on that tour so she could tidy your room and make it beautiful when you came!] The Ethiopian scolded in French. [My goodness, are that upset over a silly movie?]

June turned away. She folded her arms and kicked some dust in the air.

Lola waved her finger. [Now you're acting like a spoiled child! Where's my sweet little June? Ariel would not act like this!]

June threw her hands to her side. [I don't know! I've been nice to her, but she's so distant! Why are you asking me to be kind to her! I'm tired of being kind to her if she won't be kind to me! She never hugs me! Every time I went to Sanctuary, the other Amazons will hug me, why can't she do the same! Why does she always act like there's something wrong with me?]

Shun stared at the two as they yelled back and forth in French. He took a few steps forward and strangely enough the two went silent.

**O|=========================================|O**

An hour later, the two groups reunited back at the truck and headed back. Spica picked up a magazine while Leda found a nice wooden box that he wanted to use to hold his things on the island. Surprisingly, it was originally sixty birr but he was actually able to barter half the total value off. Shun found a cheap wooden piccolo and June bought some hard candy and hair ties for training since her others broke.

Lola turned to her boss as she quietly drove the truck along the route. She turned to June as she and the children were pointing at every animal they spotted along the way. [I'm sorry.]

Cass sighed under her mask. [It's not your fault.] Her hands gripped the wheel.

_What's wrong?_

The Queen sighed. Even so far away, he always checked on her. It was nice to hear him again. "_It's just, I feel… like I'm nothing to her… at least, she cares a lot about you…"_ She turned back as the kids passed around the piccolo. She watched as June reached over and began to press her finger over the holes messing up the notes. It was bad enough that June didn't care about her, but now, she had to spend the next three years figuring out how to design a labyrinth to kill her new friend.

_It seems like that but she's also been raised to listen to follow my directions… she respects me… … but in truth… I'm just her teacher and her mentor… nothing more… I'm sorry I have to be brief…I have to go now… I'll try to hurry back… we can talk then… in person…_

She nodded as she felt the connection dissipate.

Lola watched as the bottom edge of her mask dripped with tears. [Madam, I do not wish to insult you but why can't you tell her! She's right there. I won't tell anyone! You know that!]

The Silver Saint shook her head. [You don't know the people I serve] It scared her to think that they even knew she was pregnant before she found out. [I'd rather be sad forever then endanger her life. Besides, she has you,] she looked at her faithful translator. [Every time I see you two together… I try to picture you… as me… it is not the same… but it's as close to her as I can get.]

Her head darted forward before her foot slammed on the brake.

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Slice of Ethiopian Life Part Two**_

_**The kids encounter a woman with fistula, the kids MYST the DVD, Shun has nine toes, and a sad and delicious fate awaits Pollo.**_

_**Have you ever felt the true power of your Cosmos?**_

_**Coming on June 2**_

_**

* * *

**_

_A/N_

_I'm really sorry about delaying the story. It's just that I ran into a few problems and writing it in a week wasn't enough time. When I was going over it, I had a strange problem. I wanted to resolve a number of plot threads from the last part but when I read it, the flow just didn't feel like because I resolved so many at once so whenever I read it, it felt really erratic and I didn't want to submit it like that. _

_It also felt disjointed because the first half focused on June and the second was on Shun over two different things (June's little family issue and the conclusion to the Side Story). It was either divide the story, or take out a lot of parts and I didn't want to do that even though I really want to get to the part where the kids start practicing on how to kill each other._

_I'll do my best to get the second part on time. Just remember if I need to delay it, I'll make sure to let you know in my Profile.  
_

_(1) Those lyrics belong to Disney. After watching them demonstrate their power to buy out Marvel I ask that they show mercy and don't sue me for putting "Part of Your World" in my story. _

_Jenny D_

_UPDATE: I saw the review from Question and I changed the dialogue from dollars to obolus. If you're curious, an obolus ancient Greek currency and is a sixth of a Greek Drachma. I only used dollars because I didn't think many people knew what thirty Ethiopian Birr could buy you. Also the Euro wasn't worth as much back then compared to now so I didn't want to give the impression that the kids all got a lot of money to shop with.  
_


	12. 2C: Slice of Ethiopian Life Part Two

[Boss, here, I made you some coffee. You look awful.] Desta spoke in French as he brought Master Daidalos a white mug.

The Master struggled to open his eyes. He stretched for a moment before he picked it up and smelled it. [Thank you, it smells good.] He took a sip; he noticed that the coffee in Africa always had a flowery, citrus taste to it. His hand rubbed his eyes. He didn't feel like taking a nap; last time he did, he ended up feeling worse afterward. Then again, he did have a strange dream of The Little Mermaid. He didn't know why; he hated the movie. June originally had it on VHS after Cass thought it would make a nice birthday present. Since then she'd ask him to watch it with her at least four times during each trip to the Ranch. The only time he didn't see it was when she found someone else to watch it. He remembered when he had to go on leave for six months and Dante had to run the Training Ground. While he didn't think much of Dante in terms of Sainthood, he wasn't too bad as a teacher. Especially for the fact that he doesn't have many options for long-term substitutes since he's the only one used a Chain-type weapon.

He looked up as Desta took a pot and refilled his cup. [Sir, would you like me to wait for Madam Cassandra outside?]

The Master took another drink. [I'll be fine. They'll probably be hungry though, so go ahead and start on dinner.]

[Of course, Sir,] he bowed and then went outside toward the barn.

Master Daidalos finished his cup and sat it down. He turned toward the basement door as the door handle began to jiggle. He watched as the handle bar twisted downwards before the door popped open. A large four hundred pound male lion strutted out. It turned its mane toward the Master before charging forward and leaping onto the couch. It spun around before laying its large mane and head on his lap. The Master shifted his eyes downwards. Simba probably sensed Cass was away and was taking advantage of the fact that he allowed him to lay on the couch. The Master reached down and began to scratch behind its ear.

The lion merely whipped its tail back and forth as it yawned and revealed its sharp white fangs. It then rolled over to its side, beckoning its Master to rub its chin. He looked down at Simba's happy golden eyes.

The Master always found it odd that certain animals had a greater understanding of the Cosmos than people. If they sensed a great Cosmos, they will respect it. "You wouldn't eat Shun in the labyrinth, would you?" He took its head and shook it back and forth for it. "No? I'm glad; I bet he wouldn't taste good." The Master sighed, if only it was that easy. However, Simba did eat the last two students in the Labyrinth, one taking the test and the other who was just curious and decided to explore it. Hopefully Shun won't be the third. He then stretched his arms and gave two firm pats on its side. "Come on, you need to get back into your hiding spot before the kids get back." He whistled and pointed to the door.

Simba growled as it pushed its head harder into his thighs. Simba tended to be more stubborn around this time due to his allergies. The Master stood up, grabbed the lion by its shoulder blades and proceeded to carry it down to the basement. "Don't worry, when we're gone you'll have all the time to romp around in the yard."

**O|====================================================|O**

The kids screamed. Shun's hands gripped the side as the others buckled into place from the sudden stop. The dust rolled upwards as they all sat silently. They glanced at each other before Leda stood up. The others followed suit and began to climb out to see what was going on the other side. To their surprise, an Ethiopian woman, with a strange stench, was on her knees, crying with the bumper of the truck merely centimeters away from her. Shun looked at her legs and noticed how wet they were. He turned to June and whispered to her ear. "What's wrong with her?"

June looked down. "She looks like she has fistula." The boys stared at her reflecting a look of confusion and waited silently for her to explain to them. "It's where if a woman has problems giving birth, she has some problems in her body and it causes her to lose control of her bathroom needs," she shook her head, "she can't hold it and she leaks all over the place." She then pointed to all the dark wet clumps of sand.

Cass threw her hand over her mask. She didn't even notice her standing there till the last minute. She turned to Lola, the ranch's translator as the two began to converse in one of the many tribal languages.

Lola looked up. "She says she is deeply sorry. She says, she saw her mask, and she heard from others that there were strange people, God's Angels, wearing God's Armor who can heal anyone."

Shun's eyes widened. "Are they talking about Saints?" June turned to him and nodded. Shun looked over at the woman as she crawled to Cass's feet and knelt her forehead at her toes. He thought June was an Angel once but that was due to her cosmos. It didn't surprise him that others thought they were divine messengers but he'd never heard of them being able to heal. Surely such a skill was more valuable than using it to hurt each other.

Cass reached down and lifted her shoulders up. Typically the people of the villages near the ranch knew well that she was incapable of healing and June was too inexperienced thus left them alone. In ancient times, it was common for Saints to promote the Love of Athena throughout the lands by healing the sick and poor. However, as the numbers of what was known as "The Golden Line", those having direct relation of the people of the Golden Age, thinned then so did those who had the capability of the ability. However, she shouldn't delve into such matters now since what she had was something that can be handled by the locals. "Tell her, there are people, more merciful than even God's Angels living here in Ethiopia. There is a hospital in Addis Ababa that specializes in her condition. They are very good. They treat people for free. We will gladly drop her off there and they even will send her back home."

Lola translated and looked up. "She says, she did come back from there, but what she has, they tried to treat but they could not and now she is afraid. Her husband is about ready to leave her, and if she comes back with her problem she doesn't know what to do. She had lost her baby and she doesn't want to lose him either."

Cass looked down. "Tell her, I am not the one who she seeks, my… power… is not enough. I cannot heal, but we can take her to someone who can. Tell her, she may ride in the back of the truck." She waved her hand over.

Lola translated. "She says, she is most grateful, however, she asks if there is anything that she must do to repay her kindness."

The Silver Saint looked down. "Tell her, I would like her to tell me her name, and that is payment enough."

Lola told the woman. She stood up and curtsied. She pointed to herself, her voice shaking, struggling to produce her words. "Sii-tey."

Afterwards, the Silver Saint sat in her driver's spot in the cab and shut the door. Now came the tricky part. Shun watched as Leda crawled from the passenger side, pushing his box on the leather seat before lifting it up and taking a spot next to Cass. Spica followed, picked up Leda's box and then sat on top of his brother's lap with the box on his legs and the magazine on top. Lola was next and then June took a spot on her left leg holding her paper sack full of hair ties and candy. "Come on Shun, we have just enough room!" she called out as she slapped Lola's free right thigh.

Shun turned toward Sitey as she sat by herself in the back. He then thought about his purpose, that he wrote for his Plan. He said he'd treat everyone nice. He should follow it, even if he wasn't a Saint yet or knew anything of the Cosmos. Besides, it didn't make sense to crowd in the front when there was plenty of room behind. "I'll sit in the back." He quietly shut the door taking special care not to smash Lola's dress. He then crawled in the back and took a seat beside her. He watched as she pulled her legs tighter and attempted to use her long shawl to hide her wet legs. The two felt the truck take off. They sat there silently watching as the other kids occasionally turned to them. He looked at her eyes. She seemed almost ashamed that she was back here with him. He looked down at a small golden color that came out before darting his eyes back to the woman.

Shun turned to the small store outside of Bako. They probably had another twenty minutes before they reach the ranch. "Hello, how are you?" he asked her. He waited for a moment as she continued to look around as if she wondered if he was talking to her or not. Shun waved to her but alas she did nothing. Shun sighed. Maybe he could show her that she wasn't alone? He looked down at his shoe and pulled one off to show her his foot. She turned to it and raised a brow.

Shun turned to the golden puddle beneath her. His problem wasn't anywhere as bad as hers. He looked down at his wooden piccolo that he had just purchased. He picked it up and looked at it. He always wanted to learn to play an instrument and at fifteen birr he was able to do so. He never really tried it before but his hopes were to be as good as the vendor. He looked down and blew into it, covering a few holes with his fingers. His eyelids tightened as the first note screeched. It didn't sound as good as when the man did it, and in fact, he swore he heard the same sound came out when he stepped on the foot of a stray cat at the market.

He looked down and tried to blow a little lighter. It made a pleasant sound, or at least one that he could appreciate more than the deathly cry he made earlier. It drew the woman's attention. He looked up, making sure he kept his fingers in the same spot. He blew once more with the same force, and the nice sound came out again.

He changed his fingers, and blew with the same force and more pleasant notes came out. He didn't know how to make song, but at least the series of notes that followed, produced a smile.

Fifteen minutes later. They arrived at the ranch once more. The sun was about to set and to their surprise, the Master was waiting for them on the porch with three passports on his lap. His eyes were barely opening even when the headlights flashed in his face for a brief moment before shutting off.

The cab door opened and the mass of children came out. "Teacher, what are you doing out here!" called Spica as he clutched his magazine.

He slowly got up. "Cass told me you all picked up a guest so I ran back after Shun's papers were processed."

Leda turned to the Jeep that the Master used. "What about the car?"

Master turned to it and pointed over to a set hand prints on the side. "I carried it." He stretched his arms. "It was faster than driving," he then shook his lazy head, "but it wasn't as fun." He then turned the back end. He nodded his head. Lola and Cass escorted June, Leda and Spica back into the house before he turned to Shun. "Shun, could you leave me and this woman alone for a moment?"

Shun looked at her and began to crawl out when the Ethiopian reached over and grabbed his hand. She pointed to herself and then at one of Shun's feet. The Master couldn't exactly figure out what she wanted. Maybe she wanted Shun to stay with her? He reached out and helped her out of the truck bed with Shun following after.

He looked around, making sure that there was no one around. It was good that Cass took her back here since the ranch was located far away from the main road. He turned to Shun. "Shun, turn away, the light is bright and looking at it too long may cause blindness."

Shun watched as the Master covered the woman's face with one hand. He turned around and placed his hands over his eyes. He waited for a brief moment before a bright light cracked through his fingers. For a moment he thought was morning but when he pulled his hands back, the sun had already set and the stars were starting to shine. He turned back to see the woman on her knees as the Master was holding her shoulders. "Is she okay?"

The Master nodded. "Sometimes, people aren't use to the flow of the cosmos and it can cause them to become a little lightheaded. She'll be fine." He looked down as the woman weakly reached over for Shun's foot. She pulled his white tennis shoe off and pointed at his missing pinky toe. "Shun, if you don't mind me asking but what happened?"

Shun looked down at the tiny stub. "I showed her my foot on the truck. I thought maybe if she saw it, she wouldn't feel so bad." He reached down and plucked a large lint ball out from between his toes. "I think, she wants you to cure it. Mr. R shot it off." He clasped his hands and looked up. "It's no big deal, it was just an accident!" he didn't mind losing his pinky toe. It was quite useless compared to the others on his foot and without it; he had more choices in what size of shoe he could wear, at least on one side.

The Master bit his lip. "Shun how can someone accidently shoot a toe off?"

Shun ran his hand in his green dusty green hair. "Well, it was supposed to be a warning shot," he shrugged. "He missed."

The Master looked down at the woman as she was half asleep. "Shun, was this at the orphanage?" Shun nodded. "Listen, they sent me a video and I've heard from many people that you are on it. Have you ever seen it?" Shun shook his head. "Would you like to? We can eat dinner at the same time."

Shun agreed. The Master helped Sitey up and took her to the house toward one of the guest rooms.

**O|================================================================================|O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Two: Struggles of the Pacifist**

**Chapter 9: Slice of Ethiopian Life Part Two**

**O|================================================================================|O**

The brothers and June had already found a spot on the couch while Cass and the Master were digging though a pile of old mail searching for the DVD. Lola returned back to her house while Desta was busy serving bowls of food.

After washing his hands, Shun entered and sat next to June. Desta approached him and placed the bowl in front of him. Shun smiled as he took out his fork and began to examine his food. He careful sliced the meat, examined it, before pulling the fine fatty skin from the leg.

Desta watched as Shun smiled with each bite. "Do you like?"

Shun nodded. "Uh huh, I do like!"

Desta then pointed over to the bowl. "Big Drummies, yes?"

Shun looked down. "Yes, they are big drummies." He swallowed. "They are, delicious."

Desta gave him an a-okay sign. "You have, good choice! Biggest drummies in all ranch, yes?"

Shun suddenly stopped eating before tilting his head. He pointed downwards. "Pollo?"

Desta produced a smile, revealing his white teeth. "Yes! Pollo! He was very mean, but he is very delicious, yes?"

Shun turned to his bowl, forcing himself not to cry. "Pollo…" did he eat his chicken? "Oh no… Pollo…" what has he done? "I'm so sorry!"

_Shun… why did you eat me? Shun… I can't feel… I can't feel my legs…._

Leda rolled his eyes. "Shun get over yourself and stop abusing the flashback boxes. Every chicken we ate on the island came from here. If you didn't eat Pollo now, we would've eaten him later." With that, he stabbed Pollo's breast and took the largest bite he could possibly take.

Shun turned to his bowl while June reached over and patted his back. "It's okay. I'm sure Pollo is in heaven now."

The boy reluctantly sighed and continued to eat his meal. Pollo has made the ultimate sacrifice and he could either eat him or throw him away. Besides, he never had chicken with lime juice before and it gave his meal an interesting kick to it.

The Master walked over and sat in a chair by the couch while Cass inserted the DVD in the player. Desta and Lola took a spot next to the children while the two Saints sat next to each other in the loveseat.

Spica looked down and grabbed some golden fur from the cushion. "Master, do have a pet?"

June looked at it. "Spica, they just have a cat. He's quite shy and right now he's probably sleeping."

Spica, "can I see it?"

The Master shook his head, "not right now."

**O|====================================================|O**

**The Kido Foundation Proudly Presents:**

**A Day in the Life in the House of Hope and Dreams**

**O|====================================================|O**

"Look Desta, that man's as bald as you!" said June.

"Oh, Good tastes, yes!"

Spica leaned his head forward. "He looks like a donkey! Where are his eyebrows?"

_**An image of Tatsumi stared back on the screen.**__ "__Hello everyone, every day, either through violence or unfortunate circumstances, many children are orphaned. While it is true that there is a chance that they may be adopted and while adoption can bring about a new life, sadly for many, especially the older ones, they will most likely stay at an orphanage until they are eighteen and then will be forced to fend for themselves. Statistics show children who grow up in an orphanage until they are eighteen have a significant probability of living on the streets, poverty, prostitution, early pregnancy and/or turning to crime."_

June clasped the sides of her mask. "How horrible!"

The Master shook his head. "June, he's just trying to make it sound worse than it actually is. Anyone, growing up in an orphanage or not, who is forced on the streets, has a significant chance of all the above."

_**Tatsumi shakes his head and looked up to the camera.**_

Leda bit his lip, "his smile looks weird."

Shun didn't even know the last time he did smile. " I don't think he's used to it."

Spica giggled, "He looks like he's about ready to take a crap." The others couldn't help but giggle at the six year old's comment.

"Spica, we're still eating."

He threw his hands over his mouth, "sorry, Master."

_**Tatsumi continued.**__**"**__However, we at the Kido Orphanage believe that doesn't have to be the way. All over the country and the world, we have gathered the overlooked and neglected and brought them here, not to be adopted, but to learn to function on their own."_

Her mask moved back and forth in disgust. She'd seen this video once, and watching it twice made her see even more things she hated about it. "Why call it an Orphanage if you can't adopt anyone?"

The Master pointed to the tv, "probably the same reason Lola has two copies of the movies and electronics."

_**Tatsumi walked down a cobblestone path.**__ "__Today you will meet three children from our House of Hope and Dreams. My name is Tatsumi Tokumaru. Come on, join me and let's take this journey together."_

Those words made Leda shudder. "Ummmm, no?"

_**The screen flips around with a train whistle in the back. Shun recognized the sound from all the times Tatsumi used it in class. The title screen rolls out followed by credits and a selection screen of five pictures. The far left has an old man, the middle three have baby pictures, and the last has Tatsumi. **__**Shun was a little disappointed that they spelled his last name wrong by using an 'n' instead of an 'm'. He watched as the Master used the remote to click the screen.**_

Lola was in awe at the picture of a smiling green haired baby. "Shun, you're adorable! My, my you are one well-fed baby!"

Shun smiled. "They told me that I drank double the milk of any of the other babies."

Leda rolled his eyes, "What did your Mom do? Feed you with one tit and moved you over to the other?" He thought.

June turned to her teacher, surprised at the strange look he gave. "Master, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "…nothing."

"Of all the children, Shun Amamiya was perhaps the most prolific," a male voice narrated.

_**A graying old business man was shown chuckling. "**__He's quite something," __**he paused to chuckle once more.**_

"HO HO HO!" said Spica. **On the video, Kido paused and closed his eyes leaving a long awkward silence.** Spica looked around as he deepened his voice, "Ahhh, silent but deadly." The Master glared at him before the boy threw his hands over his face. "Sorry!" he forgot about dinner time.

_**Mr. Kido continued, "**__I still remember the day on the Penny DuBois Show, when he just, ran… it was amazing, and I knew that boy was very special." __**The video then cut to some old footage of a tv talk show setting.**__ "I was sitting there, trying to convince the world of my program. I was going to bring him out later when to our surprise, Shun somehow crawled out of his playpen and he just started walking!"_

_**On the screen, a little boy with green hair and a pink one piece waddled into the center stage. His chubby face turns in every direction**__. "IK- IK-IK!" __**The crowd gasps in awe as the boy spins around. They cheer as the baby flapped his hands and hid his eyes playing Peak-a-boo.**__ "KI! IK-KI! IK-KI!"_

_**Kido's face softened as he turned toward the camera. "**__I turned to Penny, and she asked me, my gosh, is that boy chirping? He sounds just like a baby bird…. Oh he's so precious. I myself watched as the crowd grew louder and louder. Why, even the protesters dropped their signs and clapped for the chirping child. I told her, I don't think I've ever seen him walk." __**He brought a tissue to his face and dabbed a tear away from his eye. **_

Cass turned to the Master. "I don't like this part. Why would a group of protesters, for children's rights, do something like that? Shun should have been the reason why people should adopt, not the opposite."

He leaned over. "If the TV show was promoting the Kido Orphanage Program, there shouldn't be protesters in the audience in the first place. Security would've escorted them off."

_**Kido stood straight up and picked up the baby and kissed his cheeks on the screen before it switched over to the present where he was sitting in the chair. **_"I was so proud of him, and I declared to the world that he had just taken his first steps, and the roar of applause was just over whelming."

Lola turned to Shun. "Why didn't you tell us you were a tv star?"

Shun was confused. "I was?"

**A different narrator with a female voice spoke over the scenes. "**Ever since that day, Shun, Shiryu, and Jabu have become the spokes-models of the success of the Kido Orphanage Program. Shun, the youngest of the three, had perhaps the most tragic background."

_**TV Shun sat in a well lit room in a red chair. He holds his hands over his mouth and shyly turns away. "**__My Mommy, she died in her sleep from the smoke. There was a fire, but my brother rescued me. I miss Mommy, but at least she is in heaven."_

As TV Shun held his fingers on the screen the kids listened to the background music. "Master, why do they always play random piano keys during the sad parts?" asked June.

Spica raised his head. "Holy cow, I always wondered the same thing!"

June gasped. "Me too, it's just so… clichéd." She turned to her teacher but all he did was shrug.

"Must be nice to get paid for showing off their shitty musical skills," thought Leda. He then turned to the others, "I find the lack of song… unique." He dryly commented.

Shun smiled. "Really? I thought the same thing! Every piano key they pick makes it sound pretty."

_**Several images featuring the boys are shown including those from when Shun was a baby, a toddler, and when he is seven years old including one with him sitting on the lap with Saori and Kido wearing a large orange hoodie with the Kido logo on it**_**.**

Shun's eyes widened as he heard a familiar voice.

_Shun, what are you doing? Why are you hiding your pretty smile?_

He turned to Master Daidalos and clasped his hands. "Master, that's Matsuda!"

_TV Shun shook his head. "__I don't want to show my mouth."_

"_Come on Shun; show our viewers, they think you have a beautiful smile."_

_**Shun pulls his hand away to reveal a missing tooth, before hiding his face. **_

Spica lowered his voice, "on second thought, maybe not."

"Shun, did you lose your tooth?"

_**There was some strange static as TV Shun spoke with only the word 'apple' coming out clearly.**_

"_Ah, you bit an apple and lost it," __**spoke Matsuda as he held the camera.**_

_**TV Shun nodded, but the real Shun watching the video did not remember saying anything about an apple. The scene then changed to Tatsumi in the classroom and then back to Tatsumi in the interview room.**_

"Shun has always been an excellent student."

_**The film shows Shun with his head up in the dark room while others have their heads down before cutting back. **_

**Tatsumi continued, "**One of the most popular games we like to play is 'Heads-Down Tag'. Shun would often be the referee and I would go up to students and tag them. The kids love it."

The two brothers turned to each other. Spica thought that sounded dumb and Leda agreed. "Indeed, tag where you sit around is stupid."

_**Tatsumi comes up to a dark haired boy's desk. There was a flash of static before the boy lifts his head.**_

_**The boy raised his head. "**__Oh my gosh, am I it?"_

_**Tatsumi yelled back with glee in his voice. "**__You sure are!"_

"Oh my gosh, he managed to tag someone in their seat! GO YOU!" cheered Spica.

Leda shrugged. "Their lips don't match up with the words."

_**It then changes to a scene where all the children's heads are up with a Chinese boy at the computer next to Tatsumi. After a little bit, the video showed the three boys picking out books in the library with a set of crutches to the side.**_

_**[SCREEN FREEZES]**_

**O|====================================================|O**

The kids groaned as the Lola took the DVD and tried a few more times without success.

Lola waved her finger. "They're cheap bastards! I've seen better quality for a birr at the market! Madam, she too had the same problems in this part."

Leda walked over and placed his dirty dishes in the sink. He was glad he didn't have a stupid video on Shun. Just because he was on a magazine does not make him saint material. It was no wonder he looked like he was half dead on the first day at the island. He was obviously spoiled with a silver spoon in his mouth. He turned back to the table and immediately began to scoop up all the dirty dishes.

The Ethiopian turned to the red head as he graciously cleaned the living room. "My goodness, I have seven boys and none of them would think of cleaning up without a good switch at the hands!"

Leda politely bowed his head. "This home is so clean; I would hate to leave it in any other condition."

The Master turned to the DVD. He handed it to Desta and asked him to send it back to the Kido Foundation for a new one, before telling Lola that she was free to head home. He shifted his eyes from the empty chair that Cass was in earlier.

Shun sat in the sofa staring blankly at the screen. June turned to Shun and shook his shoulder. "What's wrong? Did you see anything on the DVD?"

Shun scratched his head. "I didn't say 'apple'."

June thought back. "There was all that static in that one spot. I thought maybe the DVD was messed up. What did you say, Shun?"

He looked around. "I can't remember," he lied, but still, he seemed sad.

June ran over by the player and pulled out The Little Mermaid. "Shun, would you like to see the greatest movie of all time again?"

The boy thought about it. He did like it the first time and if it's the greatest movie of all time, then it was only right that he saw the greatest movie of all time twice. After asking Leda and Spica, Leda agreed to watch it while Spica had to go use the bathroom.

**O|====================================================|O**

He walked over to Cass's room , knocked and quietly came inside. The room deeply reflected her love for all big cats. He took a spot next to her on the fake cheetah pattern blanket as he reached over for her mask and placed it on the various lion figures that he had carved for her from the rocks of Andromeda Island.

She reached for his hand and held it firmly before leaning over and laying her head in the dip between his collar and his shoulder reserved only for her. She felt his warm arms hold her and gently tighten. It was a nostalgic embrace, one that they've shared many times before, dressed or not. It was one they shared in sadness, in happiness, a greet in the early morning, a goodbye in the night, or just to provide the other with a little comfort. She moved a little closer, her nose and lips gently brush the nape of his neck. Some Saints say that the most intimate way of talking to someone was through their cosmos with their minds, but they thought otherwise. "I missed you," she muttered against his skin.

He turned to her ear, "I missed you too," he whispered into it. His hand reached over and scratched in between her shoulder blades for a couple of minutes.

She shifted her back a little bit almost guiding his hand to some of those more troublesome spots that were caused by her bra. Cass then sat up. She tried to smile but right now, her sadness was just too much right. "I'm sorry I'm not really myself." She took the pads of her fingers and pressed them against her temple. "It's just," she snapped her head toward the doorway that lead to the living room.

Daidalos nodded. "I know," he reached over and held her hand. "I saw, you leave halfway through the DVD when she was laying her head on Lola's lap."He watched her steps. Over the years he spent with her, he knew her moves and how to read her body language due to her mask. Though she seemed poised to the others, he could see the way her hands gripped the top of the chair, the sudden halts if she was about to run into something, as well as the brisk pace, of the jealousy she had for her translator. He watched her eyes well up.

She swallowed hard and shook her head. "She seems so happy with her. She wants to learn as many languages like Lola and at times she acts like Lola." She held tighter to his hand. "It's strange. During those nine months, I hated what I've become. When I went to Sanctuary, I was so ashamed. There I was. They know what we did." They know what happened when you leave a boy and a girl alone an island long enough. "They said I faltered on my sworn beliefs as an Amazon and that if I had a shred of dignity I'd regain it post haste. I couldn't, but it didn't mean I didn't think of it." She watched his eyes widened in disbelief. It was something she had never told him. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "You didn't, that's all that mattered. I'd be scared too," he shook his head. "I was scared, but I know it can't compare to you." He thought back to the two months of that time. "What else did they tell you?"

"They said that Athena was displeased and will punish me with two years of shame. They said I should be happy that we were on a deserted island or else the whole world will see how much of a whore I truly am. How despicable that I, a Silver-ranked Amazon, will be raising a child," she shook her head. "I hated being pregnant, but I look back, and realized, maybe I just hated them for making me feel ashamed." She smiled, tilting her head in happiness as if she wore a mask. "Two years, I never felt so, happy. I liked watching her; I liked finding new things for to play with. I liked showing her off at the ranch." She turned toward him. "I went from counting down the days, to treasuring the little time we had with each other." She cried as she muttered those words. She felt his hand comb her hair. "I wish, she remembered the day she called me Mommy."

He put his chin on her crown. "I remember. I told you, I'd do everything I could to keep her within your reach." He shifted his eyes to the ground. "I wish I could give you more than a day."

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. There were so many restrictions placed upon them, but he kept his word. "Its' one day, but I know you'll keep her safe." She smiled at him, and he returned it. It was so peaceful in the room.

He shook his head chuckling. All the talk about her nine months made him think back to that faithful day."You were so happy at the hospital." He laughed. "The doctor told me he thought you were just glad to get the damn thing out."

She scooted closer to him. "She was… quite a bit... uglier than when I saw babies being born in the movies." She laughed. "I never expected she would be covered up in so much… stuff…"

He rolled his eyes. "I know. You kept grabbing the doctor by the collar asking why she looked so wrinkled and grey. He kept telling you that it takes a minute and she needed to be cleaned off, but you didn't believe him. You actually thought that somehow she cut herself from the epidural on the way down."

Her cheeks blushed at her naivety. She could easily deal with the pain, but she knew if they didn't drug her, she'd probably taken someone's hand or head every time she pushed. "At least, getting there was nice. The island was cursed, but at least we were alone, and we had the ocean. I still think of your words that you spoke that night." She nuzzled her head under his neck.

He still remembered it:

Why is it, that the waves of an ocean are always cool and comforting no matter how hot the day?

Why are they always warm and inviting during the coldest of nights?

Maybe… they were just... that perfect… like love… like you.

The first two lines were just a curious observation while he was training for his cloth. The last he just blurted out as he was struck stupid while she stood there naked in the moonlight. She found it poetic, so he'll just stick with that. As they quietly sat there together, their eyes kept turning to the lock.

She raised a sexy brow to him. "There's still sixty more minutes of "The Little Mermaid" left."

**O|====================================================|O**

June sat outside the bathroom. She sighed as she rocked her knees back and forth. She looked up as Leda approached her and turned to the door. "Spica's in there." She held her knees tighter. "I wish he'd come out soon, it's been ten minutes."

Leda tilted his head before he knocked a few times. "Hurry up!"

"I'm not done!"

Leda threw his hands on his hips. "Yes you are! You're probably reading that stupid magazine!" He clenched his fist. He never thought the day would come when he missed having random rocks piles. At least he didn't have to wait his turn.

"I am not!"

Inside, Spica calmly sat on the seat with his overalls draped around his ankles. He looked up as he heard the door knock again.

"You're lying!"

Spica took his thumb, licked it and turned the page. "Stop calling me a liar!" he then began to enlighten himself on what not to wear on the red carpet. He's so glad that he doesn't have to worry about finding a spot on the rocks.

Outside, Leda sat beside June when Shun came in. He turned to the two, assumed there was a line and took a spot next to them. June turned to the door as Spica whistled inside. Leda turned a bright red as Shun began to bop his head to the catchy melody.

June touched her temple. "Master?" Hearing no answer, she decided to take matters in her own hands. Sometimes sleep deprivation made it difficult for a Saint to hear through a cosmos link. She walked over to the room where he and his training partner stayed. She knocked gently at first, but no one was answering. Maybe he was really sleepy?

_*BANG BANG BANG*_

She waited there for a minute till he answered.

"What is it, June?" her teacher called out.

June turned to the side as a flush was made and Spica calmly strolled out. "Oh, never mind!" she quickly hurried back to her place in line. "Sorry for disturbing your nap, Master." She walked inside the bathroom before promptly coming back out. She headed toward the door and banged on it again.

"June? What is it?"

She bowed her head. "Forgive me for interrupting your nap once more, but Leda cut in front of me and I really need to go the bathroom!"

Leda poked his head out and ran outside. "I didn't know! Here, June, if it means so much, you can have your spot, I'll just hold it."

"Leda, that is very nice of you."

The boy nodded. "Thank you, Master, your compliment fills my heart with joy."

Five minutes later, Shun came to the door. He knocked quietly at first, but no one replied. "Master!" he cried out as he knocked as quietly as he could to avoid disturbing him too much.

"Christ, Shun, what do you need?"

The little boy clasped his hands. "Master, there is no more toilet paper and June said Cass kept some in there."

There was a long pause before the Master finally answered. "Shun would you like to see neat trick involving light speed?"

He looked around. "Uh huh!"

"Okay, take two steps back away from the door and count to three."

He took his steps and looked up. "One, two, THREE!" Suddenly, a nice pack of four rolls was presented in front of him. "Master, that was so neat! Thank you!" he said as he hugged his pack of toilet paper.

**O|====================================================|O**

After the movie, June, Spica and Leda all went to bed. Shun had found a corner and while everyone was asleep attempted to write something better for his paper. Two hours later of staring at the blank sheet he looked down at the fruits of his labor.

_Cosmos, which is the stuff that all saints, which is the people who protect Athena, who is a very powerful goddess, of one of the twelve gods and goddesses of the pantheon, which is the place that all gods and goddess reside, I think._

He frowned as he tossed it aside. He threw his frustrated hands at his face. He only had a day before the Master wanted them turned in and so far he had nothing. What's worse was that they were going to see the capital tomorrow and had the long ride back to the Island. He needed to get it done tonight, but so far didn't have anything worth keeping or a good idea at where to start at.

He took a break and headed for the sofa to hopefully think of something meaningful. As he reached the prominent piece of furniture he turned toward the red folder on the coffee table. A set of paper was neatly stacked on one side while a wrinkled one was beside it. He eyed the paper and began to count. "Four pages," he muttered before turning to the other sheet. Shun will be lucky if he came up with four sentences.

He grabbed the wrinkled sheet and began to look at it. Leda was so adamant about not presenting anything with a crinkle. "Leda shouldn't leave trash around, that's not nice." The ranch house was clean with the exception of a few hairs left from the pet cat. He then plucked the leftover hairs and the crumpled up paper and began to carry them over to the trash can. He dropped the fur into it and then looked at the other sheet. "He should've thrown it away." He took a moment to read the first line.

…_though we can break mountains and tear the sky, we must always be aware that people are around and ensure our cosmos never hurts those we strive to protect._

Shun frowned. "He should've thrown it away," he once more repeated. With that, he ripped the paper in half. He looked at it and strangely enough, it felt quite good. He then ripped it again the other way. Why should it matter? It was trash and it was all going to the same place. He continued to turn the sheet, ripping it more and more, sideways, diagonal, four at once, eight at once, sixteen at once and so on. He ripped and ripped and ripped some more. The pieces got tinier as he struggled to rip those too. It was all trash and why should he care? It was going in the trashcan and that's what he's doing, he's throwing it away and the tiny size will make it easier for all the nice people to put their trash in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Shun turned toward Leda as his bright red face gasped at the scene. "I thought it was trash. I wanted to keep the house clean."

Leda marched to the room that the Master and his training partner were in. He reached for the doorknob only to find it locked. He then knocked on the outside of the door and waited, tapping his foot. The Master came out rubbing his eyes. Leda apologized for waking him up before pointing his finger at the scene. "He ripped my paper apart!"

The Master looked down at the torn sheets. "Shun?"

Shun's eyes began to well up. He turned toward the garbage can. He looked over toward the scene. He thought it was trash. He thought he was helping everyone by throwing it away. "It was an accident!" he pouted.

Leda huffed over into the trash, grabbed a handful of the torn pieces of paper and held it in his hand. "You call THIS an accident! Don't be stupid! It may have been crumpled up, but it was only because Spica stepped on it. HOWEVER, I placed that paper next to MY folder over where I WORKED. Besides, any NORMAL person would simply wadded it up and thrown it like that. If that was the case I would be mad, but I could have simply have picked it up. Now I'm going to have to piece it together and waste time and sleep. So Shun, what do you have to say?"

Shun looked toward Leda and then at his teacher as they silently waited for his reply. He took a step back, knocking the trash can over and turned away.

**O|====================================================|O**

_What the hell are your crying for? It was just a warning shot, god damn, they'll fix you up and pinky toes just useless little stubs. Forget and forgive, it was just an accident._

**O|====================================================|O**

_Shun, Mr. A didn't mean to throw his baton at you. You were going to lose your baby teeth and you shouldn't have interrupted your brother's discipline time. It was just an accident._

**O|====================================================|O**

_Shun, be a man. It's just a bruise. It will heal. It's just an accident. Grow up and move on._

**O|====================================================|O**

Shun began to shake his head back and forth. "I'm so sorry, Leda! I didn't do anything wrong! I was just trying to be good! I was just trying to throw it away! It WAS an accident!"

Leda raised a brow and shook his head. "Shun, it wasn't an accident, you were just jealous."

How good he felt as those words left his lips. He watched as Shun fell on his knees balling his eyes out with puddles of delicious salty tears coming from his eyes. Oh, look at him forced to hide his face inside his shirt, thinking that he could disappear from this world! Could Leda be right? Of course he is! He walks over and gives a patronizing pat on the back as he savors the moment that Shun shows his true colors. He turned to the Master as he awaits the Silver Saint's punishment. He watches as he heads over to his room. A good thirty whips on the back sounds quite lenient. Perhaps he could have him stay here at the house tomorrow while they enjoy more of Ethiopia? No, this place was too nice. Make him sit over in the barn where it's hot and full of mites! Oh why won't their great Master just come out? He can't wait!

Master Daidalos returned with a roll of clear tape and sat it on the table. "Shun, go to the bathroom and clean up. After that, tonight you will take the pieces you tore up and tape them together. Leda, go to sleep, I'll give you an extension of two days for your assignment. That should be more than enough time for you boys to enjoy the country, get plenty of rest and finish it.

Shun's red eyes turned to the teacher. He took his jittery hands and clamped them together. "Tha-tha-thank you, I'll get-et it done," he bowed his head and then came over to Leda and went on his knees and placed his forehead to the ground. "Le-da, I'm so- so sorry." He ran to the bathroom and shut the door behind himself.

Leda shifted his eyes to the Master as he walked over to the coffee maker to make another cup. "Master, why were you so easy on him? Did you see that? He ripped my paper up!"

The Argentinean watched the machine spout his coffee out. "Leda, he ripped your paper but if he was doing it to spite you, I think he would've taken the other sheets too. You said yourself that it was crumpled. It was poor judgment on his part to assume it was trash without consulting you, but once he's done fixing your paper, he'll think twice next time," he looked over toward the bar and pulled out some powdered milk. "Leda, could you hand me a spoon over there?" he asked as he pointed to the drawer.

Leda was taken aback. How was it not possible that the Master can be so calm? Did he not see the utter carnage he had left behind? He reached over and grabbed the utensil and gave it to him. "Master, he ripped it into little pieces."

He stirred his drink and took a sip, "Mmm, after he ripped it up into little pieces he will tape it back up into one big one."

Leda raised his chin. "You should have seen the look in his eyes!"

He pointed to the bathroom. "I did, Shun's suffered enough. Now, go get some rest. Tomorrow we'll be stopping in the capital and tour it a little bit before going back to the Island."

Leda threw his hands on his hips before sighing. His teacher hadn't had a lot of sleep and now was not the time to test his patience. He bowed his head. "Forgive me, Master. I didn't mean to question your decision and you are right about it being a fitting solution to our problem." He spoke before he turned to him and his brother's room and headed back for some sleep.

Shun shyly opened the bathroom door. His cheeks had rashes from wiping his face on the towels and his sweaty strands of hair was all over the place. He continued to hold a large wad of toilet paper in his hand as he approached the Silver Saint. "Master, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."

He walked over to the chair, in front of the table, where the tape was at, and sat on it. "I know, however you did make a mistake and it's only proper you fix it."

Shun nodded, shoved the paper in his pocket before gathering the pieces up. It took a few trips before he found them all with one taking him longer than expected due to it being under his shoe. He looked at the tape and the sheets. He wasn't quite sure where to start especially with the fact that Leda wrote on both sides. This was harder than he thought. He sighed, causing a suddenly flurry of little pieces to spin in the air and scatter. Some pieces were so small that he didn't know if it belonged to the large unlined margin at the top or was just a space between two words. Oddly enough, there was one large piece that remained intact. It would be a good piece to start with since it was also part of the edge.

_though we can break mountains_

_never hurts those we strive to protect._

Shun placed his head in his hands. Even broken up, his paper sounded good. He swallowed hard. However, the paper wasn't on the floor. It was wrinkled but not that badly and he did mention that he didn't want to give the Master anything that didn't look nice. Leda never did treat him the same as everyone else, and even though he was mean, he was also right. "Master, umm," Shun's hands began to shake as he anxiously stared at the Master's face.

"What is it Shun?"

He clutched the roll of tape and pushed his thumb hard through the hole. "I-I… don't think what I did to Leda's paper… I don't think it was an accident. He was showing off his paper in the boat and I didn't like that because mine wasn't as good." He looked up and to his surprise, the Master wasn't furious at all.

He raised a brow. "So, you were really jealous." The boy nodded. "Shun, that's okay, it's normal to feel that way." He took his free pinky and tilted it to the paper pile. "I just can't have destroying other people things, but you are repairing your damage and you've apologized. Don't think of it as a crime, but just another lesson in life."

Shun felt a little more relax as he attached some edge pieces together. Maybe he was overreacting? "Thank you, Master Daidalos," he smiled as he laid the two pieces next to each other and very carefully placed a strip of tape to ensure that the broken fibers of the paper were seamless. He felt a little better, even more so then ripping the paper apart. Still, there was something else that bothered him for a long time. Leda wasn't stupid, he saw through his excuses. In a way, he saw the same doubt that he once held before, but he just didn't have the spark or the temperament to say anything. "Master… can I tell you something else?"

"Of course."

The calmness of his teacher was always nice. He looked up, and watched his teacher gave a gentle smile. Shun took a breath. "Master, remember when I told you that Mr.R missed the warning shot," he swallowed hard. "I don't think it was." He shook his head as he thought back at the guard/bus driver. He was the easiest to remember due to his bushy unibrow. He then looked down at his feet and with his other foot, used his toes to pull his sock off to reveal the one with the tiny stub. "I know the pinky toe is useless… but I—miss it."

The Master slowly sat his cup down. He folded his hands in front of his face. Dealing with the issue directly could be too much for Shun due to his sensitive nature. It was best to deflect it a little bit, keep it relevant, but deal with it directly once Shun was a little older and a little more stable to deal with these issues. Not now. He's just now opened up, right now, he needs to know its okay to talk to someone, and tend to the problems a little at a time. "Some people do things on purpose, but they'll label it an accident to get away with the deed. I don't know when this happened, but you were very young and it's despicable that he took advantage of it to get away. But, you're older now and obviously a lot smarter too. I know you know the difference between an accident and something being done on purpose. While it's good to let small things slide by, don't allow people to dismiss it as an accident or else they will learn that they can walk all over and take advantage of you."

Shun smiled. Sometimes he wondered if confronting people just created more fighting. However, even though he is forced to repair the paper, he doesn't feel any anger toward Leda. It felt odd that the same excuse that people kept giving to him, the one that always made him feel hot was something he would start using. He didn't want to that, but he did. He did not like Mr. R, Mr. A and certainly not Tatsumi. He did not want to start acting like any of them at all.

**O|====================================================|O**

Fifteen minutes later, the paper was fixed. It was quite shiny due to the thick amounts of plastic tape. He walked over to Leda's red folder and carefully placed it in its old spot next to his other papers so he may continue. He then turned to his own folder as it sat in the corner of the room. He retrieved it and sat it on the table. He reached for the cup and pulled out a pencil as he began to tweak his purpose. He turned up and noticed the Master grabbing more coffee. "Master, why are you getting another cup? Don't you want to go to sleep?"

He looked over at the powdered milk and sat it back. He should leave it black to get a stronger kick. "Cass is still awake. So, I thought I'd spend a little more time with her." He drank the cup down and poured some more. "What about you? You're young, if anyone needs sleep, it would be you."

Shun shook his head. "I think I know what to write for my purpose." He looked down at it. "Can I write it real quick and turn it in now?" He smiled as the Master took a seat by him. He pulled his old one out and set it aside. He will make sure to throw away his old copy in the trashcan when he is done with it. In truth, he had some of it in his head since Sitey, but he wanted to make it a little nicer. Once he finished the last sentence he shifted his eyes for one last check over spelling. He closed the folder and presented it to his Master. He swallowed nervously as gripped pencil and anxiously waited for his reply.

_I would like to use my cosmos to help others. I don't want to use it to hurt others, but I would like to heal others and help my friends, brother and others who are in need like Sitey. I don't want to hurt others, because it's not nice, and I want to treat everyone nice even if they are mean. However, I don't want them to push me around either. My brother wouldn't let himself be pushed around and I don't want to either. _

"Very nice job, Mr. Amamiya," the Master approved with a nod to the writer.

Shun smiled. "Thank you! I was afraid you wouldn't like it, or it wasn't long enough."

He shook his head. "If you are talking about Leda's paper, his is good and so is yours. Besides, it's not just the content that matters, I care more if you can deliver upon your purpose," he flicked his fingers against the front of the folder. "I think you are more than capable of doing that. However, using cosmos to heal is very difficult and takes a very high level, but we'll work on it."

Shun placed his pencil in the cup. "Master, do you have a purpose?"

"I do."

"What is it?"

The Master looked down at his cup. "Well, I would like to use my cosmos, to help the ones I care most about." He paused. "I want them, to live in a peaceful world, where they don't have to worry about the next Holy War. I've seen the destruction of a Specter, it's horrible. They have no regard for others and I fear the day of seeing all 108 of them out in full force." He leaned his head back. "Normally world peace is a goal that seems too farfetched to be true. However, there is a way that makes it plausible. A way… to stop it… the last Holy War took the lives of millions and almost destroyed all of humanity, but there is a way to prevent such a catastrophic event…"

Shun's eyes grew curious as he shifted closer to his teacher. "Master, if you don't mind, how would you do it?"

He looked at the child. Really he wasn't supposed to tell anyone anything, but a couple of vague details won't hurt. "Well, there is this special sign. There are twenty fake ones and one real one. We found the twenty fake ones. However, if we find the last one, we know it is the real thing and that's how we can stop the Holy War. I know, I know, it's farfetched, but I'll do anything to keep those I care about safe." He lost his family once in Argentina; he won't lose the one he has now.

Shun gleamed. Peace… how wonderful! He didn't like the idea of Holy War and nothing would make him happier to see the Master succeed in finding the one with the true special sign. The boy turned to the clock and gasped. "Oh no, it's almost midnight!" He leaped off the sofa and ran to the bathroom where he could be alone. He turned to his stunned teacher and bowed to him. "Sorry Master, I have to go and pray to Mommy!"

The Master looked up and waved his hand. "Alright, have fun." He then looked at his cup and began to finish the last of his coffee.

He got up and began to head over to the bedroom when Shun suddenly popped out of the bathroom. "Master, I need your help." He turned around and pointed to his hoodie. "The latch of my chain is caught; could you get help get it off, please?"

Master Daidalos frowned as he placed his hands on his hips. "Shun if I see it I," he paused as Shun's face saddened. He then turned to the nine-toed boy. Ever since Shun first told him outside, it's almost as if he couldn't stop staring at his feet. "Oh fine," he turned his head away as he attempted to blindly unhook the chain from the fabric.

Shun felt the Master tug and finger the stubborn threads. "I'm sorry, Master. Here maybe if you hold this part," he reached down and pulled out the Silver Star pendant.

"No, you're fine, I think I almost got it," he finally unhooked it out of the mess and turned away. "There we go," he said as he lets go of the chain. He stood there silently as he could hear Shun checking his necklace to make sure it was okay in the back.

Shun smiled, waving his hand with the Yours Ever Pendant in his palm. "Thank you, Master! Goodnight!"

He smiled. "You're welcome. Good night, Shun." He said as he waved back without turning around. He walked toward the bedroom with a hand in his pocket. Time passes by so quickly that it almost seemed like yesterday that he, Orpheus and Saint Capricorn were all globe hopping on their secret mission to find the vessel of Hades. After the twentieth false pendant was found, most of the missions he had been on had produced very little results. However, they had to preserver and he knows they will find him. Then there was the question of what to do when they find him. ""Kill one person, save the world," the Cepheus Saint shook his head. There was no middle ground when it came to the human race, "so be it."

**O|================================================================================|O**

_**Chapter 10: Dirt Naps**_

**The kids finally get to practice killing each other. Shun, doesn't do as well as he expected as he tests the patience of his fellow trainees and his Master too. **

**Coming June 19**

**Have you ever felt the true power of the cosmos?**

**O|================================================================================|O**

**A/N**

**I REALLY didn't want to split up the chapter, but because the second half was so radically different then the first half that the two didn't connect right. Not only that, but there were some really weird moments in this. However, there were some things that I was able to add back in due to the split so it's all good.**

**The odd thing is that the incident with Pollo was something that actually happened to me when I was little. A turkey escaped from a processing plant, we caught it, gave it to my late grandfather since he had a farm and that Thanksgiving, served up the turkey and didn't tell me till after I ate it. I know broke the fourth wall when Pollo's ghost haunted Shun but in actuality, that was just a joke that I was showing my friend, but we laughed so hard that I thought, oh hell, and I kept it.**

**Leda was a lot of fun to write in this chapter just because he gets to push Shun's buttons a lot (well if the chapter had been kept together). It's mainly because if you ever saw Episode 60 of Saint Seiya, he actually does piss Shun off a couple of times in the middle of their fight.**

**There were two things that I never did before: I never wrote a MYST and I never wrote a romance scene without comedy and thankfully I won't have to worry about either one of those for a while. I like reading romance here on the website but writing it is a whole other matter. **

**There is longer time gap between this chapter and the next only because I have to travel south for a funeral for someone close to me this weekend (if the writing seems a little off, that's why) and a friend's graduation the next, but the good news is that after that, summer vacation begins (Huzzah!). **

**Again, if you see something off in the story, go ahead and let me know. We're at over 100K words and I can't catch everything. Sometimes something is off due to plot, but if it bothers you, I'll be glad to tell you whether or not it's a genuine error on my part or it was there on purpose for plot reasons.**

**Jenny D**

**UPDATE: I altered that one line. I didn't mean to sound racist, but I should have been more careful on what I wrote. If there are any other lines let me know. I also changed the format of the DVD scene due to this site's policy over the script format. It's a little rushed, but at least it won't be taken down. I have a funeral down South and had to throw up the changes before it got reported. I'll reedit it after I get back. **


	13. 2D: Dust Naps

Shun opened his eyes as he pulled himself out of bed. He walked over to the door and cracked it open. June was busy at her sunning rock, grasping one of the sides and doing her morning finger pull ups. It never looked easy; in fact she had to constantly shift her weight to ensure that it didn't roll down the hill. It was a good indication that he had woken up earlier than usual since he typically was up a little later when she is preparing breakfast.

Shun stepped back inside and looked at his chalk schedule on the wall. In the morning, they were expected to wake up by three am, have their morning warm-ups, duties, and have everything ready to by four thirty so that everyone could eat breakfast together.

He laid out a towel on the floor and began his stretches. Warm ups were expected to be done alone, aside from allowing the Master to give him time to get part of his daily training done, it was a simple task that shouldn't require supervision. Shun was to do all the stretches he wants, but the push-ups, sit-ups, and pull ups were to be recorded and handed over every day. Every once in a while, the Master will randomly summon them outside to do a group warm ups, and for some odd reason, everyone but him would do worse on those days while he'd do better.

Why, he once saw that Spica had put down that he could do three hundred pull-ups in five minutes. That would mean he could do a pull up a second! What an incredible feat! He could do only fifteen and that's after multiple drops and breaks. When it came down to the group warm up, he ensured that he had spot next to Spica to perhaps pick up a few trade secrets on the pull up master. Sadly, he could only do about forty, but he could only guess that he was nervous. Perhaps he was only at his prime when he was alone? Shun would think that being in front of the Master, one would do their best.

He grabbed the five minute-sand glass and flipped it so he could do his push-ups. He wasn't good at those but he liked to do them first so that he could do his sit ups and rest his arms before his pull ups. After each set, he would grab the long wooden stick and write down his numbers with a piece of chalk. After finishing up all of those, he then moved on to his duty. He fetched the water the night before and would use the morning to fill everyone's containers up. Trainees received two water containers and one he had to add orange powder to and shake it up.

He finally headed toward his bed and grabbed two rolls of cloth. He wrapped his wrists to as extra protection for his wrists before placing his leather training gloves and an extra trainer in draw string bag. He grabbed his green bandana and tied it to his head before collecting the water and heading outside.

Leda and Spica were outside already and June was nearly done with breakfast. Shun handed everyone their water satchels for the day before taking his spot at his rock where his lunch, chain, and triangle end were neatly placed. He immediately assembled the two together and giving it one hardy tug to ensure that they were secured before reaching for his bagged lunch and taking a quick peak to see what they'll be having.

Inside were two oranges, granola, several carrots and a loaf of bread. He almost forgot today was sandwich day. He turned over to June's rock and noticed she had a jar of honey peanut butter and strawberry jam. Typically his mouth would be watering, but the "breakfast barf" or the traditional Saint breakfast of oatmeal, barley, wheat germ and rice was steaming away in the black pot not too far from it. He or anyone else didn't think there was anything worse than that stuff unless you were late and had to eat it cold.

He and everyone else turned their attention to the Master's door as it opened up. They stood up as he came out fully Clothed with his clipboard in his hand and a stop watch around his neck. "Good morning," he called out.

All the children bowed their head. "Good Morning, Master Daidalos."

He gestured his hand and had them sit down. He headed to his rock and sat right down. He always opened up with several opening questions as they handed them their warm up sticks so that he could record their results. He looked at Shun and nodded approvingly. "Shun, your pull up count has went up five since last week to fifteen, good job." Leda shrugged. He didn't see the big deal. Shun was still below average with most Sanctuary orphans busting out that amount in one minute before they enter their training grounds.

Shun smiled. "Thank you, Master," he looked around. "I even manage to do ten of them in a row without falling," he added.

The Master smiled. "That's good to hear, I hope to see other improvements in your other areas as well today."

Shun's smile faded a little. Maybe he shouldn't have added that last fact? Especially since today was day fifteen in combat. He liked being complimented, and perhaps he was a little too absorbed in the moment. "I-I'll try…" he muttered as he reached for his hand and tugged his fingers.

He looked at the next two sticks. "Leda, nice work on sit-ups, you're up by ten." Leda thanked him before he moved to other stick. "Spica, I'm disappointed, you're two hundred and forty-five short of your normal three hundred pull ups."

Spica shrugged and turned red. He was hoping he'd forget the matter by now. "Master, that's five better than yesterday."

After going over the schedule for the day the group would head out on the path to the Elysium Leap. The air was quite dry but it was pleasantly cool too. As first year students, combat in the desert was limited to the mornings in order to focus on them getting the basics down while the hot afternoons took place by the beach. After an hour, they finally reached the Elysium Leap area. The rows of crosses along the top edge created a large shadow over the four cliffs while Talus' lone one casted on the final cliff where they earned their right to train with the Master.

Over by a ledge was a set of four beds under a cloth large wooden sign with a set of helpful reminders written in chalk. They were not the rules, but rather things that they should be aware of every time they come. Every morning the Master walked over next to it with the children all in a row. He would point to each one and they were expected to recite it in unison.

_1) I have earned the right to have a Master. Having a Master is a privilege among Trainees of Athena and I will respect my Master at all times or whomever my Master puts in charge in their absence._

_2) Combat is to be taken seriously. Each session is to be treated as a life or death situation. There will be no horseplay and if I am sidelined whether it be by my own actions or if I'm medically excluded, I will not disturb or interrupt my fellow trainee sessions unless it is an emergency or if I'm able to come back in to practice once more._

_3) I will respect my fellow Trainees at all times. I understand that combat sessions are to be treated as if my trainee is my enemy, however I will show the same courtesy that I show to my Master, other Saints of any rank, as well as anyone else who serves Athena to my fellow Trainees outside of combat. _

_4) I will be heavily penalized if I strike any area not designated for the day. I understand that full control of my weapon is vital for my path to be a Saint bearing arms and I will maintain full control of my weapon at all times during combat. If the head is considered a part of the strike zone for the day, I will make sure my weapon has a guard on it. _

The Master paused, "during breakfast, where did I say was the only place you may strike at today?" He looked around and pointed to June.

"In the chest area or below the neck, between the arms and above the waistline," June recited with splendid grace.

"Very good, June," the Master then pointed to the last reminder and listened to three of the children proudly recite it before raising an eyebrow. "I didn't quite hear everyone," he turned to the only person who always seemed a little reluctant, "Leda?"

The rose headed boy groaned before he took a step up. "Number five," he turned from side to side and rolled his eyes feeling as if the Master wrote that down there just to piss him off.

_5) No pushing. _

O================================================================================O

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Two: Struggles of the Pacifist**

**Chapter 10: Dirt Naps**

O================================================================================O

After announcing the order of combat partners for the day, the children headed over to the spot where Andromeda's image was engraved in the rock. They waited for the Master to head to the fourth cliff before he gave the signal for them to start their morning suicides.

Shun had done them before at the Kido orphanage. Typically they were done on a flat court where there would be three lines all spaced out. One would run up the line, stop before it, run back and then do it again but continue on. Andromeda Island Suicides consisted of leaping onto one cliff, stopping before the edge and running back to the main ledge before going back and leaping over the first cliff and then stopping before the edge of the second and so forth. Shun found it odd that he liked leaping over the tall gaps the first time they went over them.

However, free from the chains of the others, Shun put forth his best, running past the others and jumping over each gap with perfect form. The requirement was that they only do the first four before returning but the faithful fifth one, now returned at its original distance of fifteen feet was optional. Spica and Leda always stopped at the fourth one. Shun would charge forward and go for it. Due to his size, he had to often change his form mid air and extend his body outward for him to grab the fifth cliff's edge. He was pleased that he and June were the only ones to attempt it. His only problem was that he'd be so tired and would have to ask either June or the Master to help him over to the other side so he could continue his suicides.

Once that activity was complete, the kids would move over to their designated partner for the round. As first year students, they were on a point system where each successful hit equaled one point to determine strengths and weaknesses as well as find what type of fighting arts would fit best.

**O|===================Shun VS Leda======================|O**

The two boys approached each other and bowed before waiting for the Master's whistle to go off. Shun watched as Leda took out his chain and doubled it over. His chain was the thinnest of the trio with Shun's being of medium girth. Shun took his chain and tightly grasped the links. His body shook as Leda merely glared, slowly swaggering from side to side awaiting the signal to start. Shun, not really sure what to do, did what he always did and threw held it in front of his chest.

The whistle blew and Leda charged forward. His hands quickly slammed in his gut, forcing Shun to tuck his arms and guard his belly.

Shun took his chain and pulled it tightly, trying to attempt to anticipate where Leda's blows would come from. Leda's was surprisingly the easiest to predict since he was still grasping the precision required of his Cloth. The whistle blew.

"Leda, stop holding your arm out so long before you strike, Shun's reading your actions!" called the Master as he held his clipboard out.

"Yes Master!" Leda replied as he took his bent elbow and extended it out back to its neutral spot.

Shun gritted as the boy swayed jerked his arm a little faking him out.

Leda raised an eyebrow as he does it once more, watching Shun panic a little bit. He then unleashed a two strike combo, Leda took his elbow and dug it in the middle of Shun's chest before twisting the skin underneath. Shun's tense body pulled his chain up back up allowing Leda to take his chain wrapped fist and slam it squarely in his stomach.

Shun fell to his knees. He took his hand and touched the sore that Leda's elbow left. It burned every time his fingers stroked it.

Leda watched as the boy sat there and began to cry as he touched his boo-boo. He folded his arms. "Hurry up and get up!" he screamed before his foot tapped quickly. During the first year of combat, no one was allowed to strike their partner when they are on the ground.

Shun slowly took his time as his face was full of tears. He then heard the whistle once more.

"Shun, loosen your body when you guard. Leda's actions are quick and you must defend just as quickly. You can't adjust if your body is locked up!"

Shun shakes his head. "Ye-yes, Master," he muttered as he took his hand and wiped his face. He stood up only to feel the sharp dart of Leda's chain end slam squarely into Shun's side. While he was on the ground, Leda had placed his chain end into his arm release. Despite having the smallest chain, his moves were designed to be quick. Shun gripped his side before falling down to cry once more.

The two continued, Leda shifted around Shun getting a strike whenever he could before Shun went to the ground and would cry again.

Leda gritted his teeth. "SHUN GET UP!" he hated training with Shun. Every time he does anything to him he falls to the ground and cried like a little baby expecting someone to come up and cradle him costing him valuable time. Half the time all he does is watch Shun sit there and cries his head off.

"TIME!"

The rose headed boy folded his arms as Shun FINALLY got up. He sometimes wondered if Shun did this on purpose so that he didn't have to fight him. He could've easily earned twice the amount of points if Shun would stop being such a wuss.

**ROUND ONE POINT COUNT**

**June: 96**

**Spica: 15**

**Leda: 11**

**Shun: 0**

**O|===================Shun VS June======================|O**

June tilted her head as she held her hands and waited for Shun to finish drinking his water. Shun wiped his sweaty face before setting his satchel aside to leap over to the second cliff where June was at. "Come on, Shun, cheer up! Maybe today will be the day you get a point?"

He smiled as the two bowed and waited for the starting whistle. June was the best of the group, but she also had been practicing with the Master all her life as well as being the oldest. Still, he really didn't like the idea of striking her to earn a point. He had several bruises from his past combat rounds and he's quite sure she would not like to have any either. "Um, I'll try."

June threw her whip to the side, allowing it lay on the ground. Her fingers adjusted for a better grip around the handle while Shun took his chains and held them tightly. June twisted her wrist and waved the length of the whip into the air before snapping it downwards, smashing one of the links connecting Shun's chains together. Shun froze as he looked at his two smaller broken sets of links.

He yelped as the whip came down for round two and smacked around various spots on his chest, racking up several points before she ran forward and unleashed a barrage of punches. The boy turned away and ran from the wild Amazon. She spun her whip and smacked the middle of the length on his side allowing the rest to wrap around his chest. She dragged him over to her before the whistle blew.

"Shun, you still have your chains, adjust and use them as knuckles!"

Shun lifted his head from the dust. "Yes Master!" Shun piped out as he pulled himself up and tried to unravel the tight whip around his stomach.

"Nuh uh!" chimed June as she ran up and slammed her foot right into Shun's chest.

Shun fell backwards, landing on his butt before he began to cry once more. June stopped her attack and retracted her whip back to her side. Shun frowned as he rubbed his chest. "Shun what's wrong? Was that that too hard?" She called before she sat beside him.

Shun's shaking dusty body pointed toward where the threads of his trainer seemed lighter than most. "No, you were quite gentle," his lip quivered, "but your kick hit me where Leda struck earlier."

June patted his back. "I'm sorry, Shun, I'll do my best to not hit you there anymore, but you need to keep trying, okay?"

Shun shook his head, "okay." Shun wiped his face before screaming his head off.

June gasped. "Shun, what's wrong?" He silently raised his hand. Apparently the tears that were on them earlier had caused sand to cling to his fingers and she could only guess that he rubbed some in his eyes.

The Master watched the two as the sat there for ten minutes. He shook his head, before drawing his fingers over to his lips and whistled. "JUNE! SHUN! Stop sitting around! You two barely did anything this round!"

June stood up and apologized while Shun, red eyed on one side did the same. Shun wrapped his chains as the Master instructed him too and held them up. June pulled her forearm and slammed it above the sore on his chest before a flurry of punches followed.

The Master watched as Shun held his arms up upwardly. "Shun, slam your wrists down!" Shun looked around dumbfounded before he just simply leapt back. The Master rolled his eyes. June had moved into a dangerous position and had her neck been in the strike zone today, Shun could've slammed his hands into it and break it into two. Even so, he could have struck downwards at her shoulders and easily earn two points. He turned to the sands in the glass as they ran out before blowing his whistle, "TIME!"

**ROUND TWO POINT COUNT**

**June: 66**

**Spica: 5 **

**Leda: 24**

**Shun: 0 **

**O|===================Shun VS Spica======================|O**

Shun returned back to where the Master was and handed over his broken chains and exchanged them for a fresh length. Shun pulled his triangular chain end and attached it to the new length. He then felt the Master's hand stop him. He reached over and held the triangle end, "Spica is the slowest and will provide the best opportunity to use this, don't hesitate to attack."

Shun nodded before turning toward the leather chest piece. Due to Spica wielding heavy chains and his obvious inexperience in handling, all those who have to face him had to wear extra protection. It was fairly hot and extra thick around the heart area. Shun then reached over for the helmet and slid it on. It covered his head and had a face guard over his mouth and sides of his face. He wiggled a little to give him a little time to adjust before he headed over to where Spica awaited. While he didn't need to wear a full chest guard, he did have to wear protection over his heart as well as a helmet in case his long chain would smack him back.

The two bowed to each other before they stepped back. Spica took a moment to adjust his helmet. He had the hardest time scoring points due to his speed, but when he struck with those chains, it really hurt. He was heaving quite a bit, probably tired from his other two rounds with June and his brother.

Shun turned to the Master as his eyes shifted between him and Spica. The Master pointed to his right arm indicating that he expected him to take advantage of Spica's tired state especially with it approaching nine o'clock and the heat had rose dramatically since they got there. While Shun was happy on the days when he didn't have to face Spica and his heavy chains first, but it almost seemed like expectations from the Master were much higher for him to strike.

The whistle blew and the two charged forward. Spica took his fist and powered it forward. Shun sees it and magnificently side stepped it like a matador waving his red cloak in front of the bull. Spica awkwardly looked up exposing his chest to Shun. Shun sees it and freezes into place.

"Shun get him!" cried June as she caught Leda's punch on the other cliff.

Shun look at Spica as he twisted his helmet back into place, probably due to him not putting it on properly.

"SHUN!" called the Master as he wildly pointed to Spica as he hobbled a little back.

Spica regained his footing and returned to his old stance as the opportunity to combo him faded away. Spica ran forward and using his chain spun it around whipping it straight into Shun's stomach.

Even with the extra layer of armor, Shun grabbed his chest before Spica punched forward and slammed it again in the same spot. The green haired lad tumbled to the ground, before running over to the side and quickly unlatched his helmet.

June and Leda turned their heads away as the Master whistled twice for combat to stop.

Shun's eyes were full of tears as he threw up his breakfast. His cheeks were red as he heaved it out.

"Shun, go to the shade and drink some water," the Master called out. Due to the danger of dehydration out there, students who threw up had to sit out a round and spend the time drinking their water.

The boy shook his head as he stumbled a little bit. Spica helped him over to the other side to the Master before he, in turn, took Shun to the shade. Shun pulled off the hot armor and grabbed his satchel. He watched as Spica was given a set of moves to practice while June and Leda continued to fight each other.

**ROUND THREE POINT COUNT**

**June: 81**

**Spica: 2**

**Leda: 19**

**Shun: 0**

**O|===================VS the Master======================|O**

Feeling better, Shun stood up and headed to where the others and the Master were they end the morning round of Armed Combat, in glorious tradition, everyone has the option to pot shot their teacher. It was a strange custom among Athena Trainers, possibly to demonstrate to the trainees a sense of humbleness.

After removing his helmet, chest piece and both arm guards and gauntlets, Master Daidalos stood there casually holding his wrists in front, waiting for the first student to come to him. Spica stepped forward and charged. The Master simply stood there and felt the full blow of Spica's chain smack his side. Before the chain could fully retract he snatched the end and pulled it up, with Spica's hand still fully wrapped securely around the other side. The Master spun him around before pulling his forearm, wrapped with Spica's chain up to his neck. With his free hand, he poked him at his chest. "Next," he called before letting the dizzy boy go.

Leda approached next. "Spica shouldn't have allowed the Master a chance to grab his weapon," he thought. Leda bounced around a few times twitching his arm in an attempt to fake him out. The Master merely watched and held his relaxed position. Leda finally took his fingers, and dug them straight for the Master's abdomen only to find out his muscles were a little harder than anticipated. Leda gasped as he wildly waved his sore fingers before the Master leaned forward and back handed Leda's chest, "next."

June stepped forward and cracked her whip and waited for the other three boys to give the two some space. She turned and stared at them for a little bit. A minute passes as she stood there watching the trio. Without facing him she flicked her whip and cracked it against him before turning around and shifted to a guarded position.

Rather than stand around, he charged forward and rolled to the side, avoiding any more free points for June. The boys unanimously turned back and forth, watching June bounced back and dodge his punches. In a way it looked more like exhibition than anything else. The Master was at normal speed while most of June's attempts were to simply stay one step away from him.

June once told him that what she and the Master did is no more serious than a lion playing with its cubs. They claw and bite but they will never hurt each other. It was the only time that Shun actually felt entertained by the spectacle simply because no matter how serious it looked, June came out fine and any strike the Master did was no more stronger than his simple pokes or slaps that he would give during Leda and Spica's potshots. It also gave the others a chance to observe other styles of fighting. Sometimes the Master will throw out something fancy and flashy determining how much time they had. Today they were running a little behind schedule so he was most likely going to try and end it early.

June jumped into the air and cracked her whip. The Master took his arm and allowed it to wrap around his wrist before jerking it forward and tossing June to the ground face forward. He walked forward, tapped her stomach before helping her to her feet. The two bowed to each other before the boys all clapped for the splendid Potshot match.

June then ran over to the boys and grabbed Shun's arm. Shun wiggled it free and ran back before she gripped the back of his trainer and dragged him toward their teacher. "Come on, Shun! You need the point!"

Shun twisted around and tried to pry her fingers off. "No its okay, I don't want to potshot the Master!"

Master Daidalos folded his arms. "June, stop it. If he doesn't want to do it, that's his decision." He watched as June let the poor boy go before he headed toward his clip board. He added the three free points for the others and drew another zero for Shun.

**TOTAL POINTS FOR THE MORNING**

**June: 243 + 1 = 244**

**Spica: 22 + 1 = 23**

**Leda: 54 + 1 = 55**

**Shun: 0 + 0 = 0**

After gathering their things, Spica added his ax end on his chain. Due to the excessive weight and damage, the six year old wasn't allowed to use it in combat right now but was permitted to have it out during their rock climbs. He was and smashed it into the ground. Leda had to wrap his chains around a sturdy rock while Shun removed the guard off his triangular offensive end and stuck it into the ground. After June inspected the boys' work, she then gave the okay for them to repel downwards with her clinging and climbing down beside them.

While Shun did like leaping over high places, going downwards was another issue. Unlike rope, the smooth metal of the chain links were a little slippery. It was tempting to take his fingers and slide them in between the gaps in the links but many times, his gloves would get snagged. Not only that, but June told them a story of how one goofy trainee tried to use the links, only for his foot to slip. The force ripped the skin and bone and he lost his pinky and ring finger. She did add that he did manage to gain Sainthood despite the loss of part of his right hand.

Shun slowly baby stepped his way down the fifty foot gap. He eased his breathing and carefully kept one hand to guide him down, while the other around his back. What's worse was that his legs almost felt like cramping up after the suicide rounds on the cliffs. He focused his eyes on the wall in front. It was ten o'clock and the heat was around the nineties now. He didn't like to look up at this time or else he'd get nothing but the blinding rays of the sun.

"Take your time," June called out to them as she clung to a tiny ledge.

Shun closed his eyes and waited for his shaking hands to relax a little before he reached the ten foot mark. At that point, they all had to twist their bodies and merely slide down the chains. The tough part was just trying to get his body into position since the chains would bend around unlike a nice solid pole.

After finally touching the ground, Leda and Shun pulled their ends out before they and June ran over to safe spot. Spica looked around as nervously gripped his heavy chain. "Clear!" he then gave one large tug. The large ax spun wildly in the air. Spica yelped as it slammed into the ground next to him, inches away from his toes. He reached down and pulled it with both hands and placed a guard over both sides of the blades. He flung the large weapon over his shoulder before whistling down to his fellow chain gang crew.

June stood there and waited for the Master to slide down the side before they headed to the beach.

**O|====================================================|O**

Dirty and dusty from crossing the rocky path and climbing over another cliff, the kids all ran over to the ocean for a refreshing trip through the ocean waves during their lunch break.

Shun laid around at the very edge where the waves would just roll onto the sand. It was then a fairly large wave crashed on top of him before retracting back, pulling a layer of sand back. He turned his head and noticed a black thing partially uncovered. He sat up and stared at its black needles sticking all over the place. "What is that?" Shun called out to anyone as he pointed to it.

Leda and Spica immediately ran over to where Shun was. Spica pulled out his ax and began to poke at it, rolling it out of the ground. Leda shrugged. "It's just a sea urchin." His nostrils twitched a little bit before he brought his nose closer to it. "I think its dead."

Shun curiously sniffed immediately regretting ever done so. It was heavy with the odor of rotten eggs that had just been smashed, especially after the blistering afternoon sun had quickly dried the water from it.

Spica continued to roll it around with his ax tip. "Sucks its dead, sea urchin sounds good right now."

Shun raised an eyebrow. Considering how picky Spica was on food, he was surprised one could eat sea urchin. "What does it taste like?"

Leda turned to him. "It tastes like crab but smoother; Spica thinks it tastes like chicken. In fact, our Dad used to cook it all the time and tell Spica that that is what it was," he raised his chin to his brother, "you didn't find out till you had to take out the trash and found all the shells."

Before Spica could retort back, June immediately marched to the others and waved her rolled up whip at the small gathering. "Don't touch it, it's probably cursed!" She then explained to them that due to the Ring of Poseidon around the island, the cursed waters would slowly poison the sea life. Most would die half way between the sea and the island while those that managed to reach the shore, their blood and flesh would be so tainted that determining the species, would produce bizarre side effects.

They all waited for the Master to come over, watching as he waved his hand in front of his face. Apparently even the Silver Saint wasn't immune to its odor. Leda was the first to speak, "Master with all due respect," he took a breath. In truth, he was angry that no one bothered to mention this till now but he didn't want to look rude in front of his teacher. "We aren't going to die from all the times we played in the ocean, are we?"

Shun's face saddened as he waited for Master Daidalos to answer. The weather was horrible enough, and the only comfort from it was the ocean. He couldn't imagine having to spend the next six years training and not being able to cool down or bathe in the comforting, cursed waters. To his delight, his teacher shook his head.

"No, the only way the water itself would affect you is if you constantly drink it straight for long durations of time. Even then, you would die either by the heavy consumption of sodium or just water poisoning, two things that would occur if you drank normal ocean water. If you swallow some of the water, you'll sweat or excrete it out." He then pointed over to the dead creature. "It's only if you consume it is when there are problems. Back when the curse was first placed, the people of Andromeda Island either starved from the lack of food or were killed by the tainted sea life that did come ashore." He took his hands and brought them close to the dead creature. A glow emitted between the spaces of his hands before he removed them revealing a pile of ash that was quickly swept back into the sea.

**O|========================ONE ON ONE/ STATIONS===========================|O**

In order for the Master to give his students personal training without wasting so much time for the other students, was to work with a student for an hour a half while the others do various stations that were challenging but can be done on their own with June keeping an eye on them. Today, the stations were physically challenging such as climbing back and forth on a chain and doing a pull up every two feet.

Shun was not particularly fond of that one but he did like the rock leap where one had to leap on top of some uneven stones located in the water. The hard part was trying to keep his legs together as instructed. The third station was carrying various sized rocks from one point to the other back and forth alternating between running, walking, lunges and high knees. That wasn't too bad either determining how big the rocks were that the Master left. He recently began to notice that every time, during dinner he'd talk about having a good day on those, the next day the rocks would double in size! He now tried to downplay his cheerfulness on that one even though he did heave a rock the size of his pillow without dropping it once.

After three hours, it was Shun's turn for his one on one with the Master. The two bowed to each other. Before the Master gave a quick explanation over what they will do today. "Shun, do you remember what the group combat lesson was on Monday?"

The boy nodded. "Uh huh, you said that it was important to block because a single punch from even a Bronze Level Saint could crush a mountain but a properly blocked one with cosmos will reduce nearly all the power from it."

He nodded approvingly, "very good, Shun. Now, today, we are going to focus on nothing but that. Prepare your stance," the Master slinked into position and raised his glowing fist. Shun's eyes widened as he quickly moved into defense. He nervously held his hands out ready to catch any of the Master's punches when his teacher dropped his guard and approached him. Shun looked down as the Master took his hand and gently karate chopped behind his kneecaps. "Shun, you're too ridged. You can't adjust if your position yourself like a statue." He then reached up and pulled his hands up and down. "These are too close. You'll block, but if you try to counter it will take too long to adjust your body this way and you'll lose your opportunity." He pulled them out a little further.

Shun breathed heavily as he turned to the glowing fist. "Master, I don't," he muttered. He couldn't even produce nary a fragment of cosmos, "Master I don't know how to make cosmos."

His teacher nodded. "I know, but that doesn't mean you can't practice catching punches. I haven't put much cosmos into my fist, but there is enough so you will get used to the feeling of a normal punch from one who uses their internal cosmos. When you do learn to use your cosmos, you'll be ready for the real thing." He started off slowly, allowing Shun to relax a little bit and feel the heat of his fist, "Shun?"

The boy looked up. "Yes, Master?"

"You can't make cosmos, it's always been there and it's inside of all of us." He added a little more speed to his next punch.

Shun's face saddened. "I think my cosmos is very small, I didn't even I have it or even saw it yet." Every time he does stations, he always watched the others as they practiced with the Master. While Leda and Spica did this activity, while their glow was not as brilliant as the Master's or June it was still a little visible. He sometimes wondered what they thought of him and his inability to glow too.

The Master punched forward with a little more strength and speed. "Shun, even if your cosmos is small, always remember, that it is immortal and it is infinite." He then added a two punch combo with one aimed at Shun's chest and the other near his stomach. "Infinite is still infinite no matter how small it starts, as it is immortal it will have limitless growth and combined with the limitless mind it can become a weapon far greater than any alchemist can come up with," he felt Shun catch them both before he twisted his body to punch around his head. Shun's body ridged up for a moment before he loosened it up to catch the one at his head, "don't ever let anyone tell you that you ran out or you have none left to give."

**O|====================================================|O**

After Stations, the one on one with the Master and a long lecture of the classifications of Saints, the kids returned back to the Living Area to relax, perform their assigned tasks and eat dinner. Shun separated his triangle end and placed it in the pile of other weapon ends. He then took his long climbing chain, his two broken chain lengths and extra chain for Spica to maintain and fix. He stood there waiting for everyone to set their empty water satchels in a pile so he can have them clean and filled for tomorrow's desert exercises. He reached down and picked a few up only for the caps to fall off. He grunted as he snatched the loose lids from the ground and brushed off the sand around the wet edges. He wished Spica would just screw his caps on properly. It would only take a few seconds per lid and he wouldn't have to use excess water to clean them.

June pulled her hair tie off and then proceeded to fix it when she saw the Master approaching Shun for a meeting. She watched as Shun agreed to do so after he'd put up the satchels in his hut. When the two parted ways, she waited until Shun was inside their hut before running in after him.

He was over in the corner of his side where he had laid a long cotton sheet. He was setting the water satchels upwards and keeping them in five groups by owner. "Shun?" she called out. He turned around, smiled and looked up. "I just wanted to see how you were feeling." She headed over to his bed and sat on the edge of it.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'm okay, I liked how the afternoon went, but um, I got another zero," he sighed hard. "I think that's eleven zeros in a row now," he muttered.

June turned her head away. "It's fifteen."

**O|====================================================|O**

_**Test of False Freedom **_

_**Scroll One**_

… _There is no such thing as a Wooden Sword in the Training System of Athena but was merely a long term test of the Andromeda Bronze Saint. Should your own will prove weak, you will leave Andromeda Island as promised by the King, he will free you of life's troubles and your body will tossed from a cliff to the sea below and feed the ever hungry Ring of Poseidon._

_There are limits of course to when the Saint of Cepheus performs the test:_

_-When they arrive_

_**-The student has fifteen days of consecutive battle losses: Battle proficiency is essential for a Saint.**_

**O|====================================================|O**

She raised her head. "I've kept count. Besides, combat is five times a week and it's been three weeks since our last break."

Shun raised his head in amazement. "Really?" he clasped his hands. "I didn't realize how fast time went," he crawled under his bed and plucked the dusty case that held his wooden sword. He wanted to make sure he brought it along as the Master instructed him to.

June's mask continued to face forward while she watched from the corner of her eye the dreaded Pandora's Shoebox in his hands. She wasn't allowed to say anything, but she could maybe put him in a better mood. It wasn't much, but giving him something to look forward to may make him appear a little more confident. "Shun, did you know that when we go back to Ethiopia, my Mother said that the eggs in the incubators will be about ready to hatch. Would that be nice?"

Shun gasped. "Really? Oh that would be nice, I never seen a chick come out of an egg before!" He always tended to eat it long before a bird would emerge from the shell. He tried to hatch one once at the orphanage, but Jabu smashed it. He was pleased that there was no bird to speak of inside, but it made the bedroom stink for two weeks. He looked down at the box and stood up. "June, I have to go now. I promised the Master that I would meet with him."

June reached for her trembling right hand and stilled it with the other. Her mouth went dry before she simply nodded and happily tilted her mask to hide her frightened face beneath.

**O|====================================================|O**

Shun said his goodbyes to the smiling Amazon before heading outside toward the Master's hut. The Master quietly waited by the door, oddly enough with his Cloth on. He knew his teacher was just in his trainer on the way back up the hill and he always left his Cepheus Cloth in his box during dinner and at night. He had a strange feeling, but perhaps the Master just decided to wear the Cloth of King because he felt like it? He shook his head and politely bowed. Perhaps he was a little nervous as to why he wanted to meet with him?

"Shun, this way," his hand reached down for the handle and opened the door. He held it open for the boy, his face heavily shadowed in the night air. Shun merrily headed straight inside, carrying his wooden sword and case in his arms. The boy headed over to the two chairs carefully placed in front of the desk.

The Master pulled his helmet off and sat it by his desk. He took a seat and turned to his drawer. He opened it up and turned to the lone sacrificial dagger. He put up the other two since Leda and Spica were dropped from the path of the Andromeda Cloth. His eyes shifted toward the rock with the pink chalk flower.

Shun clutched his box. "Master, was there something you wanted to tell me?"

He turned his attention at the curious boy before folding his fingers. "There is, I'm very concerned with your scores during combat, Shun," he pointed to his clipboard.

Shun's face saddened. "I know." Somehow, he knew this was coming. He knew his Master wouldn't be pleased that he hadn't struck anyone yet. "Master, I really am trying," he turned to the wooden box and then looked up. "I just got started."

His teacher nodded his head. "I saw that, however, while it's good to have lower body strength, combat is the reason Saints were established in the first place. I can't ignore such a vital aspect of Sainthood. I thought that perhaps if I summon you here, then perhaps you would," he walked over to Shun and carefully pulled the lid off the top of Shun's box to reveal the wooden sword on top of the large white sheet, "then perhaps I could entice you to leave the path of the Andromeda Cloth."

Shun shook his head. "Master, I don't want to leave. I know I didn't do well, but I try to improve every day that's what I've been doing." He smiled before he pointed to the cover. "June doesn't like it when I leave the cover off." He reached over for the lid and closed the top of it. He looked up only to notice his teacher turning his head a way and staring blankly at the door. "Master?"

He blinked and shook his head. "Sorry," he stood up and headed for the pitcher and poured himself a cup. "Would you like some water?"

Shun nodded. He was getting thirsty. The Master handed him his cup and quickly drank it down.

**O|====================================================|O**

Leda looked at Shun's triangle end and began to sharpen the sides. The metal had to be constantly sharpened to mimic the edge of the real Nebula chain. Still, he often did that one first since Shun never bothered to use the damn thing except for climbing the cliffs. His own chain end was a little difficult since it was sharper while Spica's ax tended to have various chips since he played around with it even after practice. He turned to see how his brother was doing. Spica shifted his hand into the pile of broken links, trying to sort out the ones by their size. Leda's eyes turned toward one of his flat links over by Shun's two broken sets. "Spica, that's mine," he spoke as he pointed to the small flat link.

Spica nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's just that it's cracked in the middle and the Master said he'd rather I just melt it instead of trying to press it back together." He lifted Shun's two small sets. "I need my pliers to get the broken links on these off; I put them there so I won't forget."

Leda understood before being startled by the loud popping sound of meat. It was then he turned to June as she blankly stared at the Master's door. "June?"

Spica turned his attention to her and poked her back, "hey June," suddenly the chicken busted into flames.

Leda dropped Shun's chain end and began pointing toward the towering flames. "June the meat's on fire!"

Her body jerked as she quickly turned around and pulled the food from the bon fire. She took her long metal fork and stabbed the flaming drummy, trying to blow it out through the breathing slit in her mask.

The two boys turned to each other as she returned the burnt chicken to the raw side. "June, are you okay?" called Spica as the two boys gazed at her.

June shook her head silently and turned back to the campfire. "Sorry, I was just… oh never mind."

**O|====================================================|O**

The Master sat his cup down and picked up the clipboard from his desk. He turned and returned back to his spot next to Shun. Feeling a little more composed he took a breath and turned his head to continue the False Freedom Test. "Shun, I'm glad you are improving every day. To be fair, three weeks into practice is too early to judge a student, but you have yet to score one point." He point to Shun's scores with Leda, Spica and June's scores and comments covered by a blank sheet of paper. "In the ten years I've taught here, I've never seen anyone do that before over here or anywhere. You only need one point to pass for the day."

Shun nodded. He was grateful that he didn't have to deal with the old restrictions that a first year trainee had to have at least one hundred points to be considered passing. Even Leda, who was the best of the chain gang could only get half of that while Spica can't produce that many points while wielding such heavy chains.

**O|==================================================================|O**

_He says that it's unfair to have a scale that depends too much on what type of weapon one wields. One hundred points is nothing for me. We even tried it once where I had a round with Dante. I had hundreds of more points, but his one strike knocked me out for several minutes. The system is only good for measuring trainees who start but its practicality ends there. He'd rather just have one point to pass for the sake of Sanctuary requirements and simply spend more time observing how one performs and just judge it by eye. _

**O|==================================================================|O**

That also proved to be a problem. The requirements were far easier, but now the pressure to pass was greater. But he didn't want to hit his friends. "I know," he wiped his face as a small tear rolled. "I need more time. I know I'm not good, but I'm not going to give up when I just got started."

The Master nodded. "Shun, you know there is always the potshot. If you are struggling to attack, why not take that and have a passing day? To me, it seemed like you don't care about passing, and if you don't care… why should I?"

But Shun shook his head. He stepped up and walked over in front of the Master. "I do care! It's just, you told us that we must treat those in combat as if they were our enemies, but is it right to hit the enemy when they are not trying to attack?"

The Master waved his finger. "Shun, combat is to be treated as life or death."

Shun shook his head once more. "I know! But if it's optional, then that doesn't really make it so."

The Master curiously raised an eyebrow. Shun was a terrible fighter, but he had a sensibility that while it can be naïve at times, but would be much needed among those that hit first and think later. He always felt the potshot thing was a bit silly, but he continued it since the children enjoyed it. In truth, if there was a situation where the enemy stands there, aware of the enemy and doesn't attack unless provoked, often times it was just a form of bait. So far Shun had two denials. He could count the last one as a denial, but it was best to just make it official so that no one questioned it later. "Shun, do you want to leave the island, yes or no?"

Shun shook his head, "No, Master." He smiled. "Besides if I leave, I won't get to see the birth of chicks on the ranch."

The Master blinked, he was confused by the remark, but pleased that the False Freedom Test was done. "Alright, you can go. Tell June, I'll join all of you as soon as I record a few things and put my Cloth back up." Shun smiled again and politely bowed. He was about to leave when the Master raised hand. "Shun, I had one more concern, you were crying quite a bit during combat for the past few days. Have you been having your dreams again?"

Shun paused as he slowly nodded. "It was when Tatsumi, I went to go potty at night. I got caught and my brother, he took the punishment for me." He wiped his face. "I woke up and he had splinters from the kendo stick." It was a secret little meeting that he had with the Master, where the two would talk much like the night the two met. The Master would even keep some books on his desk that way whenever someone would knock, they could tell them that he was studying.

The Master walked over and handed the boy a cloth so that he may wipe his eyes. "You're brother is quite selfless and brave, it's no wonder you talk about him so much. Even so, I can't see why a grown man would punish you so harshly for taking care of your needs. Do you remember how old you were at the time?"

Shun raised four fingers and his thumb. "I would have never gone if I would have known he would do that."

His teacher shook his head. "Shun, if you had to go, then they should've let you. Don't blame yourself, when June was your age, we had to interrupt practice quite a bit, especially with the amount of water she had to consume. If you would've stayed, you would've probably soiled the bed and I'm sure he would've enacted a punishment far worse."

Shun smiled. He did not like it when Tatsumi hit his brothers or others. It made him feel uncomfortable, but strangely enough ever since coming to the island, he always thought that it was normal for people to do that. He felt ashamed for not knowing, but he's glad his Master doesn't share it with anyone and always seemed like he listened to him when he talked about it. He politely bowed. "Thank you, Master. I wanted to tell you last night, but you were asleep."

The Master waved his hand. "Don't worry about me. You know if you need to talk, the door is always open."

Shun headed back outside to the campfire where everyone was at. He sat his box down and immediately parked himself over at his rock to warm his freezing arms. He still couldn't believe how fast the day went.

"Shun, I have your drummy and thigh," June walked over and placed his dish in front of him. Shun turned towards. On one side, the meat looked tender and juicy, but when he turned it over it was perfectly… black. June shrugged. "Sorry, it's a little crunchy on that side."

Spica looked from his drummy and wing. "I can take care of it!" He reached over where Leda had been sharpening his weapons and snatched his ax and Shun's plate. He took Shun's fork and poked part of the drummy and began to use the large blade as a steak knife to slice the burnt part off.

Leda grumbled. "Spica stop that, no one wants your dirty ax on their food!"

Shun smiled as he reached over for his plate. "It's okay." He pulled away the dusty burnt part and began to dine on that fine leg.

**O|====================================================|O**

The Master turned to his drawer and closed it. He looked at his clip board and placed a star over by Shun's fifteenth loss to indicate he went through the False Freedom test. He liked Shun and he's always believed that while with time and practice, he could turn anyone into a warrior; a person's character was something that was no easy feat to change. Still, rules were rules, and the False Freedom Test must be administered if Shun doesn't satisfy the one point requirement. It was odd, combat use to be impossible to pass everyday for those on the path of the Andromeda Cloth and now that it was impossible to fail, somehow Shun still managed to do it.

However, today, Shun was able to predict Leda's movements and his dodging was excellent against Spica. In his gut, he felt like Shun was purposely not taking the opportunities to counter anyone. However, the boy seemed fairly determined to become a Saint and it wouldn't make sense that he would avoid striking his opponents and willingly fail. Even if he did, no one would be able to tolerate allowing themselves to get pummeled for very long.

**O|========================================================================|O**

**Chapter 11: Ninety Nine Brothers**

_Milo summons all the Kido-Trainers for an emergency meeting when he finds out that the Kido Foundation might have "accidently" left out one small detail in the deal with Sanctuary. _

_Have you ever felt the true power of your cosmos?_

_July 3-5 (I'll try to figure out an exact date determining how well the progress goes on this chapter)_

**O|========================================================================|O**

**Author's Notes**

**Well after a chaotic last two months of hopping around the state, I finally get a chance to properly sit down and write the chapter. I'm not the type who likes to write a little bit and come back. Usually what I'll do is I'll just grab a coffee and sit at the computer and do about two to four pages a day determining the scene. **

**If you haven't noticed, there is a new poll in my profile. There is a scene in a later chapter (not the next one) where the kids get a babysitter but I was having trouble trying to pick out the perfect one. The choices are: **

**-Musca Dio with his ability to suck**

**-Ophiuchus Shaina on her period **

**-Crow Jamian and his crows.**

**They all sounded fun to write, so you get a chance to vote on which Silver Saint gets to go to the Island to watch the kids. **

**Thank you for all the support and as mentioned, if you see anything wrong, don't be afraid to say something. I hope you all will look forward to the next chapter, and um… happy Father's Day :p**

**Jenny D**


	14. 2E: Ninety Nine Brothers

The old caretaker reached for the long golden door handle of the House of Scorpio. She pulled down, taken aback when it wouldn't open. She adjusted her basket, ensuring that not one thread was sticking out of the top. She jiggled the door handle once more. There were times when it was jammed, but after a second try, this was certainly not the case. "That's strange, why would he lock it? It can't be Friday already?"

She knocked twice before Saint Milo opened it. "Mrs. Schafurwatt!" His eyes lit up as he leaned over to kiss each cheek and showed her in. He gestured over to a marble chair for her to sit in. "I'm shocked that you're back so soon! How was your visit to Luxemburg?"

She clutched her basket handle. "It was quite lovely. Alfredo is doing exceptional in school, and Mesaluna has taken up crochet. In fact, as one of her first projects, she had made you a gift." Her shaking hand pulled the cover. "I told her that you liked to go to Siberia in your free time to watch the bear shows."

Milo reached down and pulled out a set of white mittens. "How charming, however," he gave an awkward look. "I know how hard she worked on them but," before he could finish, Mrs. Schafurwatt raised her hand.

"Master Milo, I know… I know. I made sure that she took that into consideration." She plucked the right-handed mitten and revealed a bronze fasten. She pulled it apart and revealed a hole for his right index. "She even made sure that the sign of Scorpio was upside down," she slides it over his hand.

He stood up and extended the long red nail. He pointed it at a pillar and turned toward his hand. Not only will his enemies know the sign of the man who kills them but his hands will stay nice and warm. He laughed, slapped his thigh and reached down to kiss Mrs. Schafurwatt's forehead while carefully keeping his armed finger away from her. "Marvelous! I shall personally scribe a scroll giving my deepest gratitude to your thoughtful and talented granddaughter."

The old woman gasped before standing straight up. "Oh goodness, I just remembered! I was asked to give you this; there was from a messenger from the Pope. He was waiting outside and I told him that I would pass it on to you." She bowed her head and raised the scroll before her.

Milo immediately straightened her up and then took the scroll. As proper procedure, he examined the handles on each side to ensure that it wasn't a forgery before unraveling it. He slowly paced toward the table where a chess set was. He took the notepad that he kept the move list and scores on and sets it on the side. "_I have to go._"

"Until next week?"

Milo shook his head. "I don't know, I'll contact you, till next time," he closes the link and headed over to the chair. "Damn." It was a letter that had stated that Camus managed to learn of a supposed rumor from the Kido orphan that the Crystal Saint had. He shook his head. "Damn… damn DAMN!" he jerked his hand into the air feeling the red nail at his finger shoots off.

Mrs. Schafurwatt turned toward the scarlet stream of light as it broke through the House of Scorpio and headed toward the sky. "Master Milo dear, you need to calm down. You know that technique will always hit something."

Meanwhile…

Seiya sat on a bench, poking around at the morning breakfast. He takes his spoon and swirled it around. He picked out the rice but the rest was just unbearable. "So… hungry."

*QUACK*

Seiya jerked his head toward the sky as the last cry of a passing fowl filled the air. He jumped back as it plummeted to the ground, leaving a large cloud of dust. Seiya knelt down and lifted a wing, staring at the small bullet-like wound. "FOOD!" The young Japanese boy ran over and lifted a large rock to hide the contents underneath. He then grasped the twitching bird by the neck and carried it inside.

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Two: Struggles of the Pacifist**

**Chapter 11: Ninety Nine Brothers**

**O================================================================================O**

Shun sat the last of the large water pots onto a cart before heading to his sitting rock with the others.

Leda turned toward him and poked cabbage head's shoulder. "Shun, what did June pack for you?"

Shun turned toward his pack and looked inside. "I got two cucumbers, rice, jerky and a banana." It really did seem really appetizing, but Saul hasn't been able to bring the supply ship to the island due to the surge of pirate activities around their area. Typically, June would give everyone the same lunch, but right now they've been scraping up whatever they can get. The good news was that due to a lack of barley they thankfully had to substitute the normal breakfast with regular warm rice in the morning.

Leda opened his sack and reached down and grabbed a pear. "Trade you," he pointed over toward the banana.

Shun examined the fruit. While he did like bananas, today they were going to be in the desert and pears had a lot more juice in them. Leda wasn't a fan of fruit with skin because it kept getting in his teeth. He obliged and the two children made the exchange right when the door to the Master's hut opened.

The children all instinctively stood up, but gasped when they saw June instead coming out with the clipboard and the large bag of equipment for the desert.

She tilted her head back and forth to reflect her delight as she stood in front of them. "Good morning!" She waited for them to greet her back. She stomped her foot to reflect her scowling face. "GOOD MORNING!" she repeated but all three boys silently stood there scratching their heads and in Spica's case, his butt. The chain gang slowly came to before each one of them greeted her back in awkward succession.

Shun felt terrible at his lack of manners. While it wasn't the first time their teacher had June in charge, typically he would tell them days in advance. He and the others turned to each wondering who will be the first to brave the wrath of the foot-tapping June. She may not be able to make a frown, but she knew how to make her temper known.

"June, forgive us for our pitiful display of respect, but where is Master Daidalos? He is not sick, is he?" asked Leda as he took a step forward. Though at times, he was harsh, in the moments when they needed proper words, Leda always seemed to know what to say. Shun and Spica silently nodded and watched as her mad foot slows down. She raised her hand and lowered it. The once lost composure of the chain gang was regained once more as they unanimously sat down as they have done so for their teacher during the last three months of their training, four if you count the month of the Pretest that they had to endure.

She reached out for them to hand her their sticks, to record their morning warm ups. "Our Master is well. However, he was contacted to come over to Greece for a meeting. In fact, I didn't even know until he was halfway there. He told me to tell all of you, that he is sorry that he left however, today will be difficult and he wanted all of us to have a good night's rest. I'll be in charge of the morning half and by then, Saint Dante will be over to take over the afternoon so that I can do my training."

She looked at one of the sticks. "Leda, your sit up count went down quite a bit."

"I know; I spent most of the morning drinking water. I don't want to pass out again."

She handed him his stick back. "Ah, that's good. The Master will be pleased to hear of that."

Shun's eyes widened. How could he forget that today was desert day? He even spent half of the morning preparing three entire water pots and doubling the water rations without bothering to drink enough water for himself. He could barely handle the desert day training even with proper hydration in the morning. However, he had been doing it once a week for three months now. Perhaps his body will adjust to it? He headed straight for the water pot and began to fill his cup till it was to the top. He drank it down and carried it over back to his rock. He's supposed to drink eight glasses before breakfast but a little is better than none.

June sat her clipboard aside to partake in the rice. She scooped herself a serving and looked up to ask a question to get some morning conversation started. "So…" she drummed her fingers along the sides of her bowl, "how will the weather be like?"

Shun shot his hand. He knew the answer, "It'll be hot June!"

June tapped her edge of her mask. "That's a good possibility."

To Shun's surprise, everyone began to laugh. He was sure he didn't say anything wrong; he simply answered the question like a good student. He was confused. The desert had always been hot during the day without one drop of rain. It was so hot that he once used his hand to get up from the ground only to burn his palm.

"I think we'll have snow with a chance of flurries," Leda said gesturing with his spoon.

June simply tilted her head back and forth. "Perhaps, you never know when the cold night decides to jump twelve hours ahead of schedule."

Shun scratched his head before raising his hand before standing up. He doesn't want to call Leda stupid, but why would he think snow? Silly June, you can't force time to move that quickly. He tried that once with an old watch and nothing happened. He still had to wait thirty minutes for his cartoon to start. He clasped his hands and spoke with the deepest of sincerity. "June, Leda, I don't want to be rude, but I'm really sure that it will be hot today." Shun watched as the others rolled off their rocks and laughed. He never knew he was this funny.

**O|====================================================|O**

Saint Daidalos walked inside the former Bed and Breakfast now Meeting House and hung his robes that had covered him from head to toe. Marin was sitting on the far left once more, with large piece of meat and a bottle of complimentary wine. "Good morning," he greeted her. "It looks like we're both early again."

Marin tilted her head. "Looks that way," she gestured over to the recession that Master Daidalos used last time. He carried his Pandora's Box and sat it right inside before taking a seat. "Did you manage to find someone to watch the island?"

He nodded. "Saint Dante said he'll do it."

She crossed her legs and began to pour him a cup. "You use him quite a bit."

He shrugged. "How many Saints do you know that know how to focus their cosmos through their chains? Besides, believe it or not, he's a decent trainer. He follows my schedule and knows how to help the children." He grabbed his cup and takes a sip. He couldn't use Cass, since she's forbidden from coming back to the island except for the Labyrinth Test and emergencies. He shook his head. That was his personal problem, and right now, he had other things to worry about than to meander in the past. He squeezes a smile, takes a sip and motioned his finger to her. "So, do you have any idea as to what this meeting is about?"

She shook her head. "None whatsoever; but he really wanted us here if someone of his rank only gives us a twelve hours notice to be here."

Daidalos looked up, "at least he still gave us some time; I would be more frightened if he went without."

She tilts her head, "yes, whatever he wants," she took her cup and tapped his, "at least it doesn't involve the Holy War." She turned toward her food. "Here, take some, you'll like it, it's quite spicy." Without an answer she grabbed a plate, fork and ripped some strips from it.

He took a bite and was immediately taken a back. "Has quite a kick to it," he gasped, "tongue feels numb," he heaved as he fanned some air in his mouth. "The meat is incredibly tender, what did you do to it?"

"Actually, my student prepared it. I asked where he got it from and he said it fell from the sky." She waved her finger. "I told him to stop lying and he finally confessed that he threw a rock at it and knocked it out while it was sitting on the roof. When he first presented the duck to me, I knew I sensed a powerful cosmos. If he thinks he can pull one on me, he has another thing coming."

**O|====================================================|O**

June turned around and watched the three boys file along with their wooden carts along the path toward the center of the desert. Lightest in tow, Spica led the pack carrying the box of medical supplies, the tent, IVs and cots. Leda followed with bundles of chains, dummies and armor used for combat. Shun trailed as he carried the most important load, three water pots. It wasn't that it was the heaviest, it was however the most delicate. Two months ago, the cart tipped and the precious cargo fell to the ground, scattering and seeping into the thirsty desert before steaming away into nothing. Ever since that heartbreaking day, his eyes had been ever wary of the slightest dip in the trail.

They finally reached the center of the island. The sand was noticeably darker and the temperature of the air was hotter than any of them could bear. The first thing that had to be done was to move all their water under the seashell cave. The cave itself used to be another large boulder that the Master used during his training. One day, he hollowed it out and carved the outside into a marvelous seashell so June had a place to cool off at. June got too big but it did serve as a nice place to stick the water pots.

Spica and Leda heaved the large bundle of canvas, rope and metal over by the seashell cave and placed it on the ground. Shun and June joined them. They each grabbed a rod and, as practiced, pulled it out and stuck each of them into the ground. They then each grabbed a rope with a dangling spike and secured them to the ground. Shun began to set up the four small cots for them and the large one that was typically the Master's but will be for Dante. The medical box and food were placed underneath and the rest area was all set.

June carefully checked each one of the rods and ropes and spun to the others as they each branded their daily equipment, "we don't need a babysitter!"

"YEAH!" The kids raised their arm in triumph as they stood in front of their work.

"We need a dog!" cried Spica.

"YEAH!" The group cheered once more. June took her bundled whip and raised it to the heavens. "If I was in charge, I will make sure we have a dog… no TWO DOGS!"

Shun, filled with his comrades bravado joins in. "We could have," dare he say it? "THREE DOGS!" Shun smiled wildly as the others raised their hands in cheer.

Leda stepped forward and crossed his arms. "Guys, maybe we should stick with one dog. Remember when the Master dropped us off on Cerberus Island to retrieve some metal? It has twenty-four dogs and the place smells like a pile of overused potty-rocks." He still remembered the trip too. Everyone at first was so excited to go, but as soon as they got there, the smell was just unbearable. He thought an island of dogs would be like the one movie "One Hundred and One Dalmatians" but as it turned out, there were certain areas where it was impossible to go two steps without stepping in something nasty. Cerberus Island will always be in his memories, unfortunately for all the wrong reasons.

June did not like Leda raining down on their parade. "Oh come on, two or three dogs won't hurt the island," she paused. "What if we get all boy dogs?"

Leda simply nodded. "That would work; at least we won't have to worry about having a bunch of puppies."

Spica stepped in. "That won't stop them from trying."

Leda backhanded his brother. "That's sick!"

June snatched her clipboard. "Ewww, enough of that, let's just get our part of the training done before Dante shows up. Since I can't run combat by myself, we'll be doing a lot of physical activity for the morning."

The group all headed over toward the "Helpful Reminders" and recited them for the day. Most of them were the same as on the Elysium Cliff but one was added due to the location they were at. June pointed them out while the boys read them aloud:

_6) I will help my fellow trainees in the event of an emergency. My Master has trained me for many heat exhaustion situations and I will use this training to help my comrades for if I was in the same situation, they will help me._

**O|====================================================|O**

All heads turned around toward Asterion as he and Shunrei entered the room. The young man spots the golden glint of Milo's Cloth and immediately went to one knee.

Milo raised his head and plucked his wine cup from the Bear Trainer's tray. He was about ready to tear apart Saint Asterion and his tardiness when he notices the man's broken Cloth. Part of his chest piece was shattered while his right shoulder was wrapped with bloody rags and the right side of his face was swollen. "By Athena, what happened to you?"

Saint Asterion looked up before flinching. Shunrei immediately tended to his injured side. "I…. I went to Death Queen Island…" he paused as he pulled off his headpiece. "Guilty did not like being woken up at three in the morning to write a note that his student was alive." His arm slid off his knee before his hand slapped the floor and stopped his fall.

Shunrei stroked the Saint's head and looked up. "It was horrible! When he came over to pick me up, he could barely stand. Old Master insisted that he be treated before he left."

Milo immediately raised his hand for the Saint to get up. He watched as the other Silvers came over to help him with his Pandora's Box but the Hound Saint refused it and set up his spot by himself. Bear Trainer Camus, dressed in his white apron, came up to him and sat a bag of ice next to him.

The Scorpio Saint sipped his wine as he took one last look around to ensure that Saints Eagle, Cepheus, Aurora Borealis, Perseus and Hound were all there before getting started. He was going to start off with a joke about getting them up in the morning, but with Saint Hound looking like shit, it was best to just get right down to business. "First off, I would like to tell all of you that I am grateful that all of you have all showed up today on such short notice." He looks at his cup and gulps it down. He raised his glass and waited for the Bear Trainer to fill it. He takes another gulp and sets it down. "As you all know the agreement between the Pope and the Kido Foundation was that in return for their aid in restoring several bronze cloths, we agreed to include their orphanage in our lovely circle of Sanctuary Sponsored Orphanages: _The Heart of Sasha_ of Greece for Western Europe and Africa, _The Gift of Aaron_ in Italy to handle Eastern Europe and the Americas, and now the Kido Orphanage will join the _House of Tenma_ for Asia."

Milo stopped again and drank more wine. He sits there silently with his right index finger pointing to his head. The Gold Saint dropped his hand to the table and continued. "All of you had the good heart to train these children and in return asked for information about them. However, there was one tiny detail." He placed his good chalice back on the table and clapped his hands. Four door guards of the House of Scorpio entered the room. Each one took a corner and stood at attention. He then turned to Camus. "Bear Trainer, bring out the scroll."

The Bear Trainer bowed and headed to the kitchen. He then came out with a scroll so fat that it resembled a paper towel roll in terms of diameter. The Bear Trainer headed to one door guard and gave him one side of the roll to hold. He then walked backwards over to the next door guard in the corner. He stopped and gave him a part of the sheet to hold before unraveling more to the next one.

Asterion squinted as he struggled to make out the blurry images on the paper. "Guys, what's on the scroll? I can't really see?"

Perseus' mouth widened as he stared at the diagram. "Asterion, it's a family tree." He reached down and helped the Hound Saint up. The two of them got up to take a closer look while Marin and Daidalos joined them.

Master Daidalos searched around the names until he found Shun's. His finger traced his name and then his brother's. He followed it up to Shun's mother. He turned to the Father's line and noticed that it was connected to the others. He turned to Marin and to his surprise wasn't really paying much attention to her student's name but rather his sister's.

Shunrei sat in her chair drinking her orange juice. She looked at Crystal Saint as he watched the others' reactions. "Aren't you curious about it?"

Ivan sighed. Nothing could compare to the night Hyoga told Master Camus about it. However, for the sake of keeping his teacher's identity a secret, he should at least appear somewhat inquisitive. He got up and headed over the corner to search for Hyoga's name. Ivan watched as the other Silvers were scratching their heads on the blue stars. Crystal Saint turned to Milo as he stood at the front with his hands crossed. Crystal Saint took one last look as his Master stood by one of the door guards, looking equally frustrated.

The Saints and Shunrei all headed toward the center of the family tree. Milo looked at them and took out a magazine cover and slapped it on the line above all the mothers and children's branches.

TIME

MITSUMASA KIDO

MAN OF THE YEAR

**O|====================================================|O**

The boys all wallowed under the tent as a ten-minute glass counted down their break from the hot sun. With their trainer tops off, they all laid around while trying to rehydrating themselves as much as they could. June searched through the supplies in the cart before coming back with the jar of baby powder. She waited for them to congregate over to her before giving them each a mountainous scoop of fine powder.

Shun took his handful of powder and began to rub it around his neck, shoulders, chest, arms and pits. It made him feel a little drier, smell less, and it kept the sand from irritating his skin. He then reached down and slid his hands up his inner thighs before he pulled the front of his trainer pants forward to dump all that was left before adjusting. He liked to keep that area from being sweaty too. He then reached into his bag and pulled out a fresh trainer shirt to slip on, feeling a little more refreshed. He then grabbed a clean roll of cloth and began to wrap up his hands for the second half of the day. He watched Leda and Spica rotate their fists and examine each other before he did the same. If the cloth was wrapped too loose, it would often catch on the chains.

The easiest way to tell was what June called the handstand test. Shun turned to a clearing, threw his hands to the ground and kicked up. He still remembered the first few times he would simply tumble over, but now he's gotten the hang of it. He stood there, with his view of an upside down world before spotting a lone figure with a set of dogs at his side. Shun flopped over and rolled back around, grabbing his head to recover from the brief feeling of vertigo.

Under the bright rays of the sun, Dante's Cloth shimmered magnificently like stars. It was a different type of beauty compared to the Cloth of their Master. Giant spike horns on his knee caps, a large neck guard with tri-plated shoulder guards, and most noticeably the two heavy chains that came out from the back that connected to a set of gigantic pointed spheres made it clear why he was called the Devil Dog of the Silvers.

June ran out from under the tent, hugged the Saint and handed him the clipboard, bouncing around showing him what they've done and shared any notes with him. She then took the two dogs from him and immediately pulled them over to the shade of the tent. She grabbed a set of bowls and filled them water, watching as the two lapped up the water.

Spica went over to pet Miss Misty and the spotted beagle before his brother and Shun joined him. Spica looked up to June. "Do you remember this one's name? Is it Mr. Shaina?"

She shook his head. "No, Mr. Shaina was the Chihuahua. You know, the one that yelps and snaps all the time and never shuts up. This one is Mr. Ptolemy; show them what you can do, Mr. Ptolemy!" She snapped her finger and the dog immediately raised his foot and pointed in his direction.

Leda was impressed. "Does he do anything else?"

June shook her head. "No, that's all he does. He only has one trick."

Shun jerked his head as Dante yelled for them to come out. The children grabbed their equipment and headed out to the cliff to start the second half of the day next to a set of cliffs. They were to climb up to the top and up there they would start combat. Saint Dante leapt to the top with ease and waited for the others there.

The difficulty of the exercise varied for each of them. June went up first since she just scaled the ledges with her bare hands and assists any of them from the top. Shun liked watching her do it since she can easily scurry up a side of a cliff faster than he could run.

Spica had a tough time since his biggest danger was throwing his ax and it falling back down striking him. The Master had June assist him by having her use her whip to snatch the ax up if he was in trouble. He didn't really have a time since June would help him to avoid any serious injuries to himself or others.

Leda's was the easiest and probably the most fun. Leda's chain end shot out of a special holder on top of his wrist like a bullet with a thin chain attached. Leda had gotten climbing down pat and like June, scaled the side with style. He'd shoot his chain end in one side. Run along, shoot with the other side, pull the other one out and repeat. In a way, Shun was jealous since it made him look like Spider-man whenever he did it. He can easy make it the top in around twenty minutes.

Shun felt his wasn't too bad since all he had to do was swing the chain and throw it hard enough to break through the rock and hook right in. It was almost like a manual version of Leda's but didn't look as fun no matter how hard he tried.

Shun looked around for a good spot to spear his chain end in. After spotting a small crevice he spun the chain and threw it forward only to watch it bounce off. Shun sighed. It was just a bad throw. He spun his chain and attempted to let it go a little earlier only for it to miss its mark.

He took his satchel and took a quick drink.

"COME ON SHUN! WE MISS YOU!" called June as she and the others poked their heads over the edge.

Shun heaved. He really wished he would've drunk more water this morning. He sucked in and tried more time. He watched as the others clapped their hands as he finally got it to stick. Shun gave two good jerks to test the chain before ascending up the side. His fingers burned every time the bare spots that he didn't wrap were exposed to the hot rocks.

Fifty minutes later, Dante paced back and forth on the cliff top. According to the past notes, Shun should be able to go up the cliff in about thirty. "STOP DICKING AROUND DOWN THERE AND HURRY UP!" He yelled as he listened to Shun's steps. He watched as the kids all stepped back to give Shun some room to pull himself up.

Shun coughed as he tossed his chains and triangle end on the top and crawled from the edge. Spica approached Shun and looked at him funny. Shun's face was unusually red and his head was bopping around all over the place. "Hey Shun?" Spica waited but Shun simply looked around. "Shun?"

Leda came over. "Shun, how many fingers am I holding up?" Leda held up three, but Shun began to babble incoherently.

Saint Dante grunted. "Greenie, use your cosmos and cool yourself off, it's a hundred and forty right now."

June poked him. "Shun doesn't know how."

Saint Dante rolled his eyes. "Shit, fucking useless," he muttered as he grabbed the boy and leapt off the cliff to take him back to the tent.

**O|====================================================|O**

"Thank you," Master Daidalos muttered as he raised his glass for the Bear Trainer to fill. Just when Shun was on the path to emotional stability in his life, this just had to pop up. The two of them were making such good progress too. Shun still cried quite a bit, but according to June he's stopped doing it at night and even less during combat. He stopped checking his meat for steroids and his scores were considerably up. He was still stressed about his brother being on Death Queen Island, but now what will happen if he finds out that there were others? Shun was a little better, but his reaction to the news could be very positive:

_I have ninety nine brothers? That's so wonderful! Why that's ninety eight brothers more than I thought I had yesterday! Even though some of my brothers beat me up I will do my best, earn my Cloth, so that we can all be a family once more!_

Or very negative:

_I have ninety nine brothers? But that means everyone is going to be sent to train. Not only is Ikki out there in hell, but the only family I have is out there too. Why would Daddy do this to us? Why didn't Daddy come when Mommy died? Why did Daddy let them hurt me and my brothers?_

Or a quasi-combination of both:

_I have ninety nine brothers? Well, I guess I'm grateful that since me and Seiya are the youngest that he didn't stop at ninety-eight; but still, many of us were very unhappy there. Now that I know where Daddy is, do you think he would want to see us when we get back? I hope so. Maybe he could tell more what Mommy was like, or Mommies… wow, I have ninety mommies too? _

Daidalos took his cup and swished the wine in the glass around before taking another drink. He shifted his eyes toward Marin. She was still staring at the family tree, particularly at the large magazine cover of Kido himself.

She tilted her head and examined each of Kido's features. "My nose…. does look a lot like his," she thought. It couldn't have been a coincidence that Seiya had the same birthday and looks of her long lost brother.

Milo sat at his seat, fiddling with the tail end of his helmet in front of him. He gave the other Saints a twenty minute recess to digest the surreal situation. He watched as Camus continued to don Mrs. Schafurwatt's apron, serving out the drinks. Camus eyes briefly shifted over to Milo's before returning back to his duty. Feeling bored he brought out a cosmos link with him. _"Well well, Bear Trainer; I'm curious as to how delving into an old man's sex life will bring us closer to the missing Sagittarius Gold Cloth?"_

Camus headed over to the kitchen and took a seat. "_I was merely looking into his mistresses to see if he entrusted it with any of them; a suitable reason, if I do say so myself. I than noticed a connection between them and the orphans. Hyoga knew of an infamous rumor and after that, I thought that since you were in charge of all of this…as a friend, I'd pass it onto you._"

"_How thoughtful…_ " Milo grumbled, "_I bet you were just dancing in your panties over the prospects of seeing how I handle this. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a shit storm that I must commence._" Milo closed the cosmos link and turned to the others. He clapped twice and watched as the Saints all returned to their boxes. "Before we move on, do we have any questions?" He looked around, "yes, Shunrei?"

The little girl dropped her hand. "Um, why would Mr. Kido… um… do that…"

Milo waved his hand. "I'm glad you asked! Why, come over here and I shall tell you and everyone else a story!" Shunrei walked over to his side. Milo reached down, sat her on one knee. "Once upon a time in the not so mythical land of Japan, there was once a wealthy business man named Mitsumasa Kido who dearly wanted to go to a party held by the illustrious Solo family. According to a source, Mr. Kido encountered a rival business man there named Mr. Kagawa. Now, Mr. Kagawa began to brag how blessed he was to have three boys each baring three grandsons while Mr. Kido, sadly had none."

Shunrei sighed. "Poor, Mr. Kido."

Milo petted her head. "Yes… POOR, Mr. Kido, anyways, Mr. Kido, half drunk and half jealous, then made a ludicrous wager that he will outdo Mr. Kagawa in three years. For every son he failed to produce, Mr. Kido will hand over one percent of a pen cap factory he owned and for every success, Mr. Kagawa will in turn hand over one percent of a pen tip factory. Now Mr. Kido, he was quite a business man and reasoned that while pens typically can be produced without caps, but cannot be produced without a tip. Therefore he was determined to win over all of this in the prospects of having two factories that produced semi-useless pen caps and the essential pen tip. In order to do that, he would have to have one hundred percent of the pen tip factory. Nine years later, we can see the supposed fruits of his labor." With that he waved his hand over to the large family tree scroll, still being held by his four faithful door guards. "Mr. Kido acquired the pen tip factory and lived happily ever after, the end…" Milo sighed. "I wish." He placed Shunrei back on the floor. "Aetos!" he called.

The door guard took his part of the scroll and handed it to another before running up to the Saint of Scorpio and knelt before him. "Master?"

Milo reached into his pocket and pulled out a large pouch of coins that he had prepared beforehand. "I want you to go out and escort Shunrei to the market for a day of shopping. Food, clothes, I don't care…"

Shunrei watched as Saint Milo handed the guard the pouch. She looked around the room at the disgruntled faces of the other Saints while Saint Milo for once looked as if he was struggling to maintain his proud face. Even though she was supposed to be the envoy for the Old Master, it always seemed like they sent her out every time they speak of something very serious. They all sat there silently waiting for her to leave.

The Saints all quietly sat there and listened to the footsteps outside the door fade away. The Bear Trainer approached the door and placed his ear against it. He gives a simple nod.

Daidalos raised his hand and stood up. "Why did it take this long before anyone found out they were all brothers. As I was aware, Sanctuary sent envoys to the Kido Orphanage to examine the children. If they have the same father their blood should've given it away."

Milo looked at his chalice and set the full cup aside. "Saint Cepheus, yes there were envoys, and yes they did examine the children and took their blood." He pulled out a scroll that Camus had given to him. "The one factor that didn't come across anyone's minds was… Kido has A LOT of money and a strong grasp in the science industry including genetics. He snatched the magazine cover and lifted it up. "Mr. Man-of-the-Year, during the wager apparently didn't have the balls to produce one hundred orphans the old fashion way, so like any typical corrupted business man; he cheated and used artificial insemination. He did not want his reputation to be smeared, so he threw some money around, gathered a group of geneticists and created what we can call a Phantom Y CHROMOSOME."

Milo reached over and pulled a piece of paper. He drew two circles. "Now, as you all would know, in terms of chromosomes, men have XY chromosomes, women have XX chromosomes. Are you all following?" He looked around as the Saints collectively nodded. "I will warn you, the rest of this is merely speculation, Kido at first didn't care what gender the children were as long as there were a hundred and they were all undetectable. However, one scientist claimed that they could create Phantom Chromosomes or Chromosomes that functioned normally but cannot be traced. If the children were all boys, then the sperm would carry this Phantom Y Chromosome and no one would be able to know who the father is. To further hide the truth, Kido offered free artificial insemination and a large compensation to the first one hundred thousand women if they would try the Phantom Y Chromosome sperm. Within those one hundred thousand women a few thousand male donors to, he selected ninety eight women to carry his own Phantom Y Chromosome."

**O|====================================================|O**

Shun's eyes opened up. His eyes turned the beagle as it sat beside him. He sat up and began to peel off the wet towels from his face, the damp blanket and turned toward the IV in his arm. He looked over as Spica sat beside him drinking his satchel and petting Mr. Ptolemy.

Spica looked down and waved his hand. "Shun?"

Shun looked over toward him. "Spica?"

"Shun, do you remember what happened last?"

Shun closed his eyes. "I was climbing and it was so hot… I couldn't see right." He looked toward the sun. It was probably around three in the afternoon, cosmos training will end in an hour. "Oh… I wasted three hours of training."

Spica shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I passed out," he took his fingers and attempted to recall all the times he woke up in the tent. "Seven times on the desert days and even Leda passed out at least four times" He handed Shun a satchel to drink. "At least you didn't fall during the climb. But you really need to work on your cosmos that way you won't have to rely on drinking barrels of water. Not only that but we're going to start using our cosmos to actually manipulate our chains rather than swing them around. Aren't you working with the Master at night over your cosmos?"

Shun looked down. The books and extra cosmos training was all just a cover. "It's something else." Shun had a sudden thought. "Why aren't you training?"

Spica raised his hand. "You always help me; I don't mind doing the same." He then turned over and whistled while slapping his leg. Miss Misty huffed over and sat in his lap, and began to lick his sweaty salty cheeks. "Plus when Dante is here, there are dogs to play with for the watcher."

June ran over to the tent and bounced over to the two boys. "Guys, the Master sent a message that he'll be either tomorrow or the day after." She looked over at Shun and leaned over to him. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Shun looked at his side. "I don't like having a needle in my arm."

June turned to the IV bag. "It's empty, we can go ahead and take it out." She leaned over and pulled it.

Spica's face soured as he turned away. "Uggh, that's so gross!"

June placed her hands on her side. "Don't talk about being gross when you were the one talking about boy dogs humping boy dogs!" she snapped.

"Oh come on, they do that all the time on Cerberus Island! You saw it!"

June waved her hands in the air and ran out of the tent. "EWWW!"

Shun never quite understood the big deal with the dogs jumping on top of each other. As Spica said, the other dogs did it all the time on Dante's island. All they would do was piggy back and danced. The dogs never looked happier, but June didn't like it at all.

Spica shrugged it off. "Whatever." He stood up and headed toward the carts. "Hey Shun, I'll go ahead and pack the water for you. You rest here," he waved goodbye and headed over to the seashell cave, "see ya."

Shun waved back and then walked over to the edge of the tent and looked up at the cliff, watching Leda and Dante perform a one on one combat session. He watched as the two glowed. It had been three months since he started and he still hasn't glowed yet. The Master stressed that Cosmos was the most important element to a Saint, June stressed it, and just now even Spica stressed it. Shun looked at his arm. Even though it's normal for first year students to pass out in the all day desert sessions, it still made him feel guilty. He's in a desert next to a volcano… Ikki was training on top of one.

The Master has trained them to work and rely on each other. Maybe the reminders seemed pointless, but they all followed them and everyone knew that if one of them fell, they can trust each other to help the other when they were unconscious.

Does Ikki have anyone like that?

Shun turned toward a stone. He picked it up and stared at its features. "Master says that a first year trainee has to be able to break a stone with their cosmos and if I can raise my cosmos… I'll do better."

His fingers clenched the rock. "Burn my Cosmos!" He chanted after hearing both Leda and Spica mutter it a few times. He clenched the rock as hard as he could. "Everyone has a cosmos! My cosmos is always with me!" he muttered as he squeezed harder and harder.

He yelped as he clenched his arm. Blood oozed from the IV hole from earlier. He looked at the rock and tossed it outside.

**O|====================================================|O**

Milo sighed, crossed his arms as the room went silent. He looked around. To think he still hasn't brought out the largest headache of the situation: The Brother Law of Sanctuary. However, none of them look like they can take it. "One hour break," he took his chalice and beat the table and headed to the kitchen where the Bear Trainer was at. He needed to consult him on the fact that if they don't figure something out, eighty six children could be sent to Death Queen Island due to a wager to win a pen tip factory.

The men all gathered together while Marin sat by herself. Daidalos looked over. "Marin, we're going to go outside, do you need anything?"

Marin silently turned her head and just waved them off. She sighed as she heard their footsteps exit the Bed and Breakfast. She turned to the magazine cover and lifted it up. She looked around before pulling off her mask. She stared at the man's face and began to slowly walk around the room. The Doorguards of the House of Scorpio had left not too long ago. She knelt down at the long family tree and then back at the picture. She removed her mask and set it aside. Could Seiya truly be her brother? Could Mitsumasa Kido be her Father? Is she…Seika?

She looked down at the magazine cover. She turned to the family tree, filled with others of Japanese origin. Seiya's birthday… her search for her missing brother, his search for his missing sister, she took the magazine cover and held it close to her body. She's had amnesia for so long. She's been so lonely.

"Athena…. My wish…. My past… I think… I want to believe… please… I've served you all of my life… please… please….please… I'm so tired of being alone."

**O|=======================================================================|O**

**Chapter 12: Desperate Measures**

**The Trainers have to deal with The Brother Law of the Sanctuary, the children have to deal with starvation and oncoming island threat.  
**

**O|=======================================================================|O**

**_Authors Notes:_**

**_When summer came, I thought to myself that I'll have plenty of time to write. I've never took so many trips down south in my life. This was supposed to come out earlier, but literally, a few days prior, my Mother was sent to ER and I had to stop for a couple of days to help her out. I did have free time, but she is my mother and worrying about her caused a huge writers block. That's gone now that I'm back up north again._**

**_Before you ask, DO NOT WORRY! The thing about the chromosomes, Milo didn't write that. He got it from Camus so to all you Milo lovers…. He's not a nerd… he just steals it from Camus to look smart. Also this isn't going to turn into a story about genetics, but I had to introduce a little bit as a way of trying to figure out why no one figured out they were all brothers._**

**_I'm glad people like the training because I was worried that because it wasn't really romance or drama, it would be too boring. There was suppose to be more training in this part but again, with Mom in her condition, it made it really hard to write those types of parts but there will be more training in the next one._**

**_Critisim is always appreciated. I'm always looking for ways to improve I'll do my best to do so. Thank you for all the support and hopefully, I'll stop making family emergency trips down south._**

**_Jenny D_**


	15. 2F: Desperate Struggles

Shun wheezed as he watched Leda pull his arm back and punch forward. The thin chain end shot forward and brushed against Shun's shoulder. Leda jerked his arm back causing the chain to retract and catch a part of Shun's trainer. He felt his body pull forward and forced his face to plant right into the sand. Shun raised his head up, staring at their bags of lunch on the sideline. He groaned as he felt his belly rumble.

"GET UP, SHUN!" Leda tapped his foot as he waited for the stupid cabbage head to pick himself up.

Shun looked up and tried to pull himself before Dante gave the whistle.

The Silver Saint walked up to the two. He marked down forty-eight points for Leda and left the row of pre-filled zeroes for Shun alone. "Leda, you went down from yesterday."

The boy politely bowed to him. "Forgive me, but my points were affected by my opponent here. However, I did utilize the time I had fighting the best I could." Dante nodded and turned away toward June and Spica. Leda looked down and gave one swift kick to Shun's gut. [STOP MAKING ME LOOK BAD!] he shouted in Japanese.

Shun looked up. [I'm not making you look bad.] On the contrary, the fact that he's on the ground and Leda's still standing up makes him look very good.

"GREEK!"

Shun got up and Leda turned around. "Sorry, Saint Dante." They both replied to their stand-in Master.

The children all headed toward the one area that they've been eyeing all afternoon. They grabbed their sacks and water satchels and took a spot against a cliff. Under the comfortable one hundred and one degree shade, Shun looked down and began to count his crackers. Yesterday he had fifteen for lunch, today he only has twelve.

Miss Misty the Doberman and Mr. Ptolemy the Beagle were probably the only ones eating well. Dante carried a bag of kibble and poured each of them a hefty pile. Spica stared as the two buried their heads in their food before he turned toward his shaking hand with the fairly puny pile of crackers. Just watching them carelessly toss the round brown bits was enough to make anyone jealous.

Shun looked up at Dante. His hands were shaking and he noticed that he only wore half of his Cerberus Cloth. June did mention to him that in order to provide a larger portion of crackers for them that he's been burning his cosmos to keep his body running. He was told that Saints could survive for years without eating if their cosmos was at a high enough level. However, it's not an easy task and didn't have the same feeling as the act of eating itself.

**O|====================================================|O**

_The Master and his training partner both had to do it here during their first six months. He described the six months as seeing a postcard of the Eiffel Tower and the moment Saul brought them a bag of chips as actually walking beneath it._

**O|====================================================|O**

He was about to take a few of his crackers and give something to eat but June beat him to it. June held out half of her crackers to him, but Dante merely pushed them away telling her that they'll need it more than he will.

Dante felt some warmth in the back of his head, it was probably Daidalos. He touched his temple and surely enough, he was right.

"_How are the kids doing?"_

Dante watched as the kids carefully nibbled on their crackers to ensure that not one crumb is wasted. _"We're down to about a week's worth of food. Your sailor sent a message through the radio that he'll come over when the military makes another sweep on the seas in about six days. We've stopped doing all the desert activities and focused on the beach since right now we're down to unsalted crackers, even if they've grown sick of those. _

"_That's good. That's probably what I would've done. Just make sure to record any activities you skip and we'll catch up to those when the island is better stocked._"The Master was glad that he kept them busy with lighter activities. It probably took their minds on their hunger.

Dante turned his head. "_One moment,_" Dante looked up. "SHUN! STOP SHARING YOUR CRACKERS! FUCKING DAMN, DO YOU WANT TO PASS OUT AGAIN?" Who the hell gives away all their food without eating any of it themselves?

"SORRY, SAINT DANTE!" Shun yelped back as he was caught in the act of handing over one of his crackers to June. He drummed his hands mischievously as he waited for Dante to turn his head before he quickly snuck it back over to her.

Leda narrowed his eyes. "Saint Dante! Shun gave one of his crackers away behind your back!"

Shun clasped his hands. "June looked hungry…"

Leda's mouth dropped. "WE'RE ALL HUNGRY!"

Shun was confused. Leda didn't complain when he gave him a cracker.

Saint Dante threw a spiked ball and smashed it against the cliff face above the chain gang. "ALL OF YOU! SHUT YER HOLES AND EAT YOUR OWN FOOD!"

Spica stood up. "Don't we need our holes to eat?" His eyes widened as the other spiked ball smashed right above his head. The boy simply shrunk back down and rejoins the huddle of his fellow cracker eaters.

**O|====================================================|O**

[ONE DAY LATER]

The Master looked down at his wine cup and plate of fruit. Dante was probably stretching the supply with the children getting about fifteen crackers per meal at the most. He really should be over there, but there was a problem: The Brother Law had to be taken care of. Saint Milo of Scorpio hadn't divulged, but the Master could only guess how controversial this situation could become if not handled with care.

Originally, the Brother Law was created so that one brother wouldn't be stuck in an orphanage while the other was fighting the Holy War. It was just a way to ensure that brothers got to serve Athena together for as long as they can or at least have the opportunity to do so. Before the Kido mess started, Trainers would often joke around if Heracles would repeat his impregnation of the fifty daughters of Thespius then it would save them the trouble of having to sort out who was worth taking back to train.

Well they got their wish, twice over. But these children don't have the strength of Heracles or the training. Shun can't even break a rock nor could any of the other Kido trainees. He should be back at the island, even though Dante had no trouble with the lessons, it still didn't make him feel any better.

Saint Scorpio's hospitality was nice but it made him feel even guiltier. He picked up the orange on his plate; the boys would often fight over them as well as the chicken legs. It's probably the only time when Shun will show his teeth for anything. Much like the useless fireplace in his hut, if Dante and the kids go with very little food, he could too. He took the orange and slipped it in his Pandora's Box. He can always draw from his cosmos to function.

The door opened.

All the Saints stood up for the Gold Saint of Scorpio as he stepped into the room. To their surprise, his Vestal Virgin, the one who was supposed to carry his box beforehand wasn't there. Instead, like the rest of them, he lugged his majestic Gold box of the Eighth House without even bothering to cover it with the blessed lace. Even stranger was the fact that he wasn't wearing his long white cape either. Before he took one more step, he lowered his hand and as instructed, everyone sat down. He turned to the open space in the floor and gently tossed the Pandora's Box right in, causing a small tremor and years of dust to fall from the wall-mounted decorations around them.

Every Silver in the room quietly exchanged looks. Asterion was the first to speak out. "W_hy does Milo look like shit_?" he asked the others through his cosmos. He gasped when Saint Scorpio Milo shifted his eyes over to him. Long streaks of sweat dripped around and down the sides of his face. The two looked at each other for a brief second before Asterion turned away wondering if the power of a Gold Saint was more than enough to intercept the messages sent through the Cosmos.

The room remained strangely silent with only the gentle steps of the Bear Trainer going around filling each one of their cups. Milo simply took a scroll and rolled it out in front of him.

[_Milo_!]

The Scorpio Saint looked up as Camus pointed to the top of his crown.

Milo reached up and removed his helmet and placed it on the table. "To be frank, there are three things I really hate right now… I HATE the Brother Law. I think it's rather stupid for the fact that just because someone is related to a trainee, means they get to be above the others regardless of qualifications. I HATE that singing-wall mounted trout on the wall that I have to stare at every time we meet. I HATE rich old men who see having children as more of a sport and a bragging right. Oh no! There aren't enough orphans to become Saint Candidates. Why go out and give those who were separated from everything they love by war and disease when one can simply BREED them. Lovely…"

Milo hissed before grabbing his cup and raising it in the air. It was then he looked up and realized that he couldn't say the third thing he hated. He shrugged it off and just continued on with the other thing. "However, I… do not hate any of you... and in truth," he paused. "After looking at each one of you yesterday, I find it… admirable and respectable that you all care very much about the Kido Orphanage group." He gestured over to the scroll. "Typically, the one word of a Gold Saint overrides a thousand Silvers and a thousand Bronzes put together. The Pope tasked me with deciding what to do with Mr. Kido's Grand Litter….I spent all night chewing on what to do until I realized," Milo turned to Camus as he sat in his lone chair before turning away, "I realized, I myself have never trained anyone and I don't believe that no matter how high my rank is, I have no say in the matter… I think… for the children's sakes…. that you all should be the ones who hold sway… not me."

Everyone looked at each other, shocked that a Gold Saint was actually allowing them, a simple group of Silver-Trainers, a Bronze-Trainer, and a little Chinese girl to decide for him. Half Sanctuary would be crying out the blasphemy of a Gold following the advice of someone other than Athena or the Pope themselves yet Milo just sat there and took it in stride.

Master Daidalos looked around, realizing that he's been unofficially nominated to speak for the others. He took a moment to think of what to say before folding his arms. "Saint Milo, your words have touched us all. We are honored by your humbleness and your desire to put the children above your own reputation; it is something that Mr. Kido should take note of."

Marin even joined in. "I feel that Sanctuary would be a much better place if there were Gold Saints who are willing to show the same modesty about their rank as you have for us," she cried as Bear Trainer Camus filled both her cup and Daidalos'.

Shunrei clasped her hands. "Oh Milo, you are so modest and humble!"

Milo stroked his chin with his right index. "Humble… ah a fine word… yes… it rolls off the tongue… before we begin, I would like to add onto my title and every time I come to each meeting I shall be addressed as: The Gold Knight and Guardian of the Eighth House of the Sanctuary, Saint Milo of Scorpio…the Humble." He raised a smooth brow. "I like that…it suits me…." He took another drink and held his chalice. "Bear Trainer, more please!"

Bear Trainer Camus walked up, "yes, Master Milo… the Humble."

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Two: Struggles of the Pacifist**

**Chapter 12: Desperate Struggles**

**O================================================================================O**

[THREE DAYS LATER]

Leda sat Indian style on his blanket in the circle. He looked around at the others as they all meditated in the combat circle. He shifted his green eyes toward his chain as it twitched rapidly. Naturally, of the three of them, his was by far the most accomplished!

Typically they would focus on the cosmos between the evening and night when the stars are out. However, due to the lack of food, they've been doing more sit down activities. Of course that was fine with him since it did demonstrate how stupid Shun truly was.

Shun gave a deep sigh as he reached over and picked up a new rock. He took a look at one of the scrolls that the Master had loaned him. In it was a list of signs to be wary of when trying to figure out if one was using the cosmos or not.

He looked at the stone and then at the note. "Cosmos will heat the rock from the inside out. Use a rock with several pores in order to feel any heat irradiating from the center. Please note that a person can generate heat from the outside due to holding it for long durations. While trying to awaken one's cosmos, switch out the rock with every attempt to avoid making this mistake."

He looked down at the rock. "Control cosmos… science… and religion… as one…." He chanted.

Shun clenched the rock and focused as hard as he could. After thirty seconds, he sat the rock aside and grabbed another one to try again…. And again… and again.

After thirty two rocks, Shun sighed. He took his hands and ran his fingers through the sides of his hair. He understood that there were four states of matter. He knew the first three solids, liquids and gases and a little bit of the fourth, plasma, but the problem was just about everything else. He knew the rocks had atoms in them, but how does he manipulate them from within? Aside from being warmed up from him holding them, they don't look any different than the other rocks in the other pile.

He grabbed another rock, "Science and belief…. Science and belief," he paused, perhaps he could pray while meditating, would that combine science and belief? He took his hands and touched the pendant underneath his trainer. "…Mommy, can you help me awaken my cosmos?" He shifted his eyes. A little begging won't hurt. "I've been really really good, and I share my crackers, even if I am very hungry and I take Miss Misty and Mr. Ptolemy to go potty so the others can sleep at night. Could you please make the rock crack?" Shun's cheeks reddened as clenched the rock as hard as he could. He opened his hand and the rock, except from the warmth of his palm remained unaffected.

He touched his star pendant underneath his trainer. Ikki always told him that if he prayed to Mommy every night, then she'll hear it. He never really heard Mommy ever talk back, but Ikki always told him that it made her happy. But how does he know if Mommy hears his prayers? He turned to the chain as it just simply laid there. He has prayed like he does to Mommy, but it just won't move?

What if every prayer he made up to this point has gone unheard?

Shun felt sad before shaking his head. He shouldn't think like that. Ikki has told him many times that he has been performing his prayers correctly. He tells his Mommy how the day went, he asks for blessings for Mommy, his Brother, his friends on the island, his teacher and his Daddy, wherever he is. He even makes sure to honor Hypnos on Mondays and Thanatos on Tuesdays, whoever they may be.

He thought back to the last lesson that their Master had went over:

**O|====================================================|O**

_The states of matter are all science fact. Matter is made up of atoms. The mental manipulation of matter through the atoms is powered through our belief in Athena. While it's true that science or religion doesn't allow science fact and religious belief to mix, the thing is, Saints do not learn about the cosmos through one or the other but a combination of both: Alchemy. _

**O|====================================================|O**

Shun remembered that lesson well, because at that moment, Master Daidalos took his helmet off and turned it into gold and back into the dark blue metal that it was earlier.

It had been three days since their teacher had last made contact and five days since the Master left the island unexpectedly. He wished he'd come back soon. June, Leda and Spica had no trouble with his lessons on how to infuse their weapons and chains with cosmos, but for Shun, he wasn't any help at all. The Master was a little on the boring side, but Dante just didn't explain things as well when it comes to trying to understand the basic level of cosmos. Sometimes, he felt ashamed for asking basic questions, a feeling he never got with the Master.

Dante looked down at Shun as he sat there in front of his pile. "How many have you done today?"

Shun sighed. It was fairly obvious that his pile of rocks had not changed but he still had to acknowledge it out loud, "none, Saint Dante."

Dante shook his head. Is this what he has to look forward to? Every single day that Saint Daidalos doesn't return led to a deeper feeling that the rumors that he and every Silver Saint will be stuck with one hundred under-trained Kido brats were true. He turned his head away and over at the others. Spica was using his cosmos to cause the chain to slide back and forth. Leda and June were working on a more advance form of trying stiffening their chains into a more upright position. Shun couldn't even break a rock, the same thing he's been working on for three months straight.

He shuddered at the thought that he'll have three whiny little "Shuns" for the next six years on Cerberus Island.

**O|====================================================|O**

Crystal Saint raised his head and turned to his Master.

Camus sighed before heading over to his friend. "_Milo, Ivan said another Silver just sent a message to him about the orphans_," Camus called through his cosmos as he carried another bundle of scrolls on the table.

Milo was about ready to break the table half. "_It's not enough that I have to worry about eighty-six orphans but loose lips as well?" _He carefully slammed his palms on the table and stood up. "WHO TOLD? WHO TOLD THE OTHER SILVERS ABOUT THE ORPHANS BEING BROTHERS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION? YOU'RE HERE TO FIGURE OUT A SOLUTION, NOT MAKE IT WORSE! WHO WAS IT?"

Master Daidalos watched the Scorpio's Saint eyes change from a baby blue to a blood red. The Master looked around. It wasn't him; he's having enough trouble working on his part knowing his island is dangerously low on food. While it was true that Silvers do talk, everyone knew the chaos that would come about if eighty six poorly trained orphans would be placed at the top of the list at Sanctuary.

Right now, only the Gold and Silver ranks were close to being complete. However, they only had about thirteen Bronze. Holy War will happen in ten years and it took between four-nine years to get one trained. The average survival rate of orphans on a training ground was about one year determining where they go with his about four months if they survive the Pretest.

Under the worst, and to some, best-case scenario, all of the eighty six orphans don't survive past their first year, which would equate to about four years of wasted time and zero Saints initiated into the Army of Athena. If Holy War comes about during that time, there would be no way they'd be able to win without suffering huge worldwide casualties.

"WELL! SPEAK UP!" Milo's eyes shifted one more time.

Algol was sweating hard. It figured that Shaina couldn't keep her mouth shut. He better say something or else one of his fellow Silvers mention something that could be traced to him. "Sir," he calmed his tone. "We've sent out several scrolls to several orphanages," he watched as Milo came up literally two inches away from his face. He was reading the burning of his cosmos. "It's not uncommon for servants to pass on rumors they hear. I'm sure no one would ever dare allow such sensitive information," he looked down as Milo pressed his right index up against Algol's throat. The hue of the nail began to turn a dark red as the soft padding of his finger pushed against Algol's adam's apple, "outside of our circle, Saint Scorpio Milo… the HUMBLE."

Milo shifted his eyes back to the Bear Trainer before he drops his hand and heads back to the pile of scrolls.

Marin looked down at her papers. "_Algol didn't sound all too convincing_."

The Master looked at his cup of coffee and took a sip. "_He wasn't,_" He felt another cosmos calling to him. "_Dante, what is it_?"

"_Hey, got some good news_."

The Master shifted his eyes as Algol sat back on his box, shaking from the ordeal. Hopefully Saint Milo won't think he's leaking out the meeting. "_What is it?"_

"_Your sailor sailed in. The kids ran off to greet him. You've been telling me nonstop how the food situation on the island was holding up… well… worry no more_." The Master smiled, "_Dal, how do you want me to handle this_?"

"_Right now, only June would know where all the perishables go. First, everyone will help out getting the food off the boat. That way, Saul can leave earlier. He can show you how to inspect and go over the order sheet. Now, once all the food is off the boat, have the boys carry the food halfway up. There is a trail that leads to the Elysium Leap. That's where you will be. When they take the food to you, you take that trail up till you reach what looks like a broken piece of a pillar, it'll look like a near perfect cylinder. Lift it straight up and there will be an underground cave. You may need to slide some rocks away from the cylinder in order to open it. If you have trouble locating it, ask June,_" the Master paused thinking of all the things the kids have pulled in the past. "_If any of the boys say they help me all the time with food, don't let them. One may try it, but the others should be fine_."

"_Let me guess, the greenie?"_

"_Shun? No, he's fine. I'm talking about the red head, Leda_."

"_Huh… he's been doin' fine for me... one of the better ones. I know you told me to watch out for him… don't worry… I've been keeping a good eye on him_."

The Master was a little surprised, but at the same time not. Leda was quite an opportunist, but it was good to hear that he's been behaving when he's not around… at least that's what he thinks. He'll have to ask Shun when he gets back.

**O|====================================================|O**

"SAUL!" cried Shun as he found the energy to charge forward toward the boat. He climbed the steps and hugged the sailor.

Saul put a gentle hand on the excited boy's back. He looked down and spoke in English since the boy didn't know any French. [Hey, you're still here… eh…!] Saul looked down with a puzzled look on his face.

He poked his head from the hug. "Shun!" he chimed, reminding the old sea salt who the little sobbing Japanese boy that was placed on his ship was.

[Ah, Shun… that's it… I hope you… can forgive my memory a bit. I'm not good with names… not very good with birthdays or anniverseries either…but I sure do remember that green hair of yours…] Shun couldn't help but rub his soft green mane. Why is it that so many people commented on his hair all the time? Saul than reached over for the seven year old's bicep and gave it a small squeeze. [Well look at that, you'll be as solid as your teacher in no time.]

Shun bashfully pulled his arm away and shrugged. [I'm trying, but I got a long way to go.]He turned to the others as they stood there quietly with Mr. Ptolomy the beagle at their side. It was then he remembered that they didn't know any English or French. Shun walked over to his fellow chain gang to introduced them in Greek and then repeated it in English for the sailor. [Saul, this is Leda and Spica. They are students too.]

Saul gave a pleasant smile. "Bonjour!" he greeted them, tipping his captain's hat.

Leda and Spica slowly walked over and shook his hand and returned his greeting. "Bonjour."

It was a little strange to see them so standing there shyly until Shun remembered how he acted the first time. He was crying, kicking, and screaming out for Ikki's name hoping that Saul would return him back to his brother. Then again, the Master said that it was perfectly normal to act like that when they pack you into a box and leave you on a dock for a total stranger to pick you up.

Dante, June and Miss Misty finally came up and the group began to sort out who will do what. With Dante assisting them, they easily got all of it out and onto the beach. To speed things up, Dante and Miss Misty grabbed some supplies and headed to their spot.

All that was left on the beach for the boys was probably the least desired. Large crates of oats, wheat germ, barley and rice all ready to be combined to make the "Breakfast of Saints." The only nice thing about the grain boxes was that they had wheels, allowing for their small bodies to push them up the trail.

Saul took a crowbar and popped one of the lids open. "Now kids, I've checked my boxes before I left, but you never know what crawled up over the trip." He paused and allowed June to translate his French to Greek. "I know you kids hate your oats, but them mice… oh they love it. So look around for any nibbles' at the corners and if you see any doo-dots, well… then they definitely got to it first."

After claiming a crate of rice, Shun crawled up the side, it was a fairly easy task after scaling up and down fifty-hundred foot cliffs. He looked down at the large pile of the hard white grains. He liked running his hand through it as if he was digging through millions of pearls. If it wasn't for the fact that everyone will be eating it, he almost wished he could climb right in and swim through it like Scrooge McDuck in his money bin. Most of all, it looked delicious. Thoughts of having rice and chicken filled his head causing his mouth to water.

Oh, now he was beginning to crave it. Tender juicy chicken and rice, dripping in juices and seasoned sauce and carrots and potatoes and subtle hints of garlic.

Shun turned toward June while she was shifting around the barley. It didn't hurt to ask. "June… can we have chicken and rice tonight?" His words draw the hungry eyes of his fellow chain gang.

June unfortunately shook her head. "I don't think we'll have the time to do that. It'll take us the rest of the day to get the island restocked." She looked around as the others turned away in bitter disappointment. "Don't worry, I promise we can have chicken and rice tomorrow," with that, she wheeled her crate off the beach.

Saul looked around. The children all looked very thin and weak from having to strain their supplies for so long. Even the man of the group, who looked to be in just as good of shape as Al, was a little sunkenface. He walked up the chain gang and leaned over. "Boys, I know it's not chicken… but how does… fish and rice sound?"

Leda and Spica stood there blankly waiting for Shun to tell them what he just said. Shun looked up and translated it from English to Greek. The second he even mentioned fish, life filled their faces as they asked Shun to ask Saul what type of fish. Shun did so and when they heard 'Yellowfin Tuna' they were absolutely delighted.

"Saul asks if any of us could get the rice started," Shun said as he pointed to the crate he was examining.

Leda immediately stepped up. "I'll do it."

Shun was surprised. "I didn't know you know how to cook rice."

Leda rolled his eyes. "I've BEEN cooking the rice. June didn't want either me or Spica to mention anything to you." He folded his arms over the immaturity of it. Was June that stubborn that she can't admit that her rice sucked?

Shun stroked his chin. It was a little weird when one day the rice went from either being burnt all the time to edible and delicious.

Spica stepped up. "You can tell Saul that I can prepare the fish for him if he could start a fire on the beach."

Shun looked up. First he finds out that Leda knows how to cook rice well, now Spica wants to butcher the fish? "You can do that?"

Spica nodded. "I really didn't want to say anything. I like it when someone else makes me food, I think it tastes better." Not only that, but he hated prep and butchering meat was just disgusting. However, he'd rather cut a fish open than push giant crates of food across the island. "Our Dad was a chef… he and Mom even tried to start a restaurant once in America."

Shun was curious. Spica or Leda never talked about their past before. Although if their parents did go to America, he would think that they would know a little English. Matsuda had him practice it for what he called the foreign audience. He would've thought that they would know even a phrase or two, especially Leda who has managed to pick up on a little of the Master's spanish. "How did that go?"

Leda pulled Spica away over to Saul's kitchen, carrying a pile of rice with his trainer. The door slammed behind them leaving Shun and the crates of grain on the beach.

**O|====================================================|O**

Asterion finished writing down his scroll and sets it aside for the ink to dry. "Twenty three," he called out. After several seconds of awkward silence, he decided to throw out a small joke. "Too bad we can't go out and use a copy machine for this project."

A small chuckle echoed in the group. Bear Trainer Camus sat in his chair beside the Crystal Saint. "Technically you could, we're called servants." The small chuckle from earlier erupted into laughter.

Before Milo could reply, Ivan, the Crystal Saint folded his hands. "It's sad that they only reason why we agreed to do this ourselves was to avoid the other Silvers from finding out."

Algol massaged his cramped knuckles. He turned to Milo and back to his hands. He should add something or else he'll suspect him of slipping out the hundred brother scandal. "I'm surprised at how far some of the rumors are going. I had a couple of Silvers sent me questions asking who will be the lucky trainer to have eighty-six trainees for six years." Everyone rolled their eyes and groaned.

Daidalos looked up. "You can't be serious, I know there are a few bad seeds in our group, but we couldn't have anyone that moronic." He paused, there was Musca Dio but he couldn't care less about building up the Bronze ranks. "Right now, I have the most Trainee candidates at one time with four. Who could possibly ask something like that?"

Algol popped his knuckles. "I know what you mean," Daidalos wasn't an easy man to fool. If he spots a lie, he'll either pounce down on someone, or he'll act like he'll believe you and then does something that exposes you. It was better to just back off, besides, they had more important things to do, he knew that and he'll most likely drop it. "However, I promised I would keep his identity a secret, although, it doesn't matter, the faster we take care of this mess the faster we can clear all of these rumors floating about."

**O|====================================================|O**

Shun pushed the crate of rice up the hill, with Mr. Ptolemy by his side, wagging his tail behind him. Mr. Ptolemy raised his foot and darted his head forward. Shun took a moment to push down on the crate's brake. He leaned over to scratch the beagle's head while he calmly hung his tongue out.

Suddenly, Shun's star pendant slipped out. The beagle's eyes widened before its ears folded back. He bore his fangs and arched his back with his tail lowered down, growling from the depths of his his chest.

Shun quietly backed a little bit. What was wrong with Mr. Ptolemy? "Nice Mr. Ptolemy… I won't hurt you."

Mr. Ptolemy snapped forward causing Shun to immediately climbed up to the top of the box. The beagle snapped and barked at Shun, circling around him and nipping at his exposed boots. The raised white fur around Mr. Ptolemy's face turned a light pink as the dog's front snout scratched against the bits of wood grain of the box.

"MR. PTOLEMY! YOU BAD BAD DOG!"

Shun looked over and saw June over by the trail, most likely alerted by all the barking. He looked down. Worried about having his Mother's pendant taken away, he shoved the silver star back in his trainer. He looked down and noticed Mr. Ptolemy quietly backing away. The dog's ears raised back to a more friendly position but the poor creature whimpered and cried as it felt the stinging of the bits of wood on its face.

Shun climbed down from his crate. He gently reached forward as June came up, asking if he was alright. Shun looked at Mr. Ptolemy's face, he wondered Mr. Ptolemy didn't like his Mother's pendant or June calling him a bad dog? It was probably June; she's can be quite scary when she's angry. She probably got her temper from her father, Saint Dante.

Mr. Ptolemy was fine now; he laid his head on Shun's kneecap, his wide eyes looked up, blinking lovingly for forgiveness. Shun reached over and pulled the splinters from around his whiskers, stroking Mr. Ptolemy's crown in between pulls to ease the poor beagle's pain.

"Shun, my Father brought Mr. Ptolemy's cage with him. We can go and get it and put him in there," said June as she clenched Mr. Ptolemy's collar.

Shun shook his head. If it were Miss Misty, that would be different due to her size. "Mr. Ptolemy is a small dog, besides," he reached over and gave the beagle a gentle stroke from nose to eyes, to crown to ears. "Mr. Ptolemy, likes walking beside me." Shun turned to the dog and began to speak to it like what Saint Dante would do. "Don't you, boy?" Mr. Ptolemy responds with a hearty wag.

A warm aroma filled the air. June took a moment to turn away to lift her mask to get a better smell. "Is someone cooking something?"

Shun nodded. "Uh huh! Leda and Spica are. They're making fish and rice."

June liked the smell, "I never had fish before."

Shun looked up. "How come?"

June threw her mask back on and tossed her hair, "because our Master is just way too overprotected. We aren't allowed to have any seafood here because he's too paranoid. Saul gives us fish every once in a while, but we don't tell him about the curse. The Master accepts them as a gesture of friendship, but incarnates it to be on the safe side." She placed her hands on her hips. "Really, the only fish that are dangerous are the ones who sit in the cursed water part for a long enough time and survive. It's not like that sea urchin that was rotting on the beach. What are the chances of Saul fishing around here, catching something and giving it to us?"

Shun scratched his head. He didn't even think about where Saul got the tuna at.

While it did seem a little extreme he's never seen the Master do anything that was over the top without reason. Besides, as crazy as it all was, he still can't forget the time when he and Saul first came and the dolphins swam away from the Ring of Poseidon around the island.

June also seemed a little unreasonable, but it could be the fact that she and everyone else was starving.

There was still time to tell Leda and Spica about what the Master does, he really didn't like the idea of being cursed. "Maybe, we could eat just the rice and get rid of the fish?" Shun smiled as he tried to find a reasonable solution. "We could put soy sauce on the rice and some lemon, and that would be good too."

But June folded her stubborn arms unwilling to give in. "Shun, what's so wrong about eating fish? It won't hurt, just this once! All of you, you, Leda and Spica all talk about how good fish is in Japan, well, here is our chance! The Master isn't here, he won't know,"June begged but oddly enough Shun shook his head. Suddenly, Shun stood up, folded his arms, tilted his head, straighten his shoulders and grew a back bone.

June's face frowned beneath her mask, frusted from Shun's sudden burst of defiance. However, she had a few tricks of her own. June walked over and placed her arms around him. "Shun, just one itty bitty… tiny bite? Surely that couldn't hurt?" She took her hand and scratched his back causing him to melt a little bit. Shun's face turned stupid as she scratched the magic spot under his shoulder blades.

After convincing Shun, the two children and Mr. Ptolemy dropped off the rice crate and headed back to the beach. To their surprise, Leda and Spica were already waiting for them on the beach. Saul looked like he had already taken off, but he kindly allowed the two boys to borrow his old dishes. Right on top of a rusty tray was a large, fish-like object wrapped in foil. On the side was the old pot with a lid. Like magic, the two boys revealed their creations. Spica took a fork and pulled the foil away revealing the large tuna with lemon juice, pepper, salt and garlic. Leda removed the lid and a burst of the familiar steam appeared.

The trainees sat around their feast and their mismatched plates and bent utensils. After going for five days with nothing but crackers, the children passed the rice pot around and taking turns slicing a fillet of fish for each plate. It was a joyful moment between the four and it seemed like all anomisities from the past five days disappeared with the fine meal. Without any adults around, it truly felt like they were independent with no one to tell them what to do. They sat a plate for Dante and filled it with the largest chunk of fish and huge heap of rice on the side before proceeding to dine on their own.

June turned away as she bit into a part of the tail. "Mmmm, this is so good!"

Leda looked up. "It's much better if you combine the fish, with juice and rice. Like this," Leda demonstrated as he took some rice and then used his fork to slice some fish and put it on top. He nodded approvingly as June did the same thing and ate it.

June turned to Mr. Ptolemy as his ears folded back, growling menacingly at the fish. "Mr. Ptolemy, what's wrong with you today?"

Spica looked up, holding the rice and fish in his fingers. "He probably wants some fish too!" Spica threw his serving in his mouth and then reached for a piece that fell into the sand. He tossed it in front of the dog.

Mr. Ptolemy revealed his fangs. In less than a blink, he darted forward to the tuna and snatched it away before running off toward the trail.

"STUPID DOG!" shouted Leda as he waved his fork. The children chased after the beagle as he ran up the hill at a brisk pace carrying the chopped up tuna in his mouth like a fresh catch during a morning hunt.

"What the hell is going on!" called Dante as he walked out from the trail with Miss Misty behind him. He looked down as the children chased after Mr. Ptolemy.

The dog ran up and dropped it in front of his Master. Suddenly, the dog began to waver back and forth. The kids gasped as long blue squiggling worms crawled out from its jaw before the poor beagle fell over. Its eyes began to water blue tears as it hacked up more and more blue worms like a large pile of blueberry spaghetti. Mr. Ptolemy, the one trick dog whimpered painfully as it rolled around, twisting its torso back and forth.

Dante looked over toward its buldging thoat. Even with the short white fur, he could see the blue worms build up around his Mr. Ptolemy, he was never a pack leader like Miss Misty was, not the biggest, surprisingly quiet for a beagle, but he loved attention as any wide-eyed beagle should. "You done good, boy…. All your friends will miss you… I'll miss you… you were always fun to hunt with... you're a good boy… a very good boy," he whispered to his brave little friend. Mr. Ptolemy responded with a weak wag of his tail, his throat so clogged with blue worms that he couldn't even whimper.

Dante reached for a simple pocket knife from the side of his trainer. He looked down and stroked the fine fur on top of Mr. Ptolemy as his gentle wide eyes looked onto his Master. Dante looked over at the children and gestured for them to turn away. Dante lined the blade up. He knew that Mr. Ptolemy knew what was going to happen.

Why was it when you look at a beagle in the face, it almost looked like they can smile? Dante pushed the blade in, and silently sat there, holding his friend, until Mr. Ptolemy's tail wagged no more.

**O|====================================================|O**

**Chapter Thirteen: Fathers, Be Good to Your Daughters Too**

**Final Chapter to Part Two, the Master returns to the island. Treatment for the children and punishments are dealt, however Shun feels their teacher went too far with June and attempts to be a man and stand up for her. **

**July 31**

**O|====================================================|O**

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Originally, I was going to have a ten part chapter twelve. It was going to tell a bunch of little stories on the characters in relation to friendship and love. The plan was have each little part tell a bit of the main story of chapter twelve (which is what you read) and then a side story on a set of characters. However, it did take away from the story and in terms of flow I felt it could lead to a lot of confusion. Plus, the main story actually had a death and adding so many mini-side stories really watered their death down quite a bit.**_

_**Those stories aren't lost and I'll be submitting them as a spinoff entry (thus raising my author portfolio from one story to two!) When, I don't know. I'm really sad I couldn't include them because Night Queen asked for more Ikki and it did have more Ikki, quite a bit of Ikki doing what Ikki does best.**_

_**On a separate note, I would like to thank you all for all the reviews. I never expected to reach this many. One of my biggest fears, is that I'll get struck with writers block or the procrastination blues but all your support has kept the story going**__**. I do listen to all criticism and suggestions and there are quite a few that I actually changed the story for. If you want to see anything, let me know, I'll do my best to bring it. Don't be afraid to say something. Half the time, I'm like sitting in front of my computer and I'm like "okay, should I develop a character more or advance the plot?" so I read what you guys say, and it really affects what comes out and what gets spot lighted. **_

_**Jenny D**_


	16. 2G: Fathers, Be Good to Your Daughters

**UPDATE (August 1, 2010): I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened. I placed this chapter on the site and went to bed and the next morning I woke up and I got a note from Nobara telling me it wasn't on the site!**

**

* * *

**

Saint Cassiopeia Cassandra parked the off-white boat near the shore. She paused there and touched the side of her mask to give her report. "I've reached the island." She waited for a moment for a reply from the head of the Amazonian Saints, Saint Thalestris.

"_You've arrived earlier than the estimated date that you sent me; I thought you said that you may have to exercise a little caution right now out on sea?"_

"It doesn't matter; I'm here, and the earlier, the better." She looked over at the side of the boat and ran her hand over the edge, feeling the bullet holes. She did recall the wind blowing off the cloth that hid her Pandora's Box... it was only for a brief minute but it was enough to draw the eyes of the greedy.

Of course luckily for her, she was dealing with amateurs, the type that try to act cool by firing a semi-automatic with one arm sideways while using the other to steer. He probably injured his arm more than anything. Still she should have been more careful, but who knew how much time the children had, would the curse kill them or would Dante?

"_That is true; just remember you are allowed to stay until the trainees are free of all traces of the curse. Then, report back to me, and leave at once."_

She threw her box on her back and reached over for a case filled with all the things she needed. "I understand."

_"One more thing, we ask that you treat Trainee June first, her Golden Line blood is very important and must be preserved. Then the House of Tenma Trainees and the Kido Orphanage boy last. Is this understood?"_

Saint Cassandra paused. "Trainee June means everything to me, but one of the House of Tenma Trainees is six years old and the Kido Orphanage Trainee is a very small and fragile child. The curse is quicker and deadlier to those of smaller stats, and I believe that those two should be first." She hurried down the beach, wondering what Saint Thalestris will say.

Of course she would like to treat June first! June meant everything to her! However, June and the older brother had a far higher chance of surviving. Besides, the only thing that mattered to them was the fact that June was conceived by someone of a Gold Level and carried the Golden Line in him. Suddenly, she felt a reply coming.

"_If you treat Trainee June first, I will allow you to perform whatever order you wish for the others."_

It wasn't much, but any slack she could have, was better than nothing_. "Saint Thalestris, thank you for your kind generosity."_

"_You are most welcome, Saint Cassandra, now go. May Athena watch over you, my fellow Sister of the Battlefield."_

The connection ended just as Cass spotted several assorted dishes on the ground. Dried up rice and a broken fish fin were scattered all over the place as if someone kicked them around. Judging by the large footprint, it wasn't too hard to figure out who did it.

Next to it was a large wooden object. "Too flat for a boat, but it looks familiar," she muttered. She swore she saw it once before, but she had been away for so long. She noticed that it was heavily faded on the top. That was when she recognized it. "It's a roof?" She looked beneath and could see what looked like a set of handprints at one side.

Feeling as if she dallied long enough, she hurried her pace up the trail spotting random bits of wood, broken pots and even a bed busted in half along the way. "Goddess… goddess… goddess," she mumbled, praying that she wasn't too late.

Halfway to the Living Area, she then came across Daidalos sitting over by Dante and his dog. Dante's face was a dark red. He sat silently while staring at a wooden cross with a dog collar hanging off of it like a wreath.

"There there," Daidalos spoke while trying comfort the Ceberus Saint. "Mr. Ptolemy did sacrifice his life for them, killing the children would only dishonor his brave deed," the Master reassured Dante as he patted his armored back. In truth, it was not just to comfort his friend, but it was to ensure he had a clear shot at knocking him out if he were to go berserk again. He looked up to see Cass. He mouths for her to go up ahead and he'll take care of Dante. He then looked back down. "You should be very proud to have raised such a noble beagle."

Dante grumbled. "Stupid shits… shouldn't have come to that…" he reached over and touched the side of Mr. Ptolemy's collar.

Daidalos patted his back. "I know, I know… I'll take care of it."

Saint Cassandra hurried up the hill. Daidalos was too calm. Either the children were all dead and he was just in shock or they were fine. As she ascended, Cass began to curse about the impracticality of her Cloth. Whoever thought that all Amazon Saints should have high heels for battle should be a head shorter. She paused and began to slide her heels off tossed them in her Pandora's Box and continued.

She gasped as she saw the destruction left by Dante. While the Daidalos' hut was untouched, the children's looked as if a meteor shower rained down upon them. There were several holes all over the sides of the huts, the doors were barely hanging by their hinges with metal spiked balls littered the ground. , the roof was ripped off of the two brothers, and the doors were barely hanging by their hinges while metal spiked balls littered the ground and stuck to the sides of the walls. Nobody appeared looked like they were inside.

It was then there was a small chatter of young voices coming out of June and her friend, Shun's busted-up hut.

"_OH MY GOD HE'S BACK!"_

"_Shut up stupid, he'll hear you!"_

"_Do you think he'll rip off our roof too?"_

"_Someone needs to go outside."_

"_You do it."_

"_I don't want to!"_

"_Let's all do it. I'll use my whip on his throwing arm. Leda, you get his other arm. Spica, use your chains on his legs… Shun….ummm…"_

"_Maybe Shun can just fall to the ground and try to trip him… that's the only thing he's good at doing…."_

"_Leda, now is not the time to be sarcastic… now Shun, why don't you just scream really loud… wave your arms and make a lot of noise to throw him off guard."_

"_I'll try."_

"_Good… now, on the count of three…. One two…"_

Cass opened the door as the nervous little band turned their heads. They lowered their weapons, ran over and surrounded her, as if they found a new source of protection. She looked down. Surprisingly, although they were shaken up, they didn't seem to have any outside wounds. "It's okay. Your teacher is here too; he also has Saint Dante under control."

Spica placed his ax down and buried his face on the side of her skirt. "Saint Cassandra, it was awful! He ripped our roof off like a can of sardines and started to smash our furniture!"

She looked down and patted his head. "Yes, I saw that… I found it over by the beach." She looked over and sees Shun, clutching a piece of paper. "What is that you have there?"

Shun looked down at it before showing it to her. "I was worried that Saint Dante would ruin it." He flipped it over and held it up to her.

She looked at it, trying to decipher the mess of red, whites and yellows. "Oh… what a nice rooster…"

Shun shook his head. "That's not a rooster… it's my brother! I made it out of macaroni." He looked down at it. He supposed it would've held a closer resemblance had parts of the ear not fallen off. He really felt guilty for eating those pieces instead of using them to mend Ikki's face. But he was just so hungry but alas it was all in vain; uncooked stale macaroni didn't hold any nutritional value and he will forever live with the shame of Ikki's half eaten ear for the rest of his life.

The group all headed over toward the slap shot bunker they've created. In the far corner of where Shun would've slept at, his and June's beds were turned on their sides barricading a corner with mattresses on top to protect themselves from falling debris. Cassandra pulled the mattresses off and asked the children to sit on them.

Shun placed his picture aside, sat down, and watched as she headed over to June. Saint Cassandra took out a syringe and began to draw blood from June before dripping some of it on a dish. Feeling disgusted from it, he then turned over toward the brothers. He noticed that Spica was leaning against Leda's shoulder.

"I don't feel good," Spica muttered.

June turned to Saint Cassandra. "He's been spitting up blue stuff. I'm fine… I can wait… you should go do him first."

Saint Cassandra sighed. She wondered if their little charge could've left Spica more vulnerable. She glanced around at each child. Leda seemed to be in good shape. Poor Shun, his veins on the sides of his face looked to show signs of the curse growing stronger. She shifted her eyes between June and the boys. It made sense to help those who were sickest first.

That was when an old familiar female voice, not the Amazon who she was speaking to earlier, but her old Master who guided her during her first years as a trainer with Daidalos. It's been so long though. Perhaps now that she was on the island, she was able to speak to her once more.

"_Saint of Cassiopeia, treat Trainee June FIRST!"_

She looked at the three boys. _"They're in really bad shape…"_

"_Saint of Cassiopeia, the Japanese children can wait, the Golden Line child cannot… treat her first, or I will take care of the Japanese for you."_

Cass looked over at the three boys; she turned to her Pandora's Box baring the sign of the Queen and then returned her gaze to June. She did as she was told fearing her old Master would kill the boys.

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Two: Struggles of the Pacifist**

**Chapter 13: Fathers, Be Good to Your Daughters Too**

**O================================================================================O**

"Athena…" the Master muttered as Dante sat on his Pandora's Box holding a cup of wine. He looked back down at the three page account from Dante of what happened. It was the fifteenth time he read it, wondering and maybe hoping that there was something he missed. It was too hard to believe, but his details were just too accurate for him to make up. Not only that but Dante, even though the man was a little disgusting at times, had never tried to hide anything. If the kids did anything wrong, he'd tell the Master in spades. After one last read, he slammed his pen on his desk and threw his palm over his face. "Dante, I'm so sorry."

Dante took a drink of his wine, "bah, not your fault. You got three shitty Japanese children and you got June who picked up their shitty habits." He lowered his cup down. Miss Misty looked at it and gave the wine a couple of licks off the surface before Dante brought it back and took a good swig.

The Master turned away in disgust. Not just over the wine but because he didn't appreciate Dante calling his boys something like that due to their ethnicity. However, the man was forced to kill his own dog because of what they've done. Dante still seemed shaken from it despite his best efforts to hide it right now.

Throughout their discussion, he noticed Dante would just stop talking and stroke Miss Misty's head as if to comfort a friend. It was also the first time, Dante actually cried in front of him. His tears weren't like Shun's where they just fell all over the place, but the type where when it came time to do the deed, every time Dante blinked, a couple would fall as if he had forgotten how to do so, but needed to show his sorrow. The Master reached out for his island rule book and turned to a list of penalties. He then circled the book toward the Cerberus Saint and pointed toward the one he felt appropriate.

Dante read it and nodded. "Yeah, that works. Honestly, I don't care as long as it's not one of your stupid tricks where you fuck with their heads." He pushed the rulebook back. "I got my swing at them…heh heh heh…" he chuckled, seemingly a little more at peace.

It was nice to hear him a little more like himself. The Master set the book aside, "yes… I saw… you turned two of my huts into swiss cheese." Miss Misty barked a few times prompting Dante to lower his cup and the Master, his eyes. "The frame is messed up on June and Shun's… roof is gone on the brothers, both have more windows than I like…." The Master paused, raised a finger to Dante as a signal that he was receiving a message through his cosmos. "Cass, just told me she did the first round of treatment. The kids will need about forty minutes of eating and rest and they'll be ready for our little meeting." He looked down at the list of punishments and covered his face.

Dante looked up while Miss Misty rested her large head on his lap. "Thinking of June?"

Daidalos quietly nodded. He wasn't sure if Dante just guessed but he didn't care. He slid his hand down his face. "Where did I go wrong? Right now, I just hope she has a DAMN good reason for all of this." He shook his head. "Something that she didn't tell you, that she'll admit to me… and EVERYTHING will be fine… and that something that I've TOLD her and EVERY trainee on the island about…" He frowned. "…what was she thinking?"

**O|====================================================|O**

Leda watched Cass carefully measure out several tiny rocks of concentrated star remains before crushing them and turning it into dust. She mixed it with flour and poured a container of blessed water into it till it looked like a tiny bowl of glittering paste. She gave him a spoon and told him to eat every single bite of it. He scooped up enough to for a little drop of it to cover the tip of his utensil before placing it in his mouth. "Ugh, it tastes like toothpaste."

Shun slowly brought the spoon up. His goal was to the swallow it without it touching his tongue. He shoved it in and threw his hand over his mouth to keep it from coming back up. He groaned before shuddering and going for the next spoonful. He looked over and noticed that Spica's bowl was practically licked clean. "Spica, you like this?" he asked weakly.

Spica waved his hand in a so-so manner. "It's better than breakfast but it kind of tasted like glue," he looked down, in fact he was fairly sure that flour and water were the main things in glue. He then looked at his bandaged arms, "I don't get why we need to have our blood drawn."

Cass placed her tools in her bag. "We use concentrated star remains to purify the cursed waters to make it drinkable. The flour and water ensure that it doesn't pass through the body too quickly." She counted the syringes to ensure she didn't leave any out. "If a large amount is in the body, it can purify this curse but at the same time, it leaves the body vulnerable for a couple of days, so I need your blood to test out how much star dust to give all of you. I'll retest you all later after your meeting and if all of you are fine, then I'll have to take my leave." She pulled out several face masks. "You three will have to wear these, especially outside with your temporary weakened immune systems. June, your mask should be sufficient… June?"

June's bowl sat empty. Everyone took a moment away from the nasty paste and looked around the room for her. Shun noticed that their little bunker that they made had been split down the middle, permitting enough room for one of June's size to enter. He picked up his paste and carried it over. He poked his head and looked over to the left and then to the right. June's head was tucked between her legs as she held her knees tightly against her chest. "June?" He scooted up next to her and looked up. "What's wrong?"

June sighed, "Don't worry about me… besides; you need to finish your paste stuff." She muttered as she waved her hand away.

Shun looked at his bowl. He took his spoon and poked a thick bubble. He never thought he'd find something worse than a Saint's breakfast. At least he didn't have to eat it every morning. He took the bowl and tilted it up and quickly shoveled it down. He felt his shoulders shuddered violently as he fought the urge to send it back up. He licked his lips clean while his taste buds were numb and then showed his empty bowl to her.

June shook her head. After all of that, now she had to talk to him. "Shun, I'm afraid… ever since I sent the Master the message that Dante was attacking us, he hasn't accepted any of my attempts to contact him." She reached for her bright yellow sash and began to twist it. "He's never done that… I never did anything wrong before… or at least I don't think I've ever... What will he say?"

Shun thought about it. "I don't think it will be that bad." He raised his hands up. "It can't be any worse than Dante wrecking our huts." Dante was actually quite reasonable after Mr. Ptolemy died… at least until he found their spot where they had their fish and rice. "I think if we can make it through this, we'll be alright. Besides, Saint Dante probably left now that the Master and Saint Cassandra is here."

"NO HE'S NOT!" Spica shouted. He crawled through the hole wearing his face mask. "Didn't you hear Miss Misty a little bit ago? He's still here and he's with the Master."

"Oh... no…" June whimpered as she buried her face deep into her thighs. "Why can't he leave?" Of all the times she had to get in trouble, her father had to be here? Getting in trouble with the Master was one thing, but now her father will witness her shame. She sat up and crawled out of the bunker and over by another corner to be away from her fellow trainees. She looked up and noticed Saint Cassandra beside her.

"June, don't be so sad. If Saint Dante wanted to, he could've easily atomized the huts with one blow. Your Master has said Saint Dante is much better right now. He even said that Saint Dante will still bring the dogs over just as long as we never allow this to happen," Cass spoke as she repeatedly tilted her head in happiness with each sentence as a means to cheer the young Amazon up.

June turned her head and lowered her mask in shame. "What about Master Daidalos?"

Cass brought her hand to her chin to show she was thinking. "Your Master, well… it's hard to say what he'll do." She tilted her head once more, with a gentle curve of her neck to reflect sincerity. "Just remember, everyone gets angry, but no matter what, he'll always deeply respect you." She took her hand and placed it on her chest. "I know I haven't been around but I deeply respect you and I know you will grow up to be a fine Amazon."

June looked up and she too tilted her head, ever so slowly, as her anxiety began to ease. Even though Cass wasn't her Mother, it was nice to have an older female to talk to. Being around boys all the time was so hard, the closest she had to a sister was sadly Shun although he could probably pass off as a girl better than the other Amazons at Sanctuary. June felt her head slowly lower. She wanted to lay it on Cass's warm shoulder. She closed her eyes and leaned it down before feeling nothing at all. She opened her eyes, and Cass had moved out of the way as if June was nothing more than a disease. She took her hand and steadied herself. She watched as Cass took the other face masks and handed them to Leda and Shun before she walked out of the room, telling them she had something to take care of.

June sat there watching as Leda crawled in with Shun and Spica inside the bunker. She sighed as she pulled her knees together thinking of Lola, "Mommy, I wish you were here," she muttered to herself as she sat there alone.

**O|========================= {Forty Minutes Later} ==========================|O**

The chain gang and June stood outside the Master's door. They traded glances back at each other as they took a moment to discuss what to do or rather try to.

"At least Dante can't tell us to shut our holes," muffled Leda as he took his thumb and pulled on the elastic around his left ear.

Shun smiled as he moved his around. He wasn't particularly fond of the face mask. Not only was it big enough to eclipse his cheeks but the mouth area felt really sweaty every time he exhaled. They also had this strange sanitized smell to him that reminded him of the hospital he was at. He turned to June, wondering if she was any better.

Sadly her hands were still folded and her mask tilted downwards. She quietly sighed as she took a step in front of them and knocked three times at the Master's door.

"Enter."

Everyone traded glances once more before they filed inside in one nice line. It was the first time they've heard their Master's voice in days and he didn't sound none too happy to see them.

Shun looked forward trying his best to avoid making any silly mistakes. Both the Master and Dante were sitting over behind the desk while Miss Misty lounged on the Master's bed in the corner. Four chairs were lined up in front of the desk. June headed for the one on the far right before turning in front of it to face the two Silvers. Shun did the same thing. He looked out in the corner of his eye, waiting for Leda and Spica to line up in front of their seats. The Master gestured downwards and all four trainees sat down perfectly in sync. So far so good, Shun was a bit relieved, he noticed that during the morning activities, with Dante his dogs, the group was starting to slack off a bit. The sharp crisp discipline that their Master expected and was famous for had slowly whittled away.

Although strangely enough, Leda and Spica's warm up numbers did improve quite a bit while the Master was gone even when they were surviving on just crackers.

The Master pulled out Dante's account of what he saw and what they had told him earlier. The Master slowly read all the events that had occurred, slowly enunciating every tiny detail: the lack of food, the gift of Saul, the picnic that they had made and finally the death of Mr. Ptolemy the beagle.

The four children sat silently. Shun's eyes kept wandering over to the tools that hung behind the Master while Leda and Spica exchanged glances with each other. June sat like a statue, her blank face hiding any emotion behind it. June was difficult to read with her hands on her thighs and her face perfectly still.

To their surprise, he looked at the events, and he read them off again at an even slower rate but a higher emphasis on certain things. He made sure that they heard it all twice over.

After he detailed the death of Mr. Ptolemy, he took the same three sheets of paper and read it again at a speed that was reminiscent of when Shun was learning how to pronounce the Greek language! After another read through he placed the sheet down. "You all rolled your eyes quite a few times during that last time," he spoke. "Of course, sometimes I can say something a hundred times over and you still won't listen no matter how serious the situation is."

June let out a deep pout. It was clear the last comment was aimed at her alone. She slightly tilted her mask away before returning it back to its proper position.

"Is there anything any of you wish to say before I give my thoughts and judgment? Was Saint Dante's account accurate or were there any details that needed to be enhanced or corrected?"

Master Daidalos grasped the pen and rested the top half in his other palm similar to how he would brandish his sword. "I've had hundreds of students as well as regular soldiers train on this island. Saint Cassandra has had plenty of practice over the years of how to dispel the curse out of those who were struck with it. The most common is when the trainees would go for a swim and a passing jellyfish would sting them or someone stepping on a beached sea urchin. Accidents happen, they are treated and we move on…"

Leda gripped his trainer. Their teacher's tone was too gentle for a man who was pissed off. He took a deep breath as he waited for it.

"I HAVE NEVER, in the fourteen years I've been on this island have ever met an entire group who took a fish, cleaned it and grilled it EVER! The last time anyone ever did something like this, was six hundred years ago when this island had trees and civilization and didn't know about the tainted seafood! THAT WAS SIX CENTURIES AGO DURING THE FIRST HOLY WAR!"

The Master continued to go on about how they were the first in a long time to prepare cursed fish. Shun wanted to listen but it seemed now the Master was just naming off things that happened from the time the cursed waters were made to today. He'd honestly wish he'd move on, they were there to hear their punishment after all. Shun shifted his eyes toward Spica and Leda? Why do they place their hands over their ears? If they do that, then they would not be able to hear and the Master will only yell louder. Right now he was loud enough as it is and it would be nice if he would speak a little lower. Despite how loud he was, it was quite easy to hear yet very difficult to listen.

"…however…"

Shun perked up and watched as the two brothers dropped their hands. The Master's calm voice returned.

Master Daidalos took his pen and gestured over to Leda and Spica. "You two, based on what I've heard, you two did make lunch in good faith and you both had a language barrier. Shun mentioned he had to translate for both of you." He then moved his pen over toward Shun. "Shun, even though June told you about the burning of the fish, you put your trust in her. You and your fellow chain gang all put your trusts in her to lead you when I'm not around." He moved his pen over to June, glared and then turned away.

June flinched as she leaned forward waiting for the Master to say anything about her. But he didn't. "Master?"

"June, don't interrupt. Wait until I'm done speaking, I've always done that for the past fourteen years, nothing has changed," the Master snapped as he pulled out the rulebook and then a leather bag. He raised his hand for them to stand up before reaching inside the bag and handing each one of them a simple blank scroll. "There will be two parts to your punishment. You will write an apology to Saint Dante, I expect you all to thank him for taking the time for watching all of you, training all of you, and forgoing his meals so you all could have more food to eat. Then tell him your thoughts of what had happen. Since you all have a day to recover, I expect you to use that time wisely and get it done then. If not, I will not be happy, any questions on that?"

The group looked at each other before looking back up.

The Master walked over to his seat and flipped the rule book open. In it was a list of disciplinary actions from minor to severe. He took his finger and lowered it down one from Execution to the Twin Volcano Area. "Over around the Twin Volcanoes where Year five and six trainees will go is a path from the outskirts of the volcano, up the side until the trail ends at the mouth of the volcano. All of you will spend your time picking up rocks that are on this path and piling them up to the side. Leda, Shun and Spica will cover the area outside of the volcano; June, you will be on the side of it. The duration of this punishment will be decided by how long you've stayed on this island."

For every month you've lived on the island = One hour of punishment

The Master closed the book. "Dante, do you have anything you like to add?"

The Cerberus Saint stood up next to their teacher. "No, I don't. I think a trip to hell will suit them just fine." He raised a brow. "You all better pray that none of you fall, the heat of the rock will melt your faces off like hot cheese on a pizza, ha hah hah!"

Shun took a step up. "I'm sorry for eating the fish. I would've never done if I knew Mr. Ptolemy would die from it." He went down on his knees and bowed before Saint Dante. Suddenly, the other brothers and June came up and did the same thing.

Dante sighed. He looked down as the children muffled out apology after apology before he began to pull each runt up. "Fine, I accept your apologies." He looked down and plucked the blank scrolls from their hands and sat them back on the Master's desk. "Don't worry about them writing it, this is good enough." He probably wouldn't even read them anyways.

Master Daidalos nodded. "Very well, now due to your conditions, please return to your huts immediately, dinner will be brought to you, Spica, Leda, don't worry about your roof, I'll see to it that a tarp is placed on top. You all are quarantined to the Living Area until Saint Cassandra declares you free of the curse. Try not to leave your huts. Once you are free of the curse, you will proceed with the second half of your punishment and then training will resume as normal. You are all dismissed."

The chain gang bowed and proceeded to head out when Shun noticed June just standing there. Maybe she wasn't paying attention? He turned around and tugged on her arm. "Shun, I'm fine, I just need to speak with the Master alone." He nodded. It was so difficult to tell how June was doing with her mask concealing her emotions.

Saint Dante shook the Master's hand. It was time for him to go. "I'm going to go and take Miss Misty for a walk before we drive back, nice seeing ya."

The Master placed a hand on top of their shake. "I'm so sorry for what happened," he paused as Dante waved his hand and brushed it off. "Take care."

Dante gave a sharp head nod before he patted his thigh. Miss Misty raised her head and leapt off the bed, following his Master afterwards.

June turned toward the door as it closed shut. The room seemed so quiet with only the chatter of the chain gang and Miss Misty barking in excitement from seeing a new person outside. She watched as the Master took a seat at his desk and folded his hands. She quietly walked toward his desk. She attempted to use her cosmos to speak to him, but he was still blocking it out. "Master?" she stuttered, his eyes didn't even try to make contact with hers. She had to say something, "Master, why didn't you say anything about me?" she paused, unable to get the last of her words out as the Master sat there staring listlessly at the cold fireplace.

"June," he shook his head in disappointment, "you have no excuse."

June looked around. "Master, one hour for every month? Everyone else…"

"…none…" he spoke as he calmly took the scrolls and began to put them back in his drawer.

She took a step forward. "One hour for every month?"

"…none…" he articulated with a bit more sharpness to his tone.

"Master, I've been here all my life…"

"None." He took the rule book and slammed it on its bottom edge to get the pages to align properly.

She took a step forward and placed her hands on the edge of his desk. "That's not fair! I've never been in trouble! You rarely give anyone a punishment past a day and I get four days worth? JUST BECAUSE A DOG DIED?"

The Master jerked his head and stood up. "Four children and a fellow Saint almost died. You're lucky the only thing that died was a dog! JUNE YOU LIVED HERE ALL OF YOUR LIFE! YOU KNOW ALMOST EVERY SECRET OF THIS ISLAND! YOU KNOW ALL MY RULES! YOU ARE AN EXAMPLE TO THE OTHERS! WHEN YOU START TO DISOBEY, THEY WILL TRY IT TO! YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE! YOU ARE DISMISSED, TRAINEE JUNE!"

June was stunned. Her hands shook as she tried to come a little closer. "Mas…"

"NONE! GO TO YOUR HUT AND THINK OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Her vision blurred as her tears filled the meshed eye pieces of her mask. She ran to the door and slammed it behind her. It was so difficult to see. She wished she could take off her mask, but she couldn't tell if anyone was around. It was then she noticed what looked like a floating ball of green come toward her. She felt Shun's tiny hands take hers and lead her over to the hut.

Once inside she spotted her bed and immediately threw herself on the mattress. She jerked her mask off and slapped it on the pillow. "I hate him." She pushed her face harder into the sheets. "I HATE HIM!" Feeling uncomfortable she sat up and punched her hands into it in a pitiful attempt to fluff the damn thing before throwing her head back into it once more.

Shun watched as June's body twitched with every sob she made. He turned toward his bed where Saint Cassandra was holding a dish with a sample of his blood in it. He looked over to her and back at June before returning his glance back at the Queen. Shun twiddled his fingers trying to figure out what to say to end the awkward silence. He approached June and held his hands in front of him. "June, did you see how clean our hut is? Saint Cassandra set up our beds, grabbed clean sheets for us to sleep in and moved all the broken boards over to the corner.

June touched the pillow. She forgot that they used their beds as a small barrack in the corner of the room earlier. It was just almost instinct for her to just fall into this spot when she was tired. She looked down at the pillow case and noticed that it was pink along with her blankets.

Cass turned to him. "Shun, why don't you go over to the other hut and visit your friends in there. It would make things a little easier for me to work on June." Shun nodded. He didn't want to leave her alone, but he didn't want to be in the way. Besides, perhaps he should leave her alone.

**O|====================================================|O**

"Holy shit, what is up with June?" asked Spica as he used a broken ceramic lid to pick up the pieces of the broken water pot. "I hate him… I hate him?" he mumbled, repeating the childish cries that June shouted earlier.

Leda nodded. "God, she sounds like a two year old who didn't get her candy… Boo hoo… she got in trouble… WE ALL got in trouble. Honestly, I don't see why we should be in trouble. We could've easily thrown that fish in the fire if she would've told us the Master forbids it on the island." He carried the broken pieces of wood and tossed it in the corner of the room.

Shun helped pick up their sheets and trainers. "I'm sure she didn't mean too. She's really sad right now."

He turned to Shun and threw a hand on his hip. "Who cares if she's sad? If it wasn't for her, we'd still have a roof and furniture!" Leda took his foot and kicked the broken back board to his bed.

Shun sighed. He wasn't sure what to do. On one hand, Spica and Leda had a right to be angry, but he didn't like them talking about June like this. That was the problem and the benefit of the island was that everyone must get along. It wasn't like the orphanage where if two people were mad, they'd just dump their friendship and go be friends with someone else. It didn't work that way. Shun looked up at the sky. It was twilight. This was the time when everyone was typically in the best of moods due to the island being at the most optimal temperature. It would be around this time when June would be making dinner and all of them would either go perform their duties or play a game. Of course, right now, Leda and Spica had more to worry about. If they don't prepare their hut, they won't have much protection from the freezing temperatures. It won't even be any different than being outside.

Shun turned toward the broken bed. It didn't look to be in too bad of shape. Their room was cleaned up and aside from a few holes, wasn't in bad shape. It wasn't the first time they all slept together. "Maybe you can come to our hut?" Shun stuttered nervously. He watched as the two brothers looked around their wreck of a room.

"Even if we do clean it up, we'd probably have to tear it down anyways," Spica muttered to Leda.

Leda placed his hand through one of the holes on the sides. It was almost big enough for him to crawl through and there were dozens of them like it. He gave a shrug and turned to Shun. "Sounds good, thanks Shun, we can go ahead and start packing and maybe we can focus on patching the holes with our wood…"

Shun widened his eyes. "Uh…" he didn't even ask June yet.

The two brothers were confused. "What is it, Shun, did you forget something?" asked Spica.

Shun shook his head, "n-n-no," he stuttered. "You both can get packed, I'll be back, I just need to," Shun struggled to figured out a decent excuse to head out. Oh gosh, what does he tell them? "Go get sheets?" He wasn't quite sure why he thought of bed dressing at that moment.

Leda placed his hands on his hips. "Why?"

Shun blinked. Did Leda see through his fib? Feeling even more nervous, he asked back twice over, "Why what?"

Leda tops this and asked back with a triple interrogative combo, "What do you mean, why what? Why are you going out for sheets when we're under quarantine? Getting sheets doesn't count as _necessary_."

Spica nodded in agreement. "Shun, the Master is really pissed off right now. We've lost one roof; we can't afford to lose another," Spica blinked a few times before he randomly laughed at how serious he was when he said it.

As Spica laughed, Shun took those few seconds to loosen up. "Well, Saint Cassandra changed our sheets, I think I can go and ask her to get us more and…" Shun looked at the two, "It gives me an excuse to go outside." Shun can sense he struck a chord with the two.

Spica reached over and messed up Shun's hair. "Look at that, we're actually rubbing off of him!"

The kids yelped as steel spiked ball, barely hanging onto a wall fell, clanging against the wooden floor. The shaking trio nervous turned toward it. Leda grabbed his heaving chest while Spica wrapped his arms around Shun's neck. Shun eyes widened as he and all three of them stare at the metal sphere.

After a little bit, the trio relaxed. Shun shook his hair back into place and then headed back outside waving goodbye. He then headed over to their hut. He took a moment to touch the Silver Star Pendant under his trainer, praying to Mommy that June will let the two brothers stay over there. He felt horrible for not asking her. "June?" he called before opening it. He took his hand and raised it out to ensure June knew he was coming in.

He looked over at her bed as she napped against the side of the wall. He sighed as he watched her body shake with every sob. He wondered if she was still crying. Was this how he looked not too long ago?

*knock knock*

"Hello?" called Spica from outside.

Shun's eyes widened. He ran over to the door and poked his head out. "Spica, June's sleeping… why are you doing here?"

Spica pointed over toward a pile of tools and his mattress. "Oh, sorry, I just thought that maybe I could move some of our things over here." He shrugged. "It will make the move a little easier. Don't worry about the Master. He saw us and he thought it was a good idea."

June yawned and slipped her mask over her face. "Shun, what's all that noise?"

Shun raised his finger, signaling to Spica to give him a second. He quickly rushed over to June's side. "June, can Leda and Spica stay over here since their roof is… gone…"

She quietly nodded. "That's fine, better than the Master's stupid idea of throwing a stupid tarp over it."

Shun felt relieved to hear that she was fine with it, but her tone was just so sad. "June, are you okay? Do you still have the little worms in your blood?"

June turned toward her arm. "No, I'm fine now. Tomorrow, I have to…." She blurted before she turned away and then lay back down.

He watched her shoulders shudder as she pulled her mask off and shoved it back on the wall. "June?"

"… …" suddenly he heard her begin to sob once more.

It had been a long time since he saw anyone else cry, let alone June. She was the last one he'd expect to cry. It's been an hour now, why hasn't she stopped? If only she didn't have her mask, then maybe he could comfort her just like how she had for him ever since he stepped on the island. "June, don't cry," he blinked trying to keep his own tears away. He stuttered. He wasn't sure what to say. He picked up the clean trainer and placed it a little closer, but still she would not accept it.

"June, I don't think you deserve four days." He felt his fingers reaching over to tug the other, but he quickly fisted his hands and threw them at his sides. The Master said that it was a bad habit that he shouldn't do in front of people or else it made him look nervous and that was what he didn't want to show. "Maybe I can talk to him? I meet with the Master quite a bit anyways."

June laid there quietly for a moment. "Shun, that's nice… but I just need to be left alone." She tucked herself a little closer to the wall. "Thank you… for the thought… but I doubt that even if you talk to him, it'll do any good."

Shun sighed. He looked outside. "I… guess I'll go help Leda and Spica… don't be afraid…" he watched as she laid there. "…don't be afraid to talk…" He felt a little hesitant about leaving, but if that was what she wanted, he'll do it for now. He turned back again at her before he leaves.

He stood there for a moment and turned toward the Master's hut. He shook his head; he couldn't stand to let June lay there and cry when she would always try to cheer him up or help him. He headed to the Master's door and knocked on it.

The Master turned his head toward the door as Cass sat beside him on her Pandora's Box. "Come in," he called. He watched as Shun slowly came through. "Shun, is there anything you need?"

Shun swallowed hard. "Master, could I talk to you?" he spoke trying to sound a little confident.

The Master nodded. "Cass, could you go and check on the chicken, I left it boiling and, I think it needs to be checked." He watched her nod to them before moving her Pandora's Box to the corner and then walking off to leave the two alone. He waits till she was far enough and then offers Shun a chair. He watched Shun pull one of the four chairs from earlier forward and plops into it. "What can I help you with, Mr. Amamiya?"

Shun placed his hands on his thighs. He sat there quietly. He had all the words ready when he was with June, he honestly knew what to say but now his mind was drawing a blank. The Master didn't seem too angry right now, but as he saw earlier, that could change in heart beat. "Could, I ask you something," he drummed his fingers, "and you won't be mad?"

The Master was surprised. This was something that Leda or Spica would say, but Shun? "Shun, I can't promise you anything if I don't hear it. However, if it's important for you to come here, I hope you will still be willing to tell me regardless if I'm mad or not."

Shun took a deep breath. "Master, could you, reduce June's punishment," he watched as the Master's hand slide from his forehead and sank deep into his locks of light blond hair. "…please?"

"Shun, did June put you up to this?"

The little boy shook his head repeatedly. "No, actually…" He swallowed and gathered his thoughts. "I saw June crying, and she was very sad. Earlier, she was punching the pillow doing nothing but saying how much she hated you…. BUT I know that's not true… so don't be mad she said she hates you…. But umm…" he stopped as the Master turned away.

To the Master, it seemed like June was just throwing a giant tantrum. "Shun, you've always been very thoughtful of others, but you have to understand that everyone will experience a time when they become very sad or mad, but time will pass… life will go on… they'll get over it." He looked back at Shun. "Any other Master would've either performed Athena's Mercy and severed her heart or chopped her head off. It's good to be concerned about others, Shun, but all discipline is to be handled by me. It's been like that since the first time the Cepheus Cloth was donned many years back and it will continue as I hold it and carry its title and responsibility. Does that answer your question, Shun?"

Shun felt sad. He felt his words weren't very good and June's punishment still stood. He'll have to think of something better to say. "Yes, Master. I'm sorry for wasting your time, Master."

The Master shook his head. "Shun, you weren't wasting my time or any other time before. I told you many times, if you want to talk to me, just drop on by." He waited for the little boy to lighten up and smile. "I did like how you conducted yourself during the meeting. You didn't cry once, or didn't appear once like you were going to. A far cry from the boy three months ago who looked as if the world was going to end for ripping up a piece of paper."

Shun did feel very proud of that. "Thank you, I actually wasn't even thinking about trying not to cry, I guess I just did it." Although he will admit he didn't think about it since he was so focused on the tools behind his teacher.

Daidalos was about to dismiss Shun, when he looked over at Dante's account. "Shun, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," he reached over and pulled the paper forward. "You told Dante that you tried to stop June from going along with the idea of eating fish, what made you change your mind?"

Shun shrugged. "Well June, she scratched my special spot." He turned to the Master and was surprised at how quickly he turned red. He wasn't sure why, maybe he too would like to know where? Shun twisted his body, and tried to pull his arm around, "it's right over here." He mumbled as he pointed to below his shoulder blade. "It's probably from when I carry the water satchels."

Feeling his blood pressure return to normal, the Master continued. "That's it? She scratched your back and…." He gestured forward expecting to hear more.

Shun smiled. "Uh huh… I really tried to be assertive, but I was happy as a clam…" he cooed as he began to scratch his own back.

The Master touched his own temples before blowing at his bangs. "No Shun! NO! You can't…" The Master paused, "you can't just…. Give-in every time she scratches your back, gives you a massage or offers to make you a sandwich… you have to be firm or else she'll use those against you and get her way all the time… sometimes you have to be assertive…"

Shun scratched his cheek where the elastic band of his face mask rubbed against. He was quite sure he didn't mention a massage or a sandwich, but both of those did sound quite appealing. "I'll try, Master."

**O|=================================================|O**

_Dear Master Daidalos,_

_I'm sorry for trying to eat fish on the island behind your back. I'm sorry for arguing with you. To make up for everything, I'm going up to the Twin Volcanoes and get started. That way, by the time the others start their four hour punishment, I'll be nearly finished with my four days if I work nonstop, day and night. I know everyone at the Twin Volcano area must be supervised, but if I happen to drop dead than I guess it's one less troublemaker on Andromeda Island and your Daughter will be thrilled._

_Trainee June_

June left the letter on her bed. She tried to contact the Master, but he still wasn't replying to her cosmos. She took a long scarf and began to wrap her hair in it to keep it from being singed from the two hundred degree air of the Twin Volcano sides.

June stepped outside the hut and turned toward her destination. She always thought they looked quite pretty around this time. She quietly snuck past the Master's hut trying to avoid making any noise. She listened carefully as her teacher and Shun conversed inside. She had a good idea what Shun was trying to do, but it won't do him no good.

She turned toward the rarely used path of the volcano. Unlike the one that was used for the desert, this one didn't have any tracks from the carts and there were quite a few large rocks were all over the place.

**O|=================================================|O**

Shun turned to the Master as he had a concerned look on his face. "Master, was there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

The Master drummed his fingers. "Shun, there's something else I need to talk to you about? It's about your father."

Shun gasped. "Daddy? What about my Daddy?" Shun eyes began to well up as he jumped out of his seat and rushed to the Master's side. It was the news he wanted to hear. "Is my Daddy alive?" Shun grasped the Master's forearm trying to pull him down in hopes his teacher will say something. "My Daddy, where is my Daddy?" Shun then had a dark thought. "Is my Daddy dead? Does Daddy know about Ikki? Is Daddy going to save Ikki? Is Daddy going to bring…"

The Master raised his hands trying to calm the frantic child down. He looked down as Shun was hyperventilating over the news. Over the past few days, he spent so long trying to figure out what to tell him. Maybe it wasn't the whole truth, but Shun deserved to know something. He reached out and put the boy on his thigh. He looked over and scratched Shun's shoulder blade and watched him calm down. "Shun, both you and your brother were conceived through In Vitro Fertilization." He looked at the boy's stunned look. "Shun, are you okay?"

The boy blinked. "I'm God?"

The Master shook his head. "No Shun, you're not a God, you're thinking of Immaculate Conception. In Vitro Fertilization or IVF, is a process that allows a mother to have more children. Now inside each Mother are eggs. A doctor took two eggs, one of them was you and the other was your brother. Now in the Father are… these… things… sperm," the Master felt really awkward saying that word in front of the seven year old boy, quite possibly due to the fact that Shun was just so innocent.

He could do what Saul did for him and just substitute it with a made-up word, "Egg-Wakers actually, they break through the shell of the egg, to wake you up which then causes you to grow. Your Mother wanted to wake both you and your brother up. She took you and your brother as eggs to a doctor, and he used donated Egg-Wakers… from someone."

Shun tilted his head. "So who woke up me and my Brother?"

The Master shrugged. "People who donate Egg-Wakers are Anonymous, or their identities are kept a secret."

Shun felt sad. "How come Daddy won't tell Mommy who he is? Doesn't he want to know who he woke up? Doesn't he…"

Daidalos waved his hand. "No no, I'm sure the one who woke you up cares a lot about you. The thing is the people who donate Egg-Wakers usually donate thousands of them at a time."

Shun clasped his hands. "If my father woke up other people's eggs, does that mean…. I have more brothers and sisters?"

Daidalos felt a little freaked out by the little boy's revelation, "…yes…. It's possible and most likely that you may have hundreds of half brothers…maybe half sisters too, all over the world. However, your brother will always be your full brother because of your Mother. Regardless of how many half brothers or sisters you have or whether or not you know who your Father is, just know that your Mother loved your brother and you so much she wanted to wake you both up."

Shun began to swoon. He loved his one brother so much, now there was a good chance that he could have so many more. He will definitely have to thank his Mommy for keeping his and Ikki's egg safe and thank Daddy, whoever he may be, for using his Egg-Waker next time in his prayers.

But then a thought appeared. Maybe it was destiny? "Master, have you ever donated Egg-Wakers before?"

The Master shook his head. "No, I never had, why do you ask?" He sighed. He already knew the answer, but it was best to play stupid.

Shun looked up and shrugged, "Well, my brother has blue eyes… and he's strong but kind… you have blue eyes and you're strong and kind… I wished on my Mommy's shooting Star to find my Daddy…. I was hoping it came true, but I guess I'll have to wait a little longer."

The Master sighed. How did someone so sweet and gentle get an Egg-Waker from one of the most cold hearted people who ever lived? "Shun, you know I'm not… besides…"

Shun looked over, the Master's eyes looked like they were about all watery. "Master?"

"Shun, I wouldn't make a good Father for you… besides, Saints can't be Fathers… or Mothers…Husbands or Wives… just Soldiers, Saints and Amazons…" he rasped. He thought back to Milo's words about his thoughts on the Man of the Year's exploit: _Why go out and give those who were separated from everything they love by war and disease when one can simply BREED them._

The Master felt dizzy. If he or Cass can't show parental love and affection to June nor admit who they were, didn't all they do was just create another soldier for the Army of Athena? Were they any different than Mr. Kido?

They fed June, they trained June, and they were always forced to deny they had any blood connections.

Didn't Mr. Kido do the same thing for Shun and his ninety-nine half brothers?

What Father puts a mask on his daughter on her second birthday?

**O|=================================================|O**

June heaved as she stared at the old trail. It was only in this part of the island would one find iron crosses since wooden ones would simply burn up. She looked at her first rock and grabbed the first one. She screamed as she felt the heat of the rock burning her hands. Her body glowed fiercely attempting to protect herself from the heat. Her head was dizzy as the vast amount of cosmos empowered her body before she found a spot to drop the rock at. As soon as it hit the ground her body stopped glowing. She grabbed her head. She couldn't believe how much carrying one rock took out of her. "Four days…"

The heat of the rock around her caused the air around to swirl. She rested her hand on a cross only pull it back. The heat of the cross had burned her. June would cry, but she had cried herself out back in the Living Area.

**O|=================================================|O**

Shun didn't like the Master being so sad. "But Master, I think you would make a good Father. You feed us well, you give us a baby sitter to protect us from pirates and other bad people, and when you punish us, I know deep in my heart that you still care about us even if we do things that make you angry." Shun thought of Leda's report back in Ethiopia. "You only believe in punishing once unlike Tatsumi. When he punishes, he doesn't stop." Shun petted the Master's arm. "Saint Dante punished us, and you punished us so everyone got to punish someone once." Shun shrugged. "I just wish that June…"

The Master raised his hand. "Shun, wait…I think I made a mistake…" He took Shun and put him back on his feet and the two headed outside.

**O|=================================================|O**

June heaved as she sat another rock to the side. She wavered back and forth. She turned to the sky. It was hard to believe that it was night. They say that the sides of the twin volcanoes resembled a typical training day of Death Queen Island. At least that island had the good grace of having wind. "So hot…"

She thought of her father's words, about how if one fell to the ground, their flesh would just melt away. She looked down. She had only been working here for fifteen minutes, how would she survive four days worth? She had shamed her Father, her Master won't speak to her, Saint Cassandra won't touch her, her friends hate her, Shun should hate her…. Either too innocent or too stupid to do so. However, she shouldn't think of such things.

The problem was, she was just too weak for any other alternative. She felt her knees give and her body collapsed. She closed her eyes and felt the hard ground. For a moment, everything felt numb. Maybe she was burning? Maybe this was death? Maybe there was no heaven and you just lay there until your eyes rot out.

She gathered the strength to open her eyes once more. There as she was lying on the ground, on top of a white cape. She touched the soft fabric. It was the Gold-Level cape of the Master. It was woven from concentrated star dust. They were worn in battle and then when a Saint dies, they use it as a burial toga.

She opened her eyes; she felt her body lift up. Her vision was blurry as she stared at the blue glow of her Master's Cloth. Maybe this was why Saints were mistaken for angels?

She closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes and realized she was back in the Master's hut on top of his bed. She sat up and turned. Leda, Spica and Shun were all sitting over by the lit up fireplace with their pillows and blankets next to half eaten plates of chicken and rice. She turned to the side and saw Saint Cassandra reach for June's mask and slide a wet sheet beneath it.

The Queen took another cloth and patted it around her scalp. "Welcome back, we found your letter."

Shun looked up. "June, you're awake!" he cried.

June shifted her blank face around. "What am I doing here… I have to go back… to the volcano…" she mumbled incoherently, still dizzy from the sudden temperature change from a hundred and eighty degrees to the surprisingly pleasant warmth of the heated room.

Leda frowned. "June, the Master messed up. He told us that Dante ripping our huts apart and leaving us homeless was punishment enough and no one deserved to be punished twice over." Leda paused as the door opened.

All three boys stood up as the Master walked in, took off his helmet and sat it on the desk. "Boys, continue what you were doing," he spoke as they all sat down and began to chat to each other. The Master sat more broken planks of wood from the hut by the side and headed over to a foot stool that Cass was using to hold a bowl of water.

June turned toward her teacher and then over at his desk. Lying on top was his once pure white cloak, now covered in brimstone, blood and dust. "Master, I'm so sorry for disobey…"

The Master raised his hand, "June, you've been punished enough. You have second degree burns on one of your hands and quite a few on your feet. Just rest, Saint Cassandra has been ordered by the Order of the Amazons to take care of you until you're better again." He sighed. It figured that the near death of some one of the Golden Line would be the only reason Cass would be able to stay a little longer.

June turned her head, trying to tilt it enough toward him. "Master, what about the huts? Because of me they're a wreck and…"

The Master looked down. "June, just rest now. I've decided that you kids shouldn't have to try to live in huts with holes and missing roofs. Instead, we will be spending the next two weeks tearing them down, and I guess I'll be teaching the boys the fine art of carpentry. It'll be good for them, certainly more productive than laying hot rocks on the sides of unused trails."

Spica raised his head to the two. "The Master says I can use my ax on it," he cried as he lifted his main offensive weapon in the air and waved it around. Suddenly, it slipped out of his hands and fell straight down.

June was still surprised by the whole situation. "Master, you rarely ever change your mind, did Shun… did he really?"

Daidalos turned toward the green haired boy. "Well, at first, he was no better than you were… but then, somehow, we just began chatting…" The Master was unsure of it himself. One moment they were talking about IVF, the next moment, they had a dumb conversation on Egg-Wakers then Shun talked about him being a Father and for some reason, all the bitterness and disappoint he felt in both June and himself just faded.

It was the same feeling he had during their first trip to Ethiopia when Shun ripped the paper. Typically, an action like that would warrant Shun thirty lashes, he should have done it like any good trainer should but he didn't. Perhaps it was being around a normal house and normal clothes but he felt like Shun fixing the paper was good enough and that whipping him was pointless, just like a normal Father.

The Master turned to June. He realized he didn't answer her question. He looked at her, he turned to Cass, and it felt rare that the three of them were together like this. He looked down, "June, I know I've blocked you off for quite a while now; that was wrong of me. I want you to know, that I will get mad at times, either at you or some other trainee, but always remember that no matter what you do, no matter how many mistakes: You are my training assistant, and I will always… deeply respect you."

June tilted her head in happiness, or at least to the best that she could.

"I deeply respect you too, Master."

**O|========================================================================|O**

**End of Part Two: Struggles of the Pacifist**

_**Beginning August 20th**_

**Part Three: Shun the Splendid**

**Chapter 14: Cosmos: Shun Begins to Glow!**

_Shun is close to ending his first year, and he still has yet to grasp his cosmos._

**O|========================================================================|O**

Author's Notes

Part Two took a different direction than the First did by having far more characters and a plot that wasn't as clear cut as Shun trying to jump five cliffs in a row. It was a lot more depressing and to try and counter it I tried to add more comedy scenes so it won't feel like one big emo trip.

It wasn't easy writing Part Two; I had so many things that happened in my normal life while at the same time, I had a number of important things change.

This next Part is actually a lot more uplifting. Shun will be at the tail end of his first year in the beginning of Part Two and focus on him mastering the Cosmos and Shun…. will actually hit someone.

Anyways, on this chapter; believe it or not, I actually forgot about Dante. What I had written down had it start at the beginning of the Master chewing them out rather having that midway. So when I started reading the reviews on him, I had to figure out a way to keep him and exit him out so that this Chapter didn't have to be split up. I know this one was a little June centric, but for the haters…. You got to see her be a brat and cook on the side of a volcano.

So, I decided to have him wreck havoc on the huts and while there was a ton of rewriting involved, it actually worked out for the better.

Anyways, I can't spend too long on the Author's Notes because I have somewhere important to be tomorrow. Thank you for all the support. Thanks to you guys, you have motivated me to make it past the 150K word mark.

Take care, and as always, if there is anything you want to see or anything that needs to be improved, let me know, I'm always open.

Jenny D


	17. 3A: Cosmos! Shun Begins to Glow

Shun sat on the warm sands, staring at the lifeless chain before him. He gazed at the four links, the reinforced circular clasp and the scratched triangle end. The fourth link was a little bent making it unable to lay flat. The third link was a little stretched out so it was a little longer than the other three. He basically mesmerized every flaw on it and the biggest surprise was finding a new. He couldn't help it; he had been focusing on the thing for fifteen minutes straight and it still had yet to move.

A layer of sand was layered on the top in hopes that any form of movement could be detected but not one grain of sand shifted. Next to his weapon was a rock. For fifteen minutes Shun had to reach out, pick it up and place it back down and then spend another fifteen minutes attempting to get his weapon to do the same thing or at the very least, get it to move.

He looked over at his fellow trainees. June had no trouble taking her hand and focusing on a single point in the sand and causing a pillar to shoot up like a geyser. He watched as she swung her shoulders a bit as if she had a good song stuck in her head.

Leda's set up was different. He had a wooden stake in the ground. With his weapon on the ground he took his hands and slowly focused causing his chain end to rise up like a snake and curve around the wooden stick. He typically could perform the exercise about four times before getting dizzy, but today he had did five times and on his way to his sixth round.

Then there was Spica. His exercise was to use his cosmos to cause the ax to lift on its own. Each time he did so he had to add stone on top of the flat part of the blade as a means of gradually raising the difficulty.

Practicing the cosmos was a favorite among his fellow trainees. They all found it both relaxing and enlightening. At the end, they would all share any improvements they've made; an extra stone, another twist around the stick, a taller pillar, anything.

For Shun, it was an entirely different matter. He would spend the entire time either very bored or with a large headache. Some days, he'd be so bored that he almost missed being beaten up in combat.

Sadly, according to Leda and Spica, awakening one's cosmos would determine whether or not you were picked to try and qualify for a tryout with a Master. The Kido Orphanage deal was different. He got to go regardless if he was ready or not. He was thankful that he has made it as far as he did but every day felt more and more frustrating.

Everyone was advancing in the cosmos and he had yet to awaken his. Everyone was moving on to more difficult activities and with each passing day he felt as if the gap between his abilities and the others was widening.

"Shun? You okay?" called June as she allowed her pillar of sand to slowly rain back down into its original pile.

The boy perked up. "Oh?" he felt a little tongue twisted as June sat by his side. "I'm…" he pointed over to his weapon as it laid there just as lifeless as it was when he first started. "I still can't get it to do anything," he admitted as his shoulders slumped. "I don't know!" Shun's heart burned with frustration. "I understand that atoms and the cosmos make up everything! I understand that I can make the atoms move if I use my cosmos it, but I can't see them!" He wished he could just yell out loud but that would only disturb the others in their training. He may not be the best but he didn't want to disrupt those who were doing well. He leaned closer, "I don't know if I'm even using my cosmos or not," he whispered as quietly as he could.

June stayed by his side and turned to the chain in the sand. "Shun, you know you don't have to feel bad for asking for help, here," she reached over and took his hand. "Try to get used how the cosmos feels, do you feel how warm it is?"

Shun looked down as her hand glowed over his. It was warm, but then again, whenever his brother placed his hands over them, they were warm, but he didn't emit any cosmos. Still he nodded, "uh huh. She then tilted her mask toward their hands as she burned her cosmos a little brighter.

"Now, I'm going to move the chain end up, try to pay attention to how you feel when I increase the burning of my cosmos as well as when I send it to the weapon." The sand on the chain slid off as the chain's triangle end began twitch. As June powered up, the weapon began to rise up. Shun watched, mesmerized as it twisted its pointed end over to the two children. Shun attempted to feel the change of cosmos with each movement, but he still found it difficult. It was difficult to focus. He should be in awe but he couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness. If only it was him doing this? He understood what June was trying to do, but it wasn't the same. He sighed as he watched the weapon slither over, creating a wavy pattern in the sand with its links.

That was when, the silver cosmos suddenly started to turn a dark pink as the chain end suddenly darted its head. The triangle end rattled the four links violently before it shot forward for the lovely exposed neck of June.

*CLANG*

Shun flinched at the large spark of metal striking metal came together. He turned in the direction of everyone else toward the cliff. Spica's ax vibrated as the top tip of the blade held the squirming weapon of Shun until the pink glow faded and left it to hang like a dead animal nailed against the cliff side.

The Master raised his hand as it gently glowed. The ax ripped out of the rock and the handle returned smartly into his palm.

Spica gazed at his teacher. "Master, can you show me how to do that?"

"Not until you are able to carry it from place to place without making those around you nervous," he spoke as he handed it back, listening to the boy pout a little bit.

Shun may have had trouble sensing the changes of June's cosmos earlier but now it was cold and clammy, trembling from the sudden attack. He placed his other hand over hers. It was his turn to warm it now. He rubbed the top of it much like how Ikki would do to his after a good cry. "I'm sorry."

She turned her mask at him. "Don't say that, you didn't do anything."

"She's right," added the Master as he picked up the dusty weapon, examined it and then handed it back to its owner. "Here, you don't have to worry about it attacking again." He turned to the trail. "Just in case, I'm going to go to the Nebula Temple; June, you are in charge. I'll see all of you back at the Living Area." The Master took a step forward and vanished.

It was quiet. Leda was confused at what just happened while Spica was busy trying to mimic the throwing technique the Master performed before the boys began to whisper and finally converse with each .

June tightened her fists as she stood up, brushing off her shocked state from earlier. She diligently marched to the center of the trio; pulled her folded whip out and smacked it in her hand. "Come on, we can talk about it during dinner. Don't just sit there jabbering about; keep practicing." She promptly pointed to the hour glass. "We still have half an hour!" She followed up with a sharp nod to the others.

Shun stared at his weapon, clutching the clasp in fear that it would act up again. He watched as the brothers turned their heads and resumed to training their cosmos. He laid it on the ground and attempted to continue but found it a little difficult, wondering if it will attack his friend or not.

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Three: Shun the Splendid**

**Chapter 14: Cosmos! Shun Begins to Glow**

**O================================================================================O**

"_How could you allow that horrid little thing to imbue her cosmos with mine?_" the Andromeda Cloth gripped as the room reflected its anger by alternating its pink cosmos from dark to light. Suddenly its chains slid over and wrapped around the Master's neck to show its affection. "_Father, I never felt so violated!_"

The Master sighed as he rested his hands on his thighs. "Daughter, what have we talked about over killing June? You know that doing such a thing would make me and your Mother very sad."The circle chain rose up and smacked the helmet and face mask till it landed promptly on his lap. The first time it ever did that freaked him out until he realized it was just her trying to show her love and her inability to bend over. He placed a hand over on the side of its headband and watched the room fill with a gentle rose color.

"_I know Father. However, I sensed great distress with the current trainee vying for my Cloth. Besides, she had made you very angry. Don't you think that disobedient brat deserves another round at the volcano? Perhaps even a house on the side of it too?_"

The Master closed his eyes. "Daughter, that was half a year ago! June and the others had been at their best behavior." He shifted a little bit causing her head to roll off his lap and land on the ground, causing the mask and head piece to separate. He stood up and began to pick the Princess' head section up. "There's an emotion… well… not quite an emotion, but rather a concept called 'moving on' where one would stop preoccupying themselves with the past and focus on the present and future. It's a very valuable aspect of humans and I suggest you embrace it." He muttered as he sat it's head section back on top of the chest area of the Cloth.

It was then the triangle end moved over toward the sands where it began to draw a long line of flowers with musical notes above it as well as a small game above it.

**======== =======, ======.**

The Master looked at the message from "the winds" and played the game. He knew what the last word would be and threw out the last three letters. "h, e, and r."

The chain filled in the blanks.

**Re=e=er =r=he==, ===her.**

He nodded. He knew the first and last word, but he was a little iffy on the middle. He turned to the drawing of flowers and knew what the middle word was.

**O|====================================================|O**

Leda turned opened his eyes and toward a strange vessel driving fairly close to island's edge. He stood up and stared as the others followed suit. "What is that? That's not a pirate ship, is it?" He felt his racing heart ease as June shook her head.

"No, take a look!" She then pointed to the logo on the side of the boat and then the man's uniform. "He's okay."

The children ran down the beach until they were all knee deep in the water. The friendly soldier looked down, smiled and waved as some men threw out what looked like a large buoy into the water. The kids all quietly waved back. The children kept switching their attention back and forth from him than toward his subordinates, setting the buoy up on the water.

The soldier looked at the kids as they stood in the water. The man then began to speak with another and headed inside the cabin. He then came back out with a strange box. "Look!" He held it up. "Pizza!" he shouted. The children charged forward until they were now in chest deep water before he tossed it out. He watched as the pink haired boy and the blond girl caught it. The children laughed as they shouted their thanks and headed back to shore touting their newfound prize in their hands.

They quickly ran over to the spot that they meditated at, grabbed their things and headed back to the Living Area.

"I'm so excited! I haven't had pizza in a long time!" cried June as she balanced the pizza box on top of her head. "I won't even have to cook anything tonight!"

Shun's eyes were fixated at the box. He had heard so many wonderful things about pizza, but had yet to try it for himself. "June? Can I see it?" He watched her take it off her head before opening up the top. He looked at it. The pieces had so many different toppings and looked as if they threw in different random slices from different boxes.

Spica looked over. "Man, looks like they don't like vegetables," he said pointing out that half of their pizza consisted of vegetarian or mushrooms."

Shun nodded. "They really like cheese." He couldn't believe how thick the mozzarella was on top.

Leda huffed. "Indeed! They put cheese on everything! If it doesn't taste good, they just throw a bunch of cheese on top and call it a masterpiece. It figures they'd leave pieces with the most amount of healthy stuff alone."

An hour later they reached the Living Area where the Master quietly waited for them, out of his Cloth and in his trainer. He stood up, curious at what June held in her hands.

"Master, look; we got pizza!" Shun as he quickened his pace to his designated rock at the campfire.

The Argentinean cocked his head. "How did you get a pizza all the way out here?"

Spica laid layers of chains by his and Leda's hut. "Some sailors dropping off a buoy gave it to us."

The Master stood silently. "Uh…yes… I had a call on the radio saying they were coming over a couple of weeks ago." He should've told the children they were doing it today, but they didn't seem bothered by strangers coming so close to the island.

June ran over to his side, showing him the contents. "Master, if you're worried, you can check it for us. We made sure we didn't eat one topping until you saw it." June, not forgetting the tuna incident, opened the box and allowing him to inspect over it. She was fairly sure he would let it pass and they could eat until he picked up one of the smaller pieces.

Shun felt a little confused as the Master looked over the zebra striped one. Shun was actually looking forward to eating it due to the nice salty smell it had. "Master, what's wrong?"

He raised a brow. "It has anchovies," he replied dryly as he eyed the bits of little fish lying on top of the cheese and pepperoni.

"Is he serious? Was he afraid they were a part of Poseidon's Army?" thought Leda as he watched his teacher holding the slice as if he was inspecting a diamond. "Master, it's just anchovies, I doubt they got the fish from the cursed waters and threw it on the pizza!"

The Master shook his head. "My rule is that all fish must be destroyed. If I expect all of you to follow it, I must do the same." He looked down. "I have to set an example and a part of this rule is that I have no exceptions." He took the slice of forbidden anchovies and threw it far away into the mouth of the volcano.

Leda rolled his eyes. "The Master maybe setting an example, but it's still stupid," he thought as he grabbed a vegetarian slice.

The Master took the one with black olives and sausage, "so, besides the pizza and the buoy, how was practice?"

Shun watched as the others began to describe their day. Even with the sudden interruption of his weapon, Spica increased the amount of rocks, Leda had doubled the amount of times he was able to guide his chain end around a stick while June cheerfully proclaimed how she helped them accomplish their feats.

However, Shun could not make such declarations. He reached over for a slice that was heavy with mushrooms, taking very large bites and chewing slowly so he wouldn't have to join in on the discussion tonight.

After twenty minutes, the pizza was gone making it one of the shortest, but one of the best dinners Shun has had. He watched as June began to rip up the box and feed it to the fire.

Leda walked over to Shun and reached out his hand. "Come on, Shun, I need your chain end." The red head said as he attempted to hurry him up by gesturing his fingers over.

Shun looked down. He was tired of being behind and knew he had to do something, if he was to awaken his cosmos, he needed to practice more. Besides, Ikki's birthday had long since passed. "Leda, could I hold on to it tonight? I'll tell the Master so you won't get in trouble."

Leda threw a hand on his side. "Shun, you know that we use regular metal to practice and not the weapons from our future Cloths. Real metal wears down quickly. What are you going to do for tomorrow's practice? Don't you want to fight with a sharp weapon during our sparring matches?"

Shun raised an eyebrow to remind him who the pacifist was in the group.

Leda shifted his eyes, "…yeah… good point, see you tomorrow." He turned around and headed to his hut.

With that done, Shun went ahead into his and June's new hut. Even after six months, it still had the smell of newly cut wood. June created a nice daisy pattern along the top of the wall with white, yellow and green chalk and rewrote the funny poem on the wall with better handwriting. It had the same general design of the old one with a few added changes.

At the request of everyone, the Master placed more shelves in the two new huts for their knick knacks from Ethiopia. The biggest change was they now had a hidden passageway. To an outsider, it looked like a normal floor. However, each of them had a flat piece of metal that they could stick in between a certain crack and can pry open the secret entrance.

The tunnel went underneath the cliff behind their hut and over to the bottom of a gorge on the other side. In addition, the Master even lined the sides with concentrated star dust to prevent anyone who could read the cosmos from detecting them. It was a welcomed addition, especially after their experience with a very angry Dante. The Rendezvous was good for if there was a weather related emergency or pirates, but at least they had somewhere to hide from Specters, Mariners and Rogue Saints.

He clutched his stomach; the pizza was so delicious, but he just wasn't used to such rich food. He loosened the strap around his trainer. He couldn't visit the Master right away since his teacher often needed about two hours to record the day's results and get some of his training done. However, it gave him a little time to collect his thoughts and perform his water duty.

He looked over to the wall at his chalk calendar. It was almost a month till his birthday. Spica had celebrated his seventh birthday just three months prior. June had told him that Saints or Trainees only have a grand celebration on every tenth birthday, but Spica still got a few things. He got to wear the Master's helmet for a day during training, a new set of casual clothes from Ethiopia and a splendid chocolate bar wrapped in silver foil and brown paper.

Shun took his finger and rubbed out another day. He turned to the calendar and looked at the other days. Ikki turned ten not too long ago. He stared at the date. He wondered if his brother received a grand celebration. Did he get a party with wine, fruit and cheese? Did he get a "Rounds of Bacchus" where he had to drink a cup of watered down wine for every year he lived? Did he get to wear a silk trainer and a fine laurel crafted from Athens by a Vestal Virgin? Shun looked down at his hands as if he was reading that damn paper once more.

**O|====================================================|O**

_It's hell. It's right in the South Pacific along the Equator. The wretched land is hot like molten tin and fire rains down from the sky all year around…_

**O|====================================================|O**

He doubts it. Still, he will give Ikki his birthday present.

He reached into his trainer and pulled out his Silver Star pendant and wrapped it around his fingers. He still had other matters he should take care of. Even if he is struggling to fulfill his promise to become a Saint, he can still fulfill his promise to pray to Mommy every night. Besides he should perform it early. Even though his Meetings have grown shorter with the Master, tonight will probably be a lot longer. It was best to do it now. There was still plenty of light and thus no need for a candle.

"Dear God, please watch over my brother on Death Queen Island and the others at the Training Grounds and Sanctuary as well. Watch over June, Leda, Spica and Master Daidalos, Saint Dante, Saint Cassandra, Lola, everyone else on the Ranch and Saul. Watch over Mommy in heaven, Mr. Ptolemy in Beagle Heaven, any sisters and brothers I have, whoever they may be." Shun took a breath. It seemed like ever since he came to the Island he's had more people to pray about. He knew he was missing someone. "Oh, and Daddy, whoever he is, I thank him for using his Egg-Wakers on me and my Brother. I really appreciate it and I'm sure Ikki does to. Yours Ever, Amen."

He then used his hands and moved them together to form a star. "To Hypnos, whoever you are, I honor you and hope the Greatest Dream, whatever that is, that you desire upon our world to come true."

He followed up with a big kiss against the silver metal. After his prayer to his mother, Shun threw on orange hoodie and his empty water satchels and headed for the desert.

On his way back, he crossed paths with Spica just as he was entering the Nebula Temple to hang the chains and permit the Andromeda Cloth to fill them with its cosmos. Spica waved to him and headed over to his side, looking for someone to chat with on the way back. Most of it consisted on which was the best pizza slice, but then it slowly shifted into one over the cosmos.

**O|====================================================|O**

"Come in, Shun." The Master shouted from the floor. He picked up several metal bars and the plain off-white sheet he used for meditating on. Typically he'd have an hour glass too, but he found Shun coming over every day at the three hour mark to be just as useful. He then noticed Shun slowly poking his head a little bit while slowly walking inside. It was a little odd. He would've figured a night of pizza would brighten anyone's day. However, he did seem a little off today and it was best to start off with a simple topic and then work his way to the problem at hand. "How was dinner?"

Shun looked up, smiled and patted his belly. "It was VERY good and VERY cheesy."

"I'm glad you liked it. I was very surprised when you all brought it over; cheese isn't really a good thing to have here due to the amount fat and salt, but it was a nice change of pace." He sat beside his student. "So, what brought you over here tonight?"

Shun waited till the Master took a seat beside him. "Master?" He held up his pathetic chain and triangle end. "I can't do it." He sighed hard. "I've done everything! Why does everyone else get it but me?" He looked up. "I know you want me to awaken my cosmos on my own...Please don't be disappointed in…" he stopped when the Master raised his hand to him.

"I'm not disappointed in you, Shun," he reached over and placed a hand on the boy's back. "Calm down." He looked over the young trainee. "Shun, you've picked up much more in the past nine months than many Ekdromos, foot soldiers of the Army of Athena, would in three years."

Shun took a deep breath and exhaled, a small technique he's picked up to avoid breaking down into tears. "Master, I listen to your lectures, I would meditate and perform the exercises with the group and even by myself. I've tried so hard and I just can't glow like everyone else." He then looked down at his chain and triangle end, "oh, I told Leda I needed this, so he won't get to sharpen it tonight."

The Master nodded. "That's fine. Anyways, let's try to narrow down and see what the problem is. The first thing is that you can't go around compare yourself to your fellow others who have awakened it long before. June's had me all her life, Leda and Spica spent two years in the House of Tenma Sanctuary-Orphanage. They've had time to mature their cosmos enabling them to glow like that."

Shun shifted his eyes. "When did you awaken your cosmos?"

Daidalos was afraid he'd ask that. He turned to his student as he looked over at him in curiosity. "Three months," he raised his hand before Shun could react. "But, I am in a very small minority. I only met one other Silver who was able to do the same thing." Of course, he did it for the wrong reason.

"Is it because you are a part of the Golden Line?" Shun asked. "Me and Spica were talking earlier about awakening the cosmos and how good you and June were, but he said that you both were a part of the Golden Line?" Shun turned to his triangle end and gazed at his reflection, staring at his woefully green hair and his pitiful green eyes.

The Master had no intentions of teaching any of them about the Golden Line nonsense. "Shun, do you understand what the Golden Line is?"

Shun gave a sharp nod. "Uh huh, if you have blond hair and blue eyes, your cosmos will be stronger and easier to awaken."

The Master waved a hand, "that's just a small part of it."

Shun noticed the Master relaxing back, folding his fingers downwards and lifted his chin, the three cardinal signs that a teacher is about to deliver a long lecture.

**O|====================================================|O**

_Six hundred years ago, the First Holy War came about when Poseidon, unsatisfied with just the seven seas, attacked the main land with his army, starting with Mu. After their continent was destroyed, many Lemurians took refuge all over the world including here, Tibet, Siberia, and the Sanctuary. Grateful toward Athena for rescuing them, they honored her requests at creating Cloths to protect her Army. Once the Gold Cloths were completed, and then came the difficult choice of who should have the honor of wearing them. Athena made her choice and the first group of Gold Saints, were, male, golden blond hair and blue eyes with connections to Greece and Italy._

_Once that war was over, it was time to rebuild the Army; this included all twelve of the Gold Saints. At this time, the Pope, following the footsteps of Athena, chose twelve more male, golden or very blond hair and blue eyed Saints, all from Greece and Italy who were, in some way were related to the Golds. _

_This decision thus cemented the belief that those who have these traits will be the strongest. Of course, time passed and it became more and more difficult to find people who held this Golden Line. So when the Second Holy War came about, they were forced to have quite a few who did not hold the same traits as those of the original twelve. Even though more Golds did survive this time around, those who firmly believed in the Golden Line argued that more Saints and innocents died than in the last Holy War. _

_However, this is all it was, a belief and not a fact. Before the Second Holy War, someone tried to disprove the Golden Line "Theory"._

_Three hundred years after the first Holy War, a scholar discovered documents that showed that one of the original Gold Saints, was a Persian slave who was adopted by a Greek couple and another original Gold had blue hair that was bleached blond from being in the sun too long. _

_So naturally, like all good men who dared try to tell the higher ups that they are wrong, they chopped off his head and called him a heretic liar. _

_After the Second Holy War, many sided with this scholar, but even today, those who still trust in the Golden Line Theory are those who are in the highest of power and thus a greater sway in the matter. They even declared that the current circle of Gold Saints were the weakest and demand that they all step down and in their place a return to the old standards of allowing only those of the Golden Line to protect Athena._

**O|====================================================|O**

"I don't like teaching the Golden Line Theory and frankly don't believe it. It assumes that people who don't have blond hair, blue eyes, and are the descendants of a group long ago aren't as capable as those who do. I didn't get to where I was because I allowed my genes to dictate my destiny. Even if June is of the Golden Line, it doesn't guarantee she'll reach Gold, but I'll be proud of her either way. I believe everyone is capable of awakening their cosmos and with hard work, the Gold Level," the Master said as he patted Shun's green head of hair, "what do you think, Shun?"

Shun shook his head. "Not really, I think it's silly, because you said the Second Holy War Gold Saints didn't have hardly anyone from the Golden Line and they still won." Shun turned to his triangle end and gazed at his reflection, staring at his wonderful green hair and his pretty green eyes.

Those same pretty green eyes then widen as he turned his head and spotted his teacher taking his leg and crossing it on his knee; the sure sign that he wanted to have a deep discussion over it. "Master, I thought we were going to talk about my cosmos and how to awaken it?"

The Master snapped his head, "oh sorry."

Shun heaved a sigh of relief. While it did erase any fears that the problem was the fact that his hair and eyes were green, and the things that Master spoke about were interesting but he sometimes wished that his teacher would just give a simple "yes" or "no" rather than "explanation" or "lecture."

The Master looked at Shun and began to think about the message that the Andromeda Cloth left. It was a simple message. He's done enough of them to win nearly all of the hangman games the Princess would leave him. The tough part was how and what to apply it to. He walked over to the desk and pulled out Shun's Six Year Plan and read the notes. He then brought his face a little closer to the writing. "Why didn't I see it before?" he thought.

Shun scratched his head as he watched is teacher reading his combat points. He wasn't quite sure why he would do it; he hasn't hurt anyone yet. "Master, I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

The Master shook head and closed the book. "No, not at all, but tell me, when you practice by yourself, did you use anything besides your weapon?" Every night, Leda took the chain ends for sharpening and Spica the chains to fix or replace any broken ones.

Shun nodded. "I use my wooden piccolo and a stone from under my bed."

Daidalos raised a brow. The fact that Shun was using a musical instrument made him believe the message it was aimed at the boy. He could only assume that Shun had no luck moving the piccolo, but still, "Shun, did you hear any noises, any shifting?"

Shun wasn't quite sure why he was asking this. "What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone and everything has the cosmos. Truthfully, everyone has used the cosmos in their life whether they knew it or not. Watch and listen carefully."

The boy watched his teacher sit with his eyes closed. He was very still and the room was extremely quiet. That was when there was when a set of dishes piled over by the water pot suddenly shifted.

Daidalos then raised a hand. "Wait, one more. I'll try to make this a little more obvious." The room was quiet again when the tape holding the picture that Shun drew for him suddenly came lose causing the paper to float to the floor. "Shun has that ever happened to you where you're just sitting around, maybe just doing something like reading a story and suddenly there was a random noise or something falls off the wall? That's actually normal people using their cosmos. They don't realize it since they don't train themselves to have control over it."

Shun felt his spirits lift up. "I did remember one time; I placed a bunch of magazines that Spica let me borrow on my table, when all of a sudden they just all slid down. Another time, the door just suddenly opened even though I was sure I closed it." He couldn't help but grin wildly. Perhaps all his hard work didn't go to waste? Perhaps he wasn't as behind as he thought he was?

But he didn't want to move the magazines; he wanted to move his piccolo or his weapon. "Does this mean I can't control it?"

The Master shook his head. "You have the basics, if you moved the magazines while you were performing the exercise, you're bringing out your cosmos, but you need to focus it." He then began to viciously dig through his bottom drawer pulled out several rolls of cloth strips. He then formed a small floating ball of blue cosmos and then gestured for Shun to come follow him out to the desert.

**O|====================================================|O**

After an hour of walking, with a brief detour to the Nebula Temple, the two finally reached the center of the island. Shun looked down and immediately recognized the four sets of butt prints in the sand from the night before. "Master, are we going to meditate?" he asked as he headed toward his designated spot and immediately fitted his cheeks in the premade dips.

The Master sat beside him. "Sort of," he turned to his student. "In Lemurian culture, they have a Coming of Age ritual in which the child must awaken their cosmos. We will be doing something similar to mimic it. Now, lie down, place your chain to the side, and just focus on trying to touch the moon in the night sky with your chain end."

Feeling a little confused, he did as he was told. His eyes stared out at the stars. The island may have been desolate, but the sky was so much clearer here than in Japan. He took his hand and chain and held it out feeling the links bump against his forearm. "Master, how long do I have to do this?"

"All night, if we must; now come on, if can jump over fifty foot gorges every morning, you can hold your arm out for more than five minutes."

He watched the stars and kept reaching his right hand out. After a few minutes he gritted his teeth. His arm was growing tired and the chain just got heavy. He took his other hand and placed it under his elbow. That was when he felt his teacher grab the other arm and laid it to his side. What's worse was that the weight of his chain made it difficult. "Master…how long?"

The Master watched as the boy's face twist in agony. He simple continued to watch, "All night if we must. Ignore the pain, and focus on the stars. You've only been here for ten minutes."

Shun bit his lip. All he wanted was a way to support his hand. "My fingers feel prickly," he muttered. Shun's face twisted as he kicked a little bit. He felt his arm grow warm and numb before it finally dropped to the ground. His chain followed, landing limply, throwing up a light layer of sand. He turned to his Master, "I tried... I'm so sorry." He swallowed hard holding back any tears. He's made two months without crying and he was determined to keep his streak.

The Master quietly nodded back. "Shun, why do you want to awaken your cosmos so badly? I've never seen you look so frustrated."

Shun sat up and wiped off bits of dust that clung to his orange hoodie and face. "I told you that my brother turned ten." He looked down at his chest. "I told Mommy that since I can't be with him that I would awaken my cosmos on his birthday to show him that I was okay and doing well." The Master had told him that when a cosmos first awakens, those close to him would feel it. "When that date passed, I told Mommy I will awaken it the next day, and the day after, the day after that too. I'm trying, I really am!"

"Well, you do seem close; even if it takes all night, we'll make it happen." He thought that perhaps doing something like this would do the trick. Aside from dolphins, Shun seemed to hold a great admiration for the moon and its lack of borders and war. He then thought back to the hangman's message. It was strange and fairly bold of the Andromeda Cloth to compare Shun to him. Sure they had a lot in common, but would it be possible?

He picked up the chain and triangle end and dusted it off, "Shun." He waited till the boy had brushed off the bits of sand that clung to his orange hoodie and cheek. He wondered if the boy was just uncomfortable holding it. After all, it did take Shun about a month before he was willing to punch a bag of sawdust. "Try it again, however," he stood up. "I want you to stop thinking… as-well-as-referring your chain as your _weapon_. Instead, try to imagine it as an _extension _of your arm and nothing more."

Shun shook his arm, feeling the prickly needles bite at his skin as blood began to flow through and returned life into it once more. He turned to stare at the moon again. His cheeks were cold, he took his drawstrings and pulled them down causing the edge of his hoodie to shrink and cover his face more.

He turned his head and watched as the Master tried something different. He took a roll of cloth wrap and began to secure his chain links into his palm before using it to wrap Shun's free hand to his side. Finally he took the last bit of the roll and wrapped Shun's bicep to slow the blood flow into his arm.

Shun laid back down, feeling more mummy than trainee at that moment. With his bicep wrapped, already he could feel his arm numbing once more. He looked at his hand as the chain limply hung onto his palm. The Master told him of a famous Saint Myth about the Great Bodyguard of Athena. He said that Chronos had once mistaken Athena for an intruder and tried to kill her. That was when the Great Bodyguard took his weapon, a chained weapon supposedly, and stretched it so far that he was able to pull her out from the depths of time, impressing the God of Time.

Even though his current state could never compare to one as legendary as that Saint, it still made him wish he could do something like that. He could perhaps attach a note to his chain end and tell him he was okay with a good teacher and a number of friends. He felt his hand grown numb and slowly lower as if his muscles turned to mush. Still he turned to the moon, his hand outstretched toward the white orb in the sky. Even though the chain in his hand at a mere four links long could not compare to that of the Great Bodyguard, the cosmos was infinite in its reach. As long as it reached Death Queen Island, that will suffice for now.

His hand slowly began to fall once more as the lack of blood had taken its toll. Shun bit his lip. That was when the images of endlessly picking up a stone and putting it back came about. Shun recalled those feelings of warmth of feeling everyone else's cosmos and the same rhythmic pattern of reaching and pulling back. His head felt dreadfully dizzy and soon the moon began to blur. He kicked his foot, trying to withstand the pain when suddenly the triangle end began to rise up.

He looked up at the moon. That was the rock that he must pick up. He watched as the chain, filled with a gentle pink lightly burned as it attempted to reach for his target. His arm was numb now, that looked more like a weak pink lump of flesh. It was then he realize he was not even holding up his arm but rather the chain reaching out toward the sky. A new burst of energy began to fill him. He had this urge to jump up and circle the island. However, the sensation of the cosmos burning within had taken its toll, "uh… brother…" he muttered before his eyes rolled back.

**O|====================================================|O**

Shun's eyes remained closed as he felt a damp rag wipe his forehead. Sleepily, he reached out and pulled the blanket closer to his body before he turned his head on the nice soft pillow. His bed felt a lot more comfortable than he thought. He felt a perfumed hand reach out and stroke his head and run her fingers through his hair. He yawned a little bit as he opened his eyes and struggled to focus. "Oh June, you don't have to."

"My Lord, do you not recognize me? It is I, your Sister."

Shun's vision finally came about as he saw the raven haired girl sit next to him. "Oh, my Sister?" Shun was shocked. He was hoping his Cosmos would reach out to his brother, but he supposed one of his many half-siblings will do.

Pandora looked down. Why was it that her Lord and King had awakened in the body of the puppet? She only created it to fool the Army until a proper awakening. If she would've known this would happen, she would've taken greater care in producing a proper vessel with working organs and bones instead of just a layer of skin and air. "Does this body please you more, my Lord? I know it is not as fitting as the purest boy in world. If you are not happy, I'm sure we can go out and fetch the other one on Earth. Actually, perhaps we should do that instead? I fear that in your current state that with just one cut, you'll pop like a balloon."

Shun raised his brow. "Huh?" Shun's hand suddenly grabbed his forehead as a large migraine came about.

"My Lord, what is happening? NO, PLEASE DON'T GO!"

**O|====================================================|O**

Shun blinked a few times. What a strange dream. He looked down and noticed a set of plugs inside his nose and a tank of oxygen by his regular bed. He shifted a little bit. He kind of missed the feathered down mattress of his dream. He twitched his face as he reached up toward his face.

"DON'T YOU DARE PULL THAT OUT!" barked June as she huffed over to his side. She threw her hands on her hips as the boy squeaked and jerked his mitts away. "THE MASTER SAID YOU FLATLINED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DESERT!" She stomped her foot. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN COMA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!"

Shun watched her throw her hands on her mask. Suddenly, tears slip beneath the edge. Shun felt awful. He didn't mean to make her so angry and sad. "June, I'm sorry…"

That was when she walked over to her bed, pulled off her mask to dry her face and the insides of it. She popped it back on. "No, I'm sorry I yelled…" she sat beside his bed. She reached toward her temple and sent a cosmos message. "_Master, he's awake now… no Master, he doesn't appear to have any memory loss… uh huh… he said my name and is aware of his surroundings… yes… I'll see you and the others soon._" She looked over at him as he sat up. "Shun, I just… I'm so sick of watching my friends die. When the Master brought you in… I… couldn't even go back to sleep…"

Shun sat up. His body ached from lying in one spot for so long. He wasn't sure what to say, so he did what his brother would do and place his hand on her back and patted it gently. The two then turned to the door as the Master, clad in his Cepheus Cloth, entered the room with Leda and Spica followed covered in sand and sweat.

"Are you okay, Shun?" asked Leda as he took a spot next to the bed.

Before Shun could answer, Spica plopped next to his brother. "June said you were in a coma, what was it like?"

Shun turned to the two. He was still a little weak and wished they'd just ask one at a time. "Oh, I'm okay," he muttered. It felt a little odd to talk with the oxygen running his nose. However, he dared not touch it lest June threaten to smack him once more. "Actually, I had a dream." Shun grinned and blushed as he thought back. "I dreamt I was in a really comfortable bed with a really pretty girl."

Spica chuckled at the wording. "Tell us more about her," he snickered.

Shun was more than happy to. "She was my sister!"

Leda threw his hand over Shun's mouth. "OKAY! Seriously… enough…" It was nice that he woke up, but he really doesn't want to hear anymore of Shun's sick thoughts no matter how delusional he was at the time.

The Master looked at his row of students. It was good to see them all in good spirits. "Welcome back to Earth, Mr. Amamiya," smiled the Master as he removed his helmet and stood in front of them all.

Shun smiled. He was glad to be on Earth to, although wherever he was in his dream was just as nice. He turned toward his teacher. "Did I really pass out?"

Daidalos nodded. "It took me by surprise. The original Lemurian Coming of Age Ritual required that I cut your wrists." He watched as the quartet squirmed from the details.

Leda made a face almost wishing he would've allowed Shun to continue his incestuous dream. "Why would they do that? It sounds like suicide," he took his red bandana and slid it up. "In fact that's exactly what it is, assisted suicide."

June shook her head. That's what she originally thought to when the Master first talked about it. "Lumurians don't see it that way. They cut wrists because they bleed the quickest and the area is the easiest to heal. They actually see it as a form of meditation because it's the fastest way to bring them close to death where their cosmos is at its strongest. In fact, there are some accounts of Lumurians seeing parts of the Underworld."

Spica took his head and buried it into his brother's shoulder. "That's so gross." It made him glad he was able to awaken his at the House of Tenma Orphanage. Now his head was getting dizzy. "Master, I know it's rude to ask this, but can you not lecture us over this, please?" The Master nodded, to the relief of the blue haired boy and his fellow trainees.

**O|====================================================|O**

Guilty turned toward a rat as it scurried onto of his table. His thick scarred hands grasped the edge of the table. His body remained ever so still.

The rat raised its head curiously before proceeding to the large ham bone, sniffing and chewing on the leftover bits of cartilage and meat.

With a smooth motion he snatched the tiny creature by the tail and lifted it up. He watched as it cried and curled around, waving its tiny paws around. He continued to stare at it. Oh how it squirmed. He wondered if rats feel pain when held by the tail. He allowed it to fidget for a few more moments until it exhausted all its strength.

*SNAP*

With a simple twist of its tail, he broke it off, watching as the confused rodent fell and circled around; bleeding from its back end upon his dirty dinner plate. He took his hand and flicked its head with his fingers, effectively cracking its skull and ending its misery. He picked it up and tossed it in the air a few times, feeling its dead corpse limply land in his hand. After growing bored he rose up from his chair and headed toward the cellar. He turned to the key and unlocked the door, cracked it open and tossed it.

Ikki's eyes watched as the first sign of meat in two days came about. He gratefully carried it over toward a clean corner. He pulled the pelt off and laid it on the ground. So far he's collected and sewed seventeen skins of rats, allowing him enough to at least lay his head and shoulders upon at night. It wasn't much, but it was better than the mud. He grabbed a rusty fork and jabbed his dinner on the side. He sat in front of the candle, cooking his dinner. He rubbed his stomach. He wished Esmeralda was able to bring him more of that delicious oats, wheat germ, barley and rice mixture. It was a nice hot meal that filled him up and gave him the strength to endure the morning training.

At least Guilty seemed to be in generous mood and didn't throw him a handful of giant roaches and grubs. They weren't bad once he got used to them but they weren't as filling as a fat rat.

Last night was the best sleep he ever had. He looked up. Past the thick layers of smoke, a small glimmer of the moon appeared. Shun always liked the moon. He looked down and took a bite out of the foot and smiled.

For the longest time he had wondered if his brother was still alive until last night. Now, he knew deep in his heart, Shun was still out there and he was okay.

**O|=============================================================================|O**

**Coming August 31**

**Chapter 15: Reflections and Regret**

_Past and present collide. Old memories pop up for everyone as the boys begin Year Two of their training._

_Have you ever felt the true power of your cosmos?_

**O|=============================================================================|O**

_Author's Notes_

_This was another tough chapter to write (hence why I allowed twenty days in between instead of the usual fourteen) and that was because I needed to find a way convey what it is like to use the cosmos for someone who's never done it before. I wanted to make it slightly believable, so hopefully I delivered on that._

_If you are wondering about the Hangman's message, I tried to make it a lot easier to guess and threw out more hints. If you haven't figured it out; the answer will be in the next chapter._

_I know the Andromeda Cloth wasn't really in Part Two, but it was mainly because there were so many characters introduced and involved that it was just impossible. Originally she was going to be in the last chapter protecting the boys but it didn't flow right nor made much sense so I had to put them in a place where they were all together. Again, I really like writing the Andromeda Cloth parts, so it was good bring it back into the storyline._

_Thank you for all the reviews, I do read them and if there are any problems, let me know, I'll try to fix them. I'm still shocked that I now have the longest story in English here on the site. I didn't even notice till it was pointed out. I was like "Hey I passed 150K words." Now I'm like, "Whoa, this really is the longest English story on this site."_

_Anyways, thanks for all the support,_

_Jenny D_

_PS: Next Dimension 24 scans are out. Search for them if you are a "Saint Seiya Fan." com puter _


	18. 3B: Reflections and Regrets Part One

**O|=========================?=?=?=========================|O**

The South American took his foot and dragged it into the sand until he formed a perfect sparring circle for the two trainees. Typical first year Trainers would spend a few minutes ensuring it was the proper nine meter diameter. He, on the other hand, had it down as an art but that could be due to his passion of Greco-Roman wrestling and how the ring was modeled after that. He turned to the boy as he waited patiently, holding his chains smartly in his arms.

Al looked at the two and turned to the tranquil boy and then at the ring. He walked over, gave the boy a gentle pat on the shoulder. The boy gave a small smile. Al looked down, it was good… healthy even that he did so. Maybe today will be different?

The two turned and watched as the other boy came up with his weapon under his arm. The two boys spoke for a little bit, catching up on how things were going before Al walked over to the side to begin the match. The two took a few steps back awaiting the rules. "Above the waist, below the upper hip joints." Al declared. It was just a more dignified way of saying 'no crotch shots.' He watched as the two bowed to each other before they positioned their bodies and focused on their cosmos. The two slowly circled around, watching their opponent.

Al darted his eyes as his friend came over and stood by him to watch the boys spar.

At first it seemed the two were pretty even and things were going well. Al's friend looked over and smiled as the two boys traded blows. The two men watched the pacifist as he at least attempted to block his face. He's been training for several months and had yet to physical punch someone.

Al's friend looked up. "Have you received that wine I've sent you?"

Al chuckled. "Yeah, I did, good stuff," he gave a thumbs up. "Good year."

Al's friend smiled. "I'm glad to hear…." The man stopped as they watched the other boy struck the pacifist's weapon and knock it out of his hands.

The pacifist, defenseless stood there before the other boy began to pound the boy with a flurry of rapid kicks to the stomach before taking his chains, swinging it around his wrist before smashing his fist like a set of brass knuckles into the pacifist's cheek.

The pacifist immediately fell to his knees and began to snob endlessly on the ground. He screamed louder as his tears began to mix with the small cut on his cheek.

Aldebaran leaned as close as he could and shouted to the sobbing child. "Orpheus, get up! Stop crying and fight back!"

Orpheus turned his red eyes over to the Taurus Saint. "I don't want to fight." He babbled as the Argentinean takes his knee and slammed it right in the middle of the boy's chest cavity before grabbing the musician's trainer and throwing him to the other side of the ring.

The two Saints watched. The two boys were both considered fairly advance in the cosmos and the fact that both managed to awaken and develop their cosmos within months of arrival allowed them to train at the Gold Level, even if all twelve signs of the Zodiac were covered. Of course it meant expectations were far higher and the rule where one could lay on the ground without worrying about getting hurt no longer applied. Gold Level Trainees must fight until the other was incapacitated, knocked out, or very close to death.

"Big Al" stared at Orpheus as he attempted to run to the far end of the ring, side-stepping along the side, trying his hardest to stay as far away from "Little Al."

Albiore turned to his chain and shook off some of the blood from the links before swinging it around Orpheus' feet and dragged him through the sand and rocks of the ancient Greek landscape. Orpheus tucked his head as the Argentinean slammed his foot into the boy's back with increasing force and speed.

Mu had never seen Albiore fight before. Typically the Taurus Temple was locked during their sessions. "_Is he in a bad mood today? I find it difficult to believe that is your student over there. Every time I've seen him, he was a little soft spoken but I never suspected he'd be so… violent._" He communicated with Aldebaran through his cosmos.

Aldebaran watched as Albiore threw Orpheus to the side, unraveling his chains away from Orpheus' ankles in the process. Splatters of blood painted and clumped in the sand beneath. From what he was told, when the foot soldiers got there, they found him being forced to carry several burnt corpses to a mass grave at gunpoint. They were still figuring out what's going on, but with so little evidence and no help from the government, their investigation was at a dead crawl. "_He hasn't told me a thing. All I know is…right now, Argentina's a mess._" He wished he knew, but the young seven year old just keeps it bottled up refusing to tell him anything. But anytime he brought the situation up, all he saw in the boy's eyes were humility, shame and anger.

Mu could sense discomfort in his friend, "may Athena watch over the both of you." He quietly turned his focus toward the match, watching as Albiore grab Orpheus by the hair and bashed him straight into the dirt. A change in topics seemed appropriate. "I expected Orpheus to perform better than this. Especially with his teacher in Delphi proclaiming how gifted he was in the cosmos."

Big Al laughed out loud, causing the two boys to pause and dart their heads at the Taurus Saint before Little Al returned to tossing Orpheus around. "Orpheus is fun to watch when he does use it. The problem is that he just refuses to use any offensive techniques or even learn any martial arts at all." Aldebaran stopped and began to tell the rest through his cosmos. "_Orpheus' teacher wants him to be a little more aggressive in a fight and I'm hoping that Orpheus' gentle nature in battle will rub off of Albiore. I'm doing my best to counsel him, but I think if he has someone his own age, that will speed things up."_

Orpheus turned to his lyre and ran to get it. With his instrument in hand he then rolled over till he was as far away from his opponent as he could get in the ring. Orpheus looked into the Argentinean's eyes. It almost seemed like he's forcing himself to act like the other hardened Silver Saint Trainees. Perhaps he could appeal to that side with a song? With an easy sway he played and played and as the sound filled their area, his cosmos began to glow and enchant the sound. All over the blood stained ground, flowers began to sprout up from the sand, blooming at the peak of their height and filling the air with their sweet aroma.

Albiore watched as colorful butterflies began to flutter onto the tips of the daisies while birds began to tweet and chirp to the wonderful tune of _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star._

Orpheus continued to play as it seemingly made his opponent stop. "Albiore, isn't this much better? Let's just declare this match a tie. You've had your share of practice, why continue?" a cat then crawled from a hole and took a spot next to some birds, allowing the little sparrows to perch on the feline's head and furry back.

Mu turned to his right as a white dove landed on his shoulder. "Oh?" It calmly cooed to the song. Mu took his finger and brought it close to its head, watching it nuzzle against it. "I think I made a friend."

A row of yellow finches flew and landed in perfect succession upon the top of the bar of Orpheus lyre, tweeting in harmony to the song of the Greek musician. Orpheus gave an extra pluck on his G string as he watched Albiore shifted his blue eyes toward a large Monarch butterfly resting its magnificent wings on the crescent top of one of his bangs. Orpheus anxiously watched as he shared his delight by petting each of the five finches upon his lyre. Did his music sooth his friend and ceased his savage strikes?

The two stood there quietly before Albiore took his hand and gently brushed the butterfly from on top of his head. He took his chain, swung it over to Orpheus' lyre and snatched it away. "What are you doing? This is sparring match, if you don't attack me, you'll die!" He then took one end of his chains and threw grabbed Orpheus by the neck, dragging him over causing the newly created flowers to rip and wilt in the path.

Orpheus took his hands and began to jerk and tug as the chains slowly tightened around his throat, before looking up. "Albiore, that's your name isn't it? Please, I don't want to fight you!" He pleaded as he held his hands up.

Albiore bit his lip. "Shut up! This is a match. Fight me!"

Orpheus managed to pull the chain a little bit away from his throat. "But… wouldn't you rather just spend the rest of the day practicing your techniques…" he turned his head to him. "…I could also play songs to honor the beauty of the world… the love… and peace…"he threw his hands upon the links around his neck and gasped feeling the chains tighten.

Albiore frowned. Orpheus was a lot like him… grew up in a nice home, anything he wanted he could get. "If you saw the world for what it is, you'll see how disgusting and selfish it really is. So go take your songs of love and peace to someone who gives a shit!" Albiore pulled a chain link off and transformed it into a knife. He threw it at an angle, breaking all the strings off Orpheus lyre before taking both hands and pulled and twisted the chains even tighter around the Greek's neck.

Aldebaran waved his arms as he ran over and pulled the Albiore away before he could pop Orpheus' head off.

**O|==========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND (PRESENT)==========================|O**

The Master quietly watched as Shun darted from side to side, avoiding each of Leda's blows. Leda finally placed all his power into his right hook.

Shun eyes quickly caught Leda pulling his arm into position. "My arm, think my arm, don't close eyes," he muttered as his hand clutched the links and filled it with his cosmos. It burned pink as he raised his arm and pulled the erect weapon in front of him. Leda's fist punched the links. Shun gritted his teeth as he drained the cosmos and allowed the weapon to ensnare his opponent's fist. His head felt dizzy from such a move, but still he struggled to keep his vision from blurring up.

"GREAT JOB, SHUN!" June called as she immediately dodged Spica's ax before countering with a rapid three hit jab combo toward the boy's chest.

Shun smiled pretty and thanked her for noticing.

"SHUN!" Daidalos called out, gesturing wildly with his pencil toward Leda.

Shun turned his head and immediately ducked before Leda's fist could make contact.

"Leda, your right side isn't incapacitated. Use it!"

Leda looked down and pulled his chained right back, dragging Shun in. Shun stumbled forward before Leda unleashed an upper cut so strong that it causes the boy to lift up into the air while he dug his left fist into Shun's stomach.

The Master shut his eyes tightly in disbelief before opening them back up. He brought his fingers to his mouth and whistled. "TIME!" He wrote Leda's score of a hundred and six. He then moved his pencil over to the row of prewritten zeroes.

June watched as the Master stared at the clipboard. She leapt from cliff to cliff and came to his side and looked down at his pencil. "Maybe tomorrow you'll get to use your eraser?" she joked before looking up at his face. "What's wrong?"

_Re=e==er =r==eus, ===her._

_Remember Orpheus, Father._

He stared at Leda and Shun's scores before quietly turning away. "Don't worry about it." He quickly gave the okay for the three boys to make the descent toward the bottom of the fifth cliff. He turned his attention and June continued to stay by his side. He took his head and slightly nudged tilted it over toward the ocean. He watched as June shook her head and tilted her mask in happiness before she leapt off the side grasped and edge and slide down toward the bottom to meet the others.

The three boys began to collect equipment as June shot passed them. "June?" called Shun.

She waved to him, running backwards. "Come on," she shouted before twisting back around to dodge a large rock in her way.

The boys exchanged the same confused look with each other before increasing their pace along the hot path rocky path.

After twenty minutes, they made it to the last cliff climb before the beach. They all turned and waited for the Master to give the okay before they proceeded to impale their weapons into the stone. Spica was first. Due to the danger of his weapon, the others waited at the bottom in case the heavy weapon fell. He swung his ax on his chain and tossed it straight into the air. With a well-timed tug of his chain he forced his ax to change angles and strike the cliff top. He pulled the chain a few times and gave a thumb up.

Leda and Shun's were far easier. Shun eyed a good crack in the cliff. He pulled his arm and tossed it into the spot, jerked the chain and signaled his was ready. Leda tightened the gears in his gauntlet before firing it into another crack. The trio turned around to get the Master's signal only for him to be nowhere in sight.

June watched from above, eyeing their chain and ax ends, ensuring that they stayed secured. Her head bobbed from side to side, anticipating when her friends will reach the top. "Come on, don't worry about it! Hurry up!" She called before clapping wildly, trying to motivate them to come up.

Shun was a little confused, but it wasn't the first time the Master would run off, but with the exception of when he was shadowing them during their Pretest, he always told them where he would head off to. However, June was still there and if she wanted them to continue then that is what they should do. The trio proceeded up the side. While Leda was still the fastest; both he and Spica were a lot quicker than they used to be. Sometimes Shun could scale the side in ten minutes if he was in a hurry. Today, he felt a little more relaxed.

Shun took a moment to fit his heals into a tiny ledge and tightened his grip with his right hand. Steadying himself in a horizontal position, he reached down and pulled out his water satchel and thumbed the cap off. He then tilted his container and allowed the fluid to pour directly into his thirsty mouth. It was a neat little trick that he's seen the others perform and one that he's always wanted to try. Aiming wasn't a problem, but trying to swallow as if he was lying flat was more difficult than expected and a good reason why one should drink from a more vertical position. After receiving his fill, he screwed the top and threw his container back on his side. He looked up and noticed the two brothers and June pointing downwards.

He resumed his climb quickly, feeling his carelessness causing his right foot to crack the ledge from beneath it. He quickly slammed his left into the side, stopping his body from hitting the wall. He found a spot for his other foot and ascended up the rest of the way at a brisk pace. His hand finally reached ledge. To his surprised he felt his friends grab him from under his armpits, helping him to the top. All four stood side by side while they gazed at the large message scribed into the sand with the fine penmanship of a certain Argentinean foot.

_Congratulations, for completing your first year._

_You've conquered your first mountain, only five more to go._

_Come back and relax for wine at the Living Area,_

_You all deserve it for a year well done._

_-Master Daidalos of Cepheus_

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Three: Shun the Splendid**

**Chapter 15: Reflections and Regrets 1**

**O================================================================================O**

"Wow, I can't believe we've been here this long!"Spica gushed before he wiped the Malvasia wine off his lips. "More please!" he asked as he held his cup out for Leda.

His brother reached out for the bottle of wine and water and poured the two in the cup, following the Greek tradition diluting the alcoholic beverage. "I wasn't surprised at all especially when I marked it on our calendar," Leda replied before he served himself some more. "Besides, we didn't leave for Andromeda Island until a couple of weeks after my birthday," the eight year old took a small sip and looked at him, "in case you forgot."

Spica scooted closer. "I didn't forget. Time passed by so fast, especially the last few months." The first half of the year consisted of nothing but refreshing on the foundations of Sainthood, pretty much things he and Leda were taught for two years at the House of Tenma Orphanage. "It almost feels like yesterday when all three of us were seven years old."

Shun remembered that. "Uh huh, it was like Spica caught up to us!" he chimed. In fact, after he turned eight, for about two months he was actually the oldest of the three and that felt pretty good.

Leda rolled his eyes. "You can't 'catch up' in regards to age. Yeah, you were seven like me and Shun, but really if you go by months, you never caught up and you're still the youngest."

Spica grabbed some bread. He knew he was the youngest and was just having fun. Why was it that he always managed to take anything that wasn't an argument to make it so just so he could prove to everyone he's right? Although it was best to let it be. Let him think he has 'won' or else they'll be going back and forth till bedtime, "yeah sure, whatever."

Shun turned toward the cold fireplace and then at the hot sun, wiping the sweat off his brow, allowing his eyes to wander and his feet to swing freely. It felt so weird to be over here so early. He even made sure to bring an extra ball of cloth wraps for his hands for stations. He took his wine and took a tiny sip. He's grown quite fond of it since that night of the great meteor shower, but it gave him the urge to pee. He's visited the rock pile behind the huts four times since returning and he wasn't in the mood for a fifth trip. Shun turned toward his teacher as he sat in Cepheus Cloth with his eyes closed while writing something down. "Mast-" before he could finish, his teacher raised a finger.

The kids than turned to him as he slowly wrote something while keeping focused. Leda examined the Master's eyes. He's seen the same look in many other Silvers where they halfway blink, the lip jerks every so often as well as the small head nods. It was definitely the sign of him communicating with someone else through the cosmos. Dante was horrible in terms of hiding it; the Master was good but he supposed if he had to write at the same time, it would be more difficult. He's tried to do the same thing with Spica. They've managed to speak each other's names but nothing more. At their levels, it was very hard on the mind and the result was that they'd each have a headache before they could complete a full sentence.

The Master suddenly stood up holding up the scroll, before waving a hand upwards. The children turned and all stood up as they waited for their teacher. "As you all know, the two hardest years of a trainee is the first, when one must prove themselves worthy of being here and the last when you must prove once again that you are worthy of the title of Sainthood. It is truly a miracle that all three of you stand here right now and for that, we should all be thankful. However there were many others who either fell this year. Some of them you may know and many others you won't. Let us have a moment of silence. After that, I will place the names," he pointed over toward his hut, "beside my door for a week, before storing them in my records." With that, everyone bowed their heads.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Leda and Spica immediately headed over toward the scroll the moment their teacher hung it up. It was organized by training location. Leda raised an eyebrow, "I wonder how many people are surprised by Andromeda Island being blank for a change?" He bobbed his head a bit. "I bet Maiden Merope is happy."

Spica suddenly turned pink and began to giggle out loud.

Leda scratched his head. "What's so funny?" He'd like to know considering he was reading off names just a little bit ago.

Spica stopped and turned to his brother, "After you mentioned her, I guess I just started to think of this really funny thing that happened… it was after my cosmos test." He looked up. "Well, maybe it wasn't FUNNY funny, but I thought it was funny."

**O|==========================HOUSE OF TENMA (PAST)==========================|O**

_Spica nervously sat in front of the five rocks. He took his hand and tugged repeatedly his sweaty plain white cotton trainer. He looked up at Maiden Merope as she sat on one leg and leaned on her knee, allowing the hem of her long white dress to hang high revealing the long black hairs of her unshaven legs. He turned his eyes toward the other Maiden who seemed quite disgusted by the sight of it. He snickered before he felt the back hand of Maiden Merope gently tapping his face. "Come on sweet cheeks, you said you were ready for this, now come on, show us what ya got?" _

_He turned back to the five rocks once more. All he had to do was break all five of them. He reached out for the first one with his left hand, focused and broke it in half. He wanted to shatter it like his brother but Maiden Merope advised him against it or risk passing out before the fifth rock. He grabbed the other with his right and easily cracked that one as well._

_Now came the hard part. He took both rocks. He felt his head throb as his fingers grasped the two in his hand. He not only had to break them both in each hand but at the same time. Last time he failed all because he accidently broke the right one first. Slowly but surely, he felt the crack in the center, carefully balancing his cosmos between the two. He felt the right rock about ready to snap in half before he shifted more of his cosmos to his left hand. As soon as he felt the other break three fourths of the way he grunted as the two broke. He looked at the other Maiden as she stared at it._

"_The right rock was a little off," she muttered. _

_Maiden Merope huffed. "What are you talking about, I was right in front of him, he got both at the same time; you are at a different angle." _

_The Maiden nodded and quietly drew a check mark to the relief of the boy. _

_Spica massaged his temples and rubbed his hands before planting them on each knee cap. He had never reached this step before. Now he had to break it without touching it at all and then he could earn his brown trainer. He was tired of being a 'white shirt'. While white shirts were safe from the infamous 'Death Queen Island Trainer' or being killed by other orphans here, it also meant they couldn't be in consideration to try out for a training ground. Then there was the fact that he only had seen his brother a couple of times a day ever since Leda moved on to the brown shirt side. Now it was his turn._

_He swallowed hard and shut his eyes. He gripped his knees and imagined his hands grasping the rock and focused on the one spot. He felt his shoulders ache and his head grow hot before the swirling heat moved to his chest. He gritted his teeth until blood seeped from his lip before he heard the faithful sound of stone splitting in two. He felt a set of arms wrap around his small body. _

"_Spica, you did it! I told you that you could! I'm so proud of you!" Maiden Merope cried as she held the exhausted boy. _

_Spica struggled to stand up, but fell immediately. He didn't realize that he pressed on them so hard that all the blood had drained from them. The other Maiden politely bowed, gave her congratulations and handed him his brown trainer with a scroll on top with her approval. _

_After an hour of rest, Spica and Maiden Merope walked down the hall toward the brown trainer side of the House of Tenma. The two were halfway to their destination before he stopped. He looked up at her. "What about our deal?"_

_Maiden Merope paused. "What are you talking about?" Spica reached over and petted a hand at a small pouch at her side. She looked down. "Oh yeah, sorry I completely forgot." She opened up and pulled out a couple of cigars. She held out her hand and summoned a ball of fire and lit the two tips. She handed the larger one to the six year old boy and the two began to puff away._

_Spica sucked a little bit before coughing. He always thought they smelled nice when Maiden Merope smoked them but, they tasted nasty. He was hoping to make a few rings, but with every inhalation was grosser than the next. He wheezed and clutched his chest. _

_Maiden Merope sucked a little bit and made a small cloud. "Too much for you, sweet cheeks?" She chuckled as the little boy shoved his reward back to her. She placed it in her hand. No need to waste two good Cubans. She had a feeling he wasn't going to like them. She reached in her pocket and handed him tootsie roll which he gladly accepted. _

_Spica pulled the wrapper off the candy and popped it in his mouth while Maiden Merope alternated between the two cigars__._

**O|==========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND (PRESENT)==========================|O**

Leda rolled his eyes. "Whatever, that wasn't funny. All you did was to remind me how butch she was with her nasty legs and her nasty cigars."

Spica was taken aback. "She's not butch! Why are you always accusing her of being butch?"

"I'm not accusing her of being butch, I KNOW she's butch. You saw her, she's found some way of groping every Maiden there at least once," he then notice the small frown on Spica's face. Lately Spica had been taking his jabs a little more personal than usual. "But, she's cool. I don't think we'd even be here if it wasn't for her."

Spica threw his hands on his hips. "You don't think? If it weren't for her, you would've been here!" He took his finger and slammed it on the piece of paper.

**O|==========================HOUSE OF TENMA (PAST)==========================|O**

_The ring of children cheered as Leda wiped the blood off his cheek. He could feel it dripping all over the side of his face and staining the top of his brown shirt. His finger reached up and touched above his eyebrow before quickly returning back to a more ready stance. "Bastard," Leda muttered as he gazed at his opponent's boot, eyeing the slight bit of metal carefully inserted in the sole as a means to give it a little 'oomph'. Leda tightened his fist. He could tell the Maiden watching the match about it, but it would be much more satisfying to beat the snot out him first._

_Kratos was good with his footwork but, he hesitated any time something doesn't work out. Fake outs were the key to beating him and Leda was damn good at them too. _

_Spica shouted as loud as he could, trying to overpower the other orphans around him. It was difficult to watch the two fights with the vast amount of blood all over the place but this match was important. He cupped his mouth "LEDA! GO LEDA! GO! GET HIM! KICK HIS ASS!" He coughed and rubbed his throat and continued to scream and wave his arms, trying to do whatever it took to motivate him._

_Leda screamed as he charged forward, faked a punch, and watched Kratos dodge left. "HAH!"Leda took his knee and slammed it into Kratos' stomach, hearing the crowd thunder at the sight of the well timed move._

"_YEAH!" Spica cheered as Leda slammed his knee two more times before Kratos pushed Leda away. With his throat aching, Spica resorted to clapping and stomping as loud as he could before he felt a familiar hand reach over to him. Spica turned to Maiden Merope as she dragged him away from the fighting ring. "What's wrong?" Spica rasped after screaming for ten minutes straight._

_Maiden Merope leaned as close as she could, trying to ensure that none of the other children would be able to hear them. "Is your brother trying to win the fight?"_

_Spica nodded. "There's a trainer here today."_

_She shook her head. "He has to lose." She leaned over and told him the details of what she had seen. _

_Spica's face turned pale as he ran back to the circle and forced his way in the front. Leda was in the middle of having Kratos in a choke hold. He then took his foot and began to stomp forward as if he was smashing a bug. It was their secret code for throwing a fight. Leda gave an awkward look before Spica smashed his foot once more into the ground, emphasizing the importance of losing this match. _

_Leda sighed and rolled his eyes. He was looking forward to unlacing Kratos' boot and embarrassing in front of the others too. He feigned losing his grip around the kid's neck before getting pummeled by a barrage of punches. He felt Kratos' hand grip his hair before pulling him to the ground. He attempted to roll away as Kratos rapidly smashed his foot at the bottom of his back. He relaxed his body as he felt Kratos jump on top and pinning him down for ten seconds. _

"_WINNER!" cried Maiden Thebes as she raised Kratos' fist into the air._

_Leda felt a set of hands reach out as a few orphans helped him after a long well fought match. He turned toward the list on the door and watched Maiden Thebes head over to the wall and rubbed his and Kratos' names and shifted them around until he was fourth and Kratos was first. He gritted his teeth. He was looking forward to prying off his boot and parading it around to show how much of a bastard he really was. He rubbed his lower back before heading over toward Spica demanding an explanation. Spica whispered in his ear before Leda turned to the balcony high above, overlooking the field. _

_The two headed over toward another Maiden to tend to the cut above Leda's eye. As they headed inside, they watched as the black cloaked figure move past them. Spica's nose twitched. He knew of the man that smelt of blood and rot. _

_Aside from the typical, recruit those that were at the top of the combat list, it was said that the trainer of Death Queen Island had been known to randomly recruit orphans to come there with promises of earning a "special" Cloth. No one knew who he was or where he came from. Some think he came from the first Holy War and others believe he was a product of it. Either way, it was best not to make any contact with him. Since the one thing they knew was that Trainer Guilty was a nonconformist and will drag you to his hell hole whether you make a blood contract with him or not._

_The black cloaked figure stopped and grabbed Spica's shoulder. Spica felt his heart stop as the monster's large leather hand tightened over it. Should he freeze in his spot or keep moving? He felt his legs lock up as the grey sweat from his hand soaked into his brown trainer. _

_Spica's bottom lip quivered as he recalled an easy-to-remember children's song. Like 'London Bridges' or 'Ring around the Rosie', it was one of those rhymes that all the white shirts sang outside all the time. Of course he never really put much thought in the lyrics till now._

_**To Death Queen Island We Go! **__**(**__Sung to the Slinky Commercial Theme__**)**_

_**...**_

_**Sometimes it's the weakest and sometimes the strongest,**_

_**Youngest or oldest will do!**_

_**And then there are times when there's no middle ground.**_

_**Guilty's coming to get you!**_

_**...**_

_**A blond one day,**_

_**A brunette the next,**_

_**One can never decide,**_

_**LA LA LA! TRA LA LA LA! **__**Guilty's coming to get you!**_

_**...**_

_**There's nowhere else to hide! **_

_**There's nowhere else to hide!**_

_**Come back dead, or worse alive?**_

_**Guilty's coming to get you!**_

_**...**_

_**OH, to Death Queen Island we go!**_

_**To Death Queen Island we go! OHHH….**_

_**LA LA LA! TRA LA LA LA! **__**To Death Queen Island we go!**_

_Leda's eyes shifted at the hand. Dried blood caked along the ugly cuticles. Suddenly, the Trainer of Death Queen Island lets go, apparently losing interest in the blue haired boy. Leda ignored the pain in his back as the two boys waited for the Trainer to leave. Leda moved over toward Spica as the boy's body was locked up. "Spica?" he took several steps back as Spica trembled violently._

**O|==========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND (PRESENT)==========================|O**

Spica felt a little dizzy. He just wanted to one-up his brother but now he just brought back memories of that same hand slamming into his shoulder. "I heard from the others that he once contacted The Heart of Sasha Orphanage and told the Maidens that he was going to recruit anyone with long hair. After many orphans got a haircut, the Death Queen Island Trainer changed his mind and collected anyone with short hair. He then threw them in a room and wanted to see who would resort to cannibalism. The Pope was so angry that he sent a couple of Silvers to bring them all back but out of the twenty, three were already eaten by then."

Leda shook his head. Spica didn't sleep for a week after the encounter. "Don't be stupid, that was only a rumor and nothing more," he lied. He reached over and shook Spica's shoulder before pulling him over and allowing his little brother to rest his head on his shoulder. "We're here, both of us."

Spica nodded. "I just saw his name, and thought, three days," he sighed against the trainer. "Three days isn't that long. Although it's weird," feeling better he pulled away. "Death Queen Island used to take up an entire page of names." He took his finger and pressed it against the paper. "Now this year there is only one name." He darted his head back to the campfire area as Shun ran over to the list. "Shun?"

Leda was just as confused. His green eyes widened as Shun's eyes frantically searched throughout the sheet. Leda shrugged and directed his index at the one they were talking about. "Shun, did you know Kratos?"

Shun stopped panicking and faced the pink haired boy. "Kratos?" The name puzzled him causing him to do a double take. He turned to the list and read the name out loud as if to provide reassurance that it was not his brother's. He eyed the date. Apparently, he was killed weeks prior to his brother's departure date. Shun did not know who this Kratos was but, he bowed his head and brought his hands together to pay his respects. He was thankful that it was not Ikki but there should be no joy in the death of another.

Shun opened his eyes and turned to the others before shying away. "Oh, I'm sorry." He blinked a few times. "I was waiting for my turn to see the list and," when he heard Spica's words it felt like his own soul fell away from his body.

Leda shook his head. "Shun, we don't have to take turns on something like this. If you want to check on someone, go ahead." The House of Tenma may have had a number of people who he couldn't give two shits about it, but he and his brother did have their share of friends. He knew the feeling of sadness when they leave and the distress that was felt while waiting for a Maiden to hurry up and post the damn list of who didn't make it.

Shun bowed his head. "I'm sorry." He heard one of the brothers grumble before he felt one of them take the back of his trainer and jerked him into a standing position. Shun looked at the two, resisting the urge to look at the floor. "I just thought when you talked about Death Queen Island; I thought you meant my brother?"

The two boys were shocked. They knew Shun had an older brother and apparently a hot sister but it was the first time he mentioned of where he was at. Of course Shun always looked like he was going to cry every time he spoke of his name. Up till now, they thought he was dead.

Leda looked up to his brother, took his thumb and directed it to their hut. "Shun, we're done looking here, you can read the list if you want." Leda cocked his head and the two walked back to their place of residence to leave Shun alone.

Shun didn't mean to make them leave. All he wanted to do was see if Ikki was on it. He supposed he should pay his respects. As he stood there he began to read them off. He gasped as he began to read and count the names on the list.

Three from 'The House of Tenma'

Two from 'The Gift of Aaron'

Two from 'The Heart of Sasha'

Sixteen from 'The Kido Orphanage'

"Why?" He felt a chill come over him. When he looked back and compared his first day to Leda and Spica's the differences were astronomical. It almost felt like nearly everything he learned from the Kido Orphanage was useless once he reached the actual Training Ground. It made him wonder how much better off he would be if his Orphanage had the standards of the three Sanctuary-Sponsored Orphanages.

But no matter how he felt, it was still too late for the other sixteen.

He still had a little time before he meets with his teacher over his last fifteen days worth of combat losses. He brought his hands together to offer another prayer for them. He's been told by many that heaven was a really nice place, but he was sure that the fallen would appreciate being remembered here on Earth. He looked at the other seven names. He didn't know any of them, but he will pray for them as well. It didn't matter what orphanage they came from.

They were all kids, just like him.

**O|========================== SANCTUARY (PAST) ==========================|O**

_The little eight year old clutched his lyre while humming a little ditty that he heard and would like to share with his new training partner. He walked up the long staircase until he reached the front of House of Aries where the light violet haired sculptor that had watched him earlier was sitting tranquilly in front of the House of Aries, peddling his wares. _

_The tourist shifted through the stone figurines and before turning to the side. "Oh my, what a beautiful bird cage," she spoke as reached up and touched stone. "Did you make this? I had never seen something so exceptional."_

_Mu the Sculptor gave a pleasant smile. "Why thank you. Cooooooo is quite fond of it as well," he spoke as he reached inside and stroked the dove's head._

_The tourist was amazed. "Is Coo, your pet here?"_

_Mu waved a finger. "Actually, her name is Cooooooo, with seven 'o's, not two. Coo, I believe is her great grandmother's name. I believe Cooooooo, has two other brothers from the clutch named Cooooo with five 'o's and CoooCooo with six 'o's and an extra syllable."_

"_Ah…. Uhm, alright…" She didn't know what to say. "I must say that though the cage is beautiful there is no door."_

_Mu waved his finger once more. "Ah, but Cooooooo would not be happy at all." He gestured over to the dove's feet. "As you can see, Cooooooo is incapable of opening the door herself. I can't imagine creating a home for my friend in which she cannot enter."_

_The woman gave a nervous chuckle. She quickly exchanged one Euro for a miniature figurine of Athena and hurried away from the strange man. _

_Orpheus walked up to the Sculptor and bowed his head. "Excuse me, Mu, is it, do you serve the House of Aries?" _

_Mu the Sculptor nodded as Cooooooo the dove popped out of her cage and flew on his shoulder. "Why yes I do. Is there anything you need from my Master here?"_

_Orpheus suddenly felt a rush of nervousness come about. "I," he pointed to the doors. "I just wanted to see…Albion?" he scrunched his face trying to remember his strange name, "you know, that boy who I trained with this morning, but he's in the next House over." _

_The Lemurian nodded. "Ah, you wish to see Little Al? Well then give me one moment," he placed his hands on the side of his head. "Master? Oh Master why are you in a foul mood? What is this? You will not let the boy pass unless…. Very well, let me consult with him." Mu and Cooooooo turned their heads at him. "The Master will allow you to pass if you agree to sweep the floors in the main hall of the House of Aries. The Master is upset that no one bothers to wipe their feet before entering."_

_The blue haired boy nodded. "I don't mind. As long as I get to play him a song, that's all that matters," he smiled._

_Mu raised an eyebrow. "Ah, so that is your purpose, wait one moment, I am receiving a message from my Master." He threw his hands back on his head. "Master, what is it? You say you change your mind? Oh Master, you are simply too kind!" Mu looked down. "My Master says that you do not have to sweep the floors and he would like me and Cooooooo to escort you over."_

_The child turned his head awkwardly. "I know, you said everything out loud." Orpheus followed Mu the Sculptor. Mu seemed like a nice man, but his abilities in communicating with the Cosmos were horrible. It almost felt like he was just talking to himself rather than using his mind to send his thoughts to whoever the Aries Saint was._

**O|==========================Andromeda Island (Present) ==========================|O**

"Master, aren't you uncomfortable in your Cloth? Why did you change back into it?" asked Shun as he held onto his box with his wooden sword. "I don't mind if we meet in your trainer. I will still respect you as my Master." chimed Shun. He could understand why he might want to don his Cepheus Cloth at night. He personally hated to leave his hut without his soft warm orange hoodie. But right now, it was only two pm and probably around a hundred and ten degrees outside.

The King calmly shrugged as he folded his hands. "I'm fine, Shun. But I appreciate the thought."

Shun nodded before he noticed the Master's desk. "You're welcome. Uh, also, your desk drawer is open, too." He pointed out. His teacher seemed to keep everything neat and organized.

The King's eyes turned to the exposed Gold Sacrificial Dagger lying inside. "Don't worry about it," he gestured over, "I actually keep it open for easy access to any tools that I need during this type of meeting. But, enough about me, tonight, we are here to talk about you." His hand reached over and opened Shun's Six Year Plan toward his combat points. "Shun its one thing to not earn any points on your first day it's another when it's an entire year." He pressed his hand even harder on the paper. "This is unacceptable. Are you sure this is what you want to do for the rest of your life?"

The boy nodded. "Uh huh!"

"Shun, there's no such thing as 'uh huh' in terms of the life of a Saint. It's either 'yes' or 'no'."

Shun immediately gave a firm head nod. "Yes!"

The Saint of Cepheus looked down at the sheet and put down two tally marks. Perhaps he did sound a little dickish, but it gives Shun two denials. Of course now he had to introduce Shun to the "Year Two" difficulty of the False Freedom Test. He began to reach over for the sacrificial gold dagger.

"Master?"

Daidalos looked up and watched as Shun pulled his legs tightly with a little bounce and a tiny whimper. He knew the signs as anyone who had ever watched little children would know. "Go ahead and don't forget to wash your hands."

Shun tossed his wooden sword box and his cup of Malvasia on the desk, hastily bowed, and shot straight out the door. Thinking that twelve cups of diluted wine was eleven cups too many.

The King sat alone in his hut. He took the dagger out and than a piece of cloth and began to polish past fingerprints off of it. There were a few close calls last month.

Shun had officially danced with death twice a month for the past six months when they bumped up the combat to every day. As of right now, Shun had faced the False Freedom Test more times in his first year than all the former Andromeda candidates in the last ten years of his tenure. The test was never meant to be conducted this many times forcing him to be a little more subtle in his siren songs to avoid suspicion. He threw his head back. "Shun, I truly wish you would stop your point-less endeavor…" he reached over for his cup and finished it off. "…but if you are like him… I know you won't."

**O|========================== HOUSE OF TAURUS (PAST) ==========================|O**

"_Hello? Hey, umm, Al-bee-your?" Orpheus enunciated from atop the stairs. He bit his lip wondering if he said it right. It was a really strange name but he didn't want to come off like he was making fun of it. Aldebaran, a former deliveryman turned gardener, had told him that he would be there. Maybe he stepped out to go take a leak? He shrugged and headed down the stairs and figured he could just wait till he came back._

_He looked around the room. Several scrolls were neatly piled with books aligned in alphabetical order with a divider that split between worn copies of Homer and Lemurian Lore of the Cosmos. At the corner of the desk was a chess set with a move list laid to the side; the names Sea Prince and Red Nail were written at the top. He then turned to the one thing that seemed out of place. In the center of the room was a blanket. On top were several rods of metal with several mini metal swords laid on the side. He picked the one on the far left and considering he's only been there for a few months were really good with it having the basic shape. He looked at the others. The farther right his eyes traveled the more deformed the simple daggers became. The last one looked like it was made of rolls of clay than a rod of iron. _

_Like him, he was definitely worthy of Gold Level Training but there was something that bothered him. He was sure that his teacher in Delphi had told him that the person he was going to practice with had only been there for a few months. While it wasn't uncommon for the "GLTs" as they were called, to awaken their cosmos at faster pace, it was another to be doing something like this since it was too hard on the body. It did explain why the daggers appeared as if the quality dropped with each one._

_*SLAM*_

_Orpheus fell to the ground as a set of arms wrapped around his body. A pushed into his back before his blue eyes shifted left. One of the blades that had once lain upon the blanket was now in the hand of its creator. He felt his lyre being pulled out of his grasp. "Tell me, what are you doing in my room?" Albiore spoke as he brought the blade closer to his throat. "If you're that upset over it, we can take it outside for a rematch."_

_Orpheus swallowed hard. "I just wanted to see you, nothing more. I'm sorry. I asked your Master's gardener if that was okay."He continued to stare at the small blade as he held it steadily by his neck. That was when he felt the Argentinean shift a bit and pulled his lyre in front of him._

"_Then why did you bring your weapon here?"_

_He took his hands and placed them flatly on the floor. "It's not a weapon. It is my musical instrument. Weapons are used to hurt others and that's wrong. I didn't come here to fight; I just wanted to play a song for you." Orpheus gazed at the blade and breathes a sigh of relief as it was pulled away along with the wait atop his body. He got back up and watched as the short haired blond gather the pile of blades in the blanket._

"_I'm sorry for attacking you. I thought you snuck in. Aldebaran didn't mention anything about you being here. He can be forgetful at times," he muttered dryly._

_Orpheus laughed as he threw a hand in his hair. "Yeah, my teacher is the same way." He reached out for his lyre, but Albiore just silently continued to hold it in his hands. "Could I have my lyre back?" Albiore eyed the G string for a moment, but did as he was told. As he passed it over, Orpheus could feel clammy his hands were. Did he really scare him that badly? Orpheus smiled and held out a hand. "I'm really sorry. Sometimes, I forget that I can attack with it, so I can see why you thought that way."_

_Albiore raised an eyebrow. He couldn't mean what he just said, could he? "Why would you forget?" He looked and watched Orpheus calmly tune his instrument. _

_The blue haired boy smiled softly. "I told you," he took his hand and rested it on the right side of his lyre. "This is a musical instrument," he shook his head sweetly, "not a weapon. The only purpose I want it to have is to fill every person I meet with song." _

"_Even your enemies?" _

_The musician fluttered his eyes a little. "Why yes, if I fill their hearts with song, they will be my enemy no more and nobody dies." Orpheus turned to the strings. "I just don't see the point in fighting. On one hand, if you die… well, you lose your life and will make those around you unhappy, but if you kill a person, do you not kill a little bit in yourself as well?"_

_Albiore was taken aback. How could he say such a thing? "SO? Why should our enemies live? Why should they take away everything your family and everyone before them worked so hard to attain and be ALLOWED TO LIVE? They kidnap, they torture and kill those close to you AND THEY ARE ALLOWED TO LIVE?" Albiore grabbed the glass jar and threw it to the ground. "NO! THEY SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO LIVE! I'LL KILL THEM MYSELF! I HOPE THEY DIE AND I HOPE THEY BURN IN HELL TOO!" _

**To be continued…**

**O|=============================================================================|O**

**Coming September 14**

**Chapter 15: Reflections and Regret 2**

_The second half of this chapter concludes. _

_Have you ever felt the true power of your cosmos?_

**O|=============================================================================|O**

_Author's Notes_

_-I know, the summary stinks, but that's pretty much what the next part will be. Originally Orpheus was supposed to be in a flashback in Part Two but, he got bumped to the last chapter and then bumped AGAIN to this chapter. He is very important, and as Part Three moves along, you'll see why (although I think you can take a good guess from his portrayal here)._

_-I've also been meaning to tell Leda and Spica's tale on what a Sanctuary Sponsored Orphanage is like and how they get in. The problem was that I just couldn't find a situation where I could insert it properly. I only skimmed a little bit of the House of Tenma, but it does go a little deeper in the next half._

_-I had to divide this chapter in half due to it switching between different time periods. I didn't want it to be too confusing. The KO System, which has a big impact on the theme of Part Three, will be discussed in the other half. Not only that, but a lot of time I spent on this one was more along the lines of how to present it without being confusing. So if its confusing, let me know and I'll try to make the story clearer in the next half._

_-Originally, the "To Death Queen Island We Go" Song was originally written as a simple poem. I then remembered at school that "Ring around the Rosie" was about the Black Plague and thought that I would change it to something like that instead._

_-I hope you enjoyed Mu's little cameo. I wanted to put Kiki in as well but because he wasn't born back then, I replaced him with a bird._

_-I know Sana asked about what Shun thought of Saori in comparison with June. That will be answered in the next part. I wanted to put it in this half, but because some of the flashbacks were a little dark in this half and more upbeat in the other, I thought it was best to use it then._

_Thank you for all the reviews. If there were any problems you notice, any questions you have, let me know. Lately FFdotnet is giving me trouble in terms of mark ups. (I couldn't even underline certain things.) _

_Jenny D_

_PS. Next Dimension 25 is out as well as spoilers for Next Dimension 26 _


	19. 3B: Reflections and Regrets Part Two

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Three: Shun the Splendid**

**Chapter 16: Reflections and Regrets 2**

**O================================================================================O**

**O|========================== HOUSE OF TAURUS (PAST) ==========================|O**

_The sharp pieces of glasses laid scattered between the two boys. Dust-sized slivers blanketed the floor like a new layer of snow. Orpheus, unsure whether to take his eyes off the broken jar or to turn to the eyes of the one who threw it, did his best to hide his reaction afterwards. Instead he performed a couple of quick glances, short enough to be unnoticed before he stopped and gazed at the Argentinean and realized that he seemed just as surprised that he did such a thing. He took a step forward and attempted to grab the largest piece._

_"Don't." Orpheus looked up to see Albiore reaching over and began to collect the large pieces. "I'll do it. You didn't…" before he could finish his sentence, a large shadow was casted upon the two. The boys turned to see Aldebaran standing at the doorway. The wooden steps groaned as he made his way toward the two. He turned to the broken jar on the floor and then back at Albiore and had a fairly good guess on what happened. "Albiore," he called out. Upon hearing his name, he placed the pieces he was collecting back down to face the large Brazilian. Aldebaran pointed downwards. "What's this?"_

_Albiore turned to the broken glass before lowering his head, staring at an old crack in the middle of the room. "It's my jar. It's not important." He swallowed hard. "I threw it and I'm sorry," his voice cracked as he struggled to make it audible enough for the two to hear._

_Aldebaran folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Albiore, why did you throw it? Were you defending yourself?" The boy continued to stare at the crack but, replies with a brief head shake. "Well what were you aiming at?" Aldebaran pointed his finger at Orpheus, "at him?"_

_"No."_

_"…at his instrument?"_

_Albiore stared even harder at the crack. "No."_

_"Were you aiming at the floor?"_

_The last question stung hard, "I don't know!" He pointed to the ground. "It just happened." The seven year old charged for his bed and sat on the edge. "I wasn't trying to hit him."_

_Aldebaran sat down next to him watching the seven year old bury his face into his side. The Brazilian turned to Orpheus and pointed to the stairs._

_Orpheus nodded his head, grabbed his lyre and headed up. Once he reached the top, he paused and listened to the two conversing in Spanish. He turned his head as Mu the Sculptor sat on a stone bench with Cooooooo upon his shoulder. He offered a spot beside him and Orpheus gladly accepted._

_Mu laid his hands on his thighs and turned to Orpheus. "Did you get a chance to play your song?"_

_Orpheus shook his head. "Not yet," he turned toward his lyre and then back at the sculptor, "but, I will," he grinned as Cooooooo eyed the slender bar of the lyre and immediately bounced over to partake in perching on such a splendid spot. "I think I may have said a few things that may have made him upset, but we all get angry sometimes."_

_Mu nodded. "That is true, but we don't throw a piece of glass at someone just because we disagree with them."_

_Orpheus looked down as the bird merrily sidestepped back and forth upon his lyre. "But he said he didn't try to throw it at me." He reached over and stroked the dove's head. "Besides, I came over to cheer him up. I don't want to go without at least trying especially for someone who looks like they could use a song." The eight year old looked up and noticed the blond Argentinean shyly poking his head outside of his quarters._

_Albiore struggled to take the final step out of the room. He then walked up and bowed his head to Orpheus. "I'm sorry for throwing the jar at you."_

_Orpheus immediately reached forward toward his shoulder and pulled the Argentinean into a standing position. "You've already apologized. Once is enough; don't worry about doing it again." He reached over and tried to guide him back in his room in order to play his song. Along the way, they passed Aldebaran. The Brazilian hugged the side of the wall to give the two children enough room to pass._

_Once they reached the bottom, Albiore watched as Orpheus quietly sidestepped the mess and headed toward the chair he was on. He knew he went too far earlier, but despite this, Orpheus just seemed so cheerful. Was Orpheus hiding his anger? Why would he treat him like this? He tried to hurt him three times today and yet he's still determined to play a song to cheer him up?_

**O|==========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND (PRESENT)==========================|O**

"Master?" Shun cried as he tapped his teacher's forearm trying to get his attention. All of a sudden, Master Daidalos shook his head and looked down. Shun tilted his head up. "Are you okay? I knocked many times, but you didn't answer."

The King looked down, "I'm fine." He reached down and rubbed Shun's shoulder. "I was just thinking about something, that's all."

The little boy smiled and proceeded to pick up his box and drink off the desk, "that's good, I thought you were sick." He then reached over into his pocket, dusted off a little lint and placed a roll of bread. "Here, there was one left and you seemed to enjoy it earlier." He waddled over back to his seat and bounced right in. He took a large gulp of diluted wine, leaving a light pink mustache above his lip.

The Cepheus Saint watched as Shun swung his legs while resting his hand over his wooden box. He took a deep breath as he prepared to unleash his siren song once more. "Shun, how badly would you like to be with your brother?"

Shun was surprised. He was fairly sure that his teacher was well aware of how much he missed Ikki, he tells him just about every night. He was even going to talk to him later on about how he thought that Ikki was on the list posted earlier. Still, it did make him curious at what his teacher would bring it up. "More than anything, why?"

The King reached for a scroll with a death certificate in it and waved it in the air. "In my hand, is a scroll that will allow you to leave the island," he then took the gold sacrificial dagger and held it out in the other hand. "With your consent, I can sign it in blood and send you over to Death Queen Island where your brother can see you."

Shun raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

The Cepheus Saint stared at the small crack over by the fireplace. "Yes. One cut, and you will leave the island."

Shun stroked his chin. He recognized the blade as the same one that was used to sign his blood contract. "One cut?" He watched as his Master nodded once. Shun turned to his box and then back at the dagger. The blade was longer than he thought, but the edge was so sharp. He personally didn't like it when he had to get his finger cut. It stung quite a bit afterwards and the bandage that was over it became uncomfortably sweaty. "I know it's just one cut, but wouldn't it hurt?"

The King stared blankly at the sacrificial dagger. He really didn't want to do it. However, the False Freedom Test was a large part of Shun's Path. The farther Shun traveled along the path, the harder the test must become. Shun was a Year Two Trainee and must be treated as such… regardless of how he felt. Master Daidalos answered as a proper Saint of King Cepheus should. "I won't feel a thing."

**O|========================== HOUSE OF TAURUS (PAST) ==========================|O**

_Before the musician could pluck one string he noticed the strange expression on the Argentinean. "What's wrong?"_

_Albiore looked up. _

**O|===================================|O**

_If you saw the world for what it is, you'll see how disgusting and selfish it really is. So go take your songs of love and peace to someone who gives a shit!_

**O|======================================|O**

"_I'm sorry for saying all those things earlier," he paused, "the stuff I said while we were sparring," he clarified._

_Orpheus looked up and moved his hand away from the strings. "We were in the ring, and you are right about how we must treat each other. You treated me as your enemy as you should," he patted the rod on his lyre, "and I did the same." He shrugged. "You seemed to like the song, but the ring is not the right place to play something like that."_

_Albiore was taken aback. "I did?" The match felt so quick that he didn't realize it._

_Orpheus nodded. "I don't like martial arts, but I know the signs of someone who is. You are very good, but no one with your ability would ever do anything so novice as to stand so still that it drew the attention of a butterfly unless they were taking time to appreciate the song being played." Orpheus really didn't care what people say about how fool-hearted he was to bring world peace with song, to create compassion with beauty rather than fear with the sword. He was a little nervous to come to this place after what Albiore said but at the same time, he knew that he should not turn away from someone who needed a song the most. He watched as Albiore took a seat in front of him. Orpheus smiled. Albiore smiled back._

_Be aware of the nice ones._

**O|==========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND (PRESENT)==========================|O**

Shun stared at the rolled up scroll and dagger. "I would… be with my brother?" He eyed the silver handles of the scroll as they shimmered in the light. Shun shook his head as he turned to his cup. He was so entranced that he had forgotten about his drink and spilt a little on the floor. He had friends here too and despite the awful weather, he had grown attached to it. But could he truly put all of that above his brother? The Master was offering him a chance to see Ikki again, but would it be selfish to say he wanted to stay? The eight-year old thumbed his cup before looking up. "What should I do, Master?"

"This is your decision, not mine." The Master shifted his eyes before meeting Shun's. He really didn't think he'd meet anyone as kind as Orpheus until Shun arrived, "however, before you tell me your answer, I want you to think long and hard on what your brother would think after he went to Death Queen Island in your place to ensure that you would have a better life."

The little boy nodded. He didn't even think of that. If he did come over to Death Queen Island after a year of being on Andromeda Island, then what Ikki did for him would be all for nothing. He would go to the one place that Ikki didn't want him to see. Shun walked up to the desk. "Master, thank you for your kind offer, but I can't accept it." He nervously looked up. "You're not mad, are you?"

Daidalos smiled as he stuck the sacrificial dagger in the drawer and closed it. "No, not at all," he took out the records and wrote down a few things. His writing hand stopped. "Actually, I'd be very sad if you left the island."

Shun smiled but couldn't help but notice the cracking of his teacher's voice in that last sentence. He walked over by his side. He reached for the bread roll from earlier and held it up for him and raised it up. He waited there as the Master accepted it. Before taking a bite he broke it in half and offered the other to the boy. Shun looked down at his half, broke it and shared a quarter.

The Master looked down at the piece. Only Shun knew how to top any kind gesture offered to him. He took a drink from his diluted wine, took the piece Shun gave him and tore it in half and handed one side back.

**O|=============================================================================|O**

Spica walked over toward a growing pile of magazines on his table. Every time they went to Ethiopia, he would spend his allocation on the latest issue. He wasn't sure what the title was, but it did have a number of colorful pictures. He took his hand and pulled a page out of the binder. He raised an eyebrow at the low cut black dress. He then turned it around to see another picture of another actress with a long white gown with a high slit on the side. He turned it around back and forth and groaned. He really hated it when he wanted to hang the picture up and they put the best one behind the other. "Hey Leda, what's better, red heads or brunettes?" He tapped his finger a bit, but heard no answer. "Leda?" He closed his eyes and could hear the light creaks of his brother's bed. "LEDA!" he screamed.

"WHAT?" Leda screamed back as he raised his head in annoyance.

"What's better, red head heads or brunettes?"

The rose haired boy placed his chin in his hand. "Why are you asking me this?" he replied in a loud voice.

"There's a picture that I want to hang. I can only have one side."

Leda rolled his eyes. "I don't know, just bring the page over and let me see." His finger tapped the edge of the scroll waiting for an answer.

"That's too much work! Just tell me, red heads or brunettes?"

Leda's face fell on the scroll. "What are you talking about? Just walk four feet and around the divider."

"You forgot the trip back."

"FINE! BRUNETTES ARE BETTER!" Leda shouted.

"You're just throwing out an answer. I'll show you what the brunette looks like and then the red head. I think you'll change your mind."

Leda threw his hands over his face. That's what he told him to do the first time! He watched as Spica moved over to his side and showed him the page he was talking about. "Okay fine, the red head."

Spica gave a firm head nod. "Ah that's what I was thinking too, but I wanted to give the brunette a chance." He turned toward the open scroll. "Why are you looking at that? We have the rest of the day off." He pointed over toward the bucket of large colored chalk that they borrowed from June. "Come on, you said we were going to decorate our hut today." Ever since their hut was rebuilt, they wanted to add some color to their walls similar to what June and Shun did to theirs. The problem was that they either kept changing their minds or found the design too complex to draw repeatedly. A few days ago, they settled on a striking mini checkered border that altered between blue and white while pasting various pictures from the magazines.

The pink haired boy sat up. His fingers rolled the scroll up before he slapped one side upon his other palm, before lecturing him over the importance of understanding how the score system worked.

Spica rolled his eyes. "Okay fine, I'm going back over and finish picking out pictures." He turned around and returned back to his bed.

Leda threw his hands in the air. He threw the scroll back on the bed and continued to read the rules. It figured Spica wouldn't really care about fight stats since he never had to worry about trying to manipulate them in order to survive.

**O|==========================HOUSE OF TENMA (PAST)==========================|O**

_Spica and Leda stood on the outskirts of the ring and watched as Hercules XXVII dodged Adonis' leg sweep before following up with a well placed kick behind Adonis' back. It was the last match for the morning before they move on to their afternoon activities. Adonis attempted to stand up before Hercules XXVII leaped on his back and slammed the Japanese boy into the dirt. Hercules pushed Adonis' on the ground and pinned him for the required time. The supervising Maiden stopped the match and raised Hercules XXVII arm to declare him the winner. The brown-shirt trainees all clapped before the Maiden and Hercules XXVII headed toward the list on the wall with a parade of other trainees following afterwards. They watched her move Hercules XXVII name to the top of the list while moving Adonis' name to the third place slot. Jason X remained firmly at second place while Leda was still in fourth. _

_Adonis casually walked over to Hercules XXVII and politely shook his hand. "Hey, good match," he smiled._

_Hercules XXVII nodded, "thank you." He shrugged struggling to think of what to say. "You've been a really good friend. I'll miss you when the Bronze-Leveled Trainer comes by and picks me up." He looked around before refocusing to the other brown-shirt. "I hope you'll find a Master too." Adonis leaned over and gave his large friend an equally large hug. The two separated from each other. _

_Hercules XXVII turned and noticed Leda staring at him before whispering over to his little brother, Spica. Hercules XXVII frowned at the House of Tenma's official pink-haired prick. Leda was infamous for his mouth among the other orphans, but somehow managed to look good in front of the Maidens. He personally wouldn't mind having a reason to punch pinky's teeth out. "What are you two talking about?"_

_Spica blinked a few times before Leda raised a hand to Spica, silencing him before stepping forward. Leda cocked his hip and folded his arms. "We weren't talking about anything." Leda softly placed his hand over his chest. "__**I**__ was merely informing my little brother on how stupidly gullible you are!" Leda immediately sidestepped right, dodging Hercules' large fist. Leda's green eyes looked up. "Did I touch a nerve?" He cocked his head while a smile graced his lips. "I was __**only**__ telling the truth." _

_Hercules XXVII pulled back his sore fist. Small cuts graced the top of his knuckles after striking the concrete. He felt his face burn a bright red before he used all his will power to pull his knuckles to the side. The little pink-haired punk tart should be thankful that he spent most of his energy with the sparring match with Adonis. "Alright smartass, tell me; why the hell are you calling me gullible?" he took his fist and thundered against his powerful chest. "I'm number one on the list, and in a little bit, a Bronze-Leveled Trainer will see that I'm number one in combat and take me out of here to become a Saint." _

_The blue haired boy took a step forward. "Hercules, there is a Bronze-Trainer, the Saint of Lynx, coming, but that's not until tomorrow." _

_Leda smiled smugly and gestured his thumb over to Spica. "You heard what he said? The Bronze-Trainer isn't going to come today. I knew there wasn't going to be a Trainer today. Spica knew and everyone else here knew! Everyone knew that but you! Didn't you notice when no one made any attempt to defeat you? Really, there was no point in trying hard today when there was no one to impress. Look at me, earlier I was on the ground in less than thirty seconds during our match and despite being tired, I still managed to dodge your punches," Leda cocked his head. "Truth hurts, doesn't it?"_

_Hercules XXVII stepped back. "Fuck you!" He huffed away, "I'll get out of here! I'll earn a Silver Cloth, and-and," he grunted as he tried think of more things to say, "when you're just a dumb foot soldier, I'll BE A SILVER SAINT AND YOU'LL BE FOLLOWING MY ORDERS!" he took his hands and waved two middle fingers to double emphasize his anger at the two. _

_Leda and Spica watched as Hercules XXVII marched over and waited by the entrance where Trainers would first meet with those who were number one on the combat list. Spica ran a hand in his hair. "How did get he get the day wrong?" Leda pointed over toward Adonis as he and two others were busy doing chin ups on one of the bars. Spica was still confused. "Adonis told him?" Leda nodded. Spica bit his lip. It still didn't make sense. "But everyone knew…"_

_Leda turned his head. "Yeah everyone knew. However, I've listened in on Adonis and apparently he keeps telling him his source had told him that Saint Lynx would be coming over a day early and that everyone else were trying to fake him out so he would throw his fights." _

_Spica turned toward Adonis as the kid continued to practice. Did Adonis purposely convince Hercules that a Trainer would come just so Hercules would try to be number one on the list? "I didn't think he'd be the type to do that." Spica still remembered when someone stole his dinner and Adonis offered everything off his plate. Spica noticed the frown on his brother. "What is it?" _

_Leda looked around and came a little closer. "You honestly believe he'd do that out of the kindness of his heart?" He hated Adonis. Everyone including himself had resorted to sucking up a little bit. One had to if they hoped to have any chance of having the opportunity to try out for a Master. Adonis took it to another level. Leda turned toward Hercules XXVII and pointed at him. "Hercules is gullible, but he's big and can move quickly for his size and is able to awaken his cosmos to a surprisingly high level. Trainers would kill for someone like that." _

_Spica turned to Jason X as he was stretching his legs on a pile of grass. "But Adonis is in third place and Jason X is in second." He scratched his blue hair. "Even if Adonis took out Hercules tonight, if-he-were-to-stoop-that-low, he still won't be in first place tomorrow." Spica shrugged. "He'd have to kill off Jason X as well and Adonis is just too nice. He won't do that."_

_Leda sighed. Spica had just earned his brown shirt. To him, Spica still had the white shirt naivety mentality. "Trust me, Adonis will try something." _

_*DING DING*_

_All the children turned toward the bell tower before slowly shuffling inside the building. The morning field exercises were done and it was time to head to the library. _

_Leda and Spica stayed close to each other as they made their way inside. Leda turned to his side to see Hercules XXVII sitting there like a dog waiting there for his owner. Leda stopped and stood in front of him. Poor deluded fool. He still believed that one could make friends here? "He's not coming. Get over yourself and admit that you were tricked." He raised a brow as Hercules continued to stay in his spot. "I suggest trying to figure out a way to be admitted into the medical room until tomorrow if you want any chance of meeting the Bronze-Trainer. The bedroom isn't safe. You know that and I know that."_

_Hercules gripped his thighs. "Shut up." He furrowed his brow. "Adonis wouldn't lie to me. You're fucking jealous because you're an asshole who doesn't have any friends."_

_Leda turned toward the doorway. "Better to be friendless than a deluded fool," Leda turned his head downwards, "of course, in your case… it's both." He took a few steps forward._

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

_Leda continued until he reached Spica before the two headed over for their destination upstairs. There wasn't any point in helping anymore. Besides, if the others caught wind that he was doing so, he and Spica may end up a target as well. _

_It was a short walk to the library from training field, however, aside from a ceiling; it didn't feel any different than from being outside. Much like the trainees of the yesteryears, large cracked stone blocks littered all over the place for the children to use as chairs with copies of what was implied as the most important things for future Saints to read: The Iliad and The Odyssey. _

_However, while both are required, in truth most would read the first book and ignore the other. After all, it made sense since The Iliad was perfect conception of what it takes to be a hero and was far more useful. The Odyssey was over the conception of being a man and frankly, with the average lifespan of someone in Athena's Army being around fourteen, it just seemed like a waste of time. _

_The Maiden of the room waited until all the children had found a piece of stone to sit upon before getting started. She pulled out her copy of The Iliad and tucked it under her arm. "Does anyone have any questions over the section we read yesterday?" One of the white shirts raised their hand before she pointed at them._

_The young six year old white shirt snickered a little bit before proposing his question, "Was Achilles and Patroclus gay?" He threw his hands over his mouth as quiet library roared in laughter. _

_The Maiden groaned. Every time they reached that part, someone just had to bring this up. "Achilles had a child prior hand. Besides, just because a man laid down with another man in one tiny scene does not make them homosexual lovers." She shifted her eyes around and noticed one of the stone blocks was empty. "Where's Hercules at?"_

"_Which one?"_

"_The twenty-fifth!" she replied._

_A boy in a white shirt stood up. "I'm right here!" he called waving his hands._

_She bit her lip, wrong one. "Twenty-six?" she guessed before a brown shirt boy gave a tiny wave. She threw her hand on her temple. Why couldn't the trainees pick other Greek heroes aside from Hercules, Perseus and Jason? It would make it much easier to distinguish who was who, "twenty-seven?" _

_Spica and Leda turned to each other, they pointed to the other trying to figure who should tell her before Leda raised his hand and stood up. "He's probably outside, still waiting for Saint Lynx to come out." He looked around as the other boys giggled. _

_The Maiden stepped outside of the library causing the future trainees to put their books aside and erupt into chatter. _

"_NO! HE'LL COME!"_

_The children all stopped and immediately rushed for the entrance to the room. They stuck their heads and piled on top of each other in hopes of seeing what was going on. They watched as the Maiden from the library dragged the child back inside. A few snickered as Hercules XXVII grabbed a piece of sheep fleece from the floor and dragged it around. Adonis stepped from the group and approached Hercules XXVII. _

_Leda and Spica watched as Adonis brushed the dirt from Hercules XXVII knees, placed the fleece back in its spot and guided him into the library. Inside, he offered him his stone block and one of the better copies of The Illiad that had pictures and a fine red ribbon for a bookmark. Spica looked up. "See, Adonis is not so bad." _

_Leda rolled his eyes as he turned away from the two boys hugging each other. _

**O|=============================================================================|O**

_Later that night, all the brown shirts slept peacefully in their barracks. Spica quietly turned on his side. His eyes cracked open when he began to hear the sound of someone walking around the room. Most of the time, it was just someone taking a midnight leak, but somehow his instincts were telling him otherwise. That was when he spotted the light outline of a trainee with something shiny in their hand. Spica swallowed hard as the figure crept upon Hercules XXVII bed. Spica turned his head away and covered his ears as the muffled cries erupted in a room before going silent. _

_Leda's eyes shot open. He watched as two figures with something shiny in their hands ran around the room. He felt Spica shifting around before he threw his hand over his brother's chest.__ "Shhh, be quiet and don't draw attention at us," he spoke as he spots the two figures cornering a trainee. He stared silently as the events began to unfold._

"_No don't! Help!" cried Jason X._

_Spica took his head and forced it into the pillow. _

_The sharp clicks of a set of high heels grew louder outside. The mysterious figures ran back to where they slept at, while throwing their weapons on the ground. The door flung open. A Maiden entered the room. She took her hand and created a large ball of cosmos to light up the room. She turned to the left to see Hercules XXVII lying in bed with his throat cut. She sighed. That was the horror of the combat list. It seemed like the children would rather take out their competition to hasten their opportunity to earn a Master. She turned to the other body of a boy as he lay on the ground._

_Suddenly, Jason X raised his head and a hand to her while clenching the metal shank in his right shoulder. She gasped as she examined his wound. It was a bloody injury, but it didn't appear to be fatal. She picked him up and carried him over to the medical room while another Maiden came in to watch the others. She turned toward the Hercules XXVII and pulled his blanket over his face. _

_The other Maiden turned to the other children as they all moved around groggily. "Alright, does anyone know what happened here? Well?"_

_Spica immediately raised his hand and crawled off the top bunk. "I think I…" Spica's blue eyes widened when as he saw Adonis stare him down from behind the Maiden. Spica felt his heart race as Adonis quietly gestured his finger over his neck, prompting the blue haired boy to take a hint. "…I had a bad dream." Spica lied before he bowed to her. "I'm sorry for wasting your time." After wards he turned toward Adonis as he smiled sweetly to him. Spica blinked and crawled back into the bed. He looked over at Leda before laying back down as close as he could to him. Maybe his brother could be a little arrogant but at least he knew that Leda would never try to kill competition in cold blood._

_The Maiden sighed. She looked around. "We can't help any of you if all stay silent! Doesn't anyone know anything? Doesn't anyone care that Hercules seventeen…"_

_One of the boys raised their heads up. "That's Hercules twenty seven. I'm Hercules sixteen. Hercules seventeen died a week ago. Don't you remember?" The boy looked away. He wished the Maidens would stop getting confused on which Hercules was who, it almost made him feel more like a statistic._

_Embarrassed at her mistake, she quietly closed the door and took a seat by the bunk beds next to the dead child._

_Leda opened one eye and watched as a small circle of children gathered at Adonis' bed. Fairly bold of them considering a Maiden was there. Then again, they were speaking Japanese making it easy to fool her. They even brought a pack of cards to make it as if they were playing a game when it sounded like they were all talking about who failed to stab Jason on the wrong side. _

_Leda turned toward the ceiling. If Jason survives and leaves tomorrow, he'll be in second place on the combat list. It wasn't quite as dangerous as first place, but after tonight, he wondered if that had changed. He looked over at the covered body of Hercules XXVII. He tried to warn him, it was his fault for believing that anyone could truly be that friendly in the cutthroat world of being a trainee for Athena._

_Beware of the nice ones._

**O|==========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND (PRESENT)==========================|O**

Leda stared at the KO System. He preferred the Points system where one hit equaled one point. Every time he had a bad day, he could easily make up with it with Shun the day after. The KO System's score system was much different:

_1 point = Win_

_-1 point = Defeat_

_Doesn't count = Draw_

The point system also didn't have a point requirement but rather a percentage. Leda turned to the two examples:

_Two wins, two losses_

_Percentage: 50%_

_Two wins, one loss, one draw_

_Percentage 67%_

The pink haired boy rubbed his chin. In the example, by having a draw, the person's percentage went up quite a bit despite having the same amount of wins. It made him wonder if someone could take advantage of the KO System. It would be really hard to maintain, but it was possible that…

"Are you done yet?" called Spica as he stood there, holding a bunch of magazine pictures in one hand with the bucket of chalk in the other. He took a step forward and gazed at the scroll in front of Leda. He remembered all the restless nights they had where Leda was constantly trying to raise his scores high enough to be able to move up to first when they were ready while keeping it low to stay in fourth place where it was safe. "What's the point in examining it? As long as you don't lose a lot you'll be fine. It's not like the House of Tenma Orphanage." He stomped his foot. "I'm telling you. Shun isn't going to try anything like Adonis did!"

Leda pouted. He sat there for a moment before shoving the scroll aside. "Fine," he got off his bed and grabbed the long white chalk piece. He looked over to see the pleased look of his brother's face before he began the outline of the chosen checkered design they picked out.

**O|=============================================================================|O**

"_Master? Is Shun… is he okay?_" June called to her teacher through her cosmos.

Master Daidalos looked down at the two piles of crumbs. He shifted his eyes at Shun as he attempted to divide the pea sized strip of bread in half. He smiled. He hated wasting food, but he was fairly amused at how far they could keep up sharing bread with each other. He barely broke the last piece in half while Shun had the clear advantage of his tiny fingers. "_June,_ h_e's fine. He passed the False Freedom Test for today._"

Shun narrowed his eyes as he took his thumbs and carefully pushed them forward toward the center of the bread. He exhaled in frustration. "Oh no!" cried Shun. His breath blew his pile into his teacher's mixing the two together as well as scattering some onto the floor. He reached over and attempted to rebuild the piles before his teacher raised his hand to him.

"Shun, don't worry about it." He turned toward the wooden box. "Why don't you go put your things up, and thank her for all her work in making everyone bread, I'm sure June would like that, wouldn't she?"

Shun reached over and grabbed it. "Uh huh! I will, Master." He bowed to him before plucking his empty wine glass and headed outside. He suddenly stopped when he spots June with her hands clasped waiting beside their hut. "Hi June!" he hiccupped and tried to think of what he was going to say next. Darn his headache! "What are you doing out here?"

June walked over and placed a gentle hand on his back to guide the off step trainee. "I was waiting for you." She pushed him forward, "come on, maybe you should lay down for a bit." The two children entered inside where she sat him down and took his box away. She turned toward the horrid thing and immediately shoved it in the deepest darkest corner of his bed.

Shun turned to the wall. They had a really nice wall. It's a colorful wall. "June? Could I have more to drink, please?" he muttered. June nodded and headed toward the water pot. She filled a cup and placed it in his hands. Shun looked down. He took a sip, but why was it so plain? "No wine?"

June tilted her head forward to reflect her anger while stomping her foot. "No Shun, you don't need any more wine! You've had enough," she erupted while waving her finger at him.

Shun sighed. Maybe he did have too much? But that can't be? The Master was probably on his fifteenth cup of diluted wine while he was on his twelfth when he entered. When they were done, the Master had twenty cups of diluted wine and was fine. He himself had fifteen at that point. Still, he obliged, "okay, Miss Saori," he muttered before hiccupping again.

She turned her head and shrugged to show her confusion. "Who's Miss Saori?" she paused. She knew she heard that name from her Master, "Saori Kido?"

Shun looked up. Oh dear, June was asking questions far too quickly. He could only answer them one at a time. "Miss Saori is Saori Kido. She's Mr. Kido's granddaughter." He then politely answered her second question, "uh huh!"

June sighed as she grabbed Shun's cup and set it aside. If the brothers saw Shun like this, they'd probably have a field day. She pulled Shun's blanket out and began to arrange his body on his side before pulling the cover back over him. "Shun could you do me a favor?" The boy looked up. "Could you please take a nap? That would make me really happy, okay?" she spoke as she petted his head.

Shun nodded. "Okay." He smiled, feeling her scratch her nails into his itchy scalp. "Left please." He felt her hand adjust, but she still didn't get the spot. "A little more left." Once her hand was over the right area, he purred in sweet content. There was nothing better than a good scratch. Unfortunately, he felt her hand withdrew from his head.

She tilted her mask in happiness. "Alright, I'll wake you up when it's time for dinner. Goodnight, Shun." she whispered as she quietly backed out of the room and left him alone.

Shun laid there, closing his eyes and allowing his body to shut down. Why did he call her Miss Saori? He opened his dazed eyes and stared at the cup. Now that he thought about it, the earthy color of the clay did make the water appear brown. Maybe it reminded him of when he had tea time with Miss Saori? She was always kind to him, or at least that's what she says.

He was so rude and mean to her, or at least that's what she says.

**O|==============================Kido Orphanage (Past?)==========================|O**

_The short violet haired five-year old examined the crop of ten children before her. She turned each one. Oh how disappointed she was. She told Tatsumi that she wanted only the cute ones and half of them were just butt ugly. She turned to her butler and frowned. "Where's Shiryu? I told you I was in the mood for him today."_

_Tatsumi looked down. "My lady, Shiryu refused to go. He told me that he would rather maintain his dignity than come with you again. But rest assured, he will be properly disciplined for defying your orders."_

_Miss Saori raised a brow. "Good. If he can't do something as simple as coming over here when told, he should be rightfully punished as such. He should be grateful that my grandfather feeds him, trains him, and gives him a place to sleep." _

"_Indeed, my Lady. Rest assured, when I am done with him, he will never think of showing such disrespect to your family again." _

_Miss Saori than returned her attention to the others. She brought her finger to her lip before picking out the perfect playmate for the day. "Oh Shun!" she cried before she enticed him to come over. The shy five year old quietly stepped forward. He turned toward Matsuda as he aimed his camera at him. Her blue eyes darted over toward the cameraman. She raised her chin and shook her head. Matsuda bowed and shut down the camera. "Alright, the rest of you can return to your gym. Shun will have the day off for today." _

_Shun walked up to her and bowed. He pulled at his fingers as he approached her. _

_The little girl walked around him. How did she miss out on someone like him? His skin was so smooth and light, "you're cute."_

_The little boy felt his hands shake at the compliment. "Oh… thank…you…. Miss Saori."_

_She placed her hands behind her back and leaned forward and took his hand. "Come on, you will be my new tea party partner." _

_Before Shun could say anything, he felt her drag him all the way into her private play room. He looked around and marveled at the colorful toys that were piled around along with a miniature piano in the corner. He eyed the instrument. He loved music, even if the only time he heard it was in the elevator. He reached over and attempted to press one of the large keys._

_*SNAP*_

_Shun threw his hand back as the whip came down on his fingers. He rubbed the red mark left on the backside of his palm before he turned to her. _

"_Why did you try to touch MY piano?" She shook her head. "How rude, I gave you the privilege of being MY tea party partner and you just thought you could do WHATEVER you want in my play room."_

_Shun gasped, before pulling his naughty hands toward his chest. "Oh.. I'm sorry." He bowed repeatedly. How could he do something as terrible as touch her toys after being invited to the play room? He will correct his wrong. "Miss Saori, may I please try your piano?" he looked around. "Just one key?" he asked sweetly._

_Miss Saori frowned. "NO! How rude of you to ask about playing my piano AFTER you touched it? Just for that, I will not allow you to touch my piano today. MAYBE next time," she took her whip tip and used it to tap her ear. "However, you have to show me you can be polite during the tea party."_

_Shun nodded repeatedly. "Uh huh!" He stood there as she walked over to a miniature cabinet and opened the door. A miniature vanity area appeared. She reached down for a bottle of perfume and sprayed some on herself. Shun sniffed the air. "Oh that smells so good." _

_The girl walked over to him. "Would you like some?" she smiled as she held the bottle._

_Shun nodded as he closed his eyes before a puff of vanilla was blasted upon his skin. "Thank you."_

"_You're welcome!" She reached over and picked up a small bottle of strawberry lip gloss. "Here, now put this on," she said as she unscrewed the top to reveal the shiny brush end._

_Shun looked down at it. He bit his lip. He knew boys don't wear makeup, but she did pull him out of gym day. Besides, it was very clear and he could wipe it off once he was done being her partner. He leaned over and puckered his lips before the tip brushed against them. He watched as she applied some herself and began to smack her mouth. He mirrored the action, tasting a little bit of the sweet gloss. It felt like he was licking a lollipop every time he ran his tongue upon them. _

_She reached her hand over toward another door and opened it up. She reached over for an emerald green Chinese dress with bright white lotus blossoms on the side. "Here you go. Put this on. I was saving it for Shiryu but the color does look good with your hair." _

_Shun held the dress in his hands. "I can't wear this. I'm a boy," he muttered as he attempted to hand it back to her. _

_Miss Saori gasped. "How rude!" she took the dress and placed his hand upon it. "I can't believe you! I allow you to wear MY perfume, MY lip gloss and you refuse to put on this silk dress?" she spoke as she used his hand to stroke the fine fabric. She shook her head. "If you were nice, you will wear this dress to show appreciation for the things I allowed you to use. To think, I was so kind as to compliment how well the color would go with your hair." She turned her head and hung the dress' hanger by her index._

_The boy looked down at it. How horrible he was for refusing to wear it after all the nice things she did. Besides, it's not like he had to leave the room, and he could take it off when he was done. "Uh, could you turn around while I change?" he muttered, as his cheeks turned pink. She nodded her head and faced over toward the piano. "Thank you." He pulled off his orange hoodie and sweat pants and slid it on. He snapped the sides and adjusted it. "Okay." _

_Miss Saori gasped. "Oh Shun, you look so beautiful!" She pointed toward a chair and told him to sit down. He does so. Shun turned to the mirror and watched Miss Saori began to brush his hair. "Now Shun because, you were so kind to wear the dress, you must have your hair up." He shifted his eyes and sighed as she pulled it up into an up do. She looked down at her work before helping him up and tugging him toward the door. "Okay, now let's go outside." _

_Shun buckled his legs. "What? No! I don't want to go outside like this!" He felt his eyes well up before a flood of tears fell from his eyes. "I don't want anyone to see me in a dress! NO!" he shrilled as he went to his knees and threw his hands on his face._

_The girl took her whip and smacked his face. "HOW RUDE! I allow you to, wear my perfume, wear my lip gloss, to wear this beautiful dress, I complimented you, I did your hair and this is how you show your gratitude? You cry and refuse to allow everyone to see the wonderful nice things I did for you." She turned her head to the side. "If you aren't proud to show off the kind things I've done, then you are indeed the rudest person I've ever met!" _

_Shun gasped. He didn't want to be the rudest person she ever met. "No! Please! I like all the nice things you did for me," at least he thinks he does. "I'll go outside." He stood up and followed her out of the room. The two walked outside over by the gym windows. Miss Saori held her head high while Shun turned and watched the others pointing and laughing at him. He sighed. He almost wished he was in there getting beaten up. However, that would be rude of him if he told her that. _

_The two headed under a nice tree where the gazebo was. It was a special place that was ordinarily off limits to the orphans. Miss Saori gestured her hand and kindly permitted him to sit beneath it. _

_Shun sat on the well cushioned seats while turning toward a fancy teapot with elaborate pink decorations. To the side was a plate of individual cakes._

_Miss Saori took his plate and placed a piece of chocolate cake on it and sat it in front. She then served him a cup of tea. "Here try it, they are quite delicious."_

_Shun nodded. "Oh thank you." He picked up the cake and bit into the rich frosting. "It's good." He then sampled some of the honey nut tea. He supposed this wasn't so bad. _

_Miss Saori reached over for her purse and took out some mascara, blush, eye shadow, and a bottle of pink nail polish. "Shun, I forgot to apply the rest of your make up."_

_He gasped before coughing from the mixture of tea and cake in his mouth. He jerked his head and saw the other children laughing and pointing at him in the window. "I don't want more make up! I don't want nail polish!" _

_But the girl stood up and folded her arms. That was the last straw! "How dare you say that? I can't believe how rude you've been to me?" She then listed every possible offense he's made to her._

_Shun placed the cake down and began to sob. How could he do all of those horrible things? He's tried to be nice and he was sure he was nice! It seemed one thing led to another to expose what a monster he truly was. "I don't understand!" he muttered before throwing his hands upon his face._

_He touched the piano key after being invited to the playroom._

_He refused the lip gloss after accepting the perfume. _

_He refused the dress after accepting the lip gloss._

_He was ungrateful for the up do after accepting the dress._

_He refused to go outside after she put his hair into an up do._

_And now he was refusing more make up after he accepted the cake and tea._

_He was a monster! He cried heavily as he threw his face into his arms._

_Miss Saori looked at the ungrateful boy. "Well, what do you have to say?" _

_Shun wiped his face before looking up. He turned toward the bread plate and stared at one of the rolls. He wiped his face as he picked it up. "June never expected anything back when she does nice things for me." He spoke._

_Miss Saori was confused. "Who's June?"_

_Shun looked up. Why was he crying? He's been working hard all year long to stop crying as much. He looked up at the girl. "She's my friend. She helps me with my training, but she never expects me to pay her back. My friends and I on the island, we all help her with preparing the food sometimes. But that's because we are grateful for her taking the time to cook for us. We all try to support each other by doing our duties and helping each other when we get behind. When we all get along, we make our island better. It's our home."_

_The girl took her whip and smacked his hand. "My grandfather feeds you, shelters you, clothes you, and trains you! Why are you being so rude?"_

_Shun shook his head. He looked at his hand. He felt no pain, and he knew that this was just a dream. "My Master says that it's horrible that you and Tatsumi bully me and everyone else here like that. He says that this is a public orphanage and the law requires your grandfather to provide the basic necessities. You can't threaten me with things that I'm entitled to. I'm not a thing! I'm not a pet! I'm not a doll! I'm a child!" _

**O|==========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND (PRESENT)==========================|O**

Shun's eyes shot open. He looked around the empty wooden hut. The room seemed a little darker while the air felt chilly. He rubbed his face and felt the wet tears over his cheeks. He reached over for his orange hoodie and slipped it on. He turned toward the clay cup and finished off the water. He sat silently on his bed. He was June's tea partner for three weeks before Ikki managed to get him out of it. He hated every day Miss Saori pulled him out and treated him like a doll. He was glad that June would never try anything like that. June may have carried a whip, had pretty hair, and yelled… a lot. But she was always there to support him.

He took a few steps off the bed. He touched his forehead. He still had a slight headache but nothing too bad. He headed out the door and turned toward the roaring fire. He smelled the air. June was making roasted vegetables and steak shish kabobs. He watched as she turned the meat and carefully basted the zucchini and squash slices. Shun walked over to the other side and waited for June to raise her head. "June, thank you for the water and tucking me into my bed," he smiled.

She stood up and tilted her head in happiness. "You're welcome. I'm just happy to see you looking a little less, tipsy," she giggled.

Shun nodded and headed back to the Master's hut. He wasn't quite sure what tipsy meant, but if led to him dreaming about Miss Saori, he doesn't want to be like that again.

_Be aware of the nice ones. Beware of the 'nice' ones._

**O|=============================================================================|O**

Shun sat on the chair and elaborated his dream to his teacher. "Why would she put me in a dress? I'm a boy, and boys don't wear dresses."

The Master quietly sat at his desk. "She was just being a girl. Little girls like to do that."

Shun shifted his eyes toward the door, "did June that?"

He shook his head. "June would rather climb around her sunning rock and doodle with the chalk." He turned toward his hands. "I have… or _had_ three sisters." He looked up and cleared his throat. "Is there anything else about your dream that you wish to talk about?" he spoke, "or anything in general?" he muttered, attempting to shift the conversation back to the boy.

The little boy sighed. "I thought that my nightmares were gone." He hadn't had a nightmare for two months. "Master, I don't want to go back to having nightmares all the time." He didn't like waking up to feel tears all over his face. Sometimes the nightmares bothered him so much that he wouldn't be able to sleep at all.

His teacher looked up. "Shun, it's been close to a year since we started our consoling session. That's a long time, but it's not long enough to sufficiently treat a lifetime of physical and mental abuse. " He gestured over. "I'm actually amazed at how well you've progressed."

Shun smiled. "I try." He scratched the back of his head. "I just don't understand. Today was a good day!" everyone was so happy and they had such a wonderful afternoon break. He turned toward the wall and walked over toward the kendo stick that the Master made for him. He reached over and boldly picked it up by the handle. He raised it up, waved it a few times and placed it back down. He then returned his gaze back to Master Daidalos. "I don't feel anything with the kendo stick. But why did I have a nightmare from such a small thing? All I did was look at a cup of water and thought of tea and then thought of Miss Saori."

The Master gasped. "Shun, are you afraid of drinking from the cups?"

He shook his head. "No." He reached over for the pitcher of water in front of him and poured a cup. He smiled as he drank it down and lifted it up. "See, I'm okay."

"Good, good." Daidalos sighed in relief. "It's possible that it was just a one-time occurrence. If it happens again, please tell me and I'll see what we can do."

Shun turned to his cup. "Master, I'm not afraid of cups. Cups aren't dangerous like kendo sticks. I need a cup to drink from." How would he be able to drink anything? It would be terribly unsanitary if he was to lap up water like a dog because he was afraid to use a glass.

Daidalos folded his hands. "You'd be surprised. I once knew a boy around your age. He would be fine one moment and a mess the next, with many aspects of training being the trigger. In fact, you'd be surprised at the things that would absolutely paralyze him."

Shun raised his head. "Like what?"

"Forks…."

"Forks?" Shun repeated.

"Yes… forks. There were other things like car batteries…. salt…. and would be brought to tears of the sight of meat cooking over a fire… but forks were a big problem. Those were everywhere and no one realized how much it drove him crazy when people… stabbed… and pulled… especially meat… actually the smell of roasting meat was bad too. Hated when meat would roast and the smell of it cooking..."

The two sat there for a minute without saying a word. Shun wasn't quite sure what to say and apparently neither did his teacher. He looked up. "Is he okay now?"

The Argentinean nodded. "Over time, much like you, he learned to deal with it," he cleared his throat. "The point of this, Shun is that you could be old and grey and still something so simple would trigger your nightmares. However, the goal, is to, minimize how often the nightmares occur as well as ensure you're able to function normally; that you don't fall down and start crying, or lash out on against those who intended no harm."

Shun shook his head. "I haven't lay down on the ground and cried for a while." He touched his orange hooded shirt and looked up, "but, I would never try to hurt someone who was nice to me."

The Master smiled. "I'm glad."

**O|=============================================================================|O**

**Coming September 28**

**Chapter 17: Mood Swings! Shaina comes to Andromeda Island**

_The Master and June must leave the island to attend a funeral of the lover of an old friend. Unable to bring the children to Greece and with most of the other Saints either on duty or attending the funeral, there wasn't much choice for a babysitter. _

_Have you ever felt the true power of your cosmos?_

**O|=============================================================================|O**

_Author's Notes_

_One of the hanging plot threads from Part One was to provide deeper insight on why Leda distrusted Shun so much. One of the lead-ins to this was when the Master spoke of how the Pope stopped reinforcing penalties on trainees killing other trainees. Leda and Spica fell into this era when Saga took Shion's place as Pope and the result is what you've read. I've been wanting tell this for a long time, but I couldn't find a good place to introduce it since in the last Part._

_Another thing I wanted to do was demonstrate the perspectives of kindness in the world of training. Originally it was just going to be with the Master's past in comparison to Leda and Spica's. However, anti-romancer (sorry, in the last author's note I wrote Sana's name) wanted a comparison of June and Saori with Shun's perspective and I'm actually glad that I was able to squeeze that in while adding on to the perspectives of kindness._

_Now Sana did ask a good question on how many parts there are. The answer is that there are three left with one Epilogue; one part for each of the three tests and the Epilogue reserved for The Sacrifice._

_If there's anything anyone wants to see, I'll see about trying to include them._

_The next chapter's plot was actually voted on my profile. It took a while, but I was finally able to bring it out. The big obstacle was introducing Orpheus._

_Thank you for the reviews! If you notice any problems, don't be afraid to tell me._

_Jenny D_

_Next Dimension 27 is out. _


	20. 3C: Mood Swings! Here Comes Shaina!

Shun gasped as he desperately took a large breath. His hands cut through the water with each stroke. He coughed as he watched the Master in the distance.

June slowed her pace and moved by him. "Come on Shun! Just a few more feet!" She pointed out.

He bobbed up and down in the water before continuing onward. His eyes wearily eyed the Master as he perched upon a rock keeping an eye on them. "Shun, Spica, your feet are too low, tighten your core and get them up," he called out.

Shun raised his head up a little bit. "Yes," he took a stroke forward. "Yes, Master." He quickly spouted out, correcting his form while continuing onward. Every month the children would go out for a long swim, but today was the first time they had to actually perform a complete circle around the island. What made it harder was that due to the sharp rocks around the cliffs, they had to swim out farther thus making a longer lap.

The purpose of it was not just to make them better swimmers but to force them to use their cosmos to empower their muscles as well as their lungs. Every time Shun felt like it would be his last breath, somehow he was able to draw upon his cosmos to keep him going.

He wheezed as his hand finally slapped against the stone before wrapped his aching arms around it. Despite the toil, it was something that at least strengthens his usage of the cosmos that didn't require him to hurt anyone. After Spica finally reached the end of the swim, the Master took a rope and pulled the floating boat over for them. Shun smiled. Despite the long lap, the green haired lad felt a renewed sense of energy as he climbed into the driver's side of the boat. It was finally his turn to practice driving it. He stroked the smooth leather wheel while feeling the boat bob up and down from the added weight that came. He then felt one final large bob and then turned to see the Master in the passenger's side.

He remembered feeling sad the day when it came to deciding who will drive first and he garnered the shortest straw. However, all was not as bad as it seemed. Being last, allowed him to observe the others and carefully listen to the critique on how to properly drive the boat. He stretched his foot down, gently tapping each of the studded pads to see if he was able to touch the brake and accelerator. He looked over and saw the keys dangling in his teachers' hands along with a pair of sunglasses.

Shun quickly adjusted the cushion beneath that boosted his height by about two inches. He took one last look to ensure everyone had their seatbelts on with the exception of June. She chose to ride on the top of the back due to a lack of room. He smoothly inserted the key. He twisted it and felt the engine roar before letting it go, taking in the pleasant purr that followed afterwards. He slipped his sunglasses on and cocked his head over toward the mirror.

June leaned forward, "Shun do you know where to go?"

Shun continued to gaze at the mirror admiring the sexy green haired stud muffin with the phat black shades accentuating his face. There was no 'uh huh' this time. The eight year old mack daddy was far too cool right now for words. He gave a thumb up to her before resting his hands back on the wheel. He threw a little weight on the gas and smoothly drove forward.

The wind rushed through his mane while miniscule beads of salt water struck his face. They cruised the edge of the shore of Andromeda Island. He kept his speed in check not wanting anyone to rain down on his parade and slow him down. He knew all the spots to avoid. He's cool. _Shun Suavemente _was in charge right now and was there to see his amigos to their destination, comprende? He swung around a set of twin rocks and eased on the gas rather than hitting the breaks as he made the curve around the cliff where he liked to hang out and check out his cutie fishys of the sea.

"Master look!" called his homegirl on the back pad of his ride. She pointed over toward some soldier square chillin' on a rock on the beach.

Shun pulled off the sunglasses; he had bad feeling about this. "Master, who is that?" he asked as he pulled his foot away from the accelerator.

"It's a messenger. Shun, please stop the boat, I'll go see what he wants." He waited until Shun pressed the brake before jumping out. The Master ran up to the messenger, feeling a little nervous at how formal his uniform was. There were only two times when a lone soldier would be dressed so well. One was if he had a message from the Pope himself. The other, was far more common and would fill anyone with dread. The messenger bowed to the Silver Saint and held out a scroll with simple wooden handles but a large black ribbon wrapped around it. There was no metal plating on the sides, indicating a civilian death. He thumbed the wax seal, unraveled the ribbon before opening it up and reading the name, "oh no." He thought as his reading pace slowed down.

"My deepest sympathies, Saint of Cepheus."

The Master tells him to wait there for a moment. He blinked away and a second later, came back with some Euros. He typically tipped double the normal rate due to the fact that delivering anything to Andromeda Island was difficult. After the messenger accepted it, he politely returned to the vessel he had came to the island on and sped off. Daidalos sighed before wading through the water. He turned toward the four children as they all piled on one side, curious as what was going on.

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Three: Shun the Splendid**

**Chapter 17: Mood Swings! Shaina comes to Andromeda Island**

**O================================================================================O**

"What do you think?" called June as she pulled back a cloth divider and stepped out.

Shun blinked a little bit and sat up from his bed. It felt very weird every time they would go to Ethiopia and everyone was wearing street clothes. Even more so with June since her casuals comprised of a veil to hide her mask and a long robe. Today she was trying on her long light blue spring dress to ensure that it will fit for tomorrow. "It looks very pretty. You should wear a dress more often." Even with the matching scarf wrapped around her hair and head to conceal her mask she looked as lovely as any of the other girls from Spica's magazines.

June, pleased with his answer, skipped back behind the blanket to change back into her trainer. "Thanks! I really like it too, but unfortunately, I can't wear a dress whenever I want; just in special situations."

Shun still didn't understand. "Well, why does Saint Cassandra wear a dress there all the time?"

She stepped back out from behind the divider, adjusting her trainer with one hand and holding her outfit in the other. "Oh, that dress is different. If an Amazon does something really bad, they have to wear it in order to show that they've shamed Athena's Army, but desire to continue serving her. It's like a _second chance_." She laid her outfit on her bed and began to fold it up to put in her bag. "However, this dress is different. When there is a civilian wedding/funeral or a special occasion, it is highly encouraged to wear something casual in order to avoid drawing attention from what's going on in respect toward those who are grieving."

"Ah, I see." That did make quite a bit of sense. Funerals were sad and they were supposed to be a time when people comforted one another. He looked up just as June finished wrapping her nice dress and scarf in plastic. "How are you feeling right now?"

She paused and drew her finger up to the side of her mask. "Well," she turned around. "I'm not sure." June headed over to Shun's side and sat next to him. "I don't know the girl who died very well. The Master said that when I was a baby, he was called up for his _Child of the Unlucky Star _mission and the girl's." She threw her hands over her mouth area after she realized she had blurted out. "DON'T tell anyone I said that, okay? I don't want our Master to get in trouble!"

Shun gave a good sharp head nod. "I won't!" He was surprised by the title and resisted asking further about it. He certainly wouldn't want that to happen.

June took her hand and stroked her fingers at the corner of her eye to show relief. She then attempt to return to the subject, "anyways, our Master and her boyfriend, Saint Orpheus of Lyre, had to… well… they were very close. So when they weren't… out… or ummm… when they came over here during breaks, sometimes he would either take me there to visit or come over here..." She could see that Shun was growing more confused as she attempted to hide the details of the _Child of the Unlucky Star_ mission. Even though she herself never knew much, aside from the fact that her teacher, Saint Orpheus and one other had to hop around the globe searching for someone, it was important that she kept those tiny details a secret. "Anyways, she and Saint Orpheus both visited me. He brought flowers and she played with me although I honestly can't remember any of it." She shot up into the air. "Shun, let's just drop it. Besides, our babysitter will be in our room and you need to have all your things moved into Leda and Spica's hut while we are gone."

The little green haired boy nodded knelt down toward a shelf where he kept his clean trainer pile at. "Do you know who is going to watch us?"

"No, but I can ask."

**O|=============================================================================|O**

Papers were scattered across his desk as he struggled to pen down all the activities they would do during the day.

"_Master?_"

He slowed his writing a little bit, "_What is it, June? Is your dress too small?_" he replied through his cosmos. He really hoped they won't have to get a new one for her. Prices had sky rocketed for basic goods in Sanctuary and they won't have time to shop around; they had to catch a plane to Greece in Eritrea. He truly hoped that Cass was able to secure some tickets for them or else they'll be horribly late.

"_No, it's fine! Shun and I just want to know who will watch him and the others."_

The Master took a moment to check over the first day's activities to ensure he covered everything. "_Well, there weren't many available. Most were on active duty or were invited. Tell him and the brothers, that Saint Shaina of Ophiuchus will be there._"

"_I will! I'll see you soon!"_

His hand picked up speed as he attempted to make up lost time. It wouldn't be a problem if Dante was coming; all he would have to do was label the activity and he'd know exactly what he was talking about. However, he was also going to the funeral along with every weapon-weilding Silver. He really hadn't met Shaina. However, he's heard that she was related and very similar to Phantom Geist, a person who, despite meeting only once, had met once that left a lasting impression on him, Orpheus and Marin.

**O|=========================THE COLLOSEUM-18 YEARS AGO============================|O**

_The three Gold Level Trainees, Albiore, Orpheus and Marin all sat on the stone bench as they watched some foot soldiers take large brushes to clean off the bloody sand from the last batch of exhibition matches. Marin pulled her mask forward a little bit to vent her face. Albiore was busy smacking some miniature flies that kept landing on his arms while Orpheus was waving his instrument like a fan at his own face._

_Marin turned her head allowing her two foot long pony tail of fiery red hair to fall over her shoulder. "Al, your pin is crooked." He looked down as she reached over and unfastened it._

_He held the piece of cloth up while she pinned it back on. "You don't have to."_

_She turned her masked faced up. "You know that they expect us to be damn perfect." She slid it back into place. "One scuff on our sandals or a smudge of dirt on our clothes and the crowd will be pelting us with cabbage."_

_After thanking her, Albiore shrugged. "I don't really care what they think. Why would anyone expect us to come clean in a dusty arena? It sounds to me that they just want a reason, good or not, to throw rotten food at a GLT." He looked down at his Gold sun pin. "What about you, Orpheus?" That was when he noticed the young musician buffing down his instrument as best as he could. Albiore simply turned his head away._

_The last of the foot soldiers left the field while another walked toward the center and sounded a horn._

_The trio got up. Orpheus clutched his instrument to his side while Marin and Albiore decided to go unarmed without her roses and his chains. They stood there in the middle of the arena while a Silver-Level came up. Her masked turned from side to side to let them know she was measuring them up. She folded her arms as an old man came up to them._

_"Since, the two other Silvers-Leveled Trainees are unable to continue, we will have a two on two match instead." He turned to the raven haired Amazon. "Now, since your team will clearly be at a disadvantage against two Gold Level Trainees, I will allow you to pick your partner."_

_The Amazon folded her arms before pointing toward Albiore. The old man nodded. "Very well, I'll give you all a couple of minutes to discuss your strategy before we start the match. May the Goddess watch over you…"_

_"…and to you, fellow comrade," the trio spoke with crisp discipline and bowed once more in unison._

_He gave a gentle smile. The Gold Level Trainees were the best of the bunch. Each one, after rigorous physical and mental tests, was hand-picked from around the world and he expected no less from them._

_Albiore walked over to the girl's side. He felt a little disappointed that he won't be with his friends, but it couldn't be helped. Despite how he felt, it was best to be polite especially when the match was a friendly. He reached his hand out. "Hello, my name is Albiore. What's yours?" She ignored him. Her mask was clearly transfixed at the old gentleman on the sidelines. He reached out further before she took his hand and finally said something._

_"Geist," she blurted before her mask turned toward him. "So, what part are you from?"_

_Part? He wasn't quite sure what she meant. Perhaps she meant continent or country? The boy continued to shake her hand. "Argentina."_

_Her head nodded up and down, "Your accent sounded Italian, you look a little bit Italian as well."_

_"Well, Argentina does have quite a bit of Italian ancestry. My grandfather said one of my ancestors emigrated over from Italy," he spoke trying to throw out anything to quickly break the ice between them._

_She nodded a little bit. "That's nice," she brushed off before her mask pointed over toward the man at the booth They both took a step inside while watching Orpheus and Marin do the same._

_Albiore kept his eyes squarely on his opponents from across the ring. "So, who'll go after who?" he asked as the whistle blew._

_Suddenly a sharp blast of cosmos slammed into his back. He felt her nails bury deep into his shoulder as the equivalent of two thousand volts surged into his body. Albiore fell to the ground, his body smoking a little bit from the blast. He then felt the heel of his companion slam on his spine._

_"They're both mine," with an extra twist of her heel to his back before punting the future Cepheus Saint to the side, she eyed her next target._

_Orpheus, stood there like a deer in headlights, confused as to why anyone would do such a thing. He knew he had to fight but he was hoping that he'd go against Albiore. "I can't hit a gir..." Before he could finish, Geist's fist struck him right in the eye. She grabbed his lyre and began to repeatedly slam it square in his._

_"You think you are so proud backstabbing your comrade and beating up a pacifist?" Marin shouted as she readied her fighting stance._

_Geist simply chucked Orpheus' lyre behind her. "That man has some nerve to say that I'll lose before the match even starts," she spat before tightening her fists and charged forward._

_Marin spots it. She catches the oncoming left hand of Geist before dodging her right, and followed it up with a knee jab._

_Albiore turned to his shoulder damp with blood. He shook his body of the last of the paralyzing energy from Geist's strike. His blood still felt it had needles running through it. He gritted his teeth. His back ached. He wondered if she cracked something back there. He turned to Orpheus as he laid there knocked completely out. His eye looked swollen, but nothing serious. He jerked his head up. The two Amazons were in a deadlock. He began to approach when both girls turned to Albiore and signaled for him to back off._

_Geist held both of Marin's fists before taking her head and butting her mask against the red head's._

_Albiore stared at the two as he knelt by Orpheus, shaking his shoulder, "Orpheus, wake up!" He reached over for the lyre. It may have meant losing the match but at this point, he couldn't care less._

_He turned to the instrument. Geist had snapped all the strings, but that was not a problem for him. He grimaced as he summoned his blue cosmos. He quickly grabbed each of the two snapped strings and pressed them together, molding it back into one. He felt his body begin to collapse before he instinctively threw his hand to the ground to stabilize himself. He reached back over to Orpheus and used the lyre to poke him with. "Wake up!" He shook his shoulder even harder. "Come on! Just use that one technique that makes everyone go to sleep."_

_Why wasn't he getting up? He's done worse to him in training and he found it unbelievable that it only takes one single punch in the eye to knock him out cold._

_Marin's hand glowed with bright white cosmos as she struggled to ignore the throbbing pain from her forehead. Her muscles tightened as she watched Geist's violet cosmos flare into her own hand. "The last move," she thought to herself. She was told that as one grows at as a warrior, they learn to understand the tempo of battle. As crowd around them hushed to a near whisper and the flare of their cosmos burned in the center of the ring, it was clear that this last move will decide who will be beneath whose heel._

_Geist charged forward._

_Marin blinked out. The two came forth each other. Marin's eyes focused on the left side of Geist's stomach. If she faked out Geist into thinking she'll strike her neck, she will leave herself open long enough. Suddenly, something caught her eye. She turned her head toward the crowd. "Touma?" she muttered._

_Geist's eyes narrowed beneath her mask as she watched the dumb redhead stop dead in her tracks. "Thunder Cobra Claw" She screamed before dropping her straight at the girl's head._

_Albiore gasped before Orpheus shot straight up, awakened by frightful cosmos of Marin's pain. Orpheus grabbed Albiore by and the two rushed over toward Marin's fallen body. The two ignored Geist as she waved and blew kisses to the loving crowd._

_"Marin! Marin! Oh God!" Orpheus rushed over as he knelt by her face down body unable to tell what was blood and what was hair. Rotten cabbage flew all over the place striking the girl as she simply laid on the ground. "Oh God! Oh God, Oh my God, Oh my…" His hands reached over to flip her over when Albiore reached over, grabbed him by the back of the trainer, and pulled him down._

_"Don't move her." Albiore snapped._

**O|=============================================================================|O**

At the time, Aldebaran was teaching him first aid in order to prepare him for living on his own on the island. He never expected he'd use anything serious like head trauma so soon. It took him about a day of several rounds of the Golden Touch treatment from Aldebaran before he was able to return to training from his back injury.

Marin on the other hand took two years of delicate treatment and even now, many parts of her memory remained either a blank or distorted.

Orpheus took it hard since he was Marin's partner. He told him that he was knocked out and was unable to do anything. Although deep in his heart, he wondered if Orpheus was feigning unconsciousness to avoid striking a girl. But that was a long time ago. Orpheus was already grieving for one girl; he doesn't need to be reminded of the other during this dark time in his life.

It was supposed to be just a simple friendly fight for the crowd that day. They were just going to have a non-ranking match with the Silver-Level Trainees. But, a ring was still a ring; it held the same risks of injury as any ring that they stepped in regardless of the pretenses.

He rubbed his eyes. He needed to stop reminiscing and get back to preparing things for Shaina. He hadn't heard many good things about her, but she was still a new trainer and was at least available. He looked at the plans. Hopefully, everything is explained enough for her to understand how to run the island.

**O|=============================================================================|O**

The children all waited around the campfire. Shun felt a strong warm sensation toward the eastern side of the island. He turned to June, "is that a Saint?"

June nodded. "She's burning her cosmos quite brightly far above the average human." She was actually able to feel her all the way back when she was probably running across the Indian Ocean. However the others haven't learned to detect other people's cosmos that far yet.

The boys all faced the direction of where they felt Shaina and waited for her to come.

"There she is!" cried Spica as he pointed toward the green flame.

The children gazed at the sky eagerly waiting to greet the newest visitor of their home. Their heads followed the green flame as it zipped from the east, over the Living Area and toward the twin volcanoes.

June scratched her head. "It looks like she overshot it."

Leda raised a brow? "How could she do that? Didn't she see our huts; you know _the only visible sign_ of human life here?"

Before June could reply the door of the Master's hut opened. All four students turned their attention to their teacher as he came in his casual clothes with his covered Pandora's box strapped behind him and a white duffle bag holding his dress-casuals for the funeral. "Good morning, Master Daidalos!" they said as they bowed for him.

"Good Morning," he returned their greeting with a bow of his own and gestured for them to come closer. "Now boys, before Saint Shaina comes over, do you all remember what you will do when she arrives? I'll give you a hint, it's the first thing all of you recite before we start combat.

All three boys raised their hands. Shun waved it high, but the might of Leda using one raised straight up and the other to hold it up higher, had proven mightier. The Master pointed his finger and called out Leda's name. Shun pouted a little bit as his hand dropped like a rock.

Leda shifted his eyes toward the pouty cabbage head before smartly placing his hands behind his back like a good trainee should. "I have earned the right to have a Master. Having a Master is a privilege among Trainees of Athena and I will respect my Master at all times or whomever my Master puts in charge in their absence," he recited with a crisp smart inflection in his voice.

"Very good, Leda."

"Why thank you, Master. The rules of the island are very important and I have done my best to memorize them the day you first put them up." He smiled as he embraced the comforting warmth of jealousy that emitted from Shun's cosmos. He wished he could turn his head and look at his face since it tended to resemble a pissed off gerbil.

The Master looked up as Saint Shaina bounced from the cliffs. He turned to the chain gang trio. "Boys, you've been saying that rule for over a year now. I expect you to follow it. Before I go…" he turned toward to the left and pointed to the first child.

"Leda, please think about others feelings before you speak."

"Shun, please think how others will interpret you before you speak."

"Spica, please think of what you'll say before you speak."

"Yes, Master Daidalos," the boys replied just as Saint Shaina started to walk toward them.

The Master leaned a little closer, "Be good and listen to Saint Shaina. Nothing will make me happier than to come back and receive a good report," he spoke in a low gentle hush. He gave each one a hearty pat on the shoulder before standing up. He then walked over, introduced himself for the Ophiuchus Saint, and handed the lesson plans. "Here are an extra set of radios in case you can't reach me through my cosmos; any questions?" The twelve year old shook her head. "Very well, good luck. Don't be afraid to contact me if there are any issues." The Master and June took off.

"Bye guys! See you three days!" smiled June as she turned around and waved goodbye with both her hands.

"Bye, June!" shouted Shun as the two brothers behind him saw her off with a simple wave.

She tilted her head in happiness; she playfully leapt onto her Sunning Rock and performed an obligatory chameleon crawl from one side of it to the other, to the delight of the chain gang trio. She jumped off the side of it and rushed to catch up to her Master's side. The two finally left, leaving the three boys and Shaina alone.

Shun giggled. "June's rock crawl is funny!" he laughed.

"I thought she said she wasn't going to chameleon crawl for us anymore?" asked Spica.

Leda placed his hands on his hips, "You know she likes to show off. She probably didn't want to do it because we asked her to do it every morning for three months straight once."

Shaina opened up the binder and was taken aback by how many pages there were. Still, she agreed to this. "Alright guys, let's go ahead and start with the Morning Circle."

The boys turned their heads, "uh, this _is_ Morning Circle," blurted Spica as he side-slipped his lip in confusion.

Shun turned toward Shaina as she thumbed through the mountain of pages that their Master had left for her. She was a guest and he should do his best to be as helpful as possible. "Uh huh, over here," he pointed toward the campfire, "this is where we go to eat and give each other our things and we wait for breakfast and when the Master comes out we go Good Morning, Master Daidalos and we bow to him and he would ask a question and before then we have to drop off our…"

"Do you think I'm stupid? I have the plan book. Don't tell me what to do. I am in charge and you will listen to me!" Shaina snapped. Leda turned to Spica and cat clawed the air, showed his teeth before promptly dropping it to his side and smiling when the Amazon turned around. "You two, everyone, sit down!" Shaina charged forward and took a spot on the nearest rock. The boys ran over to the circle and then began to look from side to side. "SIT DOWN, ALL OF YOU!"

Spica pointed downwards. "Saint Shaina, you're on my rock."

Her fingers twitched. Why couldn't they just shut up, do what they were told so she could read the damn thing? "What difference does it make? Just sit somewhere else." She focused on reading the planner while hearing the children shuffle around.

"Spica, you can't sit there, that's the Master's rock!"

"She said we could sit where we want, Leda!"

"Well I want to sit there too!" Leda called as he crawled up and the two attempted to sit on the same rock. "Come on, give me some room."

The blue-haired seven-year-old glared over. "Your butt's too big!"

Shun did not like it when the two argued. He walked over and tapped on their substitute's arm. "Saint Shaina, Leda and Spica are fighting over who gets to sit on the Master's rock."

Leda's eight-year-old mouth dropped. "Stop tattling on us, Shun, we're not doing anything wrong!"

Shun's eyes began to well, "Leda, I'm not trying to tattle. I'm just _telling_ her. I don't like it when two are mean to each other!" He was fairly sure Leda and Spica would never act like this if the Master or June was there.

Shaina took the binder and slammed it to the ground! "Shut up!" she screamed.

The island rumbled, causing both of the brothers to tumble off the large rock and forcing Shun to the ground. They all turned to the volcano as a puff of dark smoke came out from the top. They all stared at it until the ground settled down.

She threw a hand in her hair. Why did she ever agree to watch three little boys at once? "Both of you; stay off where your teacher sits and pick a different one! They're rocks; it won't kill you to sit somewhere else! Shun, shut up and sit down!"

Leda and Spica pouted as they searched for a new rock while Shun plopped down at his spot.

Shaina turned the page. "Alright, now we'll do, Aesop, Classical Greek History, and First Aid," she spoke before pulling out a large bundle of pages.

Spica raised his hand before standing up, "Saint Shaina, we don't do that much during the Morning Circle. I think the Master wants us to just do one of those each day."

Shun looked up as he attempted to support Spica. "Uh huh, I asked the Master why he didn't talk about the crow and the water pitcher and he told me that we were going to do that today."

The Amazon frowned under her mask. She barely finished reading the first page of the plans. "Excuse me, but according to the plans, you all have to do all three."

Leda raised his hand to speak. "Maybe Master made a mistake. He was in a big hurry and it slipped." He pointed over to Shaina's hand. "There are way too many papers there for you to read. We have to start going to the Elysium Leap before the sun…"

"I refuse to get in trouble because I didn't follow your teacher's instructions! We'll read all three and if he didn't put it down right, it's his fault! All of you sit down so we can get this done as fast as possible."

Spica shifted his eyes to his brother. "Yeah Leda, you better shut up and stop making sense," he whispered while rolling his eyes.

Shaina jerked her head. "I heard that!"

Three hours later, the group was finally off. A quarter of the way, Shun reached for his water satchel and took a large gulp of water.

"Hey Shun, is it just me or does it feel a lot hotter?" asked Spica as he turned to him.

Shun turned toward the sky as the small smoke clouds from earlier began to bunch up. "Uh huh, I think you're right." He pointed toward the sky and Spica nodded. Typically when the volcano acted up, the heat would just build up. Traveling over the burning sand was never fun and was considered a punishment if they slacked off during the Morning Circle Lesson.

Today was different. Now they were forced to tolerate the hundred and twenty plus heat all because they did as they were told. He turned toward Shaina as she doubled over, dropping the binder in the sand. "Oh, Saint Shaina, are you okay?" He and the rest of the chain gang dropped their equipment and rushed over to her. Shun placed a hand over hers and petted it while Leda picked up the lesson plan book.

Shaina sat on the ground and threw her hands over her eye pieces. "It's nothing!" She looked at the large book. "Why are there so many instructions in this? Doesn't he think I'll do a good job at training? Why does EVERYONE think I'm a horrible trainer?" Suddenly she threw her head into her hands and began to cry.

Spica rubbed her back, but still a little confused as to why she was crying, "Saint Shaina, we don't think you're a bad trainer."

She jerked her hand toward the sun. "Well what am I going to do? According to this," she raised the book, "we should be down at the beach by now doing something called stations!" she screamed before slamming it upon the sand once more. The island rumbled again. Shun gasped as the twin volcanoes spurted out more black smoke before he and everyone else crouched down. The sand shifted all over the place creating a wavy pattern across it. Once the quakes stopped they all stood up. Shaina placed a hand on her stomach. "Ugh, that thing is annoying!"

Leda approached her. "It's never been this bad before."

Shun nodded. "We'd see smoke from time to time, but this is the first we felt it this much."

Shaina threw a hand on her head and reluctantly contacted their teacher. "_Saint Daidalos, are you there?... well this is Saint Shaina….we have a problem… well we were delayed during Morning Circle… they haven't even been to combat… what?... you want them too…all right… I'll do that…. How are things? Oh they are just wonderful…._" She sighed in relief and stood back up. "He said that we should cut combat time in half and perform stations or whatever those are."

The boys looked at each other. A morning without a lot of combat did seem quite nice. Leda looked at the darkened sky. "Did you ask him about the volcano?"

Shaina grabbed him by the collar and brought the pink haired boy up. She was sick of a bunch of eight year olds trying to tell her, a Silver Saint, what to do. "Listen here, I am in charge of here! If one of the volcano goes off, we evacuate! I have the plans! I know what I'm doing! Just because my trainee is focusing on strength instead of the cosmos doesn't make me a bad trainer! That bitch, Marin, can spout out all the crap she wants but my sister can still kick her ass and so can I!" She dropped the frightened boy on the ground before reaching in her bag and pulling what looked like a pack of gauze out. "I'll be behind this sand dune. Stay here!" She paused and jerked her head and tilted her mask defiantly at the trio. The boys all huddled together in three-way embrace. With that she quickened her pace over to the other side.

Shun's eyes followed her as she disappeared behind the dune. He wished he knew what was wrong with Saint Shaina.

**O|==============================FIVE HOURS LATER-DELPHI============================|O**

The Master yawned for a moment before feeling the drawstring of the bag began to slip. "Cass, could you get that, my hands are a little full," he muttered as June, wearing a full body Amazon robe slept soundly in his arms after the long plane ride.

Cassandra walked behind him and pulled the bag up a little bit to hide the silver gleam of his Pandora's Box. She gazed around while pulling the edges of her hood closer to her face. "So many people here, I didn't think Orpheus would invite so many."

He shook his head. "He didn't. He told me that he wanted no others but Eurydice's family, friends and those closest to him." He watched as it seemed like every stand along the road was packed with hundreds of people despite it being near closing time. "They probably all heard that Orpheus, the man whose cosmos could sway the Gods, was going to play at the funeral as a means of saying goodbye."

She looked pulled her face away from one of the leaves of the potted sunflower in her hands. "He should really place security and turn them away."

He shook his head. "It's not his nature to turn away those who desire to hear his song. If they want to hear him play, he will play for them regardless." he turned to one street vendor as he pulled out a cart with nothing but disposable cameras. The second he raised his sign, people gathered around snatching the film and tossing Euros into his hands.

Daidalos continued, "I wish, he'd just say no… just this once. I told him if they have any respect for him during this difficult time, they can wait for his public concert that he holds every couple of years during the Lyrids. It's only five months away during the Eighty-Eight Knight Festival." He paused. "He told me that Eurydice was smiling in Elysium that all these people who sell their wares and benefit from this would be able to feed their families and be happy thus filling the void of sadness in his heart."

She turned to him. "Do you believe it?"

Daidalos halted, "no."

June began to squirm, "Master, are we there yet?" she muttered.

He gently placed her back on her feet, allowing a little time for her to regain her balance. "We're almost there. Now June, I know you just woke up, but we are out in public right now."

June twisted a little bit, trying to get some circulation in her body. "Sorry, teacher," she corrected before she turned to Cassandra and raised her hands to her.

Cass smiled underneath her mask for a bit, but saddened once she shifted her eyes toward the plant. She quietly handed June her sunflower that she wanted to give to Saint Orpheus.

June turned her head toward the large brown pod and pulled a few strands of spider web from the side. "Thank you for holding it for me!" said June as she bowed to her in respect for the Silver Saint for doing such a Queen silently nodded and bowed back.

The two Saints and their trainee continued down the street until they reached the large brick building of the Song of Orpheus, an inn that was once called the Bed of Bacchus but during tough times, was renamed in order to bring in more traffic. Dante sat on a chair with Miss Misty the Doberman and Mr. Babel the Dalmatian were standing guard.

The Italian Devil Dog of the Silvers turned his head toward them. If it weren't for the dogs no one would've recognized him. Once he shaved, showered, and combed his hair, he was perhaps one of the most handsome Silvers in the group, one that could even rival Misty in looks. If he did all of that every day and kept his island a little tidier than he wouldn't have any trouble at all finding love. As June petted each of the dogs; Daidalos turned to a large metal plate that was screwed by the door proclaiming how Orpheus first played there.

Dante looked up as June hugged him, "_I saw them put it up yesterday. If I was Orpheus, I'd tell them to take their plate and shove it up their asses._" Dante communicated through his cosmos.

Daidalos raised a brow,"_You how much this place means to him. I remember him performing a concert once to raise money to have the building repaired when that earthquake struck. Besides, they did allow him to borrow the entire building for this private get-together_." It was also very convenient too. All the Saints not stationed in Sanctuary will have a place to stay. The Silvers could take a little time to offer their sympathies personally to Orpheus. It will also provide a nice spot for him, Cass and June to clean up and change into their civilian-dress wear for the funeral tomorrow.

"_I know. That's why my pack and I will make sure it stays private._" The Cerberus Saint gave a whistle. Both dogs immediately parted ways allowing the trio to come inside. A small group followed afterwards before both dogs returned back into their spots, snarling and barking to keep everyone out.

Inside, a maid walked up and took each of their hoods and robes. Marin, sitting at the bar stood up and approached them. She tilted her head and happiness, "I didn't expect any of you to arrive till tomorrow," the Amazon said as she tilted her mask in happiness.

Cassandra and June reciprocated the gesture while the Master smiled. "I was surprised myself. Shaina managed to come on time, we were able cross the Indian Ocean with no attacks and catch a ride on a Sanctuary sponsored plane to here. Truly, the love of Athena is with us today, as she is, everyday."

Marin reached out and shook his hand. "Indeed, but today her love shines brighter and always when the days seem most dark." She turned toward the closed door on the top level. "Orpheus is still upstairs consulting with the priest about tomorrow and some other matters, but he should be back eventually." She gestured over toward the familiar corner surrounded by candles. "In the mean time, many of his fellow musicians from Delphi have offered to cancel their concerts in order to provide three nights of endless song here."

They walked through the crowds of other musicians, trainees and fellow saints until they found a nice large clearing in front of the spot of the current musician. Daidalos pulled his Pandora's box from his bag and set it down. Cassandra and Marin did the same on either side of him, while June climbed on Marin's lap, holding her giant potted sunflower.

The flute player smiled as he spotted it. "The plant is twice the size of you, my dear!" he called out causing the room to fill with a gentle laughter.

June moved her masked face away from the big stem. "It would've been shorter, but Saint Orpheus prefers flowers to keep their roots when possible."

The flute player brushed his lilac bangs away from his face. "How thoughtful, and such, I would like to honor such thoughtfulness with a song, what would you like to hear?"

June tapped the bottom edge of her chin. "I don't know very many. Could you play 'Kiss the Girl'?" she squeaked in embarrassment.

However the musician simple brought the mouth piece to his lips. "A marvelous classic," and with that he played away, even using one foot to tap on the floor for the drums and the other to scrape and tap the metal of his stool to provide a little extra percussion. He was truly talented.

**O|=======================================ANDROMEDA ISLAND======================================|O**

The chain gang threw the hut door open. Immediately after they entered, they dropped their heavy equipment on the floor and took off for their beds. Shun fell face first into his. Everyone was just mixed up as to where to go and what to do. He spent one station trying to use his cosmos to guide his chain end around a stick when she didn't mention that today he was suppose to use it to pull it out and stick back in the sand. It was so late at night that Saint Shaina had to create a ball of cosmos for them to find their way back. Worst of all, they were _hungry_! He raised his head. He could tell the feeling was mutual as Leda had parked himself by their water pots and Spica was rubbing his belly. At least Saint Shaina had told them that she was going to take care of it.

Over by the campfire, Shaina continued to stir dinner while waiting for Daidalos to reply. Apparently he was in the middle of talking with Orpheus.

"_Shaina, what is it that you needed to speak about?_"

She turned to the quiet hut of Leda and Spica before pulling off her mask. They were probably taking a nap or relaxing. She placed her hand on her temple. "_It's about your volcanoes on the island. They've been really… REALLY bad…"_

"_What happened… did they erupt?"_

She instinctively shook her head. "_No, there were a few tremors,_" she turned to the sky. "_The smoke is thick too…_" there was a small break in their cosmic connection for a moment. She refocused her cosmos as she felt him sending a new message.

"_Shaina, there might be a bulge on the right volcano, could you describe to me what the surface over there looks like?"_

The Amazon gritted her teeth. "_I don't know! I don't even know what the hell you're talking about. I wish you would've left a detailed note on what to do for a volcano eruption since you've seemed to have left a bunch of notes on everything else." _

"_I did. If you open up the binder, I left a color coded tab guide. If you look there, emergencies procedures are located at the red one..."_

Shaina took her fist and slammed it into the ground. _"STOP BEING SARCASTIC! YOU GAVE ME A PLAN BOOK THE SIZE OF A DICTIONARY! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO FIND IT?"_ she yelped as another large tremor caused her to roll off her rock._ "AAGH! That thing is so annoying! It did it again."_ the tremor rumbled harder, _"and AGAIN!"_

"…."

"_Daidalos, where are you? I'm trying to watch, teach, and protect your students…"_

"_No… no…I'm still here… I was just thinking… Shaina, if you don't mind me asking… is it… that 'time'?_"

Shaina scrunched her bright red face. "Why are you asking me this? How does 'that' have anything to do with a volcano!" unable to concentrate enough, she began to shout out loud. "No..no NO! Don't you dare give me the silent treatment now; YOU were the one that brought it up!"

Leda lifted his head and began to slowly approach their door. Shun and Spica turned to each other as Leda placed his ear against the key hole. The two boys silently tip toed over by Leda and they all began to listen in.

"_Shaina, calm down, there's something you must know. The volcanoes on Andromeda Island, Kanon Island and Death Queen Island are not naturally formed. Instead, they were man-made by the Lumurians in order to process the three elements of the Cloths. They function like a normal volcano but they are Cosmos-controlled… primarily by the emotions of whoever was running the island. Typically it would either be me or my Queen when she was over there, but because neither of us is there, the connections have shifted over to you…. Now I think that the fluctuations involved with emotional well being have…_"

Shaina gasped. "ARE YOU SAYING MY PERIOD IS CAUSING ALL THESE ERUPTIONS?" she screamed.

Leda and Spica rolled on the floor laughing as Shun sat on his butt with a puzzled look. "I don't get it," he muttered.

Outside, tears fell from her eyes as she began to sob. _"I can't believe this is happening to-to-me-me-me._" She wiped her face as she held her mask. "_I just wanted to try to prove to everyone that I can be a good trainer too. I thought that-that,_" she wiped her face. "_I thought that if I did this… people would see that-that, I can be a good trainer too. All the boys do is tell me what to do and bounce around like little monkeys while whining and whining and whining oh Athena….I try so hard but I can't get it ri-right_," she threw her hands on her wet face.

"_Shhhh, Shaina… it's okay. Don't be so hard on yourself. Training three boys at once for different cloths, especially at this rambunctious age is very hard. I understand that you're also not familiar with armed Saint combat, not many people are. If you don't get everything done in my lesson plans, just tell me what you couldn't get completed and I'll take care of it when I get back. Are you feeling any better?"_

The green haired Italian wiped her tears away and nodded. _"Yes… oh thank you for being so understanding…" _

"_I try. Now I know it will be tough, but I want you to try to be as calm as possible, alright?_"

Shaina stirred the pot a little more. "_Yes, I'll try._"

"_Good, now if you could, take out a radio and bring the boys out here. I'm going to talk to them to make your job a little easier. Don't worry; I won't say anything that would embarrass you._"

"_I know, I believe you,_" she wiped her face dry. She had heard many great things about Saint Daidalos. He had not only managed to create four Saints of exceptional character for Athena's army, but also for his sincerity, wisdom and strength. While she doubted that she had left a very good impression for him, at the very least, she had picked up some his teaching techniques from the book.

She took a few breaths and reached for a radio. She stood up and popped her mask back onto her face. She opened up the binder and flipped it over toward the procedures. She checked to make sure it was on the right signal. She turned it on. "Saint Daidalos?"

The radio cracked for a moment. "I'm here."

"Alright, I'll go give this to the kids." With that, she headed over to the boys' hut door and knocked.

The trio cracked it open and after Shaina explained who was on it, handed the radio to them. Spica and Shun stood at either side of Leda as he pressed the button and answered. "Master Daidalos this is Leda. What is it that you want to talk about?"

Shun turned toward the radio as a bit static popped from the speaker. "Nothing much, how have you and Saint Shaina been doing?"

The trio looked at each other. "What do we say?" muttered Shun.

"Well we already know she bitched about us earlier." Leda bit his lip. There was no point in lying. He pressed the button, "we're not doing great, but things have improved. She's making us dinner."

"Ah, I see. Well, I just wanted to tell you all that I've been talking to Saint Shaina and found out that she's been going through a sensitive time. I know she's to be your trainer, but also remember that she's a person and a guest too. So starting tonight, I want all of you to be extra good for her. You don't have to treat her like a queen, but be a little more tolerant if she does things differently than me and try not to let her do her job unless she asks any of you for help. If you don't get through anything don't worry about it, alright?"

"Yes, Master," they all spoke at the same time.

"Good, good. Well, I'll let you take care of what needs to be done, goodnight, boys."

"Goodnight, Master Daidalos," the all muttered in different speeds. There was a quiet sadness in the group. The island had always felt a little odd without their teacher and even more so without June.

Shun turned toward the door. "We should give the radio back and check if dinner is ready," he somberly proposed.

The others agreed and the chain gang proceeded outside toward their campfire circle. They spot Saint Shaina as she placed a bowl in front of each of their rocks. They turned to each other before they all bowed, "Good Evening, Saint Shaina."

Shaina ran over toward the Master's rock, "Good Evening, children," she cheerfully tilted her head in happiness. "The food is ready, I hope you enjoy it. I made it extra special tonight."

The boys, touched by the sudden upbeat attitude of Shaina politely headed toward their designated rocks. Shun picked his up and stirred the contents. It had a nice golden color with some sort of yellow streak on the top. He took his spoon and scooped up the bigger bits of vegetables and meat. June had made mash potatoes before, but she had never added extra things. Shun found it quite creative. He scooped some and blew the top in order for it to cool faster.

Leda raised an eyebrow as he spooned some of the golden sauce with a bit of carrot at the end. "This looks really good, Saint Shaina. June never made mash potatoes before. Why, I never seen mash potatoes with stuff added like this."

Shaina chuckled, "You all seem so happy. However, I wanted to make tonight extra special. So I tried to make something _very_ Japanese. It's my first time trying to make fried rice and I'm so glad you all are anxious to try it!"

Shun's eyes widened. He looked up as Leda and Spica shared his sentiments. Apparently there was someone else who was far worse at the art of cooking rice than June. "_Be brave, Shun," _as his brother would often tell him. He focused on his seemingly large spoon. As soon as he placed it in his mouth, his green pupils dilated. He wasn't quite sure if he'll be able to continue to follow his big brother's words.

**O|====================================SONG OF ORPHEUS-DELPHI=========================================|O**

The Master put the radio up and turned to June. She and Cass were over at the open window, staring at the large cityscape of Delphi.

Cassandra turned to him as he took his time putting up the radio in its charger. He looked a little pale since they've left Orpheus' room. "Would you like to join us? We're trying to find Saint Orpheus' villa."

He quietly headed over and immediately pointed toward a large hill next to the Temple of Delphi. "It's that one, with all the waterfalls along the sides of the walls and the greenhouse on the roof," he muttered flatly.

June leaned in a little closer. "Oh, it's so pretty!" The stone was a bright white marble with fields of emerald green grass around. She turned her head. "Is something wrong? Is everyone's okay on the island?"

He nodded. "They're fine. A little behind schedule, but nothing major," he turned around and headed back toward the couch and began to adjust the pillow and unfolded the blanket. "I'm going to sleep now, you girls take the beds." He laid down on his side and faced the grey cushions. He closed his eyes.

**O|===================================EARLIER=========================================|O**

_Saint Orpheus, I'm sorry for what happened to Eurydice. Here, I've brought you one of my sunflowers from home country. _

_Oh June, it's beautiful. You even left the roots on._

_Master told me you prefer flowers like that because you could put them with the rest of your gardens and they will continue to grow. Saint Orpheus, what's wrong? You look so sad?_

_June I just… my gosh… you gotten so big… so fast… I can't believe nine years… I still remember when you were just so tiny. Sometimes, you were brought over to my villa and Eurydice… she loved holding you… and talked about how pretty you were and how beautiful you'd become. She told me… she really wanted to… never mind…_

**O|=============================================================================|O**

He raised his head. The room was a pitch black with only brief outlines every time the digital clock on the drawer flashed twelve. He'll set it in the morning. He really should do it now; it would only take a minute at most. Without it, he wouldn't know what time it was and it was so dark that he didn't have any sense of time at all. June and Cass were sleeping in each of the beds. He couldn't tell who was who since their faces were covered by their blankets and both shared the same hair color. He couldn't see the painted symbols on their masks that lay beside their beds.

He leaned forward. He just couldn't get their recent meeting out of his head, but he needed his sleep.

He jerked his head as a piece of paper was slipped beneath the door. He walked over, picked it up, and flipped it over. His eyes widened as he stared at the image. "The star," he muttered. It was the same symbol that the one who was to be Hades vessel would wear. Beneath it were two words:

_Do it._

Daidalos shot forward, breaking the door down. "HEY!" he screamed. He jerked his head, his body still illuminating with his dark blue cosmos. He The trail of a pure white cosmos laid before him from the broken door. At the end of the hall, a woman with familiar red hair stood at the end, her face and body shrouded with a white cloak. He blinked and she was gone.

His hand reached forward and gently ran through the white cosmos. His eyes saw Marin, but the cosmos felt nothing like her. One of the most important lessons he's ever learned was if one became conflicted, trust the cosmos, not your sight. However, it was difficult. Everything about her reminded him of her except for the fact that she didn't wear a mask. He walked to the spot where she was at, "what the…" he muttered.

Typically when a Saint 'disappears', it's due to them moving incredibly fast. No matter how fast one would move, it would leave some traces of the cosmos, even if they teleported. However there was none. The trail of cosmos just simply ended as if it was a ribbon that was merely snipped off. He took his hand and touched his temple as a flood of messages from his fellow Silvers asking what the hell he was doing. He turned to the piece of paper and reply back to them that he had a bad dream. He couldn't tell them the details of his mission even if he wanted to.

He walked back to his room and picked up the door. He placed his hand and manipulated the metal and shards of wood. He turned to the ground and drew in the debris. What seemed slow to him was light speed to everything else. Less than a blink later, the door was completely repaired. He walked inside. Cass was already in her armor clutching June as she trembled in her arms. He shut the repaired door behind him and slowly approached attempting to make up a reason for his actions.

They believed him, or at least he thinks they did. He wore the Cloth of the King and was naturally gifted in stretching the truth, but unfortunately it meant he would be a terrible liar.

**O|============================ANDROMEDA ISLAND===========================|O**

The next morning, the three boys stared at the pot as they hurried to make the "Breakfast of Saints" before Shaina could get her mitts on an already terrible meal. Spica took the wooden spoon and scooped a small serving. He turned down with a small look of disgust, "well?" he pointed back and forth between his brother and Shun.

Shun stared with hungry eyes. He could only take probably two bites before he too joined in with the brothers in trying to find a good spot to bury it. It may have looked liked mash potatoes, but it tasted like he was sipping cooking oil, egg pudding, and broken bits of pebbles. Shun reached over and inhaled the He brought it to his lips, cooled it off and swallowed. He shuddered and gasped, "It's edible." He would've preferred some sprinkles of the cinnamon, but after his lackluster warm-ups that morning his body was in dire need of any form of nourishment.

Leda gave a sharp nod before grabbing the bowls they used every morning. "Alright, let's go ahead and serve it up. Everyone knows what to do?" He turned to the other two as they gave a firm head nod.

"Do you think if we are extra extra extra good, we could ask the Master for a dog?" questioned Spica before getting smacked in the back of the head.

The rose haired boy frowned. "You heard her bitching last night." He tossed the utensil back in the pot. "Besides, even if she wasn't here or if Mr. Ptolemy didn't die, we can't ask him after he comes back from a funeral. If we pester him, he'll just get annoyed. Our timing must be perfect! Besides, I'm not worried about a dog now." He pointed toward the sky.

Shun sighed. The clouds were so dark that they've blocked out the morning sunrise. The volcanoes themselves had a very small sliver of smoke rising from their mouths. While it was better than last night, it was clear that they could very well erupt any second.

The door to June and Shun's hut opened. Immediately, the trio rushed in front of the porch. Shun watched Saint Shaina step outside.

"GOOD MORNING, SAINT SHAINA!" All three sweetly sang while providing the most graceful of bows.

The Amazon tilted her head in happiness, "Good morning, kids."

Leda stepped forward. "Saint Shaina, we are so sorry how we didn't treat you as well as we should," Spica and Shun took each of her hands toward the campfire. "We have made you breakfast and have polished the very top of the Master's rock to allow NOT ONE bit of dirt to grace your bottom," Leda smiled as he placed the bowl in her lap.

Shun carried a white cloth and laid it upon her lap before Spica reached over and handed her a spoon. The three of them stood next to each other. Leda and Spica forced large smiles on their faces while Shun simply acted like himself, "enjoy your breakfast, Saint Shaina!" the bowed once more.

Shaina raised an eyebrow. It was clear that that they were all sucking up. However she'd take that over the whining. She tilted her head in happiness while a ray of light lit up the Amazon like a smile from Athena herself. "Your Master is so lucky to train such a sweet group of boys."

Shun felt a sigh of relief escape from his lips. It was a good sign. Hopefully, if this keeps up, the rest of the dark ominous clouds would disappear as well.

Shaina turned away, removed her mask and sat it on the side to eat. She was about ready to take her first bite when she received a message, "Oh, Good Morning, Dal. Oh how am I doing?" she said outloud while listening to the other conversations of the trainees.

"Thank you for passing, the cinnamon to me, Leda!"

"You're welcome, Spica. Oh Shun how was your rest last night? Did you have any more dreams of that hot sister of yours?"

"No, I haven't dreamed of her since that one time, but thank you for asking, Leda!"

Shaina smirked. It looks like the trio was still continuing their _angelic_ behavior. She'll throw a few lines to ensure they stay like that. It would certainly make her job easier. "Oh the boys, they're just so darling right now. I REALLY hope they keep it up today and tomorrow when you come back and I give a DETAILED account of how each one behaved."

**O|===================================DELPHI====================================|O**

The Master stared at the mirror and finished buttoning the last on his shirt. "_That's excellent to hear. I was worried because I won't be able to contact you during the funeral itself." _He made a face as he adjusted the collar.

"_Well, at this rate, I don't think I'll need to get in touch with you till you get back. Especially with the way Shun had been acting. He told me he felt so bad about how my day went yesterday that he ran all the way to the desert this morning to fill my bottle up with fresh water. Does he always suck up this much when you're there?_"Shaina spoke through her cosmos.

He turned his head as June sang louder in the bathroom. He listened as he could hear the loud splashes of her playing in the tub and still caught up in her "Under the Sea" high. He grabbed a dark blue tie with gold stripes along the front. He looked into the mirror and laid the tie on his shoulders. "_No, he's not sucking up. That's just Shun being Shun doing what Shun does best._" He attempted to tie it only for it to hang down too low. "_I know it's hard to believe; I thought the same way when he first came here._" He pulled it off and tried again.

"_I'll trust your word, Daidalos, but you know the saying, there's no such thing as a saintly Saint."_

The Master blew his bangs as fidgeted trying to make his tie look right. "_You'll see. Shun's a great kid. In fact, they're all great once you get to know them_." Cassandra walked up and began to adjust it for him. Daidalos rested his hands on his sides as he finished the cosmos message. "_Anyways, remember that if you must adjust the schedule, then I'm fine with that. The one thing I want you to do is make sure you get Shun started on his cosmos lessons on instinct. Shun has finally raised his level of understanding the cosmos for it. In his next test, the Labyrinth of Queen Cassiopeia, he needs to be well versed on the subject or else he won't last ten feet there. It is imperative that he masters that as soon as possible." _He looked down as his she patted the knot. He lifted her mask up and kissed his Queen as he listened to Shaina confirming she'll do so. He pulled away, _"good luck, and I hope that the rest of your time there goes well," _he quickly ended.

Cass reached her hand for his smooth shaven face,_ "_You look good_."_

"So do you,"he reciprocated the compliment.

He leaned down and kissed her one more time. As he did so, she sensed a little hesitation than normal. Their lips parted before she reached for his hand and looked up at him. "Is something wrong? It's just that you seemed so distant after we left Orpheus' room. Not to mention your actions last night." She shook her head.

Daidalos pulled away and turned around. He folded his arms. There was no way he could tell her about the Marin look-alike and the picture of the Your's Ever pendant. However, he could still talk about the other stuff. "I just can't stop thinking about the way he looked last night. When I first came in, he just looked like nothing but an empty shell. I did my best to make him feel better, but," his eyes shifted before the mirror in front of him. He could see Cass as she approached and wrapped her arms around his chest. "When you and June came in, there was this bizarre, twisted look, I don't know if it was jealousy; regret… maybe both… is it wrong to feel guilty over this?"

Cass shook her head. "There will be many other people with families there. You're not… WE'RE not the only ones."

He sighed as he touched her hand. "I know, but he's still my friend."

The water and off-key singing ended. The two pushed each other way. Saint Cassandra popped her mask back on and ran to the coffee pot while Saint Daidalos threw his dark blue suit jacket, put it on sat down, and then grabbed the nearest newspaper to read.

June opened the door, allowing a burst of steam to escape the bathroom. She adjusted the large towel wrapped around her hair with one hand while carrying a pair of sandals in the other. "I'm done!" she chimed as she headed over to the bed and began to further rub her down.

Cassandra walked and looked in the bathroom, "June, what is this? There are towels all over the floor and a puddle of water."

June took her towel and pressed against her wet locks. "I know, I accidently kicked my foot and a bunch splashed over the side."

"June, go pick up the bathroom. We're not even paying for this room, there's no reason we should make the maid's job any harder," spoke the Master as he continued to look at the painfully dull article in the international section that compared Payton Manning and Tom Brady.

June jerked her head. "I will, but I need to dry my hair, first," she said as she pointed to her wet mane.

Cassandra folded her arms. "June, you heard your Master, go to the bathroom and it pick up."

June rolled her eyes under her mask, "fine!" she muttered as she stomped to the bathroom.

**O|============================ANDROMEDA ISLAND===========================|O**

Shun and Leda sweetly held each hand of Shaina as they walked across the beach to head over for the lesson in the cosmos. Spica ran over to Leda and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, it's my turn to hold Shaina's hand!"

Leda took his head and leaned it against the Amazon's side. "No its not! If I recall, I only got to hold her hand for a total of twenty minutes while you clearly had twenty five and therefore I deserve five minutes more with the best and most beautiful trainer in the world," he stuck his tongue out before inserting his head underneath her armpit.

Spica folded his arms. "But I want to hold the hand of the best and most beautiful trainer in the world!"

Shun gasped. "Oh guys, let's not fight in front of Saint Shaina," Shun offered his side. "Here Spica, you can have my side." He presented the fair hand of the Ophiuchus to him in which Spica gladly accepted.

Spica reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring of chain links, "Saint Shaina, I made this for you! It's a crown," he said as he handed it to her.

Shaina picked it up and placed it on her head. "Why thank you, Spica!"

Leda looked up, "Saint Shaina, it makes you even more beautiful than ever."

Shun agreed. "Uh huh, now you look like a real Queen."

"We should make Shaina our Queen of Andromeda Island!" proclaimed Leda as he picked up a stick and placed it in Shaina's fair hand.

"All hail Queen Shaina!" added Spica.

Shaina smiled beneath her mask as she held her makeshift crown and staff. "Oh, all of you are just so sweet! Now, enough playing around, we need to get this done." She pointed for them to sit down before standing up in front of them. "Alright… instinct… and battle…" Her hands began to glow. "Now the best way to not get hurt in battle is sometimes to avoid danger all together. The cosmos makes it really strong for us and we use this to avoid the danger, okay?"

The three boys had a puzzled look on their expressions. Spica raised his hand. "Saint Shaina, I don't understand," he said.

Shaina felt a little warm. She raised her hand again. "Okay, this," cosmos appeared around it, "when this is on, the instinct-thingies, well they turn… and… they get hot…"

Shun bit his lip. "Saint Shaina, what are the instinct thingies and what's instinct?"

"HOLD ON!" Shaina screamed. "I'm getting there!" She tapped her foot. "Instinct is like a sense… but its an emotion… I guess…. And you feel things like your hair raises or you feel suddenly cold… and…."

Leda, forgetting about his goodie-two-shoes plan raised his hand, "that sounds more like a reaction than an actual thing. How can it be a so called thingy if it's an emotion with no physical shape whatsoever?" The island quaked hard as large bursts of smoke churned out from the tops of the volcanoes.

"I'm trying! I'm perfectly capable of using the cosmos. Do you really think it's easy to explain it to someone else! NO! It is not! You try teaching this!" Her eyes caught the glimpse of a tiny smile from Leda. She took her hand and smashed it along the side of a cliff, cracking it. "ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME!"

The children hugged each other as the broken cliff tore in two. They all innocently shook their heads.

Leda realizing his mistake quietly turned his head. "No, Saint Shaina," he squeaked. His face was a dark red. It isn't his fault she sucked at teaching the cosmos.

Shaina continued her 'lesson' on the cosmos. Shun didn't really learn a thing and at some points felt as if he was unlearning things that were already established. He hoped it wasn't on anything too important. Regardless he didn't question any of it. For his sake and the others he nodded politely at every fact, but it was clear that Shaina wasn't buying into their routine. The sky became so dark that by three in the afternoon, it almost looked like nightfall.

On the way back to the Living Area, the boys continued to cling onto each other as the bright green flame of Shaina burned high in front of them.

They finally reached the Living Area. Shun's bottom lip trembled as he turned to the volcanoes. The smoke had gotten so bad that he couldn't' even see the mouths of the volcano.

Her shoulders heaved as she grabbed for more of the strange pack of gauze from her bag. "I'm going over here." She said as she pointed toward a secluded spot behind several rocks. "If ANY OF YOU DARE COME CLOSE TO ME I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOUR EXTERNALS INTERNAL AND YOUR INTERNALS EXTERNAL!"

The three boys nodded repetitively as they clung to each other tightly. The second she went behind the rocks, they rushed over to Leda and Spica's hut in slammed the door and they all ran toward their respective beds. Shun sat on his, thinking about what to do. It seemed like anytime they try to make her feel better, something happens and she becomes a thousand times worse. "I know Saint Shaina is very sensitive right now, but is there way to help her sensitivity?"

Spica laid flat on his back on his bed. "Shun, she's on her period. The only thing we can do is just wait it out. "

Shun blinked. Everyone kept mentioning 'period this' and 'that time' that, but he still didn't understand why it would leave Shaina so sensitive. "What's a period?"

Leda shifted his eyes. "It's something really gross that girls do. They just start bleeding from the inside for a while and then they stop no reason. I think they do it through a hole down there."

"Oh, how horrible!" he gasped as he placed his hands at his face. No wonder Shaina was always going behind things with her gauze.

Leda sat up on his bed. "Actually some people like it."

That didn't make sense to Shun. "Why would anyone like to bleed from the inside?"

Spica shrugged. "We don't know. For some reason our Mom was always thrilled to see her periods, as she always said:

It is better to be late than pregnant.

Shun didn't quite understand what that meant. Before he inquire, the hut rumbled, shifting the beds and all the furniture back and forth and throwing Spica to the floor. The chain gang turned to each other, "what happened?" Shun muttered.

Leda's face turned a bright red. "What the hell? We didn't do anything this time!" He gritted his teeth. "God damn it! If we don't do something, Shaina's PMS will kill us all!"

Spica sat up from the floor and rubbed his sore head. "Yeah," Spica nodded thoughtfully, "that would be a crappy way to die, wouldn't it?" Another tremor followed. The blue haired boy tucked his head between his knees as one of their shelves broke and struck his forearms. "Any ideas, Leda?"

Leda heaved. Everyone always expected him to come up with something. He snapped his fingers as he pulled out the first idea from his head. "I got it!" It wasn't much but doing nothing to Saint Shaina wasn't helping at all. "Shun, go and make Shaina happy!"

Shun was startled, "me? What can I do?"

The pink haired boy shrugged, "I don't know? Do something cute. She hates us so maybe she'll like you."

"I'll try." Shun slid off his bed and turned to the brothers. Everyone was counting on him. He had to be brave! Shun exited the door and looked around. How can he make Shaina happy? He really would like her to be happy, but he wasn't sure what the best approach was. He wished that Shaina had a happy period like Leda and Spica's Mom did. Although there were times when she was happy but then all of a sudden she would be upset, defensive, in pain, the next she was sad, then she was angry, then she was happy once more and before he knew it she was upset and defensive all over again.

He gasped as he spotted the Amazon sitting on the Master's rock, making what she said would be sweet and sour pork, but from his angle had the distinct appearance of sausage gravy. As she stirred he watched as she held her stomach.

Alas poor Shaina, how she suffered so. She was wounded from the inside and forced to tend to her wounds and suffering silently so. She lurched forward ever so often. She would then relax for a moment of peace only to repeat the process once more.

Shun took a moment to admire the woman and the courage she must muster for this so called 'period' of grief. However, he knew that the best way to sooth a woman's sorrow is show how much she can be and will be loved.

Not with words, but with a simple gesture of kindness.

The purest boy in the world walked up and gently reached for her hand. He stroked it lovingly and smiled sweetly. He watches as she tilts her mask in happiness and wondered what a woman with such beautiful hair could look like beneath that mask she bore.

Shun gently turned her hand over and reached into a pocket for something to place on her wound. "Here Saint Shaina, I brought you a band-aid."

**O|==============================THE NEXT DAY===========================|O**

The Master and June drove the boat through the Indian Ocean. It had been a long three days. He'd dropped off Cass in Ethiopia and now they had to find out what was left of the training grounds.

June shifted through the radio stations.

… _in other news, scientists and geologists around the world were shocked and amazed after not one, but two volcanoes located side by side but flowed through two different lava veins erupted at the same time, spewing ash as far as Pakistan. Several countries were forced into a military state when millions of citizens all around panicked and began massive looting and rioting. _

…_The sky was a pitch black. I thought the world was ending._

…_Me and my son, we were just touring the district and this dark shadow just crawled from the sky. I told him that it was a solar eclipse and then black soot began to fall like snow…_

…_experts have declared that both volcanoes have calmed down and while the ash in the air may look frightening, it should dissipate within a couple of days. _

June sat up in her seat and spotted the other yellow boat as it floated in the middle of the sea. Everyone was covered from top to bottom in soot but otherwise appeared in good health. The children waved as Shaina continued to cry at the driver's wheel. "Are you okay, Saint Shaina?" June called to her fellow Amazon.

She raised her head and threw her hands on her mask. "NO! No I am not! I blew up the island and almost destroyed the world!" she cried.

The Master sighed. "Boys, come over to this boat with June, I want to talk to Saint Shaina for a moment."

"Yes, Master Daidalos," they said as they leapt into the water and swam to the other boat.

The Master blinked from one boat to the other. He turned toward the twelve year old girl and put an arm around her. "Now Shaina, calm down."

She shook her head. "I can't! What will I do when I get back to Sanctuary? I'm SOOOOOO embarrassed!"

The Master petted her head. "Shaina, look, the only people that knew it's your time of the month are me, the boys, Saint Cassandra, and June. I told you, the volcanoes there were created by Lemurians. I'll write in a report that they simply malfunctioned and you can go about Greece without worrying about people making fun of you."

He paused. "Now, if it makes you feel better, you're not the first person to do this. I've had to deal with it in the past, and," he turned to the boat with the boys and June chatting about, "and I and the others will have to worry about it in the future. So, about seven years ago, I dug several lava reservoirs so that if the volcanoes blew up, it's all flow to the sea and not on the island itself. Even if it did, its no big deal. When I was training for my Cloth, I've probably destroyed and reformed sections of the island hundreds of times. The only thing irreplaceable," he pointed over to the boat "are the boys. You kept them safe and judging by the food and water here, followed procedures and that's all I care about in the end. Let's just think of this as one big life lesson and move on."

With that, Saint Shaina says her goodbyes to the residents of Andromeda Island and disappeared in a ray of green light.

June took her binoculars and focused on parts of the darkened rocky landscape. "It looks like aside from a layer of ash, everything looks pretty intact."

"Are we in trouble?" asked Spica. "I know we were a little bad in the beginning but we did try our best afterwards!"

The Master sighed. After his experiences, truthfully, he had their sympathy. "A little. We'll head over to Ethiopia, get all three of you checked out. If you're fine, we'll grab some supplies and scrub the Living Area down and call it even. The rest of the ash should go away with time."

Shun cradled his blackened hands. "I didn't know she would act like that. I thought she would be happy if she had something to stop the bleeding with." He muttered as the whites and greens of his eyes illuminated his dark skin and black hair.

"Shun, I think every woman around the world would celebrate if it was as simple as that," spoke the Master.

**O|=============================================================================|O**

**Coming October 3 (DELETED)**

**Side Story 3: The Lonely Stage**

**Orpheus makes his musical debut to the world at the Bed of Bacchus to persue his dreams of fame as well as his crusade for world peace. **

**Coming October 17**

**Chapter 18: The Pacifist Punch!**

**Everyone from around the world, including our merry band of Andromeda Islanders, come to Sanctuary for the Eighty-Eight Knight Festival. The first thing Shun does is… sign up for the biggest combat tournament of the year? **

_Have you ever felt the true power of your cosmos?_

**O|=============================================================================|O**

Author's Notes

Sorry about the slight delay on quite possibly the dumbest chapter of this story yet. By the time that I was done, the story was about twenty seven pages on Microsoft Word. At the time, there were a few sections that didn't really feel refined and I needed the time to go through and edit it. If it was the summer, it would've been no problem, but now that school started, I needed a couple of days to get it done due to less free time. Remember, if the chapter isn't up by the day, just head over to my profile, and I'll post if the chapter has been delayed or not.

One of the things that definitely needed a revamp was actually from one of the reviews from Nobara Aihara. Originally, it was going to be Shaina vs. Marin. However there would be a continuity error since the Master were seven at the time and in the story now, he is currently twenty five, which meant that Shaina would have to be REALLY young. (_Don't be afraid to mention things to me, criticism keeps me on the right path and ensures I maintain quality_) Luckily for me, Toei created Geist and included Shaina's move set so the scene remained intact with the exception of the reason Geist/ Shaina sets up the fight so that she fought alone. (Geist didn't want to be declared the loser before the fight and Shaina was upset that Marin was picked over her for the Gold-Level-Training).

Writing this chapter also made me miss the first part where the three boys were chained together. Leda and Shun play off on each other real well while Spica balances the trio so that it doesn't result in mindless arguing.

I've made a couple of updates on my profile. I've now included a small summary of all the chapters as well as a few tidbits on the last three parts including the name of the part, the test it's based on, and a small hint over what each one is about. I've also included the information that Sana sought in the last review *hint hint.*

Thank you for the reviews, feel free to leave criticism if you notice anything wrong.

Jenny D


	21. 3D: The Pacifist Punch!

June rushed down the dirt path of the outskirts of the village. With the Eighty-Eight Knight Festival going on, the streets were far too crowded and it was just easier to go around then to cut through. She could tell she wasn't the only one as various locals passed her, carrying carts of wine, sweets, bread and oils to replenish whatever food stand they were running.

Before the Master would take the others into the Festival, he'd often give them a passionate tour over the Origins of Greece, one that she's heard _every_ time he gets a new group. It was nice for her to have an excuse out of listening to it again while contributing to her Path to become a Bronze-Level Trainer. Last month, was the midyear point, in which the Master was required to drop off the six months worth of combat stats for them. However, due to the mess of the eruption of the Island, they thankfully gave him a thirty day extension to deliver the results since there was no way he would have the time to tell them the results of over eight thousand combat sessions including notes.

It was hard to believe they had so many of them until one began to think about it. With four students performing twelve twenty-minute combat sessions per day for six months, it quickly added up. Perhaps this second year passed by so quickly due to the fact that Shun hadn't taken the Test of False Freedom for a while. Last year, Shun drove her insane with his inability to score just one point to pass followed by him casually strolling into their teacher's office. The worst was when Shun started marking days in advance on his wall calendar to ensure he'd never miss _any_ of them.

She finally reached the Great Library of Athena. It was a lovely building that kept various documents and historical accounts. It also had a small room dedicated to the official record keeping of trainee records, her official destination. As she walked down the aisle, she stopped midway when she noticed an unusual amount of Trainees in one section. She looked up at the list of topics the area covered, nodded and continued on her way feeling a little silly. Of course everyone would be hanging around there, the Eighty-Eight Knight Festival is celebrated to honor those who fell during the First Holy War as well as the day that Athena declared victory over Poseidon. Naturally, there would be many interested in learning more about the subject on this day.

She reached the desk where an elderly man sat at. She bowed to him and began to hand over the combat results. The man nodded as he took a quick look through each of them. It was when he paused at one of the scrolls, his mustache twitched as he quickly began to scan through the days.

"Young lady, is this right?" he spun the scroll over in front of her and pointed out the long lines of zeros. "This one only had nothing but Draws."

June folded her hands. She tilted her chin up to make herself more dignified. "Yes it is. Shun Amamiya, had never won any matches, however he has never lost either."

The man adjusted his glasses and the funny cap on his head. "That's a little hard to swallow, young lady. The trainee is not one of those uh," he snapped his fingers as he struggled to think of the nicest way of saying retarded, "he's not challenged in the head, is he? Any… head injuries?"

June shook her head once more. "No, he's fine." She shyly fiddled with her hands. "He doesn't lose; because, I made him promise that he would never do so."

The old man nodded. "Oh, really, well that's mighty chivalrous of him, but if he is going to be your _champion_, then wouldn't it be better if he won battles? If he does nothing but Draws, then it doesn't count and it's almost like he never battled at all."

June sighed. She wished Shun was capable of fighting otherwise. Even she was growing tired of it. Sometimes, she wondered if Leda was right and that Shun was entertained by the fact that he has nothing but Draws? "He tries," she muttered reluctantly. "As long as he doesn't lose fifteen days in a row, that's all that matters."

**O|====================================================|O**

"Shun, come on, we only have this part and we're done," the Master called out to the boy.

Shun struggled to avoid turning his head but the smell was just over powering. "I'm sorry," he quickly apologized and bowed and before catching the oversized Andromeda headpiece. "I've been listening ever since you started." He pointed over toward the nearby village. "It just smells so good over there," he grinned. The mouth-watering aroma of fresh veal, chicken, and beef over several flaming grills was just so overpowering.

The Master's covered face nodded. "Yes, it does smell good," he lied. "Now, as soon as we're done, you can eat some of it instead simply smelling it."

"I'm sooo getting some gyros… with TONS of chicken and beef…AH!" cried Spica as he bounced around while holding his headpiece with one hand and cradling his grumbling stomach.

Shun clasped his hand. "Oh… that smells…. I mean… sounds good!" he spoke dreamily.

Leda turned his head. "Come on, let's just shut up so he can finish," he muttered as he tried to take his mind off the fat meaty gyro that Spica had put into his mind.

The Master nodded as he placed his white gloved hands on his hips. "He's right, now come on. I'm almost finished," he spoke as he pointed toward the Silver Mines of Laurium.

**O|====================================================|O**

_Back when the Saints were first being established, the concept of rank was far different than it was today. The Gold Saints that we knew today were entitled the Zodiac Knights because they corresponded to the twelve signs of the zodiac and were the last line of defense for Athena. Silvers on the other hand were not called Silvers because of the color of their Cloths but rather because most of them were international slaves that worked the Silver Mines of Laurium, the source of wealth for the prospering city of Athens. These slaves traveled all around the world not only spreading the love of Athena but fighting in any conflict that she needed attention to._

_Finally there were the Specialist Knights. In truth, back then they weren't considered the weakest but the most different. They specialized in certain abilities and their duty was simply to aid whoever needed it. That is why the Rank system is used as well. I for example, am considered Gold Rank, but I wear the Cloth of Silver. _

_Over time, the ranks of Gold, Silver and Bronze were established. However, during the Crusades, the title of Saint was not necessarily dropped but altered back to "Knight," as to not offend anyone. It wasn't until the Second Holy War that everyone accepted the title of "Saint" once more to counter the "Specters" that they fought against. To this day, we still carry the title of Saint. But for one day, we refer to ourselves as Knights as a means of honoring the First Holy War soldiers. _

**O|====================================================|O**

"Hey… back!" June shouted as she waved her hand. Out of breath, she leaned on her thighs, pulled the bottom of her mask to allow her to take deeper breaths. "Master, are you done?" she spoke. The chain gang turned toward their teacher with hopeful eyes. He shook his head and pointed toward two more buildings before they all performed a collective sigh. "Master, come on! Can we have fun and just talk about the two buildings on the way back?" she cried.

Unable to make facial expressions, he tilted his head, imitating one of the Amazon gestures for happiness. "Learning is fun."

Spica and Leda threw their hands in the air with June gave a subtle kick to the ground. Shun gave a brief glance toward the food booths ahead and simply sighed at what June would call: the typical teacher excuse for more lecturing. Shun simply took a few steps up. "Master, I like your lessons, but I'm so hungry, I only ate my oats and stuff." He stroked his empty stomach. After hearing of the myriad of food that will be available, he decided to reserve as much of his stomach for that instead of digesting his fruit that he had that went along with his Breakfast of Saints.

He looked down. It was generous of Shun to offer his oranges to a few of the panhandlers along the street. "Alright. I'll save that for another day, let's go." He watched as they all cheered. "Before we go to the exchange, let's at least review what you need to do for this day to earn a card."

Shun adjusted his headpiece, watching the others do the same. There were a number of traditions of the Eighty-Eight Knight Festival. One of them was that if one had permission, they were allowed to wear the headpiece of the Cloth they were going after. He asked what would happen if he lost it, but apparently if it's not on its bearer's head after three days, it returns back to the Pandora's Box due to headpiece alone being made of a different composition than the rest of the Cloth. Shun thought it was quite ingenious, however the origins of it go back to the First Holy War when Lemurian Alchemists were sick of fixing or forging the damn things after each battle.

But there was another tradition that Shun was excited about. All the Saints, including his Master, had to wear their Cloth, a full form-fitting covering over their hair, heads and bodies as well as their cape that designated their rank. He watched as the Master took a few steps back and began to pretend he was just minding his own business ready to test to see if they remembered what to do. He took a deep breath as he and the others approached their teacher and bowed. "May the Goddess smile upon you, Saint of Cepheus," the spoke as they held their bow.

The goal of the game was to guess who the Saint was. It wasn't easy since Shun noticed that even though he had seen many pictures of the different Cloths at the Kido Orphanage, some of them were just difficult to pick out once they were on their bearers. If one were to say the wrong name, they were not permitted to try again until the next Eighty Eight Knight Festival. He's heard some Saints are so picky that one wrong word and they'd still deny them.

The Master nodded, "I thank you. May she continue to watch over all of you, Trainees of Athena," with that confirmation, the children held their hands out. He took out a leather pouch and gave each of them a tin card with the embossed symbol of King Cepheus, similar to the front of his Pandora's Box. He watched as the boys dropped their formalities and bounced in glee before they excitedly inserted their first tin cards into their empty pouches.

Originally, the tradition was just trainees, in the aftermath of the First Holy War, taking time to honor the fallen. With most of the Saints dead at the time, the trainees in line of the cloth simply covered themselves from head to toe in white. It was a religious holiday that was taken very seriously with even a large sermon over the First Holy War and a grand concert under the Lyrids Meteor Shower. No one was sure which Saint started giving out the miniature version of the front of their Pandora's Box but it quickly transformed into a popular children's trading card game that continued to this day. It was the Saint's equivalent of a grand Easter egg hunt.

Shun eyed at June's proud fat leather pouch. She had six bronze Saints, almost all of the Silvers, and three Golds including the rare "Aries" and the impossible-to-find "Sagittarius". The latter was given by the Master after she found out he used the priceless card as a bookmark for several years. Even though Shun currently only had one card, while it wasn't rare, it was just considered _difficult to attain_. Finding the Master was easy but the problem was that trainees kept making the mistake of calling him the Cygnus Saint due to his dark blue Cloth and the wings on the sides of his headpiece.

After finding an exchange for their Ethiopian Burr to Euros, the Master handed each of the children the equivalent of one drachma or seventeen Euros ($24) due to it being a festival and he was to use it to purchase his food for the day. As long as they meet at the appropriate time at the spot, than they were free to move around wherever they want, either to shop or collect cards.

Shun's eyes lit up as he held the money in his hands. It just seemed so much or at least compared to the typical amount. Still, he carefully folded it up and placed it in a very small pouch that hung around his neck before tucking that back in beneath his trainer shirt. He gave it a gentle pat to ensure it was still there. He wasn't sure why anyone would try to steal his festival money. Every trainee was given a very generous amount. But it was better to play safe than sorry. Don't count it out in the open and anytime it was outside of his trainer shirt, he was to clutch onto it to ensure no one would try to use speed and pluck it out of his hand.

Everyone headed toward the food booths. Shun rushed toward the one where a large side of beef hung by its hoof. He watched as the cook took a knife and sheered several strips at a time. He pointed out the toppings he wanted and handed over two Euros. As he held the hot pita bread in his hands, he took slow meticulous bites to enjoy the full flavor. He had plenty of time before he needed to be back. He quietly finished it, lapping up the juices and the white topping from his fingers. It was a little expensive, but it certain felt like it was worth the price. He then spotted a couple as they left their tiny table. He did need to sit down for a little bit to let his food settle. He licked his lips to taste the juices of the meat and began to debate over whether he should save his money for other things or grab another gyro.

"Excuse me?" Shun turned his head as a foot soldier stood in front of him. "I noticed you were wearing the headpiece of Andromeda. I take it you are a student of Saint Daidalos of Cepheus?"

Shun blinked. "How did you know?"

He simply shrugged. "Only the Saint of Cepheus can find the owner for that Cloth. It's common knowledge. Anyways, when I saw your headpiece, I thought I would show this to you. We're looking for trainees to come and volunteer to take part in the Coliseum Games."

Shun shook his head. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," he smiled. The man pulled out his rank and Coliseum badge. Shun sighed, "I just…"

The man held out a clipboard of signatures, "are you sure? There will be many trainees there from all over the world. I imagine you, being a student of the best hand to hand fighter in Sanctuary would jump at an opportunity. Everyone will be there!"

Shun was about to refuse once more before pausing. "Everyone?" he blinked. "Even trainees from Death Queen Island?"

The man smiled. "All trainees are welcomed to attend."

Shun looked down at the details. The event itself didn't start till six. He tilted his head curiously. There were quite a few names on here and surely Ikki wouldn't pass up something like this. "Can I ask you something?"

_An hour later…_

"May the Goddess smile upon you, Saint of Cygnus," spoke two boys.

The Master looked up from the large table, I thank you, but I fear you have mistaken me for another. May she continue to watch over…" He stopped as the left boy smacked the other in the back of the head.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS CEPHEUS!" he shouted before dragging the other with him.

The Master sighed as he lifted the bottom part of his white covering in order to drink his coffee. He looked up at the clock when the Brothers and June rush over toward the table in the same order they held when they sat around the campfire. "So how was this street?" he asked while pointing toward his helmet next to his cup.

Everyone immediately pulled their headpieces off and sat them on the table. "Master, we got Saggita!" Spica shouted as the two boys took out their cards in front of them.

"I thought there would be more Saints in the food area. The only ones out there were Saggita and you," spoke Leda as he pulled out one of his foot long peppermint candy sticks.

June disagreed. As a seasoned collector in the art of 'Gotta Find Them All', she had an excellent perspective of where most of the Saints would go. "Most don't eat during the day due to the fact that that section is really congested. They'll either come down at night or they will find a low traffic area to eat at." June then pulled out a set of three foot long peppermint sticks. Apparently the two of them visited the same booth. "The best areas we should visit would be the furniture and political office areas."

Leda turned his head, "Master, would a lot of Saints really be there?"

The Master lifted his white hood to expose his mouth in order to take another sip of coffee. "I'm not going to tell you. I could actually send a message out and find out where everyone is at, but that would ruin the satisfaction of exploring the city and collecting all eighty eight." Beneath his white face covering, his blue eyes searched the room. "Anyone know where Shun is at?"

Everyone turned to each other. Leda took a bite from the tip of his stick, "hey June, isn't he always with you?"

June shook her head, "not this time," she looked toward her teacher, "Master should we go look for him?"

He simply waved a hand, "the lines were fairly long. Let's give him ten more minutes."

The others obliged and continued to chat about other areas that the more "Rarer" Saints would be. After nine minutes, the door opened up to reveal Shun wearing a white chiton over his blue trainer with a large bronze pin at the corner of his outfit. Shun nervously took a few steps forward as everyone gasped. Shun immediately bowed, "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Shun did you sign up for the Coliseum Games?" Spica asked as he pointed toward the outfit.

Shun nodded, "uh huh."

The blue haired boy was a little surprised, "sooooo, which one did you go for, target practice?"

Shun shook his head. "No… I saw that… but I didn't want to do all the ones under marksmanship…. I signed up for combat…"

The Master raised a brow. "Are you doing Exhibition?" All that would entail was that he demonstrate his moves, "or are you doing a friendly match?"

Shun shook his head again. "No, its regular one-on-one combat, I tried to sign up for the one with the most people in it. They called it the… uh…" He thought there for a second. "The Si-sy-phean Challenge," he watched Leda bite down on his peppermint stick while June smashed hers on the table. Shun knew that there would perhaps be a little shock and surprise. After all, he had yet to win a match on the island, but he has never lost either. He must remain calm and demonstrate to the others that he was determined to go through with it. He walked over toward his teacher's side, "Master could you sign my waiver?" he spoke. He wouldn't dream of troubling the Sisyphean Challenge committee for any of his limbs flying out of the building.

Before he could finish his train of thoughts, June grabbed the scroll and smacked him smartly on the head.

Leda shifted his eyes at Shun and back at the Amazon, "hey June," he whispered. "Maybe he can't enter if he gets a concussion?" he sang sweetly. Falling for his siren song, she turned her head and whacked the green haired boy over and over on the ground with the body part waiver.

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Three: Shun the Splendid**

**Chapter 18: The Pacifist Punch!**

**O================================================================================O**

Shun held his hand against his head before adjusting the bandage over his eye. He couldn't believe how mighty June's caring heart or her right hook was until it took both of the brothers and finally the Master to pull her off of him. "Master, I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you, before signing up." he spoke in a low hush.

The Master walked by his side along the country path around the village. It was the only way he could escort Shun toward the seedy Coliseum Arena district. "Shun, if you wanted to attend the games that badly, you do realize that the Coliseum is open to the public." He turned his head and watched as the boy shyly turned away, "Shun, I'm not angry with you, but this doesn't seem like something you would try… at least not without good reason…" he spoke trying to hint out that he'd like to know.

Shun sighed. June's reaction was nothing how he'd imagine it would be. He'd never think that she'd beat him up after the news. Because of that, it seemed like all his courage to tell his teacher had been knocked, punched and chair-slapped out of him, "can I tell you afterwards?" he muttered. His teacher obliged.

They walked down the path, until Shun spotted an old stone building in the middle of a flowery field. Shun began to think of Mommy. It would sound quite nice to pray to Mommy in a church and he could take care of it ahead of time before the match started. He asked the Master if they could stop there for a few minutes and he agreed. Shun diverted from the main path, walked up the stone steps. He held one of the doors open for his teacher. As he stood there holding the handle he noticed that Master Daidalos hesitated a little bit, but still entered the Sanctuary. The Master took a seat in the back row to permit Shun to do his business in the front by himself.

The church had as basic of a set up that it could have, with simple wooden benches and bibles laying on top and beneath them. The stain glass had no deity, but it was a bevy of different colors and flowers. The walls had several murals of various scenes that Shun took a moment to admire.

Shun turned toward what looked like a sleeping homeless man on the front bench. His messy blue hair matted his grief stricken face. Shun reached into his pocket. He only had one Euro left for the day. The rest he had spent purchasing the outfit required by all who wished to enter the games. Shun walked over and placed the last of his money beside him before heading to the other side of the front bench to pray in front of lit candle. He slipped his pendant out and covertly wrapped it around his hands.

"Dear God, please let my Brother be at the tournament. I know the deadline to sign up has already passed but I hope he will be there alive and okay. Watch over June, Spica, Leda and Master Daidalos, Saint Dante, Saint Cassandra, Lola, everyone else on the Ranch and Saul. Watch over Mommy in heaven, Daddy for using his egg-wakers on me and my Brother, wherever he may be at, Mr. Ptolemy in Beagle Heaven, my pretty sister of my dream, whatever her name is, any other sisters and brothers I have, whoever they may be," he knew he forgot someone. "Oh, and watch over Saint Shaina and may she have many happy periods to come.

Yours Ever, Amen."

He quietly made the star of Thanatos, whoever he may be, to honor the Quiet Earth that he desired, whatever that meant. After kissing his pendant, he shoved it back in his trainer. He needed to head toward his destination. He hurried down the aisle and paused to see his teacher staring to the side. "Master, what are you looking at?"

He pointed up toward a mural with a man holding two stone tablets. "I was just thinking about number five on the list up there."

Shun looked back up at the ten sections "Can you read it? What are those funny lines?"

The Master continued to stare, "it's Italian, I believe. No, I can't read it," he stood up, "but I know what it says." He turned back to Shun, "how was your talk with your Mother?"

Even though he had told the Master about his prayers, he never expected him to ask such a question. "It was good," he replied generically, "but I wish Mommy could talk back to me to let me know how she was doing. But she is in Heaven and Heaven is good."

*THUD*

The two turned toward the sound. Apparently it was just one of many Bibles on the wooden benches falling to the ground. The only reasonable assumption Shun could make was that it was that homeless man out front. Perhaps Shun was a little loud? The man did look like he was trying to sleep or something. The little boy pointed toward the door and the two made their way towards it and back on the main path to the Coliseum. He felt his heart beat faster with every step he took. "Master, have you ever tried the Coliseum Games?"

"I did, but only Exhibition and Group Friendly Matches on the last day. I've always wanted to try the Sisyphean Challenge… but my Brazilian friend forbade it. He wanted me to spend the first day collecting those tin cards the other trainees were crazy about."

**O|====================================================|O**

_Someday, you'll be spending the rest of your life training or fighting. Take a day to step out of the ring, and for now, be a kid._

**O|====================================================|O**

The Master turned to the boy. He thought of all his students on the island, Shun would appreciate this festival the most. He wanted to ask him again as to why he would do it, but even if he found out, it would do no good. Shun had already signed up. Pulling him out would severely hurt his fighting record and would guarantee that he would be _taken off the island_ by the end of the year.

After a couple of minutes, the two left the church and returned to the main path toward the Coliseum. The closer they came, the more crowded the road was. Several times, the two had to stop and allow groups of trainees and orphans the chance to give out more tin cards. With Shun's prominent Andromeda head piece, several trainees were able to guess the Master's Cloth correctly. He didn't care; it was less weight in his pocket.

Soon the crowds began to lighten up with only the large rocky terrain that was reserved for training foot soldiers and Saints. It was fairly empty at the moment. Everyone was out enjoying the festival and most of the people running their booths would often stay on one side of the village for Day One and move them over to the Coliseum during the finals of the Sisyphean Challenge.

The closer the two came toward the Coliseum, the more Shun began to realize that the sand was gradually changing from a light peach to a dark brown with dark splotches all over the place. Shun placed his hands over his nose as the smell grew stronger almost as if the dirt below his feet had been bathed in blood over and over while the rocks were speckled with various brown splotches. The Master and everyone else that hung about seemed almost nonchalant of the smell of death as if they were all used to it.

They finally reached the iron barred front gate of the coliseum. The Master held out the signed waiver while Shun poked his head through the iron bars, Shun could already see hundreds of trainees and orphans being ordered to a designated spot.

The foot soldier at the door turned toward the curious green haired boy, "hey kid, hold up, I need you to sign here saying you've arrived."

Shun smiled politely and did as he was told. "I was just seeing if Ikki was here yet."

The Master jerked his head. "I apologize, but could you give us one moment." He waited until the main gave him a five-finger minute before dragging Shun over to the side.

The foot soldier turned toward a Maiden with several orphans at her side before looking back to see the Saint of Cepheus speaking with the green haired boy.

"…the soldier was quite kind. He said that all trainees were welcomed to attend. He even said that he heard from someone that someone strong that had the same name as my brother would be here." He gasped as the Master halted in front of him, "Master what's wrong?"

The Argentinean's shoulders heaved before he shook his head. He turned around and lifted his mask to reveal his face, "Shun, the Master of Death Queen Island, had never, in the history of Saints, attended the Eighty Eight Knight Festival. Due to that Saint Card game, the only trainees who participate in the Sisyphean Challenge are those that are extremely good. The others would be orphans trying to make a name for themselves in hopes of a Master coming over. In order to recruit enough trainees and orphans, soldiers are paid a small commission for every orphan they get to sign up for it, five times that for those that have a Master."

Shun's bottom lip quivered. "Ikki won't be there? But he sounded like he would be…" he muttered as he watched the Master's head slowly shook. Shun wiped a single tear off his face. "Why would he tell me those things? Why would he act so nice in order to get me to sign the paper?" he whispered while shaking his head. Maybe he was a stranger after all.

The Master looked down. Poor Shun. He was eight now, a year and half wiser, but still a child that could still be taken advantage of. He merely responded with the same conclusion that he came too long after he signed his Blood Pact to become a Saint, "If you're young enough, angry enough or even desperate enough, they'll figure out the triggers and use them as a form of leverage. If they want you, they will do whatever it takes to get you." He watched as the boy stared at the ground somberly.

Shun felt so stupid. He had signed up for a tournament to see his brother, who won't be there. He had used nearly all of his day's money for the fee, his clothes and pin. He won't be able to even hunt for metal Saint cards like the others. "At least, the nice man earned more money because of me. He pro-probably has a-a family and they need the money. I'm glad he's happy," he smiled sadly as he took off his Andromeda headpiece and handed it to the Master.

"Shun?"

He looked up.

"If you don't want to do this, I can't withdraw you, but if you think about it, you could hold it out with nineteen draws, and throw the last one. You'll be in the negative, but only a little bit, just enough to get out." He whispered. "I know its stat-manipulation, but,"

Before he could finish, Shun shook his head. "Master, you told me to do my best at whatever I do. Ikki told me, to always do my best, especially when he's not here." Shun wiped his wet eyes with his sleeve. "I'm here and I'll do my best." Shun reached to his side to pull out his leather gloves, chain and triangle end and was about to head back inside before his Master reached over for his shoulder.

"Shun, you're right. It was terrible of me to ask you to throw the fight. Let me give you some advice so you can do your best. Alright?" He watched Shun smile, before continuing:

_1. Be efficient. Don't strike if you are unsure if it will make contact or be effective. You will be fighting constantly for two days with hardly any breaks. If you feel the person would take a lot of effort, don't go for a win, and dodge for a while until you can draw. No need to waste all your energy on them. With each round lasting ten minutes, at the most you will have to fight a 144 times, and any move you make must count even if it isn't obvious at the beginning._

_2. Don't lose, go for the draw if the fight is not going your way. Remember, you earn +1 for wins, -1 for loses, but it doesn't count if you draw. Every twenty fights, except for the finals, anyone in the negative is taken out. It is better to maintain a positive or a neutral score than to earn a negative and try to work your way out. _

_3) Do not leave the public view. There are so called "rest" areas for trainees inside where they used to keep the animals and slaves at. Never go into any of them. Eat, do your business, whatever up on top where everyone can see you. If another trainee sees an opportunity to lessen the competition, they'll take it._

Shun remembered hearing from Spica about how cut-throat the House of Tenma Orphanage was. However hearing it from his teacher just seemed so surreal. But it was good to hear him being his normal teacher-self. The two headed back toward the gate. He took out his chain and triangle end before pausing. "Excuse me, can you wait just a few more minutes," Shun asked the soldier.

"Shun, what do you need now?" The Master asked.

Shun pointed toward a large set of rocks. He'd rather go now before he's forced to do anything in front of a crowd.

**O|====================================================|O**

"Oh god, what was Shun thinking?" laughed Spica as he reached into a bag of candy and popped another cherry drop into his mouth. His smiled faded the second June spun around.

She took the half broken peppermint stick and smacked it in her hands with the shattered end clearly facing him. "What was he thinking? He keeps showing pity to the wooden target dummies on the island. Why the hell would he do this?"

Leda stopped as he eyed a man painting fake tattoos on some trainees. "It's no big deal. He obviously doesn't care about winning. A good ass kicking will make him wake up and realize that he needs to take combat…" before he could finish the Amazon threw her stick on the ground.

"YES IT IS! Wins, losses, and draws all count toward Shun's regular stats. If Shun gets fifteen loses he'll get another meeting with the Master! He's going against hundreds of trainees. Do you realize what the chances of that happening are?" June grabbed her head. "Why is he putting me through this again? DAMMIT!"

Leda was surprised at the amount of emotion June was showing. He had seen her freak out several times when Shun went to the Master's hut after training. He still remembered the time when she was so out of it that she set the food on fire. Right now was comparatively worse to the point where she looked like she was having a nervous breakdown. He wasn't quite sure why June would have anything to worry about. The only thing that happens there was the Master telling him how much he sucked at fighting and should quit.

**O|========================= COLISEUM FLOOR (An hour later)===========================|O**

**Round 6**

Shun huffed as he darted to the left to avoid the other's roundhouse kick. His opponent came straight from one of the orphanages and even he could tell they weren't very good. Shun watched as they performed the same round house kick over and over. All the green haired boy did was duck and take a step back.

"Hold still!" the six year old boy chimed as he performed another roundhouse kick, with Shun merely dodging it.

*WHISTLE*

Shun smiled. "You're kicks were really good," he complimented as he bowed down before the six year old grabbed him by his hair and pulled a few strands out.

"Shut up!" he whined.

**O|========================= COLISEUM STANDS===========================|O**

The Master shook his head. He actually met that little brat once. Apparently he still hasn't taken his advice on doing more than one move set.

He sat in the stands with probably a handful of either the curious or broke spectators. Shun was surprised at the lack of people, but after his years of experience, most don't come until the next day when all the terrible fighters had been weeded out and when the Gold Saints, Goddess Athena and the Pope arrive to watch the finals and Orpheus performing his public concert under the Lyrids meteor shower.

"Master!" cried a familiar pink haired boy.

Leda, June and Spica all ascended from the opening and crawled up from the stairs with their newest cards on one side and their bags of sweets in the other. They all took a seat beside him before looking down at the hundreds of rings drawn in the sand below. "Where's Shun at?" asked Spica as he chewed his caramel in his mouth.

Leda took his peppermint stick and pointed downwards toward the northern corner, "he's over there." How Spica managed to miss that puff of cabbage hair was beyond him.

June leaned over the rail to get a better glimpse. "Has he won or lost any?"

The Master shook his head. "No, he just had another Draw."

"Has he even hit anyone yet?"

He sighed. "No, actually he hasn't."

"That's what I thought," grumbled Leda as he shoved his peppermint stick in his mouth. He looked back at the chaos on the field. "What are they doing?"

June turned toward him. "They're just changing fighters." They set aside two minutes for everyone to get to their new position; anyone who doesn't make it to their designated spot is thrown out."

Spica watched as Shun's green hair bounced around trying to get to the next ring on the other side of the coliseum. "Sucks for him," he commented as Shun reached his new ring.

**O|========================= COLISEUM FLOOR===========================|O**

Shun catches his breath while listening to the whistle being blown. He coughs a few times as a couple of trainees were being escorted by a few maidens including the one who pulled on his hair earlier. Shun turned to the other heavy-set trainee as he too was getting ready to start the fight. The two gave an exhausted bow before Shun held out his weapon and they both moved into their fighter's stance.

The trainee was definitely a lot older than the last.

The whistle was blown and immediately the other trainee unleashed with a strike empowered by cosmos. Feeling the heat from his opponent's hand's cosmos. Shun immediately took his chain and timed his defense in order to wrap his opponent's wrist with the metal links. He watched as the boy attempted to burn his cosmos even brighter.

"No, don't do that!" cried Shun.

The boy didn't listen; instead he screamed and elevated his cosmos only for the metal links of his chain to heat up and simply burn the boy back. The other boy pulled his hand back, feeling the small burns on his wrist before making a mad charge.

Shun quickly wrapped his short chain around one of his wrists and raise his forearms to protect his face. Using the wrapped chains like a shield, Shun tried to position that arm wherever the boy attempted to strike.

**O|========================= COLISEUM STANDS===========================|O**

June grabbed a cloth and began to wipe her mesh eye pieces. "It's so hard to tell what's going on." There was so much dust being kicked up into the air that even Shun's green hair didn't stick out very well amongst the organized chaos below.

"Most of them are just from the Orphanages trying to impress a Master," shrugged Leda. His eyes shifted until he raised a brow, "speaking of orphans," he tapped his brother's shoulder and then gestured over to a ring nearby.

Spica leaned down a little bit, nearly causing his headpiece to fall off his head, "Is that Adonis?" He squinted his eyes and looked at the long scar upon his arm. "Yeah that's definitely him. I'm surprised he hasn't picked up a Master yet."

The Master sighed. The truth was that with the hundred Kido Orphans being related, the Brother Law or the Law that states that if one trainee is taken in and they have siblings than those siblings must be taken up before any other orphans. It was a way to ensure that brothers and sisters weren't separated but it was never meant for something this large scale. As of now, Leda and Spica were either the last or close to the last Sanctuary Orphans to be taken up.

**O|========================= COLISEUM FLOOR===========================|O**

_Eight Minutes Later…_

The whistle blew as the two heaved in exhaustion. Shun unwrapped his chains off his leather gloved arm.

"Alright both of you have a Draw for this match. You, go over toward Ring seventy eight, and you, greenie, ring sixty three."

The two boys bowed to the Maiden. Shun was about to take off when…

*PLOP*

Shun jerked his head as his opponent fell over exhausted. He looked very dizzy, probably from using his cosmos too much. He had the same look too when he first awakened his. Sensing that other than a disqualification, he'll be okay, Shun rushed over to his spot. As he moved across the field, he watched as a couple of others struggled to get to their ring on time. Still there were hundreds of others to go.

"SHUN!" He turned to the direction of June waving her hand with Leda and Spica behind her. "We're going back to Saint Hunting right now. We'll come back to check on you in an hour! Try last at least until then, okay?"

Shun nodded his head. "I'll try!" he called out while waving and giving a thumb up. He wasn't sure if they heard him with the sound of his other opponents seemingly drowning him out. He sighed as he watched the others returned to the festival. He looked over toward his Master. Apparently, word has spread that there was a Saint parked at the Coliseum. He watched as several trainees made their guess. Only half of that group up there earned a card from him.

He turned back toward his opponent before returning his gaze at the other trainees in the crowd with their candy bags and cards. The whistle blew, forcing him to return back to the matter at hand. He did say he would do his best, and that is what he must do. The next ring he had to go to wasn't very far. He took an easy jog over and walked in place to ensure his muscles didn't cramp up.

Seven rounds done with possibly a hundred and thirty seven left to go.

**O|=========================SANCTUARY===========================|O**

The timid foot soldier carried the scroll up the steps toward the House of Scorpio. It did seem a little quiet with everyone down at the festival. He knocked on the door to see the Gold Saint of Scorpio crack it open before frowning profusely.

"Didn't I tell you that I don't want to see your face again?" Saint Milo spoke.

The soldier nervously held the scroll out to him. "I'm sorry sir."

Saint Milo groaned before snatching it out of his hands and tossed a few pieces for his trouble. He walked down the marble hallway, tossing the wax seal to the side and jerking the document open. "DAMN!" he barked, his voice echoing throughout the Temple.

Camus looked up and sighed in front of the metal yellow painted tin. He reached over for the big heavy stamp press and in the blink of an eye, had stamped out twenty Scorpio metal cards for the Festival. He stacked them on top of the others. He wished Milo hadn't put it off till the last minute. "_What happened?_" he called through his cosmos. He stood still for a moment before finally grabbing another sheet of yellow tin to stamp out more cards. He could only assume Milo wanted to gripe about it through his mouth and not calmly with his thoughts.

"This is the fourteenth trainee that died under him this year! What the hell is with Saint Perseus! DAMN!" he cursed before sending the scroll through the floor and into the basement.

The Saint of Aquarius stamped out twenty more Scorpio cards and calmly stacked the batch on top of the previous. "Milo_-the-Humble_, do you even know the type of group you're running? I agree that those from the Kido Orphanage were poorly prepared, but we do have our standards to maintain. Besides, I know firsthand that they are capable of training. The problem is he's always using his energy to whine incessantly about his mother." He smacked the stamp on the metal for the next card.

"Now now, don't get me started on the fact that Hyoga is the only thing you ever talk about with me anymore," Milo the Humble took a spot beside Camus the Hypocrite and grabbed the stamper to continue the work. "Besides, that's no way to talk about your future mole is it? If you wish for him to betray his friends, then you yourself must befriend him in a way that is greater than the sum of their hearts." Milo stamped with six more Scorpio cards to a simple tune stuck in his head.

Camus glared back, as Milo was seemingly absorbed in his cleaver pun. "Let's not discuss Hyoga any further." Every time he spoke his name, all he could hear is his voice crying out about his Mother.

**O|========================= COLISEUM FLOOR (NIGHT TIME)===========================|O**

**ROUND 60**

Shun rubbed his eyes as he moved toward his next ring. He had been fighting consistently for about sixty rounds now. As more trainees and orphans were taken off the field, it seemed like those who were left were about or better than the fighting levels of Leda and Spica. The sides of his arms, shoulders and essentially everywhere were covered with dark bruises. The ones on his forearms were particularly painful with bruise upon bruise and flecks of dried blood.

Out of the three hundred that started earlier, there were around a hundred left. He turned to the spot where the Master was. Right next to him, Dante, his head and body equally covered sat next to him with Miss Misty and Mr. Jamian the Scottish Terrier.

"_Konbanwa_!" Shun looked up as he heard the greeting. He turned toward a short haired, red headed Maiden with a smile on her face and a large pitcher of water. "Sweetie, would you like some water?" she asked as she handed him a cup.

Shun immediately took it up and guzzled it down. It wasn't much but at least it delayed him having to use his cosmos to cool himself down. He must be as efficient as possible. His eyes shifted behind her, watching his next opponent come up. "How did you know Japanese?"

She smiled. "I don't really know it, but I've picked up some at the House of Tenma."

Shun looked down at her feet. "Are you Maiden Merope?"

The woman nodded, "how did you guess?

Shun knelt over and pointed toward the sides of her calves. "Well, Leda said you had really furry legs, but I don't think they are too furry," Shun looked at the hair, resisting all urges to pet it.

Maiden Merope turned a shade of pink, "Yes… I do need to shave more. Well, I have to go and give water to the others, good luck, say hi to Spica and his brother for me." She waved before moving onto the next ring.

Shun waved back as another boy, in the ring beside him, turned around. "Hey, you know Leda and Spica?"

"Uh huh!"

The other boy shook his hand and smiled politely, "you can call me, Adonis, what's your name?"

"Shun Amamiya," he replied showing a toothy smile. He seemed so kind.

"Hey listen; I saw how thirsty you were. I know a place where there's a fountain," he said as he pointed down toward one of the entrances of the Coliseum.

That was when an uncomfortable feeling crept inside of Shun, "I can't. My Master says, I need to stay out here where he and everyone else can see me."

Adonis looked up and shrugged. "But you look really thirsty. The water in there is very sweet and plentiful. We could even bathe in it if you like. I know what you're thinking, I'm just another trainee," he spoke before raising a finger, "but I know Leda and Spica. I've met your Master up there before."

But Shun would not budge. He had already let his guard down once, he won't do it again. He had a small feeling that was telling him not to trust him. It was best he listened to it. "No, but thank you," he spoke before turning to face his next opponent.

**O|========================= INDIAN OCEAN===========================|O**

["That way,"] shouted a Somalian as he pointed north toward Andromeda Island. He turned toward his map that he was given. On the map was a trail that the target had repeatedly taken at night.

The Somalian flying the helicopter turned his head. ["I don't see anything. The only thing there is desert and rocks."]

The Somalian at the map looked up. ["He said that the target kept going underground,"] he took his finger and pointed in the spot, ["here. According to the device that the Mr. Ido put on the target, there are heavy traces of Concentrated Star Dust in that spot."]

The third Somalian checked over their equipment. ["I can't wait till this is done. Just a pound of that stuff will make us filthy fucking rich,"] he laughed along with the others.

The men looked at their windows as thick clouds obscured their vision from the outside. ["Must be over the island,"] the Somalian at the map muttered.

The one over by the equipment swallowed hard. ["Everyone says this placed is cursed."]

["Bullshit. The only reason anyone would say that is to keep us away from the riches buried deep beneath…"]

*SHINK*

A glowing pink triangle end shot through the pilot and through his head silencing him mid-sentence.

The others screamed as another with a circle end came up and began to wrap itself around the hull of the helicopter. The whirling blades silenced as chains wrapped around them, causing the motor that spun the rotors to spark.

The insides of the cabins began to crumble from within as they watched endless chains wrap and squeeze their cabin until there was barely any room for them to move. The triangle end slipped out of the pilot causing his lifeless body to fall to the ground before it too began to wrap around the outside of the helicopter.

The two men began to mutter as their broken helicopter remained suspended in the air by the mysterious pink chains.

Down below, the Andromeda Cloth, placed outside of its Nebula Temple sat contently under the moonlight. It was surrounded by three large chunks of Concentrated Star Dust to give it a boost of power to defend the island while her Father was gone. It was fairly amused at the large fly it had caught in the air. She waved her chains a little bit watching as the crumpled up object in the sky move back and forth. The winds have told her to catch it but what the winds did not tell her was what to do with it?

She brought the object straight down and laid it right beside her. She unraveled her offensive triangle end and used it to open the door. She then used her circle end to shake the contents out. Shovels, picks, papers and all sorts of useless trinkets fell out with three bodies. She pulled their bodies a little closer before they both dropped the pistols from their lifeless hands.

"_Father?"_

"_What is it, Daughter?" _

"_We have some trespassers on the island. I've killed one of them, but sadly the other two… well they shot themselves in the heads. Now why would they do something as stupid as that? If one shoots one's head then that would only render it useless. If they were trying to aim at me, then clearly they need more practice."_

"…_."_

"_Daughter, I'll come over and check it out. Give me about twenty minutes and I'll be there. Just please…"_

"_I know Father, I won't place my kills in front of your hut."_

She took her chains and laid the bodies down for her Father to examine.

Far away, the light on top of the buoy blinked in an odd pattern before returning back to normal.

**O|====================== COLISEUM STANDS (VERY Late at Night)========================|O**

The Master returned as quickly as he could. He walked over to the rail as Shun got punched in the stomach. "Shun!" he cried trying to let the boy know he had returned.

Shun shook his weary head and attempted to dodge once more. He and his opponent were both dragging, probably from a lack of sleep. The whistle was blown.

"Round One hundred is over. Will the following please take their leave…."

The Master listened to the list of names and a small smile came about his face as Shun's name wasn't called.

The green-haired boy dizzily turned toward his teacher. "Master! I've made it to round one hundred!" he then gave a huge yawn afterward. It was so nice that it was down to only about thirty trainees and hardly anyone in the crowd. The Master was probably the only one in a Cloth up at that hour. "Where's everyone else, Master?" Shun called trying to converse while they were in transition.

His teacher sighed. "They're asleep. I asked an Amazon friend of mine if they could stay over so they wouldn't have to travel as far to see you. There's another friend that wants to see you too. His name is Seiya!"

Shun lit up. "Seiya? He's coming?" He yelled.

"Yeah he is! He and his teacher will be here to see you. In fact, a lot of people told me that they would be there if you somehow make it to the finals," he shouted.

Shun placed his hands on his cheeks. People… were coming to see him. The small flame that was barely lit began to grow as new energy poured inside him. "But, what if I don't make it to the finals? What if I'm not good enough?"

His Master sighed. "Shun, listen, don't worry about it, it's all about doing your best." He laughed a little beneath his mask, "I know you've been doing nothing but Draws, but I'd really be able sleep better and age less if I knew you were able to defend yourself."

Shun blinked at those last words. "Okay, I'll do it!" He said just as he was instructed on which ring to move to next.

**O|========================= OUTSIDE THE COLISEUM ===========================|O**

"Where the hell is Aioria, he said he'd be here," muttered Marin as Seiya and Daidalos' students were crowded around her feet, waiting for the The Grand Pope Parade to start.

Leda was busy looking at his Eagle, Centaur and Lynx cards, "that tomb guard that made us breakfast? He said he had to go out and do some errands," he muttered as he carefully placed his cards into his pouch.

"I can't believe he's related to a real Gold Saint! That's so cool! I bet he got to go through the Twelve Houses whenever he wants!" cried Spica as his face paint shimmered in the light.

Seiya reached into his bag of chips and popped some in his mouth. "Not really, in fact, he's always depressed that his brother was the Sagittarius Saint and won't even acknowledge him as a brother."He tilted his head and sipped his soda to clear his throat.

Marin turned her head toward the large group of children. "Listen, I don't any of you to bring up the Sagittarius Saint situation. He's lived with it all his life. If any of you make one mention of it, I'll tell your teacher that I need a day with all of you to make sure you all forget it. Is that understood?" she commanded.

All the children bowed their heads, "Yes, Master/Saint Marin," they all answered appropriately.

She gave a firm head nod. "Excellent. Now, enough about training, let's enjoy the parade, they should be coming up any minute." She turned her masked face toward the long line of people. She watched as several maidens in their ceremonial robes were ahead of the line throwing flower petals along the trail.

Not long after the first three Gold Saints came marching forward with the carriage carrying the Pope and Athena inside. The second group of two Saints with a Vestal Virgin carrying the box of the Sagittarius Cloth, were at every corner of the carriage while the last set of four guarded the back.

The carriage slowly moved forward. People smiled as they watched Athena and the Pope wave from inside the carriage.

Marin and the children waved at the first set of Gold Saints before suddenly, the Saint of Leo raised his hand and caused the carriage to stop. The masked Saint walked forward and gestured for the group to come over. The crowd gasped in jealous awe as the Saint of Leo picked up each of the children to allow them to touch Athena's outstretched hand.

June, Leda, Spica and Seiya swooned a little bit as they looked at their hands that the Goddess touched. Marin knelt to her Goddess and the Saint of Leo before the mysterious masked man returned to his spot and knocked on the carriage to move forward.

The group watched as the Nine Gold Saints, the Sagittarius Vestal Virgin and the carriage entered the Coliseum. The large crowd began to file inside.

Marin turned to the kids, "let's just wait till it dies down. Your teacher has our seats saved and there is no hurry to…"

"HEY!" The children all turned around as Aiolia ran up to them with bags of cotton candy. He halted in front of them and doubled over completely out of breath with massive amounts of sweat all over his face, arms and shirt. "Sorry I'm," he coughed as he took more time to catch his breath, "I'm sorry I'm late. The line was really long." He turned his head. "So what did I miss?" he asked as he handed each trainee a bag of the sweet treats.

**O|========================= COLISEUM FLOOR===========================|O**

**FINALS **

Shun watched as a large banner displaying the last ten children was being hung along the wall. As he chugged as much water as he could, he smiled diligently as the spot the Master had reserved began to fill with people he knew. He grabbed his cup and ran as close as he could! "HI! HI! HI!" He shouted. Unfortunately the Coliseum was so packed that he couldn't make anything that they said. All he saw was them waving their hands and that was good enough for him.

"Hey come… do…want… disqualified?" asked Maiden Merope as she dragged the excited green haired boy back to his spot. It was difficult to hear her with the crowd as loud as it was.

High above the eleven Gold Saints, the Sagittarius Vestal Virgin, the Pope, and Athena behind a curtain sat with the best view of the games below. The Pope stood up and immediately the entire Coliseum was completely silent.

A soldier walked up into the center of the Coliseum dressed in his formals. "Ladies, Gentlemen, Amazons, His Majesty the Pope, the Goddess Athena, before we continue with the rules, I would like to take a moment to recognize the final five candidates of the Sisyphean Challenge. When you hear your name called, please take a step forward in the grand ring before me," he gestured over.

"Olympia."

"Agamemnon."

Shun felt his heart race as he heard the crowd cheer while the other trainees stepped in.

"Hercules XXX."

"Adonis."

Shun wiped the nervous beads of sweat from his face. He was up next, he had to be brave.

"Shu-n A-mama-," the man turned toward the card. "Shun Am-a -mi-ya?"

He swallowed hard as he slowly rushed toward the large ring in front of him. His body trembled in nervously as thousands of people all around were clapping and cheering loudly around him. Suddenly two Maidens rolled a large tapestry that showed their current percentiles. A boom of laughter filled the air when Shun's score at the bottom was shown.

_**Olympia**__: 98-23-22 80.9%_

_**Agamemnon**__: 72-46-25 61%_

_**Hercules XXX**__: 66-44- 13 60%_

_**Adonis**__: 96-12- 35 92.3%_

_**Shun Amamiya**__: 0 – 0- 143 0%_

**O|========================= COLISEUM (GOLD SAINT AREA)===========================|O**

Up in the stands, Cancer Deathmask jerked his head in confusion. "What the hell?" he muttered.

Aquarius Camus shrugged. "He's not in the negative, so he's allowed to stay."

Milo simply scratched his chin in curiosity.

**O|========================= COLISEUM FLOOR===========================|O**

Down below the soldier continued on. "These are the rules of the finals, once you're KOed you are out. The final person left standing will be declared the winner. The winner will receive a laurel from Athena herself and their name will be ranked among other winners of the past with their current Training record as well as their record from the past two days." He walked over toward the edge of the ring and waited for the five children to get into positions, "Are you ready, get set, GO!" He blew the whistle and leaped out from the side.

Shun's eyes widened as Hercules XXX came charging forward. Shun's eyes were fixated at the bright glow of his cosmos charged fists. He twisted and bent as Hercules punched quickly. Shun could feel his chiton tear with each miss.

"Can't use cosmos to defend, not yet," Shun thought to himself. He was too exhausted. If he used it now, there was no way he could last the fight. Shun yelped as felt someone elbow him in the back. He turned around and quickly rolled out from in between. He can't afford to be surrounded in the front in the back. He watched as Hercules XXX suddenly went after Agamemnon. Their cosmos creating a large snap as the two deflected each other's blows.

Shun shifted right as Olympia, the only Amazon of the group, swung her forearm at him. He couldn't believe how fast she was after a hundred and forty three rounds. Each punch she delivered was so quick that it appeared as if her fist was disconnected from the rest of her body. There was no doubt about it, he wasn't playing around with little boys who did nothing but round-houses or kids that used their cosmos till they passed out. The last group was extremely good.

**O|========================= COLISEUM STANDS===========================|O**

"Shun look out!" shrieked June as Shun was backing into another fighter. "Oh my god!" She cried as one threw a punch out and sighed in relief when Shun turned his head, dodged and caused the other person to hit the other.

"Dear God, how the hell did that little shrimp make it this far. He doesn't have the luck of Athena but the whole fucking Pantheon!" barked Saint Dante as he lifted his mask to guzzle his beer.

Seiya couldn't even blink as he stared at the final five. "I can't believe he's even out there! Shun couldn't even go one fight without crying, let alone enter a giant tournament."

Everyone let out a giant "Awww" when Agamemnon fell to the ground and was unable to continue. They watched as he was dragged away where a Maiden tended to the weary child.

**O|========================= COLISEUM FLOOR===========================|O**

Shun kept his aching body as loose as possible. "Not a statue…" he chanted as he bent his legs and dodged the quick blows of the Amazon.

"FIGHT ME!" she screamed before she suddenly began to glow.

Shun's eyes widened as the girl was about ready to barrage him with her cosmos. She was already too quick without her cosmos, who knows how long much faster she'll get when she's burning. If he used his cosmos in his arms, he'd burn too much and would pass out.

Suddenly the Amazon dropped her cosmos and grabbed her head. Apparently she was as dead tired as everyone else at that moment. That was when Hercules XXX turned his head and stepped behind her.

"Look out!" Shun cried as Hercules XXX dropped his elbow on her back with a massive amount of cosmos.

The Amazon screamed as she fell to the ground.

Hercules XXX turned his head only for Adonis to give a mighty uppercut to his chin.

The crowd gasped as the two fighters were dragged away from the ring.

The soldier who announced their names earlier stepped. "This is it folks! The final two!"

**O|========================= COLISEUM STANDS===========================|O**

"Go Shun! Kick his ass! Kick his ass!" cheered Spica.

Leda raised an eyebrow. "Shun vs Adonis, well either way, I'll be happy," he snarked as he continued to clap with the others.

"They both look so tired. It almost looks like one hit could take the other out easily," commented Cass as she turned the Master. His head was leaning as far as possible while his hands gripped the edge of the rail.

**O|========================= COLISEUM FLOOR===========================|O**

Shun and Adonis stepped side to side. Adonis raised his scarred arm in his stance while Shun's bruised hands held his chain firmly in front of his face.

["I didn't think you'd be the last one here. Honestly, I've seen six year olds who had more bulk than you'd ever have,"] Adonis mouthed out to him in Japanese.

Shun was too tired to respond. He simply focused on the fight at hand. There was no need to waste his energy trash talking him back.

Adonis turned his head toward Shun's group before charging forward. To Shun's surprise, he felt Adonis grab his chains with one hand and punched him square into the stomach, before adding an uppercut to his chin.

Shun stumbled back as the pain from his numb body began to register. He felt the world spin as he felt his legs began to buckle. The crowd grew silent as Shun slowly began to tumble. He watched as Adonis placed his hands on his hips already declaring himself the winner.

Shun gritted his teeth as his hand instinctively stopped his body from falling out. He will not have a ring out.

Shun's turned toward the stands. June, Leda, Spica, Master Daidalos, Saint Cassandra, some red headed Amazon, Seiya, Saint Dante were all out there cheering him on. He promised to do his best, not only to them, but his brother too. Even if his brother wasn't here he must still honor his promise. He will do his best. He WILL do his best. He recalled the words that his Master spoke last night.

**O|======================================|O**

_I know you've been doing nothing but Draws, but I'd really be able sleep better and age less if I knew you were able to defend yourself._

**O|======================================|O**

"Master, today, I will show you, I can defend myself," Shun muttered. He watched as Adonis raised an eyebrow and prepared himself in his battle stance. "Here I go," Shun swallowed as his body glowed a little bit, renewing the strength that had been expelled from a hundred and forty three fights before. He stopped his glow. He can't use it all yet, just enough to recover.

Adonis charged forward once more ready to finish the green haired boy off. He threw a punch but was shocked at the boys speed as his body slinked off and parried off the blow.

Shun jerked his body left and right dodging each blow.

Adonis gritted his teeth as he uppercut into the air, trying to strike at Shun's head. Shun side stepped the blow leaving Adonis open for attack.

Just this once, Shun will not pretend to be unable to counter. His hand glowed with his mighty pink cosmos. At that moment, the birth of a new technique was born, Shun cried out the name that everyone berated him over and over, "PACIFIST…." And he ends with his next move, "PUNCH!" He cried as he karate chopped Adonis' back.

The boy's eyes widened as he felt the strong blow before dropping to the ground.

Shun had won.

The crowd roared as flocks of petals were thrown onto the ground. Shun, exhausted by his only offensive move in the entire tournament fell to the ground. He didn't care if his sweaty green hair mixed with the dust. He felt his body being lifted up, as the Pope came forward and placed the laurel upon his head.

"I…won?" he muttered.

The Pope nodded. "Yes you did, Shun Amamiya." He reached a hand out to him, "Come, it's time to calculate your win percentage and place your name on the clock tower."

Shun took it and the two walked outside followed by the eleven Gold Saints, the Sagittarius Vestal Virgin but oddly enough, without Athena.

It almost felt like a parade coming back. Shun watched as the Maidens threw their flower petals in his direction while those that couldn't find a seat watched the green haired boy walk by the side of the Pope. Shun felt his legs buckle a few times but there was always someone to help him out.

The nine Gold Saints stood guard while they waited for the soldier to tabulate the results.

The Pope turned his head, "Where is your Master?" Shun turned toward the thousands of spectators and shrugged. "Saint Daidalos of Cepheus, please come to the front!" The Pope called out. They watched as the crowd began to separate as his teacher was able to get through the endless sea of people. The Master bowed to the Pope as a good Silver Saint should before the Pope asked him to rise. "Your student has done very well. You must be, very proud of him," spoke the Pope.

The Master looked down as Shun's bright pink face glowed. "I am proud of him. As long as he tries his best," The Master took his hand and ruffled Shun's hair, "I'll be proud of him no matter what he does."

Shun looked up. "Master, did you see what I could do?"

The Master smiled beneath his cover. "I did see that. I'm so happy to see you're capable of hitting a person. Perhaps you're ready to potshot your Master?"

Shun scratched the back of his head as he listened the joking tone of his teacher. He wouldn't go quite that far just yet.

To the Pope's surprise the soldier in charge of tabulating the scores had already arrived. Everyone watched as the man walked past the hundreds of names on the clock. "What place did the boy receive?" asked the Pope.

The soldier turned his head, "Top ten actually."

The Master raised a brow. "Top ten? How did he…" His eyes widened at the realization:

_In order to prevent everyone from having a perfect score, the results from their training grounds are factored in. _

_Shun had only draws on the island._

_Shun had only draws during this competition except for the last round._

_Draws do not count against the score._

"Oh my Goddess," Master Daidalos muttered as the crowd gasped at Shun's ranking.

1. Shun Amamiya- 100%

2. Saga- 98.8%

3. Suikyo-98.79%

4. Mu – 98.65%

5. Izo- 98.62%

6. Arch- 97.99%

7. Aiolos- 97.98%

8. Ox – 97.45%

9. Cardinale- 97.44%

10. Deathmask- 97.43%

11. Camus 97.42

Shun was officially, the greatest trainee to have lived. The Saint of Aquarius threw a hand over his masked face while the Saint of Scorpio came forward. Shun was confused as to why the Gold Saint approached. He shyly turned his head back to the side. He could have sworn that the Pope's hair was blue, not grayish white.

**O|=============================================================================|O**

**Coming October 31**

**Chapter 1****9: Golden Meltdown: Shun the Scorpio**

_Almost all the Gold Saints, but one, are furious at the results of the Sisyphean Challenge. Meanwhile, the only one who has no desire of taking Shun's head throws a party in honor of the greatest trainee of all time._

_Have you ever felt the true power of the Cosmos? _

**O|=============================================================================|O**

_Author's Notes_

_Sorry for delaying the story guys. It's just that about midway last week, I started developing the signs of the flu. I kept thinking that I'd get better but by the time Sunday rolled around, I was just in horrible shape, and with how stat-heavy the story was and how long the actual chapter was, there was no way I was able to proofread the entire thing on time. I'm better now, and if you do see something, let me know and I'll try to correct it as soon as possible._

_Anyways, when I first started coming up with how I was going to set up the chapters, the biggest issue I had was what to do with the Year 2-3 gap. This is because Year One was more of an introduction, while Years 3-5 were to be used for the tests. So in order to make the year two to three more relevant, I wanted to hold a tournament where the events that you saw happened. _

_One of the challenges of this chapter was that trying to figure out how to compact one hundred and forty four battles where it made sense and wasn't too boring._

_As mentioned earlier, the Eighty-Eight Knight Festival is just a Saint's version of Easter which explained why the kids had food and candy all the time. The thing about the metal cards was actually added in at the last minute. I think watching Digimon Tamers was a source of inspiration for that. _

_Please note that the top ten scores do not reflect my feelings towards those Saints. I just threw out a bunch of Gold Saint names. The only two that I paid attention to was having Saga moved down to second with Camus getting completely knocked off the top ten all together (for the next chapter ;)_

_I will say that the Pacifist Punch s actually based on a move that Shun uses CONSTANTLY in the show and manga where he side steps and judo chops someone in the back. So I just had to use it here. _

_Now, if you haven't read my profile, earlier I did have had a side chapter up for about a day that started the Side story for Orpheus and Eurydice and later Thanatos and Hypnos. I took it down, because not only were there several character issues that I wasn't happy about and the fact that it didn't add much to the story. I put a lot of time into my stories and if I was working on two stories at once, unless one was short the other suffers. _

_Before I end my notes, I have to say that I was just shocked at the response Shaina's Period chapter had gotten. I like writing silly chapters, but I was worried that because it was so left field that people would be embarrassed to review it. So thank you for all the reviews. Weeks later, I'm still shocked at the amount of responses it had received. _

_Anyways, this is getting a little long. Next chapter will be a Shun/Milo one. Hope to see you then. _

_Jenny D_

_10/19/10 EDIT: I've corrected Somalian, the word Coliseum, and changed it from eleven gold Saints to nine since Mu and Dohko weren't around at the time. Thanks for the heads up guys :)  
_


	22. 3E: Golden MeltdownScorpio Shun

The Master looked down the long chain of children trailing behind him. He felt a little uneasy seeing Leda, Spica, Shun and June, blindfolded, holding each other's hand while being led down the ancient stairs toward the House of Taurus. Truthfully, it was almost pointless since the House of Aries had been vacant for the past six years making the second sign of the zodiac the official first stop for those seeking audience with the Pope.

He would've preferred to keep them out of the Twelve Houses area due to the uptight security during the Eighty-Eight Knight Festival. Since the declaration of Shun becoming the "Greatest Trainee of All Time" the public had become fascinated with the child from the "isolated island of the Indian Ocean" and didn't want to leave them at Marin's. She had enough problems dealing with anti-foreigner extremists, no need to trouble her with swarms of curious spectators.

Besides, he had nothing to worry about with the brothers and June. Aldebaran will have some servants take care of them untifl the questioning was over with, and if there was anything that Big Al was good at, it was keeping others safe.

June paused for a second, stopping the chain of hand-holding children from going any further, "_Master, they aren't going to torture, Shun, are they_?" She asked him through her cosmos.

Shun's fate was the one with the large question mark hanging over it. Before the paint could dry from Shun's name, the Pope began to accuse the two of them of cheating and ordered a background check, thus leading them to the situation that they were in now. Such accusations were empty, and as long as they remained calm and cooperative, then the worst that could come out of this was a delay on when they could go home to their peaceful home. _"No, these are the Gold Saints. If they try such a thing over a simple children's tournament…_" he stopped when the Saint of Virgo stopped and turned his masked face toward him.

"Saint of Cepheus, do not use your cosmos to communicate here. You and your pupil are under investigation. These are our rules," he stated with a calm but firm tone.

The Master bowed his head. "I apologize."

The four children were darting their blindfolded heads all over the place as they heard the Saint of Virgo snap at their teacher. "Master, can Gold Saints read minds?" asked Spica.

"No," the Master replied. "He probably just sensed the cosmos connecting between me and June. Damn the man whoever started that silly rumor," he thought to himself.

The Saint of Virgo raised his head. "_You are only half right, Saint of Cepheus. Only a couple of Saints in the history of the Golds are capable of such a silly rumor, myself included_," he messaged the Master. He watched the Argentinean's eyes widen. It was a typical reaction at the realization that one's private thoughts, dirty and filthy as all mortal men who tended to be, are truly not his alone. He turned away. "I look forward to your questioning, Saint of Cepheus," he spoke as he followed behind the Saint of Gemini.

As the Saint of Virgo paraded behind the others, he bit his lip as he struggled to remember the Saint of Cepheus cosmos. It then dawned on him. "Yes, he had the meeting with Pope Shion… twice…" he turned back at the Master and then at June. The years had certainly flown by since he tried to quit… twice.

Once they reached the House of Taurus, Aldebaran, still in his Gold Cloth and large head covering, walked over toward the children and led June, Spica and Leda to an awaiting servant. He turned toward his former student and gave a gentle wave to give him another comforting assurance that they'll be just fine.

Shun felt the cool air hit the sweat of his palm as June let go of it. His hand felt so empty without anyone holding on to it. "I'm sorry…" he muttered as tears fell from his blindfold.

The Master turned toward him. "Shun, don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong."

Shun nodded, but the sad look on his face was still there. This wasn't quite what he expected when everyone began to declare him as the "Greatest Trainee of All Time." It was strange, that why was it that everyone else was allowed to beat, kick, pull hair in the Sisyphean Challenge yet he was in trouble for one hit? Is that what the Master referred to as hypocrisy?

Even though it was a fairly strong one hit, it didn't even leave his opponent seriously injured. In fact, he even aligned his hand so that it would strike in a spot to bring about as small of a bruise as possible. Sure it could be considered an unarmed form of back-stabbing, but if he was going to strike his opponent, he would certainly not do it from the front where all the important organs were at.

He felt a strong hand grab his. At first he thought it was the Master's, but he was told that the two of them had to be separated during this. He wondered who it could be. He felt the other hand reached over and using one finger, began to scratch his back before patting it a couple of times to get him to move on to their destination.

**O|==========================[In an Undisclosed Location]==========================|O**

The Master quietly sat in the middle of the field. He looked toward Aldebaran as he held his Pandora's Box as a part of ancient protocol. Typically, when he thought about an interrogation room, he'd think of a simple white room like the one his father used to go to when he needed to meet with clients. Not this.

Wild flowers were all over the place with hints of cherry blossoms blowing around despite being out of season. But it still didn't mean they didn't take certain precautions. They had him sit specifically on a living tree stump in the middle far away from the stone entrance and walls. It was obvious that they knew full well of what he was capable of doing. They even asked for the spare change in his pocket, perhaps in fear that he would try something against the Pope.

It was nice that they gave the decency to allow him to keep his trainer, boots, and didn't' bother to restrain his arms and feet. He even appreciated that they would allow him to be present when they forced poor Shun to try and detail all one hundred and forty four fights.

**O|====================================================|O**

_Well, he punched left…. _

_What happened next, Trainee Shun Amamiya?_

_And uhhh, I went right…_

_After you went right, what did he do next?_

_Oh, I think I went left again, or maybe I ducked… can I start over? Oh… hello… *nudge nudge* I'm sorry for waking you up, but I'm not done yet._

**O|====================================================|O**

"Saint of Cepheus, why are smiling?" questioned the Saint of Gemini as he folded his arms.

The Master tried to force his grin away, but it was difficult to stop thinking about how two Gold Saints nodded off in the middle of Shun's retelling. He got to about fight twenty seven before they told him to skip it and move on to the last fight when he performed the _legendary _Pacifist Punch. "I apologize, Saint of Gemini," he bowed. "I do wish to ask again, do you have any more inquiries over the tournament?" he asked politely. "Christ, all this over a children's tournament," he bitterly thought. He didn't care if the Saint of Virgo was listening or not.

The Saint of Cancer took a step forward. His blank white mask turned toward the Saint of Gemini and then back at the Master. "You stated earlier that it would be absurd to think that you would purposely force a student to constantly train to a draw for over a year. I ask why would you," he pointed directly at him, "allow such a thing to go on? He clearly, is more than capable of fighting."

The question was one that popped in his head several times, especially during the first day when Shun had apparently developed a habit, most likely from the Kido Orphanage, of dropping to the ground and start crying his heart out until someone, most likely June, would run over to comfort him. After his time from when June learned to walk and before she could properly speak, he knew what to do. After a couple of rounds, he ordered June to stop coming to the boy, and the pre-fight fits ended after three days once Shun realized no one was going to come to him.

Shun still cried a lot afterwards, but only after getting hurt. He learned later on that the real wounds were deeper than the light bruises from training daily. He knew the details behind Leda and Spica, but had he known Shun had been abused so badly from both those who ran the Kido Orphanage, he would have started their nightly chats a lot sooner. Shun openly admitted to him how much he enjoyed those and even when Shun's persistent crying both during the day and night stopped, he'd come over and find something to talk about. Right now, Shun was bringing over a deck of cards and learning the game of Truco and picking up a little Spanish with it.

He needed to answer to the Saint of Cancer. The man seemed to have a shorter fuse than the Saint of Gemini currently had. "Shun takes his fighting very seriously in the sense that he treats his opponents as his enemy. However, his perception and attitude toward his enemy differ from that of a typical trainee. He won't admit it but he prefers to use violence as a last resort."

"He struck him! He struck that child in the back! He struck! Struck…. STRUCK!" The Pope blathered as he sat in a chair beside the Saint of Pisces on the far side of the room.

The Saint of Aquarius looked around the room as most of the other Golds and the Saint of Cepheus were just dumbstruck by their wise Pope's childish outburst. "He's is not used to handling this many illusions at once for such a long duration," he thought. "The grand parade, the Sisyphean Challenge Finals, manipulating two Cloths at once; the interrogation with the boy, we need to end this soon, he's going mad."

The Master blinked. "Yes, he did strike him. However, _as stated_, Shun preferred to use violence as a last resort. He didn't strike anyone during the tournament, until it came down to him and the other child. It was either Shun fought back, or throw the fight. He, of course, knew damn well that I would never permit that. Back on the island, he tried to once, would you like to hear it, Saint of Gemini?"

"Yes… I would…" the Saint of Gemini groaned. Suddenly, to the shock of everyone, the two-faced helmet of the Gemini Saint slowly began to spin around and around like a carousel. "…you-you-you knew he struck, didn't you Saint of Cepheus?"

The Saint of Aquarius stepped forward, "Saint of Cepheus, rather than go about your story, I suggest you go and fetch the copies of your combat logs and any other useful information. We can dismiss you for today and continue tomorrow after reviewing the information. That would be most productive of both our time and yours."

The Saint of Capricorn stood beside him, "I second that!"

"Third!" The Saint of Cancer followed up.

Camus grabbed the mallet from Saint Gemini and struck the top of the Pandora's box before the other Saints could speak. "Then it is decided," the Saint of Aquarius called out before turning to see Aldebaran slowly approaching the Pope. "Saint of Taurus, you should escort the Saint of Cepheus back to your House, as by protocol," he quickly uttered.

Aldebaran turned to the Pope before sighing. He waited until Shura ran to the Pope's side before heading over toward his old student and handing back his Cloth and Box.

The Master held the straps in his hands, "wait! Can't we finish this now? If we postpone it till tomorrow, Shun will have to continue sitting in the prison until we resume. I will not let him sleep one night in that place over something as childish as him being declared number one in a children's tournament!"

The Gold Saints turned to each other. As of now, they stuck the child in question on a chair outside of the cells as an assurance that he wouldn't be harmed by the other prisoners. They can't do that if he had to stay overnight. If word got out that the Greatest Trainee of All Time's throat was slashed while sleeping because of them, their reputations would be tarnished for as long as the name Shun Amamiya remained at number one at the Clock Tower… that could be a _long_ time. The Gold Saints, the highest ranked soldiers of Athena's Army were literally at the mercy of a child.

That was when the Saint of Scorpio stepped forward. "Well then, since I _am_ in charge of the Kido Orphans, how about he stays with me in my House?" He threw a hand on his hip and spun toward his fellow Golds, "the boy would be watched over, protected, and separated from his Master. It's perfect!"

"_What are you pulling, Milo?"_ asked Camus through his cosmos.

The Saint of Scorpio put a dainty hand upon his chest. "_Whatever do you mean, Camus? I am simply stepping forward and offering the hospitality that the Greatest Trainee of All Time deserves!_"

A burning sensation filled the Aquarius' cold heart. Goddess knew how many times he's heard of things like that. "Does anyone oppose to the Saint of Scorpio's offering?" he inquired to the others. "_EVERYONE, DO NOT LET HIM DO THIS! HE'S PLANNING SOMETHING!_" Camus called out to everyone except Milo through his cosmos.

Shura turned toward the Saint of Gemini as the helmet continued to spin three hundred and sixty degrees. "_Does it look like we have choice? If we suggest a different House, than Milo will certainly oppose it and delay this even further. We can't afford to argue anymore,_" he replied as he watched the sparks light up from the metal on metal contact of the spinning Gemini Helmet against the neck guard.

"Very well," the Saint of Aquarius shook his masked head. "Saint of Cepheus, the Saint of Scorpio will watch over the child at his House. He will not harm not one hair on his head that I give you my word as a Gold Saint upon." He tapped his finger on the side of his gauntlet. The red flag that was, Milo standing around with his mouth shut during this entire questioning made him uneasy, "do you oppose the Saint of Scorpio's offer? We can find some other alternative?" The Cepheus Saint shook his head to the Saint of Aquarius' disgust.

"No, not at all; in fact, I find it comforting. I can't think of any other person more trusting than the Saint of Scorpio to keep my student safe," he smiled as he began to place his Cloth back on. Saint Milo _the Humble_ may have had a somewhat capricious manner to him, but he had shown many times that he cared about the Kido Orphans despite not having a clue about training others.

The Saint of Scorpio laughed as he placed an arm around the Master. "Saint of Cepheus, your words have truly touched my heart! I think I'll go fetch him right now, lest he spends more time in prison!" He chimed as he quickly exited out.

The Master, after putting his white hood and headpiece back on, bowed and promised he'll be back within the hour with the promised paperwork. Once he and the Saints of Taurus, Virgo, and Leo left, the Pope immediately threw off his helmet and grabbed his face. Suddenly, the Cloths of Pisces and Gemini collapsed to the ground in two massive piles.

**O|====================================================|O**

Shun sighed with an air of boredom. It had been three hours since he was forced down in the cold dark prison. He was thankful that he got to sit outside the barred cells filled with rapists, thieves, murderers and one area with a couple of politicians. However, it did allow him to contemplate his path toward the dark world of violence. He slumped in his chair. He had hurt someone and now he must pay for his crime.

A golden shine flooded the room as the door flung open. Shun immediately stood up and bowed his head.

The white hooded Gold Saint turned toward the guards behind him. He gestured for the boy to rise and greets himself as the Gold Saint of Scorpio. ". Your Master's Questioning has been delayed till tomorrow. He and the rest of us felt that you would be unsafe in a cell so rather than you spend all your time here, I will be taking you to the House of Scorpio. I have a guest bedroom, and I have given my word to your teacher that you will be properly cared for and fed. He asked me to give you this." The Gold Saint pulled out one of the Master's Silver Tin cards and handed it over.

On the back is a brief message and his teacher's signature. Shun nodded. Even though he did win the tournament, he still felt a little ashamed for believing that soldier about his brother being there. Shun took a step forward. The Gold Saint tells him they will be moving at light speed and he needed to cover Shun's body since it was so small. The Gold Saint pulled his cape off and wrapped the boy in it.

Shun heard a loud pop from beneath the cover before the cape was taken off of him. He wasn't in the prison anymore but what looked like an ancient temple. Shun looked back up at the Gold Saint as he lowered him down to his feet.

Milo placed his helmet aside and threw off his white head covering before shaking his purple locks of hair and presenting a dashing smile, a surprising contrast to the typical stoic behavior of his teacher! "Shun Amamiya, your fight was absolutely brilliant! I never thought anyone else could conceive such an elaborate plan other than myself." He lifted him up and kissed him on each cheek, "Then you came along… YOU MAGNIFICENT LITTLE BASTARD!"

Shun was confused. "How did you know about my Daddy?"

The Scorpio Saint laughed at the clever little boy. He threw him in the air, before catching and spinning him to the ground. "This is too good to be true, this mind is most certainly that of a Scorpio, that chin, those eyes, that hair…." he picked him up once more and stared him with hungry eyes. "Tell me you're a Scorpio!"

Shun shook his head dumbfounded by Milo's bravado. "No, I'm a Virgo."

Milo turned his head and sighed from the painful realization that Shun, at the most, will be doomed to sit under a tree all day. "The Gods, how you prattle about with your games of solely toying with the human heart, teasing and tempting only to twist it when the moment is at its most glorious. I have been wronged." He placed the child down.

Shun clasped his hands. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad."

He gave another sigh. "It is unfortunate, but out of your hands," he raised his slumped shoulders and threw his hands on his waist. "However, we will not bother ourselves with the past, and instead look forward to a brighter future. Tonight, I happen to be holding a party under the Lyrids Meteor Shower!" he gestured over. "Though you are born a Virgo, you shall still be the House of Scorpio's guest of honor!"

Shun swooned. A party? "I've never been to a party before." The excitement caused his feet to bounce while his clasping hands grasped even tighter as memories from the television erupted through his head. Sure those scenes on the shows were a little boring, but the pretty people always looked like they were having fun and so shall he. He too shall experience the joy of holding his cup and standing around! "What type of party will it be?" he asked.

Milo spotted Mrs. Schafurwatt to the side and pointed over toward his bar. The old woman quickly grabbed a half bottle of wine and two glasses. She filled the two and gave them to Milo before he in turn handed one to Shun. "Fun of course! We will listen from to the Lyrids Concert from here, and sing praise of your achievement!" He laughed while pointing toward the ceiling where the middle was clearly taken out, revealing the sunset sky. He tilted his head as he noticed a very subtle pout on the child's face. "What's wrong? You are the Greatest Trainee of All Time. Sure you knocked off some French man off the list, but who cares!"

The Greatest Trainee of All Time turned toward the dying light and then at his leather pouch. "I wanted to go collect Saints before the festival ended today," he muttered as he pulled out his Cepheus and Saggita Silver painted cards. He sighed again, "I thought I'd have time after the tournament, but I didn't expect to get in trouble for doing what everyone wanted me to do…"

Milo placed his hands on his hips. "Well why you didn't say something! We'll go right now!"

Shun shook his head. "Wait! I don't want us to get in trouble! You said we had to stay here!"

Milo waved his hand. "I said I had to watch you and keep you separated from your Master." He leaned over and raised a sly brow. "Isn't that what we would be doing? We're still following the rules as long as none of the other Golds will be down there."

Shun tilted his head. They still would be following the rules, but there was just something about it, "Umm," he mumbled, "Thank you, but I don't want to get you or my Master in trouble."

Milo turned to his servant, rushed behind her and placed his caring humble hands on her shoulders. "Oh come on, Shun. Why we can even help Mrs. Schafurwatt with our party!"

She folded her hands. "Well, I still haven't picked up your… dancer…. I feel rather silly to go in places like those. I do you hope you can forgive me for putting it off for so long Saint Milo," she replied daintily.

He laughed. "Not at all!" he turned his head toward the boy, "now Shun, what will you say? Would you like to help Mrs. Schafurwatt and myself by coming along and picking out a dancer? We can be productive and collect cards!"

Shun turned back and forth between the two adults and down at his leather pouch. He really wanted to collect cards and picking out a dancer shouldn't be too hard. He'd hate to have the old lady walk all those stairs. "Okay!" He nodded with a mile wide grin.

"Splendid! Now, come with me, let's just…" Milo was about to come to Shun when Mrs. Schafurwatt grabbed his arm.

"Milo, I don't know if you knew about this, but there is quite a crowd of people outside the Aries temple wanting to meet our guest of honor. Why, the poor thing won't have any time to collect anything, if you know what I mean," she whispered to him.

He rolled his eyes as memories of when he first earned his cloth came flooding in. He couldn't go to the restroom without eight or nine people following afterwards. "Mrs. Schafurwatt, your foresight is most appreciated in my company. A disguise is in order. Come Shun, to the bathroom!" he cried as he rushed to Shun and dragged him inside.

**O|==========================[30 Minutes Later]==========================|O**

Mrs. Schafurwatt patiently prepared the cocktail wieners at the fire place. She turned her head toward the sound of the door opening up. She watched Milo pull off his rubber gloves and toss them to the side before Shun stepped out. "Oh! Oh my goodness, Milo, he's… oh he's so adorable!" Her eyes began to fill with tears as memories filled her head. "Why he looks just like you!"

Milo stood proudly behind his work. "Indeed! I have righted what the Gods got wrong! I knew under that Virgo guise beats the strong heart of a Scorpio and lo and behold, from the tip of his hair to the soles of his feet! Only the fruit of my loins can produce something more authentic!"

Shun touched his purple dyed hair and then admired Milo's old trainer. He was afraid at how uncomfortable it would be but the brown earthy leather was extremely soft and the pads on his upper chest and shoulders were light and allowed for easy movement. He placed his nose against his wrists and smelled the sweet cologne that was sprayed on. Shun turned toward the mirror and couldn't help but practice what Milo called the one-brow-lady-wave. He performed it with pure perfection, smiling as Milo did his one-brow-lady-wave back.

Mrs. Schafurwatt continued to gush. Oh how much she wanted Milo to have a family, but sadly the regulations of Sainthood forbid him too. It was a dream come true… almost. "Milo, before you go… will you two wait right here." She rushed over toward her purse and pulled out a camera and a small bottle. She walked over to Shun and bent down and applied the final touch. She took out the red nail polish and painted Shun's right index finger.

Milo couldn't help but gasped at the sheer ingenuity of his servant. "Oh Mrs. Schafurwatt… its perfect!" he knelt down and the two Scorpio's smiled as the old woman took their picture.

Scorpio Shun was born.

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Three: Shun the Splendid**

**Chapter 19: Golden Meltdown: Scorpio Shun (Late Halloween Special)**

**O================================================================================O**

"DAMN!" cursed Milo as he and Shun the Scorpio opened the door of the House of Libra and poked their heads outside.

"What's wrong, Saint Milo?" asked Shun.

Milo shook his head. "We can't go this way," he muttered as he saw two of Camus' servants standing on the path of the stairs. He pulled Shun over toward the outline of a doorway on the wall. Milo grabbed red stone from his pocket and clenched it in his hand causing him and Shun the Scorpio to glow. Milo touched the pink rock and began pass through it. He stuck his head and immediately jerked back, pulling Shun to the ground. "DAMN!" he cursed once more as he saw another of Camus' servants guarding the hidden passageway too. The man certainly knew him too well. However, he still had another way.

He swung Shun onto his back and ran out the back way of the House of Libra. He turned toward the edge of the cliff and leapt right down and grabbed the edge of the wall.

Shun whimpered as he buried his purple haired head into Milo's mane. He felt the Gold Saint climb along the narrow edge. "Saint Milo, this doesn't look very safe."

Milo looked up, "Of course it's not safe and I blame entirely on the Saint of Aquarius. The nerve of him, trying to ruin our fun; how dare he not hold the belief that we would not try to leave the House of Scorpio!" he spat.

"But Saint Milo, aren't we leaving the House of Scorpio right now?" questioned Shun.

"We are," he grunted as he continued to edge along the side of the cliff. "However, we are doing it all in the greater good and with purpose. We can't have a party without a dancer and I certainly can't foresee Mrs. Schafurwatt climbing those stairs. Can you?"

Shun shook his head. "I think she would be very tired. I got really tired too when they took me to prison." He looked down toward the ground below.

He gave a firm nod. "Exactly! That is what I thought too! Too bad the Saint of Aquarius doesn't think so." He stretched his foot to find the next ledge. "Damn him and his untrusting ways!" he muttered as he crawled along the side of the cliff below a platoon of door guards for the House of Cancer.

**O|==========================[House of Taurus]==========================|O**

The Master sat on his box, watching Leda, Spica and June continue to stack the large logs on top of each other.

Aldebaran, in his overalls, moseyed over and whistled, "wow, that's going to be one big fire when we light it up tonight!" He commented aloud.

The children, pleased by his expression nodded delightfully. "We're going to have a fire SOOOO big, that everyone in the village will be able to see it!" called Spica as he inserted some sticks in between the logs.

"Spica, you don't want the fire too big, otherwise it'll be too bright to watch the Meteor Shower," spoke the Master as he gestured to the sky. "You want it as dark as possible, and so when Lyre Orpheus plays his concert, you'll watch the stars fall with every note."

Aldebaran nodded firmly, "plus you don't want my Master to get in trouble. Every light and torch is asked to be put out or turned off otherwise they send the palace guards to do it themselves." He walked over and easily lifted the log with one hand and gently stacked it on top of the pile. "But if you throw some water on it before nine o'clock then you can have the biggest campfire until then."

The children cheered as their speed quickened. June carried a log under each of her arms despite not having the upper body strength for it.

Aldebaran nodded as he watched them try to figure out how to make the pile as tall and stable as possible and served as a good distraction from the fact that none of them were allowed to leave until they were done with the boy in question.

He took his finger and gestured to Daidalos to head over toward the wine cellar. He nodded, took a look at the children and followed him toward the stair case.

Daidalos raised his hand and created a large ball of blue light from his cosmos. His desk that he used was still in its spot with all his old things neatly packed in a box. In the corner was a large barrel, filled with the season's stock. He still remembered the first time he came back to visit to find out that his room was converted into a storage space.

Aldebaran turned toward the top of the stairs. He waved his hand causing a burst of wind to close the door behind the two. "Al, please tell me you didn't plan any of this."

"Wha-?" Daidalos was shocked by the sudden question.

The Brazilian pointed toward the bed and took a seat on it. He'd wanted to ask him for a long time, but bringing the question up in front of the others would've made such a minor issue even worse. He could also tell that Shaka was staying true to monitoring his former student for any messages sent through the cosmos, forcing him to think of a way to keep the other children out. "There's no way that child could've organized something like that on his own."

"No!" he immediately said the second Aldebaran stopped talking. "I even tried to tell him how to throw the fight beforehand." He cringed at the realization that the interpretation of that line could hurt his case more than helped. "Only because I felt sorry for him for signing up and wanted him to go and return to the festival. I didn't even realize what would happen until Shun's name was being put up." he quickly spouted out.

Aldebaran shook his head. "How? You were always obsessed with your score. I remember when I came down here and you were trying to figure how many times you'd need to draw with me and kill off Orpheus before your percentage would go back up!"

"I was?"

"YES!" Aldebaran observed the stunned look. It was clear he didn't remember it, but he wasn't sure if it was due to it being so long ago or a side effect of what Shaka had done… twice.

Daidalos sighed. "I didn't realize it, because I have three other trainees besides Shun. If I wanted Shun to win, it was because he's had it so rough at his orphanage and watching him on all fours every day, getting kicked around and pummeled helplessly not because he's physically weak, but because he was mentally strong, to uphold his beliefs regardless of what others thought. I know I did the same to Orpheus… but if I could go back in time, I wouldn't." It was a pattern he's noticed through being a trainer. Why was it that children hated the nice and greatly appreciated them when they are older? Even he went through the cycle.

Aldebaran, sensing the change of tone in Albiore, simply reached his arm over and hugged him, like old times. "Alright, I believe you. I knew you wouldn't try it, but, I just needed to hear it from you."

Albiore nodded and looked down. Years later, Aldebaran's forearm was still bigger than his head. "You could've asked with everyone else in the field."

Aldebaran smiled. "I know, but I didn't want to start something that would drag your past in the open; I promised you a long time ago that anything you say will be kept between us."

**O|====================================================|O**

Milo pulled Scorpio Shun off of his back and sat him on the ledge before he climbed up over. He took a moment to dust off his red collared shirt and khakis that he often used when he had to travel through the village without his Cloth. He looked down at his Tourguide: Kardia nametag and tried to buff out a small scratch that had incurred from it bumping against the side of the wall. "Damn, they'll probably force me buy a new one," he spat. The business that he was under had been suffering a downturn and was trying all sorts of ways to bring in more money.

"Ah, the gyro man!" Shun recognized him from earlier. He had taken his stand and moved it all the way toward the front of the stairs that led to Sanctuary. Shun approached it and took in the smells of lamb, chicken and beef.

He turned his head toward the little boy, "I thought you had green hair?"

Shun was taken aback. "How did you," he muttered.

He took some hot meat and began to work his magic. "Heh, you said the same thing when you saw my stand the first time. Here you go, congratulations!" He said as he presented ten of them in a bag. He looked up and saw the approaching red shirted man. "Is that your dad? I thought all of you were orphans?"

The boy had already started wolfing down the first of his many gyros. He tried to speak, but his mouth was full, forcing him to shake his head. "MM Fr-wen," he tried to say after swallowing some of it.

"Ah your friend," he reached and shook Milo's hand. "Enjoying the festival?"

Milo nodded, "we are. I wish we could stay to chat but we have to hurry! Bye!" he casually waved as he pulled Shun's hand. He looked down as Shun grabbed a lamb gyro and held it out. Milo declined. "Shun, we have to get away from here. If anyone recognizes us, than we won't be able to get a dancer and Mrs. Schafurwatt will have to do it herself!" he muttered as he darted his head for any venders who caught wind that Shun was with him. They should be okay if they don't run into any of the Golds or Camus' servants, but if they have a parade of people following then their cover would be blown.

Shun licked his lips of the sauce. "Milo, I'm thirsty but my satchel is back at the House of Scorpio. Can we get some water, please?"

"Of course! But let's go over there," he pointed toward the far end of the street where a vender was.

The two started going down the street when Shun darted his head toward a Silver Saint waiting in a line. Shun knew exactly who it was. He pointed toward the Silver and handed Milo his bag before running up to perform the deed, "may the Goddess smile upon you, Saint of Hercules!" bowed Shun as he stood next to him.

The Saint turned his head toward the now unoccupied room. "Hold on, give me twenty minutes. I have to go take a dump before you get your card," he grumbled as he entered the Port-A-Potty and slammed it shut.

Shun's frowned as Milo walked up. "Typical Silver-Asshole behavior," Milo thought before he took his right index finger, produced a tiny red nail and pointed, using his mind to aim straight for the right butt cheek. "Scarlet Needle," he muttered before firing it off. The force from the red streak of light caused the blue portable restroom to tip over on its back. Milo whistled in shock from the unintended end result of just trying to mimic a very painful mosquito bite. He looked at his finger and promptly placed it behind his back.

"OH GOD!" cried the pitiful voice from inside.

Shun placed his hands on his face, "how horrible! We must help him!" he pleaded to Milo.

Milo simply plucked the child up, "In a moment, John Doe. Let's first go get your water from the other side of the village," he called as he leapt very high into the air and began jumping from rooftop to rooftop as fast as he could safely transport Shun.

A few minutes later, with plenty of distance between them and the Saint of Hercules, the two Scorpios finally reached a drink vendor. Milo and Shun stood in line turning their heads toward a blue-haired street performer playing songs next to a fruit stand. When they came closer, Milo was able to spot the hanging menu. "Four Euro for a bottle of water?" he snapped.

Shun's was taken aback as well. He looked up at the man as he asked what he would want. "I'm thirsty, sir."

"Sure kid, four Euro, hand it over," the man demanded as he held his palm out.

Milo frowned. "That price is ridiculous! I know it's a festival but…"

"Look, if you try to go somewhere else, they'll be out of bottled water too. You'll be lucky if you can find a bite to eat. Supply and demand… four Euros please."

Shun watched Milo grumble as he reached into his pocket. The boy reached out to stop him from pulling out his wallet. "Excuse me, but perhaps we can barter?" Shun asked. If he could do it in the markets of Ethiopia, surely it would work here. He opened his steaming hot bag of gyros and pulled out a lamb, chicken and beef gyro. There was no way he could eat the last eight of them without them going cold. "You said that you can't get anything to eat, could I have a bottle of water if I give you these? They're still very fresh."

The man touched his stomach and then at the food. "Throw in one more, and I'll give you two bottles."

Shun reached in his bag for the last chicken gyro and the two made the exchange. Milo watched in amazement as Shun shook hands with the owner and then handed the extra bottle to Milo. The headed off toward the corner where another Saint stood.

"Shun, I can't believe you were able to do that! You traded free food and received eight Euro worth of water in the process. Goddess, I still can't believe the price that man tried to charge us."

Shun took a large gulp. "Well," he hiccupped a little bit, "if you ever come to our island, our water does not come in a bottle, but at least it's free."

**O|========================== [In an Undisclosed Location] ==========================|O**

The Gold Saints of Virgo, Leo, Cancer, Capricorn, and Aquarius, examined the scrolls filled with the copies of Shun's logs. Athena sat to the side, watching his fellow Golds.

Camus pulled one out and noticed a small piece of paper sticking out from the seal. He picked it up, read the time period as being the first couple of days of Shun's training, and opened it to the event directed. "This must be what he was talking about earlier." He pointed to the others and began to recite the event in question, "Shun Amamiya, trainee on the path for the Andromeda Cloth, purposely…"

**O|====================================================|O**

"_Hurry up Shun, get into the ring!" Leda shouted as he folded his arms and tapped his foot._

_Shun shook his head. "I almost hurt you," he muttered as he looked at the end of his chain. The guard came off and came very close to stabbing him in the arm._

"_Shun, get in the ring, you're wasting valuable combat time," called the Master as he folded his arms. _

_Shun turned toward his weapon. His eyes began to well up as he put his hands to his face. Leda groaned as tears rained down from the sides of Shun's hands before he took his weapon and tossed it aside. _

_June and Spica gasped as they stopped fighting. Leda was speechless as the Master turned toward the weapon as it laid in the sand. He marched forward and grabbed Shun before he started carrying him down the desert._

_Shun tear-ridden face looked up. "Master?"_

_Silence. _

_Shun called out again, "Master, where are you taking me?"_

_Silence once more. _

_Shun kept calling to him as his teacher continued to carry him down the sands of the desert, muttering something in Spanish every once in a while. "Master?"_

_Shun watched as they reached the Living Area. He gasped as the Master threw open the door to his and June's hut and carried him over to his side of the room before tossing him onto his bed. _

"_Don't you ever give up in the middle of battle again! If you want to lie down and die, do it in a bed. It's more comfortable than the ground. You are done for the day! Goodnight," the Master barked as Shun began to cry even harder, squealing as the sharp slam of the door followed after. _

**O|====================================================|O**

"How pathetic," muttered Shura, "this was the Greatest Trainee of All Time? I can't even think one Trainee for any Gold Cloth to ever give up so easily in battle."

Athena turned his delicate nine year old head and placed a finger on the side of his cheek. "Shura, I thought you said that it was rather silly to be wasting time on this instead of searching for the Sagittarius Cloth and the Staff of Nike?"

Shura nodded back to him. In truth, he had heard a rumor of one of the trainees during the Sisyphean Challenging being seen with a star shaped necklace. "According to the said list, every trainee on there had become a Gold Saint or a high level Silver. The child, according to these records has none of the qualifications aside from a high percentage in combat that would indicate he is worthy of donning anything other than foot soldier uniform." It was a minor report and was dismissed as just simple childish tattling, but the trail had gone cold for a long time. Considering he had no trainees to speak of, this was the only way to be involved without raising any flags with the others not involved with the _Child of the Unlucky Star_. "I think that the case against this boy seems more of a personal grudge, I think it is certainly worth investigating."

Aioria had grown tired of the situation. Both Shun Amamiya's and the Saint of Cepheus' stories both clearly indicated that there was no cheating on either of their parts. "Where is Saga?" he muttered. Saga was the one who kept seconding the decision on whether or not they should be doing this and he found it insulting that he wouldn't be here.

"He's sleeping," spoke Camus.

Aioria nodded his head. "Fine, I'll go get him."

"No, stay here." seconded Deathmask. A small grin began to spread on his face. "Unless, you do not want to follow orders and perhaps you truly are as traitorous as your brother?" He leaned his chin on his hand. "The Pope's Mercy is the thing that keeps you here, but mercy can only go as far as long as the one benefiting from it doesn't take it for granted."

Aioria sighed hard as he did as he was told. Was it wrong of him to feel a little jealous of Saga? Everyone praised his strength and intelligence while it felt almost as if he was being pushed further away from anything relevant.

Saga had become the Pope's personal advisor and successor with Shaka as his assistant and monitor of Death Queen Island. Camus must recover his brother's Cloth despite it making more sense that he should do so. Deathmask was asked to hunt down the treacherous Mu. Rumor has it that he already knows where he is, but is delaying it for reasons that were his own. The current Pisces Saint was busy with his task. Aldebaran was the new Vanguard of Sanctuary now that Mu left. Shura had a secret mission that is so important that only those involved knew what he was doing. Milo is on Reserve although his current Kido Orphan project had kept him quite busy. The only duty he had been given was to guard his damn brother's tombstone in the past eight years.

Aside from such a menial task being reserved for the old and disabled foot soldiers of the Army, nothing could fill him with more seething anger than to watch other foot soldiers stop by and berate him. Some have made it a daily ritual. It got to the point where one soldier kicked his brother's grave and he just couldn't care less for them to desecrate the man who ruined his life forever. "Brother, was killing our Goddess in revenge for the Pope choosing Saga over you truly worth the hell that I go through now?" he thought to himself.

Camus sat up. "I'm going to check on Milo and the boy in question, I'll be back." He threw his helmet and white hood back on before using his light speed to cross over to the House of Scorpio. He looked around and felt his blood began to boil as either Milo or Shun were about.

Mrs. Schafurwatt, carrying a tray of cocktail wieners was startled once she saw the familiar sight of the Gold Cloth of Aquarius. "Saint Camus," she lowered her head. "I-I never- never…."

He turned his head. "Mrs. Schafurwatt, if you could be kind, please bring me a chair, that I can set right in front of the door. I want to be waiting," he took his finger and pointed toward the door, "right in front of there, when they come back."

She nodded and quickly returned with one of the dining room seats.

Camus walked over, took the chair and stuck it in front of the door. He sat straight down and folded his arms. "I got you now, my friend," he muttered as he flashed a rare smile.

**O|=========================[Southwest Side of the Village]===========================|O**

Shun knelt to the ground and picked the card up. He took his hand and brushed the dust off of it before shaking his head to Milo. "It's another Silver Fly Saint one." It was the twelfth one he ran into so far. Although in all fairness he did spot a pile of them in one of the port-a-potties and a couple being used as coasters. Since he already had three now, two for the brothers and one for himself, he took the card and politely tossed it in the trash before running back to Milo's side.

Milo had told him that he must remain at his side since this was considered the seedier part of the village. Shun didn't understand why, it seemed like all the pretty girls at the corners kept on waving to Milo and calling his name out. Although he had no idea why some of them kept asking about Horton's and his Whos. It was all so confusing but he did reassure Milo that he will keep an eye out for them.

The two Scorpios walked inside the windowless establish passing a couple of twelve year olds along the way. Shun turned his head as two girls, one who embarrassingly lost her top and another spinning gracefully on a pole. Sadly, one of the people holding their drinks in one hand and sitting down looked a little bored. Clearly they were not having fun at this party at all. However, they were a Saint, and he recognized the person immediately. He ran up to them and immediately bowed. "May the Goddess smile upon you, Saint of Lizard."

The man looked up. "I thank you. May she continue to watch over all of you, Trainees of Athena," he replied in a deep husky voice before handing him a card.

Shun grinned as he admired the fine stamped image of the Lizard before adding it to Cepheus, Saggita, Lynx, Fly, and Cerberus. The scent of vanilla perfume upon it gave his leather pouch a pleasant smell, "thank you," bowed Shun once more before he began to walk backwards toward Milo as he and a gentleman began heading toward a curtained room.

The Saint of Lizard smiled, took his hand and playfully waved with his just his fingers, "have fun," he winked.

Shun nodded. "I hope so. I hope you have fun here too!"

The Saint of Lizard shrugged. "Oh I will, at least when the Achilles and Patroclus reenactment starts. Ta-ta, sweet cheeks."

Shun heard a whistle as Milo waved from the black curtain. He turned to face him and rushed over as five ladies stood in a line, all sadly missing their tops.

A portly man walked over and bowed. "Ah, you must be the Guest of Honor that our regular here spoke so highly about. Congratulations, on your fine victory at Sisyphean Challenge. May I have the honor of shaking your hand?" Shun reached out and the gentleman gave a hearty shake and patted it. "Thank you, we have many fine choices tonight." He raised a hand toward the first, "At the far left is the lovely Part-Thee-On, next is Midas, I know she doesn't look like much but her she is quite famous for her Golden Touch, then the lovely Miss Eudi-pussy who goes well with chocolate if you know what I mean," he winked. Shun blinked with a blank stare before the man continued on. "This one over here is Nikes, a favorite for those soldiers wanting Nostos and Kleos."

Milo stroked his chin. "That sounds so familiar, damn I've heard about it."

Shun looked up, "my Master says those are the two concepts that Achilles had to choose from before he went to the Trojan War. If he chose Nostos, he'd stay, he'd have a family, die old and would never be famous. Kleos is where he'd have a short life but he would have eternal glory and fame," Shun smiled proudly as he recited one of his teacher's lectures.

The raven haired Persian wiggled a little bit. "But unlike Achilles, you can have both with me."

Milo did his one-brow-lady-wave and Shun followed suit.

The man raised his hands. "Gentlemen please, we still have one last choice, and we must be fair to all the ladies."

Milo nodded. "Indeed, please continue!" he clapped.

"Very well, last but not least we have Ann Dream Meda."

Shun clasped his hands. "Oh her hair is so pretty!" It was almost as gold as the sun.

The man nodded gracefully. "She is, although, I would like to address that she had some surgery before working here and uh," he politely took his finger downwards. "I just wanted to let you know that since we have a no refunds policy. Now, have you made a decision on who will come and entertain your guests tonight?"

Milo sighed. "Such a tough decision, I find all of you too be the living visions of the nymphs of Elysium."

"Thank you," Ann spoke in a strangely baritone voice.

"Perhaps your fellow Scorpio would like to handle this decision?"

Shun turned toward the group before him. So, this is what it was like it like to hire someone? Supposedly he must choose the best candidate, but all of them, barefoot, topless, but willing to work. How can he choose? "Milo, can we have all of them?"

Milo was taken aback. This was certainly no tree-sitting Virgo before him, Shun had proven to be a true Scorpio. "A splendid idea, our party will be the envy of all tonight!"

**O|=========================[House of Taurus]===========================|O**

Spica and Leda sat around their 'largest campfire in all of Sanctuary' toasting marshmallows and melting chocolate. The two were chatting when Leda got up and headed over toward the Gardener.

Leda walked inside the temple where a large charcoal pit was. "Where's Master Daidalos and June?" he asked as he looked around.

"He's in the House of Aries, he loved hanging out there while I'm cooking," Aldebaran spoke as he flipped the sizzling steak over. "June is down in the wine cellar poking around trying to find something. What do you need, son?"

Leda sighed as he walked over by his side. "I just wanted to talk to him about something, but if he's not here…"

Aldebaran raised his head, "you can talk to me. I'm always here to listen." He looked up, "something bothering you?"

He shrugged, "why is it that I've always done well on the island and did my best during combat, but Shun makes one strike and everyone thinks he's the greatest?"

Aldebaran looked down. "Well, that is a good point. I remember another little boy your age asking me the same thing a long time ago. He too had an issue were he was doing well and suddenly the other did one good thing and was praised by all of Sanctuary. The truth is that perhaps you're one of the reasons the child is as good as he is, so you could tell everyone that you were the one who whipped him into shape."

Leda tilted his head. "But no one thanks or praises me for helping them."

"Heh, welcome to the world of teaching," he looked down as Leda frowned and turned his head. Poor thing; even if they won't admit it, he and his brother were both orphans and like every orphan he met, are always desperate for some attention. "You know, I just thought of a good idea, how about you tell me all about your training during dinner? Would that be nice?" Leda looked up and nodded his head. "Okay, just remind me when it comes time; I've taken to many hits to the head, if you know what I mean?"

Leda turned his head up, "You sound a lot like Master Daidalos."

**O|===========================[House of Scorpio]=========================|O**

Camus' eyes shot open as the sound of a familiar Scorpio graced his ears. He smiled. He had him now. "Milo, you thought you could get away with everything," he muttered with an air of delight.

Milo, the man who knew how to collect the benefits of the House of Libra without having to stand inside it.

Milo, the son-of-a-bitch who was able to find a loophole that enabled him to earn his Cloth two years quicker.

Milo, the man who knew how to meet with the Pope without an appointment.

He turned his chair, crossed his legs and folded his arms ready to experience the full shock of his friend coming in to see…. "GODDESS ATHENA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" his jaw dropped as the two Scorpios came crawling out from the window. Camus' mouth remained gaping open as his hand reached out to touch what could not possibly be real. "What have you done to his hair! I gave the Saint of Cepheus my word that not one hair shall be harmed on his head!"

Milo looked down, "but not one hair was harmed on his head… however they are all now purple. A handsome purple, don't you agree?"

"NO NO NO!" he turned his head toward Milo's servant. "Mrs. Schafurwatt, by the decree of the House of Aquarius I implore you to rinse his head of this mockery of my honor, immediately!"

Mrs. Schafurwatt turned her head. "Oh, I would, however, I do believe that that is the same hair dye that Master Milo uses, and unfortunately it is quite permanent."

Milo laughed as he placed his hands on Shun's shoulders. "Indeed it is! Why I'm just amazed at how close we are in appearance. Why, it's almost like it's a miniature version… of me! A mini-me if you will."

Camus felt a cold shudder through his bones at the thought that Milo would breed such a thing. He gritted his teeth as he thought desperately to figure out a way to remedy the situation. His eyes turned toward the boy. He pulled out a spare head mask from his pocket and stuck it right on Mini-Milo's head. His presence was already bringing back all sorts of nightmares from his childhood.

**O|==========================[House of Taurus]==========================|O**

Meanwhile, down in the cellar; June threw open the flaps of a large box and began to dig through the various things inside. She pushed aside a large chessboard, books, paint supplies and clay before pulling out an old sketchbook. "Ah hah!" she cried before touching her temples. _"Master Daidalos!"_

"_June, what are you doing? I told you that we can't use our cosmos to speak to each other while Shun is being evaluated!"_

June placed a hand over her mouth opening, "_I'm sorry! But I found that one book that you were looking all over for!_"

"_Alright, give a moment_." The connection cut off and suddenly, the door at the top of the wine cellar came open. Master Daidalos walked downstairs followed by Gardener Al. His eyes lit up as June handed him the book. He sat down by his old bed and began to thumb through the various pictures inside. "Heh," he chuckled. Cameras were considered too modern for Sanctuary, but sketches were the welcomed method of recording images.

"I forgot how good you were at drawing," Big Al chuckled as he pointed toward himself when his hair was below his ears and above his shoulders; the _awkward_ time when a Saint strives for long hair.

The Master turned the page toward a boy sitting down along the street curb. "This was what I was looking for."

June looked down. "That's Orpheus?" She tilted her head. He looked a lot like Shun with the pretty face and the thin body-build.

"Yeah, its him." He put his finger over his chin. "I'm glad you found this June… although I wish Shun was here, he was the one I wanted to show it to."

Aldebaran turned toward Daidalos, "well why don't you? The worst they can do is turning you away."

Daidalos turned toward his book. He did have a point and it wouldn't hurt Shun if he at least tried. Who knew how bored the lad was while waiting inside the House of Scorpio? He picked it up and started on his way toward the eighth temple.

He found a soldier who was willing to escort him down. He handed him a tip, "could you wait here for a moment, I won't be long."

The Soldier pocketed the money. "No problem. Besides, I'll be doing this all night long, tonight." He turned his head as the door opened. "Hey, Milo," the man waved.

The wily Scorpio gave a pleasant smile, "Ah Eutropios, man or woman, you always bring the ones I want to see!"

"My pleasure, sir," the humble guard spoke. Milo gestured him to give a little room and the guard did so.

Milo reached out and gave Daidalos a hearty handshake. "How has the House of Taurus been treating you?"

"Very good, I actually lived there during my first three years of my Gold Level Training," the man replied politely.

"Oh?" Milo focused his eyes. "That can't be him. Damn… I can't tell… Sea Prince was always covered from head to toe in bandages. Hell, do I bring it up or leave it out? Damn, Mu put us through hell…. Damn…. Damn… "

"Is something wrong?" asked Master Daidalos.

"No, not at all, just lost in thought," he thought to himself before he brought out a cheerful smile. "I actually had something I've wanted to ask you. Wait right here," Milo walked back into his House, "Mrs. Schafurwatt, bring our door guest our finest cup of wine," he shouted as he marched past several prepared trays of food in the well decorated House.

A minute later, the servant came carrying the glass. Master Daidalos thanked her and began drinking when he began to hear something. "Is that Shun… and water?"

Mrs. Schafurwatt's mouth formed an o. "That is, he's taking a bath right now. The boy has fought in that filthy coliseum for a long time."

The Master nodded. "Oh that does sound nice. I told a number of people of how grateful I was that Saint Milo is offering his home as an alternative to prison."

**O|====================================================|O**

"Goddess, doesn't this stuff come out!" barked Camus as he examined a handful of still purple hair.

Shun, stripped down to a loincloth with a rubber duck in his hands, wiggled as his purple head tilted up. "I thought I heard my Master."

Camus groaned. "I'm going to kill Milo for this," he muttered as he grabbed the boy and placed his head back under the running water.

**O|====================================================|O**

Milo walked back toward the Master, asking for the soldier and Mrs. Schafurwatt for a moment of privacy. "Dal, that is what everyone calls you, listen, I must say that your student, Shun is such a little angel. He's very clever and I must say, a lot of fun to hang around. You are very lucky to have him… the little diamond in the rough of the Kido Foundation, eh?" he laughed as he gently knuckle slapped the Master.

He smiled. "I am very lucky to have him. I've taught for eleven… soon to be twelve years and I've never come across a child as genuinely kind as he is. They are very rare and I thank the Goddess for blessing me with such an opportunity."

The Scorpio nodded. "Well, that's what I've come to talk to you about." He looked up, "Saint Daidalos, as you know, I am the coordinator of the Kido Orphans and many of my peers would often berate me for having no trainee from the Orphanage itself. It's not that I don't want one, no… rather because of my rank, I can only accept those who fall within the Gold Level Trainee standards. As of now, I am only aware of one student who meets such qualifications in China, until now."

"He wants Shun?" The Master silently thought as he sipped his wine.

Milo continued, "now that Shun has become the Greatest Trainee of All Time, there is no possible way they can deny me of having a student of my own. Don't get me wrong, your reputation as finding owners for four Cloths in such a short time is simply outstanding and a testament of how good you are. However, if you were to transfer Shun to me, he could earn a GLT rank."

The Master placed his cup down. "You're offer is most generous, Milo. But…" he paused and turned his eyes toward the ground.

Milo reached over and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "Daidalos, I know what you're thinking: you trained this boy for almost two years now and its understandable that you would develop bonds with your students. However, you're thinking, can this boy truly overcome the next four tests that thousands of others have failed over the past six hundred years? Five if you count the Test of False Freedom." Milo watched as the Cepheus Saint flinched, "don't be so surprised, I like having fun, but I do my homework," he winked as he pulled out a scroll with the transfer paperwork inside of it. "I know this is a tough decision, but think about it. He can attend the House of Scorpio till his third year and he can move onto the House of Virgo for the Saint of Peacock Silver Cloth."

The Master looked at the scroll. "I will. If you could, please hand this to Shun," he handed over the old sketchbook, "I wanted to share this with him, but if he does stay here… and I'm not here… just send it back to the House of Taurus… Goodnight, Milo of Scorpio," he bowed and headed over toward a waiting soldier. He looked down at the paper in his hands. "Gold Level Training…"

The chance to train with a Gold Saint was something many who come here seek, himself included. Shun would have so many luxuries and most importantly, he'd be safe. Why was this decision so hard? Is it selfish of him to not want Shun to leave the Island? Perhaps it seemed everyone he ever cared about either died, or something terrible would happen to them to make him regret keeping them around. He paused and threw his hand on his face. He didn't know what to do.

**O|==========================[The Pope's Chambers]==========================|O**

_Athena_ turned his head as the _Pope_ sat with his naked back turned away in the pool of steaming hot water. He observed the periwinkle color of the hair assuming that it was somewhat safe to approach him. Earlier, it was a grayish white and any sort of disruption could send him to Another Dimension.

"My Lord," spoke _Athena_ as he bowed. "I heard you had a breakdown during an _interrogation_…"

"…it was a _questioning_…" the Pope replied as he folded his hands.

_Athena_ nodded his head. "Yes, of course." He looked up. I came in here and thought that since we do not need to appear in public until nine o'clock when the concert starts, perhaps it would be easier on your mind, if you drop the illusion that encircles me," spoke the nine year old body.

The _Pope_ felt his fist tighten. "Are you saying I am incapable of maintaining my cosmos upon you? Are you calling me weak?"

He blinked his eyes, "no, my Lord. I only say it as a gesture of friendship. I only felt it would ease your mind, sooth the headache that has come about you, and permit one as strong and mighty to enjoy the music of Saint Orpheus to its fullest, as you have with every one of his visits."

The _Pope_ turned around and blinked from the pool and reappeared in front of _Athena_ dripping from head to toe in water with the heat of his cosmos causing it to evaporate from his skin. He stood there for a few moments while _Athena_ could only continue to keep his head bowed down. "Why are you calling me weak?"

"NO! You are not weak! Saga, you are strong, the strongest of us all… even greater than Mu, far, far, greater than Shion," _Athena_ desperately bit his lip.

The _Pope_ looked down. "You never mentioned Aiolos…" he rasped.

_Athena_ lowered his head to the ground. "Especially Aiolos, the day you defeated him during the Sisyphean Challenge and claimed the top spot was proof that you were far greater a warrior than he," it bothered Athena that he could not use his techniques or moves while in the solid state of the illusion. All he could do was to try and avoid provoking him. The _Pope_ stepped back and turned around. _Athena_ turned his head up and noticed the very dull blue had become a little darker in his head.

The _Pope_ folded his arms over his bare chest. "I will remove the illusion, as per your request. I shall not waste any more of my cosmos upon you."

_Athena_ stood up. He walked up to the _Pope_ and waited until he placed his hands upon his ears in order to remove the illusion.

"Pisces Mandragona?" whispered the _Pope_ as he gently pressed his hands against his ears.

"Yes, my Lord?" spoke _Athena_ as the outer shell of the illusion began to fade away revealing a tall blond-haired, blue-eyed man.

"I told you to never call me Saga…" The _Pope_ muttered as he pressed his hands together crushing the man's skull.

**O|=============================================================================|O**

**Coming November 14**

**Chapter ****20: The Golden Meltdown Continues**

**Final chapter of this arc. The Master must decide whether to keep Shun or not. The Pope starts to gain some of his sanity back and resolves the controversy around Shun's Pacifist Punch. Milo learns just how broken and divided the Gold Saint Ranks truly are. The Gold Saints fetch a fifth Pisces Saint and Shun is nowhere to be found. **

_**Have you ever felt the true power of the Cosmos? **_

**O|=============================================================================|O**

_Author's Notes_

_Over the past couple of times, I hadn't been very good at maintaining my schedule so I was really looking forward to releasing this on time. However, as luck would happen, I literally had a seizure while in the middle of editing this thing. No, its not from working hard on the story, but I recently changed prescriptions. As you know, I had that cold the last time, and one of my fears was mixing flu medicine with my prescription so I wasn't taking my prescription as much as I should. Anyways, I was in my bedroom at the time so I wasn't in any danger. However, I didn't wake up until literally the next morning and once the large headache subsided, I finished up the editing. _

_I was really sad too because I timed the release to go with Halloween and Shun's little disguise._

_I didn't include as much of the Gold scenes as I wanted to just because Milo and Shun's adventure was so silly that those parts clashed too much. So we'll continue to look at the Gold's situation in the next chapter when things are a little more serious. _

_Now, there is one thing I threw in that I'm sure no one would pick out, but the five dancers that were offered were actually a small spoof of the Bronze Boys. _

_Part-Thee-On: Seiya (General Greek related)_

_Midas: Ikki (Golden Touch-Gen Ma Ken)_

_Eudi-Pussy: Hyoga (Mama!)_

_Nikes: Shiryu (Refers to him having the closest to a normal life)_

_Ann Dream Meda: Shun (Guess)_

_Yeah, I know it's silly, but you'd be surprised at how much trouble I went through trying to think of sexy porn names related to Ancient Greek Mythology. _

_The next will most likely be the last part before we move on to the next Arc. I say most likely because I've been noticing that while my outlines haven't gotten bigger, the amount of time I spend in scenes is growing longer due to me juggling the cast. Chances are that this next chapter will be last, but if it isn't then… well I guess you get more Gold Saints :p. _

_Happy Late Halloween!_

_Jenny D_


	23. 3F: Golden Meltdown Continues

The Saint of Gemini's wide red eyes turned toward the ground. At first he was rather puzzled at what had happened. He expected the Pisces Saint to explode in a glorious fountain of blood, hair and bone. Instead, all it did was split in the middle with his brains protruding from the top followed by a mixture of cerebral fluid, wax and blood exiting in every way possible.

He knelt down and lifted the body and began to stare straight into the misshapen face before smiling. "Yes… you thought it was funny…. I bet you wanted someone to overhear you, didn't you?" The Saint of Gemini tilted his dull platinum head of hair and chuckled. "You…. Fish… yes…" he laughed harder as he brought a finger to the dead man's broken jaw and bounced it up and down… "Just like… a fish…." He could not stop bouncing the chin as it fell straight down stretching his lips like a giant oval. "Glub Glub Glub…. Who's laughing now… I'm still Pope… and you're… quite dead…." That was when a single eyeball fell out of the Pisces Saint's socket and hung loosely by the red veined thread.

The man immediately dropped the body as he gasped from what had happened. He scooted back. His eyes shifting wildly around the room before turning toward the Cloth of Gemini With one side of his helmet dripping tears from its eyepieces. He gnashed his teeth, before he jerked it from the top of the collar. "WHY ARE YOU CRYING!" The man looked around as a familiar voice began to speak.

"_How long do you think you can keep this up…."_

The man immediately pressed his back and readied his stance with wary eyes as the voice of Justice came about.

"_I thought he was your friend? How many times had he told you that he believed in our desire for a better world… one without the Gods dictating our fates… one where we held our…_"

The red eyed man screeched. He threw the helmet down to the ground before clutching the sides of his head. The platinum strands slowly darkened until they were blue once more. His once scarlet pupils beamed with a soft hint of blue. He gasped and felt the race of his heart as if roused from a terrible nightmare; only to wake up in one far more worse. "What have I done? No… not again..." Saga immediately grabbed a towel to make himself decent before attempting to reach over to perform the Golden Touch to undo what Chaos had done. Unfortunately… the body had gone cold and stiff long before. "No… please… not you too… NO NO NO!" he wailed as cradled Pisces Mandragona in his arms.

The helmet laid on the ground, the Face of Chaos' eyepieces glowed as it stared at its bearer.

"Did you not hear him try to destroy everything we had worked for, Saga? Does he not care that with if even one single… servant finds out… then surely… they would gossip and spread it all around."

Saga felt his stomach turn. "I don't care! This isn't worth it! I would rather die than continue this charade and wear the clothes of the victim that took me in and made me who I am… only for me to stab him…" his lip quivered. "Oh… goddess…. I'm a monster…."

"_Shion was old…. Weak… so weak… IDIOT… can't figure out that someone… smarter… stronger… was better… damn idiot and his idiot compatriot, Aiolos… unfit to be a true leader, one that could lead from the front… why are you so ashamed of ending the life of a man who has outlived most men a hundred times over? He did mention he could go any day now._"

"A day is still a day… so short it may seem…. but every hour is precious especially for those who are limited to it. Even minutes can have value when one's life is measured in seconds."

Saga recognized the stoic tone immediate. Rather face the direction it came from, he turned his head in shame. "Shaka… were you there the entire time?" he looked down at the body. "Will you ignore my position… like Dohko or leave me like Mu?" he muttered weakly. "I… am nothing without your support…" he spoke humbly.

"_Nothing? You are the Pope. You decide who becomes a Gold Saint and who doesn't. How dare you, Shaka… reading our thoughts like a magazine for your own…._"

Saga reached over for a small pocket knife and made a tiny slit on his finger. "Hush Chaos, you've rambled enough." He allowed the blood to flow just a little bit until the voice of Chaos ceased. It was an ancient Saint of Gemini secret that certain spots, when bled, will silence both "Chaos and Justice". When he found out, it was a godsend. He had a way where he could have his own thoughts.

However, Chaos had grown worse over the years since the murder and the imprisonment of Kanon many years ago. Sometimes he would be sitting around reading over old business, the next there would be a dead body of servant or a door guard laying around. However, the Saint of Pisces, the 'double' for Athena much like how the Altar Saint 'double' works for him had suffered the most. Chaos did not like the fact that he must acknowledge to the Saint of Pisces that he had killed Athena.

Virgo Shaka stared at the trail of blood from where the act ftook place. The winds whispered to him… "I will not abandon you… not yet…" Though he trusts the winds… the winds were still just that… the winds. Sometimes he must follow his own personal opinion even if it is derived from his flawed… his human side… rather than a gentle exhalation from Chronos. Shaka turned to Saga. In truth, he doesn't stay just because the winds whisper that Sanctuary would cease without him but because he truly pitied Saga's mental state and knew he needed as many friends around him. "But, you can't keep allowing him to keep taking over. I am no warrior… but even I know we won't have the time to train a new Gold Pisces Saint sufficiently."

Saga sighed as he grabbed a sheet and began to wrap the body up. He closed his eyes. He couldn't afford to lose Shaka…

Shaka turned his head as he listened to Saga's thoughts. "I told you, I will not abandon you." He folded his arms. The true Pope is dead, the Goddess is gone, and their only solution right now is to stand by Saga's leadership until the supposed light at the end of the tunnel comes… at least that's what the winds whisper.

**O|=========================HOUSE OF SCORPIO===========================|O**

Milo stood up just as a squeaky clean, purple-haired, Shun and a fairly damp, but nonetheless defeated, Camus exited the bath room. "How was your bath?"

Shun smiled while taking a moment to look at himself in the mirror. Why, he didn't think it was possible, but the Saint of Aquarius had scrubbed his tan he had accumulated from the island off. "I'm so clean!" he chirped.

"Indeed you are, and still quite the Scorpio, if I may add," Milo chirped as well with an equally sugary tone as his fine miniature counterpart. He walked over and knelt down to the boy and pointed toward the kitchen. "Shun, Mrs. Schafurwatt had prepared some exquisite hot chocolate over there. Why don't you have some while I speak with the Saint of Aquarius for a moment? Also, your," Milo hesitated, "well the Saint of Cepheus dropped by and found this sketchbook; he said he wanted to show it to you and left. It will give you something to do before our wonderful party and the Lyrids concert start."

Shun bowed and thanked Milo before rushing over for the promised cocoa drink. Camus wearily eyed Milo, his mouth slightly agape under his mask while waiting for Scorpio Mini-lo to be far enough away. He pulled his face mask off and raised an eyebrow. "Well Milo _the Humble_... what will you do next to the boy? Are you going to give him your snoring habits and your terrible sense of humor too?"

Milo smiled, as he offered his friend a chair a seat. "Nope, actually, I have decided to follow your advice and your constant pestering."

Camus leaned forward and placed his chin in his hand. "Really? What advice, pray tell, would that be?"

The Saint of Scorpio leaned back and placed a warm arm around Camus, "my friend, I have finally decided to take a trainee, and not just any trainee, I will take one from the Kido Orphanage." He tilted his head. "What? Are you not pleased?"

Camus folded his arms. "If I recall, every trainee from the Kido Orphanage has been designated to a Silver or a Bronze-Level Trainer. Those who haven't have been placed on the waiting list and are receiving extra training from other Maidens in the meantime. Besides, we are Gold Saints. I only have that damn Hyoga because we need the Cloth of Sagittarius back, there are no," Camus paused as he leaned forward to look into the kitchen. He watched as Mrs. Schafurwatt heat the chocolate, cream and milk and served it to the boy. He leaned back and turned his head toward Milo who gave him a nod.

"Surely, the Greatest Trainee of all Time is worthy of becoming a GLT?"Milo sang.

Camus raised a brow. "That boy already has a Master. I should know; I patted him down before his questioning and I give him wine every time we have our Kido Meeting."

Milo raised his right index finger. "I am aware of that, and so while you were giving Mini-Milo…"

"STOP CALLING HIM THAT!" snapped Camus.

The Scorpio Saint shrugged. "Fine, while you were giving _Shun_ his umpteenth bath, the Saint of Cepheus came over to drop this book off. I threw out the suggestion, and judging by his reaction afterwards I think he is truly considering it." Milo spoke as he waved the sketchbook in the air.

Camus leaned back and continued to hold his arms in a folded position as he took a little time to ponder. He sat there for about a minute before he shook his head in disagreement. "He won't go through with it… no…"

He turned his purple head of hair and tilted his chin. "Why can't you stop being a negative nancy for once?" Milo's hand slipped down over the center of his chest. "I offer him the chance to train under a Gold Saint and he won't have to live on that hellhole in the middle of the Ocean or have to do those four tests required for the Cloth of Andromeda."

"Technically he's already training under a Gold Saint but," the two men went silent. Camus pulled his face mask back over his face as Mrs. Schafurwatt and Shun came over with a tray with two cups.

Shun folded his hands and approached the Saint of Aquarius. "Excuse me, would you like some hot chocolate?" he bowed.

The Saint of Aquarius nodded and pulled the bottom half up of his mask to reveal his mouth. "That sounds very nice."

Shun handed him a cup and grabbed a small bowl, "would you like some marshmallows on top?"

"No thank you," Camus waved his hand. He gave his drink a small sip. "This is very delicious, thank you for sharing it," spoke Camus as he demonstrated good manners as a proper Gold Saint should.

Shun turned to Milo and offered the same question. He took the cup and filled it with so many marshmallows that a couple fell from the top. Milo handed Shun the sketchbook. Shun headed toward the guest bedroom to rest while Mrs. Schafurwatt returned to the kitchen to clean up.

Milo patted the top of his cup, bouncing the pile of marshmallows, allowing the white puffs to melt and mixed with the sweet chocolate below. "You didn't even try to cover his face.

Camus finished his drink, "well, when I first saw him, he brought back memories of when we were kids but after his offer I realized," He took a white cloth and wiped any chocolate from his lips. "There is no way in hell that boy acted anything like the purple-haired spoiled brat who made nuns curse like sailors and rendered the long-haired instructors bald."

Milo gave a toothy grin as he looked at his cup, pulled the melted glob of marshmallows and ate it like a cloud of candy.

Camus simply looked at his empty cup and sat it down. It did no good to convince him. The one thing the two had in common was that they were both extremely stubborn. It will do no good to waste energy trying to explain to the purple haired wall that the Cepheus Saint will not go through with it. He felt a warm sensation in the back of his head before a cosmos message was sent to him. "I need to go now. I have a meeting with the Pope."

The Scorpio Saint flinched. "A meeting?" He waited there silently for a minute, watching Camus politely walking over to Mrs. Schafurwatt to hand back his dish. His right index finger tapped on the table at such an increasingly furious rate that the nail began to go from a light flesh color to the blood red color his infamous technique, expecting a cosmos message as well but sadly there was none. Milo jerked his finger toward the sky and shot the bright red nail into the sky for some ill-fated mallard that made the mistake of flying over his House. "Why wasn't I invited again?" he spat.

Camus stared blankly, "don't take it personal." He made his way to the door only for Milo to light speed in front and blocked him off.

"Don't take it personal?" Milo struggled to resist his Scorpio demeanor to take his hands and ring them around his friend's neck. "I am one of the twelve Gold Saints. My rank is equal to that of our circle and second only to his Holy Pope and our Goddess Athena; if that brother of that snake of a traitor is permitted to come these meetings than why not me?"

He looked at his friend's face, "Milo, calm down." He reached up and grabbed the Scorpio Saint's wrist and lowered it down. "Nobody, especially our Holy Pope and Goddess Athena, see you any less of a Gold Saint. "The meeting is simply not important enough to warrant all of us to come," Camus lied. "He probably thought that since you put so much work into creating your party, and Goddess knows how difficult that is with our strict security procedures, he wanted you to enjoy it. It only comes once every two years, yes?" Camus watched as Milo retracted his hand back and gave the Aquarius Saint his space.

Milo took a few steps back and permitted his friend to leave. While the explanation to him sounded reasonable, it still didn't explain the hundreds of others that had occur when he was just simply sitting around in his temple or patrolling Athens under the guise of a tour guide.

**O|====================================================|O**

Shun sat in the guest room, quietly gazing at the old sketchbook. The paper's semi-bumpy and patch-like texture appeared as if the Master took old sheets and ripped them up, wet and pressed them in order to reuse them. He had placed his laurel that the Goddess Athena made for him as a prize back on his purple head of hair. The leaves had wilted a little bit since the contest ended but it still made him smile at the thought that he not only did a good job in the competition but he completed it.

He looked at the pictures. He's heard from Leda and Spica that since Trainees and Saints were forbidden to use cameras due to them being an 'unnecessary and expensive luxury' they had to sketch out any memories that they wished to remember. However, the Master's pictures were almost as good as any photograph he's seen especially for the fact that he was seven or eight at the time. He knew the Master enjoyed art since he was always busy carving rocks in what little free time he would have. He didn't realize that he was good at drawing as well.

He smiled. He remembered the Master talking endlessly about how obsessed Orpheus was with flowers and it definitely showed in the pictures he was in being surrounded by them on the ground and in the air. However, there were a couple of images that the Master had drawn of himself and there were no flowers… or any sign of life whatsoever.

There was a knocking at his door. "Shun sweetie, Milo wanted to know if you would like anything else," asked Mrs. Schafurwatt from the other side.

"Oh, no thank you."

"Alright dear, but let me know if you change your mind. Milo wants your stay here to be as comfortable as possible."

Shun nodded as he heard her walk away from the door and returned his attention back to the sketchbook. "They look so nice," he muttered out loud. He himself was horrible at pictures and while the heads he drew were certainly round as a head should be, the bodies were blue colored sticks for trainers. He did draw the two circles for lady bumps to distinguish his girls. The Master even told him he really liked the friendship picture that he drew of himself and June and wished him luck on improving his art.

It made him so happy that he was determined to add more details on his next picture. He drew a sun, stick flowers and aside from June's lady bumps, it only sounded reasonable that he added boy bumps to distinguish that he was a boy and not a girl. For some reason that backfired and he got one of the _bad_ private talks from the Master. He was still able to hang his beloved friendship picture, but only after he took a blue crayon and added square shaped pants.

He looked up as he could hear a guard announce the names of guests coming for the party. Shun stared at the picture of Orpheus holding his lyre. He looked at his chain and sighed. It must be nice to have an instrument as part of your Cloth. While he did like climbing with his chains, the thought of using something to play to others and make them happy would be wonderful. Deep down, ever since he heard about the Lyrids Concert, he would sometimes dream that it was he who was on a stage and playing the millions of Sanctuary.

He turned to one page and saw what looked like one of the walls of a prison cell that he saw earlier. In the picture was a cell door with an outstretched child hand placing a stone on a chess board drawn into the ground. To the side of the improvised chess board were various notations. At the bottom of the picture was the caption: Red Nail.

There was a knock at the door. Shun's head instinctively jerked back before he heard Milo's voice calling out to him. Milo opened the door and stepped inside, clad in the Gold Cloth of Scorpio with his white mask scrunched on top of his head like a white hat. Shun, immediately stood up and bowed, but Milo merely waved it off. "Shun… you are a guest, there is no need to bow. I just wanted to let you know that most of our guests have arrived," he held a hand out, "come, everyone wishes to meet the Greatest Trainee of All Time."

Shun nodded shyly. He laid the book on the top of the lavender bed covers before cautiously grabbing Milo's hand and sliding off the edge before walking down the hall, passing random strangers in fairly nice clothing, chatting with their cups in their hands and an endeavor in the other. It almost seemed like everyone wanted to stare at him and just about everyone, with the exception of a couple making out, were doing so. He shrunk deeper beneath Milo's cloak but the much larger Scorpio simply threw an arm around Shun's shoulder and raised his right in front of the boy in bold bravado. "What are you doing? My Scorpio, baptized in the purple hair dye that I have drenched upon thee, you have won the Sisyphean Challenge with nothing less than magnificence and now this is your day to shine!"

Shun nervously grabbed his fingers and tried to smile and match the boldness of the Elder Scorpio. On the island he's faced the same problem with his shyness due to the outgoing nature of his fellow chain gang. However, he has slowly managed and over time, had managed to qualm the anxiety he suffered anytime he visited Leda and Spica's hut. But here in this unfamiliar place, his bashful heart has overpowered everything else, causing his knees to buckle a little bit right before the door. He looked up at Milo unable to make out his reaction due to the white facemask over his face. He sighed. It was time to be brave once more. He reached up and cracked the door open.

Several hushes came about as he took another step forward. Suddenly various partygoers dressed in bright silk scarves and turned to Shun, clapping and cheering. For a moment, Shun was literally struck speechless and all the Greek he had acquired at the Kido Orphanage had vanished from his brain leaving his original but useless Japanese tongue and even the fluidity of that was not quite up to standards either. "kon—kon-ich-iwa," Shun mumbled before attempting to bow to the guests before Milo interrupting him.

Sensing the a rise of the inner-tree-sitter within his soon-to-be-prodigy, Milo, with the wave of his right index finger instructed Mrs. Schafurwatt and the other temporary hired help for the party to send out a round of the finest wine the House of Scorpio coffers could offer. He took an arm around Scorpio Shun and brought a cup to the air. "My friends, by the blessing bosom of our beloved Goddess, tonight in my House, we should all be truly honored to be graced with the presence, of the greatest Trainee of all Time." Milo the Humble paused as Shun took barely a tiny step forward and immediately shied back within the confines of Milo's cloak. He pushed him back forward before continuing. "I would like to offer a toast and a title for his great achievement, long live… Shun the Scorpio!" he spoke before drinking his cup.

"I thought he was a Virgo?" called a voice.

Milo rolled his eyes. Damn Othello was always finding something to whine, bitch and twist his panties about until the fat between his ass-cheeks chaffed. "VERY Well…" he grumbled as he extended his cup to have it refilled. "All hail…" he paused trying to come up with something just as good. "All hail… Shun the Splendid!"

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Three: Shun the Splendid**

**Chapter 20: The Golden Meltdown Continues**

**O================================================================================O**

Master Daidalos sat quietly in what remained of his old room. He stared at the open scroll written in the fanciful red blood that the Saint of Scorpio was known for. At the bottom was a thin line that awaited his seal and his signature.

His blue eyes traveled over toward the crack in the door.

"Master, the concert will start soon, don't you want to come and sit with us?" asked June as she stood at the top of the stairs.

He looked down at the paper, "You know I'll be there. Give me a minute to take care of something and I'll come up and join all of you."

June nodded her masked head, turned around, and rushed back outside.

Daidalos turned down back to the transfer scroll.

_A good teacher will always do what is best for the student._

Shun would certainly live if he signed it, then he wouldn't have to worry about his guilty conscious or his suspicions.

He grabbed the cross end of his chain. With a simple thought, the bottom half transformed into a dagger, nothing elaborate, just something simple and sharp. He then made a cut on his finger. He turned toward the paper and sighed. There was no turning back. He wrote on the line, gave it a moment to dry before rolling it up and tucking it in a side bag that hung along the belt of his Cloth. He will give the scroll to Saint Milo the next time he sees him.

**O|====================================================|O**

Shun the Splendid nervously looked around. He did his best to act as every party goer should. He stood there with his cup in his hand, taking great care to sip it as slowly possible while laughing at every joke he heard, funny or not. He was fairly pleased when he too was able to start a small circle of strangers and managed to abandon it once his small circle grew large enough.

It seemed like he had made many friends, but he wasn't so sure. Sometimes his so called friends were more interested in his laurel on his head or his now-famous Pacifist Punch than his near-death experience that he had several weeks back that while he was getting dressed, he pulled his trainer over his head and accidently swallowed a large ball of lint. At first he thought it was the end of him but June reminded him that it was nothing and that it will ''leave.'' He's not sure if it did or not but considering what's involved to find out, he'll just take her word on it.

"Endeavor?" spoke one of the servants as she presented the plate toward him.

Shun looked down. He eyed the stuffed olive but, like any party guest, he must motion his hand toward the said olive until his fingers were about to grab it, immediately pull away toward something that held a little interest in him and then immediately pluck the one he wanted after taking a long enough time to create a line behind himself.

He popped the delicious treat in his mouth and held the toothpick with his lips. Even though it made sense to toss it right away at into the trash can next to him, the rule of cool was to keep it with him until the next endeavor and will then promptly flick it into the said waste bin.

Oedipussy watched the child before walking over toward her client and his small circle of partygoers that he had created. "My goodness Saint Milo, I would never dream that such a bashful boy would be quite the social butterfly," she huskly commented as she played around with the thin black silk strap of her tiny dress.

Milo, copying the body language of the Amazons, tilted his covered head in happiness. "He is, isn't he?" He couldn't even believe that he was so close to throwing Shun over his shoulder to get him to the party. "By the way, when's the show?"

She took a finger to her lips, "I'm thinking after the concert. It will be quite interesting since our Splendid Greatest Trainee of All Time wants all five of us at the same time."

**O|====================================================|O**

Camus entered the circular room, placed his Pandora's Box in its slot before taking a seat. He turned to Aiolia sat silently on his box, leaning his head on his hand and looking especially bored today. Shaka was busy sitting Indian style on top of his box while Deathmask and Shura were chatting between themselves. Naturally, the Saint of Pisces, Athena and Gemini weren't there just yet. Creating the illusions and manipulating the Cloths took quite a bit out of Saga and naturally caused his dark side, Chaos, to overpower him.

Aioria sighed. "This is ridiculous. This is the third meeting we had over this. We have no proof…"

"Hold your tongue," snapped Deathmask.

"I will not!" Aioria slammed his fist into table and stood up. "There are hundreds of other things more important than this! This is a matter that should be handled by Saint Misty of Lizard and his Silvers. They primarily handle training, not us! Holy war is coming, and we still have the unresolved issues of Saint Mu and my damn brother's Cloth." Aioria's lip and hands twitched from the sudden emotional burst. He had grown sick of being shoved to the side for something he had never done. It was very unprofessional as a Gold to be saying such things, but he could not hold back no more.

The other Golds turned toward the door as the Holy Pope with the Saint of Gemini and Pisces on either of his sides came in. As of right now, Aldebaran, Aioria and Milo were the only ones left who don't know about the switch between Saga and the Pope. It was fairly easy to keep Aldebaran at his House as well as Milo. However, Aioria was a liability if he were to ever find out, however Saga wants him to come to each meeting. He never explained why but Camus suspects that Saga wanted the Leo Saint around to stir up his guilt and keep Chaos at bay. Camus could only suspect that things would not turn out pretty if Aioria ever did learn the truth.

However, the hair was a dark blue. It was a good sign that Aioria will be okay. Everyone immediately stood up as the Holy Pope walked toward his throne, feigning old age by adding a slight tremble to his fairly slow steps. He slowly lowered himself down before gesturing the others to follow through.

"Saint of Leo," he softly spoke, "I can truly see your perspective on this and I understand your distress. What deeply concerns me is that the same standards that are used for the Sisyphean Challenge are the same we use to measure the quality of our trainees for the past hundreds of years." He paused and turned toward the Leo Saint as he lowered his head. "Faithful servant of Athena, you still appeared troubled. What is wrong?"

Aioria took his helmet and placed it on the table, freeing his sweaty hair from it. He threw a hand over his face, sucking the air hard as he forced himself, a veteran Gold Saint to not cry.

**O|====================================================|O**

_I didn't do anything! I trained with my brother, but I didn't know he was going to kill our Goddess! Let me out! Let me out!_

**O|====================================================|O**

"You put the boy through hell! He didn't deserve to be interrogated nor be placed in prison even if he wasn't placed in a cell itself." Aioria didn't cry. Even if the memories of the endless amounts of being stripped of his clothes during the questionings and various methods of interrogations haunted him, the seething hatred he felt for his brother at the time and even now overpowered any sense of sorrow.

The Pope nodded. "In truth, deep in my heart, I never felt such an innocent young boy or the Cepheus Saint would truly sink to such levels as cheating. However, in order to make changes toward the ancient standards of training, we must completely eliminate any doubts that foul play was involved. Now that we have taken care of that, tonight we can work on correcting the system itself, so that the child in question may return home." He turned his head toward the door. Everyone including himself stood up as the Goddess Athena approached.

She smiled daintily, as she quietly walked over toward her throne. She gracefully sat down and nodded for the others to the same. Her hand rose up past the new beauty mark on her face to fix a white rose in her hair.

**O|=====================ON THE ROOF OF THE HOUSE OF TAURUS=======================|O**

"Where did you get that one, June?" asked Leda as he had pointed toward the Saint of Lyre Silver Tin card.

June placed her food down, put her mask back on and turned around to see which one he was talking about. "Oh that one is easy. He's always over by the same fruit stand on the street that sells produce."

Spica looked down and shrugged. "We were there three times. We didn't see him or any other Saints."

She placed her hand on her chin before standing up and walking over toward the edge of the roof. She turned her head down toward the Master and the Gardener having a couple of beers on some rocks outside. "_Master_?" she called through their cosmos link.

Daidalos turned his head and lifted the bottom half of his face mask, "what is it?" he replied.

June bit her lip. She forgot he was under investigation, "where's Orpheus at during the festival?"

He placed his hands on his hips. "He's always over at the corner of the road where the street that sold vegetables and the one that had various potteries. I tried to visit him, but I didn't see him at the time. Why do you ask?"

"We didn't see him there either," called Spica as he and his brother joined next to June at the edge of the roof.

The Master, feeling a little worried blinked from the outside patio of the House of Taurus to join his students upon the roof. "What day and when did you check there?" he asked them.

Leda turned to June and Spica before returning his gaze to his teacher. "Like all the time on both days. You told us that its not that its difficult to find Saint Orpheus but he's always surrounded by people. Well he wasn't there at the corner and there were a ton of people waiting there for him. We stayed for an hour before we gave up."

Daidalos turned toward the Coliseum. He could hear the crowd from all the way to there but, he couldn't feel his friend's presence. His eyes shifted a little bit. He took his hands hand raised them close to his face to send a cosmos ping.

Back in the Meeting Hall, Shaka shook his head. "Tisk tisk, Saint of Cepheus, you know you are forbidden from communicating with your Cosmos. That just only adds to your bad karma." With that Shaka raised a hand and created a tiny golden ball before squeezing and popping it.

Daidalos cursed as he clenched his head before sliding his hands over his face to block out the light of the tiny campfire. He fell to his knees as the biggest migraine came over him.

Shaka simply returned his hands back over to their original position. He was like God, but without the mercy, and like God, he is always watching.

**O|==========================HOUSE OF SCORPIO==========================|O**

The guests continued to stare at the starry sky. The Lyrids Concert, one of the most magnificent shooting star spectacles accompanied by the Lyre of Orpheus was silent.

Shun the Splendid turned toward Milo the Humble and could see the clear frustration in his fists. He then looked up into the sky and watched the streaks of light rain down in the sky. He thought it was rather pretty, but there was a clear sense of disappointment. He heard that song that Orpheus Saint was famous for was composed based on how each shooting star fell from the sky.

"Damn," Milo muttered as he shook his head and began to send a message through his cosmos.

**O|=========================MEETING ROOM===========================|O**

"…as you can see, by simply doing this, not only can we simply take the scores we have now and adjust it, we can produce a more accurate portrayal of our trainees. The flaw with not counting draws is that it's almost like those fights don't exist on paper. The problem was that we never were able to catch this flaw until someone used it to such a dramatic extent, as was the case here with Shun Amamiya," explained the Saint of Gemini as he sat with his arms folded next to the Saint of Pisces.

The Pope nodded his head, "a most excellent suggestion, Saga."

The Saint of Gemini nodded his head. "Thank you."

After writing down the change, the Pope turned to the door and over toward Athena. "Has the Lyrids Concert started yet?"

Athena folded her hands. "They should've by now, but I don't hear any music."

Shaka shook his head. "Both the Saints of Scorpio and Taurus are asking what is going on. Thousands of other Saints and soldiers are asking the same thing, they just can't send a message into here," he sighed, "a fair warning for those who try to step past the doors."

The others groaned. Anytime something bad happens, rather than following the chain of command and contact the Silver Saints, it seemed like everyone want to go straight to the top regardless of menial the problem is when really the Gold Saints, were designated as the last line of defense and for the Holy Wars, Silvers were to handle global issues with Bronze Saints to assist them.

**O|========================HOUSE OF SCORPIO============================|O**

Shun walked toward the balcony. Even though the upper level of the House of Scorpio had a better view of the Lyrids, it just got too loud. He knew that everyone was upset that there was no sound, but what if the music started later, but everyone was complaining so much that they couldn't hear it? Even from the balcony he could still hear everyone from above.

Perhaps he'll go back up once the dancing started. He hoped they won't try to take their clothes off again like when they were at that one place. He thought the dancers looked much prettier with their fancy dresses on. The strange thing was that they kept on promising their bras to him during their show, but he had no idea why. Even though his chest has become a lot more noticeably defined since he started his training, he truly doubted his bumps would ever amass to the size needed to fill the cups that were designed to hold them.

A shadow began to cast down upon him. Shun turned to see who it was. Standing there in a hooded white cloak was a pretty girl with red hair. He was fairly sure he didn't see her amongst the guests earlier, but considering how many there were, it wouldn't surprise him if he missed one or two of them. "Oh, hello," Shun bashfully said as he waved his hand to greet her. She simply smiled. Shun turned around and gestured over, "would you like to see the falling stars too? I know there is no music, but they are still just as pretty!"

She nodded. With a blink of the eye, she disappeared and reappeared next to him much to his surprise. He had grown used to it after being around other Saints. They were simply traveling at the speed of sound or light. However, there was just something off about the way she disappeared, but he couldn't put his finger upon it. "You are Shun… the Splendid… yes?" she muttered with various awkward pauses in between her words.

Shun nodded, "Uh huh! What's your name?"

The girl turned toward the sky. "You are training under… the Saint of Cepheus… yes?"

He tilted his head in confusion. The Master had told him it's not very polite or smart to answer a question with another question, but determining what it was about, it was best to just go ahead and answer and try again. "Oh, yes he is, but what is your name?"

"I am… a messenger… I was… searching… for your teacher… and for you."

It wasn't quite the response he was looking for, but it was something and explained why she wasn't at the party itself. "Did you want to tell me something?" He looked down at his pockets. "I don't have any tip money, but…"

She waved her hand. "That is unnecessary. I wanted… to deliver… this… to him," she held out a scroll that was drenched completely in hard red candle wax before she placed it back in her pocket. "Did you know… he left... Sanctuary? He took… everyone… but you."

Shun was left speechless. "What?"

She nodded again. "Yes. I could not deliver my message… because he left the House… Of Taurus. I believe, he wanted… you to stay here… forever." She watched as Shun stood there, shocked.

He shook his head back and forth. "NO! He wouldn't do that. He would never leave me here!" He could feel beads of sweat perspire along his temples as feverishly tried to make sense of what the messenger was telling him. It was then he began to think back at all the interrogations they went through, and trouble he caused.

He spoke to a stranger.

He stupidly entered a tournament without giving it much thought.

He went to prison for hurting another person.

Why should he keep him? He was a horrible little boy who caused his brother to go to a hell hole of an island.

Shun's eyes began to swell with tears before he sank to his knees and sobbed his heart out. He was a criminal and a crybaby. He was nothing more than a crybaby. "Why would he leave me, without saying goodbye?" he blurted.

The girl tilted her head. "I'm not sure. Perhaps… he was angry? You did… ruin his reputation as a great trainer… didn't you?"

Indeed, he was a horrible person and the rudest person Miss Saori ever met. "I'm sorry…" he squeaked through the massive amount of saliva and tears.

She walked over toward the edge of the balcony and spotted the thin ledge along the side. "You know… you still… have his sketch book. You should… return it."

Shun raised his wet red face. He turned toward the guest room and then back toward the side of the cliff. It would be a good way to make up for all the terrible things he did. He looked up. It took forever just to get back down to the second floor of the House of Scorpio. By the time he reaches Milo, his Master maybe too far away. There was the possibility that they are at the port since it took a while to get the clearance to leave. Perhaps if he was quick, he'll return in time to apologize. Besides, Milo used the side of the cliff. If Milo used it to go around the houses, then surely it was okay for him to do it too.

He thanked the girl and took off to grab the sketch book from his bed as well as his chain. The Master hated it when he left his chain behind. Oh that's right; he dropped his chain on the ground once too. Oh how horrible he must have been. He tucked the book in his belt loop before he climbed down. He hung from the ledge of the balcony and began to lower himself ever so slowly downwards, stretching his feet to the tiny overhang. "Faster," he muttered as he began to edge along the side.

The girl watched him as he hurried along. She closed her eyes to hear the winds as they strongly spoke of Shun falling from the side. She smiled as she heard the sharp crack of rocks tumbling followed by a blood curdling scream. She waited a little bit to read the winds once more. For a moment, as they blew, she thought that all that she wanted to accomplish was done so, but alas the winds changed course and sadly he will live. She shrugged. It didn't matter; she only wanted the Saint of Cepheus to kill him. It would be fun sight to see if everything happens the way the winds predicted it to be. She turned around and vanished.

**O|=========================MEETING HALL===========================|O**

The other Gold Saints stood up and turned to the door with anxious eyes while Shaka, still in his Indian-style position floated above his box. "Who's first?"

It seemed a little silly for the strongest of Athena's Army to be afraid of the door. However, they've all 'went first' once and were well aware of the feeling of being questioned and shouted at from thousands of people at the same time.

Camus turned to the others and reluctantly volunteered. He threw his Pandora's Box on his back and proceeded forward. He turned to the ground to see the base metal that shielded nearly all mental cosmos glowing brightly as if it was working overtime. He turned around and watched as all the others hugged the far side of the room, awaiting for the barrage of angry spectators. He cracked it open only to see the soft whisper of a familiar voice.

"Hello, bear trainer."

The Aquarius Saint gasped before he immediately shot forward and slammed a surprised Milo. He then looked down and turned toward the hall. It wasn't far enough away from the others. He reached down and grabbed Milo jerked him as far away as he could until the two were out of the long twisted tunnel and outside. He turned again. He could still see the roof of the hidden Meeting Hall. It was still not far enough away from a Gold Saint.

Milo, gasped as Camus jerked him across Athens until they reached France. "What are we…" before he finished, Camus repeated to himself about not being far enough away from the others. He felt Camus drag him farther and farther until the two reached the middle of Siberia. Milo was so pissed that all five fingers nails glowed long and red. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He snapped as he threw his hand toward the air and released his technique at the front V of a flock of geese. He looked down as Camus fell to his knees exhausted and out of breath. "Well?" Milo folded his arms and began rapidly thump the front part of his boot.

Camus threw off the front chest piece of his Cloth to allow himself to breath. "What do you mean?" He swallowed hard while wiping a thick amount of sweat from his brow. He then pointed in the direction of Greece. "You're supposed to stay at your party not go to the meeting!"

The Scorpio Saint blocked a lash of wind and snow from his face. "At the party?" Why would Camus want him to stay at the party? "Damn it, my party was ruined the moment that hack decided not to play! You were the one who always told me to take responsibility so I thought I would do my duty and join all of you! Why would you want me to stay at a party and not go to meeting? Hell, why am I always off doing something else for nearly half of the meetings in general! Does the Pope hate me? What is it?" he snapped back.

There was an awkward pause between the two, before Camus threw his hand over his face. He then began to feel the massive amounts of cosmos messages being sent to him. They were probably delayed when he used his light speed immediately after leaving the confines of the Meeting Hall. He pulled his knees to his chest and sighed. He feared this day would come. After eight years, it was time Milo heard the truth. "Milo, the Pope is dead," he muttered.

It was definitely the last thing the Scorpio Saint expected to hear. "What?" He looked up toward the horizon before turning back down. "The Pope can't be dead! I heard him! I saw him! I marched with him in the parade! What do you mean the Pope is dead?"

Camus gritted his teeth, "HE'S DEAD!" He calmed down. With Milo, if he angers him, Goddess knows what he'll do. "What you've been seeing, that was Saga. In the House of Gemini he is supposed to use his Cosmos constantly to transform that place into a labyrinth. However, he's been using that power to instead create illusions to disguise his voice, create copies of himself when needed as well as manipulate Cloths when necessary to make it appear as if he's always at his temple. The only thing he was caught on is whenever his hair suddenly changes from Blue to Grey, from Justice to Chaos. I solved that by telling everyone that Lemurian hair will do that."

The Scorpio Saint stared hard as Camus sat there on the snow. "Who else knows?"

"Everyone, except… Aldebaran… Aioria… and you. Originally Shaka didn't know either, but it was too difficult for Saga to maintain strong enough illusions to fool him too."

**O|==========================?==========================|O**

Shun opened his eyes, to see a vision of angels. Oh no, did he die again? Well, despite the terrible things he had done, at least he knew God was nice enough to let him stay on the better half of the afterlife.

Shun blinked a little more allowing a little time to adjust. It was then he realized he was not dead again, but rather in the same church that he prayed for his mommy before going to the Sisyphean Challenge. He sat up and looked at his arms and legs. His clothes, or rather Milo's old trainer had tiny cuts all over but otherwise he was okay. The question was, how did he get in here? He didn't fall through; there was no hole in the roof. The Master was nowhere to be seen so it couldn't have been him again. It could've been Milo, but why would he end up here and not back at the House of Scorpio?

Perhaps an angel or even Mommy saved him? Mommy would never leave him no matter what he did. Even though she was heaven, at least she would always be "Yours Ever."He turned toward the sketchbook and tucked it in his arm. He still needed to return it to him. However, he should take a little time to thank Mommy, for watching him.

"Where did you get that?"

Shun jerked his head toward the voice. Sitting there on one of the pews was the blue haired homeless man that he saw sleeping inside the church. He felt nervous as he stared at the filthy man. The man got up and lying to his side was a silver lyre.

"Are you Saint Orpheus?" Shun asked as the man approached him.

**O|=========================SOMEWHERE IN SIBERIA===========================|O**

"Mu found out the second the true Pope died. He stayed for a little bit expecting us to deliver justice. He said that, Athena even in death. He said, we were all one and we must act out justice as one as she desired. But nobody did. Mu left two years later stating the current state of the Golds was too corrupt and he'd rather isolate himself for the rest of his life in Tibet than don his Cloth for a False Pope and a False Athena. In clear defiance, I heard he even took a wife, but sadly she passed away when giving birth. That was the last I heard of him." Camus turned to Milo once more only to feel a hand grasp his throat.

"You lied to me! MY GOD! Nearly all of Sanctuary knew of this damn farce! I'm your friend! Why the hell didn't you tell me!" Camus took his hands and pried at Milo's fingers to free his throat. Camus gasped before he began to point at his mouth and then at Milo's strong hand indicating that he wanted to speak. Milo spat to the side before throwing his hand off. He flicked his right index finger and grew a large half foot scarlet needle. "What the hell can you say before I run this through yours and everyone elses filthy, lying, traitorous hearts!" he snapped as he tapped the long end on his other gauntlet.

Camus raised a finger and threw up to the side. He looked at his reflection and could see where Milo left a bruise around his neck. He wasn't surprised. "Because, they were going to kill you too," Camus felt his eyes well up. "With Mu gone and Saga using the power of his Temple to boast up his illusions, we needed Aldebaran around as the Vanguard to Sanctuary. Aioria… he was definitely a liability and Saga was going to off him in prison during an interrogation. However, with him serving as a scapegoat, he found that it took off all suspicion that the Pope was murdered and so, we not only allowed him to stay, sometimes we'd throw a little coin to some of the guard to taunt him about it and to encourage others to the same." Camus turned his head. "You on the other hand," he touched his throat, "there was no reason to keep you around."

Milo's eyes widened, at the thought that his own brothers of Gold and War would think of assassinating him. Camus continued, "You were always playing around and because of your vindictive nature, Saga wanted… to be rid of you and find a new Scorpio Saint." He shook his head in disagreement as the wind blew his hair to the side. "It took quite a bit, but I told him, if I could keep you out of this, you would be spared. If I couldn't, he could kill us both." He threw his hands over his face, "I didn't tell you, because, I wanted to protect you, my friend."

Milo, pointed his finger in to the air to release his Scarlet Needle. He walked over and threw his arms around him and before long, he found himself crying too. "damn you… first I found out that you lied to me… now…" he leaned his head against Camus', "…now I find out… you really do have a fucking heart…"

Camus sobbed. It was so hard to admit the state of the Gold Saints right now. Two had left. One was dead with said Cloth missing. Athena was dead. They have a murderer for a leader, one that if the world found out it was him, they would be forced to execute everyone who was involved. Not only that, but with Holy War approaching, if the Specters or the Mariners found out, they strike at once. Athena's Army would never be able stand up to it. It was a painful truth. "I don't want to kill you."

Milo buried his head down. "…heh… what a coincidence… I don't want to kill you either."

"Then… please… be stupid… play your juvenile tricks… be happy… feign ignorance…" He muttered to Milo, feeling his friend give a reassuring nod. Camus patted Milo on the back, "…just don't die."

At least years of secrecy were finally lifted from his conscious.

**O|==========================CHURCH==========================|O**

Shun stared at the Saint of Lyre. After careful examination, he realized that the same type of suit was the same one that was issued to the Master for the funeral. There were several stains, spots of dirt all over it. The white collared shirt had turned yellow and brown around the inside. His hair was stringy and greasy from a lack of washing it while uneven stubble covered his face.

"Are you Leda or Spica?" he asked.

The boy shook his head. "No, I'm Shun," he looked at his hair and shrugged. "I normally have green hair though." Shun looked at the book and held it out to him. The man looked down at it and opened it up and began to look through it. "Master Daidalos, told me many things about you. He said that you were very kind, you hated fighting to the point where you would never learn any martial arts."

Orpheus nodded. "Yes, I remembered. He and I would train every third week. Marin would come to sometimes and we would have a three-way spar. We'd do it for about three years until he had to leave to earn his Cepheus Cloth." He sighed, "I don't think I've ever struck him once.

Shun felt his heart grow more excited. He thought he was alone in his beliefs. "Don't tell him this, but I hate fighting too… although I'm not sure if I cover it up real well. I try to pull back at the last minute whenever I there is combat so that I don't harm anyone, but I still learn the moves."

The Lyre Saint looked down. "It sounds like you want to follow the pacifist path," he muttered as he turned the pages. "Would you like advice from pacifist to pacifist?" He watched as Shun nodded. "Don't."Orpheus handed the book back and returned back to the front of the church.

Shun blinked his eyes. "Don't?" he watched Orpheus nod his head back.

"Don't." Orpheus reached out for his lyre allowing it to float in the air and return to his hand. He then began to play a song. The outline of a woman began to appear with her hands crossing her chest. "For years, not just your teacher but hundreds of others, I allowed them to pummel my body until I lost conscious. Once I got my cloth, I wanted to be an example; I wanted to show them that you can be strong and a pacifist." He pointed to the cosmos imprint. "I met her… she was… pure… she was so… so pure… she is from Elysium… her former lover played the harp until she fell out of love and was literally thrown out of paradise… the only thing that saved her when she fell to Earth was his pacifist of a brother."

He played a few more chords notes and paused. "The Pope once heard my songs and after playing for him… he declared that my Cosmos was far stronger than any others of all time. I don't know why it's that way when I practice just as much as any other trainee. Time passed and I became far more famous than the likes of Jaggar, Maya, not quite to the levels of the Great Bodyguard, but fairly close in my eyes."

Shun turned to the cosmos imprint of the woman. She was very pretty. He heard that where ever people went they always burn a little cosmos and thus creating a trail for others to follow.

Orpheus continued. "For three years, I went on a tour. I used my fame that I earned from playing for the Pope to try and change others… to follow the pacifist path… to truly be… saintly saints…. And then she died… the only one… who…" His eyes widened as he swallowed hard. His eyes began to grow distance as depression began to sit within them. "I look back… all those people… all those trainees, they stayed the same. I think some grown worse." He blinked again. "I wasted all that time… all that time… and do you know what… now that I think about it, I saw the little baby… he had it… around his neck… but I spared him… I didn't tell Shura… I didn't tell Al… I just stayed… silent…. Because I thought the baby… it's just a baby… if I can spare a man… it's only right that I spare a baby…. He's just a baby… but he was Hades…. I knew it…. But I didn't say a word… because I knew they would kill him…. But if I had killed him than there would be no war and with a war there would be no need to train…. And with no need to train… there would be peace…."

Shun grew confused, "what are you talking about…"

Orpheus jerked his head toward Shun. He began to stare at him with deranged eyes. He reached over and touched Shun's hair. "What color did you say your hair was?"

Orpheus may not have been a stranger to his teacher, but a small uncomfortable sensation began to set in. "Brown…" he lied. He watched Orpheus drop his hand and turn away.

Orpheus' eyes shifted back and forth. "It doesn't matter… besides… the chances… too slim… but… perhaps… I did spare him… perhaps he is still down there?"

"Who are you talking about?" asked Shun.

"…The King… Hades…"

Shun was still learning about the Holy Wars, but he at least he knew about the three main figures in it. "But you can't do that. He's the bad guy and that would be betraying the others."

"I don't care," muttered Orpheus as he ran toward the door.

"Wait, don't go!" Called out Shun, but it was too late. Orpheus had vanished leaving Shun alone. Shun sighed before reaching for the sketchbook, picking it up, and returning back to one of the pews. Tired, he laid down on his side and rested his head on a bible.

After thirty minutes, he then felt a large hand shaking him. Shun opened his eyes only to see the Gardener of the House of Taurus. "You're a long ways away from the House of Scorpio, kid." Shun rubbed his face once more as he felt the large man pick him up and began to carry him.

"What?" Shun muttered.

Aldebaran looked down and fixes the large cowlick on Shun's right side. "The Saint of Scorpio returned to his House and was shocked to find you missing. I joined in on the search party and was surprised to find you here. I think some people tried to look here for you, but your new hair color threw them off," he bawled with a great hearty laughter. Shun sleepily shrugged and placed his tired head on his shoulder. Aldebaran turned downwards. "Your teacher was worried about you. He tried to find you, but uh…." Aldebaran sighed. Sometimes he thinks Shaka becomes a little too _bad/good karma heavy _at times, he suffered from a second migraine attack and I told him I'd go out for him.

Shun continued to rest in the big man's arms contently, watching the scenery pass by him. They reached the House of Aries and passed by its empty doors. Shun's eyes gazed at the open rooftop. Up at the top were several strange cages with no doors and several nests. "Those birds must be happy," spoke Shun.

Aldebaran stopped and looked up at the legacy of Cooooooo. He sighed. "They are very happy. However, they all miss their friend. One of them up there, the mother of them all, waited at the steps of the Aries temple for the Guardian to come back. She stayed in that one spot for a week without eating or drinking before falling ill and died. I made sure to bury her and by her grave I make sure to keep the seed pile full in order to watch over her children. Your teacher actually sends me sunflower pods from June's garden. They go crazy over those."

Shun raised his head and spotted the small makeshift grave. Indeed, a large bowl of sunflower seeds was placed by a small stone where several birds flocked at. Next to it was a pile of empty flower pods that piled up in the corner. "That's nice. The Master is very kind." Shun jerked his head as he heard the large Brazilian let out a large laugh. "What's so funny?"

Aldebaran looked up. "No nothing." Being in Mu's temple had always brought bits of nostalgia. "I just find it funny at how much your teacher's changed. I'm glad he's the way he is right now, but back then," he shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, he had his good days, but on the days where he was off… they were _really_ off…"

Shun twiddled his thumbs. "That doesn't sound like the Master."

He shrugged. "Of course not, after I while, I got tired of his _off _days and decided to ensure he'd never have them again."

"What did you do?"

Aldebaran cocked his head. "Well in the Taurus tradition," a slick smile graced his lips, "I taught him manners."

The two arrived at the House of Taurus. Shun leapt out Aldebaran's arms and ran immediately to his fellow Chain Gang. Aldebaran watched as Shun ran to his fellow trainees and gave them either a small hug or a gentle handshake.

"What happened to your hair, Shun?" asked June.

Aldebaran looked up, "he's the Greatest Trainee of All Time, he can do whatever he wants." He commented as he gave Shun a noogie.

Leda stepped forward. "He's not the Greatest Trainee of All Time anymore," he said as he produced a recently arrived scroll. "This arrive a couple of minutes ago."

Spica pointed over toward it, "Sorry Shun, but they changed the rules. Draws are no longer unrated but are simply worth half a point. They adjusted your score and moved your name to the appropriate slot."

The pink haired punk gave a smug smile. "You hear that, you suck again Shun, now you're only half a point higher than the worst trainee of all time."

June walked over and patted Shun's back. "It's okay Shun, at least you're a little better than," she turned to the revised list, "Shaka."

Shun sighed. Well, it was nice being the Greatest Trainee of all time for a night. At least in the end, he was still a little splendid. He looked up. "Where's Master Daidalos?"

Spica took a thumb to the door, "he's inside downstairs. You should go see him…" before he could finished, the purple haired lad rushed through the House of Taurus doors.

Shun rushed toward a set of doors. "Master?" he turned his head. "Master?"

"Shun?" called a voice from down below.

The little boy hurried toward it and opened the door. At the bottom, the Master was laying on a bed with Saint Milo and the masked Saint of Aquarius down below. "Master!" he cried as he rushed over and bowed down as a good trainee should. "Master, I'm so sorry for all the bad things I did! I promise I'll never hit anyone ever again."

The Master, clenching his throbbing head sighed. "Shun, please don't say that," he muttered thinking of how the whole experience had ruined two years worth of progress. He looked down and placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "I was so worried about you, why did you run away from Saint Milo… and… what happened to your hair?"

Shun held his hands, "I thought, you hated me. Someone told me you left and I wanted to," in hindsight, he realized that what he did was stupid. "I wanted to stop you."

The Master gave a gentle smile; "Shun, I did leave here, but…" he looked around and leaned down to Shun's ear in fear of a third migraine, "I went down to the village to purchase some aspirin. I had trouble reaching the store, and I had to have the others help me back."

Milo sighed as he opened the scroll that the Master gave to him. On the line was a red "X." While in normal contracts, it was the equivalent of a signature but in Sainthood, it was a polite way of saying "never." He asked him why he didn't want Shun to enter the GLT program and the answer still echoed in his head.

_When a trainer transfers a student, it's a sign that the trainer has done all that they can for their student. I thought Shun would die during his Pretest. I thought he'd never awaken his Cosmos before his sixth year, and I never thought he would make it past the first round of the Sisyphean Challenge. Each time, he has proved wrong. _

Shun suddenly came up to the Scorpio Saint and looked up. "Milo, I'm sorry I'm not the Greatest Trainee of All Time anymore." He looked down at his clothes. "As soon as I get my spare trainer, I'll return this to you."

The Master turned his head, "Shun you never told me why your hair is purple," he pointed out.

Shun turned toward Milo and shifted his eyes. "Well…" he paused… "I needed to take a bath for the party… I saw a bottle… and I thought it was Shampoo…. So I washed my hair… and it wasn't shampoo…" Shun gave a mischievous smile. He had never played a trick before and was just awestruck as the Master sighed and believed him.

Milo gasped as he saw Shun repeatedly turn his head at him before approaching the child and kneeling down. "Shun, keep the trainer. In my eyes, you are still a Scorpio…" he bowed his head, "and you will always be welcomed to come inside or pass through my House."

Shun the Splendid smiled and hugged the Gold Saint.

**O|=============================================================================|O**

**Coming December 5**

**Part Four: A Better World**

**Chapter Twenty One: The True Story of Princess Andromeda**

**Before leaving Greece, the Chain Gang comes over to the Heart of Sasha Sanctuary-Orphanage to perform a reenactment to the best of their ability.**

**Have you Ever Felt the True Power of the Cosmos?**

**O|=============================================================================|O**

_When I was writing Part Two of this story, aside from a massive amount of plot juggling, my Grandfather died and my Mom got sent to the Emergency room forcing me to cross back and forth from the northern part of the state to the southern tip. The result afterwards was that my writing wasn't up to my standards. Now for this part, if you haven't read my profile, I got really sick during one week, and when I stopped taking my medication for Epilepsy due to the medicine from my illness I had seizure the night I was going to release the last chapter. The problem with being out so much is that my real life work piled up and I spent an untold amount of time catching up on that. Because of that, I didn't get finished with this part on the designated day, but I really wanted to make sure I keep the quality up vs trying to release it on time. _

_Out of all the arcs so far, this was by far the most fun to write. The first was meant as an introduction the second was meant to be depressing, while this was more lighthearted and upbeat. The next part will focus more on the subject of love, the Labyrinth of Cassiopeia Test, as well as bring some of the Specters to the Island. Oh, and Shun turns ten. _

_Thank you for the support and as always, if you spot anything, let me know._

_Jenny D_


	24. 4A: The True Story of Andromeda

Spica and Leda ran ahead of the pack, toting their beloved candy and cards from the Eighty-Eight Knight Festival. The two brothers felt their hearts quicken as the dusty road become more crowded the closer they got to their destination. Spica turned his head at the lone man heading in the direction of the city. "Sucks to be him," huffed the blue haired boy, slightly entertained at the fact that he was the only one heading into the city while thousands were trying to leave. Leda rolled his eyes as the nine year old attempted to cling to his younger sibling, worried the two would be separated in the chaos. They weren't the only ones.

June attempted to keep Shun close while hasty trainees and servants repeatedly bumped into the two while trying to hurry through. She was pleased that they were able to remove the purple hair dye from Shun's head, bringing out the bright emerald green locks and making it easier to find him in the crowd.

"Christ, I can't see them anywhere," thought the Master as he attempted use his height to peer over the crowds. "_June, come here_," he spoke through his cosmos. He looked down as the two children stopped while other patrons bumped the two back and forth as they attempted to wade through the sea of people to reach their teacher. "_June, get on my shoulders, see if you can spot the brothers,_" he spoke as he reached out for his hand. It was nice to speak to June through the cosmos once more especially when it felt like anytime he had to talk to the kids out here, he felt like he was yelling. It was a very basic ability amongst Saints, but one that was sorely missed after being without it for a day.

June nodded. She gave the Master Shun's hand to hold while she in turn used the other as a stepping stone. She climbed the side of his arm, using each segment of his arm guards as a footing before grasping his shoulder pad to swing over and get on his shoulders. She used to do it all the time, but it's gotten a lot harder now that she was almost eleven years old. She finally placed her feet firmly upon them and stood straight up, feeling her legs wobble from the minor adjustments required to balance. She placed a hand above her eye-meshed slots.

Using the cosmos was pointless. There were too many trainees with about the same level as all of them. Suddenly the familiar bouncing blue and pink hair appeared before she pointed them out. She felt the Master begin to move before she dropped back, grabbed his shoulder guards and piggy backed.

The Master turned toward the boy as Shun, still exhausted from the past events struggle to keep up.

Shun felt his body being lifted up as the Master used his other arm to pull him to the side him as if he was a sack of groceries, but it did relieve his aching feet and allowed the trio to move faster. Shun gazed forward and noticed that the crowd up ahead slowly begin to compact before the people started to stop and slow to a crawl. Shun turned toward the Master as he took his free hand and gave two familiar short whistles that he often used to signal the start of a match or the end of it. Sure enough, Spica and Leda turned around and began to fight their way back over until they were reunited and he was placed back on the ground.

June continued to hold on to her teacher's shoulders. "It's huge, there must be thousands," June turned her mask and watched the line snake back and forth several times until it stopped in front of the loan checkpoint window with two simple guards checking the baggage and things of the passengers. She frowned beneath her mask as the two soldiers find what looked like a high tech video camera before tossing it in a box and proceeding to beat the man a few times. "Master, why is it so busy today?" She always remembered there being far less people in the past.

He tilted his head back to her. "Well, since we had to stay over for Shun and my questioning, we weren't able to leave until everyone else was scheduled to go. If we had left early after the concert like we typically did in the past, we wouldn't be in the situation we are in now."

Shun's face sadden. The Master sounded very upset and a little angry over it. "I'm sorry, Master Daidalos," bowed Shun.

He jerked his head downwards.

**O|====================================================|O**

_Master, I promise I'll never hit anyone ever again!_

**O|====================================================|O**

Two years of practicing with the wooden dummy, down the drain. Never had such a heartfelt promise ever haunted him so or the repercussions afterwards had pissed him off. "Shun, don't apologize when you did nothing wrong." He paused for a moment as Shun turned his head down in shame. "I'm not mad at you. You didn't cause this delay. I do find it ridiculous that Sanctuary would even drag us in the interrogation room all because you used strategy instead of mindlessly punching at your opponents in a stamina event," The Master stopped and turned noticing several other trainees, a few bronze Saints, and Maidens briefly staring at him before returning their gaze back toward the opposite direction. It was that moment that he realized his voice was quite loud.

Shun felt the Master reach over and tug lightly at his shoulder. He pointed out and guided them away from the line. Shun watched as a group of foot soldiers immediately filled in the gap that was previously held by the Andromeda Islanders. He wanted to say something, but the Master was pulling them away from the line as fast as he could.

Spica, despite being the last to realize what was going on, was the first to open up. "Where are we going?" asked the curious eight-year-old as he held onto the other free hand of the Master as well as his brother.

"I'll tell you in a moment," he spoke as he guided his students farther and farther away from the port until they reach a clearing where they finally stopped. "First off, I apologize for my comments out there. As your Master, aside from my teachings and trainings, my actions reflect what I expect out of all of you. What you saw out there was disrespectful, and I ask that none of you do the same, ever."

June looked down. "Well why not? All the other Silvers complain about Sanctuary all the time."

"I know," Goddess knows how many times he's heard it. "But, you don't do it out in the open without a good reason and being cranky and tired isn't one of them." He reached up and finally pulled June off his shoulders before turning down toward his small herd. "Anyways, there is a way to get through that line with a little waiting and hardly any effort. I've sent a cosmos message to the other Saints in the line. If we all go in at once, we can use what is known as a ByPass that allows us to leave without going through the checkpoint." He waited for a moment before receiving another message. "Saint Cassandra had just told me she'll go get it since it's not too far from the Amazon Grounds where she's staying."

He looked toward the line and down at Shun. Even after resting at the both the House of Scorpio and Taurus, the Champion of the Sisyphean Challenge looked extremely tired and worn out from carrying his small sack of things, "it'll still take a few hours. I told everyone to meet at The Heart of Sasha… its better than staying out here for the duration of time when there is no point in waiting in line."

Shun gave a sigh of relief. The people in line smelt of sweat, cigars, and alcohol. It made his stomach turn and the thought that he'd get to stay somewhere nice was very appealing. He felt a small burst of energy before he and the others began to cut through the grass of the field to head toward the Orphanage on the western side of the town. Despite the wildflowers and the reeds being as tall as he was, it was soft and a welcomed relief to the gravel trail they were on earlier.

The Heart of Sasha wasn't very far at all. All three boys stopped to admire the building. Neither the House of Tenma nor the Kido Orphanage was anything close to the extravagance of what was considered the best of the three Sanctuary Sponsored Orphanages. The layout was reminiscent to their former Orphanages with the tall stone fence and the token statue of what would be considered a white shawl Virgin Mary to outsiders was in actuality the Goddess Athena. However, perhaps it was the large gold bell at the top of the Orphanage, the well manicured lawn or even the brick walkway but there was certainly a sense that it was a very well funded establishment to the Chain Gang Trio.

Already several familiar faces, both Saint and Trainee had gathered at the front; many that made Shun smile. He was about to come over and say hello when the Head Maiden of the Orphanage came to the front to allow them all in.

As Shun followed his fellow Trainees he turned toward an open window before glancing at room filled with many instruments. He took a moment to gaze in awe. The only time he got to play anything was when he was with Matsuda and while he did enjoy the times when he made the pleasant notes of his wooden piccolo create a song, deep down, he wished he had the real thing or something that would make notes that were far more pleasing then what he created now. He turned his gaze toward the large harp.

**O|====================================================|O**

_Would you like advice from pacifist to pacifist?_

_Don't._

**O|====================================================|O**

Shun stared for a brief moment before shaking his head and returning to the others as the gawked and awed at the rooms inside. Curiously, he rushed over to them and poked his head over one of the younger trainee's shoulders. Rather than the packed, four level bunk beds with pale thin white sheets were single beds with thick coverings and pillows fattened with goose feathers. The walls were painted with various myths with a large book shelf with several copies upon it. The floors had several furs laying about that would certainly out comfy-the mattress that he had to share several others when he slept. He turned toward the brothers and they too were just as surprised at how nice it looked.

One Maiden looked down at the Chain Gang before turning her head toward the Golden Line Amazon who began to point and talk to the Japs about one of the myths on the walls. Why one of her pedigree would be hanging around them was beyond her.

"June is it Chronos or Khronos?" asked Leda as he pointed toward the figure on the wall.

She turned her head. "Oh… sorry, I meant Khronos."

Shun turned his head. "What?" he blurted out. "Aren't they the same with just a different name spelling?"

Leda, sensing another opportunity to trump the so called Greatest Trainee of All Time stepped forward. "Not even close. Khronos was the Father of the Titans as well as Zeus and the other Olympians while Chronos is the personification of time."

June watched as Shun nodded quietly before she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Shun don't worry about it. A lot of Saints mix the two up," she spoke just when a Maiden came up to them. The four children bowed to her before to their surprised she handed June a small plate of food and the others some garbage bags.

**O|====================================================|O**

Marin, Crystal Saint, and Daidalos walked around, watching the Heart of Sasha Orphans reading the next four chapters in the Iliad. Sanctuary Orphanages, if space permits, allowed Saints and their students to stay in their buildings if the trainers taught a few lessons to their orphans or the students assist in the activities. It looked to be a fairly afternoon especially with the vast amount of non-trainer volunteers roaming about. Apparently, after they heard that a group of them was going to use a ByPass, they too wanted a piece of the action.

"_Master?_"

The Master was knelt over clarifying a passage for one of the children. He turned to the boy and raised a finger to give him a moment. "_June, what do you need?_"

Marin turned toward Daidalos as he frowned and began to move toward the window. He looked down and shook his head in disgust. She moved next to him to see what was wrong. Down below, three of his students as well as Seiya and several others were out picking up the massive amounts trash. It was then she noticed the small group at a table where Ivan's two students and Al's daughter were sitting comfortably.

Daidalos looked up toward the red haired Amazon and back toward the scene. "I've heard from some other Saints about how racist this place was," he muttered ever softly.

Marin had lost track of all the times she asked them to watch over Seiya only to be denied. "Don't forget that they're idiots." She pointed down to Hyoga. "I don't think they realize that Ivan's student down there is only half Russian."

Daidalos shook his head. "I didn't forget. I just don't see racism and idiots as mutually exclusive concepts." He briefly shifted his eyes toward the sound of her chuckle before returning aback to the scene below. Marin had a nice laugh, too bad he wasn't joking. Still he stayed quiet as he attempted to go about the best way to do this. Ordinarily he would just pull his students out and return back to the mile long line. However, there were other Saints in on this. Besides, things would get too messy if he out confronted them. "_I don't want to see them like this_." He spoke through his cosmos. Right now they were just picking up food, but it made him wonder when they'll have to pick up the other stuff like the broken glass of beer bottles.

While the Master was stumped, the gears in Marin's head had been spinning since they came to the window. "_Well, we 'are' teachers after all. What do we normally do when the kids are goofing off or doing something we don't want them to do…_" she started off.

The Master turned his head as caught what she was saying, "_we pull out an old lecture, and instead of talking about, have the children participate…_"

Marin waved her finger, "_and call it a fun activity until class time is over… or in this case the ByPass papers arrive_."

**O|=======================OUTSIDE- TEN MINUTES LATER=============================|O**

Shun grimaced as he picked up the cold-sauce-covered wrappers once used to hold steak and onions.

"This sucks!" muttered Seiya as he dumped a bunch of orange rinds into his bag.

Shun agreed and quietly threw a half empty beer can in his bag. At least June and a couple of others got to eat fruit and sit down. Still, he shouldn't let this get him down. Overall, he had a wonderful time at the festival with the food, his time at the House of Scorpio and his time, however fleeting, as Shun the Splendid: The Greatest Trainee of All Time. Even after that, there were still others who believed he was still Splendid and truthfully after all the problems he had caused earlier, he would rather be a little bit Splendid with a few of friends than overly-Splendid with the rest of the world.

The doors swung open, causing everyone at the table and the trash collecting group to stop what they were doing. "Good evening, everyone!" greeted the Crystal Saint as he stood at the top of the steps with his proud Siberian hands on the sides of his proud Siberian hips.

The Maiden politely bowed to the Bronze-Level Trainer, "Saint of Aurora Borealis, what brings you out here? I hope none of our own orphans had caused you or any of the others any grief."

"Not at all, they're quiet as mice and all waiting patiently out in the theater for us."

She shook her head, "I don't understand. Why would they be doing in there? Shouldn't they all be back in their rooms?" Her confusion was shared amongst the other children at the table as they too anticipated his reply.

But Ivan gave another hearty laugh. "Well we were all so grateful for permitting us to stay here for the time being that all the trainers here had decided to not just lecture about a myth, but perform one instead!" He rushed over toward Shun and Leda. "We will need our trainees since we are short a few parts. In fact, some of the others are willing to act and take on multiple parts and we still don't have enough for the vast amount of characters."

"That's so cool! Which one are we going to do?" cried Isaac as he hopped out of his seat and rushed over toward his master.

Crystal Saint flashed a million watt smile, "why the story of Andromeda of course! But not the myth used in typical mythological books but the TRUE story! Now let's hurry, we only have so much time to get into costume and review what we will do!" He immediately began to herd the others and the Maiden into a large group and shoo them in the direction of their destination. Just as he was about to enter himself, he noticed he was one trainee short. He turned around to spot Hyoga with a bag in his hands. "HI-Oga," he called out, "what are doing over there, didn't you hear what I just said, we'll be performing a play!" The half Russian shrugged and picked up an old can clearly demonstrating complete disinterest in the whole idea. Ivan rushed forward, jerked the bag out of his hands and dragged him inside by the arm.

The prop room was filled with a flurry of activity. Both Saint and Trainee rushed to find items that would best suit whomever they were playing. Shun turned toward his list of parts. He nervously grasped his hands before turning toward a small crack in the curtain. He approached it and spotted the first five rows filled with several chattering children and Maidens. One turned their head and pointed at Shun, causing him to retreat back to the other side. He turned his head and standing there was June with a light blue cloth wrapped around her body for her Princess Andromeda costume that strangely resembled the one that Ariel wore at the end of The Little Mermaid when she was coming out of the sea.

"Shun, what's wrong," June pointed toward his face, "you look really pale and sweaty? Do you need to sit down?" Shun, typically the one who seemed to have the most endurance of their group, was trailing on the way to the port. He turned toward his part, back toward the crowd and finally returned back to his paper. "Are you nervous?" He nodded slowly. "Come here," she pointed toward the crack and had him look back out through it. "They're kids, like us. Just do your best." She walked over toward a large cut out with a small hole for a head to peek right out. "Why don't you do a smaller part, and get comfortable with the crowd."

Shun looked at his cutout and nodded. He sweated hard. It was strange that he was able to jump over fifty foot gaps and fight three hundred trainees with becoming as panicky as he was now. It was then he heard a Maiden on the other side of the curtains. All of a sudden, everyone began to rush faster than before, with June and Marin moving into place. He too rushed to his position just as the curtains began to part.

Showtime.

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Four: A Better World**

**Chapter 21: The True Story of Princess Andromeda**

**O================================================================================O**

A long time ago, there was once a simple fishing island. One day some traveling Lemurians discovered that a meteorite had crashed long ago with the heat of an undersea volcano vein causing the rich Concentrated Star Dust, the key component to a number of important Lemurian alchemic recipes, to grow. Much like the Great Queen Island site as well as their continent of Mu, this unknown island was the perfect _kitchen_ as they liked to call it. The Lemurians, with their unlimited wealth of home-cooked gold, they built a set of volcanoes, their _oven _and set up a trading route with the African continent as well as India and the various countries along the Red Sea. The fishing island grew prosperous and a kingdom was created, thus granting the name of New Lalibela.

Then Holy War came and tragically, the first causality was the continent of Mu. Originally neutral, the Lemurians were commissioned to create Scales for both Poseidon's Mariner Shoguns and soldiers. Once the Sea King found out that the Lemurians had created twelve Zodiac Cloths that were equal to his Shoguns and were intending in making seventy-six more, he sunk the continent with a terrible beast and slaughtered anyone who bore the mark of a Lemurian. Very few survived and those who did immediately sided and swore eternal loyalty with the Goddess, vowing to avenge their lost homeland and way of life.

Unfortunately, with the loss of their continent, such vengeance became difficult to attain. The surviving Lemurians had lost a vast amount of resources and manpower. Unable to complete their plans to create the full body coverings like their original twelve made on Mu, they were forced to stretch the remaining resources to the other seventy-six. The other problem was that there was a deep fear that if too many of them gathered on the two remaining kitchens, then Poseidon would destroy those as well. It was decided that they would only send two alchemists, the only two human alchemists of the group, one to each island. Erechtheus to New Lalibela and a woman named Rangda to Great Queen Island. This would allow the Lemurians to secretly aid in the creation of the Cloths Athena needed and allowed those that remained to travel through the five Great Peaks of China until they reached the Jamir region to try to rebuild what had been lost.

Erechtheus, despite being slow and meticulous was very innovative with using what very limited metals he had and even managed to incorporate weapons into the designs. Some of his bronze cloths covered more of a Saint's body than some Silver Cloths.

Rangda was more of the black sheep of the group, obsessed with creating her dream Cloth. They say that Death Queen Island's title was attributed to her but that is another story.

Our story takes place on a bright sunny day when Queen (Cassiopeia) Marin and her daughter Princess (Andromeda) June were taking a simple walk along the edge of the cliff of New Lalibela.

"Such a beautiful day, don't you agree, daughter?" questioned Queen Marin as she knelt down and plucked one of the thousands of wildflowers growing in the bright grassy fields.

June nodded, "It is," she spoke as she turned to the sea and approached the edge. "The sun feels so good today," she said as she turned to sky before frowning. "I said the sun feels good today!" she firmly restated as she stared at the empty sky. She looked around, "Come on Shun!"

Shun the Sun poked his head about the horizon. Slowly he rose up before immediately ducking back down.

**O|======================THE THEATER==============================|O**

"What's wrong with the sun?" asked one of the orphans.

"The sun is out of character!" cried another.

Shun gasped as he ducked his head behind his sun-shaped cutout.

June walked over to Shun. "Shun, they are right. I know this story takes place in the fifteenth century, but the Sun shouldn't revolve around the Earth, it should be the other way around." Shun looked up nervously. "Shun, you are the Sun, and you must shine or else we can't continue."

He nodded, "I'll try."

**O|=======================NEW LALIBELA=============================|O**

Shun the Sun slowly rose into his place in the sky. He looked down at Princess June and Queen Marin. He must be brave and he must shine. And shine he did, filling the land of New Lalibela with bright light.

"Hurray, the sun is shining!" cried Princess June.

"I am! I am shining!" Shun beamed as he became brighter and brighter.

"My goodness that is one happy sun!" The Queen began to fan herself. "Sun, could you please shine a little bit less; it's getting a little warm down here."

Shun gasped, "oh I'm sorry, I'll go shine over here," he spoke as he bounced from the south side toward the center of the island leaving a fiery trail.

**O|====================================================|O**

"Mother, I can't tell you how excited I am about my Coming of Age Party," Princess June smiled as she blushed a little bit. "It almost seemed like every suitor that I had invited will be there." Suddenly her smile faded a bit. "Although, I told you that I didn't want Prince Agos there. He's so creepy… old… disgusting…"

Queen Marin rolled her eyes, "he's rich with a magnificent army to boost." She waved a finger, "if you wed him and produce a son, then that will allow us to control the Red Sea and thus allowing more trade with Egypt." She shrugged, "besides, there's nothing wrong with wedding an older man," she smiled and lied. "Your Father is forty years my senior and we're just as happy as any other couple," she smiled and lied. She turned to Princess June, "besides, he gave me you," she smiled and lied. "The most beautiful daughter, more beautiful than any Goddess or Demi-Goddess…" she smiled as she stroked Princess June's head.

"Are you saying your daughter is more beautiful then that born from a Goddess," called a voice from down below.

The two women rushed over toward the side and looked down. The Queen turned and spotted the person from below. "Yes, yes I am! She is more beautiful, especially than some Nereid of the sea!" she snapped.

Mermaid Shaina gasped as she sat on the rock, "How dare you make such a claim? Do you know who I am?"

Princess June stared at the woman's bright red armor. It looked like something the Saints would wear but there was just something a little different about it. "Mother maybe…" she mumbled before the Queen threw her hand in front of her.

"Hold your tongue, I will take care of this," she whispered before she stepped forward and folded her arms. "Do you know who I am? With what a wave of my hand, I can have several Saints, come down there and rip you apart till not even the guppies will be able to make a meal out of you! The only thing I know of you is that you are nothing."

Mermaid Shaina frowned, "you bitch!" She stood up. We'll see how well you can live up to your promise." She had found the area; there was no need for her to remain any more. She leapt into the water and disappeared from sight.

Later that night…

Shun the Sun hovered contently above the castle of New Lalibela. June was right. Acting was easier than he thought it would be. "Shine, shine, shine," sang Shun the Sun as he merrily Red Gianted high in the clouds.

"You heard the narrator, Shun!" cried Spica the Star as he shot through the sky.

*BONK*

He knocked Shun the Sun out from his spot and into the sea while Leda the Moon moved into place. He looked down at his craters and noticed how dark they appeared. "Why am I so hard to see?" he asked.

Spica the star turned his head, "Oh sorry, I killed the Sun. The Moon glows because light reflects off its surface. Here I'll take care of that," he said as he went from a Magnitude 3 to a brighter Magnitude 1.

"Ah, that's better," claim the now luminous Leda the Moon.

In the castle of New Lalibela, Princess June nervously drank her wine while watching several dancers.

"Princess, what is the matter?" asked Prince Isaac of Greenland as he took a spot next to her at the table.

She sighed. "There was a woman on a rock who threatened me and my Mother and…" she began to speak before King Cepheus-Crystal stood up.

"June, is that why you are upset? Come here and let's talk about it," called out King Cepheus-Crystal.

Princess June looked up, "Master, why aren't you the King?"

June, I can't be the King, I'm the Narrator. I'm the only one who knows the story well enough without referring to a book. Crystal Saint, you're out of character. The real King Cepheus… well he was a dick.

King Crystal stood up, "but she's so sad! Besides, as Saints…"

That was when Hyoga the Grey Cloud came out into the sky, "Master, you're only acting. Just stick to the script and act the way the Bear Trainer does in the morning."

King Crystal nodded once more, somewhat pleased that his student was at least playing the part of something. "Very well, Princess June, disregard what I said earlier. You know that woman meant nothing and even if she did, what will she do? Let us all drink, be merry and forget the incident ever happened!"

A round of applause filled the air, except for one. Princess June frowned and closed her eyes. Her life was just threatened and all he did was just continue on with the party? However, conflicting thoughts began to fill her head. "Maybe Father's right," she muttered. She took another sip of wine and walked over toward another group of Princes to associate with, in hopes that one of them will want her hand instead of Prince Agos.

**O|==========================THE THEATER==========================|O**

One of the orphans raised a hand. "I still don't get why the King wouldn't do anything?"

The Master looked up. He watched as the others began to change sets before returning his glance back at the inquiring child. "Well as mentioned earlier, New Lalibela or Andromeda Island was very important to Sanctuary due to the need to create Cloths. At the time, Sanctuary only had the original twelve Zodiac (Gold) Cloths, three Silver Cloths and ten Specialist (Bronze) Cloths. New Lalibela at the time was in the middle of producing fifteen of those Specialist and ten Silver. The King wasn't worried because he knew Sanctuary depended on the island to remain free. To him, it was like having an Army for free."

Another child shook his head, "so Andromeda Island really was attacked because the Queen was mean?"

Daidalos shook his head. "The boast of the Queen actually did happen. But it wasn't exactly the cause of the attack. The Mermaid Mariner was on a scouting mission and in actuality wanted to verify that it was truly New Lalibela. Supposedly she went back to confirm that it was New Lalibela, let's continue."

**O|===========================NEW LALIBELA=========================|O**

Two days later….

Shun the Sun emerged from the sea ready to take to the skies again. "I can shine again!" he squealed as he moved toward the sky, nicking a tree and setting it on fire.

Leda the Moon frowned as he swung back down into the horizon.

Spica the Star smiled contently. "I told you should've been a Star. The stars always shine; you just can't always see them."

Leda the Moon popped his head, "pft, whatever. I have to go play my other part anyways." He sunk back down.

The King and Queen sat in the throne room listening to a group of musicians, when suddenly a man with several cuts all over his body appeared before collapsing to the ground.

King Crystal looked down as two soldiers ran up to the man.

"My King, this man is injured!"

King Crystal rolled his eyes. "Well hurry up and throw a bandage on him. He's bleeding all over our nice carpet.

Perseus-Leda looked up. "Uggh, what a dick."

King Crystal smiled, sensing his acting improve, "why thank you," he kindly acknowledged.

Meanwhile…

Princess June walked down a set of stairs, using the familiar wall to guide herself down the set of stairs. She finally reached the familiar iron door before she knocked, "Erechtheus?" she knocked again before turning toward the sky, "Master, I think we forgot to give the Erechtheus part to someone. Nobody's answering."

Oh fine, I'll play him, give me a second.

Three minutes later the door opened up as Erechtheus-Master appeared. "June, what brings you here?"

She shrugged as she stepped right in. "Just wanted to hang out."

Erechtheus-Master nodded and held the door for her. "I'm afraid we don't really have time to play hangman again," he spoke as he approached one of the dozens of ovens. He grabbed a strange took and opened one of the doors to the ovens. He poked the heated metal inside before he grabbed a long needle of Concentrated Star Dust to fuse the two together. "Besides, you're too old for games; you've had your coming of age celebration. Its time you think about your future."

Princess June sighed. "My future is that of a walking uterus with two feet." She shrugged. "Pretty much every other Queen out there, actually, I had another dream, and I was wondering if you think it was the winds?"

Erechtheus looked up.

**O|========================THE THEATER============================|O**

One of the children raised their hand. "What are the winds?"

The Master turned his head. "The winds are time itself. The truth about time, is that time is not just one single stream that flows from point A to point B. Otherwise, if time changes, it would collapse on itself. Instead it is made up of several streams with several possibilities. However, for reasons I'm not sure of myself, there is something known as the winds where the future is blown back and allows for people to predict what will happen. While everyone is capable of reading the winds, certain individuals are able to do it far easier and outside of dreams. We often call these individuals, prophets. Unbeknownst to Andromeda, she was exceptionally good at it thus contributed quite a bit to the legendary defensive instincts of the Nebula Chain."

**O|====================================================|O**

Perseus-Leda allowed the Maid to tend to his bandages as he sat in front of him.

Queen Marin felt sick as his words repeated over and over. "You said that this creature is…"

Perseus-Leda looked up. "He had hundreds of teeth, fangs, tentacles and looked about five hundred feet high. Certainly bigger than our boat…" he grabbed the side of his ketchup stained wound before giving an obligatory-injured-hero cough. "With just one smack, he killed nearly all my fellow soldiers. I don't know what became of the three Saints on board. All I remembered was the creature grabbing me and asking me to pass on the message that Poseidon demanded that Princess June be chained up on the rock that Mermaid Shaina was on, and you watching on the cliff. He's giving you until sunset to complete this."

**O|====================================================|O**

Erechtheus-Master looked down at the last of the empty slots. It was definitely a number, but the message itself made no sense. "x."

Princess June wrote the final letter and read the message she made, "Six hundred years is too long for one's humanity to last."

The door busted open as several soldiers came bursting in demanding the Princess. Soldier-Shun stepped forward and lifted his helmet covering, "Princess Andromeda-June, for the sake of all that lives, we are here to-to take you to the cliff to be a sacrifice of Poseidon," he stuttered as he read the sheet of.

The Princess screamed as she ducked behind the Master. He turned to her and immediately opened a storage room and shoved her in before fastening a large lock over it.

Soldier-Spica raised his wooden spear and poked the alchemist, "Sir, do not defy the order of the King."

The Master raised his hands. "Unfortunately, in the eyes of Sanctuary, I am far more valuable than your King could ever be on this island."

Princess June cried as she listened to him from behind the door. She touched her head as another vision came about. "Master, let me out… don't get caught in this… I'll go…"

He turned around, "what do you mean?"

She looked up. She must trust the winds. She'll be fine. "Just trust me."

Regretfully, the alchemist freed the Princess and allowed the soldiers to take her to her destination while he was forced to remain in his kitchen to continue his work with the much needed Cloths to honor his Lemurian vow to serve Athena. Before, they took her away, he handed them a strange chain. He said that when they were done with it, he must have it back. He told them that it was a special chain to ensure she would not escape.

Outside, even though the Princess Andromeda-June felt that she would survive the ordeal, she still was worried that she was wrong. She took in on the sights of her beautiful homeland, wondering if it would be here last. The majestic mountains, the various birds of paradise, the rolling green grass, the perfect weather, all surrounded by sapphire blue ocean and filled with dolphins who do nothing but play around.

They reached the shore. Princess June turned toward the cliff from where her Father will watch. King Crystal turned his head and placed an arm around her. "Daughter, I'm sorry this must happen, but trust me, this is as much of a sacrifice to me as it is for you." He pulled out a scroll. "I have declared that New Lalibela to be changed to Andromeda Island, in honor of what you are doing today. I will never allow your memory to be forgotten."

Princess June frowned as tears fell from her eyes. "If you truly love me, why didn't you take that woman's warning seriously? I'm going to die and instead of saying you love me all you do is name after what will be my grave!" she thought in her head, aching to say her bitter words to his face. Instead she wiped her eyes. "Thank you, Father," she mumbled before turning back to the sea before seeing three lone figures walking toward them. "Who… what…"

Soldier Spica narrowed his eyes as the sun… "Hey Shun…"

Isaac the Sun popped out of the horizon, "don't worry I got it covered!" he said as he beamed a ray sunshine over the trio illuminating their Cloths. Standing there in the sea were the three missing Saints from the boat. Specialist Chameleon Marin and Specialist Pegasus Seiya, as well as Silver Triangle Hyoga came forward, drenched with several scratches, but apparently fine from the initial attack.

**O|=========================THE THEATER===========================|O**

"But she was the Queen, she can't be the Chameleon Saint!" called one of the children.

The Master, still wearing the bathrobe that he used for Erechtheus' costume over his Cepheus Cloth shrugged. "We only have so many women to play the parts. Besides, at this point, the King, fearing he would have to sacrifice both the Queen and the Princess, decided to hide her away in what is known as the Labyrinth. I don't really have time to include that in the story."

Another child raised his hand, "The King seems to care more for his Queen than he does for the Princess, doesn't he like them both?"

The Master shifted his eyes. "Well, the King… supposedly he wasn't performing his kingly duties well enough and the queen… there were rumors…" he scratched the back of his head wondering if he should include something that he himself wasn't sure happened or not. "Well… let's just say, the King would've had the alchemist killed if he wasn't so important. The three Saints met with the King, and immediately stopped, or rather delayed his plans to sacrifice his daughter, but due to the limited amount of time and with most of their troops killed, that had to figure out a new plan, by consulting with the figure known as the Oracle."

**O|========================NEW LALIBELA============================|O**

"Isaac, you are doing such a fine job at being the sun," the King chimed.

Isaac spun a little bit, "thank you King Master Crystal Saint!"

Soldier-Shun watched as Chameleon Marin used her whip to slice the large bushes and foliage away before turning toward the sky. "I miss being the sun," he muttered as Isaac the Sun shined away in the sky.

Princess June turned to him. "Well, don't worry about it. Soldiers, while disposable in these types of stories are still important. You even received a large line of dialogue where you threatened to arrest me."

Soldier Shun nodded. It did make him feel a little more important and he still had one more role left to play, the big one that made him very nervous.

"Over there!" cried Triangle Hyoga as he pointed toward a large black dais.

Princess June ran up to get a better look at a large black metal plate in the ground before Chameleon Marin approached it. "Back in Sanctuary, there is a Saint who is said to be the man closest to God, who not only is blessed with the ability to prophesized but communicate and perform spiritual feats that one could only hope to dream of. All around the world are these black daises, either above ground or buried in the ground. These dais allow him to communicate with his hundreds of disciples, Trainees, but with special water," she pulled out a bottle of the Water of Life, "us as well. We should thank the Pope for providing this to us. It is very hard to get, but very valuable." She threw it on the dais and a gold blossom outline appeared.

**O|==========================THE THEATER==========================|O**

Marin turned her head as she held her rope-for-a-whip prop in her hand. "Dal, we don't have anyone to play the Oracle."

The Master shrugged. "Well, I guess we can skip that part, I don't even know what the Oracle told them exactly."

She nodded. "_The others have to get changed out of their Soldier outfits for the next scene, let's just move onto the Chameleon and Andromeda part," she spoke through her cosmos._

He agreed.

Marin walked over to the curtains, pulled her mask off and stuck one of the white stockings the male Saints used during the Eighty-Eight Knight festival to cover her face.

**O|========================IN THE JUNGLES OF NEW LALIBELA===========================|O**

Chameleon Marin walked behind some bushes and began to undress out of her Cloth and laid it to the side. "Throw me your dress."

Princess June cautiously pulled her dress off, leaving her in nothing but her under garments. She looked up to make sure that the others didn't try to peak. She did as she was told before a set of spike shoulder pads, a metal corset, a metal mask and a set of cups were tossed her way.

"Put those on. The Cloth will adjust to its wearer. It'll feel heavy since you are not its true owner, but it will hide your cosmos. You may have to use something to tie the mask to your face."

Princess June looked at the cups and down at her chest. "They look a little..." she muttered.

Chameleon Marin rolled her eyes on her naked face, "They WILL adjust… doesn't matter how small you are."

Princess June held the cups and placed them on their spots.

*POP* *POP*

She clutched her chest, "Oooh, that's cold she muttered as she pulled her hands over her top to warm the metal before proceeding to put the rest of the outfit on. She finally picked up the mask. She took several strands of her hair and fitted them through a couple of hidden holes. She placed it on and stood up before turning. Chameleon Marin already had the dress she wore earlier. But unlike the Chameleon Cloth, her outfit wasn't going to adjust for the Saint.

Chameleon Marin struggled to extend the straps as best as she could to cover her top half but still quite a bit of side boob was showing and two new large long slits were made on the sides of her outfit in order for her to walk properly in. "Let's go, I need to be chained up, and you need to show the others the way to your family's mausoleum to execute the next stage in the plan," she commanded as she marched toward the direction of the others.

Princess June, or rather Chameleon June stopped and bowed her head. "I'm so sorry that you must take my place. I don't' understand why I can't remain with you, send the other soldiers to help the others."

Princess Marin stopped. "Don't be sorry. You can't be around, or else they will know I am not you, and they'll kill us both. If you are wondering why other soldiers aren't doing this, the Oracle simply said it must be so. His words are never wrong, we must trust them. Besides, I'm a Saint, my purpose is to grant others miracles… you needed someone to save you, here I am. I will delay the creature as best as I can all I ask is that you stop sniveling and saying you're sorry… just be brave. Let's go," she spoke as she continued toward the beach where some soldiers and King Crystal stood.

Chameleon June nodded. She was right. She had to be brave and if she didn't hurry, the one in her place will die. She grabbed her whip and rolled up before rushing over to Pegasus, Perseus, and Triangle.

Princess Marin watched. She touched her face; Goddess knows how long it has been since it's remained this bare this long. Truthfully, the tiny outfit didn't bother her that much, but her mask was another story. Ironically the one thing made to represent her rejection of her femininity is also the thing that made her who she really was, a warrior. She didn't have long. She could see the familiar large tsunami wave with a large black shadow in its crest. It was coming once more.

She walked through the sea, feeling the ocean waves repeatedly crash against the side of her body as she turned toward an awaiting soldier as he held the strange chain of the alchemist. Supposedly, that would be the indirect key to victory. Soon the water became too deep and she forced to swim a little ways. She had already done so in the Red Sea, a little more won't hurt. She reached the rocks and climbed up on the side, soaking wet from head to toe, her silk dress clinging lightly to the bear skin beneath. She turned her head toward a fumbling soldier. "What is it?" she asked.

Soldier Bear Trainer looked up and back toward the chains. "Nothing," he muttered as he turned his head away from her and focused squarely on getting the chains on.

She sighed as she felt the soldier wrap her body in chain, underneath her legs, around her waist, a few times on each arm and around her chest before taking two ends and touching them. The Square and Circle ends fused creating a never ending link. He then took two bottles of liquid Concentrated Star Dust. It was probably to empower the rocks so that the cosmos from them combines with the chains and they would be just as unbreakable.

Her head turned one last time as King Crystal stood at the cliff as per instructions, with a few body guards around him.

Princess Marin felt her heart race as the wave came closer and closer. Her blue eyes widened as the creature revealed itself once more. She felt her hands grip the links in her hands as she struggled to control the helpless fear that built up inside of her. "Oh… I don't want to die… I don't want to die…" she muttered as her boldness died down and felt the Princess that she was masquerading as begin to take over. She and the others on the cliff screamed as the large wave crashed down.

She shut her eyes as she felt her body being slightly lifted by the receding of the tide. It almost felt like back when the boat was attacked and she was forced to swim to the surface, watching as comrades drown before they could reach the top. Suddenly the wave pulled away. She struggled to open her eyes as she unexpectedly felt a small cloth dab the salt water away from her eyelids.

"Are you okay?" asked a small voice.

"What?" she murmured as she looked down to see a green haired boy with wings and holding a golden flute as well as another little boy with gold Scale armor as well. She raised her head as a purple haired man stood in front of her, leaning on a trident.

"So you're supposedly the one who is supposedly more beautiful than both the demigoddesses and Goddesses themselves," Poseidon Milo chuckled as he tilted his head. "I've seen better…" he muttered before nodding his head. "The tiny wet dress… chained to a rock, that fiery red hair and a virgin I've heard…" he shook his head. "No, someone like you can't possibly be a virgin…" he leaned down to her thigh, took his right index finger and stroked upwards watching her push her legs together. A toothy grin followed, "…you are…."

Princess Marin's mouth dropped, "what are you implying? I thought you were going to have your sea monster out there eat me to spare the island?"

Poseidon Milo handed his trident over to Siren Shun. "Eat? Well actually I was going to have him eat you and then destroy the island… But by my brothership, this has got to be the hottest thing I've ever seen! The only who's going to be doing any eating is…"

**O|=========================THE THEATER===========================|O**

*SMACK* went Marin as she slipped her hand from the rope and promptly slapped Tour Guide Milo in the face.

Shun continued to hold the broom as Milo placed his hands on his hips. "You can't do that, you're supposed to be chained to the rocks by the legendary Nebula Chains themselves. Besides, I'm in character! No God would ever pass up an opportunity to do it with a soaking wet chained virgin on the rock!"

The Maiden down below folded her arms, "I agree. Could you please tone it down a little bit! We have children here!"

Milo rolled his eyes. "Very well… " he muttered as he prepared to Disney-fy the entire scene.

**O|=========================NEW LALIBELA===========================|O**

Poseidon Milo stepped forward, "King Crystal, for insulting my Mariner as well as my brothership, I will do untold evil toward your daughter, I shall," he turned his wicked cold blue eyes toward her. "…marry her against her will!"

A burst of lightning erupted in the air as King Crystal gasped in horror. "You… you…. Bastard," King Crystal shook his hand in the air, "how dare you force my daughter into a most sacred and conveniently breakable pact?"

"I shall!" he spoke with an evil smirk upon his lips. "We shall wed here on this rock, and then, my creature over there," he pointed with his trident, "will capture this island in my name and me and my new Queen shall rule this place forever! HA HA HA HA HA!" he laughed as more lightening flashed in-between each cackle.

**O|=========================THE THEATER===========================|O**

Most of the children sat in complete silence. "I can't believe Poseidon would do that to a Saint!" muttered a girl.

The Maiden nodded, "indeed… Poseidon is a very evil man."

One of the boys looked up scratching his head. "Didn't the King and Queen earlier tried to force the princess into a…"

The Maiden placed her hand in front of his mouth. "Be silent. Only Poseidon is evil!"

**O|====================================================|O**

Siren Shun turned toward the woman and down at his instrument before feeling a tap on his Scale.

"Shun, watch this!" cried Scylla Spica as he tapped his gauntlet. *POOF* he went a puff of smoke before it disappeared; "I'm a bat!" he said as flapped his wings and circled around Shun.

Shun clapped his hands at the marvelous new powers he had. "Can you do others?"

"Yeah," he tapped his chest. *POOF* "Now I'm a bear!" he said as he towered over him. "But that's not the coolest thing," he touched his head. *POOF* "NOW I CAN TURN INTO A DOG!" spoke the blue haired wolf as his tongue hung out of his mouth.

Shun stroked Spica's head. "I wish I had a dog hat!"

Spica transformed back to his Mariner Shogun self. "Well, you got a flute… I guess you could, play songs."

Shun turned toward his flute. "It is a nice flute." He turned toward his God's prisoner as he watched Poseidon attempt to break the chains free.

"Be damned, what the hell are these things made of!" he cried as struggled to pull the links apart.

Scylla Spica looked up. "My King, why don't you use your cosmos?"

Poseidon Milo jerked his head, "I don't need such a thing, I'm strong enough and man enough to break these on my own," he grunted.

Scylla Spica shrugged. All Gods were inherently arrogant. There was no point in arguing. "Well, whatever floats your boat, Master."

Siren Shun looked up, "Master, let me play some work music for you," he said as he closed his eyes and blew a few notes.

"AGGHH!" screamed everyone as all the main characters fell over dead.

THE END

**O|===========================THE THEATER=========================|O**

Shun panicked as he stood on the stage with everyone lying on the ground. "What happened all I did was play Baa Baa Black Sheep!"

The Master turned his head. "Shun, certain notes, when played by the Siren Mariner can instantly kill people.

Shun's face saddened. "Oh no! I didn't mean to!" All he wanted was to share the only song he knew with his wooden piccolo.

"Shun gets a Death Flute!" thought Leda as he stood up from the ground.

Shun sighed. He can't believe at how much trouble he was starting again. Leda walked up toward him, "Hey Shun, would you like to trade parts? You can be Perseus, the hero of the story, and I can be the evil Siren Mariner. This way, you will SAVE people, and not KILL others with your flute. How about it?"

Shun looked down. Originally, he was a little excited to have a flute for a weapon, but now he's not so sure. "Uh, okay," he said as he handed Leda the wooden piccolo.

The Master watched as Shun put on his practice helmet and headed over to the other side the stage with June, Seiya and Hyoga while Leda went to the others. It was a little odd on Leda's part, but maybe he was doing it so he was with his brother. The Master continued.

**O|====================================================|O**

Perseus-Shun rushed as fast as he could to catch up with the other Saints after putting on the unfinished Cloth on his body. Triangle Hyoga turned his head to spot the lone soldier survivor approach the others. "What are you doing here? We told you to wait over by the Monster" he dryly asked as they all stopped.

The Green haired boy heaved. "I can't let you all go by yourself. I know how dangerous Medusa is."

Chameleon June gasped, "what, what are you all talking about?"

Triangle Hyoga and Pegasus Seiya turned to each other. Seiya took a step forward toward the girl. "We didn't want this to be known, but we've been working on a secret Cloth for months to take care of the creature that sank the Mu Continent. The special ability it was going to be infused with is the power to turn any living being into stone. The cloth was actually being created here by Erechtheus but the catalyst, the thing to activate the Cloth is one of the Titans themselves, Medusa."

The Pegasus Saint went on and told the true Princess of the Island that the catalyst had to be kept alive until close to point when the Cloth was finished. When the ship was sunk, Medusa actually escaped and the Oracle told them that he went into hiding on the island in the mausoleum. Their goal there is take the head and using a special jewel given to them by Erechtheus to finish creating the Cloth and use the powers to kill the creature there and forever.

Pegasus thumbed over toward Perseus, "he's the only one who has a decent enough chance to wear the Cloth but if it rejects him, we lose the island… we lose the War," his grim face suddenly lit up, "but that's not going to happen, will kill Medusa and all of us will get to go home, right?" he asked while raising a his fist up.

Chameleon June nodded, "right," she spouted as she punched his knuckles with her own much like the other guards do. Pegasus Seiya raised his fist to Shun and Hyoga as the other knuckled it as well. "L-E-T-S-G-O," he clapped his hands and turned toward the direction of the large square building, "let's go!"

Shun smile and nodded. Due to him trying for the Andromeda Cloth, he had heard this story many times. Supposedly, it had links to the actual tests themselves and gave an idea of what each one involved. Strangely enough, he always thought the Pegasus character reminded him of Seiya and Seiya, despite just improving his lines, managed to get the character perfectly.

He rushed to catch up with the others as they prepared to open the large door. Shun turned toward Chameleon June as she did her best to appear scared and unsure of herself like the real Andromeda was. Of course the two of them knew exactly what was going to happen next.

Triangle Hyoga stepped forward, open the doors and began to transform into stone, "finally," he thought as he transformed into stone before an arrow flew and broke the top half of his body, writing him out of the story.

**O|=========================THE THEATER===========================|O**

Hyoga walked off the stage. "I'm dead, Master. Bye," he spoke as he went over to a seat in a corner and took a seat.

Crystal Saint sighed as he folded his arms. Hyoga had as much spark in activities like this as Master Camus. It was almost as if the two shared the same demeanor.

Isaac pulled the hood of his makeshift costume of various garbage bags wrapped around his body. "Master, I'm still here! I love playing the Lumanades Shogun Monster!"

Crystal gave him a thumb! "Good show! Now stay in character and destroy something. But make sure it's something abandoned since we do have innocent children here!"

"Okey dokey!" he smiled and gave thumbs up back. "ROARER!" he cried as he villainously stomped and slashed at a helpless shoebox.

**O|=======================NEW LALIBELA (AT THE MAUSALEUM)=========================|O**

Pegasus Seiya, Chameleon June and Perseus Shun ducked behind the door as a flurry of arrows followed, destroying the rest of Triangle Hyoga.

"Come on in, brave Saints of Athena. Don't you want to take the most beautiful head of one of the most beautiful bodies of all of Rhea's Army?" called Medusa Misty from inside.

Chameleon June looked up. "The corridor inside is very narrow. There's no way we can get through without being hit or turned into stone."

Perseus Shun turned toward June. It was then he remembered one of the special abilities that Chameleon Io used once. "I've got a plan, Seiya, since you can use your punches from afar, June can use her Chameleon abilities to sneak me inside… and," he looked down at his sword and swallowed hard. He hated to do it, but everyone will die if they don't do something, "I'll take the head."

Pegasus Seiya nodded as he hugged the door behind him, "Medusa, why don't you come out here and fight like a real man?"

"Why don't you. It's quite a lovely place for an eternal tomb. It even has one lone window inside that has a great view of a sun rise!" Medusa Misty continued to snark while Chameleon June touched her head piece.

Before she knew it, she vanished in front of Shun's eyes. Shun reached out and watched his body fade before the two began to walk inside. The passage was dark, but there was enough light for the two to see the clock-work of gears and other Alchemistic work along the sides. Supposedly the Mausoleum was a gift to the king by the Lemurians prior to the destruction of their home. There was no time to admire as the two slowly inched their way toward the shadowy figure.

Perseus Shun stared hard at the lower snake like body of Medusa Misty. It was then he noticed the Titan's tail stop. Did he suspect they were there?  
Pegasus Seiya began to sweat as he began to notice the silence of Medusa Misty. "I can't look at her face, I can't Ryu Sei Ken him…." he muttered before swallowed hard. "Hey Medusa!" he cried. He jumped in front of the crack in the door. "Take a good look at your reflection," he pulled down his trousers, "in my ass!" he cried as he waved his shiny cheeks at the demi-god.

"How rude," he grunted as he took an arrow and fired it straight into the fat of the boy's bottom, laughing as the Saint yelped from the attack.

Shun charged forward and raised his sword into the air, "Aaagghhh!" he cried as he swung it down and promptly beheaded the creature."

Chameleon June touched her head piece and revealed herself. "We did it!"

Pegasus Seiya poked his head through the cracks, "Come on! We have to hurry!" he called out as jerked the arrow from his butt and motioned for them to follow.

The duo nodded as the grabbed the head, the shield and the jewel. As instructed they placed the head facing the blank shield and empowered the jewel with cosmos. A bright light formed causing a face to appear on the shield of a gorgon head. The two pulled the head away and turned the shield around to avoid being stoned themselves.

They tossed the head over in the corner and immediately took off for the South west part of the island.

**O|====================================================|O**

Scylla Spica and Siren Leda turned to each. "Did you sense that?" asked Siren Leda.

Scylla Spica nodded. "A great power had died not too far from here… but it's not one of our own. What do you think my King?"

Poseidon Milo continued to bang and pull repeatedly, "damn, I've never had to work so hard to get some…." He grunted, "err someone to marry me!" he said Disney-fying his words at the last minute while trying to break the chains around Princess Marin's panty area.

"Goddess," muttered Pegasus Seiya as he stared at the beast ahead. "He's huge!" he had heard rumors that Poseidon had gotten a hold of the blood of Zeus from the Mu Continent before he sank it, and immediately used it on his Lymanades Shogun, the Mariner who was able to shape shift into anything he desired.

Perseus Shun gasped as the creature dropped its massive clawed hand down upon the path, causing it to break and crack, leaving several fifty foot gaps in between.

Pegasus Seiya turned to Shun, "come on, we have to stop that creature now, before he gets to the main village!" he shouted before grabbing his friend. Using his heightened agility, Pegasus Seiya carried Perseus Shun across the broken path. Rocks tumbled with each step until finally they reached the last cliff closest to the monster.

The two stared in horror as the large creature looked them in the eyes. Its large tentacle hands were almost as big as the mountain they were on. It's large set of thirty eyes on each side blinked at the same time while slime fell from its skin and into the ocean below. It was the culmination of every sea monster to ever exist.

Perseus Shun grabbed his shield and placed it on his hand. "Oh gosh… I hope this works!" he muttered as he flashed the Medusa shield in front of its face. He watched as it began to turn to stone when suddenly the stone began to recede. "What's happening?" cried Perseus Shun.

"It needs more cosmos!" cried Pegasus as he grabbed his hands and began to ignite his. They watched as the stone began to cover the large creature faster but soon were slowly receding as well.

Chameleon June gasped in horror as she stared at the large gaps in front. She swallowed hard as she got a running leap forward and made it to the first stone. She shrieked as part of it collapsed before regaining her composure and continuing onward to the second gap. She then heaved her weight, causing the stone pillar to tumble forward and the force to throw her to the fourth pillar. She finally rushed over to the others and touched the shield below. It wasn't much but the final addition of cosmos finally began to overpower the monster.

From a distance Poseidon Milo gasped as his Shogun cried in pain. The weight of his created creature and all its bizarre tentacles, claws and teeth caused its statue form to collapse on itself and fall into the sea. He stared silently for a moment before he let go of the chains holding Princess Marin. He shook his head at what his foolishness had done. "No woman, no matter how beautiful, is worth the price of a Shogun General." He jerked his head toward Siren Leda. "Plan B," he cried.

Siren Leda smiled, grabbed Scylla Spica's arm and played Baa Baa Black Sheep.

"AAAAGHH!" cried everyone all fell down dead.

Siren Leda gave an evil laughter. "Ha ha ha ha!" He turned and looked around at all the dead main characters around him.

Scylla Spica looked down at the dead God. "You've killed him!"

Siren Leda nodded, "I have, and now," he began to collect his treasures, "and now with the Trident of Poseidon, these unbreakable Chains of Andromeda, the new Medusa Shield that can stone the mightiest of beasts, our Dog-Hat, AND the Death Flute, there is nobody out there that can stop us, not even the Gods!" He took pointed his finger toward the horizon, "Come Spica, let us go out and take over the world together."

The End

**O|===========================THE THEATER=========================|O**

"Wow, the Mariners have way cooler abilities and stuff than the Saints do," muttered one of the orphans.

"That is not what happened!" cried the Maiden, "you can't end it like that, and it would mean Poseidon won the first Holy War and not Athena."

There was a knock on the door as Saint Cassandra came in holding several scrolls containing ByPasses in her arms.

**O|=========================OUT AT THE SEA PORT===========================|O**

Later on, the children finally reached the familiar yellow boat that they came in.

"I can't believe how glad I am to heading back to the island," muttered June as she took her spot in the front of the boat.

"I can't believe the Maiden made us redo the ending. I thought mine was so cool! We conquered the world!" commented Leda as he jumped in his spot next to Spica before the two reached over and covered themselves in the blanket for the long sleep back to their home.

Shun yawned. He didn't have much to say as he crawled into his spot and immediately fell asleep.

The Master turned his head, leaned down and pulled the blanket over the sleeping green haired boy. He turned over toward Cass as she turned toward her own boat. "Thank you for getting these for us," he spoke to her.

Her masked face nodded. "I do what I can." She tilted her head in happiness. "I'm sorry I took longer than I thought. While I was there, I asked about when I'll be able to come to the island to work on the Labyrinth and prepare it for Shun's test. They said I can come in two months."

He smiled, "that's good. A lot sooner than I thought it would be," he spoke when he noticed a figure in the background. He turned his head suspiciously.

Cass turned around to see what he was looking at. "What is it?"

He stared as the girl continued to sit on the boxes, before she gave him a little wave and vanished.

Cass looked at the boxes, "Al, what are you looking at?"

The Master pointed over, "didn't you see her? She was there! She looked like Marin… except when she was much younger."

But Cass shook her head. "Al, there wasn't anyone there." She looked up at him. "Maybe you should stay over tonight, and get some rest. You shouldn't be driving the boat with the children if…"

"I'm fine!" he snapped. He turned his head. He knew he didn't see anything, but why did Cass see her? He gave her a gentle smile, "I'll see you in two months." He grabbed the last of the things and headed back to the boat.

She watched as the little yellow boat zipped through the waters back to the Island. She turned back toward the boxes and walked over toward them. She looked around, behind the cracks and around the corner. She raised a ball of cosmos and thoroughly examined the area before shaking her head. "Nothing."

**O|=============================================================================|O**

**Coming December 19**

**Part Four: A Better World**

**Side Story: Bold Old World**

**Ten year old Albiore leaves the comfort of Sanctuary to finish his path toward the Cepheus Cloth, where he meets his six hundred daughter and future Queen.**

**Coming January 2**

**Chapter Twenty Two: Spring Time**

**Several Foot Soldiers come to the Island for training, while Saint Cassandra begins her temporary move to the island. **

**Have You Ever Felt the True Power of the Cosmos?**

**O|=============================================================================|O**

This was one of those chapters where I really wanted to do, but was unsure of when I'd be able to pull it off. Since the Chapter was really campy, I decided that I could put it in either during the Shun the Splendid Part or afterwards.

I've heard a lot that people liked the characterization in the story so it was really weird on how to interpret characters, being other characters in a play. The fact that they are all still children made it even more fun. I really would've liked to have this part in a script format, but due to ffdotnet's rules against it, I was unable to do so. However, unlike last time where I was caught off guard and had to edit the story into the traditional format, here I was able to create something that resembles the script format without it being so.

Since Milo won't be appearing for a while, I figured I'd throw in one last hammy scene with him playing Poseidon. The sad fact is that if you ever watched the series, Poseidon really does act like a horny idiot and really does attempt to get it on and marry Athena.

While in the story, I've thrown out tiny tidbits about the history of the Island, but this is probably the first time I actually grouped all the details in one spot. If you read it carefully, you can actually pick out the five tests that Shun has to take in order to get his cloth.

I thought about putting the ending of what happened to Andromeda after when the island was cursed as well as the rest of the royal family, but I decided to pull it out since it gave too much away.

I do want to clarify that the girl that keeps appearing, that's not Andromeda. Princess Andromeda is a Cloth, and if you compare her interpretation in this chapter to what she is now, she's lost a lot of her humanity, her memories and doesn't understand emotions as well as she used to. It goes back to the Hangman's message she had in this chapter. Also to note, the only reason I used Marin as the Chameleon Saint was only because she was the only one old enough to pull off the Poseidon Milo scene. I was going to have Shaina do it, but because she's a lot younger in this story, I couldn't. I thought about using random Maiden, but that's not as fun.

The Next chapter is a Side Story, since again; this part focuses more on love. The next actual chapter won't show up till January second due to Christmas and New Years. I am also in the middle of another fic that I'm making for someone as well one for a Saint Seiya Secret Santa program.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this can of ham of a chapter. Don't worry; the story will go back to being serious in the next part. Again, if you spot anything wrong, I'll be glad to correct it. Thank you for the reviews and all the support.

Jenny D

Cast of Characters (in case you wanted to know who did who) 

Shun Amamiya: Shun the Sun, Soldier- Shun, First Siren Shun, Second Perseus Shun

June: Princess June/ Andromeda-Chameleon June

Leda: Leda the Moon, First Perseus Leda, Second Siren Leda

Spica: Spica the Stars, Soldier Spica, Scylla Spica

Crystal Saint: King Cepheus

Marin: Queen Marin, Chameleon Marin

Seiya: Pegasus Seiya

Hyoga: Triangle Hyoga

Cepheus Daidalos: The Narrator, Erechtheus

Lizard Misty: Medusa Misty

Scorpio Milo: Poseidon Milo

Bear Trainer: Soldier Bear Trainer

Isaac: Prince Isaac, Isaac the Sun, Lyumandes Isaac

Ophiuchus Shaina: Mermaid Shaina


	25. Side Story 3: Bold Old World Pt 1

Two figures walked across the dusty path. Aldebaran watched as Albiore stared silently at the wildflowers, he knew it would be a long time before he saw those again.

An old man with a large wooden cart holding several rolls of woven cloth turned to Albiore and tipped his hat, "Nobo," he politely smiled.

Albiore awkwardly blinked, "uh…nobo," he replied assuming that is what he was supposed to do. Life seemingly filled the old man as he threw his head back and laughed before returning back to his task of transporting his wares to the market. Albiore stopped and looked up to Aldebaran. "Why do people keep telling me nobo?" It wasn't the first time he's ever traveled this way, but today, the townsfolk would say the same thing. He looked up, expecting a humble lesson but instead was greeted with a small smile across his mentor's face. Albiore sighed as he stopped and tugged on Aldebaran's enormous forearm, "come on! Tell me, please!" the ten-year old begged.

He looked down, grabbed him from by his small bag of things and lifted him up like a tiny lion cub before continuing to walk forward with the boy in hand. It was nice to see him appear excited as a normal ten year old should. "It's just a small tradition. Now come on, we have to hurry. I heard your training partner already left, and is probably halfway to Andromeda Island as we speak."

Albiore, long used to being hauled around by Aldebaran's unconventional means sighed as he turned his head toward a mother and her bouncing four-year old.

A little girl screamed and pointed, "NOBO, NOBO, NOBO!" before the mother smiled and hurried her child away from the two as if to say they were embarrassed by the child's behavior.

Albiore lifted his head and gazed at his Brazilian friend expecting him to satisfy his curiosity. Instead Aldebaran simply tucked him back under his arm and increased his pace toward _Nobo_ Cliff. Aldebaran continued struggling to hide his grin, "Albiore, what do you do if you see any dead sea life?" he quizzed him.

"I take it to the volcano and drop it in the lava."

"Why?"

Albiore sighed as he repeated the same answer he's always given, "because if I burn it on the beach, than there is the chance that small bones or fragments would remain. It doesn't take much to be affected by the curse and it is capable of killing off even a Gold Level Saint without proper care. If I do get affected, use concentrated star dust as well as try to bleed it or throw it up out of my system," he muttered in a dry tone while including how to treat the curse. He was sure he would be asked about that part next.

Aldebaran, sensing the clear tone of boredom and trembling nervousness of his student's voice, placed the boy down. Suddenly, Albiore stopped in his spot and immediately threw his backpack to the ground. At first Aldebaran thought Albiore was having another _off-day _that their Pope warned about, but to his relief it seemed like a classical case of remembering something at the last minute. He watched him place all of what he was allowed to take: a pocket knife, two foot long rods of metal for training (a necessity for anyone on the path for the Cloth of Cepheus), a gallon of fresh water, a notepad wrapped in plastic that he used to log in moves with his game with Red Nail, several papers to get him through checkpoints, scrolls to allow him to pay for food on the island, and a single path map also in plastic that would lead him toward his Cloth and further instructions would remain. "Where's my book?" he asked as he turned his bag over and shook it in hope that it would fall out.

It was a question that he feared and attempted to dodge, "Al, the moisture of the sea would damage it. Let's leave your sketchbook here until you mastered the speed of light and can safely transport it…"

Albiore shook his head, "no, not that book. _My_ book from Argentina!" he borderline shouted as he sat in the dust with his other things. A worried look appeared his face as bit his lip. "I can't leave… not without it…"

Aldebaran felt a little divided. On one hand, it was one of the few things from his home country, but he didn't have a good feeling about it. There was hatred in that book and an unusual obsession about it that held up since meeting the boy when he was seven. In truth, the night before, he pulled it out of the bag and gently shoved it under his mattress, making it appear as if it had casually fallen out.

With the cliff being as close as it was, he thought he would be able to get away with it but sadly that isn't so. Knowing the child and his recent awakening of his ability to travel at the speed of light, he'd return back toward the House of Taurus to look for it. However, the key word was that it was recently awakened. Chances are, he'd overshoot his intended destination or worse, get seriously hurt. The speed of light, the most powerful aspect of a Gold Saint, was also the most dangerous element when one first comprehended it. "Wait here."

Albiore watched him blink out for a brief second before returning back. In his hands was the book with the familiar faded front cover, wrapped in several layers of plastic as were all his other things. He turned to it with a satisfied smile, before looking up and giving his Brazilian friend a hug. It was the least he could do for his stupidity.

The two continued down the path. Once they crossed over a large hill, the familiar hues of Mu's proud pink Lemurian hair and Orpheus' cheerful short sky blue locks were in sight. Pink foxgloves and red poppies hid the sharp rocky edge of Nobo cliff. Once they were close enough Mu stepped forward with Cooooooo with his daily salutations. "Hello Big Al," he graciously smiled before turning downwards, "Little Al."

Albiore fought the urge to roll his eyes. He had never admitted it to anyone but he hated it when Mu did it. He knew he was being friendly and probably thought he was clever, but it felt silly considering _everything_ was considered little around Aldebaran. He bowed, it was the last time he'll hear it for a long time, "good morning." He and Aldebaran spoke as they gave a friendly bow.

Orpheus stepped forward, with tears in his eyes. He was always one of the most sensitive of those on the path of a Silver Cloth. He walked over and kissed both of Al's cheeks and hugged him before Al kissed his cheek back. It was a very informal and personal way of greeting between Saints of equal status.

Orpheus was always a little different among other trainees. Albiore sighed as he leaned his head against Orpheus' cheek, as he struggled to find the strength to tell him the one thing that he's had on his mind for the longest time. "_I'm sorry for all those times I went a little… overboard…_" he spoke through his cosmos.

Orpheus patted his back, "_I know it hurts, just don't go through with the book…_"he replied back.

Albiore sighed as the weight in his backpack felt a little heavier.

Orpheus reached into his pocket and handed him a scroll, "Marin couldn't come since she's going through another round of treatment. She wrote this," he showed Albiore the scroll. Several illegible scribbles were all over it, but it did show bits of improvement. "She said good luck in Africa and that she hoped you finish your path."

Albiore smiled looked at the scroll and put it in his pocket. He gave one last round of hugs to the others. It was a strange feeling, almost like anytime he visited his grandparents at the ranch, not here where a good day is when three liters of blood caked the ground and both combatants can walk on both legs in the end. It just felt too normal for the strange and Spartan way of a Trainee.

Aldebaran walked forward and took his hand to guide the child toward the edge. "How's the sunset?" he asked as he placed an arm around his shoulders.

Albiore turned his head toward it. "It's nice," he turned his head, "but shouldn't the boat be here by now?"

Mu and Orpheus took a step back as Aldebaran shaded his eyes with his hand and looked outward. "Maybe…. Actually, if you look hard enough, you can see it," he said as he pointed out.

Albiore turned his head all over the place, from the edge of the horizon, "What boat," he mumbled. Mu stepped forward and pointed out. "Orpheus, do you see a boat?" The musician walked up and pointed out as well. His frustrated eyes searched all over the place. "Where's the boat? I don't see a boat!" he said as he got a little closer.

"No-bo."

*WACK*

Albiore felt a hand smack struck him in the back causing him to fall to the water below. After his head resurfaced and a quick wipe over his eyes. He coughed and watched the trio laugh from up high. He waved his hands to keep himself a float… "No…bo…." He muttered aloud piecing together the words. "No boat?"

Aldebaran, the most jovial of the trio waved a finger, "Nobo is a fine tradition for Silver level and up trainees who must leave Sanctuary to earn a Cloth. Besides, _real_ men swim to their training grounds! Where is the three years of Gold Level Training experience you've earned? Where's that iron vitality that comes with mighty Taurus blood that beats in your heart?"

"I have to swim?" he muttered pathetically, hoping that this was some practical joke.

Mu the Sculptor clasped his hands and turned toward the water-logged Argentinean. "Little Al… do not be upset… think of it as a spiritual journey." To add to the cheese of the moment, Mu stroked Cooooooo's head. "You were but a simple egg, whom Aldebaran has nurtured and now you are a chick. You have long since shed your fluff… your feathers have grown… muscles have formed from within your wings… and in order to temper your wings… you must leave the nest, leave and take flight, and find your way in the bold new world…"

Mu's words did not move Albiore in the slightest. He turned around and began to breast stroke his way to Ethiopia.

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Four: A Better World**

**Side Story: Bold Old World Part One**

**O================================================================================O**

**FOUR WEEKS LATER… of swimming….**

Saul hobbled toward his wooden deck. He sat his cane next to the panel. He turned toward a set of levers and buttons before looking up to the sky, "Lord, please… let there be something today… I'm really tired… too old to do this day in and day out," he whispered out loud with a thin grey tabby cat as his witness. He pressed the large red button and watched as a long cable moved along the pulley and lifted out of the water. Sadly, all that was in his net were just a handful of sardines. He sighed as he reached over and plucked the tiny things out. It looked as if its fin got stuck in one of the fibers of the rope. He turned toward his cat and looked down. "[[Here ya go,]]" he whispered in french as he tossed it down, watching the hungry feline crunch on its head before eating it whole. "[[Heh, well, at least one of us will eat well today.]]"

The old man pulled out his pipe and filled it before turning toward the water. He lit it up and smoked it, feeling guilty about purchasing tobacco during his last trip to Egypt. He looked up as he spotted a something cutting through the surface. "[[Hey!]]" he looked as a boy with bright blond hair cutting across the water. He hobbled as fast as he could. He winced in pain as one hand grabbed his knee while the other reached for a life preserver. "[[Hey!]]" He screamed once more as he threw it out to the boy. To his surprise, the boy just stared at it, waved his hand as if all was fine and dandy before continuing on. "[[What are you doing? Grab it!]]"

Saul frantically changed back and forth from french to english as the boy just floated next to it, expecting him to take it away from him. He sighed as he opened one of the gates and took off his coat. He approached the edge when the child, probably seeing that the old sailor was going to resort to swimming reached over and clutched the tube. Saul sighed in relief as he stepped back and began to pull the kid from the water.

Albiore felt dizzy, "Merci." Part of his training was learning French in order to communicate with the locals. Sadly most of French parts were on the west side of the continent, not around The Horn where he'd be located. At least he got to use a little bit of it.

Saul examined the child. He pulled the bag off his back and began to examine him. His clothes were simple with faded blue cotton pants and a matching sleeveless shirt. He touched his arm to examine a scar, surprised at how hard the muscles were. "[[Are you okay, what are you doing out in the middle of the sea? Were you on a boat?]]"

Albiore closed his eyes trying to at least pretend that he was too weak and unable to speak. In truth, he wasn't sure what to tell him. How was he going to explain why he was out here? If he told him his boat sank, the sailor would take him to the coast guard. He could just allow him to do that and have Sanctuary bail him out. The problem was that while that trick worked with soldiers or Saints, he was still a trainee, and there was the chance that they would leave him there even if he was a gold-level.

"Shhh, don't strain yourself… what happened?"

Albiore open his eyes. Unable to think of anything he inadvertadly blurted his thoughts…"I came from… Greece…" he babbled, "… my arms are really tired…"

Saul shook his head. Kid must have swallowed too much salt water. Then again, he looked extremely strong making him wonder if perhaps he came off a child slave ship. The first part he looked at was his neck, arms, and finally lifted the back of his shirt. "No marks…" not even a tattoo or any marks indicated that he was beaten. Couldn't be a prostitute either… he just seemed to be in too good of health.

Albiore sighed. He was so sick of swimming. He shouldn't be too far from the island since he passed through the Red Sea. He was fairly sure he rounded the tip of the Horn of Africa. He turned toward a flag, as a small fear began to set in. "Is this Madagascar?"

The sailor shook his head. "Oh no… were just along the coast of Somalia. Is that where you are from?"

The ten year old shook his head, "no… I'm not from anywhere near here." He sighed. He's taken a long enough break. "Listen, thank you for getting me out of the water, but I need to go, I have to finish my swim." Albiore stood up. He heard the old man shout to him, but ignored them. He wouldn't understand. "I have family that way, I'll be fine. It's a contest, I have to go now, and I'll be disqualified if I don't swim, but thank you. I appreciate your kindness." He bowed and then jumped off the side.

"Kid, come on! Look at ya! Come back!" he yelled as he grabbed his knee and tried to wave the boy over.

Albiore sighed as he continued onwards. It was a terrible excuse and one that anyone with sense could see all the holes in his explanation. While Saul did seem nice, he wouldn't be sure how he'd handle the truth. He swam as fast as he could, trying to increase the distance between the two. Guilt settled in, but he had to ignore it. He turned toward the boat, _La Patte de Singe, _floated in its spot. He spotted the old man as he stood on the deck watching him carefully. "I'm sorry," he muttered, as he continued through the water.

Twenty minutes later, he began to see the outline of a black water up ahead. The supposed first sign of the island and its cursed. He looked around. Where was the island? Supposedly he'd be able to see it from there. He swam into the blackness. He swam toward it until a disgusting taste followed in his mouth. He gasped as he lifted his hand, to see the thick goo cover his hand, and sniffed it. Apparently whatever he swam in wasn't cursed water… but it wasn't oil either. He immediately began to swim out of it but the smell was strong. His head felt dizzy as he struggled to get farther away from it. He coughed and gagged.

He shook his head as he struggled to focus, before a wave came up and pounded him deep into the water's grasp.

**O|=========================?==========================|O**

_He opened his eyes as he turned toward the various straps in his chair. He looked down at the bit piece in his mouth attached to a horse bridle around his face, tasting the metal rust off of it. His body trembled in the dirty basement of who knew. Small puddles of water were all over the place. He turned toward a small corner where a barbeque grill, another chair with several car batteries. He looked across the room as he noticed Marie lying on the ground face forward. He looked around. The room was empty. _

_He threw his weight to one side and caused the chair to fall its side. He bit hard on the metal wire in his mouth after making contact with the ground. He looked down. His legs weren't fastened very well. He wiggled them vigorously until he was able to free them. "Mar-e!" he spat, feeling saliva slide out of his mouth. He needed to get closer. If she could undo his straps, perhaps they could get out and find the others?_

_Slowly he took his feet and pulled his strapped body over toward his sister. "Mar-e," he tried to say once more unable to get anything comprehensible out. He had to hurry, who knew what they would do if they caught him so far away from where they held him down._

_He dragged his body through a yellow puddle. He was pretty sure of what it was, but right now he couldn't care less. "Mar-e," he muttered again. He looked up as her head shifted. Hope filled his heart as he struggled to drag himself quicker than ever until he reached her bright yellow hair. The scent of cooked meat filled the air. He gasped as a rat climbed over her head holding what looked like a piece of overcooked leathery piece of beef in its paws. _

_Albiore gasped, as he began to cry. He looked up and took his head and nudged her shoulder hoping she would wake up. Suddenly her arm fell over his face. He looked up as grill marks covered one side of her forearm while the other half had been sliced away revealing the dry white bone underneath. His face became pale as he turned toward her bright blond hair. He took his head and nudged hers, over and over, trying to wake up her up. His head increased in pace. _

"_[[Al. Don't look.]]" _

_The boy's eyes shifted toward a small grate in the wall. A familiar hand, bloodied, purpled and bruised as it was reaching out. _

**O|====================================================|O**

"Papá." He muttered as he looked down at the piles of blankets. No straps. He touched his face, feeling the tears on his face. Apparently he had been crying in his sleep again. He rested his head against the tiny pillow just as the sailor came up to him. He felt a hand reach over and stroked his head.

Saul walked up to the boy as he handed him some bits of toast. "Here, I know it's not much, but, the cat there took your share. He's a greedy little fleabag… Aren't you tuna-breath?" The old cat turned his head and licked its mouth before proceeding to clean its paw. The Sailor returned his attention to the child. "[[You muttered some things in your sleep.]]"

The ten-year-old simply shifted his eyes around the room. He then spotted his trainer hanging on a rope drying above the sink. He looked down to see an oversized blue t shirt with holes all over them. "[[What was… that stuff?]]"

Saul walked over and pointed outside. "[[Well… those damn companies like to dump all sorts of nasty stuff over here with no thought about those of us trying to make an honest living.]]" He smiled and patted Albiore's short blond head of hair, "[[your mama on your island would kiss me if she knew how much trouble I went through to get that head of hair back to its color, although black isn't a bad color for you.]]"

Albiore felt his face turn red as he felt his mouth tremble. "[[My mom… she's dead… and my dad… my sisters…]]" he muttered as he clenched the side of the blanket.

Saul turned to him and sat down. "[[I'm sorry…. I thought you said your…]]"

Albiore sighed... "[[I lied…]]" he looked up. He realized he didn't get his name.

The Sailor followed up, "[[It's Saul…]]" he pointed downwards, "[[that's Sebastian… he was a mouse hunter here on my ship here, but like me he retired… unlike me… he stayed that way…]]" he sighed, "[[we needed money, I fish but it's been terrible since…]]" he pointed outside, "[[well, you swam through it. Now I told you mine, who are you?]]"

Albiore told him his name, and where he was from, receiving the same general reaction that everyone gave him.

"[[Argentina… I heard its beautiful there. I honestly thought you were from Italy… your last name, Esposito… that's Italian isn't it?]]"

Albiore nodded. "[[There are a lot of people in Argentina that have Italian backgrounds.]]"

Saul patted his back, "[[listen, fishing has been terrible for the past few days… can't really do anything in this area since EP made the place unfishable for a while, how would you like a free ride to this Andromeda Island that you have to go to.]]"

Albiore smiled. If they complain about him cheating, he'll swim around his grounds to make up for the distance. He looked over at Saul's leg. "[[What's wrong with it,]]" he pointed.

Saul turned toward his knee. "[[That is the result of thirty years of fishing and grandchild after grandchild taking a spot upon it. The other one isn't too bad, but, while I use the ledges of my boat,]]" he patted it, "[[I have a cane for all those other times. I'm a little embarrassed to use it.]]"

"[[Can you lift your pant leg up?]]" Albiore pointed out. He watched the old man do so, revealing the hardy leg and spot, covered with curly white hairs. "[[My grandfather had the same problem. it probably hurts a lot.]]" He reached over and summoned his cosmos. Bones and ligaments were easy in terms of the Golden touch. Besides, it was the least he could do for pulling him out of that mess earlier.

Saul looked down as his hand glowed. He watched as gentle warmth came from it and onto his leg. After placing it over the spot for several minutes, he moved his knee cap. No pain or strange crack noises, it was as good as new. He stood up and moved it amazed. He turned his head toward the boy as he lay in the small makeshift bed. "You really did swim from Greece to here," he muttered. He took the plate of toast and pulled it away. He then grabbed the blanket and tucked him in. Where ever this Andromeda Island place was, he'll make sure he gets him there, safe and sound.

**O|=============================================================================|O**

**Coming January 2**

**Chapter Twenty Two: Spring Time**

**Several Foot Soldiers come to the Island for training, while Saint Cassandra begins her temporary move to the island. **

**Side Stories:**

**-Bold Old World 2**

**Ten year old Albiore finally reaches the island. **

**-The Lonely Stage/Love Sick**

**Orpheus performs for the first time. / An old flame of Eurydice comes to haunt her.**

**Have You Ever Felt the True Power of the Cosmos?**

**O|=============================================================================|O**

**As I wrote on my profile, I chose to write a side story since those are half the typical length of the normal chapters making it easier for me to enjoy the holidays, but still get things up. I ended up having to delay this by a day just because I literally was several hundred miles away from my computer yesterday. My brother in law came over and spent time with him. **

**I ended up having to split this chapter, because when I go back and reread it, the flow of the story is a big factor in how I write and sometimes I look at it, and if it looks like a good stopping point, I go with it. I am going to repost the side chapter I deleted a long time ago, and not only post it but also conclude it. **

**Happy Holidays, and as always, if there is something you see that's wrong, I'll be happy to look and change it. **

**Jenny D**


	26. Side Story 3: Bold Old World Pt 2

Albiore sat on the deck, stroking Sebastian the tabby cat's back and watching the cat scrunch up and purr with every stroke. Talking with Saul was a lot more interesting than he thought; he was surprised at how much the man knew about the sea. They needed a way to get food onto the island. He's heard many other trainers before him try to grow crops or raise live stock only to realize that the effort was futile after so many attempts. Many died. He wasn't going to let the same happen to him. However, the past Cepheus Saints weren't Gold Level Trainees, meaning he would receive a higher budget to use on the island. If he combined the Silver Level Trainee rate with whoever the Queen would be, it would make it feasible to hire someone to purchase and deliver food to them from the mainland of Ethiopia.

He scratched the back of his head. Earlier he was worried about swimming the wrong way to the island but now that Saul was taking him, other issues began to pop into his head. "Saul?"

"What is it?"

Albiore brushed the large bushy tail of Sebastian from his face. "Is it normal to be really nervous about meeting someone?"

Saul stepped out of the captain's chamber, "well," he gave a thoughtful puff from his pipe before turning downwards, "determines who it is."

Al shrugged. "A girl…" he really didn't know anything other than she was from the Heart of Sasha.

The sailor chuckled a little bit, "Well if she's purty… OF COURSE." He shook his head with a look of seasoned experienced, "they know one wink from them will wrap you around their little finger. They're worse than children…. Children… give them an inch they'll take a mile… women… the whole gosh darn planet is theirs for the taking. You okay?"

Albiore looked down before he turned back up. "They aren't going to be too bossy?"

Saul saw the look in the child's eyes and recognized the look. "Ah, that's right… you had a few older sisters…. You know darn well about being ordered around?"

He nodded. "They changed the channel every time Scooby Doo was on." He sighed. He never once got to see the big reveal at the end of the show.

He took his beer and gave a sip from the bottle. "Well, maybe this one is different. Just introduce yourself, tell a little bit… go from there." He looked ahead. "Is that her?" he gestured to him, "come here, your eyes are a lot younger."

Albiore placed Sebastian on the wooden deck and peered out. Right alongside the beach was a girl with a pink trainer and long blond hair in a ponytail with a matching bright pink ribbon. In her hands was a rotten piece of lumber that she was using to collect various dead marine creatures and dumping them into a long cloth. She turned around at the ship. He gave a wave and pulled his dark blue cotton trainer to show he was the one to meet up with her. He watched her run a little closer to the edge. He turned around and watched Saul walk toward the captain's area to slow the boat's engines down. It was time for the two to part ways. He reached into his bag and pulled out a scroll. It was very important for Saints or Trainees to bestow money for generous acts. He walked over toward the Sailor and handed it to him. "Thank you for picking me up. If you take this scroll to any bank that has a star in their sign, it means they are sponsored by the Sanctuary and will cash this in for you."

At first Saul thought it was a joke until he looked at the numbers. The price of diesel, time of the trip and such were on one side followed by a rather large sum of gratuity on the other. The sheet resembled something from an accountant more than anything else. In his life, he's seen one sailor cash in something like it at a bank once reinforcing the validity of it. He looked down at his leg and touched it. Maybe God really did answer after all. "Wait here," he rushed toward the cabin and came out with a gallon of fresh water, a life raft, and a loaf of bread. He placed the things in the Al's bag, "one last thing." He stepped forward and gave Albiore a hug.

Albiore looked up, a little embarrassed as the girl stood there on the rock. But what can he do? The old sailor did take him all the way there and he did accept the extra supplies. At least he wasn't going to be pushed off the side afterwards. Besides, it was hard to find good honest people nowadays. He learned that the hard way, "will you come back?" he weakly asked as he looked up.

He looked down and ruffled the kid's hair. "I'll be back in a week, to come and check on you two. Perhaps, if things don't work out then… I could use you as a deck hand or even a back scratcher for fleabag over there when the fish aren't biting." He pointed as the cat sat on a busted chair, giving a dull yawn at the thought.

Albiore stepped back and shrugged, "thank you for the offer, but I'm going to try for this," he looked at his bag where his book was, "I have to." He gave a polite bow and opened the gate to drop into the water. After wading a little bit, his feet were able to touch the sand enabling him to watch the Monkey Paw depart the cursed waters of Andromeda Island. He sighed as he turned back and wiped his face. The temperature difference was incredible. The waters were very warm but the heat of the sun had already dried his wet hair.

"How was your trip?" asked the Amazon as she began to cut through the water.

He stopped, "uh, it was good."

She placed her hands on her hips, "it looked good… how did you manage to get a boat? They told me there was supposed to be a boat but all they shouted was NOBO and pushed me off a cliff!" She spoke with strong head jerks to show annoyance at what happened. "Did I do something wrong?"

He sighed, "no you didn't. They pushed me over a cliff too. If you want to know why they shouted that, just say the word slowly and you'll figure it out…" He watched her mumble to herself before she slapped her face as she realized the village joke that was played on her. He shrugged, "I got lucky. The sailor you saw over there thought I was a castaway… or a prostitute and tried to rescue me from the sea." He looked up as she flinched. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, "no, not at all. That was very kind him." She helped him across the waters toward the beach. "Most people just turn prostitutes… the untouchables, as some would say, away." She saw a small flash of confusion before he looked down toward the water. Perhaps she shouldn't have added that comment. It was a little inappropriate for a first meeting. She watched his nose twitch, smelling the stench of the dead marine creatures that lined the shores of the beach. The girl pointed toward a hill and guided him along. "We'll talk up there," she said. She watched him take his trainer and pull it over his nose. Like other Amazons, she'll find a million reasons to hate her masks, but when properties such as being a good filtration device come in handy, she is very grateful to have it. If she can smell the rotten tuna lining the shores, for the boy, it was most likely a hundred times worse.

The two ascended up the hill, crawling over the large pile of rocks that had fallen over a long time ago. The girl stopped halfway toward the hill. Once the boy had pulled his trainer away from his face and stopped holding his breath, she turned around, "sorry about that, it really smelled…"

He waved his hand, "no don't worry about it..." he looked back thinking of the large object he saw on the way, "was that a whale on the…"

"…yes!" she interrupted with a great strain in her voice. "I remembered a school of fish had come to the island and died along the edge. I thought that it wasn't a big deal because I could easily scoop them up and send them to the volcano." She ran over her pulled back hair, "That was in the morning and then when I came back at night," she then jerked her finger over toward the beach, "the thing had beached itself and died, apparently chasing the school of tuna."

The two turned to each other. Apparently she was caught up with problem of the beached whale, that neither one of them had introduced themselves. He starts off with as with any sort of greeting, with a proper bow, "I haven't told my name, its Albiore, Albiore Luis Esposito," he spoke allowing his accent to slip in order to properly pronounce it. "But everyone just calls me Al." He then reaches out and shakes her hand. "What is yours?"

She finishes their handshake and then bows to him, "Its Cassandra. I chose it… since it sounded pretty." She shrugged. Amazons have to give up their name the moment they put on their mask. She didn't know anything about the myth of how Cassandra was a prophet who always spoke the truth but it was seen as lies, as well as her part in the _Illiad_. The two turned to the sky as the sun began to sink on the horizon. "I don't think we'll have time for you to meet the Princess or at least try to."

Albiore was confused. He couldn't start his path toward his Cloth if he didn't retrieve the Mask of Cepheus from the box. "What do you mean?"

Cassandra didn't know as she answered with a small shrug. "The box that holds the Andromeda Cloth was sealed tight." She tapped her forearm, "it could be because you weren't there, but it's really dark and cold over where Andromeda is at. I think we should wait until tomorrow."

He turned back toward the beach. The place smelled horrible, but it will be far worse if they let a whale rot there. "Have you tried to move the whale yet?"

She nodded. "I'm worried that if we roll it, parts of its flesh may fall off, and spread the curse of Poseidon. I thought about burning it in place…"

He shook his head, "NO… bad idea…"

Cassandra raised a reassuring hand, "I know… if I burn it, bits of its bone would be left and anyone who steps on it would be cursed too. I was thinking," She took a little water from a plastic bottle and poured it in her hand. She turned toward the molecules of the liquid and slowed them down, "if we freeze it," she demonstrated by holding the small pellet of ice. She knelt down toward the sand and drew a circle of the island. "We can drag it," she took her finger and drew a straight line across the island and threw it in the volcano. No worry about the smell or it rotting on the way. What do you think?"

He looked down. A straight path was logical, "that's a good idea. Freezing the body would help a lot but I think," he took his finger and erased the middle path. "I think that if it's frozen and add enough external ice around the body, we should be able to buoy it and make it float. If we push it in the water," he drew a path around the island. "Think of an ice cube…. I know that in distance it's longer but we can guide it around and avoid having to push and pull it over rocks… like the pile that we just climbed over there," he pointed out behind them. He placed an x over where the volcanoes were. "Back at Sanctuary, I remember seeing a topography map of this place… there's a not so steep lava runoff here that we can pull it over and place it. Even if parts of it fell off, the next time the volcano goes off; it will get rid of the pieces. What do you think?" he asked with a bit of uncertainty.

To his relief, she tilted her mask in happiness. "Yes, that sounds like a lot less work. The less time we spend dragging it the better."

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Four: A Better World**

**Side Story: Bold Old World Part Two**

**O================================================================================O**

That night, the two kids returned to the beach and set the plan in action. It wasn't as easy as described on paper, Albiore completely forgot about parts where there were jagged rocks and unfortunately the tail broke off and had to be retrieved. What was nice; was that dragging it up the hill was easier than expected. After properly disposing it, the two walked down the path of the volcano.

"That was sooo gross. What a way to start your first day huh? Bet you didn't expect to drag a whale as part of your tour here!" She turned her head to see him nod. She sighed. That would stink if the only other person on the island was shy. "Tired?"

He looked up. "Yeah… not easy to freeze salt water…"

She looked up. "But its water, what makes it hard?"

"Salt water requires a lower freezing temperature. Since we were dealing with a two ton creature, it's a little extra work that adds up."

Cassandra nodded, "well, we aren't too far from… well…" she turned around and began to walk backwards, "it's not quite a home… not really a cave either… just a temporary spot…" she ran up ahead while Albiore struggled to keep up. She turned the corner and presented her hands, "tah dah!" she gestured over toward a large pile of trainers in the middle of the skeleton foundation of an old hut. "The wood had rotted out. I did find these in a large box." She dove right into the oversized pile and poked her head in the sea of clothes, "I'm still trying to find where they keep the wood, but at least it will keep us warm for tonight." She placed her chin in her hand. "Well, you said you were tired?"

He turned toward the broken down huts and then at the trainers. At least he won't have to worry about rain fall there. He scooted some over and slipped right in. They had a slight musty smell, but he was in no condition to burn his cosmos for heat. He wiggled a little bit trying to readjust a few for a blanket. "It's not bad." He took out his bag of things and pulled out the bread. He pulled out his pocket knife, cut a couple of slices off and handed her one. He took a bite and swallowed, "I wish we had a roof."

Cassandra lifted her mask up, ate her piece, popped her mask back on and rolled over till she's on her back, "but you get a nice view of the stars. See?" She pointed to the sky. She looked up. The night sky was always a good conversation starter for trainees. "Which constellation do you like?"

He turned around and placed his hands on his chest. "Cepheus is nice. I think it's the best!"

"NO!" she turned and watch flash a toothy grin. It was the first time she seen him smile so far and it was quite nice. He just had this look of sadness when they met. "You can't pick the Cloth you're going for, that's cheating." She will demonstrate. "I like Lynx… and… and Leo… Minor Leo too… I like cats!"

"Okay…" he tapped his fingers, "I like Camelopardus, but more for the name."

She turned her mask toward the sky. "Is it because it's a silly name for a giraffe?"

He shifted his hand a little. "Kind of… I liked the story a Brazilian man told me about it. The name comes from the fact that Greeks thought a giraffe had a head of a camel but it's body had spots like a leopard. So if you think about it…. Camelopardus is a combination of the two… a Leopard Camel… I guess you could add that to your list of cat constellations in the sky." As he laid there, he didn't feel tired enough to sleep, it didn't hurt to get to know his training partner a little better even if they'll be spending probably the rest of their lives on the island together. "So where are you from?"

Cassandra turned her mesh-covered eyes down and began to draw on the ground in the shape of the familiar northern curve and sharp thin point. "Right here, she pointed toward the southern tip."

Albiore gasp. He thought that only he and Aldebaran were the only two in Sanctuary from South America. "You're from Buenos Aires too?" he looked down as her finger was located right around, although she could be from the Pampas. He wondered if she was orphaned the same way he was too.

"No… that's South Africa…." She gave an extra tap… "Johannesburg actually."

The boy felt a little embarrassed, "sorry…. It looked like…" he looked down… "I thought you drew… my home country…."

"It's okay." She tilted her head toward her map and drew Albiore's continent beside hers, "Africa really does look like a backwards version of South America, doesn't it?"

Albiore nodded and reached over to South America and made the outline of Argentina. He then took his finger and made Chile and Brazil before finishing off the others. "There, now we can tell the difference." He looked over toward Africa only to see a giant smiley face on the face of the continent. "You're being silly."

She took her finger and at the southern tip of Africa moved her finger back and forth. "There, the goatee is South Africa." She looked over, "besides, you can draw all the countries of South America because there are only twelve of them with both Argentina and Brazil making up half of it. Africa has over fifty. However," she took her thumb and made little streaks on the top, "I will add hair to mine."

They laugh for a moment as they turned toward their map on the ground. Albiore looked down and added the Islas Malvinas (Falkland Islands) before he reached down and placed a small dot for the capital.

She turned her head. "Do you miss Argentina?" He nodded. She looked at the map, "I miss South Africa, too," she lied. Albiore then offered her another slice of bread, before she tilted her mask in happiness. "You're a lot nicer than I thought you would be. The other Amazons said you're very brutal based on what they've seen when you're out sparring with some other GLT musician." She spoke as she took it.

He turned toward the ground. "Well, that's because he never bothers to punch… or block." He sighed. "I've actually tried to hit him not as much. When you fight on a Gold- Level, typically, the match ends with a person either being unconscious or severely needing the Golden Touch to be healed. I guess," he turned toward the stars. "you think for a while that the Golden Touch can cure anything and no matter how much you attack someone, they will be okay. There was an exhibition match where a girl, she got a head wound and I had a back injury. It was then you learn the limits of the Golden Touch. For me it was weeks, she on the other hand…" he shook his head. "I toned it down… I didn't want to do something that would get him killed or permanently affect him for the rest of his life."

She smiled under her mask. At least she won't have to worry about dying here from practice. She turned away and pulled her pink ribbon out of her hair and set it aside. She wished she could take her mask off. It was uncomfortable to sleep in. She'll have to leave it on until they get separate beds. "We got a lot to do tomorrow. Goodnight, Al."

He nodded, "Goodnight, Cassandra." He pulled a few more trainers over his body, trying to warm up. It was colder than he thought. He pulled them over his head and attempted to sleep. He twisted his body several times, trying to stay warm. It was colder than he thought. Several times he opened his eyes and could see a layer of frost over where their maps were.

Cassandra turned her head, having the same trouble that he did. "Here," she muttered as she rolled against him. "Is that better?" she asked as she leaned against his chest.

"Yeah, thank you." He spoke as he awkwardly reached down and put and rested his arm over hers. He could honestly say that his sister never slept this close. Half the time she'd kick him or forced rolled him off the bed. She tucked her head beside his neck, probably trying to keep her face warm. "Are you comfortable?" He spoke once more as he awkwardly held her warm body.

She turned her head, "kind of. I like being on my back, but at least we're warm." She sighed. "I wish I had my own bed, somewhere inside."

He nodded. "Me too," he turned downwards bumping his chin against her head and briefly apologizing soon after.

A few hours later, he woke up. His turned toward the sky. There was barely any sun at the horizon. He sighed and crawled out of the pile and stretched his bones, hearing his joints pop and crack. He looked down. Cassandra continued to sleep. Her mask had partly slipped off but not enough to see anything. He grabbed some of the trainers on his side and began to pile them up over her. He should let her sleep a while. He touched a small bruise on his chin. It was probably from her head constantly bumping it. While it wasn't as bad as being kicked, he'll be a lot happier when he could sleep by himself.

After a good long leak at a rock pile he took a moment to explore what looked like the Living Area of the Island. He looked down at some of the piles of dishes. Aside from rust, weren't in bad shape. A little scrubbing and they should be good as new. The pottery was well intact if one could ignore the cracks around the top and the missing lids. Those should do the trick until they had time to make their own. The huts that Cassandra talked about were in worse shape than what he saw last night. He reached up and touched a set of planks only to hear them splinter and fall apart in front of him. It was no wonder she chose to sleep in the trainers.

"Beds… Beach.. Huts… food… water…" he recited to himself trying to create a mental to-do list. Except for the beds, he's not even sure where to start. It would be nice to start training again, but they need to get the place fixed up so it was livable. Truth be told, he didn't feel right making the decision by himself and will have to wait till his training partner was awake. He walked back over to the piles of trainers and knelt by Cassandra. There was one thing he could do. He looked at the map they made. He thought about erasing it to put his message but decided to let it be. He wrote a note above it stating he'll be over in the desert looking for the Cloth of Andromeda. He grabbed his loaf of bread and cut her a couple of slices to eat when she wakes up. She seemed very hungry last night; she would probably appreciate waking up to it.

He reached into his bag and pulled out his map. He was told he needed the Mask of Cepheus to continue his Path toward the Cloth. He ran his finger until he found his position. From there, he wasn't too far from the Andromeda Cloth. In fact, the area where they were was pretty much the crossroads to the rest of the spots on the island. He paced himself toward the desert. The air warmed fairly quickly back to the original, if not hotter, temperature. He spotted a box sitting on a flat rock surrounded by several normal rusty chains with a light pink hue to them. His guess was that whoever was here last did that to allow the cosmos of Andromeda to absorb into the weapons and allow for proper practice.

He turned toward a skeleton of what appeared to be either a young man or teenager lying on the ground. He looked at the modern clothing and the rusty gun in the man's left side holster suggesting it was just another greedy plunderer who thought that they could make some money from the Cloth itself. He looked down at the hole in the center of the man's body and shirt. Albiore knelt down and touched the bone. "Scratches," he muttered. A sense of nervousness filled his heart. He wondered if this was a good idea. What if she saw his purpose as selfish and stupid, just as Orpheus said? He stared blankly at the ground for a moment.

He shook his head. No, Orpheus had no idea what he's talking about. He was the one whose main goal in life was to convince an Army to use peaceful methodologies to resolve wars and plant flowers all over the world. Orpheus was very nice, and a good friend but half the time he had his head in the clouds. Besides, he joined the Army of Athena just to attend the music school there.

While Albiore stared at the skeleton, the top of the box cracked open. The triangle end poked its tip out to find out who was bothering her once more. It jerked its sharp pointed end and turned toward where the cosmos was coming from. "What? It can't be…" Silently she pushed the top of the box the rest of the way and pulled up the Circle End too. Her chains rattled with excitement. After six hundred years… could it be? Yes it was!

"FATHER!"

Albiore jerked as he felt something communicate with him through the Cosmos. "Father?" he mumbled before the chains wrapped around his tiny waist and jerked him onto the bench. "OH MY GOD!" The Argentinean, screamed as he desperately tried to pull away from it. "OH GOD! DON'T KILL ME!" He threw the chains off of his body before clawing the ground and scurrying away as fast as he could unable to find his footing.

"Come back, Father! Don't run away! It is me!" felt the chain shoot forward and wrap his foot before tugging it and bringing him back to its loving pink clutches.

**O|====================================================|O**

"_Cassandra_! _Ah, stop that!"_

The Amazon raised her head as the cosmos message was cut short. "Al?" she muttered sleepily. She turned toward the note in the dirt before adjusting her mask and crawled right out. She ran out to the desert and spotted the Argentinean shoved right next to the Andromeda Cloth with his arms and neck wrapped up in chains.

All Cloths were considered alive, but she never seen one actually interacting with a person before. "What is it doing to you?" she asked. He shrugged causing the Cloth to jerk him toward it, banging his forehead against the breast plate and knocking a kneeboob to the ground. She approached it and touched the chains.

"_Mother, look, Father has returned_!"

Cassandra flinched when she heard the voice. She turned her head at Albiore as his wide eyes shifted between her and the vacant pink face of Andromeda.

"_I don't know what to do, it won't let me go! Is this part of some test or something?_" he desperately communicated to her through his cosmos trying to avoid muttering the words to avoid the chains detecting his message.

She stood there, trying to figure out what was going on. Suddenly the Triangle End rose up and began to pet his head. "_I don't think it's trying to kill or trap you."_

He rolled his eyes, "_what do you call this_?" he pulled his cheek to reveal several scratches as well twisted his arms showing several cuts and bruises.

Cassandra tilted her head back in thought. "_Maybe since she doesn't have any hands and doesn't know?_" Albiore rolled his eyes at her. "_Let me try something._" She folded her hands and turned toward the Cloth, "Andromeda…" she calls out watching as the Cloth continued to stroke Al's head. "Daughter?" It was then the chain end rose up curiously. Perhaps she got her attention? "You're choking your Father. Could you loosen your chains, he doesn't like it. The neck is very delicate and you shouldn't wrap yourself around them like that."

The boy watched as they fell limply around his body.

"_Father, you won't run away, will you?_"

Albiore turned his head, "_Cassandra, it just asked me to not run away?_" he asked.

She tilted her head slightly in happiness, "Well you should just_ answer her back._"

The boy nervously turned toward the Cloth. He watched as the Circle End wrapped around its head section and twisted it until the mask of Andromeda was facing him. He stared at stupidly. At first he thought that the whole thing could move, maybe it was just the chains? He looked around as he tried to play along with it. "Daughter, Daddy has to go and help Mommy fix the island. It's very messy, so he… er we have to go now." He muttered, as he tried to still his trembling hands.

The Chains gently wrapped around his waist again, "_but Father, you've just came back! And you are the Good King this time instead of the Bad King."_

Albiore had no idea what she meant by no longer being the Bad King, but he really needed to get away for a little bit. "Daughter, Father has to go now." He sighed, as he tried to think of the best way to say good bye, "I love you," he muttered. He felt the chains gently tighten for a moment before pulling back to reach down inside its box. It than pulled out the Tiara of Cassiopeia in the Circle End and the Mask of Cepheus with the Triangle.

Cassandra grabbed the attachment for own mask. The Circle reached down into its box and pulled out two scrolls, one for each of them. Cassandra stepped back and immediately opened hers.. Albiore approached the Mask. It was then Triangle end came forward and wrapped around his arm. "_Father, if you do go to Argentina… will you return again? You won't go to Italy, will you?_"

He looked over. How did it know? Why does it not want him to go to Italy? The only things there were a few of his friends and the Gift of Aaron Sanctuary Orphanage. He looked down as the chain tightened around his wrist. He nodded, _"yes, I'll come back… to Andromeda Island."_ He took a few steps back as she waved goodbye with her Triangle End. To his surprise, a small tear fell from the eye socket of the Andromeda Mask.

The two waved back before they hurried back to the Living Area. Albiore looked at his Mask. He never thought anything could top the strangeness of chucking a dead whale into a volcano. He still couldn't shake the image of an actual tear on its face, or rather mask. Maybe it was its face? "It's alive… I can't believe it… did you see it cry?" He looked up and watched Cassandra nod to his relief, knowing that he hadn't gone off the deep end quite yet.

The Amazon looked at the two scrolls and handed his to him, "I heard the Andromeda Cloth's instincts were good and had some semblance of sentience… but did you feel the same? I felt like I was talking to a person; a very childish human…. But still…"

"Yeah," he muttered. He couldn't believe how he acted earlier. But just seeing it come alive freaked him out so badly he wasn't sure what to do. He should've waited for Cassandra, "I'm sorry I went out there by myself."

She tilted her head in happiness, "its okay." She giggled a little bit, "I think you suffered enough." She said as she watched him rub the spots from where Andromeda grabbed him too tightly at, "as long as you're still able to help with the island, I don't care. So what should we do first? I'm thinking about checking the southern tip of the island to try and find where they store the wood at."

He agreed, "Sounds good." He looked toward his bag, "uh, could you go without me? I need to take care of something really quick. I'll be out there in five minutes."

She nodded. "That's fine," she said as she took her tiara and using the snaps on it, attached it to the forehead section of her mask. "How does it look?" she asked as she placed a hand alongside her face.

Albiore nodded, "it looks nice. See ya!" he said as he waved. He stood there waiting for her to have some distance between the two of them. He looked down at the Mask of Cepheus. He touched the front of it and traced the defined beard on its face. He put it on for a moment and looked through its eye slots. His nose twitched underneath before he pulled it off. "It smells like… blood." He muttered as he looked on the back. He brought it to his nose and sniffed again, but rust-like aroma was nowhere to be found. "Maybe it was my imagination?"

He grabbed his bag and sat on the pile of trainers. He took a quick look at the scroll. Apparently his Cloth was hidden in pieces all over the island with his scepter inside the Mausoleum at the north west corner of the island. He'll have to examine the scroll later. He placed it inside his bag.

Then his eyes turned toward the mask as his reflection shimmered on its mirror like surface. He reached over and grabbed his book from the bag. He shifted past the first few pages. He wrote those as journal entries so people would think it was a boring diary in case they ever got curious. Dante once tried to peak in it, only to be bored by his long rant of why red was different than blue. He turned to the original page of names and shifted his eyes down the list. He flipped another page of names, and then another and another. Every name he took down made him grit his teeth. However, now that he had the Mask of Cepheus he was a little closer to his goal.

Albiore loved his father, but unfortunately, now that he looked back, he was always such a pacifist. His Father, being a lawyer, believed that if he persecuted them through the law and proved their wrong doings, then the police would lock them up and they would pay for their crimes. That was true, but what if the police were the bad guys too?

Could justice prevail in the end or is it whoever is in power create their own form of justice?

Sometimes even his Dad can make mistakes. He will correct that.

He turned back to the Mask. It won't be long. They say that the Cloth could take between five to eight years to earn… he'll make sure he gets it in half that time.

He was ten years old after all! He was more than capable of knowing what to do. He had it all perfectly planned out and he didn't care what Orpheus said. He will not be the weak little boy forced to bury the charred remains of his family in a field of flowers. He will return to them, and he will be strong. He will meet up with each of them. He will tell their crimes. He will force them to remember what they've done to him and many others. He will bring about a better world as he wrote in his Purpose Statement. He will find these men; he will make them confess who else is involved. He will find ways and in the end, he will free Argentina by the coups that plague it!

He will hunt down each of these guilty men and he will kill them all.

**O|=========================================================================|O**

**Coming January 4 (Delayed from original January 2 date)**

**Chapter Twenty Two: Spring Time**

**Several Foot Soldiers come to the Island for training, while Saint Cassandra begins her temporary move to the island. **

**Have You Ever Felt the True Power of the Cosmos?**

**O|=========================================================================|O**

**Originally, I was going to release the other half of this part, the repost of Orpheus' part, and the next part of the Main Story. Well, I guess I got a little over ambitious, and it didn't quite happen as I planned it. I tried to proofread this one since it was done, pull out and fix the problems of what was deleted and write the next chapter. That was a huge mistake on my part just because I was bouncing all over the place, I couldn't focus and I didn't get as much done as I wanted to. The holidays didn't help either (had to make another ten hour trip down south **_**ugh**_**)**

**After 250,000 words, I've come to realize that maybe I'm better off just focusing on one chapter at a time. (sorry Nilly you'll have to wait just a little longer for the fate of Leda that you've bestowed upon him). **

**The ending of this side story was a plot thread that I wasn't really sure how to bring about. The book actually appeared in the first chapter when Shun was looking around the Master's room for the first time. I finally managed to write as a little kid in this. If you were one of the few who read the Orpheus chapter, one thing that bothered me about was they were all little kids (Orpheus, Albiore, Dante and Marin) but they felt and talked like their adult counterparts. Cass was the easiest to write because aside from a couple of things acts like June. **

**Now, I did add a one shot in this update as well, but it is not LYKM related. It was a Secret Santa gift for Plantress (explanation is in the first couple of paragraphs for that) that I wrote a long time ago (way back in November) but couldn't put it here or talk about it until after I was revealed to be her Secret Santa.**

**Well, I need to finish up the next part of the main chapter. It's turning out to be a lot bigger than anticipated since Leda must be dealt with and an important plot line with the Specters is fleshed out. **

**Jenny D**


	27. 4B: Spring Time

"Two thousand and four," Shun huffed as he hung from the chain. He looked up. It had been three weeks since he last showed any improvement. He gritted his teeth as he struggled to pull himself up. His eyes were leveled with the metal links. No good. It only counted if he could just bring his chin up. "Two… thousand…"he dropped to the floor and fell flat on his back for a minute before sitting up. He grabbed his stick, a piece of chalk, and wrote the final number. He looked down at his morning warm up count.

He walked toward a shiny mirror that June got for her tenth last year from the Master. He found out that every trainee who reached their tenth receive something made from Concentrated Star Dust. It was pretty, with sunflowers at each corner and the outline of Ariel the Mermaid at the top. Perhaps the two things don't fit, but June thought it was pretty and it was unique. Ever since they hung it up, June had a tendency to stop in front of it and turn to push her bumps up.

Shun stood in front of the mirror and pulled off his sweaty trainer top, allowing his Mother's Pendant to fall freely on his chest. His arms still looked a little small compared to Spica and Leda's. He wasn't a vain person, but sometimes looking at his progress on his body did motivate him to try harder the next time. He twisted a little bit, lifted his arms and raised his legs one at a time. That was when he turned toward the door. He drummed his fingers mischievously before he ran to his table and pulled out his pair of sunglasses. He took his hands and ran his sweaty green locks back before he threw his hands on his hips and produced a smile. He then took his arms and flexed. His eyes shifted toward the door before he leaned over and kissed his own biceps.

A knock at the door caused the boy to let out a small squeak and a quick run toward a clean trainer set. He ran to his bed and pulled the sheet up past his shoulders until it reached past his neck. "Come in!" he chirped as he grabbed his sunglasses and shoved them back into the holder.

June strutted in with an oven mitt over each of her hands. "Hi Shun!" She tilted her head in happiness before she leapt right on the end of his bed. "What's wrong, aren't you done with your warm ups yet?"

Shun nodded his head as he lay under the sheets. "Uh huh…" He looked around nervously. "I got over two thousand pull ups again!"

June gave a fat oven-mitted thumb up. "Awesome! That's the fifth week in a row that you did that! Let me see the others." She looked down at Shun's wooden stick and grabbed it. "You're other stuff except for sit ups went up too." She turned away from the stick and leaned forward. "But I don't think that's possible since its pretty high, huh?" She giggled as she gave a pat over where Shun's abs was under the blanket. Shun swooned. He liked compliments, especially from June. "Well, I got to go now. You need to hurry up and eat your breakfast. It's nasty when it's hot out of the pot but it's even worse when it's cold and mushy," June tossed Shun's stick back at him before returning back outside.

Shun pulled the blanket off as well as his shorts and was about to put his clean trainer on. That was when he looked down. Oh dear, his allergies again. He walked back to a basin and washed up, trying to get as much sweat off of him as possible, hoping that will do some good. It was spring time, and he saw from TV that allergies were abundant at this time. If only he could figure out what is triggering them? The Master had said that most skin problems on the island were caused by a combination of heat and sweaty dirty trainers. It took longer, but perhaps if he changed his clothes more, he'd be okay? He really hoped there wasn't something in the food. He knew one guard who was allergic to nuts and had all sorts of swelling and redness in his arms. Luckily, his was in a less conspicuous spot.

June returned back to her rock at the campfire circle. Spica and Leda were still picking away at the Breakfast of Saints. She turned to Aldebaran whom was on the teacher's rock babysitting them for today while the Master was out picking up Saint Cassandra. Something broke on her boat on the way up, and he was going to tow it to the island and fix it there. Saint Dante couldn't come. Saint Capella was called for duty leaving no one to watch his own trainees. Although Saint Shaina was available she sadly and unsurprisingly declined. The only one they could get was the Gardener of the House of Taurus.

"June, we're out of cinnamon," pouted Spica as he raised the empty shaker and handed it to her.

Leda turned his nine-year old head, "Spica, can't you try to eat without it for a morning? You can't be picky forever!"

"It's gross." Spica looked down at his bowl and back up. "And I'm not being picky; everyone thinks it's nasty by itself."

June spun her finger toward the dirty dishes, "Aldebaran doesn't think so. He ate as much as the three of us combin…"

The Brazilian reached over and pushed her mask to quiet her for a moment. It was one of those pointless squabbles between children that could last for days if they were stubborn enough but can be solved in seconds with a simple gesture. He reached into his pocket, "I did eat a lot, but would you all like to know how?" He pulled out a simple jar. "Vanilla, it's clear, sweet, and people use it as an ingredient for candy. Would you like to try it, Spica?" Spica nodded and presented his bowl. Aldebaran put a few drops over it and mixed it up. "How is it?" The blue haired boy didn't say a word. His face was mashed into the bowl. The others watched as the bowl went bottoms up and he shoveled the rest into his mouth like an army soldier.

"I think he liked it," giggled June.

Shun, dressed in a fresh trainer and his green bandana, entered. "Good Morning," he performed a bow, allowing everyone's water satchels to hang freely around Shun's neck. He then rushed over to hand over his warm-up stick that showed his numbers. He watched as Aldebaran took it and recorded them as instructed.

"Shun," Spica swallowed his breakfast, "we're out of cinnamon, but Aldebaran brought us a different ingredient. Try it, it's good." He took Shun's bowl and dropped some vanilla before putting a few drops over it.

He took it feeling a smile come about from the scent alone. He took a large spoonful and wolfed it up, "Ah, that is good!"

Leda looked at the sky. Shun had spent at least half an hour longer than the designated time, "what took you so long?" he spat bitterly.

The green haired boy swallowed the last scoop of his breakfast. "I had to finish my warm-ups. I started at the same time as usual. I also had to take care of my allergies." Shun made a sad face, "they were bothering me again."

"What are you allergic to, Shun?"

"I don't know. I'm still trying to figure it out." Shun pointed toward his trainer. "I'm trying to stay extra clean to see if that's it."

Aldebaran gave a head nod, "Lotion can help. June, do you have any that Shun can take with him for practice?"

June nodded. She pulled out her spare key to the Master's Hut and opened it. She came back out and handed Shun a small jar worth. Afterwards, the group gathered their things and headed out to the desert.

**O|====================================================|O**

"Won't be long, excited?" asked Daidalos as he curved the boat around some buoys and a large rock formation.

"I am… a little nervous… Dal please slow down. I don't want it to come apart." Cass eyed the chain that towed her boat anxiously. He nodded as he eased on the gas. He was sure he wasn't going that fast. Cass turned back around and returned to leaning her head in the comforts of his arm. "I haven't seen the island in so long." She smiled as she held her mask in her hands.

His hand slid over to her shoulder and gently rubbed it, "what about when June thought it would be a good idea to eat cursed fish behind my back?" he muttered softly with a hint of bitterness.

She sighed, throwing her hand on her face. "I do remember… for all the wrong reasons, especially when our daughter suddenly developed a fever." She shook her head, "I didn't think a Cloth would try to fake an illness for attention."

He looked over, "I guess with my Cloth box next to where June was resting, our daughter knew about you being there and grew jealous."

Cass looked up. "I didn't think the infection on her hands would ever heal no matter what I did to them. I don't think I slept once during that time… wondering if she got sick from the burns at the volcano or if the curse returned. Not a lot of time to walk around," she smiled, "at least it was more than a day… in our old hut… it hasn't changed much, has it?"

He shook his head, "no…but it is missing all of the little cat statues that you would decorate over the desk." Daidalos turned toward the broken boat. "Hold on, I need to check something." He switched the engine off and leapt into the water. They were making good time and a small check up never hurts. He swam over toward the chain in between the two and gave it a good tug to ensure it was okay. He then climbed into it and opened the lid. His eyes scanned inside to check what Cass needed for the Labyrinth. "_Your cargo is okay_," he spoke to her through his cosmos before he closed it back up. He swam back to his boat and climbed back in. He leaned over the side, wrung his hair dry before jumping back into the driver's seat.

"Al, your boat is broke too."

He lifted his sun glasses and turned in the direction of the gages and gave a quick scan of the instruments. "What do you mean? What's wrong with it?" he had only been gone for a couple of minutes.

Cass held up her finger, "it's missing the keys," she spun it by its ring allowing the matching rabbit foot to fly in a nice little circle before dropping them in her pocket. "I guess you'll need to find them."

"I guess I do."

She waved her finger, "not with those wet clothes you will." She flinched as she felt the keys fly out of her hand and land in his hand.

He waved a finger back before he stuck them in the engine and turned it back on.

**O|====================================================|O**

"Switch!" shouted Aldebaran. June and Leda nodded before they moved to their next training partner. June slipped into the extra layer of armor while Spica gripped his ax in his hands. Meanwhile, Shun guzzled his satchel of water and wiped the excess from his lips and spread it on his burning hot face. He eyed Leda's hands and feet. Leda had a tendency to throw sand with the tip of his foot and try to blind him.

Shun grasped his chain as he shifted at the raised hand of Aldebaran. He looked down at his triangle chain. Everyone's weapons were upgraded. The length of his weapon had been extended from a foot to twenty feet while June went from handling a simple leather whip to the actual Chameleon Tail itself.

It was a very difficult change that he was still was getting used to. It wasn't as bad as Spica since his twenty feet consisted of the heaviest of the chain gang trio, but the added weight of the links wrapped around his arms made moving a chore. Shun needed to build his upper body strength, and he's notice a large boost in his morning warm up numbers as well as his cosmos since it was needed just to enhance his strength and carry the chains. His green eyes turned toward the raised hand of Aldebaran before they immediately focused on Leda's stance. He was definitely going to throw sand at him.

"GO!"

Leda immediately leapt forward. With his chain being as thin as it was, the longer length benefited him. He punched forward toward the ground releasing the thin dagger-like triangle end. Shun side stepped, raising his hand and feeling it graze and cut a part of his trainer. The end penetrated the ground. Leda landed on his feet and immediately twisted his arm and pulled it back up. A cloud of dust erupted from the hole. This time Shun was prepared.

Shun grabbed the triangle end on his own chain. He focused his cosmos onto the chain between his two hands and snapped it in front of him. The backlash repelled the sand back causing it to fly into Leda's face. Leda gritted his teeth as he kept wiping his eyes. Shun felt a little bad. Throwing sand in one's opponent's face was considered fair and was encouraged due to its effectiveness in a battle. Shun didn't really like it, since it made his eyes sting and most of the time made it more difficult for the rest of sparring matches… even if they always ended in a draw for him. Not only that, but it almost felt like he was the only one that Leda ever tries it on. Shun sighed as he lowered his guard a little bit. Bad choice.

Leda immediately shot forward and berated Shun with several punches right into the gut before followed by a solid uppercut to the chin. Just as Shun tipped back, the thin chain shot forward and wrapped around Shun's neck. He felt it jerk him forward. He watched as Leda's knee slammed up. Shun took his chains and blocked the knee to the teeth technique, causing him to fall on his back. Leda raised his foot ready to place it at Shun's throat to claim his win.

"TIME!" Aldebaran walked Shun and Leda. "You two had a draw?"

Leda looked down. "I was about to win," he gestured by pulling his foot back and forth from Shun's neck, demonstrating the coup de grace. Aldebaran wasn't going to budge.

"Nope, it's a draw, almost doesn't count in a real battle and if you didn't kill him by the designated time, then it didn't happen. Aldebaran turned around and walked over toward June and Spica. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Leda gave a swift kick to the green haired boy on the ground. He frowned, before he spotted Daidalos and Cassandra approaching over the hill. He was still in his civilians but was carrying his box on his back. Aldebaran headed over and bowed, continuing to play his part while the Master did the same.

"Aldebaran, I can't quite possibly compliment your Master at the House of Taurus how gracious I am for allowing you to watch over the children at the last minute. How was your stay? How were my students?" he spoke as he gestured for him to rise.

Aldebaran turned toward to Shun and Leda for a second before returning his attention. "It was nice. Breakfast was delicious… there is one matter that I would like to speak to you about."

**O|====================================================|O**

June, Shun and Spica sat under the pleasant shade of a rock drinking water and resting. Spica kept turning toward the door of the Master's hut, waiting to see why the Gardener dragged Leda inside. "What's taking them so long?" asked Spica as he grabbed his trainer and pulled it back and forth to allow the air to circulate on his sweaty skin.

Shun looked up but didn't say a word. He focused on the top of satchel. Deep down, he wondered if it had anything to do with the match that the two had. Suddenly the door opened wide. Shun felt his heart race as he began to anticipate what was going on. To everyone's surprise Leda seemed happy and so did the Master.

Spica was the first to his brother, "what's going on?"

Leda tilted his head, "I'm going to Greece for a few months for a GLT session."

Shun clasped his hands and bowed. "Congratulations!"

June patted Leda's back, "That's awesome, do you know under what House?"

"Taurus… The Gardener asked his Master and he said yes. I have to hurry and go pack!" Leda rushed back to his hut to grab his things.

Shun felt a slight bit of jealousy. Gold Level Training was regarded as the highest level in Sanctuary. Perhaps he will come back early? Gold Level Training was extremely hard. The Master had once discovered that after a few years of training he was short two bones in his body, slightly short of the normal 208 count. But at least Leda will be back in time for his tenth birthday or at least until the end of this arc. Oh, how strange, how did he think of such a willy-_nilly _thought? He needed to stop breaking the fourth wall.

Aldebaran walked over by Leda and Spica's hut and waited next to the door.

Saint Cassandra continued to unpack inside the Master's hut. "Dal, doesn't it seem like you're rewarding that kid instead of punishing him?" She asked as she placed a couple of cat statues on his desk.

"Not quite, Cass."Daidalos turned around. "I thought he would straighten up after I feigned throwing his little brother out to sea. He's ceased trying to kill Shun, but there is still some animosity between the two. As of now, Shun and Spica are struggling to adjust to the higher level of training. With Leda gone for a while, we can give those two more one on one help. Truthfully Leda really is ahead both academically and physically and for that, I do give him praise and see him perfectly qualified to have a few months of gold level training. His character… that's was where he struggled. Aldebaran will be able to provide more advance training to challenge his mind."

She leaned against the drawer and laid her hands on her dress, "my King, are you telling me that when words of warning fail, a good knocking about will prevail?"

The Saint of Cepheus turned around and raised an eyebrow, "my Queen," he sang. "I would never think of such things. Like all Taurus, I just see it as a means of teaching my delinquent student some manners."

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Four: A Better World**

**Chapter 22: Spring Time**

**O================================================================================O**

_Four year old Shun turned toward the fillet of broiled fish and looked around. He watched the other kids wolf it down before his eyes caught sight of one of four guards in the room. He looked at his food and looked for the small slit on the side of it. Out of all the types of meat that they give them, fish was the easiest to detect. He grabbed a set of chopsticks and carefully slid them in and moved them around until he found it. He looked up as Mr. M headed toward the water fountain to get a small drink. Perfect._

_Shun quickly extracted the two capsules outside of it and placed them in his hand. He can flush them down the potty later. _

"_HEY!" _

_Shun shrieked as he felt a large hand grab his wrist and jerked him from the table. The other kids went dead silent as Shun was left there hanging by his arm staring at Mr. R's face and prominent blond unibrow. _

_He cried as Mr. R dragged him over toward the open area of the food area and placed him on a large tile. Mr. R jerked his head, "Stop crying!" With that he pulled out a pistol and pushed it against Shun's throat. "Tell me, what are supposed to do with your food?" _

_Shun shriveled in his spot, as he tugged his fingers and tried to control the endless tears on his face. "Eat…" he managed to mumble out. _

_Mr. R circled to his side, "eat what?" He gritted as pushed the cold barrel harder beneath Shun's chin. _

_Shun wanted to take his hand and wipe his face. Instead he sucked the snot from his nose and answered, "all…plate…every…thing on plate… Sir… Mr.R." _

_Mr. R pulled off his shades and revealed his bright gold eyes. "Everything… meaning you don't pick at it… you eat it! You eat ever single drop!" he pointed his weapon at Shun once more before taking a couple of steps back. "Repeat it!"_

_Shun sobbed harder as he. "I…will…eat… it all… I will eat…drops…every…." Shun shook his head and threw his hands over his face, "I can't remember…" _

_*BANG*_

_Shun screamed but quickly covered his mouth as he spotted the small bullet hole made in front of him._

"_You will eat every single drop of food on fucking plate! Say it!" Mr. R barked as he shot again at the floor._

_The little four year old felt the front of his pants grow wet as he trembled in his spot, "…." Shun tried to scream the words out but nothing came out. _

_Mr. R took a step forward and then gasped as he looked down. His black suede shoe had stepped in the small yellow puddle that had dripped alongside Shun's leg and to the floor. He pointed the pistol dead center at Shun's head._

"_No!" Mr. V leapt forward and pushed Mr. R right before he was about to fire. The two landed on the ground just as he pulled the trigger._

**O|====================================================|O**

Shun felt a large thump before his eyes opened up. He raised his head up a little bit and wiped the wet tears from his face. He looked around the room before smelling the aroma of food from outside. That's right, he took a nap. He looked down at the bottom half of his trainer. He sighed in relief. He didn't really wet himself. Every time he had that dream, he was afraid he would wake up with pee all over him, but that hasn't happened yet. However he brought his foot closer to himself and pulled off his sock to reveal the spot where he lost his pinky toe from the incident. He touched the spot where it would be before he covered his foot. It was so gross to look at it. He really missed it even if it was useless.

He walked to the basin and cleaned his face up. He turned his ear as he heard some voices from outside. He cracked the door open and poked his head. June was over in front of the pot seasoning the meat and flipping it over to cook. Saint Cassandra, with no rock to sit upon and claim as her own, was by June's side on her Pandora's Box. She was chopping vegetables and shoving them on sticks, most likely for kabobs. Surprisingly, the Master was outside too in his trainer, copying down Aldebaran notes and moving them into the binders. Typically he would do all his work in his hut.

He could join them? He walked over to June's mirror and checked to make sure his eyes weren't red before stepping out. Unfortunately, the whites were a little pink. He walked over to the water pot and took a large drink. Perhaps doing something else to occupy his attention and cheer him up?

Shun, turned to his wall and ran back over. He jumped right onto of his mattress and bounced right back into a standing position, perfectly in front of the large calendar he had made. He turned toward his three perfect rows of months and shifted his attention toward the first block. He leaned down to pick up a piece of chalk. He placed a large x over today's date and began to count the squares. In his mind, he knew there should be a hundred and eighty one days left until his tenth birthday, but that still didn't mean he could've miscounted, making it one day less he had to wait for September 9th. He tapped each day with his finger until he reached the square marked with a chalk picture of a cake.

Shun sighed, there was still one hundred and eighty one days left. It was nice to know he was a good counter, and if he wasn't, then the fact that he had done this every day since the start of the year would ensure that he would at least improve. He moved over back in front of the mirror and checked his face. Aside from a small pink mark at the corner of his eye, no one would be able to tell the difference.

He left the hut and approached the circle around the fire. He gave his Master a polite half bow and was about to take his place on his rock when the Master gestured for Shun to come over. Shun hesitated for a moment, wondering if he noticed the rub mark, but took a spot by him. "Master, did I do something?" he mumbled.

The Master shook his head. "_No, it's not that. I just wanted to check, if you still remembered what we talked about yesterday morning. That's all,_" he spoke through his cosmos.

Shun looked up. He hadn't quite got the hang of using his cosmos to talk back making it appear he was talking to himself. "About the soldiers tomorrow?" he waited until the Master told him yes before continuing. "Uh huh. They can't come inside our huts. We have to make sure our huts are locked at all times. We will always keep our keys to ourselves and never try to hide them and never travel alone outside of the Living Grounds or go by ourselves to the barracks in the desert." As part of keeping the soldiers fresh and ready for Holy War, every other year, they would send a platoon over to the island for two months for extra training. He had heard stories from June about how rude and crude they could get.

"_Very good, Mr. Amamiya." _The Master sighed. _ Shun, don't take this the wrong way, but… but you come across as someone who could be easily taken advantage of._"

He nodded understandingly, "I know. I'll be careful." Shun still remembered the day when that soldier told him his brother would be at the Sisyphean Challenge. He was about to sit upon his designated rock when he noticed that Spica was nowhere to be seen. Hopefully he was alright. Maybe he was nervous about the soldiers coming to the island tomorrow as well? "Master, I'm going to go check on Spica." He stood up and turned to him. "Uh, can you tutor me over the _Iliad_ tonight?"

"That's fine. Dinner should be ready soon."

Shun stood up and gave a half bow, "Thank you, I'll hurry." Shun rushed over toward his Leda and Spica's hut. He stepped in front of the door. He raised his hand and was about to knock when it froze literally centimeters before it could strike the grain. He tilted his head as he heard a familiar combination of small cries and snot being constantly sucked in and out. "He's crying," Shun thought. Maybe it had something to do with Leda leaving for a few months? He stared at the door. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Who is it?"

Shun could tell Spica was faking his normal demeanor. He's done it so many times. "Spica, the food is almost ready," he called out.

There was a long pause. "Go ahead and start without me."

The green haired boy looked down. This was just so strange. Was this how he was like? What does he say? He wasn't quite sure, but he definitely knew the five words one should never say…

**O|====================================================|O**

_I know how you feel._

**O|====================================================|O**

Shun hated it whenever anyone would tell him that. I know how you feel? The truth was that they didn't. The only one, who never told him that, was Master Daidalos and he will do the same. Shun must think carefully on how to deal with this. If he told the Master, Spica would probably hate him. It was bad enough with Leda, but he didn't want Spica to do the same. He always liked it when someone did something kind for him. Spica might feel the same. "Spica, we're having kabobs."

Another pause, "do they have vegetables?"

Shun's eyes widened. "Yes."

"I'll pass. Just tell them they can have mine."

Shun whimpered. That was the exact opposite of what he wanted. He had to think, how could he get Spica out of the hut? "Well, I really like vegetables. If you come out, you can have my meat and I can have your grilled potatoes, peppers and eggplant." His face lit up as he heard the sound of footsteps from inside. He took a few steps back and waited until the door cracked before being fully opened. Shun looked at his face and could see familiar streaks of red on the sides of Spica's cheeks. Spica looked down and covered his face and turned away, ashamed of how he looked. "I won't tell." Shun spoke as he reached over and guided his troubled fellow trainee over to the circle of stones by the fire.

**O|====================================================|O**

"There, much better," she said as she placed the last of her statues on Daidalos' desk.

The Master sighed. He was so used to having papers and binders carefully stacked and now a quarter of his space on top was dedicated to cats of varying size and breeds staring back at him. "Do you realize how much slack I got from Dante the first time he came here to babysit for us?"

She walked around the desk, sat on his lap and adjusted the front row of her feline army. "I thought you liked our statues. You carved them."

He picked up the grey tabby and lifted it, "I do, but I don't remember us having so many of them." He twisted it and frowned at the front paws, with one being larger than the other. He always wanted to fix the defect, but he modeled it after Saul's cat before it passed away.

"That's because June kept pulling them off, sticking them in her mouth and tossing them to the floor," she pointed to a number of them where it was obvious that the heads were reattached with glue. She sighed. "Look if you really hate having them on your desk, I can always put them up." She reluctantly reached over before his hand rose up and stopped it.

"If you like them, I like them." He tilted his head. He really missed the extra space for his stuff. "It adds a little more color and gives me something to look at, when I work."

She twisted her body to face him. "Why were you outside earlier? I thought you do your work in here so you had an excuse to stay inside?"

He looked up and held her hand. "I just wanted to be there… not often we're all together. Don't worry about me."

She smiled. "I'll be here until…"

He looked up, "September tenth?"

"How did you know?"

Daidalos chuckled. "Shun's birthday is the day prior to it, and there hasn't been a day that he hasn't reminded me about it. I've never seen anyone so excited about their 'tenth' half a year in advance. Speaking of Shun, he'll be coming any minute," he gave her a small peck before he patted her back to get her to move. "You should put your mask back on. I also need to meet with Shun privately for possibly an hour or two."

She reached to her side and popped it back in its place, "I thought he just wanted some help on the _Illiad_?" she placed her hand on the book and pointed at the title.

"That's not what we're going to do. I can't tell you… except he needs someone to talk to." He pulled out folder on his desk. Cass went outside to go fetch the rest of her cargo while he sat in his chair. "Water…" He got up and walked over, picked up a couple of cups and a pitcher of water and carried it over to the desk. He sighed as he placed the items down and began to part the cats to each side so he had a spot to put the pitcher at. He sat back down and waited. After ten minutes he opened his drawer and pulled out a watch. "Shun's a little late. Probably back to counting the days on his wall calendar." He pulled his hand back as he heard a knock. "Come in, Shun."

Shun stepped out and presented a deep bow, "Master, I'm sorry for being late." He spoke, seemingly out of breath. He watched as his teacher gestured to the chair. The boy sighed as he walked around the desk over to his side. "Master, you won't get angry if I ask you something, will you?"

He took a sip of water from his cup and shrugged. "It determines what it is you want, but chances are I won't be; go right ahead."

Shun twiddled his fingers, "I know I asked if I could meet with you tonight, but can we, well not meet…er or tomorrow… can we meet tomorrow?" He mumbled. He felt horrible for not coming on time already, but now he was asking to cancel after his teacher got everything ready. He took a step forward and placed his hands over his teacher's forearm, "please don't be angry. It's just that Spica seems very sad, and we were playing cards and I lost track of time… but I don't want to leave him there."

"No, that's fine. But Shun," he paused and waited for Shun to look him in the eyes, "it's very rude to wait at the last minute to tell someone that you can't come."

Shun gasped and bowed again, "I'm sorry. Master, you know me, I would never try to be late."

His Master raised a hand, "I know you would never do it on purpose. You are right, I do know you, but if you did it toward someone who didn't know you well…"

The boy bowed again, "I understand. People would have a different impression on me, and first impressions are very important."

Daidalos nodded, "exactly. Now, go back and play with Spica and I'll see you tomorrow."

Shun bowed and smiled at the desk, "Master, your kitty statues are cute."

Daidalos sighed, "Thank you. Now Shun, don't stay up too late."

"I won't." Shun took another look at the myriad of tabbies, short cats and fat cats all over the edge. He hurried out the door, resisting the urge to pet each of their heads. He began to make his way toward his hut when he suddenly stopped and gasped as he came across some strange tracks. He placed his hand over one of the prints, feeling his heart race at the sheer size of it."

"Shun?"

He looked up. "Master, there is a monster on the island!" he cried as he pointed to the ground and turned toward it. He flinched as his eyes shifted all over the place. "Wha, where did it go?" he muttered as he jerked his head back and forth.

The Saint of Cepheus placed his hands behind his back. "Shun, it's very late. Perhaps you were just imagining things?"

Shun was fairly sure there was a monster, but the sand was smooth as if nothing touched it all day. He apologized and headed back to his hut to play.

The King turned toward his Queen as she stepped away from the side covered in dirt. The King pulled his hands from behind his back and smacked them around to dust them off.

**O|====================================================|O**

A boat floated next to the dock. Various sacks, weapons, armor and additional rations were piled all around with. A long line of twenty one men came out ready to tackle the hardships of the second hardest training ground.

"Shit, it's fucking hot out here," a soldier shouted as he reached into his pants and scratched his balls.

A captain, distinguished from the others with white feathers and a custom designed helmet instead of the round leather cap, took his spear and pointed toward the trail. The captain bowed to the Master as he greeted him.

Shun, June, and Spica sat far away on a cliff beside Saint Cassandra and watched the men leave the transport ship at the dock.

"Eww, none of them look like they've had a bath in weeks," spoke June as she waft her hand in front of where her nose would be.

Saint Cassandra turned her head, "June, don't be so loud, they'll hear you."

Spica scrunched his body back, "ugh, they all have yellow armpit stains on their trainers. What do you think, Shun?" he asked as he gestured with his ax to him.

Actually Shun's attention was more focused on their heads than their clothes. He couldn't help but notice they all had shaven heads yet their faces either had long beards or dark whiskers poking from all over their cheeks. It made him wonder if the difference between a Saint and soldier was not in the cosmos but where they tried to grow their hair at. "They are quite furry."

"Yeah, I don't think some of them have never used a comb… ever," replied Spica.

Shun took a second look, some of them looked like they would need to groom their arms and legs as well. He turned looked over to where he had placed a water pot for them. He watched as several of them picked it up and began to shower beneath it before tossing it aside and smashing it. He felt a small burning sensation of anger in his heart. "I spent all morning getting that pot ready," he muttered bitterly. It was even one of the extra large ones that should've lasted the entire day for a group that size only for first five men to waste it in seconds. He watched the captain run up and tell the Master.

The Master turned toward him, "_Shun, one of the men said they accidently tipped it over, are there any other water pots nearby that you could bring?_" he spoke through his cosmos.

Shun's eyes widened as he felt his anger rise.

Saint Cassandra turned her head, "Shun are you okay, dear? Your face is red?"

June turned her attention at him. She had never seen his face as red as it was. "Shun?"

But Shun simply sighed as he debated whether to tell the others what happened down below, "Saint Cassandra, can you tell the Master, there's a small one by where we do our stations. I'll go… and get it for them…" Before she could answer, Shun took his chain end and plunged it deep into the rock. He gave a jerk and began to scale downwards. He turned his body and began to run downwards, keeping a loose grip with one hand. Climbing had become natural for him. Once he was close enough he twisted his body, grabbed the chain and flipped backwards, easily landing on his feet. He held his chain and with a little cosmos, he willed the triangle end to twist and break free from the top and reeled it back up around his arm.

"Not bad, kid." Shun turned around as a short brown haired soldier with a five o'clock shadow walked up to him. The teen tilted his head, "are you afraid of losing your grip and giving the Earth a nice red kiss?"

Shun placed his chains on his arm. He wasn't sure what to say to him. "I'm not afraid of falling. We do this every day over bigger cliffs…" He looked over and noticed each of the soldiers had a name tag over their heart, "Cyrus."

Cyrus placed his black gloved hands on his hips. "I heard some kid here lost half of his fingers from climbing here. Sounds nasty."

The boy sighed. "Master said he put his fingers in the links and that's what caused it. He gets very angry whenever any of us do that."

The soldier tilted his head. "Doesn't mean you aren't capable of doing it."

"Hey green-shits, are you here to give us some fucking water or what?" belched a soldier as he and a couple of others approached the boy.

Shun cowered a bit before Soldier Cyrus stepped in front of them and threw his hands on his side. "You heard them, kid! You better give them some water or they'll fucking kill you," he snickered before he took his foot and kicked Shun to the ground. Shun frowned before Cyrus took his oddly black gloved hand and pointed toward the station area. "Hurry up, don't take all fucking day. We're thirsty!"

He tightened his hands as he headed to get some water for them. He did not like the soldiers at all. He shook his head. There was no reason to get angry. They probably had a long trip. He knew that traveling on the boat for a while was rough. When they returned from Greece, everyone took a day long nap despite the fact that he slept for most of the ride.

"Shun, are you okay?" He turned around as he heard the familiar cheerful sound of June only to see nothing but a set of footprints in the sand. It was then, the outline of her cosmos flashed before she appeared, lifting her headband off with one hand while holding her new whip in the other. She took her Chameleon Tail and with a simple twist, rolled it up and placed it to the side of her belt. "You looked really mad… I mean you should've seen yourself! Did the Master say something to you? Was it the soldiers tossing the pot on the ground?"

"How did you know?"

June pulled her head back to show confusion. "Shun, we were all on the cliff. I had to shut Spica up because he was laughing too loud." She pointed toward the line of men leaving the transport ship, "let them get their own water."

He turned back and headed toward the available water pot, "not everyone broke the pot. I don't want all of them to go thirsty because a couple of people did something bad." He stopped and turned back to her. "I thought you can only use the invisible headband only when the Master…"

"Shh!" she said as she placed her finger over his mouth. She giggled before she slyly pulled her finger back and placed her head band right on her back and allowed her long golden hair to hide it. "He's pretty distracted at this time…" she placed her hands on her hips in pride as if it wasn't the first time she sneaked it out. She watched Shun smile but continue on his way. She shook her head, "Stubborn with a smile…" she thought as he headed toward the beach.

**O|====================================================|O**

After filling the pot, Shun returned back to the spot from where the soldiers left the boat. Everyone had apparently left the area. The sides of the cliffs were colored in urine, a normal occurrence on the island. However, he shuddered as piles of waste dotted the landscape without anyone bothering to bury it. Maybe the island didn't have much, but at least it was clean and organized.

He turned to the cliff where the others were sitting. He could only assume that they went back to the Living Area. It was nice that they have a day off to allow the Master to get the soldiers settled on the island. Apparently Saint Cassandra wasn't allowed to train them by herself. He wondered if it had to do with her illness although she didn't look very sick to him. He took a second look at the cliff when he noticed a small tuff of blue hair. Maybe he wasn't alone? "Spica?" he called out.

The trainee jerked his head as if Shun's yell had stirred him. "Hey, you're done!" Spica tossed his ax to the ground and descended down to the ground, "hold on." Shun nodded and took a few steps back. "Clear!" he shouted before he pulled his ax free. It swung freely before its blade struck the ground, releasing a blue sonic blast of cosmos that removed a layer of loose rock around it in a nice three foot radius.

"What are you doing here?"

The future Saint of Bootes grabbed the handle and pulled it out and rested it on his shoulder. "We're not supposed to be by ourselves while the soldiers are on the island. June was going to do it, but, uh…" he scratched his nose, "I asked if I could." He shrugged. "We've trained on the island for a long time and I never realized… we never talk much."

Shun smiled as the two started on their way. "Well, Leda is your big brother. If I got to see my brother, I'd be around him as much as I can."

Spica sighed. "It feels weird now that he's gone, even if it's temporarily. I'm worried he won't make it at the House of Taurus," the cockiness of his jump from the cliff began to fade in his voice.

It was at this point that Shun debated whether he should mention his own brother. Then he began to wonder if there was a point and telling him about Ikki and Death Queen Island since he already mentioned it many times. Shun wondered, perhaps Spica stayed to have someone talk to. June had no siblings, the Master had three older sisters that he rarely mentioned, and they knew nothing on Saint Cassandra. "Leda is really good. He's even beaten June a few times. I think if you know they are good enough and you believe, then they'll come back."

Spica was silent for a few seconds. "Hey Shun, since we don't have to train today, do you want to go play more cards?"

"Okay!" Shun gratefully took the invitation.

"Cool," Spica stopped and pointed to the ground and knelt to his knee, "I'll race you to the huts!"

That was a challenge Shun would never pass up. The two boys lined up and waited for Spica's signal. Shun gasped as he swore he saw Spica move before dropping his hand, but he didn't care. The two reach the Living Area both surprised by how different the place seemed with small groups of men hanging around all over the place. The scent of cigarettes and sweat was overpowering as the two resisted the urge to insult anyone by putting their trainers over their noses. The Master walked around, keeping an eye on the soldiers as they goofed around, throwing dice, sharpening their knives and spears as well as just lounging around.

June and Cassandra, carrying a basketful of vegetables and a bowl of sliced meat spotted the two. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" June asked as she waved her hand.

Shun pointed toward their hut, "we're going to play cards."

"Oh, well… have fun…" she muttered as she took the meat and dumped it in the pot.

Cass watched as June sighed and began to dump the meat into the water. "June, why don't you go ahead and play with your friends? You like card games, and today is your day off."

June paused, "are you sure? There's a lot of cooking to be done with so many people here." She watched the Saint of Cassiopeia nodded. "Thank you," she tilted her mask in happiness before rushing to her hut. "Guys wait for me!" she cried as she opened the door.

"No way! I'm winning!" shouted Spica from inside.

Cass watched the door close before continued where June left off. She turned to Daidalos as he stood over to the side. "_Do you think she hates me?_" she spoke through her cosmos.

Daidalos merely stared out at the men as he answered back. "_What do you mean? You two seem to be doing fine?_"

She took a spoon and mixed the meat and added some seasoning. "_She seemed a little eager to get away from me. Whenever she's with Lola in Ethiopia, it's almost impossible to separate the two. But with me, even though she hasn't seen me in a while, she doesn't get excited… at least like she is with Lola…_"

"_These things take time._"

She wiped the condensation from her mask. "_I know it takes time, but that doesn't mean I wish it didn't._" She looked down at her white dress. "It shouldn't!" she muttered bitterly as she threw a carrot into the water, splashing the hot water at her face with her mask protecting it.

**O|====================================================|O**

"If I have all diamonds, is that a good thing?" asked June as she tapped the lips of her mask.

Shun nodded, "uh huh! It's better than two pairs." He turned over toward June's growing pile of candy that they bought from Ethiopia. "You're really good, June. I can't believe you've won so many times for your first try."

"Oh thank you, Shun! I just can't believe how lucky I am either." She said as she scooped up her winnings.

Spica gasped as he spotted a bit of white on the side of June's yellow sash. He reached over and plucked two cards, "You cheater! No wonder you've been winning!" he shouted as he waved an Ace and King of spades in his hands.

Shun gasped. Not June! How could she! "June, say it isn't so!"

She tilted her head from side to side mischievously, "actually it's not my first game of poker either. I used to play with this one trainee all the time. In fact he even taught me the game, as well as how to _bend the rules_." She giggled as she reached into her hair to produce the Queen, Jack and ten of spades from her hair to create a surprise Royal Flush. "Here, if it'll make you feel better." She took her winnings and split it between the two boys. "Let's keep playing, I won't cheat anymore."

Spica began to count the deck to make sure there were fifty two cards in his hands. "If you do, we'll make you play naked with your hair tied up, right Shun?"

Shun nodded in agreement. Suddenly his head tilted, "uh oh, I need to go for a second."

The Amazon and Spica looked up, "What's wrong?"

The green haired boy frowned, "my allergies." He stood up, "I'll be back," he said as he grabbed the lotion from his table and left the hut.

Shun went behind the hut over to the area where he did his business at. It wasn't his first choice but with all the soldiers running about, he didn't have much of a choice. He checked his arms to make sure they weren't red or any swelling on them. He smiled. At least it wasn't spreading. Perhaps he needed to clean himself better? He looked up as a pair of eyes stared at him. He dropped the lotion on the ground and stepped back. He shook his head only to see the eyes disappear. Was it the monster again? Shun shook his head. No! There was no such thing! Sure, talking Armor existed but certainly not monsters! It was probably just his imagination.

**O|====================================================|O**

After serving dinner, Cass retreated into her old hut. She sighed as she threw her hands on her face. While it did shut the other men up, she felt like a fool. At least June didn't see it. She promised herself that she wouldn't break down. She had several months and hopefully it would be long enough to make a connection with her once more. Although it looked like she had another obstacle; June had developed quite a bit. She wondered if she had gotten her first period yet.

She heard a knock before the door opened. Daidalos, still in his Cloth rushed over to her side. He pulled her close as she pulled her mask off and leaned into him. "Sorry," she muttered.

He pulled away, "please don't do things like that."

She nodded, "I won't. I was just thinking of things."

"Like what? June?"

"partly… also…. Just mad."

"About?"

"The Pope. He forced June into the path of Sainthood. But that's not all," she looked up. "What exactly did he tell you to convince you to stay? We were both supposed to go on reserve and only return as Saints for the Holy War. We were supposed to take care of June in Ethiopia together, but the only one he allowed was me! Personally, I feel like he did that because I can do is give this test and a few other things with permission," she shook her head, "why?"

Daidalos was silent. Every time he tried to remember, all he he'd get was a migraine as bad as the one the Virgo Saint gave him when he tried to use his cosmos to communicate. "I wish I could remember, besides," he held her hands. "If anyone's going to teach her to survive the war… I'll be the one to do it… let's just thank God… Goddess that you have the opportunity to be with her for months instead of a day or two," he smiled, "as well as me."

She rolled her eyes, "you? Why should I be happy to see you? I saw nothing but you for six years here. You killed my win percentage!" she snickered. With her sarcasm levels at full speed she grabbed his head piece and shoved it over his eyes. "You're the last thing I want to see."

He pulled it up and tossed it aside, "You're exaggerating; you won a few times."

She gasped, "Only when I cheated! You move at light speed and are about the only one I know of who can live up to "_the same attack will never work twice_". In fact that's the only way anyone could win against you is if they backstabbed or take you by surprise." She paused, "didn't you have a meeting with Shun? I thought you said you agreed to move it up to today?"

He looked at the time. "He still has ten minutes, but I should get everything ready." He have gave her a small peck on her cheek, "But, thanks for reminding me."

**O|====================================================|O**

The Chain Gang Duo and June sighed as they sat quietly in their circle. Shun sighed. Poker sure was boring when everyone ate all of the pot.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," muttered June as she licked the chocolate off her teeth.

Spica folded his arms, "I'm not tired."

"Neither am I," answered Shun.

"Too bad chess is a two-player-game. Then we could go get the Master's set and play a few rounds. He doesn't mind as long as we bring it back," commented June.

Spica shifted his eyes. "You two can play… I don't know how… I don't even know what all the pieces do."

Shun turned to him, "well… maybe we can show you how to play…" Shun waited till he got Spica's attention, "we can play together against June and I can teach you!"

Spica brightened up, "that sounds cool. But it's getting late, and maybe…" he stopped and looked at his fellow trainees. "Do you think that maybe… I can sleep here in this hut until Leda gets back. Don't tell anyone this," he touched his neck as he remembered all the times he woke up at the House of Tenma to see someone's throat slashed, "I don't like sleeping by myself."

**O|====================================================|O**

Sometime later, Shun ran to his teacher's hut, knocked and came right inside, "Master?"

Cassandra looked up. "Oh… I'll leave you two alone," she spoke as she stood up from the chair for Shun.

Shun bowed, "no, its okay, you can stay."

The Master raised an eyebrow, "Shun, I thought that we were going to talk about _that thing_."

The boy looked down, "Master, I was wondering if we don't have to have the meeting over my dream." He smiled, "you said that the nightmares will never stop, but I have to learn to deal with it. Talking with you about my dreams has been wonderful and I am very grateful, but last night, I slept fine, and I'd like to use my time to help Spica… he's sad… but not as sad as me. We'd… like to play chess or rather I'll teach him… I am grateful about what you done… you're not mad are you?"

Daidalos gestured for him to come over. "Of course not. In fact, I'm very happy to hear you say that." He gave him a strong pat on the back, "you're growing up, Shun, are you sure you're not ten now?"

Shun shook his head. "No, I still have one hundred and eighty days left to go." He walked over toward the fireplace. He reached up, picked up the stone chess set next to an old book with a faded cover. The Master walked over to the door and opened it up for the little boy. "Oh Master, I forgot to tell you. Spica is going to sleep in my hut." He smiled, "we thought of a wonderful idea; if Spica sleeps with us, then Saint Cassandra can sleep in Leda and Spica's hut."

"…"

Shun did not expect the blank expression his teacher's face. "Master?"

"… That's… very kind of you and the others…" he hesitated. "I thank you for the thought, but don't worry about it. We're both Silver Saints and more than capable of using what we have… now why don't you go back to your hut and teach Spica chess."

Shun tilted his head, "but Master, you're bed is so small!"

"We'll manage. Goodnight Shun," he spoke as he closed the door.

The little boy sighed. He hoped they will be okay. The only way he could see them fitting is if they piled up on each other. He looked down at the chess set and then toward his neck. He should pray before he began their game. He carried the set over behind the hut and placed it on the ground. He shifted his eyes to make sure there were no monsters before he pulled out his Silver Star Pendant.

He knelt down and wrapped the chain around his hands. "Dear God…"

**O|====================================================|O**

Pandora sat one end of a long table, drinking a cup of warm tea. She turned toward the puppet body of her Lord, as he sat limply on the other side, every once in a while moving so slightly to avoid suspicion from the other Specters. Quietly she walked around the table, elegantly lifting the corners of her long elegant dress. She turned to the puppet as he blinked with a blank look in his eye. She reached over for his cup, "my King, how long must we continue this farce," she drank his cup.

**O|====================================================|O**

"…and Bear Trainer, whatever his real name is, Seiya, may he have better luck with his trainer, whatever her name is," Shun twitched his nose. He knew he called her something that rhymed with witch, "and Saint Milo at the House of Scorpio, may he find commitment, however short it may be. Yours Ever, Amen," he gave a kiss on his pendant when suddenly a warm sensation filled his chest. He gasped as he heard a voice, "sister!"

His prayer has finally been answered.

**O|=============================================================================|O**

**Coming January 9**

**SideStory: The Lonely Stage/Love Sick**

Orpheus performs for the first time. / An old flame of Eurydice comes to haunt her.

**Coming January 23**

**Chapter 23: Bumps in the Night**

The children grow nervous as there is some suspicious behavior going on with not only the soldiers but outside forces. Shun learns more about his third year test. Meanwhile, the Underworld rejoices as messages from their King are delivered by Pandora.

_Have you ever felt the true power of your cosmos?_

**O|=============================================================================|O**

_If you haven't read my message from the second part of Bold Old World, I was unable to finish this part till now because I got a little over ambitious in terms of releases. Every time I write a chapter, you can't imagine how many things I have to juggle in my head including what plot threads should be visited, the character development, as well as what I want to accomplish in the chapter. When I have more than one story, it makes it very hard to focus and that was where I made my mistake and was unable to complete it on time. _

_Anyways, for those who thought that Leda got off easy the first time he pushed Shun off a cliff or was annoying, I have written him as being sent to Aldebaran to become a little nicer for the next arc. _

_It actually worked out pretty good since Spica has been a little underdeveloped and now that we have a platoon on the island, needless to say, we are not short on assholes that Shun has to deal with. It's actually worked out pretty good since it really creates a need for Spica to interact with Shun and June. _

_One thing that makes me nervous about this part is the fact that Saint Cassandra is a female OC. Now, just like Milo, she's not a main character, but she's important for the duration of the arc since the first of the three tests before "The Sacrifice" is that of the Queen. What her test actually is will be in the next main chapter. _

_But before then, I will be doing the promised side story plot thread that was deleted but I will be bringing back. I wish I could release both the side story and the main part at the same time, but as hard as I try, I'm just not able to do it. Each main chapter is between 10K to 14K in word count while the Side Stories are less than 10K words. It is a lot of writing and the only way I can maintain both a schedule and quality is by doing this._

_Anyways, if there are any problems you see, feel free to let me know. I've sent Leda off for Etiquette lessons so I am open to suggestions. _

_Thank you all the reviews and support,_

_Jenny D_


	28. Side Story: 4 and 5 Orpheus and Eurydice

Twelve sets of eyes gazed at the clock on the wall before immediately darting toward the teacher. The middle aged man of forty-two, after a minor retreat to the bathroom, returned to his classroom to the disappointment of the children. "Now now, the day is almost finished. While your groaning was on pitch," he paused as everyone provided a small giggle, "I want to end this session with a piece of music that many of you are unable to figure out."

Orpheus rested his lyre on his lap as he thought carefully at what could be the song he was talking about. It frustrated him anytime their teacher referred to any failures as a group.

Sorrento was equally frustrated, "what do you think he's talking about?" he whispered.

The blue-haired Greek shrugged. Typically, when the song was wrong, he would be the one to demonstrate to the other musicians how to properly perform the piece. But being a student himself, there were times when even he didn't know what to do. In which case, the best/second-best musician (determining who you talk to), Sorrento would step up. With both of them on their bottoms and apparently no other stepping up.

Their teacher pulled out a cage with a blue humming bird inside. He then produced two objects, a flower and a bird feeder with sugar water. He raised his hand to signal to the twelve students to prepare their instruments.

Orpheus turned to his instrument. He never imagined the Sanctuary's School of Music to be as advanced as it was. The rest of the world was so behind. Reading notes and assigning each one as a letter, correspond it with a combination of strings, buttons... it was all so primitive. He remembered all the times that he too once used such basic techniques. The most beautiful songs were created from the observations of the cosmos themselves. The cosmos that they study would shift determining the temperament of the one giving it off. He gazed upon the hummingbird. Then he brought his fingers to the string. His hand hovered over it until he found the right spot mimic the cosmos.

The teacher turned his head as the twelve children played their song. He turned his head back and forth, watching the actions of the hummingbird as it flicked first toward flower, than the bird feeder, before returning to the to the flower. He walked by each of the children and their instruments. He then stopped by future Saint of Lyre and waited for the song to end. "Well done, Orpheus. I expected nothing less from a Gold Level Trainee."

Orpheus grinned until Sorrento rolled his eyes at him. He dropped his expression and then provided a humble bow."Thank you. I tried to play the song of the sensations that the bird felt about feeding from the two as a feast rather than the joy the bird felt from tasting the flower and desiring that taste once more once it tried the artificial taste of the feeder."

A church bell rang from afar, signaling the end of the day. "Have a good day," The teacher said as he waved his hand goodbye. The children quickly packed their instruments.

Sorrento gently laid the parts to his flute before he turned and spotted a roll of string beneath Orpheus' empty chair. He picked it up, puzzled as to why he'd leave it there. His rose colored eyes searched the room but the Greek Lyre player was nowhere to be seen. He shut his flute case and hurried toward the window. He poked his head out watched Orpheus run out of the front doors of the School and down the streets of Delphi. "Orpheus!" He called out. He held the string out and pointed downwards. He debated whether to toss it out, but he was sure that such a prestigious school would disapprove of one of their own performing such a juvenile action.

Orpheus bounced in his spot waiting. He couldn't believe he left such a thing in the classroom. The last thing he wanted to happen was to be left playing a broken lyre string with his teeth. He turned to the doors as Sorrento rushed through them. "Sorry about that." Orpheus then gave him a low bow after receiving his string. He then slapped his face. He almost forgot to ask, "Sorrento, are you doing anything next week? I have a concert at a big inn with a stage and everything. The man asked me to play and…" he stopped talking once Sorrento shook his head.

"I can't. I have a few private concerts myself. The Heart of Sasha wants me to play for a couple of nights and a man, a nobleman to be precise, noticed my talents and wants me to give his noble family reunion their own concert. So, sorry… I'm too busy, but would love to go otherwise."

Orpheus could hear bits of jealousy in his voice. Not only that, but Sorrento had an irritating habit of naming all the places he's going to anytime anyone tells them they had a concert. However, it didn't matter, he still knew of others who would come. "Oh okay, well, I'll see you next week." The two leaned over and kissed each other's cheeks before they went their two separate directions.

**O|========================== SANCTUARY ==========================|O**

He reached the cracked steps of the House of Aries. He swallowed hard, as fear crept into his stomach as he heard the familiar voice of the sculptor with several older women surrounding his stand.

"What is this thing?" the elderly tourist asked as she lifted the object.

Mu plucked it and held it by two fingers. "Ah, this would be a miniature copper replica of the Staff of Nike, one of the fabled symbols of Athena. This marvelous staff not only slayed the vessel of Posidon from the first Holy War but according to the Great Bodyguard of Athena, was used to save the second vessel of Hades during the second. However the chief function of this replica is to be a butterfly-rester."

The women turned to each in confusion. Neither of them had no idea what he was talking about. "What is a butterfly-rester?"

Mu held it out. "A butterfly-rester is exactly what I said it is. It provides the most ideal place for a butterfly to take a break from flying. As you can see this area is nothing but rocks. Just like how a human would rather sit in a nice soft sofa instead of a wooden chair; a butterfly would prefer to rest its feet on the tip of a nice clean staff and not some dirty rock. Watch." He tipped the mini Staff forward just as a light blue butterfly fluttered at the tip. Mu placed his ear next to it. "Ah, you are very tired? What? Do you fear these women? Do not worry my friend, they will not place you in a jar and leave you to suffocate."

"Violet, I _really_ liked that one vase down on that one street. I think we should head back there before it's sold." The other woman gave a fake smile, "thank you," she took her hand and guided the other woman down the stairs.

The sculptor sighed. "Oh Cooooooo, another failed sale," he gasped as his dove friend turned to him with a pair of butterfly wings on each sides of his beak. "Cooooooo, how could you? I thought you two would become great friends!"

"Excuse me?" Orpheus stepped up waving his hand pathetically. "Hello, Mu. I was wondering if you could ask your Master if I could pass through his Temple to reach the House of Taurus," he asked with a slight tremble in his voice. He turned his head toward the doors and back at the Lemurian, "he's not in a bad mood again, is he?"

Mu smiled, "no, not at all. He is a bit ticked that one, whose-name-I-shall-not-mention, ate another one of our potential friends, whose-name-I-didn't-get-a-chance-to-know, therefore such name of who-I-shall-not-mention, will not get the chance to ride my shoulder as I escort you," he turned toward Cooooooo as he dipped his tiny dove head down in shame. "Cooooooo, watch our wares." Mu commanded before opening the doors.

The two crossed through the House of Aries. Immediately after passing through the exit and onto the first step toward the House of Taurus, the ground quaked. Orpheus turned to a loose stone as it wobbled from each blow from inside the House of Taurus. With every step, he made sure he had good footing. The dangerous part was not the tremors themselves, but from falling from the stairs. They reached the front doors of the House of Taurus.

BAM

Orpheus yelped as he felt himself lose his balance before Mu reached over and steadied his shoulders. "Thank you." He looked up. It sounded like a small body slamming into the doors.

Mu knocked to the side of the door before opening it. The two of them walked inside as bits of marble, wall and roof was scattered all over the place. The musician gasped as the Gardener of the House of Taurus was stomping his foot inside a crater. "Big Al… Little Al…" he sang.

Aldebaran stopped and politely waved. "Albiore, come on out, we have guests."

"My legs hurt," cried a pitiful voice from below.

Aldebaran shook his head, "they're probably broke." He walked over and grabbed a set of crutches and tossed them in the hole. "Hurry up." He flinched as one end accidently bonked his student on the head. "Sorry."

As a good little Taurus, the boy crawled out, throwing the crutches in front of him. Orpheus rushed over and helped him out, lifting his body enough so he could get them underneath his arms. Typically, Aldebaran didn't allow it but for today, he let it slide. Albiore steadied himself and thanked him before using the crutches like a set of stilts, allowing his useless legs to swing freely while his arms did all the work. "How are you doing?" He paused. "It's not the third week is it?" he asked, wondering if his memory was still intact.

Orpheus shook his head, "no I came here on my own. That's not until two weeks. But I'm doing good." He looked around the smashed marble, seeing if he could make a little small talk before popping the question "It looks like you had a pretty good practice; you only have two body prints on the wall."

Albiore turned his head, "one actually. The other is from last month, but we haven't had time repair it."

The musician narrowed his eyes, "I think the one on the left is a little bigger."

Albiore hobbled over, "did I?" He used his crutches to head toward a spot on the wall with various slashes.

He leaned against it as Aldebaran took a small pocket knife and made a small etch on it. "Yeah you did, apparently you added a centimeter since last time."

"Nice," the smaller Al went as he looked at the other spots from the past.

With the two Taurus in good spirits, the musician sensed the perfect opportunity. Orpheus came forward to propose his question, "Hey Albiore, guess what, I'm going to be having my first public concert!"

Albiore looked confused, "I thought you played in public all the time outside of school. You had that one spot over on the street where they sell fruit?" He somehow gestured by balancing all his weight on one crutch and motioning with the other. It was clear he was well practiced in the art of moving around while being crippled.

The musician raised a finger, "yeah, that's true but this is different. There's going to be a stage, and chairs, and people…"

Aldebaran stepped up, "oh, your School is having another Spring Concert?"

Orpheus raised a finger. "Hold on, let me finish! The owner of this one inn is letting me play there for a week, possibly more. It's different than the programs at school because it's just me and I get to pick what I want to play. I know Delphi is a little far from here, but I was wondering if you could come see it. It'll be at seven at night on the thirty-first of this month."

Albiore turned his head, "can I? That's an academic night; I promise I'll study it the night before."

Aldebaran watched as Albiore swung freely from his crutches. The other Golds told him he had what was considered a dream trainee who did what he was told and excelled in his studies. However Aldebaran never struggled so much trying to get a student to use their free time for something other than locking himself in his room to study and train. He did like the boy, but even the other Golds like himself and Mu, while growing up took time, would go out and play.

At first he thought Albiore was just a socially challenged child, but he handles strangers just fine. Then he thought perhaps he thought he was traumatized with what happened before he was picked up. He could then give him counseling and work things out. However, he'd keep telling him he's fine, but judging by his fighting, he had reason to not believe him. Then there were his _off-days_ which were a whole different matter.

The only time he really went out was to visit Marin at the Shrine of Delphi. To hear him ask to go out and have fun outside without having to pretend that he lost the keys to his room, was a dream come true. "Don't worry about it, just go out and have a good time."

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Four: A Better World **

**Side Story 4: The Lonely Stage**

**O================================================================================O**

TWO WEEKS LATER…

Orpheus stood at the corner of the street. The road itself, like many other roads had a name that no one could remember other than what was sold along the side and in this case, cloths and fabrics. He spotted one of his fellow musicians working the corner with his trumpet. As part of their training, they were expected to fill the streets with city with song. The street was the default area of training however, to be discovered and offered to play at private gatherings was like a honor. Sorrento had no problem doing this with the Solo family hiring him all the time. However, a concert was above that, like a medal upon one's chest.

He turned to his Gold Level Trainee Pin on his white chiton over his nice trainer that wasn't discolored or had any holes in it. He wiped a small fingerprint off of it till it shined like the sun. He held his box containing his lyre and tapped his foot until he spotted to familiar figure. Albiore wore his GLT chiton while Dante, a friend of his from the Gift of Aaron Sanctuary Orphanage, was surprisingly clean with his SLT (silver level trainee) pin on his off-white chiton. They came over to kiss each others' cheeks when suddenly, a chocolate colored miniature toy poodle popped from the fabric.

"Ah, you brought Mr. Noesis!" Orpheus squealed in delight before picking it up and rubbing its soft curls. "Who's the cutest little puppy?" Mr. Noesis the poodle let out a high pitched bark. "YOU ARE!"

Dante reached over and adjusted the oversized red ribbon its neck. "Yeah, I remembered you liked him when you came over."

Orpheus scratched behind its ears before placing it on the ground to allow it to walk. Truthfully aside from being cute, it was the only dog that Dante had that didn't try to bite him.

Albiore peered down the street at the swinging signs hanging on the sides of the buildings. "So where's the Bed of Bacchus at?" He then continued to dart his head around. "You also said Marin would be here."

Orpheus turned to the south side, "it's that way, by the docks at Soldier Square." He paused as his two friends gave him a look of shock. He wasn't surprised, Soldier Square, when it wasn't tourist season, the troops of Athena would gather around as well as any prostitutes looking to ease their loneliness for a few ()%$%*$) . Definitely not the best place for pint sized trainees like themselves. He could see their uneasiness as well as Dante looking as if he regretted toting poodle instead of one the larger beasts in his pack. "I tried to pick her up, but the Gold Saint got delayed and couldn't start her daily treatment on time. Also he told me that he would feel better if two people were escorting her."

The Argentinean raised an eyebrow. "Well if we get there on time, we need to go now, to ensure you have plenty of time. Your concert is in an hour and a half and the Shrine of Delphi is on the other side of the city." He started off with the others following behind him.

Orpheus felt guilty. "I'm sorry guys. I guess if I would've contacted the Gold Saint about what he wanted to do and they could've met over where she was at," he mumbled.

"Meh, don't worry about it," Dante grabbed his poodle and shoved him back in the folds of his chiton, "we still got plenty of time."

The musician widened his eyes. "But I still messed up! I should've thought that with Marin the way she was and where we were going we should have others helping out. She may need time to adjust to her surroundings or what if people brought up her accident?" He stopped as he realized he was rambling, "sorry!" he bowed low before the trio just dropped the subject and continued.

**O|=============================================================================|O**

Located next to the Heart of Sasha Sanctuary Orphanage, the Shrine of Delphi was a place where trainees who suffer life changing injuries and came there for more focused rehabilitation. An old man sitting by several souvenirs and knick-knacks leaned over toward the three boys, "who are you?"

The trio reached toward their chiton and lifted their Gold and Silver Sun pins. "Nobody," they replied in a uniform fashion. It was an easy password to remember since it was the reply that Odysseus gave to the Cyclops after blinding him.

The old man reached over and with a touch of red cosmos, waved his hand over a crystal, causing a stone slab to open up. "Hurry up," he grumbled as a tour guide and a large group of people were heard outside. The trio immediately descended down the stairs before his cosmos faded and caused the stone to slam shut.

They passed by several crystal torches. They giggled as they took turns pointing at them and watching their cosmos lighting them up. Dante even lit up two torches at once. Once the novelty wore off, they hurried to a small hallway with several rooms on each side. They stopped at the first room and curiously turned to a trainee strapped to his bed.

"Holy shit!" muttered Dante as he pointed toward the metal mask fused on the child's face. He threw his hands over his mouth when Orpheus and Albiore glared at him. Dante turned to the trainee's profile. Apparently he was from Death Queen Island and was to have surgery to have it removed as well as to rehabilitate his desire to stab little blond girls.

"Shhhh, relax…. Marin, everything is going to be fine… you've been through this many times…. Shhhh…" spoke a calming voice. The three kids turned to the last room on the left and silently stood at the doorway. The Gold Saint of Sagittarius sat behind Marin as she laid on the table.

Marin, stripped of the fine thick leather GLT trainer and armor bits was now decked in a painfully thin white trainer and draw string pants. In order to treat her, her gorgeous long fiery red hair that had been her trademark among trainees was shaved off leaving a light red burr that at least hid the five fingered scar of Geist's attack. "I'm so scared…" she muttered through her mask.

The Gold Saint of Sagittarius turned his hooded face downwards. "It's okay. We've done this many times before. All I'm going to do is add a small touch of the Golden Touch and try to heal another layer of your memory. I'll be very gentle, I promise," the Gold Saint said. With his face and hair covered by a tight black, form fitting hood, the gold Cloth and wings, and his gentle tone almost seemed like Marin had an angel cradling her head. "Why are you afraid now?"

"What if you bring up more terrible memories… last time, I saw a woman, who I thought was my mother. Her head was smashed into a wheel. I can't stop thinking of it…. what if there are more memories that I would be better off not remembering? Could you leave those out?" she muttered.

The Gold Saint paused and then turned his head. "Marin, you have been in treatment for three months. In the first week, you were able to crawl."

"In the second, you could speak. You told me the alphabet."

"The third you made your first sentence. By the way, I like fish too."

"After the first month, you had your first conversation over why your hair was red and mine was brown."

"The fifth you were out of your diaper and was able to choose foods you liked. You wanted anything with rice and soy sauce. I was thrilled when you formed a rice ball and said you've had so many of them as a little girl."

"You could walk on your own by the sixth week and before the end of that you ran like the wind. You were sad when you realized that could quickly tire."

"The seventh week, you had enough hair to comb, and wished when you would have enough to style."

"By the end of Month Two, you were picking up books again. I remember, I traveled far and wide to collect things you were interested in the most: Aesop, Japan, and origami."

"In the ninth week, you went outside for the first time. You saw your two former Gold Level classmates. One was kicking and wrestling the other in the ground while the other was standing still. That confused you for a long time too. You asked me if they were friends, why should they fight like they were enemies."

"In the tenth week, you and a Maiden went to the bazaar. You thought you were the cleverest fox in the world when you traded a simple piece of paper for a basket of apples. You also realized you read all your books in the room. You asked for more. We went to a library. You were amazed that despite every book was free, that there were less people over there then at the stores that sold them."

"The eleventh you began to watch others. You mimicked their techniques and their fighting styles to the best of your ability. You cut your hand when blocking a punch and thought it was most disgusting thing in the world. It stopped. It healed and then you went on."

"Now it is the twelfth week. Your friends had come out to visit you. We had progressed a long way. The brain is so difficult to heal. It is delicate and even after people and Lemurians alike had studied it thoroughly it is still a mystery that had yet to be fully understood. Athena has shined on you for the great amount of progress we've made so far. However you still have a long way to go and even then you may never remember certain aspects that you struggle to seek so badly. I cannot choose which memories will return to you and which will not. I just want to see you recover, to become independent so the memories you create in the future are beautiful. I hope you enjoy your friend's concert. You all will make sure she gets there safe and sound, won't you?"

The Gold Saint turned his head to the shock of the trio. They were both so entranced by his words that they didn't realize they were no longer hiding behind the wall but standing right out in the open. The poodle poked his head out of Dante's trainer and barked while Dante stood there stupid. "How did you know? Can Gold Saints really read minds?" the Italian muttered.

To further their shock, the Gold Saint took the edge of the black form fitting hood over his face and lifted it up revealing a friendly blue-eyed man. Gold Saints rarely showed their identities unless they had to or wanted to. "I know, because I have two ears. You three were very loud outside. I've never heard children so entranced with lighting torches in my life. Don't worry about the mind-reading nonsense. That is just a myth to make us, the twelve Men of Athena, more like the twelve Gods of the Pantheon. I always believe we should be a little more humble than that," he winked before sliding his hood back over his face as a passing servant walked by. "Marin, do you remember who these three are?"

The Japanese girl sat up. She raised her head and pointed. "Dante… he is going for the Silver Cloth of Cerberus the Hell Hound. He's easy because he's has a puppy or a dog with him most of the time. "That's Albiore and he's going for the Silver Cloth of Cepheus the King as a Gold-Rank. I remember him, because no one can ever spell or say his name right. Orpheus is a musician also on the path of a Silver Cloth, he Saint of Lyre title with a Gold-Rank. He wants to bring flowers to all corners of the world."

**O|=============================================================================|O**

Albiore and Dante each held Marin's hand as Orpheus guided them toward the Bed of Bacchus Inn. "This way!" he called out as he clutched his case holding his lyre. Several foot soldiers hung out around sides, drinking at the many outdoor cafes and simply chatting with the _local_ of Delphi.

"That woman looks so pretty," spoke Marin as she turned toward a leather clad blond leaning against a street lamp.

"Marin, that's a prostitute. Don't talk to them, they have diseases," shouted Dante as the Albiore gave the outspoken six-year old a large gasp and a glare.

Albiore pulled the two a little harder. "Come on; let's just get to the inn." The place was definitely seedy. He heard that even Saints who had earned their rank won't walk around at night here. He's heard horrible rumors as well. Before he left, Aldebaran had warned him about Army.

**O|=============================================================================|O**

_Even when the sun is still up, ignore them. You're a trainee vying for a Cloth. They are former trainees who failed to get one. They will not hesitate to enact their jealousy upon you._

**O|=============================================================================|O**

Albiore reached over for the door handle as Dante struggled to keep the Chocolate Poodle under control in his trainer. "Oh God or Athena up above, please don't let there be more foot soldiers in here," the Argentinean prayed as they all reached the doors. Sure enough, neither deity bothered to hear his prayers. The place was flooded with them.

Orpheus took a few steps forward before a hairy hand reached to him.

"Nice pin."

"HEY!" the musician shouted as he felt someone pull his Gold Pin from his pocket. The short blue haired Greek jumped up and down as the soldier played keep-away with it.

The bartender turned his head while wiping a beer mug clean. "Castor!" The soldier looked up. "Leave the kid alone."

The soldier began to laugh while his friends joined him as he chucked the pin to the dirty floor next to a small yellow puddle of either beer or piss. Orpheus reached down toward it as he attempted to clean it off.

Albiore rolled his eyes. "You should've just broken his fingers. You had the right to condone those actions. We're trainees and part of Athena's army. He shouldn't stain your honor like that." The Argentinean muttered, reciting one of the codes of conduct that everyone must follow.

Orpheus sighed. "Al, don't say such things. He gave me my pin back," he fastened it back on his cloth. "Perhaps we could've fight them, we are easily stronger than everyone combined in this room." His fingers, covered with the dirt that he cleaned it off with streaked against his white trainer, "But it's not worth starting a fight over or hurting another person." Orpheus rubbed his wet eyes for a moment to produce a happier expression on his face. "Besides, I don't want to worry about. I got to get ready."

"Good luck!" waved Dante as he and Albiore guided Marin over to a table in front of the where Orpheus was to play. They relaxed while watching Orpheus ran to a side room to go over his materials one last time.

"I know someone who's getting a threesome!" a voice catcalled at the trio.

Albiore and Dante rolled their eyes as Marin tilted her head in confusion. "Three-some?" she muttered.

"I don't know, look at that hair! She's too ugly to be bangable!"

A burst of laughter erupted on the floor as both boys turned red. Dante in particular, "Pitbulls, Saint Bernard, and every manner of guard dog and tonight of all nights I brought the fucking toy poodle," he muttered. "I'm such an idiot," Dante muttered while the poodle barked a couple of times before the tiny dog began to chase its own tail. He then shifted his eyes and pointed toward the stairs above. Albiore turned and Orpheus, dressed in the brightest white chiton he could find was poking his hand and waving to them. The two boys waved back before Orpheus smiled and returned to his room to prepare.

Albiore folded his arms, "they're going to eat him alive." The Argentinean turned back to the man who stole Orpheus' pin. He took his fingers and buried them in his armpits in an attempt to keep his cool. If Orpheus doesn't want them to fight, he'll do so. It was his night, "we came here to support him. Let's do that. If they shout we cheer louder, if they stomp, we'll clap harder."

Marin shook her head. "I don't like what they said to us. Every person I remember meeting up till now has been so kind. Why do they act rude when they don't even know us?" She touched the red fuzz that was here hair. "Am I as ugly as they say?" she muttered as tears began to fall out from her mask.

Albiore's shook his head. "Marin, they're just saying that to hurt you on purpose. Just ignore it, because it's not true." He reached over for some napkins. "Here," he held them out for her to grab.

"Thanks," Marin spoke as she pulled her mask off. "Here, this will make it easier," she said thinking he was going to wipe her face like the Maidens did. The Argentinean quickly pushed her mask back on, but the damage had already been done. A flood of cat calls and whistles echoed in the room. Marin threw her hand on her mask. "I forgot that was a bad thing. Do I have to Love or Kill you now?"

Albiore threw his hands on his face, "just pretend it never happened."

Marin nodded, "okay."

A waitress walked over toward the table, "what will you three be having tonight?" she asked sweetly.

Dante looked up. "Three beers from the tap."

She smiled sweetly and headed for the counter.

The lights darkened all around as the owner of the Bed of Bacchus stepped right out with a torch in hand. He then lit the others in the back to illuminate the one stool in front. "Tonight and for the rest of the week, we have a guest. A boy so passionate about the art of song that he volunteered into the Army of Athena as a trainee in order to join the elite Sanctuary School of Music. It is there; his natural talents exceed the expectations from his peers and is predicted that he will go on to have a bright wonderful future as a fine battle-hardened soldier of Athena. I present to you, Orpheus."

The three trainees clapped as hard as they could as Orpheus walked down the stairs and waved. "So far, so good," muttered Dante as there was some light clapping in the back as well.

Orpheus smiled before a foot stuck out and tripped him. The boy fell over, causing his lyre to slide beneath the table. A soldier kicked it back to him. "Thank you," he spoke as he brushed the dust off himself before proceeding to the front.

He sat on his stool, grunting a little bit as he felt the floor creak beneath him. "Hi, how is everyone doing tonight?" he nervously asked.

"I'm getting laid!"

Orpheus' eyes widened and his face turned a dark red. "Ummm, that's nice." He blurted out before a roar of laughter filled the room.

"Me too!"

The eight year old swallowed hard a little bit. "Uh, that's good."

Albiore sighed. "We're doing great!" he shouted in an attempt to counter all the embarrassing calls.

"That's because you're going to bang the red head!"

The crowd swelled as Albiore's placed his hand in front of his face. He really wished that napkin incident never happened.

The waitress came by and placed the three trainees their beers on the table. She turned around at the musician. "Don't worry; they act like idiots every night. Just get started, okay?" she winked before she reached over on a plate and tossed a strip of bacon for the poodle.

Orpheus nodded and does so. He takes his finger and plucks each string in succession to create a perfect flow from high to low, immediately causing the soldiers in the back to quiet down. He then proceeds to play his first set of lines. He closes his eyes and finds his rhythm. For a moment it seemed that all would be going well. That perhaps it was just a rough start.

Suddenly an eight ball from the pool table came hurtling at Orpheus. The musician, still holding on to his C string snaps it as he knelt down to dodge the oncoming projectile.

Albiore turned toward to where it came from. "That's the same guy who pulled his Gold Pin," he thought as he saw the soldier leaning against his cue stick while shrugging innocently.

Orpheus looked down at his instrument, "uh, one moment," he muttered as he reached into his pocket for more string to repair it. As he struggled to restring the lyre, the crowd began to erupt into full chatter once more. He gritted his teeth just as he got the new string back into its place. "Alright, it's fixed!" He smiled while the crowd kept going. "Excuse me!" he repeated. "Excuse me!" he shouted louder.

Dante got up, "HEY! HE'S READY SO SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP YOU FUCKING KINDERGARTENER!"

Dante was about to counter before Albiore pulled him back down, fearing he'll make the situation worse.

Orpheus looked down. "Now now, let's not argue." He went back to finishing the song, but it did not hold the same sway as it did before as people began to chatter back and forth in the background. In fact, as he turned toward the trio, he could tell that none of them were even able to hear one note that came from his instrument without playing it.

The musician could feel the sides of his face perspired with frustration. When it doubt, switch it up. "For this next song, I would like to introduce to you a poem, one that I'm sure all of us can or will attest to in the future, this next song is one that I dedicate to Peaches and Love:

_Before they are born, they are beautiful, and when they die, they are beautiful. _

_From flower, to flesh, and even when their beauty fades, a seed is revealed to bear life once more and thus reveals its true love. _

_From seedling to tree it will reach out to the sun and the cycle of everlasting love continues. _

Orpheus' starts to play the song of Peaches and Love, a melody that started more like a playful rhyme that begins slowly to mature into a deep engrossing flurry of well focused notes before the complex plucks of strings recede and slow down as the song ended. He smiled as he watched his friends and the others clap. Marin, even in her state enjoyed it.

Orpheus himself couldn't help but to smile before moving on. "My next song also has an introduction. This is one that I dedicate to the Moon, the Sun, and the Earth:

_Around the sun, they perform an endless waltz. _

_Despite their size, their strength and power they only exist to coexist. _

_Two eternal partners dancing together, only in harmony can such a great miracle come about. _

_Why can't we, mere mortals of flesh attain what these grand objects achieve? _

_Eternal peace with friends and enemies alike._

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" shouted a voice in the back right before Orpheus could play one note.

Orpheus turned toward his instrument before looking up. "It just means that, despite what level of strength we are, whether we are big or small, we should strive to coexist."

"We're soldiers! We fight and kill! Go back to your fucking tree and meditate you fucking Virgo."

Orpheus smiled and attempted to banter, "well actually, I'm a Scorpio but I can be a Virgo if you want me to," and fails miserably in the process.

"Look at his scrawny arms; it looks like he's never held a sword in his life!"

The musician grimaced before unleashing his opinion, "I don't want to wield a sword." He shouted.

Albiore and Dante gasped. It was quite possibly the first time either of them heard Orpheus raise his voice.

But Orpheus wasn't done yet, "I just don't understand the point of killing others. If we are truly Athena's Army and we believe everything has a right to live, doesn't that make us hypocrites by always training to kill others to achieve our goal? Have we forgotten that while Athena stood for battle that she was also the most intelligent of diplomats too that is more than capable of resolve without trading blades in the process?" He spat. Before he knew it, several beer mugs flew at him.

**O|=============================================================================|O**

Later that night, the three trainees stood by the room that Orpheus had used earlier. Albiore stared at the door. Orpheus hadn't left the room since being booed off of the stage. What made it worse, was that he knew that Orpheus had practiced extra hard in anticipation for this week to come. Two and a half songs later, that week of dreams had come to an end. He stirred as the door handle turned.

Orpheus slowly opened it up. His face had little rashes on his cheeks while his blue hair had faltered in a semi-sweaty mess. He looked up and smiled. "Hi, I guess... tonight didn't go as well I hoped it would..." he muttered shifting his eyes a bit.

"You did well; the songs you did get to play were good and they I think they would've acted like that regardless of what you said," Albiore said.

Dante took a step forward trying to add on, "yeah they were drunk! I bet if played, they wouldn't even care," he felt Albiore slam his elbow into his side. The Italian, realizing how much he made it worse promptly pressed his lips together tightly and stepped back.

Marin came up, "every time you come to play for me, you make me happy. I'm glad that I was here, and I am happier than ever."

Orpheus smiled. "My friends... just seeing you there, was the one thing that kept me from running way after the first comment." He walked up to each one and gave them each of hug with a gentle kiss to their cheeks. Each one in return gave him a good pat on the back and a small kiss back. "Thank you, thank you so much for being here; I'm so sorry how they treated you earlier." He took a step back as he tried to find ways of making the situation a little better, "It was just a rough crowd. In fact, their comments didn't really bother me at all," he lied as he continued to put on a smile for the group.

"Those people should be ashamed for showing that type of behavior while wearing a uniform of Athena." The children all turned as the waitress that had served them their drinks earlier stepped up. She approached the musician and knelt down to him. "In all my centuries, never before had I heard such beautiful music. Every note chained my heart and every word you spoke was filled with such emotion that I can't help but fall into euphoria."

Orpheus looked up, "uh, thank you..." the eight year old stuttered as he held out his hand.

"Eurydice," the woman smiled.

"Thank you, Eurydice." He felt himself choke up. He had received many compliments in the past, but for some reason, her tone and inflection was as delicate and beautiful as anything his lyre could produce. "You, liked my songs?" he muttered stupidly.

She smiled, "I did."

He blinked. "They were the best in the centuries?" he babbled once more.

"Yes," she giggled.

Orpheus wasn't sure what to think. Apparently he found someone who was as quirky as the sculptor and his dove outside the House of Aries. She was quite pretty though, although he wasn't sure why she kept her eyes shut or partially opened.

She looked down the stairs and watched as her boss began to signal to her. "Well, I have to go now. I have to go take care of my chores before I head home." She turned toward the musician. "You know, you never did finish your concert. Is there any way you could..." she spoke.

Orpheus pointed back down to the empty room below. Eurydice smiled and nodded sweetly. "Uh, okay!" He carried his lyre back downstairs. He side stepped the broken glass by his chair and took a spot in front of the empty tables.

"Hey Orpheus, we need to take Marin back to the Shrine," called Albiore.

Orpheus merely waved them off, "no don't worry about it. I know both of you need to get back to your training grounds by tomorrow. I live here, it's no big deal!" he grinned as he turned his instrument. He watched as his friends left the quiet inn and then focused on Eurydice as she sat by his side, picking up the broken glass by his feet. "Uh, so should I start from where I left off?"

She looked up, and pulled a soft lock of bright blond hair, "actually, I was wondering if you could play your Peach song again before you continue."

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Four: A Better World**

**Side Story 5: Cure for Love**

**O================================================================================O**

A man gently plucked the strings of his lyre as he gazed upon the flowery field. He watched as petals and pollen were carried around in the wind in gentle swirls like cinnamon rolls upon the sky. He continued to play his song, watching as women danced in a large circle around him, their long silk dresses and flowing hair wafting in their fun before they all collapsed to the ground. Even when their laughter overpowered his music, he simply played a little louder so they could enjoy the perfect melody he brought to them.

He turned to the one nymph that had always stood out for him. Her hair seemed longer, softer, more perfect than the others. Her laughter in itself was a song that he could listen to all day if he could. Her flawless skin glowed with bright white cosmos while each move she made was a dance that enraptured his heart if he had one.

Thanatos gestured his hand, "Eurydice," he muttered, "be by my side once more." The nymph almost glided among the sea of flowers as she obeyed him like all the nymphs of Elysium should. She laid her head upon his hand as it reached out and cupped her cheek. "So perfect… and fit for a God…" he thought as she leaned against his chest, the spot he reserved for her. "Eurydice… tell me you love me…"

The nymph turned her head, her eyes opened. Within her pupils swirled the stars of the heavens. It was a gift from his Lord Hades for his servitude. While Lord Hades had provided them with many nymphs to enact their desires he wished to have a woman by his side that was worthy of him.

_She must be pure…_

_No malice in her heart…_

_Patience..._

_Kindness to all…_

_No vanities for her own beauty…_

_Humility…_

_Her chastity maintained…_

Hypnos found it to be a strange request simply for the fact that Thanatos desired not to couple with her as he had with the other nymphs. He had asked him many times why he wished to have a woman of his own, but yet refused to claim her.

Thanatos would merely fondle his gift, his perfect nymph, _"She will be Love… and nothing more." _He would reply before he returned to playing his lyre for Eurydice and the other less-perfect nymphs to dance to.

One day/minute/second/year/century… no one could be sure since time did not exist in Elysium, Eurydice grew curious of the Temple that her love, Thanatos entered. She waited outside for him to come out and brought forward a question, "my love, what is in there?" she asked with her curious eyes of stars.

Thanatos sighed and stroked her perfect hair, "my dear… return to dancing… this place is of no interest to you." He pulled out his lyre and plucked its strings, and for him she danced once more.

As with all myths, this is a cautionary tale. For as you expect, her curiosity grew even stronger.

One day/minute/millennium… whatever… Eurydice entered the building to see what was inside that she would not have any interest for. Inside a room was a large orb… a planet… Earth. She touched the strange shapes and before her eyes as she saw a world of suffering… a world filled with war… with greedy, lustful eyes… a terrible world…

"This world… where are all the flowers… there are some, but they seem wilted and dying… it needs more…," she muttered. She turned around as Thanatos stood in front of her. She reached out a hand, "my love, this world needs more flowers…" she sang to him…

Thanatos simply turned toward the image of a woman and her child. With one blast the two fell. Their bodies rotted the skin that distinguished one from another fell away leaving behind two skeletons before those faded away into dust. "Eurydice, leave this place… what you see is a mere human, a blink of existence and nothing more." But Eurydice stood there horrified. He waved a hand but she would not leave.

"Why did you do that," she closed her eyes and began to cry. She walked over to the world and hugged it. "They looked like us… where is the love that you show me and the others? Will you not show it to them?" She waited for an answer, but alas he remained silent. She tilted her head as she closed her star-lit eyes. "I… I…" She turned toward the imperfect world. She stared at the people's eyes and then back at Thanatos… despite the horrors of it… there was hope… there was mercy… there was love… she turned to the blank eyes of her supposed love and saw the truth for once, "I… I do not love you… anymore…" she muttered.

Thanatos dropped his lyre as her bitter words cut him like a knife. She was made for him, and this was how she responded to him? "How dare you place your love for them above me!" He bitterly raised a hand and blasted her into the globe, casting the nymph to the world below. He listened to her scream as the clothes that Elysium had bestowed upon her faded like a dream. He came closer to the world and watched her fall for what seemed like an eternity.

The God of Death stared at the orb as his brother, Hypnos floated by his side. "What is it, brother?"

Thanatos turned his head, confused. "I… regret that…"

"Regret? But we are above regret…" Hypnos looked upon him. In the eternity that Thanatos watched his gift fall, a strange feeling… NO…. a sickness… had he truly fallen in love? He was unsure what to do. He watched her falling toward the Earth. Hypnos shook his head. He cared not for the nymph, but it would be too cruel that the gift of Hades be destroyed in such an uncivilized manner. He raised his hand.

The nymph finally ready to strike the dark world felt a wind surround her. Before she fell for who knew how long but now she was floating before she was gently placed onto the ground. She turned her head and covered her naked body with her hands.

Hypnos lowered his hand. To be casted away from their glorious pradise was punishment enough. He was about to leave when he noticed his brother simply sitting their in front of the globe.

Thanatos grabbed his brother's wrist. "Come back. Don't go," he muttered as he touched the image of the nymph's face.

Hypnos was unsure of what to say. "Brother… what has come over you?"

Thanatos stared at her as a young couple finds her and hands her clothing. They guide her from the sands of the beach, he sighs in relief as they give her food and shelter.

Hypnos shakes his head and walked away. It was as he feared, his brother was ill. To perform the deed would make his condition worse… as of now… his signs of remorse were strong… regret as well… a terrible thing for the God of Death to be diagnosed with.

Perhaps it was a temporary thing? Only with time… will his brother be cured.

**O|=============================EARTH (CENTURIES LATER)==========================|O**

A messenger approached the front of the large chateau by the Sanctuary School of Music. "Wow," he muttered. He had heard that because Gold Level Trainees lacked a Temple to call their own, the Sanctuary would grant them a large trust to create their home to reside in. He stared at the tiny waterfalls and well carved bird fountains outside on the lawn while endless rows of flowers were planted on every possible spot of dirt. He could even smell the place from miles away.

He was about to knock on the door when it flung right open. A lovely blond with hair that extended past her shoulders stepped forward. "Welcome, what brings you to our home," she sang as she stood there with her eyes either shut or barely opened. It was difficult to tell due to her eyelashes being so long. "Please come in." The young teen stood there stupid before he felt her warm hand reach out to him and pull him inside. "Would you like some tea? I brewed it myself," she called out as she skipped to the kitchen.

The teen smiled, turning a light shade of pink. "No, but thank you, I have a message from Gigars, one of the Pope's most trusted advisors. He is celebrating his birthday, and desires to hear the songs of Sanctuary's most gifted musician."

"Tell him I'll be there!" The two turned toward the door as the Saint of Lyre entered through the door. The nineteen year old strutted in, carrying his trademark instrument in his arm.

The man bowed his head, "of course, Saint Orpheus of Lyre," he presented the scroll before Orpheus handed over a hefty tip. He took a quick glance of what the man asked for. Apparently he had a few songs that he wanted to hear from him.

He waited until the messenger left before running toward Eurydice and lifting her up in the air, spinning her around before following up with a deep kiss. "Eurydice," he cried.

"Orphee!" she smiled.

"Eurydice!" shouted, louder than the last.

"Orphee!"

"Eurydice!"

"Orphee!" she ended their game by kissing him once more and looking into his eyes. "I've missed you!"

He gasped, "oh but I missed you even more! I swear halfway through my song to the children of the Heart of Sasha that your name escaped my lips in the middle of my song!"

She cupped his cheeks, "That is not true. I believe I missed you even more! So much that I watered all of our plants twice to take away the longing I felt!" The two laughed as she pulled away. She could tell he had a long day whenever he acted as silly as he was. "No, seriously, how was your day," she changed back to her normal tone before she headed to the kitchen to fetch some tea.

He headed toward a chair, layered with several light blue pillows. He hopped right on as he rested his lyre on the table. "Well, just the usual questions from the Sanctuary orphans." He bit his lip, "Every time I play for them, I always see new faces."

She came into the room, carrying a saucer and cup in each hand. "Let me guess, they asked how one can raise their cosmos without hurting anyone?"

He nodded as she handed him a cup. "Yes. Now I feel like I'm repeating the same answer that the cosmos is not mastered through how much blood you spill, but through the usage and how familiar you are with it. You can use the cosmos outside of sparring… for art… for things other than fighting... Those that aren't new keep telling me that they aren't seeing any improvement and I keeping saying that it takes time!" He looked down and sipped it up before placing the cup back on its saucer. "I swear, everything I tell them just flies over them." he looked up, "oh well. How was your day? What did you do?"

She drank a little of hers before she turned her head. "It was quiet, other than the messenger coming over. As said earlier, I watered the plants twice." She turned her close eyes at their living room. "I also cleaned and dusted the chateau." She sighed. "I just… have more free time since I quit the Bed of Bacchus." Even though she enjoyed the work, she could tell that ever since one soldier tried pull her behind an alley way. Luckily for her, the Silvers were a close bunch. Saint Babel saw what was going on, intervened before anything happened and escorted her back. Since then, he was not comfortable about her working in such a dark section of the city. To qualm his nerves, she sadly resigned.

She tapped her lip with her finger, "Although… I wish… I could put my free time to… well… we have so much free space here… and I do get a little lonely when you're out."

He walked up to her as he heard those words. "Well, if you're lonely, why didn't you say so," he lifted her up. "Did you straighten up bed?"

"I do…every morning but…" She laughed as she felt her body being raised up, "hey, are you going to mess it up."

He began to carry her toward the stair case, "we will be messing it up."

**O|================================ELYSIUM===============================|O**

Hypnos returned back to the Temple and sighed once more. "Are you still staring at that weed that you casted out of Elysium? She is with the humans now."

Thanatos stared blankly at the scene before him. "What does she see in him… I've seen twigs with more girth than what he can provide…"

The God of Sleep turned to their fields, "we have many nymphs around us. I consider Farora a far more superior beauty than your former." He floated forward and turned to image on the globe. "How can you fawn over this? She is polluted. She is no longer the perfect jewel that Hades provided you long ago."

Thanatos reached his hand at her image and rubbed his finger, "she was my first…love… if only… I forgave her… then she would be with me… and I would play for her… and I would hold her…."

Farora, approached Hypnos and kneeled, "My Lord, am I too please your brother tonight?"

"No, his sickness has made a turn for the worse," grumbled the God of Sleep.

The nymph tilted her head as she looked around. "Yes… traces of despair cloud this room… but this cannot be… only humans are capable… how can our God… oh he truly is ill." She turned to the God of Sleep, "you must save him! What if his despair deteriorates into depression… or worse… tears?"

Hypnos did not want to hear such things, "We must be patient, my brother can overcome this… and soon."

**O|====================== Orpheus' Home (Delphi)========================|O**

Eurydice held the blanket over her bare chest. She shifted her starry eyes around the room. Why does it feel like he's always watching her? Even when she first came to this world, his presence could always be felt. She turned to her side as she gazed upon the bright tuff of sweaty blue hair. She ran her hand through it, adding a small scratch. She felt a cold shudder for a moment and turned to the ceiling.

Perhaps she was being paranoid? Besides she still hadn't been upfront with what she wanted, but she felt so embarrassed. But what was wrong with asking for this? They had known each other for ten years and lived together for the last three. She turned toward the open package and picked it up. She thought that if she was quick enough, he would decide not to put it on for a change during their coupling. However that was not the case. She placed the open package back on the table and turned to him. She hoped that their recent trip to Andromeda Island would be enough of a hint for him.

**O|================================ELYSIUM===============================|O**

Farora approached her fellow nymphs as they continued to make endless piles of flower bracelets, "he still won't leave the Temple. All he does is mope about how Eurydice clings to that human."

They all stopped. The youngest of the nymphs weaved another set of flower stems together, "Our poor Lord… if I were him… I would smite the human if he is causing so much trouble."

"He cannot for the man that Eurydice couples with is a Saint and therefore is protected from Thanatos' power unless he came here in Elysium, by the order of Zeus." Farora took her spot and began to weave bracelets as well.

The youngest nymph shrugged. "Then if I were Eurydice, I would find a way to crawl back to Thanatos… this human only has so many years on him. Before she knows it, he will be balding, old and wrinkled and before long… dead while she will continue to be youthful and beautiful. It's sad really that in the end, she wastes her time trying to bond with such filth."

Farora laughed. "If you want sad, she desires a child." The other nymphs rolled with laughter.

"I don't know what's more pathetic, her thinking she can have a family or her having a job." Cried one of the nymphs, "I mean, why does she want to raise something that will only die in the end? She truly is naïve and sadly it has infected Lord Thanatos as well."

**O|====================== Orpheus' Home (Delphi)========================|O**

Eurydice sighed. Perhaps she needs to be a little blunter? "Orphee?"

He turned around, his typically well groomed hair was all on one side, "what is it,Eury-sweetie?" he spoke as he rolled closer and placed an arm over her.

"Can we have a baby?" For extra measure, she cupped his cheek and smiled until a look of fear appeared on his face. "What's wrong?"

He simply smiled until it faded a little bit, "Eurydice, do you realize how much work it is to properly take care of a child?"

"Yes, and that's what makes it wonderful!" Eurydice held her hands. "Our plants need water, sunlight and song. But a child needs far more, love, constant attention, feeding it, cleaning it… and song! Remember when we babysat on Andromeda Island? June was quite a flower, her mother's eyes, her father's hair… at least the part… not quite the hair color… definitely his nose…" She trailed off before refocusing on the topic, "I thought we did a wonderful job that night, don't you?"

Orpheus went silent and sat up, "Eurydice, do you remember how much difficulty we had in trying to stop June's crying and that one private gathering that I had for the Solo family the next day?"

**O|======================ANDROMEDA ISLAND (A few weeks ago)=====================|O**

"_Hey, aren't we hungry… yes we are! Oh yes we are!" Eurydice chimed as she tilted the bottle in one hand, while holding nine month old June in the other. The nymph watched as the little girl suckled the last of the milk before she pulled the empty bottle away from her. She took the baby and began to pat her back until a light burp followed afterwards. She grabbed the bib and dabbed the liquid that seeped from the corners of the child's lips. "Do you want to see Uncle Orphee?"She reached over and placed object in the baby's hands. "Orphee?" She waited until he faced her. "Look who's going to be future musician?"_

_Orpheus gasped as June held his instrument while suckling one side of the bar with her mouth. _

"_Careful, she'll break it!" he snapped as he pulled it away. As soon as the shiny lyre had parted the baby's mouth, June began to wail. Orpheus turned toward a pacifier and handed it to her only to see June chuck it across the hut. "June, stop crying! You're mommy and daddy will be here in a couple of hours, shhh shhh!" he raised his hands in the air, trying to calm her down._

_Eurydice rocked June a little bit, but the crying wouldn't cease. "Maybe she wants the lyre back?" she asked. _

_He shook his head, "no, it's not that." He reached out and grabbed June. He stood up, holding her, and gently rocked her. "June, please stop crying!" Orpheus muttered. The only thing he got was a high pitched scream. _

**O|====================== Orpheus' Home (Delphi)========================|O**

Eurydice raised her hands, "Orphee, you did a great job. You should have seen how cute you two looked when you were holding her. She hated it every time you let her go!"

Orpheus continued, "well… the next day… I played for the Solo family. Sorrento was there. Apparently a servant closed a door on his fingers and Sorrento recommended that I come in his place while he received proper treatment to ensure his fingers were as nimble as they were prior to the accident."

_He's the only one I know of who can equal my talents..._

"But I was so tired. I remember the song too… it was of an eagle eating a fresh fish that it had recently caught. It was very challenging too… the pain of the fish as its flesh was ripped from its body and the thrill of the eagle as it fed on its meat after being without food for several days. I remember their comments too."

_Why does the song fluctuate between joy and sorrow? Can't he pick one to focus on or at least blend the two elements into one cohesive piece?_

Orpheus leaned his head back. "They called me… average." He began to cry, "I played before the Pope and for all during the Eighty-Eight Knight Festival and I was… average."

"Oh Orphee, don't cry." Eurydice rested his head on her lap. Orpheus was always so conscientious over how he played, especially now with the pressure of being the best musician of all Sanctuary. Any time he made the tiniest of errors, it seemed like the world would ramble at how he was losing his touch. Although there were times when he was perfect and people would somehow find a flaw not present.

He shook his head, "studying the cosmos while playing an instrument at the same time requires so much focus… I don't know if I can raise a baby and keep my music up to everyone's standards."

A great deal of Orpheus' success had stemmed from his passion for the art. "Perhaps we can do both… I can raise our baby… like I want… and you can focus on your music."

He sighed. The thought crossed his mind, but his conscious spoke louder. He touched her hand, "that's not the point of raising a baby together. I want to be there, by your side." The problem with being world famous was just that, he had to travel the world and perform for others. He heard the Pope had an appreciation for his music, perhaps he could think of something.

Orpheus closed his eyes and thought of the last conversation he had with Dal.

**O|==========================Andromeda Island (A few weeks ago)======================|O**

"_All this dirt and not one flower." _

_Orpheus turned his head to face Al… or Dal as people called him after he changed his name. It was so difficult to switch to his new nickname after calling him Al for the longest time. He rubbed his eyes, "I wanted have a nice ring of flowers around your hut but," he turned to his lyre and shrugged, "it doesn't work." He plucked a few strings to create a daisy. Before it could bloom, the plant withered into dust. _

_Daidalos sat on his Cepheus Pandora Box while adjusting the knitted pink blanket over baby June to keep her shaded from the sun. "I told you the Curse of Poseidon was strong. The ground was purposely enchanted to prevent people from growing their own food here." The baby reached up and pulled a lock of his blond hair, "ow… Junie… daddy doesn't like that," he said as he carefully peeled her fingers away from it. _

_The Lyre Saint gazed at the setting. It was the closest thing to a land of death he's ever seen. Even deserts had cactuses. If it weren't for the huts, it almost felt the three of them were the last people on Earth. "Six hundred years is a long time for a curse. Athena's seals only had a general span of two centuries before they turn to dust. Unless Poseidon had a major grudge against this place, he's wasting a lot of power maintaining the enchantment." _

"_Well, if you ever find him as well as the Siren Mariner, you should tell them to remove it. Athena has long since finished creating her Cloths thus making it pointless to curse my island anymore." _

"_Will do," Orpheus gave a two finger salute. He yawned for a moment and rubbed his shoulder. He turned to June as she laid against Daidalos' shoulder, "why is she sleeping for you. I tried all night long, but she just kept crying."_

_The Argentinean turned his head downwards, "I've done it enough times. It's like your lyre, you develop a feel of how you hold it to find the right way of playing notes. With June, you just know how she wants to be positioned and what she wants even if she hasn't said her first word yet."_

_He liked the small comparison. People didn't realize how carefully he played his song. Even the angle of the sun to him was a factor. He yawned. "I wish I knew that ahead of time. I thought about using Death Trip Serenade just so I could get some sleep." Orpheus chuckled._

_Daidalos turned downwards, "I wish I could use Death Trip Serenade."_

_Orpheus was confused, "that's horrible! I was just joking! Forcing a child to sleep against their will?"_

"_Having the ability to have a child sleep at a certain time and wake up when you want them to? Do you realize how many parents dream of something like that?" _

_The two laugh for a moment. It was at that moment; Orpheus noticed that there was touch of joy in his voice. Something he wasn't quite use to hearing from the man he used to simply called Al. It was refreshing. "Time passes by so quickly. Doesn't it?" He was expecting Daidalos to agree but instead, all he received a blank stare. _

"_(Orpheus, how would you feel about an assassination mission if it meant preventing another great war?)" he asked through his cosmos. _

_It was an odd change of subject, especially about Holy War. There wasn't a Saint or trainee around who could utter those two words without any sense of dread. But this was worse. Assassination? "(I think you already know, how I feel.)" Orpheus knew Daidalos wasn't stupid or insensitive to ask such a thing. It __managed to spark his curiosity, "why?"_

_Daidalos looked up and spoke to him through the cosmos. "(Typically when Cass has to go back to Ethiopia for a check up, I would stay here. However a Gold Saint asked to meet with me over a mission by the Pope himself. I can't give you any details other than we are going to assassinate someone, to prevent the next Holy War. If successful, it will not only save the lives of millions but prevent other Saints from being forced to fight in it as well. This Gold Saint needs a team that is very… VERY flexible. We may head into sparse towns as well as crowded cities. He chose me because of what I can do, but he wants you as well. However, when were discussing it, both he and I are concerned that your personal beliefs may impede the mission. I told him that I would ask you and see what you say.)" He paused as Orpheus turned to the ground. _

"_I can't …" he spoke with firm resolution. _

_The Saint of Cepheus nodded."I figured you would say that." He got up and gave him a pat on the back, "don't worry about it. No hard feelings. I'm sure we can handle it ourselves."_

**O|====================== Orpheus' Home (Delphi)========================|O**

Orpheus opened his eyes as he found himself back in his and Eurydice's bedroom. He carefully pulled away from her sleeping body before he grabbed a robe and put it on. He slowly paced himself down the stairs and toward a small room. Inside, his Pandora's box shined under the moonlight. He looked up through the transparent glass ceiling. Supposedly, it was in that spot where the Lyrids, one of the most famous shooting star phenomenons, was at its best.

He gazed upon the box. He remembered when he was a child of all the tales of the Great Sanctuary School of Music here in Delphi. Back then it was just a dream. The only two ways for one to join it was to either pay your way or for Sanctuary to send you through. He'd never imagine that he qualified for the later. He never had any bills, but he had the obligation that he would serve in Athena's Army for the rest of his life… kill if he must… even if he didn't want to. Orpheus than rested his hand on the box.

Either way, he would have to kill; the only difference was when he did it. If he did go with it, he could save billions of lives. The last Holy War came close to killing everyone if it weren't for the Great Body Guard. Even he fought despite him being a pacifist as well.

He sighed. Before sat on the floor and closed his eyes. No turning back. "_Daidalos…_ " he began to speak through his cosmos about his reconsideration, before Daidalos forwarded him to the Gold Saint in charge. He listened intently at the details. "Yes… yes I understand we're going to be doing…" he than paused. "_Three months at a time? But what about Eurydice?_" he cringed a little bit as the sound of the Gold Saint of Capricorn roared in his mind, "_what about her? Well she'll be so lonely. You know, if I keep her really far from the missions, can I bring her a long?_" He flinched, "_well maybe she can pretend to be a tourist. Give her a camera and a scrapbook… she'll look cute. She has this nice sun hat too that she'd like to use…._" He shifted his eyes. This wasn't going well. What could he say to convince him? "_Well… she is a civilian and doesn't have a purchase limit like the rest of us. You did say you needed a team that was very flexible._"

He placed his hand on his hips, "_you know, a number of my techniques requires another person __to sing. Why if Eurydice she'd do it in a heartbeat. She loves it… her voice is lovely… like velvet… how is yours? If you are capable of singing in front of the public than I guess it doesn't matter but... oh what's that?_" He smiled, _"alright I'll go tell her."_

**O|===============================JAPAN (Months later)===========================|O**

_(CONTINUED FROM Side Story Three: Battle for the King)_

_A terrible earthquake, befell the city,_

_Tearing the streets and shook the buildings._

_The gas lines burst and fires erupted, _

_With no hope, the people chose to dive,_

_Through the air, they hit the ground, wondering if they hit, _

_They'll wake up as if it was only a dream. _

Orpheus took his lyre and hooked it on the side of his belt. "There, no one around here should remember the specter or what happened."

Eurydice grabbed his arm, "how was my singing?"

"Simply stunning!" Orpheus turned toward Saint Shura as he was back to the Japanese toddler, throwing another bead of the dried blood of Athena onto him. He stared at him as the Saint of Capricorn fell to his knees. He wondered if he should say something. Everything felt like it was pointing toward this area and those two children. Most of the time, the three Saints would be forced to guess amongst an entire block and once at a school. Their information was just so precise and the Specter flying about almost guaranteed it.

Daidalos turned toward the green haired baby _girl_. He pulled the back of the girls collar to smell it. He scrunched his nose, before he placing his hand on its bottom. He pressed it once. It definitely was not a case of gas. "She needs to be changed." He spoke aloud.

Eurydice, hearing those words ran to his side. "I can do it!" she asked.

"You're an angel," he complimented just as Eurydice snatched the Japanese baby from his hands and began to tote her toward a bench on the far side of the street. "Hold on!" asked Daidalos as he raised his hand and summoned his box to him. A streak of light appeared in the sky before it landed in front of him. He pulled the lid and pulled out one of June's diapers and a plucked a few baby wipes from a tube. "Here, these were made for a one –year old so they'll be pretty big on her."

The Lyre Saint smiled. Only Eurydice would grow excited over something as changing a baby's diaper. "I'll take them to her," he said as Daidalos reached up and handed over the items. Orpheus walked down the street, passing the large fissure in the center that Saint Shura made from his Excalibur technique. His smile faded as he spotted his love, staring at him with her celestial starry eyes. She gestured for him to come closer. Orpheus could sense something was not right.

She placed the sleeping infant on the bench. "Orphee…oh my goodness…" She took her fingers and revealed the unbuttoned top half to reveal the Silver Star Pendant.

Orpheus quickly pulled the pink collar together as he heard the voices of the two other Saints.

"Quite a shine," muttered Shura as he waved his gauntlet. "Looks better than a night inside my Pandora's Box," he then took the baby wipe and proceeded to do his chest plate.

"They are good. Sometimes if I don't have time to allow my Cloth to rest in my box, I'd pull those out. I'd smell like powder, but no one can tell the difference," Daidalos spoke as he grabbed his head piece and used a wipe to buff the side wings.

Meanwhile, Orpheus' felt lightheaded as he stared at the baby. "This…but it's a baby…" he muttered before turning to the other two Saints again.

Eurydice pulled on his hand. "Orphee, we can't kill it. It's a baby."

The Lyre Saint waved his hands, "I _know,_ I just said that!" He placed his hands over his mouth, "Oh Goddess…." He wasn't prepared for this. "Kill the baby… prevent… the Holy War…no… but we don't even know… but… I…maybe he's not…." He stared at the two Saints playing around with the baby wipes, seeing how shiny they could make their Cloths.

He turned to Eurydice as she shook her head no. Orpheus turned to the baby's peaceful face as it laid there with its arms and legs spread out. "He can't do it. But if called to the others, they would kill it the second that it tested positive if it did. He pulled the Shunrei bib off and opened the one piece to expose its fat belly. "Maybe the baby will test negative if he showed it…" he thought. "But than again…" He sighed. "Let's change her quickly," he muttered as he stepped aside, stood in front of Eurydice while she proceeded to clean the child up.

He knew someday he would be forced to kill. Perhaps today wasn't the day either.

**O|================================ELYSIUM===============================|O**

Hypnos finished playing his flute and turned to the rows of nymphs around him. He turned to each of their faces, playing for them was never the same without Thanatos. He stood up and floated back to the same stone building. He had grown weary of this. He watched Thanatos sobbed over the blue orb in front. His lyre and head piece laid on the floor while he stared at same nymph who had fallen from Elysium, months/years/ millennium… who knows.

"What has happened to you? How can one nymph render someone as omnipotent as you to this… disgusting heap…"

Thanatos looked up at him. "She walks through the house with her eyes wide open…" he began to sob. "She was to only open them for me… just me… how could she…"

The God of Sleep pulled out his flute and marched to the globe. Perhaps he should've never stepped in. His brother was a complete mess and there was only one way save him from his miserable state. Hypnos raised his flute to his lips. She was a nymph, and to simply put her to sleep will not work due to her immunity toward it. Her being away from his brother was not doing the trick and as long as she breathes, he will only continue to stare at the globe. There was only one choice. All he can do was to make it so quick that she won't even feel the bite. He brought his flute up to his lips and played a song.

The shell of what was the God of Death turned his head, "what… no… don't," Thanatos grabbed his brother's cloak, but still Hypnos continued to play.

Thanatos returned back to the globe and watched as a snake took form and slithered toward the former nymph of Elysium and promptly bit her in the heel. His blank eyes widened as she fell to the floor like a puppet cut from its strings.

Eurydice was dead.

Hypnos took a few steps back. He watched as his brother cried against the globe, banging his hand against the surface. To his delight, the anger faded. Suddenly, Thanatos stood up and turned down toward his tear stained cloak. With a simple wave, his clothes returned back to the perfect state. He gestured over for his Lyre and his head piece. Hypnos took a step back, as the God of Death calmly floated his way out of the temple. "Thanatos, my brother, has love left your heart? Are you better?"

The God of Death turned his head to the globe. The cold corpse laid on the ground. Another pathetic human that he could care less for ran to it. He held it in his hands. How pathetic, what good will crying do when it was already dead? "Yes, I am, better. Thank you, brother."

The two Gods, the eternal brothers who help govern Death, floated side by side back to the fields of Elysium free of the terrible sickness of love.

They lived happily ever after.

**O|=============================================================================|O**

**Coming January 23**

**Chapter 23: Bumps in the Night**

The children grow nervous as there is some suspicious behavior going on with not only the soldiers but outside forces. Shun learns more about his third year test. Meanwhile, the Underworld rejoices as messages from their King are delivered by Pandora.

_Have you ever felt the true power of your cosmos?_

**O|=============================================================================|O**

**Way back in October, the first part of this story was placed on here, but deleted soon after. It was meant to be a three part side story, but because it takes me about two weeks to complete these, (three parts = six weeks of work) I figured I can dump the Thanatos/Hypnos thing and focus on the Main story. So many people asked for me to finish it and finally caved in and with tweaks to it (since some parts were chopped out and added to the main story) as well as a revamp of the characterization of the children versions of the Silvers (the first time, they acted too much like adults instead of the 7-9 year olds that they were supposed to be) and a couple of added new scenes (A look at the School of Music and more Mu and Cooooooo, and a new Taurus scene where the Master gets his butt kicked).**

**Another thing that I also took careful precautions was trying to sure that the second half (which is one of the weirder sections I wrote on here) was easy to follow since the scenes changed so quickly. I didn't want to have a confusing mess like in "The True Story of Andromeda" (I'm still trying to figure out how to fix that one since it was hard to follow). **

**Now in my profile, I mentioned an annoying plot hole. Well now that I think of it, it's not so much a plot hole but rather a very big goof. Right before one of my final checks over the chapter… I realized I mixed Thanatos and Hypnos up. Considering their personalities, I had to rewrite so many sections and dialogue. Considering how much I love this series… I was mortified that it happened. I worked so late trying to correct it that I fell asleep. **

**If you see any problems, let me know. Reviews are always appreciated. **

**UPDATE: I corrected that capable/incapable error. The wasn't/was in that one spot as well as fixed Hypnos' characterization. If you see anymore, let me know. **

**Jenny D**


	29. 4C: Bumps In the Night

Pandora swung the doors open to the dining hall. She stood proudly at the front of the room, brandishing her long trident by her side. The flames of the tri-stand candle holder danced as the three Judges stood up from their meal. It was, after all, proper etiquette as Lady Pandora did serve as the liaison between them and their King. Garuda Aiacos and Griffin Minos, still in their Kido Orphanage guard disguises while Rhadamanthys in his Wyvern surplus humbly waited for the raven haired woman to come closer.

She tilted her chin and with a dreamy gaze upon her eyes and lips. Naturally, like any high class woman of her position, she took her time, with each step more beautifully than the last as if she was transcending the fields of Elysium itself. She stopped and took a moment to savor the rare moment in which anxiety was expressed by all three Judges simultaneously. It was delicious in the fact that she knew the same euphoric joy will take hold of them as it did for her once she proclaimed her news… but she will make them wait a little longer. "Please, all of you come this way for an audience with our King."

Aiacos paused and bowed, "Lady Pandora, my humblest of apologies to you and our Lord, but may I request that we change out of these filthy clothes of the living?"

Pandora nodded, "by all means. Our Lord will always have patience for his three most loyalist of servants. Go, prepare yourselves for his presence." She turned away and headed into Lord Hades' throne room.

Minos and Aiacos immediately rushed to their quarters while Rhadamanthys stood there by himself. He took a moment to listen to his fellow Judges of the Underworld shouting to their servants to prepare their Surpluses before grunted back to his seat at the table. He took his glass, swished it once before embracing another burning shot of whiskey.

It was a good way to ease his frustration. The only thing he had been doing lately was patrol the Underworld, eat and drink. Minos, Aiacos, Valentine, and a few other specters were all preoccupied with that Kido Foundation mission. He was as well, until he was pulled out for shooting off some nameless brat's toe. The shame that he is so far, the only one to have been taken off, he one of the Three Judges, was incapable of completing a mission. He slammed the empty glass on the table. The fact that he was incapable of impersonating a guard making minimum wage, the equivalent to some of the lowest position in the Underworld, made the memory sting every time he recalled it.

He stood up as the two other Judges finally came out in their proper attire. He fought the urge to snap at their thoughtless actions, but their King was still waiting for them. Instead, as they approached the King's chambers, he passed one long glare, before the trio entered. Up ahead, Lady Pandora stood prominently next to the outline of the Lord of the Underworld behind a thin white curtain. They took a knee once more as they waited for her to inform them.

Her lips curled into a rare smile.

**O|==========================ONE HOUR AGO==========================|O**

_Shun turned his head downwards. Why were his hands, his skin for that matter, so pale? Why was his hair a reddish brown color? Why was he in a robe? Who made him tea? He turned his head toward the dark haired woman. "Sister?" He asked. Was he dreaming once more? _

"_My Lord! You have come to me once more!" Pandora gasped and cupped his cheek, "you have tortured my heart by our ever so brief unity." She stroked his head. "Ever since that night, I have remained at your side, awaiting for you to speak to me, as you speak right now, just as you spoke those months before," she knelt down and kissed his hand. _

_Shun, stuck in Puppet Hades, gasped__. His poor sister! "I'm so sorry!" He felt terrible for being a few minutes late for his meeting with the Master, but how could he allow his own flesh and blood to be delayed for so long?_

_She leaned her forehead against his palm, "my Lord, such regret is not needed for the sound of your voice is all the atonement that is needed." _

_Shun wasn't quite sure what atonement meant, but he could tell that all was forgiven, "oh thank you." They sat there for a moment before a thought crossed Shun's mind, "what's your name?"_

_Pandora looked up. How strange, he should know who she was as well as every one of his faithful Army. "My Lord, I am Lady Pandora. Do you not recognize me?" _

_But of course Shun recognized her, "I do… you were the pretty girl of my dreams," he said as if it was a matter-of-fact. _

_Pandora wept at the compliment that her Lord has bestowed upon her. She immediately snatched the cold cup of tea and immediately poured a fresh cup to present to him. "Drink, I have traveled to the fields of Elysium to bring forth the rarest of flowers to form the sweetest of tea."_

_Shun thanked his dream sister and drank his dream tea. It was quite delicious considering it was nothing more than a figment of his imagination. Even the small bits of petals inside the cup melted in his mouth like warm soft caramel. "Oh, this was good. Do you think we can have it for my birthday?"_

_Pandora lowered her cup from her lips, curious as to what the vessel of her Lord would say. "When is your birthday?" _

"_September 9," he gushed. He took another sip. _

_She placed her hands upon her lap. "My Lord, is there anything that you desire for such a most important celebration?" _

_Shun shrugged. He didn't really think of it. "Well, aside from a dog, I wish that for my birthday, the world was a nicer place." He sighed. "Every time I come to Ethiopia, there are just so many people who seem to suffer. It makes me sad. Master said many of them have a hard life."_

_She nodded in agreement. "Living is so difficult. One must deal with disease, war and poverty." _

_Shun held his cup, "nothing would make me happier if I could make the world…" he smiled, "better." He turned to her. Even if such a goal was impossible, there was nothing wrong with thinking about it._

_Pandora finished her drink and walked over to get some treats for their tea time. "You can, my Lord. We have many out there who will do whatever you say," she replied while opening up a large container filled with cookies._

_Shun turned to her. He felt the room grow hazy, but ignored it. "Can I meet them?"_

_Pandora lifted the tray. "Of course you…" she paused as an awkward silence filled the room. She turned and gasped, "My Lord I... MY LORD!" She dropped the tray and rushed back to the Puppet. The empty cup had fallen on his lap while his head and arms hung limply. The vessel's soul must have returned back to the World of the Living once more. "NO!" she cursed as she held the puppet. For a moment, her body ached in anguish as she threw her head into his shoulder. "Why, why must you come and tease me like this… throwing my heart in the precipitants of sorrow, raising it above the zenith of Elysium only to send it crashing back down… WHY!" _

_She stayed by the puppet's side only for it to just sit there and blink as the puppet was created to do. She walked back to her chair. Surely there must have been a reason for her Lord to pay her a visit once more. But then it dawned on her. His words, September 9, must have some meaning if he was strong enough to profess it. If the vessel's emergence to the world was September ninth as well as Lord Hades final words… Surely it was a sign? She stood up. She must be strong and fulfill her King's greatest desires. _

**O|====================================================|O**

Pandora stepped forward. "Loyal subjects of our Lord, I bring the most splendid of news!" she cried to the Three Judges below. She turned and gazed upon the peaceful face of Puppet Hades before she raised a commanding hand to the air. "Our Lord wishes to move forward with our plans to destroy the Army of Athena and conquer the World!"

All three Judges gasped as they continued to kneel toward their King and Lady.

She gripped her trident, "Rhadamanthys!"

He sharply raised his head, "Yes, Lady Pandora!"

With a twist of her wrist, she spun her Trident and directed the three pronged end at the Heavenly Fierce Star Specter, "how long would it take to prepare our Army for such a task?"

Rhadamanthys closed his eyes to think before he opened them up once more, "I believe one year. In order to accomplish such a task, we must gather the remaining Heavenly and Earthly Star Specters and have them trained and drilled. There is also the matter of creating phantoms to continue the work of the Underworld, while we undergo such a task, as well as preparing the battle plans themselves to find out the best method of going about, taking down the Army of Athena. There is rumor of internal discord among the Saints, and it would be foolish to not investigate what could be a significant advantage." He stared hard at the translucent sheet that separated him and his King.

Pandora's shoulders lowered before she pulled back her weapon, "oh how unfortunate." She raised a hand to the Puppet Hades. "Our Lord, will reach his tenth year of existence on September 9. He will hide behind the curtain no more. On his birthday he wished the world no longer had poverty, disease and pain… a peaceful world that can only come about by eradicating these distasteful elements."

Rhadamanthys' eyes widened. Had he disappointed his King once more? Pandora had mentioned he would show his face. Will he too be denied as well once more? "My Lord, if you desire world peace upon your birthday than world peace you shall have!" He stood up and struck his chest. "I will raise the Army in a hundred and eighty days!"

Minos and Aiacos were struck by their fellow Judge's mad words. They stood up and jerked their heads to the over-confident companion in shock.

Pandora too was struck by his outburst, "Rhadamanthys, your words are bold, but contradict your original statement. How can such an important task be accomplished in half the time?"

Rhadamanthys felt his eye twitch. Perhaps it was bold and was devised without thought, but damn it, he's English, arrogance flowed gloriously in his proud British blood and he will use his hard headedness to his advantage. "I will make it work!" he slammed his fist into his chest so hard that the aftershock moved his two companions a few inches farther behind him. But it was not enough. He needed something else to ensure that they would believe him.

He took a few more steps closer and went down on both needs, "My King, I swear I will have your Army ready to obliterate the memory of the Army of Athena and all forms of life to achieve your dream of world peace." He reached inside his surplus over his left side of his chest.

Aiacos watched, "what is he going to do, rip his heart out?" he thought.

Instead the Judge pulled something more important than his organ, his flask. The Judge came closer and knelt down to his knees in humble sincerity, "my King, I swear that until your Army is prepared, trained and complete, I Wyvern Rhadamanthys, the Heavenly Fierce Star will abstain from whiskey and all forms of alcohol!"

Pandora gasped as the shock of his declaration caused her to loosen her grip around her staff and allowing it to fall freely down at her side. "Rhadamanthys, you do not have to do that."

The Englishman raised his clef chin, "I insist! I can sense your doubt in my declaration… but if I must prove my undying loyalty, then so be it."

For a moment, Pandora was a loss for words. Wyvern Rhadamanthys… without his whiskey? How will he be able to control his temper? "Rhadamanthys, you have nothing to prove… your fealty toward our Lord is legendary... Your loyalty is far greater than any Specter… past or present… greater than your fellow Judges… even greater than my own and certainly the greatest of all times… please reconsider!"

Minos and Aiacos nodded in agreement. "Indeed, there is no need for such measures. Besides, whiskey is something you, of all people, should not give up. How about something more valuable than whiskey… like… women… your collection of concubines is quite massive?" Aiacos stated with his hands on his hips.

Minos marched to Rhadamanthys' side, "a wonderful suggestion." He pulled out his own flask, raised it up while Aiacos followed suit, "Here here, a toast…to celibacy!" He clinked it against the Wyvern's Specter's metal case before Rhadamanthys bitterly threw his to the floor.

Rhadamanthys turned to curtain that hid his King's face. Surely if he accomplished this, he will at last be given the privilege of gazing upon his Lord's face. "Do not mock my declaration. I have given my word to my King and I intend to fulfill it!"

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Four: A Better World**

**Chapter 23: Bumps in the Night**

**O================================================================================O**

**Two weeks later, in the middle of the Indian Ocean between Ethiopia and Andromeda Island…**

Three Somalis laughed as they sat on the deck of their boat, smoking cigarettes, while watching a soccer match on their tiny tv on the deck. One reached into a cooler and grabbed a few colas and passed them around. Suddenly their eyes darted to the television as one soccer player dodged back and forth through a string of players. Two men anxiously stood up.

"(SHOOT IT! GO! GO GO!)" Chanted one of the fishermen. The player on the television kicked the ball only for the goalie to catch it. All three of them along with the crowd on the television let out a collective groan before they fell into their seats.

A Japanese man opened the door of the cabin and poked his head out. "(How is the fishing?)" he asked through a device that translated his words into the Arabic language.

The three men waved their hands. "(Fine, but forget about fishing, come on… take a break and watch the match with us!)" spoke the oldest of the trio.

The Japanese man folded his arms, "(How much have you caught today?)"

Still the Somalis laughed, "(Nothing.)" spoke one. "(We are having terrible luck. In fact, the fish have caught more than all three of us combined!)" The youngest laughed as he pointed to the fishing pole with half of its rod broken off.

"(The coast guard has been spotted nearby.)" the Japanese grunted.

"(We'll tell him it was a bad day… and it's the finals… he'll understand.)"

The Japanese frowned. He walked over to the extension plug and pulled it, causing the tv to go black. "(The Kido Foundation pays you ten times the amount you would all earn in a month compared to what you would earn in a year of fishing. All I ask is you continuing business as usual to ensure our cover isn't blown. The Coast Guard is around the area. You are fishermen; therefore there should be _fish_ in your stock. Don't forget, there are plenty of others who would gladly take your places… and plenty of room at the bottom of the sea for your bodies should I be discovered.)" Immediately afterwards, they rushed to the front of the boat, moved their poles off and proceeded to work the fishing net. The Japanese Man returned back to his cabin, as a stream of Somali cursing followed suit. However, he couldn't care less what they thought of him.

He walked over toward a computer monitor and gazed at the screen of a mockup of the Andromeda Island landscape. He wished he could stop writing updates. It was clear where the Concentrated Stardust was, the problem was trying to acquire it. Their last attempt ended in miserable failure. Despite being heavily armed, the helicopter was taken out before it could even land, and that was on a good day when the Cepheus Saint or any other Saints were gone. He pulled out his laptop and began to type the path of the blinking dot that represented Shun Amamiya.

**O|==========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND==========================|O**

Shun trudged through the desert, carrying the large leather satchels for water to the meteorite site. He hummed merrily, as a way to pass the time while keeping an eye for his next landmark. He wasn't allowed to use his cosmos to warm himself up, but at least he had his soft orange hooded shirt with the bold KIDO logo on the front. It was a gift from his friend Matsuda Ido, the cameraman who filmed Shiryu, Jabu and him at the orphanage. It had thinned in some spots, while the cuffs had a few holes on edges. It was still nice, thick and warm, and because it was a few sizes bigger than him, he was able to grow into it.

He reached the entrance to the secret water hole. Only June, Master, and Saint Cassandra knew of where it was at. He dusted the sand off the door and descended down the stairs. He grabbed the flashlight and switched it on before he closed the door behind him.

The area was bitterly cold and damp. The steps, carved from the ever-growing Concentrated Star Dust were a little slippery due to the moisture, but he's gone down them enough times. He reached what he saw as the Zodiac fountain, a large pool with the zodiac symbols carved into Concentrated Star Dust bottom while a woman holding a pot and pouring downward referencing Aquarius.

Shun turned toward the Stardust-carved roses and vase on the side. It was pretty, and while he was always tempted, he dared not touch it due to how delicate it looked. He always wondered why the Master had it down there, but he would never tell him except it gave him a sense of peace. He placed the flashlight on the side, blew his warm breath on his hands before he began to fill the water satchels. He hummed as he felt the weight of each bag fill up. It was a little tedious but it gave him some time to think.

He wondered how Leda was doing in Greece. The House of Taurus, except for all the cracks and holes that were obviously filled with plaster were quite nice. He hoped that the Master of the House of Taurus didn't hurt him too much, but at least Aldebaran the Gardener, promised that he would make sure that he came back alive and in once piece. Leda did send a letter to his brother, Spica, but he had a hard time reading it due to Leda using his non-dominant hand to write it.

Then there was the mystery of Pandora. For some reason, while he was praying to Mommy, he somehow imagined his sister once more. It was such a nice dream too; he was able to drink dream tea with his dream sister. It all felt so real despite being a figment of his imagination. If he would've known it would've ended so suddenly, he would've asked her more.

As of now, he could conclude she had a fancy for anything black and he knew her first name. He should've asked more like what was Mommy like? Or even then there was the other thing. After his first dream of her, for the longest time he really wanted to know her name. Then the opportunity came and she told him. However, after he got up from his prayer, he realized he had only received half of her name and had no clue what her last was.

He finished his duty and headed back outside, with his water satchels in tow. Using his foot, he smoothed some sand over it, until the door was hidden. He paused as he heard a familiar low growl. He jerked his head around. He took his orange hood and pulled it over his head before quickening his pace back toward the Living Area.

Back at the Nebula Temple, Spica sat outside of the building. He reached over to a pile of thin rods that he had cut earlier. After grabbing one of them, he used a set of pliers to bend it and join the other chain links. Before everyone's weapons were upgraded, his job was fairly easy since he only dealt with repairing at most, twenty-four links of chain, now everyone except June needed hundreds of links each day thus cutting his free time by quite a bit.

He stood up and began to exam a bright light in the distance. Two large barracks were erected to hold the soldiers. It was impossible not to miss; the place had several torches and a roaring campfire that was so bright that it could be mistaken for a rising sun. He could even faintly hear the drunken singing that went on. It was loud, proud, and completely off-key, but it made him laugh; a guilty pleasure.

Of course, that wasn't what he was there for.

While the singing and drunkenness was a hilarious diversion from a distance, the Master had warned them about how unpredictable the foot soldiers could be toward young trainees, especially those who weren't of Greek/Italian descent, as well as his own run-ins as a child. The most unbelievable story that the Master had told him was how a Filipino barely survived an attack by a group of foot soldiers after heading toward Sanctuary to be officially declared a Bronze Saint by the Pope.

Because of this, none of them were allowed to travel alone. However, he and Shun figured out that the Nebula Temple had a great view of the soldier barracks. Spica can watch for any soldiers who might come toward the area where Shun was at and he himself had the Andromeda Cloth behind him. He wasn't sure if it would protect him or not, but there were enough urban legends about the Cloth to keep them away.

He finished the last of his links, and took one last look at the barracks before carrying his length of chains inside the Nebula Temple. He walked over to a nice clear spot on the wall and hung it on some nails. He took a step back only to feel the Nebula chain smack his calf. He spun around as the Andromeda Cloth briefly rattled its triangle-end in frustration before returning to its picture. Lately, the Cloth seemed a little on the tranquil side. Half the time, he'd see it toying around with the large pink ribbon that Saint Cassandra had wrapped around where its neck would be. One time, the Andromeda Cloth coaxed him inside the square area to have him fix its bow after it accidently pulled it apart.

But tonight it had resumed to drawing pictures once more. Spica placed the rest of the chain on the wall before he stopped to see what it's was working on. To his surprise, the picture, or rather pictures were quite elaborate.

It had used its own chain as a stencil to create nice square frames, almost like a photo album. One picture featured the Master, Saint Cassandra, and the Cloth in the middle. He couldn't help but smile as the Andromeda Cloth took the time to draw Leda, Shun and himself, the self proclaimed _Chain Gang_. Below it were four more people that he didn't recognize. He could tell they were Saints since they all had head pieces, and could only assume they were the four past trainees whom earned a Cloth on the Island. He saw one had an Amazon Mask. "Is that June?" he asked it. Suddenly the light jovial pink aura grew dark while the triangle end arched up.

"Spica?" Shun waved as he waited outside the Temple. His timing couldn't have been better. The blue haired boy, waved goodbye to the Cloth before running out. He grabbed his ax outside of the Temple and followed by his fellow Chain Gang friend. He reached over and helped Shun carry half of the water satchels. He stayed silent before they were quite a distance away from the Temple, "I think I pissed it off!" he blurted before erupting into mischievous giggling.

"What did you do?" Shun asked curiously.

Feeling a little more confident he pulled his shoulders back, "I mentioned June!" Shun made an 'o' face before Spica continued, "so, how many pots do you have to fill up tonight?"

Shun rolled his head back in thought before turning back, "Sixteen, but twelve of those are over at the Soldier's barracks."

"Why so many?" he asked as he adjusted the ropes on his shoulders.

Shun sighed. "Someone tipped all the ones outside their barracks."

Spica frowned, "that's bullshit. Shun you filled those up this morning! Let them go thirsty."

"I can't…" Shun muttered weakly. Even after a couple of years of being on the island, he and the others occasionally passed out from the heat even when fully hydrated. Shun had grown tired of being forced to carry so much water every night. Before their arrival, Shun had got his water filling routine down to filling up an average of sixteen pots a week. Now he has to carry that _same_ amount _every_ night. "No one should go without water here."

"Fine, if you say so. But, I think you're working way too hard for a bunch of assholes who don't give a shit at how many hours you put into this," he replied as the two reached the Living Area.

While, Spica did have a point, but even though his duty has grown more difficult, it didn't excuse him from it. "Thank you for helping me carry the satchels," he smiled trying to close the topic so they could move onto something else.

"It's no problem." They walked past their circle of rocks at the camp fire and reached the hut. "So, are you nervous about the Labyrinth tour, tomorrow?"

Shun shrugged. "It's just a tour… although June mentioned that the area that it'll take place on top of a lava vein." He opened the door. He was glad she left it unlocked for him at night so he wouldn't have to wake her up. She was quite a deep sleeper. The two crept inside and placed the satchels beside Shun's bed. Spica headed straight to his bed and crashed face forward while Shun sat at the edge of his. He rubbed his tired eyes. His muscles ached from carrying so much water. He immediately fell back onto his pillow. His hand reached for his bed sheet. While he didn't like to do it, he was too sleepy and will fill the water pots early in the morning. He closed his eyes, not even bothering to covering himself with his bed sheet.

**O|==========================?==========================|O**

"_Shun, come on, its breakfast time!" June shouted as she shook his body._

_The green haired boy raised his head. Why was June waking him up? "Breakfast?" he muttered._

_She nodded, "come on!" She tugged on his arm and led him outside._

"_But I have to do my warm-ups!" he muttered._

"_That's okay! Let's not worry about that today." June tilted her mask in happiness as she guided him to his rock at the campfire while she sat by hers._

_Shun gazed at the empty pot, "what about breakfast?"_

_She shook her head. "Not today! Today, we have oranges!" Magically, she pulled a large basketful of already peeled and divided slices. "Here, have some!" She took a handful and shoved them in his mouth. _

_The green haired boy was shocked as he struggled to eat it, "Oh, that's very good!" he said as attempted to chew and swallow. _

_June swung her legs playfully, "here, have more!" she said as she grabbed more and shoved more into his mouth._

_This time it was very difficult to swallow, but he did his best. It took him a little bit and he almost gagged a few times, but he was able to accomplish it._

_The Amazon reached down into her bowl, "MORE!" she cried before shoving the rest into his mouth._

_Shun found the fruit easy to swallow… but the seeds were a little sharper than normal…_

**O|====================================================|O**

"Shun! Wake up! We have half an hour until breakfast!" shouted Spica as he shook his head.

Shun shot straight up, his hair all over the place, "its what?" he muttered. He darted his head back and forth. Was he just dreaming about breakfast with June?

Spica frowned. "Shun, I kept waking you up but you kept going back to sleep!" He turned to the top of Shun's bed, "what happened to your pillow?" he pointed at the large hole in the center with half of the feathers missing from it. Shun stuttered for a moment before Spica waved it off, "here, you go and do your warm ups. I'll get our stuff and the water pots ready for the soldiers." He said as he ran over to the pile of satchels and began to pour them in the empty pots.

Shun smiled, "thank you, Spica. I owe you one." Spica waved it off before returning his full attention to the task at hand.

Shun grabbed a huge wad of feathers from his head before he looked down and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Spica muttered as he closed the top of one of the pots.

The green haired trainee looked down and back at his hand, "my allergies returned."

"Again? That sucks." He muttered as he quickly filled another pot. He stopped for a moment. "Maybe it's the feathers from your pillow? You said you'd wake up and there it was."

It was possible. The Master had told him that some people were allergic to birds, and they did use the chicken feathers from the ranch. Maybe he just needed a different type of pillow? Hopefully that was the problem; he was tired of searching for what exactly was causing all his swelling. He refocused back to his warm ups and immediately pumped out his pushups as fast as he could.

**O|====================================================|O**

June sighed so hard, she thought she was going to blow her mask right off. "Where are they?" she said out loud.

Cyrus, one of the foot soldiers, stood by an empty wooden cart behind her, whistling a small tune. "Beats me, but the Master is going to be pissed if both of them slept in." He looked down, "especially if one of them isn't doing their job," he muttered, in reference to Shun.

The Amazon turned around, "oh hush up, you're just early. Shun still has time."

The foot soldier chuckled, "what I can't give you and your friends a hard time? After all, I'm just doing my job!" he walked over and messed up June's hair with his black, gloved hand.

The door flew open, "there, see! They'll make it!" she pushed him away and began to move her locks back into place before pointing wildly at the two boys each carrying two pots of water in their arms. "Come on, let's help them!" she yelled.

Cyrus folded his arms, "why should I help them?" he winked before returning to the front of the cart.

She paused. "Good point," she muttered before she went inside to grab a couple of water pots.

The foot soldier leaned on the two bars, "hurry up kids! Stop being so lazy, this cart should've been loaded last night!" he yelled. He smiled smugly as Shun and Spica flashed a glare of disdain.

The three children finished loading the cart and happily sent the foot soldier away before rushing to their rocks. Spica gasped as he turned to their sides. "Shit, we forgot our weapons!" The two boys ran back as fast as they could to the hut. There was nothing that would get them kicked out of practice faster than leaving their weapons behind. Shun grabbed his chain end and long length while Spica threw his stuff all over the place. He turned to Shun, "I can't find my ax!" he shouted while waving his length of chain in his hand.

Shun hurried over and began dig through their dirty clothes. He paused and tried to think someone like Spica would leave a two foot long weapon? He snapped his fingers and rushed outside. "Found it!" he called out.

Spica scratched his head before turning his head toward the door with Shun holding his weapon. "Where was it?"

Shun pointed to the back. "By the potty rocks. Come on!" He handed his friend his weapon before the two rushed to their rocks. Shun's felt his body tense as the door to the Master opened. Like clockwork Shun stood up as the King and Queen walked out. "Good morning Master Daidalos," he and the others greeted before turning ever so slightly. "Good morning Saint Cassandra."

"Good Morning," replied the Master as he gestured for them to sit down while Cass politely bowed back before the two took their place.

**O|====================================================|O**

After breakfast, the two groups separated. June and Spica followed the Master over to the foot soldiers training area on the eastern side of the island where they will practice sparring with the men. Shun followed Cassandra through the desert over to the northeast part of the island.

Cass turned toward the boy as he swayed a little bit in his walk. His hair was all over the place and his eyes were puffy much like a certain Cepheus Saint who won't admit that having forty more men to watch was too much for him, even if it was for a month. She looked up the trail and spotted a nice rock structure with suitable shade and headed toward there. "Let's stop here." Shun nodded before he grabbed his water satchel and took a large gulp from it. She looked at his head and pulled a feather from behind his ear "Are you going to be alright?"

Shun shrugged. The walk itself, while long wouldn't have been too bad if his belly wasn't filled with breakfast and feathers. "I think my pillow is giving me allergies. I woke and…" he saddened.

She sighed. "You poor thing, allergies are horrible when you don't know what causes them. It's been two weeks hasn't it?"

He nodded, "I really think it's the feathers, but I…well…" Shun paused. She was a trainer like the Master, and surely she wouldn't say anything to June or Spica, "don't tell anyone… I had a dream that I was eating oranges and I bit my pillow and I ate some." He stared wide eyed, wondering what her reaction would be. To his relief she tilted her in happiness and a little more slowly for endearment.

"There there, it's alright. It was an accident and you couldn't control it. Some bad dreams would feel so real that one could wonder if it was something that had really happened but in another time."

Shun turned his head. He hated those types. Some of his experiences at the Kido Orphanage were terrible but there was nothing worse than reliving them over and over. In fact, at one point he couldn't stop having them and would never wish anyone else would have those types of dreams too. "Have you had a really bad dream like that?"

The Amazon nodded, "I have. But everyone does at some point, just like we have good dreams too. All you can do is make sure you don't allow them to affect you in real life. Speaking of real life, don't worry about those feathers. When we come back from the Labyrinth and we head over to the sparring circles, I'll sew up nice new pillows with cotton inside, that way you won't have to worry about it anymore."

Shun felt terrible. "You don't have to do all that."

She knelt down and hugged him. "It's alright. I can't do much, but I'll try to help you as best as I can."

Shun nodded, "that sounds good." It was nice to know his mysterious allergies would be gone soon. For the past few weeks they've tried to change the fabric of his trainers, soap used for washing everything, made him eat different versions of food without certain things like nuts or dairy. While the situation wasn't the worst thing that happened to him, it was driving him crazy trying to figure out what was wrong with him. At least Leda wasn't there to make fun of him and everyone else was doing their best to help him through this.

He smiled. It was very awkward having another trainer in here, especially a trainer who wasn't allowed to train. But, she did make the island a little prettier with her decorating the place. Best of all, she took over some cooking duties for June giving her more free time to spend with him and Spica. Supposedly Saint Cassandra had to leave the island for being sick. But she didn't look sick or sound sick at all. He thought that maybe it was the weather, but she was doing fine like any other Saint who came to their home. It confused him, but of course, there were many things that confused him in the world of Saints. She was quite nice to hug too. She was soft and smelled nice too. Vanilla was a popular smell for Amazons. June liked vanilla too. Shun's eyes widened as he pulled back. "Oh no, my allergies!" he cried as he turned away.

Cass reached over, "sweetie, you're going to have reactions if you don't get these feathers out." She reached over and combed her fingers through his hair, plucking all the tiny hidden ones. "There, that should be the last of them."

Shun turned his head around and smiled. "Thank you." He stopped. "Could you give me a moment to treat my allergy before we continue?" She nodded before he walked over behind the rock formation with his lotion. A few minutes later he came back out and was ready to continue.

Once they crossed the center of the desert, the trail that was lined with stones began to disappear. Shun gazed at the rock. Carved on the surface of it was an embossed ten foot image of the Princess, similar to what was on the front of the Andromeda Cloth box. Unlike the Elysium Leap where the image was on the ground, this time it was on the smooth surface of a large cliff. Next to it was another, equally large image of a woman with a lying on a chair, the symbol of the Queen. Shun still remembered seeing the two images back when he and his fellow Chain Gang stood at the final Elysium Cliff to get a lovely view of the island.

Cassandra reached for her sash. She pulled it off before removing the white dress that covered her Cloth beneath it. Despite her being around her a couple of weeks, Shun had yet to see her Cloth in its entirety. Shun wasn't too familiar with all the alchemists who created Cloths for Athena, but he had been drilled in how to identify the trademark styles and qualities of Cloths created by Erechtheus, an alchemist who believed that every Saint, regardless of rank deserved as much covering as possible with a secondary Cloth function.

The top half consisted of a bustier design that unlike the bikini tops used by Eagle and Ophiuchus, provided coverage over the stomach without being as restrictive as the bra and corset model of the Chameleon. Farther down, the trademark bikini piece was covered over a large chain-length net that was wrapped around her waist. On one side was an arm and shoulder guard that was built with a three pronged trident from within. The other arm was left bare due to it being the side that she probably used to wield her net. The Master did say her Cloth design was based on the retiarius (_gladiators who were modeled after fishermen_).

"Shun, do you know what this place used to be?" she watched as the boy shook his head.

"I saw this place every time we have desert practice," two ten foot pictures were hard not to miss, "but I never came here nor had the Master told us about it."

"You don't need the Master to tell you. Just look… think… I'm sure it will come to you if you examine the area long enough. Here, let me give you a hint," she waved her hand infused with a little blue cosmos, causing a gust of wind that uncovered several layers of sand around them.

Shun turned his head downwards before kneeling down to grab some of it. There was only one place that he remembered where he's seen the rich dark brown color, the color of when so much blood was spilt for so long that it would dye the sands. He took a moment to gaze at the rock around him, realizing that what he thought was random scattered rock formations were in truth, a circular form, a gigantic sparring ring, "a coliseum?"

She gave a deep nod. "See, I knew you could figure out." She helped him up and began her lesson. "After the two volcanoes were created by the Lemurians, their _oven_ _for cooking up their alchemic experiments_, as they would call it, an arena followed suit. To differentiate from the many other coliseums of already established training grounds, the Cepheus family chose to import large exotic animals from Africa for men and women to slay such as elephants, tigers, lions… sometimes bears given as gifts from Siberia…," she giggled. "However, true to the rule bestowed by Athena, they were forced to do it unarmed, of course."

Shun gasped. "Lions, tigers and bears …oh my!" He muttered before looking up, "Did they use the cosmos to fight?"

"Very few did and even fewer knew how to use it effectively. They would use their cosmos to throw balls of energy. This would not only exhaust the combatant, but because the instinct cosmos of animals is so great, they would always dodge them and then finish off the antagonist. For the longest time, it was very one sided, that was until a female slave/concubine was placed in battle against a lion and was expected to die." She gestured for him to sit. "Let me tell you a story…"

**O|====================================================|O**

_She was small and on the surface very frail. However, this slave was different. She had observed the techniques used by Saint Trainees to awaken their cosmos and would often practice such techniques in secret. On the day she was sent to fight the lion, she requested that her chains not be removed. _

"_As I was told, I am a slave. I am not my own… I am owned… do not take away these chains for they are a part of me… my identity as a slave, the only identity I know…" _

_At the time, the soldier thought the woman simply had a death wish. To everyone's shock, the second the lion charged at her, she infused the chains with her own cosmos to parry the first few swipes of the lion before she leapt onto its back and jerked her chains at the lion's mouth breaking its jaw and effectively killing it. _

_Erechtheus, inspired by the fight, began work on his first Cloth as well as the last Cloth he ever finished before passing away. _

**O|====================================================|O**

Shun scratched his head, "the slave is the girl on the Andromeda Cloth box?"

"Nobody knows." She followed up with a nod. "I've wondered the same thing since according to the true story of Andromeda, the Chameleon Saint was bounded to the rocks with the Nebula Chain yet the Chain itself was already partially made many years before Princess Andromeda was born. The fact that the Pandora's Box must be created first before the Cloth can be started points at this too. However, while everyone can agree that Erechtheus was inspired from it, the battle for Andromeda Island was a great victory both morally and politically. Besides, the box featured a girl in chains… and Andromeda was supposedly bound with chains… most importantly, it was the soul of Princess Andromeda that was infused with the Cloth to give it life."

Shun thought hard. It would make sense since he doubted such a powerful weapon would be lying around in a laboratory. He knew the Master left out parts of the story because of his tests to only be told, but he wondered why he wouldn't talk about this part. He felt a little bad for the nameless slave girl pictured on the Pandora's Box. It was almost like the slave and the Princess were combined. Of course, picking out traits and elements and creating one person isn't anything new. Wasn't that the way all Greek Mythological heroes were made?

She raised her hand and helped him up. "Come, I want to show you something that you may like." She guided him toward the side of the cliff beneath the pictures of the Queen and the Princess. She reached over by an edge and pulled it open. Inside there was a multicolored glow. Shun walked inside the large colorful room. On one side of the wall, were several recessions. Five of them had an old, but still intact wall painting of an animal. Shun was drawn to the one on the far left of the Chameleon Pandora Box. He always wondered where the Master stored it and now he knew. He wished he could open it up and see what it looked like, but it was not his path and he didn't want to disrespect June.

He turned to the other four empty recessions with images in the back. "Toucana, Lepus, Vulpecula… Ca- Camelopardus," Shun muttered trying to say the long name. He knew the Master had four other students who earned a Cloth from him and could only guess that those were the ones he gave away. He then moved on to the last two Pandora boxes, the Bootes and Pisces Austrinus. The two of them didn't have a picture behind them, but it was understandable with them being imported to the island from different training grounds. "Where was your Cloth?" Shun asked once he reached the end of the row of altars.

She pointed toward a tunnel, "it's farther up. We still have a long way to go."

The two of them continued walking down a path, passing several dark rooms with old rusted bars, remnants of the Coliseum long ago. Shun stopped as he gazed at the numerous old scratches all over the walls. A sick feeling came over him. He wondered what it was like to be sitting in this dark place, waiting to take on a beast with nothing but your hands. While the room with the Altars was quite beautiful, the rest of the place smelled just like the Coliseum back in Greece, like blood. They soon reached a spot that divided in two where she stopped and turned around.

"Shun, when you took the Elysium Leap Pretest you won the right to receive the teachings of Master Daidalos of Cepheus as well as your Triangle End. In the three years you will soon be here for, you have gained the fundamentals." She tilted her head, "once you're three years are completed you could even become a foot soldier and join the Army of Athena as that."

Shun shook his head no in disgust. Shun had a high tolerance for mean people, but they've ticked him off more times in the past two weeks than anyone had in his entire life. "I don't want to be a foot soldier. Could you please continue?" he politely asked.

"Very well," she looked up. "As of now, you only have the Offensive Triangle End. In order to earn your Defensive Circle End you must reach my altar at the center of the Labyrinth and come back. There are some minor traps along the way, but if your instinct is high, you should be able to avoid them." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a plain white mask with ruby red eye slots. "There are several passageways designed that you never make it past the first step. However there is a way to avoid them. At every spot like this where the path divides in two directions there is trivia over what you have learned from the past three years. I will use Lemurian glue to attach this mask to your face and you will be able to see the questions on the wall. Answer the question right and you will be on your way. The solution to remove your mask will also be at the center of the Labyrinth." She looked down, "Shun is there something wrong?"

Shun blinked stupidly. "All I have to do is wear the mask, answer the right questions, avoid minor traps, grab the Circle End and come back?" He watched her head nod. He turned to the intersection. On one side was an obvious pit of lava surrounded by loose recessions and holes from where traps could occur. Why, he could figure out which way to take without the question just by looking at it.

"Shun do you have any questions?"

Shun smiled, "no. I think I'll do fine on it."

She looked at his face, full of confidence. "Shun, I will answer any questions you have."

But Shun just continued to smile almost as if he had already passed the test. "I don't have any."

She frowned beneath her mask. Shun had already fell for the first trap, as have many others in the past who came there. However, there were only so many details she can tell him. "Alright, you have a hundred and sixty six days to prepare yourself. On the day you turn ten years old, you will take your test. If you choose not take this test, you may turn in your wooden sword and you may leave the island."

The two turned away and began the long walk back to rejoin the others. Shun seemed to have added a small skip in his step. If she wasn't mistaken, there was even a cocky little head bounce. She stopped and waited for Shun to do the same. "Saint Cassandra is there something wrong?" the boy asked.

Her fingers slid into the metal rings of her chain-net skirt. "Shun sweetie, everything I tell you is the truth, but in my truth are many hidden dangers. I know this test may look easy, but it is not. If you have any questions, I will try to answer them. I could even tell you more about Lemurian Glue."

Shun paused and took a moment to go through all the details; he wished he could take the test right now, but he was told that the Labyrinth took a long time to set up. "That's okay, but thank you for asking."

Cassandra stared at the happy little boy. She had administered the test three times prior, each ending in death, each child doing the same thing that Shun was doing now. She picked her Greek name because it sounded pretty. She had no idea that it was based on a prophet who told the truth and no one would believe her. Sometimes she wondered if it was really by chance that she would have her name or was it simply fate.

**O|====================================================|O**

Spica wiped his brow as he turned to the two heavily armed soldiers in the circle. He held his chain with one hand while readying the ax with his other arm. This was definitely a difficult match. He liked the matches where the soldiers were carrying swords, but with both of them brandishing spears, it made it difficult to get a good shot. The fact that he was outnumbered didn't make things easier. He circled the edge of the ring watching as the two soldiers match him step for step.

A soldier with black gloves took his spear and thrusts forward.

The blue haired boy, caught off guard immediately took the curved top of his ax and used it to parry the strike before the soldier withdrew his spear back to his side. Spica frowned. He felt his heart beat hard as the sound of metal against metal and the flurry of bright sparks rang in his ear. He needed to end this match soon. He was going to have to take a gambit. He took his ax and slammed it into the ground. The shock caused the foot soldier to lose his balance before Spica used his chain to wrap the man and drag him to the ground, opening up an opportunity to fake a killing blow giving him a point. He reached for his ax, which should've been still in the ground only to come up with air.

Spica turned and gasped in total shock as the black gloved soldier waved his proud Bootes Ax in his hand.

The soldier spun it and swung it straight at the Japanese boy's chest.

Spica shut his eyes and screamed as he heard the song of the large metal weapon cutting through the air, before a large gasp from the crowd and a sudden silence. He opened his eyes as the foot soldier stared at him. The foot soldier's spear tip stopped mere millimeters from his throat; while the blade of Spica's ax came so close to his stomach that it had cut the top layer of threads of the trainer.

"Stop, point for Cyrus," called the Master as he walked into the ring. He turned to the Japanese boy. His face was extremely pale. "Spica?" he waited till the boy shook his head and looked up. "Are you going to be okay?"

Spica waited for the foot soldier to hand him his ax. He took his hand and rubbed his face. "I-I thought I was going to die…" He's heard of so many so-called accidents that happened between foot soldiers and trainees. With the Master, June, and Leda, he wasn't worried about them trying to actually kill him. Hell, with Shun he was pretty much guaranteed to walk away without as much as a punch. He was about to walk off to the side when the Master stopped him.

"Spica, stand where you were at," he turned to the other soldiers, "you two back in your positions before Spica performed his technique. Let's go over this step by step." The Master knelt down and positioned himself behind the boy in order to get his perspective, "Spica, why did you choose to use that move?" He pointed over, "were you trying to take out him?" he asked.

Spica nodded. "Should I have gone after the other one? I thought he'd be too good to not fall for it."

"Thanks for the flattery!" the black gloved soldier waved as Spica shot a '_fuck you_' glare back.

The Master ignored the two, "no, you were right in taking out the lesser. Foot soldiers, unlike Saints, rely on numbers to make up their lack in strength." He grabbed Spica's hand that held the ax, "Spica, watch." He looked up, "You two, get ready."

Spica watched as the two men readied their stance. He felt the Master use his hand to swing the ax creating a focused slash of cosmos into the air, knocking the lesser soldier on his back. The black gloved soldier thrusts his spear once more only for the Master to guide Spica's hand to throw the chain and wrap around the spear and then jerked it from his hand.

The Master stepped away from the blue haired boy as he was now holding the chain, the ax and the spear in his hands. "When you pounded your ax into the ground, while it is quite flashy, you must remember that you take the risk of either being distracted from pulling it out or the fact that you must let go of it, giving your opponent one more weapon in their arsenal. You can accomplish the same results and more by keeping your ax in your hand and swinging it in the air. You have knocked over one, and disarmed the other without losing your weapon."

"Thank you, Master," bowed Spica. "I will remember that next time."

The Master politely bowed back, "You're welcome. Make sure you avoid losing your weapon when there is no need… or leaving it outside by the piss rocks behind the huts like last week."

Spica smiled and scratched his head, "Heh heh, how can I forget that. You yelled at me for two hours straight," he laughed. "_Oh man, Shun saved my butt this morning_," he thought in his head while walking back to a spot on the side of the ring to take a break. He then spotted Shun and Saint Cassandra approaching in the distance. "Hey!" he shouted waving his ax in the air. Shun quickened his pace and plopped right beside him, before he politely grounded his weapon's blade into the sand. "So, how was it?"

Shun had a bright smile on his face, "it… actually sounded really easy. It's just trivia and as long as I get it right, I should be able to get through the maze with no problems. But," Shun looked around before whispering his Spica's ear, "the traps are really noticeable, so I think if I don't know an answer, I could look ahead, and see if there were traps and solve the answer by what looked dangerous."

Spica snickered. "Smooth…" the two gave a high five. "Although, that sounded a little too easy, especially if it's a Midterm test; are you sure you aren't going to study?"

The green haired boy's eyes widened. "Oh, I never said I wasn't going to study. I'll study really hard, but I'm glad the Labyrinth isn't as hard as June had told me."

"She can get a little overly paranoid." Spica rolled his pale blue eyes.

Shun turned his head, "where's June?"

"I think she went behind the rocks over there. She said she was really hot," pointed Spica.

Shun looked at the area before June emerged from behind the rocks, her pink trainer top was in her hand while she wore only the leather half top, exposing her mid drift.

A round of whistling and cat calls flooded the area. June calmly ignored them, walking over to where the two Japanese boys were at. "Hey guys, what do you two think?" she waved as she placed her hands on her hips, waving her exposed sweaty belly button while her Chameleon Whip sparkled around her thigh in the Andromeda Island sun.

Shun was most pleased, "June, it looks so pretty!" he chimed. To think, all she did was remove her shirt from beneath. "You should let your hair down. That looks good too!"

June placed a finger to the edge of her mask, "that does sound good." She pulled her ribbon out and posed a little more.

Another round of cat calls erupted as several men waved some Euros in the air. "Hey, do you do tricks?" the man shouted while his friends smacked him silly.

"JUNE! COME HERE NOW!" barked the red faced Master as Saint Cass stood by his side with her arms folded.

The Amazon tilted her mask in shock before she came over. "Master, is something wro…" before she could finish, the Master dragged her behind the tent.

The two Japanese boys turned to each, and tried to listen, but only heard silence. Shun could feel waves of cosmos being exchanged back and forth, most likely them communicating to each other with their minds. A few minutes later, June returned stomping on the ground with her hair back in a ponytail and her pink trainer beneath her leather half top once more.

Spica looked up, "hey Ju…" before he could answer finish, June flashed her palm to him and huffed all the way back behind the rock from where she changed early. Saint Cassandra followed after, most likely to talk to her.

The Master rubbed his own face as he strutted back to his spot.

A soldier looked up as Daidalos struggled to regain his composure. "So, did you get some nice Amazon ass over there?" he snickered.

The Master took a very deep breath and dug his thumb so hard into his clipboard that he could hear his nail crack in the center, "no," he calmly replied. "By the way, do not speak of my trainees like that." He added. "_Goddess, nothing would make me happier than for this day to end,_" he prayed to Athena in his mind. He took another deep breath. Spring Training with the soldiers was so much easier when Cass was able to train the children while he devoted all his focus to the men. He then felt a tiny hand tap his gauntlet. There was only one trainee who would ever do that. "Shun, do you need something," he asked as he turned his head to cheerful green haired youth. Shun pointed over to the side as if he wanted to be alone.

The Master followed him over away from the other soldiers. He knelt down to his level and looked him into the eyes, "is there something wrong?"

Shun dug his foot in the ground, "Master, I was thinking, it's about my allergies. I've had two allergic reactions earlier, one this morning, one on the way to the Labyirinth and one just now." He shifted his eyes, "don't tell June, but…" he leaned over to his Master's ear, "I think I'm allergic to girls." He said as he pointed downwards. He then pulled his empty bottle. "Do we have anymore lotion? I ran out earlier and it's the only thing that makes it feel better and…"

**TEN MINUTES LATER…. In Master Daidalos' hut…**

"Am I in trouble?" Shun muttered weakly as he sat in his chair.

"No Shun, but we need to have a talk," muttered the Master as he dug through one of his drawers.

The little boy tilted his head as his teacher pulled a white bottle, "what's that?" he pointed.

Daidalos popped the top open, "Shun this is a medical miracle known as aspirin. I use it when I show symptoms such as the urgency to shoot myself," he poured out four tablets and popped them in his mouth like candy.

Shun gasped, "Master that's terrible. I hope you get better soon, I don't want you to die!" he begged.

He waved his hand, "Shun, it's just a phrase that means, I had a hard day. I would never think of suicide and I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise." The Master sighed. He was glad that there was only an hour worth of training left, making it easier to have an early dismissal practice. However it also meant that the men will have far more free time/drinking time. "Shun, bring your chair and come over here."

The little boy did so. "Can't I sit in your lap?" he asked.

He shook his head, "Shun, you're getting too big too…" he looked down as a sad expression filled his face. "Shun, you're almost ten."

Shun twiddled his thumbs. "I like sitting on your lap." He turned his head and grabbed the edge of his trainer. "I didn't have a Daddy to sit on a lap for."

The Master sighed as Shun looked as if he was about to cry. Shun never had much of a childhood and probably needed to break away from it slowly. "You can sit on my lap for now, but once you turn ten, no more. You need to act more grown up, alright?"

He nodded. Shun shook the Master's hand to seal the deal before he quickly climbed on his thigh, turning his body to the side so he had plenty of room. Shun nodded. He quickly climbed on his thigh, sitting sidewise to allow plenty of room. The Master thought hard of where to begin. "Now before we have the talk, first of all, let's do a little test." The Master opened up another drawer and dug through his books, before pulling out the only thing he had while growing up on the island.

Shun looked at the plain white book with a giant picture of a gold fish in front of globe. "What's this?"

"It is a Biology textbook that Saul gave to me. Now Shun, just tell me if your allergies act up." He said as he flipped to the appendix toward the anatomy section.

Shun's eyes widened, "Oh no! It's happening again," he shrieked as he tried to turn away but found himself unable to.

The Master waved a hand. "Shun, stop panicking and calm down." He waited until Shun tried to breathe a little easier. "Shun, look at me. Now, first off, this is a _sensitive subject_. Tell me, what do we do with our sensitive subjects."

Shun shifted his eyes, "I can't think." Why was it that he had the Biology Book Girl's bumps in his mind? He was smarter than this! "Uh…" He hoped his allergies didn't affect his brain. He must think harder… and not on Biology Bumps! "A sensitive subject is something that I don't bring up in conversations, unless it's important. If I have to talk about it, I should talk to either you about it first. If you are not available, I can bring it up with my close friends but I need to introduce it slowly." Shun wiped his brow. He never had so much trouble remembering something so simple in his life.

Sensing he didn't have Shun's full attention, he closed the textbook. "Very good, now, first of all, what you have is not an allergy at all. All that is happening is just a stage in your life. It's perfectly normal. You're growing up, and just like how you went from being a baby to a kid, you are changing from a kid to a pre-teen. Remember when you lost your teeth?"

"Uh huh, I slowly lost my tiny teeth, but I got bigger and better teeth that when they all came out made my mouth look very pretty." Shun sighed in relief. His brain was working once more.

**O|====================================================|O**

June turned toward the Master's door. He and Shun had been talking for at least two hours. She really hoped she didn't have to see Daidalos' face. "What was up with Daidalos? My outfit was perfectly fine!" she grumbled as she furiously stirred the chicken.

Cass looked up from her cutting board. It hurt to hear June refer to her father by his first name "June, you shouldn't show off your body like that around those types of people."

June looked down, "they liked my outfit. Shun liked my outfit, what about you Spica?" she asked as the blue haired boy looked up while leaning his chin on his ax. "Well?"

He blinked as he turned toward both Amazons. "Uh…" he really wished he could see their faces and know what to say. He paused, "I think you looked pretty, June…"

"There, Spica agreed with me!" she gave a firm head nod.

But Spica waved his hands. "But those guys are jerks. I don't think they cared what you looked like… I think…" he felt really uncomfortable. The eight year old looked up, "I think they just wanted to try and touch you… but not love you…"

June felt like she wanted to stomp her foot. It was bad enough she has to wear tampons now. But now everyone was just pissing her off!

**O|====================================================|O**

"I don't want to embarrass myself. Every time I do that." Shun looked down. "Master, sometimes, I stay in my bed longer, because, it looks weird."

The Master drummed his fingers. "That's fine Shun. If I was in the same situation, I'd be embarrassed too. However, we can do things so no one would ever notice. We have tunic versions of our trainers, and what's nice is that it makes it so that it's not so it's not so obvious."

Shun liked the idea of something like that. "No one will notice that I'm wearing the tunic style?"

"No, not at all, our likes and perceptions change. If anyone asks, tell them you just liked how they looked and I allowed you to wear that style. If they like it too, than tell them I'll gladly change out their trainers." He looked at the time. "We should go get some dinner."

Shun smiled, "Master, I liked our talk tonight."

He nodded. "Me too." He had always hated giving the puberty talk with the children. But this time it wasn't so bad, and it made him miss when Shun would come over each night, for who knew what reason. Tell a dream, borrow a tool… teaching him some old games that he knew… but that was the nature of children growing. "Shun… can you keep a secret?"

"Uh huh." Shun reached his hand out and the two shook each other's hands once more.

The Master reached into another drawer and pulled out an old photo, "Saul took this during my first year here on the island. This was me," he paused once he realized Saul had etched his old name and date on the bottom. He took his thumb and moved over it hoping in vein that Shun didn't notice. "I was about ten and a half at the time. I don't have any when I was a lot younger, but luckily for you, I didn't hit the stage you were at until I was eleven. My voice was a lot higher, I was in great shape but not nearly as defined as I am now… no facial hair…"

Shun looked up, "you don't have any now."

He turned his head, "I do, but I just shave every day. My face itches if I have just a little growth. Here, take your hand and if you press really hard on my cheek you can feel the little hairs, beneath the skin. By tomorrow morning, I'll have a tiny amount of it sticking out that I always take care of. It never stops growing."

Shun touched his chin and pulled back. He was surprised at how sharp his hair was. "Do I have to shave?"

The Master shook his head, "not yet, but if you start growing hair on your face, tell me and I'll give you a razor, and show you how to take care of it so you don't cut yourself."

The boy stared at it for a moment before turning back and forth. "I want to be big and strong."

Daidalos reached over and patted Shuns' bicep, "well at this rate, you will be. Now come on," he slipped the picture back in his desk. "Let's get something to eat." He put Shun down and the two headed out the door.

**O|====================================================|O**

After the dinner, Shun and Spica went out to go do the water duty, while Cass and Daidalos went to bed.

Cass laid her head by his neck. Bare chest to bare chest, it was the most relaxing way for the two to end a busy day. Her fingers traced the contours while her eyes shifted over toward his preoccupied face. "What are you thinking about?" she muttered as she pulled her head up next to his.

He bit his lip, "just…so many things." He rolled his eyes, "June… she's… oh God… that outfit… I can't stop thinking of all of those men… just ogling… it's disgusting… she's eleven. Most of them were twice her age… and she wasn't even bothered by it all…"

She kissed his cheek, "you did the right thing. She's… sensitive right now… not powerful enough to activate the volcano, but she'll let you know."

He raised an eyebrow, "already?"

She nodded, "her first… she started yesterday. I had some spares in my Pandora's Box." She smiled before taking her finger and pressing the pad of his nose, "that's one less _talk_ you'll have to give." She felt him pull her closer, "by the way… how was the other _talk_?"

"It went well. I," he began to chuckle a little bit.

Cass gave a sly look, "what's so funny?"

He took her hand, "You won't be upset… but… it reminded back when… we first found out and… truthfully… I was kind of hoping for a boy…" he giggled as he kissed the tips of her fingers.

**O|====================================================|O**

Shun and Spica quietly entered the hut carrying their large amounts of water satchels. They dumped them back in the corner and turned to the thirteen empty water pots that needed to be filled. Shun rubbed sore shoulders, "ugh… let's just wait till tomorrow," commented Shun as he pulled the hood of his Kido shirt off his head.

Despite what happened that morning, he happily agreed. "That sounds good." He reached over and patted his friend's back, "see you in the morning, Shun."

He smiled, "goodnight, Spica." Shun placed his head on his pillow. What a day! He took a quick glance at June's bed as her pretty gold hair was neatly braided. He really should brush his teeth, but his muscles were so sore that he could barely lift them up. He looked at his pillow. As promised it was replaced with a cotton one, which was nice. He didn't care what it was made out of, as long as he had something to sleep on. He wondered if he'd have another dream of June feeding him oranges. That was a strange dream, but it was also nice too. He preferred the dreams featuring June over the ones with Tatsumi or Saori, even if he she gave him dream tea. Of course, there was always his sister Pandora, who not only treated his kindly, but served far better dream tea and cookies. Shun's eyes fluttered open. He needed to pray to Mommy, but he was so tired. He was going to have to make it quick.

He reached in his shirt and grabbed his pendant, "_Dear Mommy, God bless everyone… I promise tomorrow night I will name everyone twice over. Yours Ever, Amen." _He quietly kissed the Silver Star and slipped it back in his orange hoodie. Before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

A couple of hours later, the door to their hut opened. A foot soldier turned his drunken head around the room before his eyes glimpsed at the fine bright blond hair.

June slept peacefully on her side until a set of hairy dirty hands grabbed her wrists. She screamed wildly as the ape like beast towered over. "NO! NO AHH!" she attempted to kick him but her blankets were getting in her way. She screamed as she tried to focus her cosmos only for him to slam her head into the wall. A large headache came over her. Her mind struggled to focus to gather cosmos but it was too hard, "HELP!"

"June!" both Shun and Spica woke up as they rushed toward the man.

"STOP, Leave her alone," cried Shun as he pulled his arm. The soldier with a burst of cosmos in his foot slammed it into Shun's chest and knocking him over. Shun leapt back up and tried to charge forward until the man pulled a foot long blade at him.

"NO!" Spica cried as he summoned his ax and slammed it right into the man's spine.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**O|=============================================================================|O**

**Coming February 6**

**Chapter 24: The Sinking of Shippers…**

**Ah… let's see how many pairings I can ruin and how many people I piss off before the Valentine's Day Chapter.**

**Have you ever felt the true power of your Cosmos?**

**O|=============================================================================|O**

_In the last chapter, I really wanted to end it with the opening scene of this one. However, I ran out of time and just figured it would make a good opening. Well, there was another scene that I wanted to end for this one that I am now forced to use as an opening for the next one. AGGGHH!_

_I finally managed to get a description out for Saint Cassandra's Cloth. I don't know why, but I'm so hesitant in terms of adding Cass to any scene. I guess I'm worried that people are going to think I added a mary sue when really, she's getting more screen time because we are in the part with her test. Plus, I think I know why so many movies and shows simply say the mother died while giving child birth, because it's way easier to kill them off and not develop a character. _

_I don't have a lot of Author's notes today. I'm really really tired right now and had been for the past week (I'll give you a hint, I started my author's notes, took two naps in that duration). I guess its probably the weather._

_Jenny D_

_UPDATE: Holy cow, I passed the 300K word count _. Sorry I didn't include much in the last AN, but I was seriously tired. Typically, I'd write my story and just before I submit it, I put down my thoughts on it so what you read, are litterally the thoughts and feelings I have on that chapter before I submit. Anyways I forgot to mention that waaaaayyyy back in May, The Night Queen posted a review that litterally shocked me and it was this: _

__

"i really rooted for Valentine this chapter. Pandora's kiss was a nice shout out to Lost Canvas. Strange, Shun still seems like a newborn but you stated It would take Hades ten years. Unless you're planning something for Shun's 10th, elevenh birthday?"

__Throughout the story, I try to sprinkle hints on what will happen, but one of the big twists was that Pandora believed that Hades will come back on the day of Shun's tenth birthday and therefore will start the conquest of Earth. This is the fourth part in the story and she guessed it back in part two.


	30. 4D: The Sinking of Ships 1

Spica retracted his weapon from the intruder's back. He stared at the end as blood began to burn at the edge absorbing the blood that soaked at its edge. It was a trait that allowed Cloths to grow stronger over time. With enough quality blood, a Cloth could even evolve into a stronger form. Even though the foot soldier was nothing, he could tell the Ax of Bootes thirsted for it.

June threw on her mask and crawled right out of her bed. She turned and stared as the man groaned in pain, surprisingly still alive. Everything happened so fast that she barely got a good look at him. She touched the back of her crown and attempted to rub the throbbing away. She touched her head and relayed a message to the Master. She barely sent half a message before he appeared in his trainer.

"Oh my God," he thought as the foot soldier continued to bleed before he ran over to the two kids. He was in pain, but he needed to check on the children out. "June, Spica, are you two okay? Where's Shun?"

June nodded. "I'm fine." Spica nodded before Shun walked up. A large footprint was over his chest. Except for the areas where the soldier's cosmos obviously singed the fringe of the orange fabric of his orange Kido hoodie. He rubbed his stomach and gave a thumb up.

It was a great relief. The Master walked up and grabbed June's hand. The trio held each other's hand as their teacher escorted them outside over to the Master's hut. Saint Cassandra stood there with a medical kit. He took June's hand and gave it to the Amazon. "I'm going to take care of that man; I want all three of you to stay here. Don't leave for any reason."

"Yes Master," they mumbled one after the other, lacking the military sharpness that they would normally have when answering their teacher.

He rushed back into June and Shun's hut and turned to the foot soldier. The scent of alcohol made it clear at what happened. He sighed as he checked out the wound. Spica did quite a bit of damage. The blade clearly cut the man's spine at an angle while slicing several organs underneath. Determining the damage, the spine was considered the second hardest to heal aside from the brain. He knew that from personal experience. He wished that the boys would've refrained from using their weapons. The man was bigger than them but with the right moves, should've taken him down easily. However, they were still young and most likely panicked. It happened to the best of them.

He reached over and placed his hand over the gash to at least suppress the pain. He can't imagine the agony the soldier was in with splintered bones, a large gash and exposed nerve endings. That was all he could do for now. Performing the Golden Touch and trying to heal such a messed up area left the chance that would end up deforming him and actually making the situation a thousand times more painful.

Then there was the other matter. He contacted the Captain of the foot soldiers. He tells him what happened and waited for his answer. He stood there silently as the soldier groaned on June's bloody bed. The Master reached down and used his cosmos to numb the pain once more. The man relaxed a little bit.

"_Forgive me, Saint of Cepheus. I will see that that pedophile is drawn and quartered in front of the platoon tomorrow._"

The Master's head turned downwards. Attempting to rape an Amazon was a grave offense. However, even if he convinced the Captain to spare the man, there was the matter that he had seen June's face. She would obviously never love him, but he couldn't think of forcing her to kill him either. "_Captain, I will take care of it. The man's in a lot of suffering and has been punished enough, there's no need to torture him anymore._"

The Saint of Cepheus waited for the approval before he turned to the man. He recited the order for execution and then performed Athena's Mercy, a technique that knocks the person unconscious before killing them off. The soldier's broken body went limp, before a pool of blood followed. The Master grabbed the sheets and wrapped him, to take him back to the barracks and tell the others they can have the day off to prep the body and have a funeral.

**O|====================================================|O**

Shun and Spica rolled the extra blankets in front of the fireplace, claiming a spot that was close enough to its warm flames but far enough to avoid getting burned. They lay down next to each other on top of their pillows while they watched Saint Cassandra tend to June's wrists on the Master's bed.

"(Shun, could I ask you something… and you won't get mad?)" Whispered Spica in Japanese.

Shun wasn't sure what he could be talking about, "(what is it?)"

"(Why didn't you use your chain end against him?)" Spica pointed down, "(you had it on your belt loop.)" He swallowed hard as he prepared himself. "(I saw your hand instinctively reach down for it, but it seemed like you just didn't want to pull it out.)"

The green haired boy turned to June as she sat turned away from them, her mask off, enjoying a cup of wine to sooth her nerves. Shun thought back and began to replay the events in his head. "(I thought if I could just get him off June… if I could tell him…)" It was then Shun realized how stupid his actions were. There was a man trying to take advantage of June, and he all he did was yell and pull an obviously stronger opponent. While he did try to help her, he could've done more. "I'm sorry… I didn't want to hurt him."

Spica had suspicions that Shun pretty much fought to a draw in each of their sparring sessions especially after watching him during the Sisyphean Challenge where he masterfully dodged until he struck the last opponent in the back. He didn't want to use his ax against the man, but it was clear that Shun was a little hesitant about using his chain to restrain him. "(Shun, if any of us are in trouble, you have to step up.)"

Shun let out a guilty sigh, "(I know…)" He placed his hands over his face. He wouldn't know what to do if that man did anything to June.

"(I didn't want to kill that guy… I'm glad I didn't, but if you were in trouble, I won't think twice to do the same.)" He reached and tilted his ax, watching as the reflection of flames illuminate its brilliant blue blade, before laying it back down.

**O|====================================================|O**

The Daidalos returned back to the children's huts, with a bucket of water and a mop. Even after a walk without lightspeed, the weight on his mind over the fact that he'd slept through an attempted rape next to his own hut. He pulled June's stained mattress and pillow off and tossed them outside. He'll burn them later. He poured the water on the floor and began to scrub it. The boards were never too hard to clean; it was whenever it got between the planks did the task pose any problems. It was considered a lowly task for his status, but he wasn't going force the children, take away Cass' time with June, and like hell would he allow any of the men to come ten feet of this area.

He stopped his cleaning. He needed to know, "_How are the kids doing?_" he sent a message to Cass through his cosmos.

"_June was shaking earlier, but she's fine now. I think she was just disoriented from the blow to her head._" There was a pause, "_June wants to talk to you…_"

He threw a sheet over a puddle of blood to absorb, "_that's fine_."

"_Master?_"

He swallowed hard, "_June, I'm so sorry I wasn't there… _" After a long day, he was so tired from both the men's training as well as the children's. HNight was the only time where he trusted that the Captain to have full control of them men and he could spend time with the children, Cass and the Andromeda Cloth, recharge for a few hours before he does his training very late at night before morning.

"_Don't worry about it. I was actually worried that you'd be beating yourself over it. I just wanted to let you know I'm okay._" She paused, "_really, I'm more disappointed that I couldn't hit the guy before Spica got him. I want him to walk around with his front teeth missing in front of everyone._"

He stopped and breathed a sigh of relief. He was afraid the entire thing would've traumatized her, but she truly seemed just fine. It was easier to tell through her cosmos… it was stable and unwavering, dictating she was not bothered. "_…good… that's good…I thought of cancelling your training tomorrow to give you and the others a day to recover…_"

"_Can we still have a day off… please!"_

She was definitely a preteen, "_alright. Goodnight June._" He sighed, "_June, I'm sorry for yelling at you in front of everyone._"

June took a little bit to answer, "_I'm not mad. Well earlier yeah… but, well let's face it, you're my Master… you get so paranoid… but I still deeply respect you._"

"_I deeply respect you too_… _always_" The Master closed the cosmos link and proceeded to clean up. Before he darted his head toward Shun's bed, he felt his heart beat faster as something shifted underneath it. All the kids were in his hut and none of the soldiers could've snuck into there. He placed his brush down and blinked from one side of the room of the other. He gasped as a younger version of Marin stared back at him.

"Hi, Al…" she giggled as he reached at her only for his hand to pass right through her white cloaked body.

He blinked only for her to disappear. He turned his sensitivity toward reading the cosmos up high. All of a sudden he could see the flames of cosmos of everything including the pattern of where the children were from when Spica summoned his ax to the path of Shun being kicked away. He turned toward the spot where young Marin was. There was nothing.

**O|====================================================|O**

Shun turned to his triangle offense end. Aside from being proof that he was worthy of a Master, it was a weapon in the end. He had been silent after what Spica said. He wished he could tell him how hard it was, physically and emotionally, to be constantly beaten and being seen as a weakling and that it was far more difficult to not hurt someone than it was to strike a blow. In the Sisyphean Challenge his defending took every bit of fighting knowledge he had learned from the Master while the blow itself was just a move he learned from day one on the island. But to admit such a thing especially since such a brutal strike was the thing that saved June would just hurt Spica's feelings and smear his friend's courageous act.

Spica could tell Shun was having trouble figuring out what to say. He laid his ax back down and turned his head,"(Shun, they say that what one does in training will carry over on the field… if we fight together in the next Holy War, you will cover me too, right?)"

He turned to his chain end on his belt. He came to the island to win the Andromeda Cloth in order to be reunited with his brother. That part hasn't changed, he was still determined to pass the tests of the island, however what had changed was that he had more than his brother now. The Cloth itself was and had always been for the Holy War. Sometimes he wondered if at the end of all of this, he will be united with his brother only through battle. Of course, there were others who will be fighting too. "(I will.)" He watched Spica smile.

Shun smiled back. Of all the others, it almost felt like Spica was the closest thing that he could consider as a brother. He was about his age, he was a boy, and unlike June who was quite knowledgeable and a little independent, Spica would sometimes rely on him, and thus the two felt stronger than ever thanks to their friendship.

Saint Cassandra looked up, "Shun, can you come over here so I check you out before you go to sleep?"

"Uh huh!" Shun did feel a little side pain. He wasn't sure if it was a bruise or even a broken rib. He's learned that you don't feel those until later. He got up and sat on the bed while June moved over to the floor. Shun allowed the Saint to raise his hands and touch the sides, feeling his rib cage. Shun watched as June took a spot next to Spica. Shun watched as the two chatted with each. Saint Cass then knelt in front of Shun with her back away from the two. Suddenly June lifted her mask a little bit and gave Spica a kiss on the cheek.

Cass gasped as Shun's face went pale. "Shun, are you alright?" she asked as the once happy boy began to crumble before her.

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Four: A Better World**

**Chapter 24-1: The Sinking Of Ships Part One**

**O================================================================================O**

**158 Days until World Domination!**

"Faster! FASTER!" Rhadamanthys yelled at the Skeleton Soldier, a simple foot soldier of the Army of Hades.

The soldier's hands came together, "Lord Rhadamanthys, I am trying _my best_."

Rhadamanthys' gold eyes burned with disdain. His hand grasped the man by the throat before he tossed him into a pit toward the heart of Tarturus. He about-faced back to the other Skeletons as they struggled to maintain their formations. Rhadamanthys folded his arms across his chest. "Behold… _his best_…" with a smooth wave, he gestured toward the dark eternal pit. "His _best_ will allow him to scream and scream for an entire year before his _best_ hits the ground and a become butter-side-down corpse. Is this how much your _best_ is worth in the great Army of Hades?"

The song of the said-Skeleton Soldier, still screaming in the hole was more than enough motivation for the men to avoid such a fate. "NO SIR!"

"Then shut up and keep going! Our Lord would delay the Holy War by another two hundred years if he knew of how pathetic all of you are!" he screamed as he instinctively reached into his pocket, only to feel the empty imprint of where his flask of whiskey was once held.

A young Skeleton Soldier approached the mighty Judge of Hades, "Sir, why do we have to run the same staircase section over and…?"

Rhadamanthys swiped his hand and swiftly decapitated him. "Sanctuary is made of nothing but stairs! You will run the stairs! You will sleep on the stairs! You will fight on the stairs! You will fuck the stairs! If you have a problem with this, than die on the stairs!" His foot kicked the headless body. It rolled around until it stopped at the foot of the staircase. The Skeletons' after seeing two of their comrades slaughtered in a matter of minutes continued their training, stepping over the body in an attempt to avoid costing them valuable time and displeasing the Wyvern Judge.

Frog Zelos slowly passed the training spot, pulling a cart filled with the failures of the last Skeleton platoon on route to the River Cocytus. Rhadamanthys spotted the designated corpse carrier, snapped his fingers and pointed toward the carcass. "Great and Mighty Rhadamanthys," he spat while tendering his slimy Specter gloves, "my cart has no more…" but Rhadmanthys simply snapped and pointed to the body. Frog Zelos grunted as he placed his handles down and hopped over to the site. He threw the body on his shoulders and leapt back to his cart. He chucked it on top of the others, only for the rotten remains to tumble to the side. Frog Zelos spat to the side as he shoved the decomposing limbs over to a clear spot before continuing onwards.

Alraune Queen and Minotaur Gordon stood from afar, keeping their heads squarely on the Skeleton Soldiers that were present in front of them. "So how long has it been since he's taken his last shot of whiskey?" he muttered through the side of his lip.

Queen sighed, "a day." He stayed in place while an arm plopped in between the two. "Someone needs to spike his next drink and _fast_," he took his foot and nudged the appendage away from the two. He gasped as the Wyvern Specter appeared in front of him. "Lord Rhadaman-…" before he could finish, the Judge grasped his neck. "Lord…. Please…"

"You mock my promise toward our King?" Rhadamanthys pressed the front fangs of his helmet toward Queen.

Gordon stood there, debating whether to defend his friend or challenge the most powerful of the three Judges. Queen jerked his head back and forth. "Never! I would never… I swe…" he gasped for air… "I swear…"

"Rhadamanthys!" Pandora threw the doors open. She pointed her Trident at the two. A bolt of energy flashed from its tip. It was strong enough to force the Wyvern Specter to drop Queen to the ground. Pandora spun her weapon to her side. "Rhadamanthys, you swore to our King that you will ready his Army, not kill them needlessly." Pandora narrowed her eyes, waiting for him to answer for his actions.

The Judge returned her gaze. Pandora was the only obstacle prevented him from truly allowing him to meet his King face to face. He knew that he was more than worthy of at least gazing upon him. If he could just pull this off, then there would be no excuse to allow him to gaze upon his God. He could almost picture the rapture of Lord Hades as he gazed upon his hundred and eight Specters and his men. Until September 9th comes, he will put up with this woman and her silly curtain that she had placed in front of his King. "An Army must be united. Those that fell before my hand are mere deviants who would only hinder our King's plans for world domination. The Underworld has no shortage of manpower and in order to take down Athena and Poseidon, we must filter and sort out the best of the best and see that our Skeletons are on par with our own Specters." He went down on one knee and knelt his head, "Lady Pandora, you are the liaison of our King, Lord Thanatos and Hypnos as well as the caretaker of his vessel. With no disrespect, what you are not, is a Commander, a General… a trainer… these areas that I and my fellow Judges have great expertise. Please allow me to use this expertise to fortify our King's Army."

Pandora laid a delicate hand upon her forehead. She had grown tired of such tirades. She tilted her chin with dignity. "It is true that I was not blessed with the knowledge needed to guide our King's Army," she spoke as she walked behind the Wyvern Specter, "However," with a graceful swing she pointed her trident toward the Judge, "I know that in order to have an Army," she took her other hand and grasped the her weapon. A thousand bolts, each with the head of a viper, blasted from the tip of the Trident and stung the Judge. Rhadamanthys screamed as his hands gripped his helmet. Queen and Gordon gasped as the Judge fell; face first to the ground. Trails of smoke filled the air as he attempted to stand up. Pandora took her foot and slammed it on the Judge's head. "… one must have men to fill the boots needed to serve it…" She twisted her heel and stepped away.

Rhadamanthys raised back on his knee, keeping his bow as the scent of the burning tips of his unibrow filled his nose. His golden eyes turned up to her and then back down.

Pandora spun the trident back to her side, "Rhadamanthys, our King is most grateful that you are undertaking this task. However, nothing would tear his heart more than to know how many of his faithful perish, especially," she waved her hand toward Queen, "a fellow Specter." She threw her hair and walked back to the doors. "My place is to by my King, not out here. I will however, check upon thee…" she turned her head, "You have thirty seven men out here now and I expect to see thirty seven men out here when I return." She slammed the doors behind her.

Frog Zelos laughed manically at the beautiful punishment that the so called "Great" Rhadamanthys endured. "He thought he was so great with his strength and status. Now look at him! Helpless on the floor! Oh how the mighty have fallen!" he thought as he wiped the saliva that slipped past his long lips. "Oh I'm so strong… look at me… I am such a Great Judge… HAH he doesn't even deserve his rank after such a display before Pandora!" His cackled to himself before the Judge turned to him.

Rhadamanthys' yanked off his helmet so hard that the center fangs nicked the middle of his unibrow. The Heavenly Star Judge then looked down at the lowly _Earth Star_ specter and watched the little runt cower behind his cart of corpses. He heard his comments. It was one thing to kill a Skeleton Soldier, they were at least useful. However taking the time to kick such a lowly sack of meat would only bring him more shame and insult his big toe. "Zelos… Lord Hades… would _mourn_ if he knew two of his men was down in Tarturus. Go down there and fetch their bodies and prepare them for a proper burial in the River Cocytus," he ordered before turning around to what was left of the group he had.

Frog Zelos gripped his hands tightly before giving a good swift kick to the side of his cart. The bodies inside littered all over the place. He grumbled as he headed toward the pit and began the long climb down. As he descended, he spotted another corpse hanging by a rock. He grabbed it and began to climb up. Chances were that the real one was still falling toward Tarturus, but he knew Rhadamanthys wouldn't give a shit at what he brought up. He hated his job. All he has ever done was drag bodies from point A to point B. This was a job that was meant for some third rate Skeleton Soldier but at least it was safer than Hades help him… fighting.

There had to be something that was safer than fighting, but not as degrading dragging bodies. He turned to doors of Guiddecca and stroked his chin. He will show Rhadamanthys that he, the Great Zelos was not one to mock!

**O|====================================================|O**

**158 Days Until Shun's Birthday**

"Dear Shun, here are your new trainee clothes! See you at breakfast, June." Shun read aloud before placing the note down. He turned to the spot next to his pillow and unfolded the tunic style shirt. He locked the Master's door and got changed inside. He pulled his orange hoodie off as well as his older set of clothes before changing anew. He found a small mirror that Saint Cassandra hung up on the side of the Master's wall and turned to it.

He stretched the edge of the outfit down, getting a little used to not needing to tuck his shirt in for once. When his teacher first described what a tunic was, he was a little worried that it would look like a dress. To his surprise, it appeared more like an oversized shirt with a belt around it and honestly, it looked quite nice. In fact without the bottom part of his shirt bunching at the waistline, it showed off the build of his figure. He wasn't really a vain person, but he liked seeing his progress and right now his progress appeared to be quite good.

All the bits of baby fat that he had were gone. For a while he was gaining weight but it turned out that fat was lighter than muscle and that it was a good sign that he was getting a lot stronger. He turned to the door, wondering what June would think. He looked back at the mirror and noticed his cheeks burn red with hurt and anger.

Last night, June kissed Spica. Was that a sign that June liked Spica… a lot?

**The June Count: Spica-1 Shun-0**

He shook his head. No! June was very nice, and always showed her gratitude. If he recalled, while June did lift her mask… she didn't show him his face. Shun smiled.

**Spica-1 Shun-1**

He grabbed his bandana and tied it in his head. He picked up the mirror, checked to make sure his hair was in all the right places before starting a new day. As soon as he opened the door, his mouth dropped ever so slightly. Saint Cassandra was over making breakfast while June had moved away from her rock and was sitting over where Leda's was… away from Shun.

**Spica-2 Shun-1**

Shun raised his chin. No, obviously June didn't have to cook and was probably killing time while he was changing! Since Leda was out at the House of Taurus, his rock was unoccupied and June didn't want to be rude and take his. Yes, it made perfect sense, point for him!

**Spica-2 Shun-2**

"Good Morning, Shun!" waved Spica as he patted Shun's rock next to him.

June stood up and gave two thumbs up, "Shun, your tunic looks really good on you."

Shun swooned. She complimented him. "Thank you," he grinned with a graceful bow.

**Spica-2 Shun-3**

The green haired boy watched as June moved from Leda's rock back to her old spot next to him. Perhaps last night was nothing at all? She patted his back… that could be worth a point but she does that quite a bit with everyone. She tilted her mask slowly to express her sincerity. "Wow Shun, you look so much better. Last night, we were worried that the kick did some internal damage to you after you passed out."

Shun shook his head and patted his abs, "I'm fine. The Master hits pretty hard. But as long as you're okay, that's all that matters." Plus one for him!

**Spica-2 Shun-4**

June brushed it off. "Shun, guys, enough with all the pity!" she cried with a touch of laughter before she turned to the Queen. "Saint Cassandra is breakfast ready? I'm STARVING!" She cried ending with a throaty growl. While it was nice not having to wake up at the crack of dawn, truthfully the benefit of cooking for everyone is that she could sneak in some bites without having to wait for the Master to get his Argentinean butt out of bed.

"Almost, I just need to serve it up," she muttered while pulling out several plates.

Spica wrapped his hand around the hilt of his ax, "where's Master at? Even on days off, he never sleeps in for breakfast." Saint Cassandra paused for several seconds as if she was sending a message through her cosmos. She turned her head toward the hut and hurried her way inside. He and the others sat on their rocks until she came out with the Master.

Shun gazed at his tired face. He definitely looked like he had stayed up all night long; his eyes were slightly bloodshot, his face had the appearance of the little pricks that needed to be shaven off, and most notably, he was still wearing the same dark blue trainer set from yesterday. He was yawning a little bit too but he seemed fairly preoccupied. He turned to the others as they were also a little concerned. Maybe he'll tell them during breakfast? Shun stood up, "Uh, good morning, Master Daidalos!" he said trying to bring a sense of normality into the picture once more.

The others followed suit, "Good Morning, Master!" June and Spica greeted and bowed.

"Good morning," he mumbled a little bit with a semi sloppy hand gesture to signal for them to sit down.

"Are you okay, Master?" Shun was concerned. The only time he could remember anyone like this was when the island was very low on food and Saint Dante was using only his cosmos to survive on. But they were fine on food! In fact, they were about ready to eat too.

"I'm fine," he spoke while taking a hand to fix his bright blonde hair. "I was just tired… exhausted…" he yawned, "…yes just exhausted from fixing up your hut…"

June's face saddened from beneath her mask. Now she really felt bad for her horrible manners earlier. "Thank you, Master. I can't wait to see the place after breakfast."

A guilty look filled his face. "I'm not done cleaning it up." In fact, the room was messier than before with all their things moved all over the place. "I still need to take care of some things, so all of you can stay in my hut for one more night." He straightened himself up, watching the children turned each other, pleased at the thought. He knew they liked staying there due to it being the only time when he'll light the fireplace. A night of warmth was a treat and a luxury on their island as well as giving him enough time to put their furniture and things back in order.

"Time to eat!" Cass passed two plates over to June.

Shun watched as naturally, June approached the Master first, handing him the largest serving of fruit to him. However, now came the most important part. He watched as June held the other plate of fruit, decorated with a ring of sweet orange slices, cherries, plums and grapes while a thick syrupy liquid was drizzled beautifully upon them. Shun anxiously awaited as June made her decision and sadly… she handed the first trainee plate to Spica.

"A plate of fruit for my hero," she giggled.

Spica giggled too.

Shun did not.

**Spica-3 Shun-4**

Shun watched as Spica picked an orange slice and bit into it.

Suddenly June walked up with another equally beautiful plate. "For my other hero!" she giggled.

Shun giggled back.

**Spica-3 Shun-5**

He didn't like being jealous but he just couldn't help it. June kissed Spica! Maybe Shun was just over thinking all of this? He should just enjoy the day off and be grateful that June is okay. Shun waited as June got her plate of fruit. He waited for June to come to her rock only for her to divert back to Leda's spot and sat right at it. Shun struggled to force the counter that he had in his mind but couldn't stop it.

**Spica-4 Shun-5**

June turned her head, "Spica, how come you aren't eating any of the plums? They are delicious!"

Spica poked the purple fruit with his fork, "they look like prunes."

Saint Cassandra finally got her plate ready, "prunes are actually dried plums," she spoke as she walked over toward June's spot and took a seat there.

Shun attempted to avoid frowning. He knew Saint Cassandra typically used Leda's spot but now with her there, June had no way of coming back to sit with him. He must keep his cool. They were eating, surely he Spica can't earn anymore points!

June took her fork and stabbed a plum, "come on Spica, you're too old to be picky. Try one… please?"

Spica's blue eyes turned toward her utensil, "alright, just one," he then opened his mouth and allowed her to feed him!

**Spica-5 Shun-5**

Spica's face illuminated, "wow, these are good."

The Master turned his head, pleased that the most difficult to feed of his chain gang trio was traveling outside his comfort zone, "I'm glad you like them. Any chance you'll be willing to try a few vegetables aside from potatoes?" he spoke as he popped a cherry in his mouth.

Spica turned his head, "well if… June feeds them to me like this," he bashfully muttered.

June petted his back, "if that's what it takes… of course!"

**Spica-6 Shun-5**

Shun couldn't believe what was happening! If June is going to feed him like that, then she was going to stay over on Leda's rock until Leda came back! Possibly… even longer? The green haired boy raised his chin. He can't think like that! He needed to stay positive.

June stabbed another plum with her fork, "Spica, why did the lonely prune go to the Middle East?"

"I don't know, why did the lonely prune go to the Middle East?" asked Spica.

"So he could find a date!" laughed June.

Spica laughed as well before she placed the prune in his mouth.

Shun felt his heart drop farther. June was not only feeding him, but _telling_ her terrible jokes to Spica. But… _he_ was the only one that June would tell her terrible jokes that no one would actually laugh at but he did so anyways. Could it truly be love?

**Spica-7 Shun-5**

Shun lowered his head. He didn't feel quite as hungry anymore. Nevertheless, he ate every bit of fruit on his plate. Nutrition was important in order to grow strong for his brother's sake, even if a small sense of depression had wiped away all flavor in what was considered a luxurious meal on the Island. Besides, even though Spica was winning, he can't give up hope even if he was a little behind. "I'm glad you're trying new stuff too, Spica." Spica gave him a thumb up, unable to speak with his mouth full.

After breakfast, the group went their separate ways. All three children were permitted to head toward the beach by themselves while all the men were at the barracks mourning their fallen brother. As Cass gathered the dishes to have them washed she gasped as Daidalos headed straight back to June and Shun's hut.

She walked inside only to see him back to observing the cosmos traces from last night while examining various items in the room. "What has he been doing in here?" She picked up several old wet rags, "here, I'll finish up," suddenly he raised his hand to her, gesturing her to stop.

"Don't… move anything…" his wild eyes darted back and forth as he studied the plank of wood that he pulled out from the children's floorboard, the exact one that Young Marin was lying upon. Suddenly, he heard the sound of wet rags striking floor. He looked up only to find himself alone once more. "Cass?" he gasped as he held his plank before turning toward the mirror that he gave to June for her tenth. He sighed. No wonder the kids were staring at him. His hair was all over the place, the whites in his eyes were pink. The fact that he threw on one of his older training sets, that while comfortable to sleep in, had several holes and slits completed his homeless bum ensemble.

He took a moment to ponder to himself. The kids were far away and safe. Now was as good of a time as any to tell her.

He spotted her slowly making her way back to the circle of rocks. "Cass…" he watched her stand up. He turned to his hut and guided her inside.

He closed the door while she sat on the side of the bed. "I was worried about you." She muttered only for her to feel the weight of last night's emotions to flow out, "you didn't come back and you wouldn't answer me through my cosmos." She removed her mask and sat it on her lap. She closed her eyes to calm her anxiety. "I kept telling myself you were just taking care of the children's room so that everything would be fine when they got back," she quietly enunciated.

Daidalos sighed and closed his eyes after she made her concern heavily noted. "Remember after the Eighty-Eight Knight Festival, when we were heading out of Greece and I told you that I saw someone that looked like a young Marin over at the dock?"

She nodded to him. "Yes." She still remembered spending two minutes examining the cosmos of the area and then trying to convince him afterwards that she couldn't sense anything. Everything leaves a cosmos, and if there was a person they would leave traces that they were there. Her eyes darted to his hands. "Goddess, why is he still holding a piece of their floorboard?" she thought to herself. Little did she know she was about to receive her answer.

"I saw her again… actually-the-third-time under Shun's bed. I'm worried that I may be going crazy." he mumbled. He himself can't believe he's saying those words. He cleared his throat. "Since you didn't see her that last time, I thought maybe if I got a second opinion from someone different... So last night, I went to Greece." He watched her mouth become agape. He probably would do the same thing. "There, I went straight over to where Asterion's home."

**O|===========================GREECE (LAST NIGHT)=========================|O**

"_Can you detect any other cosmos?" I asked him. Luckily for me, thanks to the time zones differences, it was his break time. I thought that with his focus being psychic energies, he'd be able to detect something that neither you nor I were able to._

_He picked the board up and gave it a good examination, "Hmm… I sense a child's cosmos, there areas where your hands held it, as well as the faint cosmos of the board itself… is that it?"_

_Apparently Asterion also detected the same things that I did, but not the cosmos of young Marin. "Can you probe harder?"_

_He raised an eyebrow, "I can. You know, this would be a lot easier if you had something I can compare to. A personal trinket, a piece of hair… you could even gather enough dust that whatever you saw touched and I'd have no trouble." He laughed, "It works surprisingly well!"_

_Unfortunately, I wasn't in the mood to laugh, "She was laying on top of that when she spoke to me." He looked very shocked. "I know… like everything, it should have left a trace of cosmos. My eyes saw her! I swear!"_

_I watched him examining one more time, focusing on his cosmos to certain spots. He turned to me, and gave me one of the most pitiful looks I've ever received. He then handed the board back to me, "nothing… Dal…maybe you were just seeing things… you look like you need some sleep…"_

**O|====================================================|O**

"You went to Greece." she dryly uttered.

"I went to Greece, but I went came back here afterwards." He looked at the board, "I told you, I just wanted a second opinion, before I told you that I saw her again." He shook his tired head when he forgot to mention another thing. He thought about letting it slide but if he ignored it and the others mentioned it, it'll look bad on his part. "No… I'm sorry I forgot… I also went to France afterwards…" he rubbed aching eyes.

"FRANCE?" she snapped. "What were you doing in France last night?" She thought he was stuck in the children's hut all this time.

His hands gripped the board, but couldn't help but take a step back, "I needed a third opinion. So I spoke with Misty and thought that maybe if HE could see something… then maybe I'm not crazy…"

Cass nodded. He was always on the through side. "Alright… what did he say? Could he see young Marin's cosmos or any other cosmos besides' Shun's, yours, and the wood of the plank?"

He could hear her voice trembling. "No. He didn't find anything either." He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a scroll with Misty's flamboyant trademark wax lipstick kiss that sealed the front. "In fact, he told me that I need to take a vacation. He said that I have far too many students and the Spring Training with the soldiers maybe affecting me mentally," he trailed off.

**O|====================================================|O**

_There's nothing wrong with having some you-time. Training to create new Saints is important, but we must take care of the ones we have. Now go out. Visit somewhere new and exciting! Relax and leave your little darlings to me._

**O|====================================================|O**

In short, it was Misty's nice way of saying that, mentally, he was unfit for duty at the moment. "I can't stop thinking of Marin, I saw her everywhere…" his voice trembled. "I thought that maybe it was just the stress of Eurydice's funeral… or just trying to get back to Andromeda Island. I thought maybe it was only when I was in Greece. But I'm seeing her here! On the island! She's here! But she leaves no cosmos! I know the old saying, trust the cosmos, not your eyes… but my eyes see her! Please Cass, I know she is there!" he begged.

It was strange hearing him without his confidence and mannerism removed. She struggled to stay focused. "You went to Greece and then France? If this was such an important problem, why didn't you tell me earlier or at least take the time to send a five second message that you were going to these places for help?"

He shrugged, "I didn't think you would understand."

" I wouldn't understand? We've been together for so long, what is there not to understand?"

"Well, it's about Marin." He looked down and back up, "I know how you get when we discuss Marin…"

"Wait!" she interrupted. "What do you mean? How do I get about Marin?"

It was then that maybe he felt he may have said the wrong thing. "Never mind," he turned away for a moment.

Cass's eyes widened in uncertainty to the point that she wished she could put her mask back on. She wanted to believe him, but how can she? Three other Saints, including herself have told him there was nothing. It was impossible for anyone to avoid leaving any cosmos. Even if they hid it, there would be traces if one focused enough. Even a Bronze Saint could detect a Gold Saint Cosmos if they focus hard enough. The problem was, if he couldn't find the cosmos, what chance did Asterion, Misty or herself could find it either. He not only outmatched the three of them combined in strength, but had one of the greatest understanding of the cosmos in the entire unit. The only reasonable conclusion was that this young Marin didn't exist, but the sound of his voice indicated that he truly believed it so. Why else would he be able to see her?

But then, another thought came to her.

Back when Albiore attempted to go on reserve the first time, she remembered waiting outside of the Pope's chambers. A boy with long blond hair bearing the Gold Cloth of Virgo entered. Albiore came back out, and all of a sudden he had changed his mind as if being forced to execute Perdix for pushing Talus off the cliff didn't bother him at all. But there were other things. When they were returning back, Albiore didn't know how to drive the boat. She swore she saw the same Saint of Virgo come out. A few moments later he was fine. When they got back, he couldn't remember a few of his memories. Odd for a man who could watch a choreographed fight once and years later repeat it move for move afterwards. Back then, she heavily suspected that they did something to him.

Selfishly, she was grateful that he wasn't going to leave her alone on the island after one student was murdered and the other terribly executed. She told him at the time that she would support his concise and was alright with him going to Ethiopia but deep down she wanted him to stay.

"Things were well until I got pregnant. Suddenly, there were a couple of times at night in which he left the island without telling me. I was so afraid of bringing it up. It was just the two of us here… I couldn't imagine living here for the rest of my life without trust," she thought to herself

She tried to go back to the Amazonian Sisterhood in Greece and that didn't work out as well as she expected. It reached the point where she thought about the option that allowed her retain her Amazonian Honor and that was to eliminate the only evidence that the two of them ever got together.

Thankfully, that didn't occur.

It's funny that sex with a man was discouraged and frowned about but was something that everyone did all the time. The only ones who were truly rejected were those who got caught. For June's sake, she just kept her suspicions inside, and dealt with it. For all she knew, he was just privately consulting other Saints just like she was secretly consulting her now-former-Sisters. But after June, she noticed that he left a couple of more times. It made her wonder if maybe… he got tired of her. They had been together for seven… close to eight years at that point. But for June's sake she stayed silent.

She was tired of staying silent, "have you _been_ with her?"

Daidalos jerked his head, "what…" he muttered. That was the last thing he expected her to say. "What do you mean?"

Her face turned a bright red, "Marin… you were afraid to bring her up to me and you obviously can't stop thinking about her… maybe what you see were old forgotten memories!" Suddenly, she began to cry as all her suspicions gushed out. "Marin is so _wonderful! _You can _see _Marin whenever you want, you both had a history with the Gold Level Training… you go to Greece every month. June told me that every once in a while you would sometimes stay at her hut… overnight…" she rasped with increasing speed and intensifying volume.

"NO!" he felt his vision blur for a second. This was the last thing he expected her to talk about. "Yes I trained with her! The closest I ever got to her was when I found a piece of her brain on the sands of the Coliseum! Yes I visited her and so did many others after her head injury!" he clenched his head. He wasn't going to bring up the time when she was flashing her face to everyone when she first traveled outside. "Yes I see her. She has a Kido orphan and I've been going to a meeting to help discuss with the others with other Kido Orphans! We help each other! I don't think I would've made as much progress as I have with the training of Shun. She knows about Japanese culture! I wanted to know more about it so I can help the boys too!"

"Alright, you ask her for advice." She pulled a wet lock of blond hair away from her face, "what about staying overnight! There are plenty of other Silvers out there you can stay with, and you choose her all the time?"

He heaved, why was this happening to him? "I've only done that three times," he swallowed hard and walked over to the bed, "she keeps getting threats about how the Japanese were taking over Sanctuary. Whenever I need a place to stay, I thought that if I was there it would give her and her student a better night's rest. Every time, I was on the floor while she and her student were on beds. Why would I try anything when there's a little boy in their one room hut? GO AHEAD AND ASK THAT BOY!" He calmed down. She was still sobbing and he should control his tone. "She's just a friend," he spoke in a soothing voice. He sat down only for her to scoot away and stand up before him.

She shook her head, "No…" she muttered. "No… I'm sorry but I can't believe it. You say that nothing can happen when there's a boy around, but you and I both know the art of sneaking behind our student's backs. WE DO IT ALL THE TIME! We practically called it a game! If we wanted to, the second one steps out of the room, off goes the mask and we have our moment… so don't say that having a kid around the room isn't enough."

They've been together for eighteen years, but for eleven of those, they typically saw each other for two days each month. Maybe he did love her, but what about the other twenty eight on the calendar? What's to stop him? June's old enough now. "I know you snuck out on me back then! You left the island, without telling me a few times when June was still inside me. Tell me what did you do?" She swallowed hard. It was so hard not to cry at that point as he sat there silently.

"Give me a moment…" he muttered, as he began to rub his eyes. This can't be happening. "Please I…"

She waited for a minute, then two, but all he did was cry. After five minutes, she had enough, "You can't explain yourself, can you?" she shook her head, "Don't you dare tell me you didn't sneak out. You did. And tonight, you did it again… twice… you snuck out to Greece, and you snuck out to France. You move at the speed of light. You can be anywhere. The only difference is that you were tired and you got sloppy! You got… caught. Maybe those _visions_ of Marin are simply Athena telling you of your guilt."

Daidalos felt a ringing in his head, as he heard a familiar voice, the same one he's heard for the longest time during his training, when he was being monitored, when he executed Perdix at the Elysium Cliff.

_Saint of Cepheus… what's wrong… is your life in shambles? Perhaps it's time for a new Queen? She is clearly not worthy of being your Queen now. I need a strong King to run the island. _

"AGGH!" He threw his hands on his face as his old Master called to him. He gritted his teeth and was two seconds from ripping his hair out. He spaced himself away from her, "I've never done anything with Marin! NEVER! I would NEVER! I NEVER ONCE THOUGHT ABOUT IT! **NEVER**! I didn't want to tell you tonight because I was worried about how you would react! I kept seeing Marin, and I don't know why! No one else can see her or feel her! Yes I'm overworked! I barely have time to sit down at the end of the day! Sometimes I find myself eating with one hand and recording with the other. I have a Cloth that has been calling me Father since I was ten! I have memories that I can't recall. I live on a cursed island! But I know that I never once cheated on you. I didn't tell you that I went to Greece and France because I thought I… I WAS GOING CRAZY!"

He felt so dizzy, but he had to keep going as he wiped a few stray tears, "right now… I feel like I'm an inch from losing it! I thought that if I finally told you all these things… all these thoughts… with everything we've ever been through, I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING!" With that he took his fist, banged the door open and returned straight to the children's hut. "I wanted to talk to you, because with everything we've been through, the madness that comes with our Cloths, the outcry of what we did… we both got through it together… this was one more obstacle and I thought you of all people were the one I could trust and understand what I was going through… I thought you would help me…. Oh god…" he muttered as he walked out his hut and back to the children's hut.

Cass' face was wet with tears. She threw her hands on her bare face before turning to the bed to lay her head before she continued to cry. She stopped and began to think of his final words. What if she was wrong? She just so full of doubt that she finally released it, but now, she felt like she made the biggest mistake of her life. "What have I done…" she muttered. "But he could've…" she threw her mask on the sheet and cried. She used her cosmos to try to reach him, but all she got was nothing. He had cut her off.

**O|==========================THE UNDERWORLD==========================|O**

Pandora placed the delicate white porcelain dishes in front of the puppet. She then decorated her Lord's plate with fanciful cheesecake and cranberry tarts before taking her spot on the other side of the table. She took a cup full of various flowers from the Elysium Fields and poured them into a teapot. She watched as each petal disintegrated. She was aware that they left a lovely rose tint to the water, but that was something she would never be able to see for herself in her world of grey. She carried the cup and placed it in front of him. "Your tea, my Lord," she curtsied before him.

The puppet sat there, blinking a couple of times while continuing to stare off into the distance.

She looked up once, "it's Elysium Tea. It is your favorite." She turned her head back down toward his. She waited five minutes before she stood up and headed back to her end of the table. She picked up her cup and took a small sip before she placed her cup back down. "It was worth a try," she muttered. She had hoped that perhaps that if she had recreated tea time for him just like last time, he would return to visit her once more.

Unable to eat, she moved over toward her harp. Music had always pleased her Lord. It also eased the pain of her solitude and allowed her to think of others things. She raised her hands and closed her eyes. The fabrics of traditional black outfit melted into a thick liquid before reforming back into her long robes that hung around her shoulders with long open silk sleeves. She waved a hand, causing a Gold stool to waddle from its place in the corner and sat itself in front of her large musical instrument. She plucked its string. As expected by any gift from her Lord, each one was perfectly tuned.

She started with Mazurka in G Minor. She closed her eyes as she plucked each string. "Perhaps this was my own personal damnation for my incompetence." She muttered as she plucked each string. Had she finished the ritual and properly brought the soul of her King into the vessel's body, none of this would've ever happened. The horrible World of the Living with all its sadness, war, pestilence, and crime would all be gone by now had she not dropped that cup of blood. With the vessel in her own hands she had proclaimed victory before even uttering one word that would bind the chosen with the King's Soul. She was so young, it was foolish and naïve of her and now she must pay for it. "My King, I am so terribly lonely." With Valentine in the world of the Living watching over the vessel she had no one else. Everyone thinks that she was in paradise with her being in the company of their Lord. Instead, she almost felt like a caged bird, forced to maintain this lie until his return.

A hideous eye watched through the crack of the door.

She turned to the clock. Her King must be on his throne before Wyvern Rhadamanthys comes in. With a wave, the seat retreated back to its corner. She spun around to return to her traditional black dress while her hand rose for her Trident to find its place in her hand. She turned it toward the puppet, causing him to stand up and float. Its long robes hid the fact that its feet were several inches above the ground.

The owner of the eye felt his body tremble, struggling to stifle his laughter and his joy before he quietly moved away.

She waited for the puppet to float in front of her before, like any good servant followed it through the halls before they reached the door to the Throne room. She immediately rushed ahead and poked her head through the door. The area appeared empty. She then held the door and waited as the puppet floated toward its chair with the curtain carefully placed in front to conceal the fact of how little he moved.

The door began to crack open, causing Pandora to widen her eyes. It was too early for the meeting. Besides, Rhadamanthys, sober as he was, was essentially quite a stickler for punctuality. "Forgive me my King." She grasped her Trident and caused a burst of power to throw the body onto the chair. It saddened her that she must treat the image of her Lord as such; at least the Puppet was nonetheless disposable.

She held her Trident proudly as she awaited the subject to come inside.

Frog Zelos hopped inside and placed his wart face against the stone floor. "Oh lovely and most gracious Lord Hades… oh fair and most lovely Lady Pandora…"

Pandora raised her chin a little more prominently. "Specter Frog Zelos what brings you here to our Lord's most sacred throne room? Only those who speak to me may have a chance of being granted an audience. Return to your mundane duty. I will over look this…" she gasped as he suddenly leapt forward. "Insolent toad…" she pointed her Trident toward him but it was too late.

Frog Zelos tossed the curtain aside and was now in the lap of the puppet. "My King… do you care if sit here for a while, hmmm?" He took his slimy hand and wrapped it around the chin of the Puppet and caused it to nod up and down. "You don't care, oh why thank you. That's so kind of you." He swooned with a wide smile before taking his super long tongue and licking the side of the puppet's face with affection.

Pandora screamed as she pointed her Trident at him and pulled the Specter off of the Puppet's body, "Insolence!" Before she could summon her power the Specter raised a finger.

"But… our dear Lord would surely weep if but one of his Specter's were to fall…" he sang as he began to spin freely in the air.

Disgusted by his mockery she took his body and slammed it against the floor. He tried to stand only for her to take her trident and force the gravity to pin his body there. She stood there, her eyes widened, horrified by the fact that someone had discovered the Puppet before the day of Conquest. Suddenly she relaxed as she pointed her Trident once more. "My King only permits myself and Harpy Valentine to gaze upon his face." She placed a hand upon her chest. "Regretfully, I must enact the sentence of your defiance. May the Pit of Tarturus welcome you with her everlasting darkn…"

"Nuh uh uh!" he waved his finger. Frog Zelos, despite his hideous exterior knew the art of manipulation well. "Behold…" he spoke as he pulled his helmet back and revealed what looked like a red ruby in the middle of his head. "You know what it is don't you?" He could cackled as he savored the fear that fell upon the most powerful woman of the Underworld.

Pandora brought a shaking hand upon her lip, "that… is…"

Frog Zelos stood freely as he leapt to her side. He tilted his head, and pulsed the ruby, watching her pupils retract from its bright light. "Yessss, it is the cocoon of one of Papillion Myu's red butterflies. His butterflies can record and report anything that it is around. They cannot be destroyed and only die once they report all that they have seen! This one that I have fused to my head has done such that! It has recorded everything that has happened so far and this chrysalis will only hatch… upon my death to whom? Well… I will give you a hint… he'll be coming in ten minutes…" In truth, he came there earlier to show that Rhadamanthys had slaughtered Behemoth Turok, but to see that Lady Pandora had been fooling all of them for so long had proved for a far more delicious opportunity. He took his head and nuzzled the side of her leg, savoring her helplessness.

She stood there. If she smites him, the butterfly will come out. The army will discover that there was no Lord before them. Everything will unravel and in their chaos, the Army of Athena and the Forces of Poseidon will surely find out that they have been running the Underworld without a King and finish them off. How will they be able to fend them off two forces with their Specters divided, and no King to lead them?

But their King was coming back. She will put up with this for now, and she will personally have this heathen's head on a stick with his tongue stretched from the steps of Guiddecca to the River Acheron. "What will still your tongue?"

Frog Zelos twiddled his thumbs, "Heh heh heh… I only desire one simple thing…"

**O|========================SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN============================|O**

"Which one looks better?" Miss Saori asked Mr. V as she gazed upon the two models standing in front of her.

Valentine turned his shaded eyes at the two women as they posed. "The red one is quite stunning, it contours this lady's hips, but my personal tastes would dictate a different color of gloves. As lovely as the white goes, black or perhaps a dark mocha would complement the collar as well as the bold linings on the edges."

The nine year old girl nodded. "You are quite right. Very well," she waved her hand toward the tailor. "Sir," she took her credit card handed it to him, "the Girard Suit will work, please submit the changes proposed by my guard and have it fitted with my sizes by the twenty-eighth of June."

_Valentine…_

"My Lady?" he muttered aloud. He turned toward his black opal ring and placed his hand over it. Why was Pandora calling him now and not at night.

Miss Saori turned around. "Mr. V?" She took a step to her designated bodyguard/play-boyfriend. "What is it, are you having second thoughts?"

He turned his shaded eyes. "Of course not, but, if the Lady can be so kind I need to step out for a moment." He watched her throw her hands on the side and frown.

"You will not! You have spent far too much time with Dr. Asamori and this is one of the few times you have been able to come with me!" She stomped her foot.

_Valentine, please it's important…._

Mr. V looked down at his impatient _play-girlfriend_. "Sir, that stunning yellow one piece with the fitted top and the A-Line skirt, could you please bring it out?" He sighed. Judging by his expanded vocabulary in the art of feminine wear, he's been to one too many of Miss Saori's shopping escapades. The model with the dress came forward, "Miss Saori, I only need a few minutes. Give them the time to fit this dress upon you and I will escort you to that lovely café." He watched Miss Saori debate it. "That one brunette, Alexandria of the Brune family, she'll be there and she will certainly be most envious of your latest purchase."

The heiress grinned. Thinking of that girl having the nerve of calling her spoiled! "Five minutes," she walked toward the tailor as he and the model went behind a dark red divider.

Mr. V quickly rushed to the farthest corner and sat in one of the chairs. He turned to a ring with a large black opal. "Lady Pandora, what is it?" he whispered to it. He hated using the magical device, but unfortunately, with the sun out, his strength was so weak that he couldn't even wear his Surplice, let alone use his power to send a message.

_A Specter, Frog Zelos, he has discovered… "it"_…

He gasped. "Then off him! He's useless and shame upon our great army!"

_I cannot…_

He listened as she tearfully explained the red butterfly situation. He gritted his teeth as she divulged the measures the Specter had taken to ensure his place. "But why do you wish to call me now, my Lady."

_Oh Harpy Valentine… I'm afraid… he wants…_

…why hello there!

Valentine gritted his teeth as Zelos took over the conversation. "What do you want… what are demanding of my Lady!"

…_she's not your Lady anymore… she's mine. For my silence, I will take your place at her side as well as Hades… and you are the new… corpse carrier. You may continue your duty here… it is for King… but when you get back… I have left the cart filled with bodies and even engraved your name… don't worry… I'm sure you'll do just fine… I'd be careful… arms and legs tend to fall off easily after a couple of days heh heh heh…_

"YOU SNAKE!" he hissed. He almost ripped his hand off.

…_Valentine… I'm so sorry… I have no choice… I… I… _

Valentine lowered his head. It broke his heart to hear her in sorrow. "You will always be, my Lady… and if this is the only way to prevent him from spilling out your shame… I will… serve as corpse carrier… if it is for you… I see the work no less noble than when I stand by your side…"

**O|=========================THE UNDERWORLD===========================|O**

As Pandora listened to his words, a small tear fell from her eye. "Your loyalty… is truly beautiful…" she whispered. She felt his wet hands stroke hers. She couldn't even stand to look down at him. "I hate you…" she muttered to Zelos.

The Frog Specter looked up, "Go ahead…" he kissed her hand, "hate me!"

_**Will Shun earn more points than Spica?**_

_**Will June tell Shun another unfunny joke?**_

_**Will Alruane Queen tell Rhadamanthys that he chipped his nail?**_

_**Will Minotaur Gordon give up on creating an equally marvelous unibrow as Rhadamanthys?**_

_**Will Zelos ever realize that nobody will ever write a yaoi about him?**_

_**Will Puppet Hades ever eat that delicious Cranberry Cheesecake tart?**_

_**Will the Master going for Marin's help prove make things worse?**_

_**Will Rhadamanthys embrace… his new love?**_

_**Will Miss Saori realize that the dress that Valentine picked for her makes look fat?**_

_**Will Pandora regret not placing locks on the front door of Guiddecca?**_

_**Will the Steelers trounce the Packers and earn another Super Bowl Ring?**_

_**Find out next time in Part Two of The Sinking Of Ships**_

**Coming February 7…**

**O|=============================================================================|O**

**After so many times when the story came out a day or so later, I've actually managed to deliver a chapter AHEAD of time. I guess you can blame or thank the recent blizzard in the Midwest of America that kept me out of work and indoors for two days straight. **

**I still have a couple more love triangles to create. Don't worry, this story isn't going to turn into a giant soap opera, however his chapter obviously embraces the spirit of it. I had to split this chapter for good reason. As mentioned last time, some plot points got moved into the next chapter. (The beginning of this story was supposed to be end of the last of the other). **

**Now the problem with this is that it becomes a drama overload if I cram the major points of the last chapter and this chapter together. Otherwise it just becomes a cycle of me forcing to adjust my outline each time. So now, by breaking the two, the story has the right amount of flow and once I get to the next chapter, I'll be back on my normal outline. **

**A few answers to some questions…**

**To Night Queen: **

**About the age of characters: I'm not using the canon ages. Everyone but a few characters (Pandora and Shaina are good examples) have been aged up. The concept of age does play an important point later on in the next Part. **

**To Nilly:**

**Valentine and Andromeda Island: I can't say right now or else it'll ruin the biggest twist that I've manage to hint throughout the story and beneath the radar of everyone who has read this thus far. **

**To A Fan**

**About the Golds: I'm glad you like the story, but I don't believe that it's not who you use in a story but how you use them. I only use the Golds when needed and when appropriate. They aren't gone from the story, but naturally they aren't in this part much because it focuses on Andromeda Island. **

**Anyways, I need to get back to wrecking more relationships for Part Two. **

**Thank you for the reviews and if you see any problems let me know. **

**Jenny D**


	31. 4D: The Sinking of Ships 2

"Here comes a big one!" shouted Spica as he pointed toward the large wave. Shun jerked his attention from the wet sand. He and June rushed over toward Spica just as the large crest came down upon them. Shun looked down as June held his hand! Earlier, after June had come to play with him six times and Spica five as well as June pushing him into the water twice and Spica once… he was finally in the lead!

**Shun 14 Spica 13**

The trio laughed as the wave passed through them. They stood there, waist high in the cursed water. When the wave receded from the shore they timed their bounce into the air, feeling the water push them further into the ocean. Shun turned to the sun as a set of dolphins leapt into the air. He smiled. He hadn't had much time to sit upon his cliff to watch them, and it was good to see the same family swimming at the edge of the Ring of Poseidon. He liked watching them flip around but he wished he could come up closer to them. Before he was satisfied a glance of them every once in a while, but he almost wished he could walk up and touch them.

Past the dolphins, the large Andromeda Island sun was about ready to set. Shun looked around and could see that they too shared the same feeling that the day of relaxation past too quickly. Normally they would stay out a lot longer than this, but with the soldiers on the island. Typically soldiers would mourn for their dead until nightfall and then would return to drinking once more. It would be too dangerous for them to be alone especially if a group of men came at them for retribution.

Besides, having a day of freedom was good enough. They turned around and headed to where their weapons and boots were piled on top of a flat rock, away from the sticky sand. After retrieving their said equipment they made the long journey back to the Living Area.

"Shun, you have sand on your back!"

He turned his head as she reached over brush her hand behind him. "Thank you, June." He thought hard. Should he earn a point for this? June returned to her spot without brushing Spica's back. She paid attention to him! Shun walked over and helped Spica, "here you got some too." His hand brushed the particles off. Spica was still his friend, and he will treat just as he always has. Nobody liked getting sand down their trainer. But still, point for Shun!

**Shun 15 Spica 13**

A half hour later, the trio headed up the final hill; Shun wiped his brow. The weather was hotter and stuffier than usual. Typically, it should be getting a lot colder at this point. He looked up and could see their volcano acting up; lava was clearly spurting out from the outer rim. The volcano, like all Lemurian-created volcanoes, was based on the emotional output of the strongest upon the island. Shun could only guess that the Master was upset from last night.

"Eww, nasty!" Spica pointed over toward the underside of June's sunning rock where the signs that someone peed on it.

She threw her hands on her hips. She practiced on her sunning rock yesterday and would've obviously seen it. "It was probably that dead soldier who attacked me last night." " She turned her head toward the volcano. "I can't wait till they all go away to Death Queen…" she spat until she heard a slight gasp. She turned to Shun as he reflected a glance of sadness. It was at that moment she wished she would've kept her mouth shut. "I'm sorry, Shun," she bowed to him.

Shun waved his hand. "No, you're okay." He looked around to off-awkward the moment as to not allow time for June to feel guilty. He turned to his hands and noticed the dirt under his nails. "Oh… I better wash my hands before dinner," he threw out and strolled to a nearby basin beside the rocks. He reached for the last of bit of water in his satchel and poured it in.

Spica leaned over Shun's shoulder, "tough luck Shun, I think someone stole the soap." He pointed out to the filmy white area where the bar once rested.

He rolled his eyes before standing up. "We should have more in the hut." There was no need to make a big deal out of it. "June and me made a large pot of it. We even used star-shaped cookie cutters."

"That sounds fun!" remarked Spica.

June nodded, "it is. We have other cookie cutters to and we can make all sorts of shapes! You can join us next time!"

Shun paused. But… he thought _he_ was the one only one that June liked to make soap with?

**Shun 15 Spica 14**

Shun rubbed his face. No, that shouldn't count. It's a fun activity and June would never exclude someone after they talked about how fun it was. He sighed in relief.

**Shun 15 Spica 13**

The three of them approached the outside of their hut. There were several dark spots where blood was obviously scrubbed from the outside. June opened the door to see the Master finishing laying a new mattress with her. "Hey Master, don't mind us, we're just grabbing some soap."

"Go ahead." He muttered as he pulled out some bed sheets.

Shun gazed at the room. Furniture was scattered all over the place and strangely enough, several boards were missing from where his bed was at. He knew he got thrown pretty hard over there, but he didn't think he did any collateral damage. "Master, do you need help here?" He walked over toward a hammer and picked it up. "I can repair our floor if it needs it. You taught us how to build our huts, remember?" Shun watched the Master turn toward him. He looked at his face and could see the familiar rashes on his cheeks.

"Shun, you're fine. Today, go and relax, I'll take care of it," the Master reached over and took the hammer from the boy's hand.

June noticed the strange shakiness in her teacher. "Come on Master, you're being a little slow. Can't you like light speed this place? It'll only take a second!"

The Master strolled over toward a metal rod. He sighed as he effortlessly squeezed the rod into a ball before it collapsed into a pile of nails. "I know, but I need some time to think." He turned his head toward a small container, "didn't you all say you just need some soap?" He walked over inside and looked inside it, to see all sorts of colorful shells and star shaped soap bars. He picked one up. Soap making was one of Cass' favorite duties. He held his emotions back as he handed Shun a pink seashell to him.

June touched the edge of her mask. Master Daidalos seemed so shaky today. She waved Shun and Spica away, "hey you guys go ahead and get cleaned up. I'll be there in a few seconds." The two boys left before she grabbed her teacher's hand. "Master, come on. Use light speed and just get it over it. You need to enjoy a day off too. You work too hard!"

"June," he squeezed her hand. He debated whether to tell her or not. She had a right, but unfortunately that would lead to questions concerning who her Mother and Father were, and that would be a subject that he couldn't answer. "I just… don't feel like using it." He looked outside. He didn't even realize how dark it had gotten. "June, if you could, make one plate less tonight. I won't be able to attend dinner."

She pulled away. "Are you sure? You said our meal circles were important in terms of bonding as a group?"

He nodded, "yes." They were important, but frankly, he's not sure if he could look Cass in the face right now without the children asking questions. "A day won't hurt. Besides, I need a little extra time to adjust tomorrow's schedule. I was thinking about having the Captain do some basic drills while I come over and just… train all of you for the day tomorrow."

It had been a long time since he spent time with them. June tilted her head in happiness before leaving.

**O|======================== Ikki is in the story? ============================|O**

Ikki pulled his rat pelt blanket from his body. He turned his head toward the moonless night sky. After he brushed off the bits of brown hair that clung to his open wounds from training, he ran over toward the barred window and jumped up. His hands clung to the sides as he eyed an old abandoned church. The building was constructed a long time ago when some missionaries came over to help the heathens of this place. Both lasted about half a day before someone killed them and dumped their bodies outside the door. In fact, Ikki could see their skeleton remains. Guilty loved the church so much that he built his hut next to it. That way, every time they walk out to the area that they train at, he could wave his hand and show to Ikki the limits of heaven in their little slice of hell itself. Ikki only appreciated it as it having the only functioning clock he could see.

It was one in the morning.

He dropped from the ledge and headed toward the wall. He reached down and picked up a small piece of glass and wedged it in the gap between two stones. Using it as a bit of leverage, he pried the stone out and carefully set it aside. He picked up his tiny glass pickle jar. He couldn't believe how difficult it was to find something that was the perfect size, with the lid, and wasn't broken. He cradled it. He almost wanted to stroke the top like a newborn baby, but he still had a long way to go before it's complete. He set it back down and stood up. He didn't have much time.

He rushed up the stairs and carefully opened the door to prevent it from groaning. He turned his head and froze in shock as Guilty stood before him. He felt a drop of piss escape out of him and stain his barely-holding pants. His hands clawed hard at the wooden door while he stared at the mask. If he had eaten anything today, he surely would've thrown up at that moment. It was then he realized that Guilty hadn't moved an inch.

Ever since he first tried to sneak out, Guilty started to sleep standing up outside his door. He pulled it off magnificently. Ikki swallowed hard. But what if Guilty is awake right now? Beneath his mask, his eyes were staring at him right now, savoring the fear the small boy awaiting the moment Ikki would turn defiant.

Ikki closed his eyes. He still needed some eggshells as well as couple of other items. Today was a day when he wasn't in too bad of shape. On his hands and knees, he quietly crawled around his teacher, smelling the blood and sweat aroma that emitted from his body. As he crawled, it almost felt like Guilty would reach out with his hands and snatch him up. Ikki turned his head as Guilty stood there. He still didn't feel safe.

He stood up to grab the door knob. His eyes traveled to Esmeralda as she slept in her bed behind the barred cell door. It was another of Guilty's cruel metaphoric games. The door had no lock and the door swung freely. It was a reminder, that beyond this island, she was nothing. She may walk the land, but she will never be truly free. Ikki wished he could come visit her right now, but tonight he needed her to stay asleep as well.

His foot bumped into a small can of coffee with a dead possum carcass inside. Ikki's heart thumped as a loud clank filled the room. He nervously turned to see Guilty still in his spot. Ikki turned toward the position of Guilty's feet; he swore that they shifted a little bit.

Maybe Guilty was awake?

Ikki had no choice. He was already at the door. He went ahead and stepped outside expecting Guilty to come after him. He hurried farther away from the hut. After a few steps he turned his head and breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he did get away with it? As he headed to the beach, he looked up at the sky. Day and night, the clouds were black with ash and soot due to the volcano. It never stopped pouring lava and erupted just about every night. Esmeralda once told him that it does that because it was magical and responded to Guilty's anger. He personally didn't believe that could be it.

He reached the shore. The water was a dark black while carcasses of past trainees, whores, and even a dolphin lay rotting on the coast unburied. He hated coming to this spot, but it also had quite a bit of trash that he could shift through. He turned to a black trash bag and rushed right to it. Surely he could find something for his project. He opened it only to throw it aside in revolt. Inside were the remains of a small baby. He felt cold.

He remembered when he used to throw up every time he came around here. However the sad fact was that he had grown used to such sights. The only time he felt truly sad from a dead corpse was when a green haired girl washed up over by a dock. He was so bothered by it that he snuck out to have it buried and offered a small prayer, a luxury in a place like this. Maybe the baby was placed in a bag so it had a little protection from the crows that came down to feast on the endless banquet around the beach? He felt terrible for opening it and thought it was best to repay his sin… numerous they had been.

He looked down and with his hands; he began to dig a hole. He stopped as soon as he found what he thought was a stone, turned out to be someone's femur. He quietly stopped digging and moved to another spot to try again. After about a foot, he placed the bag in the hole and piled the sand over it. He spotted what he hoped was a stone and placed it on top as a tiny memorial that somewhere on this mass grave that he must call home, someone had the decency to have an individual plot.

It was then he turned his head toward a broken pink candle. He hurried to it and picked it up. The wick was gone but it still had its pink wax. It was perfect. He picked it up and proceeded to search for the other item on his list. He walked around the edge to spot a few other bags of trash. He opened one and luck beholds, it was full of trash. He dug through the items and pulled out several broken egg shells and a used plastic bag. He put the shells inside and proceeded to go back to Guilty's hut.

He stopped short as Guilty stood in front of the door of his hut with his arms folded across his chest. Ikki felt his body go pale as he had trouble standing up. He went to his knees and heaved. Was Guilty awake earlier, or was he just getting some air?

He turned to his egg shells and candle. If he comes up to him, he will not only be punished but he was sure that Guilty would burn his items in front to show that he had wasted his time in collecting them. There was one, albeit disgusting alternative.

Ikki rushed over to a large sewer pipe. Esmeralda had told him that if he was ever in trouble, to use it to sneak back inside to his basement. He sighed as he went on to his hands and knees and crawled right inside. He passed the bodies of two catholic trainees who he met at the beginning of his training. He recognized the crosses around their skeleton necks. He bowed his head, said a couple of prayers and continued. He finally reached the vertical pipe. It looked like this was the hard part. He pressed his bare, scarred back and began climb up, using his hands as support.

He reached heavy iron covering and pushed it up. He crawled out and placed it back in its spot. He quickly placed his items in the spot where the stone was and then covered them with his brick. His shirtless chest and arms were covered in black sludge. He headed to his puddle of water that he reused over and over to clean himself every morning. He reached over into the corner and picked up the greatest gift that Esmeralda ever gave him, a bar of soap. It was his gift from her for turning ten years old.

_I traded it for my shoes. That's okay… I can walk around barefoot as long as you have a way to stay clean. _

He placed his soap down, "Esmeralda… I don't know how you do it… but in a place like this… you make me smile."

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Four: A Better World**

**Chapter 24-1: The Sinking Of Ships Part One**

**O================================================================================O**

**157 Days until Shun's Birthday**

THE NEXT DAY…

Shun pulled his cart of water in the desert. While his load wasn't the heaviest, it was the most delicate and very important. He didn't mind trailing behind as long as he didn't have to worry about his jars tipping over and spilling out. There was one thing that he noticed. For some reason, Saint Cassandra and the Master weren't walking side by side. In fact Saint Cassandra was behind him despite having nothing to carry. She had told him that she was merely watching their backs, but he wasn't really convinced. Breakfast felt a little off too. Rather than the both of them coming out at the same time, Saint Cassandra refused breakfast after the Master came out from their hut.

They reached a hollowed out rock carved into the shape of a seashell. Shun placed his jars of water inside. June and Saint Cassandra laid cloth over the sand while the Master and Spica set up the tent over them.

Once everything was set up, the Master drew a large circle, "Shun, Spica, you two are first. Leave your weapons at the side; we're going unarmed for the first part of the morning. Shun laid his chains and end down while Spica grounded his ax.

Shun was fairly sure that the Master had scheduled armed combat all month long, "are we doing unarmed because of me?" Shun asked out loud.

Saint Cass shook her head, "Don't worry about the other night. You did all you could. The reason it's good to practice unarmed is…"

The Master looked up and waved his hand. "Saint Cassandra, I think he was asking me, weren't you Shun?"

Shun felt a small bit of guilt. Even after two weeks, he was not used to having two Saints around, "yes Master." He muttered. He looked up, "I'm sorry for not clarifying," he quickly uttered and bowed his head to the Amazon.

"Shun, you're fine. Although," she turned her head to the Master, "I wished that you would've at least let me finish before interrupting. That would be _rude_ and _a terrible example_ to _show_ in front of the students."

The Master bit his lip. "Forgive me," he spat out bitterly. He turned his head. "Another rude and terrible example would be to call out the teacher in the middle of practice. It's much more courteous to come up after practice if they have any problems." He enunciated back. "After all, you're free to stay here…"

"…As long as I shut up?" she retorted.

The three children flinched. What was going on here? They were all unsure of what was going on.

Suddenly the Master threw his hands on his waist, "I didn't tell you to shut up. I just don't want the both of us talking at the same time during practice when I'm giving instructions."

She threw her hands in the air, "who said I was going to talk while in the middle of the children sparring?" She raised a hand, "even when I was allowed to provide instruction, I never interrupted you in the past," she politely but firmly stated.

"What about when we had Xu and Capula?" he quickly but politely but firmly stated back.

"That doesn't count, because you showed her the wrong technique. I should know, it's my weapon too," she quickly, but politely and with increasing speed, firmly stated back.

"Are the Master and Cassandra mad at each other?" muttered Spica to Shun as the two stood in the middle of the circle.

Shun flinched. He thought he was the only one who noticed. "You too?" he whispered back. Shun had been turning his head back and forth between the two Saints. He only asked a simple question. He never meant for it to escalate into this. Shun was confused to the point where he actually uttered the last thing he'd ever expect to say "can we start sparring now?"

The shock carried around the group. Suddenly the two Saints turned to each other and stopped their petty argument. Still, the children couldn't help but notice that Saint Cassandra and the Master were on opposite ends of the circle as if finding a way to stand as far apart as possible.

The master folded his arms. "Shun, you're the aggressor and will be limited to ten punches. Your target is Spica's stomach area. Spica, you'll be on defense. You may use any means, but you are forbidden from moving from that spot."

Shun raised his hand, "Master, I really like playing defense," he gently pleaded.

"Shun," the Master gave a soft sigh. "Not today." The only way he was ever able to get Shun to punch someone was to force him into situations like this. "Both of you remove your wraps and then, go."

The two did as they were told, bowed to each other and moved into their fighting stances.

Shun bit his lip. He hoped Spica would catch all of his punches, but he still had to do his best. Shun bounced his feet a little bit, loosening his body before snapping a quick punch. Spica twisted his hand and blocked, it. Shun could feel the heat of Spica's cosmos repel his fist back before he took his other hand and tried for a side hit.

Spica blocked once more.

Shun bounced a little bit and tried for three quick jab combo from both the center, left and right sides, only to be blocked. He went for an undercut behind Spica's elbow only for him to close the gap. Shun tried for a quick jab in the same spot. He only had two punches left. His eye than noticed that Spica's right wrist that was supposed to protect his front was too low, leaving his stomach open. Shun fake jabbed Spica's right side. The hand moved before Shun took his fist and aimed it straight for the target. He was about to make contact when he felt his body flinch, "no!" he squeaked.

Spica's looked down. He quickly twisted his body, causing Shun's hand to strike the oblique region instead.

"Good job, Spica!" called out the Master as he came up to the two boys. "Shun, good try. Although, you should've had it _had you not said anything_," he emphasized. It almost seemed like Shun was his own undoing. He should've had the match easily. In fact, his earlier punches should have all connected had the boy not held back. He's seen the speed of Shun's jabs on the dummies and he knew Shun was a lot quicker than that. Of course, such things were nothing new. "Now," he reached for the clasps that held his Cloth to his body, "this time, I will be on the defensive, both of you will attack me," he spoke as he stripped down to his trainer. "I will give you a minute to formulate a strategy, this time."

Shun and Spica looked at each other. "Shun, maybe you can go after his legs and…"

"Spica?"

"Yes Master?"

The Argentinean turned his head. "I can hear you. Whatever you two decide will fail if I know what you will do prior hand."

Spica shrugged, "but what are we…"

Shun took his hand and tapped Spica's shoulder, "we have to use our cosmos to talk!"

"Smart thinking, Shun," he spoke, pleased at the boy's thinking.

Shun beamed at the compliment. Now came the hard part. He turned to Spica and closed his eyes. He can do this, "_Spica, I can go to left…side…"_ he gripped his fists as hard as he can.

"Shun sweetie, you're not speaking to Spica," waved Cass.

June nodded, "yeah, I heard the plan too…"

Shun was about to answer until he heard Spica's cosmos, _"…right…up….go…."_ or at least tried to. Shun shook his head, "Spica, I don't understand," he said out loud.

Spica frowned. "Maybe we should try to put our heads together. If the message has less area to travel, it will deliver clearer."

Shun nodded and placed his forehead against Spica's. Shun was able to hear his message better, but he felt a little silly.

June giggled on the sideline as she came up the Master, "you guys look so silly! I wish I had a camera."

Spica raised his head, "hey June, speaking through the cosmos is hard!" he yelled before he placed his head back on Shun.

"Spica, it'll come with time, but communicating correctly is important. Trust me, every Saint has been in your shoes!" The Master called out.

Cass' mouth dropped underneath her mask. "What is that supposed to mean?"

The Master didn't even bother to turn to her. "I meant sometimes telling someone what they mean can be difficult, especially when things are said and are totally taken out of context."

Shun looked up, "are they talking about us?" he spoke to Spica.

The Master, not realizing that Shun was talking to his training partner answered, "Shun it's not just you. It can happen to anyone, even Saint Cassandra."

"Excuse me," she muttered. "You know, you say things out of context as well."

Suddenly the Master turned around, "I said anyone! The _word _anyone is just that, _anyone_; you, me, the kids, whomever!" He looked over as the children stared at him. "_Cass, stop yelling out loud!_" He said through his cosmos.

How dare he say that! If accusing someone out in public was so shameful, why is he doing it too? Now he chooses to use his cosmos to talk to her? It didn't matter. "I would stop yelling if you didn't block me like a little child who locks himself in his room!" she snapped.

He swallowed hard. He did have a cosmos block. "_I- I forgot that…_" he communicated to her.

She frowned beneath her mask. "_You_ _forgot… just like you forgot about France!"_

"_Can you just forget about France!" _his eye twitched.

She kicked some sand, "_you want me to forget the fact that our students were attacked in their huts, scared to death… and you chose to frolic over to Greece AND France?_"

Spica and Shun gazed awkwardly as they watched the two adults make gestures and faces back and forth as if lost in some sort of heated debate. "Master, we're ready!" cried Spica as he waved a hand.

Suddenly, Saint Cassandra stormed off while the Master simply rubbed his face. He was breathing hard before he stepped out of the circle.

June walked up to him. She noticed his hand shaking while his face was a dark red. "Master, is something wrong?" she looked up. "_Master, maybe you let me step in._" June knew that sparring with children was surprisingly more difficult than fighting with adults due to the fact that he had to hold back most of strength to avoid atomizing them in one shot. Even defense moves repel cosmos and can cause some serious injuries, "_I don't want Spica or Shun to get too hurt._"

"Boys, rather than block, I'll just stand here." He looked over to her, "_I just want them to get used to confronting people bigger than them," _he spoke as he allowed the two boys to strike him. Spica aiming at the Master's sides while Shun punched squarely in the Master's palms.

June took a step back. She wanted to say something, but he seemed emotionally drained. She wanted to tell him, that if he just stood there, they don't learn anything. It would be better if she was there at least blocking. "I wonder if they were fighting about me?" she thought to herself.

**O|==========================THE UNDERWORLD==========================|O**

**157 Days until World Domination**

Rhadamanthys swallowed hard before he entered the Guiddecca Throne room of Hades. Why did Pandora push their meeting back? He pulled his shoulders back and confidently walked inside and stopped at bottom of the stairs. He pulled his helmet off his head and came down to one knee as his King sat behind the white curtain. He knelt his head.

"Welcome, Judge Rhadamanthys," croaked a familiar scratchy voice.

"Zelos!" Rhadamanthys snapped as he jerked his head toward the top. There, perched between Pandora and their seated King was the Frog Specter, grinning from one end of his face to the other. "What…" he gasped, struggling to find the words to use in the presence of his Lord. "Why?"

Pandora simply sighed while Zelos hopped forward. "Ah, Lord Rhadamanthys… perhaps I can call you Rhada?"

"I hate _Rhada_." He uttered with disdain.

That was music to his ears, "Oh Rhada, our King had desired to promote me as Pandora's right hand man." Zelos grinned as he watched the Wyvern Specter tremble with anger. To further salt the wound, Zelos hopped over by the puppet and placed his chin on the armrest of the King.

Rhadamanthys felt the back molar of his teeth crack. Why was this lowly cunt allowed to gaze upon their King while he must raise an entire army to receive the same privilege?

Pandora took a step forward, "Rhadamanthys, what business do you have with Lord Hades?"

Rhadamanthys felt ashamed. As if he wasn't ashamed that he was pulled off from an assignment, now he had to confess, "My King, forgive me for I've killed the Behemoth Specter. I know how much you care about your Specters and have chosen to admit my guilt and will gladly accept…"

Zelos turned his head, "the King says to zap him for his crime!" he cackled.

Pandora heaved. Rhadamanthys must be punished for what he's done, but hearing it come from the Specter was just revolting. She pointed her Trident and watched as Rhadamanthys scream and squirm in his place. She listened to Zelos cackling until she finally pulled her weapon back. "Though Lord Hades must enforce his convictions, he is pleased by your act of humbleness. Return to your post, and continue your mission of our preparing our Army for our King's conquest."

Rhadamanthys politely bowed before rushing out of the Throne room in shame.

Pandora turned as Zelos leapt into the lap of the puppet of Hades and laughed away. "Did you see the look on his face! I was like… go… fry that some-of-a-bitch and POW! Ha hah hah ha!"

She quietly shifted her eyes. Zelos practically held the Underworld in the palm of his hands and yet all he does is ask to not fight in battle and have a duty that would allow him to humiliate Wyvern Rhadamanthys. It was a very short sighted goal and definitely brought more credential to the Specter being the Earthly _Weird_ Star. It saddened her that her faithful Harpy Valentine was reduced to such a lowly duty in order for Zelos to have a position that allowed him to toy with Rhadamanthys.

Far away, the Wyvern Judge sat by himself at the table where Minos and Aiacos would usually eat with him. With the two of them away, masquerading as Kido Guards, and his spirits low, never before did he felt so lonely. His golden eyes looked up at her sharp curves. He ran a finger around her smooth cool neck and leaned forward. His nose took in her sweet scent as his tempted tongue desired to lick around her outer lips.

He turned away from the bottle of Jack Daniels.

**O|=======================ANDROMEDA ISLAND===========================|O**

**154 Days until Shun's Birthday**

Cass sat by the fire stirring the soup. She took out the bowls and sat five of them on the tray. The food was extremely hot and it was best to let it cool. She spooned the food out and filled each one bowl near the top. She stared at the five bowls.

_Saint of Cassiopeia, I know your pain all too well. I have a solution, please stand up. _

She did so.

_Lovely, now walk inside the hut. Don't worry, he's not in there. Open the door…. Yes… good…. Now... walk over to the corner, and you will spot a box. Pick it up and open it._

She reached over and did as her Master told her. She looked down at the various vials.

_Saint of Cassiopeia, take the one with the white powder, pour it into his bowl and serve it up. He won't even know what hit him! _

She slammed the lid shut and shoved it aside before hurrying back outside.

_Saint of Cassiopeia, if you don't take this first step, he will find a new Queen and you certainly can't take him, at least not without a little assistance. He is a King, and if must, he will replace you. Maybe he'll pick Marin? Why, wasn't she playing the Queen in that little play at the Heart of Sasha Orphanage? Stop ignoring the signs… you know the truth… I'm only looking out for your safety. _

**O|====================================================|O**

Spica and Shun, after bringing back the water, entered their hut. Both boys fell upon their beds, not out exhaustion but rather, out of boredom. For the third day in a row, the Master and Saint Cassandra would either argue to the point where they couldn't really train them or have a decent meal time.

Shun laid on his pillow, "Spica, why won't they listen to us? We keep asking them to stop fighting, but all they do is just say there isn't a problem or they say they are working it out when it's clearly getting worse?" he took his chain and waved it around, watching as the links hypnotically moved up and down. He waited for Spica to answer be he just lay there silently. Shun continued, "last night, the Master was walking outside. He said that he was just patrolling to make sure none of the foot soldiers attacked us, but I think he doesn't want to go to sleep in his hut."

Finally, Spica ended his silence. "Shun, you won't tell Leda what I'm about to tell you, will you?"

He placed his chain down and sat up. He's already promised June about the birth certificate and the Master about his picture, one more couldn't hurt. "I promise."

Spica nodded. As he laid there he picked up his ax on the side and held it up, "truthfully, all of this reminds me of my Mom and Dad when they got divorced. They yelled, talked to each other in spite, tried to hide their fighting and basically tried to avoid spending time together."

Shun had heard the word many times, typically in the sad context. "What exactly is divorce?"

"It's where parents feel like they need separate, completely. They un-marry if you think about it. In fact, all they have to do to un-marry is to sign a paper."

It sounded horrible. He would feel horrible if someone stopped being his friend, but this sounded far worse. Married people go through so much trouble just to get married. Shun heard they have to date for months, sometimes years, live together, and if they do it right can have a better life than what they had before if they were separate. Why, it sounded more complicated and time consuming than earning a Cloth! "Why would they do that?"

"Mom and Dad, they were always fighting about Dad's restaurant. She said he kept borrowing so much money and from the wrong people. He kept saying he wouldn't have to if she didn't spend it on frivolous things. She said she wouldn't have to spend money on anything if he would spend time with her and us. She also hated living in America. Leda did too. He hated school saying everyone teased him about his accent and kept saying he was from China. He also hated his grades because he scored so low due to having trouble reading the language. I'm not sure what to think since I was too young to start Kindergarten."

Shun tilted his head. He hated it when he got teased at the orphanage, but at least he could talk to others. His heart felt sorry for Leda. It must be hard to go through life like that over something that Leda couldn't control. However, this wasn't over Leda and he should stay on topic, "well, what if your Mommy stopped spending on frivolous things and your Daddy spent more time with all of you?"

Spica lifted his ax in the air, "I thought the same thing, but grownups as mature as they say they are, are very stubborn. They tell us to share and be nice when they can't even do the same among themselves." He laid his weapon back down, "so they un-marry and separate. They split things fifty-fifty, including us. I stayed with Mom and we returned to Japan, Leda with Dad. They stayed in America." A small tear fell from his eye, "I remember, Mom saying she couldn't think of one thing to stay with Dad. Now that I think about it, I wish I could go back and say, you know Mom, you have two kids. Aren't _we_ worth staying together for?"

Shun walked over to Spica and sat down next to him. Spica sat up and Shun put an arm around him. Shun hated being separated from Ikki. But for the longest time, he thought that he was alone in being separated from his brother. All this time, every day, millions like Spica and Leda were forced to be torn away from their families. He never realized how _normal_ such a thing was. That truly made him sad.

He wondered how the two managed to get back with each other? Unfortunately, Spica looked like he was unable to continue his story.

Spica wiped his face, "thanks for listening." He muttered. He wished he could tell him more, but with all that Leda had been through, he felt that would be something that only his brother could talk about. Spica had no right to divulge on those details.

**O|==========================SOMEWHERE ON THE BEACH==========================|O**

Daidalos sat on the sand, watching the bright orange buoy as it continued to float in the water. He could see remnants of where the kids were playing days earlier. Old sand castles and the large holes where they attempt to bury each other were still intact due to how far away they were from the wave's reach.

He and Cass used to do the same. In order to pass the time, they'd write some long message with their feet and then swim out to see if they could read it from afar. He took his finger and wrote in the sand once more.

Cass + Al

She thought of it, saying it had a nice ring to it. "Castle," he muttered. He placed his hand on his cheek. He really wasn't sure what to do. It was hard to love someone who spoke his name in disgust. He turned to the sky. Sometimes, he wondered if he was in love with her because of her constellation.

He feared that perhaps after all these years the only bond they truly had was never platonic; symbolic at best. That maybe June was nothing more than the two of them fulfilling their destiny written in the stars and not from their hearts.

Were the concepts of true love and a family was no more than wishful thinking between the two Saints?

Cass + Al

He looked down at the sand. He should just brush the words away, but he still had a little hope. They were still staying in the same hut, albeit he was always outside wandering around on "patrol" while she slept. The fact of the matter was that there was an available hut. She had put out most of the cat statues he made for her, but he had spotted her taking a few out and looking at them. He thinks she even left the grey tabby one in her pocket.

There was the one problem; he did leave the island a few times. However, he didn't sneak out to Greece to see Marin, he went back home to Argentina. He still had one more name left in his book, and he had yet to finish his business with his list. How does he explain to her about that?

_FRANCE? What were you doing in FRANCE last night!_

He groaned. He needed to tell her, but if this was how she reacted to him going to another country what will she do if he confessed that he hid a hit list for eighteen years? Regardless how she felt afterwards, it would at least clear him of his sneaking away during her nine months of holding June.

Now came the hard part, all those times he spent with Marin both at the meetings and at night. He was going to have to take a gamble and talk to her. He had to settle both accusations and if he doesn't do it right the first time, he may end up losing her… or worse killing her. "_Marin_?" he called out through his cosmos. He really hoped that she was awake. Who else would he turn to? The only other Amazons he knew were too young to understand (Shaina), or he simply had no desire to speak to (Geist).

**O|==========================GREECE==========================|O**

Marin laid back on the stone bench in the coliseum, her mask locked at the Pegasus-in-training. "Keep going!"

Seiya turned his head as his throbbing thighs ascended the next set. "I hate stairs!" he shouted in between heaves.

"Get used to it!" she shouted as she felt a message come to her. "Al? Oh hold on," she stood up. "Seiya, stop practice, we need to get back home!"

"Yes!" Seiya hissed as he slowed his pace. He jerked his head as he heard a sharp whistle.

Aiolia pulled his fingers away, "Marin, I can watch him. Take care of whatever you need to do, I'll bring him back!" he waved before running up beside Seiya. "Come on, let's work that fat and keep going! You aren't getting a free ticket. You aren't weaseling out of thirty more laps! Let's go!" he chanted as he clapped and ran alongside him.

"I hate you!" gasped Seiya as he resumed his training.

Marin smiled beneath her mask as she used her speed and blurred back to her hut. She opened the door and stepped on some recently broken glass before finding a nice cozy seat. "What's wrong?" she spoke as she pulled back her mask to vent her face a bit. As he spoke to her through his cosmos, slowly her eyes narrowed a bit, hearing his problem before she began to chuckle." "Wow… just…. Wow…. Let me guess… the person she's accusing you of cheating with was me… right?" There was a brief pause.

_How did you know?_

Marin stifled her laughter. She really shouldn't be doing this. "Al, let me give you the one burden that Amazon Silvers carry that males don't. Every mission you go on with a male…. Which are about every one of them… others will think that you slept with them or banged them on the way."

_This isn't the first time someone thought you were cheating with another?_

Marin sat her mask down and grabbed an apple sitting on the table. "Oh Goddess, no! Let me tell you," she took a bite, chewed and swallowed. "Algol and me, despite the place being packed all the time, are always hot and heavy in the Coliseum. Apparently the Motorboat 69 is our favorite."

"_Marin, you're kidding right?... what's a Motorboat 69?_

"I have no idea…. But… Oh… you haven't heard the half of it. I've had a foursome with Dio, Sirius and Algethi in Rwanda. Spartan and me, oh we just can't keep our hands off each while we have physical therapy. I guess we find some time to screw each other in front of two doctors and a nurse. There are so many out there, that I've heard that Misty was jealous. I'm surprised with your record that it took this long for one with you to get out."

"Aiolia, what's wrong?" cried Seiya as he waited outside the door.

Marin gasped as she threw her mask on. They were done already. "Al, I'll talk to you later!" She threw the apple to the ground ran through the door. "Aiolia! Wait!" she cried as she rushed behind the man as he increased his speed to get away as fast as he could!"

**O|==========================THE UNDERWORLD==========================|O**

Rhadamantys stared at the bottle. He raised his anxious brow as she sat there on the table. His hand reached over passed the Jack Daniels as he grabbed a bottle of sparkling grape juice.

He poured himself a cup and took a sip. "Not bad?" he spoke as he finished it off.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**O|=======================================================================|O**

**Will Shun mention fighting in a positive light ever again?**

**Will there be an underage Spica X Shun yaoi fic in development?**

**Will Rhadamanthys continue his affair with the Sparkling Grape Juice?**

**Will Zelos do the world a favor by tripping on the stairs and breaking his neck?**

**Will we ever learn who keeps speaking to the Master and Cassandra?**

**Will June ever wear a bra?**

**Will Marin ever learn what a Motorboat 69 is?**

**Will Ikki ever have a part in this story that extends past a paragraph again?**

**Will Jenny DeVic stop these stupid soap opera parody previews that don't even resolve half the questions and just return to writing a couple of sentences?**

**Find out next time in the final part of The Sinking of Ships: Valentine's Day**

**Coming February 16**

**O|=======================================================================|O**

**Also out….**

**The One Year Special (separate fic)**

**Love You, Kill Me is one year old! Read the deleted "Part" (5 chapter) Prologue of Shun and Seiya's chaotic adventure at the Orphanage before he reached Andromeda Island. **

**O|=======================================================================|O**

**Oh my gosh, I can't believe I've been writing this story for one year! Honestly, I never thought I'd be able to keep it up this long. I'm very proud in the fact that it's something that I've actually been able to commit too. If you ever had a diet or told yourself you would give up something for a year or exercise for a year, you know how hard that can get. **

**I can't thank you guys enough for all the support. *CYBERHUGS***

**But back to the fic. I really wanted to pile up the Love triangles for little section. So far I have:**

**Shun x June x Spica**

**Cass x Master x Marin x Aiolia**

**Whiskey x Rhadamanthys x Sparkling Grape Juice**

**The kids are just having a classical juvenile style while the one between the adults is shown in a more serious light. Rhadamanthys… he's just fun to write right now.**

**Ikki… like every time in the regular show makes a surprise appearance.**

**I wish I could write more authors' notes, but I have to get some of my Real Life Work done by midnight tonight. **

**If there are any problems feel free to let me know. Also, since it's been one year, if you've been following this fic for as long as I have written it, I'd really like to know, why you stayed with it. I've stuck by with it because I've had fun writing it. **

**Jenny D**

**Update: Well, lately I've been seeing reviews saying the quality of the chapters had went down a lot as well as the fact that this chapter has about ten hits (average is about 50 for comparison's sake). I put a poll up to see what you guys think. Judging by the large word count, it would take me about a month... maybe two (determining my schedule or if anything ) to get it all cleaned up. **

_**Update 2: Alright, I'll nix the idea on cleaning up the fic. The thing that worried me was that since I knew the plot and others don't, I didn't know if the story divulged into "too confusing to stick with". I'm still trying to figure out a way to solve the True Story of Andromeda. Anyways another update, I have to push the story back. I broke my tooth (back molar) at work a couple of days ago. Right now, I'm not in pain (thank the Lord!) and there is a goverment sponsored place where Dentists volunteer their time and help people like me who can't afford a dentist visit in short, $15 for several hundred dollars worth of work. However, it ate up alot of time filling out the paper work and applying (free dentists attract quite a line) and I have to push the story back a couple of days. **_


	32. 4D: The Sinking of Ships 3

**O|==========================THE UNDERWORLD==========================|O**

**ff156 Days Until World Domination…**

Her hand slid over toward the white porcelain jar and pulled it a little closer. She scooped out a heaping tablespoon of sugar and dumped it in her tea cup. The top of the liquid rose up near the top. She stirred it several times, the water still clouded with the sweet grains inside. It was Zelos' cup, and clearly Zelos was not a connoisseur for tea. Pandora lifted her spoon up, watching as the sugar cling to it. The tea was so thick that it resembled something that one would pour over pancakes rather than an afternoon drink. She placed the cup on the saucer and was about ready to head out to the throne room when the puppet's head begin to raise, "my Lord?"

Shun from the puppet body turned toward the empty cup across the table next to see his dream sister, "Pandora, am I late for tea time?"

She shook her head, "certainly not!" She immediately grabbed the flower petals and began to stir it up before placing it in front of him. She returned back to her spot at the other end of the table and poured herself a cup as well. It had been several days since her King had come to him through the puppet. Her doubt never wavered, and here he was! "My Lord I have… concerns… about one of your Spec…" she stopped. She knew how much he adored her Elysium Tea. "My Lord… what troubles you? The joy that would fill your voice is not present?"

Shun shook his head. "No you can go ahead, I'm fine." After all, it wasn't often that he got to see his dream sister and drink dream tea. He really didn't want to waste their time with his problem with June and Spica. He looked down, "your tea is always good. I wish I can share it with the others on the island. How do you make it?"

Pandora closed her eyes. Zelos could wait for a day; however the curiosity of her almighty King could not. She gestured her hand, "the best way to prepare tea is to avoid over boiling the water. Then the proper measurement of the flowers of Elysium would be two thirds of a cup. However, the only petals I choose are those that have freshly opened up from their buds when they are at their purest." Her violet eyes slighted toward the cup. "Only people of fine divine tastes, truly appreciate it in its most natural state without the tainting traces of unnecessary sweetness." She gazed at his tender face as smiled with every sip. "However, when you are here, there will be no need to remember the recipe for I will always be at your side, ready to prepare it."

He finished his cup. "But, where is here?" Why was it that he always thinks of asking his questions right when he felt like he was going to wake up? So far he's learned that he has a sister named Pandora and the secret to Elysium tea. It was more information than what he learned from any acquaintances from his dreams, but it was downright pitiful in his duty as her brother.

"It is Guiddecca."

Shun nodded as he felt his joints became heavy.

Pandora poured herself another cup. She looked and sighed as she stared at the limp puppet. She looked down upon her cup. "Guiddecca… it is secluded…terribly lonely… and rather small…" she pushed her full cup aside. She turned to Zelos' cup and carried it to the throne room where he could dine with it in the King's throne room.

**O|==========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND==========================|O**

**156 Days Until Shun's Birthday…**

He raised his head and looked around before quietly placing his Silver Star pendant in his orange Kido hoodie. For some reason, his prayers felt as if they were doing something to him. They were his way of speaking to Mommy, but yet now they seem to be leading them to his sister. However, there was that one day in which he passed out from awakening his cosmos. He saw Pandora without praying. In a way he felt divided. He liked his visits with his dream sister, but there was something not quite right about them. She was very kind, but there was something about it; perhaps it was her calling him Lord or King? He was hardly a Lord and the only other King he could think of was Master Daidalos. "Guid-dec-ca?" he uttered. He wondered where Guiddecca could be or even if it was just another dream place in his dream world?

His head perked up as he swore he heard the large pot fall over at the campfire. But, dinner was over? There were a few leftovers, maybe the others got some. Hopefully it wasn't a soldier; they weren't even allowed to come to their Living Area at night. Just in case, he reached over for his chain and triangle end on the side of his belt and readied it. He will be brave! He tip-toed across the sand and tried his best to prevent his feet from making too much noise. His head turned the corner as a rather large shadow appeared. Shun gasped as the hollowed out cage of the chicken fell from its mouth.

Without the campfire, the area was dark. It turned its head revealing a large bright red eye in the middle of its chest. The monster quickly leaned over, plucked it back up before scuttling back around a rock, leaving its trail of horrifying prints behind. Shun circled his chain around his head before letting go. The momentum of the spinning carried over as it rounded the corner. He jerked his chain, feeling some resistance.

"Aaaahhhh!" Shun felt his body fly up into the air as the monster jerked the poor boy. He landed belly and chin first into the sand. Utilizing his training, Shun immediately twisted his body back into his stance, spreading his feet apart in a vain attempt to get the creature under control. He dug his heels as hard as he could. He knew there was a monster, and boy oh boy was it strong!

Unfortunately, it was _too_ strong. Shun's eyes widened as he dug his heels into the ground, only to watch the backs of his feet separate the sand and pull Shun toward his the shadowy area. Shun could hear the metal links groan and strain. He wanted to just sever the links but there was a monster on the island! Everyone needed to know!

"Shun, sweetie what's going on?"

"Saint Cassandra?" Shun muttered as he turned to her. Suddenly the resistance loosened for a brief moment before tightening once more, "there's a monster!" Shun frantically pointed toward the shadowed spot with one his hands before he gripped his chains, to pull the shadowy fiend. Shun's jaw dropped as one of the foot soldiers emerged from darkness.

Cyrus turned to Shun's triangle end and unwrapped around his black gloved wrist. "Oh crap…" he uttered half-heartedly. "Am I in trouble?" he asked as blood dropped freely around his shoulder area.

The Master dusted off his hands as he came out of nowhere. "We'll discuss it in my hut. Let's treat you first." He quietly guided the soldier as he held his bleeding arm. "Shun, are you alright?"

Shun was still in shock. He saw the monster… or at least its outline including the large bright eye… he thought it was an eye. There was no way that he could've imagined it! He immediately turned toward the ground and searched around. All there was were boot prints. Maybe he didn't see a monster? "I'm fine… but… I didn't see him… it was a big monster! It looked really mean and it was very strong with a giant red eyeball?"

The Master looked down at Shun. Normally, it was easy to play along and tell him it was just his imagination. After all, much like the Labyrinth of myth, the Labyrinth of Queen Cassiopeia had its own "Minotaur". The difference between the two is that this one was not bound by the maze itself, but Shun was not allowed to learn about it, but he pitied him. Right now, he had his own little monster in the form of _little Marin_, but she was not a part of any test. He knew what it's like for the world to doubt him, and the pure joy of finding someone who will not look at him crazy, if that day ever comes, "Shun, you said it had a large eye?" Shun nodded while clasping his hands, "I'll keep an eye out for it while I patrol."

Shun smiled, "thank you, Master." He bowed graciously. He may not be strong now, but he knew that monster will be sorry if it ever met the Master. But, surely monsters have families and loved ones too, "but don't kill it. If you could, trap it and maybe we can set it free… somewhere where it won't bother us or anyone else."

He smiled at Shun as he was being… _Shun_. Regardless of how he felt at the moment, he always seemed to pity things or people even after they try to hurt him. He turned to Cass as she stood there. He could tell she could see him relating the monster to Marin. "Don't start," he uttered to her. Goddess did he hate that mask. Both of them were blocking each other off any cosmos messages. He wanted to resolve the situation soon, but he was still angry.

"I'm bleeding," Cyrus reminded to the Master as he stood outside the hut entrance. His voice was a little on the sarcastic side, but the pool he left beneath him clearly indicated how serious he was. He waited as Master Daidalos came to the door and opened it for him. Cyrus pulled off his leather armor, pads and brown shirt, the large wound on his shoulder to reveal the large slash.

Master Daidalos took a moment to examine it. "The strike is very close to the bone," he began to apply the Golden Touch, healing enough to reduce the severity, but still requiring some stitches to avoid suspicion from the other soldiers. "You're lucky it didn't take your arm off."

Cyrus took his black gloves off and revealed his missing ring and middle finger. "Not the first thing I lost here." He stared at his hand, "I noticed the green haired boy inserting his fingers in his links. I told him earlier he's going to lose them like that dumbass trainee you had..." he laughed before sitting down in the chair.

Daidalos stopped using the Golden Touch, "I remember him." He pulled good old painful hydrogen peroxide and dumped it over the affected area. "I wished he would've listened to the hundreds of warnings I gave him prior to the incident." He waved his hand to numb the area before pulling out a thread and needle. "Why were you even around the area?"

He took his less bloody hand and pulled out a scroll, "there was a messenger on the beach. The Captain went ahead and took it up, paid the man and needed me to pass it on to you." He handed it over, not wanting to look at his skin being stitched up, even if he couldn't feel a thing."The teen stared at some of the tools that hung along the wall. His duty as a bronze Saint in Sanctuary was to secretly evaluate the foot soldiers and their captains in an attempt to curb the unsolved murder rate of trainees. With him being on the island for so long, away from Greece, along with some acting, it made it very easy for him to slide right in. He enjoyed the work and enjoyed seeing his training from an outside perspective. However, there were things that had been bothering him. "Remember how I told you the Captain of this group was the nephew of Gigas?"

The Master continued to stitch, "you did. I looked up a few records and he's actually not the only one. Three of them, one of them, despite being a new, were permitted to skip Basic Training and immediately promoted to Captain." It was such an insult to even the foot soldier area of Athena's Army. Having experience was good, but nothing can top having a relative in a powerful position.

Cyrus raised a finger, "the Captain has been bragging that his Uncle recently replaced his glass eye with get this… a real diamond… as big as his eye socket."

Daidalos stopped. "Real?"

"I know, I was thinking, how he can afford something like that? Ow!" Cyrus pointed to his shoulder, hinting he needed the area to numbed more. Maybe giving his Master shocking news wasn't a good idea while he's in the middle of performing surgery?

The Master waved his hand over the spot, "if it's cheap, chances are it's a blood diamond through the black market; an option that with considering how many of Athena's forces were the products of slavery and warfare, Now, if Gigas chose to pay for it, under his current salary, he'd never be able to afford it in a hundred years unless he was embezzling the deep pockets of Sanctuary," he thought to himself. He finally spoke, "do his higher ups know about this?"

Cyrus nodded, "yeah. The Captain said that Gigas willingly wears it around the Pope. I don't think anyone of them really questioned it."

Daidalos cut the thread and pulled out some gauze to cover the area. "I'll have to see it for myself. There is the possibility that your Captain was just bragging and what Gigas has is just a glass copy." He couldn't picture Sanctuary would allow anyone to walk around like that. Then again, ever since he came back from Greece, there was something that didn't feel right. Though they were generous with their treatment of him and Shun during their interrogations, not only were some of the Gold Saints acting paranoid, rather than angry… it also seemed like the Gold Saints were busy trying to control the Pope when it should be the other way around.

After putting the top half of his foot soldier uniform back on, Cyrus turned his head. The two really shouldn't talk bad about Sanctuary; it could get his teacher and definitely himself in major trouble. "So, how's life?" he turned to the door. "You and Master Cassandra haven't been acting the same recently."

Daidalos looked up, "what do you mean?"

He shrugged, "well… for one thing… you both don't really… at least recently, you both sound normal around everyone else but when you talk to each other… you just sound really pissed off…" Cyrus slipped on his brown trainer shirt. He looked down, "now, I know when Master Cassandra came over, she had a bunch of cats on here," he patted the desk. "You always talked about making her a shelf so she can have them out and you could have more room. Now they're gone!"

Master Daidalos walked to his chair, sat the medical equipment on the desk. "We're just having a misunderstanding right now over a private matter. That's all I'll say. Don't tell the children. I don't want them to know. Hopefully…" he wanted to say that he has a plan on how to settle things by tomorrow. But the problem was that the closest he came to initiating the plan was walking up to his door when she was there and turning around to go on _patrol_ some more.

Cyrus finished putting the last of his pieces of armor on. He bowed to him, "if that's what you want." He stood up, "although, I'm sure they know something is going on. You yourself said that children are a lot more perceptive than most adults give them credit for." He opened the door. His body blurred and vanished.

The Master turned his head up. He could sense her cosmos not too far away. She was trying to mask it, but he was too strong to be fooled. He waited for a moment, seeing if she'll step in, and maybe open up. But there was the fear it will divulge into last time, into another raw and emotional scream fest. If they can't even act happy and keep their issues to themselves, what will happen again when they're alone? He turned to the bloody scroll. He didn't like anyone else taking up messages for him, but chances are, if Cyrus didn't deliver it, Shun would've been dead.

It was then he noticed that the outside was wrapped with a gaudy ribbon. In fact, the scroll's rollers looked like they were made of plastic and not wood. He picked it up and lifted the small tag as if the thing was just a gift and attempt to stay true to their usage of scrolls. Apparently it was from the Kido Foundation.

**O|=========================THE NEXT MORNING?===========================|O**

Shun opened his eyes and looked around. Why was it so empty? For some reason, he walked out of the hut and toward the campfire where June and Spica were laughing. June was back to her normal spot, but Spica… was on _his_ rock in the circle! Shun felt his head grow warm with jealously, "Spica, can I have my spot?" he asked as politely as possible.

Spica turned his head, "no!" he sneered.

June giggled, "Spica took your spot in the circle, thus awarding him ten points…BEHOLD!"

**Shun 15 Spica 23**

Spica turned his head, "can I have a bonus point for being awesome?"

"Of course, in fact I'm going to award you double that for being doubly awesome! One for having an awesome weapon and two for my awesome blue hair!" the two laughed.

**Shun 15 Spica 24 **

Shun stared on. Was June telling another of her terrible jokes?

June snapped her fingers as if she was able to read his mind. "I was!"

Spica did a small dance, "Whoo hoo and another point for me!"

**Shun 15 Spica 25**

Shun had to do something. At this rate he'll never earn enough points to catch up. "June, I almost caught the monster. I won't let anything hurt you or anyone else!"

June waved her finger, "Sorry Shunny-whoony, but Spica has clearly shown he'll be a much better body guard than you'll ever be." She pulled out a mysterious bowl of oranges, "watch, with every slice… another point…"

Shun couldn't believe it! The power of oranges was not that great. But before his eyes, she placed the first slice in Spica's mouth.

**Shun 15 Spica 26**

And another….

**Shun 15 Spica 27**

And another…

**Shun 15 Spica 28**

But Shun had underestimated the might of the citrus fruit. June took her finger and pulled out the annoying large seed from inside, thus creating a seedless orange slice; one that did not require one to spit the remains or swallow them. The power of that one seedless slice was so great, not only did it raise Spica twice over, but even DECREASED Shun's pitiful score and take away the bold format away from his points!

**Shun** 14 **Spica 30**

Spica grinned wildly as he proudly sat on Shun's rock. "Face it Shun… you'll never catch up. Just give up!"

June placed her hands on her lap. "Indeed Shun… admit it… you are just my best friend… and Spica is…my _bestest_ friend!"

**O|=========================END OF DREAM===========================|O**

Shun jerked his head and looked around. Spica was sleeping in his bed as well as June. He sighed as he rested his head back down. It was all a dream. He looked at his arm.

**Shun 15 Spica 13**

All was still well. He was ahead… barely… but what about tomorrow? What should he do?

**O|====================================================|O**

The Master sat against the door of his hut. Earlier, he had walked out of the hut, Cass immediately went in afterwards. He shouldn't have said what he said earlier. Maybe she was ready to talk again and he blew it? He's not sure, but he needed to stop questioning and his daily navel gazing and do something. Maybe Misty was right? Maybe he needed to take off for a day? If he was off the island, both he and she would have some proper time to think. Of course, if he went overseas by himself, then he'll just make things worse. He clasped his hands. "God, whether your high above or down below, forgive me for having such thoughts. I was angry and…please… show me a sign… help me. I've lost one family; don't tear this one away from me."

Just as he raised his head the door to the children's hut opened.

Shun quietly tip-toed outside, carrying the filled water satchels. "June and Spica can sleep together all they want, however if he gets to his rock early enough, Spica wouldn't be able to steal his spot!" he thought as he planted his bottom down and folded his arms with his chin raised high. He sat there for a second before rubbing his arms. He didn't realize how cold it got at this time.

"Shun? What are you doing here?" asked Master Daidalos.

Shun turned to his teacher, "oh… I… couldn't sleep and thought I'd get ready for breakfast early." He replied truthfully. He rubbed his arms and began to glow, trying to use his cosmos to keep himself warm.

He turned to the sky, "Shun its two in the morning." He flatly stated. He turned his head, "go back to bed and get some sleep."

The boy stopped burning his cosmos as dizziness began to settle in, "I'm not tired. I did my entire warm ups and my water duty." He pulled out his warm up stick with all his numbers on it before he returned to rubbing arms to create some heat. "Wha-what are you doing out here? I thought you said your patrols ended at one so you could get some sleep?" Shun replied back while his teeth chattered.

The Argentinean sighed, watching his breath fog up in front of him. Shun, despite his outward naivety had always been quite perceptive for his age. He had always expected everyone to be asleep, and Shun wandering around at this time of night had caught him off guard. "I was just doing some thinking."

Shun nodded. "Oh… okay." The two sat silently in the cold Andromeda Island air, neither knowing why his teacher stayed up so late or why he woke up so early. He looked at his face. "Master, why have you been so sad lately? You were very happy in the beginning of the month but now you are not."

_I'm sure they know something is going on. You yourself said that children are a lot more perceptive than most adults give them credit for._

The Master turned downwards. "Shun, what is your definition of trust?"

Shun was shocked. Master told him that people who answer a question with another question were often hiding something, but that is what he just did. Maybe the Master can't tell him that he wants a little help. It actually felt odd for his teacher to ask advice from him, but he will try to answer as best as he can. "Oh, trust is…" he stopped as Master Daidalos turned his head, his eyes gazing at him as if they beg for an answer. Shun must be strong and confident, "I think it's when people do what they say they will do. You don't worry if they will lie to you or mess with you or push you off a cliff," Shun bit his lip. Did that last part come out of his mouth? Shun nervously held his hands wondering if he will frown on him for it.

The Master held his hands, "do you think that no matter how terrible the deed, a person can earn back trust?"

"Yes!" he answered without a second thought. "You can earn back trust, but you have to do what you say you will and keep your promises!" Shun held his hands, "I hope my answer was good enough."

Daidalos looked up. Role reversal can be sometimes a little overwhelming. "It was good."

"But Master, you're better at giving answers."

He looked up, "answers can come in many forms, books, our own meandering experience, many places. I just asked because I wanted the best answer from the heart and I cannot think of anyone who uses their heart more than you." He listened to boy thank him. In truth, Shun didn't realize how much his answer truly helped him. He had a good idea of what to say.

Shun sat deep in thought. He never really thought he was using his heart. It just came naturally. Maybe every time he thought of Spica and got an unsettling feeling that was his heart speaking? He wondered if doing this was all worth it? He didn't hate Spica, and June was still his friend. Here he was, sitting out in the cold all because he couldn't control his jealousy. He didn't like it. Maybe if he found an excuse to go do something else, it will cure his jealousy? He wished his sister was with him. She seemed very understanding, but every time he dreams, he just goes right back before getting anything done. "Master, where is Guiddecca?"

He looked up. Shun couldn't be talking about the Underworld. "I'm not sure. Why are interested in this place?"

"My sister is there!" he beamed before shying away, "I think…"

He raised his head, "you've been talking about your sister quite a bit lately."

Shun nodded, "I would… like to meet her and I know she's in Guiddecca," wherever that may be.

He looked down, "I actually got a scroll from the Kido Foundation." He was going to pull Shun aside tomorrow, but now was just a good a time as any to talk about it. "They wanted to discuss the details of filming here on the island, at their corporation in Japan." Maybe Shun was just God's answer? He could use Misty's offer to watch the other kids. He'd take some time off while getting some work done. He thought Pandora was just Shun's wishful thinking, but if he thought of a place, perhaps she did exist? Maybe someone from over there mentioned it to Shun before. "I think it's important that you come along for the meeting Shun, but we can also ask them for more information about her."

The little boy thought hard. He really wanted to know more about Pandora. "When are we leaving?"

"We can leave anytime?" He looked to the door, "I'd like to leave as soon as possible."

Shun twiddled his fingers, "can we leave today?"

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Four: A Better World**

**Chapter 24-3: The Sinking Of Ships Final Part One**

**O================================================================================O**

He opened the door and turned to the floor with a blanket on top. She always looked nice while she slept. He took a deep breath. If things worked out, it would open a door of opportunity to repair most of the damage that the situation has caused. On the other hand, if she does get upset, then he'd lose any hope of clearing his name and making the next five months till Shun's birthday/Cassiopeia Test a living hell. He knelt down and shook her shoulder, "Cass?" She turned her head and surprisingly, didn't even bother to put her mask on. Either she would like to work things out, or she was just too tired and wasn't aware her face was bare.

She looked up at his blue shirt and khakis, "why are you in your casual clothes?" She sat up and put her mask on. Was she late for breakfast? "What time is it?"

"Five." He pulled out the scroll, "we're both going to Japan to speak with them regarding the Kido Foundation coming here. Misty will be here to watch the kids and the soldiers. I told Shun that we should wait until everyone should be awake, that way we could tell everyone in person. I thought I should tell you myself…"

"…so the kids don't find out?" she snapped.

_You can earn back trust, but you have to do what you say you will and keep your promises!_

"I'm telling _you_, because I never realized that it hurt _you_ that much to go off the island without you knowing. If I had known sooner, I wouldn't have done it. I'm going to Japan and taking Shun with me." It was so tempting to yell back. He was tired and he shouldn't have to let her know everywhere he was going. Besides, he never did anything. But considering her past, maybe he really was being too hard on her.

She nodded. She didn't bother to open the scroll, "Have fun," she whispered.

He wasn't sure if she didn't care what he did, or if she was just touched by the gesture. That was the problem with Amazons wearing a mask.

**O|====================================================|O**

"Aw, I wish I can go to Japan too!" cried June as she did her morning warmup pull ups by clinging on the side of her Sunning Rock.

Shun, wearing his orange Kido hoodie over the suspenders of his new white pants, stood to the side next to Spica. "Master says that he could only take me if he's going to use Light Speed to reach Japan. But Master says he'll give me extra spending money to pick out things to bring back. Spica wants Pocky."

"Make sure it's the one with chocolate and the almonds," spoke Spica.

Shun did a double take, "oh I thought you liked Strawberry Pocky?"

"No, that's Leda."

June turned to the two, "what's Pocky?"

Shun stepped forward, but Spica's mouth opened first. "It's a cookie that looks like a stick and it's dipped in all sorts of flavors."

**Shun 15 Spica 14**

But Shun was ready for this, "I can bring you back some June. I think you will like it."

June tilted her head in happiness, "oh thank you, Shun!"

**Shun 16 Spica 14 **

"Shun," called the Master just as he stepped out. "Let's go," he called to him as he headed toward the trail that led to the beach. Shun ran to his side just as he turned around. "June, take care of the morning circle until Saint Misty comes here."

"Yes Master," she bowed just as motioned Spica over. "Come on Spica, let's go start peeling some oranges for a fruit bowl!"

**Shun 16 Spica ****15**

Shun turned around as he watched Spica walking around the circle. His eyes widened as he watched him walk around trying to decide where to sit. "Not my rock… not my rock…" he muttered as he watched Spica pick a spot.

"Hey June, does this make me the Master?" he asked as he bounced on the largest one.

June took her whip and snapped the tip of it right in front of his face, "Nuh uh! I'm in charge! That is my rock today; now go to your spot."Spica reluctantly slid off of it while June sat on her teacher's spot with a nice proud leg cross.

"Shun, is something wrong?" his teacher turned to him.

Shun shook his head. "No I'm fine." That was close, he almost lost ten points.

Half an hour later, they reached the beach. The buoy floated on the ocean, the light beeping on the top. The Master pulled the duffle bag off his back and dropped it on the sand. He untied the drawstring to reveal his Pandora's box. He opened the lid and pulled out his cloak from inside and gave it a nice snap to spread it out. "Many people believe that the difference between a Silver cape and a Gold one is merely cosmetic, Silvers are draped over their shoulder pads while Golds simply tuck them under. In reality, a Gold's Cloth is actually sewn with Concentrated Star Dust, in fact, if you hold it to the sun, you can actually see them."

He passed it to Shun. Shun carefully rolled a part of it to keep it from rubbing against the sandy ground. He raised it to the sky and could see the sparkly large thick lines that ran perfectly parallel horizontally, crisscrossing over the fine threads of white silk. "It looks like the inside of my hoodie." Shun commented before handing the cape back. He then pointed to a spot where the fabric was a little thinner, "see Master?"

Daidalos looked at and was puzzled. It didn't look like any normal fabric. It looked like hard plastic strips. Then again, the hoodie was supposedly well made, and the fact that it remained in fairly good condition signified it was made well with good materials. He continued his small lesson. "Traveling at the speed of light is fairly safe for the person themselves. However, when one carries passengers, the person must create a thin cosmos shield to protect them. The cape is woven with the Star dust to make it easier to ensure the person is properly shielded." He placed the cape around Shun's shoulders. "Wrap this around your body."

Shun turned his head as the sun slowly began to rise in the distance. He pulled the cape over his head and wrapped himself up tightly, fearful of the sensation. "I'm ready," he spoke through the tiny window for his face. He watched as the Master picked his body up. Shun looked at his face.

"Shun, close your eyes."

He did so. Just as he did, the sound of cars and horns blared outside while the gabble of his native language was prominent with the gossip of some pop idol star. The scent of exhaust filled his nose causing him to open his eyes and cough. "We're here?" he stammered before the Master placed him down. Shun pulled off the cloth and jerked his head wildly.

It almost felt like a dream. Shun stared wide eyed at the various colorful posters on the wall with several pretty girls and cartoons drawn on them. Hundreds, possibly millions… or even billions of people crowded street. He almost felt overwhelmed. He nervously clung to the Master's arm.

"Are you going to be alright, Shun?" he asked as he turned down to him and placed his hand on his back to comfort him a little bit.

Shun nodded, "oh, I'm fine. It's so… big!" It was more than that. The only time he really got to see the place was on television back at the orphanage as well as the few road trips that Matsuda took him, Jabu and Shiryu from the Orphanage to the studio. In a way, it was scarier than the trips to Ethiopia and Greece. Soon the fear began to dissipate and excitement began to take hold.

Daidalos looked down as Shun began to marvel at the various pictures and people around him. He himself looked around the place before he went down to business. He pulled the Kido scroll out and rolled it out. He went to the coordinates instructed on it. He searched the area and spotted a payphone. On the scroll was a card taped right on it. He lifted it off the paper. "Come on, Shun," he lifted his duffle bag and began to walk.

Shun stood there, reading a billboard, before he rushed over to the payphone where the Master stood. "What are we doing here?"

He looked down, "well, the scroll said that if we scan the card through the slot, we'll get a direct connection to the main office, they'll arrange for a meeting that day and we'll be good." He slid the card in and lifted the phone, before waiting for a dial tone. As he stood there, he looked at a large poster with a blond haired girl with a moon on her forehead with a black cat around her shoulders. The Master turned to Shun, "what does that say?" he asked as he pointed to it.

He stared at the lettering. After looking at the Greek language for so long it was a little difficult, but his mind began to adjust, "in the name of the moon, I'll TEXT you!" he said as he pointed to the phone in her hands.

He nodded. "I thought it was something important."

Shun shook his head. "No, it's just an ad," Shun watched as the Master held the phone to his ear only to frown. "Master what's wrong?"

He sighed in frustration. "They're saying something in Japanese." He handed the phone to Shun's ear.

Shun listened carefully and bobbed his head up and down, "Uh huh… uh… uh…ah, she says, we need forty yen if we wish to make a call."

The Master rolled his eyes before Shun placed the phone back down. "Alright, let's go find some place to make an exchange." He pointed toward a nearby bank, "the richest man in the world couldn't spare half a Euro to make a collect call." He muttered.

A pretty short haired girl stood outside the building, "おはようございます!" she greeted with a bright smile and bowed. The Master studied how she did it and mirrored it back. The girl giggled for a moment, "Good Morning!" she translated her Japanese.

Shun looked up as the Master seemed confused as he uttered Good Morning back. It was then he forgot that his teacher obviously didn't know Japanese but English as well since he wasn't in school long enough to learn it as well as the fact that he had to focus learning Greek and French.

As the two walked inside, the Master looked down wondering if his accent got in the way, "Shun, did I sound alright?" To him, it sounded slow and off.

Shun looked up. "You did, but," he stopped.

"But what?" he asked.

Shun wasn't sure if he should mention it, "don't be mad, but you bowed like a girl."

The Master stopped. "What?"

"Uh huh, boys," Shun stepped in front and demonstrated his with his hands. "Girls bow with their hands on their thighs and boys place their hands on their sides." He watched as his teacher gave a frustrated look. Shun looked up, "its okay!" Shun didn't want his first impression of his country to be bad, "I'll help you!"

The two headed to the counter.

An older woman with her hair in a bonnet bowed, "ようこそ、どのように今日はあなたを助けることができますか?"

The Master, not having any idea on what was said bowed like a boy and pointed to Shun. He watched as the two spoke at such an incredible speed and conversing away.

Shun turned to him, "Master, I need some money. She said she can't convert our Ethiopian Burr, but she'll do our Euros."

He nodded as he handed the green haired boy some of their money. He watched as the woman counted it out and laid it in front of them.

She smiled politely and pointed at the Master, "これはあなたのお父さんですか？"

Shun gave him the strangest look. It looked almost like he was thinking about something, but he wasn't sure what. Suddenly after a little bit, Shun smiled and placed his hand over the Master's, "父 (_chichi)_," he replied.

The Master's face turned a bright red. "chi chi?" He mumbled. He had no idea what connotation meant in Japanese, but in Spanish, at least in Mexico, it was very vulgar. Maybe not very vulgar but it was at least one of those words that he and his friends would point and giggle at back when he was in Argentina. He knew Shun wouldn't say anything like _that _out in the open, but it was difficult hearing the normally polite boy say it with such love and admiration.

The Japanese teller smiled before she looked up. "Oh, how cute! I hope… you enjoy Japan. It is _very _good and friendly!" She smiled before giving him an American handshake.

The two stepped outside. The Master bowed correctly to the greeter before he looked down at Shun. "Shun, what does _chi chi_ mean?" he whispered, feeling dirty after uttering it.

Shun eyes turned to the side. "Oh, uh."

The Master turned to a clock, "never mind, we'll talk about it later, let's go make the call."

**O|==========================KIDO ORPHANAGE==========================|O**

Matsuda sat at his desk, reading the latest report of the observance team of another Saint landing on the island. His hands shook for a moment until he remembered hearing something. He turned to his computer and browsed through the files until he found the appropriate recording. For a moment, there was nothing but static and the familiar sound of Shun's breathing. He listened to the boy walk around for a little bit.

…_Down the yellow waterfall… la la la… down down down… to the brown brown ground…_

Matsuda pressed the fast forward button. Shun, every once in a while had a tendency to sing while taking a piss alone. After a little bit, he then hit the play button.

_Shun… Let's go… June, take care of the morning circle until Saint Misty comes here._

_Yes Master… Come on Spica, let's go start peeling…_

He stopped the recording and relaxed, the Saint was there to just protect the island. While it disappointed him over the fact that today they were guaranteed that the main Saint would be gone, at least he wouldn't have to worry about _three_ Saints on the island.

Matsuda sat in his black chair and thought about it. Apparently the Cassiopeia Saint, was only considered Silver-leveled and not Gold (apparently not all Golden-Line Saints are Gold Leveled as theorized), she also hadn't trained for several years. If this other one wasn't too bad, there may be a good opportunity to attack.

He reached for his mouse and double clicked on an icon marked Siberian Training Grounds. It was definitely worth making contact if it meant for an opportunity to gather Concentrated Star Dust. He waited for a moment for the software to load. A small black video screen appeared as he sat in front of it. Matsuda folded his hands as a small digital hour glass appeared. Sometimes he'd have to wait for several hours for his contact to appear, but it was well worth it. The _faithful _slave's master was one of the Saints who was a part of the Kido Children meetings that they had. He was a man who was taken from his village and forced to sleep in the filth of other creatures. Every time he encountered him, he was always lamenting over the many servitude duties he must do against his will and how much he hated every happy person in Sanctuary. He was tired of playing monkey, doing things at the sound of a bell.

Matsuda grinned as the man's face appeared. "Camus, how are you?"

The pathetic blue haired French man sighed hard. "Tired. All the baby bear shit off the floor hardened last night and my Master forced me to scrape it off," he uttered dryly.

"Terrible…" Matsuda uttered remorsefully as he stared at Camus' dirt-covered arms. "You look like you need some pocket money. Perhaps you can go to a village and drink away the pain you had today. Would you like a simple opportunity to have more than enough to get something fancy?" He watched as the poor bear trainer nodded. "Tell me, who is this Saint Misty and how powerful is she?"

Camus used his breath to warm his hands before putting them away. He closed his eyes and thought hard. "I think… oh yes… my Master; the Crystal Saint said _he_ was the leader of the Silver Saints. Overall, not as powerful as the Silver at Andromeda Island, but his Marble Tripper technique is considered one of the strongest concentrated cosmos attack among the Silvers."

Matsuda nodded. "Alright, I'll wire it to you in an hour. Until next time," he closed the connection. When Matsuda found him, he knew he would be the perfect puppet. A lowly street rat with a menial job that was willing to betray his loved ones for a better life yet has several connections. Why the poor fool was so destitute that he can't even afford a coat! How he managed to get around in the Siberian weather was beyond him. Although it sounded like he won't be able to send some forces to the island after all; another day, another disappointment for Dr. Asamori.

Right now, his office looked like a mess with his papers scattered all over the place. Except for a maintenance man, all of the janitors' were fired. He reached over toward the intercom, "Mr. Valentine, please report to my office." He called out. With all the children either dead or at a training ground, the guards were always looking for menial work to avoid being laid off.

**O|==========================JAPAN==========================|O**

Shun and the Master looked at the map. "There's a park on the way. We could kill some time there until six o'clock."

Shun nodded. "It feels like we just got up." Japan was six hours ahead of Ethiopia. "Right now, I bet everyone is eating breakfast at home."

The Master looked down, "but Shun, technically you are home." He waved his hand over toward the other Japanese as they roamed the streets.

He shrugged, "I have two homes and I like them both very much!" He touched his stomach, "but I'm getting very hungry."

The Master felt the same way, especially after they made their pay phone call and the scent of Japanese food filled the air. "We have plenty of time." He looked around at the various advertisements. If the words followed the Latin alphabet he wouldn't be as lost. However the Japanese characters made it impossible for him to understand especially since some of the menus had no pictures in which he could correspond to. , "I'll let you pick it out."

Shun gave a head nod. He looked around, determined to pick out something delicious for his teacher's first taste of Japan. He reached for the Master's hand and walked him, carefully looking over the menus on the carts. Several venders proudly waved their wares in an attempt to draw the attention of the two. "(Ikki says takoyaki is good, but Master may not like octopus.)" He mumbled in Japanese. "Sweet bread… that sounds good… but… maybe something hot…" He thought before he turned his head. "Master, here!" he pointed over toward a noodle cart that was conveniently next to a table.

The eager operator/cook graciously bowed before the two _tourists_. "Hello, how are you! Welcome!" he graciously laughed in his gentle bad English. "What would you like?"

The Master smiled back and pointed for Shun.

Shun walked up, "こんにちは！してください、私たちの瞬間を与えます。" he said as he waved a finger. Shun listened to his reply, "I told him we need a moment, and he said we can take our time."

The man handed them a mini laminated menu that the two of them. "Shun, does this mean hot or spicy?" he asked as he pointed to the 辛いon the menu.

Shun nodded. "(_Tsurai_)!) How did you know?"

He raised a hand, "the character was in red and the print was bigger. (_Kuh-rai.)_" He muttered.

Shun smiled before pointing to another character. "This one is for chicken, 鶏肉."

The Master looked at it, "(_Cainny-koo._)" He smiled a little bit. "How do I say pork?"

" 豚肉" Shun spoke.

It seemed like a really long word. "(_Boo-tah-ni-koo._)" He thought back at what Shun was talking with all those other people. "(_Boo-tah-ni-koo, Te ku-da-sai_.)"

Shun beamed. "Master, you said 'Pork, please'! How did you know how to say please?" he asked while he pointed to the cook at the item that Shun wanted on the menu.

He pointed out, "I kept hearing you say it, so I thought coming from you, it was either please or thank you."

It made Shun smile. He was actually teaching his teacher something. They turned to the Ramen man as he gave them two bowls creating an opportunity to teach his teacher another phrase, "(_Doh-mo_)." The master repeated it after receiving his bowl. Afterwards the two of them headed over toward the bench. Shun turned his head. He noticed the Master looking over at him waiting patiently. Shun pulled out his chop sticks and held them out to show his hand placement. "You should eat the noodles a little drink some broth and eat a little bit of the toppings but make sure you eat the seaweed last. It's okay to slurp the noodles a little bit to show the ramen man you like it." He demonstrated it and watched as the Master mirrored afterwards, and sucked up the noodles after.

He looked down and did the same. "It's really good." He looked down, "Very good. I've never eaten ramen before, but wow this is good!" It was so good he couldn't stop saying good, "how often do you eat ramen?"

Shun was pleased but a little sadden, "it's actually my first time." Shun looked down at his bowl, "I see people eat it all the time on TV." He looked around the busy place as friends sat with each other, playing go and picking out food, "I've never been to a park before." Shun held back his tears and continued to take pleasure in his food before it got soggy.

Daidalos finished chewing his piece of pork. "Well, we have plenty of meat and vegetables on the island," he looked down, "maybe after we're done, we can go and pick up ramen noodles and take it back to the island. It'll be like taking a little bit of Japan with us? We do need to get that candy that Spica and June asked for. I can even find some wood and make chopsticks for us to eat with."

The little boy gave a firm head nod, "uh huh!"

After finishing their food they continued through the park. They stopped in front of a clock tower. "The orphanage is a block away, but we still have a lot of time until the meeting," the Master spoke. He looked around, trying to find something else to kill the time. He spotted a man at a table with several boxes on top of it. "Shun what's that?"

"(Himitsu-Bako) He's selling personal puzzle boxes." He remembered seeing them on television. "They may look like a solid block of wood, but it's really a box that you keep something really valuable inside. In order to open it, you have to slide the panels in a certain order. Sometimes you have to squeeze certain spots to get them to move. Master can we go see them?"

He nodded and the two came over to see his wares. The merchant held a demo box where the top was worn down, the sides banged up (most likely from frustration), but still in good shape. He handed it over to Shun. Shun turned it around trying to find the first step. His thumbs moved the panel a little bit before he handed it to the Master.

Daidalos stared at it. He moved one side of it a little bit, hearing a faint noise inside. He pushed the panel forward causing it to move on side. He turned the box around, but the other side wouldn't budge. He turned to the merchant as he gave a gentle laughter and held his hand out.

The merchant showed them how it was done. He reset the box back to its original solid square. He moved the wooden panels on both ends, slid another piece, up and the other down. This caused what looked like a solid top to reveal four separate sliding panels. He slid those in all sorts of zigzag directions. Forty moves later, he moved the final panel in place thus allowing him to pull a hidden compartment and revealed his grandson's card featuring some cartoon character named Duo Maxwell. He then began the process of sliding the panels back together until it went back into its solid block shape. He handed it back to Shun, "もう一度試してみてください。" He winked, "あなたはそれを行うことができます。"

Shun was amazed at the puzzle box. He followed the man's advice and retried the puzzle box once more. He slid the side panels a little bit, before closing his eyes and began to think hard.

"Shun, I think this part goes up." The Master reached over slid the side up a little bit.

He turned the box and slid another piece in another direction, "do you think this is the next step?" he asked.

"I think so."

The man watched the two study the puzzle box and try to figure out what the next step. He then pointed to Daidalos. "これはあなたのお父さんですか？"

Shun looked up, "はい！これは私の父です。(_Hai! Kore wa watashi no chichidesu_.)" He said as he patted the Master's arm.

"_Chi chi_? There was that word again. What does _chi chi_ mean?" The Master thought to himself. Maybe the world wouldn't stand out so much if it didn't mean _breasts_ in his native language, but Shun seems to use it to refer to him.

"Master, I need a little help." Shun asked as he held up the incomplete box. Shun watched as the Master examined the almost-open box, observing the grooves and the pieces that stuck out before he moved one final slot to pull out the trading card.

"グッジョブ！" he congratulated them as they gave the box back, bowed like boys and headed toward the Orphanage.

Shun looked up at the mighty building. It seemed a lot greyer than he remembered. The grass had various dust patches from where they played soccer at. To his surprise, there were no guard dogs anymore. In fact, the chains that held them were lying all over the place with a thick coat of rust. The outside gates didn't have a lock on them and weren't electric anymore. He quietly walked a little closer to the Master and held his strong forearm, finding the strength to be brave and not cry from all the memories that began to come forth. After all, he was going to be ten.

The door opened up as Tatsumi walked up, "welcome Saint of Cepheus. Come right in," the butler spoke through his Japanese to Greek converter while shaking the Master's hand along the way. he waved a large eyebrow, "oh, you brought Shun along." He leaned down and waved his large fingers, "hey there little guy!"

Shun stood there awkwardly. It was so strange seeing Tatsumi act like this. "Hello, Tatsumi." He bowed his head before returning back to his teacher's side.

Daidalos could sense a bit of discomfort in Shun ever since they stepped into the building. "_Shun, remember what your brother said, and be brave. I doubt he will try anything, but if he does, I'm here._" He spoke through his cosmos.

Shun lowered his head, "_I'm not afraid of him, but I don't like him acting like he cares about me, when I know he doesn't," _he replied. Shun tilted his chin. It was then he realized it was the first time he was able to answer back with the cosmos without any trouble. In fact, for a moment it felt like he was just talking to his teacher, much like when they had their meetings. Shun took a step back, wondering if he could do it away from his teacher. _"Master, we won't stay here too long, will we?" _Shun was amazed. Maybe the topic wasn't one he really liked, but he was actually doing it without pushing his head against another forehead.

"_No, we aren't. We'll be in and out. We'll purchase some trinkets to take home for the others, some ramen for dinner, and we'll go back to your second home._" He paused. "_See, I told you it will come to you._"

Tatsumi turned his head. "_What the hell? Why are they just staring at each other?"_ he wondered. "Matsuda had to take a call at the last minute but he'll be out in half an hour. You both can wait in the lobby. There's a tv on there, and I turned it to some cartoon."

The two followed him into the next room. Several chairs were lined up against the wall. Tatsumi handed the Master a remote control before promptly leaving. He looked down at the device and pressed the on switch. The two of them sat in a couple of comfy chairs. "_Shun, do you recognize this cartoon?_" he asked as he pointed up.

Shun shrugged his shoulders, "no." It looked a little neat. It had some robots in it, so maybe it won't be so bad. Daidalos pulled out a magazine while Shun continued to watch. He stared at the TV, as the boy and the girl spoke. "Master, why are they naked and stuck together?"

Daidalos looked up. "What type of cartoon is this?" he asked. He aimed the remote and pressed the button but it wouldn't change. He looked at it. "Are the batteries dead?"

Shun tilted his head, "oh, now they are unstuck. That's good!"

The Master looked up as the two people were dressed again. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, Shun gasped in horror, "Master, the robot busted through the girl's eye!" he screamed as the large purple and green robot appeared in the middle of a large pupil. The Master looked around and spotted a slot at the TV. He pressed the button and ejected the DVD. He looked at the front and tried to read the letters, "_End of Evangelion._" He looked at the cheap sticker. Apparently it was a bootleg as well.

**O|==========================SANCTUARY==========================|O**

Aiolia threw his head back, laughing hard. "Oh my… I thought…" His face burned red from the entire situation. "You… I was… I mean… I was like I can't believe you would do that… and you didn't!"

Marin sat on the other side of the broken column that they were on, equally unable to maintain her composure. "How long were you standing out there?" Another thought struck her mind. "How long was Seiya listening to me?"

He leaned on his thighs, "Seiya was probably there for about five minutes. I only heard the last couple of sentences."

Marin rolled her eyes. "Uh, I'll make him run out there until his legs fall off he dares blabber all of this to his friends."

"Then a legless trainee you'll have. He was yelling out to me and waving his arms." He took a deep breath. "I'm glad it was nothing more than a misunderstanding."

She crossed her legs, "now if only every other person would be like you." She turned her masked face toward the coliseum. "Every time I'm on a mission, I ask myself two questions, one is whether I'll come back alive," she drummed her fingers. "The other is if people are going to be spreading rumors that I was having sex with the other Silvers, just because I get along with them. Besides, it's just as embarrassing for them as it is for me." She folded her arms. She still can't believe that Albiore was on her list of people she ruined just for being a woman. "I became an Amazon to help others, not to go find a boyfriend!"

Aiolia shifted his eyes a little bit. He can't believe he ever questioned her. Marin had been the only one in Sanctuary who never treated him different for his brother's actions. "What if you find the right one?"

Marin turned her head. "What did you say?" she asked.

He shouldn't have such thoughts. They were both loners, but she at least held some respect unlike him who's forced to stand in front of his damned brother's tomb, watching people piss on it before starting a day of training. He's heard of the Silver Cassiopeia Saint being ostracized from her sisterhood. He doesn't want Marin to be a scapegoat like him. Aiolia sighed, before kicking a stone. "Nothing."

**O|=========================KIDO ORPHANAGE===========================|O**

"Mata!" Shun cried as he ran across the lobby.

Matsuda waved his hands as he held them out, "Hey Shun!" he lifted him up in the air. "Wow, you're big!" He placed a hand over Shun's bicep as he held him. "And… strong." He squeezed the hard muscle a bit, "I think you're stronger than me…seriously."

Shun looked up, "I'm glad you're not holding a camera, and now I can hug you." He said as he placed his arms around him.

"And I can hug you back!" He placed the heavy, excited boy down. "You must be Saint Cepheus Daidalos." He reached over shook the Master's hand, "so you're the Silver who's awarded four Cloths. Shun must be really lucky to get you."

He nodded his head, "actually I feel quite lucky and very blessed to receive Shun. It's rare to find someone with as much integrity as his." He looked around Matsuda, surprised not to see the little microphone hook up on him. "You speak fluent Greek?"

Matsuda nodded, "I do. Y también español."

The Master looked up, "No puedo creerlo."

But Matsuda waved his finger, "Por supuesto. Puedo hablar...ingles, francés y árabe. De hecho, mi primero comisión fue de la Guerra de Malvinas, en su país de Argentina." He followed it up with a smile, "lovely country, especially the one spot with all the penguins."

"Master, why are there penguins in Argentina?" asked Shun.

Daidalos shrugged, "I guess because it's warm." He turned to the door, "listen, we have many things to do, can we please go ahead and get started with the meeting." He knew that while Shun enjoyed being around Matsuda, Shun hated being at the Orphanage itself.

Matsuda nodded. "Yeah, no problem; I know what it's like to be busy."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**O|========================================================================|O**

**Next Update: February 27 **

**Sinking of Ships 3-2 **

**Shun and his _chichi_ continue their Single Awarenesss Day romp in Japan. **

**Zelos receives a shocking visit.**

**Misty frolics naked on the sands of Andromeda Island.**

**Have you ever felt the true power of the Cosmos?**

**O|========================================================================|O**

**When I made the outline to this chapter, I estimated that it would be at around two parts at the most. However, as a person who's never really written romance, I never anticipated the amount of writing was involved in these types of scenes, thus nearly doubling my expected chapter count. I swear, I'll never write another soap-opera love triangle(s) ever again. This chapter is 10K words and I'm still not done dealing with them. **

**I did have a surprising amount of fun with the Japan scenes. I wanted to include actual Japanese characters because, it really gives a sense of how lost the Master was when it came to going around Japan and having Shun lead him. I'm not sure if they are gramatically correct (I used Google translator for those which is why the phrases they use are very simple) but I did take Spanish at school.**

**Again, I apologize for being (really) late on this one. I broke a tooth, had to wait in a couple of goverment buildings to get it fixed by a charity orginization. Even though I lost a quarter of my back molar, I'm surprsingly not in pain (which is good) but it still took up a lot of time. One of the reasons I like updating on weekends is because I don't have work on those days. Someone took an extended vacation and I had to cover for them. **

**Now, I have had some critisim recently on the quality of the chapters. I don't mind people telling me its not up to their expectations, but I'd appreciate if you tell me why. Otherwise I'm left wondering where am I going wrong. Again, I do like it when people point out things, but if you are going to tell me the story should be deleted, than at least explain why, otherwise it doesn't help me get better or bring it up to standards.**

**I really wanted to end this chapter. I never meant for the "two parter" to be this big. On the outline, it seemed a lot shorter, but when made into a story, it just got so big. **

_**- Anyways, Lost Canvas OVA is now on Crunchyrolldotcom. You can watch it free and legally. In fact unlike illegal dubs, watching it on Crunchyroll supports the series. The second season is also being simulcasted on there as well. **_

_**- There is going to be an official Saint Seiya CG Movie by Kurumada and Toei. If you poke around the internet, there is a surprisingly sexy trailer that features the CG backside of Seiya. If you hated him in the series, you'll find he makes for a pretty hot CG character. **_

_**- Saint Seiya Episode G is continuing.**_

_**- There is going to be a Next Dimension anime series by Toei (Shun's going to be back on television!). **_

**Very exciting news.**

**Anyways, I have to go now. **

**If there are any problems, feel free to let me know. Thank you for the reviews and the support. **

**Jenny D**


	33. 4D: The Sinking of Ships Final

**O|=============KIDO ORPHANAGE MEDICAL FACILITY /BASEMENT (PAST)=============|O**

Four year old Shun laid on the cot while Mr. V sat by his side, dabbing a piece of cloth with water and laying it upon his sweaty forehead. Shun's half open eyes stared at the ceiling. He listened to the plumbing as another toilet was flushed. He heard the water travel before he turned to the same cracked pipe released some water that fell into the same bucket. Mr. V was familiar with this room. Earlier that year Shun's toe was shot off, they took him down there. Miss Saori hated the sight of blood and Mr. Kido despised footing the bill over such a _useless_ appendage of the body.

Today, they couldn't take him to a poison control center; too expensive for the world's wealthiest man when throwing up in a bucket proved to be an effective countermeasure.

"Ikki… where's Ikki?" muttered Shun.

Mr. V looked down. "Do you want your brother?"

"Ikki? Is Ikki coming?" he uttered once more as he twisted a little bit with the charitable IV still connected in his arm. Shun was still in disillusion from suffering from shock. He's a little better now. Earlier Shun was muttering out numbers and wouldn't stop commenting on plastic pipes and metal pipes. He just wasn't making any sense.

Mr. V placed his hands over the little boy's. "If you wish for your brother, than I shall bring him." He stood up and grabbed his black jacket that hung on the back of his chair. He threw it on and quickly buttoned it up, "wait here." He watched as the sickly child's glassy eyes stared at him, tracking his movement as he walked toward the elevator.

He pushed a button and lifted his glasses to allow the retina scanner to confirm his identity.

"_Enjoy your trip, Peter Valentine," _chimed the feminine voice of the elevator as the doors closed.

Valentine held his hands in front of him while he waited for it to slowly pull him up to the floor he needed. Typically, he wouldn't leave Shun alone, but ever since Rhadamanthys was fired it made it easier for him to leave him alone around here. He turned his head as a cheerful bell rang before the two doors separated.

He strolled down the quiet hall. Before him were the same ten doors, five on each side with each room holding ten children each. As he passed each set of doors, the sounds of children's feet rushing to return to bed in fear of the consequences for staying up pass the allotted hour. There was almost a rhythm to it. He cared not for them; his King was in pain and despair and needed to be soothed. He finally reached the last door on the left and softly opened it, allowing the blinding light of the bright bulb behind him to penetrate the pitch black room. "Ikki Amamiya, come here." He commanded in the Greek language. Being from Cyprus, it was his native language; a factor that certainly made it very easy to be hired into the service of the Kido Foundation. His eyes shifted around as all the children rested their heads on their pillows as if feigning sleep. "Shun Amam…" before he could finish the one he sought immediately hopped out of bed.

"What about, Shun!" he yelled as he defiantly approached Mr. V.

Mr. V calmly pulled out his night stick and gestured for him to follow him.

Shun stared at the endless assortment of pipes, some plastic, some metal. He began to count how many metal pipes there were. His eyes looked around before they widened. He felt more fish and rice come up but lacked the strength to turn his head. The food pushed forward into his mouth. He coughed and gagged as he had trouble getting any air. "Ik… Ik….." he chocked as he struggled to get it out of his mouth.

"Shun!" Ikki rushed over and grabbed his little brother. He pulled Shun over toward the bucket and stuck his finger into his mouth to get the food out. Shun coughed and wheezed as he breathed in the precious air. His orange hoodie was stained while bits of chunks dotted his now sticky cheeks. Ikki grabbed the wet rag and wiped it clean. "Shun, what happened during lunch?"

Shun turned his head, "Ik-ki… oh… you're here…." He muttered dreamily as if he was finally aware of his brother's presence for the first time.

Ikki hated Shun calling him by his first name. His high pitched voice made him sound like a bird. But that didn't matter. "Shun! What happened? Why did you start throwing up? Was the fish raw? What is it?"

"Shun's allergic to the new steroids." Mr. V stated as he returned back to his stool.

Ikki's eyes widened. "New steroids?" he wasn't even aware he was taking _old_ steroids! "What the fuck have you been feeding us?"

Mr. V looked over. "The meat was soaked in a steroid solution prior to being served. Results in training have improved ten percent, but such a number is too low for Saint's standards. The little grey dots you see in meat are small circular concentrated forms of the steroids that have shown a sixty percent improvement. Geki and Ban, two of the first test subjects have proved to be extremely successful, therefore the cafeteria personal have received the order to put it in everyone's food." he pointed toward his King, "Shun is one of the one percent to have a violent reaction to it."

"Ik-ki…whats… stereoids?" heaved Shun as his eyes stared at the pipes above him.

"It's shit that makes you strong…" Ikki leaned forward. Despite Shun being in la la land, he could tell he was thinking about something.

"It will.. make me… strong?" he uttered.

Ikki almost slapped his face. "Don't you think of trying them. Look at you!"

Shun began to cry. "I'm so small… everyone… I'm small… I'm so small… and weak… and I'll die… I'll die….and I'm weak…."

But Ikki won't have any of it. "Shun, did you see Geki! He's huge, but that's not natural! No kid should be built like that no matter how much they train!" He watched as Shun whimpered.

"But I can't… keep… promise… if I die…" Shun lurched forward before Mr. V pulled the boy toward his bucket.

Ikki didn't care. He knew that Sanctuary was big on everyone eating every bite. IN fact, he won't be surprised if they continued to feed him the same damn fish and hope that it finishes him off. "You're not eating anymore steroids! I'll check the meat and cut out ever last bit of the steroids every day if I have to and you will too!"

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Four: A Better World**

**Chapter 24-4: The Sinking Of Ships Final Part Two**

**O================================================================================O**

Valentine ran the vacuum back and forth over the loan red rug in the middle of the wooden floor. He turned his head as Matsuda opened his office. Valentine turned toward his King, bowed and quietly left carrying the appliance out, cord and all. Shun waved to him. It was a nice sign that his King still remembered him and even better to see the boy in good health and spirits most likely due to being away from the stresses of the orphanage.

The Master looked at Mr. V through the corner of his eye, gazing at the distinct silver mane on his head. He remembered his being a whitish-mother of pearl color, but couldn't tell with the shades over his eyes. Maybe he was over reacting? Why would a specter be here of all places?

"Master?" Shun tugged on his arm and guided him forward.

He looked down, "sorry I was just looking at the bowl of wax fruit," he lied as he shifted his attention down to the display. He chuckled a little bit when he noticed several teeth marks depicting all the times they managed to deceive the hungry.

Matsuda looked down as Shun had found his favorite chair. A black sofa that was so soft that he sank half a foot deep into its cushion. Matsuda pulled out Shun's Spider-Man glass and poured some apple juice into it and passed it to him.

"Come on in!" shouted Matsuda. "Your coffee's growing cold," he berated as he walked over to the coffee pot and poured a cup. The Master finally walked in and raised an eyebrow at the mug that held his coffee. He examined the soccer player, "Maradona?"

The camera man waved a finger, "I thought you'd know who he is."

Shun did not, "Master, who is Maradona?"

Daidalos stared at the cup, "Diego Maradona, a soccer player. In the World Cup back in 1986, against the United Kingdom, he was infamous for the world's most controversial soccer goal… followed by the game's greatest." He took a sip. "Good coffee," he looked at the picture on it, "good cup."

Matsuda stood behind his shiny mahogany circular desk. "I thought you'd like that." He sat down, "funny story, when I returned to your country to get some footage of the soccer game between Argentina and the U.K… as part of back when I was filming the Falkland War. I saw those cups before the game, but all they had was his picture. Then after the game, after the famous Hand of God move, I saw the merchant taking those cups and writing Copa de Dios on each of those with a permanent black marker while charging double and I thought… I have _got_ to get one of those so I could tell the story," Matsuda laughed, "and here we are!" He waved his hand, "come on sit down, ¡Relájese!" he told him as he pointed to the other super soft black sofa next to Shun.

Daidalos did so. Matsuda seemed genuinely nice, but after looking at him on the video as well as the amount of staged scenes, it was hard to say. Kids were easy to spot who was genuine and who was not, but adults, especially smart ones, were very difficult. He had to admit that after using Greek on the island, French with Saul and having Shun as his translator for Japanese, it was nice to hear his language again.

"Mmmm, I love apple juice," Shun cooed as he held his Spider-man cup while sinking deeper into what seemed like the world's most comfortable sofa. It got to the point that it looked like the chair was eating him alive. Matsuda reached over for his camera and snapped a picture of Shun, or at least what was left of him.

Daidalos was a little surprised that Shun didn't even flinch or even pay any attention to it. He supposed with Shun being photographed all his life that he was just used to it. After taking another sip from the Copa de Dios, the Master turned to Matsuda's wall. "You majored in Greek?"

Matsuda took his thumb and directed it to his endless shelves of books from Aesop's fables, mythology, Sanctuary's favorite pieces of literature, _The Iliad_ and _The Odyssey_. Two rows were even dedicated to the Greek Philosophers. "I originally minored in filming, but after having trouble finding work, I went back and got my major. I enjoyed that too." He smiled as he turned toward a large mirror before he turned back to his guests.

Dr. Asamori silently watched on the other side of the mirror. It was double sided, to ensure he could see the Saint, but no one could see him. For extra measure, the entire wall was layered with concentrated star dust. He looked down at the duffle bag with a bit of the silver light protruding from a small hole. He reached down toward a microphone at the collar of his lab coat. "Try to get him to take out his Cloth." The old, graying man muttered.

Matsuda listened to the transmission, but ignored it. Right now, he could see how wary the Saint was. The goal was to give Dr. Asamori a little time to study the Saint controlling the island to find a way to take him down and get the Concentrated Star Dust. Asking him to open his Pandora's Box to satisfy one's curiosity wasn't going to do it. He reached into his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper, "now, as much as I'd love to discuss soccer and Greek culture, we need to get to business. To make this meeting a little faster, I've made an itinerary of what I'll be doing. Everything you see is all I will do." Matsuda held it out. Nothing makes a better impression on someone than to have it down in writing.

Shun, curious at what was happening, jumped out of his seat and leaned over to see the list. Several interviews with each of the trainees, himself and the Master were listed. A training montage, parts of the lectures.

Dr. Asamori gripped his pen as he stared at the duffle bag. "Matsuda, ask him to open his box!" he snapped.

Shun and the Master both looked up. "Master, what's that sound?" the boy asked.

Matsuda reached into his ear. "Sorry, I forgot my music player was still in." He pulled the black box from his belt and the ear bud out. He threw a hand over his sweaty forehead. "I'm so sorry! Here I am trying to be professional…"

Shun smiled, "its okay, everyone makes mistakes." He turned to his teacher, "isn't it, Master?" Shun looked up. "_Master, he was listening to music. Please Master, he's very nice._" Shun spoke through his cosmos.

"I don't think he was_, but it's best not to bring it up,_" he replied back through his cosmos. "You're fine," he said aloud.

Dr. Asamori looked down at a screen from a thermal imaging device. He watched as several waves bounced between Shun and the Saint. "Cosmos…" he looked at the reading. ".000003… very low level usage… still…" he heard of the ability of Saints to communicate with one and another. At first, several of his collogues believed it was merely an advanced form of sonar in which messages are sent through the waves themselves and instinctively deciphered. But then there were reports of Saints being able to communicate globally but even the deceased were able to do so as well. The key to collecting the Concentrated Star Dust relied on their understanding of how Saints use this ability through communication but in their usage of their other techniques as well.

**O|==========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND==========================|O**

The head piece.

The chest piece.

The gauntlets.

The belt.

The boots.

The trainer.

Gone

Misty approached the waves and flicked back a lock of his curly blond hair. "Ah, I _am_ beautiful." He spoke to himself. He then exhaled as he stood proudly upon the rock below the cliff. "Behold Poseidon as I make my boast. Not one Nereid among your clutch can surely compare to one who is as blessed as I! Send your Generals and the might of your Mariners. As I remain… my daughter chained upon this rock, may you fall to your knees. I will sing… _do not do it Poseidon_… _am I too young to die_….You will weep and proclaim… _I cannot kill such a beautiful creature_…. And I will say…. You are right… I _am_ beautiful."

June and Spica sat next to each other in disbelief. "Saint Misty?" asked June. "Neither one of us are going for the Andromeda Cloth. You don't need to retell the boast of Cassiopeia."

"Hush!" waved Misty as he raised a finger in the air. "I am teaching." He spread his hands out. "No… I am creating art…"Misty spun his bare body around as he raised a hand. "And so… under the light of the silver moon. The light caressed the Queen of Ethiopia while the heavens cursed and said, YOUR DAUGHTER WILL DIE! AGGGHHH!" Misty wailed as a blast of thick smoke exited the mouth of the volcano. He fell to his knees and laid a fore lone hand upon his head. "What have I done? Has my pride… doomed my homeland and my people?" he reached down and cupped some of the water. "Oh…how can this be? The waters cursed. UNDRINKABLE! AGGGHHHH!"

The two trainees braced the ground as the island shook some more. "I miss Saint Shaina," Spica muttered.

Misty leapt into the air and back upon the cliff where the duo were sitting. "What is wrong? The art of myth telling is by word of mouth… it is an art and it should be told as such." He spoke as he placed his hands upon his exquisite hips.

Spica and June looked at each other as Spica tilted his ax in front of the two of them to block the view of Misty's exquisite crouch. "Saint Misty, we don't mind a lecture. Besides, it's a little hard to understand what's going on?" asked June. Considering how many times she's heard the story, it was saying quite a bit.

But Misty held a hand out. "That is because, for the first time, you are feeling the _pain_… the _sorrow_… the _heartache_… the _anger_ of the Queen…" Misty placed a hand over his heart, "a myriad of emotions that only a despondent mother of a cursed child could truly understand!"

"I feel confused…" thought Spica as Misty continued his artful teaching.

**O|==========================MATSUDA'S OFFICE==========================|O**

Matsuda rested his hands on his lap, "any questions?" he asked as he raised his chin.

Shun looked up, "_Master, could you ask him about Pandora?_"

He nodded, "The Kido Foundation has all of my student's records and you seem to have a number of connections around the world."  
"I do."

The Master finished his coffee and rested the empty cup on his lap. "Both Shun and I believe that he may have another relative outside of his brother, Ikki Amamiya… first name Pandora. He believes she lives in Guiddecca and that she was his sister. Unfortunately, we have no idea where that is. I was wondering if you could help us out?"

Shun anxiously watched Matsuda pull out a piece of paper making a note of what the Master said. Matsuda asked Shun what she looked like and the boy immediately replied. "She has really long black hair. Her eyes are… purple and her skin is very white. She is very nice and she likes making tea. She's a little older than June…mmm she's twelve or thirteen… I can't tell because she uses very pretty words. She's also pretty too."

Matsuda nodded his head as he scribbled down the notes, "alright… Pandora from Guiddecca… very very pretty… I will check that out. It may take me a while but I'll try," he gave a thumb up to Shun, watching the excitement build in him. He shoved the note aside and looked up, "any other questions, concerns?"

"You mentioned in here that you'll have an escort. What is this about?" Daidalos pointed out.

"It is just a little protection for me. It's standard for the Kido Foundation to see that their employees receive proper protection. Although I haven't decided who quite yet," Matsuda rubbed his chin. "Shun, who do you want to see your island and guard my sorry butt?"

Shun couldn't believe he was being asked this. "Oh…" he felt so nervous. Normally such a decision would be easy but there was a terrible monster at their home that had already stolen a chicken. What if the monster goes after people as well? He must think carefully! This was Matsuda's _life_ after all! He turned his head as Mr. V waved a hand down the hall. "Can Mr. Valentine come?"

"Shun, who's Mr. Valentine?" asked the Master.

"That would be me, sir."The guard who was vacuuming earlier stood before the two Andromeda Islanders. Mr. V knelt down. "Forgive me for being so rude earlier. I was filthy and my appearance was unfit to be seen." He lowered his head like a knight before his King.

The Master stared at the silver hair while Shun seemed quite pleased that Mr. V was there. "If Shun wants you to come, I'll trust his judgment." He looked around his belt loop and noticed he too wasn't wearing one of those translating devices, "your Greek is excellent."

"Thank you, Sir. I lived in Cyprus. Greek is my native language." Mr. Valentine muttered hastily.

Matsuda grinned on the other side of his desk, "well than, its all settled. I guess you're going..."

"Wait." The Master interrupted. He turned to Mr. V as the man stayed on one knee. "If you could, would you remove your sunglasses for me?" He looked down as the silver haired man hesitated for a moment. "I would like to see the man who intends to come to my island. I want to know what he looks like."

Mr. Valentine took his hands and reached for the sides. He slowly pulled them off. He folded them to the side and looked up and opened them. "Whatever you ask," he spoke, looking up with his dark green pupils.

"Mr. Valentine, you said you were going to escort me to New Zealand during that time," shouted another voice.

Shun gave a slight frown. He recognized it from anywhere. He was happy that he didn't have to be around Tatsumi too long, but he never expected her to be around. Still, he had to be polite… only as long as she didn't turn him into a doll to embarrass him in front of his friends. Shun turned around toward the purple haired girl as she stepped forward in to the room. "It's nice to see you again, Miss Saori." Shun bowed. He raised his head and looked at her white silk dress with a cherry blossom pattern on the side.

Saori Kido gave a obligatory head nod to him, "Hi Shun." He was one of the easier to remember orphans due to him being one of the more handsome ones at the orphanage. She gave a second look. To her surprise, for being on a horrible training ground, he looked pretty cute. She returned to the matter at hand. "Mr. Ido, you cannot use Mr. Valentine. He is to be with me. He has already obligated to a prior commitment."

Shun bit his lip. "Miss Saori, I really like Mr. Valentine. Isn't there anyone else? He looked at Mr. V. He was the only guard he knew of that never did anything bad to him or his brother.

Saori placed her hands on her hips and gave herself about two seconds to think, "mmm… nope!" She turned her head, "Besides, a commitment is just that, a commitment." She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She watched as Matsuda pulled out his large bulky camera. It was then Saori brought out a million watt smile and wrapped her arms around Shun while lifting up a playful leg into the air.

It was then, Shun felt her press her body. He tilted his head as he felt her bumps. Strangely enough, they didn't feel the same way whenever June gave him a hug.

Matsuda's nose twitched as the dust that covered his equipment got on his face causing him to sneeze.

"Bless you, " spoke the Master.

Matsuda sniffed for a second, "thank you. Hold on, I need a tissue," he muttered as he searched for his Kleenex box only to see it empty and in the trash.

But Shun was more than helpful, "Miss Saori, could you give Matsuda a tissue?" he asked as he turned to her.

Saori gave a confused look. "What are you talking about Shun?"

Still in front of the camera, Shun pointed toward her chest. "You have several of them. I know the cups of a bra are quite large and are pretty good for holding things." Shun patted the sides of his pants, "like pockets…"

The Kido heiress turned red and was two seconds from slapping the naïve nitwit. Instead all she heard was stifled laughter from the three other men. She then turned toward the glass lens of the camera, "you are seriously not going to put that on television are you!"

Matsuda shrugged, "oh come on, this is adorable! I think the first meeting in years with the great Miss Saori Kido is very important." He looked at it, "besides, all footage must be previewed by your grandfather and his three publicists before it can be added or cut."

"You will NOT show this to my grandfather!" She stomped her foot so hard that a pink tissue fell from beneath her dress. She turned a bright red as the camera rolled on. She huffed as she folded her arms.

Mr. V turned to her. "Miss Kido, perhaps if I come along to Andromeda Island, I can assure you that the footage is…_recorded_ over…. before anyone sees it."

She gave an annoyed sigh. "Fine, go to Andromeda Island. But I do not want even one second of this ever shown on tv or to my grandfather or anyone else!" She marched back out and slammed the door on her way out.

There was a slight chuckle in the room among the men. The Master looked down as Shun returned back to his seat. He placed his hand over his chin. "_Shun, I know we talked about you watching what you say. Did you make those comments on purpose?_" he asked through his cosmos.

Shun looked up. He spent several years parading around Miss Saori's tea parties in dresses, listening to the others point and laugh. He was typically not the type who believed in a little revenge, but even he had his limits on how much embarrassment he could take. Shun simply took his Spider-Man cup and simply flashed a Scorpio Smirk.

**O|==========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND==========================|O**

Cass held the soldier's arm and slowly rotated it.

"Ow-stop!" he went as he grimaced.

She looked at it, "it's definitely broken," she grabbed a scroll and signed it. "Give this to your Captain and tell him that I forbid you from training until Saint Daidalos returns to heal it. Take the rest for yourself."

The soldier looked down at the scroll as well as the "carmel?" he muttered as he turned to the pile of wrapped up treats.

The Queen began to pack up her supplies, "I can't give you any pain killers. According to your records you're allergic to them. But… I heard you like those. Good memories can be a good… better way of killing off the pain."

The soldier nodded, "The store that we would buy our groceries, had a jar filled with them. The person who owned the store would sell them for a couple of cents so I pestered her until she bought one. Then…. I'd keep going on…. Hoping she'll get me one more. She always smacked me afterwards and told me that I should be grateful, and I'd tell her that it was just a couple of cents." The man sighed as he popped one in. "Thank you, Saint Cassandra." He bowed as he stuffed the items in his pocket and grasped his arm.

She watched him leave the room. It's amazing the things men will tell her now that she was older. She remembered when she was young, it was almost impossible to be taken seriously. Half the time she was afraid of what they may do to her. Now she wasn't afraid. They look at her differently. They lose that macho edge. The foot soldiers especially. While Saints were considered special, soldiers and everyone else knew they themselves were a dime a dozen.

They see her as that one person, who would care about how they feel and never tell a soul…that one person that they and just about every soldier of the Athenian Army lost long ago.

After a while, she was fine and sometimes flattered perhaps because she didn't feel useless.

She placed the supplies back in their spot in Albiore's desk and proceeded to go outside. She passed the campfire and reached the top of the hill that lead to the beach and looked down. She and Albiore used to have what she called their pointless races to the sea.

_You can go at light speed! I can barely hit Mach 3._

_I'll give you a head start. _

She looked down, "he could race around the world eight times in one second." she muttered before a smile crept on her face, "somehow… I always won."

**O|=========================JAPAN==========================|O**

Shun and the Master walked down the cracked walkway of the orphanage. Shun took a moment to look at the window where Mr. V stood and waved goodbye to him and smiled when Mr. V waved back.

The Master looked down, "_how are you doing?_" he asked through his cosmos. Typically he preferred simple communication, but it was a little exciting to see Shun finally being able to use the ability without looking like he had to concentrate very hard. He still moved his lips quite a bit, but it was a big step.

Shun turned his head. "_It was better than I thought. I'm glad Tatsumi wasn't there and we only stayed in Matsuda's office._" He looked up, "_what do you think of Matsuda? Do you like Matsuda?_"

Daidalos opened the gate and held it open for the boy. "_Well, he seemed like a very smart and friendly person._" Unfortunately, there was just something about him that seemed a little off, especially with the room. He couldn't feel the cosmos on the left side. He felt the presences of guards walking on the upper floors and he could feel Mr. V from behind. He could even sense a trash collector on the right side of the building. However, everything on the left was completely blank. He wished he could go on that tour, but Shun's feelings took priority.

Besides, the only thing he'd probably see unaltered was a broom closet and the bathroom. Shun had recalled to him in great detailed about the barbed wire on the fences and the crowded bedrooms. Considering what the DVD showed, it wouldn't surprise him if they fixed the place up to give it an appearance that mirrored what he saw.

Shun turned his head, "Master, can we go to the Himitsu-bako man again?" he asked as he pointed toward the gentleman sitting in front of his display table.

Daidalos looked up as the man waved to them. "You really like the puzzle boxes?"

"Uh huh!" He nodded. "Do you think he'll let us try to solve a different one?" he liked the sample one, but it was so worn down.

"If you ask politely, I'm sure he'll let you."

Shun felt a little embarrassed. "Could you ask him for me?" He watched as the Master raised an eyebrow. "Oh… sorry…" He forgot that he was his official translator. The two of them hurried to the stand and bowed once more.

The old man folded his hands, "こんにちは！" he welcomed them back.

Shun turned to the Master, "he said hello. こんにちは"

The Master nodded, "ko-ni-chi-wa!" he repeated, trying to pronounce it as best as he could.

"あなたはお父さんの日本語を教えていますか？" the man asked as he pointed to the Master.

Shun smiled, "はい! (_Hai_)".

The man nodded and told him that it was good of Shun to be teaching him Japanese. The man turned his head, "sorry… my english…eh… no good…" he spoke.

Shun felt terrible. He wished people would stop thinking he was American… well technically he _was_ American, just not from the northern part. He turned to the man and asked him about trying another box. He grinned as he showed him a different box. "どのようにこのチェックボックスがある多くの移動は？"

The man at the table smiled, "テンに移動します。…this… box… need… ten moves…finish it…." He spoke as he too attempted to teach the Master Japanese. Daidalos politely nodded having no clue what he said. The vender turned back to Shun as he tried all sorts of panels.

Shun stared at the box. He turned it to its side and lit up when he squeezed the side and managed to raise the last panel. "Master, look I did it all by myself!" he cheered as he showed the open empty compartment.

The Master picked up the box and examined it. "Shun, can I put it back together?" He waited for Shun to nod before he slowly began to slide the panels back into place. He looked at the hefty price tag. There was no way he would be allowed to purchase it. However, after studying both this box and the one before, he could easily carve one out of Concentrated Star Dust. He was always looking for ideas for a good "tenth birthday" gift. His thumb touched the grooves while his mind attempted to picture how the man made the box. The first box they did had forty moves to it. He could probably make something more elaborate than that. He finished putting the puzzle box back together. He looked at the top part that featured nice flower patterns. "Shun, could you ask him how much those post cards are?"

Shun nodded. He asked him in his quick Japanese tongue. "He says they are thirty yen a piece or four for a hundred."

Daidalos reached into his wallet and pulled out a hundred before reaching for four post cards. It was polite to at least purchase something after all the time they've played around there. Plus the pictures of the Himitsu-bakos had some nice designs that he could look at for inspiration in order to create Shun's gift. "A-ree-gato." He bowed.

Shun grinned as he heard his teacher speak. "Master, you said thank you!" he pointed out as he looked at the post cards they bought. "Your pronunciation was really good too!"

He chuckled at his Japanese-teacher. "It's easy because it sounds almost like 'to King cat' in my language…" Earlier he was saying 'a-rey-gato' up until Shun corrected him. Still the silly words stuck in his mind.

Shun o'ed his mouth. "It's like speaking two different languages at once!" he then noticed his Master growing sad again. "Master, did I say something bad?"

"No, you didn't… I just thought about telling Cass about the word… but…" he stopped and changed the subject. "It was fun meeting the people here."

The boy looked around, "but Master, you couldn't talk with anyone."

"That's fine… I don't mind. Everyone was very friendly and you did a good job guiding me around… and teaching me." He gave a Shun a good pat on the back. "I always like learning new things." He had become so absorbed that he nearly forgot about his problems back on the island with his relationship, maintaining discipline amongst the men and keeping the kids safe.

Shun clasped his hands. He never realized how much joy one could have on teaching others different things. No wonder the Master seemed happy to lecture over so many boring things. Teaching boring things was exciting! (even though learning it was questionable). He turned to the grocery store. They needed to purchase the Pocky for the others and the ramen. "I can teach you more!" Shun knew there were hundreds of words that he could teach him inside with many pictures. He rushed to the door and pointed to a sign taped above the handle. What a perfect opportunity to teach something boring! "Those characters…のみ引きます。"

The Master nodded, "No-me keky-mas…" he repeated before he walked toward it. "Does that mean _open_?" he asked as he placed his hands on the long handle and stepped forward.

Shun gasped and raised his hands. It was too late. His teacher slammed right into the glass with a loud thud. He cringed as he watched his Argentinean pupil rub his nose. "Oh… it means _pull only_."

**O|==========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND==========================|O**

"Swing again and this time hit the target!" Misty tapped her boot on the sand before turning his head toward another soldier. "Come on! The target is two inches wide, how difficult can it be?" Misty strutted over as June and Spica practiced in their corner of the beach. June had to get the tip of her Chameleon Tongue Whip to strike several tiny sticks in a precise order while Spica heaved his ax around.

Misty gasped as even the two of them were having difficulty finding their targets. "What is wrong with all of you?" He pointed toward the unscathed marks. "Your work today would shame Athena! We must remain beautiful above ALL ELSE! Now try it again, this time, PRECISION!" He watched as they resumed practice before looking down at his pink trainer. "Uggh, sweat!"

The thought that the oils of his perfectly petite pores being clogged was too much as he immediately discarded his Cloth and trainer to rush to the water.

Spica chucked his ax into the ground. "Saint Misty, how many times do you need to go and strip in the middle of practice!"

A soldier turned his head. "Hey kid, shut up, that's a Saint you're talking to!"

Misty spread his arms as another wave struck his body. "Oh… do not be so harsh on him… to you… little boy… I am following good hygiene." He gently splashed some water lovingly on his chest. "Yes… it is tedious… yes… it is time consuming… yes….I am beautiful… but in the end," Misty turned around just as the tide receded allowing himself to bare all. "My follicles will thank me." He walked from the sea like a newly born Venus. He spotted Cass coming down. "Captain, watch the men for me for a little bit." He strutted down.

June sighed as she ran to the Lizard Saint's side. "Saint Misty, here I brought you a towel!" she said as she held up the large white sheet.

Misty felt touched, "oh you _are_ a peach." He graciously accepted it and wrapped his hair in it.

June rolled her eyes as the Lizard Saint added a whistle and a bare butt wiggle as he approached the Queen.

Lizard Misty walked up to her, watching Cassandra turn her head away from his magnificent physique. "I heard you and Dal were having relationship trouble."

Cass turned her head and back at the wall, "we are its just…" She turned to him and then back and pointed.

Misty sighed. "I understand. Sometimes my beauty is enough to distract me from current issues," with that he took the towel from his head and looked down. "Give me a moment." He looked down, "_me… __me… me…me…_" he sang as he pictured himself standing in front of a mirror. He looked down again, "ah… there we go…." He dropped the towel over his perky pointer and hung it freely like a coat hanger. "Is that better?" he asked as he turned his body, accidently smacking his toweled covered part against her leg. "Sorry!"

Cass turned a bright red under her mask. "No you're _… good…. fine_…" Every word she could think of sounded so dirty at that moment. She closed her eyes. If she used her cosmos to guide her, maybe she could have a decent conversation. "I just… I don't know. I told him something he did a long time ago… I feel better about getting it out of my system… but somehow… I also feel worse. Was it wrong of me to tell him, that he snuck out when I needed him the most?"

"No, of course not," Misty placed an arm around her shoulders. "I know exactly how you feel. I remember one of my ex's… I asked them… _are you walking funny?_ I remember running into their room and I lifted the blankets. The next thing I knew I was screaming… w_ere you cheating on me? Oh you whore_!" Misty rubbed one of his eyes. "Even now, it hurts to remember it, but I knew I deserved better than him." Misty threw his head onto Cass' shoulder and wailed while the Queen bent her hips back to avoid contact with his towel. Misty pulled back and turned toward the sun. "But… I am happier now… I have found someone who could read my heart… as well as my mind."

Cass held her hands "are you saying… I'm better off just ending it, that I would be happier?"

Misty grabbed his towel and dabbed his eyes with it, "Oh not at all!" he dropped it once more on his _hook_ and placed his hands on her shoulders. "That dirty cheating bastard… _and by bastard I mean Canis Major Sirius… _was clearly caught. I had proof I saw his bitch… _and by bitch I mean Musca Dio_! Now tell me… how you told him… I heard from his side… tell me yours…"

The Queen nodded.

_You can't explain yourself, can you? Don't you dare tell me you didn't sneak out. You did. And tonight, you did it again… twice… you snuck out to Greece, and you snuck out to France. You move at the speed of light. You can be anywhere. The only difference is that you were tired and you got sloppy! You got… caught. Maybe those visions of Marin are simply Athena telling you of your guilt._

Misty nodded. "Were you completely certain?"

Cassandra held her arms, "I thought I was… but… hearing him at the end…"

_I thought you of all people were the one I could trust and understand what I was going through… I thought you would help me…._

She held back her tears. "…at the end… I'm not sure…"

Misty placed an understanding bare arm around Cass' shoulders. "The problem is… you shouldn't have accused Dal of cheating, when really... there could be other reasons. If there is any chance for doubt… perhaps you should've _brought_ them up… but to tell him _straight_ off… that just only makes you sound like you were certain when truly you were questioning."

She turned her masked face, "I wanted to let him know clearly… I told him everything I felt. The key was that he could NOT answer me when I gave him the chance to come clean and tell me what he was doing."

But Misty waved a finger, "here's the thing about men and women. Men prefer to use three words… women will use three hundred in a situation where only ten will do thus giving the impression to the opposite sex that women are angrier than they appear and men don't care what is being said." Misty shrugged his shoulders, "perhaps he thought you were so mad… and it frightened him? Even Albiore is capable of being tongue tied."

Despite Misty's eccentric obsession with being naked and himself, he was known to be at times… quite insightful. "I just want to know."

Misty stepped in front of her. "Then ask again… with the same gentle voice you speak with me now… whatever friction you two had after the fight… drop it… start anew…. that way he could bring your restlessness at peace… and perhaps… you two may even be happier about it…"

"Thank you," she smiled under her mask.

"Anytime, my dear…" Lizard Misty smiled as he placed his hand on her cheek. Suddenly the towel fell off. "Whoops," he picked it up, "don't be insulted. You are pretty… but not my type."

**O|==========================JAPAN==========================|O**

The two left the grocery store. Daidalos carried a couple sacks full of ramen while Shun had the boxes of Pocky. Shun looked over and pointed outwards, "that'sバス." He turned around to face him, "it sounds like the English version, bus, but there's a slight 'ah' instead of 'uh' sound in the middle of the word."

The Master looked at it, "basu."

Shun nodded, "uh huh… but don't stress the last part too much." He looked around the area trying to see new words he could introduce before stepping on his untied lace and falling flat on his stomach onto the concrete. Despite his training, somehow the boy still let out a small whimper as he clenched his poor wrist. His face soured as she showed the Master his boo-boo.

He held his hand and examined it. He brushed off a little dirt only to hear Shun whimper a little more. "Shun, come on, this isn't the worst you've had…" In fact, it was just a tiny scrape at worst, probably just needed to be washed. It was then his eyes wandered over to a set of numbers. "Shun what's this?"

Shun's sad eyes suddenly faded as embarrassment began to sink in. "Oh… its… my June Count…I wanted to… well…" Oh boy, how does he explain this? "I started counting how many times June would do something for me and Spica. I wanted to see…" somehow a very loud voice in him cried to not tell the Master that he really liked her. "…who she's bestest friends with. Every time she does something to either me or Spica, I add a point."

Daidalos was struck stupid. "Shun, first of all, bestest is not a real word. Second, why would you do this? Where do you get the idea of measuring acts of kindness with points?"

Shun looked down at his hand, "well from you." He watched his Master flinch before he proceeded to explain himself. "You measured us with points and percentages." He then recognized the concerned look on his teacher's face. "Are we going to have a _bad_ talk?"

He shook his head, "not quite, but…" he looked around as some locals passed them by whispering something. "Shun, come this way…" Daidalos picked up his box and the bags of ramen as he searched for somewhere that they could sit at. He was hoping for a bench, but most of them were taken. He then spotted a swing set. Shun walked over into one while the Master set aside his Pandora's Box, ramen and Pocky.

Shun's hands ran down the thin chain links and gripped each side, while swinging his legs just a little bit to get a nice easy sway.

"Shun… remember when we talked earlier… You can't judge a person on anything based on points or percentage… I don't want you to start….you can't do it on anything… not even fighting."

He blinked. It was strange hearing him say this. It was confusing and almost hypocritical to the daily activities his teacher does. "Why do you do it? You keep track of points and what percentage I have?"

He held his hands as he used his feet to keep himself steady on the swing. "I keep track of those things for Sanctuary. The only thing numbers are good for… is to keep track… to categorize millions of trainees easily. It's Stats over Facts. It's easier to say trainee A is worse than trainee B because Trainee B has x-number more points than the other. Not because Trainee A chooses not to use dirty tactics." He looked over at his face. Shun was the last person to try this type of stunt. Why of all times? Considering the fact that the kids get along well, why now?

Shun touched his numbers. "How will I know if she likes me or not?" Shun sucked his breath as he realizes what slipped out, "…I mean… how will I know if she's my best friend?" He felt his brow sweat, wondering if his teacher realized what he said.

Unfortunately, he did notice. Even though anxiety ran heavy inside with regrets as to why he never made June's cabin single only. That's what he gets for her turning out so pretty on an island full of boys and men. But he did like Shun and at the very least wasn't worried about coming in there and him trying something.

God forbid such a scenario. Shun would have one less head and he'd be out a student.

He still liked Shun though. He stayed silent and looked up, "Shun, you have one of the best hearts of anyone I've ever met. Trust that…" he pointed to his arm, "not these. You said it yourself that trust was something that won't lie to you. Your _heart_ won't lie to you Shun. If you follow that… if you trust that…. You'll know if… June is your bestest friend."

Shun looked down. He took his finger, rubbed it against his tongue for some saliva and rubbed the writing off. Even though the act still left him wondering if June liked-liked Spica more than him, he had to admit that he didn't like how he was reacting to everything. He didn't like being jealous… he was still jealous, but maybe he needed to find other ways of knowing how she felt for him? "Thank you." Shun slowly swung a little bit. Suddenly to his surprise, his Master got up and walked behind him. Shun felt his hand as he gave him a simple push.

A burst of excitement filled his body as Shun pulled his feet and tried to go a little higher. Ever time his body swung back and slowed down; he felt his teacher's hand against it, giving him another push, each time going a little faster.

"Master, be careful… I don't want to swing over the bar," Shun muttered as he swung a little higher.

He pushed a little hard, "it's tempting…" the Argentinean flatly replied.

"I don't want to go around the bar," Shun felt him pull the swing, causing it to wobble before he regained his momentum. "Oh… can I get off?" He noticed Master Daidalos point out.

"Try jumping."

Shun nervously darted his head before he let go of chains and felt his body slide right. He pulled his feet out and landed in the pile of pebbles kicking up a large could of dust. He coughed a little big and observed more scrapes on his hands and now his knees. He tremble a bit, "that was fun!" he could still feel his body moving up and down. "Can we do that again?"

The Master looked toward the sky. "Shun we got everything done. Right now we're wasting time and we should get back."

Shun turned back to the swing. "Can we do that again?" he asked slowly. To his delight his teacher walked back behind the swing and patted the spot.

He watched as Shun plopped right in for round two. This time, Shun was wobbling his seat on purpose, causing his swing to move in more of a diagonal direction. Shun leapt out with more power, almost to the point of skipping over the wooden plank that bordered the swing set area. Shun turned to briefly admire the distance between his first jump and the last. It reminded him of the Elysium Leap except not as deadly. He stood up as the Master approached his box and pulled out his white cape. It was time to go home. He felt the Master place his white cape around his shoulders. "Master, what did you think of Japan? Do you like Japan?"

He nodded, "I did… I had a lot of fun today, Shun. Thank you for translating for me… teaching me as well. It's hard for an adult to place a responsibility like that on a child… but you did well."

As soon as the Master placed a hand on his shoulder, Shun turned his head downwards in guilt, "Master, you asked what _Chichi_… meant… I didn't want to say it earlier because I was afraid you would be upset. It means father… actually it's used… as if I was referring you to myself… _you're my father_… in my language." Shun felt a little selfish for trying to sneak it from his teacher.

Daidalos stood their silently, "Shun… I told you… I am not your father. I am a terrible father… and you…" he placed his hands on the boys shoulder, " …are a kind boy with a good heart… who deserves someone better than me… a father out there who loves you."

Shun's green eyes looked up. "Do you love me?"

The Saint of Cepheus sighed. "I deeply respect you."

Neither of them spoke after that. Shun wasn't sure what to tell him. He stood there as the Master wrapped him around in it. Shun closed his eyes. The sound of passing cars faded, the people speaking his native language all around was silenced and replaced with the familiar waves of the ocean. He pulled the cloak off and looked around to see the dark cursed waters and the long stretch of sand and beach. In a way, it all almost felt like their trip to Japan was nothing more than a dream where Shun honestly didn't feel like an orphan.

The two, tired from their trip, returned back to the Living Area and quietly separated, the Master to his hut and Shun back to his, each with a little business to take care of.

**O|==========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND==========================|O**

"Ah, Pocky!" Spica ripped open his box while June careful opened hers.

Shun anxiously stood there as he awaited her thoughts. "I remembered you really liking coconut, so I got the one where it's dipped with that and chocolate. What do you think?"

June pulled it out from the package. "This is a cookie?" She tilted her mask in confusion and waved the stick a bit in the air. "Aren't cookies supposed to be square or circle shape?"

Spica, after devouring six of them looked up, "not these, because they're awesome." He tossed the other half of his in his mouth.

Shun clenched his box of strawberry Pocky in his hand, "June, please try it. You'll really like it."

She lifted her mask a little bit to slide the stick cookie into her mouth before a large crunch follow. "Oh, that is good."

"I knew you'd like it!" feeling confident, he opened his packet and began to nibble his Pocky. "How was practice today?" He watched as the two of them burst into laughter. "What did I say? Did it go well?" He was fairly sure that he didn't hear any reports of the volcanoes blowing up.

Spica put his hand around Shun, "Shun trust me…. be GRATEFUL you weren't here today and Saint Misty's _artful_ teaching."

June sat on her bed and waved a Pocky in the air, "Ugh, Saint Misty called it art… I call it junk…." She took another bite of her cookie. "I can't even close my eyes without thinking of it dangling around…eww!" The fact that it was shaved didn't help either.

"Well you heard what Misty said. If ever date anyone, be prepared to see it… A LOT…" Spica cried out.

June placed her hands on her hips. "I don't plan on dating anyone…"

"Anyone?" Shun muttered.

She looked at him for a moment. "Well… unless I find someone really nice….until then, I should earn my Cloth first… then love… if that happens… or at least that's what Master tells me to do."

Shun's curiosity was piqued as he heard her words. He watched as Spica finished the rest of his Pocky box before he left the hut to go throw it in the fire. As soon as the door closed he turned to June. "June… I thought…" he had to know. "I thought you and Spica were dating… I saw you kiss him after he saved you." His heart pounded while he did his best to control the amount of perspiration on his skin.

June's head darted back. "Shun? Why would I date Spica? He's eight! I'm eleven… that's…gross…" She then watched Shun. He really seemed hurt about what she did. "Shun, he saved my life. I just wanted to thank him." Shun had been acting a little more different recently. It seemed like every time she did anything with Spica, he had this hurtful look on his face. Maybe he really did like her? "Shun… I thought about giving you hero kiss too… but if the Master found out… he'll freak out."

"But the Master is very kind, he wouldn't do anything bad."

June tilted her head, "he's kind… yes… but he is sooooo paranoid! Oh my gosh…." She stood up and folded her arms, mimicking the way their teacher stood during practice before lowering her voice to a baritone, " _June… watch out for those soldiers… they only want one thing… June…. That trainer is showing your midriff…. Get something that fits your size…. June… wear a bra!...Ugggh!_"

Shun chuckled a little at her funny impression.

She sat back down. "Don't be insulted. I like having you… and Spica around here. It gets lonely. I don't want a cabin to myself just because I'm a girl."

**O|====================================================|O**

Cass stared at the list of names and the small notes made on the side. Daidalos sat beside her, waiting for her reaction. "You had this since we met?" she asked as she held the book up.

"I did."

She gazed at each date by each of the names, each one corresponding to the dates that he had left. She closed it up and handed it back. "I'm so sorry… I remember you telling me what they did to you and them." She placed her hands on her mask, "I never thought that… you'd try something like this."

He nodded, "that makes two of us." He clutched it in his hands. "I hope you understand that there is still one more name and I have to finish this. I feel that my family will never be at piece until it's done." He quietly walked to the fireplace and placed it back between his chess board and the pink ribbon.

Her blue eyes watched as he gazed at the book. It almost looked like he was a little teary eyed. "I'm sorry… a long time ago… you told me the only thing that makes you cry, is thinking about your experience. I knew… when you began to cry ...I… I should've connected the two… watching you break down, it hurt me… and…"

He returned back to her and sat beside her. "It's okay." He kissed her cheek and laid his head on shoulder, "let's not talk about it… let's just take it as another lesson in life… we tell the kids to do that… we should follow our own advice."

She nodded and stroked his head. Misty did tell her that they needed to move on from this. "When you cried… it reminded me of this terrible dream I had once."

He looked her in the eyes, wondering what the dream could be "tell me about it."

The two of them lay upon the bed. She crawled to his chest and placed her head upon it. "I had a dream… we were in the hospital. You were holding June… but I was dying. You were crying… begging me to live…. All I could say was… _even stars die_… and then I said goodbye." She felt his arm wrap around her a little tighter. "It felt so real. I could even smell the disinfectant that was really prominent in the room. I could feel the needles in my arm the latex of the doctor's glove when he went to examine me." She turned toward his face. "It's just a dream… don't worry about it. It was just something I had a long time ago." She shook her head, "I don't even know why I'm talking about it now."

She sat up and looked down upon him. She shouldn't have brought it up, "Al… I don't want us to fight again… but… could you tell me… is there anything I did that really bothered you?"

He sat up a little bit. "I don't like it when you hurt yourself, like when you helped cook the soldier's food and you purposely splashed some of it on you." The suicide rate of Amazons was incredibly high. In terms of stats, eight percent of males in the Army of Athena attempted suicide, but Amazons had a horrible seventy eight percent attempt rate with a staggering thirty eight percent of those who succeed. "I'm there for you for two days, but then I have to wait twenty eight days wondering if you'll be there or not. I remember back then… you were always cheerful and it felt like nothing could bring you down. Whenever I come back, you seem nothing more than a bird that's had their wings clipped."

He placed his hands over hers. "I also wish… you'd pay more attention to me. I know you want to bond with June. I won't stop you from doing that." He looked down, "I was a little hurt when you said you were tired of seeing my face, when I can't get enough of you."

She smiled, "don't worry about me. Amazons… from what I heard suffer from being lonely. But I'm not alone. When I leave, and we are separated once more, don't worry about me for those twenty eight days." She nuzzled her head against his, "and now… I don't have to worry about you during those twenty eight either." She looked at him. "So… you want a little more attention?"

**O|==========================DEATH QUEEN ISLAND==========================|O**

"Happy… Late Valentine's Day," spoke Ikki as he held out his jar.

Esmeralda gasped as she picked it up. He had filled it with the cleanest of water. On the bottom, a flower, forged from candle wax sat at the bottom. She turned it over and watched the tiny bits of eggshells float to the bottom. "Ikki… its… it's so beautiful."

Ikki blushed. "I told you I'd show you snow."

She turned the jar once more, and smiled in awe as the bits of shells fell down, covering the wax flower at the bottom. "How did you find all the things to make it?"

He shrugged. "I snuck out."

"Why?" She threw a hand over her cheek. "If my Father found out, he'd kill you!"

The elder Amamiya waved a hand, "it's okay. He didn't see me."

She held her snow globe in one hand and reached for his other, "how do you know?" Her fingers trembled, "you don't know him. He'll make you think he doesn't know. Then when he needs to, he'll use it against you… he will try to break you before you die!" She cried as she buried her head on his shoulder. "Ikki… I'm so tired of everyone dying on me."

Ikki reached over and patted her back, "don't cry. Trust me, I'll be okay. I won't let him break me." He looked down. Truthfully, Ikki could care less if he died or not. Even if his hell was to die over and over he doesn't care. Shun is still alive on Andromeda Island and he had Esmeralda here. Guilty was her father, and despite how cruel he seemed, he doubted that he'd ever harm her.

**O|=======================================================================|O**

**Coming March 14**

**Side Story 6 Aurora Executioner: Camus**

**Camus travels down memory lane after an incident in Sanctuary.**

**Have You Felt the True Power of the Cosmos?**

**O|=======================================================================|O**

**Typically I only need about one day to do my proofreading and editing but this one got an extra day due to the amount of stuff that had to be cut or put off until later. Misty's scenes were delightfully hammy but trust me, you do NOT want to read the original version of some of the parts. I looked it over and I was like… there's no way I can get a T rating with this. **

**One thing that I was proud of was that ****Nobara Aihara wanted Saori to be there, and somehow I managed to squeeze her right in without it looking too forced as well as giving Shun a slight opportunity for revenge.**

**Now to Sana, actually, that's exactly what I was going to do. Shun was going to surprise Zelos, but there was one problem. When I put the scene in, it just really hurt the pacing of the chapter. It was as if I was stacking four different resolutions to the Sinking of Ships chapter and since it is an event that has the benefit of being able to take place at any time, I have to move that to the next chapter (not the Side Story). **

**I am so glad that this chapter is done though. Like I mentioned, it was supposed to be just two simple parts, but it was a lot longer than anticipated when transferred from outline to writing (now I know why soap operas have the ability to last thirty years).**

**The next part is a side story that features Camus and the Crystal Saint at their Siberian Training Grounds.**

**Anyways, thank you for the reviews and if you see any problems, let me know. **

**Jenny D **


	34. Side Story 6: Aurora Executioner: Camus

The current Pisces Saint rushed outside his temple. He stared at the bare stone stairs that led to the Pope's chamber.

"_I told you to leave…_" Commanded the Pope through his cosmos to Saint of Pisces.

He touched his gold helmet. He had recently taken over the position around the time of the Eighty-Eight Knight Festival. "Your Holiness," he raised his hands, "I am touched by your concern… I will obey, but I will not allow this… _traitor_ to pass so easily." His hands glowed, "Funeral Procession of Roses," he called out as flower petals blew from the exit behind the Pisces Saint and swirled around the stairs.

Through the cracks of the stairs, thorned branches reached out, awakened by their Master after hearing their calling. Green leaves sprouted out before the infamous poisonous blooms appeared, releasing their first burst of poisfonous scent.

It shamed him that he must allow anyone to pass his Temple. Aldebaran was the vanguard while he was the rearguard, both positions placing down high importance of _though shall not pass_.

Of course, Aldebaran had no pride to lose. The traitor in question had the good fortune of being in the eleventh Temple, the House of Aquarius, rather than having the misfortune of defeating six of Earths mightiest warriors who would rather die than to allow anyone to trespass.

Yet, he must leave without being given the opportunity to throw one rose.

Even if it is an order by the Pope, no doubt his peers will view him as nothing more than a coward despite following orders. Aphrodite's head turned toward the footsteps and narrowed his eyes. It sickened him to think that a GOLD SAINT must stand down like a trained DOG. "I've rolled the red carpet for you," he took his cape and wrapped his body before transforming into a beam of light that retreated toward an unknown destination.

The intruder stepped forward. He slowly made his way toward the roses. He stood there for a moment to gaze at their beauty before his cosmos flared around him. The moisture in the air froze, filling the winds with bits of flurries. The flakes touched the flowers, causing them to wilt and crumple inwards. The thorny branches bent under the weight of the ice before some began to fall over before shattering against the stone, dying after enjoying the sun for barely a couple of minutes of life.

The man rushed onwards, crushing the dead flowers from beneath his feet and leaving behind a trail of red dusted prints along the stairs. He formed a thin shield of cosmos in front of him to shield the red dust from entering his lungs. He reached the top of the stair case as hundreds of soldiers raised their shields in a phalanx in front of the Pope's Chambers.

The intruder stepped forward; his white cape had turned a light pink from his romp up the stairs. "Step aside…" he rasped as he approached the lines of men.

Gigars, raised his cane defiantly toward him. "We will not! How dare you try to barge into here? You will go no farther!" Gigar's good eye shifted as he watched the row of soldiers began to cower back ever so slightly. "Get him!" he ordered as he pointed forward, stepping backwards as the men charged forward.

The intruder tossed his cape aside and charged forward. His body twisted and dodged the endless barrage of spears and shields. His fists punched forward, decimating and ripping apart the bodyguards before he leapt high into the air. As he descended upon the earth he stared into their faces. He brought his hands together, the cosmos glowing strongly around them. "Aurora THUNDER ATTACK!" he shouted as large balls of freezing cosmos pulsed from his palms.

The men stared as the first wave struck freezing the center. Fearing the technique, many rushed away from the spot. However, the second wave struck the first group and spread out while the third Thunder Wave reached out farther.

The Crystal Saint's hand raised into the air before he landed on the first group. He smashed his hand downwards, causing the three layers of frozen soldiers to shatter into bursts of miniature ice crystals.

Bits of frozen red struck the Crystal Saint's face before the heat of his body melted them and caused the bits to melt like rain upon his face. "Where is the Pope!" he demanded as he opened his piercing blue eyes. He turned toward the cowering Chief of Staff of Sanctuary and lifted the cowardly man by his long maroon robe and staring into his diamond eye.

Gigars' lips quivered as he stared at the carnage around them. Limbs lay freely, broken, and brittle as if they were simply statues. "What… what do you… what do you want with the Pope?" His hand slyly tried to reach beneath his sleeve for a tiny dagger of protection. "Do you want answers? Are you upset with the training? What is it?" He pulled it out and attempted to stab the Saint.

Crystal Saint arched his eyes as he released a hand, stabbing Gigars into the side with his own blade before he returned his hands back at his collar. "Shut up… you cowardly lap dog… I am not here for something as petty as answers… I'm here," his eyebrows arched harder, "to kill Saga."

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Four: A Better World**

**Side Story Six: Aurora Executioner- Camus**

**O================================================================================O**

**TWO MONTHS AGO**

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Hooray!" cheered Crystal Saint and Isaac as the button on the rice cooker shot up with a pleasant *Bing!*. Isaac reached for the handle and opened the appliance up, allowing the first burst of warm steam to their faces. Isaac eyed his Master as the Crystal Saint turned his back. Isaac's hand quickly reached down and pecked a tiny handful before turning away to sneak a bit of dinner early. In the cold Siberian weather, warm food, even if it was the infamous _Breakfast of Saints _mixture was simply euphoric.

Crystal Saint continued to pretend that he was trying to decide what pen he needed. From the corner of his eye, he watched as Isaac snatched up a little tiny handful of rice before moving over toward the front of the fireplace.

Isaac knelt toward his fellow trainee. Hyoga simply lofted himself across the caribou skin. "Hey Hyoga, _here_, _I brought you some!_" he whispered. His crafty hands revealed a golf ball sized rice ball. Isaac watched as Hyoga's disinterested eyes continued to stare listlessly at the colorful bookshelf of old books that villagers had donated to them or scrolls that featured chapters of either _The Iliad _or _The Odyssey_. Isaac waved the rice before rolling his eyes and popping it in his own mouth. He returned back to his spot to finish peeling potatoes. There was no point in trying to berate Hyoga when he was in as sour a mood as the Bear Trainer.

Camus stood in front of table. He raised his chef's knife and slammed it straight down upon the large fish. He moved the blade over, knocking the decapitated salmon head into a bucket. He wished Matsuda didn't contact him earlier. He had no use for the bribe money and the sound of the helicopter tended to scare the fish away making it harder to catch anything. However, if he didn't wait around the river like a whipped dog, he would make them suspicious in terms of his _horrible_ treatment. "Fish will be late," he called out as he beheaded another one of his catches.

Crystal Saint placed his scroll down and hurried by his _servant's_ side. "Bear Trainer, why don't you go eat some rice with the children and allow me to finish this task." He reached his hand over the handle blade of the knife only for Camus to bump him aside.

"I'm fine." he muttered.

"But Bear Trainer, you have been outside all day." He leaned over once more toward the handle. "I cannot bare to see my faithful servant in this state. You must have something to eat to strengthen your weary body!" he raised a fist and pulsed the thick muscle in his forearm.

Camus raised his blade up, "Your faithful is fine. I will strengthen my arm by old fashioned physical means." With that he decapitated the last salmon before dumping the head and proceeding to disembowel their dinner.

Crystal Saint huffed. Did Master Camus not understand how heartbreaking it was for him to watch his teacher perform such menial tasks? He folded his arms. Master Camus gave him no choice. "Very well, Bear Trainer. I _order_ you to give me the knife, the apron, and allow me to finish the cleaning, seasoning and baking of our fish while you and the children eat before me! Is that understood?"

Camus' shoulders sank. "Yes, Master Crystal Saint." He placed the knife down and placed the apron upon his student's neck before quietly walking toward a water basin, poured some water and cleaned his hands before reluctantly taking a bowl of rice from Isaac. Camus found a chair and sat down. He looked down as Hyoga laid on the floor. He shook his head. Apparently Hyoga was still pissed off that they didn't have time to make a weekly trip to his Mother's tombstone. "Master, Hyoga's not eating."

"HY-O-GA!" commanded the Crystal Saint, enunciating every syllable in his name. "Eat…NOW!" He looked down as Hyoga contined to lie on the fur. "Hy-o-ga, if I'm not assured that you have the strength to make the trip to the cemetery tomorrow…"

The blonde rolled his eyes, "fine… I'll eat." He stood up and reluctantly grabbed the plate from his fellow Trainee.

"_MMMmmm, I love butter… I lover sugar… I love butter and sugar on rice!_" sang Isaac as he ate a large spoonful.

"_I love butter and sugar on rice too! But my love for it is double that of you!_" Crystal merrily continued the made up song while rubbing the seasonings over the fish as if giving the dead creature a massage.

"_That's not right, for my love of rice, is more than yours and even thrice!_" countered Isaac.

"_I think you are wrong, over my great love for rice. It's a million-times-squared-plus-one-times-infinity to be precise!_" Crystal narrowed his eyes at his ability to find a rhyming word for rice to fit their song.

Isaac widened his eyes. "_I… I_…err" the ten year old sighed as he struggled to figure something better than the last, "_Well… LALALALALALA LA LA LA!_" he shouted.

Crystal Saint roared with laughter, "Okay… I give in…"

Isaac finished his dinner. "I know, let's sing a song about salmon!"

"That sounds super! I'll even let you start. However, let's not sing about salmon, but about fish! Why we could make hundreds verses with the word fish over salmon!" He pointed toward the closet. "Why, I'm fairly certain we have a guitar over there. How about I play a few cords with our songs after I throw the fish in the pan."

Hyoga dragged his body toward a free seat by the equally bitter Bear Trainer. The two sat next to each other, quietly illuminating their discontent over the musical chipper attitudes of Isaac and Ivan.

"_Oh fish fish fish! Yummy, yummy fish! How many fish, do you wish?"_

"_I wish for one fish!"_

"_Well I wish for two fish!" _

"_Three fish!"_

"_Four fish!" _

"_Five fish!" _

Camus sighed. "I'm going to go feed the bears. Maybe one of them will eat me." He uttered as he walked toward the bucket and grabbed the fish heads and exited the cabin without bothering to put on a coat.

**O|==========================SANCTUARY==========================|O**

Milo hesitated as he placed a hand on the doors before the Pope's Chambers. Before Camus had revealed to him about what was going on, nothing brought greater excitement than a private meeting with his Holiness. But it wasn't him. It was just Saga wearing a dead man's clothes and a dead man's face.

_You on the other hand… there was no reason to keep you around… You were always playing around and because of your vindictive nature…_

Milo felt his heart quicken. He was going in there… alone. Nobody will be there to see anything if anything did happen. It would be so easy for Saga to say he tried to kill him and have either Shura or Aphrodite eliminate him for his actions. Still he knocked and allowed the two guards from the inside open the door for him. He took a few steps and handed all of the Euros in his pocket to the two men.

The door guards looked down before one of them spoke. "Saint Scorpio, this is…generous… tha-thank you sir."

The Scorpio Saint quietly continued, attempting to use the satisfaction of bringing joy to two nameless men as a means to form a pleasant smile to hide the sickening feeling in his stomach. He turned toward an old painting of "The Great Bodyguard of Athena". It was one of those _artistic_ styled portraits in which the colors were blurred, making it difficult to see the face. He had passed the image many times of the greatest and most mysterious Saint of all time. Supposedly the Great Bodyguard posed in the picture requesting that he wore the long brown cloak around his body to hide his Cloth as to not promote any favoritism over his Cloth over the others. The only distinctive characteristic that could be assumed from the image was color of his hair.

He smiled as a bit of nostalgia filled him. There before him was the only trainee he knew of that was blessed with the same emerald tresses. "ah… my Scorpio Shun… how I miss thee. It was only a day… but a grand day nonetheless…" Milo continued down the hall until he reached the throne room.

Saga turned his masked head up to as Milo came to him. He laid his hands upon the arms of his throne and studied the bow of the Saint of Scorpio as he came to one knee. Saga narrowed his eyes. "Milo should be able to bow lower than this… his knee is ever so raised above the carpet," he thought to himself. "Welcome, Saint of Scorpio. I'm surprised by your response to my summoning."

Milo maintained his face as he studied the threads of the carpet. Did Saga think he was quick or was he lamenting how slow he was? "The pleasure is all mine," he spoke as he lowered his head until the crown of his head was parallel to the ground. "What is it that you wish for me today?"

Saga tilted his head toward the Gold Saint, "who am I?"

Milo bit his lip, confused at the question.

…_be happy… feign ignorance… _

Camus' words echoed strongly in Milo's head. "You are the most Holy Pope, the reader of the stars, the liaison of Athena and in charge until she is matured enough to raise her staff and lead us for victory against Hades and Poseidon."

The Pope quietly sat ever so still. "What about your loyalty? What is your loyalty to me?"

"My allegiance is equal to yours as it is to our Goddess." Milo continued. He looked at the corner of the room as Shaka stepped from the shadows.

The Virgo Saint's eyes were closed yet somehow, his eyelids felt as if they were piercing his gaze. "_You're lying_," he spoke to him through his cosmos.

Milo struggled to maintain his bravado. _"Does Saga know I was? Are you going to tell Saga that I believe that what he is doing is wrong?"_ he replied back. He shifted his attention to his gauntlet as it provided a disoriented reflection of Shaka. _"Well?" _He wasn't sure how Shaka felt about Saga. To his dismay, he stared at the reflection, watching Shaka return back to the shadows.

The Pope clasped his hands. "Saint Milo, I've been thinking about it for a long time. For a number of years, you've requested for more missions and responsibility." The Pope raised a hand. "Therefore, I propose this… duty upon thee." He pulled out a scroll and held it out.

Milo walked over and took it. For a few minutes, he read it before looking up. "Your wish is my command. I look forward to this honor that you have bestowed, Your Holiness." Milo bowed his head expecting that this was all he came for.

"Wait."

"What is it, Your Holiness?" he asked as he raised his head like some amateurish bronze Saint, but quickly lowered it back down.

The Pope clapped his hands as the doors opened. "Saint Milo, please turn you attention over here," he gestured a hand over as a Silver Saint approached him. "Saint Algol, I believe you two have met during your Kido Trainee Meetings."

Algol turned his head. "We have, Your Holiness." He turned his head, "a pleasure to see you again, Saint Milo," he spoke as he went down upon one knee.

The Pope studied at Milo's surprised face. "I have a task for you today. Saint Algol has quite a record. He's very strong for a Silver Saint and after watching an exhibition match, I must say that it was a pity that he was overlooked for Gold Level Training as a trainee. Indeed, Saint Algol is truly a blessing from Athena and I am most gracious that he is in our Army."

Saint Algol nodded humbly, "Your Holiness, your words a truly touching. To hear them through your lips is most honorable."

The Pope chuckled, "I mean every one of them, Saint Algol, now rise… you too Saint Milo." He turned his attention squarely toward Milo now. "Saint Milo, Saint Algol happened to be a Scorpio himself. I thought with as strong as he was; I thought it would be most humble of you if you were to give him a tour of your House. I would also wish for you to sign a decree that should you fall… you will be able to pass on your Cloth to him. Every other Gold has done so and I see you as no different. While I do not wish such harsh thoughts on you, we must be prepared for anything in the upcoming Holy War…," the Pope tilted his head, "…including your death… should it be in battle… natural cause… or Goddess forbids… some no name that gets lucky…"

Saint Algol fell to one knee, "Your Holiness, thank you so much for recognizing my strength. Indeed, Goddess forbid something happens to Saint Milo, but if that day comes, I will be up for whatever Specter or Mariner that comes before my body and you."

The Pope nodded, "your _loyalty_… is touching."

Milo felt a cold shiver run down his body.

_Saga wanted… to be rid of you and find a new Scorpio Saint._

_Saga wanted…to be rid of you…_

…_to be rid of you…_

… _rid of you…._

Again, Camus words echoed louder than before. Milo went down on his knee. "Your Holiness, if you may, I wish to return to my House early to have my servant, Mrs. Schafurwatt prepare a fitting feast for Saint Algol. If he is to receive a tour, he will have one with lamb, wine, and cake. I only ask for three hours for her to prepare." Truthfully, he needed a little time to think, and there was no way in hades he'd be able to do so with his _replacement _wandering in his shadow_,_ kissing his ass and hungering over his Cloth like a starving vulture.

The Pope nodded. "Very well." He turned his head, "In the meantime, Saint Algol, come this way… do you play chess?" he asked as he stood up.

Saint Algol turned his head, "I am afraid I have never had a hand at the game. My own training as well the training of others occupies most of my free time."

"There is always time to learn. I shall teach you… perhaps if such a time…. _Goddess Athena forbids_… as a Gold Saint… you would have more than enough free time…" The Pope chuckled as he gestured over for toward a board by an open balcony. He turned his head toward Milo, "oh… forgive me… Saint Milo, you are dismissed."

Milo quickly bowed and left in great haste. His lip quivered as fear the echo of happy banter between the Saint of Perseus and The Pope filled the halls, "Damn!" He gasped, as he raised his right index finger at the foot soldier.

"Saint Milo, how did your meeting go?" asked the foot soldier as he bowed before he and his companion opened the door for him.

"Very well," Milo replied with a smile and forced confidence. He hurried past the two men and down the stairs, passing quickly through the House of Pisces. His heart felt a little calmer as he went through the House of Aquarius. It was then he reached the House of Capricorn. He paused on the wide open front of the Temple before continuing onwards.

He opened the door when suddenly, Shura blinked in front of him. "Milo?"

The Scorpio Saint halted, "excuse me, Shura…" he was going to pass when the Saint of Capricorn raised his hand to block his path.

"Wait…"

Milo stood there wide eyed. Will Shura become famous for slaying the _traitorous_ Aiolos as well as the _defiant_ Milo? He relaxed his body. "He can't kill me; I haven't signed anything to bequeath my Cloth." He pathetically assured himself in his mind. "Shura, I need to return to my House."

Shura shook his head, "hold on. If you could, give me one moment to reassemble a puzzle box from The Great Bodyguard. I apologize for delaying your trip, but I cannot allow anyone to see the solution."

Milo folded his arms and turned around, "very well." He waved a hand, "please hurry."

Shura nodded as he returned back inside to his table in front of his statue of Athena herself. He looked down at the half completed contraption. "…was I on move four hundred and fifty six or fifty seven?" he asked himself. He studied it for a moment and resumed to return it back into its proper form. The Himitsu-bako, or Japanese Puzzle Box, required nine hundred moves to open up or return back to its normal shape. He was sure some would ask why he doesn't just break it open, but the problem was that the layers of Concentrated Star Dust used in crafting the pieces, made it so hard that it could probably be thrown in the sun and still remain intact. If it didn't absorb cosmos, it would provide a better source of protection than his Cloth. He hurried through the move set until it was back into its normal shape. He looked at the strange image of two dolphins with the Spanish writing on the front before sliding it back into the leather carrying case.

**O|==========================EAST SIBERIAN TRAINING GROUNDS (PRESENT)==========================|O**

Hyoga and Isaac stared at the sheet of ice that coated the Bering Sea before Crystal Saint stepped from behind them and touched its surface. "It's only half an inch thick, too thin to stand on," he speculated as he watched a few fish swim from beneath.

"Master, what are we doing today?" asked Isaac as he wiggled his body to get his blood going a little more. Hyoga nodded as he wiped a falling drop of snot from his nose.

Crystal Saint placed his hand on his chin. "_The kids haven't done their laps for a while._" He communicated to Camus through the cosmos. "_I could have them break the ice for a quick warm up, do a few hundred swimming laps before sparring with the bears. What do you think?_"

Camus quietly scratched the back of Pumpkin's, the Alpha Male of the group, head. "_I agree, Ivan. Their last times were pathetic._"

Ivan was confused. "_But Master, if I recall, their times before then were slow, and their last times was a record best. Is it right to consider their times pathetic when they've outdone many trainees of the past?_"

"_Ivan… what have I told you about thinking in terms of time and not in effort? You are forgetting their times before was when they did it 'normally' while their best was when I had Pumpkin here chasing after them? All that showed was that they were not putting their full effort. I shouldn't have to starve my bears for several days and attach fish to the children to get them to swim at their best._" Camus dodged a playful swipe from Pumpkin as he awaited his pupil's reply.

Crystal Saint smiled. "_Ah Master, your observations never cease to amaze me._" He turned to the kids and slapped their backs. "Alright, today, you will break," He raised a finger and eyed what looked like the two hundred meter mark. A small blue beam shot out and struck the ground at approximately the two hundred meter mark. Thin ice crystal grew from beneath before twisting up from the ice sheet into a large spear of ice. "up to that point, and then breaststroke for… oh… three hundred laps." He chuckled as the two sighed miserably. His hands patted their backs, "alright take them off," he called out as he stepped back.

The two kids sighed as they took off their warm leather coats and laid them to the side. They shivered for a bit as their bodies slowly adjusted to the below freezing temperature. Afterwards, they walked toward the edge and knelt down. The two raised their fists into the air, filling them with cosmos. Isaac turned his head toward Hyoga's hand. "Hyoga, you're not focusing your cosmos around the center of your fist."

Camus nodded. "Isaac is right," he thought to himself before his eyes turned to Ivan. He studied his expression. Clearly his student was thinking the same thing.

"Hyoga, remember what happened last time? If you spread your cosmos around your hand, all you are going to do is punch a hole around the ice instead of creating a long fissure crack." The Crystal Saint called out.

The blond haired boy sat there silently for a few minutes, at least long enough for Isaac to stop burning his cosmos and place his hand to the side.

Pumpkin the Polar Bear turned his head as he sensed a rising cosmos in his caretaker.

The Bear Trainer folded his arms. "Why are you just sitting there?"

"Shut up, I'm thinking!" snapped Hyoga.

Crystal Saint's eyes widened ever so slightly.

Camus lip twitched at the child's disrespectful behavior. "You're thinking? No… you are sitting. You are doing nothing. Practice should've begun five minutes ago. Your enemies won't let you sit there and allow you to _think_. You must learn to think and adjust quickly_ especially_ when the majority of your enemies can move at least the speed of sound. You are wasting everyone's time because you are still ticked that we didn't have four hours to spare to go make your weekly visit to your mother's tombstone yesterday."

Hyoga crossed his arms as he pouted for a bit.

Isaac looked up and hugged him. "Come on, Hyoga, ignore him. Let's just pretend this didn't happen and keep practicing."

Hyoga nodded. "Stupid Bear Trainer should keep his mouth shut. What does he know about the cosmos when all he does is scoop bear crap and keep the cabin clean?"

Isaac nodded, "yeah, I know what you feeling. He acts like he knows more than Master Crystal Saint. I think Master never says anything about it because he's too nice, to talk bad to his servant. The fact that we never see Bear Trainer do something as basic as flare his cosmos just shows he's just an all talk-no action type…" he laughed. Hyoga joined in the laughter as the two of them raised their fists to the air and struck the ice, creating a good fissure that nearly reached the point that the Crystal Saint marked.

**O|====================================================|O**

Later that night…

After putting his Aurora Borealis Cloth back in his Bronze Box, Ivan walked outside and toward a large dome shaped cabin and walked inside. "Master Camus?" he called as he spotted his teacher standing there holding a bucket filled with tiny fish that were too small to be butchered for their meals.

Camus turned his head, "are you here to inspect the bear pen? As you can clearly see, all their feces are all in the barrel outside, ready to be burned."

"Master, I told you that I was going to that! You should not allow your hands to touch such filth!" cried the Crystal Saint.

The Aquarius Saint sighed. "Your respect for me is touching, however, I'm still undercover, therefore I order you to order me to burn the bear waste by tomorrow morning or else I will receive thirty lashings."

Crystal Saint sighed, frustrated by his teacher's desire to go the extra mile in terms of pretending to be a Bear Trainer. "As you wish…"

Camus gave a sharp nod. "Good. What brings you here, Ivan? You could've just used your cosmos."

Ivan placed his Bronze Box down and sat on it. "Master, we use our cosmos all the time. Besides, I prefer to just… talk…" He looked up, "Before I say anything, do not get me wrong, I have always treasured your guidance, but I must say… I think… I believe you were far too harsh on Hyoga today. To bring up his dead mother, you know how he feels… how we all feel about losing our families."

The Bear Trainer turned around, "I can respect visitation once every year… even every few months. But once a week, Goddess, when you see him, he's holding her tombstone, whispering Mama-this and Mama-that like he's cradling the woman's corpse!" He looked down at the piles of hay laid out beneath their feet. "I respect your desire to understand his grief…"

The Crystal Saint waved a hand, "no… you are right…" He set it back down on his thigh. "The only thing we've done was prevent him from sneaking out at midnight." Their first year was a nightmare. If he didn't padlock all the doors and vents every night, chances were that they'd spend the next day on a search party wondering if Hyoga was still alive, clinging to a tombstone or lying on the ground, overcome by the Siberian cold. "He seems addicted to being around his mother's tomb. I will tell him that his visitation should be limited to once a month… than I'll he's limited to no more than once every three." Ivan brought his hand to his chin and looked toward the stored piles of hay in the lofts, "although, I wonder if he could be obsession? If it is obsession, than perhaps he shouldn't visit the tombstone at all."

Camus shook his head. "No, I think its addiction." The two had discussed the issue earlier and had designed a three step plan.

_**Step One-**__ Grief: Allow the visitations to the gravestone. In time Hyoga would gradually over comes the tragic loss of his mother and stops visiting her tomb as much to proceed to live out his life._

_**Step Two-**__ Addiction: Hyoga cannot control his ability to visit his mother's gravestone. They must gradually reduce the amount of times Hyoga can visit the tombstone. Only then will Hyoga stop visiting her grave as much. Wean the amount of trips he takes._

_**Step Three- **__Obsession: Cut off. No more visitations… at all. Obsession was the final step. Hyoga cannot control himself._

Camus looked to Ivan. "I doubt Hyoga is obsessed. The only way he can reach such a level is if he took a shovel, dug her out, and took her back home." Thankfully, from what he's heard, her body was never found and the only thing buried was an empty coffin. "Ivan… I wish I didn't need a mole for the Kido Foundation… you do not deserve the grief that the boy has caused."

"Master, why are you saying this?" Ivan stood up and ran to his side. "Are you saying Hyoga is not worthy of being trained as a Saint?"

No words passed Camus' lips. All the Bear Trainer did was turn toward the cages. He stepped forward and opened the cages, freeing the twin male cubs, Polynices and Creon. The two, freshly weaned from their mother, Pokey's milk, stepped out, yawning and grunting after being awakened from their small nap. "In a perfect world, every trainee who ever enters Sanctuary would awaken his cosmos… complete the harsh conditions of our grounds and leave proudly as a Saint to serve Athena." Camus turned his head his eyes shaded by his aqua colored bangs, "But this is not a perfect world. There are more trainees in a single year than there are Cloths available. Many will die before they can even take the first step of finding a Master to call their own. While some training grounds can simply ask for more Cloths and adjust; here in Siberia… we only train in one area… that of the Art of Manipulating Ice and thus we only have one Cloth." He tilted his head. "But we also have two trainees. Now… observe,"

Camus took the bucket and poured it out. A balanced mixture of fish heads and living salmon covered the ground. Polynices immediately darted his head and swiped at Creon. The cub growled, displaying its row of white teeth and arching its head. Creon reached a paw but Polynices simply leapt at the pile and snapped wildly. "Tonight, we only had enough fish to give to only one cub. But we have two... splitting the food will leave us two weakened bears… you get the point…" Camus returned his attention toward Ivan. "Of course… we cannot split the Cloth of Cygnus can we… only the time we spend with them; Isaac is practically a prodigy. His cosmos is great; his sparring wins are five times higher than Hyoga's… I can only assume those that those that Hyoga have won are simply a gesture of friendship. But Isaac can be greater if we both focus on him thus producing a Saint… statistically… Hyoga's only destiny is that of a foot soldier. The only Cloth he can wear will be a false one… in which… I will tell him of what truly happened to his mother… and I will have my mole…" he muttered.

Not one bit of emotion was in Camus' voice; cold, flat, without any inflection in his tone whatsoever. Just like how he used to be a long time ago. Crystal Saint won't have any of it, "Hyoga's not an animal!" Crystal Saint stepped forward and jerked his finger at the scene, "besides… why not hunt for more fish so neither have to compete. Master, I cannot believe that there is such thing as a hopeless student…"

Camus folded his arms as he watched Polynices the bear; greedily fend off the pile of fish from Creon. "Ivan, as your Master, let me teach you another lesson: The _impossible_ exists and we have one of them. Essentially, you are saying that Hyoga has a chance of earning the Cygnus Cloth before Isaac. We maybe Saints… but some miracles are unattainable, even for us."

"Training requires no miracle! It is forged by our own hands! If a trainer… a teacher is good enough… they can bring out the best out of anyone!" Crystal Saint walked up and threw his hands on Camus' shoulders. "Wasn't… I… impossible once?" he gently whispered.

Camus closed his eyes. Somehow, his words touched a nerve… a hidden memory… a dark memory one that he often would push back… but such efforts were futile.

**O|==========================TWELVE YEARS AGO==========================|O**

_Why did I do it? Why did I attack that tree?_

_I was only ten. I had earned my Gold Cloth. The taste of wine from the grand ceremony still coated my teeth with every lick of my tongue. I was not drunk; I wished I was after the incident so that I could provide a cheap excuse for what I've done… I called it training back then… I was simply practicing my techniques in the middle of the Siberia wastelands… a good excuse… but it was just an excuse and all I was doing was fucking around… like a child. No, forget what I said earlier. I was drunk… I had attained the coveted title of the Saint of Aquarius. I was now one of the most powerful on Earth and I wanted to try it out on that damned tree._

_The tree was dead. The bark was black… who knows when it last produced a leaf. I don't think the birds would ever nest in such a decrepit thing. Perhaps with a good enough kick, I could topple it over. But somehow I wanted to defeat its sorry corpse… the black stain across the endless snow with something spectacular. _

_I stepped back. The pads of my fingers touched but never clasped. They held the water pot. I raised my hands up and as I held it in such an angle, for a moment I felt like I was holding… touching the sun. I was going to use the greatest technique of Aquarius to destroy that tree, that dead tree._

_I didn't think much of it. I wasn't even hurting anything. The tree was dead. I've heard that samurai would practice their fatal techniques on prisoners, to see how far their blades would go. Some would stack prisoners up and see how many they could down with one blow.  
I was better than that… for the tree was dead. _

_So I stood there, in front of the dead tree, embracing the sensation of all my cosmos gathering in my palms before I threw my wrists forward, "Aurora Execution!" It was the first time I called it out and it was magnificent. I wanted to watch fatal strike rip the dead tree apart. I wanted to see the moisture from its dead tree bark bloom and erupt through the small black cracks, disintegrating the last of the dead wood and leaving behind a newborn ice crystal in its place to freeze and age like all the glaciers around it have for millions of years as a testament that I existed once. _

_But that didn't happen. Once the beautiful beam of blue cosmos faded the dead tree remained untouched. For a moment, I stood there in disbelief. It was almost like a riddle, how does a dead tree best one a Gold Saint?_

_I was young. At that moment, my indifference toward the dead tree had transformed into anger. I did the most sensible thing any ten year old boy would do in my situation. I tried again... and I failed too._

_The tree was still there as if mocking my fatal blow. As if I didn't need any more salt in my wounds a harsh Arctic wind blew and knocked a bit of snow off the feeble dead branch. _

"_AURORA EXECUTION!" I screamed. _

_The tree stood._

"_AURORA EXECUTION!" _

"_AURORA EXECUTION!" _

"_AURORA EXECUTION!" _

_It was at that moment I fell to my knees. I had performed the fatal move five times and my body was spent. _

_I turned my head toward the snow. A wind blew. I noticed that in the direction that I fired my technique, the flakes that would typically be carried with the gust that passed remained still. I crawled over and stopped my hand before I could touch it lest I lose my fingers. "I did it… the move… I did it perfectly…" Even if I wasn't touching it, I could feel the frost nip my fingers. I pulled back held my palm, using my cosmos to warm it up as a precautionary measure. I studied the tree… "I see… I was standing too close…" _

_Aurora Execution… there are three parts to it, the barrier, the vacuum and finally the initial blast. Whenever it is unleashed, a thin circular barrier covers the user to protect them from the effects. Then there is a miniature vacuum, no bigger than pin drop that is created. This all happens when I raise my hands into the air. Finally, when I drop them down, I send my cosmos through this tiny vacuum and then it shoots out the other side, at absolute zero in a mighty blast._

_I touched the tree. "I think… when I was up close, the barrier unintentionally believed the tree was a part of me and thus protecting it too." I turned to the other side of the tree. I could see a small dot at where the vacuum would be. "Yes…" A normal person would laugh at such a thing and take it as a simple lesson that there a 'blind spot' can be created under the right circumstances. However, there was just this small sense of dread. _

_I was about to leave the tree behind, when I spotted some caribou. At first I thought they were passing through but all they did was remain in place. It was of no matter to me, until the sun shone down on them, reflecting a shine that I only saw in the glaciers of Siberia. I hurried to them. They were frozen. Their eyelids were closed, fearful of what was going on. Did my blast do this? I turned to the snow, gazing at the solid blue ice trail that my technique had created. I began to ask myself several questions… including the most prominent and dreaded one of all… How far did my attacks reach? _

_*CRACK* _

_The caribou in front of me tipped over before shattering into a pile of frozen pieces. _

_I didn't even bother to take off my Cloth, I just ran. I didn't even move at light speed either. I didn't want to. I was fearful of the truth. As I ran alongside the trail, the temperature dropped despite the comforting glow of the afternoon sun. The path was sadly easy to follow. The trees on the edge of the forests were swelling with thick ice weighing down the branches to the point where some of them had snapped. _

_Several minutes later, I reached the village. I didn't even know what the place was called, the sign that greeted visitors was covered with so much ice that the lettering appeared too distorted. Oh Goddess, the bodies, everywhere. Some people were in misstep when they were frozen solid unaware that their flesh had frozen solid. Others were not so lucky. A few had ducked behind their carts, but in vain. Dogs and horses lay strewed around the road as if a great plague had swept through. _

_The buildings and houses were sealed shut, elevating my hopes that perhaps the blasts were strong enough to seal them up and protect them. I rushed toward the nearest window and peered inside only to see a greater horror. People groaned dragging themselves as they appeared almost half frozen. A mother's cheeks were cracked open while her hand reached for help. I broke the window and leapt inside. Her hand touched mine before falling down twitching. There was nothing more I could do for her. _

_The children next to the fireplace had died quickly. Apparently the frozen wind went down the chimney and froze the two together as they huddled next to each other. I left the house in a desperate attempt to find any survivors. Many had perished from the initial blast while the others simply shattered from the aftermath afterwards, sometimes crawling to him like a zombie, unable to speak, their skin cracking, bleeding with every movement they made. _

_I finally reached the end. There was only one building left. I was emotionally drained… I had lost track of the amount of times I begged Athena to forgive me as well as the endless promises that I would never do anything so stupid ever again. My head turned to the sign. The words like the other signs in the town were illegible. I took my fist and smashed the door knob and pushed my way through. As the door opened, I felt it smash against something, hearing the bits shatter. I turned my head. Another child who had frozen to death laid there with their head shattered into several pieces. I looked up to see an old woman with several children gathered around her. They were all frozen, more victims of staying by the fireplace._

_Most people would scream in horror if they saw what I did. I simply turned to their chair and lowered my head and held my stomach. I didn't cry. I just turned to a small fruit knife on the table. I picked it up and stared at the blade, gazing at the reflection of the monster who wore the gold headpiece and armor of an honorable line of those who were to protect the world from Hades and Poseidon._

_It was such a tiny little blade. But if it was capable of cutting flesh, it was good enough for me. I placed it at my neck. For a moment I debated at whether I should leave a note, but they should be able to piece everything together that had happened. They will bury me, and I would be forever known as the Aquarius Saint who earned and lost his Cloth on the same day as well as the foolish murderer. "Goodbye." I uttered prepared to stick the pitiful blade into my throat. _

_Suddenly, the sound of a door cracking open echoed from a door. I stopped for a second wondering if it was perhaps a piece of ice, only to hear footsteps and the faithful plop of something heavy. I placed the blade down and turned to door on the floor and opened it up to see stairs before me. I crawled down expecting the worst only to see the body of a young lavender-haired man lying on the ground. The room itself was covered in ice. I looked ahead to see a man collapsed on the ground. I lifted him up. His clothes were in sad shape much like the children surrounded by the woman. I picked him up and placed my cape upon him, while vigorously rubbing his cold cheeks. I looked ahead to see a metal door. _

_Ironically, the young man had survived because he was inside a large freezer at the time the Aurora Executions had passed through. _

_He opened his blue eyes. He blinked and gasped at the bright gold Cloth I bore. "A… Saint… you're a Saint…?" he reached out to touch my Cloth. I resisted pulling back and allowed him to trace the designs of my helmet before he fell unconscious. The worst of the Aurora Executions had passed but the air was bitterly still cold. I picked him up and, in a blink of light, transported the both of us back to my cabin. _

_I placed him on my bed and was about to throw every blanket I owned when he sat up. Apparently just being out of the ruined village provided enough warmth for him. I looked up, with my ten year old eyes and did my best to be a little polite. "What is your name?"_

_The man reached down and shook my hand, "Ivan Medved. Thank God, you're a Saint! I knew you were real!" He came to me and went down on his knees. "You must help us! I was getting some vegetables when there were these loud explosions! Something was attacking us." _

_I knew some small villages were partially aware that we existed. But to them, we were heroes. We were the granters of miracles. Unfortunately for them, the truth was that there was no such thing as a saintly saint, and I was one of them. I broke down and told him what those explosions were. The hope in his eyes died ever so slightly before he asked if they could go back and try to find more survivors. At the time I was certain that I had checked each house, but went along with it anyways. _

_Naturally, we didn't find anyone else. The only two things that survived my attacks were Ivan and the dead tree that I had cursed. Many of the families, who lived in the village, had stayed there for a few generations dating back to around the time of Stalin. Relatives traveled to the village questioning Ivan and me about what had happened. To my dismay, Saints were told to cover up damage caused by them through natural disasters. I told them a swift ice storm came through… a rare phenomenon of the Artic. Surprisingly, Ivan played along despite the fact that he could've exposed me for the murderer I was. _

_For the next two weeks Ivan, several other relatives and I proceeded to burying the dead and paying respect for each of the funerals. The smallest of funerals was when it came time to bury the children and the woman of the last building. The last building that Ivan was in, was the local orphanage, the woman was a sweet nun who took over the building after the last caretaker was unable to do so. _

_Ivan told me she was very nice and the children as well. However, they were all orphans, and so the only ones to mourn them were Ivan, the pastor and their killer, me. _

_Once the mourning was complete, many left the village and declared it cursed or bewitched. Ivan apparently had lived at the orphanage as a handyman who had nowhere to go. I had grown to like Ivan's company. Despite what had happened, he stayed in good spirits; he helped chop wood for the fire and any odd jobs that needed to be completed. His company was a nice change of pace. He had a strong tolerance for anything I threw at him with a sense of humor that grew dirtier in comparison. While I didn't need any servants, I felt it would give me an excuse to provide a temporary home. At that point, I had decided to give him a temporary contract of servitude that could provide a generous income over a period of one year. The pay for a Gold Saint was enormous and the plan was to give him so much for simple chores so that he could move out and live comfortably for the rest of his life. That was the plan… a good one… or at least I thought. I never imagined the answer I would receive. _

"_How does someone become a Saint? What would I have to do?" he asked as he held his cup of coffee._

"_Oh…uh…" I was tongue tied. I had tried to be a little nicer around him, but how do I talk to him about this? "There are two ways. You can go through… basic training with a Saint and independently train afterwards, or you can have a Master throughout that administers training and tests…" _

_Ivan looked on, "if you're a Gold Saint… can you be a Master?" he asked me. _

"_Technically, yes." I didn't have the heart to tell him that the title of Trainer was typically a Silver or High Bronze Duty. At the time, I had no interest to be a Trainer. I hardly have the patience for it. I didn't even think about it. I was expecting to go to Bluegard to watch over for Poseidon, not spend hours a day watching children smash rocks while complaining how dull it was to do it. Then there was the obvious… the point in which most cosmos developed and was easiest to awaken is when children were between four and seven. Ivan was twenty eight. _

_Ivan simply rushed to my side and knelt down like some hungry dog begging for scraps. "Would you be my Master?" He touched his chest, "Bluegard had protected my village for a long time. They are legendary among my neighbors… men who were capable of ripping apart millions of years worth of ice… severing continents into islands… I dreamed that perhaps a Saint would come to my orphanage and take me to become one of them. I've practiced and my heart," he took his fist and beat his chest. "This heart is strong… and beats with the blood that will serve Athena… please… take me as your pupil!"_

_I looked down. I had taken away everything and what little he had, yet while he was quiet for a while, did not seem to show any animosity toward me, as if burying the others was repentance enough. Now, he shared with me his dream. Do I dare destroy that too? Typically, I would tell someone like him no. I'd tell him to go take his skills into the world and do something useful with them._

_People do stupid things when their hearts are weighed with guilt. _

**O|==========================SANCTUARY(STILL IN THE PAST)==========================|O**

"_Are you serious? He's your student?" _

"_Milo, stop pointing!" I replied back with my cosmos as Ivan, now in his custom adult trainer was wandering around in the Pope's Chambers admiring the ancient marble statues. _

_Milo tapped his seven-year old foot. "Camus, you never taught before!" He tilted his short fluffy blond hair while staring at me with his piercing blue eyes; both were the key signs of a purebred Golden Line. "Tell me this is a joke!" _

_I rolled my eyes. "Just because he's starting off later than most…" _

_Before I could finish Milo cocked his head. "He's older than the two of us combined!" Milo looked so different back then to the point that even former servants couldn't recognize him in the old photos due to him growing his hair long and dying it that tacky purple. Too bad his mouth remained the same. _

_Ivan ran forward, his six foot stature towered over the two Gold Saint children. "Master," he went to his knees and bowed before turning and bowing to the Scorpio Saint, "Saint Scorpio, I'm a little thirsty and I was wondering if I can partake in some water?" He asked._

"_Ivan, partake away… in fact, why don't you partake in something fancier…" Milo turned his head toward his servant/chaperone, "Mrs. Schafurwatt! Go bring us some of red wine while we wait for His Holiness!" Milo stood there as his faithful servant walked up and gave him a wine cup with a long curly silly straw. He took a sip and pointed to my new trainee, "by the way, you don't have to get on your knees, just bow your head in the standing position is good enough!" he pointed with his right index finger._

_Ivan stood straight up. "I know, but every time I bow, I feel my head is still higher than my Master and it feels so disrespectful!" Ivan went down to his knees to his ten year old teacher. _

_Milo waved his hand, "ah… very true, that's very kind. Hopefully your knees won't give out," the seven year old chirped. _

_Ivan nodded, "do not trouble yourself, Saint Scorpio. My knees are still strong!" He looked down, "They are a bit sore from all the stairs." Ivan stopped talking and immediately went on his knees with __Mrs. Schafurwatt__, Milo, and me following suit. _

_The Holy Pope, the true one, appeared. I never saw his face or the body after Saga had supposedly taken care of it. I don't even know his name. I do remember the moment as he slowly paced himself from the curtain at the side to his large throne. I was so nervous. I must have spent three days writing the request for an audience with him over the matter. Although, it did help that Ivan bowed immediately. Many trainees and even some Saints would simply stand there and stare for a couple of seconds before taking action._

"_Saint Camus of Aquarius, rise." Here came the moment of truth. It's funny that had Ivan lived in a Sanctuary Orphanage, he'd be mocked and ridiculed for such a notion. I looked into Ivan's face, filled with hope. Perhaps that regardless of the decision, he would be just happy for coming this far into his dream of joining the legendary warriors of Bluegard. "Your request has been, approved. The only detail that I ask is that he performs a Pretest to show his worth as others in the past." _

_That was when he sent a bit of advice through my cosmos that only I was meant to hear and take heed, "(what you did was very tragic. I can't imagine any child being weighed down with such guilt upon their conscious.)" I told him, I'm not a child, I'm a Saint. He replied back, "(you're mature for your age, but still a child. Camus, I'm not trying to berate you; I just wanted to say is that you have paid your respects. Take care of the village's survivor. We all do things that we regret, but don't allow the memory to weigh down.)"_

_But back then, I was just insulted that he called me a child. I quietly ignored his advice. I thanked him afterwards for his time; Ivan as well. __We left the chamber. I could've sworn that Ivan now had a swing in his stride, but I was relieved that the matter was over. I stopped and noticed that Milo wasn't around. I returned back and curiously, I put my ear to the door._

"_Milo, is something troubling you with my decision?"_

"_No, Your Holiness. It's just so… different, that's all."_

"_It is… but just because it is different, doesn't mean they should try. Whether or not they'll succeed is another matter altogether."_

"_Yeah I know… I mean he's so old, and old people can't be good Saints." _

"_WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING OLD?" My Goddess, I never heard the Pope shout that loud. "COME HERE!" _

_What followed was the sound of two sets of foot prints zipping around the room at light speed. _

"_YOU CAN'T OUTRUN ME!" _

"_Pope how did you move so…" The sound of Cloth being pulled off erupted. The next thing I heard was the familiar noise of a large hand against a bottom__. I can honestly say that Milo learned to manage what came out of his mouth better. _

**O|==========================EAST SIBERIAN TRAINING GROUNDS (PRESENT) ==========================|O**

Camus stood there.

"Don't you remember, Master? Everyone thought I was beyond the point of awakening my cosmos and I did so! I think if you were capable of a challenge like that, Hyoga will be a walk in the park," Ivan waved his finger, "I think you did quite well with me!"

The French man folded his arms. It didn't even feel like it's been twelve years ago. He had forgotten at how difficult Ivan's Path toward the Aurora Borealis Bronze Cloth was. Apparently the training he had received was from practicing moves from Russian Wrestling television, combined with several gymnastics tricks.

In the world of Bluegard, where training had to be formulaic in order to attain the greatest understanding of manipulating ice, Ivan had one of the most unorthodox styles of fighting he had ever seen. The techniques of Ice Saints, Diamond Dust, Ice Coffin, and Aurora Execution were all long distant attacks. They were blasting techniques that were focused, beautiful and dignified. Many of Ivan's moves were mainly close-up and brutal due to his own fighting style.

While Ivan did manage to awaken his cosmos and perform the signature Diamond Dust technique, rather than fire one single blast, he altered it to fire multiple times with increasing force in the form of Aurora Thunder Attack. Ice Coffin, a technique that required a large amount of cosmos had been streamlined into Freezing Fists, a move that froze parts of the body, most favorably, the legs. Milo was tickled to death when Ivan made his own version of Restriction but with ice.

Some of the other Golds thought Camus was insulted by Ivan's radically difficult and almost savage style. In truth, as a man who enjoyed learning, Camus found it interesting and enlightening. Their two clashing styles had turned sparring from some daily chore to something interesting and almost fun. It also awakened a new passion in Camus, teaching. Observing the progress, tweaking flaws and encouraging strengths was stimulating. To Camus, books were good, but had their endings. Chess was nice but the other player will win, lose or draw. Teaching had no limits and there were times Camus felt as if he was learning back from Ivan.

Isaac was fun to teach too. It felt like everything he taught, Isaac absorbed like a sponge much like Ivan. However, Hyoga was different. Hyoga felt more like a solid wall of bitter emotion, dispassion and coldness… like… him… "Ivan… Athena's Army doesn't need someone like him… attached to the past, always clinging to the dead. No… he is too weak, he is better off just serving his purpose in getting the Gold Cloth, afterwards I'll give him some coin and he can go out and build a house next to his Mother's tomb."

Crystal Saint turned his eyes at the ground. "Very well, I'll leave you in peace, Goodnight." He bowed and stepped back, "I hope you will reconsider, may Athena watch you and guide you." He left the bear den and slowly walked back to the cabin. He wondered if somehow Camus simply related to Hyoga's sad state. Why was his Master… always so hard on himself?

The Crystal Saint spotted what looked a lone soldier in the middle of the snow. "Hey, are you alright!" He ran as fast as he could as the man collapsed. Ivan lifted him up and carried him toward the cabin, passing the children as they were chopping wood.

"Master, what's wrong with him?" asked Isaac as Hyoga placed another piece of timber for him to split on the old wood stump.

The man turned his head and gazed at him with his blue eyes, "Crystal Saint, I have some horrible news." He clenched the dagger wound in his side, "take me inside, we must speak in private!" he brought his lips to Ivan's ear "the Pope… is a fraud…" he whispered before grasping the wound on the side of his stomach.

Ivan turned his head, "Master, there's a man here with news about the Pope, but he's badly hurt!" he sent a message through his cosmos.

Camus turned his head. "Tend to him, I'll be there in a second."

Ivan nodded, "Yes Master." He spoke as he opened the door and shut it.

Camus ran out of the bear den, unsure of what to do. Up till now he had kept the secret of the Pope away from him, not wanting to endanger Ivan's life. He was about to reach the door when the kids leapt in front of it.

"Bear Trainer, you can't come in there!" squeaked Isaac as he spread his body.

Hyoga , nodded, "Master is in there talking to someone. They need their privacy."

Camus rolled his eyes as he folded his arms, "Master Crystal Saint may need help." He uttered as he shoved the two away and pulled the door open. He gasped.

Isaac through his hands over his face, "what happened here?"

Chairs lay scattered all over the room while the table appeared as if something had smashed upon it. The bookshelf appeared as if a fist punched through it, breaking the shelves and shredding the unlucky texts in its paths.

Camus looked around as a sickening feeling overcame him. "Isaac, Hyoga… what did this soldier look like?"

Hyoga took a step up. "He had, really long blue hair, like yours but darker and it was a little wavy."

Camus jerked his head toward the wall and raised his hand.

"Holy shit!" cried Isaac as the two children held each other as the bright glow of Camus Cloth illuminated the room like a miniature sun.

"The Bear Trainer is a Gold Saint!" screamed Hyoga as Camus flashed.

The two kids ran outside and gazed at the sky, staring at bright yellow streak high above.

Camus reached the front of Sanctuary. He hurried through each Temple. Right now he was at a disadvantage. Saga, had direct access to the Pope's Chambers, he had to run through each of the Temples. Even if he could go through the steps at light speed, he still had to halt, allow his Cloth to flash in order to provide quick access through each Temple. The House of Cancer was the worst as the doors slowly swung open. Camus gritted his teeth, "HURRY, DAMN YOU!" he had never been so angry or so scared in his life.

He passed through the House of Scorpio, hoping to grab Milo for back up, only to see it was empty. Camus continued, easily through his own House. He shot into the House of Pisces. Aphrodite, holding Gigars body, trying to heal it turned to him, "Camus, your pupil is attacking Saga! He means to kill him. I think Saga wants your student to fight him!"

Camus didn't answer. Instead he rushed past the rows of dead roses, shriveled and dead from the intense of cold.

He transformed into a ball of light, skipping over toward the top where hundreds of dead soldiers laid, broken and shattered. Gigars, clutched his wound to the side. Camus jerked his head toward the open doors. He can feel Ivan's cosmos. He must hurry. "Ivan!" he shouted as he rushed through the hall.

Crystal Saint turned his head. "You liar… how dare you hide this from me, you and everyone else have sullied the honor of the Saints." He pointed. "I will correct this, I will kill the Pope and take his head."

"Ivan!" screamed Camus as Crystal Saint shot into the room. Camus hurried just as Crystal Saint leapt into the air. The Pope simply turned his head, unimpressed.

"Pope of Athena! You shall die!" Ivan raised his hands into the air. "Aurora Exec…"

"ANTARES!" Screamed Milo as he shot behind the Pope's throne and delivered all fifteen points of the Scorpio constellation.

Camus gasped as the needles bulleted through his pupil's flesh. He ran over and caught his student's bloody body before it could hit the ground. Camus' mouth remained a gaped as Ivan laid there, his wounds pouring out blood like a river. Ivan blinked as if waking from a dream. He turned to Camus, stared at him with his blue eyes, before whispering something just as his body went limp. "Ivan…" he muttered as he pulled him closely. He turned his head toward Milo as he held his right index finger, ashamed that he did such a thing. He turned his head toward the Pope as he quietly stood up.

"SAGA!" Camus barked. He watched as Saga simply held his side.

Saga turned his head. "Saint Aquarius. What has your student done? I can't believe he tried to kill me? Does he not realize a strike against me is a strike against Athena as well?" He turned his head toward the door, "I'm sorry for your loss. I will allow you to have some peace, and then you can give me your side of what has happened. It is only fair."

"SHUT UP!" Camus grabbed Saga by his robe. He didn't care, everyone in the room knew. "You were there! What did you do? Ivan would never do something like this without a good reason!" Suddenly, Saga's shoulders trembled as he laughed beneath his mask. Camus turned toward Saga's hair as it turned grey before he felt Saga clasp his cheek.

"Yes, you are right. The Crystal Saint would never do anything like this without good reason. His reason, was that he was possessed by my Emperor Demon Fist! He placed me on the bed and I delivered it with his back turned. He tried to fight it off, but it was no use. I told him… to chase me… and kill me."

"You told him to kill you? Why?" Camus' hands tightened so hard against the robe that he could hear the threads break in his palms. "Why was Milo here!" He pointed as Milo stood there silently staring at Crystal Saint's corpse.

"The questions are not mutually exclusive. Someone has told me you told the Gold Saint about my identity." He shook his head. "We had a deal, Camus, and you broke your end of the bargain. But I am a fair man… so I must punish you… and test him. I sent an order to Milo to play bodyguard on certain days to give Shaka a break. He was doing his job… to protect the Pope. If he protected me from your student, than his loyalty is to me and I will accept him in our circle. I'd say… your pupil's blood is on your hands."

The Aquarius Saint felt his knees grow weak. Ivan was dead because of a test?

"Now Camus," beneath the mask, Saga's eyes glowed red. "Now I am beginning to question… your loyalty. You know that if the Crystal Saint did not die a traitor tonight, all of Sanctuary will find out that there is no Pope… there is no Athena… thus there is no one to guide the Army. Hades and Poseidon, with their Gods on their thrones will come and destroy us and then the world…. Will you kill me?" Saga touched Camus' head piece. "You are smart, you know what to do."

Camus gritted his teeth and dropped Saga on the ground. He walked over and noticed a white cape over Ivan's body. Milo stood by the throne, his shoulders bare. Camus quietly picked Crystal's body up and began to carry it back to Siberia.

Saga walked toward his chambers and grasped his side to see his reflection speaking to him, "How cruel of you! No Saint deserves to watch his student die in such a pointless matter!" Saga spoke to his reflection.

Saga's hair turned grey once more as he casually tossed his mask off and saw his reflection "Oh… you again… you tried to stop me…" Saga spoke to his reflection. He turned to the bloody dagger on the bed and then at his wound. "You should've aimed a little higher." He touched his heart, "right here." Saga cackled and mocked at his reflection before he folded his arms in front.

Saga's reflection stared back. "There was no reason for you to kill him."

But Saga narrowed his eyes. "Your pity leaves a sour taste in my mouth. Like the Pope, he was too old anyways. I killed a bronze, but I have the loyalty of another Gold Saint! All that is left is to kill Mu and Dohko! The others, Aldebaran and Aioria… I'll find a way… either kill them or possess them too."

Saga's reflection turned his head away, "You're insane! These are your friends…Your brothers in arms!"

But Saga simply pushed back and smirked at his greatest enemy. "You're pathetic. If you want to conquer a country, you don't take over everyone… just the police who protect it. It would be impossible to control all of the Saints, but I if maintain my grasp over the Gold Saints… I can easily control all of Sanctuary." Saga shifted his red eyes. "Although… I wonder if my actions today were a little extreme." He clasped his hands. "Camus could've killed me in my weakened state. Camus is very angry. I wonder… if his loyalty is truly with me… I suppose I will have to devise another test… not now… he's too wary…. I need to test him too." Saga stood there silently before an idea popped up and he threw his head back cackling.

**O|==========================EAST SIBERIAN TRAINING GROUNDS ==========================|O**

**Three days later.**

Camus stared at the burnt out pyre where they held their funeral. He was surprised at how many came. Every trainer from the Kido Orphan meeting brought their students over as well as a number of other Bronzes and Silvers who paid their last respects. Traitors were lucky to get a priest to grant the last rites. Ivan was still loved and respected. The turnout was proof of this. There were no other Golds. It made him wonder if this was either Saga's doing, or they were fearful of the retribution that Saga would inflict.

Milo didn't come, but he did send some flowers. Neither one of them had exchanged a message through the cosmos since the incident. Perhaps that was a good thing. He needed time by himself. Milo was stuck in a no win situation. He was sure that if Milo hadn't done it, Saga would've killed and had him replaced with a more reliable puppet. Still, it was hard to look at Milo now, without the memory of Ivan's body being ripped apart by Antares.

Right now, there was no training. It was a time of mourning, as well as trying to adjust to the new situation.

The children, were considered "double-orphaned," a term for trainees who lose their Master before earning their Cloth or any position in Sanctuary. Typically, other Saints would step in and complete the training, but there were no Bluegard Saints other than himself to train them in the area of Ice manipulation. If no one can step up to train them, than they must complete it on their own, but without the commission of the Crystal Saint. Since Camus could not reveal he was a Gold Saint, or risk jeopardizing his Sagittarius Cloth mission, he was stuck as a Bear Trainer; Sanctuary could not provide a commission. Before it was okay that Sanctuary froze his own pay for his mission; he had enough time to fish for food and Crystal's commission covered for any food that couldn't be provided. Now Ivan was dead. For the past couple of days, they had to stretch their food, but with colder weather coming, life was going to get extremely difficult in the coming year.

Camus watched as Isaac and Hyoga returned from a fishing trip, carrying tonight's dinner for themselves and the bears. He could tell that they've been crying with their eyes being puffy and red. Isaac hadn't sang while preparing meals and Hyoga was twice as depressed, if such thing was possible.

"Master Camus, here, we've separated the fish, these are too small for us," muttered Isaac as he placed the bucket before he and Hyoga bowed.

Camus could hear his voice tremble. He wondered if he and Hyoga were still getting used to a new/old Master. Their once caring Master had been replaced by the cold hearted asshole of the Siberian Training Grounds. He waved his hand. "Thank you." He watched Isaac run over toward Hyoga and the two ran inside.

Back inside, Camus simply took a spot toward a clean section of the bear den. He rested his hands upon his knees, retreating back into his memories.

**O|==========================SEVEN YEARS AGO==========================|O**

"_Glorious Athena, Master… you did not have to do such a thing!" I had waited all morning, waiting for Ivan to wake up to the small feast I had prepared. __Everything that a Saint should not eat in large amounts was there, thick cut bacon with the juicy streaks of fat left on, hard whiskey, some dessert, and every color of cheese stuffed into two thick omelets with golden hollandaise sauce dripping from the top. Naturally, Ivan's hand reached for the bottle of Putinka vodka poured himself a glass. He took a large gulp before pointing at me with satisfied smile, "You have good tastes." He then poured me a share, "Have you had this before?"_

_I shook my head no, and naturally he handed my cup and refilled his own. "You'll like it, it's very smooth and doesn't have an aftertaste." We knocked our cups with each other and downed it. I coughed and gagged at its eighty alcohol proof power. I supposed it was due to the fact that I've grown used to the comparatively tame wine in our cellar. "Master, how did you afford such a thing? This is considered a luxury in terms of how much we are allowed to spend." I watched him stare at the bottle guiltily, "wouldn't you get in trouble for such a thing? You're only sixteen! The only way you could get it if you someone else purchase it."_

_I just returned back to the table. "Don't worry about it. I thought that, a nice breakfast would be nice before your test for the Aurora Borealis Cloth." I could tell he was a little wary. I would be too; my tone was so unnaturally sweet that, in comparison, it made Aldebaran look like a cold hearted brute. "I heard from the people, that it was good. If they question it, I'll make an appeal that it would serve as a nice… late… birthday present." _

_I figured that would do it. I watched as he sat down on the table and we started our small feast. Unbeknownst to Ivan, trainers have a term for the great feast before a test like this, __the Last Supper._

_We engorged on our food. The fat that dripped from my omelet was sinfully delicious to the point that I used my fork like a spoon to gather up as much of the fatty oils and juice in an attempt to resist picking up my plate to lick it up. _

"_Master, is this a real French croissant?" He picked up one of my misshapen creations. _

"_I had plans to include some shredded potatoes, but I ran out of time, and those damn things were a nightmare to make. Even after a few hours of work and multiple tries, they still are hideous. I dunked them in chocolate to at least make them presentable." _

_We finished up and decided to take a couple of hours to rest in our cabin by the fire. Normally we wouldn't light it up until evening when our bodies needed rest from burning our cosmos to stay warm in the harsh weather. Today, I just felt like splurging a little more. _

"_The croissants were delicious." Ivan opened up to me. _

"_My final attempt involved opening a can and baking the frozen dough."I heard his jovial laughter. _

"_Oh, but it's the thought that counts. I thought they were premade. My mother used to make them the same way too. Same brand even!"_

_Maybe it was the vodka, but I just sat there in my chair. I looked up, realizing how awkward the situation felt; I simply walked over toward a box above the fire. "Here, want one?" I held out a cigar toward him. I found the box lying around and kept it. "I've always wanted to try it." _

_Afterwards, I went back to my room to change into my Cloth. I walked over to my closet and picked out the nicest formal trainer I had. It was made of the same silk fabric like my ceremonial that I wore from accepting my position as the Aquarius Saint. The front was embroidered with the Aquarius symbol too. I then slipped on my Cloth and placed my cape on. _

_I looked at the clock on the wall. I still had half an hour left. I supposed I should at least try to make a few last words. I sat on my knees and clasped my hands. I took a moment to look down. I never realized the difference in Execution and Praying was how the hands were placed. I wanted to pay my respects out there. I wished Milo and Ivan the best. For a few minutes, I remembered that I couldn't really say anything. I came to an epitome; the cold hard truth was that I was more alone than I thought. _

_Loneliness was never a big issue with me before, just something I've grown used to. _

_I have no tragic back story. I was just one of those children who were just simply taken away from home, far too early in my life for me to remember. I went to an orphanage. I was six months old._

_One couple tried to take me for two years. Bureaucratic red tape and a divorce ended all prospects of that. _

_Then I was two years old. I was too old to be considered a baby. Everyone wants a baby because prospective parents could raise them more as their own. _

_So nobody wanted me. When nobody wants you, you learn to entertain yourself. Books were good. I became a bookworm. People thought I was socially awkward because I didn't talk. People thought I was smug because I didn't have anything to say. I was deep into my hobby, but people still just judge me based on observations. _

_However, I didn't have enough mental/physical problems to be pitied. I was smart enough so others believed I'd find a home with some other couple, so they passed over me and offered their pity with other children. I wondered if I was in a wheelchair, would someone have taken me in. _

_I didn't live in a third world country, where foreigners wouldn't care at how old I was as long as I had a better life. Some countries like Ethiopia practically made adopting the poor a business. _

_I just stagnated there, watching others come and go. I once told the caretaker there that an orphanage is nothing more than a dog pound, only the cutest, youngest, or the one who needed the most pity ever had a chance__. She slapped me__, but surprisingly, told me I was right. She told me to not say anything to the others, because hope was all they had. _

_Sanctuary discovered me. Feeling that was my way of having 'true' hope, I immediately headed to Greece knowing if I stayed in France, I'd just remain there until I was eighteen before they send me to a life in the streets._

_I picked up my helmet and stood up. There was no point in praying. Even if I had a couple of friends, it doesn't matter. For what I've done, I won't even be sent anywhere close to them. _

_Later, I led Ivan outside. I had his cloth box on top of mine. I had blindfolded his eyes, leading him to the spot for his final test. I gave him no hint at where we were going. It was best that I didn't do so. I passed the same dead tree, standing tall. I gritted my teeth as I guided Ivan down the path. _

_The Caribou skeletons still remained where I left them. Their meat would at least benefit the scavengers. That was nature's respect for its creatures, for humans, respect was to be buried, one that I hope that I will not receive. _

_We reached the site and I removed the blindfold from Ivan's face. I expected him to be surprised. "Master, what are we doing here?" His voice trembled, yet it lacked level of shock that I'd expect. _

_I think he knew exactly why I brought him here. I placed his box in the snow for its audience. "Ivan Medved, I present to you, your final examination. As you know, six years ago, after earning my Cloth, I came to the wasteland over there and practiced my techniques. During that time, I allowed my Aurora Execution to get out of hand and I killed everyone you know and love. In order to become a part of Bluegard you must be able to teach and in order to teach you must know all of the moves, therefore you must know my final technique, Aurora Execution. We have practiced the moves, but now you must perform it, against me." _

_I watched his eyes widened, "I will not! Master, this is crazy! How does this prove anything?"_

_I stayed aloft. If I showed fear, he will hesitate, and I cannot have it. I simply took a few steps and took a spot in the snow. "My crime was great. My actions were without honor." I studied him. He doesn't take a step forward. I worked on my speech for the past six years, in front of the mirror, deciding all the possible scenarios. Ivan was not buying my indifference, perhaps anger will sway him. _

"_Your village is dead. No one will come here believing it is cursed. The only time it sees visitors are those who try to loot it for what remains. You are its lone survivor. You are this village's legacy. You will speak for it. If you are a man, you will defend its honor!" But then something happened. My speech that I had crafted began to break down. I tell him my true feelings. "Every night when I sleep, I see their faces. I see them reaching toward me, before their skin shatters or their insides collapse from within. Do you know the pain one feels as their body breaks with every step they take?" It felt so good to let it out. "Please give me peace." I turned away and bowed my head. I was prepared to die. _

"_Very well," he whispered to me._

"_AURORA EXECUTION!"_

_For a moment, the world grew dark. My eyes shifted toward the sun as it began to fade. My Cloth grew heavy. My eyes stared at the snow as I laid there. Like one who lived in the fields of flowers, you grow used to them and only until the end, do you appreciate it, I am grateful that I am surrounded by it and soon, I will become it. Six years, I am done preparing myself to die. _

_My eyes opened, I thought I was being held by an angel. For a moment, I thought God was being an idiot and had placed me in the wrong place. I wondered if I was an idiot for thinking there was no such thing as heaven. Heaven was white and bright. Angels did exist._

_Than my vision cleared, it was Ivan, donning his Cloth. "Master, I have done what you have asked. I have performed Aurora Execution," he whispered. "I just did it… up close." _

_I touched my head and felt a bump; apparently my divine experience, him knocking me out when throwing his fists downwards. "Ivan, do not pity me. I am a murderer."_

_He looked down and smiled, "no, you were just a child." He chuckled, "actually, you still are… you still can't purchase your own alcohol without me." He helped me up. "I am fortunate to live in such a kind village. The village is only truly dead, if I betray its convictions in welcoming its visitors." I was silent. The Pope's words came back to me. I really was a child, so like any child who had made a mistake, I welcomed Ivan's hug. "Master, that tree," He patted my back, "it's gone now. A Saint should not be tethered by the past."_

**O|====================================================|O**

Camus raised his head as the two hungry cubs waited in front of him to dump their food. He reflected back at his final, and perhaps worse, lesson to Ivan, before thinking back to his final words in the Pope's Chamber.

_Please get over my death... and keep love in your heart… all the time._

Sometimes the line between student and master can blur. Camus took his bucket, and dumped two equal shares for each of the cubs.

**O|=======================================================================|O**

**COMING MARCH 27**

**Chapter 2****5: You're A Star, Shun Amamiya!**

**The cameras roll as filming takes place on Andromeda Island. But is Matsuda only there to take pictures of Shun's second home or for other reasons?**

**Have you ever felt the true power of the Cosmos?**

**O|=======================================================================|O**

**Suffering from a slight burnout from the last chapter (Uggh, I am so glad this story is not a romance), I needed a break. If you looked at the LYKM: Deleted Prologue you'll notice that the last chapter featured Hyoga and Shun. A few times, I thought about splitting LYKM with one focusing on Andromeda Island and the other with Siberia. However, considering that it's taken me over a year of constant writing to get this far with Andromeda Island, I'm glad I never went with that otherwise, I'd probably be frazzled from the experience. **

**In order to do this chapter, I actually went back and watched episodes 17, 21 and 22 of Saint Seiya to get more info on the Crystal Saint and frankly, his death was really sad. I actually almost cried when he said his final words to Hyoga. I loved his speech at the end so I took a small part of his dying speech and put it on here as his final words to Camus. **

**The first part (where Crystal attacks the soldiers) is very true to the anime and even a few lines were copied off. After that, I gave it my own LYKM twist to it. **

**I decided to switch to first person for the flashbacks this time around because, I think it really demonstrates how cold Camus is perceived by others when really, he's a lot more caring than that. In every scene he's been in the story, he's been a dick so the first person view really softens him up. **

**In the last chapter, I tried to feature Shun as the kid-teacher and the Master as adult-learner. So I did enjoy taking it literally with Camus and Crystal Saint. (By the way, Medved, Ivan's last name, means bear in Russian)**

**So how does Saga plan on testing Camus' loyalty after making him pay in spades for breaking his word? Well, I'm still deciding on whether to just put that in the main story or just come up with a second Side Story featuring the East Siberian Training Ground once more. I really had a lot of fun with this one, but the Main Story is important too.**

**Jenny D **

**UPDATE: Fixed the spelling of Antares. Thank you, Sana :) **


	35. 4E: You're Infamous, Shun Amamiya

**66 Days Until Shun's Birthday….**

June took the blue chalk and turned it to side, filling in the rest of the large Japanese character on the wall of the cliff. She stepped back examined her work before she reached over for her other colors and began to apply them over parts of it before stepping back and nodding in satisfaction. "Shun, how's this?"

Shun, turned from the Japanese character he was working on walked over to her side. His lips o'ed as he came closer to it. "That's so neat. It looks almost like its sticking out!" He grabbed his fingers, daring not to let them go as a means to avoid the temptation of running them on the wall and smearing her work. "How did you do that?"

She tilted her head in happiness from the compliment and the curiosity. She reached over and held out her other colors. "I used the purple for the shadow here," she pointed toward the bottom part of the character before moving her finger at the top, "and then I added some white to make it look like a reflection. It's just basic lighting and shading art techniques."

Shun gazed in wonderment. Even the blue chalk she used for the majority of the character had a nice even color. "I wish my coloring was that good!"

She walked over to the row of flowers he made. "Oh Shun, you did a great job." She did a double tilt of happiness with her mask as she pointed downwards. "I'm sure Matsuda will like your roses!"

He turned his eyes to the ground, "they're supposed to be tulips."

June flinched. She didn't mean to make Shun feel bad. She looked around trying to figure out a way to drop the subject when she saw the bottom of her chalk bucket. "Shun, would you like to use the most awesome chalk ever?"

Shun wasn't quite sure what a _most awesome chalk ever_ would be like, but it did perk his interest. He nodded before June grabbed his hand and the bucket before dragging him over toward their teacher standing over by the dock area next to Saint Cassandra.

"I think that's his ship," Daidalos pointed out into the distance.

"Thank goodness." Cass uttered. There had been so many pirate sightings that they delayed Matsuda's visit by a month. Even now, she could sense he wasn't comfortable having Saul escort them across the Indian Ocean. She told him that the Kido Foundation was going to have other ships near Saul's but even then he didn't seem too confident. She noticed his body turn around before she followed suit. "June, Shun?"

"Master, can you make a rainbow chalk for us?" June asked as she raised her bucket up.

He gave a head nod before he knelt down to their level. "Alright, but you better get back to work on your welcome sign afterwards. They'll probably be here in an hour."

Shun stepped closer as he watched his teacher grab all the different colored broken chalk bits and began to rub them together, transforming the dust into a liquid before he squeezed them into one solid rainbow chalk. He marveled as his teacher handed the piece together. Shun stared at the multicolored end before he tested it on a single stone, gasping at the myriad of colors that followed. Shun bowed in gratitude before he ran back to the wall. He took the piece and streaked it across the wall before following up with delightful squeal. Everywhere he used it on, left a rainbow. Even his horrible scribbling was impervious to the beauty that was created with his '_most awesome chalk ever'_ chalk.

June watched Shun rainbowing-away on the wall before she turned to Spica's side. She gasped as she watched the blue haired boy drawing Batman posing over a pile of people. "Spica! What are you doing?"

After giving the man an extra layer of abs, Spica turned around. "Hey June, doesn't he look awesome?"

She folded her arms, "Maybe, except that's totally not what we're doing over there! The wall was supposed to be in two different languages, not two different themes!" The plan was that Spica worked on the side that was in the Greek alphabet while the other was in Japanese.

Spica scratched his head, "but my guy looks cool! I wanted to show how strong we were!"

"Who would put dead bodies on a welcome sign? Our welcome sign is supposed to look cute!" June stomped.

He frowned. "Cute! We're the second worst training ground! If we're going to be on television, we need to look as tough as possible! Besides, it's Batman. All he did was break their arms and knock them out! "

The two exchanged glares before they both darted their heads, "SHUN!" they both shouted.

Shun was skipping around, creating rainbow clouds and trees before turning his head. "What is it?" He walked over and noticed the two conflicting sides.

June walked over, wrapped her arms around Shun while resting her chin on his shoulder. "Shun, me and Spica are having trouble deciding which theme to go with. He wants to do some gross warrior theme, and I thought our pretty flowers would be so nice to show your friend Matsuda. What do you think?" she asked as she stroked his green head of hair with her sharp nails.

Shun's face turned pink. "Oh… uhmm…" He looked down, grateful that he was wearing his tunic-styled trainer.

Spica rolled his eyes before he walked over and placed a cool arm around Shun's shoulders. "Hey Shun, I thought you said you hated looking like a sissy back at the orphanage?" Shun nodded before Spica gave him a hearty pat on the back. "I bet everyone around the world will think you're so awesome when I put Spider-man and Batman on our welcome wall!"

"Spider-man? Oh… I like Spider-man!" Shun grinned, until he could see a thin stream of dark angry cosmos steaming off the Amazon. "But flowers are good… and…" Shun turned his head as Spica gave him a dirty look. Shun sighed. He never imagined that being best friends with the both of them would be so challenging. Before, Spica would side with his brother Leda, he would side with June and they would just come to a consensus. Now if there was a disagreement, the two would turn to him and force him to decide upon something.

The two adults slyly took notice of the two trainees' attempts at buttering the boy up. "June…" Daidalos frowned at June pawing at Shun's arm. "Cass, wait here… I'll have a talk with them."

Cass turned her head. "Al, what are you doing?" She pointed over. "They're not doing anything wrong."

He turned his head. "Cass, look at them. If this continues, June and Spica will spend the next week giving each other the silent treatment while Shun's feeling horrible over it." He said as he made quiet reference to when he allowed the kids to pick out their training stations a month ago.

She sighed, "Al, you were the one who said they need to handle more things on their own at this point." She turned her mask toward them as the three children separated before watching Daidalos marching over to them. She followed her stubborn King over as he headed to Shun.

"Kids, how are you doing?" he curiously asked as he looked up at the wall.

Shun nodded and smiled, "good! We accidently made a small mistake."

Daidalos turned his head. "What was that?"

The green haired boy laughed a little bit. "Spica drew Batman, and we drew flowers." He shrugged. "They were upset, but I told them that we could tell everyone that it's Elysium, since it's full of flowers and all the best warriors are there."

Cass raised a victory eyebrow beneath her mask as she waited to see how Daidalos would respond. She watched his face fill with a mix being pleased, embarrassment and a hint of stubbornness. She rolled her eyes as he threw in a small lecture over the importance of communication before walking back to their dock area. She hurried over to his side. "Well?"

He sighed. "They would've never had that fight if June would've better explained with Spica over what they wanted. Then Shun wouldn't have been placed in such a situation."

She folded her arms, "Al, it wasn't really a fight. It was just a simple disagreement. They handled it just fine. We agreed a long time ago that children at their age need to learn to handle more responsibility. It's just like our other students. Why aren't you allowing this group more opportunities to do so?" She watched as his eyes shifted briefly to June as she started to piggy back on Shun while she drew the rainbow chalk along the top of the wall for a border.

"June's not ready. You have trouble getting her to put a bra on every morning, how can she handle… settling arguments. Her mind is too busy with other things! Have you noticed that June's been, pressing her chest on Shun a little too much? That's twice now, in the past ten minutes." he muttered.

Cass shook her head. "Let's just drop this." She muttered as she turned to the sea. She never thought that Al would have so much trouble adjusting to the fact that June was growing up. She had been around the other Amazons, and June was an absolute darling compared to the bitchy atmosphere that she had to indulge. But, Al, despite his position as, _the sacrificing star, _to_ the star of sacrifice, _that was the Andromeda Cloth, he can be overprotective at times. But she never had the heart to bring it up directly, with all he's been through back in Argentina. Even then he wasn't this bad. She turned to Shun. She wondered if he was also uncomfortable with the fact that the boy that the two of them had to try and kill was the one June seemed to like.

**O|====================================================|O**

Valentine stared at the ocean as they entered the Ring of Poseidon, watching as the vibrant coral reefs disappear, with sea life immediately darting in the other direction from the dark cursed waters. His hand reached for soft cloth to dab his sweating face as the temperature suddenly went up and the natural sea breeze died leaving only the momentum of the boat as their form of air conditioning.

Saul reached into his cooler and pulled three beers out. His soft old blue eyes watched the young guard wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Boy, how much do they pay you to keep wearing that suit in this weather?" Mr. V turned around as Saul placed an ice cold beer in his hand.

"Not enough," he unscrewed the top and took a large sip. "But I don't want show the world my sweaty armpits underneath." He said as he pointed toward Matsuda taking pictures of the ring, before switching to his video camera to do his documentary work.

Saul gave a friendly wave as the lens pointed in his direction. He then watched as Matsuda switch again to his other camera to snap a picture. "You know, I heard those fancy…eh… cameras can take videos and pictures. Why don't you have one of those?"

Matsuda paused for a second as his translator attached to the side of his pocket changed Saul's French to Japanese. "I prefer to use traditional film over media cards. They look better. I don't mind switching to this old thing. Besides, I like the feel." He replied before he took his camera and took a picture, hearing the zooming lens go into place before his finger pressed the button, and hearing the familiar click. "That one should be good, the sun's in the right direction and the island is at the right distance to make a good background. He turned his head and waited for Valentine to raise his bottle before snapping a picture of his bodyguard.

The sailor turned his head toward a strange silver box next to Matsuda's laptop computer. "What's that doo-dad over there? Is that some sort of… what are they… printers?"

Matsuda walked over and picked it up. "It's actually a WiFOREVER box. It allows me and Mr. V over here to have internet connection and access to our cell phones here. It was developed by Kido technology and has a connection speed of 500GB a second."

"Oh, is that good?"

Matsuda almost laughed, "a little." He then picked up his video camera. "The main purpose is that we can send live footage of the island to a website. Last time I checked, there weren't many viewers, but who knows, maybe that will change. " his finger moved over the button and pressed it. Now was a good time to check to see if the WiFOREVER box worked out here. "How about a small interview with the man who took Shun to the island?" He waited for Saul to realize he was being recorded, allowed him to straighten out his hat, brush his grey beard before popping out the first question. "So, tell us what you mainly do, and how did you manage to get a job in that?"

Saul leaned comfortably back. "Well, I started off in fishing around Somalia, back before pirates weren't as rampant or even exist in these parts. My pappy, fished too and I got the boat… but not the luck. I was just fishing one day, and I found Shun's teacher, Dal just swimming along the ocean."

Matsuda looked up, "did his boat sink?"

But Saul shook his head. "No… the crazy little fart was just swimming with the fishes… it was some sort of tradition. He met me, hired me to deliver supplies to their island and that's how it all began."

Mr. V's eyes shifted from beneath his sun glasses. "So the pirates don't deter you in any way?"

Matsuda flashes a secret look of confusion at the guard before Saul humbly shows a small pistol beneath his coat. "Eh, sometimes, but truthfully, my wife hassles over my cholesterol than anything else."

The cameraman smiled to cover up the relief that came about that Saul didn't suspect anything. "Interesting, so what about Shun? How did you first meet him?" Matsuda pressed another button on his camera to indicate that they will need to add a delay to edit the next part of the footage.

Saul sighed. "Oh, that poor boy, I still remember telling his teacher the same story when we got to Andromeda Island. They transported him inside a wooden box that had barely anywhere to move and left him by the dock. He was crying so hard when I found him. He didn't have anywhere to do his business and had to go in his pants. Before I left, I got him the nicest pair of khakis and lucky for me, they managed to fit."

Mr. V sighed as Saul continued to talk about his early days. He was fairly sure Aiacos and Minos were the ones in charge of transporting Shun at the time. He remembered them telling him how Shun reacted every they pointed the gun at Shun. They were very cruel at all the children, but he doesn't blame them. They were Specters and they knew that the children they had been going to go train to become Saints, their mortal enemies. The undercover duty was blasphemous. They couldn't raise too much suspicion. However, each child dying meant one less potential Saint that they had to face in the future. They had no idea that among the group was their King.

Valentine quietly walked to the stairs and headed downstairs. Matsuda curiously turned his head before back at Saul to finish the interview. "He was in a closet during most of his trip?" he asked the sailor.

"Yes… I of course, felt terrible. I mean, when my grandkids come over, I can barely keep them in one spot without them running in circles, screaming and scaring the fish. But what was I going to do? They didn't give him any papers and people would've thought I was smuggling him around. But I gave him stuff to do, and he was as quiet as a mouse." Saul raised his head. "Oh, I need to get back in the captain's chair or else your first experience on the island will be all of you smashing into the side of it.

The cameraman nodded. He turned to the island, but he was curious to find out where Mr. V went. He rushed toward the door and jogged down the stairs, to find Valentine looking through Matsuda's folders. He didn't mind it of course, but he was curious. "More research?"

Mr. Valentine looked up, "some. I know Shun quite well; it's just your main obstacle that I need to know more of. I figured if I did study him enough, it will make it easier to kill him," he lied as he pointed the large black jewel on his ring, at the recently updated, genealogy chart of Albiore Luis Esposito for Pandora to read.

Matsuda walked over. "I'm touched. But as good with a gun you are, bullets aren't going to stop him, they are too slow for those that move at light speed." Mr. Ido gave a satisfactory nod. "I think my plan will work. It worked for the Viet Cong, it will work now, no matter how sadistically effective it is." He took the folder from Mr. V's hands and piled it with the others. "All we have to do is just play our parts, you protect, I will interview and after this, you and I will be so rich afterwards that we won't even know what to do with it."

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Four: A Better World**

**Chapter 25: You're Infamous, Shun Amamiya**

**O================================================================================O**

The anticipation filled Shun's feet as he watched Saul's boat, _La Patte de Singe_, pull up along the edge of the dock. He never really thought much of Matsuda following him around with the camera but June and Spica have been having sleepless nights at the thought of being on television. Now, somehow their excitement has passed on to him.

Matsuda waved briefly before he held his camera on one arm while hauling several equipment bags on his other shoulder. Once the Japanese man reached the ground, the Master shook his hand, greeted him and collected his bags to allow Matsuda to start his filming. "Hey Shun, how's it going?" he pointed the lens at the child. Shun bowed and said he was good. "Aren't you going to introduce your friends here?"

Shun's eyes widened. How could he be so rude? He turned and noticed both June and Spica shying away a little bit behind Saint Cassandra's white dress. He turned to them, held their hands and closed his eyes to focus. "_It's okay. He's very nice. He prefers if we be ourselves._"Shun spoke through his cosmos, hoping that the message got through. He wasn't sure if June was better, but Spica seemed a little more at ease. "This is Spica and June…" Shun turned his head. "Do you guys want me to tell him your real names?" he asked.

"They don't have to tell me that, I know that you guys don't like to talk about personal stuff…" commented Matsuda.

Spica stepped up, "no I don't mind." He turned to the lens, "my real name is Hisato Ishida."

"Ah, so you're the one with the brother, Hiyato?"

Spica nodded. "Yeah, he's not here right now. He gets to do some Gold Level Training in Greece as well an etiquette course."

Matsuda nodded, "really? Spartan training and manners… I never knew of any sort of training where the two go hand in hand?"

Spica scratched the back of his head, "they do in the Taurus Temple. My brother wrote to me saying he'll think twice before placing his elbows on the table ever again… once they are out of the casts." He smiled as he watched Matsuda laugh a bit before Spica fixed his hair a bit for the public.

Matsuda turned to June and zoomed out to present a full view, "how about you, what's your real name." June shyly held her hands and tilted her mask down to the ground. "Don't be shy, even with the mask, you're very pretty."

June blushed beneath. "Really?"

Matsuda nodded, "yeah. I've filmed lots of movie stars in the past, but you're way more prettier than any of them." He watched her tilt her head. He's read up that Amazons have developed their own way of displaying how they feel through certain gestures; with the most common being a simple head tilt to the side to indicate a smile. "Would you like to tell the public what your real name is?"

She shrugged, "it's kind of stupid… my real name is Juné. The difference between my real name, (_Ju-ney)_ and my Greek name (_June_) is an accent, even though the name June really doesn't have an accent." June stood there blankly as she looked around, trying to figure out what to do with the camera. "What do you think of our Welcome wall?" She pointed out, watching the camera point toward it. "We wrote it in Greek and in Japanese!"

He nodded, "wow, it looks great!" He moved it the camera from one side to the other. "I've never seen Batman and Spider-Man in a field of flowers before!"

Shun turned his head. "Oh, it's Batman and Spider-man in Elysium!"

Spica, not wanting to look sissy for the viewers stepped next to Shun. "Yeah, Elysium is home to the greatest warriors. Even with the rainbows, butterflies and flowers, it's the manliest place for anyone to wind up in after they die!" he shouted as he waved his ax in the air.

"It certainly looks quite manly. Thanks kids! This is so neat that I want to remember it forever." He switched over to his other camera and gestured for the three children to stand in front of their creation. "Come on, I'm sure you can look a little livelier than that." He waited for the trio to pose, "that's better!" he said before a flash of light filled the air. Matsuda turned toward Mr. Valentine as he and the Master were transporting the large boxes. "By the way, I have some gifts from a company. I hope all of you like Pepsi!"

The children gasped as Mr. V removed the tops. Matsuda reached inside and began to shower them with hats, t-shirts, and shiny coats with the logos.

Shun had forgotten all about the many friendships he had forged long ago with _Fruit of the Loom_, _McDonalds_, and _Kotex_ in his foray into television. Each one would lovingly provide so many basic necessities, but Pepsi had proved the friendliest. He's heard the companies make millions and billions of yen, but none of the companies ever ask for anything back for their generosity. Matsuda told him that if he simply wore and drink their products in front of the camera, that was thanks enough for them.

Matsuda reached inside and pulled a bright blue can. "Here Shun, Pepsi even dropped off a thousand cans for all of you to drink!"

Shun grinned as he opened his can, jumping back at the long hiss that followed. "That's so nice. I'm going to drink Pepsi every day and wear my hat whenever possible!"

Matsuda nodded approvingly. "Great… oh Shun…" he pointed downwards.

Shun turned toward his can. "Sorry!" he said as he moved his fingers that were covering the logo, before taking a deep drink followed by the flash of the camera.

Cass held her and Al's t-shirts in her arms as she watched him and the guard unload the rest of the stuff on the boat. She turned to Saul as he rested on a rock, checking over the list of other supplies. "How was he?" she asked before she pointed toward the camera man handing out a straw for June to use to drink from.

Saul remembered Daidalos telling him to keep an eye on Matsuda. "He's seems very friendly. But…" he sighed a little bit. "Well, shucks… I don't know… just something off with him. That old sea instinct is a buzzin'." He touched his head, "or maybe I'm just getting too old… and I'm just a wee envious that he's younger than he looks…" he laughed a bit as he reached for her hand to help himself up. "He's pretty smart. I gave him a tiny tour of the ship, and he was really fascinated by little captain's area. Hell, I didn't know half of the electrical doo-dads names until he told me. I guess with him being a cameraman, he's pretty interested in the communication stuff."

Cass nodded. "That's good to hear." She looked back as the two men finished the last of the unloading. Al told her the same thing that Matsuda was friendly but suspicious. To him, it was a deadly combination due to making them fairly unpredictable.

_If someone is nice, it's easy to put a lot of trust in them. If someone was suspicious they are the last person you would do such a thing. However, when you put the two together, it means the only way to find out if you are right or wrong is for them to betray you first. _

Mr. V and Daidalos finished putting the lost box on the dock. The two took a moment to lean on top and sweat for a bit. Daidalos looked up, and noticed Mr.V's sunglasses so far forward on the bridge of his nose to reveal the edge of what looked like mother-of-pearl pupils.

Suddenly, the guard pushed them back. "Is there something wrong?"

The Master pointed at his glasses. "I just noticed you have some large smudges on your shades. Here…" he reached into his pocket for a nice clean cloth.

"Thank you," spoke Mr. V as he pulled his glasses off and revealed his two emerald green irises. He wiped the sides and handed back the cloth.

The Master looked at the cloth and back at the guard's eyes, before walking over to Saul to complete the order.

Mr. V sighed in relief. It was a close one. He hated wearing the contacts, since they gave him a headache but due to how unique his eyes were, it was the only way to avoid suspicion. He tilted his ring over toward the group. Pandora wanted him to able to get a good view of their King in all forms.

"Is that a gun?"

Valentine looked down as he spotted the future Chameleon Saint point at his holster. "It is. Every guard is issued one."

June turned toward the camera as it pointed at her. "Recently, we've been having training on how to deal with modern weapons. I bet I can disarm you before you can use it!"

Mr. Valentine tilted his head. "I don't think you can," before he could finish he watched the girl grab her whip. He moved his hands toward his pistol only for June's whip to grab his wrists. "Shit!" he cursed as she reached over, pulled his weapon out and pointed it at him. Even taking the time to turn the safety off.

"June!" the Master barked.

She turned her head, "It's okay, I asked him if I can?" She turned her head and gave a sweet little head tilt. "Didn't I?"

Valentine turned toward her. If she didn't have a strong relationship toward their King, he would've enjoyed watching her get in trouble, "yes, I said she could try." He lied.

Master nodded, "alright." He spoke as he turned away.

June tilted her head again and released her victim. "Thank you," she whispered as she released her grasp and handed the gun back.

**O|=========================THE UNDERWORLD===========================|O**

**66 Days Until World Domination….**

Pandora held the mirror as Valentine directed his ring all over the place. One of the things that made her nervous was the news that her King's current vessel was going to the second worst training ground for Saints. But, after hearing the additional information, while it made her excited, she still felt somewhat nervous. In truth, her King seemed quite happy and was managing just fine.

The landscape was rocky, but no rockier than any other part of the Underworld. Perhaps Saints had lower standards in terms of what was considered difficult?

"Pandora! Our cakes need whip cream on top of them! Are you going to be late for our lord?" shrilled the most irritating voice in the world.

She grabbed a container and covered the three plates with a dab of topping on each of the desert breads. She then grabbed another container, carefully adding a pinch of chocolate sprinkles before dumping the rest on the third plate. While it may seem like she was being careless for Zelos, the truth was, Zelos never seemed to appreciate the subtle hints of flavor unless it's covered in sugar. "I'm coming." She sighed as she carried the tray over toward the table, where Zelos and Puppet-Hades awaited.

Pandora took a seat, cutting a small piece of bread off while ignoring large slobbering tongue lick the top of the bread. Her eye twitched. "We have utensils." She uttered.

"But it's so delicious! Besides, it's less dishes you have to wash!"

"That's not the point," she muttered before her eyes turned to the puppet, waiting for the moment when her King will see what's going on. He would surely not tolerate his behavior. Tea time was precious for the King. He adored Elysium Tea and it was his time to relax and be away from his subjects. It was their time. It was as beautiful as love itself. She stared at the puppet for a few seconds and then returned to her desert.

Zelos was such a pig. She will bear it for now, but will savor the moment he wakes up to their recent tea companion.

**O|====================================================|O**

**66 Days Until Shun's Birthday….**

"Wow, that's one round rock!" commented Matsuda as he stepped back to get as much of it in the scene.

"It's June's Sunning Rock! She does her warm-ups on it every morning!" Introduced Shun. "June, do the crawl!"

Spica ran up! "Yeah! That would look so cool on film!" he begged.

June nodded. She leapt to the side of it, and quickly scuttled around it before scuttling diagonally up down along the side. "Ta dah!" she cried as she waved upside down, holding herself with her thighs, while breathing hard from the task.

Matsuda gave a whistle. "That is so creepy… and weird… but wow…" most of the time he'd just say he's impressed but it was the first time he actually was. He watched as the girl crawl to the top of it. "Hey guys, can have some one on one time with June here? I'm just going to conduct an interview."

"An interview?" she questioned.

The Master turned around, causing Matsuda to take notice. "It is part of the itinerary I showed in Japan." He explained to the Master before looking up, "I'm just going to ask a few questions. You don't even have to answer them if you don't want to or don't feel comfortable." Realizing he had to work both sides, "you guys can watch from a distance. Far enough to see us, but not enough to hear her answers." He added.

"Master, I'll be fine." She called out. "Please!"

He nodded. He did agree to allow private interviews with the children. "Alright," he turned his head, "_June, be careful,_" he spoke through the cosmos.

June sighed hard. "_Master, it's just an interview. I'm not going to say anything stupid. Besides, if I go first I can tell you the type of things he'll ask. Besides, shouldn't you be giving someone like Shun this type of conversation on what to say and not say?_"

Daidalos rolled his eyes. "_Touché._" He walked over to the group. "Cass, could you get the wine ready for Spica and our guest, Mr. V?" He walked over and patted Shun on the back, "come on, Shun."

Shun turned his head, "is this a bad talk?"

"No, just an informative one." The Master replied as he guided him toward his hut.

She waited until everyone was far enough before turned to the camera man. She never had an interview before. "Okay… do you want to come up here?"

He looked up. "I'm not in the best of shape." He shrugged.

"That's okay," she grabbed his camera and then his hand, pulling him on the top of the sunning rock. She giggled as the man's body trembled.

"Sorry, it's a little high." He muttered as he tried to calm his fears to hold the camera steady.

"Well you're going to have to. Our training tomorrow will take place on fifty foot plateaus. Don't worry about the Master either. I don't know if he realizes it, but he gets really overprotective around strangers, that it's a miracle he didn't have a heart attack when the soldiers came here to train."

Matsuda waved a hand, "oh, I'll grill him all I want later. Now it's about you. So tell me… June or Juné, first of all, something a little easy, what Cloth… Armor to our audience, are you going after?"

June placed her hands on her lap, "Chameleon."

"Chameleon… So how does that fit in with the Myth of Andromeda?"

June must have heard that question so many times. "Well, aside from being made over here on this island, the Saint who wielded it was the one who was put on the rock and not Andromeda… at least the first time. She was a body-double to fool Poseidon, to protect Andromeda. Because the Chameleon Saint survived, and to protect her identity, she was excluded from the myth."

Matsuda didn't quite expect that answer. In fact, he thought she would throw some fact that the Chameleon Cloth was called 'the Frying Pan' in Australia. "Body guard… so since Shun is going for the Andromeda Cloth, do you protect him?"

June tilted her head. She never really thought about it like that. "Not really… well maybe a little… I try to…" she wasn't sure if she should admit that she had tried to make it to where Shun could earn points to avoid the False Freedom Test. Lately she hadn't had to since his draws with others count as half a percentage, allowing Shun to avoid taking meetings with the Master. "I try to help out with everyone who attempts the Andromeda Cloth and even those who don't. I want to become a trainer too, and it gives me lots of experience." It was a vague answer that should satisfy him, without giving too much away, or creating any conversation starters that would lead to stuff she didn't want to talk about.

"Big sister type?" Matsuda tapped the side of his camera, "Yeah, that's right, you're the oldest of the trainees here. In fact you lived here all your life, haven't you?"

She swung her legs. Finally, a question that wasn't too hard. "I guess," she shrugged.

"So, what's it like having your Mom and Dad be your teachers?"

June's jaw drop, "WHAT!" she scream, her words echoing throughout the island.

Shun, Spica, Master, Cass and Mr. V darted their heads at the two on top of the rock as they sat at the campfire drinking wine.

June, realizing she created a scene, stood up on her Sunning Interview Rock. "Turn around, nothing to see here!" She waved her hands until the group around the fire turned away. She folded her arms and sat back down. "Sorry, you just surprised me there." She chuckled for a moment. "You honestly thought they were my parents? Because… they're not. I have paper proof." She tilted her chin up in pride.

Matsuda shifted his eyes. "Well if you have proof, I can't really call you wrong…"

She turned her head. "What do you mean by that? I have solid evidence that they aren't. Sure they both have blond hair and blue eyes, but I know who my parents are… and it's not them." She patted the back of her hand against her palm.

"Well, I'll take your word for it, it's just that, the logic… I mean… think about it… they both have blond hair and blue eyes… those are recessive traits…" reasoned Matsuda.

"Recessive?" June muttered. "What's that?"

"Traits can be recessive or dominant. It's a part of something called genetics. If one parent has a recessive trait such as blond hair, and the other has a dominant trait like dark hair, the person with the dominant trait wins out and their child will usually win out and have dark hair. But if both parents have the recessive traits, then the child will most likely have those two. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Matsuda asked?

June frowned beneath her mask. Lola had dark hair… and so did Dante…they both had dark eyes too. "What if both parents have this… dom…dominant trait?" she muttered while crossing her arms.

Matsuda continued to watch. "Then the child will most definitely have the dominant traits. There's a chance… if your parents have any recessive genes… maybe from a past relative…"

June held her arms harder, "If there's a chance then so be it! Those two are so boring… Daidalos doesn't like the things I like… Cassandra won't lay a finger on me…. they wouldn't go on this long without telling me! Besides, why would they go about calling a stupid pink scrap piece of metal daughter… and just acknowledge me as a trainee!" her voice echoed a little bit before she felt Matsuda's hand.

"Hey hey… now let's just drop the subject. I'm sorry… I didn't mean to get this personal… I really like science and investigating… but really, you have the proof and not me. You're right. Let's talk about other things, okay!" Matsuda couldn't afford hurting June. He wanted to get her on her good side. "Shun told me you both were friends. He told me you were always helpful, a good cook and very nice. So what are some things you like about him?" He watched her arms relax and return to her playful position.

"He's very kind and sweet, he's quiet but not too quiet… you know the kind that you can't hold a conversation with… well actually he started off like that but he got over it after a while. You don't meet too many of those in terms of trainees. Most are really brash and oh-I'm-so-tough-let-me-wiggly-my-pecs type of people. He's… oh what's the word…" she tapped her finger against the side of her mask.

"Humble?" spoke Matsuda.

"Yeah, that's it." She laughed. She turned her head. "He's cute too…" she whispered to his ear.

Matsuda playfully leaned back, "yeah… I know… I read his fan mail…"

The two began to chat about the _The Little Mermaid_ and what was the best song of the movie before the two decided to end the interview. June helped the Japanese cameraman down before she leapt right off. The two headed toward the campfire.

"June, we have some wine for you and Matsuda!" called Spica as he and Shun sat next to the bodyguard.

"Awesome!" she cried as she took her spot on her rock before Cass walked up to her and handed her a cup. "Saint Cassandra, where did Master go?"

Cass lowered her gaze beneath her mask. "He's out for a walk, nothing more." Cass wished June wasn't so loud. She herself almost went for a walk if it didn't mean that there would be no adults with the children. "How was your interview?"

"It was neat. I feel like a movie star now. It wasn't that hard either." She leaned down into the pot, "oooo, ramen and beef with cabbage!" She grinned as the steam struck her mask condensed back to vapor after she stood up. "I thought we were out of it?"

"I set some aside. I thought our guests would enjoy some from their native lands." She spoke as she handed Mr. V a bowl.

He looked down, "actually I'm from Cyprus. As I told the King, Greek is actually my native language."

Cass nodded, "I was wondering why it sounded good. By the way, if you are referring to Daidalos, it's more polite for you to call him Saint Daidalos or Saint Cepheus. King is very informal and really, only I call him that."

Valentine turned to Shun and back at her. "I apologize." He knew he was looked upon with suspicion and he didn't want to attract anymore. "I heard you say it to him, and I thought it was okay," he lied before taking a bite of beef, "by the way, excellent dinner." Cass tells him he was fine, seemingly unaware of his slip up. He sighed in relief that Matsuda was busy snapping pictures and didn't record the scene. He still had to be careful.

June turned her head as Shun and Spica were giggling to each other. "What's so funny! I hope it wasn't over the fact that I got to be interviewed first?" she playfully retorted in an overly-haughty voice.

Matsuda turned his head and pulled out his camera to watch the scene. Valentine watched as Matsuda's attention was drawn to the children before he got up and walked off.

Shun shook his head. "No, we were just trying something. Look," Shun grabbed a can of Pepsi and poured a little in white wine. "It's like champagne because now it's really bubbly."

Spica nodded, "I like to pour a lot of Pepsi with only a little wine."

June reached over for Shun's cup, took out her straw and took a sip. "Eh… I'll just stick with drinking it separately."

After dinner, the children went off to do their duties, while Matsuda sat in Leda and Spica's hut. There was a small layer of dust, most likely due to neither of the two boys sleeping in it for a while, but it was quiet and gave the cameraman a chance to connect to the Internet.

His eyes widened as he stared at the large number of views, before he turned his head at the knocking of the door. "Who is it?"

"Peter," spoke Valentine as he cracked door open. "How is the live footage doing?" Matsuda pointed at the screen. Before Valentine was taken aback, "over a hundred thousand visits… today?"

Matsuda nodded. "Yeah, I was shocked. I was lucky to get a couple hundred when we were filming Shiryu and Jabu. He looked at the comments, trying to translate the ones in other languages. "Most of them are from America. Apparently Americans were shocked at June pointing your gun at you and the children drinking cups of wine and their little drinking games that word of mouth went around." He went on. "One comment mentioned that Shun alone drank twenty two cups of wine."

Valentine turned his head. "Do they know that the wine is watered down?"

The cameraman shrugged. "They don't…" he chuckled, "one person on the message board says that they bet a Saint's lifespan is judged by how long their liver lasts."

The Specter was confused as he read the long list of comments, "so… America is so insulted by the children's behavior that they react by watching even more of it?" He shook his head in disbelief before he walked over to his bed, threw his black coat and tie before stripping out of his hot shirts and fell on the dusty sheet, welcoming the cold air that struck his sweaty skin. He turned his head as Matsuda was busy making a phone call. Based on his past actions, he could only assume that Matsuda was going to make a few deals to take advantage of the recent surge of viewership. Valentine was going to close his eyes when he sat up and saw familiar flashing light on the side of Matsuda's pocket.

Matsuda raised a brow as he walked over to Valentine's bed and turned the volume up.

_Master, what is it that you need? Did I say something wrong?_

_No, Shun. It's not that, I think its best that you shouldn't perform your duty while your friends at the Orphanage are here._

_But Master, Matsuda promised he won't film me doing them. _

_Shun… look… remember when I wasn't there for dinner… _

_Uh huh!_

…_Shun… don't tell your friends… don't tell any of the others. But, I think your friend, he was trying to survey our island. _

_But why would he do that?_

_I don't know… but I… well… when I was watching him, he seemed to be taking a lot of interest in the paths that lead out from the Living Area. _

_Master, he's a photographer. He likes landscape._

_I know, but he only took a picture of your Welcome Wall and June's Rock, while he was getting all the corners of the paths. That's not normal Shun. That's why, I've contacted Saul. I'll talk to them tomorrow, and cut their visit short by a week. _

_Master, do you trust Matsuda? _

_I don't know…but based on my instinct, something is not right. I know he's your friend, but believe me… when you become a Saint, and that little voice in your head tells you something, you learn to follow it._

Matsuda listened to the background noise of feet walking off the hardwood before a door open. He turned the dial. He sat their quietly in thought. June mentioned he was overprotective, but even so, it was strange that Daidalos picked up on him this fast. There was something not right.

A long time ago, he gave Shun his orange hooded shirt. Little did Shun realize that the entire thing was wired with microphones that recorded everything that was said to him as well as a GPS. Many lessons in the cosmos as well as secret saint information were revealed. He was worried Shun would get rid of it, but years later, Shun wore it all over the place. While the microphone worked great, unfortunately the satellite that relayed the GPS signal was struck. He still remembered the call he got:

_Fucking hell, some pink triangle shaped object left the island and destroyed the satellite!_

He thought the plan to gather Star Dust was over, but luckily, the Kido scientists created a buoy that managed to relay the signal. It wasn't as good as the satellite, but it gave a general location of where the meteor site was at.

Matsuda grabbed his cell phone, "Mr. A…. oh… it's you Mr. M… yes… change of plans… go ahead and contact the others, tell them, to move the operation up one week."

Valentine turned his head. "You aren't going to move it up to tonight? Aiacos and Minos can be quick when needed."

Matsuda's thrown his head back and laugh. "I could… but… " he took his finger and pointed to the screen. "What can I say… I still love my job… the world is enjoying my work… might as well embrace the publicity before I disappear forever."

Valentine nodded. "I see…. one week…"

**O|====================================================|O**

June sat on her bed, anxiously waiting for Shun to come back. "Hey, how did the meeting go?" she asked as she sipped her drink through her straw.

Shun wasn't sure what to say. "He said that he's doesn't want me to do my duty and Matsuda and Mr. V are going to leave after one week." He walked over and grabbed another Pepsi and opened it up. "I thought you'd be asleep."

She shrugged. "I don't know. I tried, but I just feel like I have so much energy!"

Shun nodded. "You too?" He felt the same way. In fact, he was more awake than he was when first got up. "My eyes feel like their always wide open!" He finished his can and grabbed another. "I bet I can stay up all night long if we didn't have to train tomorrow." He watched as June stared at the ceiling while holding her soda, "What are you thinking about?"

She frowned as she thought back to the interview. "Shun… can I ask you something?" He nodded before she took her pinky and the two performed their promise. "Remember when I showed you my birth certificate? Well, you said that the Master was my Dad. I just want to ask why you said that?"

Shun looked up. He actually forgot about the incident until June started shouting from her Sunning Rock. "I guess because that was what I thought when I came to the island. I thought he was your Daddy, until you said he wasn't."

June rolled her eyes, "Shun, do you remember when we visited the Heart of Sasha and did our play? Most of the kids had blond hair and blue eyes. Just because they had that, doesn't make them related."

Shun nodded. "Yeah, but everyone in Ethiopia was very dark skinned. You have really light skin." Shun paused as he recalled another of his bad talks. "Am I being racist?" To his relief she shook her head no.

The Amazon stood up. "But do you think that a piece of paper is the most important proof anyone can have?"

The boy wished he could agree with her. "Paperwork is supposed to be… but… mine says my brother is dead… and I don't have a sister…" He looked up, "I think paperwork can lie just as much as people can and I think like people, it can be just as misinterpreted."

**O|====================================================|O**

**65 Days Until Shun's Birthday….**

The adults sat at the rocks around the campfire. The Master turned toward the sky while Cass gave the Breakfast of Saints another stir to prevent it from sticking.

Matsuda took his camera and pointed it toward Daidalos, "do the kids typically sleep in this late?"

He rolled his eyes, "never," he muttered as he turned to sky as the sun was halfway up.

The camera man took his equipment and zoomed in, "how about an interview?"

The Master shook his head no. "Not now…" he darted his head as the door flew open.

Shun, June and Spica came out. June's hair was all over the place while Shun and Spica appeared sunken eyed. They immediately bowed with June taking lead. "Master we're sorry."

The Cepheus Saint stood up and marched up to them. "It's ten AM! All of our heavy training should've been halfway over and none of you have eaten or prepared breakfast! Shun, Spica… you'll both be entering your third year!" He turned to June, "You are in your six year! If you weren't on the Bronze-Trainer Path you should have your Cloth by now! Unacceptable!" he snapped at the final word. He watched all three of them cringe at the sudden inflection in his voice. "So… before I continue, do any of you have anything to say for this?"

June and Spica turned toward the cutest of the bunch. Shun, sensing he'll need to use his innocence in hopes that they won't have such a tough punishment, removed his Pepsi hat and proceeded to plead. "Master, none of us could sleep! Even now, I'm still awake!" For some reason his eyes felt like twitching as he looked up.

Spica nodded, "I tried too. But, I just started bouncing on my bed and I couldn't stop! It was like my body was possessed!"

June nodded. "I kept twisting around and I had to dance!"

Shun nodded. "I even played my wooden piccolo, so she had music." He never imagined anyone could boogie to _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ for five hours!

The Master looked at their hats. "How many cans of Pepsi did you drink?" The kids shrugged before he walked inside. He opened the door to see the children, had made a three foot pyramid of empty Pepsi cans in the middle of their hut, a product of their caffeinated minds. He sighed as he turned around to see the children all gathered around Cass. Apparently they've learned that when he's in a bad mood, they know to go seek the other adult.

"Dal, the kids are very tired…" she spoke.

The Master sighed. "Kids, do you realize what caffeine does to the body?" He shifted his eyes as Matsuda unsurprisingly released the recording button on his video camera and started to simply take pictures. "The sugars in the drink cause hunger, the salt creates thirst and the carbonated water causes your stomach to create antacid in your stomach… antacid needs calcium and has to draw it from our bones."

Spica raised his hand, "You said it has sugar in it, does it hurt our teeth?"

Cass turned to the children, "It can. If you don't brush your teeth right away, it can cause decay in your teeth, and if your teeth are bad, than the Cepheus Dentist will visit you."

The children shuddered behind her skirt while Matsuda and Mr. V darted their heads at each other. Matsuda pressed the recording button, "wait, you do dental work?"

The Master nodded, "I care about the children's body health, and their teeth are just as important." The Master walked over to the circle. "Kids, eat your breakfast, we'll cut practice in half and you all can spend the rest of the day sleeping."

**O|=========================LATER===========================|O**

The Master walked up and turned to the children. "Spica… you have to perform at least thirty defense maneuvers…. Shun…. you I want you to have perform at least thirty offense techniques." He watched as the two boys groaned, before they bowed. He blew his fingers to get the match started.

Spica sweated hard as the sun pounded on the group. His throat was parched. But it seemed impossible. He only had a little Pepsi prior hand so he would be able to wake up and do better for training. Surely drinking two cans wouldn't hurt his training that much! He grabbed his satchel and took another large gulp of water before he returned to face Shun.

The two boys circled for a bit. Spica looked terrible, while Shun was a little better. "Spica, you're dragging your blade, pick it up!" Daidalos shouted. He turned to Matsuda. As part of the filming, he had to provide commentary to them. "They're better than this. Spica's committing first year mistakes."

Cass looked to him, "why did you make them practice? Look at them, they're tired."

"I know they're tired, but I'm not dropping practice because of their carelessness. Besides, when they become Saints, they'll need to learn to continue fighting even if they are exhausted." He looked at Spica. His skin was too red and dry, "Spica, switch out with June! Spica, go with Cass, get an IV in you."

The blue haired boy nodded. "Thank you Master, he tried to bow but stumbled." Cass rushed over and helped him, to carry him back to the Living Area.

Matsuda turned his head, "so you think letting the kids drink wine is fine, but Pepsi isn't?"

The Master sighed. "Anything without moderation is bad for you. If I was really hard, I would've asked Saul to send the Pepsi to the ranch. This is just another lesson in life, and I hope they'll think twice before drinking that much again." He watched as Shun threw another pathetic punch as June easily side stepped it.

**O|========================SOMEWHERE IN THE INDIAN OCEAN============================|O**

A Japanese man turned toward the small cage carrying the five year old African child. He lifted the bottom part of the cage and slid a couple of rolls of bread, watching the girl take it and beat the side of the cage with them before figuring out she had to put it in her mouth.

The three Somali fishermen watched their soccer game as they heard the girl grunt a little bit. "So, where did you say that man got the kid from?" asked one of them as he turned to the player on screen.

The oldest shrugged. "Could be anywhere. All I know is that apparently the girl's pimp didn't want her due to her carrying too many diseases and the fact that she's … not quite there. Too retarded to even say anything, I guess the only thing she knows how to do is hit things. I think the guy there just called the kid '_it_'." He shrugged again. "Who cares who she is and where she's going… she'll be dead in two weeks."

The other fisherman looked up. "One… he told me that the plans had changed." He turned to the line. He reached over and pulled the line up, revealing a cage with dead sea urchin inside. He waft his nose as he dropped the cage back in the cursed water, "good thing too. I don't think they'll be good after fourteen days."

"Does it matter? As long as they have their needles, that's all that matters." The fisherman turned to see several other boats out in sea. He didn't feel too comfortable being around this many pirates. He looked up at their flag with rip in the middle of it. It was their only protection to let the other pirates know they were a part of the same operation.

**O|=========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND===========================|O**

"Oh… and he's waking up. Look at those eyes…"

Spica yawned as turned to the IV on the side before looking around to see Cass on the side with Matsuda holding the camera. He turned to see several candles lit up. "Night?"

Cass nodded. "As soon as I picked you up, you were out like a light." She reached over and wiped his head with a cool towel. "I moved you into your old hut when the others got back, that way they can clean out all those cans. I'm pretty sure they're asleep too."

Spica shifted his eyes and sighed feeling slightly embarrassed at the fact that Shun managed to outdo him in sparring. "I didn't mean to waste a day of practice."

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. It really wasn't much of a practice. Shun and June looked as if weights were attached to their ankles the entire time. Your Master told me to tell you, that if you and the others rest up, and limit your supply of Pepsi to after practice he'll consider that punishment enough." She stood up. "Matsuda wanted to conduct an interview with you. Is that fine?"

His blue eyes lit up. "My turn?" He muttered.

Matsuda turned his camera, "well don't we have life running through us once more. You looked like you were dying earlier." He turned his head. "He looks well, but I'll make sure to stop if he doesn't feel ill. I'd like to interview next though. "Cass nodded and left the room. The cameraman looked down, "so, you're … is it Hiyato or Hisato?"

"Hisato… everyone always gets me and my brother mixed up." He grinned, "so when it came to choosing our names, we made sure that ours ended with the same letter with the same amount of syllables."

Matsuda chuckled, "I wish I could meet your brother. Are you two alike?"

Spica thought about it, "We used to be. Then things changed and well… he changed. We moved to America and our parents got divorced. We got split up. Leda had to stay in America, I went back to Japan. "

"So you two lived in two different countries. How did you two get back together?"

Spica sighed. "Well, Mom she… fell down the stairs, and she died. I was sent to America to live with Dad. When I got there, Leda wasn't there. And then, uh…" The eight year old boy looked around, "well… there was this big motorcycle gang. And Leda wanted to join them. So I joined them too, and we went riding around all over the place. We went into bars… and we rode our own motorcycles… so we… uh… we thought it would be cool to go to Japan… and we did. And then… then we thought… let's be Saints to protect the world!"

Matsuda nodded. "Is that so?"

"Yeah!" nodded the boy.

"Spica, don't be stupid! No one's going to believe you!"

Spica raised his head as he heard the electronic voice. "Leda? Where are you?"

"I'm over here. Hey, you… camera guy… can you point this thing in the other direction, I want to see my brother, not his old pictures of magazine girls on the wall!"

Spica sat up as Matsuda took his laptop computer and placed it on Spica's thighs. Spica was at a loss for words as he saw the image of Leda on the screen with a cast over his arm and several bandages over his arm. "Wow, you don't look in half bad shape! I thought you wrote that your face was messed up!"

Leda rolled his eyes, "Actually I was. But the Gold Saint of Taurus healed my jaw so I can talk for this…" he sighed. That's the last time he'll say 'fuck' at the dinner table.

Matsuda attached a cord to the computer so Leda would appear clear on film. "We sent a camera to Greece and don't tell Shun this but…" he looked around, "…we sent one to Death Queen Island." He whispered. "When we heard you two were separate we thought we'd surprise you with a visit." He looked down, "but what's this about Spica lying."

Spica looked down, "Leda, you don't have to answer the question!"

Leda turned his head as the Gardener walked over and put his hand on his back. "No, it's okay. Actually, what Spica… Hisato said about Mom was true. She fell and broke her neck. What he didn't tell you that… Dad sold me a year prior to a child ring to pay off his debts from his business. Then… when Spica came over, he sold him too. Luckily for us, the ring got busted before anything happened to him."

Leda was quiet. He put his hand over the camera lens for a moment. Sobbing was heard in the background while a soothing voice was heard. Leda pulled back his hand. "We got sent to an orphanage and no one wanted us… a Maiden… Maiden Merope came by. She thought I would be good for Sainthood. I told them that I won't leave without Hisato." Leda sighed. "Spica, finish up. AND TELL THE TRUTH THIS TIME! NO ONE IS GOING TO BELIEVE YOUR STUPID MOTORCYCLE GANG STORY!" He shouted as he threw a sheet over the lens.

"That's not true! Shun believed me!" Spica rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Maiden Merope, she worked really hard with me. She made sure I ate good and focused on getting me up to a decent level."

"Let me guess, you met Master Daidalos, he liked your brother… he didn't want to be separated and took you both?" spoke Matsuda.

Spica waved his hand. "Not quite. He didn't want to separate us, but because I was a last minute addition, we had to stay at the orphanage for an extra night." He looked at Matsuda's face, "the truth about being a trainee is that one of the hardest obstacles is not the Pretest, but trying to survive the other orphans who want your spot as a trainee for a Master. At the House of Tenma, many would try to kill you that way they were moved up as the next slot. So we had to survive being in the bedroom. Leda and I liked to sleep together by the window on the top bunk. That's because Leda observed that the others liked to either just walk up, hold you down and stab you with a shank or just shove it through the mattress. That night, Leda told me to go to sleep, but I couldn't. That was when I heard the bed creak underneath, and I was scared."

"That place sounds scary," Matsuda commented. "No orphanage should be like that."

Spica nodded in agreement, "Leda took a string that he attached to all the screws in our bed. He jerked it and our mattress came crashing down on the kid beneath. Then he took the shank from the kid's hand and he gave both of us a slit on both of our arms. The maiden came in, very late of course, and she saw us. She took us to the medical room, patched us up and we were safe for the night. Master Daidalos picked us up and we met Shun."

Matsuda nodded. "That really happened?"

"Yeah it did. And it was awesome! I squished him like a bug!" spoke Leda on the computer screen.

"At least you don't have to worry about Shun doing that." Matsuda spoke, hoping they'll add on about the Pretest for the viewers.

Unaware, Spica shook his head. "Well, actually we tried to kill Shun during the Pretest. Leda had the idea of pushing him off the final cliff. Most kids who seem nice at the House of Tenma were the ones who did all the plotting. I kind of… backed out of it. I thought that, Shun didn't seem bad… and I didn't want Leda to be like that. Everyone thinks he's bad, but he's not."

"Thanks…"

Spica turned to the computer when he heard his brother's voice. "Matsuda… can we stop the interview now. I was wondering, if I can just talk to Leda alone. I miss him and…"

The cameraman nodded and quietly left the laptop and headed out the door.

"Stop looking at porn, Spica!"

Matsuda jerked his head.

The two boys laughed at the same time, followed the House of Taurus' gardener. "You made him look, Leda! I love you!" Spica giggled before Matsuda sighed and left the room.

**O|=======================ANDROMEDA ISLAND=============================|O**

Cass quietly entered the Master's hut as he carefully etched a panel. She sat down watching him pull out a needle to smooth a small rough spot before sitting back to relax his eyes.

She turned her head toward the top of the stardust box and gazed at the two dolphins. "It's beautiful. I can't wait to see it when it's complete. Although, haven't you been working on this for the past two months."

He nodded. "It's a Himitsu-Bako, a Japanese Puzzle Box. The top there took me about an hour to carve out… the trick was," he flipped the top to show various slots, "trying to design the move set. Traditional Himitsu-Bakos, or the ones I got to try out in Japan, use wood that needs to slide into place in a certain order. However it limits the amount of moves. The star dust, combined in certain spots is thinner, so in order to open it, Shun would have to apply a small level of cosmos in order to move another slot before the next step. Therefore while most puzzle boxes have around twenty moves… this one will have one thousand moves."

She pulled off her mask and gasped. "One-thousand? My goodness, how will Shun be able to memorize that many moves?"

He nodded. "He will, I have a system which will allow him to know how to remember easily." He sat his tools aside and laid a piece of cloth to hide his work. "How was Spica's interview?" He asked as he reached for her hand.

She rubbed her thumb over his. "Pretty well, he was very kind to Spica… he brought him his brother, simply asked their backgrounds, and allowed the two to do all the talking." She nuzzled her hair against his. "Al… are you still worried?"She felt him nod his head. "Why?"

He ran his finger over her hand. "I didn't think he'd try any difficult questions against Spica. Spica's only eight… going on nine. Not to mention, he was doing an interview while he's lying pitifully with an IV attached. I suspect the best he could do was just try to make the moment as heartwarming as possible." He paused. "But we're older. Unlike children, people have no problem with our values being challenged."

**O|==========================SOMEWHERE IN THE INDIAN OCEAN==========================|O**

Minos and Aiacos stood on the bow of their ship, staring into the dark waters of the Ring of Poseidon. Aiacos took a large gulp from his bottle of water before turning to his fellow specter. "How can you stand being in your jacket and tie?"

Minos shifted his gold eyes at him, "I rather keep my jacket and tie. You may not care about looking like a sweating pig, but I do." He took his cigarette sucked at it before releasing a puff of smoke.

Aiacos folded his arms, trying to hide his two yellow pit stains. Despite being from the Underworld, he never expected the heat of the Ring of Poseidon to be this hellish. Ever since their ship started to tread the dark waters, he hadn't seen one fish/bird or any sign of life in the water. He thought about going down below where it was at least air conditioned, but he needed some fresh air after spending the last four days in a tiny cabin, endlessly playing mind-numbing rounds of solitaire.

"Do you think, this is why Lady Pandora requested us to watch the Kido Orphanage?" muttered Minos as he grasped the railings of their tiny vessel.

"You mean, to keep an eye on the children here?" asked Aiacos.

"Oh God no, I mean, that…. Right there…" spoke Minos as he pointed in the direction of Andromeda Island, hinting at its hidden cache of Concentrated Star Dust. "Perhaps the _winds_…. a vision… or Lord Hades himself knew that the Kido Orphanage would come to this place to perform this operation." He thought back to all the times the two of them spent standing guard as several Kido scientists worked and studied the broken Cloths of the past. "It's amazing at the things we've learned about Saints themselves… I mean… it's almost unfair."

Aiacos turned his head for a moment toward the island and thought back to the plan. While Valentine and Matsuda were touring the hopeless and terribly boring landscape of Andromeda Island, they were to float about until they receive their signal. "Oh Minos, are you saying… we should? But won't Mr. Ido be upset?"

Minos leaned against the rail, "oh… only just a little…" he chuckled, "Rhadamanthys and Pandora said we must exit out our duties here, why not quit in style?"

"Minos, shame on you, they put at least two billion dollars in this operation!" Aiacos frowned sarcastically. "Mr. Kido would lose a day's wage if we don't pull this off. Is this the way to pay back the man who gave us a broom closet for our quarters and minimum wage for eighty hours worth of work?"

The Griffin Specter shrugged. "Ah, you are right. How can I think of such a thing?" The two laughed to each other before Minos noticed his phone going off. He pulled it off and flipped it open. "Noah here," Minos nodded. "….I see… yes, Sir… understood." Minos rolled his eyes. "That was Matsuda. He says we need to take our boat twenty miles west of our present location."

Aiacos muttered a curse while jerking the door open. "We placed the boat on the _exact_ coordinates that _he_ gave us. I told him we should be out a little further to avoid suspicion." He walked inside and turned to the computer map and typed in the distance. His hand grabbed the lever jerked it downwards, before turning the wheel to turn their boat around.

Minos shrugged as he took another sip. "At least he said he was sorry, it's only his fault that we're wasting our limited fuel to fix his error." He watched as the view of the island began to shrink off into the distance. He couldn't wait to get out of this job. He felt sorry for Valentine being forced to remain here till close to their planned invasion. But considering he's now the new Corpse Carrier of the Underworld, perhaps it was for the best. At least it will all be over in a couple of weeks when Mr. Kido realizes he placed far too much money and trust in them.

**O|==========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND==========================|O**

Cass sat on the sand and watched as Matsuda took a few pictures of the Andromeda Island sunset before pointing the camera at her. "You should take a picture of the sand. The sky casts a nice pink color, highlighting Andromeda herself."

Matsuda turned his head, "do you mean the Cloth?"

But she shook her head no. "The island itself is in the shape of Princess Andromeda. If you ever fly over our island, you'll see it."

"I did, in fact the volcanoes… were those supposed to be her breasts?" asked Matsuda.

She chuckled. "I'm not sure. The Lemurians who built them deny it… but I suspect that is not so." She turned to the sky, "we may want to get started. We are going to enter New Moon so it will get extremely dark here. I wish we could do this next week as planned, but well…" she sighed.

Matsuda smiled, "I understand. I appreciate the Cepheus Saint allowing us enough time to gather some footage." He sat down. "But, he's next on my list of interviews, let's focus on you first, Cassiopeia Cassandra. First, what do you think of Shun?"

She tilted her head, "he's very sweet and thoughtful." Cass sighed as she recalled what Al told her the day after the two of them came back from Japan, about how Shun kept calling him Father. If only Shun knew why it's important that Al needed to keep his distance from him… that is, if Shun lived past her own test. "He shouldn't be in a place like this."

The Camera man nodded. Dr. Asamori lacked quite a bit of information on Amazons due to how few of them were outside of Sanctuary. "You don't seem like the type to become a Saint." He laughed as she flashed what he assumed was a dirty look. "No no… I'm sure you can break me in two, but you yourself… you're very nice. The kids were using you for a shield earlier from Daidalos' wrath."

She shook her head. "I guess it's just to provide a little balance… he tends to over punish the children… I'm too soft; it works out in the end." She couldn't believe that he sent the children to the volcano for eating fish. If Shun hadn't reasoned with him, June would've died. "Besides, he wasn't that angry, if he was, he'd never let you film it."

Matsuda moved his finger and zoomed at her mask. "But, what about when you first joined? I heard that women… have to give up their mask? Many of the viewers out there want to know why anyone would do that. Don't you think that's a little sexist that men are free to roam around, while Amazons wore a mask? Is there any meaning to it?"

She paused. "There is." She touched the cold exterior, "this mask… is a blessing… not a stigma… or at least that was the original intention." She held her hands. "In ancient times, the trainees that would become Bronze Saints were orphans of war. The Silvers, were international slaves from the Mines of Laurium. Golds were privileged. Then there were female slaves too. They also wanted to become Saints. The problem was… female slaves had another name… prostitutes. Lemurians did their best. They would heal the scars and as many diseases as they could. However, there were the mental scars, and therefore all women must wear these. They called it a ceremony to reject their female identities. They said, if you put them on, you can officially declare yourself free of your femininity, and start anew."

Matsuda stroked his chin. "But… how is that a blessing? You're not a woman? You essentially give up your identity."

She shook her head, "you give up your past…"

"Is giving up your past worth wearing a mask for the rest of your life?"

That's when Cass turned her head away, "if you were in my situation, you would do the same."

Matsuda felt he was entering delicate territory. But, he needed more information. "But… it's such an old tradition."

"Leda and Spica were from a Child Ring. It is very sad… but it's not an uncommon story. Masks will always be worn as long as child slavery, prostitution and war exist."

Matsuda could sense that she was trying to end their meeting. One final question should do. "Still, it seems a little sexist that men don't have to wear masks."

She shook her head. "Actually, the truth is, metaphorically speaking, wearing a mask has… carried on to men over time. Some even wish they could wear a mask to ditch their past and kill anyone who brings it up. Only women can. Ironically, one could call it our privilege. So men devised their own way… simply called… _Greek Names_. While most take the tradition as something… neat… some see it as very personal."

Matsuda nodded, "I see. Well, Saint Cassandra, thank you for this insightful look at Amazons." He reached over and shook her hand, "you've been very helpful."

**O|====================================================|O**

"I know something you don't know!" sang Spica at the campfire.  
Shun, turned his head. "What is it?"

The blue haired boy shook his head. "I'm not saying anything. It's a surprise. I told everyone! I told June, the Master, Saint Cassandra…. You're the only one who won't know until it happens!" he proudly teased and waved his finger as he stretched his arms and rubbed the bandage over where his IV was inserted.

Shun gasped. A secret… that everyone knew but him! He turned to June with the sad eyes of the excluded.

June simply tilted her head in happiness, "Shun, don't be upset. It's… a good secret. You'll thank us for not telling you!"

Shun's small bit of despair faded as his mind began to fill with thoughts of what could this secret that everyone knew but him could be? He still had forty nine days before his birthday so it couldn't be anything involving that. He turned his head as Matsuda followed Saint Cassandra back. "Matsuda!" He watched as the Japanese man turned around.

"Shun… you're the last to be interviewed… be patient," Matsuda winked before he took a spot at the campfire. He watched with curiosity as Mr. V passed him. Matsuda turned his head as Valentine entered the Master's hut. "Why is he so interested in the Saint of Cepheus?" Matsuda thought.

"Mr. Ido, is there something wrong?" the Queen questioned.

Matsuda looked up. "I was just a…" he paused, "… a little worried over Mr. V. Hey Shun, Mr. V's not in trouble is he?"

Shun shook his head. "No. Mr. V said he wanted to chat."

"Well, gosh darn him. Doesn't Mr. V realize he's getting paid to protect me?" laughed Matsuda.

Spica turned his head, "I don't think with even a gun. Mr. V has a chance against our Master. He'd twist him into a pretzel!"

Matsuda looked up, "oh really? So tell me… I know all of your Saints have a certain powers or techniques… what's his?" Even through observations, none of the Kido scientists had been able to classify or pinpoint his abilities. To his dismay, the children all appeared clueless while Cass remained silent. "Come on, someone has to know…"

"I'm just a man of many talents." Everyone turned around as the Master appeared on his rock while Mr. V exited the hut.

Shun turned toward the guard as he found a spot on the sand to pop a squat on. "Mr. V, were you in trouble."

Valentine looked up before turning to the others. "Oh… I…" he needed to think of something fast. "I heard your teacher had several tools. I just wanted to look at them," he lied as he turned to the King. "They're very nice."

Matsuda turned to his camera, "Saint Daidalos… how about that interview? I still need to do you before Shun?"

He looked up, "Not right now. I need to go visit my daughter after dinner. She's been calling out to me." Daidalos' bit his lip as the loud clang of June's spoon struck the top edge of the iron pot.

**O|========================THE UNDERWORLD============================|O**

**60 Days Until World Domination….**

Pandora took the ivory comb and carefully brushed the Puppet's hair. Her head raised up as there was a knocking at the door. "Who is it?" she carried the comb in her hand and approached the door.

"Wyvern Rhadamanthys, I desire an audience with our King!"

She turned her head at the Puppet and then at the door and then at the bedroom where Zelos slept peacefully. Apparently he was unable to handle her anesthetic additive in the last batch of tea. It was a nice break from his horrid demands. Unfortunately, the puppet's position was all sloppy and nowhere near convincing. "Our King, is resting."

"Again?"

"Indeed. He values his nap time." She replied. "If it is not too important, I will graciously forward any news you may provide."

"That's fine."

She opened the door as The Wyvern Specter carried his helmet and went down on knee. "How goes your quest to raise our Army?"

The man simply shifted his eyes up at her. "Cait Sith Chester and Hanuman Tokyo are dead."

She threw her hand against her forehead, sensing a small headache coming about, as she raised a hand to summon her Serpent Trident and pointed it straight at him. "What have we talked about the most important aspects in raising an Army?"

He huffed. "They were useless. I kept expecting them to do something and they never did." Rhadamanthys arched his unibrow at all the times Cait Sith would spend more time looking cute without lifting a finger. He also swore that Hunuman was revived once and with his connections to Lemurians seemed important but in the end served no purpose whatsoever.

The end of her trident stopped glowing. "I have heard of those two. Very well, I will… not impose punishment. However, you must understand that not only does your constant killing of our Specters is a detriment to our global conquest, but our morality as well. Do you see the Saints of the Army of Athena killing their own?" She turned around as the springs beneath Zelos' bed began to creak. If he saw Rhadamanthys, he'll probably say something stupid like their King ordered ten minutes of ten thousand volts for Rhadamanthys' failure. "You are dismissed. Think well upon your actions next time!"

He gave a sharp bow. "Thank you, Lady Pandora. I am grateful for your mercy."

She watched him leave the throne room before began to make her way back. In a way, she felt pity for Rhadamanthys' futile quest. Thankfully, soon Aiacos and Minos will be back soon to aid in the preparation of the Army. Hopefully, there will be Specters left to serve beneath them.

**O|==========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND==========================|O**

**60 Days Until Shun's Birthday…**

Daidalos leaned back in his chair as he waited for Matsuda to return. He rested his hands on his desk as he thought of the message that Andromeda left in her sands. "Do not fear the black servant girl?" he muttered. The only black servant he had was Lola and he couldn't think of any reason why he would have any doubts with her. He hoped that it had nothing to do with Cass and the ranch. He sat up as he heard a knocking at the door.

He watched as Matsuda entered with his camera. Lately, the man had been pestering him for an interview, and while he was a little nervous at what he would ask him, he did agree in Japan and needed to keep his word. Besides, they only had one more day before Saul will come and pick them up. Although, truthfully, he wished the Kido Foundation would collect their employees. Pirate sightings have been heavy, but luckily for him, attacks had been nil.

Matsuda gazed at the chair humbly placed in the center of the room and directly in front of the desk. "Working on your paperwork? I didn't know Saints would keep records like this?" he spoke before he took a seat. "_The man is quite organized. The tools are all in perfect rows on the wall and his stacks of sheets look like a solid block of white."_ He thought.

"Most Saints don't. However, I'm one of the few who have had more than one and it helps me keep track of how all the children are progressing." The Master politely nodded. "_He likes to keep his hand around the buttons of his camera. I've seen him press the recording button even if he isn't directing his camera. He'll capture the audio because he seems to know that people will shut up if they are being videotaped._"

"Yes, you mentioned you've delivered four Cloths and if you're other students survive, that would bring your total to eight, not including yourself and the Cassiopeia Saint. Pardon me, for asking, but is that a lot?" questioned Matsuda, hoping to pull out a compliment to loosen the Saint up.

"Yes. I don't wish to brag, but most Silvers are lucky to deliver one Bronze Cloth in their life time, and the record prior to the amount of Cloths given by one Saint was three." The Master nodded. "_He's trying to butter me up again. I'll smile to let him feel a little satisfied._" He showed his teeth and a small chuckle.

"That is good." Matsuda nodded back. "_His laugh seems to be a little fake. He must know I'm trying to kiss up_. _If I start the interview, perhaps he won't notice?_" Matsuda raised his camera up. He had his list of questions based on the answers of others. He'll see how long before he could pull some interesting things from him. "Thank you for taking the time for this. So, first off, what do you think of Shun, Saint of Cepheus?"

"_The tone of his voice was a little lower. I did sound a little fake or even nervous. He wants to get started and seems prepared. The first question is a little basic, but he's sure that was to make sure he's used to the camera, that way it will be easier for him to detect if he's shocked or lying_." The Master politely nodded. "As in Japan, I feel very grateful for having him around." He watched the slight listless head nod that followed. "_He's going to ask me something, expecting a raise out of me._"

Matsuda gazed at the Saint's thumbs. Before they had a slight fidget but now they were a little more tranquil. "_He shouldn't know about my questions ahead of time. However, if he is a fighter, he's probably anticipated my pattern that I used with the others thus far. If I ask something easy, it should throw him off._" Matsuda turned his eyes to the Master. "What do you think of Ethiopia?"

"_Ethiopia? That's it?_" he bit his lip. "It's very nice. I take the children and look forward to every visit each month." He watched slight smile. "_He threw that out on purpose. He must have anticipated that I would anticipate him to ask a difficult question and is trying to throw my focus off. I shouldn't have reacted. I bet he'll throw another easy one out to make him appear unpredictable when he isn't."_

"What about the weather? I think it's quite hot." Matsuda laughed. "_He's probably wondering what the hell is going on!_"

"It can be, as well as very cold," he replied with a pleasant tone. He watched his head nod slightly quicker. "_He must be surprised that I'm not surprised. Now he'll ask me something difficult._"

"I see. Well, I'm curious. I noticed that Mr. V and I had a little trouble adjusting to it. How did Shun do, and aside from the weather, why do they call this the second worst Training Ground?"

Daidalos paused, to formulate an answer. "He had some trouble. All students including myself had trouble at the beginning. It's called the second worst because without support from the mainland, it is impossible to support life. It's also called that due to the high level of difficult of the exams and very high death rate." He watched Matsuda's eyes light up at the last words. "_He knew I'd mention death. It's one of those key words that can lead to other questions._"

"High death rate? That's always sad to hear. As an instructor for… at least ten years… how do you feel about that? You practically have your own cemetery at one spot on the island!" He zoomed the camera in. "You always seem so cool and calm… doesn't it bother you that children willingly come to you… only to die?"

"Yes, it does bother me." Daidalos answered honestly. If he tried to lie, it would only make things worse. "Part of my duty as a Saint is to raise other Saints. I cannot turn them down if they wish to try, however, I ensure that they are well aware of my island's facts and history and I let them know that there is no shame in changing their mind."

Matsuda had a feeling he would try the humble approach. However a little anger will disrupt that. "I would be bothered to if I had to deal with that." He looked at the chains on his arms. "Before I continue, there are a few viewers who sent questions asking about your weapons. You serve under Athena, but you have a cross on one side."

The Master looked down. "It is the Christian cross, more specifically the Cross of St. George. It's the shape of the stone church in Lalibela, Ethiopia. The other chain is a star. I don't really use my chains like this… they're impractical in this form. They are more symbolic as the 'King'. The star represents power as a ruler toward the people and the cross serves a symbol that I am still a servant to my…deity."

"Very insightful," Matsuda spoke. "_He forgot to mention that like a King; he chooses his words carefully, giving a straight answer while remaining vague._" While they were on the subject, now he could focus on other things. "You speak very highly on Christian values. I did some research and your family is very religious. Your ancestors were missionaries and your family has made tremendous donations toward the Catholic Church. However, you're a Saint. You not only serve under a different deity but many things that are considered normal in Saint Culture conflict with many values of the Bible. One of the Commandments states that Thou Shall Not Kill and you not only will do it, but you are teaching others, how to do so efficiently. Shun hates to kill, and you say its okay." He watched the Saint stare hard toward the side. "You can take your time. I know it's difficult, but the people would like to know. However, you may choose to not answer."

"_If I tell him it's not okay to kill, I'm a hypocrite toward my fellow Saints. If I say I rejected those beliefs… I dishonor my family._" Daidalos threw his hand on his temple before looking up. "There's an old saying that states that God works in mysterious ways. As a Saint, my primary reason for serving is to fight in the Holy War. Regardless of religion, if we do not win, no one survives… and neither does any religion. Like anyone, I supposed I won't truly know who is the true God until after I'm dead, but I know this is my calling. I know it from my heart. As for Shun… he's doing the same. This is his calling. He is following his heart too. I choose to respect his heart, by teaching him how to kill, but I don't enforce for him to follow up anymore than a person teaching someone how to use a gun."

Matsuda was silent. He didn't think the man would be able to answer back. Still, he had one more ace up his sleeve. Perhaps he could answer for his beliefs since those were completely concrete. However there was one issue that should prove to be interesting. "When I spoke to June, I asked her about you being her father, she said you weren't. I didn't want to press the issue with her, but I'd like to know your side. I mean, let's face it. You and Saint Cassandra are the only two people on this island. According to records, she was admitted to the hospital on the same day June was born under the name Lisa. I had some experts even analyze the signatures on both the birth certificate and your own from when you signed the paper in Japan. You both match perfectly. However, perhaps it is all coincidence. Are you June's father?" He leaned back, as he could see the man's face began to crack. "Tell the world, Albiore!" he laughed as he rested his finger against the record button.

Daidalos looked up, "I'm the Saint of Cepheus, and my daughter is Princess Andromeda."

Matsuda shook his head in disbelief. "_Is he that stubborn?_" Matsuda looked up. "Alright, that was a hard question. So let me ask you this, let's pretend both the Andromeda Cloth and June were in trouble at the same time and you could only save one, who would you choose? Would you save the Cloth or June?"

He shook his head. "I can't answer that. They are both irreplaceable."

The cameraman nodded his head. "You can't answer it, because if you do say the Cloth, you'd hurt June. If you say June… you're a hypocrite, correct?"

The Master frowned. "No, I can't answer that, because they are both alive. No real parent would be able to answer which of their children they would choose to save if given a choice."

Matsuda shrugged. "I could."

Daidalos shook his head. "You're a still a single bachelor. You never had children." He stood up. "This interview is over. By the way, I didn't answer the last question either. Because if I am, it's going to be with June… not in front of a camera for half a dozen people I'll never meet." He walked over to the door and opened it. He waited for Matsuda to sit up from his chair. "Have a nice day, and I hope you enjoy your last day here on Andromeda Island and Shun's interview…" he slammed the door after him. "…_asshole_…" he muttered before heading back to his seat.

**O|==========================SAUL'S SHIP==========================|O**

Saul sat in his chair, stirring the pot with the soup in it. "_Lady love… doo doo doo…. Doo doo doo… bad a… ba dah bah….lady love… lady love…._" He quietly sung as he walked over toward the cupboards and was about to grab a bowl when the wood outside his door began to creak. His hand trembled as he turned toward the sound.

His old hand reached for his pistol and slowly began to creep toward the handle. His eyes shifted before the door slammed forward. He pointed his gun and fired several times, striking the man in the stomach.

Suddenly two more men rushed out, immediately tackled the sailor to the ground, kicking and punching him. A man pulled out his own pistol and carefully fired at Saul's feet and arm, making sure none of the wounds were fatal.

Saul grabbed his stomach just as another of the intruders kicked him again. He watched as the men began to raid his things while another held a gun to his head.

The masked black man turned downwards, "we will kill you in three hours. You best say your prayers!" He spat at Saul and slammed the door.

Saul's body trembled as he looked around. His eyes turned toward the various instruments. His communication equipment had all been smashed at until he spotted the radio set to Andromeda Island. He spat out some blood and grabbed it and made the call.

**O|========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND============================|O**

Daidalos sat at his desk thinking about what had happened earlier.

"_Dal… come in… please… its Saul… I'm being attacked… hurry… pirates." _

Daidalos gasped up and grabbed a medical set. He quickly rushed out the door and spotted the others. "Cass, watch the island for me."

Shun turned his head. "Master what's wrong?"

The Cepheus Saint swallowed hard as he focused on trying to pinpoint where Saul was at. "Saul's being attacked, I have to go… I'll explain later." He blinked away.

The kids watched the bright light flash in the sky. June clasped her hands. "I hope he's okay!" she spoke as she continued to stare at the sky. "Hey… are those shooting stars?" she said she pointed toward the other lights.

Cass stared at them, "they are…" She shook her head. "There's so many… I didn't think there would be any major showers at this time of year." She began to grow worried. At the rate they were falling and filling the sky, it will make speaking through the cosmos impossible.

**O|====================================================|O**

Up in the sky, several Kido Satellites dropped many artificial rocks from their containers creating an artificial shower. Little did the Andromeda Islanders or even Matsuda and Mr. V know, that the Operation to steal the Star Dust… has started a day early.

**O|=======================================================================|O**

**Coming April 14**

**Chapter 26: Invasion! The Island is Being Attacked!**

**Pirates and Specters litter the island. With their Master gravely injured and Saint Cassandra defense stretched thin, the children, Mr. V and the children must defend themselves and Matsuda in the fight of their life!**

**Have You Felt the True Power of the Cosmos?**

**O|=======================================================================|O**

**One of the things I wanted to do was make sure this chapter wasn't confusing. These type of scenes were meant to be written in script format, but due to this website's policy, I can't do that. While I didn't get to Shun's interview, rest assured, he will be grilled by Matsuda… as soon as they deal with the oncoming invasion. **

**Sprinkled throughout the past chapters were hints toward this invasion. Another thing worth noting is that while I typically don't delve into physical description as much, I made sure throughout the story to emphasize Shun's orange hoodie as much as I could. **

**I didn't get a chance to develop Valentine as much and that was because of the interviews of Matsuda. Those were fun to write and were meant as a small bit of lightheartedness after killing off the Crystal Saint in the Side Story. While he didn't see much action now, rest assured, he and the others will be fighting pirates (real ones, not those stupid ghost pirates from the anime). **

**Nilly, I hope you don't mind Leda dropping in on the story for a little bit. **

**In Saint Seiya news, Lost Canvas is about ready to end at chapter 222. Did Sasha, Tenma, and Alone survive? We'll you'll have to check that out and see. **

**In other news, Firefox 4 came out! Horray, now my computer doesn't crash every time I go on certain pages on this website! I have also updated the chapter summary as well as changed the chapter numbering system so its less confusing on what chapter is on what part. **

**Also, a big thanks for Intensify for letting me know about this website's error whenever a chapter needs to be updated and how to get around that :)  
**

**Sorry for the late chapter, thanks for all the support. If I made any mistakes, feel free to point them out. **

**Jenny D**


	36. 4F: Invasion! The Island is Under Attack

_Sixteen Years Ago_

_**5488 Days until World Domination**_

Albiore dodged the oncoming fist before twisting his hand and letting it go. Before he easily side stepped the next blow at light speed and followed it up with an uppercut.

"Now you're just toying with me… again…" she shouted as she raised her net to block his blow. She hid behind her net as he wildly began to box at her protective barrier and sending her closer to the edge of the fighting ring in the sand.

"What do you mean?" he replied before he caught a punch and lets it go.

"You always try to take my net away." She felt her hand make contact into his stomach before he brushed it aside. "Whatever happened to disabling an enemy's weapon as priority? I should've lost by now." Cass lifted the bottom tip of her mask to vent some air while he stood there and waited.

They had been training for two years and while her win percentage wasn't super, it was good enough for training for a Silver Cloth. However, Albiore, at his Gold Level, had very much destroyed her win percentage score that she had earned in Greece. He was difficult due to his light speed and impossible with any object in his hands. The only times she did seem to win were whenever he was poisoned by the Queen.

The Andromeda Cloth sat on the side of the ring. The Cloth was happiest in its spot in the desert but every once in a while requested to spend time on the beach while they trained. The Cloth quietly took her triangle chain end and drew another face of a boy in the sand in attempt to duplicate the features of the hundred boys that the winds, visions of the future, had whispered to her. The triangle tip perked up, "Father? Mother?"

Albiore turned his head, "What is it Daughter?" he asked as the two trainees dropped their stances and turned to the Cloth.

"The winds whispered that those men over there are after me again." She pointed over toward a boat fast approaching the island. The winds whispering that she would be stuck next to a tacky lamp in a black market did not sit well with the Cloth.

The blonde Amazon folded her arms and rolled her head back, "Again, this is the third time this month!" If they think they can come up and steal from them, they had another thing coming. She looked over, "Al, should I take care of this?"

A tiny speed boat got closer before Albiore shook his head. "No you took care of the last two. These guys are mine." He and Cass bowed to delay their training session before taking off his leather boots and then running barefoot into the waves. He approached the boat as the men came forth shouting something in possibly Somali. He wished he would've learned that language in Greece for this area but still, he tried his French in hopes that one person would understand him, "Nous n'avons pas de trésor. S'il vous plaît laissez." He politely told them that they had no treasure and asked for them to leave. He waited for a moment and watched as one pirate translated what he said before the trio pointed their guns at him and demand that he raise his hands.

The twelve year old Argentinean sighed as he eyed their weapons. Apparently they have no interest in taking him hostage and were most likely going to just kill him just for the Princess Andromeda. He quietly ignored their order and placed his hands in his pockets before one of the pirates let out a curse and squeezed the trigger of his gun.

***click click*** The pirate flinched as he turned to his gun in confusion as to why it would not fire. The other pirates took their guns and began to squeeze the trigger to the same results.

***click click***

One pirate turned to the blond boy, and stared hard. He could swear that the child would almost blink in and out.

Albiore stood there with his hands in his pockets while the men began pulling out their hand guns only to meet with the same result. Maybe he should clue them in? "(You can't fire those unless you have these.)" He spoke in French as he pulled his hands out and held their gun clips and loose ammo in his palms.

All three gasped as the one at the wheel quickly pressed on the gas pedal and sped away.

Cass watched as he proudly carried their bullets as if he himself had treasure in his hands. "Those three didn't look as old as the other pirates."

The future Cepheus Saint walked over to Andromeda as he dumped the pile nearby to allow her to fiddle with them. He watched as she delightfully squeezed each bullet, making it explode like a splendid little firecracker. "They aren't. I actually recognize two of them from the last time we went to Ethiopia. They were playing off the port of Ethiopia when their Father told them to quit screwing around and clean the deck of their fishing vessel," he laughed as he reentered the ring.

**O|========================INDIAN OCEAN (SAUL'S BOAT)============================|O**

**66 Days Until Shun's Birthday**

Daidalos turned to the sky for a moment before pulling his hand away from his temple. "Shooting stars?" he thought as the streaks of light scattered all over the place. It was quite nice and certainly one of the most numerous he's seen in years that rivaled the Lyrids, Aquarids, or even the Quadrantids meteor showers. Unfortunately, the amount of cosmos in the air had made it all but impossible to communicate with the others on the island but more importantly, detect the intruders on Saul's boat.

With his cosmos, he'd be able to find out where the pirates were and their position in relation to Saul. Daidalos had zero worries about getting killed. Saul, on the other hand, elevated the difficulty of the task. He may not be able to sense anything, but he's had enough training to compensate the handicap. He changed the chains on his hand into a set of tonfas. The links were making too much noise, he needed something small to fight in the narrow hallways of the boat. He hugged the wall and made his way to the only door and eyed the small little crack. Inside were two men, looking as if they were just enjoying a smoking break while a third was sitting down tending to his wounds that were inflicted by Saul.

Saul mentioned there were three of them, but why weren't any of them guarding Saul? Given that Saul was at least seventy years old and the only way to him was through the door, but it didn't make any logical sense for them to leave him alone. Something was not right, but nevertheless he had to take care of the intruders and tend to Saul quickly.

He then slipped in front of the door, careful not to create any squeaks that would give away his position before leaping forward. In less than a blink of the eye, he slammed through the door, and giving three controlled punches that knocked the men out. He reached down and pulled the sets of AK-47s, the preferred rifle among pirates, from their hands. He patted them down for any other artillery, frowning at one who chose to shove his Glock in the front of his pants not realizing how much he was putting a certain part of the anatomy in danger. "Don't carry a gun like that without a safety on it," he muttered before he _carefully_ pulled it out squeezed it and tossed it aside like a metal wad in the corner before tying the trio up.

He looked at the kitchen and slammed through the door. He turned his head and slowed his speed to normal. Saul was sitting against the wall, with paper towels covering all the spots where the bullets hit. His blood was all over the place, while his soft wrinkled features on his face were purple and blue, but still conscious. "Oh… thank God…" he smiled in relief.

"Are you doing alright?" Daidalos immediately knelt down and pulled a flashlight to check the dilation of his pupils before he began to examine the bullet wounds.

Saul nodded. "I was just… making dinner…and BAM… they just charged right in… got one of them… they said they were going to kill me and thankfully," he pointed over toward the radio, "they didn't touch my one way of contacting you." He chuckled, "glad they left that alone and not the coast guard. I'd probably be stripped and floating around the sea with my wrinkled bee-hind tanning in the sun. Can't let any pretty girls catch that… no… no… I'm too old for women to find it attractive."

Master nodded laughing a little back as a means of maintaining the atmosphere. Saul joking around was a good sign that the beating he had to the head didn't affect anything, but he was still old and with his heart as weak as it was, there was the chance that the sailor could quickly fall into shock due to blood loss. Even as he worked and seeing that Saul was in better condition than expected, he still had the feeling that something wasn't right.

Outside, a small black raft floated its way to the boat. One of the men, covered from top to bottom in a skin tight black suit, climbed up the side and grasped the rail. He turned his head and pulled out a set of infrared glasses before signaling to his partner and reaching his hand out. The other man picked up the cage with the sleeping child inside and lifted it up. He quietly carried it over to the stern of the boat and placed it near the stern. He pulled a small needle and injected the child with it. It was a special time release mixture that would wake the girl up, but not too early in order for him and his partner to get away.

He pocketed the used needle before he silently rushed to the raft where his partner was. They took their paddles and began to quietly paddle their way back to their main vessel.

As they paddled, one took out their infrared binoculars and pointed them in the direction of the island. He gazed at what looked like hundreds of small specks of red, crossing the beach. "So far, those pirates look like they are getting along. Didn't the lead man of this operation state there were two rival pirate gangs?" muttered one of the men through his mask.

"Yeah, one gang was contracted to do this operation but when they found out that there was another Saint, they decided to play it safe and hire more men. Unfortunately, the price they want for additional support was too high so they went with another group. However, the other group is going to come to the island in the west, while the main one will be south." He continued to row, "but who gives a shit. As long as we survive and one of them brings back stardust then the operation is a success."

**O|=========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND (LIVING AREA)===========================|O**

Shun clasped his hands as he and the others stared at the sky. "Ah, they're so pretty! You should record this!" he rushed over to Matsuda and pointed his hand at the sky. He couldn't believe the amount of stars that were falling tonight. Typically a good night would consist of maybe ten or twenty meteors and hour but it seemed like hundreds were streaking the sky like silver drops of rain. During the spectacle alone, he had racked up so many wishes that he was wondering if Mommy would allow him to set aside his hundreds of other wishes for later.

June couldn't agree more as she plopped onto the ground, completely wished out from the steady stream of meteors in the sky. "I can't believe how many are out here! Why didn't anyone from Sanctuary predict this?"

Cass rubbed the back of her stiff neck from starring toward the sky for so long, "I'm sure our astronomers do their best, but meteor showers are still a little on the unpredictable side, even with the rest of the world being as technologically advanced." She folded her arms. It was nice, but unlike the children, she was very worried at how Saul was doing. If it was a pirate attack, Al shouldn't have any problems at all. Her guess was that he was treating him and will probably either guide the boat back to the mainland or simply take him straight to a hospital."

Spica, not wanting to have any problems with his neck simply sprawled on the ground with his arms and legs spread out and not caring how dirty it made his skin and trainer. "Mr. Ido, don't you want to film this?" the blue haired boy pointed toward the sky.

Shun couldn't agree more. "You can share the world with this. I'm sure they will like it." He looked around. "They can even have my wishes. I've already made all the ones I wanted a long time ago." He was fairly pleased with how on track his wishes were. He kind of found out he had a daddy and possibly a few hundred brothers and sisters. He was still no closer to getting a dog. Everyone kept asking the Master for one whenever one of Dante's pack had pups, but he still kept telling them no. He and Ikki weren't together, but at least he was still alive on Death Queen Island. Why, when Matsuda gave him his interview and when he got to talk with Guilty on the computer, he didn't seem like such a bad man and seemed more caring than Master Daidalos. Then again, everyone said that Andromeda Island was the second worst training ground, but it's not that bad. Maybe Death Queen Island was the same? Perhaps Guilty was misunderstood and had caring heart for his brother?

Matsuda felt himself grow lightheaded as the sky was lit up. He and Valentine were supposed to be off the island before any of this happened. He wasn't sure what was going on. He did everything he was told to do. Who gave the order to set off the satellites in the sky and attack the boat? He pointed his camera to the sky. "Looks like Andromeda Island have one of the best views of one of the biggest meteor showers ever?" he muttered in some commentary trying to inject a little false excitement in his voice. He wondered if perhaps an accident happened that triggered the satellites to go off thus giving the pirates a signal to go with the plan. Maybe the men who attacked the boat made a mistake? He looked down as he felt a small hand tug on his dark blue t-shirt.

"Matsuda, you forgot to hold down the button?" Shun pointed out.

The Japanese man shifted his eyes, "I did… thanks for telling me…"

Shun nodded pleasingly at his helpfulness, "I just want to make sure the whole world will get to see this. It's like fireworks… but better!"

Matsuda sighed. "If you think those fireworks are nice now, just wait till later." He thought as his eyes eyed Valentine who had taken a hidden sentinel position in the direction of the main path toward the beach.

**O|========================INDIAN OCEAN (SAUL'S BOAT)============================|O**

"There, this should do it." The Master spoke as he pulled his hands away from Saul's arm. "There are some scars, but luckily the bullets didn't strike any bone or any major arteries. How do you feel?" he asked as began to pack up his supplies and set the bloody ammo inside a small bag in case they were needed to prosecute the three pirates.

Saul grabbed a cup of water and took a deep sip. "Better, but I'll tell you what… I've never got shot before tonight, but I'll tell you what… it hurts a hell of a lot less than watching you operate…" He raised his cup, "I'm grateful… Dal… come here…" Saul reached out and hugged the man. "You really shouldn't spend all your time on that damn island… take your gift and do some good… you don't even charge thousands of dollars for what you do."

The Master patted his back. "Maybe when there is no more Holy War… but right now… I have a job to do." He pulled back as a small cry is heard outside. "What the…" he stood up.

"Is that a kid?" the sailor asked as he attempted to stand but promptly sat back down.

The Master raised a finger to his mouth before he slowly began walk out of the kitchen. He was sure there was no one on deck. The crying got louder as he took a moment to stare at the unconscious trio. None of them had moved since he tied them up.

He stepped over the broken door and turned to a shadowy object. He watched as a hand reached out and back in. It was so dark out he could barely see his own hand in the dark. If it was a child, he didn't want to frighten it anymore. He pulled out his tiny flashlight from his first aid kit with his left hand and turned on its pitiful light. He looked around trying to spot anymore intruders, but there were none to be found. He was sure that cage wasn't there before.

He was speechless as he rushed to the cage and peeled the top off allowing the girl to stand up before he brought the flashlight to her face barely illuminating past her neck. Her eyes were very small while her mouth was agape with drool coming out from the side of it. Master Daidalos wondered what sick minded person would leave a child in a cramped cage. He smiled trying to make her feel at ease. "Quel est votre nom?" he asked for her name as he reached out his hand hand to greet her.

Without warning the girl gave a strange grunt before taking the strange object and smashing it into his hand.

Daidalos screamed as the object remained stuck in his hand. He didn't even know she had anything in her hands. He brought his flashlight to see what she struck him with. His eyes widened as he gazed at what it was, a dead sea urchin with needles leaking strange blue ooze, the sign of the curse of Poseidon.

The two men watched as the Saint of Cepheus was still reacting to his wound. "As expected, much like the American soldiers in the Vietnam War, he dropped his guard when faced with a little child," thought one of the men. He pulled out a detonator and pressed the button. He watched as the bomb strapped to the little girl's stomach blew up in a large ball of fire. The man pulled out a radio, "sir, we believe the target has been eliminated."

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Four: A Better World**

**Chapter 26: Invasion! The Island is Being Attacked!**

**O================================================================================O**

Everyone fell to the ground as the volcano unleashed a short but violent tremor. Cass turned to the volcano as a little bit of lava dripped out from the top like a hot drop of blood. She felt her heart beat a little faster. The Ring of Poseidon was considered a part of the Island and the volcano will react to the emotions of the strongest. "Something's wrong…" she thought as she rushed over to help the kids and Matsuda to their feet.

June looked around and turned toward the sea. She slowly walked down the path until she was at a good angle of the sea. She lifted her mask to get a better glance at what looked like a tiny flame in the back. "Master, are you okay?" she whispered.

Shun shuddered as he wondered if something went wrong. He turned down as what looked like two dark dots on the ground. Shun looked down as he spotted a tiny red light. He looked down at the strange red dot that circled around his trainee like a tiny firefly as it moved from his stomach, up his chest and up in the center of his forehead.

"Get down!" shouted Mr. V as he pulled the two children down to the ground as a bullet whizzed by. He pushed June and Shun against the Earth before pulling his pistol out. He pulled his head closer to the ground as a flurry of bullets came about. His eyes searched around for the tiny laser lights on their guns before squeezing the trigger once before nailing the opponent in the head before watching a white streak leap forward.

Cass reached underneath her dress. She pulled her chained net that was wrapped underneath like a dress slip and tossed it in the air, blocking a flurry of heavy shots before she charged forward and punched him in the face.

Mr. V stood up, checked on the two to ensure the kids were okay before rushing down the hill. He looked down at the fallen net. While the weapon itself was fine, large bullets were entangled in its links. Saint Cassandra was examining the bodies trying to find out who they were.

Her hand reached over and picked up set of red lens glasses that she knocked off in her strike. "This looks so expensive… I've never seen any pirates wear these. She examined the strange object before turning to the bodyguard, "Do you know what this is?" she asked as she handed them to him.

Mr. V brought them to his eyes and looked through. He tapped the button a few times. "They're night vision glasses… they also have infrared capabilities and…" he touched the button as the right lens brought out a terrain map… "…a GPS locator of the island…" he looked over as she was examining the gun and pulling out the large round clip. His hand reached over for the empty shell "an AA-12?"

"What's an AA-12?" she asked as she stared at the large bullet.

He turned his head. "It's a powerful shot gun. Traditionally, shot guns would need to be pumped and reloaded. The ones here… they're automatic…" he doubt that was the one that fired first. He turned to the man that he aimed for. He had no face now. Mr. V picked up the gun and examined it. ".700 Nitro Express…. This one is used to take out an elephant." It was all expensive hardware. The two men carried more than what he'd make in ten years. His guess was that they were sent out ahead of time to quickly take them out. He was prepared though. He wasn't sure about the rest of the pirates and what their plans were. "We can't stay here," he spoke to the Queen.

Cass stared at the two before standing up and nodded in agreement. "Come, if we can reach the Rendezvous than the children, Matsuda, and you can stay there and I can examine the island for more of these men. If things get worse, we have boats to get them out of here." He gave a head nod before tossing her the goggles.

"You'll need those." Valentine grabbed the two rifles and slung them on his back. He can't risk using his Specter powers here or risk the education of his King. Right now, all he could do was hope his small gamble from earlier in the week paid off.

Shun, Spica and June stared at the Master's hut. Large holes had opened up a new window at the spot where he normally would sit. Shun poked his head as several of the cat statues laid broken. Spica stuck his hand through one of the holes and pointed to the large hole on the other side while adding a whistle to emphasis his shock.

"Kids, grab your weapons, we're leaving for the Rendezvous!" called Saint Cass as she shook off the bullet shells from her net and pulled off the white dress off her Cloth. She frowned as they walked toward their hut. "QUICKLY!" she raised her voice, watching the children increased their pace.

Matsuda felt his face grow pale as he stared at the various holes on the front side of the Master's hut. It was from just two men. He wondered if they were all going to get out alive or not. Suddenly the large payment didn't matter. He'll be lucky if he sees Japan again. He looked up at the Amazon, "Saint Cassandra… my camera has night vision and a zoom as well as calculate distance."

She looked up at the sky littered with shooting stars. "Every little bit helps. Are you sure you can handle this?"

He nodded. "I can't fire a gun, but I can handle the combat environment. I'm no good offensively, but I'll do my best not to slow you down either."

"Good." She nodded giving a forward head tilt.

Shun opened the door, "Saint Cassandra, should we bring water?"

"Fill up your water pouches, don't worry about making a mess! Just hurry up." She watched as the green haired boy immediately shrank back inside. She had always been the soft spoken of the two and for the most part allowed him to make all the decisions. With Daidalos still out at sea, she was going to have to step up her role. She rushed inside her old hut and grabbed the empty Pandora Boxes of Cepheus and Cassiopeia. She turned to Leda and Spica's old hut and rushed inside. She examined the floor boards and found the one's with the hidden entrance. It was a hidden area that was dug out for the kids to have a little bit of shelter after Dante attacked the huts. With so many in their group, it would be difficult for them to hide there, but it was good enough to stick the boxes in there. It was one less worry, and less weight for her to carry. "Al, where are you?" she muttered, wishing that the meteor shower can end so she can try to make contact. Still, regardless if he's alive or dead, she has to step up. He would've wanted it that way.

**O|========================INDIAN OCEAN=========================|O**

Daidalos got on his feet as the little girl cried from beneath his body. He reached up and pushed the large shell he made from the metal cage. "(Calm down, I know it hurts, but at least we're alive)" he spoke as the girl held her stomach. He ripped the duct tape bomb belt off and used a combination of his chains and the metal from the cage to keep them safe. There were rashes and spots of blood, but he had no time to be gentle. "Saul?" he shouted as the top of the monkey paw burned. Daidalos took his chains and spread them around to smother the fire before flinching from his swollen hand.

To his relief, the sailor stepped out. His face was covered in brimstone while bits of his beard were singed but he was still okay. "What happened? I heard a blast and all of a sudden a pillar of fire came toward me. It died but those pirates have been charred to the bone!"

"A bomb…" Daidalos threw his med kit to Saul, "can you dress her up, I got stung and don't want to infect her." He said as he looked down at the sea urchin needles in his hand. He gritted his teeth and tried to think of happy thoughts while he felt the needles rip parts of his skin out. His eyes shifted at a boat nearby.

"Shit!" muttered one of them as they watched the Saint standing there. The purpose was to try infecting him to prevent him using his cosmos and blowing him up. Apparently he could still use it. "I should've done this sooner" the man spoke as he pulled out another detonator.

Daidalos turned his body at the two figures on the boat. He took the needles from his hand and threw them watching the two men fall lifelessly. He can only assume the needles found contact with the center of their heads. He looked at his hand and healed the sores and puncture wounds. It won't purify the curse but he can't worry about that right now. He swore he heard noise coming from the island but his ears were still ringing from the blast. He won't take a chance, especially after someone tried to blow him to bits. "Saul, I have to go. You should try to get back to the mainland. Will you be alright?" he asked.

Saul waved a hand. "I'll be fine. The boat floats, and the controls look like they are functional. You be careful." He pointed to him as the confused child wondered around with gauze wrapped all over her stomach.

The Saint nodded before transforming into light and headed straight back to the island.

**O|========================FAR WEST SIDE OF ANDROMEDA ISLAND============================|O**

The small dark raft finally reached the sands. Minos, wearing a dark turtleneck and matching black pants and boots looked around. "This place looks worse up close than it did from the boat." He turned around and helped Aiacos pull the raft ashore before he threw their paddles inside of it before he began to throw some sand on top. "Do we even need to bother hiding this? Lady Pandora wishes that we come back and aid Rhadamanthys in the building of the army for our conquest."

Aiacos turned to the water craft and stood up, smacking his hands to clean the cold grains of sand from his skin. "So true," he wiped the sides of his stealth outfit and strutted by his fellow Judge. "We've been working with the Kido Foundation for so long that I get a little too deep into my role."

"I get that way as well, especially when I spend so long away from the Underworld." Minos looked around, staring at the endless rock formations and sand. "It was even worse when their collection of future _Saint_ reject-bastards were there. There were nights where I practically dream of doing my job. At least for the past two years, it had become quiet… albeit rather boring."

**O|==========================PATH TO THE RENDEZVOUS ==========================|O**

Shun clenched his chains as the group hurried down the path to the Rendezvous. Saint Cassandra led the front, Matsuda followed behind to watch for any more pirates. Mr. V kept a hand on the night vision goggles to examine the rear. The three trainees were in charge of staying alert. They were told to mirror whatever Saint Cassandra or Mr.V do. If they stop, they were supposed to stop. If they ducked, they must duck.

"They're coming!" called Mr. V as three red dots appeared. He switched to his rifle and aimed carefully. He examined the three figures; none of them had the King's body type before he plugged one with a head shot before simply blowing out the middle of the other two. He turned his head as their line stopped. "Go! Keep going!" he reminded them before they all hurried forward.

Shun took his hands and just like the other two, he said a prayer to each of them before refocusing toward moving forward.

"It's so scary out here! All the rocks look like a body!" cried Spica.

"Spica, be quiet!" snapped Cass as she focused on the path ahead. As Albiore put it, fear was a poison that was best not to be shared among the group. So far, the path had been relatively clear. She could see the wall that led to the Rendezvous. Suddenly she halted, "Oh no!" she thought as she raised a hand for them to stop.

June gasped as she stared at the ground. Dozens of footprints leading from western side of the island appeared, with half leading to the desert and the other to the Rendezvous secret entrance. "How did they know about that?" muttered June.

It was then they heard various whispers coming from the other side of the wall before a grenade rolled out.

"GET DOWN!" Cass cried. The others fell to the ground before she threw her net. The links glowed as the net expanded out from the blast inside. She grabbed the hot net to reveal a smoldering crater of glassy burnt sand and smoke. She threw her hand in her hair as she struggled to figure out what to do. "Goddess…" She muttered as she gazed at the group. She needed to think quickly before turning toward another set of rocks. Entering the Rendezvous would be too dangerous due to it being enclosed. She didn't want to leave them alone but at least out here, they'd have somewhere to duck behind. She turned to the rocks. They were thick enough to provide good cover, but the gaps were just large enough for Mr. V to be able to fire back with no problem."All of you go over there for cover. Mr. V, you watch the east, and Matsuda, the west." She looked at the three trainees. She knew the two men had some experience and June encountering pirates before. However, this was Spica and Shun's first encounter. "June, Shun, Spica, do not use any close up attacks and focus on supporting Mr. V until I return." She looked at the trio before handing June the goggles. "Be an extra pair of eyes until I return, and be prepared for them throwing anymore explosives like earlier."

Cass turned to the wall. The trident on her left hand functioned similarly to Leda's chain end. She raised it up and squeezed her palm to shoot it forward and began to climb up.

June watched her scale the side before turning around to watch the front.

Shun and Spica poked their heads over the top to watch the seemingly barren dark desert. A sick feeling entered Shun's stomach as he grew fearful of what was beyond the sand dunes. The first night Shun came to the island, he remembered him, Spica and Leda traveling alone in the dark. He remembered how scared they all were but eventually they grew used to it. In fact, Shun preferred traveling at night for his water rounds just because he rather be very cold than hot. Shun wanted to bring his warm orange Kido hoodie but June told him it was a bad idea.

_Shun, we have to sneak around… you know… like ninjas. What ninja in his right mind would wear bright orange?_

Shun sighed as he rubbed his bare arms. He or anyone else weren't allowed to use their cosmos due to the same problem of making it easier for them to be targeted. He slowly breathed trying to remain calm and brave. He muttered as he focused on keeping an out in the desert. Suddenly, a flurry of gunfire appeared. Everyone dropped to the ground until they realized it was coming from the top. Shun watched nervously as Cass was on the top of the ledge, using her net as a shield from what looked like hundreds of gun fire.

Cass stared at the men as they pounded her net with hundreds of ammo. She took deep breaths, focusing her cosmos into her shield-net. If she remained at the top, she was worried they'd throw bombs or RPGs at her. Fearing the other's safety she leapt down keeping her net in front of her. She watched through the links as bullets struck her net, closing her in like a turtle in its shell. "Let them fire," she muttered.

**O|====================================================|O**

"They're coming! Over there…" cried Matsuda as several dots appeared in the distance. He watched as they pointed their weapons at them. "Duck!" he shouted. The kids did so as bullets peppered over the rocks.

Shun gritted his teeth as the defining sound of the combination of the endless firing in the Rendezvous and the bullets at them made it difficult to focus. He wanted to cry, but now was not the time to do so. He watched as Mr. V moved into place taking his rifle and firing. He watched as Mr. V grit as he ducked a flurry of return fire before proceeding to try again at his target. Mr. V hunched back down and gazed at him. Shun felt his hand as he reached down to push his head farther into the sand before returning his rifle back into firing position.

Spica peaked his head at the side before taking his ax and swinging downwards, sending a small fissure at the pirates that circled around, creating a small trench to delay them. He let go of his ax as he pulled back, watching bullets chew up the ground where the ax laid. He reached his hand out only to retract it back away from more gun fire.

Shun looked at his chains when an old memory of one of his fights with Leda. Shun raised his head up and tossed his chains over the rocks. He used his cosmos and caused a flurry of sand to whirl sand in the direction of the oncoming group.

Mr. V, seeing their hesitation took advantage of the moment and brought the scope to his eye. He squeezed the trigger and blasted at each of the heads of chest area of the pirates.

Spica grabbed his ax and gave Shun and Mr.V a thumb up before both boys ducked down from another round of bullets.

June looked down at her whip. Everyone was too far to be of good use without endangering herself. She looked down at the fallen bullets nearby. She picked one up and filled it with cosmos and threw it forward watching it strike one pirate's arm, causing him to drop his weapon before he backed off. She picked up more to do the same.

**O|====================================================|O**

The bullets piled so high on top of Cass that soon she couldn't even see the faces of her attackers. In fact, the layer of hot metal became so thick that even those were shielding her from the blasts. She almost felt like she had two hundred pounds of metal on top of her. They just wouldn't stop shooting, but that didn't matter. While the others who used chained weapons could use techniques to mimic a wall, her net was one, and could even stand up to some of Albiore's attacks when they were young. It was smaller protection in comparison to _Rolling Defense_, but big enough to cover most of her, the other half she used the wall to shield her.

The sound of gunfire quieted down as she heard various Somali phrases being used and footsteps approaching. It was her turn.

She readied her small trident on her left hand before throwing the thousands of rounds that had accumulated on top, before she threw her fist forward. The trident shot forward and struck two men that were a few feet away before she pulled the net over her body. She listened to sounds of clips falling to the ground. Apparently most had emptied their guns out to kill her. She waved her net around her waist once more before doing a forward charge at Mach Two. She kicked and punched her way through the crowd. With the kids on the other side, she had no time to be gentle. She took her trident and shot it at a man pointing an RPG. The trident angled and knocked the weapon off to the side.

**O|====================================================|O**

June took her binoculars and pointed forward, "Mr. V, there are ten more that way!" she turned her head as he gave her a quick nod and turned his gun in the direction.

Matsuda looked at the eye piece. "Twelve more in this direction," he pointed before ducking for cover.

"TWELVE!" gasped Spica.

"Why are their numbers increasing?" cried Shun as the gun fire increased while he ducked behind his torn up rock. Bullets had ripped up the wall behind them leaving a floor of hot metal piling up.

"All the firing is drawing attention over here." Spoke Mr. V as he pressed the trigger only to hear a pathetic _click_. He tossed the rifle down and pulled his half empty AA-12 automatic shotgun. His shoulder was aching from the constant firing, but he had to ignore it. He squeezed the trigger watching the bullet blow a hole in one pirate and peppering the others with the small pellets of its blast. Suddenly a loud woosh came toward them. "DUCK!"

Everyone did so as the giant object struck the wall before falling to the ground smoking.

"Grenade!" before Mr. V could finish a flurry of bullets came at them.

Shun's body trembled so hard that he could barely focus. Bullets in front of them and bullets on the other side of the wall were breaking his nerves. He clenched his jaw and forced himself to be brave. He threw his chain end and wrapped around the bomb before tossing it back to who knew where. A huge blast followed as screams followed suit. Shun and the others ducked. Shun raised his head as he noticed a blood stained rifle. "Oh… no…" he muttered before breaking into tears. Shun threw his hands on his face… "I didn't mean to… I'm so sorry... so sorry…"

June came over. She herself could barely hold herself together. She had bit her lip so hard she felt like her teeth were going through her lip. "Shun it's okay… you saved us... please don't cry right now, we're still in danger…" she said as she patted his back.

Shun nodded as he clasped his hands and prayed for whoever was on the other side.

Using Shun's technique, June took her whip and grabbed the rifle with the sand. She pulled it toward her and handed it to Mr. V.

Mr. V was about to fire when an idea came to him. He took his empty clip from his other gun. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" he shouted before he reached over and tossed it out. He watched as the men scream and duck down only for the empty clip to bounce around. Mr. V stood up and was about to release a flurry of bullets. "This is what you get for making the King cry!" he bitterly muttered.

Shun raised his head and peaked over. "Mr. V, don't do it, they are unarmed!"

Valentine sighed as he nodded, "very well," he spoke as he dropped back down.

"More coming, in the west!" called Matsuda. "I count twenty." He panicked as he dropped the camera before ducking down.

Mr. V pointed his rifle and fired in the direction. After awhile he heard a dreadful click before he ducked down. "I'm out!" he shouted as he took cover.

June, Shun and Spica turned to each as a sick feeling gripped into them. They were the only ones left. The children raised their weapons and approached the side of the rock before hundreds endless bullets came out.

The task almost felt suicidal as he could hear the footsteps draw closer while the firing increased. But everyone had to be brave.

"Shun, use your chains to create a sand cover, Spica, you go from the right and I'll go from the top." Spoke June as the trio got into place while more bullets came forward. The green haired boy nodded as more bullets came forward. His hand trembled as he prepared to create the cover for the others. Hopefully he'll be able to cause enough sand to fly all over the place before he got grinded up. Hopefully when he goes to heaven, he'll have a face that way Mommy would recognize him.

June swallowed hard, "On the count of three. One… two…." She gasped as the bullets stopped and silence filled the air. The children looked over as several men laid there unconscious and without any clips or magazines in their guns. Suddenly, a bright blue Cloth appeared in front of them. "MASTER!" June cried along with the other kids.

His face was covered with red rashes and black brimstone. He clenched his right arm and was out of breath. None the less, the children piled on him, grateful to see his return, calling out his name and clinging to him. The spot looked like hell. Metal was lying all over their side while the other was painted in blood red sand. He reciprocated the hugs examining the children. Aside from scratches from shrapnel, none of them appeared to have had any serious wounds.

Bullets continued to echo in the Rendezvous before those too went silent. Cass crawled over the side ready to tell them it was clear when a bullet shot at her causing her to duck down.

Daidalos looked at the falling bullet. He caught the hot object in his hand before promptly throwing it at the pirate, hearing a scream before the satisfying plopping noise of a body falling to the ground. "How long have all of you been holed up here?" he asked as he grabbed the binoculars to examine the desert.

Mr. V reached down and looked at his watch. "Ten minutes."

Shun gasped. "Ten minutes? I thought we were here for hours."

Mr. V shook his head. "Nope, ten minutes."

Cass crawled through the secret entrance. "It's clear, but…" she swallowed hard. "They destroyed the boats and radio equipment."

"Waters are too dangerous right now. I looked at some of the bodies, and some had breathing apparatuses. I can only conclude that they have submarines out there and that's how they are slipping people over here while there are so few boats. Unfortunately, I can't track them down until the meteor shower is over." Daidalos turned his tired blue eyes at the cameraman. "How good are you with radio equipment?"

Matsuda had practically lined Shun's orange hoodie with the components. "I think I'm okay in it. It determines what they did. I'll go look at it."

The Saint nodded. "Alright, every one; let's go inside, and figure out what to do next."

Mr. V looked out. "Hold on, I'm going to go gather some ammo from the dead."

"Don't worry about it." Daidalos reached under his large hip guards and pulled out dozens of rifle clips and magazines.

"Master, what are you doing with all those bullets in your pants?" asked Shun.

He looked down, "just a simple scare tactic. The smart ones ran away back to their boats while the dumb ones followed after." He spoke seeing Shun's pacifist side being appeased that some people didn't die.

**O|=========================NEAR THE STARDUST CRATER===========================|O**

"We shouldn't be too far. They said that the area should be somewhere around here in this part," spoke Aiacos as he looked at his laminated map of the island before looking up. "…Somewhere…" he muttered reluctantly once more as before them was nothing but endless sand with some pirates searching viciously at the area. Minos reached over and brought Aiacos down to the ground behind a large dune of sand. Aiacos turned his head, "please, for your honor as one of the Three Judges of Hades, you're not afraid of them are you?"

Minos let out a chuckle. "You know me better than that. I just thought…why should we spend the effort digging in the sands when we have a nice motley crew to do it for us?"

Aiacos leaned his thick dark hair against the dune, "I like your thinking."

The two judges lay back, enjoying the nice view of the false Meteor shower high above. Soon they will take the Stardust and rather give it to Kido; they will present it as an offering for Lord Hades. "You know, it is quite pretty," spoke Minos. "I remembered when I was a child that I'd go out and watch the skies in Norway. Unfortunately, we moved to the city and you couldn't see anything but the smog and exhaust."

"I'm sure you'd be able to see the stars if people would change their energy sources to something cleaner. There are plenty alternatives, but no…." replied Aiacos. "…they'd rather stink up the air with the outdated idea of burning prehistoric beasts and lumps dirty rocks."

Minos turned his head, "that's the nature of the ignorance of the people in the upper-world. They'll stubbornly stick to the old ways that aren't efficient but are cheaper and…" he stopped as the two of them heard some shouting.

"Stop! Wat doen jy?"

The two Judges poked their heads above the dune and watched as two pirates stood the exposed open door while four other pirates waved their hands in the air begging for their lives.

"Diam dan mati!" screamed the man as he unleashed his gun on the four others.

The two Judges looked at each other. "I don't have my translator with me. Why was he so upset about?" asked Aiacos.

Minos shrugged, choosing to forego his translator as well. "I don't know, but judging by the fact that they speak two different languages. I think one was Malay but I'm not sure. They probably just killed them because they were different. Kido did say that money he was offering will be split evenly for the entire pirate group. Less pirates means a bigger payout. What do you think?"

"I find it to be a rather stupid reason to go and kill someone like that. One tiny piece of star dust would make them wealthy for the rest of their lives. Besides, they just killed people who would make it easier for them to collect more Stardust," commented Aiacos.

"Indeed... so pitiful. It'll be nice when we conquer the world and provide proper guidance for the stupid and ignorant." Minos turned his head. "Oh... hello there!" he commented as the pirate approached him and pointed his rifle right between his eyes. "Oh don't do that..." He took his fingers as strings came out and grabbed the man. "I am quite fond of my head. Why, it's the place where I keep all my thoughts and silly fantasies. If you dislike the cranium that much," Minos waved his fingers and caused the pirate to point his rifle at himself. "You should get rid of the one sitting on your shoulders first." Minos' pinky twitched.

***BANG***

**O|==========================THE RENDEZVOUS ==========================|O**

"Matsuda, what's wrong? Can't the radio be fixed?" asked Shun as he watched the man play around with the wiring.

The cameraman turned his head, "it can. It's not in bad shape since only the wiring got shot. All I have to do tie the right ones together and it should get it working long enough to throw some signal," his hands trembled as he pulled them back. "I'm just… shaken." He or Valentine shouldn't be here. Maybe Kido intended for this to happen. He never cared if the children died, why should he care if his staff did too? They were almost useless now that the kids had been sent to the training grounds. Even if they had some value, he'd probably buy another camera man. All he needed was to hook up a translator and they would be able to continue where he left off.

Shun looked down at his chain. It was quite possibly the scariest ten minutes he'd ever dealt with. All throughout the time, there were times where he wished he was back at the hut and they were in the boring circle talk about their training and enjoying the quiet atmosphere. "I'm sorry if I wasn't much help protecting you. I threw as much sand as I could."

"Come on, Shun. You picked up a grenade and tossed it back. That's being brave!" commented Matsuda as inserted the panel back in.

Shun's face shrunk down. "I didn't mean to kill them. I didn't know they were just on the other side of the rocks. I just wanted to get it away… that's all." Shun could still hear the sickening sound that the hand and the rifle made as they struck the sand.

"Shun, you need to stop dwelling on that," spoke June. "If you left the grenade alone, you and your friends would've died. If it didn't go off, those men were close enough to kill everyone. If you threw it in a different direction the blast still would've been enough to probably kill them anyway. If they survived, Mr. V would've still had to shoot them. There was no way you could've handled that differently, without any of us dying. You made the right choice."

Shun nodded as he smiled a bit as June approached the console and began to use it to send an SOS signal Saint Dante and Lizard Misty. Hopefully this terrible night will be over and all the pirates will flee away from their home. He still felt bothered over the fact that it the pirates died, but June was indeed right. He didn't want the others to get killed. That would make him sadder than anything else. Plus he still had to live to keep his promise with his brother.

**O|====================================================|O**

Daidalos sat outside on one of the rocks by the set of wooden replicas that he had made for the kids to play with in the Rendezvous. He held his hand and applied his Golden Touch upon it, trying to hold back the curse as best as he could. Right now, he felt no pain other than the nervous sensation of what will happen. Right now, the curse was in its manageable stage. While the Golden Touch couldn't cure him, it did repress it somewhat as well as reducing his activities. He hadn't traveled at light speed since the incident, choosing Mach 1 speeds to get around.

He looked up as Cass approached him. She was the only one he told about it. The children were already scared. There was no need to increase their fears by letting them know that he was not doing well. "How did you find some?" he asked as she held a piece of glass and syringe.

She took a spot next to him. "A meteor shower actually produced it. I guess one didn't burn away. Spica found it and thought it was a marble." She walked over and reached for his hand. She gazed at how dark his veins appeared on that side and his skin moving a little. The worms were already growing, most likely due to his stunt with taking down those pirates earlier. Her eyes watched as his eye wavered ever so subtly. Like all those born under Taurus, he knew how to take a lot of punishment without showing it. She injected his hand, watching as the movement stopped. Unfortunately, it wasn't nearly enough due to his size, and just like bacteria, if the curse is not completely stopped, it will just get stronger. He reached over, held her hand and gave it a squeeze as a private form of thanks before proceeding toward the ground to kneel down.

She watched him begin to draw a map. "What are you doing?"

He took his finger and began to dot several spots on what looked like Andromeda Island. "I'm just trying to figure out what to do." It seemed like they were all mainly gathered in the western half of the island, the side that had both the Stardust and the Andromeda Cloth. He drew the square to represent the Rendezvous. It was a great spot for protection from the volcano or to hide from small dangers. But there were just too many pirates and they were very well armed. His fear was that they may have some sort of weapon, a large bomb, gas or something else. "We can't stay here in the Rendezvous, waiting for backup." He looked over toward the wall. He could hear some noise and it made him wonder if they were plotting their next move.

Cass nodded before she folded her arms in frustration. The weapons they carried were so much more powerful than the typical fare. She only got hit once yet somehow the force was able to knock the wind out of her. She could only imagine that the same bullet would've blown off the children's limbs. "Why are all these things happening now?"

"It was never a coincidence." Daidalos gazed down at the map. He had no idea how they were able to do all of this or know the island so well. "Right now, our goals are to protect the Stardust and our Daughter, protect June, Spica, Shun, and Matsuda, as well eliminate the pirate threat. Both of us can clear out the West side of the Island. The others can remain over at the East. When I saw it, there weren't that many. It should be manageable." He rubbed his chin. "Although, I do wonder why any of them are in the East. It's much too far from the other two sites…" He took his finger and dotted the spots he saw pirates.

She knelt down. "They look like they are trying to come in and get out as fast as they can. She made two arrows, "the pirates from the west are going straight for the Stardust. The pirates from the south are going straight for the Andromeda Cloth."

He sighed hard as she drew a straight arrow toward the next spot. "The Labyrinth of Cassiopeia… it has the Chameleon, Bootes, and the Pisces Austrinus Cloths." Now he had to decide on something. "I'll clear out the Western half of the island. You cover the East and protect the others."

She shook her head. "Are you crazy? Look at you. If you push yourself too hard, the curse will become incurable, it will eat you up and you'll just fall over and die. I'll watch the West and East. You stay with the children and hold a defense!" She watched him turn his head away.

"If I would've known you and the others were being overwhelmed, I would've never had wasted so much time." He and Saul even had a chat over the idiot with the glock in his pants while everyone was being fired with hundreds of bullets.

Cass looked down at his hand, "it's just pirates. There are many of them, but that's it. It's not like we're fighting Holy War."

**O|=========================STAR DUST CRATER===========================|O**

The two Judges stood inside the Stardust crater watching the pirate taking his pickax and breaking large chunks of Concentrated Stardust. The pirate turned to the silver haired man with frightened eyes.

Minos simple flashed a smile before turning on his translator, "(Go on, I won't hurt you like your friend from up above as long as you don't point a gun at us.)"

The Somalian nodded obediently as he returned back to his work.

Aiacos looked around the crater. He expected a dark, damp mine with rodents and spiders scurrying about. He never expected it to look nice and hospitable. He was amaze at the fact that the stairs were carved from Stardust. Aiacos' eyes shifted toward a spot in the corner. "Oh, Minos... look at this!" He walked over and picked up the Stardust vase and carved roses. "What do you think?"

Minos touched the sparkling flowers. "Those are quite lovely. Lady Pondora would surely like this as a gift for her tea table or something decorative for the King in the throne room."

**O|=========================THE RENDEZVOUS ===========================|O**

"You're so cool!" beamed Spica as he hung around Mr. V while he was busy taking ammo and moving it around to fill empty clips with others in order to reduce the amount of weight he had to carry. "You looked like an action hero! I bet if you tried out to be a Saint, you'd get a Cloth in a year!"

Mr. V looked up at the King's blue haired friend. "I'm not that good." He held up the shot gun magazine. "This type of ammo, when fired will leave a one inch hole while the pellets inside will cover a one foot diameter. As long as the weapon is in the general direction, I can't miss. Sorry, but I'm not as amazing as you think." He spoke as he continued to fill his clips.

Spica's lip twisted as he placed his ax on his shoulder with a hand on his hip. "Well, what about the first shot near the Living Area? The guy had one of those big rifles and you had a tiny pistol and you still got him!"

Valentine looked up, pointed, went speechless for a moment before sighing, "touché."

The blue haired boy nodded, "that's what I thought. Don't deny how awesome you were!" the eight years old grinned before turning toward the head. "Hey what's that stuff?" He pointed as thick black ooze leaked out from the hole before large flaming barrels began to appear, splattering all over the place. The boy and the bodyguard rushed as fast as they could as the objects landed in their spot splattering into a large burst of fire.

**O|====================================================|O**

Shun and June turned to each other as a barrel fell at the entrance. "What's happening?" Shun cried as he took his chain and waved it in a circle to prevent the hot oil from getting on them.

June drew her hands in horror. "They're trying to burn us," she coughed as the smoke thickened in the small area, "or choke us with smoke. We have to leave!"

Matsuda looked up from the fixed radio and produced an SOS from the first name he spotted on the list of names.

Shun attempted to clear a path only for more hot oil to get on his weapon.

"Shun stop, it'll just stick to your chains! Leave it and let's go!" June took her whip and smacked the side of the wall, creating a hole that went around the flaming inferno. "Come on!"

Shun ran over, "come one Matsuda!" He shouted as he grabbed his hand and led the cameraman out of there just as one of the flames reached some fuel tanks and blew up.

The trio leapt forward as a burst of flames flared out. "Come on!" shouted the Master as he grabbed them. He turned to the wall. The top was covered with oil and burning flames.

"I'll take care of this." Cass turned her head. She ran to one side of the wall, and punched it, causing a large crack to rise up. She dashed over to the other side and did the same. She can get a good number of them and make Albiore's transportation of the others easier.

She stepped back, looked at the wall and grabbed her net around her waist. She threw it up and leaped forward. A large amount of cosmos surrounded the front of the net with a long cosmos tail following like a comet as she rushed forward toward the large stone wall and slammed into it with just enough force to cause the fifty foot structure to fall forward. Screams of men echoed before the thick square block of rock fell forward scattering the attackers all over the place. She ran forward and began to take on the other pirates and clearing a path.

Master Daidalos tossed Spica on his shoulders while collecting June and Shun beneath his arms.

Shun looked around at the rising inferno and the sweltering heat. The wooden weapons on the sides of the walls collapsed into piles of ash. The place filled with a thick layer of black smoke and the sick smell that made him so dizzy that he could barely focus. He clenched his teeth as the nightmarish ringing of more bullets echoed on the island.

Suddenly the world around him began to swirl as a blue corona of light appeared around them for a several seconds before it faded. He looked around to find himself on the Eastern sands of Andromeda Island. The Master set the trio down and ran off. Shun was a little surprised. When the Master took him to Japan, it was instantaneous. Now as he could see him rushing back to the Rendezvous as the smoke raised high into the air.

He wasn't the only one to notice. Spica stood up and scratched his head. "Maybe he's tired or the shooting stars are causing him to slow down?"

June immediately shook her head. "No way, he wouldn't go down to the speed of sound if he was getting us out in a hurry. Plus a meteor shower doesn't matter if the person knows the landscape well enough." The children waited quietly with June's foot moving at one tap per second. Soon the dark blue blur returned with Mr. Ido and Mr. V in tow. "Master…" before she could finish, he raised a hand to keep her quiet, before throwing his hand on his face and going down to one knee for a moment. He took his hand and pressed it hard against his arm, filling it with the Golden Touch. "…did you get hit?"

He looked up, "Yes." Technically was what happened. "Come on, we can't wait here in the middle of the desert. The Coliseum and the Labyrinth of Andromeda Island is up ahead, we'll have more protection. I'll take the front and lead, Mr. V, watch the rear and don't hesitate to fire."

Mr. V nodded as he thumbed he safety off, "yes, my King."

Daidalos nodded. He's heard from Cass that Mr. V keeps using the informal titles when he spoke to them but now is not the time to address such a trivial matter. "Everyone else be an extra set of eyes." He clutched his arm as he jerked his head and set off.

**O|=========================THE NEBULA TEMPLE===========================|O**

The pirate gasped as he spotted the large dome in the desert. His eyes turned toward the splats of blood outside the entrance. He turned his head, listening to the faint sound of chains before the sound of something slamming shut. He wondered if someone had already reached the treasure already and was simply holing himself in there.

He reached at his side and grabbed a grenade. He pulled the pin and chucked it inside. He ducked down and pressed his hands against his ears as a burst of fire, sand and charred body parts blew straight out of the entrance. He waited a few seconds and rushed through the front.

*SHING!*

The triangle end shot forward, killing the intruder. "All these visitors and not one of them is Father or Mother," thought the Andromeda Cloth as it retracted its triangle end back and allowing the body to fall down on the pile of charred remains of those who tried to get in.

Curiously, she noticed the metal pine cone did clear some of the corpses away and even painted the walls a lovely shade of red. She took her circle end and began to fiddle with the dead pirate's corpse. Her chain slipped around the clip and jerked it free before dumping the fun little pellets out and began to fill them with cosmos and watching them explode with a wonderful cloud of smoke following afterwards.

**O|========================OUTSIDE THE LABYRINTH OF CASSIOPEIA============================|O**

The group finally reached the dark sands of the Coliseum, outside of the Labyrinth of Cassiopeia. "Kids, go ahead and light up the area," spoke the Master as he found a rock and sat down, leaning hard on his thighs for a moment of rest before walking over toward the entrance while Mr. V handed him the set of the night vision goggles on the way.

Shun immediately did so creating a pink ball of cosmos and raising it into the air to illuminate the gloomy ruins around them. He filled the area with some pink light.

"Shun, are you okay? What's wrong?" asked June as she came up to him.

He looked down to the dirty spot on his trainer where his chains rubbed against. "I lost my weapon," he muttered gloomily. Right now, he felt like dead weight in the group with hardly anything to defend himself with. It was strange. After killing that one group of pirates, a terrible thought came to his mind on whether it was worth it or not to honor his brother's promise for a life of _this_. Now he was even more upset because even though he had no way to _hurt_ anyone, he had no way of _helping_ anyone either.

She thought back to that moment. Chain weapons were meant to repel things like projectiles and certain powers and elements. It was actually smart of the pirates to combine fire with oil due it slipping through the links and clinging on as demonstrated earlier. She snapped her fingers as a thought came to her head, "don't worry, when all of this is all over, we'll dig it out and get it back. Besides, after being shot and nearly roasted alive, I think the worse is over now."

He widened his eyes and nodded his head in total agreement.

On the other side of the ancient Coliseum, Matsuda sat against the wall, deep in thought. The plan, as he recalled, was that they were going to use the island curse against the Cepheus Saint and blow him up as extra insurance. The island would be invaded on three sides in order to steal at least one of three goals with Star Dust being the primary focus and the largest part of the two billion dollar budget. Not only does he look like the curse was barely affecting him, but ironically, if the man had died, most likely everyone else would've as well. Matsuda looked up as Mr. V waved his hand and came up. "I'm glad Shun picked you as the guy to protect my butt."

Mr. V humbly nodded. "I do my best to earn my minimum wage." After hanging around the children so long and with the Saint of Cepheus around, he needed to assert his role as Mr. Ido's bodyguard, "anything on your mind, Sir?"

Matsuda looked around. "A little…" He wished he was out of there. "You know, don't tell the others this, but considering the Saints can travel at the sound of speed or light and can run to anywhere in the world, how come we are still here? Can't they take us to a different country? We can watch the kids and the two Saints wouldn't have to worry about keeping us safe."

Valentine drummed his fingers on the side of his sling and thought of his own personal experience. "They are Saints, considered the…_second_ strongest Army on Earth," when compared to the Army of Hades. "The threat is pirates… they maybe numerous but they are still weak in comparison. Even Saints have pride, and I believe the Saints are trying to maintain it. I can't imagine a more dishonorable or cowardly act than to run away."

The cameraman gave him a brow raise, "they can still drop us and the kids to somewhere safe. It'll take two seconds."

The bodyguard closed his eyes. Matsuda, like many others who worked in media or most of his viewers, may have seen many battles, he never once picked up a gun or was emotionally attached to the places he's been to. "You should ask Shun, June, and Spica that." Valentine turned around to see the children gathered around. He took his hand and motioned for the trio to come over, while Matsuda pulled out took out his camera. Valentine turned his head down, "Mr. Ido wanted to know if you had a chance, would you retreat from here to some other peaceful country?"

The two boys folded their arms in thought, but June stepped forward, "Are you kidding! Why would we do that?" June stomped over and leaned down to the camera. "This is our home! If those pirates think they can come here with their BIG guns and take whatever they want, they have another thing coming."

Spica stepped up too. "Yeah, if they try to steal my future Cloth, I'll make them sorry that they even tried!" he said as he waved his ax in the air.

June stepped forward. "Even if they try to steal one ITTY BITTY GRAIN OF SAND, I'LL MAKE THEM PAY!" She took her folded whip and slapped it against her hand.

Matsuda was surprised by their reactions. "Oh… wow… well," he turned the camera over, "what about you, Shun?"

Shun looked around, equally shocked by June and Spica's bloody resolve. "Well, I would make the pirates swim away and do my best to get back any grains of sand and give them back to June as soon as possible."

**O|=========================WEST SIDE OF ANDROMEDA ISLAND===========================|O**

Cass' fist slammed into the pirate's face. As the body fell down, she looked around. Several bodies lay all over the place, a combination of her effort and from the stand off earlier. She had never seen such a large scale effort in her life. It had gotten to the point that every shadow made her flinch. She was tired. Not physically, but mentally from the amount of killing that must be done.

Her eyes turned to the meteor shower. It had lost its luster and beauty a long time ago for her. Instead she saw it as nothing more than some sick omen over their island.

Suddenly, three figures walked toward her, a pirate holding a rifle in one hand, a sack in the other with two others, one carrying the Stardust vase and roses that Albiore gave her for her tenth birthday. Her face flushed with anger at the thieves.

The pirate turned his head and pointed his rifle and fired. Cass rolled her net up into a metal link scarf and swung it. The bullet ricocheted back killing him instantly.

Aiacos sighed. "Minos, look, she killed our friend. To think, I was going to offer him a duty as a prison guard when we got back. Looks like you'll have to carry our sack back."

Minos sighed with disenchantment.

Cass looked at their outfits. They were different than the other intruders and much more sophisticated and appeared to be unarmed; the perfect combination for a prisoner and to get some answers. She held her trident toward them. "Halt! Put the vase down and put your hands up!" she raised a brow as the two began to chuckle. "I said hands up! You saw what I did to your pirate comrade!"

Aiacos continued to hold the vase, "Everyone is our comrade for death is inevitable."

The Amazon felt confused and ignored the confusing statement. "Hold your thieving tongue! You saw what's happened here." She pointed to sands. "The ground is littered with those who tried to steal the stardust and failed. I won't hesitate to the do the same to either of you if you refuse to surrender!"

"You're voice is cute when you're angry," spoke Minos as he gave her a wink.

She gritted her teeth. They maybe thieves but she won't kill a couple of unarmed men, but they weren't taking her seriously. She retracted her trident back to allow her to strike unarmed. She jumped forward and swung for the smiling silver haired man at normal speed only for him to dodge her fist at the speed of light. "What the…" she muttered. "He's as fast as Albiore?" she thought.

"Cosmic Marionette!" cried Minos as his strings appeared and grabbed the woman's arms, neck and legs and raised her into the air. "You see, this is how you get someone to raise their hands up," laughed Minos as he held her in the air. "Well, well, Saint, do you realize how terrible your luck is for encountering _us_ of all people?" he took his left hand and wiggled the fingers.

She watched as the strings bend all her fingers back, grunting and biting her lip in pain as she jerked her body, trying to free herself.

The Griffin Specter felt disappointed, "no scream?"

Aiacos looked up. "Just snap her head off."

"Why? If I do that then it will make my quest for a scream a tad more difficult." Minos looked up, "Besides, I've never done this with an Amazon before, and would like to take full pleasure in this… I swear the Saints of Athena are nothing more than one big 'sausage' fest. A woman is a nice change in pace. "He jerked his index and snapped her forearm in two with the bone sticking straight out."

"Aaggh…" her mouth bled as she held back her pain.

"Oh… so close… let's see… if the elbow-humerus bone combination would do anything for us?" Minos pulled his thumb.

Cass jerked her head as she her arm was twisted back. She took her hand and caused her trident to shoot out and cut the strings on her right side before slashing the others. She fell to the ground, trying to ignore her trashed left arm. Her eyes saw the bones sticking out of her skin causing lightheadedness.

She picked up her net from the ground and waved off another round of strings approaching her while trying to stay conscious. Her eyes stared in horror as both men laughed. It was almost as if they were toying with her, like a child pulling the wings of fly just to see what will happen. She took her teeth and pulled her trident a little bit. Her good hand reached for the clasp and unhooked it. Her eyes shifted to the two men as they seemed amused at what she was going to do. She took her trident end and threw it.

The trident cut through the air, breaking rocks along the way.

Mr. V and the Master sat at the entrance. The Master turned his head at the flying object and caught it in the air with his hand. He turned toward the trident end and jerked his head up. A sick feeling came about in his stomach. The key rule to weapon Saints was that you never leave your weapon; a rule that he and Cass followed religiously.

"What is that?" asked Mr. V as he leaned on his rifle.

"I think she's in trouble…" he muttered.

Mr. V turned his head. "If the Queen is trouble, you should go. I can watch this place." He saw his eyes as they shifted toward the direction and back there. "Go…" he repeated.

Daidalos looked around. "Alright, tell the others I'll be out shortly. Take care." For a long time, he had no respect for the guards at Shun's orphanage based on what he's been told. However, Mr. V had done more than he could ever ask.

Mr. V looked down and returned it. "Go." He said once more.

Daidalos ran out as fast as he can, watching the sands kick up with every step he took. His eyes turned to a group of pirates rushed at him pointing their rifles. "I don't have time for this!" he muttered as he threw his arm out. The force caused their guns to bend back and the group to fall on their backs. He continued onwards.

"HEY!"

Daidalos turned his head as one in the group pulled out an RPG at him.

The Cepheus Saint rolled his eyes as he summoned a sword. He took his blade and cut through the dimension to create a hole in time and space. The missile flew right in before another cut appeared behind the pirates. The men cried in horror as the missile came right out with twice the speed and blowing the spot up.

He turned his head back toward the direction. He had wasted too much time.

**O|====================================================|O**

Meanwhile, Cass hid beneath her net. Beneath her skin was pale as shock began to set in. "Please… not now… have to hold on… " she muttered as she forced herself to stay aware and maintain her shield.

Aiacos looked on with boredom as he watched Minos poking around the shield and backing pinky string every time Cass attempted to shock it with her net. "You're putting too much effort in this. She's just a Silver rank and not worth our time."

Minos turned his head. "She is worth my time… she's female!"

"We have plenty of women in the Underworld. Put a mask on her face and a sword in her hand and there you go… an instant Amazon for you to satisfy your little _s&m_ fetish upon."

The Griffin Specter sighed. "You're no fun… very well…" He looked down. "Well Saint… you should thank Aiacos… he is denying my fun and asked me to give you a merciful death…" He shot all the strings from his fingers at once. Daidalos appeared and slashed them. Minos was taken aback. "Well, what do we have here… another Silver Saint."

"Cass, are you okay?" Daidalos spoke as he held the sword in his hand. She threw the net off and looked up weakly. He gasped as he stared at her left arm. Bones were sticking all over the place while hanging limply, barely attached to her shoulder. Anger filled his blood. "Which one did this?" he asked before she attempted to point but only for her hand to collapse. He reached over, using his Golden touch in an attempt to keep nullify the pain and bring her back to consciousness.

Minos and Aiacos stood there. "I thought you said you were going to end this?" muttered Aiacos.

"Oh, let them heal… let them have a little hope… I look forward to crushing it." Minos waited patiently as the Amazon began to stir. He waved his fingers a bit. "Well Amazon, did you like being rescued? Guess what, now you'll have the honor of watching your hero being quartered. Cosmic Marionette!" he shouted as he aimed his strings at the man.

Daidalos spun around, dropped his sword, returning it back to its chain form before he grabbed the strings with five of them in each hand. He had trained with Orpheus so much that he knew the art of _razor floss_ like the back of hand. He clenched his jaw as he adjusted his stance to hold his ground. He turned his head back at Cass as she held her crippled arm. His hands glowed with his dark blue cosmos, as an old memory of Maria, his sister with the same golden blond hair, laid on the ground dead after having parts of her body cooked, sliced and fed to dogs appeared.

Minos raised his brow as the dark blue cosmos traveled down his strings. "What's going on?" he muttered.

Aiacos' mouth gasped. "MINOS, LET GO OF YOUR STRINGS!"

The Griffin Specter's eyes widened, "I…can't!" he grunted as he saw the strings on his hands tighten, his strings around his hands began to ignore him. It was like the Saint had taken control of his weapon and was using it as his own, switching his role as Puppet Master to that of the Marionette.

Daidalos gritted his teeth, his eyes widened with rage, "how dare you torture anyone like that? How dare you find pleasure in watching others writhe in pain and suffering? I've been tortured… I watched my family and my friends get tortured. No one deserves something so cruel. It's the sickest, lowest form of human nature and I despise it with all heart. I hate it!" he spat just as the land around trembled violently. "May you feel the pain that you onto upon others you sick sadistic bastard!" he shouted. He twisted his wrists and grasped the strings, before jerking his hand hands hard and ripped both of Minos' arms right off.

"AAGGH!" screamed Minos. The Griffin Specter gasped as he stared at his limbs that were lying on the ground. He fell down on his knees. With no arms, he simply rolled over onto his back. Aiacos placed the vase and roses down and went to his side.

Aiacos turned his head at the Saint. He's heard this Silver was on the level of Gold and apparently the report was true. "Well… it appears that unlike your useless comrade, you can actually fight." He reached over and attempted to stop the bleeding that was coming out of Minos' sides. "Listen…" he hated to bargain, but with the upcoming invasion, they will need Minos alive. A Judge was far too difficult to replace over the other Specters. "Both of our comrades are not doing well. I propose that if I allow you to bring your Amazon somewhere safe, and you allow mine to be transported out… you will come back and we will have a one on one duel." Aiacos turned his head, "what do you say?"

"Al, don't do it," Cass muttered as she raised her head from the sand.

Aiacos raised a hand. "You have my word... I know my friend here can be cruel… but I assure you that I am an honorable man."

Daidalos grabbed his head as he felt his temperament return to a more manageable level. He couldn't afford to cause the volcanoes to explode with the children, Matsuda and Mr.V so close to it. He looked at the dark haired man. Fight now or fight later… either way he'd have to fight this man. He couldn't measure his power but judging by his voice, he's competent he could take him. He was probably high in rank. "Very well, give me five minutes." He walked over to Cass and picked her up and grabbed her net from the ground, throwing it on top like a blanket and blinking out of there.

Aiacos reached for his ring and spoke to it before kneeling down to Minos who simply laid there, staring at the meteor shower. Minos' color was fading from his already pale skin as he bled heavily on the Andromeda Island sand. He turned his head as what looked like a large black bird appeared in the sky before Bennu Takato flew downwards and landed next to him. "You're quick."

Bennu Takato stood up and pulled his trademark pilot googles from his eyes and set them on his light brown hair. "You have the meteor shower to thank for that. It's nice being able to fly in the sky without worrying about attracting half a dozen Saints, and very pretty too!"

"What is there to worry about? Half a dozen ants still outnumber you, but it only takes one of your feet to crush them all at once." Aiacos retorted as Takato took one of his feathers and slit one of his own palms.

Takato held it over Minos' severed limbs and dripped his healing blood over on the fallen Judge. "This will stop the bleeding for now and when I return I can give him more of my blood to reattach his arms back to his body." He picked his commander up. "Are you going to be okay by yourself, sir?" he asked.

Aiacos nodded. "I'll be fine. Minos fell because he was an idiot. I find it ironic that we got one Saint because she underestimated us as nothing more than disposable pirates, and in return, they got Minos because we underestimated the other Saint because we thought he was more Silver fodder."He placed the star dust flowers and sack on top of the load that the Specter must carry. "Besides, what are you going to do? You hate fighting!"

The Bennu Specter nodded. "A little… but none of the other Specters can heal anyone… well maybe except for Lady Pandora… to some degree…" He leapt into the air, "Good luck, Lord Aiacos… I'll come back to check on you…okay?" he spoke as he flew off to the nearest gate to the Underworld.

Aiacos shrugged. He's heard the past Bennu Specter was one of the most ferocious Specters in the Army of Hades, the darkness in his Surplice was legendary for the hatred that irradiated from the armor. Now for some reason, the Surplice was filled with gentleness and sincerity. It was almost as if all the hate that the Bennu Specter is supposed to have had all migrated somewhere else and left the one destined for it as nothing more than a goggle-wearing pacifist.

Aiacos looked over and watched the blue light appear once more. "You're back. Well, I suppose the rumors that Athena's Army is filled with nothing but cowards aren't true. Although, I'm sure the rumor that described how Silvers have an uncanny talent of dying before doing anything useful holds some water."

Daidalos stood there. He wasn't afraid, but he could feel the curse crawling up his arm once more. "Your friend is gone, mine is safe…" he went into his stance, "put on whatever armor you have and fight. Before we do, I want your name. I am Silver Saint Cepheus Daidalos, Golden Ranked of the Army of Athena."

The dark haired man nodded. "Hello Silver Saint Cepheus Daidalos, Golden Ranked of the Army of Athena, you may call me," nodded as he raised his hands. The dark shadow behind him rose up and surrounded his body before layers upon layers of heavy armor appeared all over his body. A set of magnificent wings formed on his back, rising high and bending sharply toward the sky. He reached out as his shadow swirled around his palm until it took the shape of a ornate helmet. "…Garuda Aiacos of the Heavenly Valiance Star, one of the three Judges of the Underworld in the Army of Hades. Now that you know the name of the man who will kill you, your comrade that you thought you had saved, and every one of your students who attempt to defend this hellhole," he placed his helmet upon his head, "… en garde!" he shouted before charging forward.

**O|==================================================================|O**

**Coming April 23**

**Betrayal: The Labyrinth of the Queen!**

**The Master must fight and defeat a Judge of Hades. The more cosmos he burns, the closer he comes to dying from the curse. Meanwhile, several unfortunate events come about, forcing Shun sally forth into the Labyrinth to take his test early.**

**Have You Ever Felt the True Power of the Cosmos?**

**O|==================================================================|O**

_Every time I was ready to submit this chapter, I kept running into a problem like: Why don't they do this? Why don't they do that? Why would they go there, or not go there? What about the Cloths in the huts? Why don't they use those tunnels beneath the huts? _

_I'm fairly sure I spent a week on the outline, seven days writing, and the last two days proofreading and problem solving._

_In the last review, Nobara Aihara asked if there was a Bennu and a Behemoth Specter. Well since I did like Kagaho from LC and Rhadamanthys killed the Behemoth Specter already I have added a Bennu Saint to the cast with Nobara christening him as 'Takato'. So now, the Army of Hades now has a friendly pacifistic and indestructible medic on their side since none of the other Specters have healing abilities._

_Now, originally, Aiacos and Minos were going to be the ones to blow up the Master, but as mentioned, the logic as to why they wouldn't use their techniques then wouldn't make sense so I just kept them nameless. _

_Another note, I'm glad I'm able to give Cass a few scene to showcase what her Cloth can do, as well as allow the adults to fight, even if Mr. V could only do so with a gun. _

See you all in a week! Notice anything wrong? Feel free to let me know. Thanks for all the reviews and support!

Jenny D

UPDATE: Fixed the Somali/Somalian issues. Thank you, Nobara Aihara for bringing it up.

UPDATE 2: Tweaked some of the scenes so they weren't as graphic.


	37. 4G: Betrayal: The Labyrinth of the Queen

**17 Years Ago on Andromeda Island  
**

Albiore stood on the shore trying to get used to his new Cloth. He attempted to take a step forward only to fall over from the weight. His body landed with a heavy thud, causing the sand to fly in several directions. He took a hand and attempted to push up his body before crashing back down.

_How does it feel, new Saint of Cepheus? Are you still having trouble wearing the thing that will protect your body for the rest of your life?_

"It's very heavy." He wiped the sand that had crusted over the mask on his face before attempting to sit up for his Mentor. He reached over to his side and pulled the hinge to release the chest piece on the front. His trainer beneath was drenched in sweat. "So far," he looked down. "I can go up the hill wearing the boots, shin guards, and lower torso flaps." He placed his hand on the side. "It's the chest piece. Most of the weight is in it. I can carry it with a lot of cosmos, but when I wear it, I feel really off balanced."

It's perhaps your alignment of your stars.

Albiore placed his hands on his thighs, "…my…alignment?"

_Yes… you could even call it compatibility or perhaps trust. When one becomes a Saint, your soul aligns with the constellation you represent and connects. I suggest you simply not think about it and accept that over time, the amount of cosmos you need to function in it will decrease and weight will lighten. In time, it will feel no different than the skin that stretches over your body. _

"That's good to hear. I thought that perhaps I wasn't meant to come here." Spoke the boy as he took his water satchel and got a large gulp of water. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but I feel I don't deserve to be called a Saint, especially if I can't wear the entire thing yet."

_Do not be discouraged. You've found all the pieces; you are the new Saint of Cepheus. _

Al looked up. "It feels too easy though. All I did was walk up to the Andromeda Cloth, retrieved this mask and search the island for the rest. There were decaying body parts attached to them, but compared to many of the other tests of the Silvers, mine and Cassandra's felt…"

_Saint of Cepheus, as you have experienced, the Cloth you will wield is not so easy to wear. Even though for many Saints, the Start is the most difficult, it just so happens that for you and the Saint of Cassiopeia, it is the journey. However, this is the first that I've ever seen anyone even wear half of the Cloth at this point outside of the Mask. _

Albiore smiled at the compliment. He bowed his head, unsure of what direction. "Thank you." The typical rule was that Mentors would help trainers during their probationary period but already both his and Cassandra's came about as soon as they found their Cloths. He supposed that since he was considered a Saint, than he was technically a trainer too. He looked up toward the sky. He knew he was not supposed to know who his Mentor was but that didn't stop him. Where are you from?"

_I am actually, from around here, Saint of Cepheus._

He was surprised he even got an answer. "How long have you been a Saint?"

_I have been one for a long time. Why so curious, Saint of Cepheus?_

The Argentinean shrugged. "I just wanted to know a little more about you. My Father says building relationships is important. Besides, you'll only be around for three years."

_The three year probation period is my choice. Sanctuary requires three years, and that is only because many are just disinterested in doing such a thing. I believe it is very important along with Mentor of the Saint of Cassiopeia. So, I will stay as long as it is needed. Now, if you want to know more about me, may I ask you a few things? How are you getting along with the Saint of Cassiopeia?_

The boy flinched. He kind of thought that whoever his Mentor was, he'd ask him the same things Aldebaran would ask like what was his favorite food or what he likes to do? But, his Mentor did seem to know quite a bit about him. "She's nice. I had three sisters so it's good to be around a girl who isn't bossy or nags every time they're on their period." He chuckled as he lifted the mask off to get a little fresh air. Sometimes he swore it smelled of blood, but it would go away after a while. His guess was that maybe all Cloths were like that due to them being alive.

_You should still be careful. Women are all the same. They start off kind and friendly with a touch of flirtatious to make you feel like they are the most special thing in the world. Sex is a damn good weapon. Once you live with them long enough, they can't maintain such a heavenly demeanor and before long, they will cheat with others, giving the title of God in Bed that they've bestowed upon you and passing it along to someone younger while feeding you poison in an attempt to off you. _

The eleven year old boy scratched his head at his Mentor's sudden bitterness. It was worse than when his oldest sister, Camila, got stood up at the movie theater.

Al, how's your meeting going?

The boy sighed. "Good," he generically replied. "How are you doing with your Cloth?"

A couple of miles away, on the coast, Cassandra sat in her trainer while staring at the long trail she made dragging the net-skirt on the sand. She stuck her swelling feet into the sand after trying to walk in the high heels that came with the Cloth. "_So far the high heels, everything else is too difficult. Every step I take, the skirt would slap my legs and I'd fall down. What about you?"_

_Pretty well, except when I have the chest piece on._

The girl sighed. "That's good. I wish I could wear more than just the shoes, and my crown attached to my mask… but I don't really think I can count that." She lifted her toes as the wet sand slid down the arches of her feet. "I'll let you finish your meeting. See you at lunch time." She looked at her shoes. She always found it funny that Lemurians were the ones to invent high heels. To them, while they were uncomfortable, since women tended to use their feet to attack, they designed the high heel as a means for Amazons to efficiently kill their opponents in one blow. Tales of the feared footwear of the Amazons spread wildly. In the War against Poseidon, stories of legions of Mariners being massacred with only a button sized hole in the center of their foreheads. The hypnotizing sound of clicks that were produced by bottom sole of their shoes was enough to cause the army of one General to flee in fright. It had been documented that many male Saints would clamor to Lemurians begging for them to change their footwear so they too may slay with stilettos.

Over time, Lemurians never expected that it would take off as a fashion statement, thus the "killer heel" that Amazons took pride in was reduced to some fashion model joke.

_You seem troubled, Saint of Cassiopeia._

Cass pulled in her knees. "It's nothing major. Just trying to get used to walking," she sighed. Do you have any suggestions?"

_I have none to speak of, Saint of Cassiopeia, for I have never worn such things in my lifetime._

The Amazon looked down. "You haven't? But all Amazon Cloths have them. Were you a Maiden?"

_I was neither an Amazon nor a Maiden. A Mentor can come in all shapes, sizes and forms. I am far more dignified than that. However, I sense your distress transcends that of your footwear. Please enlighten me, Saint of Cassiopeia. I am your Mentor and your friend. _

"Just a little jealous that Al can almost wear his entire Cloth and I can't go very far in shoes. It just seems like he's better in…everything." She stood up and stepped into her shoes. "But he did get Gold Level Training and as they say: it is better to lose every time in practice against a champion than to win all the time to a loser." She took a couple of steps, pleased that she hadn't wobbled yet.

_If his level is too high, perhaps you should bring it down a little bit, Saint of Cassiopeia. You prepare the food. Open your Pandora's Box and check the bottom compartment._

Cass did as she was told and lifted the lid. She took her hand and searched the bottom before she found a small knob and lifted it up to find a box filled with various vials.

_The one on the left is good. Add a little each day, and watch him slow down to a more appropriate level. If he starts throwing up, simply stop, and a few days, his body will clear it out and you can pass it off as a food poisoning, Saint of Cassiopeia. _

Her eyes widened before she slammed the hidden compartment shut, resisting the urge to call her Mentor mad. Unfortunately, as a Saint, who couldn't even wear her Cloth right now, she had no rank to stand up to her superiors, "I thank you for your suggestion. But I would rather beat him without any aid." Cass watched her hand move on its own. Her finger flicked the opening open before her hand reached down and grasped it.

_Saint of Cassiopeia, allow me to demonstrate. With a touch of my own Cosmos, allow me to show you how it is done. _

"Cass, you ready to go back up?" Waved Albiore as he carried his Pandora's Box from a distance.

Cass bit her lip, "stop it!" She shoved the bottle back and slammed it shut. "How did you do that?"

_I'm more powerful than you think. As your Mentor, I have to be. My goals are to ensure you are capable of training others, see that you align you with your constellation, and to keep you safe. I know your friend's Mentor quite well. He is coldhearted and he in turn will transform into something as equally coldhearted. He waves at you now, but he will leave you to fend for yourself and die in the end. You are still naïve, and I carry much experience. Do not turn away from my warning, Saint of Cassiopeia. _

**O|=======================OUTSIDE THE LABYRINTH============================|O**

**66 Days Until Shun's Birthday **

**Five Minutes before Aiacos and Daidalos' duel…**

Valentine sucked his breath as he pulled the trigger. Suddenly the Master's body appeared holding the Queen in his arms. "You are good," spoke the Master as he tossed him back his bullet from his hand, amazed that the man managed to target him at light speed.

The bodyguard stared at her blood, broken arm. He stared various thin scratches particularly at her neck, waist and limbs. "She must have run into Minos," he thought as he watched the kids gasped at the bloody Saint. "She's lucky to be alive. Minos must have been toying with her otherwise the rest of her body would've been cracked in every possible spot."

"What happened!" cried June while Spica took one look at the arm and began to throw up from the various bones sticking out.

"June, I don't have time. Find some cloth, rip it into strips. Shun, grab some empty shell casings from. Mr. V, Spica make sure there isn't anyone outside. Go get some air and drink water." he spoke as he took his chain and transformed it into a surgeon's knife.

Shun nodded as the others went off to the bodyguard. He rushed to his side and picked up the empty shells returned to see the Master making cuts into her arm. "You're not going to chop her arm off?" he asked as he handed them to him.

The Master took his hand and broke a bit of the tip. "No, I'm just going to repair it enough so it won't have to be amputated," he said as he heated the metal to a bright color for sterilization before turning them into a handful of pins and screws. He gazed at the damage. "Cass, turn away," he waited for her to turn away before he numbed the area and began to make careful cuts, at light speed, before he began to set the bones back into place with the pins and screws.

"I couldn't even touch him," she muttered as her head rested on the dark sand.

"Don't worry about it," he spoke as he looked down and before his hand hovered over her arm, sealing the cuts and reduced the pain quite a bit. He grabbed more shells and transformed them into a long rod before tying it against her arm. "Don't use it to fight. Your bones are still broken and fragmented and this is only a temporary solution, until you can get some proper treatment at Sanctuary." He helped her up to her feet before escorting her to a rock.

She touched it, cringed a little bit, but thankful to see it looking normal once more. Open fractures were complicated, even for the Golden Touch, but she could attribute Albiore's knowledge in broken bones and how to fix them to the three years he spent in the Taurus Temple. "I wish, I could've… hit him just once…" she muttered. "Al, what about your arm?" Her eyes gazed at the slightly darker color of his hand.

He sighed. "The effects haven't kicked in, so I'll be fighting at a hundred percent." He leaned down to her ear eying the children as they tended to the sick Spica. "I'll just have to beat him fast enough before they affect me. If not, I'll have to get creative." He gave her a quick kiss on the ear before the children could look at them. He hurried toward Mr. V as he stood at the opening. He stopped and turned his head. "How have been the attacks?"

Mr. V pointed outward. "Sparse. Unfortunately," he pointed at the spots of the bodies, "I think they are checking my range of attack. The only ones I've killed were simple pirates, but I've seen some in some in full gear who have been dodging my shots. The best I've done was wound a man's shoulder. They retreated when they saw you. These men looked well trained."

Daidalos could see concern and hear the weariness in his eyes and voice. Mr. V couldn't hold the front forever and even though Cass was back, her defensive net, though strong was only meant to protect her and not five other people. His fear was that they'd try another attack similar to the oil attack. Whoever they were dealing with knew that oil would drip through and stick on their weapons. The difference was that they were at the Labyrinth now. "Shun come over here," he called for the boy.

Shun heard his teacher and rushed over. "Master, do you need anything else?"

The Cepheus Saint knelt down. "I do. Shun, I have a favor to ask." He looked around and brought his forehead to the child and messaged him his concerns.

Shun's eyes widened. "Master, but… I…" he couldn't believe it. His teacher was telling him to take his test early if necessary. "But Master…"

"Shun, if the men are as good as Mr. V says they are, then you all can't move forward. Everyone is cornered here. This is a weakness… remember what we talked about if there is a weakness?" he asked as he squeezed Shun's shoulders while staring hard at him.

Shun nodded, "yes… if I have a weakness, I must turn it into a strength." He then nodded his head. "But that's not what I'm worried about. If that's what it takes to help my friends, I'll do it. But what about you, you sound like you won't return!"

He sighed. "Shun, we're just planning ahead. They're simple pirates and they got lucky with Saint Cassandra," the Master lied. "If I am back before they attack, I will relieve Mr. V of his duty here. If I return after, I will shake your hand and congratulate you for earning your Defensive Circle End and afterwards, I will use it to chain your feet together for a week in retribution for you leaving your Offensive Triangle End back at the Rendezvous."

Shun smiled embarrassed at what he did, but glad to hear the Master's terrible dry sense of humor on him. "Master, are you going to let them swim away like the others?"

He wished he could take their ammo and watch them run away with their tail between their legs. "These pirates are a little stronger. If I have a choice, I will… let them swim away. After all, most pirates are just fishermen and young men just trying to find ways of earning money. But, Shun, don't worry about me. Just remember, if you must take your test, the others can't help you on answers. But, I don't have to tell you not to cheat; you have more than enough integrity to do so." In truth, the Master was more worried at how Cassiopeia will act with Shun having four others in tow, and as long as they don't do anything, they will be okay. "Remember, don't give up, trust your instincts, and good luck, Shun." He spoke as he blinked away.

Shun looked down and grabbed his pendant underneath his trainer. He hoped he won't have to do his test, but he should go and pray now while it's still quiet. He found a small corner in the old ruins. He took his hands and created a floating ball of cosmos and pulled out his Silver Star Pendant. "Dear God, please watch over my brother at the orphanage and the others as well. Watch over Mommy in Heaven and thank her for the lovely Shooting Stars, even if their timing is a little poor and inconvenient, and bless Daddy, where-ever-he may be, my Sister Pandora, where-ever-she-may-be, Ikki on Death Queen Island. Watch over Hyoga, Issac, their Bear Trainer and all their bears in Siberia. They will need lots of love with their Master gone. Bless, the Crystal Saint in Elysium, whom Master says is not a traitor despite his tombstone saying so, bless Saint Milo, I'm sure he didn't mean to kill the Crystal Saint on purpose, Bless Mr. Ptolemy in Doggy Heaven, Bless all the pirates who are dead now. I know they are pirates and are trying to kill and steal from us, but I'm sure they did enough good things to be able to go to heaven too. Please keep watching me, June, Spica, Master Daidalos, Saint Cassandra, Matsuda and Mr. V. I hope I won't have to do my test, but if I do, please let me do well. I know studied hard and paid attention to Master Daidalos lectures no matter how boring they were. Yours Ever, Amen."

Shun gave his pendant a kiss before allowing his ball of cosmos to extinguish.

Not too far from a cliff, a Japanese man watched the blue streak of light. He pressed his body hard against the large rock hoping that the Saint doesn't see him. Over the past years he had been watching, this place from a boat with his three Somalian fishermen. He had been calculating their movement, using information from Mr. Matsuda Ido. He had been studying when they leave the island, how they left the island and their responses to any attacks in general. So far, he's heard that several pirates and two of their men had infiltrated the Star Dust while all attempts to get the Andromeda Cloth had been a failure. However, unlike that Cloth, the ones that had been documented in the Labyrinth had no form of protection. If he could get those, the mission can be declared a complete success.

**O|========================JAPAN (SIX MONTHS EARLIER)============================|O**

Mitsumasa Kido quietly read over the final draft of the plans. The Japanese Man and Dr. Asamori quietly sat next to him, equally anxious over the world's most powerful man's thoughts. "Excellent work, Mr. Tobita."

Mr. Tobita humbled bowed, "Thank you, Mr. Kido. I have put endless hours into this."

Mr. Kido nodded. "I hope your wife and your three sons aren't complaining."

"They'll be fine. Daichi, Sho and Ushio are so busy with sports and video games that I doubt they noticed." He laughed as Mr. Tobita relaxed back.

The businessman nodded coughing quite a bit. "Although, are you sure this will succeed? One Saint, can devastate Armies. In fact, many so called disasters, including one here in Japan have been discovered to have been caused by the power of Saints."

The Japanese man grinned. "Mr. Kido are you familiar with the Thirty Six Stratagems?"

The old man nodded. "Know them, I memorized them!" The Thirty Six Strategems were based on either The Art of War, or the wisdom of Zhuge Liang.

"Very good, then let me summarize the plan through them. Number 16…

_To Catch Something, First Set it Free: _The Cepheus Saint cares deeply about the sailor. If we kill him, we would only anger him or possibly not draw him out at all. We will wound the sailor enough and force him to call for help. We will then follow up with Number 18 which is…

To Capture the Bandits, capture their Leader: We will kill the Cepheus Saint, thus leaving nothing but children on the island as well as one other Saint. With Strategem Number 28…

_Lure them onto the Roof, then take away the Ladder:_ We will send the pirates from the South first. Based on intelligence, they will retreat to the section on the island they call the Rendezvous. Once they are on their way, we will send the pirates from the West side of the island. They will be desperate to reach this Rendezvous but will be attacked from two sides. Before they can reach there, we will take the Rondezvous and now they are cornered from three sides. Even if they are fast, they cannot possibly avoid gunfire and explosives from three sides. We've conducted simulations that if the pirates fire from all directions, they cannot outrun the bullets. They would either have to be struck head on or somehow have a way to fire back. Based on our research, we know that Saints would never wield a gun. They have too much pride. But in case they survive, we have a back-up plan which is a combination of stratagems 3 and 9…

_Kill with a Borrowed Knife:_ The pirates are too desperate for the riches and treasure.

_Observe the Fire from the Opposite Shore:_ If the pirates do happen to get some stardust and Cloths, we will grant them their reward. With all the constant fighting, even the Saints will grow tired. The weapons we give them will be strong and powerful that even a Saint would feel through their Cloths. Once the pirates are almost dead, and the Saint and or children are tired, my specialized team will come in. Using the anti-Saint technology that Dr. Asamori has created for the Steel Saint project we will wipe them off and easily collect all three objects with no further resistance whatsoever."

**O|========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND============================|O**

Mr. Tobita looked down. He spotted a few of his other men ready to move out, two of them holding the other anti-Saint machines from the Steel Saint project. He took out an experimental white glove with a machine attached to it. It was a part of the experimental Earth Steel Saint weapon and pressed the button. He smiled as he watched the earth tremble causing Mr. V to fall on his hands and knees behind his rock. He marveled at the wonderful technology. As the area trembled down below, he returning his attention back to his rifle. He looked through his scope. To think, that all the problems that occurred in their plan because of minimum wage security guard. He watched the man on his hands and knees as he pointed his rifle downwards. "So long, Mr. Valentine, thank you for all your years of carrying Miss Saori's bags and attending her tea parties but your services are no longer required." He pulled the trigger watching the bullet strike the bodyguard in the shoulder.

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Four: A Better World**

**Chapter 27: Betrayal! The Labyrinth of the Queen!**

**O================================================================================O**

_"Garuda Flap!" Aiacos wings came forward. Steel-piercing streams of winds cut forward toward the Silver Saint. _

_Daidalos threw up a Rolling Defense, while holding his hand in front of his eyes to protect them from the sands that clouded the air, before he watched the black shadow flash inside the barrier. Aiacos appeared inside. Daidalos dropped his technique and side stopped the following uppercut before leaping back a few steps. "He uses air in his techniques," he thought as the Judge, threw several jabs and punches. "This isn't good. I thought with how bulky his outfit appeared, he'd rely on strength and I can dodge easier," he thought as his hand reached down and grasped Aiacos' hand and punched forward into the Surplice straight for the heart. His fist smashed forward with a loud sonic burst following after. Daidalos grimaced before he pulled back. He looked down at his gauntlet. The center had a large crack. _

_"You're making me regret wasting my precious time, Saint of Cepheus. And here I thought that after you disarmed my fellow Judge, you were actually worth taking the time to put on my Surplice and the honor of having a one on one duel with one of Lord Hades' Elite." " Aiacos took his hand and brushed off the dust caused by the breaking of Daidalos' Cloth, "pathetic." _

_The Argentinean stared at him as he maintained his defensive stance. Even if his body hadn't felt the effect of the Curse, Aiacos' Surplice was still a level higher than his own Cloth. Not only that but it covered nearly every part of the Judge's body. The only section that wasn't is the crotch, inner thighs and the upper part of his arms. If he couldn't end this __quickly__, he was going to have to do it __efficiently__. Fewer techniques, more dodging, and a touch of trash talk. "You're disappointed? Think about me? I thought with Hades losing the last war, his standards in Judges would've gone up a little bit. Instead I felled a Judge in one move, and the other couldn't hit worth a shit." He pulled part of his broken gauntlet off. "Do you see this?" He revealed his swollen hand. "Behold the work that a mentally challenged little girl can do that one of Hades' __Elite__ could not!"_

_Aiacos gritted his teeth as charged forward. Daidalos side stepped and began dodge the flurry of swift kicks and punches, each one causing the island to quake._

**O|========================OUTSIDE THE LABYRINTH============================|O**

Red blood sprayed from his chest as Valentine grabbed his upper left shoulder as the force pushed him down to the ground. Valentine's eyes turned toward his rifle. His hand reached down only for a bullet to strike his palm.

"MR. V!" cried Spica as he and the others ran over.

"STOP!" Valentine shouted. He looked around. "He's using me as bait." Valentine's eye caught the tiny rifle end in the rocks on a high cliff. His hand grasped the spurting blood coming from his shoulder. He stared at the gun as it lay there in front. He turned his head only for another bullet to fire at the trigger section. "He's in the rocks at the cliff," he whispered before he leaned his forehead against the ground for a brief moment before raising his head back up.

Matsuda took his camera and raised it up. His eye turned toward the low battery light before gazing through the viewer. "There are a few men out there." He gazed at the small device that one was holding and knew exactly what it was. "They are well armed and some mysterious devices with them." He struggled to think of what to say without raising any suspicion over him and Mr. V. "They look fairly elite. I don't think they are pirates."

Cass looked over at the man. "We can't let him lay there. That wound looks like it struck a major vein. Spica, give me your ax. We'll use it to distract them. I'll use my net for additional cover, and June, use your whip and get Mr. V to safety. Is that clear?"

Spica looked at his weapon. "Saint Cassandra, let me use it." The boy turned up. "You're arm is in bad shape." He bowed his head, "I've been training for this. If you focus on protecting me, I'll do the rest."

She nodded at the boy's courage. "Alright. I will defend from the sniper and you will attack from the front." Cass turned her head. "Shun," she waited for him to raise his head. "Go get the left over bandages in the back. The faster we treat, Mr. Valentine, the better off he'll be." Cassandra used her free hand and pulled her skirt free. She knelt down for the boy to grab her shoulders before piggy backing from behind. She took one moment to ensure that June was prepared before she blurred over at Mach 2 speed.

Cass stopped at the front of the entrance. She used her good hand and held her net, repelling the bullets from side to side. Spica leapt from her back and landed on his feet. His light blue eyes gazed at the man as he held the rifle. The boy swallowed hard, as he gathered his strength and courage into his weapon. "BOOTES BASH!" He cried as he smashed it into the red sand. A sonic blast of cosmos followed, blinding the men and removing a thick layer of the old bloodstained sand.

Cass knelt down and picked him up before holding her net to protect the two. She leapt backwards protecting the boy as they returned back into the safety of the Coliseum.

Inside, Mr. V laid safely on the ground with June and Matsuda opening his uniform to reveal the wound. His eyes widened as a black object was tossed to them. "Grenade!"

Cass turned, wrapped her net around it and fell upon the weapon. Her body lifted up as the object exploded beneath her in the barrier before she rolled off and opened the net, revealing a pile of smoke before she crawled up to the man to look at the wound itself.

Shun stared as the man simply gazed at the ceiling while she examined the blood that came out. "Is he going to be okay?" he asked as she began to apply some bandages.

"The good news is that the bullet didn't strike any important valves to the heart nor the lung." She looked at it, "June, there is a small powder that was inside the medical kit that your teacher brought in. Bring it here." She looked up as the girl did so. She opened it up and poured it straight in. "Mr. V, this is some QuickClot, this should stop the bleeding," she grabbed the bandages from Shun and pushed against the wound.

**TAT TAT TAT!**

The group ducked as bullets shot at them. To their horror, the men were running up closer.

"Shun, keep pressing this!" Cass commanded as she got up. "CASTING NET!" she called out as she threw it out blocking the bullets before using her Trident Chain End and shot it around the obstacle at one of the men.

To their shock, the man pulled out a blue gloved hand with a white disk at the end of it. He pressed the button and watched as waves appeared around repelling the Trident and the net. Shun and the others cringed as the waves surrounded the place. Cass clenched her teeth as she leapt forward and shoulder smashed the man.

The other soldier quickly pointed his gun at the children and unleashed a wave of bullets. Cass leapt down and held her net, shielding the others from the blows. The two men retreated back.

Shun sat back up as his hand continued to press down on the bullet wound.

Spica rubbed his temples. "What was that? It felt like my eardrums were going to blow up!"

Matsuda's eyes widened hard. "It's anti-Saint Technology. That weapon is for the experimental Marine Cloth for the Steel Saint project. It creates Sound Waves. The earthquake we felt earlier was probably from the Land Cloth. They even have another for the Sky Cloth that can absorb attacks."

Everyone began to stare in shock at the sudden revelation. June was the first to speak? "What's a Steel Saint? I've never heard of such thing."

The Cameraman sighed. If he didn't tell them, they won't be able to fight back. If he's vague enough, than perhaps no one will suspect anything. "A group is trying to make their own version of Saints. I've heard about it when I was researching this place. The weapons they are trying to create require no cosmos and have various technologies that are specifically made to counter Saint Techniques as well as create their own army of… Saints." He could see the fear in everyone. "Look, from what I've heard, it's no different than body armor…."

"Are they insane! One Saint alone can destroy entire cities! It will change war itself! The world was nearly destroyed two hundred years ago back when there were only eighty eight Saints and a hundred eight Specters. What will become of this place if every country has their very own Army of them and using them against other countries!" Cass rasped.

Valentine shifted his eyes. "Then the world will end. The human race will destroy itself with the very type of people that had sworn to protect them," he spoke. "The only way the Earth won't be destroyed is if there were no more humans, or if someone guided them, holding their hand before they doom themselves."

June leaned down. "Mr. V. You shouldn't say such things," she knelt to his ear and lifted her mask to whisper in his ear, "you sound like a Specter."

"I apologize," he lied, just as the ruins began to shake before the men came up once more.

Cass leapt up and used her to protect the others, "go! Get Mr. V out of there!" she gasped in horror as the one with the sound waves unleashed them, causing her eyes to lose focus. She gritted her teeth as she tossed it aside and moved at Mach Two and punched the man through his midsection. She turned to the other, only for the man to pull out a red glove with a strange vacuum on the front. He pressed the button, causing her cosmos to be absorbed into it before he pressed another sending her flying back to the others.

The dying man on the ground took his gun and unleashed a spray of bullets. Shun was helping Matsuda and June evacuate Mr. V. "EEP!" He squeaked as he felt something nip him in his behind as he continued to carry the man past the old prison bars and cages before reaching the end.

Spica turned his head and gazed upon Shun's bum in a not-so-gay way. "Holy shit, Shun, you got shot in the ass!"

**O|========================SOMEWHERE IN THE DESERT============================|O**

Aiacos' knee came up and attempted to slam the Silver into his chest.

Daidalos' blinked backwards and proceeded to parry another combination of punches. He took his hand and caught both of Aiacos fists.

The Judge narrowed his eyes. "GARUDA FLAP!" He cried as he pulled his hands back and sent the Silver Saint flying into the air and knocking his head piece off. Aiacos' foot reached out and marked an X upon the sand. "3, 2, 1!"

The King struck the ground, creating a large crater in the center of the island.

Aiacos raised an amusing brow as he watched the man raise his body up. "What are you doing?" He flew down into the hole, "I've made your grave, you're supposed to stay on it!" he shouted as he began to rapidly stomp on Daidalos' back. STOMP…STOMP…STOMP…STOMP…

**O|========================OUTSIDE THE LABYRINTH============================|O**

Shun sighed as he lied down on the ground with his pants down. "Thank you for doing this, Matsuda." He said as the cameraman man applied the cold alcohol on his right cheek. Even though he was wounded, he didn't want any of the girls or Spica to gaze at his bum no matter how cute the nurses called it back at the orphanage. He felt several bandages being taped upon the spot before he got the okay to pull his trousers up. He turned toward him, gazing at his tired face. "Don't worry Matsuda, we'll make sure you and Mr. V are safe from those pirates." He said as he hugged the man.

Matsuda looked down. Truthfully, he wasn't sure if he would be safe even if he did survive. He reached over and reciprocated the boy's hug. "Shun, I heard you praying earlier… thank you for praying for me."

Shun smiled. "Oh, no one was supposed to hear my prayers. But if you like my praying, I'll make sure to include you in all my prayers from now on!"

Matsuda nodded. "That would be nice," he spoke as Cass carried the three Cloth Boxes of Bootes and Pisces Austrinus with June following afterwards with the Chameleon Cloth Box.

"We managed to get the Cloths before them." June spoke as she dropped her heavy load, "but they're getting closer. They even replaced the one man with…" suddenly the cavern shook causing dust to drop down from the old ceiling. "We can't stay here! It's too unstable." June cried as she watched Mr. V, now shirtless with a large bloody bandage across his chest and shoulder on his left side crawl out of the way of falling pillar.

Shun turned his head toward the ground as he relayed the message the Master gave him. "Master Daidalos says that the Labyrinth is made up of solid igneous rock. He said that it would provide protection against explosives." He looked toward it. "The traps can even stop the pursuers, just like it has when the rioters were going after the Queen." He looked around as the others nodded at the solution proposed. He turned around as Cassandra stood there silently. "What do you think, Saint Cassandra? Master told me it is my choice to take it early if I want to." He watched as suddenly the meshed eye slots had a small glow to them.

"_Is that so, Trainee Shun Amamiya?_" she folded her arms and approached him. "_Did he tell you that it is one way? I bet he left that out._"

Shun was surprised by her sudden change of tone. "No, actually he said he knew that. But he said that it's too risky for us to get out of here. Not all of us will make it if we try to get out of here, but there is a good chance if I do this." He shook his head, "I don't want any of us to die or get anymore…"

Suddenly, she took her hand and smacked him across the face. _"Silence! Did you see what happened when that…" _she pointed toward June and the Chameleon Cloth, _"…thing tried to save everyone! She condemned us all to die! Had she left all alone, the worst that would happen is one less Princess and the island in ruins. However, we would've still been able to rebuild and continue to rule! Instead everything will die. That is what the Saint of Cepheus did not mention! He knows that..."_

June stared in horror as she rushed in between Shun and the Saint of Cassiopeia. "He said he wants to take it!" suddenly, the Saint grabbed her by the neck and lifted June up. June coughed as the woman's nails dug into her neck with the heavy Chameleon Cloth pulling down. Still the girl grasped the fingers and pulled them apart, "You must… administrate….it!" She turned her head toward him, "Shun demand to," She coughed as blood began to flow from her neck, "demand to…take it!"

Shun rubbed his bleeding face, still shocked at the turn of her behavior. "LET HER GO! I'M GOING TO TAKE THE TEST!"

The Queen looked at the girl and chucked her aside like a piece of trash. June fell to the ground as the Chameleon Cloth, eye-cups and all scattered all over the place. Spica and Shun rushed to her side as she grasped her bloody bruised neck. _"Very well, Trainee June."_ She marched over toward the side of the wall and pulled it off to reveal a mask on the other side.

"June, what's wrong with Saint Cassandra? Why is she being so mean?" asked Shun. He touched the side, of his face, confused why the one who always seemed so kind and was always treating them could hurt him as such.

June turned her head. She couldn't risk getting the others hurt, and they still needed to get to safety. "Shun, we won't help you on your test. You focus on that, we'll follow behind," she spoke as she stared at the Queen as she coated the mask for Shun.

The Queen turned to the others as the mesh underneath continued to glow. _"If any of you whisper, hint in anyway. I will personally chop you up and feed you to my pet._ _If Trainee Shun Amamiya chooses wrong in any way, you all must share the same fate. If any of you back track during the test, you forfeit your right to come along and will be dealt as you truly are… trespassers_." She hands the mask to him.

Shun looked at the face. He turned it around, staring at the sad looking face on the other side. He needed the mask in order to see the questions. He turned to the others as he placed it on. He felt the mysterious powder adhere to his face. He tried to adjust it, only for it pulled his skin. Suddenly, his head felt dizzy before he went down on one knee. A headache came about but he tried to dismiss it. He wavered a bit as he approached the wall, hearing his friends following afterwards. He turned to his sides to see June, Spica on one side with Matsuda and Mr. V on the other. He turned his head and gasped at the first question.

"_The Mask you wear is covered in Lemurian Glue, while nontoxic to them; it is very deadly for humans. In ten minutes, you will begin to lose your five senses, and in five more you shall die. At the end of the test are the antidote and the Defensive Circle Chain End. If you are a coward, take the left path and throw yourself into the lava. If you wish to live and continue the Path of the Andromeda Cloth, travel right." _

Shun gasped as he struggled to focus on the blurry words.

Spica turned to June. "June, do you know what it says?"

June shook her head. "No, but Spica, just trust in Shun to complete the test," she muttered as the group turned to the Saint of Cassiopeia cackling loudly at Shun's reaction.

**O|========================THE UNDERWORLD============================|O**

"Lady Pandora, I've brought him!" cried Bennu Takato as he flew through the portal and into the Guiddecca Palace. Inside, Balrog Rune, Minos' subordinate waited beside Pandora as the Bennu Specter came in and laid the Judge down. Immediately, Takato pulled off his goggles, cut his hand and began the process of reattaching his arms while humming a small tune. "_The left arm's connected to the… shoulder bone. Doot doot doot…."_

Minos turned his weary head. "Takato, for the love Hades…" he muttered.

The Specter looked up as he was allowing his hand to bleed. "Sorry, Sir," he chimed before continuing to align the limb into place.

Pandora turned her head downwards watching as Rune placed a hand on his Master's forehead in comfort. "Minos, our King sends his deepest sympathies. If he would've known that one as mighty as yourself would befall such a pitiful fate, he would've never dreamed as to put you in such a duty. Please, speak the name of the Saint who has performed this cruel act, and we shall see he be placed in the deepest level of Tarturus."

Minos looked up, "to hear the King's compassion for my well being sooths the scars in my heart. As of now, Aiacos duels the cowardly man responsible. He is the Saint of Cepheus on Andromeda Island and I feel that he will soon know the frozen waters of…"

"WHAT!" gasped Pandora, interrupting the Judge. "You were fighting with him? You can't! Do you even know who he is?"

**O|========================OUTSIDE THE LABYRINTH============================|O**

Mr. Tobita and several other men stared at the empty slots.

"Looks like they took the Cloths, Sir," spoke one soldier as he came up to the Chameleon slot and gazed at the wall painting behind it.

The Japanese man turned to the ground at the spurts of blood. He took his hand and gestured over while pulling out his rifle. He pointed downwards and began to trail the small drops of red, following it down the path. "This way, according to intelligence, this is a one way."

"Good, that bitch killed Hajime," spoke one soldier as he recalled the moment earlier. He was standing there firing and the next moment, Hajime got his stomach got punched out. "I haven't seen any bodies. I know we got a couple of them. If they are carrying their wounded, they shouldn't be too far away."

Mr. Tobita looked around. "Everyone," he turned around and faced the group of seven. "I know it's been a long night, but stay on your guard. There hasn't been too much information other than them calling this place an _oven _and it has traps." He looked over as one raised their hand. "Go ahead."

The man took a step up. "Why do they call it an oven?" He asked as he placed a finger against his face, rubbing the chamaflauge paint a little bit.

"Some stupid shit about Le-mur-fuck-wads and baking Cloths. Don't worry about it. If they are crawling through it, we can too. Stay on your guards, watch for the traps, so we can get home with something. Let's move out." Spoke Mr. Tobita as the squad headed down the prison chambers.

**O|========================SOMEWHERE IN THE DESERT============================|O**

Daidalos twisted his body away from Aiacos' foot before leaping out of the twelve foot diameter of the crater. He turned to his Cloth to gage the damage, feeling several small cracks lined all over the place while Aiacos' still appeared untouched. He gritted his teeth as he turned to his arm, as he began to feel the curse crawling inside his veins.

"Where is your _bite_that you had earlier… hmm?" Aiacos pestered as he folded his arms. "You took pride in your accomplishment… perhaps our fight now shows that you best him based on surprise and luck? Behold, once you're thrown into a duel where such aspects play no part in victory your lack of a fighting prowess becomes quite apparent." The Judge than heard a slight chuckle coming from the battered man. "What's so funny?"

Daidalos looked up. "I just find it a little funny that you'd be so arrogant to say such a thing. There you are, bragging about how well you are doing when the truth is that I've broke my family's creed just to become a Saint. I think of nothing but fighting or how my students can improve their technique. Unlike Saints who must fight and perfect their mind and bodies to either earn the right to wear their Cloths or build it up over time, Specters are simply those who are destined and receive those abilities as soon as they put on their Surplice for the first time."

"Your point?"

Daidalos tucked the stray blond hairs in front of his eyes behind his ear, as he prepared to add a little more trash talk. "The only way you earned that Surplice is by having a pulse. Just like your friend, you would've been long killed by me if you weren't wearing…."

"Oh please, Garuda Flap!" He waved his arms half heartedly as he again sent the Cepheus Saint into the sky. "Enjoy more time to think about fighting in the stratosphere." He spoke as he drew another X into the sand with his foot. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot waiting. Suddenly, a cut appeared in the dimensional fabric appeared, before a chain came out. It snagged Aiacos by his arms before Daidalos reappeared and slammed his feet into the Judge's shoulders breaking them before leap-frogging behind and round housing the back of his wings, cracking them with the force popping Aiacos' helmet off onto the ground.

The Judge spun around, "I can't believe it! He wanted me to use my attack! He used the power and momentum and combined it with his own to damage my armor!" he muttered to himself before looked at the Saint. He watched as the man clutched his arm and sweating hard. "Ah, that's right, he was cursed earlier," he spoke out loud. "And to think, for a moment I thought I was afraid I'd have to put actual effort into this!" Aiacos threw his hands out and snapped the chains around his arms.

**O|========================LABYRINTH============================|O**

Shun grabbed his head as he struggled to focus. He stared at the floor in front of him. It seemed like every part of the floor was a recession. He took his foot and tapped the board before pulling away. A large spear stuck straight up slid straight up causing his eyes to widen. He turned around gazing as the others were navigating in the spots where he was at.

June turned her head at Shun as he waited there. "Shun! Keep going!" She hugged the side.

Shun nodded as he reached the third question. He looked up and sighed. It was just like the last question prior hand.

If you wish to give up, take the left path and throw yourself in the lava. If not, proceed to the next trap laden area.

"(This way, watch out.)" Spoke a Japanese voice from far away.

Shun turned his head toward the Saint of Cassiopeia, "Saint Cassandra, please, can you put a net or something?"

Instead he heard nothing but laughter._ "Why? It adds a little more challenge to what you and your friends called a piece of cake test? If the glue doesn't kill you, the traps will, and if not the traps, the men behind will catch up and finish you all off._" The Queen folded her arms, _"it's almost fitting and nostalgic."_ She reached over and touched Shun's neck, her hands were ice cold as if she was nothing more than a doll. "Despite your fear, your pulse is slowing down. You've wasted four minutes on the first two questions. Remember, you will not die for another eleven minutes. But it doesn't matter, for you will have no sight to see the answers in six," she grabbed him by the trainer and dragged him over to the pit of lava. _"Are you sick of my test? Why not take the easy way out?"_ She laughed.

Shun could smell the smoke of his boots as the leather began to dry up. He shook his head no before he swung out of her grasp and hurried down the hall. He looked down at the panels on the ground. He needed to hurry up. All this time, he kept on turning back to make sure everyone was okay, costing him so much time. He moved forward, side stepping the odd looking panels. He wanted to shout back at them, but if he did that the men farther down will hear them and they'll be able to catch up.

Shun reached the other side and turned around as the others just now entered it. "Everyone, just hurry up and avoid the odd ones that look a little discolored." His breathing quickened as he waited a little bit for the others in the group to follow.

Spica gestured for the others. "Matsuda, come on, Shun stepped there, its fine."

"I'm trying," he swallowed hard as he attempted to stretch his foot to the spot that the boy was pointing too.

June turned around and gave a thumb up trying to encourage the cameraman, "come on, Matsuda, you're doing well for a civilian, but we have to hurry before they catch…" before she could finish a bullet passed through the air. "Hurry, guys!" she clapped on the safe side of the hallway.

Shun hurried over to the next question and gasped at the first real question he had..

_In the ranks of Athena, which group has maintained their name since the Holy War with Poseidon? Take the right path if the answer is the Silvers. Take the left path if the answer is the Golds._

Shun turned to both sides as the others followed behind.

"Why are both sides lava?" asked Spica as he stared at both paths as smoke filled both paths with the red liquid flowing beneath.

_"Perhaps Trainee Shun Amamiya, was going the wrong way the entire time?"_ spoke the Saint of Cassiopeia as she stood there listening to the melody of men shouting from a distance?

Even June felt nervous. "Shun what were the questions that you answered?"

"_SILENCE_!" Suddenly the Queen released her trident at June. The girl quickly took out her whip and smacked it away before it could strike.

Shun turned to the others. All he had been asked was if he wanted to give up and he certainly wasn't going to do that. Shun looked at both sides. "Listen to the tiny voice…" he muttered recalling the wisdom that his teacher spoke of. He knew that every choice he had taken was correct. "The Gold Saints were called Zodiac Knights in the beginning, while the Silver Saints were called Silvers because they were international slaves who worked in the Silver Mines in Greece." He sighed as he turned away from the right side and toward the left path. "Follow me!" Shun rushed toward the left and jumped off into the smoke and warm red fluid.

He forced his eyes to stay open as he passed through the warm smoke, until he landed in the tepid fluid. To his surprise, while it was warm, it wasn't lava at all. Soon afterwards, a flurry of other bodies dropped down to into the pool of orange. Mr. V raised his head, his silver hair, now dyed to that of a carrot. Matsuda kept his camera up, June wrung her hair, while Spica, the short eight year old simply plunged beneath the surface before swimming to the top, spitting the stuff out. "Ack nasty! It tastes like orange kool-aid without any sugar."

June waved her finger, "Well, be glad it's not hot lava!" she said as she followed Shun up the ladder to reach the next question. She turned her head as Shun stood there shocked. "Shun, what's the matter?"

Shun stood there amazed. "You all… really did follow me?" he muttered.

June placed her hands on her hips. "Shun, do you understand. You're the leader. We're going to follow you and whatever you do, you are correct. Have faith in yourself, okay?"

It was such a weird sensation; regardless if he was wrong or not, everyone jumped into the lava without any regard to their own safety. He had always followed everyone else and did what he was told. He was told to trust the Master or whoever was in charge. Now in a way, he was in charge. He felt a boost of self confidence as he raised his hand to the others and gestured them to follow toward the ladder to the next question. Perhaps he may not survive this, but he was determined to make sure his friends get as far as they can away from the men following afterwards.

**O|========================SOMEWHERE IN THE DESERT============================|O**

Aiacos attempted to dodge the next punch of Daidalos only for the Saint to anticipate and strike him with his fist, cracking the right upper part of his armor even more. Aiacos filled his fist with the dark spectral energies and blasted it straight at the Cepheus' Saint's face.

Daidalos dodged it, feeling the air brush past the lobe his ear and burning some of his hair. He punched once more, finally breaking the rest of Aiacos' right shoulder pad, revealing the black body suit he was wearing earlier.

"Galactica Illusion!" he shouted.

A sharp gust of razor winds blasted in front of him. Daidalos immediately leapt back. Ominous eyes stared at him back at him as the Judge summoned the deadly cosmic streams from the strange dimension. With his chains scattered, he looked down toward the ground. He quickly raised his hands, using the air around to form a barrier around himself feeling the cosmic streams penetrate in certain spots, cutting his face and exposed parts of his body where his Cloth had broken off. He spread his legs to create more stability while ignoring the curse in his arm. Suddenly, a bitter taste filled his mouth as he felt something crawling around his throat. He spat it out as he stared hard at the approaching Judge.

Aiacos simply strut forward the eyes from the other dimension blinked wildly as he forced the effects to press as hard he could. A smile curled around his lips as he the dark energies surrounded and pounded down on the man with delicious streaks of blood showing up from time to time. "Well, Silver Saint Daidalos of the Army of Athena, Golden Ranked… I will be honest. You have proven to be an interesting diversion. After years of being undercover, it was nice to fight again. I will always remember you as my first opponent in this Holy War. After this, I look forward to slaughtering the rest of your fellow…"

Suddenly a streak of blue light shot out from the top. Daidalos reappeared on the other side. "You almost got me there, but you forget that in every hurricane, there is always an eye in which to escape from. Now that I have gathered all the winds you've attacked at me, feel the effects of your own attack with that of my own!" his hands glowed as the dark cylinder of air began to turn dark blue. The bottom narrowed downwards transforming into a mini tornado that he promptly sent back at the Judge.

Aiacos screamed as sand and sharp cosmic streams sliced at his body, cracking his Surplice even more. He flew up in to the sky and hovered above, "Damn you, why won't you just die!" the Judge cried. Aiacos threw his hands into his hair. "This should've been an easy fight? He throws my techniques back at me! I can't fight him in hand to hand combat!" He gritted his teeth. "He should be dead! I refuse to die at the hands of some second rate soldier…." He thought.

Daidalos struggled to stay in his stance. He looked at the various cuts all over his body. Along his arm, dark blue drops were falling along with his blood. He looked up into the air as the man floated in the air. He looked at his hand. The curse had advanced a long time ago. He can feel it circulating through his body. If he doesn't finish this fight, he will do what he said. He will kill Cass. He will kill the children and the others. He must finish this fight soon and he must win. "I'm a dead man." He thought as he looked down at his arm. He picked up a broken length of chain and transformed it into a basic dagger similar to the ones he used to make back in the House of Taurus. "Too much cosmos and I may lose consciousness," he thought as he watched Aiacos fly down to the ground. He had one last move, and he must make it count.

He took the dagger and tilted it, flashing its silver blade into the Garuda's eyes, taunting him for one last strike.

The Judge flew to the ground with his hands smugly crossed. He examined the man. His Cloth was cracked so badly that it was barely holding on to his body. He could see it in his eyes, that the Saint was about ready fall over and die. He can see that the Saint wishes to die fighting and not from some curse; a desire that he will gladly fulfill. Aiacos charged forward at the speed of light, watching the man doing the same with his last bit of strength. Aiacos raised his right hand aiming it straight for the Saint's heart only for the man to dodge, causing it to penetrate into his right side.

For a moment the two stared at each other.

Aiacos looked down and smiled. His hand had gone straight in one way and out there while Daidalos had thrust the tiny dagger into Aiacos' right shoulder. "My blow is bigger," he spoke with the smug taste of victory in his voice.

The Argentinean turned his head and smiled back, "But mine actually hurts! THUNDER WAVE!" He shouted as the thousands of volts shot out from the tiny tip, through the main arteries and down into the Judge's heart.

Aiacos screamed as he felt the electricity coursing through his veins and circulating through his blood stream. He grabbed his heart as he felt it stop before falling down to the ground.

Daidalos fell to the ground. His body trembled as he struggled to stay conscious. He looked at the fallen Judge as he lay there, smoking coming out of his body. Daidalos knew that he could never completely break enough of Aiacos' Surplice to beat him. When he first struck Aiacos, he ended up hurting himself due to the handicap of the curse.

As he told Shun, if you have a weakness, find a way to transform it into a strength. Afterwards, he knew the only chance had at winning was to allow the curse to take over parts of his body, robbing it enough of his sense to be able to function and focusing his cosmos into one large internal attack while following a defense/counterattack strategy. But most importantly, he _had_ to win. Aiacos threatened his loved ones. When he heard how he was going go and kill everyone else, he didn't care where he drew his cosmos from, but must protect them. With those thoughts, it almost felt like there was no miracle he couldn't create. Almost as if Athena herself was supporting him.

Of course, there was the drawback that now he had no hope of curing himself of the curse with stardust anymore. He looked around. His sight was so blurry. The shooting stars look like sea foam in the sky, while his ears just couldn't stop ringing.

He wasn't sure how much he'll be able to continue before turned toward the direction of the labyrinth. He could barely walk. If he must, he will crawl. Maybe he'll get to see Shun earn his Circle Defense End?

A minute later, Bennu Takato appeared in the sky. "Ah Lord Aiacos!" he cried as he gazed at the fallen body that lay in the sand. He turned to the body and shook him before he took his feather and dropped his healing blood upon the Judge. He watched the man stir a little bit before he looked down. "Don't worry, Sir, I know the newer not-so-gay style of CPR!" he said as he pushed against the man's chest at intervals before the Judge opened his eyes.

Aiacos looked around as he clutched his chest. "Where is he?"

"Over the hill, Sir!" pointed Bennu Takato.

"Good, his head is mine!"

The Specter held up his hand. "Lord Aiacos, Lady Pandora told me to tell you that you are not to attack him any further, and you must return back to the Underworld for further treatment."

Aiacos turned his head, "what's so special about him?"

**O|========================LABYRINTH============================|O**

"Aaagh!" screamed the soldier as the spear that shot from the floor pinned him to the ceiling. The soldier screamed as his body began to slide down the pole before he fell to the ground. His hand struck another panel that caused a flurry of arrows shot from the wall and struck him silent.

The others looked down for a brief moment before continuing onwards.

Mr. Tobita and the others stared at the two paths of lava. "How did they get past this?" He muttered as he listened to the sounds of children up ahead. He pulled out his goggles and gazed at the two paths. First he tried the inferred mode but the smoke was interfering with the readings. He pressed the button for night vision and saw that both sides had a ladder that lead to an opening. "Kaede, Osamu, Shinji, you guys take the left path. Me, Ryuu, and Sora, we'll take the right." Mr. Tobita pointed a hook gun above the entrance to the next path. He pulled a little bit before he attached it to side and climbed upside down to the hole with the men following after.

Kaede looked to the left and did the same thing. He began to climb, down, quickening his pace, as he felt the instruments on his belt melt from the heat. He reached the other side while Osamu and Shinji began to climb down. Suddenly the rope began to singe. Kaede stuck his head through the hole. "Hurry!"

"We're trying!" cried Shinji.

***SNAP***

"OH MY GOD!" cried Osamu. "NO!" he screamed as the two men fell into the lava, before immediately combusting into a pile of flames.

Kaede brought his hand to his face before turning around. Suddenly a bright red light appeared with two golden eyes staring back. "AAAGGH!" He screamed as he fired his rifle, before a set of teeth came forward and grabbed him by the neck, and crushing his windpipe. The body fell lifelessly as the creature dragged it into its hole. The creature turned its head as the Queen appeared beside it. The creature looked up and nuzzled its head against his Master.

"What are you doing here? Do not waste your time with these intruders. I appreciate you protecting your Queen, but Trainee Shun Amamiya is almost to the end. You must be there if he gets it wrong," she whispered as she took a cloth and cleaned the blood at its lips.

The creature looked up and hurried down the hidden path.

**O|====================================================|O**

_The Golden Line is called this based over the fact that all twelve Original Gold Saints were Blond Haired, Blue Eyed and of Greek/Italian descent. Go left if true, go right if false._

Shun stared at the question as his body began to feel numb, his face sweated hard. "I don't…uh…" he turned to the others and heard the men approaching. He only had a couple of minutes before his senses will go out. "The… Golden Line…" He thought hard. The questions were getting trickery. The Master said that it was written as such, but he mentioned that historians proved that all Gold Saints were in fact Greek or Italian. "Let's go right." He hurried forward, doing his best to avoid the traps, suddenly; a sense of dizziness came about. Shun fell forward and landed on a panel. He quickly rolled off just as a spear shot up, grazing his face.

June turned her head at the boy. She turned toward the Saint of Cassiopeia and leaned down. "Come on, Shun, you're almost there! Keep going!" she cheered as she clapped her hands.

He stood up and swallowed hard. He turned back to the Queen at the slight glow beneath the eye pieces of her mask. Perhaps if he completes the test, Saint Cassandra will return back to normal? He rushed over to the last question. In front of him, instead of two paths, there were too doors.

_Who was the Slave Girl? Go Right if it was The True Princess of Andromeda Island and later the Chameleon Saint. Go Left if it was a nameless slave who should've died._

"What slave girl?" muttered Shun. He scratched his head at the question. "But, the Master never talked about a slave girl?" he muttered out loud.

"Shun sweetie, remember our talk during our tour?" spoke Cass as she took a step forward.

Shun gasped as her voice returned to a sweeter tone. Pleased he too joined in her cheerful manner. "Ah, I see!" It all started to come back to him. "You said there was a girl that was going to die in the arena and she inspired Erechtheus to start on the Andromeda Cloth." He looked at the two answers. He thought back at the play that was performed for the children of the Heart of Sasha Orphanage. In the play, the Chameleon Saint seemed like she really wanted to help Princess Andromeda. He began to wonder if perhaps there was even more to them. The slave girl was mentioned to be a concubine, and Amazons were originally those during the first war. The boy looked up, "I think the slave girl was a princess. I think she was the Chameleon Saint who probably was from the island and wanted to help her family. Because June is helpful, and if she shares the same traits as the original, I think she came back to save her home and the others." Shun smiled as he placed a hand on June's shoulder.

The Queen stared with her glowing eyes. _"Then you choose the right path, very well Trainee Shun Amamiya."_ She stepped aside and opened it up.

"Shun, we must hurry!" called June as Shun nodded and led the way. Mr. V, Matsuda and Spica followed afterwards, turning toward the Queen before entering through the door.

The Queen took the door and slammed it shut behind them.

Spica gasped at the various remains laid all around. "What is this, some kind of tomb?"

Matsuda looked down. "Spica, those are chicken bones."

"What are chicken bones doing in here?" asked Spica.

_"I had to keep my pet well fed, here on this cursed island!"_ The Queen turned her head._ "You chose wrong, Trainee Shun Amamiya. For you see, a Princess can only be if she is recognized by the royal family, even by birth. I hated her, I tried to send her to the coliseum to die, but she just wouldn't. Perhaps her true father cared about her, but she was a blemish to the royal family if they found out she was born before my official coronation?"_ her voiced echoed in the room.

June turned around, "Saint Cassandra, what are talking about! You're not really the Queen! You're a Saint who is aligned with the constellation."

The Queen laughed. _"Is that what you think? You fool, well it doesn't matter, your friend picked wrong, and now my pet shall devour all of you!"_

Shun took a step forward. Sitting on a stone chair, next to a giant water bowl, was a large African lion wearing a strange armor over its body with the Defensive Circle End and a long chain in its mouth.

**O|========================SOMEWHERE IN THE DESERT============================|O**

Daidalos felt something kiss his face. He opened his eyes to see a pair of eyes in front of his face. "Misty, is that you?" he muttered.

The black Doberman's tongue hung out of before it barked out.

"There you are!" Dante rushed over and pet his dog. "Good girl, you found him quickly," he spoke as he stroked the dogs head and turned to the broken Cepheus Saint. Daidalos looked up as Dante came to his side, "I got your radio message. We looked all over the Rendezvous and thought you all were dead. But fuck, what happened to you! Tell me that a bunch of fucking pirates did this." He asked as he lifted the man up.

Auriga Capella, came up. "Dal, are you alright!"

He shook his head, "no… there was a Specter, his body…" he turned around toward the crater where they battled at. "What… where…" his vision blurred so badly he couldn't even see Dante's ugly mug up close. "The kids, Cass, the Kido representatives… they're in the Labyrinth. Shun's maybe taking his test…."

Dante nodded. "Capella, stay here." He turned to Miss Misty and whistled, "Up here, girl!" he called out as he held his hands. "With this storm, I'm gonna need your nose. We got to get there quick just in case." The dog leapt into his arms before the two sped away at Mach 4 speed.

**O|=======================LABYRINTH============================|O**

"I knew it! There really was a monster on the island!" spoke Shun as the large cat turned its head at the group.

June shook her head. "No, that's not a monster, that's Saint Cassandra's pet lion. They normally keep it in Ethiopia inside the house. His name is Simba! He really likes those little cat treats where they are shaped like fish but taste like chicken."

"Wait, so the Master won't let us get a dog, and yet all this time they have a lion? That's not fair! I knew I saw pet hair on the couch at the Ranch!" shouted Spica before Mr. V took his hand and covered the eight year old's mouth.

The lion roared causing the group to back off.

"What is that thing it's wearing?" asked Matsuda. "Is it a Cloth?"

June shook her head, "no that's Lemurian technology. Animals used to fight Saints too, but because animals had difficulty adjusting their body temperature, they created a special Cloth so they could adapt to all sorts of weather, as well as a little protection." She brought her hand to Shun's shoulder, "Shun, you have to get the Circle End and then you pass the test. Maybe Saint Cassandra will snap out of it."

Shun approached the animal. He stared at the Defensive Circle End as it swung freely in the cat's fangs. Suddenly, a tingling sensation came about him. His body felt numb.

"…Sh…n… are you…" spoke June as her voice began to fade.

The boy gazed around as darkness began to settle in.

**O|====================================================|O**

"Lead the way, girl!" called Dante as the Doberman leapt magnificently through the halls. Saints had always understood the problems that could occur with heavy meteor showers. When their ability to use communicate through the cosmos fails, an animal's instinct easily made up for it. Dante watched the pattern, easily side stepping the traps in the Labyrinth.

Miss Misty ran up to the two section with two lava paths. She turned her head and barked a few times before leaping down into the orange water and swam across with Dante following afterwards.

The duo hurried through the path toward more corridors. Dante turned his head as three Japanese men faced him.

Miss Misty leapt forward and grabbed Mr. Tobita's hand and pulled the man.

"(What the hell?)" Murmured a soldier as he pulled out a pistol before a large chained ball struck him in the chest.

"Don't you fucking dare touch my dog!" barked Dante as his thick chained wrapped fist slammed right into Mr. Tobita's face, knocking him out, before Dante took his foot and slammed it into the last man's chest. He whistled and pointed forward.

Miss Misty barked some more before rushing through to show the path he needed to take.

**O|=========================?===========================|O**

Shun breath hard in the darkness. "What happened?" he thought. He almost felt like he was floating around. He turned his head toward a tiny light.

_You lost your five senses. That is what happened._

Shun looked around as he came closer. He muttered as he came closer. He turned his head as the light began to take form. Suddenly, a woman with long blond hair, wearing the Chameleon Cloth appeared in front of him. "Oh, you're so pretty, who are you?"

She looked at his surprised look. "_I was listening inside the box that June was carrying."_ She spoke as she waved her eye cups boobs at him. She stood up and approached the nine year old boy. "_I am what you call… an epiphany… a vision… I thought you could use one with my mother acting the way she is."_

Shun turned his head. "But where is June? Where is everyone?"

The Chameleon Cloth turned her head. _"They're in terrible trouble. If you don't do something soon, the lion will kill you and my Mother will come in and eliminate everyone else."_

Shun gasped. "But what can I do? I don't have my chain end. How do I fight a lion? I… can't even fight pirates."

She looked up. _"Shun, before I became a Saint, everyone expected me to die in the Coliseum. My own Mother threw me in the ring and tried to kill me with her own animal, just the way your Father did with you and the orphanage regardless if you realize it or not."_ She took his hands into hers. "_You know the cosmos. You know the cosmos is not limited to what's in your hand. It is everywhere for you to command, even the air around you. If you want to protect your friends, let your heart show you how, and you will save them! Now Shun, I must go. The rest you must do on your own, it is your test after all."_

The green haired boy watched as the girl began to crawl back inside her Pandora's Box. "Why are you helping me?" he asked.

The Chameleon Cloth turned her head._ "I heard your answer, I felt your heart. You were the first person who saw me as who I was, no matter if the historians never recorded me or what others say about me. Even Cloths have feelings. For the first time in six hundred years, I have felt… touched. Go get them, hero,"_ she pulled her mask off and winked before a blinding flash followed suit.

**O|=========================LABYRINTH===========================|O**

Shun stared at the darkness. "The cosmos… is everywhere…" he muttered. He focused hard. Suddenly, blurry white outlines of the others began to form before him. But wasn't he supposed to be blind? He turned his head at the large object with the bright red in the center. "Lion…" He looked at the Defensive Circle End as the chain waved back and forth. "The chain… that's my weapon…" he reached out his hand as the Defensive Circle End began to glow. "AAGHH!" He cried as he reached out his blurry white hands. Soon they began to glow, before the Circle End jerked out of the lion's mouth and flew into his hands.

The blurry outline of the lion charged forward. Shun turned, looked down and raised it into the air. He watched as he circle began to spin around.

_"What is he doing? How is he able to perform Rolling Defense?"_ cried the Queen as she watched the chain spin around Shun and the others deflecting the lion's attacks. She reached for the handle with her trident in hand before a large ball shot out. She turned her head as a fist appeared and punched her into the stomach.

Saint Dante caught the Amazon as she fell forward. "Sorry to do this to you Cass, but I can't let your Cloth do that." He said as he placed her down and opened the door. He looked up and saw Shun with his hand in the air with circle end surrounding the group. "Shun, she saw the Circle Chain End, you passed!" he called.

Spica turned his head, "Saint Dante, what about the Lion?" called Spica as the creature continued to swipe its claws at them.

Dante turned his head and snapped his fingers, "DOWN, SIMBA!" he commanded. The lion stopped and quietly laid down on all fours.

June turned her head, "Shun, come on, let's get that off of you before your die." Shun dropped his technique, while June grabbed his hand and took him over toward a small impression in the wall. She dunked his head into it. The Lemurian Glue loosened from his face before the mask fell off. She pulled him back out.

Shun's wet face stared blankly for a moment. His skin began to tingle as sensation returned. His nose began to pick up the scent of kitty litter in the corner, while color returned to everyone around him. "Ikki… I passed…" he spoke as he gazed at the circle end smiling. He looked at the others. He had protected his friends, just as he had wanted too.

"Shun, that was so awesome! I bet Leda would've said the same thing if he was here!" cried Spica as he hugged Shun.

"Congratulations!" spoke Mr. V as he gave a nod.

"Way to Go, Shun!" Matsuda gave a thumb up while using the last of his battery power on it.

June threw her hands on her hips, "Shun, I knew you could do it!" She tilted her head. "But what was up with you earlier? You started fading out and then you started hugging the Chameleon Pandora's Box behind me!"

Shun looked around. "I did?"

"Shun, everyone kept yelling: Shun,turn around, there is a lion charging at you." Muttered Matsuda as he rewound the footage and showed him the camera.

The boy looked at the footage and sure enough, there he was, holding the box muttering incoherent nonsense. Shun walked toward the door and saw the Amazon rising from the floor, holding her stomach. He watched as she spotted him before she scooted away. "Saint Cassandra!" Shun rushed past the chicken bones and came up to the woman as she hugged her knees with her hands at her mask.

"Shun, I'm so sorry… I… almost got everyone killed…" she sobbed.

Shun looked up. "What happened? Outside, you were so kind and tried to protect us. But when you came here, you were so… different. You slapped me, you choked June, and you said many hurtful things."

The Amazon pulled her hands from her face and brought one to her chest. "Shun, the Andromeda Cloth is not the only one with a high level of sentience, but the difference was that while the Andromeda Cloth seeks an owner, the King and Queen desired to live again." She turned her head. "At first, they pass themselves as other people. They pretended they were 'Masters' who were training us to wield our Cloths. They spoke to us quite a bit. They guided us, and through us wearing them, I wore her crown, and Daidalos the face, we aligned with their stars… we became them and at times they took over… so in a way, they may live again."

Shun could tell that she was ashamed. He reached over and held her hand. Soon Cassandra continued, "after the Ring of Poseidon struck Andromeda Island… or New Lalibela back then, there was a coop and the people overthrew the ruling family of the island. The Queen and her pet lion searched for a place to hide and went inside the oven through the old Coliseum opening. A group of rioters followed afterwards, each one getting killed along the way. The Queen and her Lion rushed to end of the Labyrinth. While they were safe, in a way, they were also trapped. Time passed, and slowly, the Queen went mad… the lion also became hungry. They say, as she was being eaten, she continued to curse the rescue of Princess Andromeda by her… other daughter, the Chameleon Saint. Even though, I and Daidalos do our best to resist, the problem is that because she was buried here in this Labyrinth and her hatred so deep, once you said that you would like to start the test, I felt her spirit take over. I did my best to stop her and at one point, I was able to awaken. But she soon took over once more."

She raised her masked face at the boy. "Shun… I'm so ashamed of myself. Please understand, I never meant this to happen. I even tried to make the test easier, by having all the correct answers be right."

Shun flinched. He did notice that every turn he made was the same. "It's okay. I knew that it wasn't you. You are very kind, and I know that you wouldn't do anything like that to June or me." Shun reached down and hugged her. "I'm glad you're better now, and everyone is okay in the end."

**O|=========================SOMEWHERE IN THE DESERT===========================|O**

Capella's eyes widen as he slapped Daidalos' face. "Daidalos! Wake up!" he pulled off the Cepheus Cloth and tossed it aside as he struggled to bring the Saint back to consciousness. "Come on! What's wrong with you? Wake up. WAKE UP!"

**O|=============================================================================|O**

_**Chapter 28: Sins and Confessions  
**_

_Now that Daidalos is about ready to kick the bucket, he decides he needs to tell June something. Sanctuary also shows their concern by sending some fitting replacements to take over his Cloth. Meanwhile, Shun and Matsuda have one last talk.__ Down in the Underworld, Shun and Pandora hold a discussion over the so call World Domination Plans. _

_Finally, Shun turns ten years old._

_Last Chapter of "A Better World" (?)._

_**Coming May 8**_

_**Have You Ever Felt the True Power of the Cosmos?**_

**O|=============================================================================|O**

_One obstacle I had was that I had to have the pirate attack and give Shun's test (not to mention, the World Domination plot point). The problem is that those are two huge story plots and in the end, I decided to merge them together. It actually worked out better than I thought. _

_I did include the Steel Saints… sort've, mainly because while I didn't really like them, I had t admit their technology actually did a good job at taking down Silver Saints. So when it came to the big question as to how do you get regular people to compete with Saints, I decided to include their weapons in this to even up the fight._

_If you notice, there is a question on whether this will be the last chapter of this Part. This is due to the fact that if you haven't noticed, many old plot threads are being resolved throughout this one as well as the fact that this is the longest of the Parts in the entire story. _

_Thank you for all the reviews and support. As usual, if you see any problems, let me know ;)  
_

_Jenny D_

_**UPDATE **: Fixed the Italic problems and changed yaoi to gay. :)  
_


	38. Side Story 7: Chrysalis: The Underworld

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Four: A Better World**

**Side Story 7: Chrysalis-The Underworld**

**O================================================================================O**

**Several Months Ago  
**

Two Skeletons, the foot soldiers of Hades, sat around the door, relaxing beside the entrance to the fifth prison. "Where are they? We should've been relieved ten minutes ago," muttered one of the Skeletons as he leaned against his scythe.

The other Skeleton turned to him. "Why? All we're going to do is head to the sixth prison and relieve them."

The first Skeleton looked up. "I would rather walk from here to there than stand at this place anymore," with that, he rolled his head back and forth. Pops and tiny cracks echoed, further emphasizing how stiff he felt. "Bored too," he spoke as he stared at the latest sinners being guided to the appropriate prison while those of the fifth Prison clawed at them. However, they were used to it and all the screaming and moaning served nothing more than white noise for the duo.

"Huh, look at that…" spoke the second Skeleton as he pointed out. A maroon slug-like object slowly dragged itself alongside the herd of sinners. "He must have had one nasty death." For the worst of offenders, their soul was so corrupt that it could not rebuild back to its normal state for the Underworld. In fact, those that were chopped up and torn to pieces would remain like that, in pieces.

The first Skeleton, feeling some energy surge through his veins nodded in agreement. "Looks like he got smashed, maybe even grounded up. I can't even tell where the face and ass are at." The two chuckled out loud. The object rose up and began to glow. The two Skeletons gasped as they felt their bodies rose up into the air and being slammed on either side of the doorway. The first Skeleton's eyes turned downwards, "Ah, you… the… Underworld Butterfly…" he gestured his eyes at his friend, unable to recall the Specter's name outside of his nickname.

The Second Skeleton swallowed hard, "Papillion Myu, forgive us. We didn't realize it was you." He gasped as the spectral energies flared harder before calming down and lowering the two.

Myu simply pulled his slimy larva form away back to his spot. Even after making a name for himself as the strongest Earthly Star, he still was seen as nothing more than a hideous corpse to most of the Army of Hades outside of his small circle of friends. It was one reason he hated being summoned by Lady Pandora, simply for the fact that it took him so long to get from his residence to the Guiddecca Throne room. He sat there, his large pimple covered pores bubbling ever so slightly from the stale air he breathed.

It would be nice if he could fly whenever he wished. In fact, just to ensure he did not keep Lord Hades waiting, he went into his third form and soared above. However, due to how much energy it took to maintain it, he was forced to return back in to first form. It saddened him that even common garden slugs looked more attractive with their smooth backs and stripes. He, in comparison, appeared to be a diseased pile of pus.

"Lord Myu, are you seeking a ride back to your home?" spoke Frog Zelos as he bowed his head gratuitously while toting his cart of corpses.

Myu bubbled for a moment. _Toad_ Zelos was always seeking ways of gaining respect amongst the other Specters. He probably would've succeeded at that if he was more willing to fight when necessary and wouldn't complain anytime he was given a task to complete. Typically he would find no better answer than "no," but he was not in the mood to deal with the endless task of Soldiers and sometimes fellow Specters looking down on him like some monstrosity. "That would be nice, but your cart looks full."

Zelos, hearing the Papillion's words promptly raised his hands, sending the bodies tumbling out.

The two Skeleton Soldiers gasped. "Why did you do that? We can't have something like that sitting outside the prison!"

Zelos raised his fat flat nose to them. "Well, as a Specter, I command you to pick them up and set them aside! I am you superior, now do as I say!"

Myu sighed. There was a good reason why the Skeletons would say there were 107 Evil Stars in Hades' Army, a crow pecking at road kill on the street held more respect than any Frog Specter that had ever served. The bottom stubs, that he supposed he could call his feet on his first form, pulled his fat body up the incline of the cart before Zelos tipped it back up to a more horizontal position and carried him toward the second Prison. His many eyes stared around, seeing the same miserable sky and the endless souls trudging along to wherever they must go.

Zelos turned his head as he carried the Specter, trying to find a subject in which the two can partake in hopes of at least winning the praise of someone out there. "What was the meeting about?" he asked.

"All Earthly Stars and Judges were required to come!" bubbled Myu.

Zelos raised one side of his thick brow up, "but I'm an Earthly Star! No one told me that I needed to be there!"

Myu's stayed silent. The signal for a meeting was that the sky, or rather the stalactites from above, would turn a yellow hue. It was impossible to miss unless one was lazy or did not care. It was no wonder why some would say there were only _107_ Evil Stars of Army of Hades. "A Gold-Ranked Silver Saint had come to the entrance of the Underworld." The cart came to such an abrupt stop that Myu nearly slid off the side.

"Are you serious? Holy War cannot be here already! Why are they attacking us?" his eyes had widened so badly that that a vein in his eye popped.

The Papillion Specter crawled to the back of the cart once more. "Athena was not invading us. He came on his own. In fact he offered his lyre and surrendered, asking for an audience with Lord Hades himself. Pandora informed all of us about this to prevent panic across the Army and right now he's being interrogated by Lord Rhadamanthys and Lady Pandora in a cell to decide what to do with him."

Zelos narrowed his eyes. "So… we aren't going to war right now?"

Myu's body flattened for a moment, "were you not listening? He came _on his own_. He _surrendered_. He _only wanted to see the King_." Apparently the Frog Specter was not listening even after he was the one asking for a recap of what had happened. He closed his many eyes. He would rather be mistaken for some hellish corpse and ignored anything else that came out of Zelos' fat mouth.

**O|========================THE FIRST PRISON============================|O**

"Name," Rune uttered dryly without even taking his eyes off the large book of the recently deceased before him.

The nymph shyly approached the mile high desk in front of her. "Eurydice."

Rune tapped his bored finger, "your surname?"

"But, I have none."

"Hmm," a small grumbled left his throat. Those always made things a little more convenient. At least her name was a little more unique. He must have spent three years on one case on a guy simply named John. "Very well, oh… no conception or birth date," his stern face lightened up. "An immaculate conception, well at least that narrows it to the Age of Myth," he spoke as a Skeleton handed him two books one labeled _Zeus_ and the other _Poseidon_.

But Eurydice simply shook her head. "No, I don't have either one of those because I was created by Hades himself as a gift for Thanatos in Elysium." She spoke as she clasped her hands in front of her simple white cotton dress.

The moment she uttered those words, the Balrog Specter looked up from the many texts in front of him and turned toward the nymph. It did seem rather peculiar that she bore not one element of decay on her skin. In fact, she looked just as alive as anyone from above, "a gift from Lord Hades?" Rune placed his hand upon his chin. He took his whip and swung it at her, watching her let out a tiny cry of fear. He tilted his head, "you speak the truth. Very well," he allowed the ropes to fall from harmlessly to her feet. "Any offering from our King to one of my Superiors does not deserve to reside in any of the nine prisons of the Underworld, regardless of all those times you've pulled weeds, plucked fruit from a tree, as well the heinous act of slaughtering many mice from your strategic placing of mouse traps, I grant your sentence of Elysium…" he raised his mallet.

"Wait," she took a step forward and placed her hands at his desk and pulled her body up till her eyes met him. "I cannot go back to Elysium!"

Rune was stunned. "Cannot go to Elysium? Do you realize how great an offering you are receiving?"

She nodded. "Of course, but there is a problem for you see, me and Thanatos… we broke up."

"Oh!" Rune returned to his book and gazed at the cause of death; surely enough, it was written that she was bitten by a snake offered by Hypnos. "This _does_ complicate things," never in his life had anything like this cross his Prison. To sentence her anywhere else, but Elysium would be a slap to his Lord and King, however he can't imagine the hell that Thanatos would give him if he sent his 'ex' back." He raised a hand and grabbed a quill. "Eurydice, I hereby delay your case until I am able to come to a proper ruling," he spoke as he waved his hand, causing the floating parchment to open up.

The nymph sighed. "How long will that be?"

Rune continued to fill out the piece of paper, "normally it would be a long time, however, considering who you are, I will try to speed things up." He signed his name at the bottom. "Come back in two hundred and eighty three years. In the meantime, you are free to roam around until your later trial date." He slammed his mallet on desk, "next!"

Eurydice quietly curtseyed and was on her way, past the long line of the others that Acheron Charon had transported. She weaved through the crowds until she was at the bottom of the steps. She found a step and sat down, while hugging her knees. "I suppose waiting for three centuries won't be too bad." She muttered. She looked up at various plains. At first, she thought it was simply a sea with waves moving back and forth, until hands and the occasional body would break the surface and rise up before being swallowed back down by hundreds of decaying hands.

She closed her eyes and tucked her head between her knees, listening to only the winds. As she remained there, the sounds became clearer. The winds transformed from simple moans until her ears began to pick out the painful laments and regrets of the downtrodden. Tears began to stream down her face as nothing but sadness began to call out to her.

_Give me a second chance! I will do what's right. _

_Let me live!_

_I wasn't angry, I was upset. God, I didn't mean what I said when I didn't care what I've done. _

Eurydice threw her hands at her head and clenched her scalp. She stood up and ran back toward the river that she had crossed. She gazed at the gate across the shore. She looked down at the putrid waters and placed one foot into the shallow waters.

Suddenly, hundreds of hands reached for her lovely flesh before the nymph twisted her leg, freeing her from their grasp before turning back. Her chest heaved as the hands continued to reach for her.

_Wait, don't go! Join us!_

Eurydice drew her hands toward her face as she ran back to the first Prison. She turned her head toward a path and began to dash toward it. "Orpheus…I'm frightened…" she muttered as she ran as fast as she could. Her head turned from side to side, watching as the souls stood up to gaze at the beautiful, fair- skinned woman before reaching out to touch her.

She stopped. Just when she was about ready to turn back, something caught her nose. "Flowers?" she whispered. She continued onward, brushing off the reach of the others. The closer she got to the scent of what she believed to be as life, the fewer the corpses. Her eyes looked around as butterflies began to fill the air before her feet began step on something soft. "Grass?" Her toes wiggled at the blades of green. It was heavenly compared to the sharp craggy road of the Underworld. She leaned down and began to sniff at the various flowers around her, before she sighed in delight.

A smile came to her lips. The sound of moaning was gone, there wasn't a trace of death anywhere. It was peaceful and quiet and certainly a lovely spot to spend her two hundred and eighty three years at until bureaucracy kicked in. She looked down and began to collect several daisies all around.

"_EURYDICE!"_ boomed a voice. _"This is Rune. While you are free to wander until I am done making up my mind, I asked that you be wary of incurring further sin and request that you refrain from picking any more flowers."_

The woman looked down at her work, "but I am a nymph! My original purpose back when Hades created me was to sit in a field and make flower bracelets." She relaxed her hands for a moment as she listened to him grumble.

"_Fine, you may continue your life's purpose."_

The nymph squealed in delight as her hands crafted viciously at the first of many flower bracelets.

**O|========================?============================|O**

Rhadamanthys gazed at the Saint hanging upside-down by the ends of his feet from a chain like a chandelier for the dim interrogation room. He continued to sit in a dark brown chair embracing a glass of whiskey in his hand against his face. The concrete floor was littered with pieces of Silver Cloth all over the place after providing one of the biggest acts of humiliation for a Saint; to peel off their bodies the very thing that they've fought for their entire lives to earn. He finished off the last of his drink before tossing it aside.

Orpheus' bruised face turned toward the Judges of the Underworld. He watched as Rhadamanthys reached out his hand and gave a small push. The Saint of Lyra resisted the urge to scream as the metal of the chains rubbed and chaffed his bare feet and ankles.

Rhadamanthys reached over and grabbed the sweaty locks of light blue hair and pulled his upside-down body over toward him. "Two hours later and still you will not speak."

Orpheus heaved, "Specter of Wyvern, I have spoken. I am not here to fight."

Rhadamanthys took his hair and twisted it, "LIES!" He turned down and picked up the lyre. "What do you call this? You speak of peace yet you bring your weapon while your body stinks of Cloth and the Cunt Cosmos of Athena!" He took the lyre and smacked the Greek across the face. "No Saint has ever crossed into the Underworld to speak of _peace_. They are there to survey our Army or to invade. Tell me Saint… which is it?"

Orpheus heaved as he tried to focus. In truth, the repeated smacking around and even the chains almost made him feel like his old sparring sessions with Albiore. After three years of that, the Judge's actions weren't as effective as he thinks they were, not that he would let him know. "It is not… a weapon. It is my instrument that I wish to… play for… Hades." He swallowed a little bit, "My Cloth is only on my body to demonstrate that I was a Saint of Athena. If I was planning something, I would certainly not come the way I was, nor would I hand over my instrument so willingly."

"Hmph, I know why you handed your instrument over… because you, like every other Saint out there are nothing but weak little cowards who think they are the strongest for the fact that they got lucky in the last two wars!" Rhadamanthys screamed as he the instrument and smacked the musician some more with it.

**O|========================THE SECOND PRISON============================|O**

Myu's body twitched as he felt a small chill erupt in his body.

Zelos turned around as psychic energy flared in the cart behind him. "Oh, what's wrong?"

"I sense a soul in my garden," he muttered bitterly before he began to pull himself toward the edge of the cart. "Zelos, thank you for the ride." He slid his form off the edge before plopping to the ground, splashing drops of maroon slime all over the place before reforming back into his form and dragged himself toward his residence. All around him, he could see his butterflies and his friends equally distressed by the fool that entered his forbidden garden. Their wings fluttered wildly around so quickly that they left streaks of rainbow around.

The Earthly Stars feared Myu enough to grant him his privacy, the Heavenly Stars respected him enough to keep their distance from there, and all the wandering souls that came to the garden were promptly disposed of. He didn't want billions of people coming to his garden that took so long to cultivate. He then gazed upon a woman as she wrapped a long flower chain around one of the pillars near the edge of the garden. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" he bellowed as psychic energy swirled around before he sent it at the woman.

Eurydice gasped. Her hand dropped the flower chain end before she felt herself being raised into the air. "Oh no!" she muttered as she was raised into the air. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know I was doing something wrong," she spoke as she looked around until something caught her eye. Down below, a large maroon slug with various bubbles across its body, she looked around and gasped. "Ah, are you a Psyche?"

Myu gasped. He looked up at the woman in bewilderment. "How… do you know of my people?" He pulled himself closer.

She nodded. "When I was in Elysium, I was able to see the world. One of my favorite places to watch was the continent of Mu, before it sank; I've heard that nymphs originated from there as well as many other different types of people including one group, who were half-Nymph and half-Lemurian, the Psyche."

Even though she's noticed that the Psyche was a minority on the continent they were regarded as the most powerful. They had the psychokinetic abilities of Lemurians yet they were able to communicate with nature through their Nymph side thus allowing them to speak with everything and feel the hearts of others. Slowly, Eurydice felt the wave of energies dissipate and slowly lower her down.

Myu was speechless. "Mu… I haven't heard of anyone speaking about my home in so long, let alone the name of my race." He gazed at her starry eyes. "You… you are a Nymph?"

Eurydice nodded. "Oh," she gasped. "I'm so sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Eurydice. I'm from Elysium," she took a step forward and watched him slick back a little bit. "Oh, don't be shy." She went on her knees and leaned down. Slowly, he pulled himself a little closer. "There, see, I won't hurt you."

He felt odd sitting there without the feelings of fear irradiating from his company. "Are you not afraid that my pores will unleash their acidic juices and disfigure you?"

The Nymph looked up. The first form of the Psyche was focused on defense. "I don't think you would do that. Your telekinesis is very strong and precise. You don't seem like the type that would be unable to control that, or someone who would be cruel as to do such a thing." She could see the pores on his outer layer relax.

"My name is Myu, Papillion Myu of the Fairy Earth Star," he spoke after he too realized he had not introduced himself either.

She placed her hands on her lap. "It's nice to meet you, Papillion Myu!"

"You too, Eurydice," he sighed. "Unfortunately, although I wish we can spend more time talking, I am a Specter and you are one of the dead and the dead all have a destination." He thought about it. The paths were dangerous, and by the time the dead would reach their prison, they had been clawed, burned and maimed beyond recognition. "I will gather my strength, and I can escort you."

She sighed. "Actually, I don't have a prison or anywhere to go. Rune told me he won't be able to sentence me for two hundred eighty three years."

"Really?" a small slip of happiness filled his tone. He looked around. "You can stay here… if want."

"Thank you. That is very kind of you!" she cried out before a butterfly began to flutter beside her. She raised a finger and allowed it to rest upon it. "Oh!"

"That is Chi. He is welcoming you to our garden." Spoke Myu as another butterfly came forth. "The one by your shoulder is Nan."

Eurydice turned her head. "Hello Chi… and hello Nan." Two more butterflies raised up from the grass. "Who are they?"

"Those are Seu and Ippa. They like to be with each other." Suddenly a flurry of other butterflies began to awaken and approach the two.

Eurydice was overwhelmed. "Oh my, so many kind butterflies," she turned her head back and forth and raised her arms, "here, you all may rest here. That way you can all be in a line and it will make it much easier for me to learn all of your names."

**O|========================ONE WEEK LATER (GUIDDECCA) ============================|O**

"Rhadamanthys, how fares the Saint. Have you been able to extract any information as to his purpose here?" Pandora spoke as she practiced her song that she will perform for her Lord later on.

"He still continues to blather on with his lies of coming here in the name of _peace_." Rhadamanthys held his bow.

She dropped her fingers from her strings and turned her body to face him. "Rhadamanthys, your talents and tact for loosening the lips of our enemies have always been exceptional. I believe that perhaps you have performed your duty, that this queer request is this man's means." Her robes transformed into the fine black dress once more before her trident flew into her right hand. "But if this is what he asks, I would like to hear it from the Saint himself. Now rise, and let us pay a visit to his cell."

The two walked down the halls of the Guiddecca Palace and outside toward the cold frigid wasteland. Pandora reached over and grasped the arm of the Wyvern Specter, allowing him to escort her across the frozen slippery River of Cocytus. He raised a wing and blocked the thick snow.

Soon they came across a simple black building with the skulls of past Saints sitting outside with sticks protruding through each one of them. Rhadamanthys opened the door and held it open.  
Pandora's eyes were drawn toward the silver color of the room. To the side, the Cloth of Lyra was chained with several blood red rubies circling it to prevent communication between it and its Master. Still the Cloth continued to shine as if it was a star in the nighttime sky.

Rhadamanthys pointed down toward a thick steel door. The lock itself was as thick as a dictionary with the face of what looked one of the heads of Cerberus. He placed his hand on top of the dog head before the eyes glowed and the bottom jaw mechanically dropped into a pleasant yet disturbing grin before the door slowly opened, creaking along its rusty hinges revealing the upside down man with a bag over his head.

"Saint, are you awake?"

Orpheus' eyes blinked wildly, pleased to hear the sound of someone other than his tormenter. "Y-y…ugh…" he rasped trying to get out the simple three letter word. "W..h… y-ough…"

Pandora sighed. "Rhadamanthys, release him from the hook up there and grant him some water to cure his incomprehensible babble."

The Judge's eye twitched at the thought of helping his enemy. However, understanding of the situation, he flew up into the air and hand chopped the chain link free, dropping the Saint's body, head first onto the ground, much to the Specter's delight. He searched around trying to find a pitcher, only to see a half full bottle of whiskey. Not wanting to share, he chugged it down and headed outside toward a small little stream and filled it up.

He came back, ripped the hood off of Orpheus' head and dumped the water down his throat.

**O|========================THE SECOND PRISON============================|O**

"Surprise!" cried Eurydice as she knelt down to Myu. Earlier, he was able to transform from his default larva form into his second form of a large maroon caterpillar, the pupa stage. While his looks were not all too appealing with his two large green eyes, at least he wasn't leaving slime all over the place. Plus, Eurydice actually found it strangely adorable.

At first Myu had no idea of what she was talking about. His large eyes looked around until Eurydice lifted his body like a toy dog and carried it over to a pillar with a well polished silver tray attached to it. She had found it along a small stroll outside the garden and now used it as a mirror. She lifted him up, and low and behold, she revealed her surprise. As he and his fellow butterflies slept she had weaved daisy bracelets on each of his golden horns. He chuckled at the strange sight as the Nymph, despite not having much to do in the garden always found some charming way to surprise him.

She looked down, "don't worry, I'll take them off before the other Specters see you," she said as she petted his head.

"It's okay." He said as he looked at her holding him in front of the reflection. "I don't care if they see me like this."

"If you say so," she placed him down, allowing him to scuttle through the tall flower field. He then decided to take a small patrol to check how his friends were doing. In his pupa form, he was just the right height to check on the chrysalis that hung beneath the leaves of the flowers, counting to make sure everyone was there. He looked up to toward a tulip. "Where is Cha?"

Eurydice gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you." She rushed over toward a small cloth on a broken pillar and picked it up. "I tripped and broke Cha from his stem." She pulled the cloth and in the middle was a cocoon. Her eyes twinkled in sadness. "I'm so so sorry," she spoke as she held it to his level.

"You are fine. It was just an accident. Hold it under this leaf and I will take care of it." He waited for her to pick it up and held it beneath the tulip. His two fangs twitched before a small stream of silky thread came out and reattached it back into place. "Besides, you are always cautious, unlike humans. They don't care who they step on and kill as long as they can figure a way to pass the blame off."

Eurydice sighed. Myu seemed to hold so much discontent toward the humans. "I've always thought that humans, admired butterflies. I have seen many people who would stop and watch the butterflies flutter in the fields."

Myu paused. "They also like to catch them in nets that would stress and tear their wings, as well as place them in jars to starve or gather their bodies to place them on display, holding their remains by pins under glass." He could tell that Eurydice was not convinced of the indifferent nature of people. "Back on the continent of Mu, the Lemurians, Nymphs and especially the Psyche would never hurt a butterfly. Anytime we die, we release a butterfly, our soul. If that butterfly is killed, we are killed forever. Lemurians would often ring news if a butterfly is killed like an obituary in order for my people to morn."

She stood there silently. "I never knew that butterflies were highly regarded on Mu."

The pupa shot a burst of silk and swung up to a pillar so that he was able to be more at her level. "All creatures are considered equal." He paused, "although while the Lemurians, Nymphs and Psyche got along, the birds and butterflies have had several civil wars over which one was truly more beautiful as well as the various sugar water feeders around the cities. I remember a frightful period when one flock of racist pigeons rose up and committed heinous acts of genocide toward the butterflies. I am grateful that they were all finally caught and sentenced to life in a closed cage. Before the sinking, things did get better when the Lemurians attempted to be peaceful ambassadors between the two groups. Although I suspect that the birds hold hostility toward the butterflies, eating them if they had the chance."

She reached over and petted his head. "No one deserves to live in fear, no matter how small they are."

**O|========================THE INTEROGATION ROOM============================|O**

"You've trespassed into our Kingdom and have caused distress among our King's subjects," stated Pandora.

Orpheus leaned against the wall, rolling his shoulders a bit before continuing his story. "All I ask that I be given an audience to your Lord Hades to make my request. Although my Goddess may curse me for such a thing, on the day I was asked to kill the vessel of Hades, I did not do so," he muttered. "I guess you managed to find him… didn't you?"

Rhadamanthys took his fist and punched straight into the face. "Silence your lying tongue!" He folded his proud arms, "the King was recovered that night and continues to rule in the Guiddecca Palace as we speak. Lady Pandora herself brought him in and placed him on the throne and has since governed this land!" His lips curled into a satisfied grin. "Isn't that right, Lady Pandora?"

Pandora's hand gripped tightly around her trident as she struggled to figure out what to do. "Rhadamanthys, would you please step outside for a moment."

The Judge's unibrow rose up, "Lady Pandora?"

She closed her eyes and answered back with her trident pointed squarely at him. "I fear your presence is distorting his ability to answer. Please trust me on this one. Grant us ten minutes."

"Very well," he marched outside and closed the thick door behind him.

Pandora turned toward the man as his weak head turned to her. The mere mention of his side of the story would reveal the fact that the incantation was never completed that night. She cannot bring the vessel into the Underworld as well as ruin her credibility as the _voice_ of the King. Aside from risking the Saints and Mariners learning that they had no true leadership and attacking, it would certainly ruin the perfect education that the King has been receiving. "Tell me more about your experience."

Orpheus could see that for the first time, his words were finally getting through. "When Eurydice and I were tending to him, I saw the silver star pendant. We both agreed that no child should be killed so heartlessly. We took him to the orphanage knowing that if we carried him and his brother back, he would be immediately discovered." His hands trembled. "Sometimes I wonder if I betrayed my Goddess, but I feel that if she preaches the message of peace and forgiveness, to kill him was not the way to justify the means."

Pandora closed her eyes. "So, you believe that our King owes you, a Saint, a favor." She opened them back up, "however, you do realize that even a simple audience between Lord Hades and his subjects is rare and highly prestigious amongst his own subjects."

"I only bring up the incident, to show you that I am not here to bring harm to any of you. I surrendered my instrument and have yet to show any resistance. I spared your King, not of desiring a way of controlling a God, but out of Love. Every action I've ever taken was in the name of Love. Though I am a soldier, I only desire to play my songs, each note embraced with Love and all I ask is the one thing that has ever loved me equally, to be given a second chance at life." His licked his busted lip in anticipation of her answer.

She thought hard at what to do. While Orpheus was a Saint, the fact was that the King's survival was indeed attributed to him. At the same time, to grant a request would raise too many questions if she would blindly do so. "You speak of Love as if you and it are one in the same. Our King is a God, and Love for him or any other deity is an emotion that he does not have. It is a human concept, that of love and sadness. I propose a challenge to you. I will grant you an audience. In thirteen days, our Underworld musician will perform for our King. His songs are famous for... _moving one's heart_. That night, you will both play for our Lord one song. If your song, filled with Love, is greater than his, then we will discuss the details of possibly bringing back this Eurydice." She turned away. "This cell will be your quarters. You will rest and be given food and water to ensure your body is fit enough to perform. However, if you escape, you will be killed on the spot."She took her trident and zapped the chains off his body.

Orpheus grasped his wrists and politely bowed. "Thank you! Thank you so much! All I need is five minutes and I will complete your challenge."

Pandora gave a small head nod and turned away. "Saint of Lyra, one more thing. Do not speak one word of the night in Japan."

He nodded, "yes… I will do that."

"Good," she whispered before the door shut behind her.

Rhadamanthys turned his head at her. "Lady Pandora, what will we be doing with him?"

She stopped. "We will grant him his audience, under certain conditions. I see no threat from him."

"What about all that talk of him being the reason the King was alive?"

"He indeed, did not attack the King. However, I believe in combination of his interrogation and that such an event has been years ago, his story cannot be considered _reliable_. However, his intentions are most certainly true."

The Wyvern Saint raised an arm and escorted her across the frozen River. A smirk appeared on his face. Like all tales from the Age of Myth, he was certain that there some certain condition that their Lord will impose to ensure that the Saint will fail in some sort of way.

Later that night, a meeting was held in the Guiddecca Palace. All Specters gathered in the hall before their great King as he sat behind his silken curtain.

Pandora stepped out from the side, and watched as all the faithful servants of Hades looked up before her. "Good, faithful servants of Hades, as you all have known, one week ago, a Saint had indeed crossed the borders of the Underworld and was promptly captured. Many of you had several questions and concerns about his purpose and tonight, our Lord wishes to ease your troubled hearts so that you may continue to serve him with a calm mind and your spirits at rest." She raised her chin up. "The Saint in question had acted independently. His motives, though I cannot disclose were personal and nothing more. The Saint will be given a challenge and his fate will be decided as such. Because his actions were not caused by order of their Goddess Athena, Holy War… is not upon us."

A low groan echoed in audience.

"HOORAY!" cried Bennu Takato as he raised his arms.

Rhadamanthys rolled his eyes, wondering why they were stuck with such a tame Bennu Specter when the last one was so blood thirsty that he'd drink it from a chalice if he could.

She raised her hand. "That is all. May our Lord, continue to gives us strength so that we may one day return his graciousness with victory over the Living!" With that, the meeting concluded. Several Specters stood up and immediately left to return to continue their duties.

"Takato?" After hearing his name, the Bennu Specter turned around to see Basilisk Sylphid standing before him. "Have you seen Myu?"

Takato shrugged his shoulders before adjusting his goggles on his head. "No I haven't. I looked all over the sky and didn't see him flying. You don't think he skipped out, do you?"

In the corner, Zelos raised his head as he leaned his ear over in hopes of overhearing any juicy gossip.

"I didn't fly. I hitched a ride with Pharaoh."

The two Specters looked down and sure enough, the Papillion Specter in his Pupa form was sitting fairly low in the chair. Sylphid was the first to open up. "Myu, why would you do that? You've always flown, over to here." Sylphid threw his hands on his hips, "I thought you hated being in your Larva or Pupa form in public."

"Are you not feeling well, Myu?" Takato pulled out a metal feather and held out his hand, "I can cure you! Why, I even found out my healing blood is so effective that it can counter the effects of Allergy season without any drowsy side effects."

"I'm fine. I just thought that it took so long to build up my energies to go into my true form and to waste it all flying from one point to the next when I could… relax in my garden… just being myself." He took a few steps forward. "When I am in my true form… do I look… handsome?" he asked with unfamiliar sense of bashfulness.

Takato looked down at the earnest question. He took a moment to imagine himself in a more feminine position "well you do have nice hair and I'd find your eyes fairly dreamy."

Sylphid jerked his head, "what type of answer was that?"

Takato shrugged, "I was just trying to be helpful."

Sylphid had heard some rumors that Myu was keeping a rather attractive guest in his garden. He looked down, "why do you have daisies on your feet?"

"Eurydice put those on me. I woke up and she had crafted them," he spoke as he extended one side to display the work.

"Eurydice… hmmm, so you do have a girl," commented Sylphid. "I'd like to hear more about this."

Takato turned his head, "but don't we need to head back to our stations?"

With those words Zelos immediately leaped in front of them. "Oh, what's this… Myu has a girlfriend… yes?"

"Myu, didn't say he has a girlfriend. Sylphid said that. Let's not spread rumors," spoke Takato.

But Myu wasn't sure what to say. "She's not a girlfriend… but… she's…amazing."

All three Specters gasped at the sudden declaration. Sylphid walked over and picked up the pupa, "Holy shit now I _have_ to hear this."

"But our stations?" spoke Takato.

Zelos stepped forward and rubbed his long fingers. "Well, perhaps I could wheel you on my cart and you can take the slow method of transportation. You'd still be on your way, but whereas flying would only give you a minute to talk, my cart could provide an hour. Besides, the wind would make terribly difficult to speak. So how about it, hmm? It's not like Holy War is here." He stood there watching as each of their heads began to nod in agreement.

"Let's do it!" cried the Basilisk Specter as he tucked the pupa under his arm leapt in the air and glided his way into the back of the cart.

Takato slowly pulled himself over toward his friends. He's heard of nothing but terrible things about Zelos, but a simply cart ride can't be too bad.

The Frog Specter lifted the bars of the cart, and turned his head as the trio of _fliers, _as they would call themselves, laughed amongst themselves after hearing about Rune's sentencing. "They think they are so special because they are friends! Ha, all they have in common is that they have wings. It's so shallow. If I ever make a friend, I won't do it for something so shallow like being able to fly. I bet if my Surplice had wings I'd be able to get all the praise and admiration I want!" he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, the three Specters continued to chat with Myu in between the two. "I thought hard about it. If she is a Nymph and I am Psyche we should be able to… start over…"

Sylphid reached over and petted Myu's thorax, "look, we're not going to make fun of you. Don't be shy."

"Well, I thought that once Lord Hades kills all the living and we start the world anew, we can perhaps create… a new Mu. One just like how I remember… minus the Lemurians for obvious reasons," spoke Myu. "Although there is that one with the Saints, but frankly, the idea that he'd side with the humans and join the humans is sickening. With how all the survivors of the Continent of Mu were treated, I would think he'd join Lord Hades side. I've done my best to conserve as much of my Spectral Energy as I can, that way I will be able to show her my true self. In fact, I was going to do it yesterday, but I got nervous."

"Myu, we've seen your true form several times. Why are you so nervous now?" asked Takato.

"It is my wings. You see, while male Nymphs have their wings all the time, the female Nymphs only sprout them after having children. That is because if my wings impress her, she will partner with me. And once she has children, she will use her new wings and she will fly to the tree tops and make a nest there. But I must be able to impress her. If she does not like my wings, I will lose my chance of her considering the chance to couple with me. It is very important that I make a good first impression."

Zelos rolled his eyes, "how can she have children with you if she's already dead?" he shouted.

"Zelos, that's mean!" shouted Takato.

Myu's fangs chattered in rage before he quietly calmed down. "I was going to ask Lord Hades if he would consider bringing her back to life. She is a Nymph and not a human. If I service the Lord well, surely he can grant me this request. Although… my butterflies have told me that the human they've captured, that Saint, is her lover… he's even trying to bring her back to life too." His body sunk a little bit. "Perhaps I'm a fool for even thinking like this. It's only been a week, and I don't know if she feels the same way that I do about her. She's so kind… and… happy… her singing… even her talking is so melodic."

Takato leaned his hand in his brown hair. Myu seemed so sad. As the last of his race, he always seemed bitter and lonely. "Well, maybe Harbinger Seika can help you?"

Sylphid snapped his fingers. "That's right; she can read the winds and tell us the future. Although, I've heard she's very difficult to reach. Even Lady Pandora has problems whenever she needs the winds read."

Takato shook his head. "She's down in the Underworld right now. I saw her on the way to the meeting!" With her white cloak and bright red hair, she was nearly impossible not to pick out high in the sky. "You can ask her if it will work out."

Zelos turned his head at the interesting tidbit. "Perhaps I can divert the cart toward her direction?" he asked to the others.

Sylphid looked up, "I don't think I'll have time to visit her. Once we reach the sixth Prison, I have to go back."

Takato nodded, "Me too. I will have to go back to the sky soon, but I can tell you that I saw her between the third and fourth Prison area, but that's it."

Zelos bobbed his head up and down. "Ah, well… I suppose it will be just me and you, Myu."

**O|========================AN HOUR LATER============================|O**

Zelos stopped the cart and examined the landscape around them. "Hmmm, I thought Takato said this is where she would be?" he muttered as he placed the handles down.

Myu sat alone in the wooden cart, deep in thought of what the famous Harbinger Seika would tell him, if he got to meet her. He's heard of a number of Specters who sought her help, but only for her to turn many of them down. Perhaps this wasn't right and he should just walk up and show her his wings, but unlike others, Eurydice was the closest to his own kind and one who would understand and accept his many forms. Her eyes were so beautiful, never wavering or questioning how he looked. That was when a long white cloak flashed for a brief moment before disappearing. "Harbinger Seika?" he called out.

Zelos turned his head, "what?" He spun around. "Do you see her?" He turned again before a girl with bright red hair and a white cloak appeared. "Ah, Myu, I found her!"

Myu crawled to the top of the cart and spotted the Harbinger Specter standing silently in the middle of the field. Down below at her feet, was very dark shadow, the place where her Surplice was being held at.

Seika quietly began to make her way toward the Papillion Specter, "the winds whispered your desire to find me. I knew Zelos would not be able to follow Takato's directions. You are three miles south of the spot. Therefore, I came here where our paths will meet so," she spoke with a surprisingly gentle voice. "Here I am, Papillion Myu."

Zelos leapt over to her side and began to jerk at her white cloak, "After him, would you tell me my future! I want to know! I want to know how I can…"

Seika's eyes narrowed as she turned to see Zelos dirty sweaty hands staining her cloak. She took her hand and pulled it away, "in time." For a moment, her body turned into a transparent shadow as she walked to the cart to the Psyche. "You wish to know if love is in the future, am I right?" before Myu can answer she reached over and touched his head, "yes… every wind… every possible path tells me you want an answer."

Myu couldn't believe it. He had yet to say one word and already she knew everything. "Would she love me back?"

Seika dropped her hand. "No. Every path of the winds, the possible versions of the future, do not see you and her together." She turned around and walked away as quickly as she had met the Pupa.

The Papillion Specter felt his heart break before sighing and began to make the long trek back to the garden.

Zelos rolled his eyes. "What did he expect? He only knew her for a week," he thought as he turned toward the Specter as she made her way toward who knew where. "Wait! You said you would tell me my future? I want to know how I can become all powerful! You must tell me, please!"

Seika paused. "Your request is very labor intensive. When I read the winds, the farther I read, the more they branch out. The more possible futures, the harder it is on my mind as well as my sanity. But of course, you do not care as long as I tell you."

Zelos gripped his hands. "Ah, you are good at telling the future!" he bowed.

Actually, she didn't even bother to read the winds. She could tell by his actions that he was a selfish man. She thought about it. If she did tell the future, she will make many out people out there very happy. "Very well, you desire power, I will tell you how. The path of the wind you seek requires that you take a chrysalis and implant it in your head. If you do this, you will raise to a very high position, one that could place you above Lady Pandora herself." She turned her hand and pointed toward Myu. "Go, now is the time for you to set upon the path that will grant you this power you so desperately desire!"

Zelos turned his head and then back, only to see that she had disappeared. "I can be powerful?" he muttered. "More than Lady Pandora herself? But she is above the Judges… that means… I can be better than Radamanthys… and Minos… and Aiacos…." Saliva dripped from the edges of his mouth as he rushed toward the depressed Myu. Thoughts and ideas surged though his head. All he had to do was attain a chrysalis.

"Zelos, I don't want a ride back. I just want to walk. Go back to your cart," Myu muttered as he slowly crossed the path.

Zelos looked down, "ah is it about what Seika has said? You shouldn't be sad about that. Just because she can read the future, doesn't mean she is right. She can only name possible futures yes?"

Myu stopped without even bother turning back. "Zelos… go away…. You make no sense. What part of every path shows I have no chance do you not understand?"

Zelos raised a brow. Suddenly a genius thought came into his mind. "But, she told your future first before mine. I think that in those other futures, it didn't involve me helping you. What if we created a new path; a new possible outcome of the future?" Zelos could see the interest building in the Papillion Specter. "I am a corpse carrier. I carry the dead to keep the place clean. Now, I run into many beautiful treasures all the time. Most I pull off their bodies before sending them to Tarturus and sell them to Queen. Perhaps we can make a trade, if you give me a chrysalis, I will search the corpses for some lovely, shiny things for Eurydice, and what do you say?"

"That is disgusting! I won't…. I can't do such a thing. It is sacrilege! Besides, what will you do with it? You are not going to eat it, are you?"

Zelos waved a finger. "Don't worry, I won't hurt it. I will keep it nice and safe. I just want something that would record events, and nothing more, especially the fact that the cocoon would be useless if it is dead." He looked down at the desperate Pupa. He knew that he would do anything for a simple woman. Papillion was just a simple Earth Star who must woo over women the difficult way while when he becomes powerful will be able to simply ask for them with a snap of the finger. "Myu, it may sound hard, but what about your dream of a new Mu? Isn't the sacrifice of one simple cocoon worth bringing back the Psyche and Nymph races?" He turned his head as the Papillion Specter dragged himself back into the cart. "Splendid."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**O|===============================================================================|O**

**Coming May 8**

**Side Story 8: Eurydice! An Eternally Tragic Love  
**

_The Conclusion to the tale of Eurydice/Orpheus/Myu. _

**Have you ever Felt the true power of your Cosmos?**

**O|===============================================================================|O**

_This side story is the result of one big fat plot bunny taking course. Originally, this was going to be a scene in the last chapter of this part. However it got really big and I thought I could make it into one side story. Then came the idea of actually finishing Orpheus' ordeal in the Underworld so now, it's a two part side story._

_The biggest issue with this Part was due to how many characters there were and how many plot points that were going to be resolved. The reason why on my Profile page the date for the final chapter in this part is so broad is because of the amount of resolution that needs to take place before we move back to the next Part that goes back to the Gold Saints. I have the outline; the problem is the outline is really long. The good news is that while this Part is indeed long, the last two Parts are delightfully shorter. _

_Onto this side story, if you haven't noticed, it doesn't have a title, because I'm just stumped on what to call it, just because it's used to build up the next side chapter. I thought about "Beauty and the Beast" but it kind of doesn't fit just because we know Eurydice will not be with Myu in the end. _

_The chapter focuses on both Orpheus' reaching the Underworld as well as Myu's background a bit. I always felt that Myu was different kind of like how Mu was to the other Saints. I noticed that Myu also had telekinetic powers like Mu when I reviewed the episode Myu was in and decided to try something based on that. _

_In terms of Microsoft Word, I had the most annoying auto-correct issue ever. Every time I typed "Myu" my computer auto-corrected it to "My". No red line beneath, it just changes it to that unless I click undo and moved on. _

_About Zelos, I will let you all know I hate Zelos both on the show any anywhere else so yes, it does make me mad that somehow, he's managed to dodge the bullet in my own story for so long and it does make me mad that he gets a lot of writing space in my story simply because I need an asshole in the Underworld that no one will care if I make them unlikeable. He is on borrowed time and as soon as I get the next Main Chapter out, I will make sure he is properly taken care of. _

_Thank you for all the support and if there are any problems (or any suggestions for a title for this since I've spent several days thinking of what to use) let me know. _

_Jenny D_

_**UPDATE**: Oh thank you guys for the title suggestions. I like "Chrysalis" for this chapter but since the next chapter hasn't been named yet, I will go with "__Eurydice! An Eternally Tragic Love _ " for that.  



	39. Side Story 8: Eternally Tragic Love: UW

_EURYDICE!_

The Nymph looked up and sighed. "Rune, did I do something wrong again?"

YES!

The voice of Rune boomed.

_I have tolerated each time you sinfully pluck the life of every flower you come across and further mutilating its corpse into a fanciful piece of jewelry as a part of your culture. But now, you wish to boil them in water to drain the last of their very being? _

She looked down at the pot as she held it above a set of rocks that were over by some lava that had retained their heat. "It's just tea. In Elysium, we would drink it all the time. It too is a part of being a Nymph, to drink Elysium Tea... even if I couldn't find four of the flowers that are needed to give the tea its full effect."

_I cannot accept this. Though it is true that this is a part of the lifestyle of the Nymphs, however, the tea you make is not Elysium Tea, but Elysium-minus-four-variety-of-flowers-Tea, a form of tea not found in your Nymph culture, thus I must add the sin of you lying to me as well to your resume. _

Eurydice looked down, "Rune, if it will make you happy, do you want me to dump it out?"

_NO! To dump it would only add the sin of gluttony on your ever growing list. You and Myu will consume your tea, but remember, that just because you are post-mortem does not mean you can do whatever you please. _

The nymph shook her head, before picking up the warm pot from the rocks and began to carry it back to Myu's garden. She smiled as the grass and flowers waved and back and forth wherever Myu went like a rabbit in the field. "I'm back!"

And much like a rabbit, Myu lifted his pupa-insect body up, somehow managing to hold his over sized top half on the bottoms of his little feet. His antennae twitched atop his head. "What is that?" he asked, curious as to what Eurydice had been laboring all morning between the edge of the Second Prison and the Third. He stuck his tiny tongue a little, "it smells good," he spoke as he tasted the air particles.

Eurydice grabbed two mismatched cups from a pile of dishes that Myu had collected for her to use. "It is Elysium Tea!"

_EURYDICE! _

Rune shouted from the heavens with a bolt of lightning appearing in the sky.

She turned to the Pupa. "Well, it's actually Elysium Tea but I couldn't find four of the six types of flowers here. It will still have close to the same flavor but none of its health benefits." True Elysium tea had the ability to cleanse the body of all harmful things. In the mythology of the human world, they would call it ambrosia due to how good they would feel afterwards, but for the residents of Elysium, it was simply an afternoon tradition that was best served with biscuits and pastries. She poured the pink liquid into a cup and raised it up, watching as Myu using his telekinesis to float the cup over in front of him.

Myu's eyed the off-white cup as it floated just below his mouth. He looked down at it and used his thin tongue to flick and guide the steam into his mouth. It was always important to enjoy the aroma before trying the tea. It would've been easier if he was in his true form with two hands and a nose. However after four days since the visit to Harbinger Seika, Zelos still had not come back with some jewelry yet. At least he had yet to trade him Jow, one of the chrysalises that offered to go with Zelos. Perhaps he was desperate to have something beautiful to present to Eurydice, but he wasn't stupid. His tongue finally dipped into the warm cup and began to suck the drink like a hummingbird sipping nectar from a Morning Glory flower. He heard a gentle laughter before looking up. "What is it?"

Eurydice smiled while holding her tea in her hands. "Your tongue is so thin and straight that it looks like you are sucking from a straw. It's _so cute_!"

His fangs twittered in happiness. No one had ever found his pupa form cute before yet Eurydice always seemed to find a way, every day. He wondered what she would say if he had a body? Would she like his hair, his eyes, and his wings? He had some spare time later today to go visit Zelos and see how his search for jewels was.

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Four: A Better World**

**Side Story 8: Eurydice: An Eternally Tragic Love**

**O================================================================================O**

Pandora turned toward the sleeping Puppet of Hades and began to adjust its head. It was leaning too far back to the point that it was simply staring at the high arched ceiling; a position not worthy of being seen by something that bares the face of her Lord. She then moved his hands to the arms of the throne before snatching her trident and held it smartly at her side with the pointy end up and waited for the Judge to come inside and take a knee. "Wyvern Rhadamanthys, how fares the Saint in his cell?"

"He fares well. I have… _given him food and water every day _as per instructed by Lord Hades."

She looked down, "a difficult step for one as yourself?"

The Wyvern Specter nodded. "Indeed. But, I have dishonored, you, my King, for not disregarding my feelings toward caring for the children of future Saint trainees at the Kido Mansion, and was pulled away from my undercover duty." Rhadamanthys sighed. "Back then, I should've put aside my beliefs for the long term goals of conquering the World of the Living." He threw his hand over his heart and looked up with desperate eyes, "but my Lord, rest assured that I have changed for the better. I have even searched the Underworld for a lyre to allow the Saint to practice."

Pandora raised an eyebrow. She turned her head to the Puppet and began to mutter some words and nodded her head to mimic a small conversation to fool the Specter. She looked down. "Lord Hades commends these actions of yours. He asks that for one as you to provide the basic necessities for a prisoner has moved him. He wishes to know why you have gone to so much trouble to provide the Saint an instrument?"

Rhadamanthys turned his head toward the outline of his Lord behind the curtain. "My King, if you desire that he receives food and water for a more fair demonstration of his talents. I wish to mimic this form of generosity by allowing him to practice with something that would substitute his weapon to ensure that his music is worthy of your audience without endangering yourself or any of my fellow Specters."

Pandora turned her head and muttered a few words; her eye catches the Specter looking up briefly before returning his gaze back down, perhaps trying hide the fact that he was trying to read her lips in hopes of knowing his status with Lord Hades. "The King is thrilled of this act from your behalf and the desire that you demonstrate to ensure that not one sour note crosses his ears. You are dismissed." She waited for him bow to the Puppet before taking his leave. She waited for several seconds, listening to the fading heavy steps of the Judges feet before raising her Trident, causing the Puppet seemingly stand up before floating toward the chambers. She focused hard to ensure that he was high enough to appear as if he was walking, but not so much to reveal that the tips of his feet only dragged across the stone floor.

"Lady Pandora? One of the Specters desires an audience," spoke a Skeleton Soldier as he opened the door.

"The King is exhausted and values his rest! He will not be seeing anymore today," she shouted.

The Skeleton nodded and turned back to his post. He didn't want to bother the King after all the hard work he has done. Ever since the King has taken his throne, things in the Underworld had never been smoother and some would say the Army had never been more united or complete now than in past or even during the last Holy War.

Meanwhile, Pandora's heart raced as she struggled to quickly get the false King into his bed chambers before any of the Specters or Rhadamanthys made a surprise visit. She entered the hallway and ran toward the door and swung it open before raising her trident to cause the floating Puppet body of Hades to shoot forward and lie down on the bed like some doll. She grabbed the sheets and placed them over him before grabbing each end of the heavy satin maroon curtains and pulling them shut.

Pandora walked over toward a chair that resembled a miniature version of the almighty throne of Hades and sat down before the daily pile of bills and requests from all over the Underworld for the King to deny or approve. She looked at the one on the top and read the details before studying the situation. She tapped her finger. Apparently the servants of the three Judges were growing restless with not much to do. Aiacos and Minos were both out in the World of the Living and Rhadamanthys, depressed from being pulled out from a duty simply sat around swallowing whiskey in hopes that the King would provide him something that was worthy of his rank.

She sat back and closed her eyes. It was difficult to ask the question of '_What Would Hades Do?_' when he had never come down to provide any form of legislation. Everything had been up to her, and sadly, even though she does try, she doubted that she could ever hope to match the kindness, generous, thoughtful, gracious, altruism, philanthropy, tolerance, affection and sincerity of their Lord.

She reached for a quill, dipped it in ink and began to write in the handwriting that looked like her own, but was of that that the King of the Underworld would use.

_My heart is warmed by the thought that those who serve my three Judges, and therefore myself, are saddened by the inability to better provide the needs of those of my Army. If you seek an outlet to satisfy your undying loyalty, then I shall provide for you. The First Prison of the Underworld has many dirty leather-bound books and dusty oaken shelves of Judge Minos that would need to be tended to. It is the first Prison that the dead come across and should present the impression that the Underworld is not the Hell that the Saints and Mariners claim it to be. We pride ourselves as the largest of the three Armies as well as the classiest. Perform this duty for me until your Masters return. _

_Remember, though no bards sing your names in admiration I, Lord Hades, will always take the time to reflect on your beautiful desires to make the Underworld a paradise. _

_Yours Ever,_

_Lord Hades _

She took the paper and folded into thirds before placing a wax stamp over it and setting it aside. Her eyes shifted toward the large pile, grabbed another request and continued the process.

**O|====================================================|O**

"What do you mean that you haven't even started?" cried Myu as his body glowed while telekinetically holding the Frog Specter in the air.

Frog Zelos sweated hard as Myu dangled his body over the river. Hands of the dead reached out, trying to grab the Specter and pull him to tear him apart. "Seika said that it will be months! I thought I had plenty of time! Besides, if they find me, they'll force me to go demonstrate my techniques to ensure I'm still worthy." He pulled out a piece of paper. "I didn't even know I had half of these attacks until I saw this!" He squealed as Myu spun his body around until it was upside down and lowered Zelos' head until the hands were practically clawing at the top of his Surplice.

"I don't have _months_! The concert is in ten days time! If I don't do something, she'll go back to that Saint and I will lose my chance!" his two eyes flared before he threw the Specter back onto land. "You have four days to deliver your promise of some jewels or else I will forfeit my part of the deal."Myu turned around and began to make the long trek back to the Second Prison Garden.

Normally he wouldn't lose his temper that easily, but he was tired of having to walk or hitch a ride wherever he went. Being in his Pupa form was far easier than dragging himself as a larva but nothing compared to being able to fly above the Prisons. However, everything will all be worth it. His head turned to a nice smooth elevated stone. Feeling sleepy, he climbed upon it and spat out a thin layer of silk over his body. It was not enough to transform into his Butterfly form just yet, but it will ensure that no wandering dead would disturb him during a brief nap.

He closed his eyes and began to dream of the same dream that he had created from his own imagination.

**O|====================================================|O**

_Myu flew through the air in the skies of the Underworld before spotting the large tree in the center of the Second Prison Garden. The large branches of the canopy were woven into a circular shaped pattern in the form of a large oval leafy cocoon with a large hole for the entrance and a several branches that were crosshatched as a landing deck. _

_A beautiful pink haired toddler girl, carrying her Pupa of a brother walked across the deck and waved her hand. "Mommy! Daddy has come home!" cried the little girl as the Pupa in her arms waved his antennas in excitement. _

_Eurydice smiled as she joined her two blessed children in welcoming her mate. _

_Myu smiled as he lovingly gazed upon her two tiny light blue, diamond-pattern wings, the type that all Nymphs of Air would possess after giving birth for the first time. He landed gently to ensure he did not shake the branch platform too much, before giving his two children a light psychic wave of affection, before they too returned they too returned the telepathic gesture._

_Myu and Eurydice walked up to each other before they grabbed each other's hands, leaned over and nuzzled each other's noses in delightful affection. "Eurydice, my mate, how was your day?" he asked as he held her hand and the two walked inside their home._

_The Nymph smiled, "Oh Myu, my chosen, I must show you what I have created!" She rushed over and displayed her work. Like all Nymphs, the ability to manipulate the branches of trees into furniture without breaking one twig came naturally for her. A magnificent large chair with a curved back and all four legs twisted into spirals and still attached to the large branch stood in the corner. She placed her hand and gestured it out. "What do you think?"_

_Myu took his colorful wings and tucked them downwards as he walked toward it and took a seat. "It is so comfortable! Why, there are even slots so I do not have to tuck my wings back in." He watched as Eurydice smiled at the compliment before their Psyche daughter, Mariposa ran in between them._

_"Daddy, Mommy, Baba is hanging from the ceiling again!" cried the little girl as her starry eyes were arched in bitterness._

_Sure enough, a small silken cocoon was attached to a branch, glowing with the form of a little boy inside. _

_Eurydice sighed as she walked up with her hands clasped. "Baba, what is wrong?"_

_"Mariposa dropped me again!" Baba psychically replied as he continued to hang. _

_"It was an accident! I sneezed and he fell right out!" the girl cried._

_Myu turned his head, "Mariposa, go say you're sorry." He turned his head and looked up toward the cocoon. "Baba, you can't go into your true form every time you are upset! Right now you can only hold it for about a couple of hours and then you are left as a larva and no one will beable to carry you as well as the mess that leave wherever you go." Baba sighed as he kicked open his cocoon to reveal a blond Psyche with orange and black wings. Myu waved his finger, "now now, don't give me that attitude."_

_Baba sighed as he fluttered into his daddy's lap. Mariposa ran up and climbed up on the other thigh as Myu warmed them lovingly with another wave of psychic affection. _

_Baba turned his head toward his father, "Daddy, I heard a rumor that Mommy was once in love with a human once, is that true?"_

_Myu reached down and stroked Baba's wings. "Why don't you ask her?"_

_Baba turned his head as Eurydice sighed in embarrassment. "Yes, it is true. Back before our great King Hades conquered it, I was sent to the terrible World of the Living. I was forced to get a job and in desperation I fell for a human, a Saint even." _

_The children gasped, hearing the horrible truth. "Mommy, did you two… kiss?" asked Mariposa._

_Eurydice placed a hand over her heart. "Unfortunately, yes. I had to take part in the disgusting human tradition of exchanging my saliva with his whenever we greet each other or say goodbye." She smiled as she walked over and held Myu's hand, "and then, I met your father, and he enlightened me of my true culture and now that I have declared him as my chosen, I have never been so happy in my life!"_

_Myu raised her hand, "and I to you, my mate," he said as the two nuzzled each other's noses._

**O|========================= GUIDDECCA PALACE ===========================|O**

Pandora's chin rested on the back of her hand before moving the pads of her fingers to her temples. "My King, when you return, you have my pity for the work you must perform and the role you lead above your subjects." Back when she was first entrusted with the soul of Hades, her duties were minor: keep him happy, attend to his needs and the vessel's health and protect the vessel and allow no enemies past the Wailing Wall. Now, she must not only tend to the Puppet, but perform the actions that the Vessel should be doing about now.

She stood up and stretched her arms before grabbing her trident and heading out the door. She still had plenty to do, but she needed a break. She walked down the hall and stopped in front of a decorative silver tea set. She picked up the pitcher and noticed the hideous finger prints of those who dared touched it. As she used the side of her sleeve, the faint sound of music could be heard.

She paused and listened to the gentle melody before looking at the bedroom. Feeling certain that no one was around to enter the King's chambers she began to make her way outside over the frozen River of Cocytus.

The snow, as usual, whipped wickedly around her as she made her way to the cell. Despite how cold the area typically was she made her way forward, listening to the beautiful tune. It was then the door opened up.

Rhadamanthys raised a side of his unibrow, a little surprised that she was out there but none the less held the door open for her to enter. "Lady Pandora? What are you doing out here?" He waited there for a moment, watching her staring at the cell, "Lady Pandora?" he repeated.

Suddenly, the music stopped, most likely due to Orpheus wondering what was going on outside of his cell.

Pandora turned her head away from the song and redirected it to the Judge. "What?" she muttered for a moment.

"Do you need to see the Saint?" the Judge asked again, wondering if Lord Hades desired to see the state that he had left him. "His bruises have all healed, and he has been walking on his feet." He stuttered.

Pandora looked at the door. "That is good. Actually," she paused again. The door did obscure the melody quite a bit. "…Yes… Lord Hades would like to have… me preview the musical his ability to ensure that… a concert is even worthy of his attention." She waited for Rhadamanthys to open the demon-dog-head lock before pushing the door open.

Orpheus stood there holding the old wooden lyre. As the Judge had stated he certainly appeared in better shape than he did after his interrogation.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You begged to be able to practice so start practicing."

The Greek nodded as his eyes shifted once to Pandora before he began to perform a small song. He plucked the strings, strumming a complicated rhythm.

Pandora raised her finger. "It is pretty… but play the one that you were playing before."

Orpheus' eyes opened up as he stared at the furious look upon the Judge's face. He swallowed hard as he strummed the tune out.

Pandora closed her eyes and listened to the song. For some reason, she knew she heard of it before, but knew she never played it or practiced any sheet music. "_you look happy to meet me. Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow, bloom and grow forever. Edelweiss, Edelweiss, bless my homeland forever…"_ she quietly sung.

Orpheus finished the song and looked up. "Oh, you like _The Sound of Music_ too?"

She looked up. "The what?" she asked.

"The Sound of Music, it was a famous movie with songs by Rodgers and Hammerstein." He chimed. "It has, My Favorite Things, A Problem Like Maria, The Lonely Goatherd, and many others!"

Pandora shook her head. "I don't recall any of those or… I don't know…" she muttered. She looked up. "But that doesn't matter. You music is up to par to play for the King, whether it is good enough to award you Eurydice, is another matter. I must go now."

The two men watched the woman return back to the snow. Orpheus smiled a bit as he noticed her head swing a little bit. He looked over, "well, what about you? Have you heard of the _The Sound of Music_?"

Rhadamanthys grabbed his flask from the side of his surplice. "Yes, and I hated ever second of it. My mother played that accursed movie at least once a week and every time it was on television." If he wasn't capable of tuning them out, he would've busted his own eardrums every time the Christmas marathons would play, "I can't stand it or any singing in general." He walked toward the door, closed and locked it from behind. He sat in his chair, swallowed some whiskey and began to relax by pondering what slice of Hell he will stick Julie Andrews in once she arrives to the Underworld.

Orpheus looked around the pitch black room. He closed his eyes and burned just enough cosmos to provide a little light in the room before sitting down on the cold floor. In truth, he really didn't need to practice on songs themselves, but rather he did it as a means to decide on the perfect song that would win over a God. "Hades… was described as a God who reflected sadness…" he muttered. The obvious answer was to find something cheerful, but to effectively counter sorrow, he would need to know the cause of it. "_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens_._ Brown paper packages tied up with strings, these are a few of my favorite…_" he sang before halting at the sound of a loud bash. He turned to the metal door, gasping at the raised impression of a fist.

**O|====================================================|O**

**Four Days Later**

Zelos dumped the small sack in front of Myu. The pupa used his telekinesis to spread jewelry across his view. Myu was pleasantly surprised to see that despite Zelos being late on his part, he had actually managed to bring a spectacular cache to choose from. The first thing he did was set aside the large rings that indicated they were intended to fit a man's finger as well as the various tiaras and crowns. He wanted something nice but knew that Eurydice would not want something that brought too much attention to her. He then spotted a silver necklace with a large soft pink flower pendant in the center of it. "This one… it's perfect!" He telekinetically lifted it before Zelos snatched it midair.

"Nuh uh uh! First, the chrysalis, and then I will give you the necklace." He slightly tilted his head upwards, "unless impressing her isn't _that_ important?"

Myu's front fangs twitched. It almost seemed like Zelos expects that he would run away with the necklace without handing over his part of the deal. He didn't know why. They had made the deal, and he would deliver as promised. Still he turned to his thorax at where he kept the cocoon and telekinetically pulled it off. He laid it in Zelos' hand before the Frog Specter laid down the necklace once more. Truthfully, he expected Zelos to just take off, but perhaps even he wasn't stupid enough to try and rip off someone with telekinesis.

He lifted the necklace up and set it on the top of his head like a tiny crown as he made his way back to the Second Prison in high spirits. Soon will come the tricky part of deciding when to show his true form and even harder, what to say? He had spent all this time dreaming of the perfect life that they will have together but didn't put any thought of how to go about to it.

Myu reached a small curve on the path that was not too far from the garden, the best place he could begin his metamorphosis. He turned downwards and began to spin a thick cocoon around himself. He will have plenty of time to think of what to say while he wait to transform into something that he knew would leave Eurydice speechless.

**O|==========================THE THIRD PRISON==========================|O**

A large beating heart fell upon one side of the scales. Its weight was so heavy that the chain that held the plate broke and sent the feather into the air.

Pharaoh sighed as the body landed face forward into the ground in front of him with his chest wide open. "If you shorten life of others in the world of the Living, do not expect yours to be extended in the Land of the Dead." His hand gestured for the Skeletons to pick up the mess that lay in front of him before returning to his chair to take a break from those that seek to earn a chance at a free pass to Elysium. He laid his harp on his lap and rested as two dark, bronze-skinned, topless women came to him, one to clean the sweat on his neck and face while the other tend to his instrument removing all traces of sweat and fingerprints. "Another day… another dozen hearts pulled, not one lighter than a feather. My duty is so tiresome, what do you think?"

"Yes…"

"You work so hard."

They spoke as they continued their jobs of tending to the Specter's needs.

"They know that the standards of Elysium dictate one's heart to be as innocent as possible. I even tell them, if you did too many terrible things, then the feather will not enter you and will be stuck in Limbo. The man apparently had shot some guy he found sleeping with his wife and turned the weapon to himself. Although I guess Limbo is a far better fate than the prison he was heading for." Pharaoh watched as another of his harem came up with a red envelop. His hand hesitated a bit. The color indicated that it was from the Guiddecca Palace. He picked it up, pulled the contents out and unfolded it. "Hmmm," his eyes narrowed a bit.

The woman changing the strings to his harp looked up. "Pharaoh, what troubles you? Did something terrible happen?" she asked as she carried the cleaned instrument back to him.

"Nothing serious… just a change in orders," he took the harp and laid it on his lap. "Dance!" he ordered. She bowed a bit as she did as she was told. As the woman's hips swung from one side and her tits the other, Pharaoh began to ponder the strange letter. Originally, he was told that he would play first for the King and to pull the heart of Saint and have it weighed. Due to a lack of one of the most important organs, the Saint will be forced to forfeit. However, now Lady Pandora requested that he simply played his song without any magical effects and to leave the Lyra Saint alone to be given his turn to perform.

Pharaoh looked up at the messenger. "Mesta, please send a message to Lady Pandora that I have received the letter and will follow Lord Hades' instructions, but I implore that our Lord be wary when he plays. As a musician, I know the ease one can weave an attack into a song. He is a Saint and we all now hungry they are for our Lord's head."

She bowed, "Yes Pharaoh, I pass on your concerns to the Lady and the Lord."

Mesta headed out while the other woman carefully buffed the small scuffs in the Sphinx Specters Surplice. "Pharaoh, are you not concerned about the Saint trying anything on yourself?"

Pharaoh let out a loud chuckle. "Hardly, if he does try anything, I'll detect it. If he tries to play fairly, we all know he'll fail miserably. His instrument appears too simple to create anything more than a show tune, his fingers are fatter, and I know the King's tastes."

**O|=========================THE SECOND PRISON===========================|O**

Myu poked his head from the side of the pillar. His starry rose eyes gazed as the Nymph was busy using her finger to carefully wipe the dust off each of the butterfly wings of all his friends in the field. He turned toward his own pair. He would've came sooner, after he had emerged from his cocoon, his wings were wet and it almost seemed like every element or bit dust was determined to stain them before he showed them off.

He looked at the necklace and carefully laid the pendant in the center of his hand to create a nicer presentation of the gift. He took a step forward before the bottom of his footwear and accidently slides a bit.

Eurydice jerked her head up at the sound of rocks tumbling around. "Who's there?" she gasped.

The Papillion Specter took a deep breath, "It's me," he stuttered, "Myu." He relaxed a little bit seeing her tense body relax.

"Oh, where are you?" she asked. "You sound different."

Myu looked down at the necklace, "I… have vocal cords now." He looked up, "do I sound alright?" He smacked his head, embarrassed at how stupid of a question that was.

She nodded, "yes, just fine. In fact it's easier to understand you now that your fangs aren't clicking after each breath."

The Psyche felt a bit more confident, "she likes my voice," he swooned to himself.

Eurydice waited for the butterflies to fly off her arm before she stood up as the Psyche stepped away from the side of the rock.

Myu rolled his shoulders back to give himself a more confident appearance as well as to fan out his long wings with thick smooth black veins tipped with long swallow tails at each side at the bottom. "What do you think?" he asked.

Eurydice gasped in amazement. Back when she was observing the continent of Mu from Elysium, she recalled seeing many female Psyche flying about, but noticed how rare, even back then the male Psyche would rarely venture around outside of their Pupa or Larva forms, but when they did, it was a sight to behold. Female Psyche wings were tiny and mono-colored while Myu's were enormous with the full spectrum of colors like panels of stained glass from a church. "Can I touch them?"

Myu's rose-colored starry eyes blinked. "Oh, this is moving faster than I thought." He wondered to himself. "Uh…okay…" he swallowed as his skin tingled from her gentle hand stroking the edge of the apex of his forewing.

She looked over at the bashful Psyche, "so why are you in your true form? Did they put you on a mission that requires you fly?"

He looked down. "Well actually, I transformed…" he held out his hand and showed her the flower pendant necklace, "I did it for you." He forced his tongue to continue to speak, "because, you're friendly, caring, and the most beautiful Nymph I've ever seen. If the Underworld was Pandora's Box, among the monsters, demons and darks, you are the bright ray of hope that I'm so glad to have found and would like to stay with forever." He probably spent over two hours in his cocoon trying to think of a line that was so ridiculously cheesy that she would find cute. He swallowed hard, feeling his heart rush in fear as Eurydice stood there, not even making an attempt to accept his gift. "Is something wrong?" He looked down. "Do you not like necklaces? I can go out and trade this for something different? A ring, a bracelet… a cookie…something…"

Eurydice sighed. "I…can't accept this." She watched as his shoulders sunk and the smiling face faded, his wings folding in sorrow. She watched as he immediately sat down in his spot, appearing as if he was holding back his tears, "Myu."

"It's him. You still like that one Saint." He sighed. "I guess I never had a chance, because he can hold a pleasing form longer than I, and he found you first." He brought his hand to his face and wiped a small tear from his starry eyes. "I thought… now that you were dead, you'd move on." He expected her to turn away and leave the garden. Right now it was certainly an uncomfortable situation. To his surprise she knelt down in front of him and grabbed his hand. He thought about pulling away, but he waited to see what she would say.

"Myu, you did nothing wrong. Truthfully, when I first dated Orphee, we had discussed the possibility of what would happen if he died. The life of a human is terribly short especially for a Saint. We both agreed that I will move on and find love somewhere else."

The Psyche raised his head. "Really?" This was too good to be true. She's not completely rejecting him. There was hope!

She nodded, "yes." Then she paused. "Myu, the thing is, he is still alive, and right now, the man who I've loved for many years is out there, braving this place to bring me back to the world of the Living. I hope you understand why, I can't."

Myu wasn't sure what to feel at that moment. Now he understood why Harbinger Seika had told him why it would never happen. How could he be so blind? Eurydice was right. A person in love would never fall for someone else when their partner is risking their life for them. He placed the necklace in his pocket. "Thank you… for telling me that." He quietly uttered as he stood up.

Eurydice looked up. "I can leave here… if you want me too."

He shook his head no. "No, it's dangerous out there and I… would like to be your friend still."

"I would like to be your friend too," she smiled trying to cheer him up.

He looked up at the sky. "I… need some time by myself… but I'll be back though." He waved a hand and flew straight up.

Eurydice watched as the Papillion Specter soared through the sky, the light of his spectral energies passed through his wings to create miniature rainbows afterwards. "I'm sorry I had to break your heart, Myu. You were the kindest person I've met here and like you said, if this place was Pandora's box… the bit of hope in the darkness would not be me… it would be you," she spoke as he disappeared farther out.

Myu turned his head at her before he turned the corner toward a small cliff to sit upon. He looked at the necklace. At first he thought about tossing it into the river, but he thought of her words. Her lover was a Saint and human, whereas the two of them were ageless. He tucked the necklace behind a rock. He will simply save it for when she is ready to move on and show it to her how much he cared.

**O|========================= GUIDDECCA PALACE (DAY OF THE CONCERT) ===========================|O**

Rhadamanthys removed each of the rubies off the Silver Cloth of Lyra. He turned to the open cell door and chucked the Cloth in the direction of the musician. "Hurry up and get that on, Saint. If you ever so much as twinkle one bit of cosmos from now till when you perform, I will rip your body in two and use your legs and intestines to create my own instrument." He barked before slamming the door shut.

Orpheus held the pieces in his arms before looking down. "What about my lyre?" he asked. Suddenly, the door flung open. The instrument slammed into his forehead before the Judge threw the door shut with the raised metal fist impression punching him in the stomach and knocking him down. The Greek rubbed his head before he began to manually put his Cloth on his body. It was good to have it on again. He felt so naked and cold without the cosmos infused in the metal touching his skin. He picked up his old lyre and turned toward the wooden one lying against the wall. He made sure to tune the strings and decided to leave it there for whoever is forced into the tiny cell.

His hand reached over to side and he gave a gentle knock to indicate that he was dressed. Rhadamanthys opened the door allowing the Saint to exit the interrogation room for the first time in several weeks. His eyes adjusted to the dull sky as he followed the Wyvern Specter through the snow. He turned his head toward several bodies stuck in the frozen river with a couple of the them wearing Gold-Ranked trainers.

"Your Athena abandoned them," spoke Rhadamanthys. "She knew that those Saints who die here in the Underworld will be unable to resurrect. These souls will remain here forever."

Orpheus bit his lip. "We are Saints, and we will give our lives for her. Athena _is_ Love."

Rhadamanthys turned his head. "Lord Hades would rip the heavens to retrieve his soldiers. You serve a selfish bitch that didn't go back as they screamed her name."

"Let's just go." The musician retorted as he clutched his instrument and sped toward the front door toward the Guiddecca Palace. He told himself that the Judge was trying to enrage him and cause him to lose his focus. Still though, it was one of the few times that his captor spoke to him without raising his tone. He must concentrate on his performance.

Sphinx Pharaoh waited at the double doors with his harem; each of them clad with jewels and thin silk to cover their bits. Two of them held each of his arms, while the third rested against his legs as if the Specter was a God himself. He turned to the Judge as he folded his arms. "Lord Rhadamanthys, I thought you hated performances?"

His unibrow arched beneath his helmet. "I do, and unfortunately my flask is empty."

The Specter turned to his three bronze beauties. "My Lord, I can watch this Saint. Ladies, go give Lord Rhadamanthys something to do," he said as the three women walked over and pulled the Wyvern Specter to a nice private corner.

Suddenly, two Skeletons opened the door and bowed to the Sphinx Specter. "They are ready," spoke one as he held out a hand.

The two of them walked side by side as they approached the stairs that lead to the God of the Underworld with his Lady by his side.

Pharaoh went down at one knee and bowed. His eyes shifted to see Orpheus doing the same thing. "Bowing to a God that you do not serve?" he whispered to the Saint.

Orpheus continued to hold his bow. "Even enemies can show respect," he retorted.

"From _The Illiad_. Sounds like you're from an Army who is so uncultured that the most they read is two books," spat Pharaoh before the large thump of bottom of Pandora's Trident echoed in the room.

"Seize your tongues; you both are in the presence of the Great King Hades, Lord of the Underworld!" She stepped forward and pushed her trident forward. "Saint Orpheus of Lyra, as you know, you have requested that our Lord bring the Nymph, Eurydice, back to the Living. For us to even consider this, you must win this challenge that we present to you. Heavenly Beast Star, Sphinx Pharaoh is our kingdom's most talented musicians. Best him, and we will offer you a chance to bring your love to the World of the Living. First off, Sphinx Pharaoh, you will be first. Saint Orpheus, go into that hall there." Pandora pointed over.

The Saint stood up and went inside as he was told. Orpheus was surprised at how regal Guiddecca Palace appeared with various hanging paintings along the wall, a dark stained dresser, silver sets and even the classical basket of fake fruit. He stood there for a moment, listening to Pharaoh present himself to Hades and began to listen to the song he was playing. He closed his eyes. "Goddess, it's so sad," Orpheus felt his eyes begin to well up as he listened or tried to at least, to the melody. He never heard anything so depressing in his life. It was almost as if Pharaoh was taking the despair of the Underworld and wrapping it up into one universal wail of pain and depression. It was beautiful, but the sound he felt began to send him into an emotional breakdown.

Orpheus fell to his knees as the images of Eurydice's funeral and her pale skinned body sat in a coffin of flowers. He couldn't take it anymore, "Eurydice… Goddess…" he wished he could counter the song, but he was forced to listen. It was no wonder Pandora sent him into the room. He looked around attempting to take his mind off of it. He needed to maintain his own focus, or else he would have to give the performance of his life with red eyes and tears dripping down his face.

He looked around toward the paintings and began to stare hard at them. He chuckled a little bit as he noticed how beautiful the Specters were painted with perfect skin and beautiful faces while all the Saints were thin haired, hideous, and hunchbacked. Even the Skeleton Soldiers who looked like little goblins were standing proud over the Saints as they lay around with some impaled on the tips of the Soldiers spears.

It was then he turned toward a portrait and gasped at the young boy's gentle eyes and soft smile. "Oh my… Goddess… that child…I… the resemblance… it's…" he began to think back in Greece.

Orpheus stopped as the painful song ended. He heard a soft clap before he took what little time he had to fix himself up. Suddenly the door flung open as Sphinx Pharaoh with a smug look on his face simply stepped aside allowing the Greek to come into the throne room. He turned toward Pandora as she was, quite clearly, moved to tears as he was earlier. As she was getting herself ready, the musician wondered if he would need something more potent than his original selection. He didn't expect the Specter to be capable of gathering so much negativity and focus it into a piece of art.

Pandora turned downwards and gestured, "Saint Orpheus, please tell me what you wish to play."

Sphinx Pharaoh turned his head at the closed door. He was quite curious as to what the Saint had in mind.

Orpheus looked up. Pharaoh had already used sadness as the emotional anchor in his melody. If he used that, than their music would sound too much alike and would only cause boredom for his audience. He closed his eyes. His body glowed as he began to pluck the strings.

Pandora gasped in awe as the man began to play. "My goodness," she muttered. The tone was so sweet that it was like candy melting in her ears. It was something that she too has felt for the longest time yet the Saint was the first to tap into it. It was not a feeling of sadness or suffering, yet the emotion in it was stronger than the two combined in the Underworld.

Pharaoh's mouth dripped blood as he clenched his jaw forcing himself not to smile. How was the Saint making him feel like this? He stomped his foot and opened the door and jerked his head as Pandora was there on her knees unable to stand, embracing every note he played.

Orpheus strummed the last of note before opening his eyes.

Pandora stood back up. "How did you do that? What emotion is there in the Underworld that is greater than sadness and despair?"

The Saint stood up. "It is the desire to find love, in a place where this none, the billions of hands that reach out from the waters for something beautiful, the yearning to ascend to a higher position, the desire to ascend to a higher place even if their chances were none," Orpheus spoke as he turned his head to the Pharaoh, "and even you Pandora, your desire to be reunited with the one you love, it is the one emotion that all the dead possess, that cause them to have the strength to walk these grounds. It is simply called… hope."

Pandora turned her head as she noticed something stirring in the puppet. She approached his side as the head attempted to move, and from the soul of the God of the Underworld himself, slipped a single word through the puppet's lips that echoed who the clear winner was, "_encore_."

And so, Orpheus played his song once more, leaving Pandora and the Puppet in a daze while Pharaoh bitterly folded his arms and leaned against the side of the wall. As Orpheus played for a second time, Pandora turned her head toward the puppet and its eyes. She had never seen the puppet so full of life outside the chosen vessel's moments that it communicated with her. The voice she heard earlier was truly the King's. There was no way that she can allow such a prize to leave.

Orpheus finished the song of Hope and stood up. "Lord Hades, I have played twice for you now. Although I am a Saint, I come here not to harm you or any of your soldiers, but to reclaim the woman, Eurydice, who has been the inspiration of many of the songs I have created."

Pandora took a step forward. She turned to the Puppet and then back at Orpheus, "you have won the contest, as promised, here is the soul of the woman you seek. Turn around." She waited until he put his back to Pandora. She pointed her trident and toward him. Energy swirled from the tip as the form of the Nymph began to take shape. She watched Orpheus began to spin around, "Orpheus do _not_ turn around. Raise your hand behind your body and you will feel hers."

The Saint nodded, wondering what was going on and did what he was told. A thin gentle hand embraced his own, causing his body to tingle. "Eurydice, it is you… yes…" he muttered blissfully.

Pandora looked down. "Orpheus, right now, Lord Hades has bestowed a new shell for Eurydice to house her soul. These are the conditions that you must fulfill in order to bring her back to life. You will guide her throughout the Underworld back to the entrance of the World of the Living. No Specter will attack you during this time as per Lord Hades instructions. You cannot look at her and she cannot speak during this time. As your eyes are neither that of a Specter or the dead, should you gaze at her in the Underworld; the shell will die as her original body did. Not only that, but it will anchor itself to the Underworld never to resurrect again."

Orpheus nodded. He raised his head. "Lord Hades, I thank you for your graciousness and benevolence. I see why you are so loved by your Army. Again, thank you." He bowed once more as he began to guide the shell and Eurydice's soul through the doors.

Pharaoh wiped the dry blood around his lips. If he wasn't in the Palace, he would spit on the floor. The King had never once asked for an encore when he played. The thought that a Saint, an enemy could outdo him was heinous.

"Sphinx Pharaoh?"

The Specter turned around and knelt, "yes, Lady Pandora."

The woman approached him and handed him a mirror. "Lord Hades does not desire for the Saint to leave. He would like to keep his talents and therefore entrusts you this important task."

Pharaoh looked at the reflection and immediately turned away. "What is this?"

"It is called the Mirror of Apollo. It is considered, a piece of the Sun, forged from the Sun God's tears, the reflection is able to cast a ray of sunshine. It is actually the key to opening the Wailing Wall safely; however, it will serve another purpose today." She tells him what to do and sends him off. She sensed a bit of reluctance at first, but it was perhaps that Lord Hades had clearly found a new bard for his court.

Pandora returned back to the Puppet's side and gazed at it once more. She began to wonder if the transfer of Hades Soul was near completion. She looked at her trident and raised it in the air. "Harbinger Seika, I summon thee to the Guiddecca Palace!" she called out in hopes that the Specter was still in the Underworld.

Sure enough, there was a knock at the door. The girl with the white cloak came forward, her bright red hair protruding from either side of her hair. As a proper Specter, she clasped her hands, summoning the dark shadow beneath to transform into her surplice under her white cloak, "Lady Pandora, I, the Heavenly Waif Prophet Star, Harbinger Seika, have come before you." Her eyes looked up as she stared with Pandora. "Yes, the winds whisper that you desire to know when the transfer of the Soul of Hades to the vessel will be completed."

Pandora nodded her head. Seika, being able to see the future had found out long ago about the vessel situation. "Our King has spoken. Though it was but a whisper it was his mighty voice that moved the tongue of the Puppet. Surely the time will be soon!" To her disappointment, Seika shook her head no.

"It is not." Seika looked up as the winds whispered to her the next inquisition. "If you desire to know," she closed her eyes as images began to appear in her head. She clutched the sides of her head as she examined the various paths and branches of various outcomes, first days ahead, than weeks than months ahead, before a flash of an image appeared that began to intrigue her. "When you see the sign, you will know the date of His true awakening."

However, Pandora slammed the tip of her of her trident. "Be more specific. You can see the future! Do not be so vague!" Suddenly, she gasped as blood dripped from Seika's nose. She watched as the Specter grabbed it. It was then, Pandora calmed down. "Forgive me. The strain of gazing so deep into the future is too much for you. I will allow time to pass, before I ask for your prophecies again." Pandora walked over and helped the Specter up, wonder what was the sign she must look for.

**O|====================================================|O**

Orpheus ran down the rocky path of the Underworld, holding Eurydice's hand. As promised, Specters and Skeleton soldiers simply stepped aside, allowing the two to go down the path quicker. Unable to use his light speed, Orpheus was forced to travel at a normal pace, one that he was not used to. The days passed as the silent Eurydice simply held his hand and followed behind.

It was then, Orpheus came across a grassy field, similar to the one that he and Eurydice would spend some alone time. His turned toward the various flower bracelets that littered the place with various dishes set around, while what looked like the largest bug he had ever seen sleeping on a rock. He turned to the sky and gazed at the sun, the warm light striking his face. After spending weeks in the Underworld, he had returned home to the World of the Living. He turned his head smiling. He met her starry eyes, here bright blond hair. It was then he spotted on top of the roof of the Third Prison, Sphinx Pharaoh playing his melody of sadness, before he returned his gaze to hers and as promised, the shell of Eurydice moved from transparent to physical before nearly all her body transformed into stone.

**O================================================================================O**

**Coming May 22**

**Chapter 28: Sins and Confessions**

_Now that Daidalos is about ready to kick the bucket, he decides he needs to tell June something. Sanctuary also shows their concern by sending some fitting replacements to take over his Cloth. Meanwhile, Shun and Matsuda have one last talk. Down in the Underworld, Shun and Pandora hold a discussion over the so call World Domination Plans. _

_Finally, Shun turns ten years old._

_Last Chapter of "A Better World" (?)._

**O================================================================================O**

Although it is never intended, for some reason, all of my side stories end on a depressing note with the exception of number four where Eurydice and Orpheus meet for the first time. Unfortunately, we all know that Orpheus and Eurydice weren't going to end well. For Myu, I thought about an ending where he flew off sad and depressed and abandon the garden, but then I thought about it and tried to give him a nicer ending where he can't have Eurydice yet, but he has a chance once Orpheus is gone.

I was shocked about people being curious about Seika appearing briefly at the end of the last Side Story. Anyways, I thought about giving her Mephistopheles as her Surplice, but the thing that bothered me in Lost Canvas was that Youma had WAY too much power. So I decided to limit Seika's by just creating a new surplice for her. I liked the idea of calling her a Waif Prophet so that is the name of her Star. Anyways, I'm well aware of what happened in the anime with her, and so if you are confused now, it'll make sense later on since she is featured quite a bit in the next Part.

If you are wondering about why I chose _The Sound of Music_ for Rhadamanthys to despise, it is because while I adore the move, problem was that back when I was in choir and we had to do these competitions, I chose _My Favorite Things_ as my song to sing and I practiced it so much that I got sick of it.

As mentioned in my profile, I'm still trying to organize the last chapter. Because there are a number of plot threads that need to be resolved, I've been spending a lot of time trying to figure out things that can be put in the next Part and threads that need to be solved in this one. Plus there are a number of character exits. This side chapter did help alleviate a lot of explaining in the Main one though.

Thank you for all the support and reviews (Holy cow, over three hundred reviews!) and if you notice something, let me know.

Jenny D


	40. 4H: Sins and Confessions

**12 Years Ago**

Albiore stepped out of the hut carrying the empty water satchels when a young six year old came up to him.

The little boy looked up with desperate eyes as he held his bandaged hand. "Master Albiore!" he muttered as he pointed toward it.

The recently-turned sixteen year old Argentinean nodded as he knelt down, "let's check it." He pulled the bandages off and began to examine his hand. "It looks a little infected. Did you wash it?" Albiore asked.

Cyrus looked down and shook his head no before he began to cry. "I'm sorry. It stings so much, and it looks so gross!" He muttered. "Master, can you use your golden touch and make it heal faster?"

Albiore sighed reluctantly as he looked at the three fingered child. As a trainer, he should yell at him for not following his instructions. He did tell him that if he slipped his fingers through the links, one day he'd get them caught. Now he kept telling Cyrus to keep it clean or else it would get infected and unfortunately that is what happened. Any other trainer would leave it be and let the boy suffer for his carelessness. But he felt sorry for him. "Only a little bit," he spoke as he floated his hand above the area. Albiore's hand glowed, causing the redness to go down. "Better?"

Cyrus nodded as the Master handed back his bandages. "But every time I wash it… it hurts!" he whined.

A girl with short brown hair came forward. "Cyrus, let me help you."She was probably one of the quietest trainees Albiore had ever met. The Amazon also was known as a _bouncer_, a trainee who's been sent to several training grounds for one reason or another. So far she's stayed on the island for a year and looks to be on track to finish her Path for the Tucana next year.

"Thank you, Coronis," Albiore spoke as the girl bowed. Seeing her volunteer tonight was a fresh change of pace. He watched her reach for Cyrus' arm and guided him to their hut that they shared. "Cyrus, if you have any more problems, have Coronis send me a message and I'll come back and check on it."

The little boy nodded his head. "Okay, Master Albiore."

Albiore sighed as he picked up the empty bags for water. He headed down the long path before reaching the meteor crash site. However he simply lifted the opening and tossed the empty bags in. It was a duty he could get done in less than a minute and always had it done before the kids woke up for their Morning Circle. He looked around and blinked away.

Cass sat by the shore on the beach, scrubbing the day's laundry before a shadow appeared behind her. She smiled as she felt him sneak out behind her while taking his finger and sliding it beneath the chin. She watched as her mask popped right off and fell to the ground. "You're a little late tonight," she spoke as she spun around to see the sixteen year old Prince of the Indian Ocean in front of her before their lips came together.

He pulled away for a moment to talk, "Cyrus' hand was bothering him again."

She looked up into his blue eyes. "He lost two fingers." she spoke. "You didn't just leave him, did you?" To her relief, he shook his head no.

"I should! Every time I tell him to do something, he ignores it. I tell him to keep his fingers out of the links and to keep it clean and he does neither. He felt her hands run over his bare arms, feeling his muscles. "Cyrus has it lucky. If it was Aldebaran training, he'd just give me a bar of soap and tell me to do it myself." He pulled her closer as he slipped his hand beneath her trainer. "Don't worry, I got it taken care of."

She bit her bottom lip as she pulled him a little closer, "…okay…" she spoke as she pulled her top off before he followed up with his. She kissed him before she reached into his pocket.

He broke away as he reached for the package. His heart quickened as he opened it up only to look at it before rolling his eyes. "Great…" he held it in front of her, pointing at the date, "it's expired."

Feeling the mood between them dissipate she leaned forward and rested her head near his neck. "Can't you just wear one tonight?" she muttered as she kissed the base of his neck, trying to keep his interest in check.

He looked down, "that was the last of them. Condoms break all the time no matter where we get them. If I wear one and it breaks, we could be in trouble." He reached for her hand. "Anytime you fight, you should always have a backup plan. So as long as I wear two, we'll be okay since there will be a back up." He spoke as he squeezed it gently. "Trust me I don't need _banana talk_." muttered Albiore. Ever since he turned fifteen, Aldebaran had been sending him letter after letter asking him to come back to Greece every time Sanctuary has Condom Lessons or _Banana Talk_ due to them demonstrating it with the long yellow fruit.

Does Aldebaran want to humiliate him that badly? If he goes, everyone, including their students, will know that he and Cass were doing it on the island. He's sixteen! He's not a kindergartener. He doesn't need a lecture over how to put a piece of plastic on even if it breaks all the time.

Cass turned her head as she traced the outline of his chest. "Actually, even if they both broke, there isn't really much to worry about. She tilted her head. "My ovaries aren't in good shape due to my time before I got my mask."

He looked down. Like many Amazons, Cass was found after a broken up child prostitution ring down in South Africa. He didn't want to ask her too many details of her experience. He always felt embarrassed every time he has to lie to Aldebaran that he's not sexually active. However, he also can't imagine telling someone that at one point in their life, they were forced to be with a man three times their age every night. He knew that before girls became Amazons, they were cleared of all diseases, but not much can be done if there had been long term internal damage. "What's wrong with your ovaries?" he spoke as he sat up against the rock.

She looked up and rested her head on his shoulder and tucked it in. "They said that one doesn't work… and the other they manage to get it to function enough to produce estrogen, but they said the chances of me getting pregnant are really low."

He blinked, "how low?" he muttered.

".001 percent…so basically it's one in a hundred."

Albiore paused. While Cass was good with making mixtures, wielding her trident, and brewing tea, she had never went to school aside from basic lessons from the Maidens. "… but .001 percent is not one in a hundred, it's one in a thousand. Because it's a percentage, you have to put two more zeroes in," he replied correcting her math.

She turned her blue eyes at him. "One in a thousand?" She looked down and he followed along. "That's such a big number!" the teenager gasped. "I bet… we could do it every day and nothing happens."

He looked at the package. "I guess we'll be okay with one right?"

Cass came closer, "We'll be just as okay without it. Condoms are just _stupid_ if you have to put two on all the time when really they break so easily." She gave a slick smile. "I think you'll like how it feels too…"

Those words sent a chill down his back, "yeah… that sounds awesome…" he mumbled stupidly, trying so hard to think properly, but failing to do so. "But… one in thousand… you know we're both Saints… we're _experts_ in making miracles happen." He laughed as he tapped the package on her nose, drunk on the warm sensations that were spinning in his head.

She grabbed it and burned it up. "I don't think we are that good."

**O|========================HOUSE OF TAURUS============================|O**

**PRESENT- Sixty Five Days Until the End of the World**

Aldebaran sat on his Pandora's Box and folded his arms in front of the House of Taurus. He turned around as three foot soldiers escorted some servants from the House of Capricorn. Anytime Specters were spotted, all none-trainees/Saints/foot soldiers must vacate the area down to the village below. Back when the secret "Child of the Unlucky Star" mission was going on, the order was called out constantly. However, for a while, they've been fairly quiet. Unfortunately, for the first time in years, they've been spotted on Andromeda Island.

It was never easy for him to find out something has happened to the ones he cared about and being forced to stay in Sanctuary as the Vanguard. He had received word that the children and the cameraman were all in good shape. One child got a bullet to the butt, but nothing serious. Based on what he's heard, it was a blessing from Athena that they came out relatively unharmed and certainly a major relief for Leda in knowing his brother is safe. However the bodyguard with them received a serious bullet in the chest, Daidalos' sailor was shot at least three times, and Cassandra had several broken bones from a run in with a Specter. Daidalos had cracked several bones, internal bleeding, and worst of all he was struck with the Curse of Poseidon that surrounded the Island like a large dark ring since the first Holy War.

"Aldebaran, are you going to be alright?"

The Brazilian turned around to see the gentle dark blue eyes of Saga gazing down on him. He stood up and folded his arms while studying the old filled-in cracks that were caused from stomping on a little Argentinean boy long ago. "It's hard to say. Every moment, I'm wondering if the next message through the cosmos I receive will be announcing if he's dead or not."

Saga tucked his helmet beneath his arm and placed a gentle hand at Aldebaran's back. "I can't imagine the pain you are feeling right now. There's nothing worse than hearing disaster fall upon your loved ones and being unable to do anything about it." He looked around. "Didn't you have one of the Islanders here?"

He gave a sharp nod, "Leda? I do." He points past the stairs and toward the empty House of Aries. "I found out that both he and the other children of the Island want a dog so I thought as a way to help his anger issues, he could take care of Mu's birds and when I return him, I would throw in my recommendation for their _puppy goal_." He chuckled. "I just wanted him to give them seeds for a few minutes three times a day, but he's been spending both his study and free time there taking very good care of them. Mu's birds miss Mu and so do I."

Saga looked down as words seemed to trigger memories of the missing Lemurian. "I would like to see this change you made." He reached and rubbed his friend's back. "Take care, and rest assure I will keep your former student and the others in my prayers."

The Gemini Saint threw his full head stocking cap that kept his identity a secret from the rest of the world before placing his helmet on. He walked down the stairs and then back up to see several birds entering and exiting freely through the House of Aries while several had made many nests in the crevices on top near the glass dome. He walked inside. Typically the place had droppings all over the place, but now the ground had been scrubbed with fresh paper lining around the places where the nests were.

He came out to the front where the pink haired boy was sitting at the old wooden table with a sign up front, several tiny cloth bags of seed and the next required chapter of the Odyssey opened up.

Leda turned his head at the towering man in Gold Cloth and flinched before standing straight up as a proper trainee should for someone of such high rank.

Saga took his hand and gestured it downwards, "at ease," he spoke.

Leda sweated a bit, "I didn't do anything bad did I?" he muttered. "Or… are the Specters coming?"

Saga looked down. He couldn't blame him for being nervous with a Gold Saint standing above him. "You've done nothing wrong and don't worry about the Specters. If Holy War was upon us, you wouldn't be allowed to stay out here where the front lines of War will be." Desiring to change the subject he looked. "I heard you have a brother on your island?"

Leda nodded. "Yeah, his name is Spica. He's training for the Cloth of Bootes." He turned his head upwards, "do you have a brother or a sister?"

Saga looked down feeling a dark warmth in his heart arise, "how do you know I have any sibling at all?"

Leda raised a pink brow. "You're the Saint of Gemini. Aren't you supposed to have a twin?"

"Heh," he felt the darkness fade as relief settled in. Why would some random trainee know of his secret? "I did… a long time ago." He took a step back and read the sign. "I see you're selling bird seed." "Trying to profit on the pigeons and doves here?" He chuckled lightheartedly.  
Leda shook his head no. He picked one of his tiny bags and opened it up. "I noticed the birds really like the sunflower seeds, but there aren't many of them in their feed and sunflower pods from Ethiopia only come in once a year." He pointed toward the large black seeds. "I saw at the market that they do sell giant bags of them, but they are expensive so if I sell all these bags of cheap seed to tourists who want to feed the birds then I can buy a few bags and the birds will have nothing but sunflower seeds for the rest of year before I go back to the Island in a month."

The boy sighed. "But, everyone says I charge too much. I keep telling them that all the money goes for better seed. I'm not trying to rip anyone off. I'm trying to do something good… but it feels like I'm just wasting my time." He rested his chin on his palms. Suddenly, a large pile of Euros was placed in front of him. "What?"

Saga looked down as he pushed the money forward. "I would like to feed the birds." He spoke as he took off his helmet, turned it upside down and began to empty the bird seed into it like a giant bowl. He looked up at the child. "This is your free time. Why don't you go and buy the seed they love," he reached into his pocket and pulled three Euros, "as well as a treat for yourself."

Leda took the money, bowed and ran down the steps.

Saga gave a gentle smile as he took his helmet and carried it in the House of Aries. He turned to the gathering birds as they surrounded him, knowing that food was in his helm. He pulled off his head stocking to allow his hair to flow freely before he began to toss the grains upon the floor. He watched as the birds greedily picking at the beloved sunflower seeds first before bouncing back and forth to snap up the next best ones. Perhaps if he took care of birds, he too could find a way to qualm the darkness within. Some days, he didn't feel like meditating for days on end. He needed another alternative.

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Four: A Better World**

**Chapter 28: Sins and Confessions **

**O================================================================================O**

**65 Days until Shun's Birthday**

Shun opened his eyes, gazing at the tent above. He heaved as he looked down and pulled away the rose colored fleece blanket from his body. "Ohhh," he mumbled as he rubbed his aching eyes. The last thing he remembered was Dante escorting everyone out of the Labyrinth and seeing the sun coming up. He raised his head to see Spica and June lying around on piles of plush blankets and frilly pink hearted pillows. Both of them were flat on their backs, with Spica snoring away.

At least he thought it was Spica?

He twisted his head. A fresh bandage was wrapped around one of the sides of his butt like a gigantic diaper. He crawled over toward the sleeping blue haired boy, wondering if he looked like some giant rug rat. While Spica had morning breath to kill, the sound was clearly not coming from him. Instead the culmination of snorts and lip blubs were indeed produced from June herself.

Suddenly June's head turned a little bit, causing the mask to pop ever so slightly, showing the outside of the curve of her cheek.

At first Shun was going to reach over and politely pop it back into place when another snore began to cause the loose mask to quickly teeter back and forth, amusing the young child as it slapped her cheeks. The sound actually reminded him of a woodpecker that had once found a home on a tree outside the orphanage before someone threw a rock at it.

"Little boy, what are you doing?"

Shun turned his head toward either a pretty man or a masculine girl walking up while carrying a basket. He looked down, suddenly realizing how bad he appeared hovering over a sleeping Amazon. "Oh, I saw her mask come loose so I was just going to move it back into place." He shook his head. "I wasn't trying to peak!" he spoke trying to convey as much sincerity as possible and avoiding another _bad_ talk from his teacher.

Misty smiled. "If you say so, just remember that if a certain Saint caught you doing that, he won't hesitate to separate that cute head from that cute body," he winked as he walked over and placed the basket down. "I heard you little darlings love oranges." He watched as the boy gasped, "fresh from my groves in France. Bon Appétit!"

He does.

Shun grasped the largest one and madly peeled away. The second the scent of citrus filled the air, the other two children shot up.

"ORANGES!" cried Spica.

"Ahhh!" June followed suit. As she rose, she felt her mask begin to slip but instinctively slapped her hand to pop it into place before rushing to her fellow trainees. Fruit was deeply prized on the island. Not only did it quench their thirst, but the natural sugars provided a sweet treat. The three children ripped the peels, squirting juice all over their faces and clothes. They feasted at the oranges like a pack of starving wolves from a fresh kill.

After his second orange, Shun slowed his pace along with the others. Perhaps it was a lack of sleep, but a question that he should've asked early appeared in his head. "Where are we? And where did everyone go?" he muttered as he popped another slice in his mouth.

Misty placed his hand on his knee. "We're in my tent just outside the Living Area. We thought it was best to place you sleeping beauties in here. Trust me, it's probably the only place on this island that will provide you some comfort and privacy from what's going on." He grabbed a piece of fruit and daintily tugged the skin ever so carefully not get any white bits in his nails. "The cameraman is right now being questioned over some _concerns, _things that I am not allowed to speak of right now." Misty watched as a troubled look bounced between the three children, before continuing, "We had to set up both of your huts as medical stations. One we designated to help any of the seriously injured invaders and the other for our own and your guests. Your tush should heal… you can take off the bandage in a couple of days. Saint Cassandra will need to wear a cast for a couple of weeks before they can apply the Golden Touch to finish the healing process… that one bodyguard. His was so bad that we had to transport an emergency surgeon for him… oh what was his name…"

"Mr. Valentine?" spoke Shun.

Misty turned his head, "Valentine, a good name for someone who can pull off the buff pale-skin look without a shirt."

But Shun was not concerned with such things, "Is he okay? I thought we helped him?"

Misty pulled a piece of fruit off. "You did! And you did a good job. If it weren't for you, I don't think he would've made it through the night. The problem was when we had him checked over; the bullet was still lodged in. While you all did stop most of the bleeding, it was rubbing on some major arteries and was causing some bleeding that was filling one side of his lungs. Him running around in a labyrinth with a lion didn't help. It's more on the lines that it's so delicate that we thought it was best that he be treated by traditional means rather than asking a Gold Saint to apply the Gold Touch to it. His recovery will be quite slow, but according to the doctor, he'll be fine in a month, month and a half tops."

June stopped eating her fruit and looked up. "So the Master couldn't help him?" The Silver paused. His silence began to bring a sickening feeling her stomach. "Well?"

"We tried to speed up Saint Cassandra's recovery as quickly as possible since she is the most familiar with the Curse of Poseidon. We'll need her to give your teacher the best possible chance of recovering," Misty stopped, "or perhaps to delay and give him more time…" Misty set his orange down and crawled over to the young Amazon. He pulled June over and stroked her hair. "…right now, we have him quarantined to his hut… and we are working to give him the best possible chance." Misty looked down as he felt the skin of the child grow clammy. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head and held her tightly. "Baby-pie, have faith! Your teacher endured three years of the House of Taurus and beat out two Judges in one night. Do you think one little scratch to the arm is going to do him in?"

"Judges!" gasped Shun. "But… but Master said they were just powerful pirates?"

Misty's eyes widened. "Goddess Athena, I would resign my Cloth in embarrassment at the thought that a Silver was downed and a Gold-Leveled one was nearly killed by _pirates_!"

Suddenly June jerked her head. "What's this about a curse? Master said he got stung by sea urchin."

"Well, it happened to be a _cursed_ sea urchin. Oh I know, men…." Misty reached down and stroked the Amazon's head. "…they _think_ they are so tough… they are like: it's no big deal. They _say_ they will tell us everything… but they always leave out those _tiny_ details to make us believe them until we learn the truth."

June growled in frustration.

**O|====================================================|O**

Cyrus walked over toward the body. Dressed in his undercover foot soldier uniform he knelt down and examined the stream of bullet holes across the dead man's chest. He didn't think pirates would ever be able to reach any farther than the beach. In fact, pirate encounters were more of a joke than anything else back then. It was surreal seeing the trail that he used to take everyday lined up with the dead.

He pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote a few details about the death, tattoos on his arms for identification, and the weapons that were attached to him before he pulled out a body bag. He opened it up and picked up the corpse and placed it inside. He turned his head to see Coronis, dressed in her Maiden undercover gear. He looked up and pointed toward her sleeve, "your gauntlet is showing." He pointed with his black gloved hand.

Coronis looked down and attempted to stretch it out as far as it would go. "Sorry." She was told to have her Cloth ready in case of a second attack. When she heard it was her _home_, she took the first boat over. Coronis looked at the Andromeda Island sand and picked up a fairly sizable shiny stone.

Cyrus turned his head. "Those things are everywhere. On the boat, there were so many shiny specks floating on the sea that several nations were out examining the water to ensure that there was no illegal dumping going on."

The Amazon pulled the top of her headpiece off to reveal her masked face. She reached over for the sand and grabbed a handful. It was such an abnormal amount. She turned to the sky. Shooting stars cause interference with the communication of the cosmos when too much cosmic debris is burning in the atmosphere. If the debris was large enough, it would reach the Earth. However, there was so much of it that it couldn't be created naturally. "Is this a new tactic of the Specters?" she asked.

Cyrus shrugged. "I don't know!" He threw his hands to his side. "If it is, it's not a good one." He remembered several foot soldiers whispering about the possibility that Holy War had now started. "Nobody can figure out why two Judges were here and not other Specters as well as why they'd just run away." He turned head over toward the tent and watched Saint Misty with three other children right behind him. The two teens stopped and watched June following her friends. "_Hey!_" Cyrus called through his cosmos. June turned her head all over the place until he waved his black gloved hand.

June paused for a moment, "_Cyrus!_"

The former Andromeda Islander dropped his three-fingered hand. "_Coronis is here too. I tried to find the others, but they weren't allowed to stop their mission and come over._"

June looked over as the brown-haired Amazon bashfully gave a tiny wave. June held her hands. "_Do either of you know how the Master is doing?_"

Coronis shook her head before Cyrus answered. "_Unfortunately, the Silvers issued an order for us to quickly tag and bag the dead since the weather was causing rapid decay. Master Cassandra had been filling us with some details, but unfortunately, I think she's sugar coating the whole thing._"

June sighed. "_We'll, Saint Misty is going to take us over. I'll let you know what I see?_" she tilted her head sincerely before rushing over to follow Spica and Shun.

Shun was overwhelmed by the vast amount of men running around. "Saint Misty?" he asked.

Misty carried a clipboard before spinning around. "What is it?"

His fingers slipped into the center of the new circle chain end on his left side. "Why are there so many soldiers here? Is it really dangerous?"

The Leader of the Silvers gave a hearty laugh. "Oh hardly, this is normal. A battle involving Saints last for a few minutes but the clean up can take weeks on end, especially when we need to gather the bodies and send them to the appropriate countries, or keep an eye prisoners so that Saints can focus on more important tasks at hand. Do you really want _us_ to be the ones spending time filling in craters while a Specter is attacking?"

Spica stepped up, never realizing what the point of the foot soldiers were when one of them could probably take out a huge group of them at this point. "Well why train them…" before he could finish, Misty reached over with his fingers and smooshed his lips together shut.

"Just because the Mariners aren't here and the Specters had retreated, doesn't mean we're safe," Misty shifted his head toward the long line of pirates drinking their water while being tethered together with chains. He moved his hand away from the boy as he stood there silent. "Besides, while they maybe foot soldiers, there are opportunities for them to ascend their rank to Sainthood. Now, let's not keep your Master waiting." Misty spoke as June held her arms with her head down low.

**O|====================================================|O**

Daidalos quickly sat up as he pointed downwards while putting a hand over his mouth.

Cass reached over for a bucket and placed it in front of him. She reached over his sweat drenched back and patted it downwards as another handful of the signature blue worms of the Curse of Poseidon passed through his mouth and into the container. After he was done, she handed him a rag to wipe his mouth with before pouring a glass of cloudy warm water filled with herbs and star dust.

He drank it down before lying back down on the pillow. He placed his hand over his sweat drenched chest as the Amazon grabbed some cold towels and began to lay them on his head and neck. He watched her examine it, feeling a bit humiliated that she has to do it.

"They haven't really changed in size." She filled his cup with more of the mixture. "Keep drinking."

The Master reached over and swallowed the next cup. His teeth felt disgusting. Every ten minutes, his stomach acids came out one way and granite-tasting water the other. Unfortunately he had no choice. There were two ways one could die from the curse. The most obvious was if the worms matured to their full size and simply ate him from the inside. However most never reach that far. Instead, they either have so many baby blue worms in their veins/lungs/throat that they die of asphyxiation or in an attempt to get rid of them, they throw up so much that dehydration is what gets them instead.

He looked down as she laid down fresh cold towels on his chest. "That feels good," he spoke as he took his hand and pressed it harder against his burning skin.

She tilted her mask in happiness. She wished she could smile to him, but she can't risk getting infected as well. She looked underneath the cloth to see the tint of blue from his sweat. She pulled out another needle and raised it up. He revealed his arm to which she injected another concentrated dosage into it. Her eyes watched his vein as the curse retreated a bit before she pulled a scalpel out. After he turned his head away, she made the cut and allowed the mixture of dark blue slime and red blood to come out. Once his blood was red again, she grabbed a bandaged and wrapped it up to heal. "How does that feel?"

"Bett-," he coughed hard, "better," he tried to finish as his face turned pale before pointing toward the bucket again, pulling the IV needle out of his arm causing purplish-colored blood to splatter.

She pulled him up, trying to help him to lean forward while grabbing a spare cloth press hard at where the needle was.

The water that he drank earlier was dark blue with worms floating again. She poured him more water to drink before he lay back down. It was the sad cycle of the advance stage of the curse.

There was a knock at the door. The two looked at each before Cass turned her head before she received a message through the cosmos. "It's Misty and the children. They want to see you."

The Argentinean looked up, "one minute!" he called out as he grabbed his trainer top and slipped it on before grabbing a dirty long sleeved shirt. It wasn't clean but it would hide all the bandages and dry blood on his arms. He turned his head at Cass and pointed at her outfit.

She looked down to see that the white dress she had to wear was tie-dyed with his red blood and blue stains of infection. She pulled it off and tossed it under the desk before she hurried to the door and opened it up.

"Look who I brought?" chimed Misty as he held the boys in each arm with June on his shoulders. He took a step forward when Cass raised her hand.

"Wait." She handed each of them face masks.

Shun waited until Misty set them on the ground before he slipped his over his face before walking inside. The boy came forward and was surprised the Master didn't looked too bad. He took a moment to greet him as he and the others always had every morning in their breakfast circle, "Good morning, Master Daidalos!" he bowed with a smile on face with the others doing the same.

"…good morning, Shun…." the Master turned his head, "Spica… June… Misty…" he spoke.

The others stared at each other in confusion, each sharing the same thoughts. On the outside he didn't seem to bad and more like the time he had to run training with the flu. But his firm strong voice that he carried wherever he went was gone. As they stood there to digest the situation, suddenly the Master began to cough, each one sounding harsher than the last.

June came up to her teacher's side. "Master, how do you feel?"

He looked to her. "…I'm fine… just a little tired from… staying up all night… taking care of the curse…" he answered before taking his hand to catch his breath. He looked down and could see her head trembling ever so slightly. Even though Amazons must exaggerate their emotions to convey how they feel, he's lived with two of them long enough to understand the more subtle ones that people don't catch. "…I can't tell you… how good and… uplifting it is…" he placed his hand on his chest, "…to see all of you…safe…" he smiled trying to avoid anymore heavy breathing.

June raised her mask face and grabbed Shun's left arm, waving the proud circle chain end on his hand. "Master look, Shun got his other chain end!"

Shun nodded. So much had been going on that he almost forgot about it. "Uh huh! I got everyone through a lava labyrinth, fought a lion, did Rolling Defense and had an epitho-ma-thingy!" he said as he waved the proof that he passed the first Test.

The Master nodded, "I heard…." He bit his lip, "Shun… how did you do Rolling Defense? You only had the Offensive Triangle End… almost three years of being here… you can't even perform the basic Nebula Chain attack swipe…."

The boy suddenly felt a pang of guilt. He looked up at his teacher's typical sad expression in his eyes as he uttered his confession. "Master… I've haven't been practicing the attack… I saw you demonstrate Rolling Defense, and I tried to do that first."

The Master watched as the boy hid his head shame. "Shun…" he muttered while smiling. "I don't start training children how to do something like Rolling Defense… until their fourth year… and that's the basic version where it's on the ground… not circling around one's body and especially when it involves protecting a large group of people."

Shun felt himself shrink more behind his face mask. "Master… don't worry! I'll learn the Nebula Chain attack swipe!" He pleaded. "When you get better and you are training us again, I'll demonstrate that I know it…" Shun looked up and pulled his courage, "I will actually striking the wooden dummy!" he pledge while gripping his fists in firm determination.

What surprised the Master even more was that if Shun was secretly trying to perform the move, he could only do so with the Triangle End. That in itself was practically suicidal since messing it up could lead to Shun slicing himself up like a boy in a blender. But after seeing Shun refusing to strike anyone for so long until his infamous Pacifist Punch, he could actually see him foregoing the simpler attack techniques in favor of its overly elaborate defensive ones. If Shun could perform the Rolling Defense, then the Nebula Chain swipe, a move that was to mimic performing a left/right hook with the chain would be a cinch… if he delivers on striking the dummy that is. Master gave a pleasant nod. "…I look forward to it…"

Spica came forward as well, "Master, when do you think we'll be training again? There are a ton of people here. We couldn't even go back to the Rendezvous to get Shun's chain back!"

But the Master sighed as he threw a hand in his sweat drenched blond hair. "Kids… I've thought about that… I've decided to send you back to the Ranch in Ethiopia for the next month while they fix things up here with tending to the prisoners, collecting the dead and a little investigation. Besides, it's safer. Too many foot soldiers and I don't want any _incidents_…" He coughed heavily, doubling over as bits of blue shot out of his mouth and onto his hand.

The children gasped as he attempted to hide it, but June will have none of it. "What do you mean? You can't send us off! You're dying!" she blurted out.

"…I'm not…" he weakly lied. The Master looked up as Spica shot a glare of disbelief, June had her hands to her hips while Shun smiled with stars in his eyes at the thought of him being okay. Daidalos could feel the worms crawling up from his stomach. "Kids, I've defeated two Judges… do you think one little scratch to the arm is enough to kill me?" he spoke trying to bring up his old bravado. Sure enough it was enough to dispel their doubt or at least he hoped so. "I'll be here when you get back. Now, right now, I want all of you, to go to your huts and pack your things. Misty will be taking you. " He took his hand and grabbed his forehead. "Kids… I need to rest… to get better…" he dismissed them with a gesture before his arm grabbed his stomach in hopes of keeping himself from throwing up in front of them.

The children turned to each but nonetheless, gave a bow and took their leave. They waved goodbye, as they filed outside of the hut with Misty holding the door.

The Lizard Saint waited for Spica to leave before raising his head, "Boys, June… I'm going to talk with your teacher over the state of the clean-up of the island. Ta ta!" He shouted, waving his hand before closing the door. Misty's eyes widened as he watched Daidalos throwing up again, with Cass struggling to hold his body up with her one good arm. "Oh Goddess…" Misty reached over and helped holding him over the bucket while shuddering at the disgusting things that came out of the man's mouth. He turned his head away from the sight before he laid the man back down on the bed.

Outside, while removing their face guards, June and the Chain Gang Duo gasped at Misty's outcry. Each one crawled a little closer trying to listen in on what was going on before the loud clicks of Cass's high heels came echoing toward them before they scattered back to the center of the Living Area.

Cass opened the door and poked her head through. "Kids, don't forget to bathe yourselves."

Misty helped pull off Daidalos robe and handed him the cold towels to put back on his skin. He turned his head away from the Queen as she proceeded to insert a new IV in his arm. He quietly pulled a chair up and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"…how bad is it…?" Daidalos asked as his weary eyes struggled to focus on the Leader of the Silvers.

"So far, we found 112 dead, most of gunshot wounds and have captured 212 prisoners, three of them were those Japanese in the Labyrinth."

"Over two hundred," The Master felt bewildered, "I don't remember seeing that many on the island."

"That was because most were either swimming or hiding in the smaller caves." Misty laughed. "At first some were still resisting. We would walk up and a flurry of bullets would come out. Now, my guess was that the pirates didn't bring any water to the island. So what I did was I gave the order for all the Saints and foot soldiers to stop searching and head to his one shady spot in the desert. We drank water, relaxed to the point where we looked like we were having a picnic. Just as I thought, by the time it was noon, we had pirates _coming to us_, crawling out from heat exhaustion, tossing their weapons and surrendering." Misty calmed down. "Now… comes the tedious task of trying to interrogate them… the hard part is trying to figure out the connection with the Specters…" Misty stopped as Daidalos began to wheeze as he tried to pull the cold damp cloth over his head while Cass was busy grabbing his arm to slice another vein to bleed out some of the curse out of him.

Misty turned away. It devastating among their Silver ranks for any of their own to pass away. However, it was another to see one suffering. "Daidalos… you need your rest… before I go… I need to ask you something. I know you couldn't say anything in front of the children, but… you must be honest with me." Misty pulled off his headpiece and set it aside. He grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes, "How are you really doing?"

The Master turned to Cass as she bandaged his arm before returning his gaze back over. He felt a little dizzy. "I can't… die." He swallowed hard. "I… still have to finish training the kids… I have to finish my book from Argentina…" he blurted but continued in hopes Misty will ignore that last statement, "I have to fight… with you and the other Silvers in the Holy War… I have to find Orpheus… and my family…" he muttered as he looked at Cass again. "The curse had advanced… but it's still beatable… at least I think…"

Cass smiled as she turned to Misty. "It is…"

Misty nodded, "I never saw you as one who would roll over and die." He patted the master's hand. "Al, Sanctuary wishes to replace you. They even have a list made up of foot soldiers with the qualifications to fill your Cloth. I can probably talk them into delaying their plans for a month while I focus on the investigation. I can tell them that I will give them an update on what happened here and your condition." Misty leaned forward and hugged his fellow brother-in-arms.

**O|====================================================|O**

Mr. V continued to lay on the bed while reading a sheet of paper that detailed what will take place for his operation. While having surgery done by a faction of the Saints disgusted him, it did allow him to stay longer and monitor his King. He looked over toward the wall of magazine images of several girls along the wall. The door shot open. Valentine snatched his sunglasses and threw them on his face as he slowly sat up while clutching his chest.

Matsuda came into the room, and while he had not cuffs or chains, he still kept his hand hands to his sides as if he was being pulled around by a leash. The cameraman pointed toward the bed that he slept on during the trip.

Mr. V simply kept his head aimed at the paper as if he was reading it while the corner of his shaded eyes watched the foot soldiers taking the bullet-ridden mattress and pulled it out. One soldier searched every crevice of the wooden bed frame while the others were looking through every single hole before he pulled out a tiny data card that was used for Matsuda's video camera. "They're being quite thorough," the Specter thought. "Would you like to me move?" Mr. Valentine asked.

Asterion turned his head. "That would be appreciated, thank you," he said as he turned his head, and the two foot soldiers headed to the other bed that Mr. V was on. They waited for him to get up before they began to examine every square inch of it.

Valentine simply stood their patiently. He had nothing to hide but any opportunity to earn the trust of the Saints to deflect any suspicion off him was always welcomed. He waited for them to finish searching before he sat back down on it while watching the Silver come up to Matsuda.

"Is that the last of your footage?" Asterion questioned as he juggled the data card in one hand.

Matsuda's brown eyes looked up. "Yes. I'm sorry I didn't say anything about that because all it had was just the copy of the unedited version of the DVD that was sent to each one of you. I didn't think it was important."

Asterion looked down at the card. "I want everything. You may not think much of the situation, but right now everyone is sweating whether or not the Holy War will begin… the same war that killed ninety-nine point nine percent of our forces." Asterion stepped forward and moved so close that his eyes were mere inches away from the cameraman's own. "It is not meant to be taken lightheartedly and if I found out you are hiding anything else, you will go to Greece, and a Gold Saint will interrogate you. They will strip you down, they will perform techniques… Scarlet Needle… I've seen people die from just one of those due to how painful it is. There are others who can even mess with your mind so badly that they could reduce it to jelly. Trust me; you do NOT want to go to Greece." Asterion stepped back and gestured for the two foot soldiers to follow him.

Matsuda sat on his mattress that now lay on the floor. He pulled his arms around his knees as he trembled there.

Mr. V stood up and approached the cameraman. He still had his role of bodyguard to fulfill after all. "How was it?"

"I think it went okay…" While he simply sat on a stool surrounded by two Silver Saints, he could hear the screams of the three other Japanese as two would yell while what sounded like a female translating their Japanese for them. "They weren't too hard with me, but I… don't know about the _men they captured, the ones that were following us_." He spoke wondering if the Silver and those soldiers were listening in on them.

Mr. V looked over at Matsuda's shirt pocket and plucked the pen in it. He turned the paper he was reading earlier and began to write a message: _they probably appreciated your ability to speak Greek. I had a little trouble with them earlier till they realized I wasn't using a translator and hadn't had many problems since. _He passed the pen over and watched Matsuda began to reply below it.

_That's good, but you saw that Silver Saint come up to me. I think he's suspicious that we're connected with the operation._

Valentine tapped the pen. If it wasn't for him, they wouldn't be stuck on the island. However, he didn't want to leave the island knowing what will happen. So far Matsuda hasn't suspected of his interference. _If he asks about it, tell him that originally they were to leave two weeks later and that both of them were nearly killed. Logic would dictate to them that based on that story, you were another victim._

There was a knock at the door. Valentine tossed the pen back to Matsuda before crumpling the piece of paper and tossing it in his mouth to chew up and swallow. The two men flinched, wondering if more soldiers or Saints knew what they were secretly conversing upon when Shun, June and Spica came.

"Mr. V! You're okay!" Shun cried as he buried his freshly shampooed green hair into the side of his stomach. "Saint Misty said you were getting surgery and you were bleeding from the inside!"

The bodyguard turned his head downwards. "They are still going through with that. They said they needed to retrieve more tools for the operation from Sanctuary." Mr. Valentine felt quite pleased at that moment that his King had felt so much concern for his well being.

As the others proceeded to collect their casual clothes for their trip to Ethiopia, Shun turned to Matsuda and wrapped his hands around his cameraman. "Matsuda, I'm glad you're okay too!" He pulled away to see the Japanese man's eyes twitching. "What's wrong?"

_There are others who can even mess with your mind so badly that they could reduce it to jelly. Trust me; you do NOT want to go to Greece._

He raised a hand up in the air and gave a deep sigh, "I… just have a lot on my mind… that's all." He had given every piece of film he had. When that Silver came in and found that disk, he thought they were going to drag him for another eight hours of sitting on a stool answering questions with the occasional slap to the face. Matsuda's hand reached over and rubbed the boy's head. "What did you all do, take a bath?"

Spica nodded. "We just got back from seeing the Master and they don't want the Curse of Poseidon to spread to the mainland," he said as he pulled his t-shirt and sniffed it to ensure it was clean.

"I don't even see why he's sending us over. I don't mind sitting in a tiny tent for a month. He's dying and he's sending us hundreds of miles away!" June pouted before grabbing her hood and kicking the drawer shut. That one action caused an uneasy silence, filled with the quiet shifting of her folding her clothes on the bed. June turned around to see the two men and two boys quietly staring at her before she placed her hands on her hips. "Did you _see_ him? He doesn't even look like he can stand."

Mr. V turned to the girl. He didn't like to see someone, who mattered so much to the King, upset. "A long time ago, my country, Cyprus, a civil war started between the Greeks and the Turks. One day, I was too sick to go to school and had to stay at home. Later that day, I found out that there was a fight over there, and several people I know were killed. I told my family that I wanted to go there, but they told me no. They told me, that they were concerned of seeing dozens of bodies, destruction and blood would do to me." Valentine paused and decided to choose to leave out the part where he snuck out and went there anyway. "All of you were sleeping at the time, but I saw the desert when the sun came up. I think if all of you went to Ethiopia, relaxed and be children, it could help him better knowing that none of you were watching body bags and prisoners being transported back and forth." Valentine coolly pulled his shades off and took a moment to reflect, "But that's just my opinion."

Matsuda was surprised by the bodyguard's confession. He noticed that Valentine had always seemed a bit more knowledgeable when it came to combat. When he was filming various conflicts around the world, he always noticed subtle things like the difference between how some rag tag rebel would fire a gun like a professional soldier. Watching Valentine move around last night, made him seem like the latter despite his resume for the past ten years consisting of patrolling the halls and being Miss Kido's pretend-boyfriend.

June sat on her bullet ridden mattress before she clenched her hood in her hands. "I'm afraid… I don't want to be in the Ranch and get a visit from Saint Misty saying he died." If Mr. V's story wasn't so personal, she'd tell him that it didn't matter. Of course, looking back, it did seem that with the tent, oranges and the careful navigating into the less bloody parts of the desert to get to the Living Area, it did seem everyone was doing their best to keep them from seeing the true damage to the island. "Alright… if it will help his conscious… but if dies on us while we're gone, I will NEVER forgive him!" she reluctantly agreed.

There was another knock on the door, this time, Saint Misty came in. "Children, how are all of you doing on your packing?"

Shun, realizing he was the only one who hadn't even started. He lets go of Matsuda and rushed to his dresser to grab his casuals, "I'll be done in a little bit. Give me ten minutes!" he cried as he pulled his bottom drawer open.

Saint Misty sighed. "Alright, but please hurry up. I need to drop you all off and return back here to keep the investigation going." Misty turned to the Cameraman, "Mr. Ido, you'll be leaving too. However, Saint Daidalos would like a word with you before we leave."

"What?" he gasped.

Misty's eyes narrowed. "Saint Daidalos would like to have a meeting," he pointed his manicured hand at him, "with you. Please go… we are in a hurry."

Matsuda felt his skin go cold as he stood up. "…now?" he muttered.

"YES!" Misty stomped his feet over and jerked the door open. "Go."

He nervously glanced at all the students, to Mr. V and finally to Saint Misty's glare before hurrying outside. He turned his head back and forth at the various soldiers was laying various weapons along the ground with a few maidens tending to wounded pirates. He turned to the Master's hut and slowly approached it. So far he's been able to distance himself from the incident. He reached the door, surprised to see it open up for him. Standing in there was the Queen of the Island. She silently handed him a face mask and stepped aside.

At the floor was a single wooden chair in front of the bed with the Master sitting there with his trainer and a robe wrapped around him with IV tubes and the heart monitor wires sticking through the right sleeve. Suddenly, the light in the room began to dim. Matsuda turned around as Saint Cassandra closed the door and stood guard while the Master offered a hand toward the chair.

"You're a little jumpy today," rasped Daidalos.

Matsuda swallowed one last time before slipping on the mask and pulling his shoulders back to present a more confident appearance. "Just a little, but I've been questioned for a number of hours and just now got out." He walked into the chair and folded his arms.

"They let you out because they couldn't put together the footage of you filming the paths of the island with the attack itself."

The words made Matsuda's mouth dry. His body began to feel cold and hollow as he looked up at the pale faced sickly King in front of him. "What? I don't know what you're talking about! I love filming landscape! What do you mean?" he muttered.

Daidalos brought his thumb to his mouth as he observed the cheek muscles raise ever so slightly at the cameraman's face, "so it's true… you do smile when you lie." He waited there to see if Matsuda would respond but all he got was silence. Daidalos looked forward with his puffy dark eyes. "I know what you are thinking… what does this dying cursed man know… how does he know… what will he do to me?" he muttered before coughing. He looked up to see the Japanese man's hands trembling. "…as a coach… I've become an expert in observing people… as a teacher… I've learned the fine art of appearing to know everything while appearing oblivious to all." He muttered as he picked up a pen. "If I had died, you would've gotten away." His eyes widened. "But that didn't happen. I'm still alive, and you're still here." He tapped the pen and produced a long blade at the end of it. "I maybe a walking corpse, but I can still aim for your tiny neck just fine. In fact…" He started to stand up ever so slightly before the grown man in front of him began to sob hard.

His brown hair began to cling to his face, trembling so hard it looked like he was having a seizure. "Please… don't… kill me." He jerked his head toward the door only to see Saint Cassandra quietly blocking off the exit. "I'm sorry! I thought they were just going to send a helicopter in and collect the Star Dust. I didn't know it was going to be a full blown invasion!" he begged as he voice cracked. He sobbed hard as leapt out of the chair trying to find a way of getting out.

Master Daidalos' sighed with a simple thought and a touch of cosmos, he returned the pen back to normal. He was done toying with his mind. "I know… because you're nothing more than a middle man. You've raised high enough in the ranks to have control over others. You have this belief that you are at the top… until you realize that it was nothing but an illusion… and when they don't need you, they cut you off in order to leave you as the fall-out man… the one they leave behind that way in case things don't work out… Sanctuary has someone to persecute… to satisfy our need for justice." The Master took a drink of stardust water. "Silver Saints are a very close knit bunch. I'm dying, and they would be very happy for your head… if they knew what your part in this operation was. But there is one problem; if I were to connect you to the invasion, it would therefore connect and endanger Shun and possibly every other Kido Trainee out there. Sanctuary has been very execution-happy right now… if I give them your head… they will take his and many others."

The Master narrowed his eyes. "Even if they spare the Kido children, it would break Shun's heart if he found out you were beheaded, even if he knew the truth of how you used him for your own personal gain despite his claims that you are one of his dearest adult friends." He leaned forward a bit, trying to control his need to throw up. "You're free to go now. They are probably ready to depart… as his _friend_, all I ask is that you take the time to say goodbye to the one reason your life is spared. I'm sure he'd appreciate the gesture before you return to that comfortable office that was funded by all of Shun's endorsements and tv appearances and he can return to his bullet ridden mattress in the middle of this cursed volcanic island." Daidalos raised a hand and turned to Cass.

She nodded as she walked up to him holding his camera and video recorder and handed them back as well as a bag of blank film carts and rolls.

Matsuda slowly stood up, feeling the bottom of his feet tingle from a lack of blood flow to them. He paused and turned to the door as the Amazon opened it up for him. He hesitated for a moment before turning to the King. "Thank you… for… your kindness…I'm sorry for what I've done. I hope you get better, for Shun's sakes and the others." He said as he bowed as the children seem to do for him before hurrying out of the hut.

He was then greeted by Saint Dante, dressed in his black tanktop and jeans. By him was his black Doberman on one side and Simba, the lion of the Labyrinth on the other, still wearing the strange ornate Lemurian gear that kept the African animal cool. Saint Misty suddenly came out, with the three children, out of their trainers and into their casuals.

Saint Misty raised his oversized black shades up to him. "Have you spoken with Saint Daidalos?" Matsuda simply nodded. "Good… how did it go?" he asked as the group began to make their way down to the beach.

Matsuda shifted his eyes. "It was okay. He gave back my stuff and told me the details of going back home," he mumbled, still feeling the weight of the encounter on his shoulders.

Saint Misty rolled his eyes, "Typical man… I told him that I could easily have done that for him so he can save his strength, but he kept insisting over and over that he wanted to do it himself." He spat while the large group passed Saint Shaina as she carried several planks of wood on her shoulder. Misty then reached into his pocket, "by the way, Asterion looked over that disk and after validating it was just a copy of the DVD footage, he wanted to give it back."

Matsuda held out his hands and caught the little device and quietly placed it in his pocket. He turned to his side to see Shun walking over by his side with a tiny sack in one hand and giant black duffle bag on his shoulder. "Shun is that my stuff?"

"Uh huh! I packed all of it up! Saint Misty said we were in a hurry, so I thought that would speed things up," he said as he handed the bag to Matsuda.

"Shun you didn't have to!" Matsuda replied as he slung the bag.

The boy shrugged sheepishly. "It's okay. It wasn't that hard to pick up clothes and sort them between you and Mr. V. Although, I did have trouble trying to decipher which one of you wore boxers and who wore briefs. But Saint Misty was there, and he took one look at Mr. V and he knew the answer!" The boy chimed in pride from his successful detective work.

Matsuda smiled. Only Shun was capable of delivering such a line with pure joy and innocence. It was that quality that drew people in. Most think he's just a talented child actor, never realizing that Shun was just being himself the entire time. He looked down to see the orange hoodie. "Shun, do you have any other clothes to wear? Isn't that hot?"

He looked down. "It is, but I thought you would like it since you gave it to me!" Shun kept smiling as he waved the orange hooded shirt over his stomach. "It's okay. I wore this the first time when I came here and I can do it again," he said as he pulled the collar out. Shun reached out and held his hand taking time to look up and smile. Matsuda sighed as the large group continued forward until a view of the dark water surrounding Andromeda Island came into view.

The sands were a cleaner than the desert, perhaps due to it being the first areas to be taken care of. Still there was the occasional bullet casing sticking out that was proof of what had occurred. Dante turned to Misty, "_I need to get the equipment off the lion since it's supposed to remain here. Do you want to wait for me, or are you fine on your own?_"

Misty turned his head to the ocean and lifted his sunglasses and replied through his cosmos, "_we should probably stay together. Besides, I'm not too familiar with Eritrea on foot and Al's ranch is pretty far south in Ethiopia._" Misty placed his hands on his hips, "alright kids, before we go out to sea, now's the time to stretch your legs and go pee pee before we go to see sea." He said in cheeky voice. "I know… that was terrible of me. Just make sure you have everything," he slapped his hands before strutting to his boat to check to make sure everything was working properly in it.

Shun, taking this vital advice to heart immediately went to search for his private corner along the beach. Perhaps it was a little on the strange side and quite a ways out, but he did fancy this one rock formation that was shaped like a v that provided excellent cover from both sides as well as a nice shady overlap on top that made it worthy of claiming the spot as his own.

"Shun?"

The child turned around to see his camera man. "Oh Matsuda, do you need somewhere to go?" But before he could guide him to his secret corner, the Japanese man turned his head to ensure they were far away from the others before he looked to the child. Matsuda stared at the bright white lettered Kido logo on his sweaty orange hoodie. "Shun, there's something I need to tell you about…" he paused as he looked into the boy's face. "Shun… I was wondering if I could have your shirt." He pointed over toward the stretched seams. "It's falling apart and you shouldn't go around wearing something like that."

"But I like it. You gave it to me before I left for the Island." He cried as he wrapped his hands around himself. "Besides, what will I wear to Ethiopia?"

Matsuda opened his mouth for a moment but paused, "oh… that's right… you don't like going shirtless for very long do you. In the pool, you always tried to wear a tank top and cried if one of the guards tried to take it off, till I got you that one swimsuit that had sleeves and went to the middle of your thighs." He still remembered when he searched all throughout Japan for a boy's one piece swimsuit that would fit the child.

Shun gave a firm nod. "I don't care if it made me look like a candy cane. My nipples look funny when they're cold!"

He smiled at the nine year old. "Well, let me see if we can trade." He took out his duffle bag and unzipped it. Like a curious little puppy, Shun knelt down beside him in an attempt to peek at what Matsuda wanted to barter with. "Most of what I got is too big for you…" He then opened another zipper and spotted something light blue. "Oh this thing might work." He reached out and unfolded a light blue hoodie.

"But… I can't take that… that's that one you wore all the time!" Shun spoke as he pushed the light blue hoodie back. "Are you sure?"

Matsuda shrugged. "I just use it to wrap my camera in, that's all. Besides, I wore it all the time because back then… I didn't really have anything. I just had two pairs of pants… a couple of t-shirts and a giant school bill. I got paid, but all the money went to buying more film and fixing my equipment when it broke. I wore that hoodie to cover the fact that," his eyes glanced to the side, "I didn't have any money to buy a third shirt."

Shun smiled, "but things got better. When I did that one interview, you could have a place to live, when that one place wanted me to wear that hat, you got to pay off your bills. Every time a nice company came, your life got better and then we had a nice office that I can spend time with you without any guards!" Shun sang before pausing to see a sad look on Matsuda's face. "What's wrong?"

It's funny and cruel how one can hear the same criticism twice in one day from two different people. When Daidalos spoke to him, he was stricken down with so much fear yet a bit of anger burned at him accusing him of using Shun. Somehow, Shun had just said the same thing with nothing but pure joy and bliss in his voice over the fact that despite his life in the orphanage, he cared more at his happiness than his own. "Shun… I don't want you hoodie because it's falling apart… I want it because I filled it with wiring so that I could listen in on the lessons of your teacher as well as to locate the source of the concentrated stardust." Shun looked down in shock for a moment. At first he expected the boy to cry and scream at him. He was prepared to see a child pound at him and calling him a traitor and may even draw the attention of the other two Saints.

But Shun simply gazed him in the eye. "Matsuda, you can't do that, you'll get in trouble! Even though I can't tell you where the stardust is, I know Master Daidalos could tell you some of our lessons. He may not say much during practice at times, but he really does like to lecture. During the Eighty Eight Knight Festival, we couldn't go two feet without him stopping, pointing at a pile of rocks and talking about how important it was."

Matsuda stepped forward and covered his lips with his index finger, "(Shun, keep your voice down.)" he switched to Japanese. This wasn't going as straight forward as he expected it. "(Shun, I know I'll get in trouble. The thing is… I don't want you to get in trouble. I need it so I can get rid of it.)" Shun's mouth formed an "o" before he stripped the sweaty piece of clothing off and gave it back to him. He looked up as the boy stood there with the same look at his face as he did before he even said anything. "(Shun, does this bother you?)" Shun's lack of tears or anger was the last thing he expected. "(I helped cause parts of your island to be wrecked.)" He stood there seeing if his words held any weight.

Shun folded his arms. "(Well, it's not the first time it's happened. Once it was blown up from this one Amazon who got upset during her sensitive time. Besides, nobody died.)"

"(Your teacher is!)"

The child shook his head no. "(Master Daidalos is strong! If he even said he won't die, then I know he'll be okay!)"

Matsuda threw his hand over his face. "(Shun, that doesn't matter. I _used_ you! Why are you okay with me betraying you?)" He pointed toward the boy's arms. "Are you at least upset?"

Shun looked down, "(oh, I'm just cold. We haven't completed our trade yet.)" His eyes shifted toward him. He touched his bare chest. "(I'll be ten in sixty five days. I'm grown up enough to know when someone cares about me, and when they do not. I know you still care about me.)"

The two turned toward Misty shouting for them to hurry up. Matsuda sighed as the boy gave a gentle smile. Feeling strangely defeated, Matsuda grabbed the light blue hoodie. "Shun, it would mean a lot to me if you took it. I know you had a lot of memories of me in it, and I know you'll take good care of it."

Shun took it and slipped the light blue hoodie on. The fabric, most likely due to age, was very thin. He pulled part of it toward his nose and sniffed the old cologne that Matsuda used to spray on all the time when a pretty secretary was hired.

"There you two are!" shouted Misty as he set his shades on top of his head. "Everyone is waiting!"

Shun reached over, and just as he did earlier before finding out the truth, reached over for Matsuda's hand and walked with him to the boat by the sea where June and Misty were sitting in one boat while Spica and Dante in the other. As soon as they boarded, Misty threw his foot on the gas and began the long trip to Ethiopia.

Shun looked over and leaned his head next to the man. "I'm glad you got to see my home!" Shun had to shout over the fast moving wind caused by the speed of the boat.

Matsuda nodded, "it's a nice home. It's a lot better than the orphanage, isn't it?"

Shun shrugged. "It is, but it became a lot nicer when you came over." He commented in an attempt to make him feel better after his confession. Perhaps he did betray him, but Matsuda was his friends and friends make mistakes too. His eyes widened as his bladder began to ache. "Ahh, Saint Misty… I have to use the bathroom…Really badly!"

The Lizard Saint's flip-flopped foot slammed on the brake. "We were on shore for fifteen minutes and you didn't go?" he shrieked.

The nine year old shrunk down into his seat, "…I forgot…"

Misty threw his fingers at his temples as he spun the boat around and parked it by the shore. "Five minutes or you can swim it!" Misty pointed as the boy leapt off the side, clearly taking heed of the warning.

As Misty and June began to converse with each other in the front, Matsuda simply sat in his back seat pulled out his video camera and inserted the disk that he got back earlier, carrying the original copy of the DVD. He fast forwarded on one scene where the two spoke to each other.

**O|==========================KIDO ORPHANAGE DVD==========================|O**

_Shun, what are you doing? Why are you hiding your pretty smile?_

_TV Shun shook his head. "I don't want to show my mouth."_

"_Come on Shun; show our viewers, they think you have a beautiful smile."_

_**Shun pulls his hand away to reveal a missing tooth, before hiding his face. **_

_"Shun, did you lose your tooth?"_

**O|=======================================|O**

Matsuda sighed as the real dialogue came out.

**O|=======================================|O**

"_I was hungry. I saw a bowl of fruit and tried to bite into the apple but it was made of wax. One of the guards was upset that I ruined it, and he accidently swung his baton into my mouth. But that's okay, I'm going to lose my teeth anyways." _

"_Are you sure they didn't do it on purpose?" _

**O|=======================================|O**

Matsuda looked down. When he showed that scene to the Kido Foundation, they offered eight thousand yen to take the time to hide the abuse that happened there. It wasn't as easy to edit as it is now, and he felt bad for manipulating the footage far too much for what was to be a documentary. The money was good, and with time, he found out that he could earn more yen if it impressed Mr. Kido. Soon, with increased funding and ease of technology, he got more creative, setting up bed rooms to show how kind the Kido Orphanage was. He felt like a god who observed the world through his lens and like Kairos, he could take moments manipulate them… forward backwards, move one section anywhere or take it out completely out before revealing it to the world and controlling the impact a scene can have.

Over time, he did get a little bored, and the thought of doing espionage intrigued him, at least until the stars fell in the sky fell and there was no helicopter to come and pick them up prior hand. He raised his head as the green haired boy came rushing back. Shun jumped to the side and looked down at the screen.

Matsuda turned off the video recorder and set it aside before pulling out his old camera and loading a blank roll of film. "Hey Shun, you want to go take pictures of our trip?" He asked as he handed it to the boy.

Shun lifted it, "are you sure? I'm not very good with the zoom thingy."

He looked up. "That's okay. Besides, it will be like the old days. I don't care if they come out blurry… as long as it's from your point of view." He watched Shun smile as he began to click away. Matsuda knew that they will most likely all fall asleep for the trip to the mainland. However, at least the last memory the two will share before he goes back to Japan will be a nice one.

**O|====================================================|O**

**Coming June 1**

**Chapter 29: A Perfect World**

**The Master is about to kick the bucket, the world is scheduled to be invaded, and Shun gets to turn ten years old. **

**The end of A Better World.**

**Have You Felt the True Power of Your Cosmos?**

**O|====================================================|O**

_Back in the first Part, a lot of people felt Leda got off easy and Shun forgave him too fast. Originally, Shun and the Master's chat was a lot longer, but I took it out fearing Shun was a being a bit too preachy that it looked like the seven year old was giving an over the top friendship speech. After all, he was seven years old and was the type who you could tell something was just an accident and he'd believe it. So for Matsuda, I took those points made in earlier reviews and used it to better show Shun's side, without being preachy, while using the Master's side to demonstrate what Matsuda deserved. What unintentionally worked out was that Matsuda's written to be a throwback to Youma (and no, Matsuda is not a Specter) where he's cocky and believes he can manipulate people yet while he's always there, he's never there, watching it happen through his camera. _

_Now, as for the delay, the hard part wasn't figuring what to write but the flow itself. We have a dying Master, Specters ready to conquer the world, and a birthday party. Within those are even tinier subplots. To give you an idea, I spent two weeks straight deleting outlines, rewriting outlines and when I got one settled I suddenly discovered… other subplots which meant "Open New Document" and try again. The process drove me mad to the point I made a dumb poem on Milo's nose. I finally have one laid out in which this chapter here would tie up some of the Kido Invasion threads and the next chapter will resolve enough of the Saints/Specters one that the Side story didn't resolve. However, it is truly a **monster** of a chapter hence why its not Part Two of this and given its own chapter. _

_Anyways in terms of Saint Seiya news, despite the Lost Canvas main series ending, there is a new series of Gaidens starring the LC Golds. The first gaiden has two chapters (more to come) based on Albafica. So if you search the web (go to saintseiyafan dot com) I'm sure you'll come across some pretty scans with English translations. There is beta testing for a Saint Seiya online game… in China with some of the models of the characters out._

_Also, new poll on my profile, where you guys get to affect one light-hearted subplot in the next Part.  
_

_Thanks for all the reviews and as always, if there are any problems, let me know. This section went through so many revamps.  
_

_Jenny D_


	41. 4I: A Perfect World

_**ELEVEN YEARS AGO**_

_Saint Daidalos of Cepheus,_

_Thank you for your sincere letter. The Pope has received your __letter__ to be placed on reserve in the northeastern African Area, the reinstatement of the title as Trainer for Saint Cassandra of Cassiopeia and that Jun__é __Bisseux __is pulled off the path of the Amazon. However, we are unable to grant any of your requests. With the Holy War expected to appear within the next two decades, it is imperative that we have highly qualified teachers to find qualified owners of Cloths for the Bronze Sector of the Army of Athena. While Saint Cassandra is considered a qualified Trainer, we, as well as the Sisterhood of the Amazons, cannot allow such inappropriate behavior to go without consequence. In the matters of Jun__é__ Bisseux__, as we have written earlier, we will need as many qualified Saints as well. Jun__é shows great potential in the Army and we feel that she is capable of achieving great things in our forces as well as allow for you to maintain a relationship with your daughter._

_May the Goddess watch over you,_

_Shaka, consultant of our Most Holy Pope_

Daidalos sighed hard as he turned to the exhausted messenger. He handed the man a generous tip for his trouble before he turned his head as he headed back to where eight year old Cyrus was busy practicing switching between high and low attacks. "Cyrus, your foot." He called out as he pointed his finger.

Cyrus held his foot and turned his head. "What's wrong with it?" He asked as he pointed his three fingered hand at it.

However, his Master simply shrugged. "You tell me… I'm supposed to be on my two year break and you're doing independent training," he replied as he stood there in his casuals, a combination of a simple light blue cotton t-shirt, khakis and flip flops.

The boy shifted his eyes. "Oh… my toes." He curled them back and repeated the kick to demonstrate his correction.

The Master nodded. "There we go. It would hurt quite a bit if you kicked with the knuckles of your toes."

"Yeah… thanks!" Cyrus waved.

While he couldn't pull himself away from teaching for such a long time, it was important that his student learn to recognize his own mistakes especially if he didn't have a partner. Coronis claimed her Cloth a month prior to June's birth and Dante told him that Daidalos could send him over every month for two week durations to allow the trainee to have an opponent while he could just _pick a fight_ with the boy a couple of times a day. Sure Cyrus wouldn't be able to take credit for those times, but in the end, one's winning percentage means jack against an Army of Specters.

He looked up the path and zipped up the long hilly path. He reached the Living Area, gritting a bit after feeling the rubber piece dig in between his two toes after braking at light speed. He rubbed the top of his foot before he passed his pile of sturdy rocks he had gathered to build a fireplace in their hut to keep the baby warm. Sitting on the front deck was Cass, holding the three week year old that in turn was busy clutching a large carrot.

"You gave her another one?" asked Daidalos as he attempted in vain to pull the vegetable out of the baby girl's hands.

Cass smiled. "The other carrot broke in half. I think… she likes the feel of the green leaves and uses the bottom to suck on," she smiled as she looked down while Juné's deep blue eyes turned her head and stared at the Argentinean before hiccupping. The carrot fell down to the floor before the little girl began to break out into tears. The Amazon reached down and picked it back up, immediately calming the newborn down. "So, what did Sanctuary say?" she asked.

Daidalos turned to the other chair and found a spot there. He reached over and stroked the girl's thick curly hair, carefully tied up like a little onion top. "They… said no…to everything" he paused as Cass' unmasked face frowned.

"Why?" she pulled Juné a bit closer as her sweaty cheeks turned a bright red. "What is the point of forcing you to be a Trainer and removing my title if they want more Saints? Why can't I stay here?" she huffed. She was already wearing the white dress to symbolize she had entered the forbidden area of motherhood in the Order of the Amazons, but apparently her living in eternal shame was just not good enough.

He shrugged. "I don't know." He held his hands. "The letter itself didn't make much sense. They wrote that you shouldn't be without consequence, but they've already told us that you are not allow to be around Juné or the island unless it deals with the Labyrinth Test. They also mentioned Juné has to be an Amazon due to her _great_ potential." He turned his head and rubbed the girl's back. "Juné, don't get me wrong, but I don't see your ability to sleep eighty percent of the time and your love for vegetables as Saint-Worthy," he spoke as she bent her head back to yawn. Cass took her hand and winced at her c-section scar. He reached over and picked her up and cradled her body as she drifted quickly to sleep. He took his finger and moved the green leafy top away from her face as the vegetable rested in her hands. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "It still aches." Not wanting to divert from their conversation on Sanctuary, she pulled her hand away and looked up, "I just feel… that they are making it as if I did die in surgery, like I no longer exist here on the island, I can't be in your or Juné's life, and I can only appear when needed. Why are they doing this? Was what we did that much of a crime? There are rapists in prison there that get out easier from the Sanctuary prison than what we did." Her eyes began to well with tears as she threw her hands over her face.

He looked down at Juné's face and back at Cass. He carefully handed the baby girl to her Mother and headed inside.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she held the child.

Daidalos turned his head. "I'm going to write another letter to the Pope."

"Another one?" Cass gasped. "But to do that would be…"

"…questioning our Most Holy Pope… I know… I know it's rude, but I'm not going to let them separate us after giving half-assed answers. If he can't give us better answers or at least some compromise..." he spoke as he walked inside and straight to his dresser. He pulled out some paper and a pen and laid it on the floor to write. It was the only flat place to do his paperwork after flipping his desk, removing the drawers and converting it into a crib for June to rest in. He penned his letter, allowing every possible hole in their arguments from the last letter to be put on paper. He finished it off at the bottom with his signature. He took a moment to check it for errors until he discovers that at the bottom that he had signed with his old name, Albiore. He took his pen and added a slash and placed his Greek name beside it.

He pulled his hand away and allowed the ink to dry. He rolled it up and wrapped a sash around it before placing his wax seal of Cepheus over the fabric. He stood up and vanished for a moment. A couple of seconds later, he reappeared. He had traveled at light speed and delivered it. Suddenly a sick feeling came over his stomach as he thought back at what he wrote.

A few days later, Shaka read the letter in front of Shion before rolling it up. "It appears the Saint of Cepheus wishes to quit the Army of Athena again," Shaka spoke before he shook his head. This was the second time he had attempted it. "Isn't this the same Saint who tried to quit the first time after executing one of his first students and discovering his Cloth was speaking to him the entire time?"

Shion sighed, "yes it is. He came here in tears… of course who can blame him. He chopped a child's head off," he commented as he closed his eyes and tried to focus on the words of the letter.

Shaka raised his hands and allowed the letter to roll up by itself. He then held his palm out. A small hole in dimensional time and space appeared before the Virgo's fingers pushed the floating letter into the hole to be stored and sorted for later. He folded his hands back. "Shall we invite him over? I can easily cast away these terrible thoughts of dishonor toward Athena and leave him in a state that is more willing to accept our conditions and fulfill his duty."

The Lemurian turned his eyes toward a stain glass image of Athena on the ceiling. One hand was outstretched while the other was placed on her heart. All eighty-eight constellations surrounded her like a diadem as if the stars themselves were diamonds. He felt guilty for allowing Shaka to perform the move back then over the fact that it was an act of force and not of love. "Yes, send him an invitation. But this time, we will do it right."

**O|========================PRESENT============================|O**

**35 Days until Shun's Birthday**

The triangle end and the circle end struggled to hold the large blue chunk of metal and carefully laid it in its spot on the front of the chest. Slowly, the piece began to settle and hold into place before the two chain ends pulled back. The triangle end tip tapped it once to make sure it held. "Mother, look, Father is finally put back together!" the Andromeda Cloth clamored as she positioned the Cloth of King Cepheus upright. Right across, the Cloth of Queen Cassiopeia sat beside it, in its natural state of a woman with the chain net connected from the crown like hair with the trident top folded like a small scepter.

The Andromeda Cloth was a bit puzzled as to why Mother was so silent. Perhaps it had more to do with her defeat in the Labyrinth? None the less, the Andromeda Cloth wrapped her chains around the Cepheus Cloth. The winds, while they are not blowing completely in the favor of the current Saint of Cepheus, do show that the black servant will change that. The Andromeda Cloth raised a chain end and began to draw in her sand of the prophecy she foresaw.

Two soldiers gasped as they watched the Chains of the Andromeda Cloth direct back and forth between the two Cloths next to her. "It's moving on its own…" one muttered as he watched the chains wave back and forth as if it was having a conversation between the two Cloths.

"Get away from there!" cried Shaina as she appeared behind them with a hammer in her hand. "The Andromeda Cloth has been known to randomly attack people. There's a reason there is a dome here and a line that states that you shouldn't cross it!"

The two foot soldiers turned to each other and bowed. "Forgive us Saint Shaina. We heard some noise and were just curious."

Shaina pointed her hammer back to the Living Area. "If you want to be forgiven then do something useful. We're here to speed up the recovery of this place, not to dawdle around Cloths chatting with each other." She turned around and headed back down the path where piles of wood laid about. She then came across Saint Cyrus of Vulpecula, dressed in his undercover foot soldier uniform, taking a crowbar and pulling out nails from the board. While the black gloves, for the most part, hid the fact that he was missing a few fingers, as he held the tool, it became obvious as his hand awkwardly grasped the handle bar. "What are you doing? We were about ready to put the door on that piece of wall!" Shaina cried.

The eighteen year old looked up. "Saint Dio didn't do a good job nailing it. Most of the boards were crooked or were splintered pretty badly. Besides, he measured the length too short. The hole he made is one and a half times bigger than what we need." Despite every alumni of Andromeda Island learning something different, everyone knew how to build a hut. While he was training, their Living Area had been destroyed at least twice while he was on the path of the Cloth of Vulpecula.

"Well where's Dio?" she cried as she threw her hands up.

Cyrus coward a little bit as the Amazon's foot began to tap viciously. "He said he's tired and wanted to go home." Shaina threw her hammer to the ground when suddenly the island trembled. She darted her head at the volcano before turning around and began to make her way to her Pandora's Box. "Saint Shaina, what's wrong?"

She threw the lid open, "nothing!" she snapped as she pulled out a package of M and Ms and began to wolf them down to prevent another island evacuation.

Inside the Master's hut, Saint Coronis of Tucana pulled the long sleeves of her own undercover Maiden outfit as she reached down and helped Master Daidalos to his feet while her other teacher hurried over to pull off the blood and blue stained sheets from the bed to be burned later on. Cass then threw a new set on the mattress and began to spread them out.

Master Daidalos turned to the quiet Amazon. "…Coronis, how old are you?" he asked sounding fatigued but still determined on his goal of getting her to talk more.

The girl turned her masked face. "Twenty-one," she replied in her concise manner before she helped him back down, carefully trying to keep the IV needle steady. "Why do you ask?" she spoke trying to keep what little conversation they had going.

He turned his head. "Just seeing you two again… made me realize how quickly time passed. That's all."

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Four: A Better World**

**Chapter 29: A Perfect World**

**O================================================================================O**

Aldebaran and Leda sat in the back of the truck, watching the Ethiopian landscape.

"I didn't realize how green it is here. I was wondering why your teacher chose to make his home so far south in the country," commented Aldebaran as he gazed at the long grassy pasture.

Leda's feet were outstretched on the bed of the truck. "It's because of the Nile." He placed his hands along the side of the truck as it halted in front a man herding his cattle across. Leda rolled his eyes as he folded his arms.

Aldebaran looked at the child's face. "What's wrong?"

He sighed, "can't you use light speed to take me back?"

The Brazilian laughed. "Oh come on, if we do that, than we miss out on the culture!" he turned his head as some women carrying baskets of food and jewelry. Aldebaran gestured for the pink haired boy to come over. "Oh, that looks nice," he said as he moved his hands through the various woven jewels. "Leda, pick some food out."

The boy nodded as he pointed to some injera bread and some spicy stew meat to put on top of it while Aldebaran picked out a leather-woven cross pendant in the shape of the Church of St George. It was a fitting souvenir from the homeland of his former student. The woman used her fingers to tell him the price before he handed her some Euros for both the cross and the food.

Leda's eyes widened, "Ah! More are coming!" he gasped as he held the two breads in his hands while other vendors began to rush to them. Luckily for them, the last of the cattle finished crossing the road before the driver slammed his foot on the gas, causing the two of them to jerk from the movement. Leda slammed face first into the bed of the truck while holding the two breads. Aldebaran laughed as he took his share and helped him up. Leda frowned as he rubbed his sore nose. "That's not funny!" he snapped.

Aldebaran petted it. "Oh lighten up. I was laughing because you were able to keep the food from spilling over. Your ability to balance the two was outstanding!" He took a bite into it, shocked at how spicy it was.

Leda bit into his. "I don't want to look beaten up." He muttered as he slowly chewed his food.

The Brazilian threw his large arm around him. "Are you still upset that you didn't beat me once during that time?" Leda nodded. He sighed. "Leda, it doesn't matter if your win percentage goes up or down. Your techniques improved a great deal. I was impressed at how sharp your accuracy has become; that's a very important trait of the Austrinus Pisces Bronze Cloth." He felt the boy's shoulders rise up a little higher. "But more importantly, I was impressed that your snide comments towards people dropped a lot. In Sainthood, the one thing that's more important than the Cloth itself is the ability to work with others and treating them with respect."

Leda's green eyes shifted. "What if they laugh at my win percentage? It's worse than my brother's. I heard Shun's improved so much that he's very close to getting a double digit percentage!"

Aldebaran waved his finger. "Leda, you don't need to flash high numbers or to kick people in the dirt to get respect. Maybe when you're a child, it seems like the right thing to do, but when you get older, you realize respect is earned through kindness and showing it to others. You're capable of it. Perhaps the orphanage labeled you as that, but you are smart enough to change your ways. Besides, if anyone gives you flack for your low win percentage, tell them you had Gold-Level-Training, a privilege that less than one percent of trainees qualify for," he slapped him on the back.

Leda nodded and looked up, "I'll miss you." He said as he hugged the Brazilian.

Aldebaran put his large arms around him.

The two of them continued to ride for a couple of hours until they came upon the gravel path that led to the ranch. After Aldebaran paid their driver a good some of Euros for taking him out there, the two strolled down the rocky path until they spotted some clouds of dirt in the distance of a small square field.

"Shun!" clapped a yellow-shirted Ethiopian teen as he waved his arms frantically to show he was open.

The green haired Japanese turned his head and kicked the soccer ball to him before running forward, waving his sweaty blue hoodie.

The boy veered past his shirtless brothers before taking aim at the net. He swung his foot only for Spica to leap forward and block it. The boy's eyes widened just before Spica was about to toss it back out. "NO! NO! You used Cosmos!" he shouted.

Spica began to sweat hard, "no I didn't!"

"I saw blue cosmos from your feet!" another Ethiopian boy shouted as he walked over and pulled Spica's foot out and presented the boy's heel.

June stepped forward, "Spica did you use cosmos?" she asked as she threw her hands on her hips.

Spica felt the guilt weigh down, "I did… just a little… and not on purpose."

Lola stood on the side lines. "Ah! Spica you shouldn't have done that! My boys are smarter than you think! Free shot!" she shouted before she pulled a whistle to continue the game.

Spica threw the ball out to the yellow shirted teen as he lined up his shot. He stepped back and unleashed his kick. Spica leapt to the side, but his hands couldn't reach out high enough to catch it.

"GOAL!" the yellow shirted teen shouted as he did a little dance while kicking his knees in the air in celebration before ending it with his elbows flapping up and down like a bird and a dead-on imitation of the crow of a rooster. His brothers and the other trainees laughed at the crazy kid.

Shun stood there in admiration. While he was very good at passing to people he had never made a goal in his life. Soccer was the only thing back at the orphanage that was so fun it made him forget that there were armed people and big dogs wandering the area. One of his dreams for the longest time was to score a point and receive the opportunity to perform an over the top nonsensical dance in front of anyone.

Spica meanwhile walked into the net and pulled the soccer ball from the net before he turned to see a familiar shade of pink hair appear. "(Nisan!)"

"Ikki?" gasped Shun as he broke out of his trance and turned around. Spica was rushing down the field and back to Leda where the two embraced each other. His head lowered toward the ground feeling a bit stupid after hearing the word brother in his native language and believing that was who was coming for him at the ranch. Still, it was a happy moment for at least his friend and his fellow trainee and he shouldn't allow his own hesitations to ruin their joy. He walked up to June and the duo as they were busy catching up with each other.

"Woah, that sounds so hard! He even woke you up in the middle of the night to beat you up even more?" gasped Spica.

Leda frowned resisting the urge to call him stupid, "he didn't _beat me up_. Beating people up is… mean. We sparred… even if I lost every time!" He could tell everyone around him was shocked at his declaration yet didn't want to bring anything up. He felt uncomfortable, but Aldebaran gazed down with encouraging eyes. "We did more than that… we did Gold Saint Etiquette and I got to observe a Gold Saint meeting."

Aldebaran stood there as Leda spoke stiffly about his time as a GLT to his fellow Andromeda Islanders. He knew the boy had a hard but enjoyable experience. However, change was never easy when it deals with oneself, but it was even harder to profess to others after leaving an impression on them for so long. Perhaps something less serious is what is needed to break up the ice after such a long separation. He walked over toward the soccer ball and picked it up. "You kids like soccer?" He asked as he tossed the ball back to them.

The word alone sent sparks flying around. For the past month they've been eating and breathing the game. Shun caught the soccer ball in his hands before looking up. "Uh huh since we have so much time right now, we've been practicing and going over actual positions." He had no idea he was midfielder the entire time.

"Yeah, today I wanted to try goal keeper…" Spica's eyes reluctantly turned to the score of 0-6. "June makes it look so easy." Everyone turned to her expecting her to brag how she practically creates an impenetrable wall between the field and the net only to see her silently holding a hand to her head as if she was receiving more messages. "Also we got more people to play with here." He began to walk back to the field with everyone else closely following. "Lola's kids are really good!" He pointed as the Ethiopian boys were busy with a game of keeping the ball bouncing in the air

Leda turned his head at the small wooden bench on the side where a little black girl with very short hair sat, banging a stuffed doll against the empty spot beside her. "Is that the little girl that cursed the Master?"

Shun nodded. He then noticed that one of her plastic purple hair clips had fell out. He picked it up and sat beside her. "Uh huh! Right now, everyone on the ranch is trying to figure out what to…" He attempted to snap it back in when the little girl began to take the doll and smack its plastic head into Shun's. "…she's not… very…" the doll slammed into his arm.

Lola hurried over and pulled the toy from her hands before the child stood up and ran for a stick and began to beat it against the bench. The girl let out the strangest wail. The Ethiopian woman turned to Leda and Aldebaran as they flashed a look of confusion. "She's… mentally disabled… she likes the sound of banging objects and noise makers. I think she speaks Kikongo, but it's very hard to tell since most of what she says is gibberish. We named her Keicha since it is a real name, and she says it a lot when she wants something. Poor child is five years old and still needs diapers." Lola reached over and lifted the girl's dress to reveal a cloth diaper on her.

The sun began to lower in the distance. Aldebaran says his goodbye and headed back to the truck that had transported him and Leda earlier. The Ethiopian boys collected the soccer equipment while the Andromeda Islanders, united at last, followed Lola and Keicha back to the ranch. As they walked, Shun gazed at the large sunflowers that June took care of, each of them several feet tall now and ready to be harvested and sent to Sanctuary as part of feeding some birds somewhere.

His eye than caught a glimpse of Simba's large mane as he sat contently in tall grassy field. While he's heard the big cat was quite fond of the couch and basement inside the Ranch, most of the time, it would spend its time there hunting wild boars and trying to sneak in one of the many chickens that roamed freely on the land. He still couldn't believe that the Master and Cass were able to sneak it on the island itself.

Shun watched as Leda and Spica were back to laughing and talking about how exciting it will be for the two of them to return to their hut and redecorate it after the harsh attack on the island. He sulked a bit. Spica had been so sad to be away from his brother; however it was only for six months. However, Shun will not get the chance to reunite with Ikki until after six years. Time may have passed a little quicker than expected, but he still had three years and unlike Spica who was promised that Leda would come back safe, there was no guarantee that either he or Ikki will both make it. At least Guilty seemed like a nice guy when he talked with him on the camera.

Finally just as they reached the door, Shun turned to June, surprised she hadn't said much or hardly anything at all for the past week. He can't blame her. Every update she passed on from Saint Cassandra seemed to be getting worse and worse and as June puts it:

…_he's getting emergency surgery today, just like yesterday and every day before… _

He's done his best to keep her spirits up by reminding her that the Master promised he would live. It's not only becoming less effective, but at times, it only makes her even more sad. He doesn't understand why. She always encouraged him that Ikki sounds very strong and will live… why doesn't it work when he does the same thing with their teacher? Spica suggested to him once that it doesn't work for her, because maybe deep down, she doesn't truly believe it herself when she tells him that Ikki will become the Saint of Phoenix and make it out of Death Queen Island alive.

They walked inside where Lola took Keicha to the bathroom to go change her diaper. As soon as the door shut, June spun around. "Hey guys, come over with me!" she whispered to the others. The Chain Gang Trio was surprised by her broken silence as she gestured her hand toward her pink bedroom before shutting the door and twisting the lock.

June waited for each of her friends to claim a spot on her bed beside the dozens of stuffed animals laid on top of it. Ever since the interview she had been thinking about it for a long time. "Shun, I know I told you about this, but I need a third and fourth opinion. But first… you two… you must pinky swear to not tell ANYONE about this!"

Spica brandished his finger and hooked hers. Leda thought it was kind of stupid, but in an effort to change, he says nothing and will abide by the promise of the entwined fingers.

After insuring their silence, she then pulled out her beloved piece of paper. "In my hand is my birth certificate. I found it when I was cleaning the Master's desk." She showed it to the two.

Spica set aside the stuffed sheep in his lap and carefully held the paper, "oh… so that's their real names!"

June flinched. "Whose?"

Leda poked his head over his brother's shoulder. "The Master's and Saint Cassandra's… who else?"

"Wha?" she muttered.

Shun began to beam. "Ah… you too? I thought that to the first time!"

"You did! Wow! I can't believe it!" Leda beamed back! Suddenly Leda made a spot as the two rivals were arms in arms beside each other. "So it's Lisa and Al… All bee…by… uh"

Spica joined in the friendship duo. "Is it Al-bee-o-ray? Maybe the e on the end is silent and so the other vowels are long…"

Shun shook his head as he enlightened his two friends. "But Spanish doesn't have any silent e's…"

June frowned. While she had hoped Shun and Leda would get along better, the moment of friendship and unity could not have come at a more inconvenient time. She held her hand up, "Wait a second, I'm not done! They can't be my parents! I think its Lola and Dante! Lola has always been around me…"

Spica raised a brow, "June… Lola has eight kids out there and they are all… black."

Shun brought a hand to his chin as he began deliberate on this very important point.

But June would not let that defeat her claim. "You have blue hair… he has pink! You're both related!"

Shun gasped. June had countered Spica's point with flying colors.

June was not done yet, "not only that… but Al-bey-ore is very Italian sounding… a name that fits someone who is… Italian! Plus Dante and I have many things in common!"

Unfortunately for her, Leda brought to the table something very important. "Dante doesn't have a Greek name."

Shun turned his head. Such a point practically killed June's deduction, but Shun was determined to support his friend, "but Leda, Dante and June have many things in common. They both like animals and they are both virgins!" Suddenly Spica and Leda both fell back laughing hard to the point where their faces turned bright red. "But it's true!" he reassured trying to do damage control. "There's nothing wrong with virgins! They are good kind people!" But the laughter just got louder. Maybe this was the reason Master said that the topic of virgins was something that was best left as _private_ talk.

The two boys sat up trying to qualm the tears at their faces, "holy shit…. Shun… I missed everything that came out of your mouth…" replied Leda as he placed an arm around Shun in a gesture for more friendship bonding.

June sighed in defeat. Even without the virgin comments, Dante not having a Greek name was more than enough proof. "Okay… so Dante isn't my father… but it doesn't dismiss that Saint Cassandra isn't my mother and the Master isn't my father." She tried to search for more to support her proof, but she was struggling for the moment. "Okay… so… why do all of you think that they, in particular, are my parents?" she asked turning her role from plaintiff to defendant. Her masked face turned to Shun.

Shun brought his hand to his chin, "well, you look like them…"

Leda leaned on his hand, "I think that too… plus you said you lived there all your life, and there is a lot of Italian blood in Argentina so it makes sense that the Master could have an Italian name."

The two boys turned to Spica as he twiddled his fingers, "I don't know if I should… I don't want to look like a pervert…" He turned pink. "…they sleep together."

Gasps filled the air while Shun sat there with his hands around the stuffed sheep and a clueless expression trying to find out what was wrong with what he said. "But me and June sleep together all the time! Besides, it's impossible for the Master and Saint Cassandra to fit on one bed; they have to pile up on top of each other…" Shun couldn't imagine how such a thing could be possible considering how uncomfortable it would be. Cass' bumps would get in the way.

June threw her hands on her head as the straightforwardness of Spica, the intelligence of Leda and Shun's innocent logic made her dizzy. "But why won't they tell me! Master tells me everything! He tells me all his missions and all the secrets of the island! Besides… do you realize how weird that would be! With Saint Cassandra, not so much, since I barely see her, but he's my teacher!"

"June if it bothers you that much, just go up and ask him!" snapped Leda.

Shun agreed. "June, you've been sad and angry over this for a while. The Master won't laugh or treat you differently if you do." Spica nodded in agreement with his friend and brother.

June looked down at the piece of paper. Tomorrow they leave for the Island. "I'm scared…" she muttered. Perhaps she was being hard headed, and all this denial was just giving her more and more of an excuse to not confront him. At the same time, it ate her up and even she admitted that for a while, she had become over emotional due to all of the anxiety and questions that built up over time. "I guess I have to be brave too…" she took the paper, folded it up and placed it in her pocket to bring along.

The room filled with an uncomfortable silence until the faint sound of The Little Mermaid began to play in the background, most likely Lola playing the movie for Keicha.

June sat on the edge of her bed.

Spica held his hands as he decided to break the quiet atmosphere, "so, how is the Master doing? You haven't told us what you heard from Saint Cassandra."

The Amazon leaned her head on her shoulder, "She told me that he's had three five minute naps today. She actually wasn't really specific…"

Shun rested his chin on the sheep head as he pondered for something they could do on their last day at the ranch. It was too dark to play soccer, and even though June and now Keicha may like it, he was sick of watching the _The Little Mermaid_. He looked around and spotted a magnificent 64 ct of unused crayons, all sitting there with perfect pointy tips and without any of the paper peeled off. "Well, maybe we can make the Master some Get Well cards?" He watched as the others brightened to his idea, "there is a lot of paper and we have plenty of time. I bet it would make him feel better too!" With those words, the weight of their last conversation lifted as each of them began to nod their heads and spurted out ideas for what they can draw. "We can use those crayons!" Shun pointed.

June clasped her hands, "he does keep lots of markers in the paper closet and some scissors!"

The group began to scatter as they searched for more things to create cards with.

**O|========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND============================|O**

Marin held her clipboard as she walked down the eastern section of the Andromeda Island desert for the last inspection of the place. It was important both for Albiore and his kids as well as the investigation that she picked up all traces of the attack. When news broke out that there were specters roaming about, she remembered the surrounding villages rushing into a high state of security. People were gathering their things to leave the towns that bordered the Sanctuary entrance. From a distance, she could see Gold Saints preparing the Great Vanguard to protect the Sanctuary while Silvers and Bronzes were receiving orders in great haste to either travel here to investigate while others were out to comb the world for any other Specter activity. It was perhaps the closest simulation to what Holy War would start off like. In fact, most Silvers opted to take on the Andromeda Island investigation simply to get a chance to fight any Specters who may return while she and a few of others did it in respect for their fellow Silver to get his training ground back in order faster.

She paused at some sort of black object. She knelt down and began to dig the sand before pulling out a couple of magazine clips. She examined them, made a note on her sheet at where they were found before stuffing them in her bag to be turned in. She continued to patrol, her eyes even more aware to see if she could spot anything else, taking her shoe and using it to kick some sand aside at any dunes.

She finally reached the large black dais in the sand. On top of it was the pattern of a large Lotus Flower, outlined in gold. According to the play, this was supposedly the spot that was used to communicate with the Oracle. Curiously her hand reached down and touched it. Surprisingly for something that was black, it wasn't hot at all under the Andromeda sun. She pulled her hand away and turned to the trail toward the Living Area. Aside from the ammunition, her area can be considered clear of any further evidence needed for the intelligence sector of Sanctuary. She was glad she got the eastern side since it had fewer pirates and hardly any fighting. It was one thing to examine a room or an area but an entire island was difficult.

She hurried down the trail at an easy Mach 5 speed until she got to the Living Area. Standing there was Shaina as she was applying white paint to Daidalos' hut. Shaina was in charge of repairing the area and for the most part did a very good job at it. That was until she stepped back and saw what she was doing. "Shaina are you trying to paint it like the Argentinean flag?"

Shaina threw a hip on her hand. "What's wrong with that? It's patriotic! I worked very hard on getting the sun on the door just right!"

Marin looked down. "It is patriotic, but really… bottom one third of the hut is blue, the middle one third is white and the top is light blue. Maybe on paper it's neat but when you look at it… it's just… kind of tacky. I like Japan but I'd never paint my shack in Greece like flag of the Rising Sun."

Shaina leapt from the roof and gazed at her hard work. "I like it! It emphasizes his character."

Marin rolled her eyes at Shaina's inability to see how ugly it looked, "yeah…. because nothing screams wise teacher like a hut that resembles a margarita bar."

"What did you say?" Shaina shrieked.

**O|====================================================|O**

"How is your chest feeling, Mr. Peter Valentine?" asked the middle-aged doctor as he examined the large scar where bullet struck.

It had been three and a half weeks since he went under the knife and the doctor had come back for a checkup. He looked down to where the man's fingers were. "Not too bad. Some of the pains in the morning are gone."

The man pressed his finger against his chest, "any bleeding?" Mr. V shook his head no. "That's good. The bullet that damaged your Superior vena cava… a major vein near your heart and lungs was gigantic. I'm amazed you're recovering so quickly."

"I have my Lord to thank for that."

The man smiled, "yes, God is truly wonderful indeed." He began to write his daily report. "I'm glad they contacted me. Trainee and even Saints have a high number of deaths where they'd pass out and never wake up. It turned out that many, were suffering from internal trauma due and the deaths were coming from bleeding from the inside. It's so tragic that young children and men would die from something so preventable." He looked around the bodyguard's surroundings. "You know, since you are a civilian, I can arrange for you to perhaps be transported to a hotel or even back in Japan. Either way would be much better than a place like this?"

"No thank you. I don't mind staying here. Besides," Valentine's words stretched a little as he tried to think of a good reason to remain at the place. With Matsuda gone, all it does it makes look like he didn't want to work, even if his work consisted of carrying shopping bags and tagging behind the most spoiled brat he's met. "You have saved my life, and I am close to one of the children here. I think that with what's going with the Saint in charge, I'd like to offer my hand in aid for this place until things improve." He finished before feeling warmth from the ring on his finger. He hoped this checkup ends soon so he could reply to Lady Pandora.

"That's very good of you. Nearly all of the Saints, foot soldiers, and maidens will be leaving tomorrow to catch up on their own duties. I'm sure any help is appreciated." The doctor picked up his instruments and left the room.

He waited a few seconds before he brought the ring to his face. "Lady Pandora?"

_Valentine, it has been a month since our Lord has come for tea! I've tried to be patient, but my fears for the King have stricken my slumber. Has something terrible befallen him?_

The Harpy Specter was stunned. For several months, Lady Pandora had been receiving more and more visits from the King himself. It did seem very odd for those visits to stop with their frequency rising. "There are two possible factors… one is perhaps due to the other King being stricken by a curse, and he is very concerned and he had been sent away…as you can imagine it can be quite stressful."

… _your words of reasoning are most plausible… _

"However, he is returning fairly soon. Their boat trip will take a couple of days, but I hope that for your happiness and our King's that his arrival back here will provide some comfort and allow his visitations with you to continue."

_I, too, pray for this… having only Zelos here… has not been most pleasant…_

He stepped out of the bed and headed over to his folded clothes. A maiden stopped in and did his laundry, so he wouldn't have to parade around without a shirt even if that one Saint had left the island. He needed to get out of the stuffy hut and go outside but he was getting very hungry.

After deciding to go and sit at the circle of rocks, he suited up and headed outside to see two women arguing back and forth. He quietly shut the door. Perhaps he should go for a walk?

"Hey you… do you have a moment?" shouted Shaina.

Mr. Valentine halted and turned to the two. "I do."

"What are your thoughts on the paint job of Daidalos' hut? I think it is very patriotic, detailed, and creative," Shaina walked over and, like a model, presented her hands over the hand painted sun. "However, Marin disagrees…"

"It's tacky!"

"Stop being a bitch, Marin!" Shaina jerked her head, "well?"

He turned to each of the Amazons. One thing he has learned about women is that when they were upset, always give into their belief that they were right. What makes it difficult for him or any man in his position was that there were two of them, so appeasing both of them at the same time was a delicate task. The tri-color hut, while it wasn't the most hideous thing he's seen, had room for improvement. "The sun looks good, and the shade of blue is good. The problem is where the colors are placed. Rather than give the sides of the wall the three horizontal stripes, you could paint the roof and porch blue and the walls will be a solid white. Blue on the frame of the doorway would also accentuate the sun more."

"Oh, I like that!" snapped Marin.

Shaina downplayed it a little bit. "Maybe…" she picked up her bucket of paint, "I'll give it a try." She leapt on top of the roof while Marin went inside the Master's hut to give her report.

Mr. V quietly took a spot on a rock that was shaded by the long shadow of a cliff. His head lifted up when Cass came outside carrying a jar of water and a can of cream. His guess was that she was having the Saint of Aquila look after the King. "What type of soup are you making?" he asked.

Cass stopped, "how did you know I was making soup?" He pointed at the ingredients in her hands. "Oh… sorry… I'm just a little out of it right now…" she wavered as poured some water and some of the cream in. "It's mushroom soup. I'm sorry that it seems like that's all I cook but…"

"He can't really eat anything else." He held his hands. "Has his condition improved any?"

Cass shook her head no. "He has been having more naps, but it has more to do with the fact that his body is starting to quit on him. He has to be on his side because the energy to sit up is too much for him. I'm not sure how the kids will react when they return."

"I think they'll be happy to see their home returned back to normal and to be reunited back with their teacher, and he will feel the same. Sometimes support is all one needs." Valentine looked up as his name was being called, "what is it… Saint…"

The green haired Amazon was leaning on the edge of the roof. "It's Shaina… but hey, can you throw me that little brush down there?" He nodded as he walked over jumped, grabbed a side of the roof and pulled himself up to hand it over. "Thanks!"

Valentine let go and landed on the dusty ground. He turned his head for a moment to see Cass pouring a white powder into the pot before quickly turning away. It wasn't the first time he spotted her doing it. He's even consumed it and felt fine. But for some reason, she always tries to do it whenever no one was looking, and that made him a little uncomfortable.

**O|====================================================|O**

**28 Days Until Shun's Birthday**

Shun's right hand rested on the steering wheel as the new yellow speed boat cut across the water. The ocean mist struck his face and shades on his face. His left arm leaned against the side as he turned his head at the two brothers in the other yellow boat before getting a quick glance at June as she simply stared out into the water.

Saul walked up to where the stern was of his own boat, and looked down at the two speedboats following afterwards. He watched as the green haired boy. "Hey Shun, can you drive your boat with no hands?" He called out watching Shun raise his arms in the air. "Can you drive it with no feet?" He chuckled as the child stretched his two feet out in the air before falling to the side. "How about if you did it with no hands, feet or chains?" The sailor patted down on the think set of links that towed the two sea crafts.

But Shun shook his head, "I'm not that good!" He replied before leaning back and relaxed. He looked to his side where two dolphins were following alongside his boat, playfully trying to keep up.

Saul spotted the first signs of the Ring of Poseidon before turning back to the kids. "Alright, you know where to take them!" He shouted as he headed to his spot in the captain area to slow down the speed. He returned back to the stern to see the boys crawling at the front to release the clasps that held their vessels.

Shun turned the key to start his engine before placing his foot over the gas pedal. His eyes widened as it lurched forward. "June, did you hear that?" Shun marveled at the amount of power it had with such a gentle touch. The old boats required that he push halfway down before any power would build up but this one seemed like the slightest tap would send them across the Indian Ocean.

"Hey!" Shun and June turned to each other as they spotted a boat with three foot soldiers inside of it. "You're trainees over here? We're trying to find a dock for our boat, but we've been circling around this place for an hour. Can you help us?" one of the young men shouted.

The two kids turned to each other before June stood up. "The dock we're going to is a secret. But that boat over there does the deliveries for our Island. He can show you where it's at. It actually looks like another rock formation, so a lot of first time visitors miss it. What are you here for?"June asked curiously. She was fairly sure the onsite investigation finished days ago.

Another young man turned to them. "Oh well we received permission from Sanctuary to attempt for the Silver Cepheus Cloth." He smiled. "One of us could be your new Master!"

But June didn't take this lightly. "What are you talking about? You can't take his Cloth! HE'S NOT DEAD!" she stood up and shouted causing the boat to rock back and forth.

One of the men waved a hand. "Whoa… hey don't be upset!"

The man in the back turned his head, "yeah just chill. We're doing you a favor. Do you all really want to be double-orphaned (_trainees who lose their Master before earning anything_)? They need as many Saints on duty for Holy War."

"That's not the point! HE'S NOT DEAD! WHY ARE THEY GIVING UP HIS CLOTH WHILE HE'S STILL ALIVE! THEY MIGHT AS WELL DUMP HIM IN A BURIAL PLOT NOW!" June felt Shun grab her long robe and pull her down.

Shun was fully aware of how long June's tempers could last. "June, come on, we shouldn't do this to them, it's not nice, and they are trying to be friendlier than the other foot soldiers out there." He tried to calm her down, pleased as she seemed to relax in her seat.

"Shun, they may act friendly, but they are still vultures!" She folded her arms. "They are here early probably because the Silver Cepheus Cloth is the easiest to earn. All you have to do is ask the Andromeda Cloth for the mask, and it just hands it over. They probably wanted to beat out any other foot soldiers who want to move in and get a Cloth and everything the Master earned while as a Saint." She heaved, "Vultures…" she hissed beneath her mask.

After hearing that he could see why she was so apprehensive about them. "Do they really get everything?"

She turned her head. "They do. They get the Master's assets which while high for being a Gold Saint is boosted up by the giant bonuses he got from giving away four Cloths already. They get the ranch and animals, and they get us." She shook her head, "I doubt any of them would be able to handle all four of us. He'd have to keep you, but they can easily split me, Leda and Spica and send us somewhere else or even force us into independent training."

That did not sit very well with Shun at all. He didn't like the idea that in the end, they were nothing but objects to split up to fit someone's convenience. It sounded almost as bad as divorce. Shun spun the boat around to head in the direction of the Rendezvous, trying to fill the silence with some words of encouragement. "But the Master won't die. He's too strong to die from a curse! Besides, he's kept his word about not dying before we came back." He cheered with his fists clenched and his eyes twinkling with hope.

June nodded. "I hope you're right."

After putting the boats back into the secret spot, the kids stepped onto the island for the first time in a long time and began to explore the clean up job that took place. They were disappointed that all the wooden weapons were destroyed from the fire, but considering it was the Master who carved them, it was understandable why no one tried to replace those.

The paths were in amazing shape. Bullet holes remained but the desert setting was clean of the various dead and any casings or shells. All that remained were the thousands of footsteps of soldiers and Saints from roaming around the place for a month. Even if being kicked off the island for a while was a little unsettling, they at least knew of the great care that took place.

Even the Nebula Temple, at least on the outside still looked the same.

The biggest surprise was the Living Area. Shun and the others rushed forward as they caught a glimpse of white. Shun hurried down and stopped in amazement at how colorful it was. The Master's appeared to be the most decorated with a bright yellow sun on the door and a sky blue roof and porch.

Shun, excited turned his head before his jaw dropped.

While Spica and Leda's was a stunning dark blue with a white roof. June and his on the other hand, "its… pink!" Shun groaned. Everything from the tip of the roof to the even the welcome mat placed in front of it was colored like he was in one of Miss Saori's Barbie houses.

"How was Ethiopia?" spoke Mr. Valentine as he came forward.

Shun clasped his hands as the bodyguard strutted over in his full uniform. "It was good! We played soccer!" He came and hugged him. "You look a lot better than when we left." He couldn't even tell he took a giant bullet to the chest.

"The same with you, the wound on your rump healed nicely."

"How is Master Daidalos?" asked Shun.

Mr. Valentine shrugged. "I know only as much as you know, whatever the Saint of Cassiopeia and others have told me. Earlier, because of my surgery, I was told that I was more prone to being infected and couldn't enter. Even now, I am to take caution."

Shun stepped back, "Mr. Valentine, why is my hut pink?"

"Well, when the paint was wet, it was a light red." If he would've known that's what it would looked like when it dried he would've never suggested it. "I would never pick anything to humiliate you."

Shun sighed. "It's okay; at least it wasn't brown or tan." He shouldn't complain about them doing their best to give color to the place even if deep down he had a feeling his goals of being manlier like his brother had been set back several years.

"Shun, come over!" June called out while carrying a bag.

He hurried over and she began to distribute each of their cards they had made earlier. She then pointed to the box and sign stating to wear a face mask before entering and grabbed a few for the others to put on.

"Al, the kids are back," Cass whispered as she laid the scalpel down and began to bandage his arm. She looked up as his eyes stared listlessly to the side. "Al?" she shook him watching him dart his head as if he woke up. He had been doing more of that for a while now. "The kids, they're back! You kept asking about them…" there was a knocking at the door, "do you hear that, they're outside now!" She felt him try to move forward, "Al, wait here… I'll get the door."

As she moved, she could hear the small chatter die down before it went dead silent. She twisted the handle and opened it up.

"GOOD AFTERNOON, MASTER DAIDALOS!" they screamed with joy as they made their way pass Cass and headed toward the bed before they stopped stunned at how weak he appeared.

"…hi… June… Shun… Spica… Leda…" the Master muttered to each one trying to smile a bit. "I missed all of you…"

"Master, we made you some cards!" June said as she presented hers with various flowers all over it before placing it in his hand. She looked down to see various dark bruises from needles being repeatedly stuck in. She watched him pick it up reading her message on it. At least he seemed aware of what was going around him. "What do you think?"

He looked at the various flowers in the front until he spot several with the familiar yellow bud and pink petals, just like the rocks that sat by the crosses around the island. "…thank you…" he smiled as he wiped his eye a little bit before the Leda and Spica showed their cards.

As he stood there, waiting for his turn, Shun couldn't believe how much worse he looked compared to the last time he's seen him. His skin was so pale, with his dark purplish veins being clearly visible. His arms were covered with several red splattered bandages and spots where old slits were scabbing. The hardest was seeing the nose piece delivering oxygen, a thing that wasn't there the last time he saw him suggesting that his teacher can't even breathe on his own. After Leda and Spica showed him theirs, Shun stepped up and revealed his.

The Master picked it up. "It's a picture… of us in Japan." On it showed him pushing Shun's swing. He took his finger and reached up, "you made our hair out of yarn," he commented as he stroked it. Shun always seemed to like using little objects in his art. He turned back to his four students.

"Master, when are getting better? I didn't know it took this long to get over the curse?" asked Leda.

Daidalos sighed. Apparently no one told Leda, "it shouldn't… but unlike all of you… I have the advance state version… and because it could take a while… you'll be getting a new Master." He watched as their smiling expressions shifted into disdain and outrage, a reaction he anticipated.

June jerked her finger toward the spot where the Cepheus Cloth typically was, "why are you allowing them to take your Cloth! You fought so hard! This is how they repay you by handing it off to someone else?"

He laid there. In Sainthood, victory is only measured by who you killed. He could've let them know that in Sanctuary's eyes, he lost because they got away. However, that would further upset them, and truthfully, he didn't care since the only thing that mattered to him was getting two of Hades' strongest off his island and away from the kids before dying. "June, I can't even step outside my own hut," he wheezed. "… my mission aside from Holy War… is to find owners of the Cloths… and yours is to train and earn it… besides… with someone else, I can focus on getting better… without worrying if all of you will be double-orphaned…" He thought that last bit would provide some reassurance.

The kids stood there in awkward silence before there was a knocking at the door.

Daidalos turned to them, "kids… it would make me happy… if you treat them as you treat me…" he whispered as Cass opened the door to present the three foot soldiers from earlier.

**O|====================================================|O**

Later that evening, the three boys and Cass followed the three men down the desert.

One of the foot soldiers spotted a structure in the distance, "is that the Nebula Temple?" Cass turned and nodded politely. The man turned his head. "Wow… didn't realize it was an igloo."

"It's a dome!" snapped Leda before he changed to a calmer tone "Igloos are made of ice and this was carved out of solid rock."

"Oh… okay… thanks for the information." The foot soldier gave him a patronizing thumb up. "I tried to look up a ton of stuff at the library and didn't see anything on the Nebula Temple."

"That's because it wouldn't be in there; the Master made it and shaped it like that so that the cosmos of Andromeda could be absorbed more efficiently and giving the Cloth a place to live. It causes the cosmos to circle around and around, empowering them while preventing it from escaping as easily. He sped up the process from months to days. It allowed trainees to practice with actual cosmos-enriched weapons without having to use the actual Cloth ones. Unlike all of you, he understood how the cosmos flowed in the air," June muttered.

"_June, you heard your teacher. You need to show respect toward them. Saint Misty did his best to pick out people who could pull off training all of you and would follow Dal's principles." _Cass told her through the cosmos. "_You're coming across as very rude, and your Master would appreciate it if you'd allow them a chance before judging them._"

June dropped her folded arms. It was just too hard to see her teacher being replaced. Leda and Spica had accepted that they were getting another teacher, but then again, they were raised in a traditional Sanctuary orphanage. Shun didn't seem bothered either, but he was living his pipe dream that this was only a temporary situation and their teacher would go back to teaching them like in the old days. However, she had lived on the island for nearly all her life with him.

"Alright, so which one of us are going first?" One foot soldier asked.

"Does it matter?" commented another.

"Of course; the first person who goes there and gets the mask gets Sainthood."

June frowned and turned away as she watched the trio pulling out straws. She wasn't the only one as the other three boys felt equally disturbed. Cass didn't say anything feeling just as insulted. The legacy of one of the best teachers and currently the strongest Silver was being decided by whoever drew the longest stick.

"YEAH!" whooped the man as he held the straw piece in his hands with the other two clapping. The man ran over toward the dome. "So I just go into here and ask for the mask?" he asked as he pointed toward the hole. The Queen nodded. "Alright… well…" the man grinned. "I guess when I come out… you all can call me Master."

The foot soldier walked inside and gasped at the various chains strung around the sides as if each link was a star in the sky. The two Silver Cloths of the King and Queen were placed on the ground while the Pandora's Box of Princess Andromeda sat on the pedestal.

The box top slowly opened with the triangle end poking out to see who had come to see her.

"Excuse me! Hi… I'm Hercules V. I'm here to claim the mask of Cepheus…" he waved to it as he came closer.

The triangle end slinked around before coiling around like a snake and wrapping the man in chains before the triangle end twisted around to the front of his face like a cobra before speaking to it through her chains. _No… I don't want you as my Father… _

The man heard the voice as the triangle end began to spin like a drill.

"AAAAGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone jerked their heads as a loud scream was heard before blood began to splatter out of the hole.

"_Daughter, what's going on?_" asked Cass through her cosmos as she ran to the Nebula Temple and threw her hands at the horrific scene in front of her.

The Andromeda Cloth wafted the blood of its chain end. "_I didn't like him, Mother. Please send the next one for me to inspect._"

Cass walked back outside as she turned to the other two, "would either of you like to try for the Cloth of Cepheus?"

One foot soldier was as white as a sheet while the other turned his head, his face full of confidence. "Yeah, I'll do it," he strutted over toward the temple, side stepping all the splatters of blood outside of it.

Everyone watched the confident man enter the dome. They waited silently for a couple of minutes.

"Do you think he got it?" asked Spica to Shun.

Shun held his hands. He hadn't heard any screaming like earlier. "Maybe he…" before he could finish a body part flew out before Cass came running back inside for a moment and coming back out with the edge of her white dress drenched in red. Shun knelt his head and said a prayer for the man. "That poor man…"he thought. Even if he did try to replace Master Daidalos, neither he nor the other one deserved to die.

Cass came up to the last of the foot soldier group. "It's your turn."

But the young man shook his head no as his body trembled violently. "NO! I don't care if I'll be a door guard for the rest of my life!" He yelled as he began cry before turning to the Nebula Temple as the sand around the Nebula Temple began to dye red.

**O|====================================================|O**

Mr. V placed his knife against the carrot and pushed down. The end of the carrot shot forward and landed in the sand. He frowned. Another one ruined. It was annoying and made him wish he was back to helping out by picking paint colors and keeping the peace between two catty Amazons. His eyes shifted back and forth before he piled the vegetables in a giant stack before holding his hand over them. Lasers appeared from each finger and began to slice through the potatoes and carrots. He pulled away and examined his perfectly cubed vegetables. He then walked over toward the Master's hut, put on a face guard and entered the door.

Valentine watched as the Master turned his head. "Don't mind me… they asked for me to check on you every once in a while."

The Master turned his head in his direction. "…I'm fine…" he replied.

Valentine nodded. "Is there anything you want me to bring?"

The Master shook his head no. He looked around. It was probably the only time they'll be alone for a while. "So… why did a Specter tell me about Matsuda's plan and defend trainees of Athena?" he still remembered when Valentine talked to him in his hut and explained as much as he could. He told him that there would be a major coordinated attack but those were the only details he knew of. It wasn't much, but it did help and at least kept him on his guard.

"What do you mean? I'm a Specter? What's a Specter?" Valentine brushed it off as his mouth gasped at the accusation.

But he shook his head, "no… you are… you were in Japan… me and another Saint may have been in a different area but we could hear you. You spoke to a Gold Saint in Greek… but it was you laugh… it's very particular… and for all of your features to match up yet you work in a place like Japan…"

Valentine stood there silently before hearing the sound of footsteps. "We'll… talk later…" he spoke as he stepped back and closed the door before returning back to the circle. He thought he'd managed to outwit him. However, despite all the Saints that came, he didn't say a thing. If he was silent then, he had nothing to worry about as long as he didn't' find out the reason he was there. He looked up as Shun and the others were coming back. "What's wrong with him?" he asked as he pointed toward the trembling foot soldier.

"He doesn't want to try for the Cepheus Cloth anymore!" replied Spica.

Shun came up to the man, "would you like some water or something to eat."

The man nodded, "water… I don't want to eat right now." He waited for the green haired boy to pull out his water satchel and hand it over to the man.

"Kids, why don't you go to June and Shun's hut," muttered Cass as she pulled off her bloody white dress on top of her trainer before walking to a basin to clean her hands.

Shun turned to his teacher's hut. "Can't we go visit the Master?"

Cass paused, "alright, but until I'm done cooking." The kids' visitations were very limited to prevent the curse to spread. She watched them rush into his hut before she turned to Mr. Valentine and the crying foot soldier. "Mr. V, thank you for taking care of the vegetables. Could you help Bia there to the other hut." She asked, her voice sounding laborious and drained of life.

"I can. But what about you?" he asked.

"I'll be fine."

Valentine reached over for the soldier's hand and did as he was asked. He turned his head and watched her as she slipped a vial filled with powder into the soup before looking back. "Hold on…" he spoke to the man before returning to the campfire.

"What is it?" Cass asked.

Mr. V looked down. "Can I try some?" he asked as he pointed down. "I like the taste of broth and I need a little energy."

She stood over the pot silently, "alright," she spoke as she took a separate spoon and scooped a little and handed it to him.

He looked down. She did try to poison the King through the mask. He looked down at it and smelled it. He noticed a small clump of white and grabbed it before sipping the soup. "It is good." He said as he carried the tiny clump of white before returning to the foot soldier and walked inside the blue hut.

The foot soldier went over to a bed and lay down while Valentine began to squeeze the clump to reveal the powder. He sniffed it and raised an eyebrow. "Vanilla?" he muttered. HE couldn't think of any poison out there like that. Now he was confused.

**O|==========================THE UNDERWORLD==========================|O**

**28 Days until World Domination**

Zelos propped his large feet up at the edge of the table as he grabbed his cup and took a lick of it before spitting it out. "PANDORA! What is this! It tastes disgusting!"

The woman walked over and picked up the cup. "I must have forgotten to stir it. All the sugar is settled to the bottom." Pandora looked down. "How sad that you were forced to taste Elysium Tea in its most most purest and natural state..." she murmured as she pulled out a tiny spoon and began to swish the liquid about before passing the cup back to him.

"Bleea…. I hope that's the last time too. It tastes like flowers and herbs," he shuddered as he raised his tea cup and allowed the syrupy tea to drizzle in his mouth like liquid candy before shoving a square of strawberry shortcake down his throat.

Pandora focused on her drink as Zelos began to hop across the table toward the Hades Puppet as it sat there with a cup of tea on one side and short cake on the other.

The Frog Specter looked down at the sweet treat. His long tongue licked the strawberry frosting from the sides of his lips. "Lord Hades… are you not hungry?" He asked as he leapt into the puppet's arms. Zelos placed his sticky hand on top of the King of the Underworld's head getting frosting all over his blood red locks. He then moved it from side to side. "You aren't?" He placed a hand on the King's cheek. "Can I have it?" Zelos attempted to gesture the puppet's head until he felt a bit of resistance.

Suddenly the head began to turn; its blank eyes were filled with pupils. "Oh but I like the cakes. But if you want it," said Puppet Shun as he pushed the plate over.

"AAAACCK!" shrieked Zelos as he fell out of the puppet's lap, dragging the table cloth and all the dishes. Plates and cups fell, shattering beside him. "What… he's alive? The puppet is real?" He gasped with wide eyes before the dark shadow of Pandora imposed over him.

"He is," Pandora quipped. "I've been waiting for a long time for this." She turned to Puppet Shun and raised a finger to the Specter. "My King… behold… this traitorous ungrateful waste of your Army has been blackmailing me for several months! He not only tried to humiliate me, as well as the most faithful all for personal pleasure!"

Shun gasped, "Oh… that all sounds so horrible." He paused. "What's blackmail?"

"It is when a person threatens to reveal one's secrets," Pandora reached over and grabbed the top of Zelos' Surplice and jerked the head section off to reveal the chrysalis imbedded in his head. "He wished to risk the stability of the Underworld with this!"

Zelos turned to the Puppet as it gasped in horror. "My Lord… no… you don't understand! I-I… I didn't mean too!"

Pandora brandished her spear and pointed it at Zelos' throat. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU KNEW EXACTLY WHAT YOU WERE DOING!"

The Specter hopped back at the Puppet's side and quivered in fear. "Wait… listen… I thought the puppet wasn't real! I thought Lady Pandora… was fooling everyone… that there was no King on the throne! I didn't know you were there! Please you must believe me…"

"SILENCE, YOU DISGUSTING THING!" Pandora hissed as she began to zap in him with several volts of electricity.

"WAIT! DON'T HURT HIM!" cried Puppet Shun.

Pandora immediately stopped and knelt down, "Forgive me, my Lord. I've endured many months of humiliation and this last month without your presence was the worst of all!"

Shun looked back at the Specter trying to deal with the situation in a more civil matter. "What does that thing in your head?"

Zelos stepped forward. "It is a chrysalis that I got from another Specter. I can…. I can use a recording that it made and show it to someone…" He went on his knees and tugged on the robe of the King. "I hated my job as corpse carrier! I wanted something better that didn't require me to fight and doing this allowed me to have more freedom."

Shun gasped, "oh are you a pacifist too? I don't really like to fight either!"

"Oh yes… training to fight… it's absolutely horrible! All the work that must be done… it's just something I don't want to do! To hear that I have something in common with the King is simply wonderful!" he cackled as he patted the thigh of the King in an attempt to suck up to the one who could spare him.

Shun never realized how hard it was to punish someone. "You made my sister very sad. She did not like the black mail… and I don't like black mail either." He thought hard at what to do or at least what someone like his teacher would do. "You can't have this job, because it makes Pandora sad. She can give you a different job that's not a corpse carrier, if you give back that thing in your head to her and stop treating her and the others bad."

Pandora watched as Zelos turned around. She watched Zelos reach into his head and pull the chrysalis out and place it in her palm. "My King… your wisdom is greater than a thousand sages!" She complimented before noticing a sad expression on his face. "What troubles you?"

Shun sighed, "I was just thinking of my Master. He's very sick and… I don't want to believe it but I think he's going to die."

Pandora had heard from Valentine about it, "He's not getting better? I thought he was being treated." She folded her arms. This simply would not do. If He dies, than how will the future Lord receive his teachings? "I will see what I can do." It will be risky, but this was her King's education! Unfortunately, the Puppet sat there with blank eyes once more.

Zelos turned his head toward the woman, "Lady Pandora… what will be my new duty?"

AN HOUR LATER…

Rhadamanthys took a few steps back to examine his work on the iced up river of Cocytus. "Lady Pandora, does this look straight enough for you?"

Pandora tilted her head. "The right side is crooked."

The Wyvern Specter walked back to the body of Zelos. The top half was submerged in the frozen river with his two frog feet were sticking out with a wooden arrow pointing to the interrogation building hanging by a chain from his frozen toes. Rhadamanthys adjusted the arrow until it was perfectly level before the Judge returned back to Pandora. "So this is Zelos' new job?" he asked her.

Pandora nodded. "The King was disappointed by his work as the replacement for Valentine's position. Since Zelos didn't want his old duty back, I thought 'sign holder' would fit him perfectly." She replied.

Rhadamanthys nodded, "our King is truly wise. It makes the wait for his birthday and the day of our invasion even more agonizing."

**O|==========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND==========================|O**

Mr. Valentine came across the boy as he laid there outside under the Andromeda Island sky. He watched as Shun raised his sleepy head while the necklace was still entwined in his fingers.

The Bodyguard turned toward Leda and Spica as they were chatting outside their hut. Valentine reached over, pulled the necklace from the boy's fingers and placed it back around his neck to hide before he picked him up.

"Oh… Mr. V…"

The child's voice sounded weak. "Shun… are you alright?"

Shun looked down, "my tummy hurts. I feel a little dizzy…I think I ate too much soup…"

Valentine didn't like this. But he examined the powder. It didn't contain any poison, but still he couldn't help but wonder if there was something he missed. "Let's go and have you checked out." He picked Shun up and carried him toward the Master's hut.

Outside the Master's hut was June holding a piece of paper. She spun around, "Mr. V, what's wrong with Shun?"

The bodyguard looked down. "I need to see your teacher over a concern I have. I see that you are waiting but I…"

June shook her head. "No… if it's important… I can wait until tomorrow… or some other day…" she replied as she placed the birth certificate in her pocket and headed back to her pink hut.

Mr. V grabbed two face masks, placed them over both of their mouths before knocking on the door.

Cass opened the door and gasped, "What's wrong with Shun?"

Mr. V arched his eyes, "I need to see the Saint of Cepheus. Can you please step out for a moment?"

She looked at his face. "Shun… he looks so pale… did he eat something bad?"

"Please step out... I just need to see him for a few minutes…" Valentine politely demanded.

"Cass, go ahead…" called the Master from afar.

The Queen turned her head, befuddled over what was going and headed toward the campfire circle.

Mr. V walked into the hut and placed Shun down in a chair. The boy looked up. "Mr. V, what are you doing? Saint Cassandra is good with making people better?"

Valentine then walked over to the Cepheus Saint's side, "this isn't over… _that_ matter…" He watched as the weak Argentinean sat up. "I believe that woman is somehow poisoning us… I keep seeing her pour something in the food all the time. At first I thought it was some spice… but now Shun is getting sick. I would never be so bold about something if I wasn't certain."

The Master watched as a shocked Shun came up with a frightened sickly look on his face. "What does this thing look like? Was it a white powder from a glass vial?" he rasped. Valentine nodded to him. "Oh… that's just a nutritional powder…"

But Valentine wouldn't buy it, "no one would try to sneak nutritional powder in food."

The Master looked up, "Shun… go to my desk… check the third drawer…" he waited for the boy to walk over, open it up and pulled out a plastic container. Shun brought it back over and handed it to Mr. V. "Open it… is that what it is?"

Valentine began to examine it.

Shun looked up at it and back at his teacher, "Master… why does Saint Cassandra try to sneak nutritional powder in our food?"

Daidalos was hoping he didn't have to divulge, but he had no choice. "Shun… remember how strange Saint Cassandra acted in the Labyrinth. The extent of the Cloth is more than that. Sometimes, she does things that she's not aware of, and one of those things is putting poison in the food. I actually found out that one of the things the Cloth needs her to do is poison the food. It's supposed to test one's instinct. She doesn't intend to do it. In fact when she is aware of it trying to poison me, she'll tell me that the Cloth tried to convince her again. But most of the time, its second nature, and the next moment I have to get my stomach pumped." He coughed and took a moment to catch his breath. "So, one day I emptied out her poisons and replaced it with nutritional powder, and every time she cooks, that's what she puts in."

Valentine was not easily convinced. "You really believe she's not aware of it?"

He nodded. "We've been together for a long time. I know how she was before and over the years how the Cloth altered her. Its one reason why this had been called the second worst training ground is that the both of us would be controlled by our Cloths much like Guilty on Death Queen Island. However," he coughed. "…my Cloth was meant for Silver Level… so I was able to fight off most of the other influences… but for her… it's a lifelong battle. Since she lost her Trainer license, she feels cooking is the only thing she can contribute. Actually, she dumps an extra vial into mine since I've always been her target. But, cooking makes her happy. I know this is a weak excuse… but she means a lot to me…"

Shun thought about Ikki after the Master mentioned Death Queen Island. "It's okay. I think if you really care about someone, then you should do your best to help them even if they try to kill you. Everyone says that Ikki will never be the same after he gets his Cloth, but regardless of how he comes back I will still love him as my big brother…"

The Master sighed.

Shun was being Shun again.

The boy was always so forgivable to the point to where it made him both grateful and nervous for his future. "Thank you Shun… for understanding… but do not think I don't care about your health and safety. I always keep track of her cooking every day, and really it only seems like when she's stressed or upset does she do it. On those days, I try to leave my hut and watch over her." Even during the days she barbeques meat, he'll do his best to stay there and watch. "I would never put any of you in harm's way."

Valentine looks at the container, "actually… Shun's highly allergic to one of these ingredients. They put it in the steroids that they slipped in Shun's food. The stuff had sent him into the infirmary several times." He pointed the container to the Master and showed it. "In fact now that I think of it, the signs he's suffering right now resemble a light version of when he eats tainted meat."

Daidalos rolled his eyes. He really hated the fact that the Kido Foundation sent him virtually nothing on Shun, including seemingly important things like medical history or known allergens. The fact that it came from a Specter, his enemy, makes the Kido Foundation even crueler. He then began to gasp and heave as he struggled to sit up.

Valentine immediately hurried over and positioned the Master over the bucket. He then reached in the Master's mouth and pulled a fat blue worm out that was choking him, causing dozens of small ones to follow. He then set him back on the bed.

Shun gasped from the sight as memories of Dante's beagle, Mr. Ptolemy appeared. Sometimes he had nightmares of that time when the dog's neck was full of the worms forcing Dante to end the dog's life. "Master, are you okay?"

The Argentinean nodded. "…I talked too much…" he rasped, obviously drained from the experience. He looked up at Mr. Valentine as he stood there calmly with his hands in his pockets. He remembered the day of the attack in Japan. The Specter had no regard for the people there as he mercilessly attacked several buildings and transformed many women into harpies. Why is this same man helping him and his students so much?

Shun came to his side. "Master, don't worry. My sister said she will do her best to help."

Daidalos turned his gaze away. "Apparently Shun didn't believe Matsuda, when the only record he came up with that matched Shun's description was a girl who was declared deceased in Germany."

**O|====================================================|O**

**21 DAYS UNTIL SHUN'S BIRTHDAY**

The four trainees sat on the deck of the Master's hut. They were playing cards and staying close to their teacher while they waited for Saint Cassandra to take another group of hopeful foot soldiers to the Nebula Temple.

"So… do you think that we'll get a new teacher this time?" asked Leda as he placed four cards down and drew from the deck.

"I don't know," Shun replied as he waited for his turn. He was so divided on the matter. On one hand, he didn't want more people being killed, but he didn't want anyone to replace his teacher.

Spica looked at his cards and struggle to figure out if he should try for a flush or stick with his pair of Jacks. "I hope not. All the guys in this group are kind of creep. I don't want any them to be our Master!"

"That's because the smart ones don't come. They probably heard about how the Andromeda Cloth keeps killing anyone trying for the Cepheus Cloth that they decided it's not worth it. All that's left are the desperate vultures who want an easy Cloth," June muttered before they revealed all revealed their hands, "straight."

The others groaned as Leda and Spica both had one pair and Shun with his three of a kind.

Shun watched June quietly collect her winning pieces of candy. She seemed less energetic aside from her quips about how much she hated the foot soldiers coming there. "June, have you asked the Master yet?"

June's hands stopped racking the candy in before she paused. "I was going to do it yesterday…"

"You said that the day before and the day before that!" snapped Leda.

Spica stroked his chin. "No, I'm pretty sure she said it every day this week."

The Amazon's shoulders sunk. "It's hard! You guys don't understand how hard it is!"

Leda raised an eyebrow, "June, you can't put it off. He's _dying_."

Shun shook his head. "Leda, don't say that, it's mean!"

The pink haired boy frowned. "I'm not being mean, I'm being realistic. It's one thing to be optimistic and it's another to be quixotic. The Master is connected to _three_ different devices to live."

The kids turned their heads over to the path as the sound of footprints came about. They rushed over to the side to see Saint Cassandra drenched in blood with Mr. V pulling a cart with three body bags inside of it. "It was horrible. The Cloth didn't even allow any of them to speak before killing them." Cass muttered as she turned to the bloody footsteps she made.

Shun took his hands and clasped them as he said a prayer for them while the other children followed suit.

Cass watched them for a moment before cleaning her herself off quickly and rushing in the hut to check on Daidalos. There he lay, strangely staring the ceiling. "Al? Are you alright? AL!" she screamed worried that _that moment _had came. She almost cried as he turned his head over to her. "I thought you…"

He shook his head no. "I've… just been thinking…" he reached over and pointed toward several cloths splattered with red. "I've been coughing mostly that… it's difficult to use the Golden touch, it's so hard to concentrate…. I…don't think I can continue this much longer…"

He sounded so defeated. "Al, don't say that. As long as you keep healing… and we keep getting them out…" she assured him.

He gazed at the ceiling. "Everyday just gets worse. Theoretically for me to be cured without means of something purer than star dust…. you'd have to squeeze me dry of every drop of fluid I have… blood…cerebral… everything just to cure me…" He turned his to her direction, "Not only that… but the children haven't done any training for a while… the Andromeda Cloth refuses to accept a new Cepheus Saint… maybe it's because I'm alive. I want to keep going… but sometimes I feel its best you all pulled the plug… I feel like this large burden on everyone… you've done nothing but clean my puke, nurse me and change my bedpan…"

She looked down and rubbed his burning forehead, "that's okay…I don't mind at all…" But still she could see in his seemingly eternal sad expression, there were thoughts of doubt especially with the concentrated dust barely keeping the advance state of the curse at bay. She looked over toward an old piece of paper that she written a long time ago and picked it up. "Maybe we can try this again? If we gather all these ingredients it will clear your body of the curse and you'll be okay…"

Daidalos turned his head toward the sheet of paper. "Cass… you've already sent some Saints to look for these… nearly every flower on there is extinct and most of those were only around when the continent of Mu existed." He watched as her she placed the sheet of paper back and threw her hands on her face. He motioned for her to come closer.

She laid the piece of paper on the table before she leaned over to the nape of his neck and tucked it in as her tears leaked through the bottom edge of her mask. "…don't leave me…"

He looked down, "I can't promise you if I will or not…" he stroked her head with his bandaged hand. "Cass… sometimes… I'm worried that one day… I'll be nothing but a vegetable… I would like to talk to the children… I don't know when my last day will come."

She sighed as she stood back up. As she passed by, the sheet of paper fell off the table and onto the ground.

**O|====================================================|O**

Mr. V returned from cleaning himself up to spot the children gathered around the hut. Saint Cassandra opened the door and allowed Spica to come in while she and the others waited outside. "What's going on?" the guard asked.

Meanwhile, Spica entered the hut as the Master laid in his bed. Next to him was a chair as he took a spot beside his teacher. "Master, are you really going to die soon?" The boy asked.

The Master decided to hold back the news of removing all of the medical equipment from the children. "We all die at some point, Spica. But… let's not talk of me. I don't know how much time I have, and I just wanted to say how proud I am about how much you've opened up. You always seem like the shyest one."

Spica looked down. "I'm shy?"

He nodded, "you're always quiet to the point that sometimes, people forget you are there… and when you do open up, you try to joke around. Not to mention your picky food habits. I think that's why I thought the Bootes Cloth would be good. Cloth compatibility is important and sometimes the polar opposite is the best fit."

Spica smiled. "I do feel like I'm noticed more." He looked up, "Master, I hope you make it."

"I… hope so too," he muttered. "I just… wanted to talk to you, just in case…"

"Don't say that, Master Daidalos."

**O|====================================================|O**

The group outside of the hut waited quietly outside for several more minutes before Spica came out.

"Hey Leda, you're next."

The pink haired boy turned to the door and entered. He bowed his head and took a seat. "Master, you wanted to see all of us… are you…."

"Leda, all I want to do is talk to all of you privately." He turned his head, "Leda… I've never had any trainee who is as smart and well trained as you are. It's all there… but… your manners and attitude toward others needs so much improvement."

The boy gasped, "Master, I'm trying hard. I haven't called anyone any names and have been treating Shun with respect as well as my brother."

The Master raised his hand. "I know. I've heard from the others of that you are making the effort. I want you to keep that up… but to help you out… I want you to know that… I started off the same when first did GLT training. I thought that everything was okay… that anything I did in the ring would stay in the ring. The truth is that… it doesn't. Leda… I'm twenty eight years old. I spent nearly half of my life to try and erase the impression I left that I was some shit-infused-with-pissed…and when I look back… I wonder if my reputation was the cause of so many children to perform unacceptable actions… that I used to do all the time."

Leda folded his arms. "I don't think anyone will accept me, no matter what I do."

"Leda, don't say that… it's not impossible, but it does take time… that's the hardest part but you're more than capable of it…"

The boy turned away to keep his teacher from seeing his tears, "It'd be a lot easier if you're there…"

**O|====================================================|O**

Outside, Shun and June sat beside each other.

"I can't believe this is happening." June muttered.

Minutes later, Leda left with heavy shoulders. "You're up, Shun," he muttered as he found a spot beside Spica over at the edge of the porch.

Shun saw the chair inside and came up to it. "Master?"

The Argentinean looked up, "Shun… you really are a diamond in the rough. When I first saw you, I thought you'd just get everyone killed… but… now… I think you really do have a shot at the Andromeda Cloth… and I regret that I won't be there to see you get it."

"NO MASTER! Don't say that! You can beat this if you try hard. My sister said she would help you and I've been praying very hard to Mommy for your recovery!" the boy cried as he got out of the chair and stood by his side.

Daidalos didn't expected Shun of all the trainees to overreact to this. "Shun…." he pointed over to a box wrapped up in paper. "I finished your birthday present two months ago… I was hiding since then… but I want you to have it…. I don't think I'll be there for your tenth."

Shun held his fists, "Master stop saying you're going to die! What about everything you said about the cosmos! The Cosmos is immortal! No matter how weak our bodies get, we can never lose! As long as you keep fighting, you can't lose and you will beat this curse! The cosmos is immortal!"

The Master closed his eyes, "…yes the cosmos is immortal… space is infinite… the hand is the extension of the limitless mind… I know… I say it and I preach it…but Shun…" he gritted his teeth… Shun was just setting himself up for disappointment, "…even stars die…"

Daidalos expected that to set Shun back to reality.

But he was wrong.

"Master…. they do die… but they reform and make new stars too…. They are reborn… because the cosmos is immortal!" Shun repeated once more with as much bravado as he could muster.

Daidalos stared at the present as it sat there wrapped up on his desk. "Shun… I will truly miss… teaching you… don't ever change."

**O|====================================================|O**

June reached for the bottom edge of her mask and vented her face. Her breathing was ragged as the minutes passed while Shun and the Master were inside.

Suddenly the door flew open. Shun walked outside carrying his wrapped-up present, refusing to open it until his birthday. "June… good luck…" he spoke as he placed his gift to the side and then helped her up.

She looked through the lone crack and walked inside before quietly closing the door behind her. She turned to the chair that so many students had sat at before coming up to her teacher. "Master…" she muttered as she took her seat.

"June," he whispered as he rested a hand on his chest. "June, you've been on this island with me for eleven years. I've told you many of its secrets, my missions…. So many things… but one…June…" he paused for a moment, catching his weak breath, his eyes darting in every direction.

The Amazon sat there waiting silently for a couple of minutes, starting over and then trailing off. She turned to the IV, the cardiac monitor and listened to the sound of the oxygen tank. There was not much time. If she embarrassed herself, it will be for as long as he lived. If it was true, then every second counted. "Master, are you my father?" she asked, her voice cracking on the last word before she pulled out the piece of paper.

She watched him gasp for a second and listened to him heaving hard before looking up. "Yes."

June swallowed hard as she placed her hands to her face. "Everyone was right…" she thought. "Master…I mean… uh…" she shook her head. Even after the news she couldn't stop calling him that. "Mas… why didn't you tell me sooner?" she gasped.

He looked down. "It was so hard. I've tried many times… but… over the years… as you got older… it got harder and harder… because I knew you questioned it…. I actually placed your birth certificate in my dresser hoping you'd find it and bring it up… but… I heard you thought Lola and Dante… were your parents… and with Cass and her issues with her Cloth… and the fact about the things I've been forced to do here on the island… especially with the False Freedom Test… I thought… actually…. your mother thought and I thought…. It would be… nice if you thought they were your family…"

June stood up from her chair. She always thought that he was so oblivious to what was going on, but he was well aware of everything that happened. "What? Why? You both have nothing to be ashamed! I just wanted to know! Why would I be happy that Lola and Dante would be my parents?"

He shifted his eyes, "well… Cass… Lisa thought you would love having a sane mother… and I thought… Dante at least never traumatized you… or made you cry like I have."

That was when June pulled her mask off revealing the face of a beautiful preteen girl, with gold blond hair and a smile on her face. She didn't say anything. Instead she crawled up beside him on the bed and gave him and wrapped her arms around him. "Stop being hard on yourself… you're my dad… not a monster…"

He reached over and placed her hand on her back as he felt his heart break, "June… I haven't… seen your face… for nine years…"he muttered as he held her a little tighter.

June pulled back as she laid next to him holding her mask. "What was I like?"

Daidalos looked over. "Well… you're birth was… very difficult and actually statistically impossible."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Cass… Lisa's chances of having children was low." Now that he thought back at it, considering how quickly it took… he wondered if she got the decimal wrong and not the stat itself. "Dante was there in the hospital… he was watching over the island while I was out… and he was _not_ prepared for when your mother's water broke prematurely. Lisa… almost died from her c-section… and you almost died with her…. But I was able to use my Golden Touch and save you both. We didn't have much. I took apart my desk to give you a crib… I later added wheels on the bottom of it that way when you woke up in the middle of the night… I'd use my chain and pull you over so neither of us had to get up…" With such limited supplies, he forgot how creative he had to get during that first year. "You didn't even have toys and your diapers were old trainer shirts that we pinned the sleeves and the bottom seam of the shirts together."

"But what about my room in Ethiopia; there are a ton of toys!" She barely had any room on her bed to sleep on.

"Yes… I used vegetables. You loved to play with those probably because they were colorful and sometimes juicy. Your favorite was eggplants… even if they were more difficult to acquire. When the other Silvers found out that I was letting you play with carrots for dolls, they thought I was cheap and crazy." He thought it was silly to think that way since the famous Mr. Potato head toy started off with only plastic pieces that one had to stick on real potatoes. "I told them you liked to play and chew them. Then they found out about the trainer diapers and the next thing I know…. There were several donations and ships carrying baby stuff."

June's blue eyes turned to the oxygen nose piece. Before it was weird, seeing her teacher sick in bed, but now it hurt even worse. "Master…Dad…. Daddy…" gosh, what was she going to call him now? "You keep saying that you're going to get better, but everyday… you look even more sick… when are you going to get better? When will you come back?"

He tried to force himself to gaze at June's face but it was so difficult. "I've been doing my best and we went through every possible alternative."

"I don't want you to die… you can't."

"I don't want to either…"

**O|====================================================|O**

Twenty minutes later, June stepped outside of the hut and rejoined the other kids who were busy playing more Poker with Saint Cassandra while Mr. V, who surprisingly decided to take over full duties of cooking, was busy peeling potatoes. The little Amazon stood at the door as everyone gazed at her. She held it open and allowed Saint Cassandra to continue her duties of helping the Master.

No sooner than the door closed before eager beaver Spica spoke up. "What did he say?"

June turned her masked head at them. She turned to her piece of paper and shoved it in her pocket. "Guys I know I made a big deal out of it… but…I'd rather not say, is that okay?" The others nodded before scooting over to allow her to rejoin their game of Poker. She looked around as everyone seemed half bored of playing cards all day and the fears of what will happen to their teacher. "Hey… everyone get up." She gestured for the three boys to stand. "Go get your weapons… there's still some sunlight and we can at least get some sparring done." She shouted as she rushed to the pink hut.

Shun looked around, "but we don't have a Master or a Saint! It won't count."

June came back out brandishing her mighty Chameleon Tail Whip. She cracked it once sending all the boys crashing onto their bums. "Then we'll just do four-man independent style…" She smacked the whip in her hand, "besides… I barely put any cosmos into that. If that's all it takes to down all of you at once then of course our Master is worried about us going into Holy War. We need to get back into shape that way when the Specters do come back, we'll be the ones who kick their butts!"

As the others got up and headed to gather their equipment, June reached over for the clipboard that they've been using for their poker scores and flipped it over to a clean side. The others came back out, wearing their bandanas, water satchels and their weapons. The group then proceeded to march down to the center of the desert.

Mr. Valentine turned to the hut before his eyes glanced down at a piece of paper lying near the doorway. He assumed that it must have blown out from the children walking in and out. He picked it up and examined it. "Hmmm…" It looked familiar. He examined the list of ingredients and knocked on the door. "Hello?"

Saint Cassandra opened it, "Mr. V… oh where are the children?" she gasped as she turned to the cards spread out on the porch.

"They went that way to train," he spoke as he pointed his finger. "I found this on outside…I think it belongs to you." He handed it back to the woman. "Are you going to prepare it later on?"

Saint Cassandra looked down. "There is only one thing that is purer than stardust…. but unfortunately… I can't make it. But thank you for finding it."

Mr. Valentine tilted his head, "no… thank you for telling me that…" he bowed his head a little bit. He walked away before turning the corner to the side of the blue hut and gazing down to his ring.

Cass held the sheet of paper and turned to Daidalos as he was coughing hard… his teeth stained with his blood and hints of blue fluids. She helped him over to the bucket as blood began to come out of his mouth and nose. "Al!" she cleaned his face and turned him on his side. The blood was endless. "Al you need to use your Golden Touch…."

"…I… can't focus…. Getting dizzy…" he muttered as his eyes were getting heavy.

She shook her head. "Al, don't give up…"

He nodded as he brought his hand to his chest and tried concentrate on the area of his lungs. He felt the cosmos working in his chest before he pulled his hand away and dropped his head on his pillow… barely any energy left. His eyes looked up at her masked face. Perhaps his time was coming sooner than he thought. "Cass… I would like to speak to one last person… someone very special to me…but… I need you to step out…."

She didn't want to leave him alone… but she had a feeling of who he was referring to. "Just call my name when you're done…" She returned back outside and closed the door.

The room was dark. The sun had probably set and without his Cloth box, there was no source of lighting. He sat up, his tongue still tasting the bitterness of his blood in his mouth. He clasped his hands. God had always been an important figure in his Argentinean family. No dinner went without prayer, any worry, or offering of sorrow. One of the most difficult things in his Path for his Cloth was to follow Athena. Even though he equated her love with his own God, but it was still another God. Even after all these years, the old Sunday school lessons and prayers still haven't left him, even if he has rarely said their words. "God, whether your high above or down below," he spoke the words that all his family prayers had started out. "Please watch over my students, grant them a Master who will take good care of them and lead them to finish the Paths of their Cloths. May Leda and Spica, as brothers, never separate, may Shun reunite with his brother he seeks, watch Cass and give her strength to move on without me… take care of June... and when Holy War comes…. Guide all of them home unharmed." He paused and looked around. "God…. I guess my life is in your hands now." He whispered.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared at his floor as a long stair case appeared in it. A girl with a tray in her hands came forward. Dressed from head to toe in black, her equally raven hair waved around from the energy that appeared from the opening. Her eyes turned to him as she approached him with the tray. She quietly turned to the sheet of paper on the table and looked at it before setting it back down. "Don't be afraid… I am here for you! I am here to save you!" she turned her head in concern, "my heart weeps over one as yourself suffering so long. Please, you must drink this." She held the tray out.

He looked down at it. Maybe every book out there describing death was wrong. Maybe rather than a skeleton carrying a scythe or an angel with open arms it was a pale Victorian woman with a tea tray. The Andromeda Cloth did mention that he should not fear the black servant. He thought it was talking about the little girl that smacked a sea urchin into his hand, but perhaps it was wrong. Feeling odd, rather calling for Cass, he reached over and picked up the tea cup and sipped it down. Suddenly, the feeling of things crawling through out his arms, legs and chest was dissipating. "What…" He looked down at his arms. His veins were returning back to normal. He then turned to her hand and there, the metal snake bracelet embraced her wrist and finger. "Why are you doing this?"

Pandora poured another cup, "Because… my loyalty to my King is eternal. Now, please drink another, it would bring great comfort to me if you I know you are freed of the blight that Poseidon has casted upon thee."

He looked down and sipped it.

Pandora turned to the stairs and raised her hand. "I also wish to give this back to you." A sack and a vase of roses made of stardust floated up. She guided the sack toward his side and grabbed the vase with hands and presented it to him. "I apologize for what they have done… our elite had acted against the wrong person..."

He reached over and took the vase. He thought that it was lost or smashed into pieces much like many of the other carvings where the Meteor site was. "Thank you."

The woman looked around as she headed toward another pitcher and poured the rest of the liquid in it and hurried out down the stairs as footsteps were heard near the door. The stairway disappeared as the room returned to darkness.

June and the other children filed into the hut, she casted a ball of white cosmos over them to light up the darkness. "Master… Saint Cassandra said you were coughing up blood… how are you feeling?"

Daidalos looked down as he reached over and pulled the oxygen tube off. He stretched his arms as he continued to sit up without any dizziness or nausea. "I feel… great…"

Shun walked over toward the pot and began to sniff the familiar fragrance. "Master, how did you get Elysium Tea?"

Cass walked over and looked down at the pitcher. "How… how did you get this? I was at the door and most of the flowers no longer exist."

Shun turned around. "My sister must have come! I told you she would help. She makes tea in my dreams all the time and now she made real tea!" He looked down. He knew it was for the Master, but he couldn't help but wonder if the tea was as good as the real thing.

Daidalos looked up as Mr. V watched with his shades still on behind the others as everyone couldn't believe the miracle that had occurred.

**O|==========================THE UNDERWORLD==========================|O**

**The Day of World Domination**

The Three Judges stood on the highest cliff as they watched thousands of Skeleton Soldiers marching on beat toward the Palace of Guiddecca.

Rhadamanthys turned his eyes toward one flag tilting forward too much. "PUT SOME MUSCLE INTO THAT! IF YOU CAN'T HOLD A BANNER HOW WILL YOU EXPECT TO BE ABLE TO TAKE THE HEAD OF ATHENA!" he bellowed as his hand glowed with Spectral energies.

Minos, both arms reattached stood behind the Wyvern Judge, "Rhadamanthys, I must say…. that while I had my doubts that you could whip up the Army in such a short period of time… I am impressed that you were able to accomplish such an ambitious goal."

Aiacos nodded. "Indeed, I too held my reservations, but you have shown us that your loyalty toward our King is the greatest of all." He spoke as he watched lines of the other hundred and eight Evil Stars march in their designated spots, creating a magnificent parade. All their Surplices had been polished to perfection, and for extra measure, each one of them wore a blood red cloak while the three Judges were wrapped in full robes.

Rhadamanthys folded his arms with pride. "You both are too kind. However, while my loyalty attributed to most of it, my dreams of finally conquering and humiliating the Saints will come true. I will show those arrogant weaklings the might of the One-Hundred-and-Eight Evil Stars and the hand of our God!"

Aiacos watched the Specters march forward, raising his hand and began to point and search out the crowd, "speaking of Stars… where is Valentine? Aside from those who died, why isn't he there?"

Rhadamanthys continued to watch the great Army of Hades march forward. "He's still on Andromeda Island."

Minos looked up, "why? Is it because of that man? Is he planning to kill him?"

Aiacos looked up, "if he is, he is a fool. I certainly would not be the one who claimed to have killed him. It would be an embarrassment on my list of accomplishments."

Rhadamanthys turned around, "perhaps he is protecting him? Even though he is a Saint and a Diego Maradona fan he is deserving of our mercy."

**O|====================================================|O**

Pandora, adorn in a blood red dress with a long gold sash turned her head at the large scarlet banners that hung around from the high ceiling. Hundreds of candles on thirty-foot gold stands were placed in two lines that led to the throne of the King. She turned nervously to the puppet as it sat there lifelessly before gazing at Orpheus as he played a soothing song on the side while servants were busy placing large silver platters of food, on the tables while the servants were carefully carrying the ten-foot birthday cake as the centerpiece of the celebration.

She reached for the Puppet and looked up, "my King… why have you not visited me? Have I not saved him and pleased you?"

Two rows of men with horns stood on each side of a red carpet as Rhadamanthys stepped in between them. "Great King Hades, Lord of the Underworld, I present to you, the One Hundred and Eight Stars."

Pandora held her trident nervously as the Specters marched forward. She turned back to the Puppet as it sat there quietly as ever. She stood closer to the curtain. "Valentine…. Please answer…" she whispered as the horns blared on in the background.

**O|==========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND==========================|O**

**The Day of Shun's Birthday**

June, Spica and Leda were busy placing the imported olive branches on the ground while Valentine and Cass were carrying the two picnic tables on top of them. Valentine was about to spread the cotton white sheet when he felt a warm sensation on his ring. He excused himself from the group and headed for the corner.

"Lady Pandora?"

_Valentine… the King has not yet arrived yet. In fact he has not showed up for a long time now. _

The Harpy Specter stood there puzzled. He thought that everything that has been done to provide the King's happiness would be enough. "He's not moving… or showing any signs that the ritual has been completed?"

_None! We must hurry. The Palace of Guiddecca is filling, and Rhadamanthys himself has a cup of whiskey in his hands…_

"Perhaps saving him was not the solution…" he muttered. He did wonder if there was something he missed. "Shun didn't start coming frequently until Saint Cassandra came to the island… he stopped when he was sent to Ethiopia and came back after eating some of her tainted food. I believe the nutritional powder somehow brought him closer to death… and perhaps served as the catalyst… Lady Pandora… I don't think his frequent visitations had anything to do with the return of Lord Hades."

**O|==========================THE UNDERWORLD==========================|O**

Pandora turned her head toward the Specters as thirty jeweled-studded belly dancers performed in the front while Sphinx Pharaoh plucked the strings of his harp. She turned to the Puppet one more time before she stepped forward, "the Lord has changed his mind!" She declared to the Army below.

Rhadamanthys' hand dropped his glass. "What do you mean!" he bellowed as he hurried to the front and went to one knee, "My King! The forces of Athena are in chaos right now, and our Army is ready to march into Sanctuary! Please my Lord…. You must reconsider!"

She shifted her eyes and leaned down to the puppet pretending to speak to it. She held her trident, "our Great King is moved by your ability to rally the Army…. However… while you see it as the time… our wise King does not. He has changed his mind… we will have to put off conquering the world… for another day. In the meantime… you are free to enjoy the food, have some cake and music for the night." She watched as the Specters moved around toward the table, "now come on… one line… start from the left… where the utensils are at and circle around… it is not that hard…"

**O|====================================================|O**

Shun opened the parcel and pulled out the scroll that came attached to it, "Dear Shun Amimiya, congratulations for reaching your tenth. May you continue to follow the Path toward the Andromeda Cloth, and join my Army. Your Goddess, Athena." He set the scroll aside and pulled out the laurel and set it upon his head. He walked up to the mirror and gazed at his silk white trainer that shimmered every time he was in the sunlight. Even though it was impractical for practicing, with the laurels on his head he almost felt like a prince on the island. He reached over for his two chain ends and wrapped them around his wrists. "Can I come out yet?" he asked.

"NOT YET!" screamed June.

Shun giggled. He never had a surprise birthday before… even though all elements of it being a surprise were ruined since he had been keeping careful track of when his birthday was. He sat on his bed. He's kind of glad that he did go through the Labyrinth. It meant instead of worrying about dying, he could enjoy his party instead. In fact, he even heard he was getting an actual cake. He bounced a bit. "Can I come out?"

"NO!" Leda shouted.

The boy tumbled onto his back, feeling the squish sensation of anticipation in him.

**O|====================================================|O**

Valentine walked over toward the Master's deck and sat in one of the chairs and sulked. He couldn't imagine the PR nightmare that was, calling off the conquering of the world. The worse was that today was the last day he could stay on the Island. Daidalos got the scroll that deemed that he was physically capable and healthy enough to train again.

"What's wrong?"

Valentine looked up as the Saint of Cepheus stood there in his trainer. "I was just relaxing." He replied. "If you want to join in, that's fine with me."

Daidalos took up his offer and sat in the other seat. He leaned back and watched the others as they set up the food table and the wine cups. "So… I kept forgetting to ask but… why have you been helping us? You are a Specter and yet you've been there saving our lives."

Valentine rested his hand on his cheek. "I can't disclose that. Be thankful that my loyalty toward the King is eternally loyal…"

The Cepheus Saint didn't really expect him to answer. It didn't hurt to ask. He watched as the others kept working.

"Can I come out, now?" asked Shun.

Spica raised his head. "Shun, if you ask one more time, I'm eating your cake!"

The Master returned his glance back Valentine. "I know this isn't the first time anyone one told you this, but you really would make a good Saint."

"Sainthood is not for me… for one thing… I find Athena's goals do not suit me," spoke Valentine.

"So you prefer to mass murder the world?" asked Daidalos.

Valentine frowned. "You and the other Saints do not understand. We don't just want to destroy the world; we only seek to revolutionize it. Every day, the world that Athena desires to be maintained is one where murder, rape and other despicable crimes are allowed to go free as long as they aren't caught. Not only that, but at the rate that war changes, the next world war could lead to the destruction of everything. Yet you Saints wish to keep _everything_ the same. Hades desires to set world like the Underworld. In there, everything has a place. If you were a good person, you went to the good places like Elysium. If you were bad, you would be rightfully punished. If our King ran the world, we would truly have peace, but the only way such a system can be established if we wipe the slate clean and start anew."

"So you're saying Hades will ensure everyone is accountable for their actions?" The Master shifted his eyes. "I suppose on paper… the idea is good and does make Athena appear silly. However, the problem is there are too many complex factors in such a black and white system that simply labels things as good or bad. For example, look at Shun…" He pointed toward the others, "over there are the two boys who tried to kill him by trying to push him off a cliff… the woman who tried to poison him over the course of several months... I am the man whose main goal is to kill him… and you are to be his enemy in the Holy War. But Shun, he couldn't' be happier than to spend his birthday with us. Despite all of this and everything he knows… he honestly doesn't regard us as enemies or murderers."

Suddenly June motioned for them to come over.

The two men put aside their debate and walked to the table that was prepared and hid behind it.

Suddenly, Shun opened the door, gazing around the scene as if making an attempt to appear oblivious.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHUN!" everyone shouted as they jumped from behind.

Shun did his best to appear surprise as he placed his hands on his cheeks and walked around to marvel at the wonderful table set up for him. He gazed at the various cheeses and wines on one side, presents on the other with a circular chocolate cake in the middle. "Oh…. I can't believe it's my birthday today! Thank you so much!"

June came up and pulled Shun over to the ten cups of wine in front. "Okay Shun, before we can really celebrate, you need to do your Rounds of Bacchus! But first we need to dilute it with water." Shun waited in front of the table. All of a sudden, June produced a cup of water and an eyedropper. She carefully went to each cup and dropped a single bead of water into each cup. "There you go, now it's ready!"

Everyone laughed as Shun stood there getting his real first surprise. "But there's only one drop of water and a whole cup of wine?"

"It's still diluted, besides it wouldn't be much of a Rounds of Bacchus if watered it down like we normally did!" June waved her finger.

Shun had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to stand if he drank all ten cups. "Can I open my presents first?" He walked over and placed a hand on the gift from the Master.

"Go right ahead, Shun."

"Thank you, Master." he picked up the square shaped object and shook it a little bit. It was heavier than expected. He reached for the paper and ripped it off to reveal a Himitsu-bako, a Japanese puzzle box carved completely out of Concentrated Star Dust. On the front were two dolphins. "Master… thank you so much!" he gasped as he pulled out a scroll.

"That's the move list… I put on there the nine hundred moves to open one compartment but left off a hundred of them so you can figure them out on your own."

Shun's hands grazed the front of the box. He'll defiantly have to find a leather sack to put it in so it didn't get scratched up. He looked down at the message written in Spanish.

_Puede que para el mundo solo seas una persona, pero para una persona vos podés ser el mundo._

(To the world you may be just one person, but to one person you may be the world.)

**-End of Part Four: A Better World.**

**O|==========================================================================|O**

**Coming June 12**

**Part Five: More than Mortal**

**Chapter 30: In the Name of Athena!**

**Everyone is asked to return to Greece to discuss the changes that must be enacted. Meanwhile, in Ethiopia, a long blond haired Buddhist comes over. **

**Have you ever felt the True Power of Your Cosmos?**

**O|==========================================================================|O**

_True story, when I was writing this, my file started acting strange and was not typing. I was at about nineteen thousand words and I thought that the biggest chapter I've ever written was corrupted. I was so close to a rage quit on this story. I can't tell you how relieved I was when I was able to restart and get back to work. _

_There were just so many plot threads that had to be resolved and introduced. The fact that this chapter was over twenty thousand words yet nearly all of the Underworld Parts were in a separate side story and the Kido stuff was in its own chapter lets you know how much unresolved there was. _

_I'm so tired right now that we are in the next Part which is scheduled to be not too long or as deep as this. Unfortunately, I had to cut out the second Shion part and save it for later, not because of length but because I couldn't find anywhere to put it being that it's a flashback._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed what I did to Zelos. I couldn't quite kill him off (but at least he got something)._

_Right now, I'm dead tired. If I haven't replied to you for some time, I've been going through the repeat process of going to work and writing this single chapter for the last three weeks with most of that time dedicated to the outline._

_One small note, the quote used at the end is by Brandi Snyder.  
_

_Thanks for all the support and reviews. If you see any problems let me know. Once I get some rest and catch up on the PM box, I will comb through this chapter and proofread it again._

_Jenny D_

EDIT: Thank you Axya and Miss Sto-Helit for pointing that out and helping me fix the quote. :)


	42. 5A: In The Name of Athena

"Thomas, how much time do I have before the meeting?" Shura asked his servant as he rested his hands on top of the Japanese Puzzle Box.

The elderly Polish servant turned to his watch, "twenty minutes, Sir," he called out as he stood outside Shura's office, giving his Master his privacy.

The Saint of Capricorn nodded before returning his attention to the Himitsu-bako and continued to practice on how to open it. He reached the nine-hundredth move that revealed several dried beads of Athena's blood. He picked one up and stared at the dry circular bead. Even though the blood has lost most of its divinity and couldn't be used to upgrade Cloths, it still had enough in it to detect if someone was a Specter or a vessel of Hades. Sometimes he'd go a little too far and perform 901 moves. It made him wonder if there were more moves to the puzzle box, but considering how old and valuable it was, he didn't want to transcend past nine hundred moves in fear of breaking it.

He placed the dried bead of Athena's blood back into the drawer and began to reassemble the box back together again until the front featured the two dolphins and the Spanish quote once more. He took it and slipped it back into a leather bag before pulling the drawstring on it. "I'm finished." He leaned back in his chair, stretching his back after hunching over for so long.

The servant looked over at the bag. "Nine hundred moves just to open a box? Sir, I thought with your power, you'd be able to open it in one?"

Shura chuckled. "It's crossed my mind, especially for those times where I forget what move I'm on. But not only would I risk damaging the contents, but a priceless artifact as well." The craftsmanship alone was phenomenal due to the careful layering of the stardust as well as the required use of the right amount of cosmos to unlock it. Thomas carried his tray, poured a cup of red wine and handed it over. "Thank you," he took a relaxing sip before placing the glass back next to the bottle.

Thomas refilled his Master's glass, "Sir, how long do you believe you'll be out at your Gold Saint Meeting?"

Shura took his thumb and wiped the corner of his lip, "an hour, two at the most."

"Two at the most?" Thomas handed the filled up back to the Capricorn Saint.

"Yes. Today is the last one. In a few days, the Pope will send out a summoning of the entire Army of Athena to address the Andromeda Island incident and put this thing long investigation behind us… praise to the Goddess," he raised his glass in celebration at the thought of no more fourteen hour work days. For the last two months, he, Saga and Camus had been buried in mountains of information brought back from the Silvers on the site as well as Milo and Deathmask through their interrogations. It took nearly a month straight just to plot out a timeline of events. Luckily everything seemed to flow faster once they received information from Milo and Deathmask after interrogating the three Japanese soldiers and nine important figureheads of the pirates from Somalia and two from Malaysia.

Shura drank the rest before grabbing the leather bag and standing up. He placed the box back inside his Pandora's Box before strapping it on his back. He gave a courteous head bow before disappearing at the speed of light from his Temple.

He reappeared in front of the House of Aquarius, quietly walked through before zipping past the stairs and walking through the House of Pisces. It was annoying to have to stop and walk every time through the Twelve Houses, but the inability to teleport through them was a vital security feature that protected his Goddess. He continued to stroll inside the House of Pisces when suddenly the outline of a woman in at the exit appeared. "Ahh!" he gasped as he immediately went down on one knee while pulling his helmet off in one fell swoop, "Goddess Athena!" He then raised his head and gazed at the _woman_ with _her_ light blue eyes and the single white rose in her head. He sighed before standing back up. "You shouldn't be here, Aphrodite." he muttered.

Aphrodite stared at him through his guise of Athena. Like the past Pisces Saints prior, Saga casted a solid guise of what Saga interpreted what the Goddess would look like if she had lived. "It was a beautiful day. Saga had been meditating and hasn't left his chambers for several hours, so I went without him changing me back."

"You fool. If your face wasn't that of Athena, I would slap you for such stupidity. The Goddess is not some deviant who would escape from her quarters during a time like this. She is thoughtful, pure, loving…."

Aphrodite folded her arms, "…and she's dead. Though you are right, I have should be fearful of being out here, but not from the divine, but from Saga himself. He would slay me in a heartbeat and find someone else to do this with the promise of a Gold Cloth at hand." He watched Shura's eyes turn away. Of all the Saints, he always did seem the most distraught that Athena was no more. "Tell me, had she lived, what would Athena know that Saga does not? The answer is none. The Baby Athena would only understand what _we_ teach and raise her. The same lessons that _we _would give can be easily be passed to any other mortal thus making them just as wise as any other God."

"Saga is not a God," Shura snapped back.

Aphrodite tilted her head, "neither is Athena. She bleeds, she cries, she must eat and she can die like any other mortal. I don't understand why we should place blind faith in a baby, when we _know_ of someone who is just as capable of the position as Commander of our Army. I believe we are still just as strong and would only become stronger once all of the Gold Cloths were found and given ownership and unity among the Gold Saints was restored under _one_ leader. Besides, you do not see the benefits of the situation. Unlike Athena where if we lose her, we lose the War, if Saga were to fall… others with just as much capacity can carry on. Perhaps it could be someone like you who had fought against Specters and had studied the Army of Hades well?"

Shura looked at his right hand where Excalibur bestowed upon him. The Saint of Capricorn was well known to be the most loyal to Athena of the Twelve Gold Saints. However, Aiolos the Traitor killed any hope of that when he had slain his Goddess with his filthy hands in her own bassinet. At least they all shared the same desire of Athena in which they must either stop Holy War before it can happen or ensure that they were ready to fight and win at all costs even if they don't fight for a Goddess anymore.

Aphrodite raised a delicate hand. "Would you care to escort me back, Saint of Capricorn?"

Shura reached over and took it. The two walked side by side up the steps where the Pope's Chambers reside as well as the Meeting Hall for the Gold Saints. As a child, when he was first on his Path toward the Gold Cloth of Capricorn, he had dreams that he too would live forever in legend like the Great Bodyguard of Athena, the same one who stood by her side, defending her and passing on the Himitsu-bako telling them that it will be the key to a better future. But as the years passed with Saga on the throne, somehow, the strong desire that he held when he was young had slowly transformed into cynicism.

He would turn to Aphrodite, and occasionally gaze at the long silk strands of violet hair and her bright blue eyes and would tell himself it was the Goddess and he was her Champion. But every time he stared too long, those feelings would fade as his mind would tell him it was the Pisces Saint. He could either embrace the illusion like Aphrodite does that was cast around him, or deny it and fall deeper into depression.

Camus believes it.

Deathmask believes it.

Aphrodite believes it.

He _thinks_ Shaka believes it.

Now Milo is within their circle.

There was no point in denying anymore, so he too will embrace the lie.

**O|========================MEETING HALL============================|O**

The circular marble floor had twelve slots or indentures in the floor, that each had a designated sign of the Zodiac for the Golds to insert their Pandora Boxes into and sit upon them. In between the slots of Pisces and Aries was the Pope's chair.

Saga, in the guise of the Pope, gazed at list of things that needed to be discussed before closing the file on the Andromeda Island invasion. His blue eyes turned upwards as the nine other Golds, including an illusion of him in his Cloth, sat on their Pandora's Boxes with weariness painted on their faces. He never thought that one single battle could cause so much panic and stress within the ranks. "Aldebaran, all of the missing Stardust has been found and accounted for?"

The Taurus Saint gave a slow nod of his head. "Yes. The Forty Pounds worth was discovered around late August including one of the pieces of art fully intact. The Saint of Cepheus said to me that a pirate must have tried to bury it and come back for it later."

"Forty pounds of Concentrated Stardust," Milo remarked with his hand on his chin, "the pirate could go out and purchase a third-world country if he managed to get away with that. How much is that stuff going for right now?"

Camus rested his finger between his chin and bottom lip, "I checked it this morning. I believe…" the Aquarius Saint hesitated when Milo looked up. Ever since the Scorpio Saint executed The Crystal Saint to _protect_ Saga, their once close friendship had nearly fallen apart. It had been months since the two had really spoke to each other outside of meetings but with both of them being equally stubborn and determined, they hadn't completely dissolved their bonds and with each encounter, attempt to repair it even if it is a little at a time. "…the price has actually risen quite a bit. Right now, from what I've seen from the black market, there are people willing to pay about 2205.20 Euros per microgram or a little less than a billion per pound."

"They shouldn't have been so greedy. Most of the pirates that were rounded up were trying to cross the desert carrying fifty pound bags. A handful alone sounds like it could set them and everyone they knew for life," commented Milo. "Besides, it draws attention. Some of these pirates were killed by their own in order to steal their load."

The Pope nodded, "we should all thank Athena that none of them share your way of thinking, Milo, and that all of it is in our hands now, eliminating any possibility that they would be able to recreate our Cloths." He moved onto the other concern on his list. "Now, in our last meeting I have asked all of you for suggestions on how we intend to prevent such a disaster from occurring once more."

Saga, while resting in the chair of the Pope turned to his silent Cloth as he began to focus, causing it to raise its hand. He then closed his eyes to allow his thoughts to carry on to his Cloth and communicate his ideas.

"Your Holiness, if we look over the situation, the primary reason of the near downfall of the island came about because communications between Saints faltered thus preventing anyone from calling out for backup through their cosmos. My suggestion, though heretical in some eyes is that we provide a non-cosmos backup," replied the Saint of Gemini.

Saga focused his cosmos to set the Gemini Cloth back down. "That was a very good suggestion, Saint Saga." The Pope looked around, "does anyone have any suggestions as to a non-cosmos method?" He turned to the hand of Aiolia.

The Leo Saint stood up. "You're Holiness, Andromeda Island as well as several other Island Training Centers already have radios in the event that the cosmos is not an option."

"What? Why would they have those? They are electronic and non-medical related! How long has this been going on?" The Pope snapped as his shaded eyes beneath his helmet began to glow red.

Aiolia could see the dark cosmos flicker over the Pope. Still, he had to hold his ground. "Sir, my…bro… Aiolos suggested it to you when some trainees who didn't have the capability to communicate through the cosmos were attacked and killed. I was there! You made it into an amendment in Saint Law to permit radios as one of the few electronics to be used."

The Pope turned to the ground as Aiolia continued to remain standing. "So... even back then he was a traitor…" he muttered.

Pisces Aphrodite turned to the Pope, "You're Holiness?"

"REPEAL IT! I want none of our laws to be tainted by that Traitor…. We will think of something else for a backup!" The Pope immediately grabbed his list and turned it over and feverishly began to scribe the annulment.

Aldebaran frowned, "You can't do that! You're Holiness, perhaps Aiolos is a traitor, but that law has saved many Saints in the past including those from the Andromeda Island incident! We cannot just erase it because of the person who suggested it!"

Saga jerked his head up as he felt the heat of his inner darkness grasp his heart. "Aiolos is a Traitor! I want nothing of him to survive! Not the sands that he trained on… not his ideology…" He turned to Aiolia… "…not his face…"

Aiolia himself could feel his own anger build up, "he is NOT my brother. I have cut my ties with him. May those who pass by piss on his grave and graffiti his tomb stone."

The Pope reached out for his dagger of protection and pulled it out, "…you have his eyes…. Those same damn traitorous eyes… if you were truly loyal… you would cut them out…"

_Shaka… help me… don't let me…_

Aiolia gasped as The Pope raised the dagger into the air.

Shaka's eyes opened as he heard the plea from the Pope, "as you wish." A blanket of white cosmos illuminated the room. Wherever it touched, it froze the Saints like statues. While it appeared as if he stopped time itself, in reality, he merely temporarily sealed all of their senses.

Shaka came over to Deathmask and placed his hand on his head, casting away the last bit of conversation and sending it away. He then moved to each one saying the same thing before turning to Aiolia. "Aiolia, I cast away the threat of the Pope from your mind…"

Shaka calmly walked to Saga as his red eyes and grey hair stared at him. "Saga… I cast these wicked thoughts far away." He raised his hands and in front of his face and muttered a chant before facing his hands at the Pope. A bright wave of cosmos passed through Saga, causing his hair and eyes to turn blue once more.

Shaka returned to his spot on his Pandora's Box and raised a hand. A bright light flashed before the others began to move a bit.

Aiolia's eyes shifted around before he faced the Pope standing there calmly.

"Aiolia, what is it that you have to tell me?" asked Saga as he held his hands.

The Gold Saint of Leo looked up. "Sir, my…bro… Aiolos suggested it to you when some trainees who didn't have the capability to communicate through the cosmos were attacked and killed. I was there! You made it into an amendment in Saint Law to permit radios as one of the few electronics to be used."

Saga paused. Aiolos may not have been stronger, but it seemed like the Pope always favored his ideas more. "Forgive me, I forgot. If such a law is already in place, then it will be less work for us. Thank you for suggesting that, Aiolia. You may be seated."

Aiolia felt a little odd almost like déjà vu. He bowed his head and took his seat.

Shaka quietly listened to the others as they discussed what will be said and done during the addressing to the rest of the Army of Athena. He listened carefully to their thoughts, all with the same question of whether they blanked out or not. For a moment he realized that he was now feeling Guilty for going around and casting away the scene of Saga losing control. Doubt began to sink in. Shaka touched his own head and casts Doubt and Guilt far away to ensure he felt it no more. It was the only way he could effectively continue serving the Symbol of Justice, the Pope of Sanctuary.

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Five: More Than Mortal**

**Chapter 30: In the Name of Athena**

**O================================================================================O**

Seiya slogged behind the others before pausing to put his hand on his stomach. His eyes turned toward a fat worm before promptly picking it up and turning around.

"Eww," muttered Spica as he watched him put it in his mouth. "Why are you eating bugs?"

The children stopped and turned around. "_Spica you shouldn't ask that, that's rude!_" June snapped at him through the Cosmos.

"_He just picked up a worm and ate it!_" the nine year old blue haired boy pointed out.

"_There's nothing weird about it. Warriors eat bugs and worms. We don't do it because we can't even grow a blade of grass on the island!_" Leda folded his arms.

Seiya's eyes shifted to the corner of his mouth, watching the trio speak through the cosmos. Even if he couldn't understand or listen to it, he could see the Amazon bob her head wildly while the other two were moving their mouths. "I was hungry," he muttered. He watched as Shun came in, moving his lips as if asking them about what had happened. It surprised him that Shun was capable of doing it when he himself couldn't even focus his cosmos to break a rock. Then again, Shun clearly used cosmos during the Sisyphean Challenge. He's heard from Marin that Shun's Master was probably the top teacher among Saints due to the amount of trainees who earn Cloths from him and their high cosmos levels afterwards.

Shun came over to him, put his hand in his side bag and pulled out a banana. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Shun. That's cool!" Immediately Seiya ripped the peel off and began to devour it up. He liked that Marin invited them all over to stay since it meant a lighter training day, but a little embarrassed that with Aiolia being busy, he hadn't had time to bring them some extra food.

"Kids, come on!" shouted the Cepheus Saint as he turned down to the group below. "There's something I want to show you!" he shouted as he was kneeling down over by a small fissure in the ground.

Leda turned to June, "June, you said there was of nothing of historical value on this trail?"

June shrugged, "There shouldn't be! This was a trail used by goat herders, but I guess he found something."

Even Shun groaned. Yesterday, they traveled through Hosios Loukas and what should've been a simple twenty minute stroll ended up being a two hour session of insightful boringness. While in the past, he and the others had learned the fine art of diverting the subject, after nearly losing their teacher to a curse a couple of months ago, they've been allowing their Master to ramble to his heart's delight.

"Kids!" the Master repeated.

"We're coming!" called June as she rolled her eyes underneath her mask and lead the pack of reluctant trainees.

Shun turned and watched his teacher pointing downwards toward a crack in the dirt. Has the Master run out of rocks to digress about thus forcing him to rely on features of the ground? To his surprise, unlike the nameless stones he'd stand before, this one actually looked interesting. He watched as his teacher was removing his gauntlet and placing his gloved hand over the spot before grabbing some grass and holding it over. He watched as the blades seemingly flicked ever so slightly over the crack as if something was coming out. He came a little closer and smelled traces of a strange scent only for the Master to hold out his hand and back him off a bit. "Shun, don't try to inhale it."

Shun continued to look at the crack even after being told to leave it be. "Wha-what is that… and what's the smell?" He watched as the others as they two were curious over their teacher finding something that seemed fascinating for once.

"It's a fissure…probably from the small earthquake last night. The gas here maybe methane but some things aren't worth investigating." He spoke as he himself stepped away from it and guided the curious children over to a grassy area across to sit upon.

"I didn't know we had an earthquake!" Spica remarked while checking his spot for any bugs before planting his bottom upon the grass.

Leda did the same thing before sitting next to him, "That's cause you slept right through it."

"Well, I didn't know there was an earthquake either until a pot fell on my head." Shun touched his forehead. Now he'll never forget about it either.

"Yeah… sorry about that Shun, some of the wood is getting rotten so our place is falling apart," said Seiya as he found his spot next to his fellow Kido orphan. "So what's up with the hole in the ground?" He walked over and pointed as he attempted to get a secret sniff after being told not to do it.

He folded his arms. "Maybe one of you can tell me? Now, what important group in ancient Greece was known to stand over holes like these? Well?" he looked around as all of the boys stood there pondering it while June held her hand out high. "June?"

The Amazon put down her arm, "the Oracle of Delphi." She answered proudly.

"Very good, June, it is the Oracle of Delphi or The Pythia but for this, I would like to talk more on the more generic term, prophets.

**O|==========================================================|O**

_Throughout the Age of Myth, Oracles, Prophets and Seers, even today held a very important role in the way Greek culture was shaped as well as the Holy Wars as well. _

_In Mythology, there was Tiresias from The Odyssey. In order for Odysseus to travel home he went into the Underworld and was told to not eat the Cattle of the Sun God. Odysseus' men disregarded this, thus resulting in everyone but Odysseus getting killed as well as adding seven years to the journey home. _

_There was no shortage of them; the problem involved was trying to find the accurate ones. During the Trojan War, Cassandra was an odd case in which she was a prophet who foretold the events of the Trojan Horse, the death of King Agamemnon as well as her own death, but was not believed by anyone. _

_The most trusted one in Ancient Greek would be the Oracle of Delphi or The Pythia. Politicians, Kings, even Philosophers would come to her and offer animal sacrifices for answers to their questions. The Pythia would have their own Temple and unlike many prophets, one could not just come and see the The Oracle, they must request a meeting. Even then, The Oracle would only meet with people once a month and during certain seasons. When one did receive the opportunity, The Pythia would sit on top of a chair above a fissure similar to the one here with various fumes coming out. They would then produce an answer, while speaking incoherently. This is because the fumes were poisonous and would heighten their cosmos and allow them to read the winds._

**O|==========================================================|O**

Seiya raised his hand. "The winds… what… are… uh…they read the air…. What?"

The Master turned to him. Sometimes he forgot that while the trainees understood the winds due to the Andromeda Cloth, most teachers, including Marin would have no reason to introduce a complex concept. "Shun, can one of you explain to Seiya what the winds are," asked the Master before he took a deep drink to prepare his throat into lecturing some more.

"Uh huh!" nodded Shun as he felt the excitement of teaching something boring build up in him. He opened his mouth and paused. "_Master, I don't know how to explain it?_" Shun asked through his cosmos.

The Master continued to drink, "_Shun, start off simple with the basics and then go into the complexities. If he has any questions, then you answer them. Every time you introduce a new concept, provide examples that will allow whoever you are talking to relate to._"

Shun nodded. He never realized there was an art to being boring. "The winds are time. People who could read the winds are people who know what will happen in the future like prophets. Does that sound okay?" Shun asked nervously at his concise answer.

Seiya bit his lip, "but why won't they just call it time?"

Shun arched his brows, as he searched for an answer, "well… the winds are different from reading time… because time is definite and the winds are not." Shun felt beads of sweat slide down the sides of his face. Being boring was tough. He turned his head toward the man who was the most well-practiced in the art of being dull, "Master, is that a good explanation?"

Daidalos nodded, "it was. But perhaps it could be a little more elaborated on. Seiya, the winds themselves is actually a little difficult to explain because much of it is hypothetical."

**O|==========================================================|O**

_The winds have the ability to branch out into many paths and those paths branch out farther. In truth, everyone is capable of seeing the future and there have been cases where a person would dream of something terrible happening, and it does come true. Other times, a person unknowingly changes the future, and what would have happened occurs in a dream._

_However, the best prophets and oracles are able to see and read the direction that events will occur weeks or even months ahead of time. In fact, if an oracle that is incapable of looking too far ahead of time does it, it would actually either give them brain damage or worse, kill them._

_The Andromeda Cloth is capable of looking ahead in the winds with ease simply for the fact that it isn't human enough for the stress to bother it. If it wasn't for the fact that it alone decides what to say and who to say it, one could say the Andromeda Cloth's abilities would rival that of the person who currently functions as the Oracle._

_The hypothetical part is whether or not people are truly able to change the future due to their ability see ahead in the winds or perhaps it is all one set plan by Chronos where the ability of people seeing the future is just a part of the future. _

**O|==========================================================|O**

"Sunglasses! I got sunglasses for sale!" shouted a man as he pushed his cart along the side.

Spica raised his head after awakening from his half-sleep state, "oh, Master… look he's selling sunglasses!"

The Saint of Cepheus nodded, "yes I can see he's doing that but I'm trying to help teach Seiya…"

Seiya raised his hands, "Oh I perfectly understand it… winds are time…. Some people can read them!" He raised a positive thumb up, hoping that his confidence would get the man to shut up.

The seller looked down as the five pairs of eager eyes gazed at him, "I got a buy four get one free sale!"

June turned her head, "Master, did you hear that? If we all put our Euros together, we can all have a pair of sunglasses and still be below the amount we're capable of spending!"

The Master turned toward the fissure in the ground. He had been preparing his lesson on the role of Prophets for a while. He thought the fissure would make a nice background instead of the hot desert on top of the black dais with the gold lotus outline. "Alright, go ahead."

Everyone was shocked. "Really?" asked Spica as he stood up.

"Yeah… go ahead! Go!" he said as he turned his head away and waved his hand.

The kids hesitated for a moment, except for June, the others started heading to the man to pick out a pair of glasses.

June came up and watched him slowly pull himself up. "Daddy, are you upset_?_"she whispered taking care that the others didn't hear her use the D word.

"I'm fine, go ahead!" he said as he waved her off once more. He watched her hesitate for a moment before running off to join her friends. On one hand, he was a little upset that it felt like every time they go to Greece; they were more interested in shopping than his words. However, it did bring up memories when his father did the same thing. His Dad was so knowledgeable about his city… knew every street and no matter how unimportant the building looked he could talk to him and make it sound like it was. He was five back then and never really cared. "He was always so frustrated with me. Now I see why." He thought to himself.

"Master, look!" the kids waved their hands as they showed off their stylish sunglasses. Perhaps it was being under his system for so long, but all of his students wore color-coordinating lenses for their glasses.

Shun turned to the mirror as he posed a bit with his. "Seiya, what do you think?"

Seiya adjusted his pair and looked down, "They're upside down you dork-monkey!" He said as he flipped them. "There we go!"

June looked into the tiny mirror. It felt weird having a mask and a pair of shades over them.

The salesman, after collecting their Euros looked up. "So what do you think? Do they look cool or what?" He pointed out.

The Master nodded, "yes they all look very stylish."

"Master, can we wear these over at the assembly! Please?" begged Spica as he stared on with his black thin rims.

"Spica you…" Leda stopped himself, "you can't wear sunglasses for the Pope."

The Master nodded. "Leda is correct." He watched as the group let out a sigh of discontent. "However," he reached into his side pocket of his trainer and to their shock, pulled out the pair he used for driving the boat and put them on, "We'll just take them off before that assembly starts."

"AWESOME!" shouted Spica as the super stylish Andromeda Islanders plus one hip-cat Marin's brat, began to strut down the trail to Rodario.

**O|==========================================================|O**

Marin relaxed on a bench near the entrance of the Sanctuary training area before spotting the cool crew coming up the path.

"Marin! Look, we're all wearing sunglasses!" Seiya shouted as he pointed out the obvious.

The Amazon chuckled at the goofiness of it all, "I see. I feel so out of place around all of you." She stepped forward and met with them, "how was the Hosios Loukas?"

"It was very informative!" Seiya saluted and placed his hands on his hips.

"Very good," smiled Marin before she pulled out her question, "did you learn anything?"

Seiya continued to place his hands on his hips, "well, it was so informative, that I think I should wait till dinner before I go over ALL the stuff I learned!" He chimed. If Marin found out he was in la la land during most of the lectures, it may jeopardize any other future field trips outside of Sanctuary.

Even with the shades on, she could tell he didn't pick up anything but at least he got to get out of Sanctuary for a while. Besides, it could be fun grilling him when it comes to sharing his newfound knowledge later. "Alright, but we'll need to hurry up. Spaces are filling up pretty fast." She waved her hand for them to follow her. "Aiolia said he'd save us some good seats at the Coliseum."

Shun stood next to Seiya as they went down the trail. He remembered the strong scent of blood during the Eighty-Eight Knight Festival but today it seemed far worse. His eyes gazed over toward a large crowd of foot soldiers gambling on the sands.

One in particular made eye contact with the green haired child, "hey you, want to hang out at my place later tonight?"

Shun gasped, "oh, not tonight. I have homework!" he shouted at the strange proposition.

June watched as Shun moved toward the front where the two grown-ups were at. She may have a small crush on him but it felt so odd that Shun had so many offers that he got the sexual-harassment talk far earlier than she ever did. She shouldn't complain and considering how innocent Shun was, it was probably a good idea after they once found him three feet away from a car expecting a free lollipop.

The closer they got to the coliseum, the denser the crowd had become until the entrance was clogged with people of various ages coming inside. Daidalos took off his sunglasses as a hint for the others to do the same. As more people began to bully their way to the front, Daidalos turned his head, "_Kids, hands on shoulders and stay together," _he ordered through their cosmos.

Shun nodded as he did as he was told as he stepped back and put one hand on Seiya's shoulder and the other on June's. It was a way to keep anyone from being separated as well as a compromise after Leda and Spica complained how silly it was for a bunch of ten-year-old boys to be holding hands in public.

"This way!" Marin turned and pointed over toward a nice corner seat area where a brown haired Greek was sitting. She went up the stairs and guided the others down the aisle. She looked down, "nice spot, Aiolia!" she complimented.

The Greek stood up, "finding it was easy… keeping others from it was the tricky part," he said as he began to move drinking cups and training equipment that he had to spread out to keep others from taking the spots. "Hey listen, I need to go now."

Marin looked up. "Why? Everyone has to be here including tomb guards." She sat down and patted a spot between her and Seiya.

Aiolia looked down. Despite what his brother did, it seemed like Marin and Seiya were the only ones who never really judged him despite never telling them his true rank. Even among the other Golds, he felt belittled and an outsider. Sometimes he wished they would've just stripped him of his Gold Status. Besides, except for Aldebaran, it seemed like no one really held any pride in being one of the Twelve who are entrusted with their Goddess Athena. Even Milo seemed depressed despite him weeding out the traitorous Crystal Saint and protecting the Pope. "Well, maybe for a little bit, but I do have to go." His eyes shifted quickly to the empty section of the Gold Saints before grinning and taking up her offer, even if it isn't for long.

Shun sat quietly in his seat as he gazed upon the others in the stands. The Master had told them that in years past, during Assemblies, All Saints, Foot soldiers and Trainees all were to be in their trainers in the circular structure to represent equality. Back then, only the Pope and Athena were to be in the Grand Stand in which the only difference was that it had two wooden chairs that only went as high as the top row of the Coliseum. There was once an old story of how one trainee wanted to meet the Pope and so he snuck away from his Master and simply got into the chair where the Pope was to sit. The Pope found the child and rather than kick him out, he just sat him on his lap and held his meeting as normal.

It was about five years ago when the Pope decided that everyone, Silver and below, should be in the circle while the Golds, the Pope and Athena would be high above. The Grand Stand was moved up above the Coliseum and was redesigned into something more elaborate with custom chairs and fancy stone trimmings. The argument was that the Golds were just as important as the Gods, however the Master had told Shun that it ruined the point of Athena choosing to live with the Mortals away from Olympus.

Shun shifted a bit when he noticed the familiar strands of green hair. "_June, Leda, Spica, Seiya, I see Saint Shaina!_" he spoke through his cosmos while pointing toward the Amazon on the other side next to one of the largest men he ever saw. His guess was that he was probably a Giant, a sub-race from the legendary Asgard Region that briefly allied themselves with Athena during the first Holy War. Master did tell them that some Giants found the warm weather inviting and chose to stay in the Army of Athena. Shun watched as everyone turned their attention to his finger while Seiya was busy picking his wedgie. "_Seiya?_" Shun asked. "_Seiya?_" Shun reached over and poked his shoulder, "Seiya?"

Seiya flinched, "Whoa Shun, don't scare me like that!" He took a breath, "what is it?"

Shun was confused, "I saw Saint Shaina and told you through the cosmos. Didn't you hear me?" Suddenly, Seiya's face turned bright red while his eyes began to water. "Seiya, are you okay… did I make you mad?"

Seiya's eyes looked up as he used his hands to cover his face. "Shun… I…don't….want… to talk about it now…" he snorted, "… not here… okay? Later, okay!" he grunted.

Throughout his time at the orphanage, he had never seen Seiya so angry or at least frustrated. He hoped he didn't do anything wrong. He did have his sunglasses upside down but he'd hardly think that would be a reason to be mad at someone.

"_Hey guys, I spy with my little eye… someone blond and who likes dogs!"_

Shun raised his head from the cosmos message from Spica. He knew it was definitely Dante but the trouble was trying to finding him.

"_Over there on the right side, by Mr. Babel the Dalmatian!_" pointed Leda.

"_That's right! Okay it's your turn to find a Saint!"_

Shun huffed. He should've tried looking for a dog instead of trying to look for a man with short sandy blond hair.

"_I got one. Everyone, I spy with my little eye, a man obsessed with birds!"_

Shun darted his eyes back and forth around the coliseum. While he couldn't tell who was Saint or a trainee, it did make for a fun game to pass the time. He turned his head back at Seiya as he continued to look upset and wanting time to himself.

"Seiya?" whispered Aiolia as the boy was feverishly wiping his face to prevent one tear from streaming down his cheek. He felt Marin's finger tap his shoulder. He turned to face her head as she shook it, a sign that it was best to let him be. He leaned down. "Hey Seiya, I have to go now. Listen, I saw on the way this one man selling some sea food… is there any type you want…"

Seiya sighed, "…octopus…" he muttered.

A strange request, but that was okay. "Alright, octopus it is!" he said as he stood up. "Hey, I'll see all of you later!" He waved. He watched the others wave back before he hurried toward the stairs and out the exit.

"Did something happen?" ask Master Daidalos as he turned to Marin.

She shrugged. "He does that all the time." She shrugged. "Could he be on some special mission?" she wondered as she tapped the bottom part of her mask's lip. "Of course what special mission lasts eleven years?"

The master shifted his eyes while thinking back to the _Child of the Unlucky Star mission_, "I'm sure there are some out there, if it's important enough." The trail went cold long ago. For the longest time, he wondered if the Specters did succeed in finding the vessel or if the child is just somewhere out in the world growing up, oblivious at how his life will decide the future of the human race. Suddenly, several soldiers began to enter the Coliseum floor, pulling various sections of wood. At first it appeared they were setting up a platform for the Pope but then he spotted one piece that held thirteen stairs and knew exactly what it was meant for: executions.

Shun and the others were preoccupied with their game of finding Saints when everyone around them began to stand up and cheer.

"Guys look, it's the eleven Gold Saints!" cried Spica.

"Spica, there's nine up there plus a Vestal Virgin carrying the Sagittarius Cloth Box." Leda retorted and rolled his eyes. Only an idiot couldn't count how many Gold Saints there were.

Down below, Aiolia, now in his Gold Cloth and his black face stocking, which covered his hair and face but allowed him to see, sat in his chair. He turned over toward the Vestal Virgin of Sagittarius as she carried the traitor's box. He shook his head. "No, that is not His box. He did not deserve to carry it." He looked down at the small crowd below them but was still able to pinpoint Marin's fire red hair. He wished that things were like the old days. He could wear his trainer with the others by his side.

"_What's wrong with a place like this?_" Shaka questioned him through his cosmos.

Aiolia hated it when Shaka did that, but it was a part of his duty as the Virgo Saint. The Leo Saint turned his head, "_She seems so small from us being up so high._"

"_Of course she's down there. The Pope ordered us to be up here. What is wrong with that?_" the Virgo Saint replied. "_We are doing our duties and our primary duty is to follow the Pope._"

Aiolia leaned forward, "_but we are above everyone else. We should be equal, we should be comrades._"

"_Saint of Leo, what are you talking about? Everyone is still comrades. Besides, is there such a thing as true equality?_"

The Saint of Leo turned his head to the two chairs in the center, "_you are right about equality. However, are we truly equal to that of the Pope and Athena?_" To his surprise, a slight smile appeared on Shaka's face.

"_Normally, you would've gotten me there. However, in terms of authority, we are less than them, in terms of Power…. outside of techniques… we are equal._" He turned his head and bowed down.

Aiolia was confused. Shaka was always strange and detached, yet always honest. He was most definitely the most powerful of all the Golds yet seemed the most powerless when it comes to what the Pope needs done. Still he bowed just as the Holy Pope and Athena came following afterwards. He turned to his side and noticed the Pisces Saint still standing. "_Aphrodite_…" he spoke through his Cosmos.

Saga, dressed as the Pope, turned his head and used his illusionary powers to cause the Pisces Saint Cloth to bow. He had been so nervous that he almost forgot to animate it to perform a simple gesture. Things will be much easier when he gets it to sit. He looked down toward the thunderous applause from below. Greater than any technique he possessed, the Army below became silent with but a raise of his hand.

He stepped forward and raised his arms. "Army of Athena, a few months ago, Andromeda Island, one of our most accomplished training grounds, a place that holds significant historical importance both in the mythology as well as aiding in the creation of the Eighty Eight Cloths was invaded. Before I continue, I am well aware of your concerns of the Specters that were among the group. We have concluded that the two Specters were acting alone but they were weak alone as proven that one Saint was able to hold off both of them at the same time."

"_Daddy, he should tell them it was you! You not only defeated them but they were both Judges!_" June asked as she turned to him.

The Master waved it off. "_You all were safe in the end and that's all that matters. Besides, moral is always important, and if people find out that it was Judges there, people would be more worried that Holy War is around the corner._"

June sighed. "_I was hoping you'd get to go down there and receive recognition or a reward._"

"_June_, _sometimes there are things more important than receiving alkaloids. Besides, I wasn't the only one that did anything." _The Master returned his gaze as three foot soldiers carrying three items upon the stage.

Saga leaned forward toward the edge of the Grand Stand. "These terrible groups, intended to steal a valuable resource to create these!" He pointed downward as three foot soldiers held up the three weapons from the prototype Steel Saint Project. "There goals were to find a way, to try and defeat us! Behold a demonstration of one of the weapons."

Suddenly, Saint Misty appeared, wearing his Cloth and a white stocking over his head to protect his identity. The crowd clapped and whistled as the Silver blew kisses to them. "Thank you, thank you… you all look so beautiful today." He turned to a foot soldier as he held one of the devices from the Steel Saint Project. "I shall perform… Marvo Trippa…" he raised his hands in front of him, "…that's Greek for Black Hole, my lovelies…." He winked as an orb of concentrated cosmos began glow, "…HAH!" he shot it forward at the trembling soldier.

The soldier looked down and pressed the button, causing a device to suck at the projectile like a vacuum. The crowd gasped as the foot soldier collected the energy into the device. Until finally, the soldier turned the device toward the sky and pressed a blinking button and fired it into the air.

Several reactions erupted in the crowd, including among the Chain Gang themselves, "_I thought you were exaggerating when you said there was a machine that could absorb techniques!"_ Leda gasped through his Cosmos. He didn't think something like that was possible after Spica told him that they sent tanks and jets over the island and dropped missiles on them.

Spica shook his head. "_No way, dude! It seriously vacuumed Saint Cassandra's cosmos and nullified her chain net."_

June's hands clawed her head. "Wow, I just now realized why all of the adults were so upset over hearing it. I know Saint Misty spent years perfecting his Marvo Trippa technique… and that machine made it useless and turned it against him in seconds…"she muttered aloud.

The Master leaned his head over toward the kids. "_That machine relies on the fact that a Saint has to use their techniques for it to be effective. It's like a gun, if you don't give it bullets, it's useless. Saint Misty out there is a little… flamboyant but he isn't stupid. If that was a real battle, the second he sees his technique being used, he'd get over his shock and Misty would've zipped right next to him and knock his head clean off._"

High above, Saga gazed down at the reactions below. "These weapons that they are creating, serve nothing more than to be anti-Saint technology. They claim that it was for their own protection, YET, when the attack on Andromeda Island occurred, one Saint took two civilians and three innocent trainees to an area in order to seek refuge while another Saint was protecting the resources of the island. However, several Japanese soldiers attempted to hunt down that same group as if it was just one large experiment and our own were merely the lab rats to test them with."

"_How come they aren't mentioning our names, June?"_ Shun asked through his cosmos.

"_It's just a centuries old policy. It is so that people outside of the investigation don't harass us over it."_She held her hands.

Shun nodded. He didn't like people crawling over their island and a couple of months of privacy were nice too. He gasped as a line of people came out through one of the entrances. Jeers were thrown from every possible angle but all Shun did was to ignore them. Three men dressed in their original black suits, minus their equipment came out. They faces were fairly bruised with dried blood all over their clothes. It was probably the first time he's actually seen them face to face and it actually made him sad to see them handcuffed in front of such a large crowd of people. Shun still didn't like it and was glad when the crowd began to quiet down. Another group of eight dark skinned men followed after. They actually looked more like older versions of Lola's children. Shun didn't really recognize anyone from the attacks but judging by their trembling he could tell they were all scared.

"KILL THE JAPS!"

Shun darted his head as the yell echoed from who knew where. He didn't like it but soon others around the coliseum began to echo it as well. "Why are they saying such things?" Shun did not understand. He was Japanese and so were Leda and Spica. They were the ones who were attacked first.

"They do it all the time," muttered Seiya as he folded his arms. "You get used to it." The crowd around them grew louder and before long people began to throw rocks at the prisoners on the stage. Just as Seiya expected, the guards next to them stand there and doing nothing to stop the blood thirsty crowd racist remarks. Only when the Pope raised a hand, everyone quieted down, not because it was the right thing to do for prisoners, but because it was impolite to interrupt a man of higher power.

"In total four hundred and eighty two were convicted in the operation. From that number, three hundred were killed during the invasion or in route to the mainland to be given to the Combined Task Force 150, a force that deals with piracy in that area. However, we too must have our justice, and among the hundreds, these men here played the most direct roles in the Invasion of one of our own Training Grounds." Saga arched his eyes. Most of the investigation was spent trying to find a shred of evidence that the Kido Foundation orchestrated the whole thing. He knew they did it. They had the money. It was the most obvious, but that slimy old man covered his trail well. He should be the one on the stand, but instead all he had was a bunch of paid lackeys willing to accept a large sum to die and maintain their silence. His fist tightened, "Here me now, for the invasion of Andromeda Island, stealing resources in the attempts of creating super weapons…" he continued to list of crimes when a group in the stands stood up.

"EXECUTE THE JAPS! CHOP OFF THEIR HEADS AND KILL THEM ALL!"

"KILL THEM!"

"KILL THEM!"

The Islanders looked around at the booming crowd before gathering closer together. All of them felt almost embarrassed by the whole thing. Despite the fact that they were the victims, it seemed those completely unrelated to them were demanding blood.

But Saga raised a hand once more to silence the people as he finished saying the last of the deeds the men had done, "In the name of Athena and Her holy Love, I declare that all of you be sent… to Death Queen Island!"

A loud gasp followed before a single Maiden, dressed in her white robes and scarf stood up. "No! Oh Holy Pope, please! Have mercy! Behead them, hang them… ANYTHING BUT THAT!" With that, the entire crowd began to raise their hands begging him to reconsider.

Shun looked around as the same people who demanded that the men die were now pleading them to be spared of going to the same place his brother was sent. Was Death Queen Island that bad?"

**O|==========================================================|O**

Marin hurried in front of the group as she looked around her hut. She turned toward the new broken window. Her hands touched the door to make sure there was no one inside before she opened it up and began to pick up the broken pieces of glass and grabbing the rock with some note wrapped up on it. She tossed them in a small trashcan before the kids came inside with Daidalos covering the back.

"Wow, are all Assemblies like that?" grumbled Seiya as he went underneath his bed.

"That wasn't an Assembly, that was an embarrassment," muttered the Master as he closed the door and began to fiddle with the long stream of locks along the side. The first public Assembly in which his students were allowed to attend felt more like a hate rally than anything else.

"I can't believe they started shouting Kill the Japs! Our island has more people from Japan than any other country!" Leda mouthed off. "No offense, Master."

He shook his head, "none taken."

Marin knelt down as Seiya's bottom wiggled around, "Seiya what are you doing?"

He finally shimmied out with a soccer ball in his hands. "I was going to ask if anyone else want to play?" he asked as he held it up.

The Amazon turned her head. It was rare that Seiya got enough people for a game. "Don't go too far and if you see anyone…"

"Yeah yeah," Seiya rolled his eyes as he tossed the ball up and began to balance it on his forehead. "Come on, guys!" He said as the ball fell down before he took his thigh and hit it over toward the locked entrance.

"Seiya, I told you! Don't you dare kick that ball in here!" Marin waved her fist to him.

Seiya looked down. "I didn't _kick_ it…" he pointed downwards. "I _knee'ed_ it…"He then began unhinging the doors.

"Same thing!"

Seiya finished unlocking the rest, "No its not!" he sang as he and the others left the hut. "Later!"

"AARGH!" Marin threw her hand over her face as she saw the small smile on Daidalos' face. "I swear he can be such a brat. How in Athena's name do you do deal with having four trainees? I can barely keep that one under control."

He took a seat next to her, "more patience than I didn't know I was capable of and being blessed with light blond hair to hide all the grays that I've acquired over the years." He turned his head, "we're also isolated from the rest of Sanctuary. I still remember how we had to always stay together." In fact, most of the bonds of the Silver Saints were built on relying upon each other since nearly all of them were considered _internationals_ in a place where Italian and Greek blood was considered supreme. "Looks like things have gotten worse here."

Marin nodded. "It's sad. Every time I have to send him down to the rock quarry to spar with others, I just get stories of him being beaten up. I know it goes past physical things. Aiolia has to purchase our food for me just because they charge double for everything. A Euro an apple is just ridiculous! I almost wish that I could move away from here! I find it sad that it seems like they aren't reinforcing polices against racism anymore. What do you think?"

He shifted his eyes, "I'll believe it… in fact, I think it extends past that." He switched to his cosmos and brought his head against hers to keep anyone from listening to them, "_Back on the island, Misty told me that one hundred and twelve were found dead when they got there. However, the Pope declared that three hundred are dead on route to the mainland. The doctors that were on the island are very good. Even if I was quarantined for a long time, I can't believe that one hundred and eighty later died of their wounds when there weren't that many present on the island itself. The only explanation I can think of is that something must have happened when they were being transported. What do you think?_"

She nodded. She knew there was something suspicious about the numbers given but couldn't quite pin point exactly what at the time. "_I feel the same way too. Misty was the one who handled the investigation on the island itself, but after he put the prisoners on the boats, it was taken over by Gigars._"

"_The man with the diamond for an eye?_" he asked.

She nodded, "_Yes, in fact I think that the handling of racism in Sanctuary became worse when he was elected into his position. I don't like him and frankly, he's trying to implement a new way of training others. I've heard others telling me some of the ideas he has and all of them make me sick._" She pulled away. "But let's get off that subject."

Daidalos nodded. He was also a little drained from the Assembly.

**O|==========================================================|O**

Shun huffed as he struggled to catch up with Seiya as he skillfully kicked the ball and moving it along without once slowing down.

"You won't get past me!" shouted June as she spread her feet and raised her hands in front of her body attempting to read his movement.

Seiya turned his head to check on Shun before returning before unleashing a fierce kick toward the wooden poles that represented their goal. June leapt to the side and caught it. Right before she landed, she tossed the ball back to Shun as he began to move the ball in the opposite direction.

"No way you're getting away!" Seiya laughed as he artfully stole the ball away from Shun's possessions to give a second try at June. This time, he unleashed a different trick. His foot struck it to move higher than normal. As June came toward it, the ball struck bar before June immediately slapped her hands and pushed it out, just as he planned.

He moved in the direction of the ball and just as June was falling down from the last block, he allowed it to strike his stomach before knocking it on the other side of her for a goal. "OH YEAH!" Seiya screamed before doing a back flip and then thundering his fist s against his chest like a gorilla. He threw his finger in the air declaring himself number one.

June turned her head toward the ball. She walked over and picked it up. She'd heard from Shun that Seiya was extremely good but she'd never imagine how fluid his guiding of the ball really was as well as his ability to steal it. "That was so cool! Are you going to play for the Grecian Owls for the Trainee Cup?"

He shook his head no. "They… don't want me," he muttered, "but I don't care… it's their loss." He bounced the ball on the ground before continuing the game.

As they played, Shun began to wonder what was going on. Once the air began to fill with the scent of a cooking cephalopod, they stopped their game and began to go inside. Shun waited for his fellow Andromeda Islanders to go inside before reaching over, "hey Seiya?" he asked as he grabbed his arm, "what's wrong? Did I do anything wrong?" he asked.

Seiya tucked the ball under his arm and sighed hard. "No… not at all… actually its nice seeing someone from the orphanage," he was shocked that Shun has remained alive for so long, "hey Shun… how do you do it?"  
Shun blinked, "do what?"

"The cosmos, how did you do it? You can move your chains with it and talk to other people? How do you do it?" he begged.

Shun looked down. He had asked that himself once, "I think and I try to focus." He reached into his pocket. Perhaps a demonstration would work better, "I think of it as just a part of me… like it's just my hand…." He spoke as he moved his hand causing the chain end to go in the same direction. "If I want it to move… I think of it like the chain must follow a path and it will go there." He moved his hand away and caused the chain end to shoot up before it began to coil back around his hand like a snake before it rejoined his hand once more. He looked up as Seiya stared in awe.

"Wow…." He looked at his own hands. "I can't even cause anything to happen. I can't even break a rock." Seiya pointed over toward a clean spot and the two sat by each other. "I've tried so hard, but I get nothing." He's heard of the others just now awakening their cosmos and Shun practically makes it look easy. In fact, all of them looked like they had incredible control based on what he's seen on other trainees. "What did you do to get it to work? Is there any secret."

"Well… Master did say that while you shouldn't do it… strong emotions can help," he placed his hands on his hips. "I guess, I kind of wanted to awaken it for my brother and I wanted Master to be proud of me. When it comes to speaking through the cosmos… I wanted to be able to talk to my teacher." He shrugged and looked up. "I'm sorry that I'm not very good at explaining this."

"No, it's okay." He tossed the ball up before putting it back under his arm. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was just mad… not at you… but at myself… or actually, I was jealous. I mean, everyone says that if you try so hard you'll succeed… but what if you do try? And try harder and harder and get nothing? What if later on, you're told that you're told you're too old and you should've developed it when you are younger but couldn't because you have some idiot like Tatsumi teaching you and it turned out they did it wrong and all those years were wasted!" Seiya threw the ball hard on the ground.

Shun looked on as he remembered something the Master told him once. Even if his teacher did talk too much, there were some lessons that just seemed to stick out better than others. He took a stick and approached the hut. "Well, in life… there will be different types of people… some will start off here… like my Master and your Master," he pointed toward the roof. "Then there are others that will start off at the bottom, like us. But just because we start down here, and other people start up there, doesn't mean we can't make it that high. We just got to work harder to get up there." Shun turned his head, "just don't give up."

Seiya's eyes shifted up and down before he smiled, "that's a good lesson. Marin and Aiolia tell me to never give up either, but it's nice to hear it from someone else." Especially over the hundreds of other trainees who just tell him to go home. "Thanks."

Shun smiled back. After all the times Seiya had helped him in the orphanage, he felt good for being able to pay him back for once. A pleasant scent of soy sauce filled the air before his stomach rumbled from it. "Mmmmm…." He hummed with wide eyes.

Seiya nodded. "Come on, she's pretty good at cooking it so it's not all rubbery like at the orphanage."

Inside, Marin was already serving up it up, with a leg on one side and a pile of white rice on the other. She handed the plate over toward Daidalos as he gave an odd look to it. "What's wrong? Don't worry, you'll like it."

"I'll try it." He spoke as he took his plate, kind of wishing that Seiya would've picked something like _chicken_ like all the other kids from the island. In a way, it reminded of when he went to Japan with Shun and came to the conclusion that while his country will eat any part of something that moos, that the Japanese will eat anything that swims.

Seiya picked his octopus leg and began to chew it like a carrot in his mouth. "Try the buttons… they are so good and crunchy!" he licked a little of the juice from his fingers, "I'm sooo going to request seafood for my tenth!" He looked over as Shun was taking a suction cup and was placing some rice inside of it. "Hey Shun, how was your tenth?"

Shun shifted his eyes. "Oh… it was good… but… I didn't make it through the Rounds of Bacchus." According to June, by the time he reached his fifth cup, he was rolling around the laid olive leaves and apparently purring like a cat while commenting how soft they were. They at least complimented him over how much of a pleasant drunk he was.

**O|============================ETHIOPIA==============================|O**

Two Ethiopian men walked next to each other along the dusty trail when a bright beam of light illuminated in the sky. They turned to each other and curiously began to rush away from the path and toward the field at where it landed. At first they thought it was rock falling from the sky or even a cluster of firecrackers. To their surprise, a man with long blond hair was standing up, adorned with a red Buddhist robe. He turned his head as the two men came up speaking to him. Shaka continued to close his eyes as he raised a hand and a bright flash of light appeared. "(Do not be afraid, I just needed a quick lesson in your language of Oromo in order to understand you. How are you today?)" he asked.

The men looked up. ("We are good… but… were you that bright light?")

Shaka shook his head. ("I'm afraid not. That light you saw was just a trail I left, but it wasn't me, per-say. Anyways, I'm looking for a ranch.")

One of the men brought his hand to his chin. ("Yes, there is one if you go down the trail there and get on the highway… follow it down for a two or three kilometers.")

Shaka knelt his head, ("ah, thank you very much.") he walked down the field of flowers, carefully avoiding the various insects along the way. He reached the trail and turned around, ("I guess this is where we separate. By the way, I am sorry that your car broke down an hour ago. There will be a red truck traveling down the highway. They will gladly give you a ride to Addis Ababa.") He blinked away.

He reappeared at the highway, using the directions that the men gave him. He looked then spotted the gravel path and followed it. He looked around. Now that the investigation was over and most of the trainees were away in Greece, it will make it much easier to get the things he needed to do done.

He turned his closed eyes over at the porch where the Saint of Cassiopeia, a woman and a little girl were talking.

Cass raised her head and gasped as the man stood there humbly. "His face… that… is that the same boy that was with Al and the Pope…" she thought to herself.

Shaka simply walked up to them, "I am… and to answer the question you will ask next, I was there during the second time he tried to quit as well. I am Gold Saint Shaka of Virgo." He paused. "Saint Cassandra of Cassiopeia, where are your manners?"

Cass was still shocked before she knelt for the Gold Saint. "Forgive me, I was just stunned."

"A reasonable explanation and a common reaction," he looked down. "You have failed to kill the trainee on the Path of the Andromeda Cloth and therefore, I am here now. In order for me to do my part, I will need a scroll, one that I believe you had scribed two days prior, or else they will never permit me to enter Axum."

Cass stood up and went inside to grab the scroll.

Shaka then turned his body right before the little girl was about to strike him.

Lola grabbed her before she could strike again, "Keicha, stop that!" she shouted. "Forgive her, she's not quite right in the head!" she muttered as the little girl started to shrill loudly from her hands being restrained.

Shaka looked down at her. Supposedly this was the child who had cursed the Silver Saint during the invasion. "Give her to me," he spoke as he held his hands out.

Lola looked down and placed the child into his hands.

Shaka looked down at the five year old. He took his hand and raised a finger. At the tip was a golden light illuminating brightly. He placed it on her forehead causing her to stop screaming and for the first time in weeks, she was actually calm. He looked down, "her language is Kikongo…" he muttered. He raised his hand to create another ball of gold cosmos before holding it in front of Lola, "you know many tongues, I would like to copy one… do not be afraid, you won't lose a thing…" his finger spun the ball of cosmos. It passed through Lola and then he guided the ball into the little girl.

Shaka placed the child down as it stood there calmly. The girl looked at the rattle and placed it in her pocket below approaching Lola. "(Hello, my name is Zina and not Keicha. Keicha is my sister's name.)" The five year old introduced herself.

Shaka watched the Ethiopian gasp in amazement. To her, he had apparently created a miracle. However, this was no miracle. Miracles are extraordinary and never expected. The true miracle was the fact that the little girl managed to nearly kill a Silver Saint. He just thought it would be a friendly gesture.

**O|==========================================================================|O**

**Coming June 26**

**Gods among Men**

**While the other kids training keeps getting better, Shun's on the other hand is starting to level off. Shun receives details on the mysterious oracle while the Master receives a visit from one from the Underworld.**

**Meanwhile in Japan, after a major setback of the failed mission to steal stardust, a Lemurian fills in an application for employment with Dr. Asamori.**

**Have You Ever Felt the True Power of the Cosmos?  
**

**O|==========================================================================|O**

_As mentioned in my profile, my old computer is on the verge of dying and I'm currently on my husband's laptop. The good news is that yes, the story was saved along with most of the notes and yes, I've ordered a new one. I was going to answer several questions from the reviews, but until my new computer arrives, I'll have to do that later in the next chapter. I will say that I did correct the Spanish from the last chapter so thanks for helping me out with that._

_Thank you for the reviews and comments and as always, feel free to correct me if you see any trouble. _

_Jenny D_


	43. 5B: Gods and Men

**ETHIOPIA (PRESENT)**

"(Wait! Are you Shaka?)" called a young Ethiopian as he poked his head out the side of the window of his car with a old man. "(You are the one that can heal anything? Yes? Please! I need your help!)"

Shaka stopped alongside the dusty trail. He didn't need the winds to tell him that if had healed that child on the ranch, then others would hear of the feat and come out in droves. In fact he was quite used to it. "(I am.)" He answered as the man immediately put the brakes on his car before turning it off and running at him.

The Ethiopian stepped out. "(Forgive us! I am sure you are in… a… great hurry! I am Samuel and this is my father…)" he pointed to the passenger side of the car. "(He was given three months to live due to cancer in his lungs. We have spent much money and traveled to the capital as well as India and the United States to find a doctor to cure him, but everyone just told us no. You are our last hope!)" The man went down on his knees, pressing his palms together in prayer. "(I will do anything, but save my father!)"

Shaka looked at the scroll that he needed for the city of Axum before he placed it away and stepped toward the window. Inside was a frail looking Ethiopian gentleman. Next to him was a tank of oxygen with mask over his face. He turned around back to the young man. "(You're story for the most part is true. Yes, your father is dying of lung cancer, however,)" Shaka raised a finger, "(why did you lie to me about traveling to all those places? You merely sent a couple of letters and that was it. You cannot earn my pity when you cannot earn my trust. Go make the best of the three months you have left with your Father, or rather three weeks and four days before five fifty two PM.)" The Buddhist turned away and continued his walk to Axum. Just as he foresaw, the man rushed up and grabbed him by the edge of his robe before planting his face into its scarlet fabric.

"(I'm sorry! I did not mean to insult you! I was worried that you would not help us if I didn't demonstrate that I've done everything to help him!)" he sobbed as pulled so hard that the top of Shaka's robe pulled out of place.

The Saint of Virgo calmly grasped the side of the robe and placed a reassuring hand on the sweaty man's head. "(I will perform this feat. However, because you lied, I will only help you on two conditions.)" He waited until Samuel raised his red eyed head. "(Despite the past warnings that your mother and his doctors have given him, he did not quit his chain smoking habit and thus the karma has caught up with him. Do whatever it takes that he does not go back to those ways to ensure that this gift I will grant will not go in vain.)"

"(Of course, he has not picked up any cigarettes since he received the tank and I _swear _he will never do so again.)" The Ethiopian relaxed a bit. "(What is the second favor?)"

Shaka bowed his head a bit as he read the winds once more. "(Twenty miles south, there is a ranch and on that ranch is an orphan five year old girl name Zina. As of now, should she be sent back to Congo, her family will only be thrown back into another child ring once more. I nor anyone else desired this upon her. However, your wife it seems has been rather infertile however she is from Congo herself and knows the language.)" Shaka reached into his pocket and pulled out a rattle that he had acquired. "(Take this toy back and tell them that I ask that you adopt this child and raise her as your own. Do not fear, there is nothing wrong with her. In fact, she will be one of the sweetest little girls you will ever encounter. Do we have a deal or shall I continue my walk?)"

The man nodded and grabbed Shaka's hands. "(Yes! If this is all you ask, I will do as you command! I give you my honor as a man!)"

Shaka placed a hand over his before walking over to the car. He opened the door and reached over the man's chest. Shaka carefully unfastened the first three buttons of his shirt before placing a hand over his grey haired chest. His hand glowed as bright as the sun as Shaka muttered a Buddhist chant in which he simply counted down from five in his language. In truth, all he had to do was hold his hand over his head and the deed would be done. However, the problem was that if he didn't say anything or create any light through his cosmos, people think he did nothing so he had to fancy up the way he healed to ensure others that there was something being done. Shaka raised a hand, "(…caar… tiin… do…ek… sifar…)"he caused his cosmos to flash. "(Now, you may remove the oxygen. Your lungs are back to their normal state.)"

The old man looked down as he cautiously removed the mask away from his face. He took several breaths before stepping outside of the car. Every breath he took made him smile more and more as he held his chest in gratitude. He turned to Shaka, "(Thank you.)" tears came down his face. "(I can't tell you how much I prayed for someone out there to stop telling me how long I had left and to help me. I will never smoke again and my son will care for this child as will I and my wife.)"

After Samuel gave his gratitude, Shaka took a moment to watch the car drive back to the ranch with the rattle in hand. It was exactly as he foretold in a dream he had. He would walk down the road, encounter a father and son. The father had lung cancer, the son will lie once. But through them, he could ensure that the little girl who almost slain a Silver Saint, a girl who was given the wrong name, will find a home through them. She will grow up to be a nurse who will go around healing others along the way.

"Well, now that I have fulfilled that, I guess there is no need for me to walk anymore." Shaka blinked away from the road and appeared in city of Axum. There were a few other visions he needed to fulfill. He was in no hurry to reach the temple. After all, the only thing he'll do was continue to meditate. Instead he took a simple walk admiring the scenery through closed eyes and his mind's eye. It was then he opened his eyes as something small caught his attention. Sitting in a tree was a lone white dove. Shaka stopped and stared at it as an old memory that brought him pain, but regardless, chose to keep rather than to dismiss it away.

**Ten Years Ago in the House of Aries**

Mu threw the scroll aside, hearing the wooden rods inside them snap in two. He took several deep breaths trying to qualm the anger that swelled deep inside. "AH!" he gritted as pulses of raw Lemurian telekinetic energy left his body with every beat of his beating heart. Only the concerned gazes of the doves and pigeons were enough motivation to hold his emotions back and to prevent the newest batch of eggs from being broken.

For a year now, his Master had not spoken to him through the Cosmos nor granted him an audience even on the ancient holidays of their people. He thought that perhaps that he had insulted him somehow but as cranky or as stubborn that Shion was, he'd never hold out this long. Today he had indirectly received his answer.

The Lemurian's trembling hand grabbed the broken scroll once more. It was the first time in a long while that the _Pope _had given him a simple hand-written order to fix the Bronze Cloth of Leo Minor rather than have one of his scribers transcribed his words to paper. The handwriting style was perfect in every way from the strokes of the ink, to the smearing of it due to being left handed. His Master, perhaps due to his age, had a terrible habit of pressing to hard and leaving holes through the parchment especially at the beginning of sentences. The simple order could've fooled anyone, even those closest to the Pope. There was one error though, Master Shion always wrote in the language of the Lemurians for him… never in Greek.

As he stared at the letter, the anger he felt earlier began to transcend into fear. If the letter written was not by his Master than whom could it be? He was at the front of Sanctuary. He _knew_ everyone who passed through his House. Not even a Judge or a General could skip over him and invade Sanctuary without alerting everyone else. Besides, the bond between the two was far too great. If Shion was to die, he'd let it be known to him.

Suddenly, the sound of two feet landing on the ground, echoed. He turned around; standing there was little Shaka bearing his Cloth of Virgo. Despite being one of the youngest of the Gold Saints, he was the one chosen to be at Shion's side when he took over the role as the Saint of Aries. Much like the past Saint of Virgo, Shaka was capable of predicting the future by reading the winds. In fact, Shaka's abilities were said to be greater than Saint Shijima's despite the fact that Shijima was able to predict events two hundred years in the future.

Shaka's eyes remained closed as he took a step forward. "Our Holy Pope has brought trouble to your heart."

Mu looked up, "That is not the Pope."

Shaka's tilted his head at the unfamiliar angry tone of the Lemurian. "Then who is he?"

The man looked down toward the ground. "I…don't know." It could have been anyone or anything. Mu reached over and showed the scroll, "but I know for certain that he is _not_ Master Shion. Do you know why?"

Shaka simply stood there. "Of course. As a Gold Saint of Athena, I can even tell you who it is, it's Saga." He paused, sensing the shock of the Lemurian. "But regardless of who it is, he is the Holy Pope of Sanctuary and liaison of the Goddess Ath…"

"Why is it, Saga!" shouted Mu. "What happened to my Master? Did he die and Saga stepped in?"

The Buddhist continued to stand there, "You do not have permission to know the details of what happened. However, I can say that yes, that's exactly what happened. Shion died. Before he died, your Master had to pick either Aiolos or Saga as his heir. Aiolos is dead and therefore Saga became Pope by default."

Mu walked over to a spot. He was already uneasy with the deception. Perhaps if Shion silently stepped down and Saga was given it, then he could be more at peace. But the problem was, Shion had made zero contact with him and the whole situation about Aiolos' attempt at Athena's life and the methods that were used during the investigation seem questionable. There were other things too, "my Master asked me once about who I would think would make a better successor… I told him that while I liked Aiolos… I thought Saga would be more suitable… when it comes to problems… he always managed to break it down to its components… see it through multiple perspectives and come to a solid conclusion while Aiolos would spend too much time deliberating… I told him that I felt that if this was to be the generation of the Holy War then we would need someone who could make important decisions quickly with confidence." Mu took his hand and placed it on his chin, "but then, he told me that Saga possibly had a dark side, one that he'd look more into before coming to a conclusion."

"Perhaps he did see evil in him," Shaka took a step forward, "but he did see good in him as well as well as I. The concept that one could be all good or all evil is a fallacious idea simply for the fact we are all human and the only reason such a concept even exists and is promoted as being true is to be used to label those for others for their own benefits." Shaka turned his head down to the Lemurian, "why are you planning on leaving?"

Mu sighed. "Are you going to stop me?"

Shaka shook his head. "I don't have to, because you will return, more loyal than ever to your role as a Gold Saint." He sighed before turning away. "I will stand here, until Aldebaran returns back to his House."

Even now, he was still not used to the way Shaka seemed to see the world's present yet listening to the future at the same time. To anyone outside of Shaka's small sect of friends, he was distant and nonchalant. However, in his own way, Shaka was showing his sincerity but still remaining loyal to _his_ Pope. Mu quietly gathered his necessities, his Lemurian tools, his Cloth, and an extra pair of socks. He approached the door only for Cooooooo to fly down from above and stand in front of him.

Cooooooo was a dove who had stayed by his side all these years. She was first attracted by the sound of Orpheus' music only to discover the comfortable perch that was, Mu's shoulder. She became the leader of all the feathered friends who had made a home in the House of Aries and took charge of how much bird seed everyone should feed upon in an effort of fairness as well as to prevent excessive droppings for the Lemurian to scoop up.

Mu watched as the bird made its case. "But Cooooooo, you cannot go where I'm going, it is far too cold. Aldebaran had always taken care of all of you during my absences." The Lemurian began to cry as the dove made her faithful declaration, "Oh Cooooooo, do not say such a thing. You cannot refuse to eat or leave until I return… please reconsider!" he begged as he went on his hands and knees.

The dove simply spread its feet farther and reaffirmed her declaration.

Mu sighed. Cooooooo was tearing his heart, but he knew he couldn't stay. Mu walked over for some seed and placed a large pile in front of the dove. He stroked her white head and stepped past the bird. Mu turned toward his stand with all his trinkets that he would sell. He pulled a piece of paper, and wrote: Free. His eyes gazed upon the dove as it stood there at the doorway. The seed that he had placed had been ignored. "Cooooooo, as long as there is corruption here… I cannot stay… Goodbye…" he waved.

The dove stood there watching him disappear in a stream of light.

Shaka looked down at the white bird as it stood there at the doorway of the House of Aries. They say that doves represent hope and purity. As Shaka read the winds to see the future of the bird, Cooooooo will remain faithful to her promise and protest to wait for Mu to return without eating or moving from her spot. Unfortunately for the bird, the test of Athena had already begun and the shadow of corruption has taken hold. Athena will grant Saga's wish to rule without a Goddess and that he and the other Golds to be the New Gods of Earth. Cooooooo told Mu that good would come back and the corruption will go away.

While Cooooooo is correct in her simple bird-brained head, the basic truth was that she and thousands of others will die long before such a day will come.

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Five: More Than Mortal**

**Chapter 31: Gods Among Men**

**O================================================================================O**

Ikki flinched as his foot fell through the chest cavity of another corpse. He quickly kicked into his Master's stomach, ripping the chest piece off in the process. Just as Guilty was about to grab his ankle, the boy spun it away, throwing the decaying chest into the mask of Guilty.

"Good…" a rare compliment slipped through Guilty's mouth.

The two continued to spar. Ikki hated hitting his Master. Not because he was a pacifist but because of how it felt. It was rough and stiff, perhaps it contoured his muscles but every once in a while, he'd see it crack leaving dark creases, his so-called _scars_. The _scars_ he earned were not from battle. No, the _scars_ on his body form a body so toughened from battle that it had become leather armor itself.

Ikki turned his head as a sea vessel came into view before he felt the thunderous fist of Guilty into his stomach throwing him onto his back outside of the circle. To Ikki's shock, Guilty continued to punch at him. "Master, we are outside of the sparring circle, the rules…I lost…. stop!" Ikki pleaded.

"Rules?" The wide demon eyes of the mask stared at the boy as he stood over him. "You still…believe… in…rules… in taking turns… in having order… don't shoot him! He's unarmed!" Guilty waved a finger, "I will remind you…in war…" he rasped before he leaned the top half of his body until the mouth opening was by his ears. "…there are none…" Guilty rose back up, took his foot and gave one good stomp on Ikki's crotch, embracing the loud wail that followed after.

Guilty was prepared to make a second shot when he too took notice of the ship. He turned his attention toward the vessel and began to walk toward it, curious at what new amusement came to him.

"Ikki!" gasped Esmeralda as she rushed to his side. "Oh no…." She muttered.

"Shun… it hurts…" he cried as he clutched area where Guilty's footprint was at.

Esmeralda brushed the sand out of his sweaty hair. "No Ikki… it is me… Esmeralda…" Ikki always seemed to mistake her for his little brother whenever he was greatly injured.

Ikki felt the wave of dizziness fade but continued to lay there. It was rare for Esmeralda to tend to him in daylight where he could see her face and soft blond hair in contrast to the dark wet basement that were his dwellings. He could see Guilty far away, his attention at the ship. There was nothing wrong with taking advantage of the moment.

Inside the ship, one of the three Japanese soldiers stared out through a small window.

"(What do you see?)"

The soldier swallowed hard, "(there's dead bodies all over the place… some hideous statue…no… I think… but it can't be.)" He flinched when the head turned toward him. "(…is that a man?)"

Up on the deck the sea captain's hands trembled as his boat slowly came up. "Stop, this is as far as we should take it.)"

A new sailor turned his head, "Captain, we can take the ship another fifteen meters forward…"

The old man reached for his sword and aimed it at the greenhorn. "THIS… is as far as we take it… we get in… drop the cargo and _leave_…"

The new recruit turned to other foot soldiers as their eyes reflected the feelings of their Captain. "Yes, sir," he spoke as he pulled away from wheel. The recruit sat the anchor down and while the others turned toward door on the floor and swung it open and began to unchain the prisoners and send them on deck.

The Captain's eyes returned back and forth between his crew and the Master of Death Queen Island. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the perspiration off his face. Why did he draw the shortest straw among the Navy of Athena? "Goddess, I swear I will never do anything again… if you will please see my men and my ship back to Sanctuary in one piece!" he prayed as a few translators were busy communicating to the Japanese soldiers and the Somali and Malay pirates about last rites before entering the foreboding island.

"(Shit…)" muttered one of the Japanese soldiers as he began to tread the waist high water. The water was a sickly maroon color. He took a few steps forward, "(what's that crunching sound?)" he thought before he knelt down and reached up to grab it. He picked it up and immediately tossed the broken fragments of a human pelvic bone. His eyes then traveled toward the volcano in the center of the island where lava spewed endlessly around the top.

The Captain ran to the side and turned his head downwards. Two pirates clung to the rope that was used to lower them down, fearful of being left behind on the cursed island. "DROP IT! CUT IT! HURRY!" he shouted as one of the soldiers immediately swung his sword, severing the connection between them. "GO! WE'VE DONE OUR JOB!" he ordered as two foot soldiers began to pull the anchor up.

Guilty watched as one pirate desperately began to swim toward the ship as it was turning around. "(Go! Join them!)" he shouts out in the man's language.

The pirate gasped and thanks him before he began to shout out to the men.

The translator turned his head to the captain, "Sir, he says the masked man told him he could join us!" spoke the African native.

Ikki sat up just as Guilty began to head towards the water where he reached down and pulled a rusty anchor from the sea bed. He wanted to shout to them to get out off of the ship and swim as far as they could. However, he had been on the island for three years. He knew the fate of the men onboard would be far more merciful there than being stranded on the place he called prison and home.

Guilty threw the anchor with one hand where it pierced the center of the hull. He knew the ships of the Navy of Athena well. He stares hard at the black liquid that dripped from the side. He placed his hands on his hips as the volcano exploded.

Esmeralda gasped in horror as the bits of magma streamed through the sky. Ikki rushed to her and pushed her to sand and attempted to shield her with his body. Ikki gritted as bits of burning ash gently landed on his back and it began to burn small holes in what was left of his pants.

Several rocks struck the sinking ship causing it to light up in big ball of flames. The prisoners darted their frightful heads around the place as the sky turned red while streaks of fire rained down. At that moment, no one had any doubt in their hearts that Death Queen Island was the equivalent to Hell on Earth and they still had yet to reach its soils. One Japanese soldier watched as the last two surviving foot soldiers began to speak to each other before they both pulled out their swords and sliced both of their necks at the same time before collapsing in the putrid waters below.

Guilty folded his arms and turned his head toward the eleven prisoners. He was hoping to have more _trainees_. "(Welcome to Death Queen Island!)" He spoke in Somali pointed over toward the circle where Ikki and Esmeralda were at. "(Go over there… the last one to reach the circle will be my first _volunteer_.)" He repeated the orders in Malay and Japanese and watched as the recent arrivals immediately began to rush toward the destination. "They learn quickly…" he muttered as a Japanese soldier pushed a Malay pirate onto his feet. The Malay then took a rock and threw it at the soldier's head causing him to fall down before the pirate rushed over to the sand.

The Japanese soldier raised his head at Guilty's thick calves before looking up. At first Guilty lowered and extended a hand. The soldier looked down and was about to reach for it when the Master of Death Queen Island shoved his two fingers through the man's sockets and lifted him up and carried him over his shoulder like a large fish being held by its gills. The man screamed for some time before finally going silent.

Guilty looked around, "my trainees… the first lesson I will teach you is 'the ring'." He looked down. "The ring is nine meters in diameter. There are two types of rings. The first is the one you see here. The second is the one we will be using for our first match." He took his corpse from his shoulder and twisted the head off, unleashing a splatter of blood from the neck. He tossed the head aside and turned the body over and began to use it like a paint brush, dragging it around the circle from earlier before chucking his volunteer to the side. "This is known as a blood ring. It is often used in duels. The rules are different for these. In a blood ring, two will enter, one will live and the other must die." He turned his head at his student. "One at a time, all of you will battle Ikki. If you kill him, I will send you off this island… alive and he won't see his brother."

Ikki watched as Guilty translated his words into the three different languages with ease. In fact, what disturbed him was no matter what language the people who came to the island spoke, Guilty managed to know it. Back then, he thought Guilty was being fair. Now he realized that Guilty wanted the people he was going to terrorize to know exactly the horror that will come to them. He watched as the prisoners all stared at him.

"Ikki!" barked Guilty.

Ikki turned and faced him, "Yes, Master Guilty!" he shouted back.

The Master turned his blood drenched fingers at the first of the prisoners, "go… fight…"

"Yes Master," muttered Ikki as he stepped forward. He turned to the man and bowed. Guilty was going to force him to kill the man, but Ikki still wanted to show his respect. He went into his stance as Guilty threw the Japanese soldier a small metal shank. Ikki heaved. He hated when prisoners came. All Guilty would do was force him to kill them. However, this was the first time he ever saw one who came from his homeland of Japan. Every other prisoner besides those of Greek origin at least had the ability to not communicate with him and therefore made the task a lot easier. He stared at him. He had to tell himself that this was for Shun and the man had just as much incentive to kill him as he does. Ikki clenched his fists. He looked at Esmeralda as she sat on the sand with her hands clasped. Why does she look so much like Shun? Ikki turned his attention back to the man, "(Forgive me…)" Ikki charged forward.

After two minutes, the man was killed. Then Ikki repeated his task ten more times before his day of training was over.

**O|========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND============================|O**

The sun hadn't even cracked the horizon yet the Andromeda Islanders were already traversing the desert. Shun slowed down his pace in the front to take the time to unleash a heavy yawn. The sound traveled by Leda as he too unleashed a yawn as well as a stretch before passing it onto his brother and June. Shun turned around to his teacher as he smacked his lips, "Master, why are we going in this direction?"

Daidalos turned toward his sleepy group. "Shun, remember, we were going to continue our lesson on the prophets." He paused as gazed at each of their eyes, "kids, have you all been drinking more than one can of that Pepsi last night?"

"No, Master!" Spica, Leda and June lied while Shun stood there silently.

"I see…" he muttered. The Master turned his head away, "…well… whatever kept all of you up… I hope that the same won't happen again tonight."

The children all turned to each other.

"_Woah, he actually believed us?" _asked the nine year old Spica through his cosmos.

"_I don't think he did. I saw him counting the amount of cans there were to be burned in the volcano._" Eleven year old June reasoned.

Shun couldn't have agreed more. Matsuda had brought so much soda to the island and the agreement was that they can only drink no more than one a day… a difficult compromise considering how addictive each can was.

Ten year old Leda rolled his eyes, "_why do grown-ups do that? They pretend everything is okay, and really it's not. They should be honest and more direct if something bothers them." _

"_Leda, that's just another one of their strategies. Since yelling at us just makes us mad, they figure that if they make us feel guilty, we'd not repeat the same mistake and feel grateful that we didn't get caught!" _June waved her finger in the air as the Master continued to walk in front of them all.

"_Well, I'd rather he do that than yell. But his angry face is kind of funny looking. What do you think, Shun?_" asked Spica.

Shun guided the wagon carrying their equipment around a spot where the wheel tends to get caught, "_I don't really pay attention to how people look when they are angry… but…I don't like it when I make someone mad because it means that I made them upset." _Nobody deserves to have their feelings hurt.

"_Well what if they are already pissed off from something else?"_ asked Leda.

A large black disk with the outline of a gold lotus blossom appeared on the horizon. Shun watched as the Master blinked from his current spot over by the strange object. "_Maybe Leda, but I still don't like making them madder than they already are._" Shun quickly finished the cosmos conversation.

While he did like talking to the others through his cosmos, it almost seemed like more and more, that their conversations comprised of nothing but complaining. If the weather was hot, they'll delightfully talk for hours about how much they hate it. If the weather was cold, they'll hate that too regardless over the fact that it was an everyday occurrence that they had no control over. Even simple things created interesting bouts of complaining. Why did they have chicken for a third time during dinner? Why does the air smell strange in the morning?

They even once spent an entire night on how it was possible that despite how high or tight their boots were; a rock always seemed to find its way inside beneath their foot by the end of training and the trouble one must go through to get it out. Strange enough, there was an appeal to being upset in a civilized matter, even if despite all of them mutually agreeing on their dissatisfaction, they never do a thing about the things that caused their discontent.

"Boys, June, go ahead and leave the stuff there. We won't be here too long," their teacher shouted to them while standing by the edge of the dais. He stood there watching the children dragging themselves over to him. He missed the days when anything he said would send them running, seeing who can sit closest to him first but then again, they knew exactly why they were there. "Now a week ago we were discussing the role of prophets…" a hand popped up. "What is it, Spica?"

"Master, why are we talking about prophets again!" the blue haired boy whined.

Daidalos sighed, "Spica… we were discussing prophets in Greece, but we never finished because all of you wanted to buy sunglasses. It's not only important for Shuns' next test, but their influence in the past Holy Wars as well as the future Holy War is so great that we should not ignore it." He looked at their faces. In teaching there was always the important concept of give students an inch and they take a mile. However, with finesse a teacher can do the same as well. "Since we all have sunglasses," he reached over and pulled out his shades for the boat and put them on while wearing his Cloth. He watched as energy seemed to fill their bodies as they too pulled out their recently purchased sunglasses. It may not have been much, but sometimes a teacher who shows that they can have a little fun with their students will enable them to hold their attention longer.

**O|====================================================|O**

The thing about the cosmos and creating cosmos messages is that while they may seem private, the truth is they aren't. Like sound, it too must travel through the air. We know this now because of the interference that is caused by meteor showers and sometimes even solar flares.

But during the first Holy War, this was not the case.

Many Saints and trainees were excited over the prospect of speaking to others from far off places especially without the need of a messenger or the fact that it was instantaneous and portable like a cell phone. In battle, the fact that unlike generals who were forced to use horns and flags to guide their troops, Saints could instantly communicate with each other and change the strategies of the movement of soldiers. It's one reason why Sanctuary will often mix Bronze Saints among foot soldiers just so they get a better feel of like as one of them and can easily take over the unit in case of an attack.

Another thing that changed the way battle was fought was the prophets and Oracles themselves. Unlike the cosmos in which everyone had it, this was not the case with Prophets. They were said, to be chosen from the Gods themselves for there was no link either by scientific or regional means. Princess Andromeda herself was a gifted prophet, but wasn't really aware of it until it was too late. I don't even have to talk to any of you of how beneficial it is in battle to predict the outcome.

When you combine effective communication and accurate prophecy it was no surprise that the Army of Athena was effective as it was despite its haphazard beginnings.

However, they would communicate nonstop with each other through the cosmos thinking their messages were safe from Mariners until it was discovered that with the right amount of focus, one could actually read these messages and relay it back to their superiors. So what was happening was that both sides, Athena and Poseidon were predicting who will do what but Poseidon was staying one step ahead by countering it.

Anyways, things were not going smoothly until the discovery of the daises. All throughout the world, the Lemurians had been planting them at hundreds of spots because years earlier, the Oracle of Mu had told them so. Because their Oracle was killed during the sinking of their continent they proposed that the Oracle of the Army of Athena use it. Through the daises, the Army of Athena could relay their messages and predictions safely thus turning the tides of war.

As mentioned in our play, the Saints even use the Dais on our Island during the invasion by Poseidon to figure out a plan on what to do.

Of course because the prophets themselves are not machines, they have their own intentions too. Just because they are on your side, doesn't exclude them from telling or not telling others of what will occur. In the history of the Oracles, there had been many times where an Oracle will tell the truth but twist the words to create double meanings. Oracles can in turn read the winds and they will try to guide events in order to create the future they want and not always what is best for the Army itself.

**O|====================================================|O**

"Leda, do you have a question?" spoke the Master.

Leda nodded. He had heard parts of the lecture before back at the House of Taurus and something came up in his head, "Master if Oracles can predict the future, does that mean they know who will win the Holy Wars before it begins?"

Daidalos nodded, "that's an excellent question. Now from what I've heard, the thing about Oracles is that the farther they see in the future, the more stressful it can become even to the point of death. Think of time as a tree branch. Every outcome has a branch and those outcomes would even branch out. Each one must be considered and so some Oracles can only look ahead so far before waiting in real time to see what options come about. However, from what I've heard, the Oracles of Athena had developed certain tricks to overcome this obstacle, tricks that I unfortunately do not know or cannot disclose should I know. But back to the question, my guess is that if they focus very hard, they can find out who wins, but at the same time there are other Oracles out there who can see the future and change that."

Shun sighed at the large influx of information that was presented to him. It was no wonder the Master had to introduce prophets to them gradually. He wondered what it would be like to be able to see the future. If he could, he'd use it to see if he could actually survive Death Queen Island. If that were the case, he had no doubt that Ikki would've enjoyed Andromeda Island. Ikki did like to train and truthfully, when their classes didn't involve Tatsumi teaching, Ikki thoroughly enjoyed the lectures. Everyone always thought Ikki was just some dumb brute, but they didn't realize how smart his big brother was. Master Daidalos and Ikki probably would've gotten along like two peas in a pod.

"Shun, you don't mind if I give out the details to your test today, or would you rather wait until we have a more private time?"

The green haired boy snapped his head up. He looked around as the other gazed at him while his teacher stood on the black dais with the gold lotus blossom outline. He didn't really care if they heard it since everyone was basically asking for the details from the last test anyways. However, he wasn't sure if they wanted to continue listening to more lecturing, "If they don't mind, I don't care if they were here."

The Master turned to each one, and not surprisingly, he received three consecutive reaffirming nods. "Very well," he reached over toward his belt where several of his pencils, tools and medical kits were attached. He opened a small pouch and pulled out a leather book with a cross on the front. "St. Mark 1:10-13, And straightway coming up out of the water, he saw the heavens opened, and the Spirit like a dove descending upon him: And there came a voice from heaven, saying, Thou art my beloved Son, in whom I am well pleased. And immediately the Spirit driveth him into the wilderness. And he was there in the wilderness forty days, tempted of Satan: and was with the wild beasts; and the angels administered unto him." He closed the book and turned his head, "Shun, as ordered by the Oracle himself, you too shall be tested. You will fast for forty days and nights meditating only on this dais. If you leave this dais before your time is up, you will fail and your Path toward the Andromeda Cloth shall end. If successful, you will move on to the final test before the Sacrificial Ceremony of Princess Andromeda. Do you have any questions, Shun?"

Now after the Labyrinth of the Queen, Shun was certainly not going to go overconfident like he did before. However, he was quite curious at what the Master brought out, "Master Daidalos, why did you read from the Bible?"

The Master turned to the front of the book and on the title page revealed the seal of the Library of Sanctuary, "The Oracle asked me to read those passages."

Shun looked at the front, "but Master, that's a Christian book…"

"Yeah Master, what's up with that?" replied Spica equally curious.

Daidalos shifted his eyes. In truth, he honestly could've recited those passages by heart due to the fact that as a child, they were the action packed sections with Jesus vs. Satan, but the children didn't need to know his life. He was hoping to save this conversation for a later time when they were all older. He supposed there was no harm in sharing it now. "In the Old Testament, there are many accounts of figures that are hundreds of years old. While such a feat is often described as impossible for humans and dismissed as a fallacy and proof that the Bible is not true, when you consider Lemurians and others from Mu, as well as various techniques to slow down the aging process… it makes such feats plausible… to part the sea… for the little to defeat the large… Healings… all things that Saints are capable of… However the most important thing is that while the Old Testament was written in Hebrew… the New Testament was written in Greek. In fact, the word Bible means 'the Books' and Pope translates to 'Father' in Greek. While Sanctuary was not established until six hundred years ago, the cosmos and the Gods had existed back then. Today, I hold the Cross of St. George as part of my chains… and there are others who show other faiths like Buddhism but just like me, place their faith in Athena. So, the question is whether Athena tolerates other religions out of love, or does she do so because she influenced them?"

**O|==========================NEAR THE COLISEUM ==========================|O**

"Hah!" Seiya shouted before his fist came down upon the rock before a whimper followed afterwards. "Ahhh…" he muttered as he brought up his bruised fist up and began to stick it in his mouth.

Marin shook her head. "Three years, and Seiya still couldn't break a rock," she thought. All she could do was parrot on the same lesson about how their bodies were composed of little universes and limitless energy. Unfortunately she wondered if any of those things ever managed to penetrate one layer through his thick skull. She crossed her arms as Seiya continued to smash his fist against the rock. "Come on, Seiya! Focus!" she quietly cheered as he pounded away.

Seiya stared at piece of stone, "okay rock… the score maybe 0-82,386 but it only takes one point to beat you!" he thought to himself as he wrapped his hand around his knuckle before trying again.

"Marin! Hey Marin!"

The Amazon turned to the top of the hill, "Aiolia, what are you doing here? I thought you had your duty with guarding your brother's tomb?" she asked as the Greek stood at the top of the hill still carrying his dinky spear and helmet.

Aiolia simply stepped forward and slid down the hill, causing a trail of dust to follow afterwards. "Don't worry about my brother," he reached over at his belt and pulled out a magazine. "This is more important… I know you were very interested in Mitsumasa Kido for a while now and… I saw some tourists throwing this away. I saw the front cover and I thought you'd be interested in seeing this." He presented it to her and watched Marin turn her head back at Seiya and then down to the magazine.

"He's sick?" she muttered as she quickly flipped to the other pages. She gasped as she read the news story, about the state of his health and what will happen to the richest man in the world's estate. "Father… please… don't die…" she thought to herself as she cradled the article and gestured her hand to Seiya to end training for tonight.

**O|=========================JAPAN, THE KIDO MANSION===========================|O**

"Grandfather… please… you must remain strong!" begged Saori as she sat beside Mr. Kido's bed holding his hand with Mr. V standing beside her.

Mr. Kido coughed heavily as he squeezed hers before he pulled her in to hug her, "Saori… don't cry… I've lived a long life…"

She shook her head, "not long enough…"

Mr. V turned toward a knocking at the door. "Mr. Kido, you have another visitor," the bodyguard spoke as he held his hands behind his back.

"It's me… Dr. Asamori..." cried the voice behind the door.

Mr. Kido turned his weak head. "Send him in… I asked to meet with him."

Valentine bowed before he opened the door for the scientist to come in.

Saori stomped her foot. "Grandfather! You must save your strength! Holding meetings is certainly not the right way…"

"SAORI!" his voice boomed. He waited for the ten year old girl's face to ease. "This is important for me…. please, you and Mr. V… leave me be."

Valentine reached for the girl's shoulders and escorted her outside the door leaving the two men to conduct business.

Mitsumasa sat up in his bed a little bit higher. "Dr. Asamori… what is the state of the Steel Saint project?"

Dr. Asamori pulled off his glasses and turned to the ground. Mr. Kido was excited about the prospects to the point where he made some ideas for him to implement including a silly one involving a hover skateboard. But he must be realistic, "there are a number of setbacks. I'm trying to create alternatives to the star dust component as well as handling the… _object_… I don't think we will be able to make Steel Equivalents of the Eighty Eight Saints…"

After the visit with his employer, the scientist headed back down the hallway, where he passed Miss Saori as she attempted to play away her sadness on her piano.

Once he was out of the main section of the Mansion, before he came upon a bookshelf and faced an encyclopedia set. He gazed at letters and pulled on the A-T-H-E-N and back at A books before a secret passage swiveled around revealing a set of two silver doors.

The doors slid open and standing there was a man with long violet hair, thick glasses and holding a paper tray holding four steaming coffees in it. "Greetings, you sent me a letter thanking me for submitting my application for your science department and said you regret that I could not be accepted. So I thought that if they were so sad that they couldn't hire me, perhaps if I ask nicer they would give me a chance." He held up the tray. "So I ask, Mr. Asamori would you please offer me employment? I offer these four freshly brewed, over priced coffees as a token of my friendship and my dedication to the betterment of your company. Will you hire me?"

Dr. Asamori ignored the coffee and stared at the two marks above his eyes. His jaw dropped as they matched perfectly with the records they recovered. "My God… you are a Lemurian!"

**O|==========================Andromeda Island==========================|O**

Shun jerked back and brought his hand up into the air causing his circle chain end to envelope his body in the form of Rolling Defense. Shun's eyes darted as Spica circled him, eyeing the movement and flow of the chains. It almost reminded him of the lion as it attempted to swipe at him with its claws.

However, Spica was not an animal.

Spica raised his ax. Shun watched as the blue haired boy began to count to himself before he raised his ax and slammed it down.

Shun gasped in shock as Spica shattered one single link in his technique causing the chains to scatter about before bringing the ax blade to Shun's face with one hand while grabbing Shun's triangle end with the other.

"Good job Spica, One win for you, one loss for Shun," called the Master.

Shun sighed as he heard the updated score. "It's just one more," he reassured himself as he watched Spica high five his brother. Everyone loses at some point. Right now he had been experiencing a lot more losses than normal. He picked up the severed end of his chain and removed the broken link before wrapping it around his arm. It was a little shorter but still usable. Shun walked across the sand and faced Leda. The two bowed to each other before they began the bout.

After coming back from the House of Taurus, Leda improved immensely. He may not be kicking him when their teacher has his back turned, but he was definitely kicking his butt in the sparring circle. Fighting Leda was always difficult due to his techniques being the fastest with all his cosmos focused on a single tiny point unlike Spica's where it was spread across his blade.

Shun knew Rolling Defense was useless, Leda would just send his triangle end through the ground, past the Rolling Defense and straight up. He watched as Leda threw a few punches, trying to psyche him into launching his Nebula Chain move prematurely.

Suddenly, Leda's end shot out like a bullet from beneath his arm. Shun took his circular end and caught the triangle end in midair. At that moment, Shun thought he had stopped Leda to a draw. Suddenly, Leda took his head and smacked it right into his face, busting his lower lip before Leda used his other hand to punch Shun in the stomach and then putting his hand right at Shun's throat.

"Excellent Leda, One win for you, one loss for Shun." The Master looked over at the down trodden boy. "Shun, you have your triangle offensive end… utilize it!"

Shun turned his head, "Yes, Master!" he called out as June came forward.

The Amazon held her Chameleon Tail Whip in her hand. "Shun hasn't won hardly any matches for a while. His win percentage was already low and at this rate, he'll reach a negative number and will go back to having the False Freedom Test by next week." She thought to herself as she bowed before she took her whip and snapped it out causing a large cloud of sand to appear and cling to her sweaty arms.

The Master watched as June raised her arm and snapped the end right by his foot. He watched as Shun threw out another Rolling Defense just as she struck him with a flurry of weak strikes. He shook his head, "_June, stop going easy on him. I've seen your accuracy and it is far better than this._" Shun reached up and allowed the end of the whip to grab his wrist. "Shun strike now!" he barked but rolled his eyes as Shun used his offensive chain end hand to simply attempt to pull the whip from her before June simply leaped up and performed a flying kick to his chest, knocking the boy to the ground, kicking up sand along the way.

After the day was done, the group headed back to the Living Area to relax. Shun touched his chest and looked down at the small bruise in the middle of his pecs.

How is it? I didn't hit too hard, did I?" June asked as she poured water into the pot.

Shun shook his head, "no, but I wish you didn't have to wear heels. They hurt!"

The Amazon waved her finger, "you're lucky that they aren't the Cloth's version. Those have little bitty drill tips!" She watched as Shun headed back inside their pink hut before looking down at her vegetable pile, "I wonder if Shun will help me peel some of these…" she thought before she gasped. "Shun what are you doing?"

Shun looked over at his shoebox, "oh… Master asked for me to meet with him about practice."

June threw the knife into a carrot before she marched over toward his hut and knocked heavily at the door.

"Come in, Shun."

The Master sat in his seat shocked to see the Amazon instead with Shun poking his head right behind her. "June, what are you…"

"Master, Shun does not need a meeting! He's still in the positive! I've checked! He'd have to lose every time for the next four days! Why is he here!" She shrieked as she pointed to the box in Shun's hand.

Daidalos gasped, "Shun I didn't say to bring that with you!"

Shun opened the top and held the wooden sword, "but Master, I always bring it for these meetings."

"PUT THAT AWAY!" June rasped as she shoved it back into his box and slammed it shut. She began to whimper as she threw her hands over her mask.

Daidalos threw a hand over his forehead as old guilt began to surface. He looked up as June sobbed there in the room, "Shun, leave us be for a moment. I need to talk to June. Go put your box up in the meantime."

Shun looked around as he quietly did as he was told. He left the hut and closed the door hearing June sob even louder than before. He looked down at the top and opened it up. He didn't see anything wrong with the wooden sword. It even had a large white cloth inside that was big enough to wrap around his body like a blanket. But June hated it. In fact, every time he meets with the Master after practice before, she seemed so sad and distant. However, there was nothing to be ashamed. The Master simply cared about improving his techniques and offering the chance for him to end his training.

He placed the lid back on and entered his pink hut. He slid the box beneath his bed and returned back to the Master where the two were looking at each other as if they were speaking through the cosmos with each other. "June, are you okay?"

The girl turned and nodded, "I'm better… I'm sorry I freaked out earlier…I'll let you two… talk…" she stuttered.

Even with a mask, Shun could tell June must have been very sad. It was always difficult to speak to others after crying hard. He walked over to the chair and sat in it. "Master, I'm sorry I haven't been doing really well."

He nodded, "I've noticed and that's why we are here. Your techniques are growing quite stale and unfortunately, you've become predictable." The Master spoke as he placed his hands on the Gold Dagger laying on the desk.

Shun held his hands, "but I can do Rolling Defense really good!"

"I see that. It is a very difficult technique but the problem is that now that you have a defensive chain end, you're been trying to focus on that instead of the offensive side and trying to get them both to act as one." Daidalos took a sheet of paper where he charted Shun's win-loss record. "Battle is not a game of rock, paper, scissors where the greater technique will overcome the other. The others will utilize their bodies if they must to win. In combination with your own hands, you have one of the most flexible set of weapons in all of Sanctuary and you are not treating them like that. Shun, this is the third year. This is the time, when people excel or remain behind… when we decide whether you are worthy of being foot soldier or a Saint."

Those words hit Shun hard. "A foot soldier?" he muttered. "I can't be a foot soldier! I promised my brother that I would become a Saint!" He scratched the back of his head, "Although I could take Guilty's deal."

"Shun, I think with enough work, you are capable of a Saint rank but you need to try and practice on being flexible and utilizing your body more, especially on offensive. Your fellow trainees don't have the luxury of two weapons and they make it up with various hand to hand moves…." he paused as he recalled Shun's last words, "wait… what you meant by Guilty's deal?"

Shun's mouth made an o. "Well, when I was being interviewed, Matsuda sent a camera to Death Queen Island and Ikki's Master, began to chat with me. He was very nice and said that if I left the island then he will make sure Ikki leaves his island too!"

The Master turned to his Gold Dagger. He opened his drawer and looked down a stone with a chalk flower drawn on it before he closed it and looked up. "Shun… Guilty is a cruel man. I've only met him once or twice and I can say that I've never seen or felt any source of goodness inside him. What if by _leave the island_ he meant that he would kill Ikki and simply just…. Throw him off of the place." He spoke as he purposely used the gold dagger to gesture with it.

Shun threw his hands over his mouth, "Oh no! I didn't think of that! I don't want Guilty to kill him! I don't know what I'd do if I left the island alive and Guilty killed Ikki!"

The Master sighed. "That's true… it's always considered a _fatal_ flaw for people to make assumptions on others." He replied as he waved the gold dagger in the air.

Shun began to gaze at the blade, "wow, that's a really pretty knife!" he spoke.

The Master looked down at it. "It's a golden _sacrificial_ dagger. It's very sharp and used to kill things quickly." He hinted.

The boy held his hands trying to think of things to make conversation on. "How sharp is it?"

The Master stood up and walked over. He spun the dagger around till his hand grasped the handle. He then aimed it at the child's chest, "it's so sharp, it can slice the through the valves of the heart like soft butter.

Shun nodded, "oh, that is sharp! Have you ever used it before?" Shun asked curiously.

"Twelve times." He spoke as he pulled it away and placed it back on his desk. "In this office, actually. By the way, you're dismissed."

"Oh, well you shouldn't do that. June cuts the meat outside that way she can do it beside the pot." Shun sat up and turned to the fireplace. He smiled as he looked at the cards that they made while their teacher was sick. It made him proud that the Master placed his in the center. "See you later, Master Daidalos!" Shun waved as he left the office.

The Master closed his eyes and shook his head. One of the challenges of the False Freedom Test was to keep it a secret from those who were taking it. Today, for the sake of June, he practically beat Shun on the side of the head with what was involved and Shun still didn't have a clue. Perhaps it was due to Shun's total trust in him. It almost made him wish that little children at orphanages would sing nursery rhymes of how horrible Andromeda Island was and how bad of a person he was. However, the fact that Shun was the first person to call Guilty kind shows how little that would deter the child.

"It must not be easy to be a Trainer. I think you let the child off too easily."

Daidalos turned his head as a girl with fiery red hair and a white cloak sat where Shun was at. "Marin?" he muttered.

The girl turned her shaded eyes up. "Perhaps if you, the King, were more motivated to do so? I bet with proper knowledge, you will not only be able to perform your part in killing off the trainee, but do so with much gusto!" the girl smiled.

The Master overcomes his shock before he reaches over for hand, only for it to pass right through it like some sort of ghost. "Are you Marin?" he reaches forward again trying to grab something.

She simply passed through the chair and over at his bed. "I'm just a servant…" she spoke as she blinked out.

Daidalos searched the room. No cosmos… nothing. Not one trace that she ever existed. He threw his hands in his hair. He thought that perhaps she was nothing more than some hallucination from being overworked. Why she back and what was she talking about? He bit his lip. He was going crazy again and he had no one who he knew of that would believe him. He had to find someone… he can't be the only one who sees her.

**O|=========================JAPAN, SCIENCE AREA===========================|O**

"This is what is used to separate the heavy particles from the lighter ones. We liked to use this tool whenever we are dealing with heavy Cloths with thinner plates on the joints." Spoke Mu as he held what looked like a seven prong fork.

Dr. Asamori gasped as he took notes every step of the way. It seemed like almost everything he brought up, Mu would have information over it. "What about this pile over here?" He spoke as he showed Mu a rock with various fossils in it.

Mu gasped, "how horrible! Those are the missing pigeons from the Massacre of the Equita Forest during the Civil War!" He turned away, sickened by the horror. He had heard rumors that the butterflies had secretly allied themselves with the cats who would ambush flocks of birds, feast upon them and would later cough up hairballs at the sea to dispose of the evidence to hide their acts of brutality. "Please…. I beg you… give them a proper burial!"

Dr. Asamori, "oh yes… or course." He threw his lab coat over the bones of the birds. "But why are pigeons doing on Mu?"

Mu turned his head. "We'll they were our messengers of course!"

"Messenger pigeons?"

"Oh yes, we had messenger pigeons. In fact, we had messenger pigeons long before you humans did." Mu took his finger to his lip, "however, I will admit that you humans did have the rather cleaver idea of attaching messages to their feet in order to compromise the fact that none of you humans were fluent in the fine language of Pigeonese." Mu turned his head toward another room. "Is this where the Sagittarius Cloth is at?" he pointed.

Dr. Asamori gasped, "how did you know?"

Mu touched his temple. "I can feel it. The cosmos signature of a Gold Cloth is very easy to spot." He opened the door and approached the Pandora's Box and stared at it. "If you don't do something, if a Gold Saint comes over, he will sense it and he will take it from you. If we can change the structure into something temporary, we may be able to fool the others."

The scientist watched as Mu stood in front of it, "Why are you helping me like this? If you are a Gold Saint yourself…"

Mu sighed. "It is a long story… one that I just don't have the energy to tell." He turned his head at the blood stains that were still splattered on the side, "let's just say… there are people in Sanctuary who think that if they want to silence others, they must make them dead. This is erroneous belief for you see, as my Master once told me," he placed his hand over the box, "the dead… are not silent."

**O==================================================================O**

**Coming June 29**

**Side Story 9: Shion Vs The Nazis**

**Read the title, need I say more?**

**Have You Ever Felt The True Power of the Cosmos?**

**O==================================================================O**

_Right now, I'm still waiting on my computer to come in giving me limited time on to work. In fact the time I have for proofreading has been cut by half. It's been years since I've had to share a computer with other people and needless to say, I can't wait until my new one comes in. Now I know that this chapter didn't feature much of the Island but because Shaka, Guilty and Mu are... different I tried to give them more screen time in here._

_A few things that were brought up in the reviews: The Golds are definitely not united in the fic and that is because this is a really dark time for them. Remember, the best of the Gold Saints is dead, the other best is corrupt while two of them left Sanctuary. With most of them knowing that Athena is gone, they're motivation is just gone. _

_So in the side chapter, you'll see them during their more united time (with a few guest characters from another fic :). _

_For those who sent their votes on who Shun's team will go against, I have been tabulating the votes on those who couldn't use the poll. _

_Can't stay too long, so thanks for the reviews and if you have questions or notice any errors let me know._

_Jenny De Vic_**  
**


	44. Side Story 9: Shion Vs The Nazis

**Summer 1943- Somewhere in Italy**

A man stopped. His eyes gazed upon the trees that were bare and splintered like large toothpicks in the ground. He had learned that it was the first sign that planes had flowed over and dropped shells in the area. However there were still plenty of untouched woods past it. The area they were going to still had plenty of pine with the green in its tops and he wouldn't doubt that it would be a spot that bomb-happy pilot would love to take out. All he could do was sighed and stay focused. Panicking or any sign of fear was never good in any unit.

Don't think about the last battle. Stay positive for the next. Be calm and focused and another day will pass.

He looked up toward one of a trio who had been in the war since the beginning. One turned around and looked down with his bright blue eyes. He stopped and approached him, "Hedge, you alright?" the tall man stepped up and pointed down. "Your hands are shaking."

Private Hedge rubbed his palms, "I haven't eaten for a while, Leo."

Leo came up and began to walk next to him, holding his rifle sling with one hand and chewing a piece of straw between his teeth, "Yeah… I saw you threw up your last ration two miles back." He turned his head to the man, "you alright? Not getting sick are you? Food tastes like shit, but it's not that bad." He reached out and held out his ration.

Private Hedge patted his stomach, "actually I feel better than I did earlier, but… I still feel I need something…"

That was when Leo looked around. He put his finger to his lips before he put his ration back, reached into his pack and pulled out a large pack of jerky pack wrapped in brown paper, "here, it's goat but I like it," he passed out a couple of thick strips to him.

Hedge's eyes widened as he picked the two pieces and took a moment to sniff the dried meat like a Havana cigar. He could feel his mouth water as his teeth sank into the strip and chewed it, feeling euphoric from the mixture of hickory filled his mouth. "How did you get this?"

Leo smiled. "Remember that farm and that goat that we butchered. I actually took my share and dried it and put it here. I wasn't hungry at the time so I figured I'd save it when I or someone else needed it."

Hedge was surprised. "Do you ever fucking eat?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I can get by as long as I have that higher power watching over me," Leo spoke as he touched his large chest.

PRIVATE Hedge continued to eat his jerky as the two walked through the ruined woods following the other men behind. In their platoon, Leo was famous for having a strange dialect and pretty much giving away his rations about every meal time yet somehow had maintained the physique of a body builder. He was nicked-named _pretty boy _for the fact that unlike the rest of them who were scruffy and unkempt, no matter where they went, Leo managed to stay shaven, his uniform mud free, his teeth white, and his curly blonde hair clean and silky smooth just like the day he joined them. No one ever seriously harassed him, since Leo was also known for his bravery either for the strangest of luck or outright stupidity. Once he was out of ammo and so he once charged head on to a machine gun with a knife. Not only did he manage to insert the blade and jam the gun, but he managed to get away with it unscathed aside from a couple of hornets that stung him after he stepped on their nest during his suicidal charge. Leo kept mostly to himself and he was always one of the nicest of their group. "So… I always wondered what country did you transfer from?"

Leo closed his pouch, "Greece, near the more mountainous region. Most of it fell to the Axis Powers." He paused. "I left my country and joined another Allied Forces unit to keep fighting. In my unit, the Sacred Brigade II, I was actually recently promoted, but being a Private over here isn't so bad too."

Hedge looked over. He had heard of the Sacred Brigade in Greece, but he didn't realize there were two of them. "Sorry to hear that. I can't imagine anything like that happening in Britain. Although, I heard that all of it was taken over including the island of Crete, was some of it liberated?"

Leo shook his head. "No, there's actually a very tiny spot in Greece that has been holding out… a tiny town and a mountain."

"So is your first name Jason, Castor or Hector?" asked Hedge.

"Jason actually… how did you know?" asked Leo.

Hedge chuckled, "I once heard our commander bitch about how every transfer from Greece seemed like they had that as their first name," he spoke as he finished the rest of his goat meat jerky. Before a familiar hum in the air caused both men to tense up and wildly search for cover as other soldiers began to shout for everyone to take cover. He then felt Leo literally lift him up and leap twenty feet from their spot and slamming him down to the ground while narrowly avoiding a shell.

The two men shoved their bodies close to the ground as smoke and trees splintered further, sending pieces of wood all over the place. Every time a shell whizzed through the air, they shut their eyes tightly hoping that the spot they picked wouldn't be where it would hit.

Leo turned his head toward the sky and gasped. "They're on their way to the village," he thought. It was an important strategic spot that they were sent to assist. He stood back up and dumped his pack, and rifle. He needed to look like he was getting rid of excess weight. He tossed his jerky to Private Hedge and pulled out a German Lugar that he had collected for a souvenir. It should still have a couple of rounds in it.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Hedge as he watched the crazed Greek.

Leo turned his head. "I'm going to stop them," he said as he hurried down the woods. Leo quickly leapt over the fallen trees and an old foxhole. He needed to hurry. Hopefully people won't notice anything suspicious of a man running at forty miles an hour. Once he was ahead of the planes he gazed at their formation trying to find the right spot to hit. He was ordered to use techniques only as a last resort and to keep them inconspicuous. He threw his forearm over his face as a shell was dropped near him. He turned his head as some of his fellow soldiers looked up at him.

Leo pointed the handgun at the one of the planes with one hand and pulled back his fist. "Lightning Bolt!" he rasps as he threw his fist at the same time he fired his German Lugar, masking the blast sound of his attack. Just then a shell fell right behind him and exploded, throwing him over to the side like a rag doll.

Hedge watched in amazement as the shell from the first plane was struck and blew that up. Fiery debris struck the other nearby planes causing an unnatural chain effect that sent plane after plane crashing to the ground. "How did he do that with one bullet?" the soldier muttered as cheers from the other soldiers echoed from the firework display from above. He watched as the other planes turn around, probably confused on what exactly happened.

Hedge picked up Leo's stuff and began to carry it over. "Leo?" He looked around, "Leo! Where the fuck are you, you brilliant crazy bastard!" he shouted looking around wondering how fast Leo ran to cover so much ground. He halted as a body lay on some branches near a shell crater. "Leo?"

Leo's head slowly turned to Hedge. "Hey…" he muttered revealing a large chunk of wood protruding through his head.

Hedge dropped the stuff and leaned down and dropped his voice to a gentle whisper. "Leo… Leo… I'm here." He spoke as he grabbed his comrade's hand. "That was amazing! You destroyed a number of the _Luftwaffe_ and diverted the rest with one bullet! You saved so many!"

Leo smiled as he pulled an envelope with a letter inside as if a quiet plea for Hedge to send it. He then pulled out his German Lugar. It seemed like every soldier wanted to take one home and he figured Hedge would like it. "What's your full name, Hedge?"  
The soldier looked down, "It's Henry Bush, but I got the name Hedge because when I sweat," he pulled his helmet off, "it stands straight up in a line… it's really stupid but it stuck… what about you?"

"I go by Jason Lionheart here, but my birth name is Georgios Leclerc. Please, make sure you send my letter out." He placed the Lugar in Henry's hand. "There is still one more bullet. The first I used to save you… the second… … I'm in a lot of pain." He muttered as the foot long piece of wood was now drenched in thick blood.

Henry looked at the letter and placed it in his pocket. He gives him a salute. "Thank you, Georgios… Leo…" he pointed the Lugar and fired. Watching the man who seemed he could pull off the impossible in every battle went still. As the old saying goes, no soldier can survive a thousand chances. Henry then turned to the sky to see a falling star.

Thousands of miles away, a Lemurian Pope sees it as well.

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Five: More Than Mortal**

**Side Story 9: Shion Vs The Nazis**

**Author's Notes: **

_All town names and characters are fictional. Any likeness is purely coincidental._

_Cancer Lance, Shinta, Taurus Daniel, Aguilion, Cerberus Kastiel all belong to Thrudgelmir2333 from the story "Lance's Role". Thank you for letting me use them to fight Nazis with. _

**O================================================================================O**

A few days later…

Pope Shion stood in the House of Leo and took his hand on the cold head of the fallen Saint. "Attica, you had only worn your Gold Cloth for a week before you were shipped and now you wear your Gold Level Cape as your burial toga." The Golden Line teen was barely nineteen when he was given his Cloth, one year older when he himself had earned his over a hundred years ago. A typical Gold Saint funeral would have the others of the Zodiac as well as his closest comrades and any Saint/foot soldier that was at any point under his command. However, because of the War, everyone was scattered all around the world, Eastern Europe, Western Europe, The Balkans, The Mediterranean, North Africa, East Asia, Southeast Asia…the list went on and on and so, only he and his bodyguard, Saint Shinta of Virgo were there to say goodbye to his body before it was casted to the Earth.

It was a scene that he had to repeat several times now. As of now, they had lost countless foot soldiers, six Bronze Saints, three Silvers, and now one Gold. Saints while still well trained, were still mortals. Not only that, but they were trained to fight short and furious small duels. This Second World War that they were in had gone for three years. Not only that, but Saints were restricted on how much of their Cloth they can wear beneath their uniforms and limited the usage of their techniques. Saints cannot be known to the rest of world and technically they were not to have any affiliation with any Political Power or Country.

Long ago, he declared Sanctuary neutral when Germany invaded Poland assuming that other nations would take care of what was obviously an invasion. Instead he finds out other countries declared neutrality and Russia tried to take it over from the other side. Then Italy began to try and take over Greece and for a while, Greece was pushing back the Italians thus the continued neutrality of Sanctuary seemed appropriate. Then Germany aided and before they knew it the Nazis and Italians were at the front of Rodario with tanks and guns pointed. Since then, they easily pushed them back before too many citizens of the town could get killed or Sanctuary would get discovered.

"Shinta…" spoke Shion as he stared at the closed eyes of Leo Attica.

The twelve year old Saint of Virgo turned his green haired head away from the outside and to the Pope. "What is it, my Lord?" asked the high pitched lad as he walked away from the door and stood behind his back, curiously.

"Why didn't I do anything? Athena asked me to trust the rest of the world that we fought to keep safe from the Specters. I have done that once during World War One only to see millions die. Now I did it again and the once small threat has grown so large… I have given permission for the forces of Athena to aid the Allied Countries." Shion turned his eyes at Attica's pale face. "My friends are dying… because I did nothing back then…"

Shinta could see Shion's shoulders shaking as if he wanted to cry. "Don't be sad. You weren't the only one that did nothing." Shinta sighed. "I was unable to read the winds and help you decide…"

Shion turned his head to the boy as Shinta began to cry at his failure. "Shinta, your ability to see the future is a gift… not a requirement. I know that during wars, the _winds, _the streams of time_,_ are so turbulent with the amount of deaths and possible futures that you would not be able to see very far."

Shinta raised his head. "Well… I can see maybe a few hours ahead… before my nose will bleed and I get headaches…"

The Lemurian placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Shinta, I've just lost one brother in arms, I don't want to lose another. Your other talents are just as important as prophecy. Besides, as Pope, I must make decisions regardless if I know the outcome or not…I just feel I made such a terrible one…" Shion returned his attention back to the dead Saint. He reached over for two coins and placed them on his eyes. "Goodbye Saint Attica of Leo… may our paths cross when we too pass from one world to the next." Shion placed his helmet back on while Shinta slipped on his face covering. The two bowed goodbye to the coffin before the two began to make their way back to the Pope's Chambers.

When they finally reached their destination, Shion dropped on top of the soft cushion of his throne before pulling off his helmet and setting it on the armrest.

The Virgo Saint pulled off his full face mask and looked onward to the Pope. "Your Holiness, do you need some water? You look really tired and there were a couple of times where you seemed like you were going to pass out."

Shion darted his head and frowned for a moment. Shinta was probably the second most innocent natured Saint he's met, next to The Great Bodyguard of Athena. In fact he was so innocent that Cancer Lance, one of Shinta's closest comrades, fought tooth and nail for Shinta to receive the duty of staying by his side instead of fighting the War. In fact, Shinta shared a number of physical characteristics such as the soft green hair and the fact that he was Japanese. He really wanted Shinta to join the Gold Saints and when the Virgo Cloth was available and with no one on the list of Golden Line trainees being a Virgo, it was the only chance he had to allow a Japanese into the Zodiac Circle. Thank Athena that his induction took place months before Japan entered the War as well. "I'll take some. Thank you, Shinta." Shion watched the youth head over to the kitchen. He sighed.

He knew Shinta didn't mean anything but he hated being reminded of how old he's become. At least Shinta never once gossiped about when he was going to pass his Aries Cloth to someone else. A Cloth wasn't a suit that was passed after a couple of years. The cosmos of the Cloth and one's own cosmos combine together like a part of one's soul. There were so many memories he shared with it. It had carried him through a Holy War and allowed him to survive.

He yawned for a moment and blinked his eyes just as Shinta came in with a pitcher. He placed it down and looked into the slightly pink hue to his eyes. "Your Holiness, what's wrong? Are you still sad about the death of Leo Attica?"

Shion shook his head. "Oh Shinta, I've done all of my crying the moment I received word of it." He was grateful that his body was not stripped and plundered like Bronze Saint Atlas of Compass and Silver Saint Abel of Cetus. "Actually, I just had trouble sleeping after receiving a terrible dream. It was so realistic."

This caused Shinta to look up. Dreams that were vague and difficult to remember were normal, however clear cut ones were the ones to watch out for. "Was it something based on the past?"

Shion shook his head. "I thought it was… in the beginning, but the more I think of it, I'm starting to have my doubts."

Shinta took a seat. A dream that was realistic and based on a passed event was simply an alternative future that didn't happen. A classic example was if a person chose to say no to a marriage proposal and they had a dream where it showed a day of their life where they were married. A realistic dream where something hasn't happened yet went by a different term, a premonition. "Lord Shion, if you don't mind, could you tell me about your dream. I promise I won't tell anyone!" cried Shinta.

The Pope chuckled. Truly his duty his duty of being by his side required that he never do such a thing but it was reassuring that Shinta would say it. "Alright… but trust me… it's a little disturbing…"

**O|====================================================|O**

_I remembered there being darkness all over the place. I was wearing my Cloth and had something in my arms. I looked down… there were bodies lying all over the place. _

_I thought that I was back in the eighteenth century Holy War and those on the ground were my dead friends. I almost shouted for Dohko. I remember standing there confused once I took a closer look and realized that the bodies were of neither soldiers nor Saints, just normal people with some having no clothes on and nearly all of them had their hair cut off._

_Grey snow began to fall. I reached out and held the flakes. _

_It was then the bodies began to stand up and they began to crawl. _

**O|====================================================|O**

"That was it." Shion folded his arms. "What do you think?"

Shinta placed his hands on his thighs. "Uhhh…" he quietly uttered. "I thought that maybe it was a premonition for someone else… but you said that it was you who was in it." He scratched his nose. "The problem is that I can't think of anything that would involve something like that. You said there was snow and winter isn't too far off. But I can see why you're scared. I'd be scared to if I saw nothing but dead people."

"Sometimes… I wonder if it's a sign that I will die and it really was the Underworld," muttered Shion as he acknowledged the fear that had weighed him down throughout the day.

Virgo Shinta came over by his side, "Your highness, we are at War right now. Really based on some of the pictures of what's been going on, there are times where they match depictions of hell itself." He leaned down and hugged him. "Don't worry, I won't let you die. I know I keep hesitating in sparring practice, but I won't waver when it comes to protecting you!"

Shion smiled, "I know you'll be there when it matters." It was considered very unprofessional for a Gold Saint to come up and hug the Pope. However, Shinta was twelve so he'll let it slide for now… even if it was one more reminder that he had the appearance of a huggable grandfather.

Suddenly, the bell that was in the local square of Rodario began to ring furiously. The two separated wondering if it was another attack. For no reason, the bell went silent. The two turned to each other. Shion threw his helmet over his head while Shinta covered his face. The two hurried through the empty Twelve Houses as fast as they could.

They threw the front doors open and immediately Shinta ran in front of Pope. Shinta raised his hand to read the cosmos in the air before relaxing. "I don't feel anything bad around here."

Shion nodded. "I don't feel anything either." Still, the bell was rung and the children knew they'd get a good whooping if any of them rang it without reason. "Let's go check it out."

"But Your Holiness, you should stay here where it's more safe!" begged Shinta.

Shion sighed, "I'll be fine. I'm still the Saint of Aries." He turned to Shinta as the boy looked a little hurt for caring about him. Shion lightened his tone without backing down, "Besides, a nice walk will do me good and it's important that as Pope I interact with the people," he spoke as he began to descend down the stairs with passing foot soldiers bowing to him.

Once they reached the main square, two soldiers rushed to him and knelt down.

"Your Holiness, forgive us. We saw a man with a rifle on his back coming toward us that we thought it was an oncoming attack." Spoke one man.

"What about the man? Why was he out there carrying a gun?" inquired Shion.

The other man raised his head, "he says he's with the Greek Resistance. His group that he was with was annihilated, and he was badly wounded by a bullet inside of his chest. He's over there at the doctor being treated. He also kept asking if anyone was going to Italy," spoke the other one.

Shion raised hand for them to stand up and gestured for Shinta to follow him over to see this person that had caused quite a stir. As he passed through, the locals bowed before them regardless of how much stuff they were carrying. He still remembered how difficult it was to get used to others bowing to him wherever he moved and felt a small hint of guilt when the children just stand there and their mothers smack them upside the head for being _rude_ to the most powerful man in Sanctuary.

The two came to the door and stated their business. The town doctor bowed and gestured over toward the man lying on the bed, shirtless with rags being held into place on his left side.

Shion stepped forward. "Greetings…" he watched the man giving him a funny reaction, "Buonasera!" he greeted seeing the man's face light up.

"(You speak Italian?)" the man replied in his native tongue.

Shion nodded, "(I had to learn it for my duty, I apologize if my pronunciation is not very good.)"

He shook his head, "(no, it's fine.)"

Shion could see him relax. He knew from experience how nice it is to hear one's native language, from his visits to Jamir with the few remaining Lemurians in the world. "(By the way, I am the Village Head of Rodario)," Shion reached over and shook his hand, "(I apologize that I can't disclose my name, but you don't mind if I ask for yours and what brings you here aside from needing treatment for your wound?)"

"(It's Sergio. I came here because we, I and the other Greek Resistance were ambushed by the Germans. While we had more guns… they had more tanks. It was a miracle I managed to make it here with my all my limbs.)" He took a moment to pat his chest that was covered in dried blood. His brown eyes closed, perhaps flashbacking the moment they were attacked. "(I received word that, the Germans were fortifying several spots in Italy, including the town of Pelucca, over where my wife and daughter live. I have heard of the Nazis getting… revenge for the Italians siding with the Allies and I am very concerned about their safety. I just ask for a boat… even a tiny one with two paddles will do. I will kill every _kraut_ that gets in my way if I must!)" He shouted raising his fist before wincing back to the side of his chest.

Shion turned to the wound. He felt sorry for the man. He looked down at the gun shot and unfortunately, it was in a spot that was too delicate for his Golden cosmos to fix. Truthfully, the man would take too long to get to Italy by foot and the odds of his survival would be rather slim… but not for a Saint. The gears in his head began to spin. "(Do you have a picture of them?)" The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a black and white photo of the trio. On the back of it were names. He was surprised at how long his last name was. "(Perhaps, I could send some people out to fetch them? I can send out a special team and we… or they can go and get them before the end of the day?)"

Sergio gasped, "(before the end of the day? But that would take…a miracle?)"

But the Pope simply chuckled, "(Sergio, miracles are their specialty.)" He reached over, "(focus on healing and if they are still alive, you will be reunited with your family.)"

A tear rolled down his face before he reached for the Pope's hand and kissed it before kneeling his head on top of it, "(Thank you… )"

Shion and Shinta left the doctor's place. Shinta looked up at the Pope, "Your Holiness, who are you going to send to fetch the man's family?"

Shion stopped, "well, I heard the Saint of Virgo and the Saint of Aries were free to perform such a thing?" he spoke as some passing foot soldiers knelt to them very quickly before going on their way.

The Virgo Saint gasped, "but you are… and we… oh no… we can't! If we… err if I and the Saint of Aries go out… the Saint of Aries may get killed and Cancer Lance will kill me for going outside of Sanctuary after I promised I won't!"

Shion bit his lip as the two were left alone, "Shinta, why do you think I'll get killed?"

"I… well… you're…" Shinta's head turned to the ground, "I would say it… but you'll be mad at me."

The Lemurian threw his hand over his face. "It's because I'm old isn't it…" he crossed his arms. "I know I'm old… but I'm still a Saint! There is a man out there that needs a miracle and only we can grant it! I can still fight… Shinta… this is a large war and our brothers in arms are out there… fighting and dying." He turned to the House of Leo, "For the past four years, I am just sitting in a comfortable building while I get reports of hundreds or thousands dying every day. I also feel like… I haven't done a thing. All the decisions on what to do take place on the battle fields around the world… I just… bury my friends… I am… going to bury a man…eighteen years old… he died at the same age I earned my Cloth…here I am…" Shion stared at his hands as a cold feeling of helplessness came over him. He turned to the twelve year old. "Actually Shinta… perhaps you should stay here and I will send the Saint of Aries out…"

Shinta shook his head. "Your Holiness; if you must fulfill your duty to support your friends, my duty as the Saint of Virgo is to be by your side at all times! Whatever you want to do I will support it," Shinta felt brave, but still the fear of Lance's large fist striking his eye began to sink in. "But we need to have someone here to watch over…"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure a Saint is here to watch over Rodario while we are out. I believe Saint Daniel of Taurus had sent a message yesterday that he was on leave with his unit and should be able," the Lemurian replied as they returned to the House of Aries to retrieve Shion's Cloth.

**O|====================================================|O**

After the Taurus Saint came, the two passed through the _Trojan Wall_, a thirty foot high metal/concrete fence that encircled the town for protection and both stepped outside of Rodario for the first time since the war started four years ago.

"Are we in enemy territory now, your Holiness?" asked Shinta as he adjusted the black poncho over his Cloth.

"Yes," Shion replied as he and Shinta began to walk away from Rodario past the broken German Panzer Tanks, reminders of past attempts by the Axis to take over the tiny town and mountain. It was surreal to think that Greece was no longer free. In the beginning, they had more Saints helping out with the Greek Resistance, but over time, more and more other fronts needed assistance. Sanctuary was to have no Political ties or country loyalty, even to Greece. Sometimes he wished that he would've sent a Saint to execute Hitler, but no one knows his cosmos signature and even if they did, the amount of death and bad karma was so thick trying to pinpoint where someone was is downright impossible. The higher level Saints could use Cosmos pings, but those don't provide an identity and only work for short distances.

He shook his head away from the matter and began to focus on what they came out there to do. "Let's go ahead and head toward the village of Dotis, then we'll go around to Myclypto and then we'll reach the border. Don't push any higher than Mach Two.

Shinta nodded but still was curious. "Your Holiness, why can't we just use light speed?"

Shion looked around the landscape, "well… I've heard from others that it seemed like whenever they moved too fast, it seemed to draw attention and the Axis try to attack the spots. I don't want Rodario to be endangered and frankly… even if it's for a few seconds, I'd like to see this War with my two eyes and not through endless piles of text on reports." Shinta nodded and the two began to run in two streaks of blurs.

Everything was going fine when a blast erupted behind them. Both Saints screamed as large clumps of dirt, smoke and a small bit of fire erupted behind them. Shion breathed in and out heavily from their first bout of combat. They looked around trying to figure out where the attack came from but couldn't see any planes or tanks anywhere.

"What are you doing there?" called one of two soldiers as they stood in the distance with a bloodhound beside them. "Shinta?" spoke a man as he stepped forward.

Shinta's eyes lit up as he and Shion raised their heads above the grass. "Cancer Lance?" Shinta muttered.

The man pulled off his helmet, revealing his black hair and a line across his forehead revealing where he stopped applying his face paint. Saint Lance of Cancer then turned his head over next to the Saint of Virgo and his jaw dropped, "what's the Saint of Aries doing out here!" he snapped trying to avoid disclosing Shion's identity in front of the Saint Kastiel of Cerberus beside him. He watched as the two began to run toward them. "STOP! This is an area full of landmines."

Shion turned to the ground. "Landmines? Why would they put landmines around there? There wasn't anything around and it was on the path that people traveled to get from one place to the other," he thought. He watched as the two men sent Mr. Aguilion the bloodhound forward, watching him put his large nose to the ground and sniffs wildly around until the two reached them. "We're actually on our way to Pelucca. The Pope had sent us on a mission to rescue the family of a wounded Resistance fighter."

"Pelucca? Where's Pelucca? I never even heard of the place," questioned Lance as he placed his helmet back on his head.

The Saint of Cerberus nodded, "yeah is it near here? Is it on the east side or any of the islands?"

Shinta shook his head, "no, it's not in Greece at all. It's in northern Italy!" The boy's overexcitement did not pass on to the other two. Instead, he watched Lance tell the Cerberus Saint to go and perform a double check over the areas they covered while Lance tells him that he'll help get them get to Italy. As the Cerberus Saint began to fade into the distance, Shinta watched as Lance's red eyes narrowed and focused on him. "Please don't kill me…" Shinta squeaked as the twelve year old hid behind the Pope.

Cancer Lance folded his arms and turned to the only one who could've convinced Shinta to do such a thing. Shion was damn lucky that he knew he was the Pope and an old man at that. Still, he won't do anything till he got the full details, "your Holiness, what exactly is your plan for this?"

Shion sighed. Cancer Lance was the last Saint he wanted to run into along the way. He tries to act tough but in reality, he was just overprotective, a side of Lance that goes into overdrive with Shinta in tow. "Pelucca is between the north border of Italy and Rome. I thought that," Shion knelt down to the dust and used his finger to draw a large blob to represent Europe with a boot shape for Italy. He made a dot for their destined city and then another for their present location. "I thought that we could go up north where it will be quicker," he began to use his finger to draw a path, "through Yugoslavia and then through the north east corner. There we will go down and reach Pelucca."

Lance looked at the two and shook his head. This was a sign of Athena indicating that if he didn't encounter them, they both would probably get killed from their own naivety. "First off, yes, Italy is now part of the Allied Forces. However," he knelt down and circled the northern section of the boot-shaped country, "Germans were already occupying it. When the Italians signed an armistice with the Allies, the Germans immediately began to reinforce the northern half. The top half of Italy is not only well guarded, but it's also mountainous. You can't stroll through northern Italy, it's too well fortified! Besides, Germany borders part of Italy and the Nazis can easily feed troops from there. Don't forget that Yugoslavia is still with the Nazis… they'll have border guards. Not only that, but look at you! You both don't even have any guns and the only things on your backs are large duffle bags for your Cloth boxes!"

Shion looked down. He thought he did it right. He was wearing his olive drab uniform over the chest piece of his Aries Cloth. "What's wrong?"

Lance pointed downwards, "Neither of you have guns or any weapons!"

"I thought if I didn't carry any, they won't fire on an unarmed soldier," spoke Shion.

But Lance waved his finger, "…_no_… they are going to think you both are either prisoners or civilians who grabbed a dead man's clothes. In fact, with you being old and Shinta being young they'll think you're a part of the Greek Resistance… either way they'll still shoot you. Besides, they don't care if you are unarmed! They won't take the time to look or ask! They just see you as a thing to stop their bullets with!"

Shion felt stupid. Common sense would've told him that of course the Germans would try to keep as much of Italy as they could. Perhaps it's because every day, he receives thousands of reports and after a while, everything began to blur. He supposed it was one thing to read about the war, it was another to experience it. Perhaps Athena had guided one of the Golds to aid him in his small quest. "Alright Lance… how can we blend better and is there any other way that you recommend on reaching Pelucca?"

Cancer Lance nodded, "first you need a unit… you are a part of the Sacred Brigade II, the made up unit that we've been sticking with." He walked over toward some tall grass and flinched for a moment. He picked up a couple of rifles from what Shion could assume was some dead soldiers and brought them over. "Sling these on. Shion, tuck your hair in, you too Shinta. Also Shion… here, use this to cover your dots on your face," spoke Lance as he pulled out a long scarlet red bandana and handed it over. If we run into anyone we'll need aliases… first name is either Jason/Hector/Castor… last name is a variation of your constellation. For example mine is Castor Crabbington."

Shinta tucked his green strands in and looked up, "Well… I could be… Hector Virgin…ia… there we go… Hector Virginia… what about you, your Holiness."

Shion thought hard as he stuck the last of his hair into his helmet. He took the red bandana and tied it over his forehead to hide his Lemurian characteristics, "I guess… Jason…" he paused as tried to think of something clever.

Cancer Lance waved his arm as he pointed to the map, "anyways while you think of something, this is what I think we should go. There is actually a spot in Greece that everyone has been using to travel since it's on the coast with no towns or villages near it. We'll then hop over to where the Gift of Aaron Sanctuary Orphanage once stood in Italy. The Southern part of Italy will have some hot spots but nowhere near as much as Northern Italy. With luck, we'll see nothing but the Allied Forces for most of the trip. We'll take that way to Pelucca… hope that the people are still alive… we'll definitely encounter some Nazis there but it's better than Northern Italy. We'll cut through Adriatic Sea and bring the man's family back to him." He looked up, "thought up a name yet, Your Holiness?"

Shion took his arm and pulled back his sleeve to reveal his Gold Cloth. He gazed at the reflection as the two red ends blew in the wind. He felt younger for some reason as if he was back to where he belongs. Even now, he'd do anything to have his eighteen year old body once more. He didn't want to be some old man pushing papers at the top of a mountain in between tea breaks but a soldier… a true fighter… "how about Jason Rambo?" Shion spoke as he threw his rifle behind his shoulder.

The two stared in awe. "Wow… that's a great name… Rambo… I like that! It has this bad ass punch to it!" Lance high fived the Pope.

Shion nodded, "Thank you. When I was thinking of it… I thought back in Lemurian culture of one of the mightiest symbols of strength and power… the rainbow. The rainbow itself forms an arch… combined with the strength of seven color it arches over the Mu continent asserting its dominance. Great Lemurian warriors would paint a rainbow betwixt our dots on our heads… and the sight of it would cause the women to faint… and some men to soil their trousers. Though I cannot paint a rainbow on my forehead… I will have it in my name… when the Nazis hear it… they will tremble when thoughts of the multicolored arch," spoke Shion as bravado echoed in his voice.

Shinta turned his head up after hearing the Pope's inspiring speech, "Lance, will I look tougher if I paint a rainbow on my helmet?" he asked.

Lance patted Shinta's metal helmet, "only if you really believe it. While you're at it, add the two dots _betwixt_ them."

**O|========================ITALY============================|O**

A bright light illuminated the broken building before the trio of Gold Saints appeared. Shion looked around. It had been years since he saw the Gift of Aaron Orphanage. All the wooden furniture had been taken and the pieces of art that hung along the walls had long been looted. Shion still remembered the day he had to tell the Maidens to evacuate temporarily for the Andromeda Island Training Grounds. All the Maidens who stuck around to try and gather things had disappeared. Who knew what happened to them. Half of the roof was missing and three fourths of one side of the wall was gone. The place was in shambles and because Italy sided with the Nazis, many committees are asking that after the war, for them to build another orphanage somewhere else as well as the House of Tenma Orphanage in Japan.

A small scratching noise behind a piece of the wall echoed, causing Lance to pull out his hand gun and approach the piece of debris carefully. Shion watched as Lance pulled it away revealing nothing more than a mouse passing by. "Good, looks like we're the only ones here."

Shion shifted his eyes, "let me double check." Shion brought two fingers to his temple and let out a cosmos ping around a half mile radius. Several souls showed up the first time. He unleashed another cosmos ping once more that focused on that spot. "There are several men in that direction…." Suddenly, the distance sound of popping echoed about.

Cancer Lance raised a finger. "That's machine gun fire."

Shion unleashed another cosmos ping. There was two less cosmos there. "We must help them."

Lance knew it was in a little off track from their route to their destination but still he and Shinta followed along. "Stay alert. Remember, watch out for the metal mosquitoes and if you hear something drop lower or just duck." He said as he turned the corner and gave the all clear.

Shion pulled out his rifle along with Shinta and began to follow the Cancer Saint. Even if they don't use their guns, he knew they had to at least look like soldiers. He kept his head slightly crouched, imitating what Lance was doing. Shinta was so small that standing straight up made him shorter than either of the older Saints. The sounds grew louder before a patch of grass in front of them began to dance wildly. Shion immediately raised a hand and focused his telekinesis. He could see the bullets swerve around him while Lance grabbed Shinta and pulled him down to the side. Once there was a break in the firing of the machine gun Shion dropped his focus and leapt to the other side.

"Did they see us?" asked Shinta before he squeaked and through his arms over his head with bullets being deflected by his gauntlets in his arms.

Shion looked up ahead and back at the two Saints. With their backs on the ground, they were pinned down. "I'm going to around, stay here!" with a burst of Mach One speed he quickly reached the right side between the two forces. He watched as men gasped wondering where he came from and what side he was on.

"_Your Holiness, Lance says to fire a bullet and use your telekinesis…" _spoke Shinta through the cosmos.

Shion had heard of the infamous trick. He pointed his rifle quickly and fired. Like slow motion, Shion's eyes gazed at the two rifles that pointed at him and fired. The Lemurian rolled to dodge the two strikes before raising a hand and using his telekinesis to bend part of the slot and jammed it. For a moment he watched as the Nazi manning the gun cuss at his weapon. The other two soldiers pointed once more before several shots from the other side were heard, striking the two Nazis dead.

For a moment, everything was quiet. No more thunderous shots. The Allied Forces slowly came from their trench that pinned them down and came up to the man. "(You alright?)" the man asked in English as he helped the Pope up.

Shion watched as the weary sweaty soldier began to look at his face, probably curious as to why an old man was there. "(Yes… I am with the Greek Forces. I am Jason Rambo. My friends came over to help you.)" The Lemurian struggled to with the English language.

"(Help is always appreciated, Private First Class Mitch Killion.)" The man shook Shion's hand. "(Those your comrades?)" He asked as he pointed toward Lance and Shinta as they stood up. Shion nodded before a small cry was heard in the German trench. The group rushed toward it where a wounded Nazi sat at the bottom holding his hands up. Suddenly the PFC took out his rifle, "(FUCKING KRAUT!)" immediately the man fired the rifle into the wounded man's chest.

Shion stood their stunned. He had heard of Nazis, Italians and Japanese killing prisoners, civilians and others without mercy, but an Allied Soldier. He never once came across any reports like that, "(he was unarmed.)" Shion muttered.

"(Yeah and the fucker killed two of my friends there.)" Mitch took his hand and pointed downwards, "(I don't know your policy but if we let them go, they'll just rejoin their unit and kill again. Besides, if they do it, we'll do it in return. Better they die now then later after they took some of the lives of my friends.)"

Afterwards, the two groups separated. Shion returned with Lance and Shinta with the American soldier's words in his head. It almost felt surreal. One moment the two men were having a polite conversation, the next moment… "he shot an unarmed man…" murmured Shion.

Shinta shook his head in disbelief. "I don't understand it either, your Holiness."

Lance turned to the others, "he means exactly what he says. Just like other soldiers on our side, if one gets wounded, you don't take him out of battle. You nurse him and then their side has one more man who can fight. Even if he didn't shoot him, another passing unit will gladly do so."

"Can't they help that man though?" questioned Shinta.

"Shinta, if they help the man, they'll have to drag them along and put everyone else in more danger." Spoke Lance.

Shion watched two Saints speak to each other. He thought back to the situation. Perhaps Lance was right that if you spare the enemy, you put everyone in more danger. It was sad and tragic but unfortunately true. It made him wonder if all the other Saints who were in battle were faced with the same dilemma. "Lance, did you ever do anything like that?" asked Shion.

"Lance would never do such a thing! Right nissan?" asked Shinta as he ran to his friend.

Lance shifted his eyes, "…no comment." He spoke as he sped up his pace toward the town of Pelucca.

Shion watched as Shinta began to sweat quite a bit. The boy, unlike Lance was easy to read in terms of emotions, "Shinta… are you feeling guilty?"

Shinta looked back to the Americans as they were busy collecting extra rations from the dead Germans. "I feel like that man murdered the Nazi? I know the Nazi killed others, but you shouldn't do it. If everyone followed that, then such a cycle would never end, people killing others for others in return."

"Maybe you should dismiss your guilt? You have the ability?" asked Shion.

Shinta shook his head, "I don't want to. I know every other Virgo Saint does it to allow their cosmos to raise up as high as it is, but I don't think sending my guilt away is right."

Shion watched as the twelve year old began to cry. It is said that the Virgo Saint is always capable of being the strongest of the Twelve Golds if not for one single weakness that they all seem to hold. "Why don't you talk to Lance instead? After this mission, you two won't see each other much until after the war.

Shinta nodded. He took his crooked oversized metal helmet and straightened it up before rushing back to his _nissan_.

**O|==========================================================|O**

After an hour of rushing through at Mach two speed, the trio finally reached the small village. Shion pulled out the photo of the family before turning their attention toward the small town. The black and white photo showed a girl with light curly hair with a large woman standing behind her. Shion turned his head at the surroundings. Barbed wire stretched around the outside. Men with large rifles patrolled the small street. Another Nazi with seemingly more decorations on him was chatting by a couple of others. For a moment it looked like they were too late until a young girl of about seven years of age came out. She matched the picture perfectly. She was carrying a large container of canned goods where she placed it in front of them. An old man was doing the same until he fell down dropping the goods on top of the Nazi's foot. He gasped when almost instantly the Nazi fired a bullet and killed him.

Shion gasped as fear gripped his heart that she was next. However, instead the man merely gestured her to pick up the stuff. Suddenly, the soldier pointed his gun at the body and gestured for her to pick it up. The little girl grabbed the dead old man and forced her to pull the body away. She survived but who knew for how long. "We need to get her and anyone else out."

"Your Holiness, what do you want to do. Should take them out?" asked Cancer Lance.

The Lemurian looked around. "Hold on?" He took his fingers and sent out a cosmos ping of the area. "I sense there are seventy two cosmos in the village including the soldiers."

Shinta looked up, "but… that's so small for a village."

Lance's red eyes turned to his. "It wouldn't surprise me if they disposed of anyone capable of carrying a rifle."

"That's horrible! They were probably civilians, they are not soldiers," muttered Shinta.

"That's war… every able body who can lift a gun is a target. They kill them now before they are a problem later," replied Lance.

Shion always had trouble figuring out why the two became friends. Like oil and water, they were the polar opposite of each other to the point that it was almost symbolic. He gasped as a soldier began to approach the grass where they were hiding.

Everyone froze as he began to look around, placing his finger over the trigger. Shion turned to the side to see some black birds. Shion let out set of small whistles. The birds turned their heads and began to flap wildly around cawing.

Shion watched as the Nazi simply chuckled at the sight and turned back to his post.

Shinta turned his head. "What did you do? Did you control the bird, your holiness?"

Shion shook his head. "I asked if they would distract the guard so we could run. However, my pigeonese was a little rusty and I instead insulted them by calling them thin. They were attempting to rat us out by trying to reveal our location and our names. Thank Athena that he could not understand them." He hated being rude but, it had been a long time since he sat down and conversed with that type. "Anyways, I also felt other cosmos south of us. I don't know if they are Nazis or Allies."

"They are probably Allies if they are south of us. However if the Germans see them, they may try to hold the people hostage or outright kill, loot and run," muttered Lance.

Shion looked at the village. They were Saints. They were greater than those that simply kill to accomplish something. Even if those people were Nazis they are still the people that Athena wants them to watch over. "Shinta… how long can you disable their five senses without permanently affecting them?"

"Maybe for twenty seconds," mumbled the young Virgo surprised the Pope wanted his input.

Shion nodded. "Okay, this is the plan. Shinta, you will do that to everyone. Lance and I will get the people out of there to the south of us." Shion looked out.

Everyone got into positions. Lance would take the area on the East side of town and Shion will go to the west. Shinta went on his one knee before standing straight up. The Nazis pointed their guns at the Virgo before Shinta threw his hands out, sending a white blast of cosmos at them causing them to stand in place.

Immediately, Lance and Shion leapt out and began their work. Shion darted his eyes and found three women all in a corner. He picked them up and zipped over to the spot and placed them down far away from the town before heading back.

Three seconds passed.

Shion combed through the streets and grabbed two others while Lance was carrying three on his back. They dropped them off in the field and hurried back. So far they've found eight civilians and six seconds had passed now. This was taking longer than anticipated.

The Lemurian hurried back searching more for people. He had covered the streets on his side before he turned to the smaller buildings. He opened a door where two children were hugging each other while their parents laid there, the cosmos had long left their bodies. Shion picked up the kids and carried them out. He wasted too much time. Ten seconds had passed and he still had more to go.

Shion searched another building that turned out to be empty. At light speed he looked over at the church and entered it. He searched through the pews and looked all over the place. No one.

He then spotted a door with a Nazi in front of it and rushed to it. He opened the door and saw several people. Shion rushed back to the field with three in tow. He returned back to it and collected three more and returned to the field.

Two seconds left…

Shion still hadn't found the girl yet. Where could the girl had gone?" He looked over toward a small door and entered it. He spotted her still in her position with a Nazi pointing a gun at her. But time was up. Suddenly, the two began to shake their head confused. Shion immediately pounced on the soldier, knocking him down on the muddy ground, where he knocked the gun out his hand. The girl screamed while the man began to bark out for help.

Shion kicked him down when several guards opened the door and began to unleash gunfire.

Lance and Shinta darted their heads as the Nazis began to dart left and right trying to figure out what happened to the people. "Shion's not back! Shion can you knock their five senses off again?"

Shinta shook his head, "I'm too weak..."

Lance looked around. All of his techniques were not meant to knock people out. "Shinta grab my hand… remember that one technique?" he held his hand out.

Shinta nodded and grabbed it.

"KHARMATIC UNDERWORLD BARRAGE!" the two shouted as a blast of dark light slammed the village.

Shion was about to charge forward when the dark light struck them too. All around, dark fog surrounded them. Shion carried the girl in his arms. Watching the Nazis began to scream. Shion gasped as the forms of what looked like other soldiers and even people began to climb toward them and hold them down.

The Lemurian immediately rushed past them as the Nazis were screaming trying to pry the dead off of them.

"(What's wrong with them?)"The girl asked in Italian.

Shion remembered Lance showing the move on him. It was a combo technique with Shinta using Cancer Lance's ability to open the gate to the Underworld with Shinta's ability to draw karma allowing for whomever is struck by it to meet all the people they have killed. "(Don't worry about it, just don't look at it.)"He muttered as he pushed the girl's head into his chest onto of where his Aries Cloth chest piece was.

Suddenly Shion stopped as he went to the main street and stopped. "What…" he gasped as the decorated man was surrounded by various dead bodies crawling toward him. "There must be hundreds here…. How could one man…" he thought as he gazed at the glowing forms. The people were thin, with no hair and were climbing toward the man.

The Nazi took out his gun and began to fire wildly at the apparitions. "(NO! WHERE AM I! I DIDN'T MEANT TO! I WAS UNDER ORDERS! I WAS UNDER ORDERS! I WAS UNDER ORDERS!)" The Nazi began to rip off his uniform trying to run away only for the apparitions to grab and pull him down.

Shion watched as the Nazi was screaming his head off. The man was thick with bad karma all around him. In a way he pitied him that someone was so cold hearted as to commit so many murders. "He wanted to silence them, however he doesn't realize that the dead are not silent," pondered Shion as he thought of the old saying for murderers on the continent of Mu.

The wave of black fog began to fade leaving the Nazi in the fetal position crying. The Nazi turned his head at the Saint as he stood there holding the girl. He blinked his eyes, only for him to disappear.

Far off in the distance, the three Gold Saints sat on a cliff, watching the Allied Forces find the townspeople and tend to them. As it turned out, the little girl's mother had died of a heart attack a month ago, perhaps due to the immense amount of stress that being at war had caused. Shion heaved a little bit. After a day, unlike the young Lance and Shinta, his aging body was tired. The group turned away and began to head back to Sanctuary with the girl, Anna, eager to reunite with her father.

**O|==========================================================|O**

"(Why do you have this funny box?)" asked Anna as Shion carried her inside of it with the top flipped off. "(You have a dufflebag and that is more practical than this!)"

Shion turned his head, happy that the girl was showing an amazingly chipper attitude despite her town being taken over and seeing others had hellish visions of the people they killed. "(It's to keep my other uniform in.)"

Anna reached into the box and picked up one of the shoulder pads, "(I like you're other uniform better than that one. It's shiny, even if you look like a cow!)" she said as she held the large horns.

Shion turned his head, "(it's actually a ram. So did you make that bread yourself earlier?)"

She nodded. "(Yes, my family does nothing but bake. Father too. If you have the supplies in Rodario, he can make you the most delicious cakes you've ever tasted!)"

"(I'll ask him to do that then, once he's healed up.)" spoke Shion before he stopped.

Lance and Shinta looked up as a small cloud of smoke came from the city. "What's that?" muttered Shinta.

The entire group immediately threw on their face masks while Anna ducked into the Pandora Box of Aries. At light speed they appeared inside the town.

"Oh Athena!" gasped Shinta.

Shion threw his hands to his face. Right in the middle of the square, the body of Anna's father was maimed with several cuts and bruises. A noose was tied to his neck while a burn pile was made underneath him.

Anna opened the box and threw her hands to her face, "(FATHER!)" She wailed as he she jumped right out and ran to the pyre. Shinta hurried to the girl's side and held her as she sobbed hard trying to run and to get him out.

"What the hell is going on!" screamed Cancer Lance as he pulled off his helmet and threw on the headgear of Cancer on his head to show who he was.

Two men pointed over, "that piece of shit is a Nazi! Like hell is he a Greek Resistance Fighter!"

Lance rushed in front. "Italy surrendered! They joined with the Allied Coalition! The Nazis are attacking Italians as we speak!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Everyone turned their heads as Shion had quickly changed into his Pope gear once more with the Taurus Saint following behind him, equally shocked at the sight. "Why are you doing this! Who led this!" Shion darted his head as people began to point at each other as if no one really was sure who led the mob.

Finally a man stepped up and knelt down, "Sir this man is a part of the Italian Army. The Italian Army invaded Greece, killed and raped our people!"

"That man was with the Greek Resistance! Do you have proof that he committed these atrocities? Did you give him a trial or did you string him up! He was wounded!" shouted Shion as the loud sobs of Anna echoed through the square.

The man went silent for a moment, "Holy Pope, those Italians had committed thousands… millions maybe billions of atrocities! They killed many of our own people! My village was burned to the ground thanks to them! They are all monsters! Even the Japanese! Have you heard! They take body parts as trophies and cannibalize!" He pointed at the body. "They are all criminals! Besides, they killed millions… this is just one person!"

Shion stomped his foot, "I DON'T CARE! IT'S JUST ONE? IT'S JUST ONE DOESN'T MAKE IT OKAY! JUST BECAUSE OTHERS AROUND DO IT DOESN'T MAKE IT RIGHT! This is heinous! THIS IS MURDER AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT WITHIN THESE WALLS! CUT HIM DOWN!" Shion stomped away as the people began to put out the burn pile while the Taurus Saint threw his cape over the body and picked it up for a proper burial.

**O|=============================SANCTUARY (1945)=============================|O**

Shion sat silently in his office when there was a knock at the door as nine year old Anna in her apron came in. "Your Holiness, all the Gold Saints are in the meeting room."

Shion looked at the courteous girl. After her father was killed he took her in. After weeks of investigation, Anna's father's story had proven true. The unit he was with did indeed join the Greek Resistance. In fact, he wasn't even in the Italian Army that long when it was with the Nazis. She had no other family to go to and she actually enjoyed being in the glamorous Twelve Houses instead of her tiny village. "Thank you," he spoke as he took a nervous breath and pulled his speech that he had prepared for them. Anna followed behind the Lemurian.

Once he reached the meeting room, he looked around. There were three empty spots. Two of them belonging to both he and Roshi and the other was the ownerless Cloth of Leo. Shion gazed at his friends. The Saint of Pisces arm was scarred up from a grenade. The Saint of Scorpio had an eye patch from a piece of shrapnel getting in it. The Saint of Taurus always looked like he had trouble walking. Everyone looked weary. Shinta was ironically the worst. He refused to dismiss the guilt and nights of endless crying had given the fourteen year old an appearance that he was twenty years older.

"Hello, Miss Schafurwatt!" waved the Saint Paris of Scorpio.

The little girl turned her head as she spoke in Greek, "you can call me Miss Anna, everyone else does."

Scorpio Paris chuckled as he turned his face to her. "oh pish posh, I like Miss Schafurwatt… it is a beautiful name!" The Scorpio raised an eyebrow to her. "Why don't you come here? My lap is more comfortable than that wooden chair." Anna Schafurwatt rolled her eyes as the Saint of Scorpio patted his thigh before finally giving in to his sweet talk and taking a seat with him. "You know, you still haven't claimed a House to serve under and I do need someone to aid me now that I am disabled."

The nine year old looked at him funny, "you're not disabled, you're just missing an eye."

The blond Scorpio gasped, "I am so! Do you see this," he pointed to his eye patch. "I lack depth perception! I can't tell how near or far something or someone is beautiful or not! Not only that but everyone said you make cakes and good bread. Trust me, after three years of eating rat-kabobs in the Soviet Union with Aquarius Cleo, my mouth savors for someone from a family of bakers. Will you come to my House?" He reached for her face, "I know my puppy face is only half effective, but please consider!"

Anna brought her finger to her lip, "I'll think about it."

Shion waited for the small chuckling to stop before he stood in front of the circle. It was good to see everyone in good spirits but what he had to say was very serious, "my friends, I can't tell you how much I thank Athena that she watched over all of you during this turbulent time. Thanks to your sacrifices and those whom you served under, the world is finding peace. However, even though Hitler is dead that doesn't mean his goals are not. As you've heard, the Nazis had created camps whose only purpose is to murder those that don't follow his ideology, the Jews, the handicap, the gypsies, anyone one that disagreed with him. He convinced others that their problems were caused by those he hated and therefore, the people hated just as much as he did. Those who hate are controllable and Hitler knew the art of this quite well. In his eyes, blond haired and blue eyed where deemed as perfect. Reports indicated that he had houses dedicated to giving birth to those with these characteristics. "

Shion watched as the other Golds looked a little uncomfortable, "I know what you are thinking… The Golden Line… before you ask… based on reports, Hitler had apparently got his ideas from an occult and nothing more. I can't say if they are connected but I have come to a realization."

Shion looked at the others as they leaned forward. "Even though Hitler is dead… his ideas, of who is superior based on race or religion, is not. For centuries… in a more subtle way, we too followed these unaware. Nearly three fourths of our Army is from Europe, the other rest is made up of people around the world. Only three percent of Saints are not Greek or Italian. We only have one Japanese Gold Saint and one Chinese Gold. That is why; I wish to make some changes. I want… a more diverse Sanctuary. The problem is that those who do not fit the Golden Line or are neither Greek or Italian, must work harder to earn the same cloth. If two people are competing for a Cloth, the one of Golden Line is given it, over a non Golden Line regardless of ability. I understand it is a centuries old tradition. However, it is a terrible tradition that must change." He felt his heart beat fast as he announced this. "Before I sign this into law, I would like to know all of your thoughts. What do all of you think?"

The Pisces Saint turned his head, "actually, I've always thought that the Golden Line policy was obsolete. I've seen so many Saints that were passed over because of it. If we give the Cloth to someone who didn't fit those characteristics because there was no Golden Line, why can't the two compete fairly?"

The Gemini Saint stood up, "for years, we have served under other countries armies. None of them ever questioned us over whether we were allowed to fight because of who we were. They accepted us…"

Taurus Daniel turned his head, "I actually couldn't tell who was from where and didn't care… they were my comrades… I would like to see that too here in the Army of Athena."

Cancer Lance raised his hand and stood up. Everyone was shocked that he'd such a thing since he usually didn't do a lot talking, "Your Holiness," he looked around, "everyone… I have confession… when the Pope mentioned there was only one Japanese… we all knew he was talking about Shinta. However… the truth is I lied about being Greek. I am really Japanese. When it came to picking the next Cancer Saint… I thought it was dumb that the person was going to get it because he was from Greece. So I lied about my origin… but was afraid I would lose my Cloth if I told all of you the truth."

Shion turned to him. "Well then. When all the wealthy families around Sanctuary start complaining that Sanctuary is weaker by throwing away the Golden Line Law, I will have my first example of how such logic isn't so."

Shion looked around as conversation began to open up between everyone.

At the meeting, the Law that stated that the Golden Line was given preference above the others was abolished. Whoever was best qualified would receive the Cloth.

The House of Tenma in Japan and The Gift of Aaron Sanctuary Orphanages were rebuilt, but were changed to focus on certain continents in order to allow orphans from other countries a better and fairer transition to join the Army of Athena.

Ironically, when it came time to repeal the Mask Law for the Amazons, it was the Amazons themselves who were furious about it. They took so much pride in their masks, declaring that it was what made them who they were. They even held a rally where they paraded through the Twelve Houses naked wearing only their masks and picketed the Pope's House. Fearing their wrath, Shion backed down at this proposition while Scorpio Paris took plenty of pictures for _records _of the incident.

Unfortunately, World War Two, one of the most devastating Wars in history, still left scars among people. Italian racism continued for the next twenty years but over time, lessen with each new generation that followed to the point of non existence.

However, racism toward the Japanese and other Asian minorities continued. Unlike Germans and Italians, Asians had distinct physical qualities that made it easy to identify them. Even years later, it almost became popular to hate the Japanese even after those who were affected by the Pacific front had long passed away.

**O|==========================================================|O**

**Story Hiatus July 2- August 2**

**For one month, I'll be out of the country and on the other side of the world for a family visit and unfortunately will not be able to bring my new computer with me and the fact that internet is hard to come by. If you are wondering why the chapters have been coming at a weekly rate, I've been trying to get as much stuff out before I go. **

**O|==========================================================|O**

**Coming August 7: An Offer You Can't Refuse**

**The Pope Spoke with the Master in the Past. The Pope speaks with June in the Present. Shun and Leda talks about the Future. **

**Have You Ever Felt the True Power of Your Cosmos?**

**O|==========================================================|O**

**I have broken the half a million word limit! **

**(To think in college, I had so much trouble writing a 500 word count essay on my thoughts of "To Kill a Mockingbird")  
**

_As mentioned in the profile, I love Greek mythology and studying the world wars. When I was writing the outline to this story, I really wanted to do a chapter with Saints during that time. The challenge to this chapter was basically keeping it realistic as well as the fact that a lot of atrocities did happen especially in Greece. It was one reason I chose to make up town names this time around. I also kept the violence and graphical descriptions and added a little tongue and cheek humor._

_Not only that but I wanted to make the story somewhat accessible to those who didn't study World War II._

_I tried to differentiate Shion from Mu by making him a bit more serious, but even he has moments where his Lemurian customs come out.  
_

_I also needed some Gold Saints, so I asked Thrudgelmir2333 if I could borrow a few of his characters, notably Lance and Shinta from his Lance's Role story to bop around Europe and he said that's fine. Naturally a few things were altered, since it is WWII and I wanted Shinta to be a Virgo due to plot reasons (he's the Andromeda/Cepheus Cloth holder in LR) but I tried to keep most of their character intact._

_Some questions from the reviews:_

_**-About Seiya and his trouble with the cosmos**__: In the anime, Marin does mention Seiya not awakening his cosmos for three years. Also, unlike Shun who is well supported on the island, Seiya has to deal with outside problems like racism which kind of hindered him a bit. _

_-__**Shaka and his power level**__: As mentioned by Aiolia in the chapter "In the Name of Athena" Shaka is considered the strongest and weakest. He may seem to be able to do anything but as Part Five goes, you'll see the meaning behind Aiolia's words. I'm very careful around using overpowered characters (as in the case of Seika and why I choose not to use the Mephistopheles Surplice from Lost Canvas)._

_**-Mu selling trinkets outside of the House of Aries: **__He doesn't do it for the money. It's his undercover role much like how Camus is a bear trainer in Siberia. _

_As for the story itself, I'll take a notebook with me to try to keep writing (especially during the 30 hour flight). You may see me review stuff during that time, but that's about it.  
_

_In other news, there is going to be a new Saint Seiya game for the PS3 in the style of Dynasty Warriors. The game is scheduled for a 2011 Japanese release and a European release in 2012 and looks to focus on the Sanctuary Arc. _

_Thanks for all the support and the reviews. Any problems let me know!  
_

_Jenny D_

_**UPDATE:** Changed all the You're Holiness, to Your Holiness.  
_


	45. 5C: An Offer You Can't Refuse

Daidalos grabbed his plastic bottle and took another heavy drink of water. The steps toward the House of Taurus had never bothered him now or even back then as a kid.

Unfortunately, a few days ago, he had hastily scribed a letter to the second most important figure in Sanctuary telling him he was morally wrong about forcing his newborn daughter into a path toward Sainthood once she turned two and demanding that the Pope reconsider. He then received a reply that made his blood run cold: _See me._

Never before had two words ever caused so much anxiety in his life other than what Cass spouted out to him eight months prior when she _missed_. The only other times he ever met the Pope was when he first left Argentina and when he had an emotional break down after he found out his Cloth had literally threatened to kill him and Cass if he didn't execute a trainee half his age. He couldn't clearly remember either of the meetings and even then it didn't matter. He probably had received those two summonings from the Pope out of sympathy and today, he was sure his letter had angered him. In fact, looking back, he didn't even bother to check his spelling.

He looked to the side as Cass held Juné while doing her best to keep up with him. "Doing alright?" he asked as he reached out his sweaty hand to help her walk up the steps. She had a cesarean at the hospital in Ethiopia and the nurse had told her to avoid exerting herself. To his relief, she quietly nodded and simply pointed forward, gesturing her desire to get there as soon as possible.

They reached the twin doors of the House of Taurus. Before the Saint of Cepheus could even strike the gold bull ringed knocker, a lavender haired Lemurian opened them and greeting them with the most pleasant of smiles. "Welcome home, Saint Cassandra... Juné... Little Al."

Those last two words caused him to shut his eyes to avoid Mu from seeing him roll them in disgust. He hated it so much. Mu found it cute since both he and Aldebaran coincidentally shared the same nick name. However the cuteness of Big Al training Little Al had ran its course long before and did nothing but make him cringe every time the Lemurian said it. "Good to see you too, Mu," he paused for a moment debating whether or not to correct him on the fact that he changed his name now. He watched, as like everyone they encountered, Mu picked up Juné and proceeded to make funny facial gestures until Juné opened her mouth in shock. Whether she was scared of the strange man or delighted from his expression, everyone gave a small smile.

"When was she born?" asked Mu as he held her.

"April 17th," spoke Daidalos.

Mu looked down in delight, "An Aries?" he did a double take and gave a nod of approval, "I like her already."

Over in the main section of the House of Taurus, Aldebaran turned his head to see that the Andromeda Islanders had arrived. He watched as Cass and Mu were preoccupied with the baby while Daidalos nervously turned his seventeen year old head over his way. Aldebaran quietly came up and placed a comforting hand on his back to let him know that he wasn't going to give him any more trouble. Besides, the Taurus Saint had used up every adjective in the dictionary for calling him _stupid_ over five months ago. "How was the boat ride?" he started off.

Daidalos threw his hand in his hair. "Pretty long, but luckily there weren't any storms or trouble along the way. Just a lot of time to think." He looked up. "_You don't think that the Pope will be angry that I didn't get here sooner?_" he sent a message through his cosmos.

Aldebaran shook his head. _"Of course not. I don't think anyone would feel comfortable transporting a newborn at light speed." _He walked over and stroked the thin nearly white strands of blond hair before looking up at the mother, "Would you like a chair, Saint Cassandra? My Master always expects his guests to be well taken care of?" spoke Aldebaran.

She shook her head, "I'll be fine. We really shouldn't stay too long with the Holy Pope expecting us."

Daidalos nodded in agreement. "There will be plenty of time to catch up when we get back."

Mu looked down at Juné as she twisted a bit in his arms. He then handed her back to her Mother and watched at the most curious sight. "Little Al, what are you doing with that radish?"

Daidalos winced at the horrible nickname as he placed them in Juné's hands. "She likes to play with them. We don't have any other toys."

Mu's lip wrinkled. "That's... weird." he muttered as he dropped the strange subject for one on the more humbler side. "Well, good luck with the Pope. Oh by the way, I've counted her cells. Happy 3 trillion! That means her cells have divided a total of 41 times, Congratulations!" he said as he shook Daidalos' hand with a gentle bow.

The two parents turned to each other and smiled back before making their way down toward the Pope's Chambers. Daidalos turned his head as the two doors closed behind him.

"What's wrong?" Cass asked.

Daidalos looked down as Juné swung the radish like a doll. "Is giving a baby food to play with strange?"

Cass shrugged. "Well, what else do we have? The wood is used for fire, the equipment is too filthy, and you can't carve out rock toys for a newborn. They're too heavy." She replied as they walked down the stairs.

"I know, but... I _weirded out_ the Lemurian!" Daidalos spoke. "This is the same guy that found a broken toaster on the ground and made it work again by powering it with fusion technology."

Cass gasped. She'd heard the Lemurians were a rare and odd race. She wasn't sure what else to say except, "how was the toast?"

"Surprisingly good. However if you add butter to the bread prior hand, it will actually cause it to glow."

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Five: More Than Mortal**

**Chapter 32: An Offer You Can't Refuse**

**O================================================================================O**

They continued to share stories between each other. It made the trip through the houses feel shorter and as long as he was talking about something else, it kept his mind off the main worry at hand. Still every time Juné made as so much of a whimper, it almost felt like a shock back into reality, and the true victim that will pay the price if he failed.

"Al..." she cringed as she grabbed the spot where she had the Cesarean at.

He immediately plucked Juné in one hand and reached over for shoulder, all while balancing the weight of the two Pandora Boxes. "What's wrong? Did it open up?"

She shook her head no. "It began to hurt really bad. Ah..." She keeled over as she rested on the steps outside the House of Virgo. "Too many stairs." She vented her mask. "Going down is the worst."

He pulled the two Cloth boxes off his back and sat them down before resting Juné against his shoulder while turning his head. "Maybe you should rest here and perhaps one of the servants here could escort you back to the House of Taurus. You shouldn't be moving this much." He spoke as Juné rubbed her head back and forth against it, looking curiously at the elaborate markings on the House of Virgo door.

She shook her head. "This is too important. I know you said you will do all the talking but we only have one chance..."

"Actually, his most Holy Pope would only like to see the Saint of Cepheus, the Cloth of the Saint of Cepheus and Miss Juné Bisseux." The two Saints looked up as a simple door guard waved his hand at the two. His shoulders slink back as a sense of nervousness came over him. The door guard immediately went on one knee and lowered his head. "Forgive me. I was just reading from this that the Saint of Virgo passed to me." He held out a scroll and showed it in front.

Cass felt her face grow hot, shocked that her name wasn't called. After two years, she'll be forced to stay at the Ranch on the mainland of Ethiopia as a reserve by herself. "Why can't I be there? This affects me just as much as everyone else. Is it asking so much to at least have a presence whilst his most Holy Pope places judgment? A criminal receives more entitlement in a courtroom." She stopped her outrage when Daidalos took his hand and raised it to her, trying to qualm her temperament while rocking Juné in the other.

The foot soldier nodded. "I'm sorry. Look, I don't know what is going on. I'm just... doing my job," he pleaded hoping that he didn't disrespect to the point of losing his head.

Daidalos gestured for the man to rise. "We understand... go back to the Saint of Virgo and tell them that we will follow the Pope's command." He watched as the the soldier bow and hurried back. He looked down as Cass sat on the steps with her hand under her mask and on her face. It was then he took a piece of advice his father always passed to him. "Cass, look... you can't just lash out like that. If we are reasonable to them than they will be reasonable in return."

She threw her mask off revealing a red face with watery eyes. She was quiet for a moment until she looked up. "Why are they doing this? It's like they only want me to exist as nothing more than a shadow."

"I'll fix it! I've been preparing for this." He sat down. "Cass, my father was a lawyer, one of the best in Argentina. He fought for what was right, and I will do the same." He pointed downwards. "This isn't right. We deserve to stay together and Juné shouldn't be forced into something meant to be a choice. Being a Golden Line doesn't automatically make someone a Saint."

She smiled a bit, but then it slowly faded a bit. "Al, do you really love me or was it because I was practically the only girl on the island for the past seven years... or was it the Cloth that made you feel more attracted to me?" her last words shook a little bit.

He paused there as he rubbed Juné's back. It was actually a question he had himself a few times. "I do and it wasn't because of the Cloth or because you're the only one. Before I went to the island, I hoped to Athena that whoever I would be with would be kind, not too bossy, unlike my sisters... maybe I said pretty... _unlike my sisters_..." he chuckled a bit as he thought of them. He reached over, "I know Athena heard my prayer and there you were."

Cass smiled. In truth, when she sought advice from the Amazon sisterhood, a few of them told her that she was sent there because she was a Golden Line and there were hopes that they would violate the rules and preserve the dying tradition of the Golden Line, those of blonde hair, blue eyes and were descended from either Greek or Italian lineage. They told her that she would be able to help the world and those who fell into her situation back in Johannesburg, South Africa. At that moment she felt like nothing more than some breeding tool and just wanted to abort it but thankfully, never had to courage to do so. It was good to know that she was wrong, and that he did cared about her. "Thank you...I guess I'll wait her then." she spoke as she reached for Juné and looked at her and smiled. "Be good to Daddy, and don't pull on the Pope's hair if he holds you!" she kissed her forehead and handed her back as Daidalos threw his Pandora's Box on his shoulders and carried on.

She sat there at the steps watching him hurry through the House of Virgo and fade into the distance. She sighed as she looked over at her Pandora's box. She reached into it and pulled out her right gauntlet with the trident end on it. A little bored, she played with it, amused by the fact that in order for the creator of the Andromeda Island Cloths to bypass Athena's law against weapons, he simply attached it directly to the Cloth and considered the tools to be nothing more than an extension much like a spike on a shoulder or a wide gauntlet as a shield. Her trident was nothing more than the actually weapon with the stick part sawed off and attached to her arm guard. "Ah!" she flinched as a hand quickly went into her hair before feeling a slight prick.

She grabbed her scalp as a boy with long blond hair, closed eyes and a Gold Cloth stood there examining the strand that he pulled out. She watched as he curiously held it up and examined it.

"Do you dye your hair?" the boy asked.

Cass gasped in shock. "No I don't. We don't even have paint for the huts on the island. Why did you pull out one of my hairs?"

The blond haired boy examined it to himself before holding it out. "I was just seeing how black it was compared to the others in your head. Perhaps it was destiny and not love or Gigars' meddling?" spoke Shaka as he was memorized by it. "A ghostly defiance... from the past... a woman's stubbornness can truly transcend time itself... can it?"

"What are you talking about? This is my hair? Just because one is black doesn't mean I dyed it! It was just there. Why are you concerned about my hair?" she gasped. She didn't even know she had any black hairs to begin with.

The little boy pulled out a piece of cloth and wrapped the one lone black hair in it before putting it in his pocket. "Again... I'm just admiring how stubborn some women can be... I must go now... I have to take care of your training partner now... or else Hades will prevail. Goodbye. " he bowed before the nine year old began to make his way toward his doors. He then paused, "I know you are bothered with the idea of having only two years to spend with your daughter... but our Goddess came through... because originally, you had none to begin with... be thankful and grateful for this gesture of kindness from Athena... "

Shaka closed the door behind him, leaving what he would consider the _minor_ anomaly alone.

_Three hours later_

"I will let the Pope know of your arrival, Saint of Cepheus. Please wait here. It will be a few minutes." Spoke the royal guardsman. He looked at the Andromeda Islander's face. "Nervous?"

"Wouldn't you be?"

The guard chuckled, "good point. Well, over there is a pitcher of wine. Feel free to help yourself. The restroom for guests is over there if you need to take care of anything. When you hear the bell, he will be ready to see you."

Daidalos stood there and waited for the door to shut before he proceeded to bathroom. Juné, bored of seeing nothing but endless steps, slept peacefully as Daidalos pulled out an old training shirt and laid it on the sink for Juné to lay on. She almost looked like one of those dolls that his sister would carry around. It was probably the first time she had actual baby clothes outside of the complimentary pink knitted hat from the hospital. Most of the time, she was happy with just a diaper and her blanket on the hot island. However, she needed to look her best for the Pope. He even made sure to pick out the girliest of clothing to perhaps sway him that she wasn't just some future soldier. He got the brightest pink dress he could find, the largest of bows, and the frilliest of socks. He was able to procure a pair of shiny black shoes that unfortunately, she kicked off every ten minutes during their walk through Sanctuary.

He opened his Pandora's Box seeing an item that he needed to take care of. He reached down and picked up the heavy plastic bag. "Twelve Houses and Twelve sets of stairs and not a single waste receptacle along the way," he muttered as he tossed the dirty diaper in the trash can. After that, he reached further down in his Cloth Box to find his formal wear. He wanted to look his best but was worried that if changed earlier, he'd look sweaty and and unkept. He tossed his white t-shirt and jeans on top of his Cloth and promptly slipped into his formal silk trainer, his chiton, cape and snapped on his Gold Sun Pin. He should have his Cloth on for something like this but apparently they wanted the Cloth to be separated for who knows what..

After getting dressed, he gazed at the mirror of himself and back at mask of the King. "Maybe, I insulted him and he wants me to return the Cloth back to Sanctuary?" Daidalos muttered.

_Saint of Cepheus, as you are aware, the only way to leave the order of Athena's Army is in a coffin._

The Argentinean didn't look down. The voice of the Cloth was completely indistinguishable from someone using their cosmos to speak to him. Two years after he found out, it still made him uneasy. All he could really do was treat it as another person to maintain his sanity. "I am aware, but I wasn't referring to leave the order but rather demoting me to a foot soldier. It has happened before with others in the past as a means for them to continue serving Athena but still providing an example." He folded his arms and sat on the ledge of the sink, his eyes staring into his face as well as the Cloth in the reflection. "I swore my life for Athena, and serving Her has not changed. Although honestly, if I could go back in time and decide between having a high rank and being forced to live a personal hell of watching children die or being reduced to guarding an outhouse with a spear in hand... I'd pick the latter..." His eyes shifted toward the mask. "Not quite one to fit the Kingly Mantra, am I?"

_On the contrary, you are probably the closest to a true King I've ever seen. _

Daidalos paused when the sound of bell rang. "We'll talk later." He walked over and placed his Cloth back into his Pandora's Box before darting his head over toward the sink. Juné raised her head at the sound and promptly began cry. He picked her up and patted her back, "Shhh its okay... Daddy's here..." he spoke as he kissed her head trying to calm her down before leaving the restroom.

Outside, he turned his head to see that the door was open by the same royal guard as before. The guard tells him, Good Luck, and patted him on the shoulder as he passed by before closing it leaving the Saint of Cepheus alone.

He took a moment to turn toward a large portrait. "The Great Bodyguard", he spoke as he read the plate at the bottom. On it was a blurry figure. He couldn't see what Cloth he wore, there was a brown cloak over it. Instead all he could make out was that the person had a fair complexion and emerald green hair. It almost looked like a woman, but he was certain that the Great Bodyguard was male.

Daidalos turned away and quickly hurried to the Pope's Chambers. His sandals touched the soft white carpet. To his surprise, the Pope was not at his throne at the top of several stairs but instead, sitting patiently over in a red velvet chair with a boy with long blond hair and the Gold Cloth of Virgo by his side as if the Pope would like a more causal setting. He went on knee and bowed before the Pope promptly asks him to take a seat. He took his Cloth Box off and sat its great weight aside before quietly sitting across and strategically placing Juné facing forward on his lap. He watched the Pope's stay in place as if observing.

"Welcome to my House, Silver Saint Daidalos of Cepheus. I've heard you had some trouble coming here," spoke the Pope.

"Some, Your Holiness. I apologize for the long delay in getting here. Saint Cassandra had her surgery and Juné... well she's a little more than a month old." He then moved his hands around her waist, raising his thumbs so that Juné would grab them. Based on everyone's reactions, he was certain that the Pope would find this cute and judging by him leaning forward ever so slightly, it seemed to be working.

"Perfectly understandable." The Pope leaned forward, "especially with this precious little cargo right here," he spoke as he raised a hand and watched her grab at it. He turned his masked face at him, "may I?" he watched the Saint nod before he picked the newborn up. "She's cute, an she's an Aries. A fine constellation if I do say so myself." He then looked at the Saint. Daidalos was putting on a gentle face however, he could sense quite a bit anxiety within his soul. "You've sent me a letter replying to a message transcribed by my Adviser, the Saint of Virgo here. You were not happy with the decision yes?"

Daidalos nodded. "That is correct, Your Holiness." He sat there watching the Pope to ask for him to elaborate further. It was the moment he had been preparing. "In your letter, you stated that you will need qualified teachers to find qualified owners for the Cloths of the Bronze Sector in the Army. As you know, my loyalty toward Athena has never wavered. The past nine... or rather ten months had been especially difficult, but I am still just as faithful to our Goddess as the day I swore my life for her. However, while it is important to uphold tradition and morals throughout the Army. However, the crime of... engaging in inappropriate behavior, was caused by both Saint Cassandra and myself yet the only one who is being seemingly penalized is just her. We both were trainers when Saint Coronis of Tucana earned her Cloth on the island with Trainee Cyrus well on his way toward the Cloth of Vulpecula. It was an act of teamwork, and we both contributed many hours for this. My first concern is if you need more trainers to give out more Cloths why send one away who is qualified to help train on reserve? In fact, why is she depicted as a scapegoat for this situation when it is clear that I too have just as much to do with this _crime_?"

The Pope sat back, "Saint Cassandra is an Amazon and if the mask was not a clear indication, the Amazons are very strict when it comes to inappropriate behavior. You are correct that it does appear that the woman is the scapegoat and not the man, however, I must respect their codes and that is why your Training Partner must be sent to Ethiopia where she can still be nearby to aid you but more importantly, deliver the Test of Queen Cassiopeia for whomever walks the path of the Andromeda Saint. In truth, long ago, the penalty for something like this is death. The fact that she will be able to help raise Juné for the first two years of her life is a generosity of my part."

Daidalos bowed his head, "Your Holiness, I deeply appreciate this answer. There is one more part to this visit though. As you know, I am very faithful to the Goddess Athena."

Shion nodded his head, "of course. In fact, it relieves me to hear those words many times from your mouth."

Daidalos wasn't sure what he meant why he'd be relieved, but still he continued. "I feel that one of the most important aspects of the trainee process is that they are the ones who must make the decision on whether to walk the dangerous path of the Saint. I've seen many who have fell just attempting to train under me as well as those who would commit wicked acts against their fellow trainees. However, it is still a choice. In your letter, you are asking me to force her for the Path of a Cloth."

"She shows promise, and again, you will be with her. Would you rather have her placed in an orphanage? Think about your training partner. Perhaps I can speak with the one in charge of Amazonian Affairs to perhaps send a picture once a year or a letter," asked Shion as his voice trembled a bit trying.

He shook his head, "no. That's not good enough. You're still forcing a baby to walk the path toward Sainthood. Either you take Juné off the Path toward a Cloth, or I will..." he felt his heart beat faster, "I will resign from Sainthood... I won't even go on reserve."

This was not going well. Shion looked at Shaka and could see that the Virgo Saint was equally troubled by this. "Daidalos, Saint of Cepheus, you do realize that your words are more than enough grounds for you to be executed."

Daidalos held his hands, "I know."

Shion arched his eyes from beneath his mask. "You know the sadness of being an orphan, we all do. You have a daughter; will you orphan her?"

"After two years, I and Saint Cassandra will have to renounce our ties to her. Either way, she'll be forced to become an orphan whether or not I live." He stared hard at the table. Here he was ordering the Pope, committing nothing less than career suicide. They were bitter words but he must stand his ground. "Why are you doing this? Is it because she is a part of the Golden Line? For the Love of Athena, take her off the Path of Sainthood or at least give her the choice when she is older, or I _will_ resign."

Shion stared hard at the Argentinean. "No."

Daidalos looked down. "I see. Then thank you for your time. I will take my leave then."

Shion watched as he bowed politely and pulled off the Sun Pin that held his chiton. He watched as Daidalos folded it and his Cape neatly on top of the box. "He wouldn't," the Lemurian thought. He couldn't take a chance. He will have to tell him now or else risk losing his trust. "First off, I had spent decades trying to dissolve the Golden Line prestige."

Shaka floated above his chair. "Actually, your daughter isn't of the Golden Line at all." He spoke as he pulled the piece of Cloth with a single black strand of hair, "Saint Cassandra's ancestor migrated from Europe to South Africa. I told the Pope that it was best we told everyone Juné was of the Golden Line. There are a number of nobles who would want those of the Golden Line to be a Saint, thus making it easier for us to put a baby in the Army," Shion raised a hand to the child. Shaka bowed down, "forgive me for interrupting you, Your Holiness."

Shion rested his hand on Juné's head. "The truth is that the Great Bodyguard, told me that Juné not only became a Saint but was the one who trained with him."

Daidalos gasped. The Pope couldn't have meant _The_ Great Bodyguard. "but... the Great Bodyguard is from the Second Holy War back in the eighteenth century?"

Shion shook his head. "That is because the Great Bodyguard was not originally from the eighteenth century. He is from the future and you trained him and gave him his Cloth."

Daidalos' eyes shifted back and forth in disbelief. "Time travel!" He looked up, "how do you know he was trained by me and how do you know he is from the future?"

Shion shrugged, "It's because I am a Lemurian, and had actually fought in the Second Holy War. How do I know he is from the the future? Well, he told me he was. In fact, he told me and everyone else that he was from the future."

"Why would anyone from the future tell everyone that?"

"Actually, I thought the same thing. The Great Bodyguard was brave, trustworthy, powerful... when he needed to be, and perhaps the only one I've ever met who could be considered... a Saintly Saint." he shook his head. "However, he was a little naive and not the brightest bulb. When I first met him, he had separated from Athena through a Nebula. Because he bore the Andromeda Cloth, I thought he was an invader and had to treat him as such, since it was common knowledge that no one had earned it yet."

An hour past as Daidalos sat back in his chair, listening to the last of the strange tale of how Athena had made a deal with the God of Time, Chronos to travel back in the past. "So, let me get this straight... The Great Bodyguard, the Greatest Saint of All Time who every Saint has strove to be, was my student. In the future... I will actually successful in finding an owner for the Andromeda Cloth, who actually went back in time, fought in the Second Holy War, and along with other bronze Saints... saves the twentieth century Athena in the past."

Shaka nodded, "Correct."

The Argentinean grabbed his cup of wine and took a deep sip. "This can't be real." He may have came from a cursed island with talking Cloths but even this was too hard accept. "What if its not me? Daidalos is a common Greek name for Saints. In fact I've checked the history of past Cepheus Saints, there had been at four others who had the same name as me. Look at me! I'm just seventeen years old, I can't be the one who trains the greatest Saint of all time! You said he was a Saintly Saint. He couldn't have been trained under someone like me! Someone like that would have to be... I joined the Army for my own stupid reasons, I destroyed my Training Partner's reputation, I'm horrible man... someone who trained the Great Bodyguard would have to be old, wise, selfless... I can't even get my life straight now!"

Shion sighed. The Saint of Cepheus needed more concrete proof. "Before he, Athena and the other Saints left the past, there was an... event." Shion looked at the man's troubled blue eyes and his sweaty blond hair. "I won't go much into it, but it caused Shun, to break down into tears and he spoke of you. He pulled out a puzzle box made of stardust that he said you crafted for his tenth birthday. The words on the front of the box were Spanish, and you _naturally_ were an artisan. The stardust even came from Andromeda Island. He spoke of his fellow trainees including Juné... or June and a number of memories which seemed to point that she had saved and helped him one or two times hence the importance of her training with you. Not only that, but he didn't refer to you as Daidalos... he called you Master Albiore... a name that is fairly unique and one that is only yours."

Daidalos looked up, "yeah, its a family name variation of Albione. My father picked it out and told me it meant _white _as in holiness... purity... innocence... everything he wanted me to be, but wasn't."

"The Path toward the Cloth of Cepheus is very easy, but the Road it must journey is difficult and sad." Shaka raised his head, "if it makes you feel better... in my country, the color white means _death."_

Shion cleared his throat. "Saint Shaka, that's enough. _Saint Daidalos, I apologize, he's still young and wields considerable power that he has yet to fully understand_." he spoke through the cosmos. He watched as the man gave an understanding nod. "Anyways, there are just too many coincidences. Don't dismiss yourself just because things aren't going right for you now, but life never goes smoothly for anyone. Besides, that one Amazon that you trained, was considered a bouncer, one who had multiple trainers and failed each one. No one ever thought she would earn a Cloth yet you turned her around despite having her in your first year. Perhaps you have a talent for teaching?"

Daidalos folded his arms. He really didn't have any trouble with Coronis and her training. In fact it was fairly simple once he got to know her patterns and style of fighting. Maybe it could be possible that he managed to give out eight Cloths? Except for the high death rates and the Tests for the Andromeda Saint, he did enjoy talking about the history of the Saints and the physical training. "So... you want Juné to join the Saints, because he, the Great Bodyguard... this Shun... said she did become the Chameleon Saint?" He took his hand and placed it over his face. "Alright... let's assume that yes... I trained the future Andromeda Saint. But... if the events that he said back then would happen, then why are you interfering like this? Why must you force Juné to join? Why force Cass to stay in Ethiopia doing nothing? Why tell me when the most logical thing to do is let time run its course if I am destined to do all of this?"

Shaka turned his head. "Because, when Athena and the Great Bodyguard went back in time, Chronos forced the winds, or time itself, to shift and thus altering a number of possible futures creating the possibilities for time paradoxes that shouldn't exist."

Daidalos gasped when he heard the name of the one who controlled Time itself once more. "What happens to time when it encounters a paradox? Does time collapse?" muttered Daidalos, wondering why he's believing all of this.

Shaka waved a finger, "No. For you see, Chronos has no physical body and a very small Army. He instead relies on paradoxes as his weapon of choice. The truth is that time does not explode if there is a small paradox any more than a man would die from a simple paper cut. Instead like little wounds, time itself will correct minor paradoxes. For example, if a person had a blue hair instead of red... like one of the Gold Saints here, that Gold Saint still exists but his hair color is different. However, beneath it all, the soul is the same. However, we do know that Chronos knew that there would be paradoxes that would be so grand that it would destroy Athena's efforts in the past, thus Hades, King of the Underworld and Lord of the Undead, will in turn win the Second Holy War. We don't know what these large time paradoxes will be, but we narrowed it down to events and things aimed specifically at the Great Bodyguard since Chronos seems to showed great interest and possibly curiosity in him."

Shion folded his arms, "this is the part that will answer your question. You see, when you were first brought from Argentina, I knew you were _ironically_ the one and therefore, I gave you the best of training, Gold Level to be precise despite your mental state at that point. I wanted to keep a _special_ eye on you and unfortunately this created an unexpected paradox."

Shaka looked up, "when I read the winds to see possible alternative futures, it turned out you never received Gold Level Training when you first trained Shun Amamiya. You were one of the strongest Silver Saints we had, but nowhere near what you are capable now."

Shion raised his hand, to continue, "when I spoke to the Great Bodyguard, he made no mention of Saint Cassandra. That is because, in that old future, she died giving birth to Juné. If you don't mind, tell me, what happened in the hospital?"

Daidalos looked up. The moment was getting creepier by the moment, "when Cass gave birth, they did a C Section... Juné came out, she was almost dead and so I used my Golden Touch to save her. Then it turned out that the Doctor made a mistake when he performed the cut. There was a hemorrhage and I healed that too... are you saying that..."

Shaka nodded, "in the old future, you healed Juné. The event itself was emotional enough for you to tap into the seventh sense. It was a miracle, but unfortunately you weren't strong enough to make the miracle happen two times in a row and you watched your training partner bleed to death. Because she lived and the role that Saint of Cassiopeia played, I foresaw that if she stayed, the Great Bodyguard would've died from a terrible allergic reaction. The Queen of Andromeda Island, unlike the King, does not kill by direct means. She is too unpredictable for us to watch night and day. Therefore, we cannot allow her to train or make much contact at all... but mercifully we allow her to live close enough for her to watch from afar and gave her two years to spend with her. I believe that because of the Queen being alive, we believe that it caused you to try and quit again to live a peaceful life was another of Chronos' paradoxes. "

Shion watched as the Saint of Cepheus lean against his thighs. He knew this would be a heavy topic to deal with and one that he hoped he wouldn't have to delve into.

Daidalos raised his head. "I actually dreamed that same scenario not too long after we left the hospital. It was so real. I woke up crying, before she died in my dream, she told me _that_ _even stars die._"

Shaka shook his head. "Dreams can be a way for even normal people to see alternative future paths."

"I know, because I'm fairly familiar with how the winds work with the Cloth of Andromeda at my side."

Shion watched as Daidalos sat up. His face was red but he didn't appear as confused as much. He walked over and handed Juné back to him. "Do you believe us now, Saint of Cepheus?"

His blue eyes blinked. "Yes. I see why you need Juné to fulfill her role and train but... it's not fair. I chose this path. I knew what to expect. But not her. When she was born, I wanted her to have a normal life, even if it meant me being out of hers for it to happen. But..." he stopped as his voice began to tremble. "...but I don't want the possibility of her suddenly living in a world under Hades either. Then again... if she becomes a Saint, there would be no doubt that she would face Holy War in her lifetime."

Shion stepped forward a little bit. He gazed at the man's sad blue eyes. It was then an idea came to him. "I've seen the ravages of the eighteenth century Holy War and my adviser, Shaka was passed the knowledge of the past Holy War prior. I understand your concern. Although I cannot change alter your daughter's forced path for a Cloth, perhaps we can at least prevent Holy War from ever happening before she and many of your friends and comrades are forced to fight?"

His face brightened as he sat up, "I'm listening."

"Good, now, as I mentioned, the Great Bodyguard carried a Puzzle box with him in his Pandora's Box. Right before he and Athena left, Athena asked the Bodyguard if she could use it and he agreed. He tried to give her a scroll that had the 900 move solution on it but she refused. Instead she solved it with ease. I watched as she kept turning toward the Nebula, perhaps wary of what Chronos was planning. She raised her staff and a gold orb surrounded the two, blocking my vision. A few minutes later, she removed the orb from around the two. I noticed that her hand was bleeding but not too seriously. She then came to me and spoke this edict:

_In this box is my blood and a special mirror. Use them..._

Shion did not dare tell him the rest of her words for fear that Daidalos would grow suspicious. "I could tell she was being very cautious. Her head kept turning to the sky as if she wanted to prevent the God of Time from finding out what she wants to be done and wished for us to interpret her words. After that they left. When we were finally able to open the puzzle box, the blood had crystallized and was useless for upgrading Cloths. Not only that, but we could not find this mirror she spoke of. "

The Pope placed his hands behind his back and turned away, "however, ten years ago, I discovered that if the crystallized blood made contact with anyone with any trace of Hades, no matter how small it maybe, within them, it would react and sizzle against their skin. It was then I realized the meaning of her words... The Goddess wishes for us to find the next vessel of Hades and prevent the upcoming Holy War before a large enough time paradox occurs and undo everything she and the Great Bodyguard accomplished, and I would like you to be a part of this gravely important mission. What do you say?"

Daidalos closed his eyes. He wouldn't say no, but at this point, he at least had a little leverage with the Pope, "one condition, I ask that after the two years, there isn't a total separation. I think its unrealistic and cruel. Besides you're asking quite a bit out of me if you wish for me to train and go on a big mission at the same time."

Shion nodded. He too felt forcing a baby into the harsh life of Sainthood was immoral. Unfortunately it was necessary, tough choices must be made when the difference could be the destruction of world and an era ruled by Hades, "you may take one day a month."

He shook his head no. "The trip to the ranch is especially long and tiresome by boat and car. Besides, I need a day to take care of things for the island and..."

"Two days... no more." Shion answered.

Daidalos lowered his head, "thank you, Your Holiness. I am truly grateful."

The Lemurian returned it with a head nod, "and I to you. I know this is quite a bit to digest, but before we conclude this meeting do you recall what you must do?"

The Silver Saint stood up, "Yes, in order to save the future, all I have to do is train the future Andromeda Saint and help kill the next vessel of Hades before Holy War breaks out or a large time paradox."

"Very good," spoke Shion. "In fact, after the Andromeda Saint is created and the Hades vessel is dead, I can even arrange it for all three of you to have an honorable discharge, and all of you can truly be a family and live happily ever after... " he smiled beneath his mask.

Daidalos smiled quite a bit at that moment, "thank you... I heard you were kind and always followed your conscious, and those words have never been truer."

Shion walked over and placed a hand over Daidalos' shoulder. "Well, as you said before, the freedom to choose is very important amongst the Saints of Athena. To be honest, the first time you quit, I had Shaka secretly brainwash you, which was morally wrong."

The Saint raised his head in shock.. "You brainwashed me back then?"

Shion nodded. "Yes. Again it was wrong of me to do so, but I was in such a panic. This time I chose to do it differently. Now that I know that you choose to do this, my conscious can rest easier after Shaka erases most of this memory from your head a second time as well as give you a late '24 hour' birthday prank courtesy of Aldebaran."

Daidalos turned his head over toward the Virgo Saint just as a bright light flashed.

**O|========================THE HOUSE OF VIRGO============================|O**

Cass waited by the steps still bewildered at the strange blonde haired boy that came over, telling her all those strange things. She turned around to see a familiar figure carrying a baby."Al?" She muttered as she stood up while touching her stomach, "Al what happened? How did it go? Where's your Pandora's Box."

Daidalos stood there with a surprisingly cheerful grin. "My Box? Oh its with the Pope. He'll return it tomorrow. Anyways, I spoke to him. Juné will have to train, but he gave me a mission that will help us in the end. I'll explain later, but we should head back to the island as soon as possible and enjoy the two years we have with Juné."

Cass was shocked, "But what ever happened to you would not back down? Are you just going to let them draft our daughter into the Army of Athena?"

Daidalos smiled still starry eyed, "Of course! I was absolutely moved to tears by the Pope's amazing speech. My gosh, we have to let Juné train! Also, Pelé is the greatest soccer player of all time."

The Queen couldn't believe what he was saying. "What did he say to you that could make you act like this?" she gasped as the man walked down the steps with an easy hum.

He turned around and raised an eyebrow while scratching the side of his head. "I wish I could remember."

**O|========================PRESENT============================|O**

Gigars rested his hands against the diamond top of his cane as he watched Saga, dressed in the clothes of the Pope, marching back and forth with his hands behind his back. He stared at the hair. It was a light blue shade. Grey meant complete madness thus making him unpredictable. Dark blue would show his heart as one of justice, but unfortunately, this sense of righteousness also made him perform questionable decisions that ignored the nobles of Sanctuary and focused more on the poor who barely had anything to contribute other than to nag at how miserable they were because they probably were to lazy to work. However, when Saga's hair was grey, he was far more reasonable and would allow him to pursued Saga on how to make Sanctuary better.

Gigars always believed Shion was a fool to always ignore his advice. Shion was always so obsessed with crap such as _multiculturalism_. Sanctuary would become a melting pot of failure if the old bag didn't die. With Saga, at least he had more of a voice."Is there something that troubles you, Your Holiness?"

Saga turned toward the window of Pope's Chambers. "What troubles me?" He jerked his head to him and pulled out a scroll. "What troubles me is that reports are stating that the people of Rodario are growing less confident of the Saints of Sanctuary!" He threw it out the window, shattering the glass all over the place. "What have we done that would make them _less_ confident?"

"That is a very good question, Your Holiness," replied Gigars as sweat began to build up beneath his palms. "Perhaps the Andromeda Island incident? Many people believe that the Kido Foundation did it."

"We are already past that! I gave them the ultimate form of punishment and sent those miserable bastards to Death Queen Island!" Saga snapped back.

Gigars looked up, "the people want Mitsumasa Kido and surely the Gold Saints could run there and grab him to stand trial."

"And who will I have to fix the Cloths? I took up a hundred of Kido's brats so that we don't have half an Army of Clothless warriors. He may not be as good as Mu, but at least I am assured that he won't run away like a coward!" spat Saga.

It was then, an idea came to Gigars. "Perhaps it is something else?" He stroked his chin, as the mere mention of Mu indicated an opportunity to better Sanctuary. "There have been a terrible number of servant deaths and foot soldiers around Sanctuary..."

"...THEY SAW MY FACE!" glared Saga as his cosmos began to pulse around him.

"Calm down..." whispered Gigars as he raised his hands, "I understand... however, what I was getting at is that because Mu has taken such an extensive leave, the people see that there is no Saint at the House of Aries."

Saga waved a hand, "there are other Gold Saints! They see them at the celebrations, we march around the city once a month and Aldebaran has rarely left his House to ensure that there is always a Vanguard for Athena."

"Very true. Yes, you do make it clear that the Gold Saints are there and will protect them with every beat of their hearts. That is good." Gigars raised a finger, "however, you are not thinking like a common man. They are_ simple_ minded and therefore, when they look at Sanctuary, they see that there is no one there. The Saint of Aries was always within an eyes gaze. Before they would see servants and on the rare occasion, the Cloth of the Aries Saint standing at the top of the stairs... now all they see is a place filled with birds and vermin."

Saga nodded, "that is true. In fact, confidence went up not to long ago when Aldebaran sent that one boy from Andromeda Island to scrub the House of Aries and feed the birds... perhaps they thought he was a servant and he was preparing for Mu to return?" He folded his arms. "I was hoping that Mu would come back... and we could make amends?" He had missed the Lemurian and truthfully, he almost confessed to him when Mu kept asking to come and have tea with him not knowing that he was not Shion.

The long pale blue hairs began to darken ever so slightly, indicating to Gigars that he didn't have long before Saga would be less persuasive. "That is very thoughtful of you. A lesser man would see he was executed. However Holy War is coming and I don't think we should risk having _no_ Saint of Aries there. I think it is time we seek someone to perhaps serve as a back up for Mu and would serve as a winning the approval of your critics?"

"Yes, perhaps we should." Saga walked over toward a book that held the stats of Saints and Trainees. "Saint Dante of Cerberus is an Aries. He is strong and tough, two traits ideal for the Vanguard. He also demonstrates a strong sense of loyalty toward Sanctuary and his comrades."

Gigars looked up, "he's also unkept and filthy. His island is well known for being dirty. He is a bit too obsessive with his dogs and phallic humor. He's too much of a bumpkin for the civilized Rank of Gold. "

"Then perhaps Saint Shaina of Ophiuchus? She too is an excellent fighter and fiercely loyal toward Athena. I'm fairly certain that there has yet to be an Amazon in the ranks," mused Saga.

Gigars gasped, "but Your Holiness, do you not remember her sister, _Ghost_ _Saint_ Geist? She along with Dolphin, Jellyfish and Sea Serpent had been prosecuted for pirating in the sea and was sentenced to be locked up for ten years. Do you truly wish to regain the people's confidence by associating the Gold Saints with someone who is related to a criminal?"

Saga bit his lip, "but Saint Shaina is not a criminal persay..."

"Your Holiness, again. The general public is made up of nothing but simpletons who only care about politics when it is recent and sadly, this scandal with Geist is. The moment you announce Saint Shaina's name, the people will declare their outcry and I fear the reputation of the Gold Saints would be tainted beyond recognition!"

It was at that moment that Saga began to feel a bit frustrated. On one hand, he felt both choices were reasonable but at the same time, Gigars had been dealing with Public Relations for half a century whilst he spent half of his life training and the other playing the Pope. "Very well, who would you suggest that could fill in the role as the Saint of Aries?"

Gigars smiled as he pulled a cloth from his pocket and rubbed his diamond eye to give it a lustrous shine. "I was thinking of Trainee June of Andromeda Island. She is very popular amongst the Silvers thus further cementing their support for you and she is an Amazon thus winning the support of them and women. While Andromeda Island maybe cursed and barren, Saint Daidalos is considered one of the best Trainers out there with four Cloths given out. The people will adore someone who is well educated. But most importantly, she's a full Golden Line trainee. The nobles will greatly approve the idea of the Golden Line returning to the highest of ranks in Sanctuary."

"But she's still a trainee. The position of a Gold Saint is not one to be trifled with, especially with it being the First House of Sanctuary and the Vanguard."

"Yes, she is a trainee, but she's already put in six years toward her Cloth. Besides, it would make it easier for her to take the Cloth of Aries if Mu doesn't happen to come back?"

**O|========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND============================|O**

Shun grasped the end of his chains gritting his teeth. On top of each of his chain ends was a rock and in front of him were fifty metal rods sticking from the sand. The exercise was to have him manipulate the chains to circle around the rods in a certain direction without touching them and keeping the twenty foot chains above the sand. Other factors were that he had to move them slowly as to not allow the rock to fall. The exercise was described as trying to write two different essays at the same time with each hand.

His face was burning red and the hot hundred plus rays of the sun wasn't helping either. Once that was taken care of, he proceeded to move the Triangle end to the right of one of the rods and the Circle to the left on another. Once the two ends passed the rod, a feeling of happiness overcame him as he realized he had beaten his old record of twelve rods on each side. He continued to move the two chain ends forward until...

*dink*

Shun's weary eyes jerked over toward the front where his chain on the Triangle side had tapped the side of the first rod he passed. Shun felt the weight of the metal collapse on the ground, his head ringing with the sound of metal tapping metal. He took a few steps forward only to fall straight for the ground.

"Shun?" June came rushing over, wrapping her Chameleon Tail Whip around her leg before she went over to her knees and cradled his body, "Shun what's wrong?" She pinched his skin to check for dehydration before putting her gloved hand on his forehead.

"Oh, I"m okay, I just locked my legs for so long that they're really sore and tingly..." he replied.

June turned her masked face downwards, "oh, I thought you were suffering dehydration. I was going to give you some of my water," she said as she pulled out her satchel. "Are you sure you're properly hydrated?"

Shun laid there, sensing his inner Scorpio senses working up "oh... I may need a couple of sips..." he lied before she placed her satchel in his hands.

"Don't forget to stroke his head and fluff his pillow too!" cried Spica as he propped the curve of his ax on his shoulder and stood by his brother. He laughed as June responded by putting her thumb on the lip of her mask and extended her pinky, the Amazonian equivalent to sticking out their tongue.

Spica returned back to his own exercise and placed a tiny pebble on his rock, "What do you think Leda? Do you think June baby's Shun quite a bit?" He raised his ax up in the air and proceeded to the annoying task of slicing it in half without cutting the rock beneath.

Leda shifted his eyes over, "I'm not going to say," he said as he returned his focus back on his task.

Spica rolled his eyes, "man what happened to you, you're no fun."

"I'm trying to concentrate," Leda replied. His exercise was the same as Shun's except due to his chain being the thinnest of the Chain Gang, his rods were closer together and because the right claw of his dual set of chains is used to grab and the other to strike, he had to have to two chain ends tap each other after each rod.

Spica threw his ax back over his shoulder and waited until Leda bumped one of his rods and the chains fell to the ground before he made his comment in Japanese, "(Oh come on Leda, ever since you came back from the House of Taurus, you've been either very quiet or act unusually friendly.)"

Leda stood there silently for a few seconds.

"Kids, it's time to head back. Come up here to give me your results..." shouted the Master.

"Thank Athena," thought Leda, relieved he didn't have to finish their conversation. He jerked his hands to retract both sets of chains from his gauntlets and immediately went over to his teacher. He reached Master Daidalos at the same time as June and Shun but quietly took a step back to let them go first. The longer he spent in line, the more time it would allow Spica to forget their conversation.

"June how many flies did you strike," asked the Master.

"I got twenty four with the end tip and seventy six with the rest of it!" June.

The Master wrote the stats on his paper, "very good, this means you've killed five more flies with the end than last time and didn't miss any." He then made another calculation, "unfortunately, if you killed all the flies in the jar, then we'll have to get more."

"What do you mean unfortunately?" shrugged June. "Is it like a real hassle or something?" she asked.

"No, not at all, its just that I get strange looks from the government every time I have to tell them I need introduce common house flies because they are a non-native species to our Island."

"They shouldn't do that. Everyone is welcomed to come to our island!" Shun didn't see anything wrong with house flies coming to their island. While they were annoying with their impeccable ability to dodge anything mid-flight they didn't take up much room nor consumed hardly anything.

"Well, flies aren't that welcomed. Don't they lay eggs every time they land on people?" asked June.

Shun shook his head as he attempted to correct his fellow trainee. "I don't think that's true at all. I'm pretty sure there are boy flies too."

The Master held back a chuckle. It was the typical Shun being Shun and delivering one of what he now called his Shun-isms."Shun, how many rods did you circle today?"

"Oh, I got thirteen! I beat my record by one!" Shun cried as he clasped his hands.

"Very good, Shun! Just make sure to bend your legs your next time. I almost ended the exercise early because I thought I'd need to attach you to an IV to you." The Master replied as he recorded the number and looked down. "Leda, how about you?"

Leda placed his hands behind his back, "Twenty eight today, that's three more than yesterday!" He stood there as he saw a funny look, "Master, what's wrong?"

He tapped his pencil on his paper, "well, its just that I noticed that near the end, the claw end was not even with your triangle end. The purpose is that you maintain equal focus with both ends. I told you Shun that when we went over this." The Master looked down at his paper, "it was on your twenty second rod."

Shun felt a little sad. He reached over and patted Leda on the back, "Leda its okay. You only went down by two. I'm sure if you don't do that mistake tomorrow, you'll get more next time."

Leda jerked away and was about ready to go and pick up his area when he and everyone else felt a foreign presence coming.

Shun felt his body grow cold as he watched a boat approaching them wondering if they were there to steal from them again. As the water craft came closer, he relaxed a bit when he saw the familiar outfit of a simple messenger from Sanctuary or at least he thought it was a messenger. The man looked like someone who delivered scrolls, but unlike any of the past ones, he actually wore a white cape with a red pin with smooth leather boots that lacked any mud or creases, not to mention the fact that he came with a foot soldier driving the boat for him.

The Master walked as the messenger bowed to him. "Welcome, how was your trip?"

The Messenger nodded, "very well, Saint of Cepheus." He looked down as the Master held out his hand. "Forgive me, sir. This isn't for you. I'm actually looking for Trainee June of the Path for the Bronze Chameleon Cloth."

June raised her hand, shocked that there was a guard so formal that he knew and used the full title for her. "Over here!" she squeaked wondering what's going on. She stood there as the man came up to her. "Wow, he's pretty hot... and buff! His eyes are just gorgeous... that chin!...oooohhh and he's so tall... I hope my hair isn't sweaty or out of place." June gushed in her head as her cheeks blushed beneath her mask. "Hi!" she squeaked.

"How are you doing, Trainee June?" asked the man.

"Ah, his accent is so dreamy... I think its Italian... oh _definitely_ Italian..." she thought. "I'm good," she replied trying to give it the right amount of disinterest to appear like she's flirting but not.

"Wonderful," he took the scroll and held it with the seal side up.

June gasped as the wax mark on the front, "It's... the Pope's seal."

"Yes it is." He watched as the Amazon's hands were shaking toward it. "It's nothing bad, I promise." he spoke as he winked to her.

June's body felt like it was sinking into the sand beneath her feet, "Wha.. what's your name?" she asked as she picked the scroll up and wrapped her arms around it trying to hide her halfway-developed chest.

The Messenger looked down and raised a dashing brow. "Well, I have a long name so people nickname me D.M... Messenger D.M... but you can call me Angelo."

"Oh... okay..." June nodded as she watched the Italian collected his tip from the Master and waved his hand at her before taking off in the boat. "Oh... Angelo... it's like the word Angel... but with an 'o' ." June's thoughts swooned at the thought that such a beautiful name was twice as beautiful with but a single vowel tacked at the end of it.

"June, what's in the scroll?" asked Shun as he and everyone else congregated around her.

The Amazon shook her head as she looked down, "oh I don't know. It looks really fancy and its heavy too." She touched the seal and burned a little bit of cosmos to loosen the wax seal and peeled it off. She'd really like to keep it if it's from the Pope himself. She pulled the ribbon off and threw it on her belt before turning her head around. "Guys, can you give me some space?" she asked as everyone was so curious that they were squeezing her in the middle.

Everyone took a step back, everyone's eyes gazing at her as she opened the scroll and began to read it.

June's eyes shifted back and forth reading the fancy handwriting.

Shun's thumbs were twiddling madly until he couldn't take it anymore, "June, what does it say?"

"OH MY GOSH! I'M GOING TO BE A GOLD SAINT!" She screamed as everyone gasped while taking a step back!

**O|==========================================================================|O**

**Coming August 21**

**Chapter 33: Listen to Your Heart (Technically the second part to Chapter 32)  
**

**The Master and June head for Sanctuary leaving Dante to watch the boys. However an accident occurs leaving Shun and Leda by themselves for a week.  
**

**Have You Ever Felt the True Power of the Cosmos?  
**

**O|==========================================================================|O**

_Well, I finally came back from the other side of the world. Unfortunately, I went through a ton of Jet lag to the point where I would sleep at noon, then sleep again at night and even after that stage passed, I was still really tired to write anything. The good news was that I had a notebook overseas and that allowed me to write the outline and certain scenes. However, because it was on paper, it made it difficult to estimate how long each section would be. Believe it or not, this chapter was originally the opening, as in the part before the title bar and before the main action started._

_I than talked to a friend and since the beginning felt fairly complete, move the plot quite a bit and I was still a little rusty in my writing abilities, I decided to go with this. Another factor was that because I haven't written in a month, proofreading would take longer. Anything with time travel can be quite a headache to write about. I wanted to make sure that the subject was written in a way where it wasn't confusing and straightforward. _

_Also in this chapter, Pinkwaves got their wish and in a way, Cassandra did die._

_Now Sana(thanks for all the reviews :) did ask a while back about if the Master knows if Shun is Hades' vessel about Valentine's references to his King. The answer to that is... I can't say because again, it will ruin the final twist in this story. I do use a lot of foreshadowing, more than you think. _

_Anyways, in the beginning I promoted quite a bit about Saint Seiya: Next Dimension, the manga that was the official sequel to the main series mainly because of the time travel/paradox plot point that had been going on since the Second Part of this story. One small note, I wasn't exaggerating about Shun telling everyone he's from the future. It's like the first thing he says whenever he meets a past Saint.  
_

_Saint Seiya news that you may enjoy. Recently there was a Saint Seiya Pachinko game released in Japan. What makes the news awesome is that in it, they redid a number of anime cutscenes from the classic series (they are Hades Sanctuary quality) including the one where Shun demonstrates Nebula Storm to his Master, his fight with Aphrodite (who looks stunning now), and included the previously manga only scene of Little Shun and Ikki at a Church and looking at the moon. If you want to see these, go to Youtube and put in "Saint Seiya Pachinko - Mix Video 06" in the search engine. It'll be the first one._

_The Lost Canvas Gaidens are now on Kardia who at the moment is fighting... I"m not kidding you... were-cheetahs... this could either be the most awesome thing ever... or it could be the stupidest... we'll see._

_It's good to be home and to write again on a computer. Again, I'm a little rusty so if you see any problems, let me know and thanks for the reviews._

_Jenny D_


	46. 5D: Listen to Your Heart 1

Shun placed his fingers over the metal tab and looked up at his fellow Andromeda Island trainees. Three head nods later, he pulled it back, hearing the final fizzle of the last four cans of their Pepsi. Each can had brought him many happy caffeinated nights as well as several speeches from the Master about their zero-nutritional value but all good things must end or in the case of their soda, have an expiration date. Luckily, that day came on the same one in which they can use them to celebrate and not as a means of staying awake to catch up on the next chapter of _The Odyssey_. "Congratulations, June!" he cheered while raising his can up.

"Thank you," she smiled brightly beneath her mask while tilting her head to show how happy she was. She then took her can and struck the side of Shun's.

"Congratulations!" chimed Spica raising his can.

"Congratulations!" followed Leda as he did the same.

"Oh thank you!" June beamed back, tilting her head happily to each of them before toasting to the brothers. She grabbed her straw, squeeze the tip to insert it in the barely noticeable hole at the lips of her mask. "I'm so happy right now, I'm going to be a Gold Saint..." she noticed the others give her a slight glance, "...or at least I will be one if the Aries Saint doesn't come back." Her face turned a slight shade of red at her initial burst of excitement. She read the first three lines of the scroll before her declaration. Seeing their reactions, she cheerfully pulled her can away. "I'm going to get to meet the Pope and see the other Houses of Sanctuary!" Just as expected, she watched them chuckle at the straw still sticking from face as she spoke. "I heard it's one of the fanciest of Sanctuary... like a palace," she swooned at the idea.

Shun looked over toward June's bed where the scroll from the Pope was carefully laid out. He headed over and examined it. He thought the blood contract that he signed when he first came to Andromeda Island was fancy, but this one was above and beyond anything he's seen before. The handles were bronze like his original contract with the silver plate and gold band with the twelve zodiac. However, instead of the simple astrological symbols, it showed the actual figures themselves and detailed to the point that he could make out the scales of each of the fish on Pisces. The wax was thick with small bits of stardust stirred in and the parchment was threaded with silk making it so soft he could probably fold it over and turn it into pillow to sleep on.

Spica poked his head over Shun's shoulder and rested his chin on it, "man, that must really suck to be the scroll maker for the Pope." The nine year old took his fingers and began to rub the side of the handle.

Shun turned his head downwards as eyebrow raised a bit. He had forgotten that many things were handcrafted and having to chisel out the horns of Aries or the leg segments of Scorpio must be time consuming only for the scrolls to have a one time use. "Oh, how awful!" proclaimed Shun.

"It's not that bad," spoke Leda. "You get to serve the Pope himself and live by his House."

June threw her hands on her hips, "you guys aren't thinking logically. There is a family that does this for a living, but he doesn't make a fancy scroll every time the Pope needs to send a message." June reached over for it and began to unscrew one handle off and held it like a doorknob in her hand. "It's like an assembly line. One person focuses on making the fabric, another the actually carving of the wood and a couple of others who work on the metal work." She took the other part of the scroll and showed them the insides, "when the Pope needs one, they take like five minutes to assemble it with the only adjustments being how much parchment is needed."

Shun's mouth formed an 'o' as he took the handle and screwed it back on. "Ah, that makes much more sense."

June placed her hand on his shoulder, "of course. What would you do without me?"

Shun's cheerful face sadden along with the others, "but... we _will_ be without you... wouldn't we?"

The Amazon looked around. "No! No you won't!" she reassured her friends but seeing that doing nothing. Since there were all boys, when words fail. Something sweet and calorie packed will prevail. She hurried over toward her stash of snacks and pulled out a box of chocolate chip cookies. "Look, the point of me meeting the Pope is to get information so I can make a decision on this right?" She pulled the plastic open as she watched everyone gave a collective nod and reached their eager hands into the package. "Besides, maybe the Aries Saint is back and I get to stay her like how the Master is the second in line for the House of Taurus."

"Mm hmm,"Shun agreed as he bit into his cookie. He then licked his chocolate chip covered lips feeling a bit more relief that June wouldn't leave their island. "June, you should give the Master a cookie too. When you said you were going to be a Gold Saint, he really looked upset." As he said the words there was a knock at their door. Shun sucked his breath in. The Master opened the door, pulling his headpiece off while everyone straightened their posture a bit. "Oh, I hope he didn't hear me," thought Shun. He loosened his posture when the Master gestured for them to be at ease.

"Maybe he was there to see how all of us were doing?" thought Shun.

"Master, why are you here?" asked June.

Daidalos gazed around, "oh, just taking a break on packing to see how all of you are doing."

Shun sighed. "Oh good," he thought.

The Master turned his gaze over, "Shun, I need to see you."

Shun sighed. "Oh no," he thought before he grabbed a couple of extra cookies and followed his teacher out the door.

The other children silently watched the door close before June turned her head to Leda, "_you were beside the Master, did he really look upset?_"

Leda swallowed the bit of his cookie. "I don't know. If he did, it was quick but he didn't look as excited as the rest of us."

Shun entered the hut, taking a moment to gaze over toward the Master's bed where various clothes, passports, and toiletrees were laid out to be packed. Shun sighed as he planted his butt on the wooden chair. "Master, is this a _bad _talk? Is it what I said about the flies? There really are boy flies and they don't lay eggs. They probably just..."

"Shun relax, this isn't a bad talk," although it was a few seconds from becoming so. "Actually its more of a favor."

Shun raised his head in curiosity. "Oh, what is it that you want me to do? Is it hard?" He looked down, "oh, would you like a cookie?"

Daidalos nodded as he reached over and took one. "Me and June will probably be out for quite a while." He grabbed one of his cups of water and what looked like a pouch of dry milk. He poured some powder in and stirred it up. He then broke his cookie in half and dunked a part of it in, "I've been secretly writing observations and have been sending them over to Aldebaran... we've been collaborating on what to do about Leda's behavior. Saint Dante will be here to watch over all of you. However, Saint Dante may be called to Sanctuary over a couple of times leaving you children alone. So all I ask is that you just watch over him during the times Dante leaves and report back to me?" He pulled the soft cookie out, "Can I rely on you to do that for me, Shun?" He asked as he bit into it.

Shun felt a bit uplifted. Lately, Master had been doing nothing but ask him to be a foot soldier, but today he was giving him a new responsibility. "Yes! I'll try..."

"You'll try?" Daidalos questioned.

Shun paused. "I'll do it." He corrected himself, providing a more confident answer and watching the Master gave an assuring nod. "What do I have to look for?" He looked over, "and why did you put your cookie in your drink?"

He returned the dry part of his cookie into his milk, "All I need to know is if he changes his behavior... especially toward you. Make sure you don't sugarcoat what you see... just tell what you saw. The more unbiased you are, the more helpful your observations will be," he pulled his cookie out. "About my cookie... it just tastes better." He pushed his cup of milk over, "want to try?"

Shun looked down at the cup. Milk was delicious. Cookies were delicious. He broke his cookie and dipped it in. He let the milk soak in before putting it in his mouth. "Mmmm... that's good..." it tasted like rich melted cookie dough. "I'm glad today's talk isn't anything bad."

The Master smiled, "I'm glad you liked it." As he watched Shun eating his cookie and milk, he thought back at how Shun came in. "Shun, I know we have a number of bad talks but you really need to watch what you say to people. You're ten years old... you're not a man but you're not a child either. Right now, people think what you say is cute because you are young but as you grow older, their perspectives will change and see it as... not smart." he spoke.

The child groaned a bit. "I know... but Master, I have been watching what I say! I don't think I've done anything like that for a while now!" he whimpered.

"Actually Shun, you did today. Earlier, when all of you were giving me your scores, after Leda gave out his, you came over to him."

"But I was just trying to cheer him up!" Shun interjected.

The Master raised his hand, "I know you were, but it could also be mistaken for...There is a word for it... it's known as patronizing."

"Patro...patron?" Shun muttered. He looked down as he pointed to the table. He watched as the Master take his pen and wrote the word down before sliding it over.

"Patronizing," spoke the Master. "Its when one where they look kind, but in reality, they are belittling the person. Remember, you had half the score as Leda. "

Shun felt horrible. "But... but I was_ really_ trying to make him feel better earlier. I wouldn't do that!" he muttered.

"I know. You would never patronize anyone and you always try to make people feel better if they are sad. I'm sure Leda probably knew this too. However if we were outside at Sanctuary and you said the same thing to someone who didn't know you well, it could get you hurt especially if you become a Saint and will be surrounded by foot soldiers."

Shun looked up, "it's a little confusing." Shun knew that if you say too many bad things, you could get beaten up. However he didn't realize if he said to many good things to a person you could get beaten up too.

Daidalos brought his finger to his lip. "If you are unsure, the more you know the person, the more words you could use to make them feel better. If you know them less, only use a few."

Shun brightened up, "ah, okay! I'll do that, thank you Master!"

"Your welcome." He took a sip of his milk and offered it to Shun, "is there anything else?"

Shun took the the milk and drank the rest. "Well," he took a drink, leaving a white mustache above his lips. "What do you think of June leaving the island?" He thought that perhaps the Master would be proud that June would get the highest rank in Sanctuary, but to his surprise, his teacher was throwing his hands on his face for a moment, muttering something in Spanish. Maybe he really was upset over it? "Master?"

He pulled his hands from his face, "it's her decision," he muttered.

Shun looked up. "But Master, how do you feel?" Perhaps if he told him how he feels? Showing an example is always good. "I wish she would stay, but she sounds so happy when she talks about it. But June did say that she'll try to visit us and I believe her. Since her House would be first, we won't even have to worry about stairs at all! What do you think?"

Daidalos folded his arms and slumped a bit, "I hope she _thoroughly_ understands... once she signs... that's it. I hope she understands that being a Gold Saint is not just about sitting in a balcony and having the people revere her. With great power, comes great responsibility."

Shun lit up, "oh, that's from Spider-man."

Daidalos turned his head, "are you sure... that's a famous quote from The Great Bodyguard."

But Shun disagreed. "No... it's from Spider-man. Uncle Ben told it to Spider-man before he died and Spider-man always quotes it so he never forgets the person who is like his father but died because of him." Shun may not know how to act in public, but he knew Spider-man! In fact, it even motivated him to learn English so he could read the Spider-man comics in Matsuda's office.

The Cepheus Saint nodded. "Well, whoever said it first, it is still a good saying nonetheless."

Shun couldn't agree more.

Two hours later, the Andromeda Islanders traveled down to the beach where the two groups parted. Shun, Spica and Leda sat on top of a large set of rocks with their equipment while the Master and June headed to the Rendezvous where the speed boats were.

"Ah man, I forgot to bring the cards," muttered Spica as he followed his curse with a snap.

Leda shrugged, "don't worry about it. I can see Dante's boat from here. We wouldn't even have time to go through a game," he said as he pointed toward the dot in the distance.

Shun nodded as the thought of his duty preoccupied his mind. June had once told him that the art of being a Master was to observe or appearing as if you aren't paying attention but really doing so. He supposed it must be really easy for June since she wears a mask, but somehow their teacher pulled it off with ease.

"Hey Shun, come on! He's here," Spica shook Shun's shoulder.

Shun's eyes widened for a bit as he stretched his limbs and stood up. "Oh..." he muttered. When they first started training, he always thought his Master was just day dreaming when he observed them. Then without warning, no matter how tiny the flaw, his Master would catch it and correct it. For Shun, if it appeared if he was daydreaming, the truth of the matter was that he was. If he was to perform his duty well he must learn to fake daydreaming no matter how tempting it was to daydream for real.

Leda stared at the boat as Dante came out. "Weird," he thought. "_Hey Spica?_"

Spica came up next to him, "_what is it?_" he communicated back through the cosmos.

"_Why is Dante in his Cloth? He always just came in normal cloths and changed__ over here.__ Hell, where is his dogs? He always brought two or at the least, Miss Misty._" Leda folded his arms.

Spica shifted his eyes a bit. "Oh um..." he mumbled out loud.

Dante turned his head toward the boys. "Spica, what are you babbling about?" he grumbled as he stretched his arms from the long boat ride.

Spica turned over and gave a small bow. "Nothing, Saint Dante!" he cried. He raised his head. "_Well Leda, maybe he just forgot. Master said he may have to go back to Sanctuary a few times... I don't know... __maybe he doesn't want to leave a dog with us.__.. or something... maybe..._"

Leda shifted his eyes, "_He's forgiven us a long time ago about Mr. Ptolemy. In fact, he even let us watch over Mr. Jamian for a week when he was off on a minor mission and the dog was sick._"

"_Which one is Mr. Jamian? Was he the Border Collie?_" asked Spica.

"_No, that's Miss Marin. That was a good dog that liked to follow us during training. Mr. Jamian was the one that kept trying to steal June's panties at night from her dresser_."

Spica's face turned red as he laughed out loud. He paused there as everyone stared at him. "Sorry, funny thought." He spoke trying to brush off the attention he had drawn.

"Whatever, come on, we need to get over toward the cliffs to train," Dante grumbled as he walked forward.

Shun hurried over to the Saint of Cerberus, "Saint Dante, don't you usually take an hour break first? You've had a long trip? We have some cookies at the Living Area?"

"Shut your hole! We're going to train right now!" Dante hurried as he guided them over toward a small cliff nearby.

Shun sighed as he did what he was told. Dante was a bit rougher than the Master, but he when it came to training he was also a bit more relaxed too. He wasn't sure what to think other than that perhaps Dante was just trying to get as much done before he has to go to Sanctuary. He turned his head toward the sea watching the little yellow boat leave the island.

"Up this way," Dante pointed toward the twenty foot side. He threw one end of his balls and chain up at a cliff and grabbed the ledge before scaling up.

Shun nodded as he searched for a sturdy rock with a ledge and swung his chain at it. He was a third year now and rarely did they ever used the smooth paths to get anywhere and instead used the cliffs as shortcuts. It was harder than walking, but at the same time, it meant less time traveling under the hot sun and allowing them to get back to the Living Area sooner and thus more free time. Besides, twenty feet was nothing compared to the other cliffs he had to scale on the island.

He reached the top and waited there, taking a moment to pull his chains to ensure none of them had weakened from the climb. If there were any bad links, he had a little extra time to remove them before they affected his sparring. He may not want to hurt any of his friends, but he didn't want to train carelessly either. He pulled toward the end and watched one of the links stretched ever so slightly. He reached over, broke it the rest of the way, and reattached the two sections together.

Dante grabbed his spiked ball and pressed it into the rock. A spark followed as he dragged it around into a sparring circle. "Spica!" he called out. "You're first with me. Leda, Shun, go sit over on those rocks."

Shun and Leda both turned toward the far away pile. The two did as they were told but still Shun wondered why the two of them couldn't be closer to observe. To Shun, Saint Dante was always asked to come over because he did a good job at following their training schedule and rules. Again, Shun could only assume that Dante was in a hurry. In fact, now that he thought of it, the clipboard with their notes and schedule were back in their teacher's hut. He quietly watched as Dante and Spica traded blows between each other, watching the sparks that flashed as the Spica used his ax to try and repel the iron balls trying to keep Dante from using his chain to wrap around the handle of his weapon.

Shun sighed and attempted to practice a bit of observation. He shifted his eyes between Leda and the sparring of Spica.

Suddenly Leda turned his head for a moment before turning back around.

Shun sighed. He waited a bit before he tried once more. This time he tried to slow his eyes a bit between looking at Leda and the fight.

Leda turned his head once more. "Shun, what is it?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," Shun mumbled. But really, he was a bit frustrated. This was harder than he thought.

Suddenly Leda stood straight up and yelled. Shun darted his head. As if in slow vision, he watched as Spica was falling off the edge of the cliff. His ax was in front of him, blocking the spike ball, but the force of Dante's throw knocked him off the side. Suddenly Dante followed and leaped over the side. Shun prayed that Dante would get there in time. The Master was always fast enough to get them if they fell. Even June was fast enough to get them. Surely Dante would be fast enough too.

The two boys crawled over to the edge and there was Spica laying there, with Dante kneeling next to him. Both boys stood there silent. Shun felt a cold shiver down his spine until Spica's head raised up slightly before Dante raised a hand to keep his head down. Shun breathed a little easier as he watched Spica's hands and legs move, a sign that he wasn't paralyzed. Dante turned his head at the two children, "Greenie, Pinkie! Stop doddering up there and one of you go fetch a wooden stretcher, there's one in my boat.

Shun nodded and did as he was told while Leda hesitated. "Where are you taking him?" asked Leda.

Dante looked down, "Sanctuary. There are doctors there, and he could be checked over for head injuries."

Leda watched as Shun carried the bulky piece of wood. He watched as Dante carelessly threw his brother on it before tossing the ax and heavy chain to Shun. Leda took his fist and squeezed his palm to shoot the sharp tip of his chain end before descending downwards before following the group.

They hurried over to the side of the beach where Dante's boat was before he adjusted the passenger seat and placed the stretcher and Spica next to it.

Shun looked around, "Dante, where will we be able to sit?"

Dante pointed downwards, "do you see any room? There is none. You both are staying here." He watched as the two boys gasped. "Yeah you heard me! You both are third years now. Go get your Master's clipboard and lesson plans and go teach yourselves until we get back." Dante set the boat in reverse and cruised right out of there.

Spica raised his body upright. "Dante, what am I going to do for a wee..."

Dante took his hand and pushed the boy down, "lay down! You're supposed to have a concussion." He rolled his eyes as he looked up at the rear view mirror. He gazed at the two boys in the distance as Andromeda Island began to slowly shrink off in the distance. "_Dal, I got bluey here off the island. Are you sure you want to do this_?"

Back on shore, Leda and Shun stood there alone. Shun turned his head over toward Leda and back off to the distance wondering how long Dante will be gone with Leda thinking the same thing.

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Five: More Than Mortal**

**Chapter 33: Listen To Your Heart Part One**

**O=======================================================================****=========O**

**O|==========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND: DAY ONE==========================|O**

Shun sighed as he followed Leda down the path toward the Living Area. His heart felt heavy as it was weighed down at the thought of how gravely injured Spica could be. Not only that, but he was pretty sure his teacher was going to be very upset with them.

So far, they ate cursed fish causing nearly everyone to be cursed and a dog to die. Then they set off an active volcano that created panic for one side of the world and the Americans to send a complaint to Sanctuary that they made their gas prices rise again. Now people will think they are so bad that their babysitter ran off in less than ten minutes. It was no wonder that Master Daidalos was having a harder and harder time finding anyone to watch them anymore as well as Sanctuary reconsidering their rank as _second _worst training ground.

He looked up and watched as Leda hurry down the path up ahead. Shun wondered how he felt. "Leda, I hope Spica's injury isn't too serious," he called out before the pink haired boy stopped. "Leda?"

Leda turned around with his hands on his hips with a somewhat perplexed expression. "I don't know. It felt really... off. Nothing made sense. A concussion? Seriously? He barely even checked Spica. Dante didn't even look like he was trying to stay on the island."

Shun held his hands, "Master said that Dante had a few meetings at Sanctuary. Maybe Dante had one really early and he was trying to get us started?"

Leda rolled his eyes, "He didn't even bother to follow proper procedure for sparring." He stopped in front of the door of the Master's hut before turning around, "Shit! He didn't even bother to give us a key! How are we going to get in?" He scratched his head, "I guess we could just try to remember the stuff," he muttered as he walked over toward the sand and tried to recall the two of their exercises that they do. He knew his own and Shun's should be about the same, but the problem was he didn't know the precise measurements for the exercises.

While Leda was doing that, Shun looked around. He remembered last time, Spica broke the rod and tore the hinges. "What would Ikki do?" Shun thought. His brother knew how to get anywhere with ease. He turned his head toward the hinges themselves and pulled his triangle end out and tried to use the tip as a screwdriver.

"Shun that won't work. It's a deadbolt. The door will stay in place even if you remove those!" shouted Leda as continued to write on the ground.

The green haired boy sighed as he pulled his triangle end back. Leda was right and he was going to have to think of something else. Shun took a step back as he examined the blue and white hut. "No windows," he mumbled. His eyes turned toward the chimney before they widened in delight. "Leda, I know how to get in!" He ran over toward a post that supported the roof of the porch and began to climb up it like a monkey on a tree.

Leda stood up. "Shun what are you doing? If you're thinking about the chimney, forget it! It's too small!" To his surprise, the green haired boy continued toward it and then dropped his long chain down the hole. "Oh..." he muttered, shocked that Shun could think of such a thing.

Shun stretched his arm as he tried to focus on the layout of the room. He focused hard as he caused the triangle end to wave back and forth. Every time it struck something a small vibration echoed back. He heard something scrape against the floor in which he could only assume was the chair. Shun bit his lip when he tried to move the chain farther only for it get stuck. "This is harder than I thought..." he muttered.

Leda looked up and then over through the keyhole. "You're wrapped up on the desk leg. Raise the chain end up and then move it down to get untangled," Leda shouted as he tried to adjust his view through the key hole.

Shun nodded as he followed the instructions feeling his chains become lose once more. "There."

"Okay, move left and..." Leda reached for his chain end and pulled it up and sent some cosmos to it, "try to go for this."

Shun closed his eyes as he easily followed Leda's dark red cosmos. He then heard the sound of metal against metal. He focused on causing the triangle end to circle around the latch, twisting it until the heavy bar slid. He listened to Leda opening the door while he proceeded to retract his long chain. Once he had it circled around his shoulder, he carefully walked down the gentle slope of the roof before grabbing the post and sliding down. He walked through the opening and into their teacher's office. Leda was leaning over the side reading the schedule while Shun turned and saw the clipboard. He picked it up and gazed at the empty sections before raising the paper up.

Leda turned his head up "Wait, are those the Master's old notes?"

"Uh huh!" nodded Shun as he continued to turn the pages.

Leda thought carefully. "What did he write about me?"

"I can't say," Shun continued to turn the pages.

"Why not? If we are training ourselves, we are permitted to look at our own notes! We won't get in trouble even we told him!"

Shun shook his head, "No, I _can't_ say!" He turned the clipboard in his direction, "they're all in Spanish! Although underneath my name it says... verdito... and for you... rosadito..." He shrugged his shoulders, "June says that his notes had to be in Greek.."

"He probably translates them a few days before they are due." Leda sighed as the reasoning as to why their teacher leaves his clipboard out in the open sometimes. It wasn't a test to see if they would poke through it, but the fact that only June could read them. Leda returned his attention back to the plans, "It says here we have to about three hours of sparring each day and some sort of... popcorn exercise... " Leda mumbled as he read each day's list. "Read _The Iliad_, Book XXIV. That's about it." He reached over and picked up a sharpened pencil laying on the desk. "Well..." he stopped before standing there silently.

Shun didn't understand it at first until he realized that it would be the first time that the two of them will spar by themselves. "Where are we going?"

Leda looked down, "The desert for the next three days... inside the Labyrinth for two... one day over the Dais of the Oracle and the last... at the cliffs of the Elysium Leap." He thought hard. He was hoping that they didn't have to go there. He'll probably hear no end of it from Spica asking if he was tempted to shove Shun off the side.

"Leda?" asked Shun.

The pink haired boy turned around, "NO SHUN, I'M NOT GOING TO PUSH YOU!" he snapped.

Shun was bewildered, "Oh... I wasn't going to ask about that. I just thought... since Dante didn't give us a key and he left pretty quickly... I was thinking if he left us any food for us to eat?"

Leda's eyes widen. If Dante did go to Sanctuary by boat, he won't return back for at least five days.

**O|==========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND: DAY THREE==========================|O**

Shun reached underneath his bed for a small box. It had been two days since they've last ate. Neither them had the ability to focus their cosmos enough to communicate with anyone over the ocean over where the food was stored.

He reached over and patted down the various chain rubs all over the side of his arms from performing some wall climbing exercises as well as some exercises with the rods and his chains. Neither he nor Leda did any sparring, him for his usual reasons but for some reason Leda was fine by it too. He guessed that it was because sparring used up energy that they didn't have. He was fairly sure that Leda's favorite part was fighting and that he hated circling his chains around the metal rods. Perhaps Leda was just too worried about Spica?

Shun opened the top and grabbed his bag of goat meat jerky. The scent of it made his mouth water as he opened it. He doubted there was enough to last even a day but food was food. He reached over and picked up a thick strip. His meat was merely centimeters from his mouth when a guilty feeling came over him.

He stood back up and made his way outside of the pink hut and toward the blue one where Leda and Spica lived. He knocked on the door and waited for Leda to open it and stick his head out, "Shun what is it?" he asked as he opened it further to let Shun enter.

Shun turned toward Leda's bed and noticed he was also eating. However all he had were some oversized peppermint sticks. "I have some jerky, would you like some?" he asked as he held his bag of dried meat.

At first Leda was wide eyed and reached his hand over until a thought came to his head, "have you had any yet?"

Shun frowned in annoyance. Why was it that every time during a famine on the island, he couldn't freely give his food those in need!

_Shun, stop sharing your crackers!_

_Shun, don't you dare slide your portions into Spica's bowl!_

_Shun, if I see one hint of generosity from you, I'll personally spoon feed you your portions until supplies arrive!_

Shun looked up, "yes. In fact, I have eaten over half it," he spoke as he shifted his eyes back and forth. If he didn't attempt to act like he was belittling Leda, "here... you can have this tiny little portion. My stomach is full!" Suddenly, his own belly betrayed him as a little rumble echoed down below.

Leda's eyes arched down, "You liar! I knew you were trying to donate all of your food again!" He looked at the bag of jerky. "We must divide it!"

Shun shook his head, "No, I don't care if I starve. This is your food now!"

Leda tilted his head. Since neither had food for the past two days, Shun was probably easily agitated than usual. He himself felt irritated at the drop of a hat. He couldn't take Shun's food. If Shun didn't have anything, they'll probably think he bullied or stole all of Shun's food or more likely, allow Shun to have his generous way. "Shun, you will eat!" He opened the bag and pulled out a large strip of meat. "At least have a piece!"

But Shun will stay his ground, his stubborn charitable heart beating strong. "No! I have to fast for thirty days for my next test. This will be practice."

Leda waved his finger as he approached him with a glint of determination, "Shun we're both ten years old. People can rely on their cosmos to make it through but for us, it is discouraged since it would affect our development now stop this foolish philanthropic behavior. I know you love goat jerky and once you take a bite you will surely eat the rest of your half of the meat."

Shun's eyes widened. Leda knew his weakness. If he did, he may give in and eat his half."I... I will stand by my words... " he darted out the door.

Leda growled as he jerked the door open watching Shun running out. "COME BACK HERE YOU ALTRUSTIC BASTARD!" he yelled before he grabbed his chains and charged afterward. He watched as the green haired bounced up and down as the distance between them grew. Shun may not be a good fighter, but he was the fastest and what seemed like endless endurance even in the heat.

Shun turned away from the desert path and headed toward the dunes. If he could just get into the crater where the Stardust was, he could hide in there until the week was over. Suddenly he halted near the Nebula Temple. "But, Master told me to observe, Leda," he muttered when suddenly a long thin chain circled around him before taking him down.

Leda heaved as he _finally _caught up with him. He threw his hand on his chest...before he walked over toward his prey. "Hello... Shun.. "he grabbed the bag of the mouthwatering goat jerky.

Shun's eyes widened as he shook his head, "no Leda... you can't do this..." he spun on his stomach and began to caterpillar crawl his way. "Leda! If you do this... you will only have a full day of food! Please, I beg you, take my half of the jerky!"

Leda narrowed his eyes. "The Master isn't here, Shun! If you think you can get away with your kind- heartedness, you have another one coming." He threw his hands on his hips, "I bet when June and Spica was here, you would sneak an extra cracker or cookie to the others every time the Master wasn't there, haven't you! Confess you, Philanthropist!" he pointed his finger at him.

Shun sighed. "Yes... every time June had her back turned, I'd put some extra food. She always asked if I did so... and I would lie..." he confessed as he laid there.

Leda removed the chains around Shun and stepped forward. "Now Shun," he grabbed the bag of jerky and began to split it evenly, "This is for you," he pointed his eye and back at him, "if I catch you trying to pass one strip to me... I will give it back twice over."

Shun lowered his head head in defeat. Perhaps he has taken it a bit to far, but starvation will do that. Right before he was about to pick it up, two chain ends shot out of the Nebula Temple, "Huh," he muttered as one of the glowing pink chains wrapped around him and Leda. Both boys screamed as the two were pulled deep inside.

**O|==========================GREECE==========================|O**

The Master reached over to the passenger seat. "June, we're here." He gently reached under the blanket and tapped her arm.

June rubbed her eyes. Sounds of people moving about while the slight scent of fish and sewer filled her nose giving her the impression that they were at the pier. She reached to the side and picked up her mask and popped it back in before pulling the white blanket off. "Was I asleep?"

Daidalos turned toward his wrist and looked at his watch. "Not counting the change of timezones, about six hours."

The Amazon yawned. She didn't think she'd ever sleep. She was too excited and nervous to do so the night before although she wasn't sure if she'd make it through the day had she not had Pepsi during the celebration. She grabbed her cloak and hood and slipped them on while she watched her teacher slide his dufflebag over his Pandora's box.

"Lady June?"

She looked up at two royal guards standing at the edge of the wooden dock. "She turned her head not used to being the one called upon. "Yes?"

The elder and more decorated of the two leaned downwards, "we're here to escort you to the House of Aries."

June gasped, "what? Am I in trouble?" she muttered.

The elder guard immediately went down on one knee, "no, certainly not! We are here as a gesture of the Pope..."

The younger smiled. "Milady, rumors spread quickly here in Rodario. We're just here to see that you are not delayed," he turned his head over his shoulder, "I think it is best if you see for yourself."

June stuttered a bit before her father gave a reassuring nod that perhaps they should take their offer. "Alright." The younger guard reached his hand and helped her up top. She gasped as several people along the road were lined on either side holding flowers as if awaiting her. "Oh my!" She watched as a few people threw petals on the ground. The longer she stood there, the more people began to whisper and gather.

The elder guard lowered his head, "none of the people know of the Gold Saints identities. However, if word comes out that a new one is coming, they will do whatever it takes to find out. If you weren't already an Amazon with a hood and cloak, we would've provided one for you."

"I see that... oh wow... oh..." she smiled uncontrollably wondering if she should take a step forward or not. It almost felt unreal. She'd never received anything like this before. She turned her head as two more royal guards came about with a horse and carriage. She watched as some of the spectators began to make there way over before she hurried onto the back of the seat.

The elder guard turned to Daidalos, "With all due respect, to keep her identity safe, would you mind if you stayed separate from us until the Houses? I swear on my honor that we will see that nothing comes about her."

"That's fine. You do not need to promise me anything. You're reputation and name are well known among even my ranks Commander Kleitos of the Saber," spoke the Master.

The old man smiled as nostalgia filled his eyes, "ah, I haven't been called that in years nor taken a life with this," he patted down on his famous custom blade with the hilt featuring the goat head of Capricorn on top. "I've long retired. The life I once led is meant for the young." He walked over toward the carriage, "now... I'm here to fend pretty little girls from the joyful hands of the public." He tilted his head, "we'll see you soon, Nobody." He chuckled, not wanting to give out the Master's identity to the public.

June watched as her Father and teacher simply vanished out of sight. "Is he not coming with us?"

Commander Kleitos waved a hand and stroked the curl of his beard, "he'll be there. We just don't want people to see him and put two and two together." He relaxed back into his seat. "For now, enjoy the moment. These people won't harm you, but they may try to touch you. Feel free to extend your hand but take heed, they may pull."

The younger guard stood by June's other side, "Don't worry, we'll take care of it if trouble comes about."

The Commander turned to June and gestured his hand over, "By the way, this is Private Shura. He's my disciple. I've familiar him with the blade too. He knew how to cut, thrust and parry before he knew how to read."

June nodded as Private Shura tipped his helmet to her. "He must be a very good fighter, especially if he is a royal guard at the rank of Private."

"Indeed... he's also single." Commander Kleitos laughed as he patted the eleven year old Amazon.

Before June could say anything the crowd had already began to circle around the carriage, slowing the horses down quite a bit. She gasped as people of all ages began to reach out their hands to her while a rain of wild flower petals came down upon her, covering her head and the guards around her.

Soon, the shower of flowers grew thicker and before June knew it, windows were flying open. She watched as children began dangling over the sides of the ledge throwing pruned roses and daisies into the carts. One child in particular leaned so far to hand her a daffodil that he fell off the side. "Oh no!" She reached for her whip to catch him only to her relief, Private Shura ran up a few steps on the wall and promptly catching the child. He walked over so that the boy could give her the flower before setting him down. June chuckled as the mother walked over and promptly smacked him in the back of his head for doing something so stupid.

"Bless You! Saint of Athena!" cried and elderly woman as she ran to the side with a ribbon and tied it along the side of the rail before she knelt her head, walking along with the pace of the carriage.

June reached over and touched her head, watching her raise it back up with tears of joy in her eyes. She looked down at the inside of the carriage. There were so many petals now that it looked like snow. The typical scent of mud and dust was replaced with the sweet pollen of flowers. She then realized that the people had for the most part were throwing other wild flower petals. "Is it snowing... white rose petals?" she asked.

Commander Kleitos nodded, "Ay, its another gesture of His Holiness the Pope as a means of welcoming you."

June turned her head around as more people appeared from the roofs, cheering wildly. "It all feels like a dream..." she gasped as the cheers grew louder. For the first time in her life, she felt like a real princess.

An hour later, the small carriage finally left the city and began to reach the outskirts of the city and the last of the crowd. June leaned into her seat, relieving her back. "Wow... I didn't think there would be so many people. I mean... I haven't even accepted the position and there were hundreds...of people... as if everyone came to see me!"

Private Shura turned his head toward June. "Like I said, if people know there is a Gold Saint, they'll do what it takes to at least see or perhaps talk to them... maybe a blessing or two. Besides, don't forget, you may become the first Amazon in the actual Gold Ranks. It's a historical first," he raised his hand and caused the carriage to stop. "Milady, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but we have stairs up ahead. We actually borrowed the carriage and the owners asked us to leave it here for them to pick it up." He reached over toward the straps and detached the two horses from the front. "However, these beauties are ours." He slapped the side of the black horse. Perhaps the future Saint of Aries will honor a simple man like myself by riding with me and Bucephalus?"

June nodded, smiling a bit. She was surprised at how formal he was, not to mention really cute. Unfortunately, it made it really hard to have a crush on a guy when he's obviously older than her Dad. She started to gather the flowers and trinkets only for the royal guard that guided the carriage to tell her he'll take care of it. She than turned her head to Private Shura as he threw a saddle on top of the horse before he leaned over to help her on top of it. "I didn't realize Gold Saints can receive such a reception. I know they always attract quite a crowd but not to the point where the whole town would be there."

Shura waited for Master Kleitos to ride ahead before turning his head. Not too far away, a Vestal Virgin with white robes stood. On her back, was his Cloth of Capricorn, wrapped with several silk robes and creatively a fake water spout to make people believe she was transporting wine. She was close enough for him to grab it if needed and but not enough for anyone to suspect anything. Shura pulled himself up behind her, "you're right. While news of a Gold Saint wandering about can draw a crowd, today was quite different. But don't forget, if you accept this position, you will be the first Amazon, the first female amongst the actual Gold ranks themselves providing that the former Aries Saint does not return." He squeezed his knees causing the horse to move forward, "in their eyes, it is history in the making and they dare not miss it." He sensed a slight drop in her cosmos, "are you alright?"

For some reason a nervous sensation began to overcome her and somehow the man knew it. "I'm fine... long trip..." She struggled to think of why she felt that way. Is she happy? Of course she should be. The town welcomed her with flowers and gifts. The most she would get is compliments on the meals on the island. She reached her hand out toward the horse's dark mane and began to stroke it. "I like your horse. However, I don't really see many soldiers do a lot of riding."

"Thank you." Shura smiled, "indeed, most soldiers choose to forgo riding due to how much slower it is. Most may not reach Mach One but they are still much quicker than human or beast."

June turned her head, "are you saying you're slow?"

"Not at all," Shura chuckled. "In a footrace, I bet I can beat out any soldier here with time to spare." He reached over and patted the side of Bucephalus. "I love to ride. There's just something... noble... romantic about it. In the House of Capricorn, I heard the Saint there moved all columns and statues in the back just so he could have more room to practice his techniques. I asked if I could use it to just... ride around and he was fine with it. If I must travel, if time permits, give me four hooves rather than my own two feet."

Daidalos walked along the smooth, dusty path. There was no point in going all the way to the House of Aries when all he'd do was sit on the steps waiting for the others to meet up with him. Suddenly his eyes darted toward cloaked figure with red hair as it moved behind the curve the cliff. A bit of anger filled his head. Was he seeing things again? Whatever it is, he won't let it escape this time. He dropped his box and dashed at light speed raising his fist. "Hah!" he grunted just as a fist came at him. His other hand caught it just as his body instinctively ducked down from an incoming kick while his other hand moved right at the side of the body.

"Al! What are you doing!"

The man looked up, "oh... Marin..." he muttered as he turned toward her hand. "I'm sorry. I thought you were..." he released her fist and gave an apologetic deep bow. He looked over and watched her pick up what looked like a bouquet of flowers and a small wrapped gift off the ground.

"MARIN!" Aiolia, rushed down the steps with Seiya trailing by him. "I heard some yelling. What happened?"

Marin turned to the two, "I'm fine," she called back, waving her hand to them. She turned back to Daidalos. "How are you doing?" She still recalled the day he came over upset that he kept seeing a younger version of her. It disturbed her a bit that she of all people was the one he imagined. She didn't know his history in Argentina, but she heard it involved torture. Perhaps he was flash-backing what happened at the Coliseum with bits of her head splattering all over the place. "Are you nervous about June making the biggest step in her life you big lug?" she punched his shoulder.

Daidalos looked at her mask. Marin was being uncharacteristically perky, especially since she was the type to be very firm especially when it comes to the matters of him attacking her without warning. He could only guess that she didn't wish to ruin June's day... Marin was always a good friend who was always a lot more considerate than people realized. Her reputation with grinding trainees to the ground is perhaps the cause of that. "Of course I am. I guess I was expecting to be alone here for a while...the long trip by sea didn't help either. I should have never raised a fist without having a clue to whom I hold it too."

The two began to walk toward the stair case. "Well, it probably didn't help that we wanted to surprise June. I sensed you and thought she wouldn't be too far behind." She looked around, "besides, with how Sanctuary's changing, it's a bad idea to have your first prepared." She than placed her head on his shoulder to ensure no one intercepted her message through the cosmos, "_The groundwork for the new training system that Gigars devised is being constructed, but someone leaked out the plans to the public. Many are furious claiming it to appear more like a death camp than actual obstacles to facilitate better soldiers...myself included._"

Daidalos' eyes narrowed. Marin was known to grind trainees to the ground. To hear her compare some type of training like that was unbelievable in his eyes. "_You said they were furious... have they allowed this to be known?_" he communicated back.

"_Yes but here is the thing. Some would speak out publicly on the corners. But after a day, they would either change their mind in their opposing view or simply... vanish._"

That last word made Daidalos' Argentinean stomach turn. "Vanish?" he muttered aloud.

Marin threw her hand over his mouth,"Shh." She then continued, "_but yes. They would vanish. Nowadays, those that oppose simply send out nail pamphlets and fliers on posts, but I fear that even those who try to stay anonymous maybe vanishing too._"

The two turned around as the sound of hooves began to echo in the small valley as Commander Klietos lead the way followed by Private Shura and June. Marin pulled away just as Aiolia and Seiya came up to the horses.

Seiya naturally was the first to open his big mouth, "hey congratulations!" he said as raised a hand to her to shake.

June grinned beneath her mask, "thank you!"

Seiya gave a thumbs up, "your welcome! Now I can tell everyone that I scored a goal against a Gold Saint!" he laughed out loud.

"SEIYA!" grunted Aiolia before he smacked him in the back of the head.

The brown haired Japanese boy tilted his chin, "Awww, I'm just kidding." He brought his hands together and gave a deep bow, "Congratulations!" he said with jovial sincerity. To compound it, he reached over toward Marin and grabbed the bouquet of wild flowers and held it up.

"Ah, thank you!" June beamed as she accepted them.

Aiolia stepped up, "Congratulations, June. You appear to be someone who will honor the title of Gold Saint very well, unlike others!"

As June gave her thanks, Marin couldn't help but pity how emotional Aiolia's tone was toward the end of his sentence. Forgiveness was divine, but his brother's actions nearly caused defeat for the Army of Athena before the Holy War could even begin.

Marin sighed before approaching the little blond girl. As she looked down, an unexpected flood of emotion overcame her. Hazy memories or at least those that were recounted for her, about the joy that spread throughout the House of Tenma that she would receive not only Gold Level Training, but also the position of the Saint of Pisces. She remembered the House, the servants that came to her, and days of never ending praise of how she kept getting stronger. Silk trainers and marble baths with people who would prepare whatever she thought of. Then the day, she was told to leave and was forced to settle at the lonely leaking shack at the farthest end of town where had it not been the kindness of her friends, she would've had very little to eat or any ambition to try again. For the first time, since rediscovering that her father was very possibly Mitsumasa Kido and learning her long lost brother was hers to train, tears fell from her eyes. Her long hazy memories then recalled the words spoken to her from the Queen of the Amazons, "Congratulations, may you continue to make our Sisterhood very proud." She then gave June a big hug.

June felt the tight squeeze of Marin's arms and was taken by her voice. She felt so happy, but yet her stomach felt even more twisted than before. "I'll try."

"June, come on, we still need to reach the House of Aries," called Daidalos.

The Amazon pulled away from Marin as she held her gifts, "I'm coming!" she chimed. "Thank, Saint Marin... everyone..." She hurried over to her teacher's side.

"Hey June, aren't you going to open up your present?" cried Seiya as he waved his hand.

June stopped and turned around. "Oh yes." She pulled the red ribbon and opened the box. She opened it up and inside was a Gold Sun Pin. "Marin, you didn't have to buy me one!"

Marin took a step forward, "I didn't... I wouldn't be able to afford one in a years time if I tried... it was mine... although I have for no use for it now except for sentimentality... I was going to sell it should money be tight... I have no right to wear it now... I thought you'd like to have it."

For some reason, every time anyone congratulated her, she felt nothing but nervousness. Private Shura told her this would be historical and now Saint Marin was telling her that the entire Amazon Sisterhood was proud, but yet she hadn't even said yes to the proposition. The praise she received was dizzying, but she wished it was toned down.

**O|====================================================|O**

**Coming August 28**

**Chapter 33: Listen To Your Heart Part Two**

**June and the Master stay overnight in the House of Aries before her meeting with the Pope. Meanwhile, the Andromeda Cloth convinces Shun and Leda to take her out of the Temple while Mu and Dr. Asamori continue with the Steel Cloths. **

**Have You Ever Felt the True Power of your Cosmos?**

**O|====================================================|O**

_While I was overseas, I made the outline for this chapter. On paper it didn't look like a lot but again, when I actually type it out, it was a lot more than expected. On my outline, I'd have a simple line such as "Shun and Leda get into an argument where Leda stubbornly tries to stay nice and Shun upholds his altruistic beliefs" only for that one line to equal three pages._

_I was hoping to have Mu's part in this but decided to focus a little more on Shura. For clarification, Commander Kleitos was never a Saint, but just a well trained soldier that Shura practices with and refers to him as Master because he taught him with a traditional sword. _

_Anyways, I tried to make June's resemble a fairy tale princess story while Shun and Leda's is more of the classic Odd Couple situation. Five parts later and Shun and Leda honestly have rarely had one on one interaction with the exception of the paper ripping scene in Part Two. Another note, if Dante seemed off character, it was intentional to give the feeling that the situation wasn't right. _

_Throughout the story, I've portrayed the Golds in a depressing light(poor Aiolia) so June's section allows me to show life as a Gold in a better light. Again, I don't hate the Golds, but I do treat this time when Saga is Pope and Athena is believed dead to be at they're more lower point. _

_In Saint Seiya news, I apologize on an error I made. In the Lost Canvas Gaidens, Kardia does not fight were-cheetahs in Mexico... he fights were-jaguars in Mexico. Still weird, but the Gaiden is only halfway done._

_Another chapter of Episode G has been released and it features Aiolia fighting Chronos (of the Titans)._

_Not counting the second half of this chapter, we are about one-two chapters before Shun faces off against Shaka, maybe a side story with Ikki included but this is definitely the halfway mark of the chapter. _

_Oh, one last note, I'm really glad people liked the time-travel twist. I was very worried that it would be confusing and people would be hitting their heads on the keyboard thinking it was stupid. I was shocked that people thought the Great Bodyguard was Tenma, but now that I look back, I can definitely see why and I wish I would've made it clearer that it was Shun or at least people thinking the person was like Shun. Now, Tenma didn't take a backseat in the mythos (they named an orphanage after him). It's just the Great Bodyguard is more of a legendary figure among the Saints especially over the fact that Shun did fall from the sky and made a giant crater when he first entered the 18th century.  
_

_If you haven't read Saint Seiya: Next Dimension it is out there. It's not as deep as Lost Canvas and a little slow in the first few chapters before Athena and Shun but it gets really interesting afterwards and really, you could read all the chapters in like a couple of hours. If you want to read it, go to Google. In the search engine, type Gold Star Scans Next Dimension Live Journal. It should be the first link. You'll need a LJ account but after that you can read to your hearts content. _

_Thank you for the Reviews and Support. As always, if you see any problems (there is a little Spanish in this so let me know if I got that right.) Let me know. I'm pretty sure I've knocked the rust off from my vacation, but still if there are mistakes, let me know.  
_

_Jenny D_


	47. 5D: Listen to Your Heart 2

_**O|==========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND: DAY THREE==========================|O**_

"_Shun? This is going to be your Cloth! What do we do?_" Leda asked through his Cosmos as the circle end stroked the top of his head.

Shun flinched a bit as he felt the triangle end come down on his head. Truthfully, he wasn't sure what to do either. It may have been the Cloth he was on the Path for, but like everyone else, the Master told them keep their distance from it due to its unpredictable nature. If he must enter the Nebula Temple, to stay outside of the border that signified its reach. They of course had followed these two rules faithfully and they still would've had the Cloth not plucked them and sit them next to it on either of its sides.

He gazed at the pink glow on the walls. Aside from using its chains like a pair of hands, it would flare its cosmos at different levels to show everyone how it was feeling. Judging by the brightness of the Temple and its actions, it seemed to be in the most pleasant of moods. The Master told him that it didn't like to speak to anyone but himself and Mother. But Spica had once had a conversation with it, perhaps it would be willing to talk to him too? "Hello." Shun suddenly felt the triangle end pull away from his head and then it circled around in front of him. The triangle end waved from side to side with a slight cheerful bounce. "How are you today?" he asked. Suddenly the Circle End pulled from Leda and the two chain ends spun a bit before raising up and touching both ends to form a heart causing Shun to smile.

Leda watched as Shun interacted with the Cloth and tried to follow his lead. "Why are you happy?" The two chain ends went toward he sand and began to draw pictures on it. At first he thought the first image started off as an oval scribbling wild jagged lines from it. "Medusa?" Suddenly the chain rattled in anger.

Shun gasped fearing that it would rip his fellow chain gang but was relived when it simply returned back to its art. It was when the triangle tip created too evil looking eyes and then two elongated moons facing away from each other did he recognize the face, "June?" He then received a pet on the head before the triangle end made another image that wasn't too hard to recognize, "a suitcase?" he muttered. It was no secret that the Cloth hated June and vice versa. "You're glad that June will be leaving the island?" He then received another pat on the head before the Cloth raised the two and pulled them closer, knocking her mask and the headpiece off in the process.

_We must celebrate this joyous occasion! The winds speak that soon June will be a Gold Saint replacement. Now only Father will have me to love!_

Both the boys' mouths dropped as they heard its voice for the first time. It was loud and had a deep echo in it and despite its childish tone, it sounded like either an old teenager or a young woman.

_To think, I've spent all these years trying to kill that wretched thing and she is going to up and leave! _

The Cloth began to pull the two of them closer to its headless body. _We should all celebrate. I haven't had a party in six hundred years and we must have a great feast and endless wine to honor this momentous occasion._

Shun and Leda looked at each other as they were nearly inches away from each other. Passing back looks to signify that it was best to do what it says. "But we don't even have wine. But Leda only has beef jerky and a couple of sticks of peppermint," commented Shun before Leda glared at him.

"Shut up, Shun. It's half your jerky and half mine. I'll split the peppermint sticks!" snapped Leda. If Shun thinks he can "out-kind" him, he had another thing coming. If he was going to be nice, he was going to be the best fucking nice guy on the island.

Shun sighed. He wished Leda would just take the food and stop being competitive over everything. He had to be the one who needs to learn to fasts. He hadn't really done any type of fasting since the orphanage had a week where Tatsumi would rather use up all the moldy bread rolls in the pantry rather than throw them away and get new ones. But even then, it was more along the lines of he didn't want to get sick and not for spiritual reasons. Shun then raised his head as an idea came about? "Do you know where... Your Father stores the food here on the island?" Shun asked. The triangle end shook its tip no. Shun felt sadden by this bit of news until another idea came up, "well June..." he gasped as the triangle end glowed darkly before it veered near the side of his neck like a cobra ready to strike. "...she always gets the food...and maybe you could find her trail and show us where the pantry is...that way-we-can-celebrate-June-going-away!" Shun rushed the last of his words.

The arched triangle end stopped shaking and the cosmos around it brightened, pleased by this answer. It then unraveled around the two boys and then began to pull the sides of the Pandora's Box around it, closed.

Shun smiled as Leda gave him a pleasing head nod before he turned back to the Cloth. It was then the Andromeda Cloth began to dig in the sands before revealing a chunk of concentrated star dust, "so that's how it was able to reach so far? But how did it get it?" Shun thought.

Suddenly the triangle end came over and wrapped once around Shun's neck, "_one of the pirates had it in their pockets. But don't tell Father... after all... unlike myself... you can't function for very long without a head," _it threatened as the circle end reached over and promptly tossed the headpiece and mask into the open-top box. _Let's go. Even though you have not passed all the requirements, I am a Princess and I will give you the honor of carrying me... _The Cloth made a heart before it slinked back inside.

Shun reached over and grabbed the straps and attempted to do so. He gritted his teeth, but the box itself felt like he was trying to pick up a car. "Uggh, you're very heavy."

Leda rolled his eyes as the Cloth smacked Shun on the head. He was no expert with women, but even he knew it was stupid to call a girl fat.

"I'm sorry!" spoke Shun as he rubbed his crown, "but I've never carried a Cloth Box before," he spoke earnestly.

Leda placed his hands on his hips, "Shun, the trick is you have to let the box familiarize with your cosmos. If you burn it ever so slightly, it will recognize you and sync up. It's a security technique that way random people can't easily steal Cloths when they are in their boxes, but allows other people, other than the owner, to carry them."

Shun looked up, "oh okay." He closed his eyes and did as he was told. Suddenly, the cold piece of metal behind him began to warm up to almost like a part of him. It felt magical as he easily stood up with the box behind him. "Wow, thanks, Leda. By the way, how did you know that? Did the Master had it in his lessons and I wasn't paying attention?"

Suddenly, Leda turned his head down toward the ground. "He told me, Spica and June a few times. I guess," Leda looked up. "Well, maybe he forgot to tell you."

Shun's face saddened. He was going for the famed Andromeda Cloth, the Cloth that had no owner for the past six hundred years and only a handful of trainees who actually made it to the last trial in its history. "I see..." He continued to carry the Pandora's Box as the triangle end point in the direction for him to walk. His mind was filled with thoughts of his teacher asking him to become a foot soldier. A heavy feeling of sadness filled his heart as he wondered if his Master was loosing faith in him earning his Sainthood and honoring his Brother's promise.

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Five: More Than Mortal**

**Chapter 34: Listen To Your Heart Part Two**

**O================================================================================O**

Daidalos looked down as the two of them ascended up the stairs. June was staring at the Gold Sun Pin in her hands. He wished Marin didn't do such a thing since it only would only make it harder for him to try and change June's mind."That was very kind of her to give such a gift."

She nodded. "It's pretty, just like yours. Although its a lot heavier... and sturdier too." She flipped it over, "I think the entire thing is made of solid Gold."

"It is. There are two models of Sun Pins." He reached out and pulled out his. "The cheapest you can get is where it is hollow, forged in tin and painted whatever color your level is. Trainees purchase these when they are doing a simple competition, much like the one Shun had. Mine, due to the type of training I do, is the normal." His finger pointed toward the grey scratches, "its made with a layer of iron for sturdiness, gold plated on the front for show and painted on the back. "Marin's pin is the fanciest you can get where the entire thing is made of gold. I remember people would joke around saying that if you stole one from a Gold Level Trainee, you'd be the richest person in Greece... that is if you can deal with every bone being broken in the process," he lightly chuckled as he pulled his pin back.

June tilted it in the sunlight. "So Marin picked the most expensive? I didn't think she would be that type of person. She seems like she lives very frugally."

Daidalos shook his head, "You didn't know her back then. I remember, she grew her hair so long it went past lower back. I told her it was impractical since people could use it to grab and pull, but she loved the fact that when the wind blew, it would waver like a flame a top her head. Her mask was much more ornate. She painted the outside edges red so that in the center of her mask would be a white rose. Marin loved the Exhibition matches during the Eighty-Eight Knight Festivals just so she could show off."

June curiously looked up,"was she also different... you know, from the inside." To her surprise, he shook his head no.

"Don't forget, Marin is a Pisces and when it comes to battle, style wins over all. But it was primarily due to her love for the Samurai. Even after her accident, her passion for it was still intact, as she was able to relearn and master the many styles of the sword." He then thought of an old conversation they once had.

_When I think of Sainthood, I think of them... they are the greatest of warriors in Japan. However, they were also very beautiful. _

_I've heard of the Samurai, but... beautiful isn't really a word I think of to describe them. Their armor was very fancy and I know they keep their swords with them at all times._

_Yes...that's true.. but every custom always has reasoning behind it. A Samurai does keep their swords at all times... they do dress beautifully. But one other custom that they do is that they always bathed every morning and scent their hair and shaven tops with incenses to always appear refined... but not just because of honor... but because he was ready to battle and to be killed at any moment. Knowing how to kill was important, but so is knowing how and when to die... or "sepecue". I want to be the same._

Daidalos turned back to June. "Because she was so ornate, surprisingly, other Amazons grew jealous and mistake her for being stuck up."

She shook her head."No, actually I'm not surprised." June would visit the Amazon Training Grounds every so often for a check up that she was being raised properly in the ways of sisterhood. But she could tell that everyone was catty and disrespectful toward each other. She'd hear more of how one other Amazon was a bitch and the other was a slut than actual tips and history of her Sisters. " I bet many of them were so jealous, they were probably happy that she couldn't train as a Gold Level Trainee anymore."

Daidalos looked down, "yeah... actually some were," he muttered as he reflected a bit on June's upbringing and being thankful that June didn't stay in such a place. His eyes wandered toward the top.

June tilted her head up to see what he was gazing at. There standing at a top was an old man with a large staff and bright silk wrappings on his body. "_Is that a diamond in his eye?_"

"_Yes, yes it is. __Good to know the funds of Sanctuary are being put to good use,_" he replied with a bit of sarcasm through his cosmos.

Gigars approached the two with a joyful hand stretched outward. "Welcome Trainee June and Saint of Cepheus. I am Prime Minister Gigars, and over here is my assistant, Bhaton. In the name of His Holiness and our Goddess Athena, I welcome you to the House of Aries. How was the ride up to here?"

June, still a trainee, bowed to him while her Master, as a Saint, gave an acknowledging nod. "It was wonderful and very kind of him to do so. When I see him, I will give him my deepest thanks."

"And I'm certain he will be looking forward to hearing it. He has another offering for you. For you see, there was a terribly violent uprising in one of the cities and regretfully he was forced to postpone his meeting with you for a day in order to settle the aftermath of the conflict. However, he wishes to use this painful delay as a means to permit you to experience the life of a Gold Saint by living in the House that I so dearly hope that you will occupy," spoke Gigars as he stepped aside with his head courtly lowered.

June curiously walked past him and began to gaze around. She opened the doors to see that the main hall was thoroughly cleaned with new rugs, curtains and furniture. She turned to the top of the ceiling to see that the opening was closed with a large glass dome. Normally she'd explore a bit at the new setting. But this was the House of Aries. "Where are the birds? The nests? The bird baths for them?"

"They've been removed. Such vermin shouldn't proliferate a Holy House such as this," remarked Bhaton.

June's face saddened. "I didn't think they were vermin."

Daidalos could hear her sad tone in her voice. "We appreciate the care you've did to prepare the House, but those birds were alive. You could have moved them and allow June to decide whether to keep them or not."

Gigars narrowed his eye, "well, what's done is done. If she wants to go and have more birds flying about here, she is free to do so." The thought that they would be happier to have critters and vermin wandering about and shitting on the floor was simply outrageous. He heard the sound of footsteps and immediately came to it toward it. "By the way, I want you to meet someone. Ganymede, come here please!" A preteen with short blond curly hair and blue eyes came forward. He placed his hand on his chest and performed a ninety degree angle bow, signifying his status as a servant. Gigars reached over and raised a hand to allow him to stand. "This is Ganymede. I thought for authenticity sake, he will be here for your needs during your stay here and of course will be your life long attendant."

Ganymede walked up and bowed again, "please to meet you, Lady June," he spoke as he grasped his hands. He turned his head up, "I'm sorry... I'm a little nervous. But I am happy to meet you."

She felt a little awkward. She'd think that she'd have a female servant if their jobs were to clean, prepare food... and dress them. Judging by her Dad's gaze, he was probably thinking the same thing.

The servant, looked up, fearing to be fired on day one, he stood up and gestured a hand over. "All of you must have had a long journey. I've prepared the meals over here." He smiled as he allowed the group to enter the main hall. He hurried to each chair, pulling them out and pushing each guest into their spot. He looked around at the group. "Lady June, I heard that you enjoy seafood, yes?" he spoke as he held his hands nervously.

June turned her head, "Uh yes. I haven't had much." She placed her hands together, "I know this may sound weird, but I think its because I watch The Little Mermaid all the time at the Ranch in Ethiopia."

Ganymede placed a hand on his chest, "oh! I love that movie! When my family had a VHS I watched it until the tape broke!"

The Amazon gasped, "ah me too!" She leaned up, "Ariel was my favorite of course but I love..."

Ganymede placed a hand on his cheek, "Flounder?"

"Yes! I can watch that movie over and over but everyone else is sick of it..." cried June. She looked around the table as the other adults sat patiently. "We should eat first."

Ganymede leaned over, "I have a copy of the movie, and I know a place that can play it for us!" he whispered. June eagerly nodded back. He smiled feeling as if he was making a good impression. Now he had to further impress the others. "Saint of Cepheus, Sir. I heard you were Argentinean, so I prepared a grill and some steak." He grabbed a tray full of meat and started the grill.

June gasped as she looked over to her teacher. "_Master? Maybe you should step outside? I bet you could go to the restroom area until he's done cooking._"

He focused hard on the fish placed on the table. He could feel his stomach turn, but it was June's day and frankly, he wanted to be around to hear everything that Gigars and Bhaton said to her. "I'm fine," he spoke unaware he forgot to use his cosmos to speak through.

_**O|==========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND: DAY THREE==========================|O**_

"Mmmmm, this is good! I've never done this before," muttered Shun as he and Leda sat on the large bags of oats with large serving spoons and half a melon each. The pantry was chilly with blugard crystals to keep the place cool as well as a common refrigerator to prevent things from freezing. It was wonderfully comfortable compared to the hundred degree weather outside of them. "Are you sure we can eat like this, Leda?"

Leda reached over for a salad fork and stabbed a large slice at the bottom of his melon bowl. "Of course. We are the trainers of the island, and its our right to dictate how much we can eat and what to eat as long as we keep record and wash the dishes." He then turned toward the Cloth. "Have you found a wine to celebrate with?"

The Cloth had asked to be placed in front of the rack. Its triangle end shifted back and forth. It stopped before it darted forward and wrapped its end around the neck of the bottle. It held it up for a moment but placed it back down, seemingly not ready to celebrate yet.

Shun placed his melon rind down on the floor before looking around to find something else for them to eat. He walked toward the shelves and found some deli ham on a plate before grabbing a block of cheese and a knife and carried it over. He placed it between the two of them and began to cut it up into slices when the triangle end raised up and eagerly watched Shun make careful slices. He turned his head toward it. "Oh, do you want some?" Shun asked as he held a piece up. Instead the Triangle end merely tapped the knife and then toward the cheese. "Oh... you want to... cut the cheese?" he asked it. The Triangle end nodded up and down.

Leda's raised an eyebrow, "_Shun are you going to trust that thing with a knife_?" he spoke through his cosmos.

The Triangle end lengthened its chain and formed it into a heart. Shun looked down. Leda had a point, but he wasn't worried. Besides, the Andromeda Cloth didn't _need _a knife if it wanted to hurt them. Shun placed the blade down and watched the triangle end circle around the handle and began to slice the cheese into pieces. Shun watched the cosmos of the Cloth brightened as apparently it found great joy in such a precocious task.

The Circle End came forward and tapped on the plate as if it wanted the two boys to eat and, with both of them starving, naturally did so.

Shun grabbed a piece of ham and wrapped it around a small bit of cheese before biting it. He felt relaxed as his hair wavered a bit. The Blugard crystals were acting up, causing a comfortable wind around the two. Being a preteen, he began to feel the strange joy of complaining about something he had no control of, "wow, no wonder June takes so long to get the food. It's so cool in here."

Leda promptly joins him as he too had much to bitch about, "no kidding! She's always saying, I need to chop up the ham! Well guess what, the ham is pre-sliced!" He pointed over toward the pile of wheat, "look over there! She even arranged it like freaking throne. We're out there sweating and getting hungry while she's in here in this air conditioned place!" he gestured with his stick of cheese before popping it in his mouth. He turned his head as something caught his eye. "Oh my Goddess!" He marched over by the chair of wheat and reached over to the side, "She has Spica's old magazines! She not only sits here and relaxes! She reads magazines while doing so," he watched as the Andromeda Cloth raised the knife. "YEAH, I AGREE TOO!" he promptly chucked them on the floor before heading back to get more food.

Shun sighed. "Well, I'm sure if she could, she would've have told us sooner. Remember, they had a lot of problems with people stealing more food than allowed. But I bet if we eat responsibly and report what we eat, she'll have no problem with telling Spica about this too."

"Oh no! We aren't going to tell Spica anything! The second he finds out that he can walk over and eat what he wants, it'll be like the House of Tenma Orphanage. He met Maiden Merope, charmed her and was able to get away with eating nothing but pizza and macaroni and cheese!" The fact that Spica actually ate a slice of cucumber before he got hurt was a miracle in itself. "I keep telling him if he wants to survive here, he needs to eat stuff that's actually healthy. He probably thinks I'm an asshole." Leda sighed as he leaned back. "You probably think I'm an asshole after trying to force you to eat too," he muttered after his ranting.

Shun looked at him and shook his head no. "I don't think you are."

"Whatever," muttered Leda.

Shun shook his head no. He supposed he could say that he thinks he is nice, but it backfired when it went into patronizing. Perhaps just relating to it will work rather than saying something good? "Everyone is afraid of my brother. He may not be the biggest... that was Geki. He was the strongest."

Leda shifted his eyes toward him. "How strong?"

"Well," he leaned back. "There was this one tree that he liked to practice on. Every time he hit it, his knuckles would sink deep into the bark. He phrased it as, if you're going to hit someone, mark them for life. He called it our tree, because on the other side, he had me hit it." He raised his hand, "unfortunately it was the tree that marked me forever."

Leda leaned back too. "You know, me and my brother are always telling you about the House of Tenma. What's the Kido Orphanage like?"

Shun never realized he never talked much about himself to the others. He's always did that with June and the Master. "They were very... mean and sneaky. They always added steroids so I had to be very careful at what I eat. The steroids made me very sick."

"Well no one should even take them in the first place. That stuff ain't good for you!"

Shun agreed. "Unfortunately, taking out the steroids meant that I got less food. Some days, I just couldn't eat anything. I guess I'm used to it. I could go a day, or two, or three without food. Soon I have to go thirty days. I remember when we first got there, everyone looked about the same size. But after that first year, some kids got _really _big. Before I left for here, I was the smallest and people called me wimpy even though I do as much of the non-fighting activities as I could. But Ikki knew I never took the steroids, and he stood up for me. When people called me a wimp I would cry one or two times. But when people called me a wimp and a crybaby, I... just cried."

Leda turned his head, "kids are mean and the grown ups at the orphanages won't do a thing."

Shun looked up, "actually, many of the grown ups do the same thing too. I'm more afraid of the guards, because when a kid hits me, it hurts. When a grown up hits me, everything goes black."

Leda folded his hands. It's no wonder Shun turned out like he did. Dad always hit him because he couldn't fit in America and failed every subject at school. English was a hard subject for him. If it was in Japanese, he'd have no problems."Shun, I'm sorry I kept calling you a crybaby."

Shun looked up, "you don't have to apologize, Leda. You haven't called me that in a long time."

"I haven't called you that in a long time because I went to Greece for six months...and I was nervous about apologizing when I got back," he spoke. "I know, I'm an asshole."

"Leda, you shouldn't call yourself an-an ass-hole," spoke Shun. He then watched Leda laugh a bit. "What is it?"

The pink haired boy looked up, "I always wondered what you'd sound like if you cussed, and apparently you're not used to it..." He folded his arms, "azzz- hoole," he parroted.

Shun turned pink. He did try to say it but censor it at the same time. "I'm not that innocent," he replied.

"Yeah you're right, you're not that innocent. You may not realize it, but you have one of the filthiest mouths out of all of us."

Shun grabbed his cup. He was surprised Leda would say a thing. Since when would he say anything bad? The boy paused, "well maybe a few times..." he thought as he attempted to recall the number of times he had a bad-talk. He looked down at his fingers and tapped each one back and forth, until he shrugged in defeat.

He took his cup and raised it in the air along with the Andromeda Cloth's bottle.

_A toast, to June going away. May she meet an early demise!_

The two boys gasped at the Cloth's words before they watched the bottle begin to tremble by its chain wrapped neck.

"Ah, cheers!" cried Leda and Shun as they drank up while the Cloth simply dropped the bottle on top of its metal body with a loud clash.

_**O|==========================SANCTUARY==========================|O**_

"Over here, is the washroom," spoke Gigars as Ganymede the servant opened the the door. "You're very fortunate that with being the one of the first Temples, pipes can be added to give it modern plumbing."

June made an oh with her lips. "No more digging in the ground," she thought. It was especially good since unlike the others, she can't just go find a pile of rocks and point. "Oh, and a shower." With her hair now around her shoulder blades, it was taking longer for her to clean it. In fact she has to have Shun pour the bucket on it to ensure she rinsed out all the shampoo out. She then stepped out. She didn't want to spend all her time admiring the bathroom when there were other places to explore.

She turned around as Gigars,Bhaton, and Ganymede stood behind her.

"_June?_" the Master communicating, trying to hint for her to tell them to go.

"Oh," she muttered before she waved her hand to signal them to move forward. She wasn't quite used to being in charge or important for that matter. "Where are we going next?"

Gigars leaned on his cane. "There are three rooms left. They are," he stopped speaking when he and everyone else heard the sound of footsteps and something heavy rolling along the ground.

June turned her head to the Prime Minister, "what was that?"

Bhaton folded his arms as his eyes closed while his red haired eyebrows darted down, "Its a passerbyer. You get used to it."

June turned her head, "well aren't they supposed to check in with me?"

Gigars chuckled as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Ah my dear, its good to see you eager to fill the void of the Saint of Aries. But as my assistant stated, you do not have to worry about anything. Right now, since you are not the official Saint of Aries, this house is still listed as unoccupied and therefore people were told that they walk through the main hall freely and their first stop will be at the House of Taurus." He pointed down, "once you are a Gold Saint, you can check in people all you want," he spoke as he touched the tip of the nose of her mask. "Anyways, this one on the right," he gestured over with his cane. "It is what we call the Servant and Guest Shelter. During invasions or heavy training, Servants may stay here where it is heavily reinforced and contains a months' supply of emergency food and water as well as some equipment."

Ganymede leaned over toward the Amazon's ear, "this is the place where I said we can watch the movie at. There is a television with a VCR. It's powered by two cups of salty water, a strange rock and a copper coin. I don't know how he did it but it functions," he whispered.

Gigars watched as the children giggled. He turned to Daidalos, "its so nice to see them getting along so well, isn't it?"

"Yes," he muttered. He pointed to the doors, "please, can we finish this tour."

June took notice at her Father's face. "He looks like he has so much on his mind?" she thought.

Gigars nodded eagerly, "yes yes," he placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "You must still be tired from such a long trip." He took his cane and pointed the large diamond toward the center door. "Over here is the bedroom and on the left is simply a spare room. The last Aries Saint actually used it as a workshop. He left many spare tools. We were going to melt them and use it for scrap metal, but I heard that since your teacher liked to carve he may want to keep some for himself?"

June hurried over and grabbed his hand, "he does like to do that! He's really good too!" She looked up to Daidalos' face, "would you like to look at them?"

He nodded to her. "Yes, I would. You could probably look at the bedroom in the mean time. Could I perhaps borrow your attendant?"

June tilted her head. "Of course." She clapped her hands, "Ganymede, would you assist this gentleman please?"

Ganymede nodded, "yes ma'am!"

Daidalos walked inside the spare room and waited for Ganymede to enter with him. Daidalos closed the door and raised a ball of dark blue cosmos to light up the room. His eyes wandered around around at what was left behind. He looked up on the sides and picked up what looked like a saw and brought it closer to his face. On the ends were bits of blue metal of who knew what. All he knew it was of Lemurian origin. "Ganymede, box it all up, please." He called out as he watched the young servant do as he was told. Truthfully, the tools were useless to him since he had no clue on how they work or function. But they were artifacts of a lost race, and he could at least hold on to them in case Mu's Master, the Saint of Aries, came back.

Ganymede reached for a crate and grabbed some scrap cloth to lay at the bottom. He looked up at the Saint of Cepheus, "Sir, did you enjoy your steak? I-I did my best to prepare it like your culture," he muttered recalling his pale face from earlier. "I-I didn't insult you, did I?"

Daidalos looked at the boy. He really should be with June listening to what Gigars tells her, but there was another issue that bothered him about Ganymede and it wasn't the grilling of the steak. "No, you did fine. It was very delicious. I was very tired at the time." He spotted a stool next to Ganymede and took a seat by him. "If you don't mind me asking, were you ever a trainee?"

The boy looked up, "yes I was, with the Heart of Sasha Orphanage. I wasn't a very good one, I couldn't really stand the sight of blood. I did about two weeks of foot soldier training." He raised an eyebrow, "how could you tell?"

Daidalos reached over toward the side of his face, "right here, a small scar on each side of the ears caused by the metal piece on the helmet straps. Everyone gets them at one point. I got a couple from my headpiece" He pulled back the strands of hair by his ear and revealed his. "How did you manage to get out of that and find a duty here?"

"Well, Gigars was making a visit. He asked for me and spoke to me about becoming a servant. By that time, I really didn't think being a foot soldier or Saint would be the life for me. Since I had no Master he was able to pull me out, send me to observe and learn from one of the other servants and offered me the position here," the boy continued to pack the tools. "I was actually very nervous since I heard she was an Amazon. But she seems so kind and it seems like we like so many of the same things!"

This was the part he wanted to hear, "like what?"

Ganymede tried to think back at the conversation they had at the stairs, "well... we're both eleven... we like Disney movies... animals... cooking..." he smiled.

"Is that so," Daidalos leaned his elbows on the table. "Well, once upon a time... I was in your same situation. When I heard that I had to live on an island and will receive a partner, I was a little nervous. People kept asking me what I hoped she'd be like and I just said that as long as she wasn't bossy, would do the cooking for him, and didn't mind animals, I would be happy. Then when I came there, I got my wish. My training partner was, unlike most of the Amazons, very docile, she cooked, and liked cats. At the time, I felt lucky for getting everything I wanted for an idea training partner. Now, I feel as if they chose the most _compatible_ person for me."

He looked at the boy's blue eyes and curly blond hair. He looked like one from the Golden Line and chances were that he was so if he came from the Heart of Sasha. Not only that, but the child's reminded him a little bit like Shun especially with the wide puppy-dog eyes. The difference was that Shun was _capable _of fighting and a lot less clumsy. He wondered since June seemed to like Shun if they chose this boy based on that? "What a... _coincidence_ that you and June have so many things in common. Especially since the two of you would be alone for most of the time should she walk the path of the Aries Cloth."

The boy closed the lid on one crate and headed over to grab another box to fill. "I know. I really hope she chooses the path. Before I wasn't sure if I could do this, but now... I'd like to spend the rest of my life with Lady June." He smiled before he turned his head, "...oh... you don't mind do you?"

The Saint of Cepheus shifted his eyes downwards. "No, not at all." The Golden Line was a dying concept and the only way to have more was to _create _more. The easiest way was to put a Saint with someone that wasn't in the Army. If there was a child, they simply went with the person that wasn't a Saint. The Saint takes two years off and then continued their duty, that is if they were willing to admit to it and sacrifice some of their own dignity and respect. Amazons, on the other hand, were simply stigmatized by their own Sisters. The situation can get very controversial when both were Saints, he knew that firsthand.

Now he understood why Ganymede bothered him so much. He didn't hate the boy, but he did feel sorry for the fact that he doesn't realize that he's being used as more of a pawn. It also brought up old doubts.

As a trainer, he knew that testosterone and hormonal levels skyrocketed during training, combined with the fact that the two of them had no adult supervision AND were in their teenage years it was no wonder that Aldebaran kept asking him embarrassing questions that later on, he wished he had been a bit more honest with.

_Were we in love?_

Maybe he wasn't in love on the island and he just told himself he was so that he didn't feel like he and Cass were just two cattle in a fenced lot. He pushed those thoughts aside. To think like that would be like believing his last sixteen years with Cass was a lie and that June was something he kept out of guilt and not what he treasured. Besides, they may have controlled the circumstances but the two of them made those choices and acted on their own free will.

Still he placed a hand to his temple. He really hoped that he won't have to bring this up when he finds some alone time with June.

_**O|====================================================|O**_

June stared at the stained glass window that featured the blue sky with an image of Athena holding her shield in one hand and Nike on the other. The light that passed through gave the bedroom a colorful look. She also noticed that the same light created a shadowy illusion of Athena reaching over and touching the empty shrine on the other side of the room for the Aries Cloth. June then reached for the two window handles and pulled them open to see a large glowing yellow stone on top of a pedestal inside the small recession in the wall. "I thought it would lead outside."

Gigars sat humbly in the chair, resting his hands on the top of his diamond staff, "yes, its quite an illusion. It makes you forget that we are underground. Just another of the many luxuries that come with being a Gold Saint. I think that such amenities are far above a large room with three other barracks for the Bronze Saint, yes?"

June closed the window, "actually, I wouldn't live in the barracks. I'd be in the Madagascar Training Ground when I get my Cloth and my first trainees. I went there once and it was a very nice place. It'll need to be cleared in some spots but that's okay especially since its just a few bushes instead of old magma."

"Yes yes, that's nice," murmured Gigars as he hobbled over toward the dresser. "By the way, I have another gift. Come here," he spoke as he opened the drawer.

The Amazon rolled her eyes. It almost felt like he didn't care what she said about the the Path that she had been taking for the last six years. Still, she headed over, not wishing to be rude. She looked down as she picked up the silk ceremonial trainer with the sign of Aries on the front as well as a long white chiton and cape. "It's really nice."

Gigars ran his hand on the top, "its made of imported Chinese silk." He then gestured over toward a set of sandals with long laces on the ground. "If you don't mind, why don't you try them on? If we are going for authenticity, I think its best you should look like you should." He then turned his head, "Gany..."

June raised a hand, "no its okay, I can dress myself," she grabbed the clothes and the sandals and headed over toward the large closet. She shut the door and created a ball of white cosmos to light up the area. She pulled off her mask and looked down on the clothes and sighed. She then turned toward the hangers and several rows of trainers and causal clothes were already purchased in her size and favorite color. Her lip quivered a bit. "They've changed all the furniture and the clothes for me already!" She looked down at the trainer. She should be happy but in truth she was a bit disturbed.

She changed out of her Andromeda Island clothes and boots and replaced them with the new clothes and sandals. She turned to the mirror as she gazed at the long flowing white cape hanging from her shoulders. She reached over for the Gold Sun Pin that Marin gave her and stared at it before she sighed and placed it in her pocket. She grabbed her mask, popped it on and came back out.

Gigars and Bhaton stood up and marveled at June. "Goddess, just when I thought you couldn't be more beautiful. Its as if you are princess... a warrior princess if I may add, " Gigars spoke as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

June nodded her head in gratitude, "thank you."

Gigars looked down at her pocket. "What about your Gold Pin?"

June looked down, "no, I don't want to wear it right now."

Gigars turned to Bhaton, "Bhaton, go tell the Saint of Cepheus to come here when he's done picking out the tools he wants. I'm sure he'd like to see how lovely the _possible_ future Saint of Aries looks." Bhaton bowed and left the bedroom. Gigars could hear the sad tone in her voice. "What's wrong, my dear."

June walked over toward the edge of the bed. "I was just thinking..." She tilted her masked face up, "Prime Minster, could you tell me, why there haven't been any Amazons as Gold Saints. A royal guard told me that you would know the answer."

Gigars took a seat beside here, "well my dear," he spoke in a gentle voice. "As you know, the original Twelve Gold Saints were all males of Greek and Italian origin, chosen by Athena herself as part of the elite Golden Line..."

June shook her head, "Sir, not all of them were like that... one was Persian and another dyed their hair..."

"A lie... devised by a propagandist," he snapped as he attempted to correct the poor misguided child. "Now, while the first Gold Saints were all from proper families who were dignified and elegant. The Amazons themselves originated from slaves and prostitutes... the lower of the hierarchy who wished to serve. While they were brave like all Saints, they were... simple minded... and even with their masks, their whorish nature still showed through."

June bit her lip. Perhaps it was true that the first Amazons originated that. But she did not appreciate the tone of voice he used. "But what about over time? I know that the Amazons had a rough start but what about in the later centuries? What about during the Second Holy War? By then, I'm sure there were others who were worthy." June asked.

Gigars shook his head. "No, prostitution still existed back in the eighteenth century as it does now. In fact, even now, nearly every Amazon came from either a slave or prostitution ring with some carrying on their whorish habits." He But you my dear," he reached over and placed a proud hand over her shoulder, "are pure as can be and well educated too. I remember your teacher. When I first met him as a young boy and expected great things from him." Even though he was hoping it would've been a boy, but still, June would still be able to occupy the House of Aries for Holy War. If Pope Saga could simply grow angry and off that filthy Brazilian, it would mean that Sanctuary would be protected by two Golden Line Saints. "Your Master, also has developed a fine reputation for highly skilled Trainees. He's strong too... and I'm sure he's passed on his knowledge as well as his deadliness to you."

June shifted her eyes. "Well, not really. He hasn't really taught me those type of moves. It's mainly how to take down people without them getting hurt too much."

Gigar's eye narrowed. "Well why not? What good is it to learn that!"

June turned her head and spotted her teacher outside of the room, "Master? What do you think of my outfit?" she hurried outside of the bedroom without turning her head back.

_**O|==========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND: DAY FOUR==========================|O**_

Shun rolled his shoulder and adjusted his chains wrapped around his arms. His eyes remained fixated on Leda watching him taking the time to do the same. His hair was so heavily drenched in sweat that it was falling like rain along the side of his chin. Unfortunately, they've missed three days of sparring and it was important that they catch up now. "I did the Sisyphus Challenge... this is nothing..." he thought diligently as he burned his cosmos to keep his body going. Unfortunately, the difference was that the Challenge was in Greece and this was a arid desert where laying on the sand was enough to leave burns on ones skin. Plus, there were times where he encountered trainees who even he thought shouldn't have been there, namely the one that kept doing a roundhouse kick for every move.

Leda was different though. Because his chain techniques relied on him shooting his chain end from his wrist, and not a swing like everyone else, it was too small to simply deflect and with him. As his Master described it, its like trying to deflect a marble. Not only that, he did have the lightest of chain weight, he could maneuver a bit faster. Now that he had his secondary chain, the claw end, he had to worry about getting entangled with that too.

"HAH!"

Shun's body tensed as he heard the familiar sound of Leda cry as he unleashed his chain end forward. He gritted his teeth as he focused on the shiny tip coming straight at him. His eyes quickly darted toward Leda as the hand with the claw end was drawn back. Leda maybe difficult, but they've been practicing for two and half hours straight, giving him plenty of time to familiarize in great detail Leda's moveset. "It's a combo," he thought, he quickly dropped to his knee and dodged the oncoming chain end.

He stared as Leda swung his arm with the claw end. Last time he pulled back only for the tiny chain end to retract and the small tip to snag his trainer, pulling him down and causing him to lose the fight. This time will be different. "Aim for the chest, it will hurt the least," Shun focused in his head. "NEBULA CHAIN!" He shouted as he leaped forward to dodge the claw and swung his arm across, feeling the chains around his arm unravel with increasing speed. His eyes widened a bit when Leda leapt to the side away from the arch of his swing.

"That won't again!" Leda retorted as he snapped his chain end back in his wrist.

Shun narrowed his eyes. Unfortunately for him, Leda was able to familiarize with his move set as well. He then watched as the pink haired boy began to pull his elbow back.

"Surface Breaker!" The thin chain shot straight into the sand.

Shun immediately focused his cosmos into his defensive end attempting to use it in combination with his hearing to find where Leda's chain end will attack next. His eyes shifted back and forth trying to keep an eye at where Leda's claw end was at. He jumped back as the thin triangle shot out from the sand and where his left foot was at. "There!" He thought as he swung his circle chain end around the links and ensnaring Leda's main weapon and pinning Leda at the spot where he stood. Shun leaped forward and dodged the flurry of punches from Leda's free hand as the trainee put up a last ditch resistance. Shun caught Leda's hand and brought his triangle end close to Leda's face. Shun's chest heaved as he caught his breath. "Andromeda Cloth... I finally have a win now!" he cried.

The Pink Cloth sat to the side with the triangle end out and serving as the score keeper. It pleased her that Greenie and Pinkie said yes immediately after she asked. It was further proof that if one threatened another with pain, suffering and death, after a while they won't have to worry about mentioning it anymore. After hearing Shun's announcement, it took its end and drew a single tally under his name.

Leda stood there. There was something that always bothered him when Shun won that right now, was probably a good time to bring it out, "you know Shun, if you don't put the chain end against my neck, I can probably find a way of getting out of this. In fact I'm not even threatened by it."

Shun looked down. "I don't want to risk you turning your head and getting hurt. Its just practice. I've won one."

"Shun, you don't get it. Do you think when we'll go out and fight the Mariners and Specters we're going to just beat up each other and simply let them go." Leda grabbed Shun's hand with the triangle end and curved it over from one side of his neck to the other, "when fight, we either kill or be killed. You can say this is practice all you want, but when the time comes would you really be able to do it?"

He wished he could give a clear answer. He told himself he would never hit anyone, and the first time he did so was in front of the crowd at the Sisyphus Challenge. Then he told himself he would never kill anyone but he repelled a thrown grenade during the pirate attack and did so. Of course, the first situation was to make his brother and Master proud, and the other was to protect his friends. After seeing it like that, he knew what to say, "If its for the people I care about, then I'll go as far as I need to go... even if it means...doing that." He then recalled another fact, "besides, the Great Bodyguard was very merciful. They said even he spared the lives of Specters."

Leda arched an eyebrow. He knew far more about the Great Bodyguard than anyone else. "Yeah, but he was also extremely powerful. They said he could raise a hand and paralyze everyone around him, and was described as being able to annihilate a Gold Saint with the flick of the wrist even if they were wearing their Cloth. The Great Bodyguard was said to be so strong that he told a couple of enemies of Athena to go and never fight for Hades and they supposedly did just that. If we did the same thing, they'd turn on us. You have to kill them or else they _will_ kill you and everyone else."

Shun recalled Spica having the same talk with him after some drunken foot soldier snuck into their hut and went after June. He remembered that it made him think that while he hated hurting others and had no qualms against getting killed to follow his beliefs, he also had other friends. While mercy was good, if he got killed, it would mean one less person to fight with them and in the end, more would die should he choose to spare others. However, he was sure that his words covered his reassurance to Leda that he understood the risk of mercy. Perhaps Leda just didn't believe him when he did say it. If he changed his original words it would show he had no faith in them, and so he simply repeated them, "If its for the people I care about, then I'll go as far as I need to go, even if it means doing that." The two of them stood there quietly for about a minute. Finally Shun sighed, "Princess, could you change my win mark to a tie?"

Suddenly Leda raised a hand, "Shun, don't do that. It's a win," he spoke as he pushed the green haired boy's hand and walked to his side of the sparring circle. He watched Shun's confused face, "Shun, you better stick to that philosophy. If I get stabbed in the back because you back out of your promise, I will find you in the Underworld, slap you, and tell you: I told you so." He reached for his gauntlet and pulled a small lever to reset the gears in it and empty out the sand in between them ready to bump up his win percentage back to its normal state before they have their break at the three hour mark.

Shun simply returned back to his stance. It was probably Leda's way of telling him that he'll trust in him.

_**O|==========================SANCTUARY==========================|O**_

June grabbed the soap and lathered it on her face. She allowed it to set before she reached for her mask and dunked it in to the sink full of water and began to scrub off the facial oils that had built up over the course of the day. Amazons in the Army were rumored to be the most beautiful women or the most hideous beneath their masks. The thing that interested her with that was that it was true on both accounts since masks shielded their faces from the harsher elements of the Earth and the only dirt their faces encountered was their own sweat and facial oil. If one kept their masks clean, then they had a face that would make even Aphrodite jealous. But if they didn't, it not only created warts, zits, and blemishes, but their faces would smell like rotten eggs.

Typically she would wash it three times daily. In fact, unbeknownst to her fellow islanders, she just tossed her mask in with the dirty dishes after meal time. Today, she didn't find much alone time to do so with Gigars showing her all over the place. She supposed one day where she wasn't thorough wouldn't hurt. She rinsed off her face and grabbed a towel to dry her face before she popped her mask on and headed back to the bedroom and let out a quick yelp before realizing who was there. "Ganymede?"

The boy servant knelt his head, "Lady June, I'm here to dress you." He raised the two piles of clothes, "I thought these would look nice. They're really soft but I wasn't sure what color you like or if you prefer short sleeves or long."

June bit her lip. "Ganymede, I can dress myself." She watched him lower his head in disappointment. Even though she knew a bit more about him after they watched their movie, she didn't like the idea of anyone putting clothes on her. "Besides, I was wondering if you can take care of something else. Like..." she placed her finger to the lip of her mask, "the bathroom. I really like the smell of vanilla and right now, the room smells like lilac. Could you change the smell of it, please?" She was shocked as his face lit up.

Ganymede nodded wildly, "Yes, of course Lady June! I'll go do that right now! Don't be afraid to ask me for anything. Even if you want to change the smell of the bathroom everyday I'll be glad to do that for you!" He placed the nightwear to the side and hurried over toward his chambers to find something to change the scent.

June sighed as she plopped on her bed beside the nightwear. She heard a knock at the bedroom door, wondering if Ganymede was going to ask if she changed her mind yet.

"June?"

"Dad?" she muttered breathing a sigh of relief. "Come in!" she shouted as she grabbed the clothes and shoved them into the dresser drawer just as he stepped inside.

He was now out of his casual clothes and in his trainer. "I hope you don't mind a late _Master _to _Student_ chat," he emphasized. "If you're tired, we can save this for the morning."

The Amazon nodded, "no, not all, Master Daidalos." She knew it was important that they kept his disclosure to themselves. Even he wasn't sure if Sanctuary would simply just ignore it or input visitation restrictions like they did with her mom.

He swung his Pandora's Box from his shoulders and set it down on the carpet. He sat on top of it and turned toward his head over, "So, now that we've explored every inch of this place, what do you think of it so far?"

"It's huge!" she immediately responded. "There are so many underground rooms and branches. It's like a mansion... but its buried underneath a large stone hallway. I really wanted to go to the hot spa area, but it was so far away and I didn't want to get lost." She turned her head to bathroom and leaned closer, "and there's no way I want Ganymede to show me. He'll probably ask to undress me." She grumbled.

He sighed, "don't take it personally. He's just trying to follow the traditional requirements of those of servitude for Gold Saints. In all fairness to him, unlike the Bronze Cloths, there are so many pieces to a Gold Cloth that it _can_ be cumbersome to put every piece back on manually. Just remember, he'll do what he is told. Just tell him to stop asking about the subject and he'll do it. Of course, since we are here for a meeting, you don't need to... unless you're really considering the Gold Saint Offer."

June could hear his words dying near the end of his sentence. "Master, I told you. I want to hear from the Pope himself before I make a decision... I know Gigars is making it seem like I've already decided, but that's not true!" She examined his face. In a way, it was kind of the way he looked like back when he was dying of that curse, as if he was conflicted on whether to say anything. "You know, you haven't told me your opinion on this. Everyone else has. Marin thinks its great! Leda is a little jealous, Spica wants to visit here and see the Aries Cloth once its been found and Shun was a little mopey about me leaving the island. Everyone but you told me how they feel!" She grabbed his hands, "please tell me! Do you think I should go with this or what? If you say no, I'll say no to the Pope and he can find someone else!"

He shifted his eyes, "no, I personally don't want you to do this for two reasons, one don't take this the wrong way," he looked up, "but I don't believe you're qualified above everyone else who could become the Saint of Aries."

Even though he said to not take it the wrong way, it still stung a bit that he told her she won't be able to handle it. "But I'll have time to train with it! It's also a Gold Cloth and will enhance my Cosmos and provide me with a lot of protection. Besides, technically, I've done my six years for my Cloth. If I wasn't going to be a Bronze-Level Trainer than I would have it and I would be a Saint." She retorted, trying to avoid sounding annoyed. "Maybe he chose me because I'm younger than the others and easier to adjust to the Cloth than those who held another Cloth longer?"

He was pleased to hear her remaining calm. He thought she would be upset and cry. "June, I've trained you all your life. I know your abilities. You are very agile. You know how to sneak in and out of places and you have the right amount of boldness. The compatibility with the Constellation of the Chameleon, a Cloth that's used for reconnaissance and surveying is almost perfect. You did a fine job training the others while I was cursed and afterward while I was recovering from it." He closed his eyes and gestured over toward the empty slot in the wall, "the role of the Saint of Aries is incredibly different. They are the first House. If there was a surprise attack, the Saint of Aries must fight and defend in order for the rest of the Army to get into their positions and prepare to defend Sanctuary and repel whoever comes their way. In fact, they say its the most dangerous position in Holy War just because when they are attacked, they aren't Specters who had been worn down by others. They will be fit and at the peak of their game. Even if you survive one round, more will have to go through the House of Aries over and over."

She understood his concern. She had some doubt too about her abilities. She was well skilled, but those skills didn't really fit someone who was at the forefront of the Golds. She was also nervous about fighting in Holy War, but she knew that deep down, everyone was. "I really want to be a trainer. I want to help others improve... but the Pope sent this offer. Being an Amazon is my life. I shouldn't turn this down especially if it is by Athena's will."

"June, didn't you listen to me!" he looked up. "You will be the prime target. You don't have the capacity for such a position!"

June folded her arms, "yes I have been listening! Have you listened to me? I've been an Amazon all my life. _You_ even put the mask on my face! _You_ were there when the ceremony took place! Being a Gold Saint is the greatest honor a trainee can receive and just because it is difficult, doesn't mean I should turn away. _You've _been guiding me on this path for a long time toward Sainthood. Now the Pope is asking me to become one, you want me to say no? What is my purpose in life? I'm not some normal girl who goes to school and have choices at what I can become."

"I'm SORRY!" he snapped before he stood up and threw his hands on his face. "I'm sorry... so sorry... June... I don't want to outlive you... I don't want to be the one to bury you... and tell everyone at a funeral how much you've meant to me, how brave you were... all while thinking... I couldn't find the target of the Child of the Unlucky Star Mission... and I've failed to protect you... and now you were gone forever..."

June's lip gaped a bit. "Daddy..."

He raised his hand, "June... stop calling me that... in fact, don't _ever_ call me that ever again... no father would force their daughter into this giving them no choice whatsoever." He grabbed his face, "God Almighty, what was going through my head to even think of such a thing!"

June came up to him and put her arms around his waist, "I don't what you were thinking either, but that's years ago in the past and neither of us have the ability to change it. Except for those few times, I've always been happy on the island. I've always been proud of my Sisterhood. I never once thought: _I hate being an Amazon and wished I was something else._ If you want to know something, I didn't know who Albiore was except that he was my Father. I wasn't sure if I did meet him, if I would like him or not. I've always known you were a great teacher who I wanted to grow up to be. When you told me that you were both the same, I was even more happier."

He looked down, "You still didn't have a choice."

She sighed. He was definitely a stubborn Taurus. " Okay, I get it, you regret that I didn't have a choice but right now, I'm making one right now. I hate how everyone is treating it as if I've made up my mind as if I'm ignorant on the responsibility of a Gold Saint. The gifts are nice, but that doesn't mean I can be swayed by them like a child with a lollipop in front of them. That's not me. However, what is me, is that I want to know how the person, I care the most about, feels, because I don't want to hurt him, even if the person I love won't let me call him my Dad."

He placed his hand on her head. "Well, he thinks that... his little girl is more mature and capable of making her own decision. He lived with her for a long time, and will be sad if she left and if she did leave, he would have so much trouble letting her go, and send her many messages every day and even then it may not be enough save for if she'd take time to visit him. But as long as her decision makes her happy and she is confident that she can handle it, he'll support it."

_**O|==========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND: DAY FOUR-NIGHT==========================|O**_

Shun sat beside Leda near the warm campfire. He struggled to hold on to his stick, with the food on the end, as his muscles ached and spasm. Nine hours of sparring with the same trainee with no breaks had sapped nearly all his energy with the remaining be used to anticipate dinner. He gasped, "oh no!" He didn't even realize that a flame had caught the center of his stick, burnt through and snapped it in two.

Leda wearily turned his head to see what was going on when his stick broke as well. "Shit!" he cursed as the two began to carefully dig through the campfire for their food. Shun reached out and pulled his by the tiny twig that had broken off. As Leda searched for his food he looked up, "how did yours turned out."

Shun examined it. "It's black at the tip... dry on the edges and still raw in the center." He took a bite into it only to retract it after hurting his teeth from the hardness. He took the meat and placed it on the rock. His hand reached for the knife and began to slice off all the inedible parts of the thick steak.

Leda found his stick and pulled his food out only for it to be on fire. He blew on it and waved it in the air. "Hey Shun, can you loan me the knife after your done?"

Shun rubbed the sweat off his brow. "Don't bother," he spoke. After his arduous task of slicing, his five inch thick beef was now reduced to the size of a Chicken McNugget. "I don't think we made shish-kabobs right."

The pink haired boy rolled his eyes. "Oh really, you think?" he said as his meat continued to be consumed by fire.

Shun brought his hand to his chin. In order to be more affirmative, he shouldn't throw out vague answers. "Yes, I'm absolutely positive that we didn't do this right."

Leda sighed unsure what to make of the reply before he chuckled a bit and tossed his charred meat into the fire. "Well, if I had to be stuck with anyone, Shun's not so bad, " he thought just as Shun tapped his hand. He looked over as Shun held out his hand,with the other half of his tiny bit of meat in it. "Shun that's yours."

Shun narrowed his eyes for a second, but then looked down. If he resisted, Leda we'll just try to stick with his words. "well... if you say so... we do have rice, but if you don't want meat tonight," he spoke as he pulled his hand away.

The pink haired boy looked down, "we'll... you did offer..." he reached over and quietly took it in his mouth. "Mmmm, that's good. Makes me wish we ate more of this." He said as he grabbed a small bowl and scooped out some rice and passed it over.

Shun nodded as he took his serving, "Master says that they have lots of beef in Argentina. He says, they probably eat as much beef as we eat fish in Japan."

"Man, I miss fish. I'm so sick of eating nothing but chicken and lamb," Leda took another bite. "You saw the pantry! There was a ton of beef, but we go through it so slowly or the Master discounts it to another trainer and uses the money for _more_ chicken. I'm surprised we never grill or barbecue any of it. June just uses it for stews... what a waste of steak."

Shun nodded. "Yeah, we do eat a lot of chicken." He wasn't sure why. Spica's not that picky with meat anymore as long as it wasn't one of the organs. He turned to the charred remains of what was supposed to be their main course, "maybe beef is really hard to cook?"

"I don't think its that hard. I think the meat we used was too thick. If we have problems tomorrow, we'll just get a pot of water, throw vegetables and meat, some seasoning and do that until everyone comes back."

_**O|==========================SANCTUARY==========================|O**_

"Lady June, please wake up! We must go to the Pope now!" cried Servant Ganymede outside of the bedroom door.

June lifted her head from the depths of her overstuffed silk pillow. "Ugh, I don't want to leave this comfy bed..." she muttered before turning her head. "Ganymede, it's five in the morning! My meeting with His Holiness isn't until ten o'clock," she muttered as she turned to her side to sleep some more.

Ganymede held his hands. "But Lady June, your Master told me to wake you up at this time. He said you'll need time to make yourself presentable and it's a four and a half walk to the Pope's Chambers."

"What!" she cried as she leaped out and began to unlace her nightwear off.

"Lady June, do you want me to dress you? I'm really quick at it!" the servant cried.

"NO! I can do it myself!" June placed her mask on only for it fall out. "Ugh! Stupid thing..." she muttered when she noticed a slight bend on the side that prevented it from sticking to her face properly. "Go make some easy breakfast! I'll be up in a moment!" She slammed the mask on her face on for it to fall off. She rubbed her nose before her third try worked.

She looked at the ceremonial trainers and grabbed the one without the Aries sign on it. She didn't want to look like she had made up her mind. She grabbed Marin's old sun pin and placed it in her pocket. She then left the room and hurried down the hallway. She stopped by the guest room where Daidalos stayed. She knew he was required to head to a meeting with the other Silver Saints, but was surprised to find a note taped to it. She picked it up. "It's in Spanish... let's see, Dear June, I'm sorry I won't be there physically, but I'll be there in spirit. Whatever choice you choose, I will always love and support you, Dad... awww that's sweet." She saw a small arrow on the bottom and turned the note over, "PS, please burn this message after you read it, you know why." She nodded. "Because Saints are not Fathers, Mothers, Husbands or Wives," she thought as she used her cosmos to incinerate it into dust.

June rushed up to the main floor of the House of Aries too see a plate of hot fruit croissants on the table while Ganymede was busy moping the floor. She turned toward it to see four brownish red wheel tracks. "What is that?" she asked while partially lifted her mask and began to mow down her food.

The servant shrugged. "I'm not sure, Lady June. The House of Cancer had another cart being delivered. They sent a messenger expressing their sincerest apologies for the mess and offered to send someone to clean it, but I was hoping to wash it before you got here."

June swallowed her food and slid her mask back on. "Alright... well, I'll see you later..."

Ganymede turned his head. "Wait Lady June, let me come with you! I know the servants here, I can get us through the houses a bit quicker."

It was music to her ears. She gestured her hand and the two set off for not so much a journey but a very long power walk. She crossed the House of Taurus with ease and with a few words from Ganymede, passed the House of Gemini.

As they crossed the stairs between the House of Gemini and the House of Cancer, June's ears began to pick up a pleasant sound. "Is someone whistling?" she thought as she climbed up the stairs. She looked down to see the same reddish-brown tracks from earlier except the closer she got to the House of Cancer, there was splattering too. She lifted her mask and began to smell a deep copper odor. She turned her head toward the open doors where the whistling came from. She hurried over and gasped.

A man wearing a Gold Cloth, a red stained head, hiding his identity, was splattered with blood. He grabbed the dead body of what looked like a little kid by the hair and then severed the body, allowing it to fall to the ground with the others. He placed the head on a table. The servant of the House of Cancer stood to his side handed him some clay. The Gold Saint raised his hands causing them to glow with a smoky cosmos. He took his hands and pressed them against the clay, pressing it into the severed head's face while performing a chant.

June let out a scream as she stared at the horrific scene. She turned to the sides of the House of Cancer to see more faces hanging on the sides like trophies on a wall.

The Saint of Cancer turned his head and began to approach her before everything went dark.

Several minutes later, June opened her eyes as she felt her body being held by a set of warm arms. Her hazy vision began to clear up as a familiar face was in front of her, "Oh... Angelo..." she whispered.

The Royal Messenger smiled, "how nice, you still remember me, and I still remember you, Trainee June of the Path for the Bronze Chameleon Cloth and perhaps the future Saint of Aries. "

"Awww," she swooned at her shining white knight. She could she forget his dreamy eyes and his sexy Italian accent. In fact, she remembered dreaming of him taking her to dinner... shirtless of course. Now he was touching her back with his hand! "Angelo, where's Ganymede? He was with me! Oh, I hope that the Gold Saint of Cancer didn't hurt him!" she cried.

Angelo chuckled. "I sent him ahead to relay a message to His Holiness about what has happened and to expect a slight delay from you."

June felt relieved. Ganymede seems to know his way around and should be fine. She reached up and touched his hand, "Oh Angelo, I saw something terrible. A Gold Saint was drenched in blood with carts of bodies in his main hall. I don't know what he was doing, but it looked awful."

Angelo nodded as he stroked her sweaty hair. "Ah, I've heard of that. I heard he went to a village of traitors and had to dispose of them before they could do something horrible. He was making death masks to keep their souls from finding peace as a warning for anyone else who would think of doing terrible things to His Holiness."

June grinned silly beneath her mask as the pleasant scent of his cologne, "oh, I see." She lifted her head up, "what did the traitors do and why did I saw the heads of children?" suddenly Angelo took his fingers and pressed it against her mask to silence her.

"Lady June, traitors come in all shapes and sizes. The one thing they have in common is their lack of loyalty toward His Holiness. Now, shhhh, do not trouble your mind with such thoughts," he spoke. "You do have a meeting with the Pope after all."

"Yes, I do..." she muttered. It still bothered her. Even if they were traitors, preventing their souls from leaving after their death and keeping them inside a building was just too cruel. But, unfortunately, she didn't know much of the details or even how they were considered traitors in the first place.

Angelo looked down. "Perhaps I can carry you there? I move through these Houses quite quick. It is my job after all."

June gasped. She was sure her feet were fine now, but four hours in the arms of the handsomest and sweetest Messengers on Earth was something she could not pass up. She was sure that somewhere out there, admirers of Angelo, if he had any, would be seething with jealousy. "I would love too..." she spoke as he lifted her up and began the long walk.

_**O|===============================================================|O**_

_**Coming September 10**_

**Chapter 34: Listen to Your Heart 3**

**June _finally_ meets Saga. Shun, Leda and the Cloth continue to rule the island, and Mu in Japan.**

**Have You Ever Felt the True Power of the Cosmos?**

_**O|===============================================================|O**_

_Goodness this chapter is huge. I guess this is the result of working on an outline for an entire month. There were a number of deep conversations here. As stated in my profile, I showed a friend the conversations because I was worried about them, and truth be told, they needed to be tweaked. _

_Since I'm looking at Saga ,Mu's and Shion (yes he does appear again)'s sections in the outline and I can only assume it will be huge along with the other resolutions. _

_With Labor Day Weekend coming, thus another state-wide drive to visit Mommy DeVic, it was either split this chapter up or delay it for several days, so taking the advice of you guys, I'll split have to split it. Besides, this chapter is thirteen thousand words so I don't want it to be too big._

_I think with the last chapter, I spent more time showing Leda's thoughts but that's because for him, being kind is something he does normally for Shun so I tried to show why he was doing it. With Shun, he is naturally kind. He doesn't think whether or not he should do something good, it's something comes natural. So I tried to pay more attention with him this time around._

_Also there were some things that didn't occur to me that were mentioned and I tried to put them in. Believe it or not, I didn't even think about the Master not wanting June to be a Gold Saint. In fact his part originally consisted of him calmly telling her to think of questions to ask the Pope and to think hard about her choice. It was then I was like, you know, he's always blaming himself for putting a mask on June, it makes sense that he would be emotional for something like this so that was another two person discussion that I rewrote. _

_Another thing is the fact that I forgot that Mu and Valentine are in the same place. So we'll definitely see that next time._

_One problem that I did encounter that wasn't plot related was that I downloaded the latest LibreOffice 3.4 (this is a new computer and still waiting for my copy of MSOffice) and halfway through writing, I realized it didn't have Spell and Grammar check. So, I had to trouble shoot that to figure out what was wrong before finally giving up and install an earlier version. So FWI, don't get that version in its current state.  
_

_Now I thought about having the next chapter being on September 9__th__ because of something that happens, but the thing is, my husband's birthday is actually the same as Shun and Hades. Yes, I'm married to a man who was born on 9/9 (and yes, he knows and thinks its cool that he shares the same birthday as my favorite character)._

_Thank you for all the reviews and support. I spent extra time on this chapter to try and fix the problems of the last one and if its not right, let me know._

_Jenny D_


	48. 5D: Listen to Your Heart 3

_**O|=========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND: DAY FOUR==========================|O**_

The Master's door swung open as Leda and Shun, carrying the Andromeda Cloth on his back, came inside. They sat their chain ends to their sides as well as a heavy bag of broken links that will need to be sorted and repaired for tomorrow.

"So, what's this popcorn lesson about?" asked Shun as Leda reached for the list of things to work on.

Leda simply shrugged, "eh... no clue. It just says that the lecture and the materials needed are in the corner," he looked around pointed toward a piece of paper and a large coffee can, "that must be it."

As Leda headed for their lesson, the top metal flap flung open, bopping Shun on the head. Shun carefully placed the box down while rubbing his crown, staring at the two chain ends waving around. Nervousness turned Shun's stomach as the chains began to head over toward the Master's file cabinet. "Be careful, I don't think we're allowed to go through that even if we're trainers," begged Shun as a small voice in his head was praying that it didn't start throwing years of paperwork all over their teacher's hut. The triangle end raised up with a folder stuck at the tip of it. Like a lion with a thorn in its paw, it took its circle end and began rapidly slapping the folder off and dropped it in front of Shun before it returned to shuffle around the files. Shun turned his head toward the open folder. He turned his head downwards and lifted it up, "Atropos..." he read the name and turned his eyes curiously at the bottom, "Cause of Death: Third Meeting of The False Freedom Test." He looked turned to see other files, eleven others that also read the same thing. "False Freedom... I don't remember the Master saying anything about a False Freedom Test..." Shun muttered. He shook his head. He shouldn't be reading them. Perhaps False Freedom was just a code name for another test? He gathered the folders and placed them back inside when suddenly the Triangle end produced a red object.

Shun's eyes gazed at it, "ah, a radio!" he muttered as the Andromeda Cloth set it down. It looked fairly old, and was decorated with several Flounder and Ariel stickers all over it. The Andromeda Cloth then took its triangle tip and touched the prongs of the cord, sending a flow of electricity, thus granting it life. "Oh, thank you, music does sound nice to hear during a lesson," Shun said as the Cloth chain raised horizontally straight before dropping its center to form a smile. He reached over and began to fiddle with the antenna until he found a good station. He then turned his attention to Leda and sat beside him. As Leda read the pieces of paper, he opened the coffee can and pulled out a couple of small bags.

Shun reached inside and pulled out its contents, "oh, it really is just kernels of corn." New lessons from the Master had only two extremities, they were either neat and fascinating or they were so dreadfully boring that even he would wish they could go back to sparring. Today was different, the lesson looked so weird he wasn't sure how to feel. "So what does that say?" Shun asked as he pointed to the letter.

Leda sighed. "Hold on..." He looked at the five sheets of lecture, "I'll try to summarize this since he spends half the time referencing the last two Holy Wars..."

Shun nodded, pleased at the thought. He giggled as Leda finished going through, dumping all but half a page worth of information.

_A Saint can burn their cosmos to provide energy for their bodies when they have nothing to eat. As you know, as long as they can stay hydrated, they could go for years without food. However, the act can feel very unnatural for some._

_What you are holding in your hand is a small sack of corn. During field missions, Saints would tape these sacks somewhere beneath one of the pieces of their Cloths. These corn sacks were very popular due to how easy it was to conceal, long lasting and easy to transport. Every once in a while, they would grab a single kernel of corn, burn their cosmos to pop it and eat it as a snack._

_What I've discovered from this simple act is that a certain amount of focus is necessary to successfully pop it. Too much cosmos and the kernel would just turn to ash, but too little would cause the moisture to dry up and nothing would happen. Try practicing with one kernel at a time. Once you become comfortable with it, try it with two, three and see how far you can go. A higher focus ability will allow you to create more compact and more powerful balls of cosmos as well as make it easier for you to guide your chains._

As the radio played, the two boys reached into their bags and pulled out a single kernel of corn. Leda looked down at it as a bit of red cosmos surrounded it. He focused on it only for the piece to turn to ash. "Too much," he said as he dumped it in a nearby trashcan.

Shun turned to his and stared at the kernel. "Come on..." Shun muttered. Suddenly the kernel began to change its appearance. Leda leaned his head over as a bit of excitement came over him until the piece of corn simply shriveled up. Shun threw his in the trashcan. He reached into his bag and tried again. He arched his brows as he added more cosmos only for the corn to turn black. "Awwww..." It may have looked like a silly lesson, but it was definitely a lot harder than he thought.

Leda wasn't faring any better as he picked up a kernel only for it to turn to ash. "Maybe the corn is old?" he muttered as he grabbed another kernel. He turned his head as the Circle Chain end came over as shoulder and lightly tapped it.

**POP**

The two children flinched as the piece flew up in the air. The chain than proceeded to grab more kernels. It popped them with the Triangle end and catches them with the circle where it laid on their Master's desk in the form of a large heart.

Shun looked down at his hand. Even he was feeling a bit silly due to how different it was to their normal lessons. He'd think that an activity that involved popping corn would be for little children. It made him wonder why the Master wanted them to learn this now after three years of training. He attempted to focus. It was then he heard something on the radio "OW!" he winced as he accidentally tried to heat up his hand where his palm was at.

"You alright?" asked Leda as a kernel popped out of hand.

Shun nodded. He took his wet mouth and tried to ease the burn with one hand while the other reached for the radio to turn up the news.

_This just in, the very ill Quadrillionare Mitsumasa Kido has officially become the first man in history to succeed in purchasing the beloved landmark of Mount Fuji, in addition to several buildings in the Shinjuku West district in Tokyo._

Leda leaned forward, "Isn't that guy the one who owned your orphanage?" Shun nodded. "This is the same guy who wouldn't send you to the doctor?"

Shun nodded, "he's very stingy with money," he spoke as he listened to the broadcast.

_When questioned about why all these recent purchases, Tatsumi Tokumaru, Kido's publicist made this declaration while surveying the Shinjuku West area: The Galaxian Wars! Three years, be there, or be squared!_

_He declined all questions related to the purchase of Mount Fuji._

_While no official amount has been disclosed, rumor has it that the House of Representatives and Councilors is set to make an announcement, s__omewhere near election time__ that the long time debt crisis that has been plaguing the country since the early nineties will be over with such a large surplus that will raise the value of the Japanese yen to twice the amount of the strong Euro._

_**O|=========================JAPAN===========================|O**_

"There it is!" pointed a student protestor as he and dozens of others raised their signs and rushed to the front of the white van forcing the driver to stop.

The students took their signs and began to pound the vehicle, causing it to rock back and forth.

"TIP IT OVER!"

"HE CAN'T BUY MOUNT FUJI!"

The crowd roared as they all rushed to one side and shoved the van. They roared as the watched it begin to tumble over when suddenly it stopped halfway over, balancing on two wheels.

"What's going on?" asked a teenager as she stared at the diagonal van. They moved back as the the van slowly began to right itself back on all four wheels. They turned to the roof as the top of the vehicle opened up.

Mu stuck his head out and turned to the group, straightening up his messed up hair. "Friends, what is wrong? Why are all of you upset?"

A large student pointed toward the landmark, "YOU'RE GREEDY BOSS IS TRYING TO BUY MOUNT FUJI!"

Mu shook his head, "oh no, I'm afraid you have that all wrong. Why, my boss has already purchased Mount Fuji and has paid in full."

Several students took their signs and began bash the truck.

Mu closed his eyes. He pushed the crowd to one side making them think that the wind has done so. He looked around as the stunned group laid around. He must negotiate or else he won't be able to build his oven in the mountain in order to properly bake the Steel Saint Cloths. "Please my friends, you must understand." He held his hands with the greatest of sincerity, "I know that all of you value your way of life, culture, and do not care about money."

The students looked around and raised a hand. "YEAH!"

Mu looked down, "I know that Mount Fuji is a magnificent symbol of Japan, and we will do no harm on the exterior of it."

The group cheered louder.

Mu raised a finger, "however, there is much work that needs to be done on the inside. I ask that you please allow us to pass and do not shake the van. I have several gallons of a volatile chemical mixture that I must carefully detonate in the inside or else I fear that Japan will have not only one less landmark but one less island as well."

The group screamed as they rushed toward the van. Suddenly, the mysterious wind that had knocked them over struck again.

Dr. Asamori raised up from the inside, grabbed Mu by the collar to pull him down as the van used the opportunity to rush forward to their destination.

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Five: More Than Mortal**

**Chapter 34: Listen To Your Heart Part Three**

_**O================================================================================O**_

Saga opened a cabinet. Inside four candles on top of four simple plates were inside with a small card featuring a hand drawn image of a cake. A long time ago, he once passed by the meditating Buddhist to ask for permission to cross the House of Virgo. He complimented Shaka how nice his garden smelled and was on his way, not giving much thought to the simple compliment. On his next birthday, he received a small gift. Shaka took the afternoon to turn the flower's scents into candles and anytime they ran low, Shaka would send him more.

Before he'd use them as just a way to perfume his gloomy House of Gemini but ever since he became the Pope, they have been his primary means of meditating. He raised a pea-sized ball of white cosmos. He turned his head toward the cosmos as it gradually began to turn a greyish color. He then turned to the candles, "Lavender for relaxation to find my peace... "he reached over touched the wick to light it, "Basil for concentration... something I wish I could have more of...Rose... a good calming agent..." he turned to the final one, "...Sandalwood...to cure my dry skin and hair." His scalp hasn't felt itchy for a long time.

The smoke of the four candles was thick and potent. Already his body felt so much at ease. He always wondered if with every year, Shaka had increased the strength of the candles in order for him to perform his duties with what Shaka had called his _true_ conscious. It was Shaka's subtle way to show he cared.

But there was always one factor and that was the human's ability to build up one's tolerance. For a while, during the first five years, Saga had Sanctuary working like a well oiled machine. Money flowed well into the nearby cities and thus into Sanctuary. He had ensured that the Silver Ranks was complete and predicted that he could finish the Bronze Ranks within the next seven years, a feat that took Shion triple the time. The intellectuals described that they had entered a new Golden Age, unknowing of the switch. He had taken the compliment as a sign that he had outdone Shion and had proven him wrong, there was no darkness within him that could not be controlled with meditation.

He was wrong. Even now, he found himself losing control without even realizing it.

Shion was right. He had underestimated his dark side. Not only must he deal with those who desired to abuse his power, but he must fight himself who reveled in the fact that his True self was constantly being taken advantage of.

Yesterday, was another incident of his lack of control. He had signed an order for Saint Deathmask of Cancer to enter a village that held a man who was printing and distributing pamphlets that protested his rule and inability to stick with decisions. The problem was, he didn't realize that while his mind was sure he wrote the man's name to have a conference with, instead he had penned that his entire town was to be rounded up and slaughtered in the name of Athena.

Saga placed a hand on his forehead, "but Deathmask was there," he muttered. Why didn't Deathmask stop him, tell him anything? He wasn't sure. He had friends whom were dead, friends who must stay away or they will be dead, and friends who have ulterior motives on their minds, "the mighty power of my pen's stroke... dictated by a hand that is held by the puppeteer's string."

The sad fact was that the man, from that town who protested him, was sadly right. His dark side would sign laws in seconds and send it through. When he regained control, such laws could take months to quash. Unfortunately, the training program that Gigars proposed that has proven unpopular will take at least six years before it can qualify to be nullified. Even after he had nullified such laws, he would be criticized a man who couldn't make up his mind and wasting the funds of Sanctuary. No one blames his advisers or in some cases, other Saints. Everything fell upon his shoulders and all he could do was wallow in his Chambers lamenting that he was not mentally stronger.

Saga removed his heavy robes and laid them aside before his naked body sat itself on a mat, surrounded by the scent of the four candles. He crossed his legs and raised his chin up, preparing himself for the following meeting, to fill his will with strength to ensure he did not create another corpse during the said time.

Why did he give that Amazon a scroll to offer her the right to choose the path of the Gold Saint of Aries? He barely heard anything notable about her except that she would become the first female Gold Saint if she chose so as well as being a beloved bastard child from the inappropriate conduct of two of his Saints, one now on indefinite reserve and the other would be as well had he not proven to be one of the best trainers of Saints in centuries.

He had a feeling that all the girl will do is ignore his words, sign the line, be a Gold Saint, abuse the services and luxuries that came with being apart of those in the Zodiac and when Holy War comes, be nothing more than a meat shield for Aldebaran as the Specters come charging on.

_**O|==========================OUTSIDE THE HOUSE OF **__**CAPRICORN==========================|O**_

"We're almost there," spoke Royal Messenger as he stood in front of the House of Capricorn with June in his arms.

June turned her head up. After being cradled for the last two hours, she's grown quite a bit bored "Angelo, you've been carrying me for the last two hours, I can walk. My Master said there are twelve thousand two hundred and fifty-three stairs at Sanctuary."

"Don't remind me," he spoke as he placed his foot on step number eleven thousand six hundred and six. "I promised I'll do this and I shall." He was warned to keep the death mask ceremonies low key. However a heat wave moved in and the scent of rotting death was too much for him to do it in the closed quarters below his main hallway. He thought that no one was scheduled to pass through the Houses and that Saga would schedule their meeting much later. Now he wondered if Saga will see this as disloyalty toward him or just a simple case of misjudgment. Had the girl been just a simple servant he could have just thrown her with the rest in the corpse cart and made up a story that she chose to run away. But she was expected, by Saga himself and so he'll spare her life. Besides, she doesn't look like one who would not speak of the incident outside of the Houses nor anyone who would be able to endure the Gold Saint Training for long. Besides the second she shows any mistrust toward Saga, then her career as a Gold Saint would end before one Specter stepped foot in Sanctuary.

June's eyes shifted a bit. Somehow her fantasy of being carried by a prince was not as pleasant as she thought. Her lower back was aching from sagging down. Her neck felt a bit stiff from her head at an angle. His gloved hands were so sweaty that she had a feeling that she was going to have two giant hand printed rashes. "I'll be fine, I can walk. Besides, you've done nothing, it was the Saint of Cancer..." She felt Angelo stop and began to carry her in a different direction.

"Is she going to complain about me to Saga? The man is concerned about his reputation right now. If he's in his darker moods, he wouldn't hesitate to get a more popular Cancer Saint," thought Deathmask. "...are you afraid of the Saint of Cancer?" he asked.

June rested her hand on her stomach, "Well, I am not very familiar with what's expected of Gold Saints. I hope, the Saint of Cancer will be alright." She turned her head as Angelo was staring at the side of the cliff. "What is it?"

Angelo turned his head to her. "I was... just admiring the view, come view it with me." He spoke as he carried her over toward the edge wondering if June would defend him or would it be best to just let her go and say he'll need to find a new Aries Saint. "So, you feel sorry for the Saint of Cancer?"

June nodded. "I can't imagine anyone finding something cruel like that pleasurable. My Master was forced to do many things because of tradition... some that I've accidentally witnessed and can never forget. But I know he must because of tradition and customs."

Deathmask nodded. He'd forgotten that she had lived on the Second Worse Training Ground all her life. She would be accustomed to the massive amount of death that litters their sands. She pitied the _Saint of Cancer _and wouldn't blabber about all the details to the outside world. He had nothing to worry about after all. "The training of Saints was Spartan-based with influences from gladiators. The strongest would survive and those that are too weak would die on the sands of a training ground rather than the battlefield. It's a good system, but not for those who for the weak hearted... it's good that you aren't one of those... you'll live longer." He was about to step back when he turned his head as June's head was facing the horizon. Her body was still but it didn't feel cold and clammy like anyone else being held a couple of thousand feet over a ledge would react. "The height doesn't bother you?"

She shook her head no. "I'm used to it. I actually like being up high and I'm used to falling. There's plenty of ledges at the bottom so if you did drop me, I'll easily catch back up. On my island, I have all the cliffs I can climb. In fact my final test for my Cloth, or if I still choose to walk the path of the Chameleon Cloth, actually requires me to climb a place to earn it."

Deathmask stepped back and began to continued their walk, "what would that be?" he asked curiously. "Is it Mount Everest?"

June turned her mask toward him and waved a finger, "I won't say, but I'll give you a hint, it's harder than that." They continued onward to the Pope's Chambers, but now she wished he'd stop carrying her.

It wasn't because her body ached either.

_**O|==========================JAPAN==========================|O**_

"Damn them!" Tatsumi cursed as his broad shoulders swung back and forth ahead of Dr. Asamori and Dr. Mu. "How dare they try this on us!" he shouted as he waved his a sheet of paper asking them to cease and desist all operations on Mount Fuji.

Dr. Asamori turned his head. "Well their picket line didn't help their cause."

Dr. Mu nodded, "indeed, we are in a more modern age where brute force is not enough." He pushed his fake glasses up, "A lawyer and a lawsuit is a powerful combination that disables the greatest of threats and makes them... several millions poorer."

The double doors ahead of them opened up. The three men halted in their tracks as Miss Saori Kido stood their with her smart scarlet business suit with her bodyguard, Mr. Valentine right behind her.

Tatsumi bowed before her, "Miss Kido, I'm afraid we have ran into a problem with the preparation of the..."

"I've heard," she flatly stated. "I heard all the way from the entrance and outside of the window from the slamming of the car door," she spoke, seemingly biting her lip with every word. She took her hand and pointed to the bedroom. "My Grandfather is in his final days, this Tournament featuring the Greatest Warriors in the world is his dream and part of what keeps his heart beating." She threw her hands on her face as Mr. Valentine placed his hands on her shoulders before Saori waved a hand to have him pull them off of her. The Kido Foundation will be passed down to her, and she must appear more of a woman and a true heir. She grabbed a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes to prevent her make up from running.

Tatsumi went down on his knees and laid his head to show the deepest of bows while the two scientists place their hands behind their backs and lowered their heads. "Miss Kido! Forgive me! I know how much this tournament meant to him and I was upset that I have failed him in this crucial step!" he apologized.

Saori looked down. "I do not wish to see another childish outburst out in the open lest give the media the impression that we are raving lunatics. Please come inside, we have business to attend to." She spoke as she quickly reentered the bedroom.

Tatsumi turned to Mr. Valentine as he was about ready to follow, "Peter, she doesn't think I messed up, did she?" He asked as he stared at the reflection of himself at Mr. Valentine's sunglasses.

He quietly shook his head no, "Tatsumi, this lawsuit is nothing to her. She was more concerned about the affects of such negativity toward Mr. Kido."

The butler's eyes shifted as he threw the paper in front of the bodyguard's face, "but this is the Japanese Government!"

Mr. Valentine simply shrugged. "Perhaps. The Japanese Government is strong. However, we have more money." He raised a hand, "Please do not delay Miss Kido. She has had a turbulent afternoon." He watched as Tatsumi and Dr. Asamori passed him. It was when the third scientist came up to him and turned his face at him curiously.

That was when he saw the two dots above his semi-slanted eyes. "He's Lemurian?" Valentine thought as Mu came up closer to him. Ever since Mr. Kido was ill, he had been spending all of his time in the bedroom with Saori. He had heard that they managed to pick up a brilliant scientist that managed to get the nearly dead Steel Saint project but he had no idea of his race! Most of the Lemurians were allied with the Army of Athena and he could only assume that this one was no different. But why would he be doing here?

"So, you are the famous Peter Valentine, the one I hear so much about while in the lab," spoke Mu as he placed his hands behind his back.

Valentine relaxed a bit. "I am Peter Valentine, but I had no idea that I was famous. I like to consider myself as a simple minimum wage bodyguard who protects the most important woman in Japan... and possibly the world."

Mu smiled "well, I heard you fought off hundreds of pirates to protect some locales of Ethiopia and your cameraman on Andromeda Island... or Island 5782."

"I did. It was a night I will not forget," he spoke as he gazed at Mu's eyes through his sunglasses. "He's examining my shadow behind me," Valentine thought. Because his surplice was within that when not in use, it gave it a darker shade that is typically unnoticeable unless someone was aware of it. However he hasn't taken it out in several years, thus the spectral energies that would normally come from it weren't as active. He should be fine if the Lemurian was a part of the Army.

Mu looked down at Valentine's chest, "I heard you took a very big bullet inside your chest." He looked down, "a fifty caliber bullet I believe... you were very lucky." Mu had looked upon the reports of what happened on Andromeda Island, especially when there were details about Surplices being sighted. No normal person would have lived after such a shot. However, he knew that Surplices physically enhanced the person to make up for the lack of training needed to wield them. But there was a problem. According to the reports, he did defend the trainees as well as Saints who were heavily injured. No Specter would ever give risk their lives for such a thing. All he had was assumptions, but nothing concrete. He'll just have to keep an eye on him. After that, who knew... it wasn't like he could return back to Sanctuary to report his findings.

Valentine could see the faint traces of suspicion both in Mu's tone and eyes. "I was very lucky and I thank God for allowing me to see another sunset after that experience." He gestured once more to the door, "Please...Miss Kido expects us. But, when you have some free time, I would love to share a cup of coffee with you on the details of the place... that is if you are interested?"

Mu nodded his head. "Thank you for the offer, but I am afraid I work a typical eight hours a day with an eight hour turn around and an eight hour start up."

Valentine raised an eyebrow, "Wait... eight hour days... with an eight hour turn around... and an eight hour... start up? Why not say twenty four hours?"

"I would... but that would be implying that I am at a sweatshop..." Mu retorted.

"But aren't you on a salary?" asked Valentine.

Mu shook his head, "no... hourly...without overtime." He blinked his eyes and turned his head nervously, "I have a secret..." He leaned forward and placed a hand by his mouth, "I'm not really _Japanese_..."

"Clearly..." Valentine replied as he stared Mu's two dots on his forehead.

Mu nodded nervously, "Yeah...they'll deport me if they find out. So please don't tell anyone," the Lemurian whispered.

Saori hurried over to the two. "Dr. Mu, Mr. Valentine, please stop this idle chit chat and come inside. This is very important." She folded her arms as the two quickly entered the bedroom.

Inside, Mitsumasa Kido laid in his bed, with his body propped up to appear as if he was sitting up.

Dr. Asamori sat by his side as he watched his boss reach for a long pointer stick. "Even in his dying days, he still desires total control over his projects," he thought as he watched him turn to a small touch pad computer to bring up a projection of a large coliseum blueprint.

Mitsumasa breathed heavily as he slowly raised his stick to the picture. "Too... small..." he spoke as he pointed toward the dimensions on the map.

Saori placed a hand on his shoulder, "I showed Grandfather a map of the Coliseum used in Sanctuary," she turned to the pad and brought up several satellite images of Sanctuary before she reached up and touched the image to zoom in. "The current blueprints show that our Coliseum, by my calculations," she brought up an image of sheet of paper, "shows that what we intend to build will be 2.31 times smaller." She turned to the four men. "Therefore, while we settle the dispute over Mount Fuji, Tatsumi, I want you to go and purchase the following buildings in the Shinjuku while the two of you to go ahead and start the search for people worthy of our Steel Saint Cloths. Valentine, you will come with me and we will head to Shibuya to address the situation with Mount Fuji."

Tatsumi turned his head, "but Miss Kido. We've spent several trillion just for the land. The Coliseum blueprints have the exact details as the one in Greece."

Saori placed her hands on her hips. "Tatsumi, when my Grandfather desired a replica of the Coliseum in Sanctuary, that includes the scale. Give them what they need and tell them we will even include moving costs as long as the _Coliseum_ is exactly like Sanctuary. I want it so perfect that they will want to visit it. Is that understood?"

Tatsumi, nodded. "Yes, it will be done."

Mitsumasa gazed at his granddaughter as she stood there with her hands on her hips. He threw out the idea long ago about warriors gathering like the Olympics but more focused on combat like the Coliseum and since then, Saori had ran away with it claiming it was his dream. But as he lay there, he can't help but wonder what were her plans or if she was even aware of them. All he knew was he will not live to see the wisest chess master in history accomplish her goals, whatever they may be.

_**O|==========================POPE'S CHAMBERS==========================|O**_

June stood in the hallway of the Pope's Chambers. She turned toward a painting of The Great Bodyguard. The face was blurry. The figure wore a long brown cloak over his Cloth. Supposedly the Great Bodyguard was a Bronze Saint, but all it did was narrow it down to half of the Army. She placed a hand over her chin, "maybe The Great Bodyguard was an Amazon?" she thought as she gazed at its slender figure. "It would make sense! I mean, who would try to hide their identity if they are that revered?" Her eyes turned to the green hair and at the body. Before turning toward the restroom and heading inside.

She gazed at the mirror pulled her mask off completely and looked at her reflection before pulling out the Gold Sun Pin.

_...Congratulations, may you continue to make our Sisterhood very proud..._

June touched the Sun Pin. "Marin, you were always like a big sister I never had..."

She turned back to her reflection, staring at her deep blue eyes and blond hair. "But Dad said I'm not good enough..."

_I don't believe you're qualified above everyone else who could become the Saint of Aries._

She folded her arms, "then again, he didn't want me to go either."

_...they say it's the most dangerous position in Holy War..._

_...June... I don't want to outlive you... I don't want to be the one to bury you... and tell everyone at a funeral how much you've meant to me, how brave you were..._

She placed a hand on her forehead. "Goddess Athena... to remain on the Path of the Chameleon would make me happy as well as the Path of Aries... but... whatever I choose... will make someone I care about sad... please... guide me... in making the right choice." A bell rang throughout the building. She sighed and placed her mask on and the Gold Sun Pin in her pocket.

She opened the door to an ornate throne room. The first thing she saw was a set of stairs with a large throne at the top. Her head felt lightheaded as she gazed at His Holiness. Very few outside of the Twelve Houses of the Zodiac ever had the privilege of a private audience with the second most powerful person in Sanctuary. "Okay... don't let him know you are nervous. I'm ready for this, I've been preparing for this since last night," she thought as she went down on one knee. "Your Holiness," she spoke as she stared at the red carpeted floor until her eyes watched the bottom edge of the Pope's robe appeared in front of her. A white gloved hand reached out. June turned her head up, as her mask met his.

"Welcome to Sanctuary, Trainee June. Please stand up. In a meeting like this, its best we see eye to eye with each other." He watched as she took his hand. So far, he felt firmly in control of his self. It was probably for the best that he did delay her visit by a day. "I heard you attracted quite a crowd. Did the escort help?"

June tilted her mask in happiness, "yes. Thank you so much. I don't think I would've ever made it through the town so quickly." She turned her head. "I'm sorry that your soldiers had to take time out to help me, though."

Saga waved a hand. "You're welcome. Don't worry about my men though. They told me that they enjoyed it." He guided her over toward a set of double doors and opened them up. "This way. It leads to my balcony. During Assemblies, I can address the Twelve Houses here on the Mountain as well as the Silvers and Bronzes at the foot. But I prefer to use it to have afternoon tea."

June took a step forward and gazed at the marble pillars with two bronze rods holding a red cloth canopy for shade with a large throne in the center. She watched the Pope walk toward her chair and pull it out for her. "He's quite a gentleman," she thought as she sat down.

The Pope took a seat on the other side and poured her a glass of watered down wine. He noticed her body slightly tilted. A little small talk will ease any nervousness, even if she didn't appear to have any. "it's quite a view, isn't it? If you look to your right, you can see the Coliseum and to the left is Starhill."

June raised her chin up, "Star Hill? I heard its an important place to you," she asked as she turned to it.

The Pope took a sip through his straw. "Yes. It is where I consult with the stars. It's beautiful inside, but only I have access to it." He looked at her mask as she held her glass. "Oh, I'm sorry." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a straw to hand to her.

"No, it's okay!" she tilted her mask as she stuck it through the slit in her mouth and began to drink. She sipped it. Strangely enough, even though it was customary to dilute wine, it was almost to the point where she could almost mistake it for water had it not been for the slight pink hue to it. "I guess the Pope doesn't like a strong taste or he didn't want any chance of getting drunk," she thought as she sipped it.

The Pope grabbed a set of tongs and used them to serve up biscuits with some sort of fruit spread on top of them. "How was your night at the House of Aries?" He placed the knife down and was about to hand her the plate.

June took it and turned her masked face forward. "It was very nice. It was much bigger than I expected. The servant that attended my needs was nice to. He cooks well," even if he appeared nervous all the time. It was clearly obvious every time with his curly hair. "I was... a little surprised that you customized the place to match my tastes."

"Customized?" asked the Pope.

June was a little surprise by his confused tone. "Yes. Everything was repainted, new furniture was put into place, the birds were removed and all the tools were given to my Master. Is there something wrong?"

Saga's mouth was a gape. "A little. I was told that they House of Aries would be cleaned up, but not to that degree. Although, I suppose that nine years is a long time for a Saint to be out."

He sighed, as his eyes shifted toward the sky. "Mu, I can't leave the first House of Sanctuary unoccupied when Holy War comes. I prayed that you would hear news of a new Aries Saint coming, and you come back... and we can start over. Now with your House cleared, there is no way you will see me other than an enemy. Now all I'm left is with this... little girl." he thought to himself before he returned his attention to his guest. "I hope that it presented a good idea about life in Sanctuary."

June felt a bit nervous, hoping that the Pope would not take her words the wrong way. "Actually, it didn't."

The Pope tilted his chin up. "It didn't? Well, what aspects do you think were missing?"

"Well, the training." She placed her cup of wine down. "The House of Aries was very nice to look at, but my duty there would be to protect the front of Sanctuary. I'm not going to spend my day dining and bathing. I've never went through Gold Level Training and it would be nice to know an aspect that will be spending most of my day doing before I accept it."

The Pope placed a hand on his chin. He was pleasantly surprised that she was brave enough to bring up her discontent in such a mature manner. But, she didn't seem like much. Perhaps if he delivered a _wake up call_ to her, she would be more inclined to decline being the next Gold Saint? He was feeling firmly in control of his mind right now. "You are correct. Training is very important. Would you like to know a sample of what you have to deal with for the rest of your life... should you choose the Path?" He watched her head nod bringing a smile to his face. "Very well, follow me."

June watched as the Pope pulled her chair out for her. She stood up, gazed at Star Hill and followed His Holiness back through the throne room, down another side hallway until they reached an open courtyard. The walls covered with vines with green grass growing all over the place.

The Pope turned to her."This is what I proposed, I need to go and take care of a some business. I will contact a Gold Saint and he can spar with you for a bit. Is that alright?" He watched her nod. "Very well, I will talk to you later. I hope you don't get too injured from it."

June watched as he left before she walked over toward the side of the courtyard. She looked down along the steep edge and gazed at the side of the mountain. "Most of it looks smooth. There are hardly any ledges at all," she muttered before she gazed at Star Hill. It almost felt like the Pope's Chambers were parallel to it. She wished the Pope would stay, but he did have that one town that he was taking care of.

"Trainee June?"

The Amazon turned around as a man with long blue hair and a sky blue trainer approached her. He was too buff to be a servant to the Pope, "yes, I am. Are you the Gold Saint that the Pope sent for?"

The man nodded, "Yes. I am Saga, the Gold Saint of Gemini." He tilted his head in a polite bow, "are you ready to find out if you are truly worthy of being the Vanguard of Sanctuary?" He spoke as he turned to the circle and upper-cut the air with so much force that the grass pulled straight out from its roots and fluttered back to the ground, producing a large circle.

June looked down, "a perfect sparring circle," she thought. She turned her masked face to him. He seemed like he was trying to either show off or scare her. Either way, she had one answer. She jumped right in and round house, blowing the grass away and leaving a large dusty sparring circle. "I am," she spoke as she brought her hands up and readied her stance. "How should we do this?"

Saga sighed as he brought his fists up. This was not fair at all. But, if he must right this wrong choice of his, then so be it. "Thirty seconds should suffice. The only strike areas are the arms and legs."

June shook her head. "No, a sparring match is five minutes long. I'm also in my sixth year. No body limitations..."

Saga bit his lip. "Five minutes... _and_ all body contact? You do realize I won't slow down. I will move at the speed of light. Five minutes will feel like an hour for you, if you're still conscious by first thirty seconds."

But June went into her stance, "five minutes _and_ all body contact... unless the Pope didn't send me a Gold Saint and you're really just a trainee."

Saga grabbed a sand timer from his pocket and placed it outside of the ring. He moved his body into a defensive stance while raising his in the fist in the air, "fine... but no techniques. The true testament of a worthy Saint is their ability to fight hand to hand." He sharply dropped his fist, "begin!"

June charged forward and punched forward. She forced her eyes not to blink as his fist instantaneously blocked it. She quickly pulled it back struck on the other side, blocking it with just as much ease. "HAHH!" She hissed as she viciously punched, searching for any hole in his defense. She side stepped on his other side, systematically punching at different angles trying. "Why are you just parrying!" she spat as with each blow he would merely push it aside as if his hand was a shield.

Saga sighed as he watched her strike madly at him. He didn't have heart to tell her that was he doing all of this with one hand, "I figured I'd let you have a chance before I end this." He spoke as yawned a bit. "Twenty seconds past. Are you sure you can do this for five minutes," he spoke as he easily darted his body to the left to dodge a slow mach one punch. "You'll be worn out before I decide to fight back."

June pulled back, breathing heavily. "Fight back? Why aren't you fighting back now when you said you would! You're not a Gold Saint after all!" she cried as she brought her fists to her chest.

Saga folded his arms, "Do you honestly want me to put effort into this! I'll have you know, I'll kill you with one blow and frankly the Pope would not be happy if his guest had to lay broken and bruised for several weeks by my hand. You can't even break my guard, if this is your best effort than stop this now."

But June threw a hand to the side, "this isn't my best effort, because it's apparent that you won't take me seriously!"

Saga shook his head at the poor girl. "fine... if that's what it takes... then I'll show you the Speed of Light!" He leaped at light speed blinked in front of her, "match over," he shouted as his fist came down. He watched as her arms filled with cosmos went straight in her front of her face blocking it, with the force of the impact causing the ground beneath to crack.

He turned his head at her arms, seeing the visible fist print bruise on her forearm. He raised a brow. He wanted to punch her close enough to knock her unconscious. He supposed that with all her banter she was preparing for him to do that. He'll have to try again. He blinked again and to deliver a light speed right hook at her, only for her to block it again leaving a twin fist print bruise on the other side of her arms. He nodded, "hmm... you were punching at Mach one but you can block at light speed."

She heaved heavily as her arms trembled slightly from the shock of the impact. "KEEP GOING!"

Saga folded his arms, "June, it's only been a minute. You still have four more."

"Yes and I would like it if you didn't waste them there standing!" She pointed a shaking finger, "maybe my best friend Shun really deserved to topple your Sisyphus Challenge spot after all!" she cried.

Saga gasped and gritted his teeth before he blinked in front of her and unleashed a flurry of mad punches. Every time he unleashed a punch the ground below June cracked more and more. "Fine! I tried to be a gentleman, but you just kept on insisting!" He pulled his arm way back and punched so hard that the ground collapsed causing a three foot hole from where he was standing. He leaped back on the side of the ledge and stared downwards as she heaved inside the hole. Her trainer was drenched in blood while her arms covered in bruises and her shoes were ripped up from the impact. "Yield!"

"NO!" She screamed as her body burned with her white cosmos. "I will defeat you!"

Saga's jaw dropped at the absurdity. He shook his head before he took his foot and began to wildly stomp downwards on her arms. The shock from each one caused the hole to grow wider and wider. "You wanted to spar and you expected to win?"

June gritted her teeth as her vision consisted of seeing nothing but a light stomping foot. Her eyes narrowed, "yes!" she thought as she focused her cosmos onto one side and caught his foot with one hand and then used the other to pop her mask off.

Saga flinched as the mask flew in front of him. "What!"

She jerked his foot down, throwing his balance off and causing him to slide into the hole, banging the back of his head against the side of it. Holding his foot, June twisted her foot on one side and slammed her foot on the side of his face at the five minute mark.

He turned his head down to her. Her bloody long blond hair covered her face, maintaining her dignity, as she struggled to hold her stance before she fell to the ground. Saga looked toward the top of the hole and grabbed her mask. He turned his head away while he placed it back over her face.

_**O|==========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND: DAY FOUR==========================|O**_

Shun placed the wooden dummy in front of him before flinching a bit. His hands were covered with cloth strips but beneath were several burn marks from the popcorn lesson that didn't go too well. He made about six kernels pop while his hands had about seventy eight red marks on each side. It was quite a strange lesson that he'd hope that Master or June will be able to explain more about it when they get back, if June does come back. "I wonder what she's doing right now." He thought to himself as he stepped back to perform some techniques. "She's probably having a really nice dinner... and perhaps partying with a cup in her hand and many dancers giving her their bras." he thought. "Well, at least she'll have a use for them. Her bumps are getting quite big, while her bra supply has grown quite small."

He placed a finger on his lip. He did have that one bra that one of Milo's dancers gave him. All he had been doing with it was hang it from his ceiling and use it as an apple holder since it ripens them quite evenly. He's sure that June may fit into that now.

"Shun, are you going to get started?" asked Leda as he was retracting his chain end from his own dummy.

Shun nodded and turned to his dummy. He dropped his hand and allowed some of his chain length to fall to the ground. He then stared at blank face before patting it on its head. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this." He took a piece of red chalk and drew several lines before stepping back. His chain filled with pink cosmos before he took a deep breath. "Nebula CHAIN!" He shouted as he swung it forward, striking the first line perfectly, cutting the first line before he doubled back on his swing to get the other side. The key to the exercise was that if he did it right, than the dummy would be perfectly cut into sixty two pieces. Nebula Chain was the most basic attack and will probably be the most used. He didn't like the idea of slapping anyone with a heavy metal chain but if he didn't, then the Master brings him in the office and starts discussing about how he should choose to be a foot soldier instead. He was already passed the halfway mark and only needs two more tests before the actual Sacrificial Ceremony.

After finishing the last strike, he walked over toward the parts and examined the pieces. He nodded his head, pleased that with the exception of taking too little from the left thigh, he did pretty well. That was another bonus of doing it right, he wouldn't have to do it over and once was enough for him. He watched as Leda was finished aiming at his dummy. It was the same concept except rather than strike at lines, Leda had sixty four points.

It was then, he had a small thought. Other than the Andromeda Cloth, Leda was the only one on the island, and he was fairly blunt but honest about things. Besides, he did take great pride in giving advice. Now that they've been talking to each on a more regular basis, why not strengthen that? He looked at his chain and stepped up to him. "Leda?" he spoke. He watched as he turned around. "I need your opinion on something."

Leda grabbed the bottom of his gauntlet and retracted his chain. "What is it?"

"Oh... I was wondering since you were really good with offensive techniques... well Master said that we had to create our own signature attack and I was wondering if you would give your opinion on this before I show it to him," he said.

The pink haired boy nodded, "yeah sure." He spoke as he stepped back to give Shun some room.

Shun nodded, "Okay... when I was practicing Rolling Defense... I had to use the offensive end. Master told me that it was very dangerous to do it around my body so I was thinking of doing it sideways. I call this..." his eyes shifted back and forth to make sure Leda was out of the way, "Nebula," he brought his fist back, "SWIRL!" he shouted as the triangle end moved forward with the chain creating a sideways tornado, "WHAT DO YOU THINK?" he shouted as the chains rattled over and over.

Leda narrowed his eyes while bringing his hands over his ears. "The noise is really annoying!" He shouted as he focused on the chain. "Plus the chain is moving really slow!" he shouted. "How deadly is it?"

Shun shrugged his shoulders. He hadn't really tested it on anything.

Leda turned his head and approached the front of it and jerked his hand forward catching the link behind the triangle end, causing the tornado to stop. "Shun, I'm sorry but that's fucking weak."

Shun's mouth dropped a little from the opinion but the fact that he could stop it with one hand proved his point. "Maybe, I didn't put enough cosmos into it?"

Leda shook his head, "Shun did you see the color of your chain! It was glowing radioactive pink. You put a ton of cosmos into it." He looked at his face. "Yeah... you your face is really pale. You should sit down."

Shun didn't disagree as he planted his butt on the sand. He took his hand and placed it on his seemingly warm head, "what's wrong with the move?"

Leda pointed down at the chain, "Weapons use a lot of cosmos Shun. Rolling defense works because it goes up and down and you have gravity to help you. Making it sideways is impractical. Plus this is a regular chain. What are you going to do when you have the actual Nebula Chain? You could show the Master, and maybe he can think of something to improve it, but I think this move is a dud." he shrugged his shoulders. "Plus Nebula Swirl sounds kind of stupid." It kind of reminded him of something you do when you dunk someone's head into a toilet.

Shun sighed before the two jerked their heads at the Andromeda Cloth Box. The top had flung open as two chains came forward.

Shun gasped as the triangle end wrapped around his body and Leda, squeezing them together before dragging them back to it. His eyes were darting wildly as he and Leda, now back to back was being held upside down with a hangman message in the sand. The cosmos emitted from it was so dark that he could mistake the color for purple. "Ah, do you want to play," he felt the chains squeeze a bit as he stared at the vacuous image of the ceremonial mask of Andromeda, "hangman?"

The circle end nodded.

Shun's turned his head at the blank letters. "q?"

The two boys screamed as the chain squeezed a bit as it drew the head on the sand. "(SHUN WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WHO PICKS A FUCKING 'Q' FIRST IN HANGMAN!)" Leda snapped in Japanese.

Shun shifted his eyes. "(Q as in Queen? I guess I should've picked F for father…. But I do like "q")" he spoke disappointed.

"(SHUN, SHE'LL KILL US IF WE DON'T GET THIS RIGHT! SAY SOMETHING BETTER! THINK OF THE BONUS ROUND IN WHEEL OF FORTUNE YOU KNOW... R, S, T, L, N AND E!)" he spoke as the chain waved their bound bodies up and down as if tapping a finger in anticipation.

Shun swallowed hard. Being upside down made it really hard to think, but Leda was counting on him. But why was the Cloth upset? Earlier it wanted them to play jump rope and now it was scarily angry. Surely it must be something bad if the message warranted five exclamation marks. "Uh... J... U...N...E?"

The circle end dug into the sand and scribbled the letters.

June - -n- -n –e -n-d!

Shun oh'ed his face, "Ah June is staying on the island!" he spoke feeling proud that he was getting better at this.

The chain rattled the two before chucking the two boys twenty feet away in a sand dune. "_Pinkie and Greenie were lucky that Father would be sad without them." _The triangle end then shot into the ground followed by the circle end as it then used them to drag its box forward back to its Nebula Temple where it can be alone to think.

_**O|==========================OUTSIDE THE POPE'S CHAMBERS==========================|O**_

June opened her eyes as she looked up to see Saga sitting on the grass beside her with a nurse on the others side. She looked down to see that both of her arms were in casts, while her legs and feet were covered with various bandages. She lifted her body until Saga placed his hand on her mask.

"June... thank Athena that you're awake! Please don't move until the nurse is done examining you," he said as he smiled.

June shifted her eyes toward his, "Did... did I win?"

The Gold Saint looked down and touched the red mark on his cheek, "well... I wouldn't call a bruise a defeat... but..." he thought back to all those times he was going for a one hit knockout, "you really did last five minutes with me." His mouth was still a gap from it. She had no idea who she was or who she would fight thus eliminating the possibility that she planned ahead. But that fact that she actually broke his guard and land anything was by no means luck. "How did you do it? What was your strategy-if you had one? How did you... block me those first few times?"

She closed her eyes, "An average person can run at fifteen miles an hour and still throw a ninety mile an hour baseball despite it moving nearly six times faster. I can't run at light speed. That would require my whole body and my mind acting as one. But to block requires my eyes and my arms. I focused on that instead."

Saga nodded, "alright, you can block at light speed... but a warrior cannot just stand there allowing themselves to get pummeled to death."

June chuckled thinking of Shun. "I know, but that's not the only thing I was doing. I focused my cosmos to protect my face, but I also allowed some of it to fill my foot to dig into the rock. I knew to defeat you, I needed the lower ground."

"The lower ground?" Saga muttered. He did recall the ground cracking a lot easier than he expected. "No warrior would want the lower ground in a fight."

She smiled, "I did. That's because, I'm smaller. My Master, he tells me that its harder to spar with trainees when they are younger because he is forced to bend down, and he must adjust his techniques since when he practices, or else they won't be as effective. By taking the lower ground, I forced you to bend down, I forced you to use your legs. I knew you would never jump into the hole so slowly I backed away. Little did you realize you were moving closer to the edge. Once you were leaning over enough, I grabbed your foot. Your center of gravity was so off at that point, the only thing you could do was fall. The mask was a distraction to prevent you from using your arms to block once more."

Saga closed his eyes and replayed the moment in his mind. It was true. When growing up, he would either fight those who were taller or equal his size. The deeper she was in the hole, the more he had to twist down and lean forward just to punch her. He chuckled a bit, "well Trainee June... I guess you found a weakness that I never knew I had."

June frowned before tears began to fall from her face. "But... it doesn't matter what I did... you held back. I'm sorry I was not worthy of your might."

Saga turned as the nurse finished her examination, bowed her head and left. He looked down, "June... yes... I held back... but after that first minute... I gave you what you wanted. I didn't hold back." Especially after an insult that that green haired boy could ever best him. "If you think pounding someone into the ground is holding back, then think again."

He reached over and sat her up a bit. "You got through my guard... you did well and... the way you just described your method, was very thought out. I read your record; you wanted to be a Trainer, didn't you?"

June nodded. "I used to watch my Master every day. He would help others, observe their movements, tell stories about the stars and the past wars. I admired him, and wanted to be like him. So I told him. He decided on the Chameleon Cloth... he thought it fit me. A whip, while dangerous, couldn't hurt others and is used for take down maneuvers. Actually, the Cloth is more reconnaissance because of its ability to turn the user invisible, but before the Holy War, it was very useful for training. The place I would train others... would be down in Madagascar."

"I've been to the training ground there. It's a very beautiful place," spoke Saga.

She smiled. She used to tell her dream to Shun all the time. She had forgotten the butterflies she felt. "Yes. I really like my Cloth once I get it. But... it's just a bronze level Cloth... a Saint should do their best... if I don't try for the Aries Cloth, am I not doing my best?"

Saga turned his head to her. She genuinely cared more about her duty than all the perks that came with the Gold Cloth. "June, let me share with you a small tradition among Gold Saints. Before one wears their Cloth they are given a lesson. That lesson is this: Athena bestowed the Cloths on her Saints as armor and nothing more. It is just protection. It doesn't enhance one's cosmos; it just requires far less to use to make its protection effective." He raised a hand, "if you want a real life example, its no different than a runner that is wearing a cheap pair of sneakers than buying a new set of shoes with better stitching and higher quality fabric. He'll show improvement in his speed and perhaps more comfort but its his muscles, skills and techniques that ultimately decide if he wins or not." He pointed toward the sky, "our long history of Saints is filled with those who were able to defeat Judges and Generals without wearing any Cloth and sometimes a lesser Rank."

He watched her turn her masked face at her. "June, when I hear your voice, you seem to show more passion toward the Chameleon Cloth and being a Trainer. Fighting you, I can see you having the potential to be the Saint of Aries, but you would have to give up the path to being a Trainer." He placed his hand over his chest, "you have the temperament and the skills to become great at it. Many of the trainers aren't very good. Most can't even give away one Cloth or handle more than one student. Your teacher has given four out, and now he is set to give four more if successful. You are his apprentice and I need people like you who have been passed those teachings."

June stared at his blue eyes. "His tone and sincerity...it's so gentle... just like him...could it be? Every Gold Saint had an alias and there is no way the Saint of Gemini could reach the Pope's Chambers so quickly," she thought. "Could I ask you something? Why haven't there been any Amazons as Gold Saints?" she asked.

Saga looked down, "because none have been able to make it through the Gold Level Training. I don't mean to sound sexist, but men are basically physically built to handle the stresses of Sainthood. We had one a long time ago who almost did it, but there was an accident and she had to withdraw from it. The best example I can give is a fireman. Women are allowed, but they have to be able to lift three hundred pounds to join. They are welcomed to try though. Does that answer your question?"

June smiled. That Royal Guard, Shura said that only the Prime Minister and the Pope could answer her question. It was him. "Yes, it does." The Pope's identity was considered as sacred as an Amazon's face. She thought he was supposed to be an old man, but apparently he was young, sweet, and pretty hot too. His chest pecs twitch every time he spoke. Why must all the men who cradle her have to be twice her age? Or for that matter, have the one duty that required him to be chaste. She won't say a thing, but she could use this to vent something that has bothered her. She looked down. "Prime Minister Gigars told me that it was because Amazons had whorish behaviors making them too unchaste for such a rank."

"Did he?" Saga frowned.

"Yes."

He patted her shoulder, "I'll make sure to let someone know right away. Please understand that Prime Minister Gigars does not share the same opinion as the rest of the Golds. This is not just an insult toward your Sisterhood, but too Gold Saints as well." He picked her up and carried her over toward a small patio set and placed her there. "I have to go now. Listen, please consider being a Trainer. Okay!" he waved goodbye as he pushed open the door.

Before the door could flap back, the Pope came back outside wearing his thick robes, large metal helmet and mask with a tray of wine, glasses and cookies.

June watched as he turned his head. She giggled a bit as he seemingly faked being stunned by the fact that there was now a five foot hole in the center of the courtyard. "Sorry about the mess!" she cried as she waggled one of her arms in a cast.

The Pope gave a nod, "not at all. This is Sanctuary. Only here will you see people killing each other one moment and dining the next." He sat his tray down and placed it in between the two. He gazed at her two arms. Before he poured her some wine and water, added a straw and held it for her to drink, "by the way, has the sparring with the Saint of Gemini helped you with your decision?"

June nodded. "I'm afraid I don't think the Saint of Aries is the right fit for me. I've really bonded with the Path of the Chameleon and I would like to be a Trainer for Sanctuary. I hope I haven't disappointed you with my decision."

The Pope gave a pleasant nod. "No, my dear, you haven't. Good Trainers are hard to find and with the success that Andromeda Island is seeing with its training program, I would be honored to see people like you spread its philosophy and teachings to other places." As he held the cup for her, he looked down to see something shiny in her pocket. "What's that?"

June gasped as she looked down. "Oh... it's...a Gold Sun Pin," she blushed as he reached over and picked it up. "I didn't purchase it. It was given to me by Saint Marin of Aguila. She... thought I deserved it."

"Well, why aren't you wearing it?" he asked as he held it up.

June's shoulders lowered. "I... don't think I deserve it. Especially now these pins are a sign of high respect and honor."

The Pope unhinged the back. In the beginning, he only wanted to spar with her to try and scare her from attempting the Gold Saint position, only to witness perhaps the next great Trainer of Saints. How many can stand up to him and at the end, give him a tip on how to fight? He leaned over and placed it on her bloody ceremonial trainer. "You have mine..."

_**O|=========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND: TWO DAYS LATER===========================|O**_

"So, by everything you say, you two got along just fine?" asked the Master as he was sorting out his dirty laundry to be washed later.

"YEP."

The Argentinean tossed a couple of his casual t-shirts in the basket, "no suger coating?" he pointed his finger at him.

Shun sat on Daidalos' bed with a cup of water in his hand. "NOPE." Shun shook his head. "We did very well together. We completed everything on the sheet for the week. Did our water and weapon duties. We ate and slept together in the same hut since it didn't make sense to be alone. During that time, he didn't hurt me outside of sparring or call me anything mean. I even beat him in sparring once!"

This last bit caused the Master to turn around quickly, "really? You actually held a weapon to someone's throat?" He was speechless as Shun nodded again. He now regretted not being there to see it. "That's good. It know you don't like hitting your friends," he spoke.

"...but its better to do it now during sparring that way when something real comes, I'll be able to protect them instead." Shun finished.

The Master nodded, "Yes. That's exactly what its about." He folded his arms as he tried to think of other things to ask his observer about. "How was Leda's reaction about his brother?"

"Leda wasn't worried at all. I don't think he really brought it up during the entire time," Shun replied. He turned to a couple of dirty towels lying on the ground and went over to pick them up. "But I wasn't worried either." He threw them with the rest of the laundry to be washed, "there wasn't anything to be worried about, was there? We don't think Spica really was hurt at all, was he?"

Daidalos turned to Shun. From what he's heard, Dante did a sloppy job at faking the fall, but there wasn't much of a choice due to time constraints, "no, he wasn't." He looked up, "actually, it's an old test that a Master will give to their students. They'll pretend to be either very ill or they've died. I was planning on it after Leda came back from Sanctuary as a means of testing how much of what he's learned stuck." He headed over toward his bed and sat down. "After nearly dying, I didn't want to put you kids through that fear again."

Shun sat down on the bed next to him. He reached over and wrapped his arms around him and gave a hug, "I'm glad you didn't do it either. I'd be so sad if I knew you were going to die. I think I would've cried every night you were sick if my Sister didn't say she'd help you... and she kept her promise too!"

Daidalos looked down. Even after he tried to berate and irritate Shun to death about being a foot soldier, he still cared about him. He knew enough details about the Meditation of the Oracle to know that Shun stood a strong chance of passing it. After that, it will be his turn. "Shun, that's good to hear. Also, please take your arms off me. I am your teacher and I find it disrespectful, especially for someone who is in their third year of training." He watched as Shun turned his head up with his mouth a gap. Quietly, the boy obeyed. Shun stood up and headed back to his chair in the center of the room while he returned back to his spot behind his desk.

Shun shifted his eyes toward the file cabinet. Right before the Master and June came back, both he and Leda made sure to remove all traces of Princess Andromeda being there. The toughest part was the various streaks on the wooden floor and the many scratches caused by its Triangle End opening things. Luckily for them, they found some old wood varnish and paint that was used by Saint Shaina and Marin when they rebuilt the huts. "Master, are you not upset?" he asked.

Daidalos looked up, "no, not at all." He spoke as she shook his head.

Shun nodded to him but was still confused. His Master was kind, but yet he's been fairly distant toward him. He knew he wasn't angry at him. In fact, he seemed so much prouder now that he finally understood a good balance between his own beliefs and when he needed to fight back. Even after that, Master Daidalos still wants him to be a foot soldier even after he did beat Leda. Not only that, it seemed his teacher looked very sad after he hugged him. "Master, are you happy about how me and Leda did?"

He nodded, "of course I am. You both got along well... nobody died... and no countries had filed any injunctions against us for disturbing the peace by means of setting off volcanoes." He placed his hands together with a pleasant smile, "it reminds me of what a good group of students I have and perhaps... they are mature enough to take care of themselves on the island without another Saint overseeing them when I'm not here."

Shun smiled at the compliment. "We did do well for the most part. Although, we did have some problems with the popcorn activity. I kept burning hand. Also, I know you wrote that we need to do it to have better focus, but it's a little silly."

"It was actually a lesson that's centered for you, Shun."

"Oh, me?" Shun brought his chair a bit closer as his teacher reached out and grabbed a large can of popcorn kernels and poured them in front of him.

"Yes," he muttered as he grabbed a kernel of corn, "the Nebula chains, because of their design have unlimited length. The chains themselves come from two innovative jewels beneath the gauntlets. Those jewels are actually seals that remain closed to keep the chains from pouring all over the place. To open these jewels and to allow the chains to come out, you would have to focus the right amount of your cosmos over just them. Again, this is a security feature that way the chains won't come out every time you use your cosmos. The jewels are the size of this," he held out the kernel, "coincidentally, the same temperature is also what is needed, to pop the corn," a bright light struck it, causing the kernel to explode and fly through the air. "There are also other things involving opening dimensions, but let's keep it basic for now until you are comfortable with it." He grabbed a handful of kernels and popped them before he started to eat them. "Plus, its something different and variety, especially on an island is good." He pushed over the can of corn kernels over, "here, go ahead and take this with you. That way if you're ever bored or hungry, you can sit back and practice."

Shun picked it up and bowed, "thank you, Master," he spoke as he stood up.

"No problem." He watched the child step outside before turning toward his handful of popcorn, before quickening his intake of it. "Mmm, I forgot how good this stuff was," he muttered as he dumped the rest in his mouth. He wiped his hands and then proceeded to grab an envelop from Dante. He should take care of this now. "The Trainee Cup would be a good time to do this," he thought as he reached inside and pulled out several pictures of puppies from Cerberus Island. Maybe there had been several problems in the past with dogs, he had a great group this time around. They've been begging for one for so long. He almost couldn't wait to show them.

He laid the pictures out and began to examine them. "The terrier is nice... but the Golden Retriever is good. Easy to train and they weren't too noisy. I wished that Dante didn't name it after me though." He gazed at the shiny picture when a girl with red hair and a cloak over her head appeared in the reflection. He grabbed a letter opener and spun around. His chest heaved as he shifted his eyes around the empty room. He darted his eyes and began to look beneath his desk and around hut for any trace of her. "Who are you?" he asked out loud. "I know you're here! Why are haunting me! Tell me!" he snapped as slammed the blade in his desk. Instead, silence filled the room before he threw his hand on his face and then walked over to his bed to lay down.

_**O|====================================================|O**_

Outside, Shun made his way toward the campfire circle. Leda and Spica were probably catching up in their hut and June was inside theirs resting. He couldn't believe how badly injured she was! He would go back to his hut, but June was mad at him right now. He sighed as he recalled the moment.

_Hey Shun, I'm back! Wow, you look great!_

_I do?_

_Yeah! I remember you talked about you gaining some muscle, but because I've always been around you, I haven't really noticed, but now I do!_

_Oh, thank you, June! ... oh well... you look like a __***blush***__...juicy chicken!_

Shun's head sunk in embarrassment. He thought that since she complimented him, he should do the same back. If he told her he always thought she was pretty, than he would be patronizing her since she was bruised up. He noticed that both of her arms were bent and in ninety degree angle casts and he thought of wings. What better bird to pick than a chicken? It was the same fine creature that gives them meat, eggs and feathers for their pillows! Plus, nobody ever likes their chicken dry. He tried to apologize afterward but Leda and Spica's laughter was so loud that she couldn't hear him as she stomped away and locked the door.

Oh well, he'll try again later. Besides, he needed some alone time to think about other things. He wasn't quite sure what was going on with his teacher and his strange behavior. On one hand, he had been telling him to go be a foot soldier and stop the path of the Andromeda Saint. However, he was teaching him the moves for the Cloth itself as if he had confidence in him that he can complete the path. He reached inside the can and pulled out a kernel, narrowed his eyes and watched as it popped perfectly. He caught it and put it in his mouth. Suddenly, he of an idea. They were going back to Greece in a few weeks for the Trainee Cup Soccer games and nearly all his friends will be there! Perhaps they could tell him how their Masters treat them to see if what Master Daidalos was doing is normal for a Master or not.

_**O|==========================POPE'S CHAMBERS: ELEVEN YEARS AGO==========================|O**_

Shaka watched as Shion approached the Pandora Box of the Cepheus Saint. "Your Holiness, I already told you about it and you've read the reports. Is this truly necessary?" the little boy asked as he held his hands back.

Shion took his helmet off and began to knelt down in front of the Box. He turned his old face at the Buddhist, "I have yet to see it for myself up close." He spoke as he lifted the top of the Pandora's Box and pushed the flaps to the side. He gasped as he stared at it. "Goddess Athena..." he muttered as he stared at the Cloth. "It has changed!" He spoke as he examined it. "The shoulders are straight and don't curve downwards. The gauntlets have secondary guards for the biceps... the boots too now have thigh guards as well as full covering over the lower torso."

Shaka watched the Pope's shaking hands grasp the chains. Daidalos reported the change a long time ago and they gave the excuse that he received an upgrade. He remembered Shion always staring at the Saint during assemblies and now that he had an excuse to bring him up to the Pope Chambers, he wanted to get a good look at it. "Your Holiness, is this proof that Saint Daidalos is indeed an anomaly as well?"

Shion may have been a Lemurian but even the concept of time paradoxes gave him trouble while anomalies were a whole different level. He nodded before he closed the sides of the box, "I just don't want to believe it."

Shaka shook his head. "No Your Holiness, you've known it to be true for the longest time. You prayed to Athena that your intuition was wrong, but not even the Goddess Athena can change fact into fiction."

He flipped the top back over and headed back toward a cabinet. He reached over for a scroll with a red sash tied around it and unrolled it on a table. As a precaution, every Saint must have a plan on what they need to do should they turn traitor. He looked at the original order for Daidalos. "No... one Gold wouldn't be enough... I need to make it two..." he muttered as he changed it. He placed his pen down. He wondered if he was just being selfish at this point.

_**O|========================BONUS SECTION===========================|O**_

"Seiya, pay attention!" shouted Marin as she pointed toward a chart. "This is important! Don't you want to learn the various strike points that affect the nervous system of a person?"

Seiya shifted his bored eyes up to her. "Why? Why not just punch them to death?"

She folded her arms, "because Seiya that doesn't work, especially against Specters and Mariners. What if you punched them and it didn't work?"

The Japanese boy shrugged, "then you keep punching until it works!"

She leaned down, "well what if you keep punching and it does no good! When we spar, you would punch me for hours and the most you'll do is make your knuckles red? What about then!"

"Easy, then you punch harder!"

The two of them turned their heads as there was a knock on the door. Marin made her way toward there as Seiya followed right behind her, "punch harder, we'll see how long that lasts if he manages to get a Cloth," she thought as she looked through the peep hole and began to unhinge the door. "What are royal guards doing here? I hope its not with me and Dal talking about the training program," she thought as she opened it up. "Yes, can I help you?"

Royal Guard Shura took a step up, "Saint Marin of Aguila, Prime Minister Gigars would like to have a word with you." Shura took several steps back.

Marin looked down as the Prime Minster, his hair messed up, his robes tattered and his face was covered with several bruises. "Goddess, what happened to you?"

The Prime Minster sighed as he went down on his knees, "Saint Marin, please forgive me. I said many terrible things about the Amazons calling them a group with whorish behaviors and motives. I ask for your forgiveness..." he spoke as he held out his hands.

Shura held a clipboard with several names on it. He turned his head when he noticed another man coming up in a Royal Guard uniform, "_Milo? What are you doing here? You're not a royal guard, you're supposed to be a tour guide." _he asked as the Gold Saint of Scorpio straightened up his helmet.

Milo darted his head wickedly, "what, and miss this?" he said as he leaned against his spear to watch the show.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Marin screamed as she screamed and punched the man straight in the face.

"AH HA HAH HAH!" cackled Milo as he watched the woman proceed to kick Gigars in the ass before slamming the door shut.

Shura turned his head, "that's not worst of it. The last one, managed to knock out two of his false teeth out. Actually Marin was pretty tame.'

Milo narrowed his eyes as he looked on the list, "oh... she's fiesty... heh heh... I think this one will give him a nads punch..." he commented as he moved his finger on the other names.

Gigars dragged himself to the two Royal Guard. "Okay... where to?" he muttered.

Shura looked down, "next is Saint Shaina of Ophiuchus... then we'll have to go to the Amazon Grounds itself."

Gigars groaned. "I can't take this! Please! Can't I stop apologizing to Amazons?"

Shura raised an eyebrow, "Saint Saga said this would be an appropriate solution. Would you rather apologize to the Pope instead?" He watched as Gigars quickly shook his head no. "Come on, we only have about a hundred twenty eight Amazons left to do." he said as he patted the man's back and guided him to the next house.

**O================================================================================O**

**COMING OCTOBER 2-5**

**Chapter 35: (Thinking of a new chapter name)**

**Edit (September 27th): See Profile notes.  
**

**Have You Ever Felt the True Power of the Cosmos?**

**O================================================================================O**

_About five days prior to the original due date, I was getting sick and thought it was a cold. A couple of days later, it turned out to be worse than I thought and had to push back the release date by quite a bit. I don't know why, but it always feels like during the first week I'm writing out the next chapter, everything goes well, but the next week, things just happen. Either work contacts me, I have to go across the state or relatives visit for a while... something. I think the worse case was I literally got a seizure the day I was to publish (Halloween last year)._

_This chapter went way longer than I thought it would. I moved a few more plot points for the next chapter and the next two chapters after that. We are one chapter away from Shun's test with Shaka, and then it will be the end of this arc. _

_Now Ganymede was supposed to appear in this chapter, but I had to cut him out at the last moment. The reason why, was because I had always planned to have him killed by Saga due to him seeing his face. In fact, I even wrote out his death and it featured a sobbing Saga tossing his body to Aphrodite's roses who then liquify his corpse and leave no evidence. _

_However, I decided against it because throughout the story, I keep showing Saga's evil side and I thought, you know, let's have an entire chapter where its just 'normal' Saga. _

_Ganymede is pretty much a wimpier copy of Shun, but not because of Alone, but more along the lines of Gigars just putting someone that would appeal to June but was also a part of the Golden Line. It kind of goes back to the talk that the Master and Ganymede had about how it seemed like he got stuck with the "ideal" type of person and so had June. _

_Now unlike the last Arc where Zelos, my least favorite Specter, got to run around and torture Pandora and Rada(btw, they'll be returning either the end of this arc or the beginning of the next one so don't think the Specter themed last arc was the last time you'll see them) for several chapters, this time, I made sure that Gigars got his much earlier. I couldn't find any way to transition to Gigar's scene so I just made it a bonus scene. _

_The thing about Shun and releasing his Nebula chains is actually a concept I borrowed from Spider-man and his web shooters. Spider-man can't release his webbing unless he puts a certain amount of pressure on his web shooters. That way he doesn't release his webbing if he makes a fist or slams his hand down. Same thing with Shun, he can't release his chains unless he heats up his cosmos to a certain temperature._

_If you're a little confused by the Shion and Shaka scene, it is to help set up the next arc. As for Mu, I'm going to try and finish his little adventure in Japan in the next chapter._

_I sent most of this chapter through a friend's copy of Microsoft Word since it has a better grammar check, so hopefully there won't be as many missed words as the last one had. Once I get back to them, I'll send the last chapter through them to see if we can fix the grammar problems of the last one. _

_Thanks for all the reviews and support. If there are any problems, let me know. _

_Jenny D_


	49. 5E: The Big Games Part One

_**O|========================?============================|O**_

_Ikki held his three year old brother's hand through the foggy hallway. "Shun, come on, you'll like these people!"_

_The little boy looked up, "but Ik-ki! I don't want to leave you!" Shun whined as held his hand while his eyes busted into tears._

_Ikki shook__ his head wishing Shun would just grow out of his crying phase. He knelt down, "Shun, try to look very cute and be upbeat! Don't worry about me!" Ikki had long given up on being adopted.__ No one wants someone with a history of punching adults in the faces, __even if they deserved it.__ Shun may not be a baby anymore, but he is still young enough to draw appeal. "Shun, straighten up. If you make these people happy, I'm sure... maybe they'll pick me up too!"_

_Shun's face brightened as he nodded wildly, pleased by Ikki's lie. "Okay! I'll do my best."_

_Ikki hugged Shun and patted his back as he approached two adults sitting out in the lobby._

"_Oh honey, he's so adorable!"_

"_Hey and he's a Spider-man fan!"_

_Shun nodded, "uh huh. Spider-man is the best superhero ever! He's very nice, strong but does the right thing no matter how bad he's feeling."_

_Ikki felt his nervousness lighten as the man picked up Shun and placed him in between the two. "They really like him!" he thought gleefully as he watched the mother give Shun __a piece of candy while the man stroked Shun's head.__ He watched as Shun ramp up his cute factor as he began to hiccup and bounce with each one. "Maybe this time..." before he could finish that thought the door shot open with the purple haired bitch of the O__rphanage wearing her bright red dress with super puffy sleeves and horns growing out from her head._

"_Excuse me, but you're not taking him! He's going to remain here with us to train so that he can go to a hellish island and die!" Saori cackled revealing her fangs._

_Ikki jumped into the room, "shut up!" He took his fist and attempted to punch her only to pass through her body. He took a few more swipes, with each fist breaking her smoky image._

_**O|====================================================|O**__  
_

"Ikki! Wake up!"

Ikki's body released a violent spasm as his eyes shot open, finding his fists waving in the air. At first he had lost track of where he was until he spotted the familiar cracked pipe above where he slept. He turned his head as he watched what appeared to be his brother in a pink dress wringing a cloth and dropping cold water against his forehead. "Shun... I had a dream... you were in it and..." he muttered as his eyes blinked with each drop of water.

"Ikki, I'm not Shun."

Ikki narrowed his eyes to focus, watching the green hair and eyes transform into a golden blond hair with complimenting deep blue pupils. "Esmeralda... sorry..." He sat up and wiped off the excess water from his face. Esmeralda always tried to nurse him and wash the blood and dirt from his face but she always overdid it leaving him a soaking mess.

Esmeralda sat in her spot and looked up. "Ikki, are you okay? You looked so happy in your sleep and then you got really angry."

He stood there watching her head curiously turn, brushing her blond hair against her shoulders in a way that made his feet weak. For a moment, he had trouble saying anything, before he pulled himself together. "I... dreamed I was at the orphanage. It looked like it was based on an old memory of when some people came in early asking to adopt Shun, but for some reason, Saori talked them out of it." He shook his head in disgust, "fucking spoiled bitch." He looked up and turned his head, "sorry, I know you don't like it when I say bad words."

She pulled her hand away from her mouth. "No... It wasn't that... but why would those people not take your little brother? What did she say that would make them change their minds?"

"She said... no." He placed his hands on his hips. "They agreed because they're just another set of broke couples who are paid quite a bit to come there to adopt and to be refused. Since they were an orphanage, they needed to at least look like they were trying... no one ever got adopted... Shun, Jabu, and Shiryu received thousands of requests with them being on television... but all of those letters wind up in a giant pile to be burned. I know, because some pieces of letters would not burn all the way and the wind would carry them... "

He looked up toward the ceiling. A couple of baby rats that he had named Hikari and Yamato were laying on one of the large pipes. He had hunted most of the rodents from his basement and knew if he didn't allow them to breed; he would have no source of meat other than cannibalism among those he killed. He turned back to Esmeralda and at the pile of sludge she was on, "Esmeralda, please don't sit there, it has all sorts of gross things." He reached down and pulled her up before leaning down to brush off the mud and fecal matter that stained her pink dress.

She smiled sweetly as she watched him grab an old rag and tried to scrub the filth off. "Ikki, it's okay. You were having a nightmare."

He shook his head, "no! I don't like it when you get dirty." He looked up toward the open door. "You shouldn't be down here. If Guilty came back and found you here, he may do something horrible to you." He grabbed her hand and began to lead her up to the stairs toward the entrance.

Despite being Guilty's daughter, Esmeralda was the only thing he had to care about on the god forsaken island. Every day it seemed Guilty shows off a new way to make a man suffer and beg for death. With the only love Guilty shows for Esmeralda was that he'd allow the iron door in her cage to remain open, a man that cruel would have no problems killing her or show remorse afterward.

They reached her iron barred cage. Ikki turned his head to the door before he helped her to her pitiful bed. He turned his eyes at the snow globe he made for her and gave it a quick shake. She smiled and smiled back. He wished it was real snow, just like what she wished for, but for now this will have to do. He waved goodbye, made a mad dash for the basement and closed the door behind him.

Guilty opened the front door and looked around the room. He turned to _Esmeralda_ as she lay limply on her side as if she was asleep. He shook his head in disappointment as his student was living out his little fantasy with _Esmeralda_.

He stood there for two hours, staring straight at the basement door without making a sound. He will bide his time. Ikki was probably lying on his filthy rat pelts wondering if he was caught. Then Ikki will slowly fall asleep after forty minutes of being in a panic state. Right now, he bet Ikki had finally fallen into a deep sleep. Now was the perfect time!

Guilty charged forward and threw the door open. He watched as Ikki gasped red eyed from what was probably a very short nap before standing up with his hands to his sides. "_Ikki_," he sang. "All of your _friends_ are in Greece playing soccer. Do _you_ like soccer?"

Ikki felt a cold shudder as his teacher asked him. What does he say? Anytime Guilty asked him his opinion about anything, the choices it led to were that one was a bad option and the other a worst. Should he tell him he loves it or hates it? "I... like it, Master," he stuttered.

"Goooood," Guilty purred. He waved a single finger and pointed it behind him. "We have prisoners coming over. I _want_ us all to play soccer. It will be... _educational_." He tilted his head in happiness, causing his leather-dry skin to crack and bleed. "It will be... _fun_."

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Five: More Than Mortal**

**Chapter 35: The Big Games Part One**

**O================================================================================O**

The soccer ball rolled across the dusty sands of the Coliseum before a large paw of a lion landed straight at it, holding it into place.

Shun slowly approached the creature, feeling his red African Lion soccer shirt collect the buckets of sweat that moistened his nervous body. He looked up and spotted Saint Cassandra, its master, who stood behind it.

"Shun, approach Simba slowly and when you're close enough wave your hand and he should jump back," she called out.

Shun's eyes focused hard as the large predator sniffed the ball a bit. He took his hand and waved it out only for the lion to bear its fangs, "it's not working!" he cried.

"Shun, try again! Sometimes Simba gets stubborn when it's hot out!" called the Master as he shifted his attention away from Spica practicing penalty kicks to Shun.

Shun nodded and waved his hand once more. He grinned as the lion moved back as trained, freeing the ball before he ran up and swooped it back into his possession and returned to focus on his handling of the ball during their team's practice time in the Coliseum. He lightly kicked the ball, doing his best to keep it under control across the field. Normally he was fairly good in it, but having a lion on the field certainly changed things up a bit. When he heard of the Trainee Cup, he thought it would be a simple couple of weeks of playing soccer against other trainees. As it turned out, "Saint Soccer" as it was nick-named, was a combination of Gladiatorial rules and the famed sport itself. One of the requirements was that the mascot participated as a player as well. It was a strange rule, however being that many of the first Saints were once slaves, the Master had a theory that perhaps they were forced to play the game and the act of having dangerous creatures there was to continue tradition. Shun personally found the rule a bit annoying. He will admit that Simba the Lion, despite being a ball-hogger, was fairly effective as a defender. However, for him, it was harder to focus on playing the game when the fear of being devoured by his own teammate must be factored in.

"Well, at least we get to practice a bit before the actual games," Shun thought to himself as he watched the other teams in the field bringing and practicing with their animals, giving him a chance to eye the competition. He watched as a couple of trainees from South America were shouting in Spanish as they pulled off their jaguar off the cougar from the North American team. "Huh?" Shun turned his eyes as a young Chinese girl with long braided hair quietly guided a Bengal Tiger with a tall black haired man wearing a Chinese hat. "Wow," he muttered as he watched as the man petted the tiger almost as if it was a house cat despite the chaos of the two cats clawing and snarling in the background. Shun had heard the Asian Dragons had not participated in the Trainee Cup games in the past eleven years. He knew this because when news came out that they will be returning, the Master told them that they were a team to watch for due to them being unbeatable for the past two hundred years prior hand. Watching the pretty girl quietly feed the animal with a fish out of her hands showed how much discipline that the tiger had. It almost made him wonder how the rest of the human team members were like.

"Are you Shun Amamiya?"

After hearing his name, he turned his head as a short burly trainee with a rather large head and gravity defying hair was talking to Leda and June. He watched as Leda told him no and pointed over to him.

The boy turned his head and flashed a dumbfounded look. It was the typical reaction he'd often see every time he told anyone who he was, second to the person falling to the ground in uncontrollable laughter. "Hey, are you Shun Amamiya?"

"Uh... yes," he spoke, wondering why anyone would want him. He tried to make eye contact with him, but he was absolutely memorized by the enormity of the trainee's eyes and the grandness that was the kid's cranium. "Who are you?"

The kid narrowed his eyes, "name's Ohko." He folded his bruise covered arms. "So," he walked forward and began to eye Shun's physic, "you're the champion of the last Sisyphus Challenge?"

Shun stood there with calm expression, "yes, I am."

Ohko examined Shun's face and his soft features and puppy dog eyes. "You're not lying and it was the other kid, are you?"

From a distance, June watched before she shook her head and marched right over there, "how dare you accuse us of lying!" she snapped as she waved her two arms, still in the plastered casts and slings. "This is Shun Amamiya, the same one that won the last Sisyphus Challenge. Just because he looks cute, doesn't mean he can't fight!"

Before Shun could open up, Ohko took a step forward toward the defiant Amazon, "Oh really? That worm is the same one that defeated over a hundred other competitors? Maybe he won because of luck? He's second to the bottom of the list with the worst trainee being an Indian hippie who sits under a tree all day meditating!"

Shun came forward but June darted in front. She pulled back her broken arms while arching her head forward, "he would've been number one if it weren't for Sanctuary's stupid baseless accusations of Shun cheating! Shun was so good that they had to rewrite Trainee evaluations just so he couldn't be the best!"

"JUNE! STOP IT!" Shun snapped causing an echo.

Leda and Spica froze in their spots, "...did Shun raise his voice?" asked Spica.

Leda turned to him, "huh... he did... I guess Shun does have a limit to his patience."

Shun sighed not caring about the commotion he caused. He was more worried that June would entice the trainee to fight her despite her condition. "June, I can speak for myself." He looked up, "nobody lied, I really am Shun and I did defeat many others. Please just take my word for it, I don't have time to go back to my island to show you the dried up laurel that I received from Athena for my win." he looked up. "Please, tell me what is it that you want? If you want tips about how to compete in it, ask my teacher. He's the best hand to hand fighter in Sanctuary and will gladly talk for hours on how to use your abilities to win in it."

Ohko chuckled a bit, "tips? I don't _need _tips. If you want to know why I'm looking for you is because I want to fight the _Greatest Trainee of All Time_ and that would be you... of course... such a title can be easily taken away... are you ready to defend it?" he took his fist and punched it forward.

Shun felt his body jerks into a defensive stance as he caught it. He didn't like how this was turning out. "If you mean I need to spar with you, than no thanks." He spoke as he lowered Ohko's fist," I'm here to play soccer. Besides, there are better fighters out there." He pointed over, "like June. If her arms weren't broken, she can fight very well." His eyes gazed as June tilted her head from his compliment. Shun decided to give her another, "Besides, she hits harder than you."

Ohko's eyes widened as he grabbed Shun by the collar and pushed him forward until his back hit the wall of the Coliseum, "what's that supposed to mean?" he snarled as he held him up in the air.

Shun looked down, "Oh... well I mean that... compared to your punch earlier... June's punches actually hurt..."

"Are you saying I'm weaker than a girl?" he growled.

Shun gasped, "Oh... that's not what I meant..." Shun muttered realizing his remark insulted him, "I just don't want to fight!" he pleaded as he watched Ohko's sharp finger nails dig into his skin.

Ohko shook his head, "You and me... tomorrow at noon outside of the Coliseum by the rock quarry. Earlier I was playing around, but tomorrow, I'll make you pray that I really do hit like a girl!"

"OHKO STOP IT!"

Shun watched as a figure blurred in front and grabbed Ohko's fists and pulled them off, causing Shun to plummet to the ground. "Is that, Shiryu?" Shun thought as he recognized the shoulder length black hair that draped over the fine silk trainer over his body. But it's been so long since he's seen him.

Ohko jerked his hands off his wrist, "why did you do that Shiryu?" he snapped as he shoved Shiryu away while bringing his forehead and pressed it against Shiryu's.

Shiryu dropped his fists to his side and narrowed his eyes, "because you were trying to force him to fight, that's why! The Old Master forbids against forcing another trainee like that!"

Ohko pressed so hard that his nose was pressing against Shiryu's, "Are you going to tell Old Master! I bet you are! You always were his favorite!"

Shiryu backed his head away from Ohko. "That's not true! You've heard him, we are equal... he cares for us equally...and I care about you! That's why I waited until he stepped inside before drawing any attention here. Ohko... leave Shun alone! Just like he said, we're here to play soccer. Please, there's nothing to prove, except that you can't follow his instructions." He threw his hands on Ohko's shoulders.

Ohko shoved Shiryu back. His eye twitched a little bit. "._.. __Don't__ you ever stop sucking up to Old Master?_" he spoke through the cosmos before turning away.

Shun sat in the sand stunned at what had happened. Has Shiryu changed since he last saw him? "Shiryu, ah...thank you." Shun mumbled as began to sit up before a hand was lowered.

Shiryu looked down as he grabbed his hand, "nice to see you too, Shun." He turned around toward where the little purple dwarf, the tiger and the Chinese girl were, "Hey Shun, we just got here... I got to go and help unpack, maybe we can talk later?"

"Oh okay, that sounds good. Thank you for helping with Ohko. I'm sorry that he wanted to fight but I just..."

Shiryu raised a hand. "Its okay, Shun. Besides, he shouldn't even have tried that. See ya."

Shun watched him run back to his group as June came up. "Hey Shun, did you know him?"

He turned around and nodded, "yes I did. Sort of, we didn't speak much except when me, Jabu and him were filming with Matsuda in the stage room... but...except when we first met. I still remember it pretty well... since... it was the only time when Ikki was mean to me."

_**O|==========================SEVEN YEARS AGO==========================|O**_

_Three year old Shun stood outside the ring as he watched six year old Ikki moved from side to side. Shiryu was busy fidgeting with his tight buttons on his shirt when Ikki slammed his fist into Shiryu's stomach. He grasped his hands nervously as a mixture of red and saliva rained out of his mouth. "Brother! You're hurting him!" Shun cried as his hands rattled the thick ropes._

_Ikki turned his head down to his little brother. "It's his fault, Shun!" Ikki pointed as Shiryu was still busy trying to unbutton his shirt. He turned to the newest arrival. "It must suck to be him. Poor Shiryu forced to bring only three suitcases of name brand clothes and only has his silk shirts to train in." Ikki thought with disgust. It was like having a male Chinese version of Miss Saori sleeping with them. "Hey new kid, if you want to survive here, stop worrying about how you look and learn to fight!"_

_As Shiryu heaved from the blow to the stomach Shun poked his head through the ropes. "Ik-ki, he just got here!"_

_Ikki frowned. He hated it when Shun called him Ikki. His voice was so high pitched that it sounded like he was chirping like a little bird and not calling out to him. "It doesn't matter! The moment you could walk, they had you out here. Pretty boy here looks more than capable of moving around on his two feet." Ikki turned around as Shiryu folded his shirt and laid it down in his corner. "Are you done or does that need to be cleaned and pressed?"_

_Shiryu turned around with his hands to his sides. "Yes, in fact I am done. Now that your back is no longer turned like an overconfident idiot who talks too much, I'm ready to show you," his hands spread into a smooth stance, "what I've learned on fighting for the past four years."_

_Ikki flashed his teeth as he charged forward. He punched straight on placing it squarely on Shiryu's smug face. Until a lightning quick hand snapped at his wrist, diverting the fists path away while following up with a quick jab at his face knocking two teeth out._

_With Ikki on his knees grabbing his mouth, Shiryu jumped forward, performing a magnificent Wushu aerial twist over Shun's brother before landing behind and grabbing Ikki by the collar of his shirt and pulling it into his neck to win the match. "So, will you take back what you said about me? After all, dressing nice doesn't reflect a person's inability to fight anymore than someone who neglects their appearance."_

_Ikki shifted his eyes. Not wanting to admit what he said was wrong he diverted to another topic, "so where did you learn all that from?"_

"_A __private Wu Shu tutor who used to teach at the Longwu Kungfu Center."_

_Ikki spat out another tooth, "is it any good?"_

"_A little," he spoke before letting his fallen opponent go. Then, the little green haired boy that was hanging on the ropes crawled over to__ them._

"_Brother! You're bleeding...and your teeth!" cried Shun as he eyed the two holes in Ikki's gums, trying __to figure out if he can shove the incisors back in to place._

_Ikki pushed his Shun's concerned hand away, "Shun I'm fine. Those are just baby teeth... you know, the same ones that I told you to tie with floss and slam a door with. Blood is normal." He walked over toward a bottle of water, poured some in his mouth and spat it out. "Shun it's your turn." He watched as Shun's eyes widened before he threw his hands over his face and began to cry. "Shun! What are you doing! Stop being a crybaby! You're a wimp! We can change that if you fight and stop balling your eyes out!" he snapped._

_Shun sobbed harder, "Ikki! Stop calling me names!"_

"_Names can't hurt y__ou!" shouted Ikki._

_Shun's lip quivered as he tried to hide his face behind his giant sleeves, "I don't like it. It's mean!"_

_Ikki was about to say something when Shiryu stepped in between them. "You heard him! Stop calling him names!" Shiryu raised his hands, "you're not his brother! You're just a thick headed bully like everyone else here!"_

_Ikki was about to grab him by the neck when Shiryu bounced back and dodging the attack. Holding nothing but air, Ikki pointed at him, "how dare you!" he snapped._

_Shiryu narrowed his eyes, "how dare you? You're probably the only one who actually got to keep part of their family and you treat him like dirt!"_

_Ikki bit his lip, "come here!" he stepped over the ropes and then gestured him over to corner of a door, where Shiryu followed him._

_Shun, trembling from his burst of tears curiously wiped his face and approached the corner where the two boys are and began to listen in on the two as they faced each other._

"_There are rumors that once we all reach a certain age, they're goi__ng to send us to places where we have to learn to fight or die. I do love him. Shun is the only thing I have left that I still care about. But treating him nice has done nothing, but __keeps__ him soft. Don't think that's the first time he's done that. He cries__ every time __it's__ his turn to spar."_

"_Well, how do you know that you being kind to him is the cause of him being unable to fight?"_

"_Every other kid his age here is fighting just fine! He's the only one who can't so the problem must be me! I'm too nice to him__."_

"_Ikki, fighting is all about mentality..."_

"_Yeah... and that's why I have to break him... and then he'll rebuild himself and toughen up..."_

"_Ikki, I don't know much about Shun, but from what I saw from him, he's already broken. Calling him names won't h__elp. It's like trying to repair a vase by smashing it more with a hammer. You're his brother, be supportive and maybe someday he'll be willing to fight without you forcing him to."_

_Shun wiped his face before he rushed back to the ring, jumped in the middle and planted his butt back where he was. Shiryu and Ikki slowly walked back to him, causing Shun's heart to beat faster wondering what they had decided on._

_Shiryu, still shirtless, knelt down beside the little three year old. "Shun, do want to spar with me?" Shun shook his head no. "That's fine, you don't have to."_

_Shun turned his head at Ikki, "Brother, you're not mad are you?" he asked as he tugged on his fingers._

_Ikki sighed. He didn't like it when Shiryu called him a bully, but in retrospective, he was right. "Shun, you need to fight. I can't tell you how sad it would make me if I found out you died."_

_Shun looked at the floor. Surely the rumors about them being sent off around the world to fight weren't true. But Ikki really believed in them, and now that he knew why Ikki was so mean to him lately, it really did gave him a new perspective, "can we practice... uh... that neat...jumping move..." Shun whirled his fingers._

_Shiryu nodded, "sure. If you're good at cartwheels, it's not too hard to pick up."_

_Shun nodded, "oh I'm good at those! I like doing them! I once did cartwheel after cartwheel around the gym!"_

"_Well, that thing I did is just like a cartwheel except without using your hands."_

_**O|====================================================|O**_

Shun finished his story and turned back to June. "Many of the other trainers there were always frustrated with me and so Ikki decided to help me more. I didn't realize he got really frustrated too and thought that being nice would be the way to make me better. I'm glad that Shiryu talked to him, otherwise... I don't think I would feel the same about my brother as I do now."

June tilted her head in happiness, "he sounds very nice."

"He is. I haven't seen him in so long, I was afraid he didn't make it or maybe had an injury that prevented him from coming to Greece for the events." Shun turned his head over to where the Asian Dragons were unpacking. He gasped as the kid that was demanding to fight him was glaring his eyes at him, before darting his head back. Shun sighed. He was so grateful to be on an island filled with wonderful people. However, it looked like trouble, and it saddened him that a nice person like Shiryu was stuck with such a mean and bitter training partner.

_**O|==============================================**__**======|O**_

"Ohko, what's up?" shouted the tall man as he ran up and to him and lifted his Chinese hat a little bit to reveal his bright brown eyes. "Why are you so glum? Your Master is letting you guys go to Greece! Don't be such a sour patch and cheer up," Raibura shouted as he punched Ohko on the side of the arm.

Ohko looked up at Chinese man. Old Master couldn't leave the waterfalls and sent Raibura the Armory Keeper, to coach them. "Oh, nothing. I was just," he pointed forward toward the Andromeda Islanders, "checking out the competition. I heard that with three of the kids there having been offered or taken Gold Level Training that they were the team to watch for."

Raibura shook his head, "nah, I doubt they will make it into the semi finals... their Amazon is the goal keeper and she recently broke both of her arms... sucks that she had the only position where she needs her hands... unless you're Diego Maradona..." Raibura laughed hard before he grabbed his chest.

"Old Master!" gasped Shunrei.

Raibura sighed as he looked around as Ohko and Shiryu darted their heads at him. "Shunrei, I know I'm very ill, but has my sickness caused me to regress into a purple old dwarf?" he asked politely as he looked up.

Shunrei shook her head no, blushing a bit. Because Old Master had to stay by the waterfall, he instead projected an alter ego to come with them to the Trainee Cup. She asked why they couldn't tell Shiryu and Ohko, but he wanted to see how they would function without their _teacher_ around. "I'm sorry, Raibura."

Raibura smiled, "no no... you were just worried. I just need my pills." He watched as Shunrei rushed over for his bag and began to dig inside of it. He looked at his hand to make sure his projection was holding up to fool the people around him. In truth it wasn't his projection that weakened his form at times, but rather a side effect of Misopetha-Menos. Because Misopetha-Menos slowed the beating of his heart, anytime he was extremely excited or laughed too hard, his heart would try to pump faster but couldn't resulting in what he considered a false heart attack.

"Raibura, here take this!" cried Shunrei as she handed him the bottle.

The Chinese man smiled graciously as he flipped the top off with his thumb. He looked down at his fake medicine/Reese's Pieces and grabbed one and put it in his mouth tasting the sweet peanut butter taste. Ever since he's came back for the Trainee Cup, he's had at least three of them. He couldn't help it though. It was one of favorite events and walking around Greece had made him nostalgic. If only his reasons for coming back were just as lighthearted. He stood up and pocketed the medicine bottle. He placed his hands on his hips and looked around. "Hey guys, why don't you go ahead and try your uniforms on? Let's show everyone who will be the ones to take back the Trainee Cup this year!" he shouted as he ripped off his silk white top and threw on his coach's jersey.

Shiryu sighed and shook his head. How could Raibura do that? It was such a nice shirt. Was it really worth ripping it to pieces just to show off instead of taking five seconds to unbutton it? He looked down at his uniform. He looked to the side. "Coach Raibura, who picked out the design of our shirts?"

Raibura flipped the collar downwards while throwing his whistle around his neck, "the Old Master did. Do you like it?"

Shiryu nodded. "Yes, the emerald green dragon head is in the shape of Asia." He looked down, "but the image itself reflects the Gong Bi style, the large character beneath the head for the word dragon was formed by tiny characters meaning victory. In fact, the amount of characters used represents the number of times the Asian Dragons have won the Trainee Cup." He turned the shirt to the side, "finally, unlike the other teams that chose something else, I noticed that ours is Nike, a word that originated from Greek and was personified as a Goddess of victory, speed and strength who was always by the side of Athena."

Raibura nodded, "yes, very good observations Shiryu. Most trainees I had to tell them about the title, but you did that for me. Congratulations! Although he didn't pick Nike because of Greek Mythology, he picked it because Adidas sucks," he laughed hard before kneeling over, "Oh Goddess, looks like I need more medicine!" He reached and dumped a handful of Reese's Pieces and threw them in his mouth.

"Coach Raibura, slow down on those!" cried Shiryu as he watched his coach swallow half the bottle.

_**O|=========================JAPAN===========================|O**_

Valentine took his chop sticks and began to quickly eat his udon noodles in the break room. Even though he had a good forty minutes left, he still needed to report to Pandora of what had been going on there. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking forward to speaking with his lady since it would be another week of not accomplishing much. As he sat at his table, his eyes caught attention of Dr. Asamori approaching the library. "He must be going to the lab?" he thought. He and Dr. Mu rarely leave. He placed his noodles down, grabbed his jacket, and threw it on. Stealthily he followed Dr. Asamori through the various hallways, keeping far enough avoiding suspicion.

Valentine knew there was a Gold Cloth and several broken Cloths there. While he was curious as to why a Gold Cloth would be doing here, he wondered if there was anything else.

"VALENTINE!"

Valentine gritted his teeth as he turned around. "Mr. Tatsumi, Miss Saori," he folded his arms behind him. "Is there something you need?"

Tatsumi gazed at him, "where's Dr. Asamori?"

Valentine pointed forward, "I saw him going that way" he gestured.

"Good! I have a bone to pick with him!" Tatsumi snapped as he bolted toward the library, increasing his pace once the salt and pepper shaded hair of the head scientist came into view. Once he was close enough, he grabbed his shoulder, "what the hell do you and that purple haired freak doing!"

Dr. Asamori spun around, shocked by the butler's words. "Tatsumi, what are you talking about?" he mumbled as he nervously grasped the handle of his briefcase.

Tatsumi grabbed him by the collar, "the chosen for the Steel Cloth project!" He grabbed a sheet of paper with an email sent to him. "Is this a joke?" he spat.

Dr. Asamori grabbed the email and read it. "Oh my, Sho, Daichi and Ushio... but... these are..."

Tatsumi frowned, "they are the sons of the commandos that were killed from the Andromeda Island incident! How dare you pick them! Do you have no shame?"

The scientist's mouth ran agape as he felt his head grow a bit dizzy. Mu said he knew who to choose and thought that the Lemurian would come back with answer. But according to the email, Mu had already signed them in as well as performed physicals and started the fitting process for their Cloths. "I'll, speak to him."

"Speak to me over what?" spoke Mu as the bookshelves opened up to reveal the Lemurian standing in the center of the elevator eating a handful of mints that he took from the complimentary candy jar.

Tatsumi grabbed Mu by the collar and lifted him up high in the air. "What the hell were you thinking? How dare you pick Sho, Daichi and Ushio!"

Mu simply tilted his head, "Oh, well if you want to know, I was thinking... oh good... a convenient set of boys freshly orphaned... since their fathers died using the test weapons for Andromeda Island, it would be almost poetic... don't you agree?" Mu reached into his pocket and tossed out three scrolls in the air. Using his telekinesis, he caused them to float around behind him in the shape of a glowing triangle, "they were quite eager to sign the dotted line to do so. Daichi did cry when I cut his finger, but he stopped after I put a bandage on it and gave him a lollypop." Mu turned his head, "I figured you would have no problem with it. After all, you've used one hundred convenient orphans for this project... three more _couldn't_ hurt."

Tatsumi pulled the Lemurian close to his face, "DAMN YOU! Those were the sons of three very good friends of mine!"

Mu sighed and made a sad face, "Oh my... you still don't show any empathy for the one hundred lives you ruined... because you forced all of them to do something into what is supposed to be a choice?" He closed his eyes, "very well..." he muttered before he open them up wide, "I will have no empathy either!" He slowly began to laugh hysterically as he slipped out of his lab coat and then kicked Tatsumi out of the elevator. He spread his hands and used his telekinesis to unravel the contracts, revealing the blood smeared names of each of the three boys, "you cannot fire me... none of you can or else the Cloths will never be completed! HAH HA HA". His body floated up with his purple hair waving madly around him. He pressed the elevator to go down, "know this Tatsumi! All three of the children eagerly signed these unbreakable bonds and now their souls belong to me! HA HAH HAH HAH!" He laughed hysterically as the doors closed and sent him back down to the lab.

Dr. Asamori gasped as he saw what had happened. He looked back to Tatsumi; "I'll go talk to him." he spoke as he pressed the elevator button and entered.

Tatsumi darted his head as Saori came to his side. "Miss Kido! You must stop him! Did you see what that freak did to me?"

However Miss Saori simply closed her eyes and folded her hands. "I did see... but... he is right. If the children chose to sign, then they must follow through. Besides, we cannot afford to lose Mu... even if it costs the lives of three children."

Tatsumi's jaw dropped, "Miss Kido, he's insane! He's a monster!"

Saori turned her head, and looked at him with her brilliant blue eyes, "...he is a very smart man... up till now, he had willingly worked and every answer of his was been true and without malice. I'm sure he has ulterior motives for putting on this show just now." She began to walk away; "perhaps... he was just reflecting to us over what _we've_ become?" she spoke as she headed back to her sick grandfather.

_**O|========================SANCTUARY: COLISEUM============================|O**_

Seiya sat in the stadium seats holding a rock in his hand. His eyes shifted down toward Coliseum floor as the Asian Dragons and the African Lions began to pick up their equipment to allow the North American Cougars and the Grecian Owls take the field to practice. He rolled his eyes as he gazed at the talent that was picked. It still miffed him that they would pick a trainee who had just had a knee operation over him just because he was Japanese. He returned his glance back at Hyoga as he drew a circle. Seiya gazed the board and drew his X in their game of tic-tac-toe. "So how's Isaac?"

Hyoga made another circle in their game, "same," he spoke as he drew his next circle.

Seiya placed his hand under his chin in boredom. "You know, it's not much of a conversation if all you do is say one word, can't you say more than that?" he muttered as he drew his X.

"I win," Hyoga dryly retorted as he drew his last circle and slashed a line diagonally.

Seiya rolled his eyes before he spotted two familiar figures coming out from the entrance, "Shun! Shiryu!" he shouted as he waved his arms, excited to see them after enduring an hour of Hyoga's deadpan nature. He came over and hugged them both, more eagerly toward Shiryu after having not seen him for so long. "How's practice going?"

Shiryu looked down noticing Seiya, despite being the most passionate about the sport, was the only one not in a uniform. "It was really hard. I really could care less about winning and would rather just look around Greece. You're very lucky to get this place, Seiya."

Seiya shrugged. "You'd think... honestly, this place sucks... a lot. At least you get to stay somewhere where you don't stick out," he muttered in Japanese. He looked around as the others appeared concern about him. He hated bringing everyone down, but he couldn't help it when there was no one around Greece aside from Marin and Aiolia who he could relate to. He threw his hands on his hips and cracked a giant grin. "But you are right. I actually learned a lot being here... _a shit more than__ the four years __with Tatsumi__!_" he snickered.

Hyoga sighed as he recalled their lessons in the classroom, "God, he always mixed up the Persian and Peloponnesian Wars. Every time we corrected him he's always like: Is there a difference? And we were like... well yeah... like...by a hundred years?"

Shun nodded, "he always had a whole list of things on the board that he wanted to do in order, but we never follow it."

Shiryu nodded, "actually that's pretty much how my Master is like." Shiryu looked around to make sure no one from Rozan was there before he continued, "everything we do is on a whim. Once me and Ohko started fishing, and he came over and told us to reverse the current. It was a little neat, but we were really hungry. Another time, I asked if he had anything to sharpen a pencil, and then he tells me to dodge cosmos lightning. It's like everything reminds him a lesson and that's what we're learning that day."

"Oh..." Shun was surprised. "Master Daidalos would never do that. He has a very strict schedule where we do certain things at certain times." His Master followed his schedule so well that he knew three weeks ahead when his teacher's informative but boring lectures would occur. "But when he does something spontaneous, it's kind of scary... even if he spends a week planning out."

Hyoga looked up, "yeah but Shun, at least it makes sense for you. You have four trainees including you training for four different Cloths. My Master follows a schedule and never changes anything despite it being just me and Isaac going for one Cloth."

"Are you complaining?" asked Shiryu.

Hyoga rolled his eyes, "no... In fact I'm glad we have it. But my old Master, the Crystal Saint wasn't fond of it and Isaac can't go a day without saying how dull and repetitive it all is." He sighed. While he liked Saint Camus, even back when he thought he was just a bear trainer, Isaac really liked the Crystal Saint. Despite Saint Camus was a Gold, Isaac and the Crystal Saint was so alike in their ideology and gusto that people honestly thought they were father and son.

Seiya, having not mentioned anything stood up, "we'll my Master sticks to a schedule most of the time, except for the second week of the month. She's not only random, she's vicious." He's learned to just say "yes ma'am" for everything when that time strikes.

_**O|====================================================|O**_

Down inside the Coliseum, there was a section that was once the barracks to gladiators during the Age of Myth. Thanks to the Great Saint of Libra, whose popularity was fairly high after the Second Holy War, wanted the crumbling remains of the area to be converted to a locker area for the Trainee Cup and the Sisyphean Challenge to provide a reason to have Sanctuary funds diverted to have it restored to its ancient glory while creating functionality.

"Master, where's our area at?" asked Spica as he kept his ax low but prepared. They've all been to the Greece enough to know one shouldn't allow their guard to fall. Spica looked up as the Master pointed toward the back right corner of the large room where a linen banner featuring the continent of Africa with a lion head. Feeling silly, he let out a sigh as he lead the group forward toward their corner, while carrying his equipment as well as Shun's.

As the children became acquainted with their locker section, Daidalos fiddled with the knob on the radio trying to get a signal. As long as the device had no extra luxuries such as the capacity to play a CD or cassette, tape, Saints were allowed to carry them to keep up with the news around the world. Right now, there was only one piece of news that anyone in Sanctuary was interested in.

June bent her body downwards to lower her duffel bag onto a bench before pulling her head off of the strap, "Master, Argentina doesn't play in the quarter finals for another four days."

He pulled the speaker to his ear for a second before carefully adjusting the knob, "I know, but there was supposed to be a special where they were going to analyze the teams, including Argentina." He pressed the speaker closer before pulling it away, "unfortunately, I think they are going delay it for another hour."

Spica turned his head, "Master, do they have anything about Paulina the Parrot? I want to know who she predicted next!" He turned to his brother to see him roll his eyes. "Oh come on, don't you believe it? They said she had predicted all but two games in the Euro Cup!" He turned his head, "Master, don't you believe in Paulina?"

He sighed, "Spica, you're free to believe in whatever, but I just see Paulina as Mexico doing something fun." He looked down, "anyways, Paulina picked Uruguay over Ghana, Netherlands over Brazil, Germany over Argentina and Spain over Paraguay."

Spica raised a brow, "you don't believe in Paulina because she said Argentina will lose in the quarter finals!"

"Spica, I've watched over a Cloth who can see into the future... based on that as well as the history of the oracles of the past, I doubt that a Mexican Parrot named after a terrible pop singer is able to see into the future and know who will win." He turned his head as June was using her toes to unzip her bag. It's a pity that they have to wait until a surgeon sets her bones into place before he could heal her. "June, do you want me or one of the boys to help?"

June raised her head and pulled back her broken arms, "I'm fine! I can do it myself!"

He's offered several times to help her however that stubborn hardheadedness that she inherited from him always showed up. He raised his head to see the Asian Dragons dropping off their things across the way. They probably want some privacy while they get stuff set up in their section. "Kids, let's hurry up. We still have to go to Marin's. If you want extra time to go sightseeing and buy things, we need to leave as soon as possible."

June quickly pulled the zipper with her toes before knocking her bag to the floor knocking all of her things out. "ARRGH!" She grunted before Leda, Spica and her dad all darted their heads to her, "I'll take care of this!" she called out as she waved a hand out while her toes wildly plucked all the embarrassing feminine items before tossing them inside her locker. She threw the last one and shut the door. After using her toes to slide and click her lock into place she turned around. "I'm ready!" she spoke as she stood up and ran to her fellow Andromeda Islanders.

A few minutes later, Ohko poked his head around the area and looked around. He had been observing the girl and knew he saw something shiny fall out. He noticed that Shun Amamiya seemed to care quite a bit about her. Maybe there was something he could use? He knelt down beneath the bench that was in front of June's locker and picked up a white object. He frowned when he realized it was a packaged unused tampon before tossing it aside in disappointment, expecting to find something useful. He was about to return to his group when something shiny caught his eye. He reached over and picked up a heavy Gold Sun Pin that had blended in with the tan sand of the Coliseum. He slipped a small smile. It would be tricky but if he thinks this through, he can have his fight with Shun Amamiya without getting in trouble and defeat the Greatest Trainee of All Time and claiming the title for himself.

_**O|====================================================|O**_

That evening, Shun and Seiya walked down the trail back to Marin's hut while lightly kicking a soccer ball back and forth.

Seiya's foot slipped beneath the ball and tossed it in the air and began to bounce it on his head. He looked over and noticed Shun gazing around, "Shun, what's up?"

Shun turned his head, "I just noticed that we haven't seen anyone come down this way."

Seiya reached over and smacked the back of Shun's head, "of course not, everyone is at the bars trying to watch the games." He pulled back his hand, "you should see some of the lines. Bar owners actually charge a cover to make a little extra money. Even the brothels give their dancers the month off just to allow extra room for the customers."

Shun nodded, "I was wondering why it seemed empty in the stands."

Seiya looked up, "hey I came!"

"Oh, I thought you were there because they gave out free food and drinks?" Shun asked as he recalled spotting Seiya having a hot dog in each hand every time he looked at him. To his surprise, Seiya shook his head.

"Well that part was nice... I..." he sighed, "I just kind of missed you guys," Seiya stopped bouncing the soccer ball and caught it in his hands. "You guys don't make me feel like an outsider. Here... people seem bent out of shape because I'm Japanese... it feels like no matter what I do... they don't care. I wish the Grecian Owls would've picked me so I could play with all of you again."

Shun shifted his eyes to the ground. Seiya was one of the best soccer players he's seen. Shun may have not have much room to judge, but he's seen the Grecian Owls practice and he didn't see anyone with close to the talent Seiya possessed. He thought that Seiya wasn't over the Grecian Owls since he saw him in the stands but he was wrong. Suddenly, an idea came to him. He turned to him, "Seiya, June is injured and can't play. Maybe you can take her place? That way you can play with us again!"

Seiya turned his head, "Shun, I'm training in Greece, not Africa."

Shun brought a finger to his lip as he forced himself to tap into his inner Scorpio, "But everything was once connected to Africa. It was called Pangaea. In fact, Master says that Ethiopia is the origin of the first people," Shun muttered before he shook his head realizing what he was saying, "...no... That reason is stupid..."

But Seiya stared at him. "Shun, that reason is stupid... BUT IT WORKS!" He cried as he began to hoop and holler! "Oh man! I hope this works! I really want to play!"

Shun clutched his hands, "Seiya... there will be lions, and tigers and bears on the field!"

Seiya threw his hands on his hips, "and that's what will make it awesome!" He grabbed the ball and began to take off, "come on Shun! Let's go! I'm so excited!"

Shun was about to join him when he spotted a girl with red hair and a white cloak. "Oh, are you lost?" he asked. He tilted his head a bit. She looked familiar but he was having trouble remembering.

The girl turned her head, "no, but thank you," she smiled. "Are you enjoying the Trainee Cup?"

Seiya stopped and turned around. He raised an eyebrow as he watched Shun gesturing and talking out loud. "Shun, who are you talking to?"

Shun looked back and pointed, "oh just her. I thought she was lost, but she was just looking at the flowers."

Seiya shrugged, "Shun, there's nobody there."

Shun turned back, "oh, where did she go?" He knelt down and began to search the flowers a bit. "I guess she left."

Seiya nodded his head, but he was still confused about what happened. Shun was naive, but he's not delusional, talk to himself, or have one of those cases where he had _imaginary friends_. In fact, if Shun was pretending to have a conversation, it was an award winning performance. "Come on, let's go Shun!"He gestured as the two ran back to his hut.

_**O|==========================RODARIO: HOTEL **__**DISTRICT==========================|O**_

Shunrei walked over toward the tiger as it lay in front of the door. She placed a small plate of meat and bits of durian fruit nearby causing the tiger to move toward it. She petted its stripped head as it made a pleasant growl and began to quickly lap it up. She smiled as she continued to stroke its head. "Don't worry, Old Master will be back soon," Shunrei whispered. She was growing a bit worried herself since it would be about five hours since he's left. She wished he would have told her where he was going especially since he mentioned how dangerous it was.

She stood up and turned toward Shiryu as he held his book in his hands while sitting by the window. "Shiryu, are you worried about Raibura, too?" she asked, making sure not to make the same mistake of disclosing the Old Master's identity like last time.

Shiryu shook his head, "Raibura is a foot soldier. He probably has no trouble at all walking in Sanctuary. I'm more worried about Ohko."

Shunrei pointed toward the door, "but he's just outside in the field. It's very safe and well lit."

"That's not it." He closed his book, frustrated by years with his fellow trainee, "do you know why he's there? Because he's either practicing to go out and fight others or he's hoping someone will come up and challenge him! He does it at the edge of the woods at our home and he's doing it here!"

Shunrei hated watching the two fight. She remembered how happy the Old Master was about finding Shiryu some boy his own age to practice his moves and befriend. However, it soon turned into a rivalry that was so bad that the Old Master was worried that the two would one day challenge each other to fight to the death. "People change, Shiryu. Ohko is capable of that."

Shiryu sighed as he recalled Ohko's current obsession with Shun. "People do, Shunrei, but I don't think today will be Ohko's day."

_**O|==========================MARIN'S HUT==========================|O**_

Daidalos watched as Marin pulled out a paper napkin and a marker. She drew on the front of it, marking where Rodario was in the center before drawing out several other villages around it. She marked numbers by each one before handing it back to him. He sighed before he leaned over and placed his head against hers to avoid anyone from listening to their conversation, "_they are quite high. I've been to every one of these places and most probably have ten to twenty families at the most. Four to six disappearances per town in the last few months __are__ not random._"The more Marin told him, the more disturbed he felt about the current state of Sanctuary. "_Did any of the families of those who disappeared receive any ransoms?_"

Marin shrugged. "_I couldn't tell you except what I've seen and heard. Why do you ask?_"

He gazed at the napkin. "_In some __places, in order to raise money for their groups, they'd kidnap loved ones._" He tapped the napkin, "_this follows this same pattern, and that's what I hope is happening right now with these people._"

The Amazon pulled back in shock before she placed her head against his, "_why do you wish for that?_"

He closed his eyes, "_because, if there is a ransom, at least they have a chance to return home to their families. If it is political, the mystery of where they are can probably be solved from one mass grave."_

The door rattled as a fist banged on it. The Saints pulled away while the Master quickly grabbed the napkin and incinerated it into ashes. While Marin threw open the top of her Pandora's Box in preparation. The two looked at each other; both wondering if they had finally been caught and their moment to _disappear_ had come. Both drew a sigh of relief when Seiya came storming inside followed closely by Shun.

"Seiya! For the sake of Athena, KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING!" shrieked Marin as she fell to her seat grabbing her chest as if she was about to have a heart attack.

Seiya looked down and then back, "I did knock!" He tossed the ball and began to spin it on his finger, "I had to use my feet to kick it since my hands were full."

Marin's shoulders drooped as she turned to her fellow Silver as he too was struggling to regain his composure on the other side of the table. She returned her masked face back at Seiya. "You still should have taken the time to drop the ball and use your hands." She rested her hands on her lap, "what is it?"

Seiya, oblivious at the trouble, tucked the soccer ball under his arm, "Well since June can't play and the Grecian Owls won't take me, maybe I can be an African Lion instead?"

"Seiya, you can't play for the African Lions. You train here in Greece."

But the trainee shook his head, "but Greece was a part of Africa at one point. In fact everything was connected to it! Deep down, I have some African in me! Already I feel my inner Ethiopian awakening!"

Marin gritted her teeth, really wished the thing that awakened in her student was his cosmos. However, she felt it was unfair of the Grecian Owls not to pick him. Even Aiolia was sickened by it to the point that the resigned from helping to coach the team. "Seiya, I told you if you want to try to get in the Trainee Cup go ahead, but I'm not the one you should be asking."

Seiya nodded as he turned to the Saint of Cepheus, "Saint Daidalos, can I play for your team? You've seen how good I am! I even watched you guys today at your practice! I can take any formation you choose! If you really need a goal keeper, I'll do that too!"

Shun walked up by him, "Please Master!"

The Argentinean gestured his hand for Seiya to come closer. He looked down at the boys eager eyes, "Seiya, if I could let you join I would've the moment that June got hurt. Unfortunately, all the male slots are taken by my own students and others from other Training Grounds here in Africa before I knew of you not making it on the team. One of the requirements is that I have to have at least one Amazon on the team. Without an Amazon, we'll be disqualified and right now, there is an Amazon coming from Cape Verde to take June's spot. I'm sorry. If I could, you'd be more than welcomed to join," he spoke before placing a hand on Seiya's disappointed shoulder.

Seiya felt all the excitement suck out of him before he chucked the ball across the room and silently dragged himself to his room. "_I hate this place_," he grumbled before he slammed the door behind him.

Shun attempted to follow before his teacher placed his hand in front of him, "Shun, give him a few minutes," he whispered. He pointed toward the door as small sobs and the striking of a pillow were heard inside. "I don't think he'd want you to see him like this," he spoke.

Shun nodded as he began to make his way to the living room. He felt horrible for raising Seiya's expectations so high. If he had a second chance, he would've asked Master Daidalos first before saying anything. He hoped Seiya will forgive him.

Once he entered the living room he looked up to see June with her stuff all dumped out from her bag and her toes madly shifting through the large mess. "June? What is it?"

June's shoulders shook as tears were freely dripping beneath her mask. "_I can't find it!_" she mumbled as she pointed her cast arm toward the ground. "My pin...it's not in my things...I can't find it!" she let out before bursting into tears.

Shun gasped. "But June, you had it when you were at the Coliseum. I saw you show it to those two trainees at before practice!" His eyes lit up, "maybe it's there!" He pointed over, "I can go and look for it!"

June calmed herself down, "Spica said the same thing. He's already there checking the Coliseum area."

"Oh," Shun muttered. "Well maybe I can go off and look in the locker area?"

The Amazon waved her cast arm, "Leda offered to check there."

Shun tapped his lip. "What about the stairs?"

June shook her head, "Jabu, that one from the Algeria Training Grounds is covering that."

Shun felt a bit frustrated. June needed him, and everyone else covered every single possible way he could help her!

"I may have dropped it on the trail over to here," the Amazon spoke.

"Ah! I'll look there! Don't worry, I'll get it back!" he cried out loud.

June put a cast hand in front of her face, "Shhhh, not so loud! I don't want Saint Marin or the Master to know! Okay?"

Shun nodded his head eagerly as he rushed through the doors and straight out of the hut, determined to find the Gold Sun Pin first. He hurried down the trail as fast as he could. Luckily for him, the Netherlands/Brazil game was playing. With nearly everyone, including the merchants out watching the game somewhere, the normally congested trail to the point that it was deserted, thus making it safe to travel at night for once.

He pulled out his chain and filled it with his bright pink cosmos. If he focuses on June's cosmos on the pin, perhaps he could locate it? To his surprise the chain tip was already rising up and tugging at his arm, guiding him toward the west where several inns were. "Why would it be there?" Shun muttered before he realize his answer, "oh no!" he thought as he began to run in that direction.

Did someone find and kept it? June did say that her Pin was made of solid gold making it extremely valuable. If that's the case, it will make it much harder to get it back. Shun crossed the tall flowing flowers of the fields outside of Sanctuary. Petals fell off their buds and wafted from the speed of the young trainee's run. Just as Shun reached another trail the chain suddenly began to rattle a bit. Shun stopped in his spot and watched as it began to slowly shift toward the same brown haired boy that tried to fight him earlier.

Shun dropped into the grass and began to observe Ohko. It seemed like he was just alone juggling the ball with his feet and head. He looked around until he spotted the Sun pin lying next to his water bottle. He sighed and shook his head. Of all the people who had to have it, it was _him_.

Ohko's head darted toward the grass as it rustled a bit. "Its cosmos feel too large for it to be a rabbit or a rodent," Ohko thought as he clutched his ball, "who's there! Get up!" His body relaxed as he tucked the ball under his arm, as Shun slowly stood up. "Shun Amamiya... what brings you here?" He politely asked as he watched him approach.

Shun gave a small head bow before looking up. "Good evening, Ohko. I was just helping a friend look for something she misplaced."

Ohko raised an eyebrow, "oh, that blond Amazon with the two broken arms?"

Shun nodded, "yes, that's her. She lost a Gold Sun Pin. It's very very precious to her, and priceless." He tilted his head hoping that he's appealing to his better nature, "since you and the other Asian Dragons are next to our section, you wouldn't have happened to seen it or perchance seen anyone take it, have you?"

Ohko chuckled a bit. This couldn't come at a more convenient time and certainly saved him the trouble of getting Shun alone tomorrow during the last practice before the games start. "Does it look like that?" he asked as he pointed toward his pile of things on the side.

Shun pretended to widened his eyes in astonishment, "ah that's it!" he gasped trying to sound as enthusiastic as he could. He turned to Ohko, "could I please have it back? It would mean so much to her and she and me would both be so grateful!"

But gratitude was the last thing he wanted, "why should I? She was the one who lost it. In fact, if I came up to where you were staying and gave it to your Master, she would probably face great dishonor from her carelessness." He picked it up and gazed at the shine, "I think in terms of honor, she should fight me to win back her pin."

Shun gasped, "no! She's still recovering! If she fights, she may ruin that and may ruin her arms for the rest of her life! Besides, put yourself in her position? It's so difficult for her to move and do things on her own and things like dropping something is bound to happen."

Ohko shrugged, "it's still her fault for being careless and stupid." He watched Shun grit his teeth in frustration. Now he had him right where he wanted. "How about you take her place? You challenge me and I'll defend myself, right here and now!"

Shun paused, "but... your Master forbids it. Shiryu said so!"

Ohko's face lost its cool demeanor when he heard that. Somehow, he suspected Shiryu and his suck up nature to everything that their Old Master says would affect this. In fact, it made him worry if Shun would turn the tables and tell Shiryu about this. However, he did create a backup plan in case this happened. "Very well, then let's make a wager? Wagers aren't illegal; would you care to make a bet?"

Shun could sense Ohko was steering the conversation his way, but unfortunately he had no choice, "what is it?"

Ohko walked to the dirt and used his foot to draw out next week's map. He drew a large X on the last day, "we play each other exactly one week from tomorrow." He walked over and placed a hand on Shun's shoulder, "If your team wins, I will give you June's Sun Pin, no strings attached, claiming to have found it while I was changing. However, if we win, then you have to come up and pick a fight with me, drawing a ring and we will spar for ten minutes. However," he waved the pin in his hand, "I'll still give you the Sun Pin back and you will be shocked that it is the same pin that June lost. So how about it? Either way, I'll give it back to you." He placed his hands on his hips, "unless you want to straight up and challenge me right now?"

Shun shook his head. He didn't like pretending to want to fight, but with the second option there was a chance that he could peacefully settle this, "no I don't. But, I need that Pin," he reached over toward for his chain and held it up, "this is the triangle end to my chain. I use it to train with and it's a symbol of my right to train under my Master. It is priceless to me and I'd get in a lot of trouble if I lost it. Give me June's Pin and you can hold on to my chain end until the game."

Ohko nodded. He was not surprised Shun would change things up like this, he was a trainee for the Cloth that was symbolic of sacrifice, "so, you wish to risk your own honor over your girlfriend's?" He tossed the Pin to Shun, "alright, fine by me," he said as Shun threw his triangle end to him. "Oh, one more thing. Do not tell Shiryu or anyone about this. I don't want to worry about him throwing the fight for your sake. If I find out, I'll toss your triangle end in the sea."

Shun nodded, "deal."

_**O|========================DEATH QUEEN ISLAND============================|O**_

Ikki gritted his teeth as Guilty held Esmeralda's hand, dragging her down the trail. Unfortunately, it was the closest act of love that Guilty will show as her father. If Ikki tried to stop his Master, all Guilty would do was punch her in the face, something he'd never want to see happen again.

They finally reached the beach where several prisoners were busy picking up old skeletal remains to clear the field and provide an idea lot to play soccer upon.

Ikki and Guilty waited to the side while Esmeralda remained drooped from Guilty's hand, perhaps exhausted by the long journey.

"Esmeralda?" whispered Ikki as he looked down.

She turned her angelic head up to him. A small smudge of dirt was on her cheek and the bottom line of her dress but still she smiled, "I'm fine, Ikki," she grinned.

Ikki gave a pleasant nod and turning his attention back to the beach. He wished he could speak with Esmeralda more often and out in the open, but as always, was in fear of getting her in trouble. Suddenly, he brought his hand to his nose as a few of the slaves began to lift out the rotting remains of the men and women.

Ikki had gotten to the point where he no longer dreamed of the faces of those he had taken their lives of nor was haunted by questions of what he's doing was right or wrong but rather that he was simply one more day closer to earning the Cloth of the Phoenix by the act that he was still alive. Executing the criminals had become the norm for him. Either he killed them, or to be killed by them. But lately, the people being sent to Death Queen Island seemed so normal in comparison to those of years past. They were mainly young adults, old men, or journalists who looked like the type in which the only knife they ever used was to cut their steaks or butter their bread. Not only that, but they were all Greek and their only crimes were never told except for the fact that the Pope considered them all traitors.

He returned his eyes toward several people sitting on the ground with chains on their hands. "Their faces," Ikki thought. Despite the various bruises from interrogations at Sanctuary, they all seemed like clean cut educated Greek people. His eyes shifted toward the brandings that were burned in their foreheads. "Master, what does that word mean on their heads?"

Guilty continued to fold his arms, "Greek for traitor..." He paused. "The Pope is getting creative."

"It's sick..." Esmeralda muttered.

Guilty ignored her. He gazed at their field as the last slave removed the last of the bodily remains. He raised a hand to have Ikki follow him over toward the place where the chained group was at and tosses Ikki a key so that he could remove their chains.

Ikki walked over toward the groups of people watching each of their eyes light up from the glint of the key. "I'm sorry, you're not being freed," he whispered, saddened by how hopefully they looked. He turned toward a teenage girl with long brown hair and inserted the key to her lock. He gazed at her wide frightened eyes, "listen, whatever you do, don't run or bring attention to yourself, okay?" Ikki whispered as he pulled the cuffs off.

Immediately the girl shoved him to the ground and darted toward a floating lifeboat that Guilty left to tempt anyone who wanted to try and escape.

"Stop! DON'T!" Ikki screamed as the girl jumped inside with Guilty slowly walking toward her with bright red eyes.

The girl picked up the edges of her dress while ditching her high heel shoes in order to increase her speed. However, Guilty was quicker. With but a blink of the eye, Guilty appeared in front of her, causing the girl to run into his chest. Guilty grabbed her by her long brown hair and dragged her back to the others as they stood in their places, taking heed of Ikki's warning.

Guilty pulled the girl to him with his rough scarred hand cupped firmly over her mouth. "You are very lucky today. Prisoners who come here are either used for sparring or _anatomy_ lessons. My student's _friends _are playing soccer and so, today, we too shall play. However," He pulled the girl by the hair and brought her in front. With one easy swipe with his hand to her neck, separated the head from her body. "But here, we will play it in a traditional fashion." He took the girls hair and wrapped it around the severed until it was nice and round. "Roman Soldiers would use two simple goal posts and use the heads of their enemies. In some countries, the losing team would be beheaded in order to create more balls for the rematch teams. In our game, we will play with five different teams. The winning team members outside of my student will get to take the lifeboat off of here." Guilty pointed to four other people and had them step up. "You four and Ikki, pick your teams of seven."

Ikki bit his lip as he began to look around the groups for those who looked capable of playing. He turned back to the brown haired ball as it bled and lay on the sands. He knew Guilty had plotted something when he asked him about soccer. After finding six others, he took them over to the side while the others finished up. He turned his head toward one other team made up of elderly men and a woman. Curiously he came up to them. "You're not serious about playing like this, are you?"

The gentleman who picked everyone turned downwards, "yes... yes we are."

Ikki raised his hands, "but... you don't have a chance, unless all of you are really good."

The old man chuckled, "oh... I was _very_ good in my youth, but not anymore. None of us would survive very long in a lifeboat and would probably hurt the other team's chances."

Ikki tried to focus on his eyes, but he couldn't stop but stare at the large scarred branding of the word traitor on the old man's forehead. These people were clearly not the typical rapists, murderers and thieves that were sent to die on the island. "You don't care if you die?"

The man looked at the others, "no, not at all. But rest assured we'll give it a good old college try. If not, I'd rather die by soccer than to spend another minute being tortured in Sanctuary." He looked up, "what's that pretty little doll doing over there in a place like this?" he pointed.

Ikki turned around, "oh, that's just Esmeralda. She's my best friend."

The old man slowly nodded, "oh... I see..." he murmured as he turned to Ikki, "strange boy. I guess he was just so lonely being here. Probably need something to keep him sane," the old man thought as the boy ran over and picked _Esmeralda_ up by the hand and pulled her over to his team.

_**O|=========================GREECE===========================|O**_

"Come on Shun, what are you daydreaming about? Just kick the ball already, geez!" griped Jabu as he rubbed his hands against each other.

Shun turned away from the stands and back at their new goalie. "Sorry." He took a few steps and kicked the ball forward only for Jabu to stay in his spot and block the ball with one hand.

The Master shook his head. Jabu wasn't a good goalie, but he was the best they had on their team. However, Shun's lackluster performance was pretty much making Jabu look like a guru. He took his fingers and whistled, "Spica, go practice your penalty shots with Jabu, Shun come over here." He watched Shun drag himself over to him before he tucked his playbook under his arm and leaned down. "Shun, I've watched you play, before." He showed him the long list of blocks by Jabu, "you're better than this."

Shun looked down, "I know. I've been thinking of a lot of things, that's all." He already apologized to Seiya, but wasn't sure how effective that was since Seiya didn't say much afterward. Then there was the fact that Ohko had his chain end. He was happy that June got her Sun Pin back, but if the Master found out that he wasn't carrying his Chain end, he'll be furious. The simple thought of it was making his stomach twist. "Master can I take a break?"

The Master looked at Shun's face as it turned a few shades lighter and nodded, "take as long as you need". He watched as Shun took off his sweaty yellow bandana from his hair and grabbed his water satchel. Hopefully Shun wasn't taking the game too seriously. He'd thought that Shun of all people would be excited about one of the few competitions in Sanctuary that didn't involve sparring. He was about to speak with Shun further when he spotted a messenger coming toward him, "can I help you?"

The messenger bowed his head and offered a scroll, "Saint Daidalos, a message from the Cape Verde Training Ground."

The Master handed him some Euros and took the message. He read the first few sentences and immediately threw his hand in frustration, before he took his whistle around his neck and blew it once more. He looked around and waved his hands over for everyone to come into a huddle."Kids, we have a problem... a _big_ problem," he emphasized. "Amazon Alcestis from Cape Verde has passed away and won't be able to come here to play." The Amazons of Sanctuary, especially trainees had a high suicidal attempt rate where at least half try it at least once in their lives. Considering she was a third year student it could have ranged from learning she was unable to receive a Cloth or boy problems, but none the less it was still tragic."As you know, we can't play in the Trainee Cup unless we have an Amazon playing on the field. I will try to ask the officials to over look this one issue, but I cannot promise anything. In respect for our fallen team member, practice will be optional."

Spica looked over as Shun had an awful look on his face. "Hey Shun, cheer up. It sucks but it's just a game."

Leda nodded, "at least we can watch everyone else, get food and won't have to train." He turned to his brother, "you want to go practice?"

Spica nodded. The two ran off toward where Cassandra and their lion were.

Shun smiled for them as they headed back to their lion to practice maneuvers. However, he knew that both of them had been practicing for months with the lion, and all of it will be for not. Not only that but little did anyone realize, the bet he made with Ohko. He turned to June as she was examining her arms and then at the ball. He really hoped she wasn't going to try and play just so everyone else would. He shifted his eyes toward the exit and decided to step outside for a few minutes.

He walked down the sandy trail and found a flat rock to sit on. He placed his hand on his head and began to think sigh. It was then he spotted a small puddle on the ground and approached it. He looked down at his face and covered it with his hands. Slowly, his Scorpio instincts began to kick in as an idea appeared in his head. If everything goes well, not only will everyone get to play, but Seiya as well! He stood up and headed over toward the east.

_**O|=========================SANC**__**TUARY: MAIN TOURIST DISTRICT===========================|O**_

A golf cart repainted as a chariot cruised down a paved road where a small gift shop stood. Tour Guide Milo, dressed in his dark red collared shirt with his name tag over his heart, reached over and helped an elderly couple from one side while a large group of college students hopped out of the other.

Afterward Milo took a few steps and placed his hands on his hips, "any questions before we conclude our tour of the various shrines to the Gods?" He looked around and pointed toward a British girl and pointed to her.

She dropped her hand, "I have a question, okay like..." she blinked her eyes, "like there was a temple to like everything... and like I was wondering how come there wasn't like one for Hades since he's like important or some junk."

Milo nodded, "a very good question. I've actually got that one quite a bit. The answer is to ask yourself, why would anyone dedicate the time to worship death? People build temples for fertility, the crops and victory... but if you find someone building a temple to ask for death... you'd probably be... a little suspicious of them. Just saying the _H word_ was considered unlucky. In short, people around here just didn't like him." He watched everyone give a light chuckle. He turned his head to see his Scorpio Shun waiting on the bench and waving. He turned back to the others to end the tour, "well that's it for today. To your left are our fabulous gift shops, and to your right, are the men's bathroom, the lady's bathroom and my personal favorite, the u-n-i-sex-room," he laughed as he hurried over. "Shun! How are you doing! I missed you!" He greeted as he gave Shun a big hug. "What brings you over here?"

Shun pulled back from the hug and looked up. "Saint Milo..."

Milo waved a hand, "Shun, you don't have to worry about formalities with me. Besides, I'm," he lifted his red collared shirt a bit.

The Trainee nodded understandably. A lot of people would look at him funny if he called a random person a _Saint_. "Milo, we have a problem. Our team for the Trainee Cup doesn't have an Amazon and we won't be able to compete without one."

Milo's face saddened. "That stinks. Especially in such short notice. There's only a handful of qualifying Amazons and I think they've all been taken."

Shun nodded, "that's what I think. So... I was thinking... everyone thinks I look like a girl... so well..."

Milo gasped, "you're going to dress up like an Amazon so that you can play in the Trainee Cup..." he spoke tilting his chin and raising a brow. He laughed as he watched Shun nod his head in affirmation. "Goddess... how can you possibly be a Virgo!" Hearing this sounded far more fun than watching the World Cup with everyone else. Besides, Greece never advanced past the First Round anyways. He stroked Shun's Scorpio head, "Surely you have other reasons to come see me in person. Is there anything you need from me to complete this ruse?"

Shun nodded, "well, do you have any girl clothes and a wig that would fit me?"

"Girl clothes?" gasped Milo.

"Yes. I saw you have a collection of women's clothing in your drawer. So I thought you may something that would fit me? As long as it's not a thong. Thongs look uncomfortable but if that's all that fits..."

"Shun!" snapped Milo as he grabbed Shun's mouth and covered. "Goddess, I don't have little girl clothes! I never collect anything like that!" His eyes shifted back and forth as he spotted various tourists staring at him. "The only women's clothing I have is from those who are eighteen and over," he shouted before the two vanished at the speed of light.

_**O|=========================THE COLISEUM===========================|O**_

"Here kitty kitty... look what I got..." spoke Spica as he held up the antelope leg. He jumped back as Simba the Lion jerked its body and swiped at the trainee, before Cass pulled on its collar to keep it in its spot. Spica pointed toward Leda and pointed toward the big cat, "Simba, give us the ball so we can keep playing." He stroked the fur, "mmmm, come on, it's your favorite..." he waved the leg in front before Simba swatted the ball back before Spica tossed it over. "Good Simba... very good Simba!" he sang before he attempted to pet its mane.

Simba's gold eyes gazed at him before he attempted to swipe him before Cass pulled back.

Leda folded his arms, "heh, maybe he's ready for some advance training." He looked over as Simba began to eye him. "Oh, you want some food?" He walked over and picked up a small slab of steak, "you want it? Do you?" He pointed over toward a wooden dummy with a Grecian Owl shirt, "sic it!"

He watched as the Lion leaped onto the wooden dummy tearing its head off.

"Good boy," spoke Leda as he tossed the steak to its mouth where it caught it in its mouth. However, instead of turning away the Lion continued to approach him before lowering its head as if it was getting ready to pounce. "Woah... woah... Saint Cass!" he cried as the Silver Saint ran toward its collar just before the animal was about to attack.

Leda and Spica walked away as Cass pulled and jerked the lion down to the ground. Spica turned to his brother as he trembled from the experience, "man, this would be so much easier and less dangerous if Simba was a dog!"

"Yeah, no kidding. We spent probably two months working with that lion, and it's just now stopped looking at us like we're a pair of walking cheeseburgers," muttered Leda. "I swear, after all that training, if the Master doesn't let us get a dog, then nothing will convince him we can take care of one!"

Cass smiled beneath her mask as she looked at Daidalos' face just when he overheard the kids. Little did they know what Al had been planning for a while. Right now he had decided to wait until after the tournament before revealing their new pet just so they can focus on the Trainee Cup. But every time the kids mentioned it, she could tell that he really wanted to reveal it at that moment. She looked down as Simba raised his heavy head toward one of the entrances. Animals had a higher instinct in terms of the cosmos and were capable of detecting who was strong in it even if they were hiding it. She turned her head as she spotted what looked like a blond man with a red shirt with his daughter. She looked up and could see that a mask was placed on her face. "_Al, do you recognize those people?_"

Daidalos turned his head in the direction she was facing and narrowed his eyes. The moment he sensed their cosmos he knew who they were, but his eyes almost felt like they were betraying him. "_Shun, Saint Milo?_" he sent a message to them. He watched as they waved back before he approached the two. The closer he got the more disturbed he became. "Shun... what... why are you wearing that mask... and that wig..." he sputtered as he reached down and gazed at the now curly blond locks.

Fem-Shun turned his head. It was a bit difficult to see his teacher since he was still getting used to looking through the eye mesh pieces. "Master, we needed an Amazon so I..." he looked down at his red skirt, black tights and dainty yellow heels. He felt tongue tied as his teacher appeared unsurprisingly stupefied at what he's done. Fem-Shun looked up and tilted his head in happiness trying to warm him up to the idea of doing this.

"NO! Absolutely not!" he barked. "Shun, take off that stuff and that wig."

Milo looked down, "actually that's not a wig. I dyed his hair and Mrs. Schafurwatt thought it would look cuter if he had little ringlets."

The Master reached over and touched it, only to find out Milo was telling the truth, "Why did you dye your own hair?"

Milo shook his head, "oh this? Nope, actually I did the opposite and washed the purple dye out. Right now my hair is _au natural_!" he spoke as he placed his hands on Fem-Shun's shoulders. "So, I heard you have a position open for my darling daughter! She's pretty good at being a fielder. Her Mother is _so_ excited about watching her play!" he pointed toward the crowd as a busty black haired woman with a low cut white blouse held a camera, blowing a kiss downwards. Milo leaned over, "she's so excited. With the World Cup going, _business_ for her has been slow." Milo couldn't believe the deal he got with Car-Bellas. Twenty Euros per game plus a bonus celebration if the team won.

"Shun, get out of those clothes RIGHT now! I won't have you pretending to be a girl just to get into a children's tournament!"

Fem-Shun's face gasped behind his mask as his teacher raised his voice.

But Milo stood there calmly, "Saint Daidalos...the mask of the Amazon is not to symbolize she is a girl but is genderless, therefore, Shun is genderless even if he's wearing a skirt, has painted nails and has his hair permed." He grinned as he petted his _daughter_. "_Come on, don't be so uptight. It's just a children's __tournament,"_ he spoke through the cosmos.

"_Yes, and you were there the last time Shun won a__ children's tournament,_" the Saint of Cepheus reminded him.

Milo shrugged as he recalled the interrogation after the Sisyphus Challenge. Saga did go a bit too far when Shun earned a higher score than him, "_if anything happens, I will take full responsibil__ity. Let the kids have a little fun! No one is going to recognize Shun like this and everyone will be out watching the World Cup. What's the worst that can happen?_"

Seiya stood up from his spot as he struggled to figure out what was going on with Shun's team. Everyone was surrounding an Amazon. Maybe she was amazingly hot, but enough to stop an entire team's practice?

"Seiya?" spoke Marin as she touched his shoulder. She waited until he turned around, "Saint Daidalos said that he has a free slot open and wanted to know if you would like to take it?"

Seiya gasped, "yeah! Yeah! Oh man, that's so awesome!" He paused and looked down, "wait, but why is there a free spot, except for Shun, everyone is down there and they look fine!" He stopped and looked down, "wait... Shun's okay, isn't he? Where is he?"

Marin looked down, "well... Shun is fine... and he _is_ down there."

Seiya immediately went down the stairs and out into the field. He looked around and took a closer look at the pretty Amazon. "Wait... Shun... what the..."

Fem-Shun stopped juggling the ball and looked up, "hey Seiya," he waved nervously, while tilting his head in happiness.

"Shun, why are you...dressed like a girl?" muttered Seiya.

"He's not a girl, he's an Amazon," said the Master.

Seiya turned around to see Shun's Master there. "Why is Shun...?"

Before he could finish, the Master raised a hand, "just... _go_ with it for now, and ask later when we are Saint Marin's hut." He reached underneath his arm with a black shirt with a lion head in the shape of Africa and their trademark yellow bandana to represent a lion's mane. "So, are you interested? Shun _technically _gave up, his slot just so you can play," Saint Daidalos emphasized while tilting his head slightly over toward the Fem-Shun behind him.

Seiya felt partly excited but curious as to what was going on. As he practiced in his new African Lion uniform and took some time to coach Spica on his footwork, he kept turning back as Fem-Shun struggled to get used to his heels and adjusting his mask every few minutes from discomfort.

_**O|==========================JAPAN==========================|O**_

Mu reached over for the switch for the special lamp that he created, and flipped it on. The room glowed a soft green. He reached over for a rack that held several hundred sheets of metal that were each less than .00000000005 millimeters thick. They were so thin that one would question if they existed at all. The Lemurian raised his hands and caused the sheets to rise up to the light. He adjusted his goggles, each lens holding a computer program to ensure that the sheets were perfectly leveled. Afterwards, like any good blacksmith, he double checks his work by traditional Lemurian means. He pulled a long hair from his head and filled it with cosmos to straighten it like a large violet needle. He then laid it on top of the sheets and walked to one side of it to eye it. After feeling confident, he returned to his spot and slowly brought his hands together into a prayer, keeping each sheet aligned so that they can properly bind with each other, thickening until a half an inch thick solid square formed.

Mu pulled his goggles off and wiped the sweat of his forehead. "Dr. Asamori is there anything you need?" he asked as he turned around.

Dr. Asamori pointed over toward the small block of metal, "I was just watching. Before you came, I spent two years trying to have the engineers to create a machine that would layer the sheets in a perfect line but was delicate enough to keep them from breaking. The machine was at least two rooms large and it never worked half of the time. Yet you can do the same thing naturally. It's amazing! I don't think we would ever have made it this far without you."

"Yes, and after that, we can suit up the children and they will be ready to fight for us!" Mu replied as he walked over toward his cup of water to take a drink.

Dr. Asamori shifted his eyes downward. "Mu, don't do this to the kids. It was wrong that the Kido Foundation did what it did to the orphans, but... you are better than that. These kids have nothing to do with that sort of business. Do you really want their souls as you keep saying?"

"Of course! I'd drink wine to it if I had any down here."

The old man nodded, "I see." He had been trying for days and Mu still keeps giving the same answer. Perhaps it was wrong to be persistent but he felt like the Lemurian was still hiding something.

Mu placed the sheet of metal on the table and began to draw the shape of the finger guards that it will be used for, "truly, I'd even throw my own in the steel saint program, but he's a bit too young for this."

"You have children?" asked the Dr. Asamori.

"Oh yes, one actually."

"I didn't know that." He paused, "do you have anyone to look after him? You're here about twenty four hours a day."

"Oh, I do it myself, he's right over there actually," Mu spoke as he directed his pen tip toward the broom closet.

"What?" Dr. Asamori gasped before he ran toward it. He opened the door and sitting right was a red headed Lemurian toddler sitting in front of a pile of scrap metal and wood that they had been using and a plate. "A child? Why is he...?"

The little boy gave Dr. Asamori and began to wiggle his fingers causing the scientist to float up wards. The boy gave a mischievous smile as he began to spin him around and around.

"Wait! Stop! Please!" he cried.

Mu raised his head, ".ecin yrev ton s'tahT .nam eht pord ,ikiK"

Dr. Asamori fell to the ground, causing his eyeglasses to fall off.

Mu walked over and picked them up and handed them back to him, "sorry about that. The brain of the Lemurians develops differently. Right now he is in his backwards stage, where he can't understand a thing you are saying unless you reverse it. Don't worry; he'll be out of it in another year or two."

Dr. Asamori placed them back on and turned back to the small child. He looked over and spotted the plate beside him and the cup. "Wait, has he been eating the complimentary donuts and mints from the table over there this entire time?"

Mu nodded, "so have I unless we get a chance to go outside, then I try to bring back other things. He loves the udon noodles from the vending machines. Actually, he likes just about everything from them. You Japanese seem to stock everything possible in them."

Dr. Asamori looked over and began to make his way to his locker. He opened it and pulled out a large tote and brought it over, "because of my work schedule, my wife packs me quite a bit extra. However, since I have a chance to go home, I can just pick up stuff to eat," he spoke as he handed Mu a lunch pack and came over to Kiki. He took a moment to think, ".uoy rof si sihT .siht yrT" he muttered as he offered it. He looked up to Mu, "these are udon noodles. She makes them fresh and puts bits of vegetables fresh from our garden." Dr. Asamori watched as Kiki poked at it with his finger and began to pick out the noodles before trying the other stuff.

Mu watched as Kiki, thankful to be eating something than sugary fried dough, chow down. He looked down at his meal dish to see fish and shrimp lovingly arranged in a flower pattern. "Thank you." He picked up his chopsticks and began to eat up. "She's a good cook."

Dr. Asamori nodded, "thank you. I wish you would've told me that all you've eaten were the donuts. I just thought you liked them that much. If you need more, just ask me. I can even request her to make certain things." He looked over, "don't worry about hiding your son in the closet. The camera over on the left side had been broken for a couple of years. He can spend time over there where he can watch some TV or read the books on the shelves.

"That's very kind of you," spoke Mu. He took another bite before he turned to the scientist. "Don't worry about the three children. I don't believe in revenge that would require the sacrifice of others. I've altered the details where I will only have their loyalty for three years at most and with how Sanctuary is going, rest assured I won't allow them to come close to there. I even wrote in a clause that voids their contracts should they take one step at Sanctuary."

Dr. Asamori felt relief, "what if they did reach Sanctuary. You wouldn't kill them, would you?"

Mu shook his head, "no... All I would do is just strip them of their Cloths and teleport them back to Japan." After working on the Steel Cloths for so long, he'd be able to sense them from a hundred miles away. If they ever tried to come to the Twelve Houses, he'd sense them and get them out long before they even see the great Clock Tower. "I just want their bravery, not their lives."

_**O|=========================MARIN'S HUT===========================|O**_

The Master sat in the living room next to the chalkboard that Marin used for Seiya's lesson. He was now using it for going over the different players of the Grecian Owls and what formation they'll take to counter it. As Shun listened to the Master's instructions, he couldn't help but feel like everyone was staring at him, especially Seiya.

Master Daidalos wrote the last details of their goalie before looking up, "he tends to hang out more a bit to the left. If you make your shots close to the right side near the bar, he won't be able to reach it." He placed the piece of chalk down, "that should be it. Kids, I want you all to have a good night's rest. We play right after the Italy/Siberia game and so we'll need to do some warm up prior hand. All of you are dismissed" He looked over, "Shun, come with me. We're running low on pencils and I need more. I was wondering if you can come with me so we can pick more up."

Fem-Shun nodded his head, bouncing his blond ringlet curls. However, Fem-Shun had a feeling that the Master wanted to talk to him in private about his change from looking like a girl to dressing like one. Maybe it was going to be a bad talk, but he had so much nervousness and fear built up that he actually welcomed it. Fem-Shun watched as Seiya stared at him before he daintily crossed the room to his teacher, hearing the catchy clicks of his heels.

The two walked outside toward one of the paths by the field of flowers. Once they were far away from the others, the Master looked down at his newest _Amazon_, "Shun," he began as he looked down to see Shun's masked face. He really wished Shun didn't have that on so he knew how he really felt, "did you really volunteer to this?"

Shun nodded his head, "yes Master, I did." His foot kicked the top of the dandelion to send its seeds atop its head in the wind. "You don't have to worry about me. Besides, Saint Milo said he'll take responsibility if things go bad."

The Master shifted his eyes, "that's not the point. I don't care if he'll take responsibility or buys you ice cream after every game regardless if you win or lose." He stopped and knelt down, "Shun, you told me several horrible memories you had where Saori Kido dressed you up as a girl. You told me you hated people mistaking you for a girl. Shun, this is just a fun tournament."

Fem-Shun felt his eyes water a bit. "I do, I really hated it when she made me go around in a dress and make up in front of my friends. But this is different. I'm doing this because; I would like Seiya to play... and a few personal reasons." Shun didn't want to be mistaken for a girl. He was a boy and wanted to be seen as so. He liked many boy-things like Spider-man, Sentai and soccer. Maybe he did look _pretty_ but that was because he took a bath everyday and took good care of his skin and teeth. So far none of his other teammates had made fun of him, but that was probably because they wouldn't get to play if he didn't do this. But he knew that if anyone else recognized him, he'll never live this down. "But Master, please don't worry about me. I know you are worried that Saint Milo is forcing this, but I was the one who came to him. This is all my idea and although I don't like it, it's my choice. Besides, everyone else will get to play, and that's more than enough reason to this."

Daidalos reached a hand over to Shun's shoulder. "Alright, if you really want to do this, that's fine, but if you ever... I mean _ever_... change your mind... let me know. I don't care if it's in the middle of a game or if we're ten points in the lead, I will withdraw our team from the Trainee Cup."

"I'm not going to change my mind. I'll just consider this training for when I have a pink Cloth to match my pink hut," Shun joked.

The Master had a small smile, "Shun, if it makes you feel better, in my country, there is a place called the Casa Rosada. It means _Pink House _in Spanish and it is the place where our President resided."

Fem-Shun was shocked, "A pink house... for the President? Why did they want to paint their building pink?"

Daidalos raised a brow, "well... it's pink because back then there were two political parties at the time, one that used red as their color and the other used white. When the building was being built, they settled for a combination of the two resulting in pink. Of course, the color pink had a whole different connotation back then. People saw pink as more of a masculine color because it was a lighter shade of red, the color of blood and war. If there was a very violent battle near a river or when it rained, the color that remained would often be... pink. Blue was seen as dainty, the color of flowers, and even associated with the Virgin Mary. But in any case, if you feel embarrassed about your Pink Cloth or your Hut, just remember that for centuries Argentineans put their most important person in a pink building for centuries and are quite proud of it."

The master turned his head as he saw the red headed girl out in the fields collecting flowers. Her white hooded cape flowed in the wind before she waved to him and then danced a bit. Daidalos blinked from his spot and headed straight to area. Just as he arrived, she tossed a small bracelet to the ground. He reached for her only for his hand, as always to pass through. One moment she was there and the next moment she was gone. He kicked the ground in frustration as he reached down and picked up what she was weaving, a star was strung in the center of a large circle. He looked around, "no cosmos!" he muttered. He threw his hands on his face.

Shun stood there in disbelief, "Master, why did you try to hit that girl?" he called out from the trail.

The Master gasped as he heard him. His face was stunned as he rushed over to Shun's side, "wait... you saw her? You saw her?" he muttered in disbelief. He watched as Shun nodded, his blond curls bouncing all over the place. He swallowed hard. "What did she look like?" 

Shun looked at him. "Well, she had red hair... like Saint Marin... and a white hood. She was collecting flowers. I guess she really liked daisies. She spun around a couple of times and waved at us... I was going to wave back but you tried to punch her! I'm glad you didn't hit her... that would've hurt." It was then; his Master wrapped his strong arms and gave him the biggest hug. Shun couldn't believe it, "Master, you can't hug me. You're my teacher and you said it's very disrespectful." He felt him let go and looked down to see his teacher's face was bright red, "Master, what's wrong. Are you sad?"

The Argentinean shook his head. "No... no... I'm... so happy right now." He muttered trying to control himself. "Shun... have you ever... really believed in something but no one else would believe you. They thought you were crazy and they tell you that you work too hard and go as far as to tell you take a vacation or to see a psychiatrist as if you were unfit for your duty?"

Fem-Shun looked down, "actually, I've never felt like that before." He looked up, "but if I did, I would probably feel really bad too!"

The Master touched his chest, "well... that's how I feel. That girl...I see her everywhere. But no one believed me! Not Saint Aldebaran or Saint Cassandra, the other Silver Saints... not anyone! I was actually one strike away from being pulled from training all of you. Sometimes after she came, I would actually feel physically ill because no one else saw her."

Shun gasped, "Master, if it made you that sad, you should have told us. You said that if you keep things that make you sad bottled up for too long, then it would eat you up inside. I know you are very kind and would never punch little girls."

Daidalos raised a hand, "I know I should follow my own advice. At the time, all I've been thinking about was if I could just get her... and show people... but then I started doubting myself. I never told any of you because I thought, if a Gold Saint can't see her, why would anyone else. Maybe it really was all in my mind." He looked at him. "Shun, you don't realize how much relief you've granted me today." He turned his head, "Shun have any of the other children been able to see her?"

Shun thought back but shook his head, "no. I saw her earlier but Seiya didn't. We talked for a bit."

The Saint of Cepheus nodded. "I guess we'll have to keep an eye out for her. Shun, anytime you see her; try to see if anyone else around you sees her, but not enough to make you appear crazy. If we can find a link as to why it's just the two of us so far, maybe we can get everyone else to see her too." He raised a finger, "but let's keep this between us, alright?"

Far in the distance the red haired girl watched the two make their promise. Harbinger Seika, one of Hades' most loyalist servants, smiled. Soon, the moment will come, and Hades' victory will soon be at hand. She was tired of keeping her distance from her King. But first, she will enjoy the soccer tournament until that moment comes.

_**O|====================================================|O**_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**SECOND PART: October 12, 2011 (tomorrow)**

**Have you ever felt the true power of your Cosmos?**

_**O|====================================================|O**_

_A couple of weeks ago, I sent in Part One. I got an email a few days later thinking that I went a little too far in this one in terms of the mature scenes. Really, I did set up the chapter the way I did was to focus on boy stuff in this part and in the next one, have Fem-Shun in the other where he deals with being a girl. This isn't the first time I've adjusted the fic due to content and truthfully, I don't mind doing it. It's just that because the parts were part of the set up, I had to not only take out the parts but rewrite it to make sense._

_So I figured this update I'd combine the two parts and submit it as one chapter. So I rewrote part one, took out certain parts, rewrote others, and sped up the pace. So when all of that was done, I ran into another problem. When I combined the two parts the fic was forty thousand words and that was just too big. I spent the last couple of days trimming off some of the parts, but my friend who reads my fic before I submit just said to break it in half._

_I did that, but what I also did was I took out most of the Gold Saint parts and I'll put them all in a side story in which all of the Gold Saints with the exception of Shaka's and technically Milo (since their parts tie into the plot) story threads are settled including Dhoko and Shion's._

_If you're curious about Dhoko's fake name, if you are a REALLY big fan of him, you know exactly where I took that from and what it means._

_Until tomorrow!_

_Jenny D_


	50. 5E: The Big Games Part Two

_**O|========================SANCTUARY: TRAINEE CUP, DAY ONE============================|O** _

The score was tied as the Italian Stallion trainee managed the ball across the field.

Fem-Shun and the other Andromeda Islanders came out of the locker room to watch the beginning of the second half of the game before their round with the Grecian Owls would begin. Fem-Shun was surprised at how, unenthusiastic the Siberian Bears were. Hyoga was off tying his shoe, their bear trainer was sitting on the bench reading a book, Issac looked more like he was jogging than actually trying to chase after his opponent. "Why are they playing like this?" Shun asked as he looked around, "and where is the rest of the Italian Stallions?"

Leda pointed his finger out to the field, "Shun, look at their goalie, wouldn't you act the same?"

The Italian Trainee moved the ball up to the line as a giant polar bear laid across the goal line leaving but a small corner exposed. He turned nervously to the other of the Siberian Bears team before his eyes met up with a very pregnant momma bear, well known to the other trainees as Pokey. He gulped as he took a few steps before making a strong kick toward the tiny exposed section of the post. The bear raised up a bit, knocking the ball away before it took a large swipe at the trainee, sending him several feet to the other side.

Camus looked up from his book, "Medic!" he shouted as he inserted his bookmark in and stood up, readying for the celebration.

The Islanders looked up as a man with a loudspeaker appeared, "The Italian Stallions have officially ran out of players, the winners are the Siberian Bears and will advance in the quarter finals! We will begin the next round in ten minutes with the Grecian Owls and the African..." the man jerked his head as the polar bear roared and jumped right on top of him.

Two Bronze Saint Referees rushed over and leaped on top of the giant beast, trying to keep it from hurting him.

"Well, that deserves a red card!" laughed a foot soldier as he sat in the stands.

Close to him, Shiryu, Ohko and Shunrei were eating popcorn and various other vender food. "I'd hate to be the team that ties with the Bears. That would mean that every single person on their team would have to take a shot at it!" spoke Shiryu as he tried to study the movements of the bear in hopes of finding a way to get past its large-belly defense.

"That bear is huge! It's like someone parked a truck in front of the Bear's goal. No wonder Raibura said that no one has been able to score against them!" commented Shunrei.

Ohko looked around, "Where is Raibura?"

"He's out getting us some drinks, Ohko," spoke Shunrei. "Oh, there he is!" Shunrei pointed as the Chinese man came over with several bottles.

"Did I hear my name?" Raibura asked as he passed around several bottles of water.

Shiryu grabbed his bottle and twisted the cap, "yes we did. We were just talking about the Polar Bear that Siberia was using for their goalie."

Raibura raised a brow, "yeah, I've heard she's gonna be trouble this year. I wouldn't worry too much. I think if we employ one of you guys to distract it while the other takes a shot, we should have no problem." Raibura looked around at the various rows, "wow, this place is fairly empty. Usually there are a ton of people who come to this, especially on the first day." He took a sip of his water, "that's what Sanctuary gets for planning this during the World Cup! Even the people here are just listening to their radios for news."

Shunrei looked around, "well, there's a big group over there who don't have a radio for the World Cup!"

A few of the kids turned around around. "What's a World Cup?"

The Rozan Clan looked at each stunned at such heretical words. Raibura tilted his head suspiciously, "you wouldn't happen to be trainees from the US?"

The group nodded eagerly.

"Ah, that explains it!" bellowed Raibura.

Shunrei was confused, "Raibura, how can anyone say something so... so..."

Raibura looked up, "stupid? Well Shunrei, its because they're Americans. Remember, these are the same people who's number one game is called football despite ninety-nine percent of the time the game requires the players to hold the ball in their hands," he laughed outloud before clutching his heart.

Shiryu looked down at the African Lion section and searched with his eyes, unable to find Shun's emerald green hair among the team. "Where is he, I thought he was going to play today?"

**O|====================================================|O**

Marin, now donning an African Lion shirt sat on the bench as she too was looking for her trainee. "Where is he? He's been begging to do this and now on his first game, he's late!" She thought as she stood up. "I hope he's not out in line waiting for food."

The Master was also feeling the pressure, "Seiya!" he shouted before he headed toward the outside of the locker area section, "Seiya! Where are you! We take the field in two minutes! You need to be out there warming up! Don't make me substitute you for someone who actually knows the meaning of punctuality!"

"I'm coming!"

Fem-Shun began to jog into place, getting a good feel of the sandy environment of the coliseum. Suddenly, he heard a small chuckle from the rest of his teammates and a couple of gasps from Saint Marin and his teacher. He looked up and was equally shocked.

Standing there, was Seiya, his hair tied up into pigtails with gaudy ribbons, an oversized Amazon mask, a bright pink skirt, exposed hairy legs and two mismatched high heel shoes. He looked over and waved to Shun. "Hey, what's wrong with you guys!"

Fem-Shun stopped in his place and ran up to Fem-Seiya, "Seiya, what are you doing in those clothes! I'm supposed to be the Amazon! You don't have to do this."

Fem-Seiya waved a hand, "Shun, look, your Master told me you were doing this so that I can play. What kind of friend would I be if I let you do this all by yourself?"

Fem-Shun smiled beneath his mask, "but Seiya, I made you upset!"

Fem-Seiya shrugged, "upset about what? That you wanted me to play based on my skill when everyone else was judging me for being Japanese? Shun, don't worry about that. Now come on, just because I'm twice as beautiful now, doesn't mean I can't kick butt in Soccer! Come on, let's go!"

Fem-Shun highly disagreed with the _twice as beautiful_ part. In fact, Fem-Seiya was so hideous that he could casually stroll by a mirror and shatter it. But that didn't matter. He was so touched by Fem-Seiya's sign of friendship and knew why Seiya was worth going through all this trouble in the first place.

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Five: More Than Mortal**

**Chapter 35: The Big Games Part Two**

**O================================================================================O**

**O|========================TRAINEE CUP: ASIAN DRAGONS VS AFRICAN LIONS============================|O**

Fem-Shun stared at the crowds filling up before turning toward Fem-Seiya as he strutted right beside him, "Seiya look how many people there are? I wonder what happened? Did they really came here to see us in the finals?"

Fem-Seiya scratched his crotch and shrugged, "I doubt that. I guess since they are offering free food and that the only ones left in the World Cup are Spain and the Netherlands, no one cares about the World Cup anymore."

Fem-Shun nodded, "Master did stop listening to the radio when Argentina got knocked out."

Spica came up, "nobody's watching the World Cup finals because everyone knows who will win! Paulina the Parrot predicted Spain!"

The Master turned his head toward the kids overhearing their conversation, "Spica, a Mexican Parrot is not a prophet!"

Spica shook his head and leaned forward, "he's saying that because Paulina picked Germany over Argentina and they got their butts kicked."

"Boys... _and Amazons_... that's enough about the World Cup. Today is the last game of the tournament. Stop talking about the World Cup and focus on the Trainee Cup. Many teams had lost because they were distracted and we will not be the same. They have a Bengal Tiger and unlike our lion, it's very well trained. I want us to win, but I want all of you to take special precaution around it."

Fem-Seiya sat on the bench with his leg crossed, "why do the Asian Dragons even have a Tiger... shouldn't they have a...you know a _dragon_?"

Marin rolled her eyes under her mask, "Seiya where are they going to get a dragon at?

"Well like you know... Komodo _Dragons. _They're even from Asia too and pretty big. If the Grecian team can do pretty well with using owls, than they can work with a Komodo Dragon."

"Oh..." Marin felt silly. She was so used to Seiya blabbing out things that were too stupid or he knew were stupid and wanted to make everyone laugh that she didn't expect a serious question. She looked up, "Saint Daidalos do you know?"

He put his pencil eraser close to his head, "I believe when the team first was created they were having trouble deciding on a Tiger or a Dragon. They compromised by naming themselves the Dragons as well as the logo and using Tigers as their mascot. This is just a guess, but also, they may have not known Komodo Dragons existed at the time since there wasn't a Training Ground in that area until a hundred years later."

June sat on her bench thinking back to that game. "I couldn't believe their Owls would be so tricky. We almost lost if it weren't for that penalty shot from Seiya."

Leda bounced the ball from knee to knee,"Simba was probably happy though. They just kept sending owl after owl and letting him eat them until our Lion was full, lazy and useless."

Fem-Shun nodded, "I don't think Athena would like them doing that. I think it would make her look very bad if they took eighty-eight of her sacred birds and sent them to be slaughtered." At least eleven of them managed to survive.

**O|====================================================|O**

Amazon Artemía, of the Genting Highland Training Grounds, stretched her leg and turned to her fellow teammate. "Shiryu, what are you looking at? I don't think they are going to show us any of their plays during their warm ups."

Shiryu turned his head, "I was trying to find a couple of old friends. Actually, I've been trying to find them for the past week now, but haven't had any luck. I thought that in their first game against the Grecian Owls that they were injured but in the game against the South American Jaguars, I didn't see them there either."

Artemía nodded, her long black hair bounced quite a bit, "well maybe I can help you? What do they look like?"

Shiryu pointed, "one of them has short brown hair and a button nose. On the outside, he looks like any other Japanese, but he's very loud and vocal. However the other one, Shun, he's easy to pick out because of his green hair." He looked around. "I know they are both here, I talked to them when we first reached Sanctuary. I hope their lion didn't seriously injure them during practice."

"I heard that someone on their team died. I hope that it wasn't either of your friends," spoke the Amazon.

"Thank you, Artemía, that's very kind of you!" smiled Shiryu.

The Amazon tilted her head in happiness from the compliment. Shiryu was so handsome. If he didn't seem to hang out with that outsider girl, Shunrei, than she'd feel more confident about putting some moves on him. She watched the growing concern in his face. "What's wrong?"

Shiryu began to walk toward the African Lions side, "I'm going to ask them."

"But Shiryu, you're in your uniform. Isn't it illegal for you to come to their side before the game."

He kept going, "I think they'll understand." He walked across the field, taking a moment to gaze at Ma Chao, Old Master's faithful tiger. Raibura was feeding him while trying to work with one of the other Asian Dragon members from the Philippines on a strategy to neutralize the lion.

He reached the other side and spotted one of the most beautiful Amazons he's ever seen. He blushed for a moment as the Amazon tucked her gold ringlet hair behind her ear. She turned her masked face at him and immediately turned away. "Hi, excuse me?" he mumbled as she seemingly turned away bashfully. "No no, its okay, I just had a question." He watched her turn her masked face at him, with a shy hand daintily touching the side of her metal cheek. "My name is Shiryu and I had these two friends named Seiya and Shun. They're Japanese and I'm really worried about them. I was wondering if you knew what happened to them?" He listened to her gasp before he reached over for her hands. He looked at her masked face wondering how beautiful she was.

"Shiryu, what are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be with your team?"

Shiryu flinched as he turned around, "Seiya? What are you doing? Why are you dressed like a girl?"

Fem-Seiya had a sassy hand on his hip. " Hey, I'm not a girl! I'm an Amazon! We needed one so I put a mask and declared myself one!" He pointed a finger, "did you know that an Amazon can renounce their mask if they do it within thirty days of first receiving it? Saint Daidalos said it was put into place that way if a girl didn't want to do it, they can do so without a penalty!" He looked down as he watched Shiryu hold the Amazon's hands, "You do realize that's Shun with a dye job, don't you?"

Shiryu gasped as he immediately let go of the Amazon's hands. "What the... Shun! I thought you and Seiya were dead!"

Fem-Shun shook his head, "sorry, I just got really nervous when you came over here," he spoke as he took a finger and twisted his curly blond hair.

Shiryu raised a hand, "Shun don't do that... or say anything...its so... creepy!" Shun's voice was so high pitched and had such a flattering body that it made him wonder if Shun really was a woman. At least Seiya was hideous as an Amazon. "Why are you both doing this?"

"We needed an Amazon!" replied Fem-Seiya as he took a ball and bounced it on his knees.

"Don't you both have any self respect?"

Fem-Seiya nodded as he put an arm around his Amazon brother, "we do, but hey, at least we get to play soccer!" He turned his head, "don't tell anyone... okay?" He looked at Shiryu's frowning face, "come on Shiryu, please?"

Shiryu shrugged, "alright..." he wasn't sure if it would do any good. They were bending the rules but nothing illegal. Besides, he was sure they'll be able to beat their team. Although he had a good feeling Seiya would try something like this, he had no idea why Shun would.

A loud buzzer echoed in the Coliseum warning the trainees that the game was about to begin in a couple of minutes. Immediately the trio broke up.

Ohko waited by Raibura as he watched Shiryu come up to him, "what were you doing? Flirting with those two Amazons?"

"Of course not!" Shiryu replied.

Raibura raised an eyebrow, "oh come on... I saw you holding that cute blond's hands." He leaned over, "Don't worry, I won't tell, Shunrei," he whispered before sealing it with a wink.

Shiryu threw his hands to the side in anger, "I don't like him!" he blinked, "her! I don't like her!"

"Oh, okay... sorry, I was kidding!" Raibura laughed as he rubbed Shiryu's crown, trying to remove the frown from his face. Shiryu reminded him too much of Shion, the Japanese boy took everything way to serious.

After the small pep talk the two teams got into their places on the field.

With June on the bench, Leda took the role of Captain of the team, while Shiryu was the one for the Asian Dragons. As the coin for the toss-up flipped in the air, Shiryu couldn't help but take his eyes off of Shun standing there with a mask and a skirt on. "There's no way they could've made it this far without someone noticing something was off," he thought before the referee caught the coin. "Heads!" He grinned and gave a quick pump of his fist as he looked up, "we want the ball in the second half."

The Master stood on the sidelines as Leda took the ball. He turned his head at Coach Raibura and then back at the field, "odd... the Asian Dragons always seem to want the ball second." He turned toward the two corners. After kick-off the mascots aren't released until a minute into the game. He stared at the tiger as it calmly sat proudly and silently waiting besides Coach Raibura for its turn while their lion was busy roaring with Cass holding it down.

A buzzard rang signifying the signal to release the tiger and the lion out into the field. Like every other Trainee Cup game the crowd roared as the two beasts came out signifying who the real stars were.

Fem-Shun kicked the ball seeing Ohko rushing toward him. He turned his head to the side as he spotted Spica on the side.

"SHUN LOOK OUT!" screamed June.

Fem-Shun turned his head to the right as Ma Chao the Tiger charge at him. Quickly he passed the ball over to Spica before diving forward, barely dodging the big cat's mighty claw swipe. He fell to the ground as the tiger looked at him for a moment before quickly taking chase toward Seiya. Fem-Shun heaved from the early nearby hit. The problem with wearing a mask, was that because it wasn't perfectly fitted over his face, it limited his vision to what was in front of him. It didn't take long before he relied more on audio cues. However, the tiger's padded paws and the increased crowd made that option obsolete.

Seiya fared no better as Shiryu stole the ball and began to kick it over toward their side. "Stupid shoes, why would anyone play soccer in high heels!" he gritted as he chased after his old fishing buddy from the Orphanage. Seiya watched as Shiryu began to maneuver the ball straight at Simba the Lion. He increased his pace, ignoring the various blisters that were all over his feet from the heels.

"Sorry Seiya!" Shiryu shouted as he cockily performed a three-sixty spin with the ball and made a ninety degree turn causing the Lion to irritated making it charge forward at Seiya.

Seiya fell forward and rolled away right before their own mascot could pounce at him.

Shiryu, now free of Seiya headed straight for the goal. He spun the ball around Spica before unleashing a kick toward the African Lion goal.

The Andromeda Islanders gasped as the watched the ball fly in the air. Luckily, Jabu leapt into the air and caught the ball, throwing it over to Leda on the other side.

The Master checked his watch and examined the time. It's only been two minutes and already they allowed a chance for the Dragons to score. He watched Leda guiding the ball through the midfield only for the tiger to began chasing after him. The crowd cheered as the tiger came closer and closer forcing Leda to pass the ball to Shun from a distance only for Ohko to intercept it. "Damn!" he quietly cursed. Now he saw why the Asian Dragons were so successful. Because of the temperament of their Lion, all they could do was set him up as a defender near their goal.

But the Tiger, due to its incredibly discipline is able to function in the field, limiting their control on the ball without endangering their own well being. The Master watched as Shiryu possessed the ball once more and made another free shot at the goal, this time making it through.

**African Lions: 0**

**Asian Dragons: 1**

Raibura grinned wildly. He'll make everyone remember why the Dragons were undefeated for two centuries.

Fem-Shun darted his head at the leery tiger before frowning at their lion as it laid on the sand and began to lick its paw. They needed to get the ball on the other side.

Seiya was feeling the same thing as he watched Shiryu gave a smug smile after his goal. Seiya rolled his eyes. Shiryu may have been nice, but he can be a little cocky at times. He'll show them. The ball passed over to him. He turned to the tiger and came up with an idea. He took his ball and kicked it hard at the lion's face.

"SEIYA! WHAT IS HE DOING!" screamed Marin from the bench.

The lion lowered its head as the ball rolled in front of it.

Shiryu gasped as he attempted to move his foot to get the ball only for the big cat to snap at him.

Fem-Seiya ran past him and immediately scooped up the ball, running toward the field.

Shiryu followed afterward, not to get the ball but to get out of there, away from the charging half ton lion.

Seiya immediately passed the ball toward Shun, while guiding the lion toward the Asian Dragon side. He ran passed Amazon Artemía of the Asian Dragons.

The Amazon, frozen in fear by the giant beast, stood there as the lion pounced. She screamed as the lion clawed wildly, at her face, causing sparks to fly. Suddenly, a large striped cat pounced over her, pushing the lion away from her.

Fem-Shun kicked the ball into the goal, scoring the first point for his team. After he made his shot he turned back to the Amazon as two Bronze Saint Referees and Coach Raibura examined her while the crowd cheered loudly as the two big cats swiped and snarled at each in the sand.

**African Lions: 1**

**Asian Dragons: 1**

Coach Raibura looked down as he looked at her mask. He breathed a sigh of relief. The metal mask apparently was strong enough to prevent any deep cuts on her face. He looked down to see a Bronze Saint tending to her leg where the lion sunk its back claws into.

The Bronze Saint looked up. "She can't play on this."

**O|=========================DEATH QUEEN ISLAND===========================|O**

Ikki took a deep breath before throwing his hands over his nose. Along the side of their bloody playing court were the severed heads of the losers of their game of soccer. Most of them were unrecognizable after being kicked around. His bare feet was covered in blood and bits of flesh. Right now, despite how disgusting their ocean side was, he really wanted to wade through it to clean up the remains on his body as well as the stuff between his toes.

His eyes gazed over toward Esmeralda as she sat in her same spot for several days, praying for him to be okay. Esmeralda was always so faithful to him. Whenever he had to spar, she was there sitting in her spot. Whenever he was being punished, he would look into her beautiful eyes to find strength in surviving another day. When he is forced to kill someone for Guilty, she would sit there and tell him he was a good kindhearted person. Every day when he was so broken that he was unconscious, she was there to pour water on his face and wounds to wake him up.

Right now, she wasn't the only one praying for him. In fact, the six others who he picked from the beginning were praying for him to succeed while the seven others on the other team were wishing for him to fail. The game had ended in a tie and he was the last to make his penalty shot. If he made it, they would win and the others would die. Ikki looked over into the face of the goalie. He stared at his focused face as the bright red scar of the words "traitor" were branded across his head.

Ikki rarely had a chance to hang out with any of the prisoners for very long. Most of the time, he would spar in a red ring and kill them there. But now, after several days of practicing and talking with them when other teams played, it made him feel like these people were wrongfully sent there. Several were simple journalists or politicians. The elderly man he spoke to at the beginning was actually the mayor of his village. They all had one thing in common and that was their growing resentment toward Sanctuary and the frustration they felt because of things like being unable to criticize the Pope or the recent slaughter of one village because it desired to break away from Sanctuary and be with the rest of the world.

He gazed back at the man as he stood in front of his goal. If only he didn't have his promise to keep with Shun, perhaps he'd just let everything go and let Guilty take his head. All he could do was give a polite bow, "I'm sorry... but I can't die..." he muttered as he swung his foot into the head and sent it flying in the highest part of the corner. He watched as the man's fearful face grimaced as the head barely tapped his fingers before passing through to win the game.

He watched the man scream in agony, perhaps frustrated by how close he was to living. It wasn't long before the members of his team silently grabbed a person and brought them toward the chopping block. Ikki knew it was their way of being merciful. Nobody wanted Guilty to be the one to do it, especially after what he did with the girl on the first day. At least with one of them being the executioner, they'll keep it quick as possible. The humanity and warmth in their eyes had been drained. Before they sobbed and prayed hard to Athena but now, like them, offer their sympathy and slam the ax down.

Guilty waited until the losers were taken care of before he stepped forward. "Well, did we all have _fun_?"

Ikki knew the others didn't know what to do, "yes Master!" he shouted listening to the others as they agreed.

"Mmmm, good." He raised a hand toward the life boat, "you've earned your pardons. Go."

Ikki watched them quickly rush to the boat, hugging each other from their long trial. For a moment, Ikki too felt a bit happier. Even if many had died, at least a few had lived. He watched as one woman looked at him and waved and he in turned waved back. The boat hummed along the ocean's surface and toward the rising sun.

Suddenly a dark ominous shadow appeared as a boatload full of men wearing the black footsoldier uniforms of Death Queen Island. Standing at the helm was Jango.

"No!" Ikki cried as he watched helplessly as Jango's men began to scoop them up and throw them back into chains. Ikki turned toward Guilty. "How could you! You're making them slaves here?"

Guilty simply cackled, "they're alive, isn't that what they wanted?" He looked over toward the rows of heads and sprawled bodies. "We have more than enough dead here. You should be happy that not too many were spared here."

Ikki turned toward Esmeralda as she sat at her spot and sobbed hard. The trainee ran to his Master. "What do you mean happy? I'm not happy! These were good people whom you tortured with this horrible game and slaughtered afterward! Why do we have to kill everyone who comes here? Why is there so much death! Don't you have any heart?"

But Guilty folded his arms, "you don't get it, do you Ikki. I am the Master and my duty is to give out the Phoenix Cloth. Do you even know what is needed to earn the only Cloth on this island?" His student remained silent, "every Cloth thirsts for one thing when it is dead... and that is blood. The Cloth of the Phoenix was created as a dead Cloth. The original creator of the Phoenix Cloth gave it the unique ability to resurrect the owner if they die. However the creator knew that in order to activate it, the Phoenix needs many MANY lives in order for it to live and used this ability. Now Ikki, I will tell you the requirement to earn the Cloth and that is this... one million lives."

"A million!" cried Ikki.

Guilty nodded, "yes...a million. I have been around for a _long_ time. Despite killing as many as I could I am only at... _half_ a million now." He turned to the rows of heads, "isn't a soccer game a fun way of celebrating half a million lives?" He raised his hands, "this island that I've cultivated is the perfect grounds for the greatest Cloth of all time. Don't be upset, Ikki. Regardless when die, you will go to hell for all the murdering you've done but at least you'll be going to a _better_ place." He began to walk away.

Esmeralda turned to Ikki as she watched him clutch his fists. "Ikki?"

But Ikki couldn't hear her. "half a million... half a million before I earn the Cloth?" His face turned pale as he began to do the math. "But... but I kill about twenty people a day at best...but... that means... it will take me about seventy years to earn the Cloth?"

"Ikki?" Esmeralda muttered.

"AHH!" Ikki wailed as he viciously kicked the heads all over the place. He dropped to the ground and viciously punched the sands. Reddish orange cosmos filled his fists as he furiously ripped the ground. He turned toward a rock and atomized it into dust. "NO! NOOO! NOOO!" He cried as he dropped to the ground. "Noooooooo," he sobbed hard as he fell against one of the bodies, "no... no... no...nooo...I hate you! I hate this place! I hate..." he heaved. "I hate..." he turned to Esmeralda as she muttered as her eyes stared at him in horror.

"Ikki... please stop... this is what my Father wants! He's not telling you all of the details of the requirements of the Cloth. Don't become him... you're a wonderful person..."

Ikki looked down at the blood that was smeared all over his arms. The sweat from his brow dripped from his hair, rolled around his cheeks and into his mouth, tasting those whom he slayed. He shook his head and pulled away from the corpse. "Half a million... my God... I'll..." he began to cry as hopelessness began to set in. He turned to Esmeralda and dried his eyes. He must be strong. Even though he was doomed to be there for all eternity, as long as he had her, he'll be okay.

**O|=========================SANCTUARY: TRAINEE CUP===========================|O**

It was half time now. The score was tied, but it took so much effort just to maintain that.

Fem-Shun gazed over on the Asian Dragons side as the Amazon sat on the bench with a large bandage over her leg. "I hope she gets better," he thought as he looked around. He reached toward his shirt and grabbed his pendant and said a little prayer for her. While the Trainee Cup was fun, he wished that there didn't have to be large beasts playing as well. He wasn't racist, but frankly he didn't think lions, tigers and polar bears belonged in soccer.

He looked up to the crowds as people were tossing bits of food for their lion. It seemed like anytime Simba caught anyone, everyone would cheer instead of when they make a goal. Maybe people were here just to watch kids get killed or hurt? The Master did say that the addition of animals was based on Gladiatorial games.

**O|====================================================|O**

"Coach it hurts!" cried Amazon Artemía as she grabbed her thigh.

Raibura watched as Shunrei laid a wet cloth over the wound and gently added pressure to it, "take it easy, you're going to be okay!"

Shiryu nodded. "You'll need stitches, but they said that it didn't cut into any muscle or large veins."

She shook her head, "but the referee said we need an Amazon in the second half or we must forfeit!"

Shunrei looked up, "maybe I can play? If I put a mask, I'm sure I can do it!"

Shiryu threw his hand to the side, "No! Shunrei I won't let you play."

"But its just soccer, and I think I did pretty good at home," the Chinese girl smiled.

"Yes, but we didn't have a crazy African Lion out in the field!" Shiryu muttered.

"Shiryu, is right," spoke Raibura. "I guess... since we have no other Amazons, we'll just have to forfeit."

Shiryu looked at his Coach. He didn't want Shunrei to play, but he remembered Shunrei telling him how excited Old Master was about the Asian Dragons reclaiming their position as the number one team. He turned to the ground, "Coach Raibura, did you know that an Amazon can renounce their mask if they do it within thirty days of first receiving it?" he muttered.

The Andromeda Islanders made their way to the field for the second half to begin. Fem-Seiya turned his head toward Fem-Shun, "where's Shiryu?" he asked.

Fem-Shun looked around. "Oh, I don't see him! I don't think he's hurt, he was able to dodge Simba every time." He looked around, "oh there he is! I guess he wanted to be an Amazon too!" Fem-Shun pointed.

Fem-Seiya turned his head and fell to the ground laughing.

Fem-Shiryu wobbled awkwardly across the field in his new heels. "Ow... these things hurt!" he muttered as he did his best to get used to them while adjusting his mask. "What's so funny? You're dressed as an Amazon too!"

Fem-Seiya threw his hand on his face, "Yeah... but at least I don't look like a black haired Sailor Moon!" he pointed at the two rolled up bobs of hair in his head.

Fem-Shiryu closed his eyes, "Shunrei chose it. She said it will keep my hair out of my face."

From a distance Raibura watched as his student struggled to maintain the speed he had now that he was in high heels, "oh Shiryu..." he tried to find pity only to begin to chuckle from the silliness. "I wish I had a camera."

The game continued to play for twenty more minutes. Even though both teams now had the same amount of players, with Fem-Shiryu struggling to get used to his new condition early on, the African Lions dominated in time of possession. Soon Fem-Shiryu had no trouble and once again was putting pressure on the African Lion side.

Marin and Daidalos flinched as Jabu blocked another goal. The two looked at each other. "I'm so glad Jabu is having a good day today," spoke the Master. In truth, he wished the game would just end. That tiger was everywhere and was so well skilled that the Asian Dragons might as well give it a jersey.

"_Saint Daidalos, up here!_"

The Master looked up to see Saint Milo as he pointed wildly toward one of the sections. He turned into the direction of his finger and gasped as Saint Thalestris of the Air Pump, Queen of the Amazon Sisterhood, was taking a seat in the stands, "oh no!" he muttered.

Marin threw her hand over her mask as the highest ranking Amazon was staring down where Fem-Seiya, Fem-Shun and now Fem-Shiryu were going after a ball.

The Master watched as the Queen of the Amazon Sisterhood rushed toward the side of the rail. He couldn't hear what she was saying but knew exactly what was happening as several Amazons began to rush down the stairs and enter the Coliseum Center.

**O|==========================COLISEUM: ANCIENT PRISON ****AREA==========================|O**

Saint Milo stood by the side as Fem-Shun, Fem-Seiya, and Fem-Shiryu sat on the bench in the locker room as Saint Thalestris shook her head and folded her arms. "How dare you! The rule of requiring an Amazon to play in the Trainee Cup was meant to give equal rights for this tournament," she marched over and jerked off Seiya's mask and raised it into the air, " and now you mock our culture with this... this insult!" She snapped before throwing it in the air. "This isn't Halloween," She snatched Shiryu's mask and chucked it into the wall. "...this is our way of life!" she grabbed Shun's mask and paused. "Oh... forgive me, sister," she spoke as she pushed Shun's mask back on. "Leave here, while I take care of these heathens!"

Seiya looked up, "Shun's not a girl."

The Queen slapped his face, "do not question me! Do you think I can't..."

Seiya grabbed her hand and pushed it against Shun's chest, "he's not."

Shun pulled his mask away, "its true. In fact, I was the one who caused all of this." He looked at his two friends, "I'm sorry for insulting you. I was trying to help a friend keep her honor and I got caught up in this convoluted bet and when I found out my team wouldn't be able to play because we lacked an Amazon I thought I could pose as one." He had allowed his Scorpio side to go too far. Maybe he should have just accepted the fight between Ohko and himself.

The Amazon Queen tilted her head upwards in defiance, "what about these two!"

Shun's head shrunk deeper into his bright blond curls. "I didn't mean for this to get so out of hand. I'm really sorry. I was embarrassed to dress like this! Really I was! I only wanted me to be the one to be ashamed by this."

Saint Milo patted Shun's back, "Saint Thalestris, Shun is a very nice trainee. He didn't do this to bring Shame to the Amazons but in the name of love for a girl!" he spoke as he raised his hands.

Shiryu looked up, "I did the same thing too. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just didn't want a girl that I care about to play just so we wouldn't get disqualified. She's not a bad soccer player, but she's not a warrior and wouldn't last against a lion."

Saint Thalestris placed her hands on her hips, "I see..." she darted her head, "what about you? Do you have a girl that you were doing this for?"

Seiya's eyes went back and forth, "I well... uh..." He swallowed hard, "does Shun count?"

"Seiya!" cried Shun.

"Shun, I'm kidding!" laughed Seiya, "but really, I did it for him. He's my friend."

Shiryu stood up, "Saint Thalestris, may speak freely?" She nodded to him before he continued, "you mentioned that an Amazon is required to be on each team in the name of equality. Well, at my training grounds, Old Master would always speak to us about balance and equality. Based on that, I feel that while the rule was made in good intentions, but the problem is that there just aren't enough Amazons outside of Sanctuary and Italy that qualify. Each region only has one or two at most. If a team from those areas lose an Amazon, they must quit or forfeit. It's not really fair and reduces an Amazon to an Achilles Heel." Shiryu held out his hands, "If the Amazon requirement wasn't in place, we wouldn't have to resort to dressing like one just to play."

Amazon Thalestris lowered her hand for Shiryu to sit down, "Roshi of the Five Peaks is highly respect among Saints. Judging by the way you speak, I can see why he is held in such regard." She placed her hands behind her back, "none of you seem to have delinquent backgrounds and your reasons are sincere." She folded her arms, "While I was going to have you apologize to each of the Amazons of the Sisterhood, your coaches have pledge to withdraw from the Trainee Cup in exchange for a pardon for all of you. I believe that is the most appropriate of punishments and see no reason to take further action against any of you. You are dismissed."

**O|====================================================|O**

Saint Marin, Coach Raibura and Master Daidalos waited outside the doors, shifting to the sides when they swung open. Saint Thalestris marched right on through a followed by the others.

Saint Milo turned to Daidalos, "you forfeited? What is wrong? I told you I would accept full responsibility." Even if he would be forced to encounter many of his one-night stands, he'd have no problem following through.

Daidalos nodded, "Milo, while I thank you for abiding by your word, I felt it was the right to do." He looked over as Shun, now without his mask stood there with a shameful look in his eye. "You all go ahead, we'll be up in a few minutes."He turned to the others and pressed his hand behind Shun's back and escorted him to the side. "Shun?"

Shun, was about ready to cry. "I'm sorry Master! I didn't mean for everyone to get in trouble. I just wanted to help June... and everything just blew up..." he sobbed as he threw his hands on his face.

The Master reached out for a piece of cloth and handed it to Shun. It's been a while since Shun cried, but considering the circumstances, it was understandable, "Shun, you did make a mistake, but it's just a fun activity. Its not the end of the world, and nobody is mad at you. Everyone got to play and that was good enough for them."

"But the Asian Dragons are disqualified because of me!" Shun cried.

Daidalos shook his head, "Shun, I've spoken with the coach. He's not mad at you, and like me, was happy that none of you were punished further. He's a very nice man, and doesn't hold any grudge against you, and neither do I. Nobody is without sin, and everyone has done at least one stupid thing in their childhood. Ten years from now, I'm sure you, Shiryu and Seiya will look back at this moment and simply laugh. Just _please,_ don't do this again, alright?"

Shun looked up, "okay," he wiped his face... "thank you for talking to me, I feel much better." It was clear that he had allowed far too much of his Scorpio side to come out. He must trust in his inner Virgo even if people think of them as tree sitting hippies.

"That's good," he smiled. "Shun, why don't you," he reached to his side and pulled out a pair of trainer pants, "change out of that skirt before you rejoin us. I have to go to a small meeting over the details over cleaning up our area."

Shun looked at the pants but raised his head, "Master... do I really have to come up?" he asked, still feeling embarrassed about the big reveal.

He nodded, "I hope you do, I have a very special surprise waiting for all of you."

"But we lost!" cried Shun.

"It doesn't matter. This is something I've been wanting to do for a while the you and everyone else wanted for a long time," he winked before he headed out.

Shun stood there wide eyed, "a dog?" He muttered. But it couldn't be. They got Mr. Ptolemy, the beagle, killed, and the Master hated dogs. But that was only thing everyone there wanted. He felt the sorrow leave him as he hurried down for a place to change.

After turning the corner, he placed his pants on top of the chair preparing to remove his red skirt when a shadow of a figure appeared on the floor. Shun stared at it and looked up as a hand held his beloved triangle end. "

"Hey Shun, you haven't forgot, have you?" spoke Ohko as he came around the corner. "You were going to beat me up since you didn't win."

Shun gazed upon him, "your team didn't win either. I don't have any reason to be mad. Meaning I don't have to go and pick a fight with you."

Ohko shook his head, "you didn't win, that's all that matters."

Shun frowned and held out his hand. "Please Ohko, do the right thing and give me back my triangle end. I don't want to hurt you."

Ohko dangled the chain end in front of Shun. "You hurt me? Just because you won a stupid tournament, doesn't mean you're good. You only won because of luck, that's all."

Shun bit his lip. "If you believe it was luck then I'm not worth fighting and you should just hand my triangle end back to me."

"Oh no, what I believe doesn't matter except that everyone else believes when we fight, they will know that I defeated you and will see me as such." He took the triangle end and used the tip to draw a sparring circle in the dirt before standing in the middle. "Come on, Shun, unless you want me to tell your precious Master that you used the symbol that gives you the right to train under him for a wager."

Shun's green eyes gazed at Ohko's hands as he swung the triangle end like a cat toy at the end of his finger. Shun was tired of this. All he wanted to do now as put all of this behind him and in order to do that, he must deal with Ohko. He took a step in the ring. "Let's get this over with. I warned you earlier, but there is still time. Leave the ring before I'm forced to hurt you."

Ohko laughed, "do you realize how stupid you sound saying that with that hair and that skirt!" He placed the triangle end on one of his belt loops, "I've been waiting all week for this! Too bad it will end in a couple of seconds" He moved into a tiger stance, "HAH!" he screamed as his clawed hand lashed forward aiming for Shun's throat.

Shun narrowed his eyes and jerked his body right, dodging the blow with ease and side stepping. He watched as Ohko looked stunned from the move. "Ohko, my island practices with weapons that use widespread attacks. A single punch from a hand isn't that challenging anymore unless its at light speed," Shun spoke as he tucked a curly blond hair from his face. "Can I have my triangle end back?"

Ohko slashed wildly as Shun jumped back, ducking wildly while Shun used his hand to parry Ohko's strikes to the side. "Okay Shun, maybe you are better than you looked. Maybe you did win based on skill. I guess that will make my victory even more greater," he screamed as he filled his hands with cosmos and performed a double slash at Shun.

But Shun shook his head. He grabbed Ohko's hands and twisted them down. He quickly let them go and jumped behind him, raising his hand and filling it with cosmos, "Pacifist Punch," he shouted before he judo chopped Ohko's back and knocking him out.

**O|====================================================|O**

Shiryu turned his head and gasped as Shun carried the unconscious Ohko up the stairs. "Shun, what happened?" he asked as he went to the other side of Ohko and helped Shun carry him over toward a bench to lay him down.

"We were fighting... and I guess I got lucky," Shun spoke as he looked down as Ohko laid there peacefully. Even though Ohko wasn't very nice, he didn't want to leave him unconscious and alone. "I just hit his back so he'll have a bruise but that's it." He bowed his head, "sorry, I hope he doesn't wake up with a headache."

Raibura watched as Shiryu helped the unconscious Ohko on the bench and shook his head. He had a feeling Ohko was planning something and now he knew. He thought about speaking with Ohko after he woke up but in his heart, he hoped that Ohko will learn his lesson and stop picking fights with others. However, with Shiryu reminding him of Shion and Ohko of himself, he doubted it.

**O|====================================================|O**

Shun looked down at his triangle end and smiled. It felt good having it once more.

"Shun, come on! You have to come over here!" cried June as she waved to him with her arm in a cast. He turned his head as the sound of barking echoed behind him.

Shun blinked as he heard the noise and spotted Dante there with a cardboard box with holes in it. He looked as the Master, Spica, and Leda were sitting next to it. He couldn't believe it! Was it true? Was he right about it being what he thought it could be.

June tapped her foot, "Shun, come on, we've been waiting for you to come here so we can _all_ see it together!" she laughed with great excitement in her voice.

Shun's mouth remained agape as he immediately took a spot by the box.

The Master flipped open the top and pulled out what's inside.

The kids gasped in excitement as thoughts of losing the Trainee Cup faded away. The Master brought it over to June and held it near her fingers where she could try to pet its fur a bit. He then passed it over to Leda as he rubbed its head and touch its nose before he gave it to Spica. Spica raised it in the air and hugged it tightly before passing over to Shun.

Shun felt tears well up in his eyes. "It's true!" he gasped as he held it close to him. He stood up and laughed in delight.

The Master turned to Shun, "Shun, I didn't think you were capable of having a smile that wide."

Shun couldn't stop. "Master I'm so happy! We finally got a puppy!" Shun cried as he leaned his blond head against the Golden Retriever. The puppy licked Shun's face before sticking its head in Shun's shirt and pulled out his necklace. "Master, are you okay?" Shun asked as he stared at his pale face. "Master what's wrong?" he spoke, unaware of the the puppy chewing on the Silver Star Pendant in front of the Saint of Cepheus.

**O|==========================================================|O**

**Coming October 30**

**Side Story: Gold Saints: Resolutions**

**Every Gold Saint had some storyline in this story. Now see every one of them concluded.**

**November 13**

**Chapter 36: The Oracle Comes Hither**

**The Andromeda Islanders joyfully take care and train their new puppy. However, Shun must now meet the Oracle and take his test while the Master speaks with the Oracle that had been ****stalking him throughout the story. **

**Have You Ever Felt the True Power of the Cosmos?**

**O|==========================================================|O**

_Yes my friends, I have made the big reveal! I have dropped the atom bomb of the story. It took several chapters and thousands of words but at long last the children have a puppy! Sure the Master saw the Silver Star in the process but the Islanders have never been happier!_

_In all seriousness, I was going to reveal this on Shun's birthday back in September, but because this was to be the last of the the lighthearted chapters than I decided to hold back until this chapter._

_As mentioned in the last chapter, I've decided to put the Gold Saints in an entire side story. The thing about Gold Saints is that its very hard to put them. This chapter was supposed to resolve "Aurora Executioner" with Milo and Camus, Dohko's romp through Sanctuary, Aioria/Marin's relationship but that didn't work out because it raised the word count dramatically without advancing the plot and so those parts will be moved to this side story with the rest of the Gold's storylines being resolved as well._

_Now, this wasn't done on purpose but about a year ago, I planned on having Shun dressed up as Milo around Halloween, but this time, it happened to happen where the kids all dress up like Amazons around this time. Another thing was the fact that the fiftieth part here happened to be the one with the revelation of the Silver Star Pendant._

_I rewrote Ikki's scene so that he acts a bit introvert. In the last part, I was trying to show Ikki's good side, with Shun and later Esmeralda to show he's trying to hold on to his "humanity." Its why Ikki does keep apologizing and its to show that Guilty hadn't broken him yet._

_In terms of Saint Seiya news, Kurumada FINALLY releases teaser images on his blog showing Next Dimension 36. In them we get to see the Cancer Saint, Tenma showing a new move and Shun being sent to hell...well actually __Yomotsu Hirasaka, you know that place that Shiryu was sent to in the anime? Degel's Gaiden scans have been released with him flirting with women, dancing in a Victorian ball and smiling... pretty much the fan-depiction of Milo._

_Thanks for all the reviews! Questions/Concerns... let me know and I'll do my best to fix it._

_Jenny D_


	51. Side Story 10: Gold Saint Resolutions 1

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Five: More Than Mortal**

**Side Story 10: Gold Saint Resolutions Part One  
**

**_Author's Note: While each section could be read as a stand alone short story, all the parts are ordered from past to present and connect to each as in traditional story format. For convince, to jump to a different section, just highlight the title and use the Find feature on your browser. _**

**1) Shion/ Cancer Lance/ Virgo Shinta : The Lamb 1- The Gift from the Dying to the Dead**

**2) Mu/ Aldebaran/ Milo/ Shion : Hell on Two Legs**

******3) Shion: The Lamb 2- The Younger You Get, The Closer To Dying**

******4) Aiolos/ Aiolia/ Saga/ ?/ ? : I Dream Within a Dream Within My Dream**

**5) Shura/Saga/?: Don Quixotic**

_**O================================================================================O**_

**1) Shion/ Cancer Lance/ Virgo Shinta : The Lamb 1- The Gift from the Dying to the Dead**

_A/N: Cancer Lance and Shinta both belong to Thrudgelmir2333 from the story "Lance's Role", but you do not need to read that story to understand what is going on._

**LATE 1950s**

Four Royal Guards, all of whom were secretly Saints themselves, surrounded Pope Shion as they made their way through the large crowd outside of the Ophiuchus Hospital, primarily by the Psychopompos section at a balcony. While many were willing to give way to their Holiness, there were a few who would not move and desired nothing more than to be close enough to the balcony when the time comes.

An old nurse opened the double wooden doors and waved her hand, "hurry My Holiness, there isn't much time." She cried as he stepped back for two of the Royal Guards to come in and guide Shion up the stairs before the other Guards gestured for the crowd to stay back while taking their spots outside.

The building, despite its antiquated exterior housed the traditional doctors of Sanctuary and housed some of the most modern technology and equipment. While it was primarily used for villagers and visiting tourists, the Army of Athena would come there when the Golden Touch was not enough or the injury was too complicated.

Shion turned his head toward the other rooms as heavily injured trainees, foot soldiers, Saints and even a couple elderly servants raised their heads to see him. His guess was that each one of them was wondering why the second highest in Sanctuary was in a place like this. He reached the last room on the left and waved his hand. "Stay here, he shouldn't have too many visitors in at once," he spoke. The two Guards nodded and took their place before Shion proceeded on.

Inside Saint Shinta of Virgo laid in bed with his Cloth neatly hidden beneath a white cloth and Saint Lance of Cancer on the other side in a wooden chair.

The nurse looked at Shion and did a bow as best as she could, "Your Holiness, his condition has been worsening at an accelerated rate over the past couple of days so please try to keep this ceremony short and if blood starts to appear in his nostrils, please don't hesitate to push the button," she pointed over toward the wall. After Shion nodded his masked head to her, she carried her clipboard and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Shion looked down at the bib that was placed around the twenty six year old Virgo's neck where droplets of blood dripped, sneezed and splattered over it. Shinta's face was so pale that the white bed sheets on top of him had more color to them. From what he heard, Shinta missed a summoning by him and when Lance went to retrieve him, found the green haired man collapsed on the floor near his bath after a hard day's work tending to his garden. After a failed attempt with the Golden Touch, Lance took him to Ophiuchus Hospital. "How is he doing?"

Lance, now in his mid thirties just stared at his pale dazed friend. "You heard the nurse." He spat flatly. "Any day." He took his hands and pressed them against his ears for a moment trying to control the pressure that was building in his head. He pulled them back and looked up, "the bleeding is coming from an area that is in a spot that they can't operate on."

Shion reached over and patted the Cancer Saint's back. Lance, rarely opened up especially about things that weren't related to combat and the art of war.

"Lance, if it makes you feel better, I can tell you when that time will come," muttered the glassy eyed Shinta.

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Lance shouted, thrashing his hand and knocking over the porcelain pitcher of water. He grabbed a towel and tossed it on top of the mess, "I just want you to get better."

Shinta's haunting gaze looked on toward the details of the chipped ceiling. Such a thing was not possible. Lance had been by his side for several days now, using his cosmos to provide any energy he needed. "Lance, I know you promised to not leave me until that time comes, but I need to speak to the Pope alone for a minute."

"What for? I won't say anything to the others. Shinta, what if you start coughing and choking on blood again?" Lance cried.

Shinta blinked his eyes, "nothing won't happen to me while you are out. The winds say so. " He thought hard. "Lance, I haven't drank soda in a long time. Could you travel to a soda shop and buy me an orange soda and sneak it in? That would make me very happy, and that happiness will grant me another hour in my life." Shinta didn't need to say anything more. Lance left the room in to head to the one they visited in Venice.

Shion looked down, "you have a good friend."

Shinta shook his head, "he's not my friend, he's my nissan." If he wasn't filled with so much morphine, he'd cry, "unfortunately... I'm all he has."

Shion leaned down, "Shinta, we don't have much time. Why was it that you wanted to speak to me? We really need to take you to the balcony and get this over with so that you may rest."

Shinta shook his head once more, "this is more important. I told Lance that I will earn an hour more of my life from the soda, but I will lose two hours of my life from speaking to you."

Shion looked up and gazed at Shinta's pale face and his green eyes with several bags beneath them. Shinta was the youngest Gold, but will be the second to die. "Shinta, why did you hold in all the Guilt, Pain and Suffering within you? Your abilities are connected through emotions and the ability to prophicize has made you hypersensitive to that."

"When I first received the Cloth of Virgo, I promised I would hold them in," the young man answered.

Shion looked down at blood on the bib, "Shinta, it truly is killing you, if you can let go of these negative feelings..."

"...it is too late for me." Shinta uncharacteristically interrupted him. Suddenly his pale green eyes faced the ceiling with his mouth agape as if in a small trance, "before I became the Saint of Virgo, I used to have many dreams, terrible dreams, of a demon man, skin of leather, hair as white as death, and eyes of red and fire. He fed on fear and the negative emotions around him. He drank sorrow like water. Once I wore my Cloth for the first time, no longer did I see this man, I spoke to him. He hungered for the great pain that plagued the world."

"The World Wars." Shion muttered. It was a dark time for all of them and the only time in which his faith in his Goddess wavered. When the bombs fell in Japan, he thought Poseidon and Hades would be proven right and that the humans would actually destroy themselves. Even now, with America and the Soviet Union constantly at arms with each other, the looming threat of self-extinction remained possible and forcing him to send Saints to both places to ensure that the_ worst possible outcome _will never occur. "But you were not here for the first World War."

"Yes, but the previous Virgo was. After he died, he told me through the winds that he regrets doing so. I promised him, that I would never give in during the Second World War," Shinta smiled. "Even if it is killing me." Shinta had a feeling that him being the way he was had more to do with the Demon man attacking his conscious in retribution. Shinta looked at the clock to see that twenty seconds had passed. "Your Holiness, before I pass on, I must tell you something very important. It's the winds and they whispered to me something terrible. They told me how you will die."

Shion's eyes widened for a moment but relaxed. The news was nothing new. "I'm to be assassinated by one of our own aren't I?"

Shinta turned his glassy green eyes at Shion, "the Great Bodyguard told you that part, but I know when and how."

The Lemurian's hands trembled a bit, but he placed them on top of each other too still them. Shinta and the Great Bodyguard's appearance were so dead on that it frightened him. "Please, I don't want to know. I can't know. What if I try to avoid it? What if I decide I don't want to go through with it despite the fragile fabric of time relying on me doing so?"

Shinta looked on, "you won't. As one who can read the winds, I know when my friends will die... I know who will take whose place and I know the effects or consequences by my actions or inaction of the visions. Someday, that day will come, and at that moment you will understand why I tell you when it will come." He then proceeded to tell him.

Forty seconds later, Lance returned carrying the glass of orange soda. He leaned over and put the straw in Shinta's mouth and watched him smile from the delicious taste. Lance looked up at the Pope's slumped appearance that made him appear more like a puppet with its strings cut. "Your Holiness?"

Shion sighed, "Lance, Shinta, let's go. The crowd is waiting."

With that, Lance sat Shinta up, while Shion opened the Pandora's Box of Virgo. He picked up the pieces and helped Shinta suit up one last time. After Lance placed his Cancer Cloth and white face mask to hide his identity, the two helped Shinta walk over toward the Psychopompos Balcony where hundreds had gathered below.

Lance held up Shinta, while Shion moved ahead of them and stood before them. "Loyal subjects of Athena. Today, is a tragic day, a star from heaven is ready to return. While we may appear more than mortal, beneath the Gold Cloth is a man. Before he sees the great Elysium Fields he is here today, behold, Saint Shinta of Virgo, the one who protected you during the dark days of World War Two and has taken his spot in the Twelve Houses ready to defend against the Specters of Hades."

Saint Shinta walked up and waved, watching the crowd gasp from seeing his face. He smiled as he heard people remark about seeing him several times never knowing who he was. Some even wondered if he was a just a little kid but everyone remarks about that whenever he's standing beside his more taller and muscular _nissan_. His green hair did stick out a bit. As per tradition he raised his face mask and began to rip it to shreds allowing the pieces of cloth to fall onto the crowd and watched them fight for it. Supposedly there was a superstition that if they put a strip of the face mask in an altar and pray to it the day the Saint dies, the spirit of the Saint will hear it on their way to Elysium and pass on the prayer to the Gods. Afterward, the person will experience a great miracle that will change their life for the better.

If Shinta had the strength, he would give a speech but instead he waved and immediately turned away and grabbed on to Lance's shoulder.

The trio returned back to the room and immediately peeled off the Cloth of Virgo from Shinta's body while the nurse from earlier walked in. "Your Holiness, forgive me but..."

Shion nodded, "I know, my time is up."

The nurse brought her pen to her lip. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to _order_ you of all people... but..."

The Lemurian waved a hand. "You're just thinking what's best for the patient." He smiled beneath his mask. "It's touching, its good to have a place like this to be filled with so many caring people." He took one last look as Cancer Lance had already removed his Cloth and was back to sitting by Shinta's side. Shion could see the whites in Lance's eyes had turned as red as his pupils themselves and wondered if seeing his comrade laying there in his final hours would be enough to break the most stoic of this generation's Twelve? However, Shion saw no reason to see if that answer would come true. He said his goodbyes to the two, wished them the best of luck and headed out of the room where the other Royal Guards/Saints were.

Shion returned back to his Pope's Chambers, canceled all of his plans and simply sat on his throne to contemplate. It was always hard to watch even a Bronze Saint die, let alone one of the Twelve that protected him for over a decade. That was the great sense of loneliness that every Lemurian must pay. With so few of his own kind around and the population of the other species of the continent of Mu being thinned to non-existent, he has no choice other than to befriend humans and be cursed to watch them die with some like Shinta barely coming halfway close to what is considered _old_.

Of course, with age came knowledge and he had a suspicion that Shinta was telling him more than he realized. Shion knew who the Demon man was. Every orphan and trainee did, even if they didn't realize it through the many catchy children's rhymes.

_Five little trainees, sleeping in a bed,_

_Guilty walked up and chopped a head._

_Guilty turned around and this is what he said,_

_You can't train when you are dead._

_Four little trainees, sleeping in a bed,_

_Guilty walked up and chopped a head._

_Guilty turned around and this is what he said,_

_You can't train when you are dead..._

_**O|====================================================|O **_

_Death Queen Island is blowing up,_

_Blowing up, blowing up._

_Death Queen Island is blowing up,_

_Guilty's angry._

_Lava's pouring out the side,_

_Out the side, out the side._

_Lava's pouring out the side,_

_Watch me dangle._

_Guilty thinks its funny now,_

_Funny now, funny now,_

_Guilty thinks its funny now,_

_My flesh is burning!_

_**O|====================================================|O **_

_Ring around the Island,_

_Another princess is dying,_

_Falling, falling, _

_The King's killed again!_

_**O|====================================================|O **_

Shion shook his head. He must be getting old, that last children's rhyme was one based on Andromeda Island. Of course it had just as many twisted ones as Death Queen Island that it was easy to mix the two up at times.

Both islands were terrible, but unlike Andromeda Island which had one clearly human ruler, Death Queen Island's was not. The sad fact was that Shion remembered being deathly afraid of Guilty... back when he and Dhoko were in the orphanage and the chills that all children felt when he came around to _pick_ his next apprentice.

And unlike Shion who grew more feeble with each passing year, Guilty seemed fitter, stronger, as time passed by, not just physically either. Shion had a feeling that Guilty did not take Shinta not feeding him a grand feast of negative emotions well and must have done something to speed up his death to permit a new Saint of Virgo to rise.

Shion raised his head and headed to his balcony to get some air. He relaxed against the banister and turned his head to get a good view. It was then something caught his attention. Cursing his fading vision, he ran back inside and came back out with a Lemurian telescope that he had crafted as a child. He pulled out two of the lenses from the front that were meant to look at stars from light years away. He then pointed it toward the Garden of Virgo on a shovel that was stuck in the ground. Around its handle was a long scarlet cloth being pulled by the wind, almost like Shinta wanted him to find it. He pointed it toward the two newly cleared spots of earth with what looked like two twigs, "Sala tree saplings?" He thought. "Why would he do that?" Shinta seemed fairly aware he was going to die. He turned toward the shovel as a sudden gust of wind pulled the cloth off like a scarlet thread from its neck.

Six hours later, the House of Virgo was declared vacant once more.

_**O|====================================================|O **_

**2) Mu/ Aldebaran/ Milo/ Shion : Hell on Two Legs**

The tourist picked up the ten inch statue of Athena. "It is so beautiful. What is it made of?" She asked as she waved it a bit. "It is quite heavy."

Mu the Sculptor looked up and smiled as all good salesmen should. "Ah, the white dress is made of white marble."

She looked down at the staff and the shield, "what about these? Is it made of iron? Tin?"

"Oh certainly not. The Goddess Athena deserves nothing less than 14K gold for the accessories of her statue." Mu smiled, "the Shield is my favorite part to craft. Many of my kind hate carving stars, but I could do it _all_ day long if I could."

The woman stared at the statue. "So, this is a handcrafted statue... made of several different types of marble, with real gold pieces... all for five hundred Greek Drachma?"

"Yes... or if you have other currency, four British Pounds or two US dollars. Why at such cheap prices, you can purchase ten or eleven Athenas at my booth for the price of one at any other booth. I promise you that these are the best you can find anywhere! I even have paperwork that will allow you to ship it to anywhere in the world for free!" Mu spoke as he held out several Sanctuary-approved travel vouchers."

The woman raised a suspicious eye at him. "I'm sorry, maybe not. This deal just seems far too good to be true. Thank you for your time."

"But it is true! I mean every word of it!" he begged as the woman headed back down the stairs. His shoulders sunk as the dejected teen leaned back in his wooden chair.

Aldebaran, having seen the whole scenario came over to his next door neighbor and simply patted the Lemurian's back.

Mu sighed. "I don't understand. Were my prices not low? Was my tone not friendly? Why would she not want to purchase something so fine when she claimed it was one of the things she seeked?" he lamented while setting the large statue of Athena on the table.

"Well Mu, your prices _were_ low but unfortunately _too_ low. Your tone _was_ friendly but sadly it was _too_ friendly. They probably thought that you were running a scam or the materials you used are not what you say they are." Aldebaran picked up the statue of Athena and looked at it, "the gold alone is perhaps worth several thousand Drachma."

"But I created the gold myself using stardust, scrap metal and table salt! The marble was just limestone from the quarry that I aged... the cost of this statue is so low that I'm making a fifty percent profit per each one." He shook his head, "I don't understand. Why must I rip off the person just to get them to trust me?"

"That's human nature for you. Trust me, I've been one for two decades and I still don't understand it either," joked Aldebaran.

Mu turned to Aldebaran, "Al, could you do me a favor?" He reached into a sack and pulled out a gold bar, "when I was making gold, I accidentally used three times the amount of stardust. To avoid wasting it, I just went ahead and made more Gold. My Master does not like too much Gold being manufactured at once and right now... _he's in a very bitter mood_. I guess that its due to the potential to create economic instability. If you could hide this bar down in your wine cellar for a week, I am scheduled to repair a noble's gold banister and this bar should be just enough."

Aldebaran sighed. "Well," he picked up the bar. "I can hide it, but not in the wine cellar. That new Gold Level Trainee that was announced... he's a Taurus and I was going to use that for his room."

Mu smiled as he held Aldebaran's hands, "Congratulations. I can't think of a better person for such an important duty. Do you know where he's from?"

"Thanks. He's Argentinean. I actually know enough Spanish to communicate and teach him Greek and His Holiness will be sending a language tutor to teach him French since his second half of Training is in Africa," Aldebaran mumbled. "Sorry, I'm nervous. I thought that since during my training, I spent most of the time with broken bones and hated going down to my room several stories down that he would appreciate his room being closer."

Mu patted Aldebaran's shoulders. He knew Aldebaran was nervous when he rambled endlessly, "you'll do fine!"

Aldebaran chuckled some more as he slicked back his sweaty black hair, "I hope so. I don't know why I'm like this. From what I heard from a Maiden who watched him, he was very polite, like a perfect little angel. Perhaps when I receive him I can take him to meet you." He took the gold bar and stared at it. He could probably take it down to his room and place it by where his Cloth is kept. "You said your Master was in a bitter mood, is there something wrong?"

Mu shrugged, "I haven't a clue. The week before he was in remarkably high spirits but now the slightest irk and he sounds like he's going to shut down in frustration." Mu wished he could let Aldebaran know not to show up late for the next meeting of the Gold Saints, but it would imply that his Master was the Pope and out of respect for his teacher, he cannot tell his best friend about it.

After chatting with Mu, Aldebaran returned back to his Temple to get ready for his new trainee. He was happy that he could take a day off but, like the Taurus he was, he had broken his record setting streak of not taking a day off from the docks. But he wanted to spend time sprucing up the House of Taurus in order to make his Trainee feel welcomed. He grabbed the sheet of papers that featured a profile of the child.

The boy was born under the Cepheus constellation and seemed to share many traits with his star. He came from a wealthy family with his father being prominent lawyer. His scores were fairly high in science and math and an interest an art. Aldebaran wasn't surprised since his mother had apparently taught it. With those under Cepheus having a natural gift for learning things quick, it was no surprise that the child qualified for Gold Level Training.

Aldebaran read on quickly until he reached one part that made him slow down, "...while he displayed very strong Catholic beliefs, has many relatives that ran the church that his family attended as well as volunteering his spare time to it, he stated he was willing to renounce them for Athena." Aldebaran almost felt a little bad for the kid. He himself had to go through that phase of renouncing his faith .

Religion was a difficult subject in Sanctuary. On one end, Athena welcomed other deities and different forms of worship simply for the fact that they ran under a very open idea of polytheism. Athena has no problem with her subjects worshiping other Gods or Goddesses as long as their faith in her was just as strong.

But, the problem with this idea was that it conflicted with those who followed a monotheistic religion and leaving them feeling they are betraying the teachings and the faith that their now deceased families had followed. For Aldebaran, he spent his life only to find out that the Greek Pantheon that was described as fairy tales and myth were in fact true.

The result was that, out of guilt, would leave their old religion and simply follow Athena, still abiding by their belief about following One God/Goddess even if it was different. Some would try to reason that their deity had led them to Athena but for Aldebaran, he couldn't do such a thing.

It didn't help that if one chose to follow their own religion too, things that were used for show like a rosary cross or a pendant that designated affiliation were confiscated due to it being a luxury.

Aldebaran looked around his Temple, determined to make the self proclaimed "House of Pain" as welcoming as possible. The question was how? Aside from moving guest furniture down in the wine cellar, there had to be more things he can do? He walked over toward a section where there was no ceiling and looked down. His finger stroked his chin as an idea came up. He could pull out some bricks and turn the section into a barbeque. One of the things that made him homesick when he first trained was the change of food. He could supply his House with beef and request a servant to teach him how to grill.

_**O|====================================================|O **_

A week later, the moment had come. Mu held a basket of fruit while Aldebaran came back from the docks early to shower up all traces of oil, dirt and sweat to make himself more appealing.

Aldebaran tilted his head down the long stairway only to see several soldiers surrounding a Maiden of the House of Aaron and the child in question. "_When you were in Rodario, _w_ere there any riots or sightings of Specters?_" he spoke through the cosmos.

Mu shook his head. "_No, it was quite peaceful actually._" He turned his head and was a little puzzled, "_why?_"

The Saint of Taurus pointed downward, "_it seems a bit of an overkill to have eight guards for a little __boy and a Maiden.." _Originally he was just going to pretend to be one of the curious servants of Sanctuary but this was too much for him. He stepped forward and descended down the stairs to the men with the scroll in his hand.

A foot soldier raised a hand, "Sir, please step out of the way," he said to the Brazilian.

But Aldebaran simply unraveled the scroll, flashing the gold seal on the front, "actually he's the one I'm here for. My Master, the Saint of Taurus has asked me to take him up."

The foot soldier read the details but looked up. "Sir, it says here that you are to pick him up _at _the House of Taurus."

Aldebaran frowned as he turned to the scroll. He reached for a pen and at the speed of light wrote an extra line to it while appearing to have not moved an inch. "Are you sure? Did you read all of it?"

The soldier looked at it and scratched his head in confusion, "Huh... well... I guess... he goes with you then." He gestured his head toward the others, causing them to step back, away from the two people who immediately rushed over toward Aldebaran.

The trio headed up toward the top of the House of Aries before the Maiden, knowing who the two of them were bowed her head, "thank you so much. I felt as if I was transporting a prisoner than a trainee."

Aldebaran smiled, "he doesn't look like a criminal. I heard many good things about him, that maybe they had several guards to protect us from him?" he joked. He sighed as he looked into the boy's eyes and could tell he had no idea what they were talking about.

The Maiden reached to her side and pulled off a side bag. She reached into it and pulled out a translation book and a ring with several cards on them. "We've spent the past seven days drilling him on speaking the Greek Language. He's picking it up fairly well, but you must keep it very slow and with simple sentences. Use these cards when you speak to help him understand the writing side. I know you said you know some Spanish, but try to limit it." She demonstrated by turning to a card that had several images and words beneath it, "Can you tell them your name?" she said as she pointed toward the others.

The Argentinean, looked up with his wide blue eyes. "Hello. My name is Albiore Luis Esposito. It is good to meet you," his words were heavily chopped but his grammar was correct. He bowed his head to them. "What is your name?" he pointed while shifting his eyes to the card and checking to make sure he said it right.

Aldebaran bowed back to him, "My name is Aldebaran. I will be your Master. This is Mu. He lives next to us. He is our neighbor. I look forward to teaching you." He felt like he was reading out of a preschool book, but when he was training, he hated how quickly his own Master spoke.

Mu waved his hand. "Hello Al." He looked down. "Oh my, I just realized that both of you are named Al." He stroked his chin, "I could call him Al-gentina and you Braz-Al..."

Aldebaran shook his head, "Mu, don't... it's... stupid."

Mu nodded. "Yes a suppose... well... how about I call you _Little_ Al, and he can be _Big _Al?"

Albiore, limited in his understanding of the Greek language, politely nodded his head and smiled, not realizing how much he'll come to regret it later on. The child reached into his pocket and pulled out something wrapped with a piece of newspaper and string. "I made this for you! I hope you like!"

Aldebaran picked it up and pulled the string, and smiled at the figure of a bull with four stubby legs, a triangle head with two large horns. He felt touched. "Thank you. It looks very nice!"

The boy smiled back and pointed over, "I try for eyes. My fork too big... I need...riffler" he began to gesture a bit by poking at the eye. He looked up to see Aldebaran a bit lost before he looked over toward Mu's side pocket and pulled it out. "Riffler!"

Mu gasped, "_oh, I think he means he didn't have a riffler file. It's used for making more intricate carvings in stone._"

Aldebaran nodded. "_That's new to me. He was saying it Spanish and I didn't understand. The file said his mother taught art._" He looked down at the stone bull. "Are you hungry, Albiore?" Aldebaran asked as he showed a picture with various meals and meanings on it. He watched the child nod before taking his hand. "A servant will cook for us. She is very good at cooking." he spoke.

Albiore, feeling pretty famished smiled, "I am very hungry."

Mu followed along with his nose in the air. "Mmmm you can smell it outside from here."

Aldebaran agreed, "It smells good. Does it smell good to you, Albiore?" He stopped and looked down as the boy was sobbing so hard, that his face was a dark red while his legs collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut off. "Hey, what's wrong?" He picked up the child and patted his back, while his trainer was being drenched in tears. "Shhh, its okay..." Aldebaran turned to Mu, "_go get that Maiden and bring her back here._"

That night was not what Aldebaran expected. Rather than showing him around, instead he spent the night in the House of Aries with Albiore refusing to leave _Mu's_ wine cellar with its door tightly shut. It wasn't uncommon for orphans to be scared of a training ground but the Maiden and Mu deduced that it wasn't that but instead related to the trauma resulting in him becoming an orphan.

Aldebaran looked over as the blond haired boy had tucked his nose into his armpit while sleeping in the cavity between his bicep and his chest. With his free hand he raised up the file. He looked over and noticed that the boy had only been at the orphanage for two weeks which was unusually short, consider it took about three months to properly designate if a trainee was worthy of Gold Level Training.

Albiore did possess many traits to be a very good trainee and seeing as how fast he was picking the language up, he had no doubt that the boy will have no trouble training at such a high intensity. But there was one concern that the Maiden brought up. The Orphanages were all designed to ease the transition from the modern world to the Saint world. This included therapy for each orphan. For him, it took him at least two months before he was able move on. There weren't many details on the incident except torture was involved. Hopefully he wasn't a crying pacifist.

_**O|====================================================|O **_

"Two million, two hundred thousand Drachma for this?" gasped the tourist as he held the statue of Athena.

Mu, nodded. "Yes or 562,500 British Pounds or $281,250 US dollars. I crafted it out several different types of marble and the accessories are made of solid 14K Gold. Why, that alone would make the statue three times what it is worth. In fact, if you want, you could even take the accessories off, melt them and make three million British Pounds off of it."

The man placed the statue back down, "do you think I'm _that _stupid?" He turned around and left leaving Mu alone.

Mu turned toward his statue and sighed. No matter what price he made it, nobody wanted it. After he gets rid of it, he was definitely going back to simple trinkets and postcards.

Suddenly he heard a loud scream echoing behind him. Mu placed his lunch-break sign at his stand and used his light speed through the stairs and at the front of the House of Taurus. He looked over toward the sparring circle to see blood splattered all over the place. On one side was Aldebaran, holding a rag at a Year Six Trainee's throat with his face so puffy that it was difficult to see his eyes. On the other was Albiore, sitting with a vacuous look on his face, holding a chain with bits of flesh on it, his own knuckles covered with bits of hair. "Little Al, are you okay?" spoke Mu as he leaned over.

Albiore looked down before turning up, "I'm sorry." He pulled his legs in, wiped his face, only to get a messy blood streak over his blue eyes and the tips of his short blond hair.

"What happened? Did you hit something important?" asked Mu as he sat down.

Albiore took a moment to try and think of how to say what he needed to in Greek. "My chain was around his neck. I pulled. I did not stop until Aldebaran pulled me away."

After the medic finally arrived for the trainee, Aldebaran sent Albiore to wash up in the bath before going over toward a stone bench to wipe his hands.

Mu came over and sat beside him. "He did it again?"

Aldebaran looked over to see the doctor putting stitches on the kid's face. "Yes, but today it was worse. Mu, I don't know what to do. A Master should be thrilled that his student took down a year six trainee. A Master _should_ be thrilled that his student puts all his effort into each of his punches...but... there's something not right."Aldebaran had trained long enough to know when someone is using the sparring ring as a time for practice and as a way to release one's anger. "But, it is still too early. I'll give it a bit more time."

Alas, as weeks went on, while training between Aldebaran and Albiore went well with the daily destruction of the House of Taurus walls and the breaking of the young trainee's bones. As with most Gold Level Trainees, Albiore's cosmos did awaken within a month of being there, but it led to further problems. Albiore was required to train with others his own age a certain amount of times each month. But unlike the sparring sessions with Aldebaran, Albiore did not end up in a four foot pit in defeat but instead, Aldebaran would have to call up Mu just to either pull Albiore off or transport the other trainee out before they die. Worst, the more Albiore learned Greek, the more he let his anger be known in sparring.

It was a difficult time for the Saint of Taurus. He had grown to love the boy. While Albiore would spend quite a bit of time in the wine cellar with the door closed either to draw, study or meditate, when he was out, he was very thoughtful and he was someone who Aldebaran could actually share and talk about South America, especially the never ending _Pelé_ Vs Maradona debate. But at the same time, it became clear that there was something in Albiore that triggered a more violent and emotional temperament. He thought that maybe Albiore was a vegetarian, but Albiore ate plenty of meat like any other Argentinean. He tried asking but Albiore wouldn't say.

Clearly something needed to change. Kids can be mean and when he was young, they would make fun of how tall he was to everyone else as well as his uni-brow, calling him everything from _Ugly_ to _Donkey_. And so when Aldebaran got into fights, his mother took a different approach, she tried to find friends for him. Perhaps it was unconventional in the masochistic world of Saints, but it would be a good way to turn the sparring matches from being Albiore's outlet for his anger to something used to help him learn to fight better. It would allow him to learn to use his kinder side in battle rather than trying to separate it like he was just a different person.

Aldebaran went out to find the nicest trainee he could find, and it turned out the Music Academy of Delphi was looking for a trainee who could rough up one of their most prized students, Orpheus.

_**O|=========================HOUSE OF SCORPIO===========================|O **_

Seven year old Milo slumped in his seat in the middle of the House of Scorpio. Silence was his enemy and one that he countered by raising his pointer finger and forming a one inch red nail at the end. He tapped it to the gentle rhythm of a song in his head before he turned his head toward a small list of things to do. He took his red nail and poked it through the paper to lift it in front of his face. "Let's see... two months worth of working out... done all that before breakfast," thanks to the speed of light, Gold Saints could crank out the equivalent of that in half an hour. He shifted his eyes, "Oh... let's see... practice my technique until perfect...oooo kay..." The blond haired boy raised his head, "Mrs. Schafurwatt!"

The old faithful servant walked up. "Yes Milo?"

The seven year old dallied the paper in front of his face, "I need to practice my technique until perfection..." he parroted the words from it. "Go fetch me a goat."

"Of course," she replied before she headed out the door and returned back it. She guided it toward the center in front of great stair case where Milo sat.

Milo, lazily pointed his finger with the note still attached, "_Scarlet Needle_..." he muttered unenthusiastically before plugging the goat with fifteen different strikes and causing it to land on its side with four hoofed legs as stiff as boards. "Done," he muttered as he took his paper, raised another scarlet needle and scratched it off his list. "Uggh, I'm so bored! Why does everyone else have techniques that take long hours and years to perfect and mine has the ability to home in on the vital spots."

"Oh Milo, if I could recall, weren't you complaining last year that the homing ability was difficult to learn?" Mrs. Schafurwatt picked up the goat and placed it on the cart to have it carved up and made into delightful sandwiches for lunch.

Milo shifted his eyes, "yes but I didn't realize that mastering it meant freeing up eight hours of my day." He walked over to a mirror, "Mrs. Schafuwatt, I would like to go outside to town," he spoke as he raised his arms.

The caretaker hurried over and removed the seven year old's Cloth before reaching over for Milo's training gear and sliding it over Milo's head. Deep down she was a little concerned, "Milo, what will you do out there?"

The Saint of Scorpio adjusted his collar, "...stuff..." he cackled a bit.

The old woman felt_ really _nervous now but as his servant, must obey. "Well, I hope you try to behave while you are out there. Remember what the Pope said after the _last_ time you went into town."

Milo placed his hands on his hips, "Pish Posh... you really think he's going to do something like that?"

"Well, His Holiness _is_ a man of his word and lately, his patience seems a bit thinner than most times..." the old woman warned as she reached into her pocket to pass him some Greek Drachma to spend with.

Milo produced a sly smile, "nonsense! Besides, I'm not worried... even if I do something... I'll just make sure to not get caught!"

"MILO!" snapped Mrs. Schafurwatt only for the boy to vanish before her eyes. "Ooooo..." she grumbled as she pushed the dead goat to the kitchen. "Milo, just you wait. One of these days, the Pope will lose his patience... and your cute looks won't save you when that happens."

Outside, Milo ran down the stairs outside his Temple and hurried over to the side. He darted his head to ensure that no one was coming before he climbed over the side toward a hidden ledge and began to make his way along the side, bypassing the seven Temples that proceeded him.

Once he was out in town he walked through the streets and down the market trying to find something new. Before, he enjoyed killing time walking back and forth around the tourist section but now it almost felt like he was just getting repetitive. He turned his head toward another street toward the Red Light District.

The farther he walked down the street, the more seemingly dirtier it became. While the market section was clean and loud, this place had garbage piling up and aside from a passing car, was a lot more quiet.

"Hey cutie, for two thousand Drachma and I'll flash my goods for you!" called a woman in a trench coat by a lamp post.

Milo stopped. Was that a prostitute over there. He gazed curiously, "really?" He asked as he held the equivalent of twenty dollars in his hand.

The woman blinked. She was just being joking, considering it was the same amount she would charge for a ten minute _trick_. She placed her hands on the collar of her coat and leaned down to reveal a small crack, "yeah... are you still interested?" She asked as she took her tongue and rubbed the top of her lip.

"Yeah!" Milo chirped as he took his money and gave it to her.

She snatched the cash and opened her coat to reveal her tits, "there you go!" She watched his eyes widen. She held her coat open for five seconds and then pulled her coat closed. "There you go! Good doing business with you!" She called out as she took her fingers and ran them over the paper bills. "Easiest money I've ever made."

Milo stood there carelessly. "Well that was... expensive." He had heard people coming over to that section to get a prostitute and now that he got one and had her, she really wasn't worth it. Do people really pay all that money for a five second moment? Well at least now he can go and brag to Camus that he got to see real life boobies before he did. Unfortunately he was broke and unsure what to do."

He headed back to the market to search for something to buy. He headed down toward the grocery section and using the rest of his money, bought some food coloring and began to look around and spotted the Sanctuary dairy truck before sneaking inside it.

_**O|======================= HEART OF SASHA ORPHANAGE=============================|O **_

A five year old boy looked up with curious eyes, "Maiden August, I'm so thirsty!" he cried as he waited beside his fried eggs and toast.

Maiden Venus carried the canister over at the long table of young children. "Be patient, Hercules MX." She lifted the metal can up. "I know all you sweet dears had to wait ten minutes longer than usual but I promise it will be all worth it. Soon we will have something that's white and creamy." She looked at the young children. "I'll give you a hint of what it is. It comes from an animal that goes Mooooo... what is in the canister?" She asked.

"MILK!" the preschool aged children cried.

"That's right!" She opened the top and poured it out and gasped as the fluid came out.

"MAIDEN VENUS! THE MILK IS GREEN!"

"Ewww, that's not white and creamy!"

"The Milk has gone bad!"

_**O|==========================POPE'S CHAMBERS==========================|O **_

Shion sat at his table, reading a scroll with one hand when a Royal Guard walked in and bowed. "Your Holiness, a farmer wishes to see you."

Shion turned his head up. "A farmer? Does he have an appointment? I have a very busy day today."

"He doesn't, Your Holiness. However he has... caught one of our own playing another one of his... jokes."

Shion brought his hand to his mask, "bring him in with Milo." Beneath his mask, Shion closed his eyes as he felt his forehead grow five times warmer, wondering what his Scorpio hellion has done.

A tall lanky man with a firm hand on seven year old Milo's charged forward. He jerked Milo forward in front. "That boy tainted my milk! He dumped something in them! I had finished delivering them when a Maiden came charging at me telling me my milk is bad and I found this runt in the back with the same stuff all over his fingers!" He grabbed Milo's hand showed his green palms. "My family has been delivering milk to Sanctuary for generations and we haven't had one single complaint until now! That brat has damaged my farm's reputation!"

Shion gasped, unable to believe what had happened. "Milo! Is this true!" He watched as the Saint of Scorpio shyly nodded sending the Pope's anger through the roof, "GUARDS TAKE HIM TO THE PRISON!"

Milo threw his hands on his cheek as the Royal Guard did as he was told. "Your Holiness! I thought you were kidding when you said that! I'm Sorry! Please don't send me to jail! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" he cried with tears in his eyes as the young guard pulled boy out.

_**Later...**_

Shion grumbled as he grabbed another sheet of paper and began to speak as he wrote, "To the Head Maiden of the Heart of Sasha Orphanage. The milk you have received is green, due to one our own playing a terrible prank, who is being disciplined as we speak. The reason for its color is because of food coloring and is safe to drink. If it is causing problems, I have enclosed a scroll that will allow you to purchase more milk. I am sorry about all the chaos it has caused. The Pope."

Shion took another sheet of paper, "To the House of Gemini. I am truly sorry that what you thought was orange juice was really milk with orange food coloring. One our own has played a terrible prank, who is being disciplined as we speak. While the rest of your servants are free to drink it, I apologize for your accidental consumption and the resulting hives that followed. If they are uncomfortable with orange colored milk, I have enclosed a scroll that will allow you to purchase more milk as well as a voucher to put cream on your face. I am sorry about all the chaos it has caused, The Pope." Shion sighed, "poor Saga." He raised his head as he heard a knock and turned his head to see who was coming, at first he expected one of his Royal Guards but instead came across a face near and dear to him.

Mrs. Schafurwatt was a long time servant of the House of Scorpio. He had rescued her back in World War Two when she was a little girl in an attempt to reunite her with her father. He still remembered taking her back, only for the people whom he vowed to protect to take her father, and lynch him for being Italian in the center of the town. Before, she was child whom he would occasionally catch up with to and would join her at her father's tombstone annually. As time went on both of their friends and family passed away and especially after her husband had passed away, they've grown much closer as two people who were always remembering the good old days that the current generation would never understand. "Anna, is this about Milo?"

The old woman nodded, "It is." She walked over to a nearby stool and sat down, holding her woven shawl around her arms. "Shion, really... prison?"

The Lemurian pulled off his mask and set it aside, revealing his pale wrinkly skin and the sunken circles of his eyes, "I've warned him. I told him, that if desires to be a troublemaker then he can go to where every other trouble maker goes. Just because he is a Gold Saint doesn't exempt him from the law, especially after this."

"He's deeply sorry and didn't think it would cause so much trouble since food coloring is harmless." Mrs. Schafurwatt looked up. "I think if he knew how badly this would turn out, he would've never tried it."

Shion frowned. "He's damaged the reputation of a farmer as well as wasting my precious time that could be used to run Sanctuary," the Lemurian took his hand and smacked thirty sheets of scroll paper that still needed to be written and sent out. "A week sitting behind bars will fix him!"

The caretaker reached over for the Pope's hand. "Shion, he's only seven years old. Maybe for a grown man it would change them, but for a child, its just going to make things worse. You should have heard the things that were said to him. They called him names, they threatened to perform horrible things in the shower. All he did since arriving was cry in a corner and refuse to leave it even when lunch was being served."

Shion sighed. "Fine, I'll have him released. Eight hours is probably enough for him." He brought a hand to his lips. "I just don't understand what to do with him anymore. He's the antithesis of what a Gold Saint should present himself and I feel like if he isn't controlled now, he'll grow worse over time." He took his fingers and pressed the two dots upon his forehead.

"I agree, he needs to change, but simply punishing won't do. Milo only seems to make trouble when he has nothing to do. There is no one in the House of Libra or the House of Virgo and Saint Aiolos is out with his brother in the Fifth House and Trainee Shura out in Spain earning his Cloth.

The Lemurian eased his face. "Camus had finished his Cloth, but he spends six out of seven days in Siberia." All this time he had been thinking of ways to punish Milo in a way that he wouldn't forget it, but had never taken the time to reason why Milo was the way he was.

Mrs. Schafurwatt nodded sincerely," he may not look like it, but he is so terribly lonely for someone his own age."

Shion looked around and picked up a chess board, "what about Cosmos Chess? He did seem to like it with Camus, didn't he?" It was a game that was popular with many Saints over the centuries as a means to chat, play and serve Athena. Saints would take up aliases and challenge each other to games while keeping track of the moves on a sheet of paper. It was similar to how regular people would send letters with the next chess move except it was faster with the Saints abilities to communicate through the cosmos. For extra fun and to protect the identities of the Gold Saints and himself, aliases were established with fun nick names, his being his old WWII moniker, Rain-Bo. The boards themselves were even made of a special element that would distort the cosmos messages enough to hide the identities but clear enough to chat with.

But Mrs. Scharfurwatt shook her head, "he used to like it. But, unfortunately _Red Nail_ hasn't never once beaten _Kol'tso, _and has given up playing."

"Hmmm, that is a problem." Shion folded his arms trying to think of a solution. It was when he looked down and spotted the milk apology for the House of Taurus. His student, Mu recently expressed his concern about him foolishly sending Albiore over without evaluating if he was mentally capable of undergoing the rigorous Gold Level Training. While he felt terrible for ignoring his student's pleas, Mu doesn't realize how important it was for the future, or rather past, for the boy to become a Saint. But then another idea came to him. He did remember reading from Aldebaran that Albiore's moods did stabilize when he befriended a GLT trainee from the Delphi School of Music. Shion pressed his fingers against his forehead to go ask Aldebaran if Albiore was any good at chess.

_**O|=========================STAIRS TO THE HOUSE OF SCORPIO===========================|O **_

Mrs. Schafurwatt, after delivering a scroll from the Pope, carried tear ridden Scorpio Saint in her arms. "There there Milo, it wasn't so bad, was it?"

Milo cried hard, "yes it was! I didn't mean to do anything bad! It was food coloring... I wanted people to think that the milk was fruit punch!" He sobbed harder. "They were so mean! They said they will beat me up and I told them I was stronger and they pointed and peed...on... mm-mmuh..." the boy cried harder.

"Oh sweet heart, don't worry. I've already drew a nice warm bath for you with lots of bubbles in it. I'll scrub every drop off."

They reached the House of Scorpio and there she removed Milo's filthy outside clothes. She shampooed his blond curls thoroughly, taking care not to get any bubbles in his eyes lest he cry some more.

_**O|========================HOUSE OF TAURUS-THE NEXT MORNING============================|O **_

Albiore yawned as he walked over toward the table for some breakfast. He crawled up into his seat and waited for Aldebaran to give him a serving of "the Breakfast of Saints" before pouring him a drink. He pursed his lips as the the Brazilian pushed his cup over. "Why is the milk blue?"

Aldebaran simply continued to eat his food, "well, someone thought it would be funny to pour food coloring in the milk containers and the one color he picked for ours was blue."

The Argentinean looked at his blue milk, feeling a bit disgusted by it. "Weird..." he took a drink trying hard not to look at it and focus on the familiar flavor before going on to his first question. "I saw you had the material out to fix the crater out. I thought we were going to practice again?"

After Aldebaran heard Albiore made a knife and pulled it on Orpheus, he almost did give the Argentinean a good Gold Saint pounding. "Actually, I spoke with a servant, and she made a proposal. Come over here." He said as he guided him around yesterday's crater to a table on the other side.

Albiore look down. "Oh, the chess board. But I thought you hated playing?"

"I do," replied Aldebaran as he waited for the boy to sit down. "I told you about how Saints like to use their cosmos to play this game, and there is someone who is interested in playing. Look over here, do you see the board glowing a bit?"The child nodded. "It looks like he's on the other side ready to play. Put your hand either on the left side of the board or on a piece and you should be able to chat with him."

Albiore felt a little awkward and a bit shy. He took his hand and placed it on the side while he felt Aldebaran place his large hand on his shoulder to listen over him, "_Hello?_"

"_Oh hey! My name is Red Nail. What's yours?"_

"_Uh... its..."_

"Don't tell him your real name. Think of something," spoke Aldebaran. The boy shrugged quickly, not expecting to create an alias. Aldebaran thought hard. "You're going for the Cepheus Cloth... Chain King... King... Prince... Island Prince... Sea Prince..."

"_Uh, I'm Sea Prince_." Albiore replied out loud and through his cosmos.

"_Cool... let's see what you got. I warn you... I played over a hundred games... g4."_

Albiore looked down at his board and moved the piece that whoever was on the other side said. "_You're serious, right?_"

"_What do you mean?_" replied Red Nail.

Albiore thought it was stupid. "_Moving the pawn in front of the knight two spaces up is one of the __worse ways to open. Why did you choose it?_"

"_...because everyone always picks e4 or d4... it always shocked my other partner."_

Albiore looked down, "_they choose it because it opens all the other pieces up. You can make g4 work but it will probably put you in a Fool's Mate... all I have to do is get my queen in the right spot and your King won't have anywhere to go._"

"_...AGH! I hate that! Camus did that to me all the time!"_

"_Who?" asked Albiore._

"_...eh... no one... man this sucks. I didn't realize it was that bad of a move. Can I start over?"_

Albiore nodded, "_yeah sure._" He reset the chess board while watching Aldebaran stepping away to give him privacy, watching him smile a bit.

"_Okay... e4... man... I feel stupid..."_

"_No don't worry about it. My Dad used to do it to me all the time in his office. The opening is the most important, so you should always take your time on it," _Albiore replied as he looked down on the board to think of where to put his piece next.

"_Do you know a lot about Chess... I really want to beat my friend on it._"

"_I don't know too much, but I'll do my best to help you...it's better than training right now. I made my Master pretty angry, d5... it's the start of a good defense against an e4 start,_" he spoke as he placed his black pawn in front of Red Nail's pawn.

"_...well at least it's just your Master. Everyone is mad at me. They probably think that I'm the worst kid ever. They threw me in jail for adding food coloring to milk._"

Albiore looked around, realizing that's why the milk was blue. "_I pulled a knife on someone when they went into my room. Every time I look at my Master, I think he's mad at me. I honestly thought they were going down to kill me... but maybe I could have reacted a little better._" He placed his hand on his chin. "_I'm worse than you..."_

"_...no... you seem pretty nice... and pretty calm. My best friend's the same. Everyone think he's cold and mean and he calls himself that, but deep down, he's one of the nicest people ever."_

"_Thanks... Red Nail"_ spoke Albiore as he got into the spirit of using the code name. _"I don't think they shouldn't have put you in jail for that. Actually... its kind of funny... even if it turns my teeth blue."_

"_...yeah... that's what I thought too...Sea Prince._"

_**O|====================================================|O **_

**3) Shion: The Lamb 2- The Younger You Get, The Closer To Dying**

I woke up.

It's two am, and already I am up. The harsh grip of fear twisting my stomach was enough to deny me of tonight's rest. Back in my youth, I would lay on a straw mattress naked despite the cold air of Tibet, my muscles still tight after a long day of training. Now I sleep in a long white nightgown, not just because I was cold, but because I can't stand to look at what my body has become.

Where there was once a fine rock hard six pack was now a slight bulge of fat from sitting all day in a throne with a hemorrhoid or two to boot. My tight chest has loosened, I can't stand the sight of myself with breasts. I have so many freckles and spots now. Centuries in the sun will do that to anyone. Then there is my hair. Every time I bathe, I'd run my hand only to cringe as a little more falls off each day, never to return. My legs have kept their form, but my veins have become more pronounce like spider webs around the backs of my knees. I suppose it was a fitting metaphor for a Lemurian over two hundred years old.

I walked over toward my desk where I read reports from Saints around the world as well as the concerns of the people from villages near and far. I reached over to pull out my secret pair of glasses that I kept in a secret compartment of my desk. I had been quite good at hiding the fact that everyone from three feet away look nothing more than a hazy blob from a Rorschach Test, but after the past few weeks of mistaking several Saints for other Saints during an award ceremony, it had left people questioning the one part of me that has remained strong, my memory.

Typically, when I go through paperwork, I would go in order with the oldest receiving priority. But today was different, for I had no tomorrow. Today was the day, that Saint Shinta, the Virgo Saint prior to Saint Shaka, had predicted that I would die.

I glanced at the sheets and began to sort them out into two piles. After moving at the speed of light for ten seconds I was finished. On the left side, was a pile that almost touched the ceiling. People squabbled over the triviality of things. One complaint was that I complimented one nobleman over the other and even now, I couldn't recall either of the two. Most of the letters were primarily over money and a few questioned my judgment over those as representatives for their village. I wonder if somewhere in my list of duties was the word "lawyer" printed in invisible ink?

I reached over for the other pile and began to read the first request. It was from Bronze Saint who ran away from home and later joined the Army of Athena. He has learned that his pastor, the one who guided him through the years, was ill, but he feared that if he goes, he will betray Athena.

I took my quill and wrote an answer.

_Athena does not discriminate who deserves love and who doesn't. Even our enemies and hers as well have been the recipients of her compassion. It is clear that Athena has allowed the winds to carry this terrible news to you and therefore, wills that such an important person in your life deserves your last respects to them. Go to him, take all the time you need. _

I gazed at my message, especially at the first line and recalled the words of his Goddess before she and the Great Bodyguard returned to the future. She asked me if I believed in second chances and of course, I said yes back then. Little did I know back then was how much she is testing me on that right now.

Over two hundred years ago, I had a short conversation with Shun, the Great Bodyguard before he, Athena and Ikki went back to their own time. Perhaps to Shun, it was small talk but for me, I replay that moment over and over, analyzing every glance the Great Bodyguard made and every bit of intonation change.

It has been a long time, but everything was scarily falling into place. Albiore of Argentina, becomes the next Cepheus Saint and one of the best trainers to have ever lived with eight Cloths passed out in less than twenty years including the near impossible Cloth of Andromeda. He has a daughter named June who trains and will become Shun's best friend. But for me, that is where the confusion lies. Would any of this have happened had Shun not told me? If Shun had not said anything, I would've never have thought to give Albiore his Cloth and thus the entire sequence would not have occurred.

Shun mentioned to me that I would be assassinated, but he wasn't sure how it will happen other than who will do it. But Virgo Shinta, a Gold Saint who had a dead on appearance of Shun, filled in the rest of the details of my death.

I looked back at the clock. It is now two fifteen in the morning. Most would think that time was going too slow, I just hear the second hand clicking away with the rapid beating of my heart. I went back to my papers and continued to answer the pile that of those of my choosing. Three hours later, I was finished.

I turned to the large pile that I had sorted out. I wasn't going to spend my last day reading how person A has not paid person B. I'll leave the bills and frivolous quarrels to my successor. Curiously, I gazed at the pile of papers as they arched ever so slightly like the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Like a child, I took my hand and simply pushed the pile over the edge and laughed as they tumbled over and scattered on the floor. It will take at least a week or two for the new Pope to sort them out. If he wanted my duty that badly, he can embrace the most boring part about it. Perhaps it was childish and immature but it did provide a good hearty laugh from me and made me feel young once more. I was so giddy that I wanted to lay on top and create a snow angel, but there was more things to do.

That morning, my servant thought I was mad when I asked for _Trata-fromage_ for breakfast. It was an old Lemurian recipe in which the egg is boiled and the yolk taken out. The yolk is placed on top of a thick slice of cheese and a thick slab of fattiest part of bacon and wrapped up into a fanciful square to be placed between two buttery slices of bread then coated with batter and then deep-fried. It had been over a century since I had Trata-fromage and it was still just as delicious and artery clogging as ever. Trata-fromage was only meant to be a once a year thing due to how unhealthy it was. In fact, there were stories in which humans tried Trata-fromage only to die of a heart attack the next day. Naturally, I asked my servant for seconds.

Afterward, I told my servants that I wished to walk through Greece today. Everyone became panic stricken as I told them that I hadn't personally walked through the villages and it had been a long time since I've interacted with the people that wasn't in the stands of the Coliseum or in my balcony.

My Saints didn't disappoint. Within an hour, thirty of them picked a station in the villages to watch me from, while seven others served as my escorts by foot. They wanted more, but if I got too many, I wouldn't be able to see the people themselves. It was a good visit. For these visits, it was customary to offer Drachma for the children and the poor. A Pope was only permitted to bring about a hundred thousand Drachma ($400 USD). I hated the limit imposed. Many times, I would run out of Drachma halfway through or I would have to stretch the amount I had on me in order to make sure those on the far end of town received something. This time will be different. I hid a large sack underneath my Robe and with it, I was able to bring three million Drachma($12,000 USD) with me, all of it from my own savings.

I can't tell you how euphoric it was to walk through the ancient roads of Greece, seeing the smiles of the people, while truly having a never ending supply of money to give. Every time I reached into my secret sack, it always felt quite full. Even toward the end of the trip when it was nearly gone, I still felt fairly pleased with myself. I wasn't worried about going broke. I could take comfort in the fact that the people who received it will be able to put it to some use especially with the bad harvest this year.

Everything was already being provided for me to the point that I began questioning why I didn't do this sooner.

On the way back, I took a moment to stop by _The Hills, _the area where Saints were buried at. It was called that because it was the spot where the first battle of the First Holy War took place and unlike the flat fields around it, the ground was made up of several craters from fighting. Where each Saint fell, they were buried. As the First Holy War went on, those who were on the verge of dying asked to be by their comrades. Those who died in the Second Holy War, were buried here in a wish to be with the Heroes of Myth. I walked over to a spot to see the three stones of Virgo Shijima, Capricorn Izo, and Taurus Ox were at. Even though their names had nearly faded due to time and the elements, I knew it was their graves due to how often I used to visit them. Deep in my heart, I hoped to be buried by them when I die but I knew that with my death being kept secret for many years after, my body will probably be shoved somewhere hidden.

I shook my head of the pessimistic thoughts and with my Royal Guards/Saints, made my way back to the Pope's Chambers. My feet were beginning to ache and as with any other who wished to go there, must trudge through the endless steps of Sanctuary.

It was about one pm now. I walked over toward my balcony and sat in my chair. My feet were so tired and swollen that every time I tried to wiggle my toes, they popped so loudly that I had to reach down and check them to make sure nothing was broken, not that it mattered. I was so exhausted that I had to have my servants bring my lunch to me as I sat and admired the scenery.

_Your last day alive and you didn't try to contact me? _

"_Dohko?_" I gasped as I heard him contacting me through the cosmos. "_No of course not! I wanted to do it when I got back."_

"_Oh, what a shame. I was sitting here at my waterfall and thinking of nothing but you. I knew this day would come and I thought... I hope he would take the time to speak with me."_

I threw a hand on my forehead as guilt took over. "_Dohko, you are one of the few friends I have left. I would never forget about you of all people I..."_ I paused for a moment, "_wait a minute... why would I contact you earlier? There's a four hour time difference between here and China and you always slept past noon regardless of how old your body got._" I felt a wave of Dohko's cosmos strike me as if he was signaling to me at how much he was laughing from his trick. It was good to hear his lighthearted side. Despite how much his body had shrunken from the effects of Misopetha-Menos, Dohko was still one of the wisest and but jovial humans I've met. I guess I should have expected as much. Back when he found out when he will die, he told Dohko to not show any sign of being upset. Judging by his reaction, he's kept his word.

We spoke for three hours afterward. At first we spoke of the Second Holy War, reminiscing about all the times he _borrowed_ my telekinetic abilities to help us sneak into places or the time when we attempted to end the Holy War early by sneaking off to find Hades' vessel before we focused on the rebuilding of Sanctuary and finally culminating with the shaping future that the Great Bodyguard had talked about long ago.

I said my goodbye to him, but Dohko never replied back. All I got afterward was silence. Dohko always had trouble with those. He hated watching his friends die in front of him and would always turn away, not as a sign of disrespect but because he'd break down to the point of uselessness and would have trouble moving on.

I turned to the clock. It was now four. I had done everything on my list that I wanted to do. My guess was that I had overestimated the amount of time it would take for my walk through town.

I headed back down toward the large statue of Athena. I stared at her face and sat down in front of it. I still had four hours of life and I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't want to speak with any of my friends while I was being murdered. If I was killed in the middle of a chat, then my assassin will not be able to get away with this.

The sky was too bright to gaze at the stars, those were always beautiful. But then the craziest idea came about me. In one of the most beloved chapters of the Odyssey, Odysseus had his men fill their ears with wax while he was tied to a pole in order to hear the Siren's song. It was a symbol of the Greek's desire to always learn.

I had observed many stars in my life, but there was one that I never took the time to appreciate. I used my cosmos over my eyes and turned my head toward the sun and began to stare at it.

At first it was a bit difficult. The rays were indeed strong but I focused my cosmos and continued to look on.

Inspiration began to take hold. I raise a hand ready to create a ball of cosmos. It was a simple trick, one that felt second nature. Today, I took my time. I gazed at what looked like a tiny glint that was no larger than the tip of a needle and with a single thought caused it to burst out and flare before retracting it to the size of an apple. "Was this what the Big Bang was like?" In my hand, I felt like I was holding a newborn star. I reached over and touched its warmth before allowing it to float in the air.

I raised my free hand and aligned it just below the sun in the sky. Perhaps it was my already terrible vision but I couldn't tell the difference between the 4.5 billion orb in the sky from the one that I had just created a few seconds ago.

Despite my cosmos over my eyes, my vision began to be affected by the sun.

Time passed by so quickly as I stood there in front of Athena.

I look down. My eyesight had indeed deteriorated. However, I could not see the spots on my skin, the wrinkles around my arms, the veins on my legs. Although the image of youth was just an illusion deep down, I felt young again. Perhaps the age I have dreaded over the years was nothing more than the stress of being the Pope grasping me. I smiled. "Shinta, when you were dying and told me of my death, I cursed your name. Thank you for telling me of this moment. I thought I would be afraid, but now I realized back then, I was afraid of the unexpected. When you told me, I was able to make peace with myself. I am ready to accept my fate."

Soon the sun began sink into the horizon and the sky began to grow dark from the front. Behind me, there was the shadow of my assassin. I was surrounded by darkness. Instead, I held my hands up to my Goddess, like a performer making his last bow. As I stood beneath the statue of Athena, I knew it was a sign that for the sake of the future, I will not escape my destiny, no matter how wretched it be.

_**O|====================================================|O **_

**4) Aiolos/ Aiolia/ Saga/ ?/ ? : I Dream Within a Dream Within My Dream**

Aiolos opened his eyes and stretched. He was a bit tired from yesterday and took a small nap. He looked at the time. He still had an hour before the meeting. He looked down at his hands and massaged his knuckles. On his wall, a simple sheet of paper was taped on with a target on it, the center had a dried bloody thumb print on it. He was going to go visit the Pope later on felt like a little practice prior hand. He didn't have enough time for his more advanced techniques, but a few rounds of traditional archery always helped. He turned to his Cloth box and opened the top to pull out his bow and one arrow. Afterward, he reached for his red headband and pulled it over his eyes to give him a bit of a challenge to use his cosmos to focus on the dry bit of blood.

"Is this the inside of House of Sagittarius?"

"What the," Aiolos had already released his arrow. He pulled his headband off to see four preteen boys standing there in Bronze Cloths. He turned his head as he saw where they came from. "What were all of you doing in my Obstacle Course? It's dangerous!" he gasped. "Why are all of you doing here?" He watched as the four bronze saints ignored him.

"Guys look, it's a message!" pointed a green haired boy.

A blond haired boy, probably of Golden Line descent, walked up to the wall, "can anyone translate it?"

Aiolos looked around. "Cygnus... Andromeda... Dragon? Why are they wearing these Cloths?" They were all considered _unclaimed._ He would know right away if anyone managed to prove their worth with them.

"_To you young boys who have reached this temple, know that I entrust Athena's life in your hands. Aiolos," _spoke a brown haired boy bearing the Pegasus Cloth.

_**O|====================================================|O **_

Aiolos gasped as his eyes turned away from the hot sun. He groaned as he lifted his dusty body up, turning around to see bits of light brown rocks and pebbles rolling underneath. He grabbed his head, feeling the largest headache he's ever experienced. One moment he was in the House of Sagittarius and now he was outside on top of rocks. On his right side was a spear. He gazed at the tip to see that it belonged to a door guard. He turned behind him and looked up to see a soldier's helmet hanging by its strap on the side of a sharp ledge in the middle of the cliff. He looked up to see the clouds swirling slowly in the air. "Strange weather."

He stood up and immediately collapsed grabbing his chest. It felt like several of his muscles were ripped in half. It couldn't be a heart attack since the pain was coming from his right side. Maybe he was having a stroke?

He reached his hand out and focused only to feel nothing. "What? What happened to my cosmos?" He grabbed his aching head. Maybe his migraine was the problem? He took a few steps to see the peak of the House of Capricorn.

"Did I fall?" asked Aiolos as he placed his hands on his hips. He remembered that recently, the railing on the side of the stairs between the House of Capricorn and his was knocked off. The area there was fairly narrow and judging by the equipment left around him, it was a possibility. But where was his equipment? "Where is my Pandora's Box?" He looked down. "Where is my shirt?" He turned his head up toward the side as he saw some door guards walking around, "Hey! Down here! HELP!" he shouted as he waved his arms only for the group to ignore him. He sighed. He was too far down to be heard and even if they could, protocol stated that they shouldn't just throw a rope or a ladder to a stranger since it was a security hazard. Plus it was also too dangerous especially since he can't summon his cosmos and the side of the rock was too smooth and hard.

He touched the side of his throbbing head. What if he had brain damage? After treating Marin and several others on it with his cosmos, he knew that black outs and a sudden inability to use the cosmos were unnatural. He slid down the ledge and hopped back and forth until he reached the old ruins and columns that the tourists like to crawl around at. There were no visible paths since it was an area that few would ever go to except if they had a late night secret.

Physically he didn't mind the long, _long_, distance around Sanctuary, but the thought that he might have brain damage was nauseating. He could fall down dead at any moment. If he did find someone but the damage was severe, he would be forced to either take temporary leave of his Cloth until he was better or leave it altogether. He looked down and spotted something familiar. "My headband?" He muttered before he picked it up and tied it back around his head. "I wonder what it is doing here?" He turned toward another item that looked like a business card. He couldn't understand any of the Asian Characters but there was a bit of English on the side. "Kido Foundation." He tossed aside. Just another piece of trash that the tourists probably dropped.

After a couple of hours, he reached the first signs of buildings and roads of Rodario, even if it was on the seedier side. He grabbed his head as his headache worsened. He touched his nose and ears and to his relief, no signs of blood, but still he must hurry on and find a doctor. He ran down the road through several blocks and stopped. "Where is everyone?" he muttered. No merchants, no venders, no off duty foot soldiers, not even a corner whore. The place was almost a ghost town. He ran up to a street food spot and looked at the side. The cash box was gone but the food remained, signaling that whoever manned the station was in a hurry but not so much to take further precautions. There wasn't any sign of destruction, scratching off the possibility of Holy War. "Hello?" he called out again.

He gazed up at the sky once more. The clouds were swirling faster now. "The winds... it's picking up... Goddess... is that a tornado?" He grabbed his aching chest. "A storm..." he muttered. "The people... it makes sense... the people have evacuated..." he darted his head, "what if there are more who out in the open with no way of protection?"

"Aiolos, that's not a tornado. It is a nebula that leads out to the crossroads for Judgment."

"Who's there?" Aiolos cried as a figure came out from behind the wall. "Who are you?"

The Lemurian came out walking toward him, wearing a long white robe with gold embroidery along the sides. He turned to him with his blind eyes. "I am..." he looked down toward the hole in the center of his robes with a bloodless stab mark in the center of it, "or I was... your Pope... I suppose you can just call me Shion now. Aiolos, I'm afraid to tell you this but, you too are dead now..."

"Dead?" Shion nodded sagely to him. Aiolos looked around. "How did I die? What is this place? Am I in the Underworld?"

Shion shook his head, "no, this really is Rodario, we're just on a different plane than everything else. Typically for humans, when they die, they are sent straight to the place that they deserve unless there is a strong emotional connection... primarily anger or rage that causes them to be chained down to here... you are right now, a restless spirit. The pain you feel right now... are echoes of what you felt before. Believe me, my sore throat won't go away," " he spoke as he raised his head to reveal a long bloodless slash at his neck.

Aiolos gazed at his hands. They weren't even transparent. He turned his head at the old Pope, who showed clear signs of death. "Why are you here, and how do I know I'm dead?"

"Lemurians... well because our minds and spirit is far more advanced, we can remain here for as long as we want. Even though I'd rather spend time with my friends of the past, I felt it was my duty to observe how my successor was doing." He pointed to him. "Since you have just died, I suppose your postmortem realization had yet to occur. If you want it to occur as well as your proof, look in the window's reflection and it will be a little more obvious."

Aiolos hesitated for a moment and came up to shiny glass. At first he saw nothing different. His face and skin was dusty from laying in the dirt and his lips were chapped from the sun. But then he looked up and saw what looked like a small cut on the right side of his shoulder. He touched it and traced it down before his eyes widened. He turned around and screamed as a large bloodless slash was clear across his back, his flesh partially burnt from Excalibur.

Suddenly a flood of memories came gushing through his head. He fell to his knees as his headache went away and his cosmos began to flare up wildly, "ATHENA! He tried to kill her!" He light sped over toward Sanctuary only to stop to see an erected platform at the front of it. Aiolos through his hands over his mouth as sickness came forth.

Hanging barely from a noose was his body, stripped, bloodied, broken and bruised. Stones and broken bottles were being thrown from all directions as a mob surrounded it. A foot soldier jumped on top of the platform and raised his spear to the roar of the crowd.

"HIS EYES! GOUGE THE TRAITOR'S EYES!"

The foot soldier nodded. "YES! LET THIS BE A LESSON FOR ANYONE WHO WOULD DARE TRY TO KILL OUR GODDESS AND HIS HOLINESS!" The soldier jabbed it wildly at the maimed corpse of Aiolos' face, sending black coagulated blood all over the place before he finally shoved it through his body's stomach.

Aiolos ran up to the platform in front of his body. "I didn't do it! Saga did it! He's lying to you!" Instead, people ran through him, carrying kindling, hay and anything that could burn and proceeded to place it underneath the corpse.

"They can't hear or see you. You're a ghost, Aiolos," spoke Shion as he stood outside of the crowd.

Aiolos bit his lip as he listened to the people lighting the fire behind him.

"No! Stop it!" cried a voice from the distance.

"Aiolia?" muttered Aiolos as he turned around to see his little brother running from the stairs of Sanctuary toward the crowd.

The angry mob turned to the child as one pointed out, "Let's get him! He probably helped conspire against Athena!"

"No stop! Leave him alone!" cried Aiolos as he rushed to the people waving his transparent hands. "NO!" He watched as people clawed at Aiolia, grabbing and pulling him around like a stuffed animal while another person grabbed Aiolia's ankles and began to rope them together. "STOP! STOP!" he yelled.

Suddenly the crowd began to glow and began to float in the air, leaving Aiolia on the ground, trembling from the experience.

Aiolia watched as the Gold Saint of Virgo, his face covered, held his glowing hand up while the Pope walked in front of him. The Saint of Virgo turned to the crowd and seeing their wild faces calm down, lowered his hand and eased the people down.

The Pope turned toward the mob as they bowed before him. He walked over toward Aiolia and helped him up.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" screamed Aiolos but Shion came over to his side.

"Aiolos, there is nothing you can do, but watch," Shion replied.

"Great people of Sanctuary. Today is a great tragedy... the Gold Saint of Sagittarius... his heart swirled in Hades' lustful grasp attempted to kill myself and our Goddess Athena. I have seen his hand wrapped around a sacrificial dagger. Even now, the blade of his betrayal strikes my heart each time I think about it."

An old woman raised her hands up, "BLESS ATHENA THAT YOU ARE UNHARMED OH HOLY POPE!" With that many more raised their hands and bowed at Pope Saga.

Pope Saga nodded. "Thank you, your concern touches me to no end." He looked down at Aiolia. "However, to accuse one, because he carries the blood of an enemy is not only savage but frowned down by our Goddess."

Aiolos watched as Aiolia gazed at the Pope with loving eyes as if expecting to be freed from the unruly crowd.

Unfortunately, Pope Saga had different plans, "we must be civil, and try him, in the courts of Sanctuary itself. Only then will we know if this child is truly independent of the Traitor Aiolos' influence. Guards." Pope Saga waved a hand as two Royal Soldiers grabbed Aiolia up the stairs.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE! GODDESS! WHY!" Aiolos proceeded to run after them, only for his body to freeze into place. "What the..." He looked down to see the Saint of Virgo's hand raised up.

"_Didn't you hear Shion, there's nothing you can do,_" spoke Shaka as his blue eyes glowed through the head covering.

"You can see me?" Aiolos asked.

Shaka shook his head. "_Of course, even the dead is capable of providing good advice."_ He turned his head, "_isn't that right, Your Holiness?_"

Shion nodded.

Aiolos was stunned. "Shaka, you have to stop them, they're going to interrogate him! That snake will send him through prisons with every torturer until he convinces Aiolia that I really did attempt to kill the Goddess and the Pope." Suddenly the environment faded into dark with only Shaka and Aiolos standing there. "What's going on?"

Shaka didn't answer but instead looked up to ask him a question, "_Aiolos, there is a philosophy known as the Dilemma of the Oracle. Those like me who can read the winds know who will die and when they die. Unfortunately, for the best possible outcome to occur, they must watch as you have here, knowing that with each action they take to advert anything, they risk creating a worse future as well as confusion as to if the solution to your problem was caused because you interfered in the first place? Tell me, if you could go back to the moment before all of this started, would you do something __different?_"

Aiolos was stunned, but looked down. "I would kill Saga and expose him!"

Shaka shook his head, "_Saga will beat you. He'll hold Athena to himself, and you will be forced to be careful about your attacks. You will die and you really will go down as the man who attempted to kill Saga and the only different result is your brother dies too._"

Aiolos shook his head, "I'll get help. I'll get Shura and Camus!"

"_A wiser answer, but unfortunately, Athena will be dead by then. Realize that you barely got there in time to stop the act. With as noble as your heart, you will be seen as a necessary sacrifice to ensure that word that Athena is dead does not reach the Armies of Poseidon and Hades._"

"I'll leave earlier!" replied Aiolos.

"_He'll make you wait outside,_" spoke Shaka, "_then he will have his meeting with you, and then he will try to kill Athena during it as planned._"

Aiolos paused for a moment, "he'll wait until my meeting and then he will try to kill her? Why would he do that?"

Shaka nodded, "_there... that is the solution for what you must do._" He pulled his mask off and revealed his face. "_So Aiolos, it's possible for a person to read the winds through their dreams... but as one of the strongest Saints of all, you were able to read them twice over despite not being a prophet._" The small child sighed. "_Now that you have experienced a fraction of what I feel all the time, you will soon understand why I am the way I am._"

_**O|====================================================|O **_

"Sir, wake up!"

Aiolos raised his head and looked up to see his servant. "What?"

Galan knelt down, "Sir, forgive me for ending your nap but you have that meeting with the Pope in an hour."

The Saint of Sagittarius looked up in shock. "I'm alive..." he muttered. He stood up and grabbed his Pandora's Box and threw a cover over it to make it appear like a backpack. "I've got to hurry!" he cried as he ran out the door. He rushed down the stairs at a brisk pace. If he hurries too much, he'll look suspicious, but he can't afford to waste time. "Athena, I know what to do. I'll stop him!" he gritted his teeth before smacking into a group of door guards along the side sending one over the cliff.

Aiolos immediately halted and reached over grabbing the man's hand.

"Don't let me go!" The soldier cried as he held on to the Gold Saint's wrist.

Aiolos was about to lift him up when he froze. He watched as the soldier's helmet tumbled and catch on a sharp ledge while the spear spun around and struck a pile of rocks. "Goddess," he muttered.

"Hold on!" cried Shura, clad in his Cloth of Capricorn with a face mask, ran down beside Aiolos and helped the soldier up to his feet.

The foot soldier heaved as he clutched his chest, "I thought I was going to die," he muttered.

Shura reached over and patted the man's shoulder. "Praise Athena that such a thing didn't occur." He looked over at the open side. Shura looked over, "you sir need to look where you're going," Shura frowned through his mask.

Aiolos gazed over to where the helmet hung. "Forgive me," he bowed.

Shura pointed over to the door guard, "forgive him, you ran into him." Shura looked over the side, "None the less, this ledge needs to be repaired, right now. That's the second time someone almost fell off the side. I'll do it myself if I have to."

The other door guards looked at each other, "Saint Capricorn, forgive us but you said you wanted to go visit your training ground? We can take care of it!"

Shura simply walked over toward a pile of metal supplies. "No, the safety of my men matter more. You all take the rest of the day off. I'll stand here and repair the side and protect my House. Trust me," he tossed the metal rods and swiped at the air, slicing the rods in half. "My enemies know I'm quite handy with the blade," he laughed as the door guards clapped at the magnificent display.

But Aiolos stared on before touching his back. The words of Shaka echoed in his mind,

_...there is a philosophy known as the Dilemma of the Oracle. Those like me who can read the winds know who will die and when they die. Unfortunately, for the best possible outcome to occur, they must watch as you have here, knowing that with each action they take to advert anything, they risk creating a worse future as well as confusion as to if the solution to your problem was caused because you interfered in the first place?_

Did he seal his own death? He gasped as he slowly headed back to his House to think. Once inside, he sat on his Pandora's Box as another headache came about. Shaka never told him that him running into the guard would happen or that Shura would stay. Did Shaka manipulate him, or was this his fault for trying to do something outside of doing what was not intended despite Shaka saying that he would be forced to wait outside?

Aiolos raised his head. "He said that it was the solution only when I said, _he'll wait until my meeting and then he will try to kill her? Why would he do that?_" Aiolos stood up, "Saga... he's a good person and loves his Goddess with all his heart. Why would he even try to kill Athena at all? Why even have this meeting? He only invited me asking if he could see my Cloth. I told him I was even too busy but he kept on insisting I come."

Aiolos gasped. It was then he remembered a dark secret that Saga intrusted with him a dark secret about his split personality. He wanted him to try and help cure it but nothing worked and he told him that the Pope did not choose him as the successor because of it. Saga could kill Athena at any time, even at this moment. "He wanted me to stop him?" he muttered. "I took Athena out, and I gave her to that old man... "

_So Aiolos, it's quite common for a person to read the winds through their dreams... but how was it to read them twice over?_

Aiolos walked to his wall, the same one in his dream within a dream. He took his arrow and scrolled the message from his dream within a dream.

He stood there frozen at his words. He looked up at the clock. "If I go now, all I'll do is wait." He walked over to a dry concrete mixture. He was going to use it later to repair his stairs out front but apparently that will never happen. As he began to build over the message to conceal it he was deep in thought. He still couldn't believe this is what Shaka must deal with. If this was one event, than how can a little child cope with prophesying an entire war? After his work, he rested his arm against his forehead.

"I can't just stand around and watch!" he spoke to himself, as he thought about his time in between the world of the Living and the Dead. No one could hear or touch him. He still shuddered as the image of the lynching would not fade from his memory. Is all he could do put a message, save Athena and die? He shook his head. There had to be a reason in his dream from his conversation with Shion. Even if his Pope said that he could do nothing, that doesn't mean he can't try! After all, he didn't have his cosmos and his memory was locked yet both came to him when he needed them the most even if it was for a brief moment.

Even if it takes years after he dies, he won't give up until he knows his little brother is safe and Saga's secret is found.

_**O|====================================================|O **_

**5) Shura/Saga/?: Don Quixotic**

Shura looked down the cliff's edge, his hand still burning with traces of cosmos from using Excalibur. He searched around the dark cliffs for any signs of movement. He narrowed his eyes and focused, to detect any sign of his cosmos. "He's dead," he uttered under the moonlit night. At first there was a small weight of guilt in his heart. Aiolos was his friend and his neighbor in the Twelve Houses of Sanctuary. But the guilt that was there dissipated as satisfaction triumphed and he proudly placed his hands on his hips, "Thank the Goddess!" He exclaimed.

How could he ever befriend anyone who would dare raise a hand to the one they've sworn to devote their lives to or even the Pope himself? He felt so dirty and humiliated that his Temple must be right across from a place defiled by the influence of a man so devoid of loyalty toward his Goddess.

He was about to leave when he heard the sound of small pebbles rolling. He raised his arm up, briefly illuminating his steel expression and determination before he light sped toward the spot where he heard it and held his hand toward it. He looked down and relaxed a bit to realize it was the _Athena_ _double_ that Aiolos was carrying earlier. "You poor thing..." he spoke as he took off his gauntlet and used his bare knuckle to stroke the smiling child's cheek.

Shura sighed. The law stated that in the case of heresy, all those who had any part in it must be executed and thus, the Pope had ordered him to take out both the Traitor Aiolos and the False Goddess . "Before right or reason can be bestowed upon you, the wicked sought to use you for their malicious intentions," he reached over and sat the baby in a sitting position. If he severed the head, the child would at least have a quick death.

The small baby sat on her bottom gazing from side to side. Shura raised his hand and filled it with cosmos causing the baby to laugh and clap her hands.

Shura felt dumbfounded as the baby reached up for his glowing hand of death. Playfully he waved his hand around the air finding himself smiling as the baby's chubby face followed it wherever it went. Feeling strangely silly, Shura took his hand and hid it behind his back. He watched as the baby darted its head around. "Where did it go? Where's Excalibur?" spoke Shura playfully before he pulled it out, "here it is!"

The baby's eyes beamed in delight before laughing out loud like it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

Shura looked at his hand and allowed the cosmos to dissipate. How can he or anyone else kill such a sweet little thing. Her laugh was so rich that it almost made him forget that just a few moments ago, he had just executed his friend. Besides, killing a defenseless baby is something a coward such as Aiolos would do. Even if technically he must do the same with his Child of the Unlucky Star mission, that child was destined to be a God who would commit global genocide. This baby girl was intended to pose as a Goddess, and surely had no sign of being a deity in her blood.

The problem was that if he brought her back, with all of Sanctuary enraged by Aiolos betrayal, she would surely be killed. "Unless she was found in an orphanage?" he muttered.

_**O|====================================================|O **_

Drink flowed freely as Shura, sat in the main room of the Pope's Chambers next to the Pope as he poured him another glass of his finest wine.

"Saint Shura, you truly are the most loyal of all the Saints," the Pope bellowed as he took his straw and sipped it through his mask's mouth opening.

Shura leaned back in his chair, resting his hand on top of his helmet while he held a glass in the other. "Your Holiness, thank you for your kind words. Before such a title were mere words but tonight, I am proud to have proven to live up to it."

"Very true." The Pope took the bottle and poured another generous serving. "Regardless, we both can agree that you have thoroughly slayed the traitor and his unholy puppet."

Shura felt euphoric from the ultimate gesture a Pope can perform by serving him. Unfortunately he still felt a bit guilty for the bit of deception he was acting out to the one most grateful to him. He spoke to a servant to go out and find the baby and take her to another town and leave her at an orphanage. He hoped everything went well. He wished he could remain there to make sure his servant finds the baby but if he remained too long, it would draw attention to him. Instead he headed back here, sending any foot soldier along the way back to their posts to ensure that no one would find the baby first.

After a lengthy drink, Saint Shura took slow steps back to his House of Capricorn. He thought about staying at one of the Pope's Guest rooms, but those were being occupied by several servants who were brought in to fix the Nursery of Athena. He was a little surprised that the Pope was in such a hurry to do that over examining the House of Sagittarius for more traitors to execute, but the Pope insisted that the Goddess should not be in a place that was covered with blood.

Besides, he needed to get back to the House of Capricorn to take care of business before he and his Silvers go out to Japan for his second most important duty outside of protecting the Goddess Athena.

"Master!"

Shura darted his head to see his servant, Thomas, rushing toward him. "What's wrong?"

The old Polish servant went to his knee, "Sir, forgive me, but I could not find the child you spoke of."

This was enough to send the Saint of Capricorn in a frenzy. "Did you you check ever single spot?"

"Yes, thrice over actually, but there were no traces of her." He looked up, "I did find these on a ledge. I was forced to use one of the banner poles to fetch them." He held up two purple cotton puffs that were covered in blood.

Shura examined them. He did recall the child having them in the front of her outfit. "She must have fell off the ledge." He lowered his head. While he did feel good that he didn't have to worry about the guilt of lying to his Holiness, but it saddened him that such a sweet child's life was cut short.

The next day, Shura woke up from his chambers to hear what sounded like hundreds of people outside his door. "Was it the mob?" His heartbeat quickened, wondering if they found the baby and were after him. However, he listened a bit and could sense there was joy and excitement. "Thomas, my Cloth, Cape and Cover" he called out. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he should take care to dress up, lest several hundred people learn of his identity.

The servant came down and immediately began to help the Saint of Capricorn in his dressing. Due to the obscenely amount of fixings on the Gold Cloths, it was customary for a servant to help them in their Cloth and to help fasten all the dozens of straps and snaps. Shura knew some Saints were a bit uncomfortable with such a tradition, but he was quite fond of it as it made him feel like a true knight armoring him up. In fact, when he was a child, his sword teacher, Commander Kleitos of the Saber, would allow Shura to even help him suit up, with Kleitos calling him his faithful squire, his _Sancho Panza_.

Shura ran up the stairs to the main entrance and was shocked. "Goddess," he gasped as several soldiers and commanders had gathered there with flowers strung around the columns, kegs of beer and drink, and hundreds of baskets of food, gifts and letters spread out all over the place. They turned around and began to clap, cheering loudly to him.

Commander Kleitos, decked in his dress uniform, his hand stroking his short white curled beard. "Good morning, Saint of Capricorn. The men and all of Rodario have come here to bring the gratitude of the many villages of Greece to you for saving His Holiness and the Goddess Athena."

Shura placed his hand on his chest as the moment made him a bit lightheaded. He walked over to the baskets and gazed at what looked like thousands of letters from both the most senior of the villages to the young all thanking him. He wanted to read them right now but soon, a hand reached out to his shoulder.

Commander Kleitos reached over hand handed him a golden goblet filled with wine and guided him to the front of his statue of Athena presenting Excalibur to a soldier. "Behold, the Saint of Capricorn, slayer of the traitor and savior of the Goddess Athena!" He looked over to his former pupil, "do you have anything to say to them?"

Shura was a bit dumbstruck, but none the less, took the bottom of his face covering and pulled it up to his nose, exposing his smiling face. "Thank you, all of you!" he spoke with a bit bashfulness in his voice. He listened to a couple of soldiers speaking of how humble he was and grinned a bit further. "What I did... I did out of duty. I never expected to receive a reception or gifts or any form of gratitude other than the satisfaction that our Goddess was protected by those who do not share her goals and ideas of a world of peace and love. Still, I thank you for showing me your kindness and gratitude." He took the cup and drank it down.

The soldiers applauded at the words and took a drink with him.

A young foot soldier, no older then ten stepped up and bowed, "Saint Capricorn, how can I be as great as you? Would you pass on words of wisdom to one such as myself?" he spoke earnestly.

"Oh stop sucking up!" cried one of the soldiers as the boy blushed in embarrassment.

Shura frowned. "Do not laugh! There is nothing funny about it!" He stepped forward to the child and reached out his hand to help the young foot soldier up to his feet. "If you wish to be as great as I, then you should do what I did as a trainee, and that is to follow the path of chivalry. The foundations of Athena is love and kindness above all else. In order to that, one must abide by it in everything they do. To not just be good men, but to be benevolent!" Shura felt old childhood memories of people laughing at his own ideology. "There is nothing wrong with treating a woman like a lady. There is nothing shameful of doing what is right when everyone else will not. There is nothing wrong with choosing to hold a purified tongue, free of all the slang and cursing. There is nothing... NOTHING... wrong... with being a warrior... and a gentlemen." He cried out. "Just like one of the knights, Don Quijote de la Mancha, slayer of dragons and giants and Champion to the fair lady Dulcinea!"

Commander Kleitos gasped as he watched the others cheer. He had made several references to Don Quijote when he trained Shura with the sword. However, he had always thought Shura knew about Spain's most popular fictional character. Did Shura really think Don Quijote was real or knew the meaning behind him? He stayed quiet. It seemed the other soldiers never read Don Quijote either and it was best not to ruin Shura's moment.

Shura stepped forward, taking a moment to glance at the face of Athena. "But do not hold my words as simple advice but rather as the reaffirmation of something proven long ago. The Great Bodyguard himself, one of the strongest Saints to ever exist but one that can be called, a Saintly Saint, and one that I hold my greatest admiration for. My old dream is to one day, be like the Great Bodyguard, and stand at Athena's side and to be her personal protector, her knight in shining armor." He looked around the room, "but now, that I have done more than that and saved her and His Holiness, my new dream is to become GREATER than Great Bodyguard himself!"

The room roared in thunderous applause as Shura raised his goblet in the air.

_**O|========================THREE WEEKS LATER===========================|O **_

Thomas waited faithfully outside the House of Capricorn watching as his Master came up the stairs. "Sir, how was Japan?"

Shura turned to him with exhausted eyes. He sighed as he took his Pandora's Box and set it down. "I rather not speak of it." He rolled his shoulders, "Thomas, please draw me a bath."

Thomas bowed, "of course, Sir, but first," he stepped aside and showed a basket full of fruit, flowers and letters, "this came for you. There a couple more baskets of fruit, but they went bad and I was forced to put them in the garden."

Shura looked down and grabbed the stack of letters. He looked at the top one as a young child had apparently taken notebook paper, cut it in the shape of a sword and the badly spelled word, _Exkaliburr_ on the front with a red crayon and orange little flames around it. "Cute," he spoke as he brought the basket inside.

He sat at his main table and began to divulge in the sea of gratitude toward him. _Fan mail _as his servant described it, was always fun to read and after the disaster that was Japan, he needed encouragement. He had discovered the first Specter of Hades' army in the past two hundred years, and was soundly defeated despite having two Gold-Leveled Silvers with him. Even though they were off fighting off the chickenhearted enchantments of the Specter in order to keep the death toll low, when it came to a head on fight, the Specter used the crowded urban area to his advantage. "Coward." he spat. All of the specters were cowards in his eye. Unlike the noble Saints of Athena who trained for years, they are magically given their abilities. "If that Specter faced me in a true one on one fight with no children to hide behind, I would slay him in two seconds flat."

Thomas stood there, watching his Master bury his head in his hands. "Sir, forgive me but," he knelt down as Shura turned his head, "as you may recall, His Holiness asked that you report to him in person immediately after your secret missions. If I may, perhaps you should do that first... but if you feel in need of rest..." he muttered.

Shura sighed and stood up, "no. As Athena's most loyal Saint, all business in regards to her and His Holiness takes precedent before my own needs. Thank you for reminding me." He put his letters aside. "Suit me up, so that I may sally forth."

The Saint of Capricorn forced himself to march onto the Pope's Chambers. Despite his defeat, he must not let his confidence waver especially if the Goddess Athena, his Lady... his _Dulcinea_, is present.

He hurried through the other Houses and reached the Pope's Chambers. He looked up and noticed the the door was open and no Royal Guards were present. Shura's eyes widened before he hurried through. He had already failed against the Specter in Japan and by Athena will he not fail again. "YOUR HOLINESS!" he cried as he readied his hand with cosmos. He gasped as he saw three slain guards on the ground, each with a fist-sized hole in in their cavities. "Goddess..." he looked up at the face and gasped. "Saga? What... you really were the..."

Saga's unmasked face glared back at him with fiery red eyes, his white hair floating with cosmos. "You... also see my face!" he snapped as he threw a hand out.

Shura gasped as the Another Dimension opened up behind him. Before he could float away, he unleashed the readied Excalibur in his hand, tearing the Pope's Chamber in two and ruining Saga's focus. Shura fell to the ground, knocking his helmet on the floor. He gasped as he looked up to see his move had ripped small baby bed in two. "ATHENA!" He blinked right up to the bed and looked down. He reached inside of it to pick up a life like baby doll. "What? Where is the Goddess?"

Saga, grabbed his bleeding chest. Luckily for him, while Shura's attack was widespread, it wasn't charged and only caused a deep but non-fatal wound. His red maddening eyes turned toward him, "you killed her, you fool!"

The Saint of Capricorn raised his hand up preparing to charge it once more. "Aiolos... he was telling the truth... YOU DID KILL THE POPE!" he yelled as his hand was ripping with so much focused energy that it could rip the ground from there to the House of Aries.

But Saga, despite his wound was not helpless. "What are you going to do? Kill me? If you do, everyone will learn Athena is dead and we already know the Specters are already out. You fought one of them and lost!" Blood soaked through his white Pope's robe, "Shura, are you prepared to admit that Athena's most faithful Saint was the one who slayed her?"

Shura stood there, stunned. He turned to the bed and the sliced up doll before staring at Saga's smug grin. "My fault..." he muttered. Everything he wanted to stand for felt like it was crumbling before him. He turned to his charged hand and stared at its bright flame. He went down on his knees and closed his eyes as he held his hand to his own neck. The whites in his eyes became pink as he prepared to use his technique for the last time.

"STOP!" Shura felt a small hand grab his wrist. He looked up to see Shaka of Virgo standing there, holding his wrist. Shaka looked down at him, "Athena would never approve of suicide... especially like this."

Shura gazed at the child as his blue eyes stared directly at him, before he allowed the energy of Excalibur to dissipate once more.

Shaka turned his head to Saga, "Your Holiness, Shura is revered among the people. They sing praises for him in the streets. To kill such a beloved icon is foolish and will only make you unpopular."

"He saw my face!" rasped Saga.

Shaka raised a hand sent a burst of cosmos at him. He watched as Saga's hair turn from white to dark blue while his features softened. "Your Holiness..."

Saga looked around like a frightened child only for him to shake his head and approach Shura sitting there in front of the broken bed. He walked over toward his Spanish friend and held his hands. "My friend...I'm so sorry...I know this is wrong... and this is my fault... but now that Athena is dead... we can't just expose the truth or we will surely lose the Holy War." He brought his head closer to the Saint of Capricorn, "Shura?"

Shura stared at the broken doll. All his life, he was picked on for being a knight-errant. To kill himself would deny him of all the shame and guilt to come and renounce his lifestyle as a long outdated fantasy of serving the woman he loves out of respect and not for sexual favor. But that was the thing, he still loved that woman, living or not.

Besides, deep down, he thought of the little baby that Aiolos was with. Even if his servant brought a piece of her bloody clothes back, he couldn't find the body itself, perhaps she was still alive under someone's care and he really did save her?

Or maybe that too is another fantasy in his idealistic mind.

_**O|=============================================================|O **_

**Coming November 6  
**

**Part Two of Gold Saint Resolutions**

_Aiolia: All I Ever Wanted Is Love_

_Deathmask/Aphrodite: Drunk and Evil_

_Milo/ Camus: Aurora Executioner 2_

_Mu/Dohko/Shaka: Farewell to the Starry Sky_

**Have you ever felt the true power of the cosmos?  
**

_**O|============================================================|O **_

_My original intention was to conclude most of the Gold Saint plot threads with simple small stories. Unfortunately each one of the sections became the equivalent of one shot stories in terms of length with the sections being an average of 3000 words. This section got so long that it literally took my computer five minutes at a time to save due to the amount of mark ups. Originally, these threads were supposed to be spread out through the main story, giving tidbits of the background while advancing the main plot. But some were either too complex or difficult to tie in and it is best to treat it as a side story._

_**The Lamb 1:** The World War Two Side Story was one of my favorite to write about so if I'm going to end most of the Gold Saint plot threads,I had to bring back Cancer Lance and Virgo Shinta one last time. For the record, Shinta isn't the Virgo Saint but is the Andromeda/Cepheus Saint and is alive and well in Lance's Role. The story itself features what happens to a Gold when actually dies normally outside of battle. There's an anime reference at the end of this that I'm sure someone will get._

_**Hell on Two Legs: **This was a minor plot thread that was put in way back in Part One of the story about Red Nail and Sea Prince. I couldn't find anywhere to put this because the problem was that it dealt with the Master's past and most of that won't be revealed until Part Five of this story. In fact, I actually had to take a bunch of stuff out of this just to make sure I don't spoil Part Five. Way back, someone mentioned how I should use Euros instead of Dollars and I did that. For this part, because the time frame takes place long before the big switch in currency, I had to use Drachma. I was shocked that there is still an online currency converter for Drachma. This is probably the only story in this batch that doesn't end with someone dying or is bittersweet.  
_

_**The Lamb 2: **One of my favorite moments in Saint Seiya is when Shion appears in the Hades Saga bragging to Dhoko about his youthful eighteen year old body. So that's pretty much why throughout this story, you see Shion upset about getting old and acting cranky. _

_**The Lamb 3**: This was one of the plot threads that was nearly impossible to put in due to how confusing it could be with other plot threads from the main story and that there isn't anyway to put it in and still maintain story flow without it being awkward. I love The Twilight Zone, so this story has a lot of influence from that. Shaka is featured in this more because it was going to be in Part Four._

_**Don Quixotic**: Don Quixote is one of my all time favorite books. I'll watch just about any adaptation to it. Even though I spell it Quixote, I used Quijote since I've heard people in Spain use that spelling. In order to write this chapter as well as the one before with Aiolos, I went back and watched episode 64-65 and man, I couldn't believe how much of an idiot they portrayed Shura. Now, the versions I saw had horrible subs, but based on that, he's told that Aiolos HAS baby Athena and for some reason, when baby Athena left the blanket she was in and crawled around, Shura sees her and thinks its just some random baby and questions if he has to kill it or not. _

_The final set of Gold Saint Resolutions will be out in a week. Because each section was like writing a one shot story, it's taking a lot longer to finish than realized. Hopefully it won't delay the Main Story chapter. Also, to note, while sometimes I don't explain things for plot reasons, I fully admit that I totally forgot about Dohko and the Great Bodyguard. I was so wrapped up about trying to get Shiryu and a young Dohko right that I forgot. Luckily, Dohko's part in the next Gold Saint Resolutions takes place around that time so I'll get Dohko's two cents in about Shun._

_In Saint Seiya news, Harpy Valentine finally gets his own Myth Cloth action figure and thus the question I've always asked, what is his real eye color. The answer is... a salmon or possibly light magenta. The action figure even showed that Harpy Valentine does NOT have white/silver hair, in fact its a really light shade of pink. It figures that the only Specter to follow Shun around is just as pink as he is.  
_

_Also, there is a new English Fan Doujinshi online called Saint Seiya: Rage of Heaven that actually takes place after Saga took over Sanctuary and before the Main Bronze Saints featuring the Golds. It's really good and holds a lot of the show's charm in it. If you want to read it, go to deviantart and go to Eros79's page. Next click on their Saint Seiya: Rage of Heaven image and there is a link where you can read it._

_That's it for now. The next set of Gold Saint Resolutions will be done in a week. Thank you for the reviews and if you have questions or comments, let me know. This is a huge section and I actually had to resubmit this section a few times because it wasn't coming out right.  
_

_Jenny D_

_Edit: Uggh, the day after curse strikes again. I had the story ready about eight o'clock and when I tried to get online, the internet was out. I took a nap, woke up and it was still out. I even woke up at four in the morning and still couldn't get on. It's eight am for me and the internet is finally back. I guess somewhere in the Underworld, Radamanthys did not want me to sully his birthday with a Gold Saint fic and blew up my internet provider. Oh well, they overcharge anyways._

_Happy Holloween_

_**Update: Corrected Dohko's name or at least the grand majority of it. **_

_**UPDATE 2: Bumped the next date back a little to November 6**  
_


	52. Side Story 10: Gold Saint Resolutions 2

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Five: More Than Mortal**

**Side Story 10: Gold Saint Resolutions Part Two**

**_Author's Note: Most of this was originally supposed to be in The Big Games chapter and so it revolves around that time period but still goes from past to present._**

**6_Aiolia/Aiolos: All I Ever Wanted Was Love**

**7_Dohko: Trail of Tears**

**8_Aphrodite/Deathmask: Drunk and Evil**

**9_Camus/ Milo/ Aphrodite/ Deathmask/ Saga: Aurora Executioner 2**

**10_Mu/ ?: Farewell to the Starry Sky**

_**O================================================================================O**_

**6_Aiolia/Aiolos: All I Ever Wanted Was Love**

_**O|============================================================|O** _

Aiolia moved through the crowds of soldiers as they lined the outside of buildings trying to get inside. One would mistake these places as ritzy clubs but in reality they were simple pubs. Despite most of them had half a Euro beer, the main draws were that many of the pubs had at least two televisions to satisfy the everyone's fixation toward the World Cup.

With an Army that came from all points of the world, soccer was one of the few topics where it seemed everyone loved and could talk endlessly about and play. It was also a good way to make friends with since soccer allowed people to talk about their countries without having to go into uneasy territory like politics, the economy or war.

_If Hades needed a Trojan Horse for the next Holy War, he should put Greece in the Finals._

Aiolia smiled for a minute and frowned. Nothing could ever ruin a moment more than him recalling another of his cursed brother's jokes, even if it was a little funny. He looked down the road. Even if he wasn't in the mood to watch the games, at least the streets were mostly clear.

He looked up and saw a little old woman running a flower shop. Goddess did he hate her, but unfortunately, he had to pass by her store to reach his destination. He forced his head forward with his eyes focused at the little Asian shop.

The old woman raised her head, "don't think I don't see you! You _knew_! You _knew_! You _knew_! Do the Goddess a favor and hang yourself!" she rasped in her dry nails-on-chalkboard shrill.

His head felt hot as he did his best to keep his feelings, a combination of anger and bitterness in check. How embarrassing was it to be the only Gold Saint who was constantly _bullied _and harassedby foot soldiers and commoners? If he fought them, he'd make them think he was guilty and it was also considered very disrespectful toward his Cloth for him to challenge anyone who didn't know or had a low understanding of the cosmos in a personal fight.

Besides, it felt like anything he did outside of walking to and fro would make him look suspicious. He once had to find directions to the book store and asked an old man feeding pigeons. After he wrote on a sheet of paper, someone sent an accusation that he was conspiring something and ended up having him and the old man being questioned for three hours.

From that point on, he rarely traveled in the town unless ordered or if a certain redhead needed anything.

He moved down the street toward his destination, a tiny store with several signs in both Greek and various languages of Asia. Inside and waved to a four foot high old man on a giant stool staring at a tiny black and white TV while making his way to the snack section.

The old man turned his head toward his regular, "ah, Aiolia, I didn't expect you to come." He reached over and turned the volume down. "I thought you'd be out waiting in line to watch the games?"

Aiolia leaned down and picked up a package of crab-flavored crackers. He had no idea what the characters in the title said but they were pretty good. "No, not this year." It was bad enough for him when foot soldiers were sober, he'd hate to think how an hour in the bar with everyone drunk would be like. He headed over toward the frozen meat section and shifted his eyes a bit. "Koji, where is all the octopus?"

The man made a sad face, "I'm sorry, there was confusion with the distributor and he sent it to the wrong place. Same with the ocean fish. I should have more in stock in three days. I'll be sure to set some aside for you if you come then. If you like it dried, there is some over there by the Aloe Vera drinks." Aiolia flashed him a confused look. Koji the store keeper chuckled, "it's by the green bottles in the pink packages with the fat cartoon penguin with its flippers in the air." He waited for Aiolia to grab a few before coming up to him.

The store keeper than reached to the side where several papers were set aside. "These are all the ones that feature Mitsumasa Kido. Most of the stories on him are about his declaration that his granddaughter will inherit his company now." He watched Aiolia's face brighten as he eagerly paid for it. "Aiolia, why are you so fascinated with this man?"

The Greek looked down. Koji probably thought he was fanatical for buying anything with Kido in it, even if it was a piece of advertisement. "Well... actually I don't know too much about him, but I have a girl... er..." he blushed, "a friend... who is really interested... although I don't know why either."

The old man nodded. "ah... I see..." he rang up the papers and crackers and placed them in a bag. "I was just curious." He handed back the change and pushed the items forward. "Your poor friend is going to have to find a new hobby. Mitsumasa Kido doesn't have long for this world."

Aiolia nodded as he collected his bag and walked out. As he made his way back to Marin's hut, he too began to question why she was like this. Everything he's heard about Kido was that he was the wealthiest man in the world who had lived a playboy lifestyle, well into his sixties. Marin wasn't the type to delve into celebrity gossip and most of the news has nothing to do with the whole one hundred orphan brothers fiasco that was dumped upon them. He knew her better than that.

He first met Marin when he would bring Aiolos some lunch at the place where she was being treated. She was different than, a prime example of a child who you could easily feel sorry for. All of her hair was shaved off for surgery, her scalp was purple from bruising and stitches. When she first allowed to go outside and became more aware of her appearance, she had it hard.

_Aiolia, I look like a monster!_

_Marin, don't listen to them. If they are going to make fun of you because you had an accident than they are stupid._

_No, you don't get it. I'm hideous! Everywhere I go, they make fun of me._

_Marin, I told you, ignore them. If they do, I'll stand behind you. _

_You promise?_

_Always. _

Later, as part of the final steps of her recovery from brain damage, Aiolos would check on Marin once a week to insure things were going well with her independent living. When Aiolos died, Aiolia, as per his promise, decided to take up the duty. It was on those days when he sat and chatted with her was he actually free of the harassment of the people of Sanctuary. Although, she did unintentionally annoyed him from time to time by mentioning how grateful she was for his accursed brother giving her her life back and a second chance for Sainthood.

It was strange to him that after he had promised to support her, it was her that was helping him now.

After Aiolia turned the corner, he finally spotted an empty alleyway and headed toward it. He reached the far end, double checked to make sure that no one was coming before burning his cosmos and shooting out of there like a light-speed rocket.

Less than a second later, he appeared in at an old abandoned rock quarry. It was a good spot to reappear due to no one, aside from an occasional drug addict, coming there and that it wasn't too far from Marin.

He rushed over several broken stones before following the side of a large cliff and reaching her home.

He reached her porch and could see she her curvy silhouette in between three curtains that surrounded her front and sides like a small booth called a prayer curtain. At noon, Amazons would go outside and face the sun to offer a prayer to Athena thanking her for the honor of allowing them to serve in the Army. The curtain wasn't required but it did help Amazons who lived in crowded areas to protect the virginity of their face. He stood there as her outlined showed her popping her mask back

He watched as her hand reached out for her mask before her hands reached forward and parted the curtains away. "Marin?" he finally spoke, making his presence known.

The Amazon turned her masked face to him and made a slight tilt of happiness, "Aiolia? What are you doing here? I thought you'd be out coaching the Grecian Owls?"

He waved his hand, "I turned the position down. If they won't let me pick Seiya for the team, then I want nothing to do with it." Besides, he felt a little insulted that he received the offer, not because they thought he we be good at it, but because no one wanted to miss the World Cup. "I was over at Koji's," he reached into the bag and gave her the newspaper as well as Seiya's and her favorite crackers. "There's an article about Mitsumasa Kido in the business section." Marin accepted the items and thanked him. She tucked the crackers underneath her arm and began to examine it. He watched her take the time to read. He watched her take the page and carefully rip it out before she knelt down to further tear around the sides of the picture so that it was a near perfect rectangle. As she lifted and cradled the image, the old man's words came to mind. "So Marin, why are you interested in Kido?"

She turned to him as he gazed at her with curious eyes. He had always been there for her and was someone who always came through. She was sure she could trust him. "Alright, but you must not tell any other Saints, alright?" she whispered wishing he knew how to communicate through the cosmos. He nodded to her before she began to lead him into her hut.

As they went through the room, Aiolia looked around, "where's Seiya?"

"He's watching the others practice with their teams at the Coliseum," she replied. She chuckled a bit. "I tried to take him to a meeting, but he absolutely refused. I guess someone told him about it."

"But he's just a trainee, what meeting would he have to go to?" he asked.

She spun around, "he's going to _the_ meeting. You know, the one that _every_ boy his age should go to?"

"Oh!" he spoke stupidly as he realized what she's talking about. "Gosh, Aiolia actually tricked me. He said there was free food and stuff."

She watched him laugh out loud. It was nice to hear him sound like a bit more proud just as true Leos go. But then his face slowly shifted back, perhaps realizing that he was talking about his brother in a good light. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed and his lip tightened, the usual reaction when his brother is brought up. She had long given up on telling him that he needed to forgive. Besides, it was a pointless endeavor when everyone else still hadn't forgotten or the fact that his duty was to stand by and guard Aiolos' tombstone.

In her eyes, such a duty only reminded people of it, like a monument or even a stationary scarlet letter. Even little children who weren't even born when it happened were angry at Aiolia with some mistaking him to be the actual one who caused it. In a way, it was popular to hate the Aiolos and Aiolia and be as vocal about it as possible. Unfortunately, the only suitable thing was to just drop that subject all together since mentioning Aiolos' name made him upset. "Anyways, come this way and I'll show you why Kido is important to me."

Aiolia felt his blood grow warmer as he followed her. Suddenly the sadness of his brother faded back into memory as other feelings aroused. "Goddess, this is her bedroom! She's letting me in her bedroom on a holiday and Seiya is far away... he'll be gone for at least an hour. She has her favorite crackers. Maybe its not as romantic as wine, but its something. Maybe, this is my chance to ask her out?" he thought as he smelled the sweet scent of jasmine that perfumed her room. He looked down and gasped as he immediately sat on the bed and grabbed an old stuffed bear and shoved it on his lap to hide how excited he really was. He looked up as he leaned down and wrapped his hands around the stuffed animal, "its... a cute bear."

Marin nodded, "yes... Saint Asterion gave it to me when I was going through therapy. I named him Pokey."

Aiolia nodded as he looked down for a moment, "nice name."

Marin walked over toward a small dingy carpet and pulled it off to reveal some loose boards. She pulled them out and picked up what looked to be a large photo album before opening it up to reveal various newspaper clippings and magazine articles. "I believe, Mitsumasa Kido, is my father."

This was the last thing Aiolia expected her to say. He thought that perhaps with Kido being involved with the one hundred sons incident that she was researching him for Seiya's sake, but this was far deeper than he'd expect. "Your father? I've heard that he has other children by other women, but how how do you know you are one of them? Did you have any trinkets or mementos that confirm this?" He asked.

She placed her hand on her chest, "because I feel that Seiya is my brother. I remember my brother's face and Seiya is clearly him. We were are both Japanese and from the same area. Seiya said his older sister had red hair. I have red hair. There are very few red-heads in Japan. He also mentioned how his sister chased after him as he was being taken away. I too remember chasing my brother as he was being taken away."

Aiolia was shocked. The amount of passion she spoke of it made even him want to believe her. There was a problem. Even though he was told that thanks to her Japanese blood, Marin had a very youthful appearance. But the fact was that Marin was at least fifteen years older than Seiya. "Marin... isn't Seiya too young? It doesn't make sense. Maybe both of your stories mirror each other, but your brother would have to be in his late teens, maybe early twenties." He watched the color of her hands grow pale. "Marin?"

She shot up, fists clenching tightly. "No! Why are you telling me this? Everything fits perfectly! Why would Athena, our Goddess, bring me and Seiya together? Look into your heart!" she begged.

Aiolia sat there. The brain damage Marin had incurred a long time a go was certainly great. Although he hated his brother, he was grateful that he had healed Marin to the point that she was capable of living independently and successful earn a Cloth of Athena. While Marin appeared normal, he always wondered what elements of her mind and memory were still missing? Now he knew. Why must it be so personal? "Marin... think... you are...at least fifteen years older... Seiya is only ten..." he slowly enunciated. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "I can see you put your heart into this... but... have you ever considered that you maybe wrong?"

Marin jerked her masked face at him, "Aiolia... you don't understand! Seiya has to be my brother! I remember his face... yes... he was waving to me... and I was chasing him!" Tears began to fall from the bottom edge of her mask, "Aiolia... please... if I'm not his sister, than what am I?"

Aiolia turned his head at her. He reached for a clean cloth and began to carefully dry the tears that clung to her delicate neck. Marin, the one person in Sanctuary who supported him was so sad. Nothing could ever break his heart more than to see her like this. This was a delicate moment and one wrong word could either make her hate him forever. Then who would he have? But saying nothing would be just as cruel. It was best to handle this now. "Marin, you can love Seiya like a brother but don't lie to yourself in thinking your his blood sister. If you told him that you were his true sister, I don't think he would take it well and may even hate you. He's stubborn but he has common sense." He placed his hands on her shoulders, "part of being in the Army of Athena is to start over. Maybe Athena is giving you someone you have lost and giving Seiya someone he had lost in return."

Marin nodded as she looked down at the photo album, "you're right. I'm... sorry if I sounded like a raving lunatic." She leaned her head on his chest.

Aiolia looked down as he felt his chance appear. For many nights he had dreamed of this moment. Perhaps it was time to tell her how he felt and that he loved her? Both of them were outsiders and even though they were Saints, what did they have to lose? If something happened, how could they be treated worse than they were now. He was tired of being so alone.

Marin looked up as Aiolia was smiling silly wondering what he was thinking. She turned her head, "Aiolia can I tell you something?" she asked.

Aiolia turned his head, "what is it?"

Marin tilted her mask in happiness, "I was thinking of your words, and I just want to thank you, for being the brother I never had." She spoke as she gave him a hug.

"Brother? What? No!" he thought as he looked down feeling his fantasy die. "Ummm, you're wel-come..." he muttered stupidly. Was this all she saw him as? A brother? He looked around. Wait a minute? He did talk about treating a someone not related by blood like a brother. Did she think that since he lost his brother she associated his words with that and starting over? That's not that love he was thinking about!

There was still time. Neither of them had duties, Seiya was gone. He can still tell her that he wanted to be more than that! Maybe he should kiss her? Would that work?

***KNOCK KNOCK!***

"Saint Marin, we're here!" cried a voice.

Marin stood up as she turned her head, "oh, they're here!" she spoke as she stood up.

Aiolia sat there dumbfounded. "Whose here?" he muttered.

"That was Trainee June. She, Saint Daidalos, and his other students will be staying here for the Trainee Cup for the next two weeks," she opened the bedroom door, "I'm coming!" she called out as she headed out.

Aiolia sat there in disbelief for a moment before he fell back with his hands over his face, "damn it... I was so close... why did she have to consider me a Brother..." he whimpered.

_**O|====================================================|O** _

**7_Dohko: Trail of Tears**

**__****O|====================================================|O**

A man with a Chinese hat looked down. The tip of his light colored, leather shoes tipped and rubbed against the ground. "Over two hundred years and the road is still the same," commented Dohko before rolled a big stone on the top row of his toes before sending the rock into the air and catching it before doing it once more but higher.

"Coach Raibura, you need to be careful, you could hit someone with that!" muttered Shiryu as he watched the armory foot soldier play around.

"Shut up, Shiryu, let him hit himself if he wants to!" snickered Ohko as he chewed a straw piece between his teeth.

"Don't worry, I got everything under..." suddenly the midair rock went a little farther than expected. He ran a bit before throwing his foot out and catching it with his foot once more. "See?" he said as he balanced it with one foot. He watched the two boys roll their eyes. Dohko, or his current alias Coach Raibura, simply allowed the rock to settle in the dirt on the side. From the boy's perspective, he could guess that they were turned off by the fact that their wise and older than dirt Master had given them an immature foot soldier for their first outing in Sanctuary.

Dohko only had the guise to keep Sanctuary from discovering him while he went to check some things out. For the past two or three months, with the help of a couple of old students, he was able to sneak in false records of Raibura and bribe a few of the officials to let him be the coach for the Trainee Cup games. So far, it seemed his ruse appears to be working. If the checkpoints over at the docks didn't raise any red flags than he can rest assure that Sanctuary doesn't suspect a thing.

"Coach Raibura, are you serious about us staying at a hotel?" asked Shiryu.

Dohko/Raibura looked up and smiled, "yeah! Isn't it awesome! I know its not the best, but there is going to be a television and a balcony!"

Ohko turned his head, "too bad Shiryu. Looks like you won't get to see the wank-walls at the foot soldier barracks!"

Shunrei raised her head. "What is a wank...wall?" she muttered.

"A wall that soldiers wank off to...mmmph!" Ohko spoke before Dohko's took his youthful hand and covered Ohko's mouth before he could get more detailed.

"Ooookay, that's enough of that subject. Let's just find the hotel and drop off some of our things before we go to the Coliseum!" Dohko let go and continued forward at a more hurried pace. The secondary benefit of a secret identity, he got to see how his students really acted when he wasn't around. So far, Shiryu hasn't really changed much, but Ohko was proving to be a bit more entertaining.

Dohko looked up to see a bus full of tourists drive up and open its doors, filling the streets with several people from all parts of the world. He sighed, "Shiryu, Ohko, Shunrei, change of plans. We'll have to walk around the city and take the long way to the Coliseum." He turned as he heard a chorus of disappointed groans. "Oh! Don't say that! Use your heads! You all honestly think we'll get through all those people with a tiger at our side?"

"Ugh, you sound like, _Old_ Master," argued Ohko.

Dohko raised a stern eyebrow. "Yeah well, if I was your _Old_ Master, I'd whack you upside the head with my _old_ cane!"

Shiryu turned his head, "Ohko stop arguing."

Shunrei nodded, "Yes, Old Master would not like to hear if we weren't giving the person in charge of us the same amount of respect as we would give him," she stressed, especially with the fact that she was the only one who knew who Raibura really was.

They took the long path around the the town toward the Coliseum. Just as walking down the gravel path had brought memories so did the familiar scent of the ancient circular building. For hundreds of years, Saints and soldiers trained and died there. So much blood was spilled that it gave the sand a reddish brown color. Before they could go in to practice, Dohko stopped and stared at a strange obstacle course outside of the place.

Shiryu took notice of the foot soldier, "Coach Raibura?"

Dohko raised a finger, "one moment." He should wait until nighttime for this, but his curiosity had gotten the best of him. He ran down toward it, before a strong odor got the best of him. "Goddess!" He spat as he drew his nose close to him. He turned around to see the kids beginning to follow him. "STAY OVER THERE!" He waited until the trio of children halted before continuing over. The smell was something rotten and it didn't take long for him to get his answer. He looked over to see a couple of foot soldiers sitting by a hole with a rope and a hook next to a few other bodies. "Hey, what's going on!"

One of the foot soldiers, a young teen of barely fifteen looked up. "We're trying to get my friend out."

Dohko, his hand still over his nose looked up, "is he stuck?"

The teen shook his head, "he's dead." He grumbled. "Actually he died last Tuesday. He didn't make it over the hole."

"Last Tuesday was six days ago?" thought Dohko. "Who are they?" he pointed as to the three putrid corpses.

"I guess they are others that didn't make it over the hole," he answered.

Dohko felt horrified. "No one even stopped the training to go fetch him?"

The other soldier with the hook and rope darted his head, "fuck no! They just tell you to move along saying it simulated Holy War and that we needed to be more prepared for it by leaving them behind. Fuck them! I'd never leave them in there!" He pulled out a head and handed it to the other soldier. "Fuck Sanctuary... ," he rasped as the other soldier shook his head, signaling it wasn't their friend, before the other soldier lowered his hook down below again.

Dohko walked over to the side and looked down the hole. Inside was a mixture of tangled bodies, some impaled on spikes while others were broken at the bottom. Even if foot soldiers were the bottom of the ranks in the Army of Athena, even they were allowed a day of mourning and a prompt, respectful burial, not being left under the hot sun to decay and pile at the bottom like bits of processed cat food. Even Specters would show more courtesy by throwing a bit of dirt on the dead.

He touched the ground beneath him and focused his cosmos. A large tremor rocked the area as everyone around them went on their knees. A large crack appeared beside the large hole, splitting it further until a steep but climbable path formed. Dohko stood up,causing the tremor to stop. He looked over, "well... look at that, an earthquake occurred and now you can walk down and get your friend. Praise Athena!" he said as he placed his hands on his hips.

The soldier with the hook placed his tool down and began to climb down the crack while the teenage one looked up at Dohko. He wasn't stupid. A strong man and a sudden earthquake was not a coincidence in a place like Sanctuary. "Thank you," he spoke before he headed down the crack.

Dohko looked around as other foot soldiers began to go run down the cliff and began to bring the bodies out of it and laying them on the ground outside. He's heard of the new obstacle course and heard it was created by Gigars himself and approved by the Pope. He looked around at the other obstacles there. Some of the devices looked so dangerous that he wouldn't even send a trained Saint through them. Of course, Gigars was a politician with no military experience and saw even the lowest rank as nothing but toy soldiers and tools that could help win public favor.

The Saint of Libra looked around to see that his tremor unexpectedly damaged several of the devices being used for the obstacle course and would probably take half a year to repair. Dohko smiled a bit before returning back to the others. He walked slowly, trying to erase the look of disgust off his face to something more neutral. "Saga, if this is what is out in the open, I fear to find out what large skeleton is in your closet."

Once inside the Coliseum, the sign of children running around with soccer balls at their feet instead of spears in their hands was enough to put Dohko in a better and more nostalgia mood. After his students put up their stuff and went out for practice he moved toward the top row in the stands to get a better view of the field. He loved soccer. It was older than him and the core of the game play has barely changed with the exception of the fun rule of having live beasts playing too. Hopefully there will be decent referees that showed they cared more than Gigars does for the foot soldiers going through the obstacle course.

Dohko turned his head over toward a young boy with green emerald hair, switching between bouncing a ball with his feet, and bopping it with his head. He stood there and watched as the child accidentally hit the ball too hard with his head causing the ball to pop high into the air toward another group. The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a triangle end and a very thin portable chain. The child threw it out like a lasso and catching the ball and jerking it back to his side shouting that he was sorry to the others. "Thoughtful as ever." Dohko muttered.

It was almost surreal seeing the same person that he met as a teenager, now a child, over two hundred years later than when he first met him. He could come up to him and introduce himself personally, but he wondered if that would affect the future and cause a great time paradox that would reset the world with the Specters probably winning?

Dohko placed a hand on his cheek. How odd that he, the supposedly more impulsive one between he and Shion would be the one to be the most cautious? Before Shion died, his Lemurian friend had already began tracking down the child who Shun said would be his teacher and then making plans to kill the vessel of Hades before he could create a third Holy War.

Perhaps it was due to Shion's own experience as Pope and his growing paranoia that humans would be the ones who killed themselves while he remained the same in his secluded spot at the five peaks, oblivious of the changing world. He turned his brown eyes back to the field and watched Shun come up to his Master for some guidance. Dhoko could only take a few seconds of watching the two before turning away. It was too surreal, even for him.

After the Coliseum, Dohko took the children to the hotel and dropped them off. Now began the real investigation and already he was getting nervous after seeing the dead bodies at the pit. The first thing on his list was trying to figure out which towns were hit last since those would have the freshest evidence.

He rushed down the dimly lit streets of Rodario and toward the village square. He looked around until he spotted a large wooden board with the news that had been happening. Dohko's eyes shifted back and forth as he read the text only for him to end with a sigh. "The repairs of the foot soldier quarters are complete... unimportant... new statues to feature the twelve constellations will be erected over here to honor the Gold Saints... unimportant..." He looked down and noticed that the sheet of paper was on top of many past ones. Dohko took his finger and pulled from the bottom and began to check out the news from the past weeks, reading each paper before moving to the next. "Where is it?"

A foot soldier that was stationed there turned around, "What are looking for?"

Dohko turned his head. "I was stationed outside of Greece for a while and I heard some towns had some problems with protesting Sanctuary."

The foot soldier placed his hand on his chin, "oh that... yeah... they stopped reporting on that months ago."

Dohko's eyes widened. "Why? Stuff like that is important?"

The soldier shrugged. "The person in charge of this was asked not to do so since Holy War is coming and they don't want foot soldiers to be demoralized by the lack of support of the other villages." He pointed over toward an empty wooden board, "they even stopped reporting deaths of trainees and foot soldiers." The foot soldier leaned forward, "they said that some of the people in the villages, were really skeleton soldiers or Hades sympathizers and that's why a Gold Saint is being sent to these places." He shifted his eyes, "scary times, huh?"

Dohko gasped, "how do you know? Do they show any proof that this is the case? There are reports that entire villages were slaughtered! Men, women and children, they can't all be a part of Hades' Army!" It was a horrible excuse. He knew exactly why nobody was reporting it. It was because if it was written down, it was proof of what has occurred and could be preserved. If it was left to memory, the event remained in history as long as the people lived at most and generally for as long as they cared.

The foot soldier raised his hand, "stop shouting!" he rasped. "Look... you need to calm down. If they hear you, they may think you are siding with Hades and you'll get us _both_ a trip to the gallows."

Dohko relaxed his shoulders. "I'm sorry." He looked down, "listen... one last question, do you know what town was last visited by a Gold Saint?"

The foot soldier clutched his spear and looked around, "..._Nealamas._.." he whispered before he jerked his head out, signaling the direction of it as well as his desire for him to leave.

The Gold Saint of Libra was taken aback when heard the familiar name. He quietly turned away, not wishing to burden the guard anymore and headed toward the direction.

Throughout the two hour walk, Dohko resisted the urge to simply use light speed. He wanted to find out what happened to the place, but using such a large amount of cosmos in an empty field would surely get him caught. At least when he was at the Coliseum, with several Saints nearby, he could get away with his _earthquake_.

His eyes turned toward the fields of flowers in the night sky, watching the white petals sway gently under the moonlight.

_Dohko, do you think this is what Elysium looks like?_

After the last Holy War, Shion asked him that. He wasn't sure if it was because so many of their friends were dead or the fact that Shun, the Great Bodyguard, had told him that his murder is what will trigger the corruption of Sanctuary. All Dohko knew was that when he tried to tell him, Shion tells him not to say a word. It was just one of those introspective questions that were never meant to be answered, but pondered for eternity, as long as the flowers remained and whenever they travel the roads.

Dohko stopped for a moment. He looked around. Did he pass the village? He swore he should have hit it or at least seen some houses or buildings. He turned around and began to backtrack until he found a path that diverted to the right, but apparently was hidden by the tall grass. He followed it down until he reached the start of a paved path. He looked up and gazed at the surroundings.

The ground was bare with barely the top of the foundations remaining. He looked around the fields and narrowed his eyes to see bits of timber sticking out from the ground as if a tornado came and tossed the buildings aside. However, this was done on purpose. It was an age old trick of making people believe that it was a mere storm that destroyed an area.

The way to figure out if it was a natural disaster were the trees themselves. The fruit trees where a farm should be were reduced to but small wooden cylinders that were leveled to the ground. This was surely the work of a Gold Saint, but which one, he didn't know. Anyone of a lesser power, would've at least left ashes or corpses.

Nealamas_, _a simple village that had existed for centuries thanks to the protection of the Saints was now eradicated from the face of the Earth by one of them.

The sky began to lighten. Dohko had to go back to the hotel before his students grow worried, but over the next month, he still had several other places to check on. Although he heard of only one other village getting the same treatment, with many others losing one or two people, it didn't excuse the fact that those that remain must live in great fear of being the _next_.

The sad fact was, he had a feeling he was not supposed to see this and only did so because the Great Bodyguard spoke of it. Ordinarily, he would would go to Sanctuary, but if he interfered with past observation, he would have to wait a painstaking two years before the supposed Rebellion of the Bronze Saints.

Dohko lowered his head, not just out of respect for the fallen village, but in thought, trying to think which Gold Saint would act out an order of what was clearly genocide.

_**O|====================================================|O **_

**8_Aphrodite/Deathmask: Drunk and Evil**

_**During the African Lions vs Asian Dragons game**_

_A/N to avoid confusion_

_Aphrodite= Dressed as a False Athena_

_Deathmask= Dressed as a Royal Messenger_

_**O|====================================================|O **_

The man dressed in the outfit of a Royal Messenger grabbed a bottle and pour himself a cup. His eyes shifted as he listened to the crowd cheering. He'll be so glad when the Trainee Cup is over and didn't have to run around the world delivering the results of the games to other Saints. He took a sip and pulled away quickly, widening his eyes.

"What's wrong, too strong for you?"

Deathmask, dressed as a Royal Messenger looked up to see the outline of the Goddess of Athena, but knew better that it was Aphrodite with Saga using his illusion techniques to create a false shell over him and altering his voice to make it more feminine. "Actually, it was. I thought it was wine, but apparently it's something a bit more potent. Its definitely _not_ watered down."

Aphrodite held the side of his white dress as he took a seat right in front of Deathmask. He leaned forward and grabbed his cup, drinking it straight down. "Its not that strong." He spoke as he placed the cup down and rolled it forward.

Deathmask filled the cup and drank it before doing it once more. "I didn't say I couldn't drink it, I was just surprised by it's _potency_." Deathmask slid the cup back forward. He watched Aphrodite simply pour more and drink three cups this time around before passing the cup back to him. Deathmask looked at the bottle and drank the three cups before leaning back in his chair, "you know... _Athena_ doesn't drink this much."

Aphrodite, feeling quite warm around his cheeks, placed his elbows on the table and came forward a bit, "how would you know? Hmm?" he asked raising a brow.

Deathmask looked down at his cup, "because Athena is pure and chaste like water and daffodils."

"Well," Aphrodite grabbed the bottle and drank straight from it, "this _Athena_ thinks drinking is just fine."

"Our Pope wouldn't like it. Do you really want to wind up like the other four Pisces Saints?" asked Deathmask in a more serious tone.

Aphrodite's rolled his eyes, "Of course not. However, unlike them... the Pope assured me that I will not be killed like them. Obviously, because I was the strongest!" he took his hand and stroked his white rose that he kept behind his ear. Suddenly, a burst of laughter came from the other side of the table, "what's so funny?"

Deathmask leaned forward. "You are! Do you really believe that you lived because of your strength? You are alive because Athena is no longer a little child. If he killed _you, _then he would have to find someone that matched your height, size, intonation and general mannerism. Saga is crazy, but even his dark side has a little sensibility."

Aphrodite shook his head. He knew the other Pisces Saints. The Saint of Pisces was one of the Cloths that had a high death rate and thus the need to provide several back ups. "Actually, the _other_ Pope told me that I was the strongest. However in his words..."

… _being a Gold Saint requires not just who was the strongest, but those of exceptional character. Don't think I didn't see you belittle the others despite all of you being early in your training. Not only that, but you keep underestimating everyone against you. I can't tell you how many Saints have died over the years because they think too highly of themselves..._

Aphrodite held his hands out, "so you see, the _other_ Pope made it clear that _I_ was clearly worthy of my Cloth from the start. Unfortunately, the _other_ Pope was just too stupid to give me the first slot as the Saint of Pisces. Instead I was a backup to the backup, to the other two backups! How dare he! I would never allow my pride to kill me. Years later after he breathed his last breath, I am performing my duty well. A Silver is a body-double of the Pope... or he would be if Saga hadn't killed him... while _I_... am a body-double for Athena... since Saga killed her. " He raised his bottle, "Thank _myself_ that that old senile Lemurian is as dead as a door nail!" he took a large gulp from it before sliding it across the table to Deathmask.

Deathmask nodded as he poured himself another glass, "I toast to that."

Aphrodite leaned back with his arms folded over each other, "why? Isn't Saga making you do all this clean up work with the villages?"

"He is, but he's also given us the respect that _we_ deserve. Who were the ones that defeated the strongest in the past Holy Wars? The Golds... Who is it that is entrusted with protecting Sanctuary? The Golds. Who is the strongest? The Golds!" Deathmask stood up, "and what do we get? We are the ones who must be humble... we have to be considered equal to the fucking bronzes and silvers and even foot soldiers... the ones who always _die _first! Saga has transformed our Twelve Houses into a Pantheon. Not only that, but why should we have a little girl run Sanctuary? In the last Holy War, she was just a little baby who cried and shat most of the time. It was only when nearly everyone else was dead that she _decided _to transform into an adult with her Cloth and still The Great Bodyguard, some guy that he was related to, the Pegasus Saint and a couple of Golds had to do _all_ the work."

Deathmask turned his head and placed his hands on his hips, "and the Lemurian Pope _still_ thought we needed the Goddess for this War," he shook his head. "If killing men, women and children will keep one of us who are _clearly_ more experience in battle. Besides, I only kill the people who object to Saga's rule. They are our enemies, and over time, people will see them as the enemy as well. Once this Holy War is over, people will look back to see us as the heroes who saved the world from Hades, not genocidal maniacs."

Aphrodite nodded, "much like how Alexander the Great slaughtered thousands in Thebes yet everyone knows him as the greatest military commander for creating the largest empire of all time?"

"Exactly!" Spoke Deathmask. "If Alexander can get away with killing over eight thousand Greeks, no one will remember a couple of dinky villages in the middle of nowhere."

Aphrodite closed his eyes to try and sense if anyone was nearby before opening up, "I think you're a little more ambitious... aren't you? Saga did well to kill that Lemurian. He was very good as the Pope in the beginning but is...a bit _difficult_ to approach at times."

"That's true," spoke Deathmask. "That is why it is important that... one of us step up to the position of Pope if the need arises." He took his chair and pulled it besides Aphrodite, he took his head and leaned it against Aphrodite's, taking care not to push against the white rose that Aphrodite keeps in his hair, "_some of those that know about Saga, are...getting tired of him. Those that do not know about Saga like Aldebaran, are troubled by the Pope's growing erratic behavior. Personally, I give Saga two or three years at most before the others stop listening to him and then, perhaps another could rise?"_

_**O|====================================================|O** _

**9_Camus/ Milo/ Aphrodite/ Deathmask/ Saga: Aurora Executioner 2**

_Before Trainee Cup Award Ceremony_

_**O|====================================================|O**_

Milo stood in the fields where the servants and other civilians of Sanctuary were buried at. Dressed in simple suit with a tie and still in his undyed blond hair, he watched as Mrs. Schafurwatt plant new flowers over the grave of her long dead father on the anniversary of his death. He offered several times to help her, especially with her complaining about her knees, but she kept on insisting. He waited until she patted the soil beneath the last of her flowers. "Mrs. Schafurwatt, you have done a marvelous job with taking care of this spot. I'm sure your Father is happy from up above," he spoke as he reached down to help her up to her feet before brushing a dead leaf off her side.

She reached for her garden gloves and pulled them off. "Oh, thank you, Milo. I do my best to keep it clean and polished," the old caretaker smiled.

Milo reached over and touched her hand, "indeed! It looks almost brand new, despite it being over fifty years old."

She sighed, before looking down. It was hard for her to believe how many years had passed by. "I just wished _he_ was here."

Milo turned his head, "Edward was a fine man. I'm sure he is looking from up above as well."

"Oh, no, not my husband, but I miss him as equally." She turned forward, "I meant... the Pope. When my Father first died, every year, he would come with me and just like you, would watch me plant my flowers and clean the stone." Mrs. Schafurwatt reached for her thumb and wiped a tear from her eye. "He would always tell me how responsible he was for failing to protect him from the mob. I would reassure him that it was not his fault, but bless his heart, every year he apologizes anyways. Unfortunately, in the last eleven years, he stopped doing it."

Milo turned away. The vast amount of wrinkles and crows feet on her face only accentuated the amount of sadness in her eyes. "He's very busy. Holy War can happen any minute."

"I know, but I wish he would send something to let me know how he's doing. But, if it is something that keeps you alive, than I don't mind him not spending time with me." She turned her head and stroked his curly blond hair. "I do wish you'd stop dying your hair that with that tacky purple."

Milo looked up. "Why? The purple goes well with my Gold Cloth? It compliments it!"

She frowned, "yes but that cheap dye you use weighs it down and makes it... greasy. Without it, it is much softer, I could comb it all day long, " she spoke as she quietly took the a few strands so that her handsome Saint of Scorpio's hair was even on both sides. She pulled away and turned to her watch, "Milo, the finals for the Trainee Cup will start in ten minutes."

The Scorpio Saint reached into his pocket and pulled out an old pocket watch that he got for his tenth, "oh... so it is!" He shoved it back in and turned his head, "shall we depart?"

The elderly woman turned to him, "actually, I'd like to stay a little longer. "

"Very well!" nodded Milo. "If you change your mind, than don't hesitate to direct the chariot toward the Coliseum and I will be sure that you are given a splendid view of the African Lion victory. Until then, I shall attend to my _daughter_!" he laughed as he vanished in a burst of light.

The caretaker turned to the sky. All was dark as a small streak of light flashed before disappearing, "Milo, I truly wished you weren't joking." She mumbled as she held her hands. It saddened her that he was close to thirty years old yet still acted too much like a teenager. She supposed with Saints being as fit as they were, aged much slowly on the outside. When Saint Paris, the last Saint of Scorpio, died, his mistresses still kept thinking he was twenty, even after she corrected them that he was fifty six. "So much time..."

She turned to Sanctuary. The cemetery had a lovely view. She could see the Clock Tower and the blurry but unmistakeable shape of the Pope's Chambers. She gazed at it for a few minutes before coming to a small decision that she had been thinking about for some time. She walked over toward her Father's tombstone and formed her hands into that of a prayer. She walked over toward a small carriage with some foot soldiers standing by with a the House of Scoripio door guard nearby.

"Where to, Mrs. Schafurwatt?" spoke the door guard as he took her hand and helped the old woman up the step and into her seat.

"To Sanctuary, Javert. But, I would like to visit the Pope."

_**O|====================================================|O** _

Issac stood at the platform. He fidgeted a bit in his spot, shifting his weight back and forth before looking around the stands and other teams for something interesting. He leaned back to his training partner, "Hyoga, why did all your friends dress like girls?"

Hyoga, equally bored from Gigars' blabbering in front of them shrugged. "Beats me, but at least it makes me look like the normal one for once." The two chuckled before the crowd roared in applause. The two boys joined in the celebration as the moment they've been waiting for finally came, the end of the speech.

Gigars bowed his head as Aphrodite, dressed as Athena, stepped out from one of entrances to the Coliseum floor.

Athena smiled and waved her hand to the crowds around her. Several maidens along the front row took out their baskets full of flower petals and threw them down to Athena standing before them. The Goddess smiled as her hand stroked the white rose that she always carried in her hair.

Two vestal virgins came out, carrying several woven laurels in their hands. The two of them smartly filed over to their Goddess and followed her as she made her way to the winning team.

Aphrodite, gazed at Camus' stone gaze. "Congratulations, Bear Trainer. You've made a fine team," he whispered.

Camus shrugged, "we lost against the Asian Dragons in the last round. We're winners due to circumstance, not because we were the best."

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow. "No, Camus. You _are_ the winners. Just embrace the moment and celebrate..." he spoke as he placed the the laurel on his head, "_you should be used to it by now," _Aphrodite whispered before giving a wink.

Camus turned his head as he watched _Athena_ walked up to each of his trainees and other students, congratulating each one. The chance to meet the Goddess up close was one of the greatest honors that a trainee could have and one that he knew that they were all being denied of. At least each of their expressions, even one of the few times where Hyoga looked extremely happy, were all genuine even if the moment was not.

Athena finally made her way to Pokey the Polar Bear. She turned to one of the Vestal Virgins and picked up an almost comically large laurel to go around the bear's shoulders. "If you are wondering why there is one less olive tree in Rodario, here it is!" she held it out smiling as the crowd burst into laughter before walking up to the bear. "Congratulations, Pokey," she smiled as she raised the oversized wreath up. The polar bear's eyes narrowed as it began to show its teeth.

Aphrodite dropped the wreath as he leaped back, narrowly avoiding the bears large swipe. He stepped a bit more only for him to trip on the long white dress and fall flat on his butt. He gasped as the bear charged forward with Camus rushing over and grabbing the leash.

"STOP IT!" Camus gritted his teeth as he placed his hand on the bear's shoulder and using his cosmos in an attempt to calm it down.

The bear's jaw clenched so hard its lips began to bleed heavily. The two ton bear twisted its body, breaking free of the leash before charging forward toward the false goddess. Other soldiers took their spears and shoved it into the bear's sides, only for the action to make the bear even angrier.

The trainees rushed over and stood in front of Athena in an attempt to shield her. Pokey hesitated, seeing Hyoga and Issac, only for her to take smack them away with the back of her paw.

Aphrodite grabbed the white rose from his hair, deciding whether to die pitifully by a wild beast or to throw the rose and admit the sham. "Do something!" Aphrodite shouted at Camus. "Why isn't he using his techniques?" Aphrodite sent a cosmos message, "_Stop pretending to be a Bear Trainer and save me!_" His chest heaved as Camus tried to grab on to the bear and calm it down.

"LUCKY RABBIT STRIKE!" shouted the Amazonian Bronze Saint as she jumped in front of the Goddess, and uppercutting the bear, shattering its skull.

The Amazon flipped forward to her feet and stepped forward to check on the polar bear. She touched its head to ensure it was dead before she turned around and helped her Goddess to her feet. "Goddess Athena, are you well?" she asked.

Aphrodite looked up. While some Cloths were difficult to tell what constellation they represented, the two super long, ruby red ear coverings on her tiara and the extremely thick gauntlets and foot protection, giving the appearance of paws, "I am, thank you, Lepus Xu... or is it Bunny Sue?"

The Bronze Saint tilted her head in happiness. "Either one works, my Goddess, but the latter is often used by my enemies and fellow Amazons," spoke the Andromeda Island graduate as she brushed a strand of beautiful long black hair in front of her mask.

Aphrodite smiled to hide his annoyance. It was the first time he's met _Bunny Sue_ but for some reason he already hated her. Rumor had it that if she took off her mask, one look from her face could win over the love of any of the Twelve Gold Saints. He wasn't sure how legitimate that rumor was, but on the outside, she just looked like another Amazon with a larger than average bust. He looked around at the chaos that enveloped. "What took so long?"

Bunny Sue turned her head and pointed toward Camus, "he told me to give him a chance to stop the bear... and he told me his true rank..."

Aphrodite gritted his teeth as he pushed aside a few strands of purple bangs away from his face. He walked over toward Camus as he sat beside his bear, with a hand on its head, trying to comfort it in its dying moment. "_My life was endangered,_" spoke Aphrodite through the cosmos.

"_It was and the Bronze Saint saved you," _Camus communicated back.

"_A Bronze Saint shouldn't have to save me when a Gold Saint is by my side!_"

Camus turned his head away. "_If a Bronze Saint can't beat a bear, they are not worthy of their rank._"

Aphrodite narrowed his eyes, "_It seems to me you care more about that filthy animal than me, your Goddess!_"

Camus paused and closed his eyes, "_Yes... you are right. I care more about my bear... than you who pose as my dead Goddess._"

Aphrodite's fist tightened before he took his foot and kicked the near-dead animal before storming out. He heard the crowd gasped as their perfect as _daffodils_ Goddess actually use violence against a creature.

With the award ceremony complete, the crowds in the stands began to disperse quickly, eager to go out and be the first to tell their friends of a giant bear attack against the Goddess herself. Issac and Hyoga, bruised from Pokey's initial swipe at them came up to their Master, ignoring the chatter of the audience in the stands around them. They wanted to see if he was okay, but were mesmerized by their typically stoic teacher stroking the bear's head with loving care until it was obvious that it had no more life in it.

Once the crowds were gone, their Master finally stood up, soaked in as much bear blood as when he is out helping Pokey give birth. He gestured his hand over to Pokey's back, and a burst of cosmos left his hand. The two children watched as he froze the bear from head to tail in a solid block of ice.

Camus walked over toward one of the soccer goals and ripped the net out. He carried it over and threw it over the block of ice and began to pull it as if he himself was a beast of burden pulling a sleigh. He will take her back to where they were staying, and arrange for a boat to take Pokey and his students home.

He turned around and watched as Issac and Hyoga had ran around the back to help push the ice block. He's always had good luck with finding loyal students. Thank the Goddess that Pokey held back when the two of them attempted to shield who they thought was Athena. Camus looked up as Deathmask stood over by the exit in his Royal Messenger uniform. "What does he want?" Camus thought as dropped the net and stopped. "Excuse me, are you waiting for someone?" he asked with the flyspeck of a chance that it had nothing to do with his bear attacking Aphrodite.

Deathmask smirked as he waved a scroll in the air, "His Holiness desires an audience with you at his Chambers... now." He turned to two Siberian Trainees, "would you like them to come? I'm sure they would would enjoy meeting His Holiness in person... _face-to-face?_"

"Really?" gasped Issac as he eyes lit up.

Camus jerked around, "they will _not_!"

Hyoga's jaw dropped. "Why not?"

"Silence! Stop arguing! Now go and push Pokey's frozen corpse over to the hotel." The two children flashed him a look of disgust as Isaac walked to the front of the cube and pulled the net while Hyoga cussed in Russian and pushed the back. "_I'm sorry, this is for your own good,_" he thought as he grabbed the scroll and followed Deathmask. The two of them headed toward a secret chamber and light sped their way to Sanctuary.

_**O|==========================HOUSE OF SCORPIO (TWO HOURS LATER)==========================|O **_

"Welcome back, Saint Milo, how was the Trainee Cup?" asked Javert the door guard.

Milo, still holding a bag of street food a vender gave him looked up. He sighed. "Well, the Lions were disqualified. Apparently the Queen of the Amazons threw a tantrum and both the coaches of the Lions and Dragons threw the towel. Oh well... it was entertaining while it lasted." He dare not bring up the bear fight. He was still trying to work things out with Camus, and him being the one to tell his House may make it appear he was happy that his largest polar bear was slaughtered. Milo tossed Javert the bag of food. "Here, it is still warm. I wish to fill my stomach with Mrs. Schafurwatt's splendid soup."

Javert opened the top and felt his mouth water as a large amount of steam came out. "Thank you, my Lord. Unfortunately, Mrs. Schafurwatt has yet to return to from the Pope's Chambers."

He jerked around, "What!" he flashed right in front of the door guard. "What in the name of the Goddess is she doing there?"

The door guard's eyes turned to Milo's index finger as a long nail began to slide out, "She said she missed him. She said that she wanted to catch up with him! She said they were friends!" he blabbered as sweat perspired around the edge of his helmet and side guards.

"DAMN!" He snapped as he tossed the French man on the ground before dashing out of the House of Scorpio. He had no idea that she had such thoughts! Considering how late he was out and how well known she was among Sanctuary, she probably had not trouble passing security quickly and had probably reached the Chambers at least a couple of hours ago. All he could do was hope either some newbie door guard was giving her trouble or Saga turned her away and she was on her way back.

_**O|==========================THE POPE'S CHAMBERS==========================|O** _

"Twelve Houses without so much as a _how are you doing_?" asked Deathmask as the two of them stood in front of the doors. Camus' eyes barely wavered. "I guess that's just your _cold_ nature," he retorted with his terrible pun. "Come on," Deathmask touched the door handle, "talk to me... you never know if this will be your last moment when Saga's hair is white."

"Someone like _you_ is not worth my time," Camus spoke as he stared hard at the doors, waiting for the Saint of Cancer just let him in.

Deathmask nodded, "I see... so this is about the villages... fair enough... I'm not so ignorant to understand how some would disagree with Saga's method of peace. But you of all people surprise me," His hand pulled the door ever so slightly, "since I _wasn't_ the first one to annihilate an entire village with the powers of a Gold Saint." He grinned as he watched Camus' fist tightened, apparently annoyed by his clever retort before he calmly opened the door and gave him a bow, before Camus purposely took his golden shoulder pad and smacked Deathmask on the cheek with it.

Camus looked up at the Pope's Throne. Standing beside the masked grey-haired Saga was Aphrodite, still wearing the illusion shell of Athena.

"Hands and knees, Saint Camus... you are before the almighty Pope and the Goddess of War and Wisdom?" mock Aphrodite as he stroked the white rose in his violet hair.

Camus looked down and complied. The _undying_ loyalty that he was supposed to have felt too much like a chore than anything else. "What do you want?" he muttered before letting out a sigh, "Your Holiness?"

Saga turned his head, "Saint Camus. I have been eying you carefully over the past year. You seem so unenthusiastic when you address me or your fellow Golds."

"That's just my nature, Your Holiness," Camus promptly replied.

Saga drew a finger near his chin, "there's also the matter about the Cloth of Sagittarius. It has been quite a few years and yet your progress is slow."

Camus closed his eyes. "As I've mentioned long before, I've narrowed it down to the Kido Foundation. However, they are known for their tight security, especially with intelligence. It is a matter that takes time and when I've gained their trust and pinpoint it's location I will enact a plan I've been developing for some time to slip a mole among them."

"IT'S TOO SLOW!" snapped Saga as he slammed his fist on the throne's arm, breaking it off before standing up. "Camus... are you purposely holding back the Cloth of Sagittarius? ARE YOU SIDING WITH AIOLOS!"

Camus bit his lip as he kept his cool. "No, Your Holiness. Regardless of how I feel about Aiolos, I do not delay the Sagittarius Cloth. I am simply saying that to retrieve the Cloth requires a delicate hand and much time," he spoke with great dignity in his voice.

Saga's masked face tilted downward, "It is still too slow. I'm not sure if you're still loyal to me anymore, Albert," he muttered, using Camus' birth name as a means of reflecting that he was not worthy of being a Saint. "I've summoned you here... for a small test."

"What!" Camus stood straight up, his face filled with anger, "how dare you!" he screamed, "I've lived eleven years of my life protecting this farce! I've lied to one of two of my friends for nine years and watched my only other one mutilated at his hands! My bear is dead! My students nearly died protecting that purple haired freak and I've given up thousands of hours to find the Sagittarius Cloth to follow this and still you accuse me that I'm not _loyal_ enough? What more proof do you need! WHAT MORE!" He burst out unleashing years of frustration that he kept bottled up in his heart, feeling his chest rapidly rise up and down. It was suicidal especially with him being surrounded by three Golds but even the most stoic of the Twelve had a breaking point and he finally reached his.

Saga narrowed his red eyes before taking his fingers and filling the air with a loud snap.

Camus turned as Deathmask, now in his Cloth of Cancer, entered the room and made his way toward the Pope's bedroom before coming back with Mrs. Schafurwatt, watching Deathmask dragging the elderly woman first by the arm before she pulled away. Deathmask simply reached out and grabbed her by her thin grey hair and began to drag her to the center of the room and tossing her in the center.

"NO! PLEASE! NO! WHAT'S GOING ON!" She shrieked, her body trembling hard while her make up was smeared all over her face. "Saint Camus! What's going on! Where's Shion! Where is he?" she begged.

Saga pointed downwards, "She saw my face, Camus... If you care about winning the Holy War... you know what must be done."

The old woman screamed as she attempted to stand up only for Deathmask push her down on the ground. She crawled on the floor and grabbed Camus' cape. "Please! Don't let them! I don't want to die! I don't want to die, I don't want to die!" she cried as she stared at Camus' eyes. "Why are you doing this! Gold Saints don't do this! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Aphrodite placed his hands on his hips, "look at him! He hesitates now just as he hesitated to save me when his bear nearly killed me!" Aphrodite turned to Saga. He was tired of Camus and one of his two students could easily fit the role of Aquarius. "I think it is proof that he has no loyalty toward you, Your Holiness. My aim is quite good, I think I can take care of the witness and this obvious traitor in one strike!" spoke Aphrodite as he removed the white rose and faced it toward the Saint of Aquarius.

Camus closed his eyes, reached over and grabbed Mrs. Schafurwatt by the arm and pulled her over toward a door. "Very well... I'll prove my _loyalty_." He sighed as he listened to Milo's caretaker scream and desperately tried to free herself.

Saga watched the Aquarius Saint drag the woman away. "Camus! Why are you taking her to the balcony?"

Camus turned to him, "I need an open spot, lest you desire your chambers to be covered in ice that is at the absolute zero temperature."

The old woman threw her hands over her face crying hard. "Why! Gold Saints aren't supposed be like this! Why do you want to murder me! I've done nothing! I'm not a Specter! I'm not a Mariner? Why?" she turned her head only for Camus to grab her head and face her forward.

Deathmask raised an eyebrow as he watched Camus stand right before the old woman. A minute passed before his patience grew thin, "just chop of her head. There's no need to go all fancy."

Camus reached the balcony and pushed Mrs. Schafurwatt at where the balcony. "Yes there is!" He took his hands and cupped them together. He raised them in the air and waited until the woman would just stand still and accept her fate. "If you wish to know how loyal I am to His Holiness and the Goddess... I will show you... AURORA EXECUTION!"

Milo shot through the doors just as the attack commenced. He and the others turned their eyes away just as the brilliant signature technique of the Saints Aquarius practically blinded the area. He turned his head to where Camus stood. "...no... I'm too late..." he thought as he ran over to the balcony. Bits of black cloth and bits of flesh that was so frozen that it was purple were scattered all over the place. He ran to the bottom and looked through each cold piece of ice trying to find a face or something.

Camus looked down, "Milo, she saw the Pope's face." He reached over his hands and pulled off bits of stray gray hair that had wrapped around his finger tips. He pulled his cape to his side and began to make his way to the center of the room. "Your Holiness, are you satisfied?"

Saga nodded, "I am. All my doubts have been eased, you may leave a true Gold Saint of... _me_."

Camus nodded and headed back to the House of Aquarius.

That evening, Milo walked slowly exited the House of Pisces. He sobbed hard as he carried in his cape the shattered remains of the only person that at times he called _mom_. He looked up to see the dreaded sign of the House of Aquarius. It was once a place that he would spend his free time at, but now he dreaded having to cross it.

He knew that Camus had made it back there, but deep down he was praying that perhaps Camus would have the dignity to stay in the lower levels and leave him alone. Unfortunately, the door open and there Camus poked his head out, watching Milo with his dull eyes. "I didn't expect you to come at that moment," Camus whispered.

Milo's blue eyes turned to the stairs. "I killed your student." He looked to the side to see a little bit of blood had melted and was staining his white cloth. "Now that we are even... now crawl into your igloo and go fuck yourself," he began to climb the stairs and came to the door as Camus stood there, "move!" he snapped.

Camus stayed in his place. He was so grateful that Shaka was in Ethiopia right now. He reached for Milo's head and leaned his against it, "_come downstairs... she's not dead_."

Milo looked up and immediately followed Camus down the stairs of the House of Aquarius. After reaching the eight floor below, he dropped his cape and ran over. "Mrs. Schafurwatt! Goddess, I thought you were dead!"

"Milo!" rasped the old woman as she sat in the guest bed and hugged her Master.

Milo looked at her appearance before turning to Camus. "How? How did you manage to do this?"

That was a good question. Most of it was a combination of his knowledge of the mountain landscape of Sanctuary, quick thinking, but also a string of good luck. "When we were on the balcony, I used my speed to find a ledge in the side of the mountain. I then searched for a animals and brought them closer. When I performed my technique, there is a blind spot... one that Ivan used on me. The attack struck the goats and in the flash, I placed her in the ledge, ripped pieces of her clothing and shattered the frozen animals on the floor. When flesh is that dead and shattered, it can be difficult to figure out if it is human or not," he spoke as he pointed toward Milo's cape and the various frozen pieces that laid on it. "We will need to find a far away place for her to hide."

Milo gazed at Camus. He walked over and put an arm around him and buried his head against his shoulder, "how could you," he muttered, "I killed Ivan... I should have done something to protect him... but I killed him to save myself...I'm sorry... so sorry," Milo apologized.

Camus looked down, "just because I don't show my feelings..." he took his hand and placed it on Milo's back to ease the emotional outburst, "doesn't mean I have no heart..."

"Milo, I forgive you."

_**O|====================================================|O** _

_**10_Mu/ ?: Farewell to the Starry Sky**_

_**O|====================================================|O** _

Dr. Asamori walked over to a timer and picked it up. "Two hours?"

Mu finished attaching the last electric clip to the Steel Saint helmet of the Swordfish. "Set it for Two hours and a half hours. The metal for this is a bit denser and its best to play it safe or we risk having to rebuild it all over again," he looked over toward the switch for a machine. With but a bit of telekinesis, he flipped it down to the on position. He watched as the metal of the helmet began to darken and indicate its softness. Mu reached down into his pocket and pulled out a long Lemurian temperature stick and hovered it above it. He stared at the bi-curio liquid to ensure it reached 25B before he turned away from it. He walked over to the Japanese scientist and looked at his face, "you seem tired."

Dr. Asamori rubbed his red eyes before he reached over into his pocket for a bottle of ginseng pills and took one. "A little." There were at least two hundred segments for each Steel Cloth. In order for the molecules in the metal to be a bit unstable and allow the Cloths to couture to any body shape, they needed a certain range of a consistent electrical charge. Unfortunately, because of the massive amount of power needed for just one piece of Cloth, they had to turn off all other laboratory equipment. to avoid drawing too much attention from the Japanese government but more importantly, Sanctuary. "This step... it feels like all we do is wait."

"...and it is not as fascinating as the other parts of the Cloth making process." Mu added. He chuckled, "you are not alone. This step is the reason why making Cloths takes a long time." He turned to the door. "Shall we go for another walk around the lab?"

Dr. Asamori sighed. Ever since they started this step, that is all they've been doing, but it was better than sitting in one spot recording the steps they took and the results. He stood up and the two began to make their lap around the facility, passing by the billion dollar desktop computer that's only function was to calculate the amount of molecules in the metal they used as well as a five by five foot room that was used to project the blue prints of each Cloth in 3D. After they walked by several other machines they came across the _special_ room.

Mu stepped up to the special concentrated stardust tiles he had placed and looked up at the _new_ Cloth of Sagittarius. He sighed, "it looks so ugly and bulky now."

Dr. Asamori agreed. Before the special reconfiguration to hide its Cosmos signature, the pieces were arranged in the shape of a winged centaur firing an arrow. The pieces were covered with small decorative touches and were a lot thinner. The Gold even had various shades too. When they first received it, he was so fascinated by its beauty that rather than go home to his wife, he stayed beside it, scrawling notes and photographing ever piece of it.

After the reconfiguration, the wings were tucked and sealed inside, the metal was more of a dark yellow, the pieces became thick and bulky as if they were meant to cover a military tank and not a person. Not only that, but its resting position was that of a standing man, like a medieval set of armor. It looked nice, but the last version had an artistic beauty to it. "I guess if it protects the person, then that's all that matters."

"It would protect them, but unfortunately, they wouldn't be able to move very well," Mu pointed over toward the legs. "The thick metal in the back doesn't allow much movement. A person cannot reach light speed when the best they can do is walk."

"But if that's the case," Dr. Asamori turned his head, "what will happen when we actually need the Gold Cloth of Sagittarius? Do we have to spend months configuring it back to its old form?"

"Oh, do not fret. I would never disrespect the original blacksmith of the Cloth of Sagittarius by rendering it permanently useless or making it too difficult. I made the process of transforming it back as easy as cooking the delicious instant ramen from the vending machine... just add water." Mu turned around and bowed his head to correct himself, "or rather have it submerged underwater for twenty four hours until the seals we put on it dissolve. I'd hate for a rainstorm or an increase in humidity to de-camaflauge it."

Dr. Asamori looked up and straightened his glasses, "It is fitting. All living things need water." He turned back to the room they were in, "I wonder if the Steel Saint Cloths will have any personality to them?"

Mu looked down. "Hakase, I've been meaning to tell you this for some time. I know the prospects of creating new Cloths is... exciting, but I don't wish to go all the way and... give them life. I'd like to keep them as mechanically dependent. Can you imagine how _sad_ of a life it can be... to always be in the forefront of war, but not as a warrior, but rather the tool, to not have much control over the actions of your current _owner_?" Mu shook his head, "I will help to make the Steel Saint Cloths effective in countering the cosmos of other Saints, but that is as far as I will go. If the Steel Cloths are destroyed, so be it." He looked up at Dr. Asamori's face and bowed his head, "please do not take insult over this."

The Japanese scientist shook his head. "No of course not."

The two were quiet for a moment before the Japanese man turned to the Lemurian. "Mu, you don't have to answer, but why do Lemurians even create the Cloths in the first place? I mean, you seem so upset over the only war on the continent of Mu between birds and butterflies, yet your people made things that rival even the most advance human weaponry of today." He held his hands, "I don't want to insult you, but you just seem so thoughtful, even with the lives of the Cloths."

Mu placed his hands down, "no, you are not. You are right that we are and always have been a peaceful race, and so the reason for the Cloths were all for peaceful intentions. Centuries ago, before Poseidon created the first Holy War, we had dreams. We were tired of simply exploring Earth and we began to look up into the sky and there we dreamed of not just appreciating the stars but touching them."

"You wanted to explore outer space?" asked the scientist.

Mu smiled and nodded. He took his hands and created nine other balls of cosmos of varying shapes and raised them in the air. He allowed each one to float, glow and orbit around the Cloth of Sagittarius as if it were the sun. "The story that has been passed from the survivors of the sinking of Mu was that what you know as Mariner Scales were to be our prototype space suits. They were to be tough enough for the debris that was in the sky and the material is capable of allowing a person to survive re-entry into Earth's atmosphere. The Cloth would be alive in order to provide a means of life support, and the more focused cosmos would be used for propelling ourselves, as well as providing an unlimited power source for a space ship. We wanted to test everything underwater..."

Mu sighed as all but one of his balls of cosmos disappeared, "then Poseidon attacked, stole the Scales. Our race became divided. Many of the Psyche and Nymphs chose to ask Hades for help. To appease him, they stole from us the more advance versions of our space suits that were meant to cover most of our bodies. Hades then twisted them by aligning them with the Evil Stars... and spent the next two hundred years to create Surplices. We chose Athena, and despite how limited we were in material, we did our best to create something that could combat the power of Poseidon's Scales. Part in retribution for the destruction of our culture, but... we felt responsible." He looked down at his lone ball of cosmos in his hand, "at least the people we helped, accomplished our dream, even if it is not the same as how we envisioned it."

Dr. Asamori blinked his eyes and looked up, "that's incredible! I never thought..." he paused.

Mu leaned forward, "what is it?"

The scientist held his hands, "well... this will sound strange but, when I was growing up, one of my favorite shows was something called _Star Trek_. It was actually about people who did explore space. The aliens on the show, were made to resemble humans partly due to a low budget, but also as a means to... reflect human nature and current issues." He looked up at Mu, "to me... you remind me of that."

Mu smirked a bit, "how strange. My race used to do the same thing and compare how humans were like primitive Lemurians." His smirk became a grin, "part of what keeps Lemurians helping humans, is the pleasure of watching them advance. However, I truly hope that your people will not do anything to destroy all of that." The two stood there quietly before they headed back to the Steel Saint Cloth.

Dr. Asamori turned to the timer, a bit disappointed, "well... we've killed about half an hour of time."

Mu folded his arms. "It feels like every time we do this step, the waiting time gets slower and slower." He turned to the Japanese Scientist, "what was that show that you mentioned?

"Oh, _Star Trek_?"

Mu nodded.

"Why do ask?"

"Well, it sounds interesting... and your human television shows seem quite fun to watch." Spoke Mu.

"Would you like to watch an episode while we wait? I have the collection in my office and my laptop has a good battery."

Mu smiled. "That sounds lovely! Perhaps Kiki would like to join us!" He created a small ball of light cosmos and popped it, sending a cosmos ping. Kiki, sitting in the corner playing with his Table of Elements blocks hurried over and floated up to cling on to Mu's back like a baby monkey. The trio went into Dr. Asamori's office and turned on the show.

Little did they know, a ghost was watching them. Shion smiled as he watched his student watching the screen with the human and Kiki. Shion turned his head toward a large billboard with several photos of Mu, Kiki and Dr. Asamori, eating food and Mu showing the the scientist various alchemist tricks. After Mu had left Sanctuary, his friends and his birds, he seemed sadder. If Shion would've known how Mu would take his death, he would've at least prepared him better for it. After all, cuts will scar and bones will heal, but betrayal can be forever.

But now, Mu had found someone that could match his creativity. Someone who can almost match his kindness, and most importantly, a person he could trust.

Mu had made a new friend.

_**O|===============================================================|O**_

**November 20  
**

**Chapter 36: The Oracle Comes Hither**

**The Andromeda Islanders joyfully take care and train their new puppy. However, Shun must now meet the Oracle and take his test while the Master speaks with the Oracle that had been ****stalking him throughout the story. **

**Have You Ever Felt the True Power of the Cosmos?**

_**O|===============================================================|O** _

_In the last few notes, I kept talking about some sort of curse that keeps happening where I'd put down a date and it would get delayed a day longer for some dumb reason._

_This time, it was more on the fact that I didn't start it until November 4th. I was pretty burnt primarily from work and also with the last chapter being around twenty-two thousand words. I knew what to write, I had the outline done from the last submission and I only had to write a few things on the Aiolia part, but I had to go and lay on the couch to rest like every twenty minutes. I delayed the story to November eight, but despite doing a lot of writing, when that deadline came, Mu's part was the only one that wasn't done and I hadn't proofread the thing yet. In fact, I just finished Mu's part a couple of hours ago. _

_Anyways on the parts themselves..._

_**Aiolia**: If you read the first draft of The Big Games, this part was actually in it. I re-watched the episode where Aiolia is sent to kill Seiya and Saori and he's really sad and looks like he's been suffering for a long time. In fact, he looks like he's going to cry any moment and I'm beginning to wonder if I portray him as being too happy in this. _

_**Dohko**: In The Big Games, you'll notice that Dohko was a little preoccupied and at one point, he was away from Shiryu, Shunrei and Ohko. This is the background of what he did while in Sanctuary. I made sure to give him his opinion of when he saw Shun. The Obstacle Course that is talked about in this refers to the one you see in the anime (during the Flame Saint episode) where it looks more like a center for torture. _

_**Aphrodite and Deathmask: **Ah, Kurumada's two most hated constellations. Interesting fact, I read somewhere that Pisces and Cancer were actually very incompatible with Sagittarius which happens to be Kurumada's birth sign (which may explain why he considers Sagittarius as the best). In my fic, I try to put reasoning as to why people do the things they do but for Deathmask, I really can't justify why he does what he does. Kurumada pretty much made him flat out evil with him bragging about how he killed women and children and hung their death-masks in his Temple. Not to mention what he did to Shunrei. Deathmask is that he does redeem himself in the Hades Saga but before hand, he's a monster, and I just ran with it. I put the author's note in the beginning of this one since in the chapter where the Andromeda Islanders act out the Myth of Andromeda, there was a lot of confusion of who was who.  
_

_**Camus/Milo: **The conclusion to the first Aurora Executioner. Unlike the other Golds who are pretty clear on whether or not they side with Saga or with Shion, Camus is one that had always been a bit of a wild card. Also, I tried to make him appear cold but caring at the same time. Mrs. Schafurwatt makes her last appearance. Sorry Milo, no more chocolate cake for you.  
_

_**Mu: **I'm sad. Mu became one of my favorite characters to write about since his Lemurian culture allows me to get really creative and weird and now this is his last appearance outside of a flashback in the final part.  
_

_With that, nearly all of the Gold Saints' plot lines are completed. The only one that hasn't been shown is Shaka but that's because he's the next in line for Shun's test. Some Golds may reappear but will be limited to flash backs in the final part. _

_I didn't expect both parts to be this long. Ordinarily, the side stories serve as a break from writing the main but now I can't wait to get back to the actual story since many plot threads have been resolved. Also, I hate to say this but this is also the last Side Story. _

_Not much new Saint Seiya news except that there is a stripper feature in the upcoming PS3 Saint Seiya game. By stripping, I mean the Saints can apparently ditch their Cloths and gain a power boost like in the show. They showed all the Bronze Saints without their Cloths but they also showed Aiolos fighting in his regular clothes. Meaning that perhaps there will be an option where you can nekky up the Golds with the push of a button, but that is just a guess from me._

_Thanks for all the reviews and support. If there are any problems, let me know. I've corrected Dohko's name in the last chapter and had him talk about Shun._

_Jenny D  
_


	53. 5F: The Oracle Comes Hither

"_Master I'm so happy! We finally got a puppy!" Shun leaned his dyed blond head against the Golden Retriever in delight. _

_The Master simply smiled as he watched his students bounce up and down in happiness as if they actually won the Trainee Cup itself. He chuckled a bit as the tiny dog began to stick its wet nose down Shun's shirt. Suddenly his eyes narrowed while his heart began to quicken a bit. Off to the side behind Shun he watched as the girl that looked like Marin in a white hood appear. His eyes darted toward where the other Gold Saints were at, with none of them showing any reaction to a stranger in the middle of the arena. Right now, with Athena being in the stands, the security was a bit higher than usual, yet no one showed signs of noticing her."Can't they see her?" he thought as he began to walk forward. _

_Suddenly, a tiny familiar glint caught his eye. Daidalos gasped as he felt all the blood leave his head. A silver star pendant, the one that was a part of his top secret Child of the Unlucky Star Mission was around Shun's neck. His blue eyes shifted back between the red headed girl behind Shun and the necklace itself. "..what...this...can't... no... it can't..." he muttered as he drew his hand near his mouth, as he began to breath harder._

"_Master, what's wrong?" asked Shun. _

**O|====================================================|O**

Daidalos' head shot up. Apparently he had fell asleep at his desk. It was no surprise, he just couldn't sleep during the return trip back to their island even when he allowed June to take over driving the boat. He looked down on the scroll that he had used as a pillow.

_Saint of Capricorn, _

_I believe an unlucky star was born under my student, Shun Amamiya. Come to my island so that we can grant Athena's grace upon him._

_The Saint of Cepheus_

Daidalos stared at it for a few minutes. His hands rested on one side of the roll, thumbing the special handles. There was the chance that Shun was just another fake. Several false Silver Stars floated around the world, hanging around the necks of many boys to throw them off on who the true vessel was.

But there was another pressing concern. Marin had shared with him several rumors about people being _silenced_ around Sanctuary and the neighboring villages for either speaking against Sanctuary or being Sympathizers of Hades. Even if Shun was cleared, would they let him go, alive? He grabbed the scroll, removed the handles and then crumbled up the paper into a large wad before using his cosmos to burn it. He looked down at the pile of ash in his hand. He wished he could let it slide, but his conscious wouldn't allow it when Holy War was involved. But he needed a little more time to think about how to go with.

His head darted toward the door as the sound of a young puppy began to yip outside followed by the sounds of his laughing students and apparently Dante.

Daidalos leaned back trying to figure out what he was doing there, until the answer came to him. "He always did have trouble parting with the puppies," he muttered as he stood up, hearing his bones pop from being seated in the same position for so long. He took one last glance at his desk before he stepped outside. He turned toward the center of the Living Area to see the children and Dante, carrying beer bottles in their hands while tossing a small ball around between them.

Shun darted his green head of hair at his teacher before picking up the dog and ran over toward him. "Good Afternoon, Master!" He cried as he bowed his head. "How was your nap?"

The Master looked down and stared at the slight glint of chain that shimmered inside his baggy trainer shirt. Back when Shun told him it was a pendant from his dead mother, every once in a while, he'd catch a glimpse of the chain and simple pretend he didn't notice. Now he couldn't stop staring at it. He looked at the child. "Good afternoon..." he muttered. He watched as Shun looked up a bit concerned by his stuttering. Daidalos raised his chin up. He shouldn't treat Shun differently right now. During his mission, there were dozens of children who carried those Silver Star Pendants only to prove they were fake. Shun hasn't shown any sign of being the vessel of Hades other than his necklace. "It was refreshing." He reached over and patted Shun on the shoulder, "are you enjoying the puppy?" he asked trying to make pleasant conversation and set aside his fears.

Shun nodded as the golden retriever licked his face. "Master, we finally picked a name... and it was the one that I thought of!"

"Congratulations!" The Master smiled. "What did you pick?"

Shun grinned, "Cerberus!"

The Master gasped as his face changed from a small smile to a dark glare, "WHY WOULD YOU NAME A DOG AFTER HADES' WATCHDOG!" he snapped as the shine of Shun's chain seemed to shimmer even brighter.

Shun bit his lip, unsure of why his teacher would be so angry, "Oh no, I didn't name it after that." He pointed over, "I named it after Saint Dante."

The Master's anger transformed into that of a gaze of bewilderment. Even after nearly four years, Shun's innocent way of thinking of things still would catch him off guard. "Oh, well... its a good name...Cerberus... is a good name for a Golden Retriever," he mumbled as he walked over toward a rock beside Saint Dante and sat beside him.

Dante looked over and reached for the last bottle in his six pack, "still depressed over losing the Trainee Cup?" Dante asked as he handed the beer over to the Cepheus Saint.

The Master looked at the metal cap. "I wish..." he muttered as he thumbed the top and took a deep gulp.

The Cerberus Saint turned his head over, "nervous about Greenie over there?"

Daidalos looked up, "how did you know?" feeling a bit disturbed.

Dante pointed Dal's half empty bottle, "you always seem to suck it down quicker whenever it's close to your kids' test time. Greenie said that he has one coming up at the end of this month." He looked over, at his fellow Silver, surprised at how pale his face was. He hasn't looked this disturbed since the first time the two first met at the Gift of Aaron Orphanage. "He'll do fine. You said that the test is based on a person's sins and if there's anyone capable of passing the Meditation of the Oracle with flying colors, it's that kid." Dante stood up. He opened up his Pandora's Box and pulled out another six pack of beers and handed Daidalos another, "Here... we might as well go ahead and drink to his victory." He popped off the cap and held it to him, "...to Shun, the purest little fart in the world."

Daidalos faked a smile as he knocked his bottle against Dante's, "to... the purest vessel in the world..." he spoke as he drank it all down in one gulp, before leaning the bottle against his warming head. "Dante, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure!"

The Cepheus Saint held a finger to signal for him to wait there while he walked back inside his hut and back to his desk. He grabbed a fresh sheet of scroll paper and his pen.

_Saint of Capricorn, _

The Master's pen stopped. There was a chance that Shun wasn't the vessel, but he was still worried they may try something. There are rumors of people being executed for being followers of Hades. If Shun turned out to be the vessel of Hades, the next step was obvious. If Shun wasn't, then that would mean he would put an innocent child's life in danger.

_I think I have found another unlucky star. _

The Master stopped. "What good would not naming Shun here do? Shura knows about him? He's seen during the Sisyphus Challenge?" He looked down.

_However, I request to be the one to administer Athena's grace. Please reply as soon as possible._

_The Saint of Cepheus_

He looked at his new note. He would have to convince Shura, the most by-the-book person he's ever met, to give him a few rare beads of Athena's dry blood to test Shun with. He quickly closed it up and reached to the side for a small ball of wax. Using a touch of cosmos, he melted it in his hand and dripped it on the paper and then stamping his seal to close it. He wrapped it in a ribbon and returned back outside. He forced himself not to turn to his children. If he did, he may change his mind. He headed straight for the Saint of Cerberus and placed the scroll in Dante's hands. "Could you please deliver this to Sanctuary when you go back to your island?"

Dante looked at the front, "your sending this to one of the Twelve Houses?" He looked up, "you sure you don't want to do it yourself to make sure it gets there? I'll do it but this looks important?"

Daidalos nodded. "It is, but if I bring it, I'm worried it'll never reach them."

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Five: More Than Mortal**

**Chapter 36: The Oracle Comes Hither**

**O================================================================================O**

June took her chalk and drew the last Blue S on her wall calender. It felt good to wear a set of cloth braces on her arms instead of her thick casts. Not only could she use her fingers, but they weighed a lot less too. She stood in front of the chain gang. "THERE! It's finished! What do you think?"

"Oh, it looks really nice!" Shun swooned.

Spica bit his lip, "How come I only get to keep Cerberus for one day this week? He asked as he pointed toward his Blue S.

Leda's brow lowered, "Spica, there's only seven days a week and four of us!" he said fighting the urge to not call him stupid. He pointed over to the next one, "see! You start next week and have the puppy twice, while I have it once."

June nodded her head, "I thought about having each of us have a particular day with Sunday being the one where we rotate. But that would get confusing. I thought it would be best if we all have a set pattern to make it easier." She took her folded whip and pointed to the pattern of J, Green S (Shun), L, Blue S (Spica). "I grouped them together that way the puppy can stay in each of our huts two days in a row. " She tilted her head in happiness.

Spica nodded understandingly, "but do we even need a calender? If we are going to rotate, we can keep track of that ourselves."

June gave a firm nod of her head, "of course. Especially when we go somewhere outside of the island, that way we know whose turn is it when we return. Besides, being organized is always important, so says the Master!" Cerberus, sitting on Leda's lap barked twice in agreement. "However, regardless of whose day is it for our puppy to spend the most time with, we must all help each other out to ensure Cerberus survives or he doesn't do anything to make the Master angry. We've lost two dogs on this island already."

Shun saddened, "June, what about Mr. Ptolemy the Beagle?"

June paused and look down, "yes... that would make three, but don't remind the Master."

Leda scratched the side of Cerberus' head, "Master's been acting pretty weird since we got back. Hopefully he's not having last minute thoughts."

Shun couldn't agree more. "When I saw Saint Dante, I thought he was going to take away our puppy!"

June shook her head, "no, I think he was just making sure that the puppy got here just fine." She turned her head toward the door and leaned down to whisper, "don't tell anyone I said this, but I think Mr. Albiore er... Mr. Daidalos, the daddy of the puppies, he died a few days ago."

A long _awwww_ filled the air.

Spica looked up, "I don't think I've ever seen Mr. Daidalos."

"I think Saint Dante brought every dog over except Mr. Daidalos!" muttered Shun.

June nodded. "Oh, I don't think I have either. The only time I've ever heard of Mr. Daidalos is when Saint Dante flashbacks about him. But Saint Dante always tells me he's one of the best dogs in the pack." She took a step forward. "We should all take a moment for Cerberus' Daddy. Let us pray."June waited until everyone placed their hands together in prayer and lowered their heads, "rest in peace Mr. Daidalos, the best dog that nobody has ever met." June raised her head, "okay moving on, let's talk about potty training the puppy. Dog pee is stinky and the floor wood tends to absorb it like a sponge," the Amazon began to explain as she and the others quickly forgot about the dog that they had just mourned.

**O|====================================================|O**

Daidalos took his rock and began to pick out the eye. It had been a long time since he's picked up his carving tools and did any form of art, but he just hasn't had the time with having four students. He still doesn't have any free time. In fact, right now he should be writing out next week's training routine but instead he needed something to take his mind off his current worry. He reached his hand over to set his tool and began to feel over his set for a finer pick before continuing. He took the edge and began to shape the iris of the animals eye. Normally, it was his favorite part to carve due to the eyes giving his carvings a sort of life. But today, it was difficult and tedious. He started scratching in three lines before finally, he set it aside."_Cerberus_... why did Shun have to be the one to think of it?"he muttered.

He looked back at his desk. His pen, his stamp that he used for a seal and the ash of the first copy of the scroll that he was going to send were all on his desk. He looked down to the floor. "Dante didn't bring any dogs so he didn't take a boat. He probably reached Sanctuary by now," Daidalos thought to himself as he walked over toward it. He shook his head. He had to stop thinking so negatively over this. "There were so many fake pendants and vessels... Shun's one of them... he's probably a fake too... everything will be fine... and back to normal..." he reassured himself, trying to ease his nerves.

He walked over to the center of his hut and sat down. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths and began to relax. "There's nothing I can do until Shura contacts me," he whispered. "Shun is my student... he is a trainee of Athena... think of him as that first... before any assumptions..." he took his arms and gave a good long stretch. "...everything will be back to normal soon..." he muttered.

"Are you so sure about that?"

His blue eyes opened immediately at the sound of the mysteriously familiar voice. "You..." he stuttered before standing straight up. Sitting on top of his desk, was the mysterious red headed girl with the white hooded cloak. He stared at her as she causally swung her feet back and forth.

The door knocked and June poked her head through. "Master, do you have a second?" She looked at his stunned gaze and turned where he was staring at. _"Dad?"_ she whispered. "_What's wrong_?"

Daidalos turned to the red headed girl as she simply smiled and played with her hair. "June... can it wait? I have to take care of a few things," he spoke.

June nodded, "okay."

Before she could step back he raised a hand, "June. Could you do me a favor? I have a headache and if you could..."

June tilted her head in happiness. She walked over to his desk.

The Master watched as June not only walked past the red headed girl without so much of a care to grab the first aid kit, but as she came up to the edge of the desk, she took the first aid kit and placed it on the desk phasing through the redhead's stomach and down where her lower torso would be.

June turned around to see his stunned expression. "What's wrong with him? Mom said to watch for any signs of the curse coming back, but he hasn't thrown up yet. Is it the puppy?" she thought as she leaned down and handed a bottle of aspirin to him. "Master, don't worry everyone really wants to do their best to take care of Cerberus."

The Master's focused on June, doing his best to ignore the redheaded girl, "that's good." He replied with a strange intonation in his tone before opening the bottle and taking a couple of pills.

June's eyebrows lowered in concern beneath her mask. "We even had our own meeting to talk about what to do-and-and- we even made a calender that way none of us will fight over who gets to sleep with the puppy!" She watched his face. He seemed so preoccupied as if he wanted her to give him some space. "Well, when you have time, just, you know," she took her finger and tapped her forehead, "I'm just a cosmos message away," she tilted her head in happiness.

The Master nodded. He watched her slowly back out of the room, not out of fear but as a reassurance. When he first told her who he really was, he was afraid that things between them would worsen as if he betrayed her for eleven years. Instead, the opposite happened, making him thankful that he did have his near-death experience. He almost destroyed his relationship with Cass, when he told her about this red headed girl, and now he didn't want to risk ruining the one that had strengthened in a short amount of time. He looked up to his desk, still surprised she hadn't ran off to go dancing in a field somewhere. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them. She was still there and still, he couldn't sense any cosmos from her. "Are you real?"

"I am who I am."

The Master stared at her. "Exodus 3:14," he thought recognizing the response of when God first spoke to Moses as a burning bush and asked him to lead his people to the promised land. He looked up and immediately unloaded the burning question he had since he first saw her,"why aren't you running away? Are you done making me look like a madman in front of my students and friends?"

The girl sat there. "A madman? I would never try such a thing on purpose. You were the one who always kept charging at me like a mad bull since the hotel before the funeral of Eurydice. Why, you even broke the door and woke everyone up." She placed her hands on her lap. "You're a man, a Saint, with muscles upon muscles while I'm just a tiny little thing as well as a Specter. How else should I react?"

He wasn't sure what to think. It was a reasonable answer yet he still didn't believe that was the only reason. He did overreact at the hotel and if she was a Specter, he could understand her hesitation. But even when he reached her, he couldn't touch her or detect her cosmos. Why should she be afraid of getting hurt? It seemed like she was telling him that to portray herself as a frail.

But, she wasn't running now and he should take advantage of it for the sake of his sanity. First he took a moment to use his cosmos to find out where the children were at, and unsurprisingly he could sense that Spica and Leda were out, probably working on making chains and sharpening ends while Shun and June were in their hut with the puppy. Hopefully they won't come in and hear him _talking to himself._ "Alright, if you wished to speak to me without fear of my fist, here is your chance. Tell me, who are you? Are you related to Marin?" he uttered flatly, bringing one knee up while sitting on the other to put himself in a secret fighting stance while appearing like he is simply listening more attentively. "I would like your name at the least."

The girl looked down from the desk. She closed her eyes, and took a moment to read the winds about what he will do next, and from what she could gather, if she is not careful she will lose what miniscule trust he had in her. She knew from the start that Albiore was a textbook example of the most difficult type to manipulate. He was a skeptic by default, over analytical in whatever he did, and wasn't stupid. The only thing that could make him even more difficult was if he was born a woman.

But not anymore. His friends don't believe him about her existence, his love does not either, and the one person who does is now plaguing his life. He is at a point in which he is desperate for resolution and she will grant it. After more than a year of carefully picking away his confidence, he was ready to become her catalyst for a better world. "For your first question, no, I am not related to Marin. If you would like my name, then I shall give it." She slid off the desk and approached him before reaching for the sides of her long white cloak. She pulled them to the sides, performing a curtsey while revealing the shadowy outline of her Surplice, "I am Harbinger Seika of the Heavenly Waif Prophet Star, Oracle of Lord Hades."

Daidalos looked at her in shock."You can read the winds and predict the future?"

Harbinger Seika looked up and nodded. "That is my duty. Unlike the other Specters, I am no warrior, but rather I aid my Lord with my foresight." She pulled her hands together, allowing her cloak to hide her Surplice. "I see that you distrust me." She closed her eyes, "perhaps you will tell me that so much has happened and I will reply that many of my fellow Specters are the same way around me, especially Lady Pandora. You will ask if Lady Pandora is the sister of Shun that he keeps speaking about and I will tell you that she is." She opened her eyes and gazed at his face. According to the winds, if she stayed any longer, she will only anger him. She must give him time to think, or else he will rebel by not killing Shun Amamiya due to his suspicions of her. "I must take my leave now." She turned around and took a few steps toward the wall. She raised a hand to it and began to slowly pass through it, waiting for him to stop her.

Daidalos drew his hand to his mouth. "Wait!" he called out.

Seika smiled and slowly turned around. "What is it?" she asked waiting for him to wonder if she'll ever return.

The Saint looked up, "When will you be back?"

Seika held her hands. "If Shun is not dead by then, I will be back on the fifteenth day of his Meditation of the Oracle Test, when you will have all of your inquires for me ready by then." She smiled, "do not be afraid of me, I am... your greatest ally." With those words, she disappeared.

For a moment the man looked around the room and walked over toward his desk to think. "An oracle," he muttered. From his experience with the Andromeda Cloth, he could already tell she knew exactly what he would say and how he would react. She may have been friendly and open this time, but in the history of the Oracles, they had always give out details that would benefit their own causes. He touched the surface and focused as hard as he could before opening his eyes. "No cosmos," he spoke. "If she was truly sincere, she wouldn't continue to hide," he thought. He still doesn't understand how she can mask her cosmos like this. Only Gods were even capable of something like this, but she was just a Specter. Was she that powerful? Was she some Goddess or Demigoddess that he never heard of or was he missing something?"

The most important thing on his mind was that she said she was a Specter, yet she kept implying that she wanted Shun dead, much like how _true_ Saints were loyal to their Goddess, a _true_ Specter would be loyal to Hades.

Does this mean that Shun _isn't_ the vessel for Hades? It made him a bit more relieved, but somehow, he felt he shouldn't get his hopes up until he gets some of Athena's blood to test him.

Regardless of the results, she was a Specter and an Oracle, something he never trained to fight. It would certainly prove to be a _different_ type of battle if it must come to that.

Outside in the middle of the desert, Seika touched her forehead. Lady Pandora was requesting her presence in the Guidecca Palace. She touched her forehead and began to read the winds to see what it was about only for her frown bitterly. Even without her talents, she knew that Lady Pandora was receiving rumors about her tangoing with the Argentinean King.

Seika folded her arms. The winds showed that this time, Pandora will hint that she knows about her excursions to Andromeda Island but what about the next time? Seika shut her eyes and read further into the future. She felt a headache begin to build as she moved weeks ahead of time to see the possible futures. Finally she had her answer, Pandora will summon her again after her meeting with the Cepheus Saint and bring Hypnos and Thanatos with her to judge her loyalty to Lord Hades. Now that she knew, she'll be ready for it.

Seika took her hand with a black opal ring and used it to create a glowing stair case in the middle of the Andromeda desert. After the Harbinger Specter descended down, the glowing square closed behind her.

**O|====================================================|O**

"Wo-wo-ah! Wait!" cried Shun as Cerberus stood up on the tips of its hind legs. "Oh, I know... I like the chicken legs too. But you have to wait! June said you can't have the chicken bones because they splinter!" Shun assured until the pup bounced high in the air and snatched it from his fingers. "Oh no!"

Luckily for him, Cerberus was still fairly small. Shun watched as the poor dog attempted to drag the heavy piece of meat only for a little bit to tear with the rest falling off. Shun grabbed it off the floor and took it to its food bowl. He quickly removed the rest of the meat for the Golden Retriever before tossing the bone in the trashcan for later disposal. Shun raised his head to his hut-mate, "June did you see how high Cerberus jumped?" But June simply laid there. In fact she hadn't really moved since she came back. "June? What's wrong?" he asked as he moved over to the side of her bed.

June sat up and looked down, "no, not at all. I'm just worried about the Master. He's not really sad like all the other times... but lately, he seems so confused and scared!" June placed her hands together, "I know him better than anyone here... and even this is new to me."

"Well, I am going to take my test at the end of this month," Shun said before a loud clang interrupted him. "CERBERUS! STOP IT!" he ran over toward the trashcan as their new puppy pulled the chicken bone. Shun pulled it out of its tiny teeth and held onto it. "What's so funny?" Shun asked again.

June laughed seeing a rare angry look on Shun. She stopped and tilted her mask in happiness, "Sorry, I just never saw you angry before and..." She stopped not wishing to tell Shun that he really did look like an angry chipmunk. "Anyways, dogs will do that. To them, the trashcan is not off limits so we'll have to be careful with any leftovers, especially when Cerberus is a lot bigger. But anyways, I was just trying to figure out some reason why he's changed and hopefully he gets over it soon."

Shun reached down and picked up the puppy with one hand. He watched its head continue to eye their rubbish with hungry eyes before he placed his hand over its neck and scratched it. "Maybe its my test coming up?"

June nodded. "It could be. Test day always makes him a little jumpy...more so than the people who have to take them." June turned her head, "Are you nervous?"

Shun waved a hand. "A little. I've tried to go without a meal once but you yelled at me."

She folded her arms, "that's because unlike training where you need every bit of your strength, meditation is where you just sit there."

"I just wanted to practice a bit." Shun looked down. He felt like he wasn't ready. He had learned from the last Test to never be overly confident. The other one sounded easy because all it was is answering questions. However, he didn't know about the part about jumping into fake lava, being chased by a armored Lion and the Saint in charge going insane from a six hundred year old spirit. The fact that they were also being chased by those men with the strange gadgets didn't help either. "Is the Master still awake?"

June shrugged. "Probably, give me a second."

Shun watched June take a couple of fingers to her head and tilted her mask downwards, a sign that she was talking to him through the Cosmos.

She looked up, "he's awake. He said you can come in."

He smiled and looked down. "Can I bring Cerberus with me? I know today is your day but.."

June tilted her head in happiness, "sure! Just make sure you keep him warm when you are outside," she spoke as she grabbed a towel and tossed it to him.

Shun took the puppy and wrapped it up like a baby before heading outside into the freezing cold Andromeda Island. The Master's blue and white hut wasn't too far but he didn't want their new puppy to stay outside too long. He looked up to see the Master standing outside his door, holding it open. Shun quickly entered, ducking beneath his teacher's arm.

Once inside, he turned and raised an eyebrow. "Master, what happened to your desk?"Shun stepped forward and noticed that there were chalk marks on it. "Were you drawing something?"

The Master leaned down. "Sorry about that, actually I was taking some measurements and the chalk ran over," he lied as he grabbed a wet rag and wiped them off.

Shun nodded understandingly, "oh okay," he looked down relieved it was just a coincident. For a moment, he thought his teacher drew someone's butt and thighs hanging over on the side of his desk.

Daidalos gazed at Shun as the boy petted the small puppy in the shawl. Suddenly the glint of the chain shimmered ever so slightly on the edge of Shun's collar. "Don't treat him different. There were probably hundreds of fake Silver Stars... Shun just happened to have one... once I have a couple of dry beads of Athena's blood... it will show that he's just another naïve trainee with dreams of being a Saint... and everything will be back to normal..." he reassured to himself. Surely that Specter wanting Shun to die was a good sign that his body wasn't the one chosen to house the soul of the King of the Underworld.

"Master, are you okay?" asked Shun.

The Master looked up, "of course. I've just had a lot on my mind." He held his hands and looked up. "Shun, June said you wanted to know more about the next test?"

Shun nodded. "Yes Master. I just feel all you did was tell me to just sit there, and make sure to use my cosmos to stay alive out there."

Daidalos grabbed a pencil, "well Shun, that's the thing, that's all I can tell you with confidence. As I mentioned in Greece, Oracles have always played a part in Greek history for centuries and thus there are many tests out there for other Cloths that follow this same format. However, because each person is different and in turn, each encounter with each Oracle varied greatly. I've heard some describe it as the worst hell they've ever been... others say that they relived old painful memories... others just say they only see nothing but light. There's no way I can tell you what the meditation will be like because I just don't know." He raised a finger, "however, I can tell you that regardless of what's going on, always be aware of where you are and use your cosmos to keep yourself alive."

Shun smiled. The Master seemed like he was back to his long-winded self. "I see. I guess it is good that you really didn't tell me or..."

The Master nodded, "...you'd expect something, and get something else, throwing your guard off."

"Yes!" spoke Shun, remembering to speak with confidence. "Although, are you sure that it is all you can tell me?"

The Master looked down and drew his hand near his chin. Why was he so preoccupied with Shun being Hades? There was no proof. Shun was most likely a person with another fake chain! Like anyone put into court, he needs to treat Shun as innocent until proven guilty, and needed to support as if he never found out. "It's a theory... but it may help relieve you a bit..." He looked up, "I always felt that one pattern that occurs with all those who meet the Oracle is that it always dealt with your inner self."

Shun looked down at his chest. "My _inner_ self..." he asked out loud "I wonder what my inner-self is really like?" he whispered. "What do you think, Master?" he asked. He looked over to see that strange glare in his eyes.

Daidalos watched as Cerberus began to paw at Shun's chest, pressing down on the fabric to form the impression of Shun's Silver Star. He shifted a bit uncomfortably as the puppy licked the spot, making the impression of the star even more evident. "Shun... I don't know..." he threw the pencil behind his back. "I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine. Just... try your best... okay... that's all I can tell you."

Shun looked at him. His teacher was looking really pale again. "I will... thank you for your time, Master, goodnight," Shun bowed while being startled by Cerberus attempting to dig into his trainer again.

Daidalos raised his hand. "Shun wait..." he stood up. "I'm sorry if I'm coming across as rude... I'm just under a lot of stress." He looked over down to his dishes, "I didn't even offer you any water..." he muttered.

Shun looked up and smiled. "It's okay, like you said, everyone has those days when nothing goes right and it seems the whole world is on your shoulders. But, if you ever want to talk let me know. Like you said, if keep all your bad feelings bottled up inside of you, it will eat up you up and you feel worse and you'll start doing terrible things. " He began to head back outside, "goodnight, Master, I hope you feel better!" he waved before he went back inside.

Daidalos watched as the young boy walked back over to the pink hut. He watched as Shun greeted June, while cradling the puppy in the freezing air. Once the two children were in he headed back to his desk and sat there for several minutes. "Why does it have to be Shun?" he muttered. He looked down, deciding he needed some relief he decided to pray. He closed his eyes, "Goddess Athena, as one of your faithful I beg you... please don't let it be Shun. Please... let your dry blood prove that Shun is not Hades... despite his naivety he's one of the most exceptional students I've had... he's so kind and thoughtful... I've never had a student who would visit me as often... and think of me as much more than an instructor..." he took a deep breath as he felt his fingers clenching harder, "Athena, if you are truly in Sanctuary... please don't let Shun be Hades. Right now, I can't tell you how tormented I feel just thinking that there is a chance he could be it... I don't know what I'll do if it all proves to be true. Thank you."

**O|====================================================|O**

**FOUR WEEKS LATER...**

"AAH!" cried Shun as he shot up from bed. He turned his head to the side as the twenty pound Cerberus jumped on his bed and barked loudly on top of him. The green haired trainee sat up as he felt the dog leap off his stomach and madly pawed the door. Shun groaned as he turned to the clock. "Okay, I'll let you go potty." Shun dragged himself from his bed and wiped his eyes. He watched as the dog spun around several times, chasing its tail. It was then, he began to smell the scent of something delicious in the air.

Shun opened the door to see a dough and strips of meat grilling over the fire. He looked around and noticed Leda putting prepared meat into the dough and Spica steaming it with the rice cooker. His mouth began to water as he realized what it was, "nikuman?" he muttered as he stared at the steamed meat buns.

June placed her hands on her hips, "SHUN! You weren't supposed to be up! Now you've ruined the surprise!"

Shun shook his head. "I didn't mean to! Cerberus needed to potty!"

June shook her head, "no way! I let the dog go before we got started!"

Leda looked up, "yeah no kidding, its all over my rock!" he pointed over toward his now stained stone.

The Amazon shrugged, "I didn't mean to! He just shot out of the hut and went to the one closest! Besides, he got my rock twice last week when you two had him!" She turned downwards as the golden retriever began to make its way to the vulnerable pile of uncooked steamed meat buns. "Oh no you don't! Bad dog!" she snapped, drawing her whip and making a loud smack sound against her hand. The dog yipped and headed back over to Shun's side.

Spica pulled the lid off the rice cooker and began to pull them out, "hey Shun, I got some fresh ones here. Since you already know, do you want some now?" He asked as he held one of two steamed meat buns?"

Shun could feel his mouth water. Even though they did have nikuman in the orphanage, they were always tiny, dry and loaded with steroids while the one in Spica's hand looked large, moist and well folded as if it was a blooming lotus. "But what about all of you? There's only two, I can wait for mine."

Spica looked down, "I'll cut up this one," he gestured with one of the buns while offering the whole one, "besides, you're the one fasting for a month. Don't worry, we have plenty of ingredients for more." He replied as he stood up and placed it in Shun's hand.

Shun looked down and bit into it, watching a burst of steam envelop the air. The dough had a lovely sweet taste while the saucy beef had a strong hint of garlic. "It's so good! Thank you!" he spoke before he took several large bites.

"Hey Shun, that meat bun would probably taste better if you remove the wax paper underneath!" spoke Leda as he set another uncooked meat bun to the side.

Shun looked down and blushed while the others laughed a bit. For a moment he was embarrassed but he quickly got over it. After all, the others had woken up very early to give him something delicious and for that he was grateful. He looked around, "is the Master up?"

June looked up from her grill set. "No he's still sleeping." She looked down at the meat as it sizzled. "Let's not wake him up. He'll probably enjoy these more when they've cooled down."

Spica rolled his eyes, "no way! If we do that, the sauce inside will make the bread mushy. These things are so awesome when they first come out! Plus they double as hand warmers!" he laughed as he held the steaming bun.

June placed her hands on her hips. "Spica! He can wait! _He will appreciate it_," she snapped emphasizing heavily on the last part.

"Whatever..." muttered Spica as he took out two more steamed buns and placed them on a plate for June and Leda.

The four children and Cerberus dined on the Asian dish. Shun smiled as they devoured bun after bun beneath the barely starry sky and the rising dawn. Shun couldn't stop smiling even after he couldn't eat anymore. But just when he thought that things couldn't go better, they did.

Leda reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper folded into a star. "Hey Shun, I got something for you," he reached over and handed it over.

Shun looked around as June and Spica followed suit, handing up more paper stars. "What are these?"

Leda pointed down to his, "its tradition that before a person takes a test that friends give them a letter. We didn't do it during the Elysium Leap since its a pretest and we didn't have time during Labyrinth. But you can't read them yet or its considered bad luck. Only when you pass."

Shun looked down at the notes. While he enjoyed his tenth celebration, the fact that they all did this for him made him forget he was on a training camp, but rather his home. "Leda?" Shun asked.

"What is it Shun?" the pink haired boy asked.

Shun looked over as nervousness filled him. "Are... we really friends?"

Leda blushed a bit as the others stared at him. He looked down, "well... I could say that you can read the letter to find out... but I guess I spoiled that when I said only friends do this," he spoke before Shun leaned over and hugged him. "Shun..." he sighed before looking down. "...Shun I hope you pass your test," he spoke.

The moment Shun pulled away, Spica leaned over and hugged him followed by June.

June patted his back when she felt something wet on her shoulder. She pulled away, "Shun what's wrong?"

Shun wiped his tears at his eyes. "Nothing...I'm just so happy right now..."

Suddenly the door over at the Master's hut opened. Everyone immediately stood up as they realized what time it was, "Good Morning, Master Daidalos!" they responded in chorus.

The Master looked around, "good morning," he spoke as he turned to the various bowls and dirty racks over the fire while Cerberus was digging his nose deep into a steamed bun trying to eat the meat first. "Did I miss something?"

Shun looked up, "June, Spica and Leda gave me a surprise breakfast!"

Spica stepped forward with a plate of six steam buns, "Master, I wanted you to come and enjoy it too, but June said to not wake you up and said you'd like them cold!"

Daidalos shifted his eyes toward the wire rack before turning to her. "It's true. I prefer to sit it out until after things are done grilling." He took the plate and picked one up, "it looks delicious."

Shun smiled, "they are. Just don't forget to remove the wax paper beneath it."

Daidalos sat down and pulled out his clip board. He took a steamed bun and bit into it. "I think I've had these before... but the people who gave me it, called it... _pau,_" he then looked down at Shun's hands.

Shun noticed his glance and picked up his star notes, "Master, look what everyone gave me!"

The Master was surprised to see three notes. Apparently even Leda gave him one, "I see. Just don't open them yet, its considered bad luck," he spoke as he ate his food.

Shun looked down, "its like I have a note from almost everyone." Shun spoke out loud, wondering if the Master had one for him. "If I had a note from everyone, its like I made a friend with everyone on the entire island," Shun wondered out loud. He stood there holding his notes but his teacher continued to eat his meat bun.

Daidalos watched Shun frown as the boy stuck his star notes in his trainer and walk back to his designated rock. He sighed as he finished his bun and pulled out his clipboard. "Shun, before I take you to your test, I need to take your measurements of your body. Also, go get your box and wooden sword." He spoke as he pointed behind him.

June, Spica and Leda sat at their stones as they watched Shun run in and out of his hut before the two of them headed into the Master's hut.

"So, do Masters give out star notes?" asked Spica.

Leda nodded, "yeah they do, in fact if the person doesn't have any friends, they can always expect that their teacher would give them one." He shrugged, "unless the Master is that big of a dick."

June darted her head, "he's not! He should have one for Shun!" She even saw him write it out.

**O|====================================================|O**

"Thirty five kilograms (70 lbs), the Master spoke as he recorded the result. "I wish you didn't eat so much before your measurements."

Shun, currently stripped down to his underwear, raised his hands as the Master used the measuring tape to measure his stomach's circumference. "I'm sorry! I woke up and they smelled so delicious. I didn't think about this. Is my test going to be delayed?" he asked as his teacher pulled the cold tape up to around Shun's chest area.

"No. We committed to this day and its best to stick with it. Besides," he took the measuring tape and began to measure Shun's biceps. "this step isn't required. While fat loss is expected, I'm more worried that if your cosmos won't sustain you, your body will start eating muscle."

His eyes widened, "my muscle?"

The Master nodded, "yes, in fact, after doing some research, I noticed that just about everyone who survived these fasting exercises seem to experience at large percentage of muscle loss." He wrote the number before looking up. "To be honest Shun, nearly all of those that do survive this test aren't healthy enough afterward to become a Saint. The _smart_ thing to do would to just give up, turn in your Wooden Sword and just become a foot soldier. Muscle is very important and to me, a test isn't worth taking if it would affect you for the rest of your life."

Shun looked down on his body as well as his arms. He had built up quite a bit of lean muscle but it wasn't as big as Leda or Spica's and certainly not his Master's. But Shun simply shrugged it off, "its okay. I should at least try. Besides, a Saint is not afraid to die, so I shouldn't be afraid if a part of me is lost on my Path for the Andromeda Cloth. Besides, you always said if I work hard on my cosmos, in the end, muscles won't matter as much."

Daidalos nodded. He'd congratulate Shun for such a good answer if he wasn't hoping that the child would've fallen for it. Any trainee who is offered the False Freedom Test after their third year aren't killed but given the rank of a foot soldier. If Shun were to leave the island, it would make it a bit more difficult to find and test him.

He reached over and pulled the measuring tape to get Shun's neck circumference. He looked down and gazed, "what..."

Shun reached for a mirror and looked into his reflection. "Oh," Shun giggled a bit as he noticed that his Mommy's pendant had made a perfect tan line of where it rested around his neck. Even the Silver Star left a star imprint in the middle of his chest. Why, its almost like he was wearing his necklace even though he had hid it underneath his trainer on the floor. He felt the measuring tape tighten a bit as the master began to read the number number. Shun had remembered watching a scary movie once with Matsuda that featured an Italian mobster who did terrible things like chop off a horse's head and placing it in a bed. However he did remember that many times, people would kill others using wire that they would wrap around the person's neck. While it did remind him a little bit about those scenes, he simply shrugged them off. Master would never do anything to him. He was his teacher.

"You know Shun, those nikuman were quite good."

"Yes, they were. I haven't had meat buns for years, or even fresh ones. I can't believe everyone did all of that for me!" Shun chirped as he walked back over toward his clothes and began to get dressed.

The Master returned back to his desk and sat at his chair, "You know, if you became a foot soldier perhaps I can arrange for you to be in Japan, and arrange for you to be a one the nicer posts. You'll be able to enjoy all the foods and culture that you missed out at from the Kido Orphanage."

Shun, turned around, quietly slipped his Silver Star Pendant away from his teacher. "But I like it here too." Once he got the star pendant back around his neck and tucked beneath his trainer he turned around. "Master, I know you are worried that I'll fail and I won't get the Andromeda Cloth, but I don't want to be a foot soldier, ever! It would not only betray my promise to my brother, but I think I can do it! If you really believe in me, please stop asking me to be a foot soldier!"

Daidalos leaned back in his chair, "alright, if you feel that confident in continuing your Path, I'll continue to believe in you." He spoke as he took out his seal and marked a scroll to show that Shun had passed. He looked down at it, gazing at the five stamps. Two of them from was when Shun first came to the island and _The Elysium Leap_. The next was placed on _The Labyrinth of Queen Cassiopeia_ but because of the attack, he asked for permission to place a stamp there due to the record number of times Shun came to his Office due to his losing streak. Now he had one more for the _Meditation of the __Oracle_. His eyes shifted to the column that marked _The Court of King Cepheus_. He then stood up, "however, Shun. I won't stop asking you to be a foot soldier. You maybe doing fine now, but the difficulty of your Path will go up quite a bit if you survive this next test. If your skills are not up to par, then I strongly suggest you give being a foot soldier a shot." He rolled up the scroll and placed it back in his desk drawer. "Besides, if I don't offer it, you wouldn't have any purpose in being in the Army of Athena," the Master spoke as he secretly took his middle finger and carefully slide the golden sacrificial dagger from beneath his gauntlet.

Shun nodded reluctantly, feeling a little frustrated by the Master's flip flopping from being kind to trying to be as mean as possible to him. He looked down at his star notes in his pockets. Maybe his teacher didn't care about him as much as he thought he did. The Master had always told him about the false kindness of the Kido Orphanage, maybe his teacher was just putting an act too?

He watched as the Saint of Cepheus walked out of the door. Shun was about to follow when something caught his eye. The wooden stamp that the Master used to put his seals was still out. He picked it up and reached over for the Master's drawer and pulled it open before gasping. "Ah!" he cried as he reached in.

Daidalos took a few steps backwards and poked his head as Shun stared with wide eyes. "Oh no..." he thought. "Shun what are you doing in my desk?"

But Shun didn't listen. His hand reached inside to grab the object that caught his interest. He flinched as his hand accidentally rubbed against the side of the golden sacrificial dagger, producing a small cut, "oh, that's really sharp," he thought before he pulled out a thick star note with Shun's name on it. "Master, was this for me?" Shun asked as he held the note while his blood dropped all over it. He looked down, "sorry... I was just putting up your stamp... "

The Saint of Cepheus walked over and grabbed Shun's hand. He took his thumb and using his dark blue cosmos, he performed the Golden Touch and healed the wound first. He looked down at the star note, "it was for you... I actually wrote it a month ago in Marin's hut... after we talked about... _that girl I kept seeing._.." he whispered.

Shun smiled. The Master did like him and not only that, but wrote it ahead of time. "I kept trying to find her, but I didn't see her after wards. But don't worry, I'm always on the look out for her. I really hope that I'll find her, and talk to her again... maybe convince her not to hide to show everyone you're not going crazy."

He looked down at his note for Shun. The poor child doesn't realize what was really going on, "Shun, I... can't give you this star note right now. I'm sorry but, something came up that's very important. I need to take care of it before hand."

But Shun smiled once more. "That's okay. It's the thought that counts. I'm glad you made me a star note. Even if I die before ever getting to read it, knowing you took the time to make it makes me very happy."

The Master looked into his hand as Shun placed the star in it. "I'm glad you understand." The Master took the bloody note and placed it back in his drawer next to his sacrificial dagger. Shun may have been a bit on the naivety side, but anyone who knew Shun as well as he did knew that the child always meant every single word he said.

If only Shun knew how much his good intentions were killing him in the inside."Shun, let's go. The Oracle is waiting for us," he spoke as he made his way to the door.

**O|====================================================|O**

The hot Andromeda sun had already reached the middle of the sky. Aside from the volcano, the vast desert was the worst part to train in due to how dry it can get. Shun could recall several times where he actually got burned from falling on the sand during sparring.

Shun looked up to see a large black dais in the sand with a gold Buddhist lotus outline on the front of it. According to the true story of Princess Andromeda, the Chameleon, Pegasus, Triangle and the future Perseus Saints all gathered to request guidance on what to do about Poseidon. The closer he got, the more the gold outline of the flower glowed.

Shun stood there as his teacher came up to the disk and placed a hand on it. He tilted his head, seeing his teacher's lips twitch a bit. It was clear that he was talking to whoever the Oracle was before watching him stand up. "Master?"

Daidalos held a hand out toward the dais, "he's ready for you."

Shun suddenly felt his already moist forehead sweat harder. His eyes turned toward the Master before he was about to take a step forward before his teacher lowered his hand. "Shun, use your cosmos..." The Master took his water satchel, opened the cap and poured the contents out. "Shun... I'll stay for a bit so if you change your mind... let me know. Once I leave, that's it."

Shun gasped as he watched water reduce to steam before it could even touch the dais' surface. "That's really hot," he thought before he looked up. "No... I'm staying..." he muttered before he closed his eyes and surrounded his body with his embarrassingly pink cosmos. He took his foot and slowly placed it over the edge. He looked down as the leather of his boot began to shrivel up before he burned his cosmos more until he couldn't feel anything.

It was then he realized that if he faltered for one brief moment during the thirty days in terms of keeping cool or keeping his body nourished over time he would probably die immediately. He turned to his teacher for one final glance before he continued to the center of the dais.

Shun slowly lowered himself down, crossing his legs over each other and placed his shaking hands on his knees. He took several deep breaths as his teacher stood there. He looked as his eyes narrowed, almost pitying him. But Shun must stay. This was his test after all. Shun waved his hand, before his Master waved back before Shun closed his eyes. Once he did, he felt his other senses become a bit more sensitive. He listened as he heard what sounded like a quick tapping sound. The Master was probably using light speed to leave. Before, when he first saw him, he thought he was a ghost who would appear and disappear, but over time, saw it as a norm. He opened his eyes and as he suspected, his teacher was gone. His thirty days had now begun.

He looked around. It seemed like with his cosmos burning as it was, everything had a pink hue to it. "It looks like ice cream," Shun muttered out loud. It felt strange to be truly left alone. The first thing he wondered was how much time did pass before he realized how convenient having a clock in his room was. He closed his eyes in hope that if he was quiet enough that perhaps he could hear the others. However the only thing that made enough of a loud sound were the waves crashing against the cliffs. "Thirty days... I guess there's no turning back now."

_Indeed there isn't._

Shun's head raised up as he heard the strange voice. "Who are you?

_Who do you think I am? _

Shun looked around as the Andromeda Island landscape faded into darkness. He looked down as the black dais began to blend in the with the shadows. Suddenly a beam of light shot through before the the light began to flicker about and part to either side like a lotus blossom. Shun gasped as the outline a person in a meditative position emerged. There was a bright heavenly glow around the Oracle. While it was bright enough to make it difficult to see their face, the light was soft enough to not turn away. He gaze at the long strands of what looked like hair waver around like the rays of the sun, making him wonder if the one in front of him was an angel.

The figure raised its head and began to stare with what appeared to be closed eyes. "Hello, Shun Amamiya. It has been a long time, but we've finally met..."

Shun's hands sweated a bit. The Oracle was in front of him, yet it seemed like they were speaking from high above echoing down upon him. Shun looked down, feeling a bit dizzy. It almost felt like he was floating in darkness but he could still feel his bottom and legs pressing down on the dais. "_Where are we?_"

"This is your mind. I don't understand why you are nervous, it is the _second_ time you've entered this state."

"But I've..." suddenly, Shun found himself unable to speak. He looked up as the Oracle raised a hand.

"Before this is done, you will know your answer," spoke the Oracle as he lowered his hand. He watched as Shun groaned a bit, surprised to see his voice return. "Right now, your test is all that matters, any curiosities are trivial at this moment."

Shun focused his eyes on the Oracle, not wishing to look down. However, even trying to stare forward made him dizzy, unable to detect any horizon. "What is my test? Master says that it is different for everyone and that you'll see my inner-self?" Shun looked down, "Is this it?"

The Oracle shook his head, "when I am done, you will wish that this was it." He paused, "your Master is right about it being different for all... that is because... you will be _judged_."

"Judged?" Shun repeated in shock.

"Yes... judged. I will examine your sins and place you in the appropriate level of hell. If you can survive the judgment by the end of the thirty days, you will pass this test and move on. If not, your brain will liquify and if you are lucky, your friends will find you in a vegetative state. If they don't reach you in time, without the power of your cosmos, your body will simply cook on top of this hot dais like an egg on top of a hot iron pan." The Oracle raised a hand and showed a ball of cosmos. "However, your teacher requested that I tell you the full details of what I shall do and offer you one last chance to step away and become a foot soldier. If you wish to give up, I will use this to contact him, declare you a failure and you will forever leave the Path of the Cloth of Andromeda."

But Shun shook his head. "No, I told him I'll never become a foot soldier and this doesn't change a thing."

The ball faded into smoke, causing the Oracle to drop his hand to his knee. "The winds told me you would say that... in truth, you have already started and therefore you wouldn't have been able to leave here... out of kindness, I just told him make his conscious rest a bit easier. Now Shun..." he spoke as he raised his hands into the air.

Shun watched as the Oracle's hands glowed before coming together. He felt a burst of cosmos pass through his body, causing him to gasp. He sat there waiting for any sign of brimstone or fire only to see the same darkness that surrounded him. He struggled to stare at the Oracle's face only to see nothing but a bit of confusion. "Where am I going?" Shun asked.

But the Oracle ignored him. "How strange... it appears I cannot judge you... yet..."

"What happened? Am I that bad?" Shun muttered nervously as he leaned forward wondering what is going on.

The Oracle turned back to him, "...every soul has layers to it...deep in the center is the state of your karma but surrounding your karma is guilt. Guilt, is not truly a sin nor a virtue but a byproduct of virtue comprehending any sin they've committed. The more guilt there is, the more thicker it becomes , the fog that makes it difficult to truly judge if a a person is wicked or virtuous. "

Shun looked down. "So, does this mean I am a good person?"

But the Oracle shook his head, "no, a man could be a murder... and if they regret their actions, they too can have a thick layer of guilt covering their inner self. For the wicked, it could serve as a protective blanket to hide their evil and show those on the outside that they are virtuous. However, for the virtuous, it acts as an inhibitor, and creates fear, illness and at times depict them as the wicked. In order for me to part the fog and judge you, you must be willing to open yourself to the source of this fog that surrounds you. Only then can you move on with the test."

Shun closed his eyes. He wasn't sure what to think. What did the Oracle mean by _opening himself_? In fact, he couldn't think of anything that could be this fog layer of guilt... although he did feel bad that he was causing problems for the Oracle. But again, it didn't matter what he felt, he couldn't say no. He needed to pass this test. "How do I open myself?"

The Oracle, still sitting in his meditative position floated forward.

The closer the Oracle got, the more Shun began to see that the Oracle's body looked more like a miniature universe. He stopped just a few inches away and offered a hand, "the same way anyone who sees fog... you must pass through it."

Shun looked down and touched Shaka's palm before feeling the ground collapse beneath.

The child screamed as he began to float in the vastness of space. He twisted and turned as stars and planets streaked by faster and faster until every astronomical body seemed like long streaks of light before feeling a large thud at the bottom.

**O|==========================?==========================|O**

"Won't be long now, kid."

Shun raised his seven-year old head up. He rubbed his eyes as he looked up toward the dark skinned pirate with a ragged ball cap on. "Won't be long for what, sir?" Shun asked as his fingers twirled around the drawstrings of his orange Kido hoodie.

The man pointed out, "till we get there..." he said as he leaned his arms against the railing of the boat.

The seven year old stood there a bit dumbfounded. He pulled his fingers as he started to remember. At least Ikki got a place called Andromeda Island. It sounded nice unlike his, even if he heard it was cursed. He looked down at his urine drenched sweat pants and the small burns from being tied next to the hot pipes of the boiler room. "Th-th-thank you for letting me out... that was very kind of you," Shun stuttered as his hands rubbed his bruised skin.

The sailor shrugged, "I had to... everyone said... this place is fucking evil... last time I didn't believe them..." He reached over and pulled his hat off to reveal a long set of stitches along the center of his scalp, "frankly... I ain't ever stepping two feet of this place." He reached down and grabbed Shun by the front of his orange hoodie, "if I were you, I'd let myself sink to the bottom and drown... good luck..."

Shun screamed as he was flung overboard into the dark water. Shun darted his head back and forth as he struggled to swim. The salt water struck his eyes causing him to cry. The waves were strong as they pulled and pushed him back and forth in the dark water. He turned his head as a head with half of its skin eaten away floated by him.

Suddenly, a large wave crashed on top, pushing him to the bottom of the sandy ocean floor. Shun's eyes shifted back and forth as he tried to kick his way back up.

An arm reached down and grabbed him by his neck, pulling him out of the water.

A white haired man with leather scarred skin and a strange mask stared straight at him.

Shun tried to scream as the man's hand tightened around his throat.

"Welcome to Death Queen Island, Shun Amamiya," Guilty cackled.

**O|=================================================================|O**

**Coming December 4**

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Sword And Friendship of Guilty**

**Seven year old Shun is sent to the worst training ground to earn the Phoenix Cloth. He should be fine though. After all, what does the future Saint of the Phoenix have to fear from a blood thirsty murderer named Guilty? **

**Can You Feel The True Power of the Cosmos?**

**O|=================================================================|O**

_I really tried to get this out on time, especially on Pandora Aihara's birthday. But there were a number of sections where I wrote and rewrote several times over before I got something that I was satisfied with. The Master's was a bit difficult this time around because the challenge with depicting a confused person is to make it where the audience understands what is going on without them being lost._

_Shaka and Shun's scene was even tougher because I had so much trouble transitioning from the desert to the dream/mind to where Shun is at now. I also had to go back and research some of the earlier parts to make sure I got some details right._

_Not only that but the next chapter is the last one for Part Five before we move on to the Final Part._

_I really tried to get this one out today since I have to travel down south for Thanksgiving tomorrow._

_For the ending of this chapter, originally, this plot thread was going to be back in Part Two, as part of Shun getting over his grief from his time at the Orphanage. That way, each Part featured some sort of test. But, I liked the twist so much that I decided to combine it with Shaka's original test of judgment and plus, I felt that experiencing DQI is much worse than a maze and a lion._

_Saint Seiya news, a new chapter of Next Dimension is continuing around December 1st._

_Sorry for the second big delay. Hopefully the next update will be more on time._

_Thank you for all the reviews and if there are any problems, let me know._

_Jenny D_

_Edit: Gave June braces on her arms.  
_


	54. 5G: Sword and Friendship of Guilty 1

**O|===============================DEATH QUEEN ISLAND?==================================|O**

Seven year old Shun's began to awake as he struggled to try and blink and at least breathe. He looked up at his Master. His master's skin was so hard, that it seemed like every time he turned, he bled a bit from his scars. His hairs were like little wires and his mask always seemed to leave him silent. He looked over the side where a small skeleton in a tattered trainer, laid faced down on the ground. Faded blue hair had carpeted the rock around the skull. Shun could only guess that the dead trainee was perhaps one or two years younger than him. "Ma-Ma-Master... whose bones are those?" he pointed as he spotted a pile.

Guilty stopped and turned his head. "They're the dog's now."

he seven year old looked down at the skeleton. "But, shouldn't we bury them," he asked, but Guilty just resumed his walk. Shun, not wanting to be left behind bowed his head and said a prayer before he rushed to catch up, not wanting to be alone on a place like this.

The seven year old still couldn't believe how nonchalant Guilty was to the dead trainee. For a moment, he considered Guilty heartless, but shook his head away from those terrible thoughts. He shouldn't judge Guilty based on one response. He barely knew Guilty except from the stories that the man on the boat had told him, and Shun knew perfectly well what it is like for people to be misunderstood.

He experienced it all the time with the other orphans saying his brother was mean, but Shun knew that Ikki was kind and loving to him. Even the adults would say Ikki was a no good troublemaker, but Shun knew that there was some good in him since Ikki would never hurt anyone beyond a concussion.

To Shun, everyone was capable of some good even in the most hardened criminals.

Why, even Tatsumi was capable of good. He once said he was going to beat Ikki in front of everyone twenty times with a stick. But he only did it nineteen. Seiya said it's because Tatsumi was an idiot who couldn't count, but Shun was sure that somehow, Tatsumi realized that beating children a third of his age wasn't very nice and held back just a little.

If Ikki and Tatsumi had good in them, then surely Guilty would have some good in him too. Shun looked around the landscape to try and see something to talk about, but this proved to be quite difficult. The ground was covered in sharp, black igneous rock with no vegetation to be seen.

But, he did promise Ikki to do his best. He should be polite. He ran to his teacher's side and bowed, "Master Guilty, thank you for saving me earlier."

Guilty stopped and turned to the child. "Of course I would save you. I would _never_ let you drown, before reaching the island."

Normally such words would be filled with sincerity and kindness, yet when Guilty spoke, there was an almost disturbing sense of joy. Still, Shun must take whatever he can get and work with it. "That is very kind of you!"

Guilty tilted his head in happiness, causing his hardened skin at his neck to crack and bleed, "yes it is..." he hissed, "I can't wait to show you how _kind_ I can be."

Shun felt sickened as the blood rolled off Guilty's shoulders. He didn't like looking at his Master's hideous body. Still he maintained his composure and did his best to follow the last piece of advice that Ikki gave him, _be brave_. His eyes glanced over toward five large rocks sitting in a circle before it became a full blown stare. He wasn't sure why he was fascinated by it. The four rocks seemed to be the perfect size and shape to sit on for a child while the big rock would work for an adult. He turned to the middle. There was some trash and broken bottles but if one cleared those out, they could build a fire in the center. Perhaps it would make a nice meeting spot?

Suddenly a dead bird and a bloody rock fell right in the center of the spot. Shun broke his stare and turned around to see Guilty waiting. "Master?" Shun muttered. He gasped as Guilty took another rock and nailed another bird, this time causing its bloody carcass to land straight on Shun's head followed by a snow of feathers. It was more than enough motivation for Shun to hurry. He ran as fast as he could, while pulling off long gray seagull feathers from his orange Kido hooded shirt.

A couple of minutes later, a wonderful smell began to overpower the sulfur air. Shun's mouth began to water as the two of them came closer to Guilty's cabin. "Crab?" he thought as he ran to the door after having only a piece of bread everyday for the past two weeks. As Guilty slowly trudged over, Shun brought his nose to the keyhole.

Guilty eyes watched the seven year old bounce in delight. He made his steps smaller and oh so carefully diverted his path over toward a pail of water. He knelt down and slowly dipped his hands in it. He had never taken the time to wash his hands, however, he could see that the boy's anticipation was not at its peak. Only when the child could reach _maximum disappointment_ would the time he took learning how to cook Japanese cuisine would make this moment worth it. He took the water and slowly rubbed the sections between his fingers, before he began to use his nails to pull out the old bits of flesh and hair from his victims out from beneath. He turned his head as he watched the boy clutch his hands before pulling his hands out and began to admire them. He never knew he had white nails before.

Shun felt his stomach growling so hard that it was causing his shirt to slightly vibrate. He whimpered a bit as he watched Guilty now taking a piece of cloth and carefully drying his hands, one finger segment at a time. Shun was so hungry that the joy in his head of getting something warm for dinner was draining the blood in his fingers and causing them to feel numb.

Guilty finally stood up and headed over to his door. He inserted the key and turned it. His head looked down expecting the child to push him over to get to the meal, only for him to wait as patiently as ever in his spot. Curiously he stood there like a statue with one hand on the key and the other on the door knob. He stood there for ten minutes, seeing if the child would push him over and giving him a reason to break both of Shun's arms. However, while Shun shifted around quite a bit, he continued to wait. "Aren't you hungry?"

Shun nodded, "uh huh, but you are my Master and you should enter first."

Guilty's masked face stared down as he stood there for another three minutes watching the child stand patiently for him to open the door without telling him to hurry up or anything. Once he noticed Shun's body begin to relax as if his brain was starting to stop sending signals that he was hungry, Guilty turned the key and entered the hut.

Shun gasped at the massive feast prepared. Whole crabs, carefully cracked to allow for easy opening while glazed pork, broiled seasoned fish, piles of baked baby potatoes, a large pot of chicken and rice noodles, nikuman, and spring rolls were on top of a table. Shun felt his hunger returned as he eyed the steaming meat buns, before he felt Guilty's leather hand grab him by the collar and lift him up once more. "Master?"

"What are you doing?" Guilty growled. "Why were you staring at _my_ food?"

Shun's eyes darted. "I...I thought we were going to eat..."

But Guilty shook his head. "No Shun... why would I eat such a delicious hot meal... I made it... to... look at it." He took Shun and raised him toward the large meal. "Does it look yummy?" As Shun hung there by his shirt, like a cat being held by its neck skin, Shun nodded. Guilty tilted his head in happiness, causing drops of blood to roll, "_good. _I shall continue to admire my meal that I have made, and you can go to your room." He carried Shun over and opened the basement door before dropping him on the first step of the cold wet stairs. "We begin tomorrow." He said before slamming the door shut.

The room was dark with only a tiny barred window providing any light. Shun turned to the door, smelling the strong scent of the banquet. His eyes grew red as the delicious scent of crab filled his nose. Immediately, Shun's weak body began to go down the wet stairs to the bottom where the smell was less prominent. His eyes looked around to see a broken pipe dripping water. He reached out and caught a drop and tasted it, relieved that it was clean. He looked down to see a metal dog dish covered in thick spiderwebs. He looked down and grabbed a rusty old pipe and used it to clean it out before placing it under where the water dropped.

Shun looked around and screamed to see the bones of another unfortunate trainee in the corner of the room. His eyes turned to see that they had what looked like a clean set of trainee clothes that looked to be the perfect fit. The boy looked down. After being tied for two weeks, his pants were caked with his _mess_. He needed new clothes, but as he looked at the skull, he couldn't bring himself to think of pillaging from the dead. All of sudden, a large fat rat crawled out from the corner of the room. Shun backed away to the stairs as the giant rodent carried its round body back to the skeleton as if scavenging for any remaining meat. It turned its head toward Shun and began to crawl toward him, "GO! GO AWAY!" Shun shrieked as he waved his hands trying to diverted it away from him.

Upstairs, Guilty stood in front of the door as he listened to his new trainee's reactions to his rat friends. He was quite surprised the boy was running around downstairs instead of just killing them for food. Guilty took his hand to his chin. The boy was different than the others. He stank of pacifism and kindness, two features that he rarely received from trainees. It will be... _fun_ to see how long these traits would last. However, while his dinner that he made to admire was still warm, he should have more fun with it. He walked over toward the wall and removed a small square tile from the side. Inside was a small fan and next it was a switch. He flipped it on and watched the fan spin as it made sure that the temptation of the meal filled every square inch of the cold basement. Guilty turned around and headed outside of his cabin.

Inside, Shun gasped as the strong mouth watering aroma surrounded and choked him like a deadly gasp. Now his hunger was driving him even more over the edge. He darted his head to the barred window as he saw the boots of his Master. He gasped as Guilty peaked inside for a brief moment before taking a cinder block and setting it in front of his only source of light, leaving the child in complete darkness.

It was at that moment, Shun felt his attempt to _be brave_ crumble. Endless tears fell at his face as he fell to his feet, and cried the hardest he ever had in a long time. His arms grabbed his knees as he tucked his head into them. "_Ikki...Ikki... I miss you..._" Shun took his hands and brought them to his ears, trying to recall any halfway decent memory he had at the orphanage, in an attempt to give him strength. He laid down on the cold wet floor, sobbing as hard as he could while listening to the water dripping into his dish.

He felt so miserable. His clothes, especially his pants, were soiled from being tied for two weeks on a ship while the endless cycle of hunger had taken hold. His hand reached over and felt the soft silk of the spiderwebs. Desperate, Shun took it and put it in his mouth in an attempt to sooth his stomach. "..._Ikki_..." Shun wailed as he chewed the webbing as if he had a cotton ball in his mouth. "...at least you're on Andromeda Island...I'm so glad I didn't let us change grounds...you wouldn't like it here..." he muttered as he sat up and tried to reach around the walls, grabbing more cobwebs to eat.

Suddenly, the smell of meat buns filled the air. Shun paused and looked around. For a moment, he didn't feel hungry, but rather confused. He paused and thought back at the five rocks that he saw on the way there. He touched his head, as if he felt like he was having a slight headache. He was still crying, but he didn't have the emotion of sadness now. It was almost like he was forcing himself to cry. "But... I'm a crybaby?" Shun asked himself. "I cry all the time." The boy closed his eyes and attempted to go to sleep. "Ikki... don't worry... I'll get the Phoenix Cloth... and then we will be together," he reassured himself.

He was scared what Guilty will do to him when he begins training, but for some reason, something just just didn't feel..._right_.

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Five: More Than Mortal**

**Chapter 37: Sword and Friendship of Guilty Part One**

**O================================================================================O**

"Hey Shun!" called Spica. He, Leda, June and Master Daidalos had stopped by the black dais to see how Shun was doing during his fasting. To Spica's surprise, despite it being only a day, looked really dazed as if he was on drugs or some junk. "Shun! You okay!" He shouted waving his hand.

June's eyes widened beneath her mask as she held Cerberus the puppy, "what's wrong with him? He looks possessed!" she turned to the others expecting an answer.

"Well, his cosmos is still burning, so he's at least alive." Leda spoke as he folded his arms and looked at the color. "But I don't think he had that light yellow tint in it. I thought it varied from light pink to maroon."

The Master reached for the cross end of his chain and held it in his hand. With a thought, the cross reverted to its unstable form like a lump of wet clay. He extend his arm and caused it to pinpoint the cosmos before watching the lump split in two. "Part of it is not his cosmos. That's probably the Oracle's either establishing a link with him, or performing a technique on Shun's mind... most likely the latter. That's the problem with the Tests involving Oracles, each one is unique and can vary greatly on difficulty."He dropped his hand, causing the liquid metal to return back into its default form of the Cross of St. George. "People think that it has to do with the integrity of the trainee, but it's a theory that hasn't been confirmed."

Hearing those words, gave Spica the urge to tell some stories that Maiden Merope shared with him. "I heard there was this really mean trainee, who always managed to get away with stuff at an orphanage. A Master picked him up and one of the first things he had to do was a test with an Oracle. He lasted five minutes before his brain melted into jelly!"

June's face soured beneath her mask. "I've actually heard of that one. The worst I've heard was one who actually took souvenirs of the orphans he offed at his orphanage. When he took his test, a day later, he suddenly began to float in the air, before his body twisted like trying to wring water from a rag and broke his bones." She looked at Shun's zoned out face. "I wish we could just tap his shoulder or something."

Leda rolled his eyes, "why are you so worried? It's _Shun_, you know... the one that asked us in the middle of the Indian Ocean to turn back because he forgot to give the Customs Officer his pen back?"

"Shun was just being considerate... even if it was going a bit overboard." June shrugged as she stroked Cerberus' head. "Besides, that was a few years ago. Shun's a lot less naive now and he actually throws a punch now and then. What do you think Master?"

The Cepheus Saint quietly turned away toward the path that led to the area that they did their training at, "his cosmos is burning at a healthy rate, but we won't be able to tell until at least a week afterwards to get a good idea of where he's at. Let's go now. We need to get started on our sparring. The volcano erupted yesterday, so the temperature will be much hotter. Besides, we can visit on the way back," he spoke as he tucked the clipboard under his arm and moved toward the trail with the two Japanese boys following.

June turned back to Shun's face, as Cerberus began to kick and struggle in her arms. She really hoped his odd look wasn't Shun's brain being liquified.

**O|=================================================================|O**

Shun dunked his pants into the ocean water before taking a stone to scrub the stains on them. Guilty said he had to go grab a few things, and gave him time to finally wash up. Even though Guilty did threaten to pluck off the rest of his nine toes _like petals on a flower_ if he was late, at least it was a bit of free time outside of the basement.

Even though the ocean water was a little on the dark side, it seemed clean enough to bathe and wash his soiled pants in. Once they were free of the horrible smell, he wrung them of most of the water and put them back on feeling a bit of relief. It was amazing how wonderful he felt with clean clothes once more.

Unfortunately it didn't take very long for his mood to return to how it was before. The beach was littered with human bones, animal remains and garbage. In fact, in some spots it seemed impossible to tell what was what. Shun's hands trembled. "So... hungry..." he moaned before going to one knee. He looked to the sand and grabbed a handful before pouring it down his throat. His gag reflex kicked in as he threw his hands over his mouth trying to swallow it down. At least it was something different than cobwebs.

The seven year old finally began to run up the trail to head toward his the spot that his Master would train him at. "The foot of the volcano... foot of the volcano... head straight to the foot of the volcano..." Shun reminded himself as he passed the rock queries filled with prisoners from Sanctuary who were busy cracking away at the areas where molten lava had cooled and hardened. Shun's eyes glanced toward the men for a brief moment before he continued onward.

As he ran, he began to hear footsteps coming up from behind him. He turned around to see large gang of fourteen dirty tattooed men coming from behind, carrying their pick axes in their hands. At first Shun thought they were just going in his direction when suddenly one of them reached out their hand to grab his shoulder. Shun shrieked as he immediately dodged to the left to avoid his hand. The seven year old's eyes widened when one swung the pick ax at him, missing his face by a less than an inch.

Shun felt a burst of adrenaline, that he didn't know he had, fill his body as he ran up the increasingly unstable path, occasionally stepping on a loose stone causing it to roll behind him. "Why are they doing this?" Shun thought as he felt his body growing more exhausted while the group behind picked up speed. His eyes darted between the long path and what looked like an unstable ledge over a large gap. If he ran up the long path, they would surely catch up. If he jumped for the ledge and missed, the fall would kill him, but at least he had a chance.

Shun ran as fast as he could toward the edge and leaped toward it. Every thing felt so slow as he angled his body out in order to reach the ledge and grasping it, before his body slammed right along the side, cutting his forehead. Shun ignored the blood coming out, as he pulled himself up to the other side. His eyes turned toward a lone wooden cross. For a moment he felt lost and a bit dazed and strangely a bit of déjà vu. The sound of the men running along the path caused him to snap out.

Now that he had the lead, he took full advantage of it. Shun rushed as fast as he could, ignoring the pockets of exposed hot lava and the geysers of steam around. His speed picked up as he spotted his teacher standing there like a statue in front of two boxes, with a white sheet on top of them. "Master Guilty!" Shun cried as he ran to his side.

Shun watched as the men began to slow down before a few began to turn and run. Shun looked back at his teacher's fists as he clenched his fingers, causing his leather skin to break at the seams and bleed. "Master Guilty?" the seven year old asked before Guilty's hands came together with a thunderous clap. Shun gasped in horror as a wide horizontal sonic blast came out and sliced most of the men in half. "Master... why did you kill all of them?"

Guilty pulled his hands away. "I didn't."

Shun looked as a man with bright pink hair had apparently ducked. Guilty walked forward and with a good swift kick, knocked him off the side of the cliff followed by a loud scream. Shun flinched when a dull thud echoed from below. Shun's face saddened. Even though the man and the others did try to hurt him, they didn't deserve to die. Shun clasped his hands into a prayer as Guilty walked away from the edge. Suddenly, a low groan echoed from down below causing Shun's eyes to brightened. "He lives!" cheered Shun.

Guilty turned his head before he walked over to the side where lava was flowing slowly. He pulled a rock causing the lava to flow over the side. He stuck his hand into the ground and began to break through the rock, forming a path that led toward the edge. The lava flowed freely through it like a tiny river before it dripped off the side where Guilty pushed the man.

"AAAGGGHHH!"

Shun gasped as the molten rock flowed down the side like a waterfall, most likely landing on the survivor at the bottom. "Master why did you do that?"

Guilty folded his arms, "because I didn't feel like climbing down."

Shun clasped his hands. "But... he stopped chasing me... as well as the others."

"He failed!" Guilty looked down with his masked face. "I told that group that if any of them managed to kill you before reaching me, I would grant them their freedom." Guilty returned back to his spot in front of the two boxes with sheets over them. "Because he failed, you must spend even longer on this island; you have now passed your pretest."

Shun turned back. "My pretest?" Shun had no idea he was being tested, but in a way was pleased. "Ikki, I did it," Shun whispered as he began to grin. Maybe he'll survive at least one day after all?

Guilty walked to the sheets and pulled them off. "Here, choose one."

Shun gave a gentle aww as he knelt down in front of the cages. Inside one was a baby kitten with bright orange fur, mewing and purring happily. His paw reached out the side trying to grasp his hand. Shun obliged feeling its soft fluffy fur. He turned to the other side as a baby puppy with wide eyes yipped and sat up on its hind legs waving its tail back and forth. "I get my own pet?" Shun's eyes shifted back and forth as world's cutest puppy bounced up and down excitedly while the world's cutest kitten purred so loudly while staring at him with its ever increasingly large eyes.

While the kitten was cute, Shun reached over for the puppy dog's cage and pulled it out.

Guilty watched the boy cradle the dog, allowing it to lick his face. He bides his time, examining Shun's facial reactions, waiting for the delicious moment that Shun feels confident that the puppy was his to keep. He could see Shun's eyes being filled with doubt, but he knew the perfect way to speed the process of owner/puppy bonding, "what will you name it?" Guilty asked as he reached down and picked up the kitten, stroking its head to make sure the kitten was positive that he will be its friend.

Shun held the puppy in front of him, gazing at its shiny nose and blinking round eyes, "Peter Parker," Shun spoke, as he thought of his favorite super hero.

Guilty's mask stared as Shun pulled the puppy to his face to allow it to lick it before Guilty's hand snatched it from the child's hands. Guilty walked over toward a large wooden skewer with vegetables, mushrooms and fancifully festive shrimp.

Shun's jaw dropped as Guilty took the puppy and inserted it on the skewer before holding it over some flowing lava beside him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Shun screamed.

Guilty pulled his skewer from the lava. "Because you passed the Pretest, you have earned the right to be fed. Every day, before we spar, we will dine on either a puppy or kitten kabob to fill ourselves with much needed nourishment and to take a moment to savor the two cutest things in the world." He passed the puppy kabob over. "Bon apatetit." He said as he took his kitten on its skewer and placed it over the fire, filling the training area with a loud cat shriek.

Shun cried as he looked on his well seasoned pet. He stared at its charred but evenly cooked flesh. He wasn't sure how mean Guilty was, but he did know that he was a pretty good cook.

He looked down. It was such a hard decision. The dog was already dead and he couldn't survive on sand and cobwebs alone. But still, Shun turned to the vegetables, mushrooms, and the shrimp. At least he had those.

Guilty watched Shun pull the puppy off and lay it to the side, before . "Why aren't you eating your dog?"

Shun chewed his slice of green pepper and swallowed. "I want to bury Peter Parker, Master. He's my friend."

"Why?" Guilty growled.

Shun's head began to slink down into his orange hooded shirt, "because friends shouldn't eat friends... even if their bonds were brief." After that, his hand reached out to pull the carrots and mushrooms before devouring them instantly. His eyes shifted at Guilty as he pulled the pieces of his kitten kabob and delicately dropped each piece on the ground before smashing it with his foot.

He had never met a man more evil in his life. He killed without mercy but somehow, he could take even the little things like littering and wasting food and bring it to a whole new level of sinister. However, he was still alive and from his small talk with the man on the boat, it seemed like its a miracle to last even a day here. All he had to do was keep it up and win the Phoenix Cloth and everything will be okay.

Guilty took his cooked kitten and pulled it off the skewer. He took a moment to watch Shun take the cooked puppy over to a clearing and lay some stones over its body. Despite being on the verge of starving, the child still showed respect for the dead. Later, he was going to bring Shun to a red sparring ring and force him to kill a slave, however, it was rare of him to have such a _pure_ child. It would be a waste if he went straight for that. He should experiment and collect insight. He will start off slow, and gradually work his way to that point to see how he can get him to crack. Guilty took his cooked kitten and pulled each limb off before finally giving it one good stomp.

Shun clasped his hands to offer Peter Parker a prayer when he heard the equivalent of nails on a chalk board, or in this case, Guilty's against the rock. Shun watched the sparks fly as his teacher created a large sparring ring. He turned to Guilty's hands as his fingers dripped blood from the tips. "Master, are you okay?"

But Guilty ignored him. Instead, he strutted over to the sparring ring and gestured for Shun to come inside with him. For a moment, he watched Shun turn toward the bodies of several prisoners laying around, sliced in half. "What's wrong... are you afraid to die?"

Shun turned back to him. "No...I'm worried I won't be good enough to fulfill my promise to my brother." He looked at his fingers and tugged on them, "but I'll try." He swallowed hard before he took a step inside the ring and began with a bow.

Immediately, Guilty took his foot and kicked the child in the head, causing him to fall to the ground in tears. For a moment, Guilty was swayed by the sweet symphony of sadness before he turned downwards. "_Never_ bow for an enemy."

Shun wiped his face while touching his swollen cheek. "But... Ikki says you have to... it's very respectful..."

"Respect is for the weak! If you want to survive, you must not only be willing to kill your enemies but to _hate_ them as well!"

"Kill... hate?" Shun muttered as simply saying those two words made his stomach turn. "But..."before he could finish, Guilty slammed his fist on the other side of Shun's face.

"Fool!" He stared at Shun's sobbing face before slamming his foot once again at Shun's face. "Fight me!"

Shun shook his head. "I...can't..." Shun muttered.

"Then you have failed your brother!" he snarled as he struck Shun's body over and over.

Shun's hands covered his face while his knees tucked inside his stomach. Every kick and punch Guilty threw at him made his skin grow more numb. "Ikki... Ikki... Ikki..." Shun chanted as tears flowed down his eyes. Normally when any other orphan was doing this, his brother would come out of no where and stop them. Even though Shun knew that Ikki was off on Andromeda Island, he still prayed that he would come and stop this mean man from beating him.

Hours passed and Ikki never came.

Guilty finally stopped at the eight hour mark as he turned to the child, who laid there, bloody and bruised on the rock. "To be merciful will only lead to an inevitable death and to love is to hesitate and to hesitate is to die!" He reached over and grabbed the child by the back of his orange hooded shirt and dragged him down the volcano side, purposely taking the path with the most jagged rocks along the way.

He reached his cabin and looked down at Shun's battered face. He could toss him down into the basement, but that would most likely kill him. Guilty was quite intrigued by this stubborn pacifist. It was something different than the usual trainees he would go out collecting. Guilty laid Shun on his floor before walking over to grab Shun's feet to ensure that Shun's head would bang against every step on the way down to the basement.

After dropping Shun off, he headed back out and closed the door before opening it back up after he forgot to slam it the first time.

Shun waited a few seconds before he even attempted to move. His face was so bruised that all he could do was squint. Shun looked down to see his blackened skin, fearful of removing his hooded shirt to see how bad the rest of his body looked. He looked up at his bars, relieved that the cinder block was removed and granted him a little light. He sobbed quietly for several minutes, wondering if he would even make it by the end of the week. He reached into his hooded shirt and struggled to bend his fingers to grasp his Silver Star Pendant. Shun slowly pulled himself back up, wailing as he realized at least one of his ribs was broken. However, nothing can stop Shun from praying to Mommy. Ikki would never let him forget, and it was Shun's responsibility now. He reached behind his neck and unhook the chain. He wrapped it around his hands and lowered his head, "Dear God, watch over Mommy in heaven and wherever Daddy is right now. Please watch over my brother on Andromeda Island and the other orphans as well..." Shun flinched as the pain was becoming overwhelming. "...at least they are somewhere better than this place..." Shun's eyes filled with tears, "Yours ever... Amen..." he sobbed before he clenched his pendant, practically hugging it, before placing it back around his neck and laying back down crying again. "Only...five years... three hundred, sixty four more days..." Shun muttered before bursting into tears.

**O|================================AXUM, ETHIOPIA=================================|O**

Shaka sat on the stone pedestal, holding his meditative position. His cosmos flared ever so lightly as he held the fist sized viewing orb in his hands. It had been nearly one week since Shun had started and he was still locked in the massive amount of guilt that had overcome him. He had never seen anyone stay so long in the Layer of Guilt, or the space that is neither Sin nor Virtue.

After six days of Shun sinking deeper in guilt without any notable progress, he wondered if the child will make it to the actual Meditation of the Oracle and see his judgment. Shaka himself could purify Sin and seek Virtue, but Guilt is something that a person must overcome themselves.

**O|===============================DEATH QUEEN ISLAND?==================================|O**

**Day Eight**

Shun reached down and drank the water from the metal dish that he placed under the pipe. No matter how difficult his day was, at least he always could look forward to the delicious cool clean water. Although, drinking felt like a whole new experience after he lost the last of his front teeth.

His orange hooded shirt was ripped so badly that he could only use it as a pillow in the basement. His pants weren't faring any better. Both knees had holes in them and the bottoms were fraying so badly that in a day or two, he'll have turn them into shorts. His skin was so dirty, but when he tried to bathe, Master Guilty told him that he was being dishonored every time Shun attempted to clean one of hundreds of Guilty's footprints that covered his body. Half of green hair had been burnt away leaving tiny little green bristles on the top of his head.

Suddenly, some fur rubbed against his arm before turned down to see the giant rat come up to him. Shun reached over and petted its brown fur. "Sorry, I don't have any food for you today." Shun spoke as he stroked its fur watching it crawl up and stand on his dirty knee. "I know you are hungry, but if I had any food I'd give it to you. You need to be nice and strong for your babies!" cried Shun as he stroked its belly. "Unless you really aren't pregnant." He wasn't even sure if it was a girl. The problem was that there was so much hanging fat that he couldn't even tell if the rat had four feet, let alone boy bumps.

He pulled the rat off his leg and patted it away. He wished he could give his fat rat a name but every time he made a friend, Master Guilty always turned it into some sort of dish. In fact, on the way to their training area, he once admired a bush that began growing in the rocks. On the way back, Guilty pulled it out, roots and all, and boiled it, turning it into a tea. Worst of all, he told his teacher that he was so thirsty that his throat felt like it was on fire. After Guilty poured a cup, added golden honey and drops of fresh lemon he handed him a cup and told him he couldn't drink the tea because the leaves were poisonous!

Shun sighed. At least Guilty gave him a cup and offered a drink. Surely there was some good in him if he looked hard enough. He yawned and stretched his aching arms, flinching as he felt his broken ribs. He turned to the corner where his ripped up orange hooded shirt was at. He laid his head down and closed his eyes. He heard a loud growl before looking down at his stomach and touched it. All he had was his bits of vegetables and cocktail shrimp from his kabob. He refused to eat Peter Parker VIII, even if he was running out of spots to bury his puppy at the training area.

The boy shifted his eyes at the door. "I wonder if he's going to wake me up just when I'm about to go to sleep again?" Shun muttered. He didn't like that at all, but Guilty seemed to be in a better mood today. Perhaps tonight will be different? He shut his eyes and felt his body grow heavy.

Upstairs, Guilty stood outside the door, listening attentively at his student's breathing pattern. "Yes... sleep Shun... enter the world of REM... feel at peace... it won't last long..." Guilty chanted as he stood there anticipating for the moment Shun was fast asleep. Guilty walked over toward the fireplace and dumped plenty of starter fluid over the wood. He took a ball of cosmos to light it up to ensure that when he opened the door, it would be as bright as possible. He then took a pan and hung it conveniently where the door will strike. A loud clang will ensure the child will be as restless as possible.

A bit of drool dripped from Shun's near toothless mouth when a bright light illuminated his face followed by the loudest metal sound. Shun screamed as he turned around and stood straight up. Shun's frantic red eyes darted left and right. "Good... morning...evening...afternoon Master!" Shun muttered trying to figure out how long he's slept and what time it was. He struggled to look directly at his teacher, but the fire behind Guilty was burning so brightly that it was difficult to see.

Guilty turned his head down. "Shun... I have decided to store some things in the basement. You are welcomed to have whatever is in them... "

Shun smiled while clasping his hands. "Oh thank you Master! That is very kind of you!"

But Guilty waved a finger, "I'm not done talking. You will get to keep them if you can catch them."

Shun's smile faded a bit. "I'll try... I'm pretty good at catching things!" Shun spoke as he held out his hands.

"We'll see... however... if you fail, I will take two more of your toes."

Shun looked down. He missed his other pinkie toe but if the things are good in the box, it will be worth it. "Okay, I'm ready." Guilty reached over and took the box and tossed it down to him. Shun's tiny arms caught it with ease. "Master I got it!" Shun shouted as his short arms barely circled around it.

"We're not done!" growled Guilty as he leaned down to the side.

The seven year old gasped as Guilty pulled out another box. "Master, wait! I think I need to put down this box!"

Guilty tilted his head in happiness causing more blood to drip. "I said if you catch...them... as in... more than one box!" He took the box over his head and flung it hard in Shun's direction.

Shun spotted it and used the other box in his hands to stop it. The flying box fell down. Shun took the box in his hands and placed it below before it can hit the stairs. "Master, look! I caught both boxes! Are you proud of me?" Shun sang as he held the two boxes.

Guilty stood there silently.

Shun poked his head from behind the pile in his hands. "Master?"

Guilty looked down and slammed his foot on the wooden stairs collapsing it.

Shun screamed as he fell to the ground butt first on top of the wooden pile. Shun's head felt a little warm and dizzy. Once Shun turned his head, he realized the miracle that had occurred. He poked his head from the side. "Master, I still have both boxes even after your test of breaking the stairs!" Shun cried before the door slammed.

Shun's face saddened. He thought his Master would've been proud that he managed to hold the two boxes.

The boy stood up and climbed over the wooden rubble. He carried the two boxes over to a clear spot. He rubbed his head a bit as a headache began to sit in. Shun turned toward the barred window and noticed a strange red glow. Shun stepped onto one of the boxes to get a better look through the iron bars. He looked around and could see the top of a large pillar where the Phoenix Cloth resided. "What is that?" Shun thought as he stared at it before a bright red flash struck him.

The child fell to the ground and screamed as he hit his shoulder. Shun moaned as he held his side. He looked over to the boxes and opened them up, hoping to find something that could help him. In the first one, to Shun's disappointment, all there was a pile of dusty human bones. Shun shook his head. He should have known better.

Shun looked at the other box. He wondered if he should bother for a moment but looked at the human skull. He should at least give the bones some respect and find time to bury them. Shun walked over and pulled the flaps and gasped. "What the?" Laying inside, next to the skeleton of a little girl was another girl in a pink dress with red flowers. Shun reached down and pulled her out of it. "Hey, are you okay?"

The blonde girl opened her blue eyes. "Oh hello... are you Shun?" The blonde girl asked as she sat against the box.

Shun nodded, "who are you? What are you doing here?"

The girl continued to sit there. "My name is Junè." She smiled a bit. "Guilty is my Father," she said as she pointed up.

Shun gasped, "your Father? But why would he put you in a box of skeletons?"

Junè shrugged. "I don't know. My father has been acting so different lately. He used to be kind, but not anymore." The girl blinked. "Is something wrong?"

Shun stared at her long blond hair. "You... remind me of someone... in fact... I think she had the same name..." But Shun bit his lip when he realized he was saying nonsense. After all, the only girl he's ever met was Miss Saori. Shun shook his head, "...sorry..."

Junè tilted her head. "It's okay." Junè looked over toward the stairs. "You should fix the stairs before my Father starts training in a few hours. Otherwise... he may consider you late and he'll surely lose interest and kill you."

Shun gasped at thought. If he dies, he won't be able to fulfill his promise to his brother. He turned toward broken wooden beams, "but I can't fix the stairs that quickly!"

Junè sat there against the box of wooden bones. "Why don't you use your ripped up hooded shirt over there. Tear it into scraps and use them to tie the beams of wood to make a ladder!"

Shun clasped his hands. What a perfect idea! "Okay!" Shun ran to the corner and picked up his shirt and began to create the pieces he needed.

"SHUN! HELP ME!" screamed Junè.

Shun gasped as his big rat friend was dragging Junè by the foot and side and was dragging her toward his hole. "STOP THAT!" Shun rushed over and swatted the rat away. "Junè are you okay?"

Junè nodded. "Yes, but could you help me up back against the box?"

Shun nodded as he obliged. Shun couldn't believe how strong the rat was. How could a rat, even if he was large, be capable of pulling a girl his age? As soon as Shun placed Junè against the box, he looked into her eyes he could have sworn he saw a brief flame in her eyes. Shun returned back to his shirt to rip it apart. "Junè, what will happen to you if your Daddy sees you? Will you have to stay all day here?"

Junè sat there. "Well... maybe he'll let me watch you train." She looked up at his sad face. "Shun, are you thinking of your brother?"

Shun looked down and nodded. "I'm always thinking of him." He sat down and stopped his work, "at least he has someone like Master Daidalos. He wouldn't put you in a box full of bones."

Junè kept her hands on lap. "Master Daidalos? How did you know the name of your brother's teacher when you've never met him before?"

The boy's eyes widened. A slight headache filled his head before he shook his head. "It doesn't matter..." He muttered. "But, I do know that Master Guilty is my teacher! If I can survive for five years, three hundred, forty-seven days I will earn the Phoenix Cloth!" Shun replied with a sense of determination. "I can do this!"

**O|===============================AXUM, ETHIOPIA==================================|O**

Shaka sighed as he stared at the orb viewing Shun say those words. But Shaka knew that if Shun's mind died there then Shun will never wake up. Never before had anyone so innocent been at risk of failing at the step involved in confronting his own guilt. "I sense your mind trying to tell you that the world you live in is a lie, but your heart is so full of guilt from the happiness of Andromeda Island that Ikki was denied. It desires for you to stay there as if you were righting what went wrong."

**O|=================================================================|O**

**Guilty sat in the chair stroking a large furry gray cat. "Hello readers. I have stolen the preview and author's notes section but that is not all. The author of this story has been quite... **_**late**_** on her updates as well as breaking her promise for this to be last chapter of this arc. Therefore, I have kidnapped her new overweight gray cat named Tink. If the author cannot finish the second half of this chapter by December 19 and complete this part then I shall keep Tink on Death Queen Island as my... newest pet. Shun is starting to get boring, especially when he gets a sickening boost of self esteem. I may have to try some new tricks on him soon. Perhaps I shall bring him to a red sparring ring and see how he squirms. If not, Shaka can do what he wishes with him. I'll just go back to the normal Death Queen Island and see how my student will react to his precious _Esmeralda_ dying." Guilty's leather hand toyed with the pink bell on the cat's collar. **

**Guilty held a piece of ribbon above the cat, watching it sit up on its hind legs. Just as it reaches up to grab it, he pulled away watching the helpless animal wave its paws in the air despair, "Next Dimension 36 is out right now. Somewhere out there, there are people who have scanned Next Dimension 36 and placed them on the Internet. Now... give in to temptation... deny Jump Magazine their money... make them regret stopping the Saint Seiya English dub at episode 60...and read the scans... you know you _want_ to... " He looked down and touched the cat's head with his finger, "Mmmm yes... you're a good cat... but you will be a better cat with paprika, rosemary and basil.**** Remember Jenny, you may not be able to feel the true power of the cosmos, but if you wait too long, your new cat will feel the end of my skewer!**"  



	55. 5G: Sword and Friendship of Guilty 2

_Day 14_

_Condition: Shun's lost between three to five kilograms since the start of his thirty day fasting, however what concerns me is that one fifth of that mass has been in the last four days. The glow of his cosmos is so faint that it's impossible to tell whether the heat comes from him is from within or from sitting eleven hours under the island sun. For this reason, I have crossed the dais to perform a basic life signs check using traditional tools to prevent interference of the test itself. His pulse and breathing are twenty percent higher than a child under the same circumstances, but he is still alive, suggesting that perhaps that Shun is under intense stressful conditions, conditions that I am unaware of._

Master Daidalos continued to write another entry in Shun's log detailing his state of health for Sanctuary, next to a ball of cosmos for light. Technically, it wasn't a hard task. He writes his observations, any actions he's taken, but Sanctuary is primarily interested if the child lived another day or not. However, Sanctuary frowned down upon putting personal feelings in them. Aside from it being unprofessional, it is often seen as an indication of a teacher going _soft_.

After filling out the final estimates, he tucked his clipboard under his arm and stood up. He turned to the child as he sat cross legged in the center of the dais with the gold outline of a lotus. Fourteen days later, and he still has no idea what was going on in Shun's head with the Oracle. All he can see is a child's cosmos fading day by day, and as his teacher, all he could do was stand back, watch preparing either for the happy moment he tells him congratulations or the sadness of telling everyone how brave he _w__as_. He turned his head over, and bids the child farewell. "Shun, I have to go back now. Hold tight, you're halfway there. You'll make many people sad if this marks the end of your path." Shun was so still that a stranger could mistaken him as a puppet with its strings cut. His blue eyes narrowed as the moonlight caught a slight glimmer of the silver chain around Shun's neck.

"You know who he is, and yet you still care."

Daidalos felt a sharp breath pass through his teeth as he heard the familiar voice. He turned around as he spotted the familiar red headed girl with the white cloak, "Harbinger Seika."

The girl smiled cutely, "you remember my name and my title."

He raised a brow, "I remember you telling me that you'd come on Day Fifteen."

"Its 12:01 and I would never think to delay our future meeting any longer than that. Besides, all your students are asleep, I know how much you detested appearing to be a mad man," she spoke as she shifted her eyes at the child in the desert, "it would be so convenient for everyone if he did die during this. You could probably find an undetectable means of ending his life. It would save you the trouble of later on the next test or the ceremony."

Daidalos barely wavered. Instead he watched the girl as she awaited his answer, as if he would graciously jump at the chance of murdering in cold blood. "Don't speak to me as if those thoughts were in my head."

Seika raised a finger, "they soon will be! However, you will think like this when you have your regrets that you didn't do here where it could be done in the most painless way possible." She gazed at his eyes. She could tell by the various subtle twitches that he was once more trying to read her cosmos, not realizing how it will all be in vain. "Shun _is_ Hades' vessel. I may be a Specter but I am not a liar." She held her hands, "I know that you wish to test him first with Athena's blood, but you know that I know that Shura's reply makes the chances for such an option... _very minute_. "

The Cepheus Saint felt his teeth sink a bit into his lip. With Seika's untraceable cosmos, he's been on alert since her last visit about two weeks ago, wondering if she's been watching him in secret.

Seika was, as most Oracles, one step ahead of him. "I told you, I would not return until the fifteenth day, and that is what I did. I gave you your rightful privacy during that time. When I came last time, I prophesied that you would contact the Saint of Capricorn."

"I received the reply this morning."

Seika's eyes turned to his. "I didn't spy on you. I just guessed based what I prophesied at what you wrote."

"You guessed that the Saint of Capricorn would not honor my request?

"Would you?"

Daidalos sighed. "No... I suppose I wouldn't if I was in his position either." Looking back, he could have phrased it much better than he did. "However, I replied to him requested him to meet face to face, and I believe I will have better luck at persuading him in the matter."

The Harbinger Specter nodded, "perhaps you will, perhaps you won't, but regardless, I still speak the truth that Shun is the newest vessel of Hades. If you heed my words, it will save you much time and anguish if you killed Shun now. Rest assured," she waved a hand to the green haired child sitting in the center of the dais, "there has never been a better opportunity to give him a painless end, for something that will lead to _inevitability_."

"If you want him dead, why not do it yourself!" He snapped as he reached out only for his hand to pass though her shoulder before he directed his finger at the green haired child in the center of the dais. "He's right _there_! He's helpless! You rag and rag over how _easy_ and _painless_ it will be!" He took his hand and reached out, unfazed as it passed through her stomach. "Do you see this? I can't hurt you! What is stopping you, because it certainly won't be me?" He pulled his hand back and breath heavily, keeping his temper mostly in check. Truthfully, he probably wasn't angry at all, but rather had a bottle of frustration that needed to be unleashed. Especially with the fact that everything he said was the truth.

Seika looked down where his hand was before turning back up. She had prepared for this moment, knowing he would ask her. She looked up to his blue eyes, "I am a Specter, and unfortunately, he is going to be our current King and if I did attempt to do so, it would be considered betrayal and I will lose Hades' protection and my right to wear my Surplice." The truth that she would not tell him was that if she did do it, it would not do any good as far as the plan to reset time would go.

"Is begging me to do it any less incriminating? It's like hiring a hit man, you may not be the one who pulls the trigger, but it is equally, if not more heinous in the fact that you're the one orchestrating it." Daidalos performed a quick cosmos ping around the area to ensure that his students were all still asleep. Since he wasn't sure if people could hear Seika, he can't imagine how his students would react with him talking about murder out-loud by himself. "In fact, you're an Oracle? Read the winds and decipher the best means of killing Shun."

"Of course I have!" she held her hands. "In fact, the act of looking so far into the future still affects me as we speak." She drew a small white handkerchief and showed him the splats of blood. "After doing so, I thought I was to die from such a taxing endeavor, but slowly I am getting better with each day." She gazed at his eyes, seeing flickers of pity, just as how she wanted him to react. "I gazed at each outcome and attempt and you were the only way. In fact, it was the best path for you as well. Unlike the other possibilities of the future..." She gave a sweet smile, "...you _and_ your family will all live past the Holy War. We both win," she spoke the truth.

Daidalos turned to Shun and folded his arms. Like many of his fellow Saints, his own death had never concerned him, but the main reason he did the Child of the Unlucky Star Mission was to ensure that June, Cass, and his students would never have to endure the slaughter that would be next Holy War. But the deal seemed too good to be true, but he knew better. His Father was a lawyer and was good at swaying the jury with his words despite having no means of using the cosmos. The girl on the other hand had the gift to read the future and probably knew the best ways to tug his heart and conscious and was doing a good job at doing so. For that reason, he must remain skeptical. "How would _you_ win? _Your King_ will be dead!"

The red headed girl stood there patiently. She tilted her head and placed a finger to her cheek with the sleeve of her Cloak falling, revealing an intricate gauntlet with two large black opals on the back of her palm. She held her position and closed her eyes. One interesting obstacle of being an oracle was that often times it she would see the future at odd points in the past. In truth, she spent more time thinking in the past of the memories of her predictions on what she saw in the future, "my brother."

"Your brother?" he repeated curious by the reply.

"Yes." She gave a soft nod. "I once had a dream... a vague dream... of my brother wearing the Cloth of a Saint fighting a beautiful field of flowers... because this dream was so far into the future, I could not get a clear meaning or understanding except the fact that I am a Specter and that he would naturally become my enemy." She drew her hands over her lips, and made a whimper of sadness, concealing the smile beneath her palms as she unleashed her trump card. "He's all I have! Do you..." she opened her eyes, "...do you know how precious he is to me?"

Daidalos nods and plays along with her ruse, "I use to have three sisters of my own... siblings are very precious. If I had the strength back then, that I do now, I would do anything to save them."

"I'm glad you understand." She didn't want to divulge farther, sensing that further questioning would turn ugly. "I must go now. I will meet you again briefly at the end of this month and we will see."

He stood there for a moment, using his cosmos to try and detect where she stood. He took barely a minute before shaking his head and giving up. It would take him at least three days to perform a deep analysis of every grain of sand. Besides, it was better that he utilized his time to reflect on their latest conversation. During the past two weeks, he had spoken with the Andromeda Cloth about how an Oracle sees the future.

While the Cloth's abilities were far greater and more accurate than a human's abilities to read the future, unfortunately its methods involved word games and pictures that would require interpretation rather than a more direct answer than a human. Worst of all, he only spends between one to two hours a night. If he changed his routine, he feared he would draw suspicion from Seika. During the time he did spend with it, the Cloth would waste most of it making hearts and showing her other pictures that she made throughout the day that often foretold trivial things like what rock the dog will pee on or if June would stub her toe. However, he did manage to get a hint the night before that helped quite a bit.

_Life is a stage. To everyone else, we are the actors, but to ourselves, the audience._

It made him wonder if an Oracle saw the future as if it was a movie that perhaps what he said out loud or wrote she would see in her prophesies but never his thoughts. To him, judging by their last conversation, it seemed like any answer she could predict were ones he gave was a verbal one or things he wrote. This time, he asked what he needed, but kept telling himself not to write or speak to anyone about what they spoke about. It seemed like the Oracle was less willing to brag at how she knew everything, suggesting that his endeavor had some success. However, it still felt like she was able to lead him around as if she had quite a bit of control of how their discussion flowed.

Then there was the fear that perhaps he interpreted the meaning of Andromeda Cloth's words wrong. What if Seika could read his mind and his intentions and that this entire conversation was just her toying with his mind, making him believe he was right when he was truly wrong?

There was also the biggest reason why she was attempting this. Daidalos turned his head toward the green haired boy. He knew that his personal belief, untainted by Seika, was that he will see Shun as innocent and will do so unless Athena's blood proved otherwise. Those were his Father's convictions and they remain his as well. Whatever she said, he'll turn away from, but unfortunately for him would be what if Shun did turn out to be Hades' vessel?

As long as she can read the future, she will always several steps ahead of him and in a position that made him question if he was quietly being manipulated into doing her bidding with him not realizing it. "What if she was setting me in a position where I would hate her so much that I would leave Shun alone to spite her? Would that be her goal all along?" he thought before he light-sped back to his hut.

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Five: More Than Mortal**

**Chapter 37: Sword and Friendship of Guilty Part Two**

**O================================================================================O**

In the Underworld, Seika stood in front of one of the many mirrors around her room. She took a cloth and carefully polished the surface of it, taking care that not one fingerprint would smear the silvery side. Suddenly, the door rumbled, causing the many mirrors to shake with every beating of the doorknocker. She sighed as she sat her rag to the side. "Rhadamanthys, I am coming! Stop your pounding lest you risk," The door shook again before Seika ran to an oval mirror and caught it before the wire holding it broke.

"Be ready, she may try to run," spoke Pandora as she grasped her trident while keeping a steely-eyed lookout toward the window.

Rhadamanthys continued to fold his arms, "she better not try... every possible future will end with her promptly caught and a hundred foot slam to the ground," he replied. Before the door swung open. He looked down as the girl politely bowed, ask why he was there, thus ruining his hopes that things would turn ugly. "Harbinger Seika of the Waif Prophet Star, you are accused of heresy toward our Lord and King, Hades. Will you come with me to the Guidecca Palace for a questioning by Lady Pandora?"

Seika turned to her raven haired accuser and gently smiled. "Of course, the thought that I could be a traitor is unimaginable and if it is needed to clear my name, I shall do what is asked," she spoke as she held up her hands for the Judge to slap two heavy cuffs upon.

**O|===============================DEATH QUEEN ISLAND?==================================|O**

Shun gazed at the mirror on the wall of his basement. It was very kind of Master Guilty to give him a gift, but unfortunately, all it reminded him was that he now had the same amount of teeth as he did as a newborn. He was never a vain person, but now that his looks were gone, he began to miss them. He reached the top of his head and stroked his three hairs, before whimpering when one strand fell off like a petal on a flower. He reached over to the side and picked up the large hair brush that his Master gave him. He sighed, wondering why his teacher would give him such a thing when all it did was remind him of a time when he had more hair than Homer Simpson.

He looked up to the door and began to climb up the stairs. Juné wanted to really talk to him and she said that nighttime was the best time to do so. Once he made it to the top, he reached out for the handle, surprised by the fact that he could turn the knob. "I thought he always locked it?" Shun muttered. He felt frozen as his hand rested on the handle. "What if he's waiting behind, expecting me to sneak out?" the child thought before the loud racketing of the loose knob to his nervous hand caused him to pull away. Shun's eyes shut tightly, expecting Guilty to come to him. He heaved for a few seconds before gathering up his courage, "be brave... I must be brave... Ikki always sneaked out of the bedroom all the time at the orphanage... I can too...for Juné" he thought as he reached back up, twisted it and swung the door open.

Shun darted his head forward before throwing his hands over his mouth to avoid screaming. Standing right in front of it was Guilty. "Oh no!" he thought as tears ran down his eyes. "Oh Ikki, I'm sorry." Shun thought as the horror that he would not only be able to see his brother again but the tragedy that he would not earn his Cloth and break his promise. He'd most likely die too, but that was a minor inconvenience in comparison to disappointing Ikki.

"Shhh!" The boy turned over toward the open cell of Juné before she pulled her finger away from her lips. "Shun, be quiet, he's asleep right now," she whispered.

He raised his head toward the mask. "Asleep?" he muttered. "But, he's standing straight up?" Juné raised a finger and gestured Shun over. He crawled on his hands and knees toward Juné's large barred cell. He reached for the door and pulled it surprised Guilty left it open. He stood up and tiptoed to her bed and sat down, trying to keep the groaning of the springs to a minimal.

June kept her hands on her pink island flower dress. "He does it to not only scare you, but in hopes that you will scream and he would wake up. Although, sometimes he really is awake."

Shun gasped as he turned to his teacher facing the door. Every time Guilty did something good for him, it always turned out for the worse. He felt a small shudder down his spine when a large peanut-sized spider dangled down from a thin line and began to crawl over Guilty's shoulder before burrowing itself in one of his many scars. "Should we still meet? I don't want you to get in trouble," he muttered as the spider crawled out with the cocoon web of a large roach.

Juné nodded. "We have to, it's very important." She turned to her window, I'm not afraid."

The boy stood up and like a good gentleman, he reached down and grabbed her hand to pull her up. He made sure not to let go this time around, since she seemed to fall to her knees or back... Holding hands, the two were about to leave the cabin before a large meow echoed from the side. Shun turned toward a large grey cat sitting in a cage.

"_Meow_!" the cat cried as Shun walked closer to it. Guilty was going to cook it several weeks ago, but after the cat had managed to get away, Guilty intended to make it suffer. Shun sighed as the cat walked over to its empty cat pan and continued to meow loudly.

Shun felt so sorry for the creature. A litter pan without litter is no litter pan at all. "Don't worry; I'll make sure you get some sand when I get back!" Shun promised himself as he and June left the cabin.

The two began to make their way over toward a different path toward the east. Along the way, to Shun's surprise, there were neither random corpses strung along the side nor any severed heads on poles. It was the first time he went for a few minutes without seeing sadness and one of the few times that he could smile without mourning someone at the same time. "Why is it so... pretty here?" he asked as he watched a brave butterfly flutter over to a flower. Juné directed him toward a bright white mansion in the distance.

Juné watched Shun's confused face as he stared at pretty Samoa women scrubbing the ash off the sides of the mansion while another was cleaning a large circular pool. "That's because, this area belongs to the leader of the Black Saints, deserters of Sanctuary, Jango."

"Jango?" he whispered.

Juné nodded. "Jango is every bit like Guilty. He is the one in charge of all the slaves here as well as several ships that go around and pillage others. Guilty leaves him alone because he finds great joy in watching Saints sickened by what Jango has become. In a way, he is even more terrible since he is human... while Guilty is... well... he's Guilty." She pointed over to a small field of flowers. "There, let's go this way. I think Jango is out at sea right now, but in case I'm wrong, the flowers are high enough that they should hide us." Shun lowered Juné down to the ground and sat across from her. The girl shifted her eyes before turning to him, "Guilty, is growing bored of you."

"Bored? But why? I thought I did a little better today. I even managed to stay off the ground half of the time that we fought." Shun stuttered as he clasped his nail-less fingers together. "I'm getting better!"

But Juné shook her head once more, "he doesn't care about that. The problem is, you have been getting better physically, but personality wise, you're still the same as when started here, in fact, perhaps a bit more compassionate for the little things now. Earlier today, I heard him say he was going to teach him, the Blood Sparring Ring, or the Red Ring of Death!"

Shun gasped as he heard those words. "What's a Red Ring of Death?"

Juné turned to him, "don't you already know?"

Shun drew a finger to his lip, "I don't know... maybe... it was a modification of the sparring ring when two Saints of the Age of Myth were fighting for the love an Amazon. They desired her so much that one of them slit their palm and dripped blood around the sparring ring, declaring that neither one will leave until the other was dead. Later on, it was adopted as an official means of dueling to the death unless certain conditions were imposed."

Juné nodded, "yes, that's exactly what it is. Guilty has decided that if you don't surrender to fighting with hate, he was going to end your training there. He's taken your looks, but he felt your spirit seemed far too untainted." She leaned forward, a slight flicker of flame in her eyes. "So, how did you know all about the Red Ring when no one explained it?"

Shun was still shocked. "I-I don't know." In fact, it almost felt like Shun was just repeating the ramblings of a man who was inhuman-like zeal for lectures. "But it doesn't matter-"

"-why not?" Juné interrupted. "Maybe figuring that out will be the way to save you from certain death tomorrow?"

Shun sat there silently for a few seconds before a slight ringing in his ears began to occur. He threw his hand on his head trying to make it go away, "...Juné... it's not important. What is important is that I have to figure out a way to convince my Master that it's okay for me to be myself!" He spoke as the ringing began to dissipate.

Juné turned downwards. "Shun, why you share your brother's stubbornness?" she sighed, "I guess, I'll be saying goodbye to you tomorrow."

**O|===============================THE UNDERWORLD==================================|O**

As Rhadamanthys dragged the red headed girl by a chain, he couldn't help but gaze upon Lady Pandora, noticing the trace hints of mischievous smile. Since Harbinger Seika was rarely seen, he wasn't sure how to judge her other than the fact that outside of making predictions, she would be worm food in a fight between warriors. However, what was known was amongst the Specters was that Lady Pandora spoke nothing but ill words when the subject of their Oracle was mentioned and he was certain that she will hold nothing back if the Specter was found guilty.

He opened the door for Pandora, before shoving Seika inside. Rhadamanthys turned up and gasped to see the Twin demigods on either side of his King and his curtain, before promptly kneeling.

Pandora turned to Seika before taking her trident and slapping her with the flat edge, causing the Specter to fall to her knees, "show your respect! You are in the presence of our King!" she spat before raising a brow, "or do you resist because of your lack of loyalty toward our God?"

"You act, as if I did something wrong?" the red head whispered.

Lady Pandora shook her head before aiming her trident at her, and sending a jolt of electricity at her, "do not act so stupid! I know what you've been doing and have seen it with my own eyes!" She spoke as she walked ahead of the two and knelt down, "Lord Hades, Thanatos, Hypnos, I have invited all of you, because one of our own, has been sneaking off committing heresy towards those she swore her loyalty toward!"

She marched forward and faced the trio, "Ever since the awakening of her Evil Star, Seika has barely been around my side to perform predictions in order to benefit our cause. When Seika was here, her predictions have been vague to the point that I," he paused as she turned to Rhadamanthys, "...our King was made a fool in front of his own Army because she would not be definitive about if it was the right time to conquer Earth."

"Rhadamanthys?"

The man looked up, "What is it, Lord Hypnos?"

The demigod waved a hand, "please take your leave. You have secured this Specter. Your duty is done for now."

Rhadamanthys' golden eyes turned toward the red head and narrowed after hearing that his greatest accomplishment of readying an army was thwarted by her. He desired to hear the rest of the trial, but would hate for it to end with his loyalty being questioned as well. "Yes, my Lord." The Wyvern Judge bowed to both his King and Lord Thanatos before leaving the palace.

Hypnos reached over and pulled the curtain to reveal the puppet lying limply on the throne. "Lady Pandora, please continue, and do not fear about holding back, as liaisons for our King, it is important."

Pandora continued. She had hoped that Seika would attempt to escape and Rhadamanthys would break that bitch the moment she tried. However, at least now she didn't have to worry about her Puppet being discovered "but, her terrible performance of her duty is _nothing_ to that of what she has been conspiring for possibly years. She turned to the side and pointed her trident at the girl, "I have heard with my own ears and seen images of her speaking to a Saint and asking him to kill our King before his education is complete!"

Lord Hypnos closed his eyes, "_dreadful_..."

"Brother, do you mean the betrayal or do you profess the act of killing itself?" questioned Thanatos.

"Both." Lord Hypnos looked down, "which Saint did this Specter attempt to coordinate this disgusting act?"

"The Saint of Cepheus," Pandora replied, "on more than one occasion if I may add."

The two Gods turned to each other, surprised by the choice. "The Saint of Cepheus?" Thanatos looked down to the girl. "An interesting choice. Tell me, Harbinger Seika, are these accusations true?"

Seika nodded, "they are! I do not deny any of it!"

Pandora's eyes widened before she pointed her trident at her, "do you see! She admits it! She not only attempts to kill our King but boast about it too!" She turned around, "I _knew_ you could never be trusted!" she hissed as her anger filled her body at the thought that they had a traitor amongst their ranks.

Seika looked up, "I do not deny that I have attempted to have a Saint kill our King, however, to say that I have no loyalty for our King is wrong! In fact, my loyalty toward my King is far greater than even that of Pandora!" she cried.

Pandora zapped her with another round of electricity, watching her body wave up and down like a ragged doll, "how _dare_ you! You still stand there proudly over your heretical thoughts and insult my undying love and faith for Lord Hades!" She was about to shoot another bolt of lightning when Hypnos pointed a finger and lifted the weapon from her hands.

"Let her finish. If she is guilty, do you want, but until then, heed your hand. There is nothing worse than the scent of burning flesh fouling the air," he spoke as he reached for the floating trident and laid it by the side of the Puppet's throne.

Seika smiled, "then I shall show you! My Lords, allow me to come to you, open my mind and you shall see why I proudly stand by my statements." She walked up the stairs, feeling a little weak from the various bolts that have struck her. She knelt down and lowered her head.

The two Brothers looked down and placed a glowing hand on top of her head.

Pandora stood there silently, watching the two Demigods' faces. "What is going on? Why won't she speak her defense? Why are they excluding me!" she gasped as Thanatos and Hypnos unleashed an enormous laugh.

Lord Thanatos pulled away as their laughter caused the very foundation of the building to shake. "She speaks the truth!"

"What! But... her tongue has been nothing but desire for the death of our King!" Pandora gasped as Hypnos waved a finger, causing the metal cuffs to fall to the ground.

"I'm afraid, Lady Pandora, that what she spoke, is not for your ears. She has proven her innocence and I see no reason for this trial to move on." Thanatos spoke, "do you agree, Brother?"

"I do," Hypnos spoke, "this will certainly be... a most interesting Holy War," he laughed as the two Demigods transformed into two orbs of light and passed through the Wailing Wall.

Pandora immediately grabbed her Trident and spun around, "what did you tell them?"

Seika smiled as she began to make her way out of Guidecca Palace, "didn't you hear, Lady Pandora, my words to them are not for you." She turned down to her marks on her hands from the many bolts she was shot at, "however, I will mention that between them, I said I was indeed more loyal than you... and they _agreed_." She won't let it rest there, "it must be aggravating to hear the Gods favor me over you. Then again, while my abilities are useful for our future victory in the Holy War, you only have the penchant to boiling water to the perfect temperature and frosting cookies."

Pandora narrowed her eyes as her subordinate strolled out of the Palace. She had never trusted her back then, and now she loathed her more than ever. She will do whatever it takes to learn what she is really planning and make her pay for threatening her King.

**O|=============================THE REAL DEATH QUEEN ISLAND==================================|O**

Guilty stared at a clock, watching as the seconds hand kept clicking away. "He's _late,_" he growled as he watched the minute hand click forward one more slot. "He's _never_ been late," he shook his head. "Nobody is ever late. Everyone is _always_ early. Let me count how long I must wait for my beloved student. Three minutes and one second, two seconds, three seconds, four seconds, five seconds, six seconds, seven seconds, eight seconds, nine seconds, ten seconds, eleven seconds, twelve seconds, thirteen seconds, fourteen seconds, fifteen seconds, sixteen seconds, seventeen seconds..." he continued to whisper the widening of time between the moment Ikki was supposed to arrive to the moment he comes. Guilty had never seen Ikki mess up this badly. His rough hand reached over and began to caress the side of its face, "keep going... the longer... the better..." he whispered.

The slave with the watch swallowed hard as Guilty continued to stare at the time. "Sir, you can have my watch. It's nothing much, just a gift from my father from his?" the man muttered.

"How _nice," _Guilty jerked his arm off, ripping it from his shoulder socket, ignoring the screams, the fountain of blood and the dull thud that followed afterward. After all, random acts of violence were quite boring when there is no audience to garner a reaction from.

Guilty carried his arm with the watch on it toward a tall hill. Up there, he gazed out in the distance, while swinging the limb into his own palm, like a croquet player and his mallet. Suddenly, he spotted the young preteen dancing around the flowers with Esmeralda. Now Guilty truly had a dilemma. Does he call out to him and savor the reaction of his student running back to him or does he let him wait until he realizes it for himself and see it then?

Guilty took the severed arm and placed its knuckles beneath his chin as he pondered the two evils. A person like himself must surely take the most villainous resolution, after all. Suddenly, he felt a warm, prickling sensation in the back of his neck before he turned to face the sun. "...you..." his fist curled into a fist before he punched into the air.

Far in Axum, Ethiopia, Shaka gritted his teeth as a strong pulse of hatred struck him head on. Shaka gasped as thousands of souls that were silenced by Guilty's hand cried out for mercy to him, but the Buddhist turned his head away. Shaka knew they were simply echoes of the dead prior to their judgment.

_Don't you have another Amamiya to watch over for a month?_

Shaka regained his position and held out his hands, revealing two orbs, one involving the Death Queen Island in Shun's mind, as well as the true one that was happening now. "I dedicate most of my cosmos to watching over Shun Amamiya, but I will never turn a blind eye on you." The Virgo Saint replied both vocally and through his cosmos. He waited patiently for _its_ response before the sensation of what could be best described as an octopus curling its arms around his mind and squeezing it came about.

_Are you worried I will kill again? I would be more worried about who you allow to live!_ _That child you are giving a test for..._

Shaka gasped as his body began to grow clammy from Guilty searching his mind. Typically he could defend against it, but with his cosmos was dedicated to his technique that he was performing on Shun.

_...my... how interesting... I may have killed over half a million people... but if this child is Hades' vessel... he will kill... billions... yet you still allow him to live? Would it not be a greater Sin to let him live than to let him die?_

_Oh? I see... perhaps because he is not possessed now, you cannot kill the innocent?_

_That boy is like a berry... you don't pick a berry when it is 'green'. When the berry is 'red', you will anticipate the moment. You know it is coming, but he is not quite right. But, when the berry is dark... 'black' even... that is when the juices are at their sweetest. That is the time... to 'pluck' it._

"Be gone, enough of your serpent's tongue!" Shaka rasped as a bright dome of gold cosmos surrounded him, before expanding, severing the wicked clasp that Guilty attempted to create. Shaka sighed as the dome faded; leaving him the pleasant silence of the sacred church he was in.

Unfortunately for him, Guilty had unlocked the _guilt_ that he had sent away a long time ago.

When Shion had asked him to ensure that Shun gained his Andromeda Cloth, he naturally looked into the future of the child. While Shaka was capable of seeing the future and many of the possible paths clearer than most prophets, there were several sections of the child's future that remained fragmented. In one of the fragmented futures, he saw a still image of himself holding a trident at Shun as he was possessed by Hades. It not only made no sense considering Shun must live past the Holy War to go back in time, but judging by the warm godlike cosmos, it seemed that it was Athena herself who has clouded the vision. The only thing that Shaka could assume from it was that it was Athena's way of dictating him to follow the path that Shion had laid before him. Perhaps even his Goddess knew that the temptation of changing the future to fit his own desire would be too great, even for someone like himself.

Even now, as Shun traverses through the depths of his own guilt, does he wonder if he should interfere or not. Shun did take this test and had indeed passed, but for some reason, the vision itself was also fragmented, again by Athena. Shaka had interfered once for Shun during his test; does Athena not want him to do so again? Shion does not want Shun to die, but at the same time, would he be truly worthy of being called a Saint if he can't deal with his own inner-demons by himself?

**O|=============================DEATH QUEEN ISLAND?==================================|O**

Morning came and went quickly. Shun wasn't sure if it was from staying up so late from the meeting or possibly the amount of thinking he did afterward, but regardless he still felt very lethargic. All he remembered was that Guilty found out about a rat that Shun began playing with and treated her to a _hot bath with the essence of carrots and cabbage_.

He remembered refusing to eat his breakfast and told his teacher that he wished to bury his friend, shallots and seasonings and all, by the tree with the pre-made nooses. Guilty surprisingly agreed, telling him that he will be waiting by the beach with Juné and the new gray cat that he kidnapped.

Shun used his fork to make a hole before setting the bowl in front of him. With but a prayer and slight tip, Shun poured it down before scooping and pouring dirt over its body. He placed his hands together into a prayer before he suddenly clutched his belly. Shun groaned as he felt his stomach rumble in agony. He turned down to his pants and noticed that the tiny piece of dental floss he used to keep his trousers from falling down. He had lost so much weight since coming to Death Queen Island. Guilty has provided him with food, but the meat consisted of animals that Guilty killed. Shun had no problem with eating meat but, he felt too disturbed in doing so when Guilty purposely tortures them in the process.

Shun walked down the path, keeping his eyes open for any source of nutrition on the way. He spotted a pile of garbage, filled with several brown bags and dirty napkins. He recognized them as the rations that were given to the slaves. Judging by the lack of a terrible odor, he suspected that the trash itself was a freshly made pile, thus the scraps that the others left behind had yet to spoil. "Please, let there be something!" he muttered as he opened each sack to either find them empty or filled with soiled napkins. That was when he found one of great weight. He looked at the bottom to see that liquid had soaked in at the bottom. He swallowed heavily, nervous at what he would find. He was on Death Queen Island and judging by its weight and shape, it wouldn't be too far or outlandish to think it was a baby's head.

He pulled the sides open and gasped at the treasure inside. He reached in and discovered a beautiful dark ruby red apple. "Fruit!" he gasped as he brought it close to his face before a sad realization occurred; he had lost all of his teeth. Still, that didn't stop him. Determined to have a bit of nutrition, Shun carried it over toward a rock and sat it down before grabbing another and began to smash it. He picked the bits of mush and shoveled it quickly into his mouth. He patted his belly afterward, thrilled to have a breakfast for once. Shun had heard of lucky trainees who would be served vast amounts of _The Breakfast of Saints_, a warm combination of oats, rice and barley. Shun could not understand why many would make fun of it by calling it _Breakfast Barf, _but perhaps they don't realize how lucky they were to get a hot prepared meal that didn't consist of the slaughter of one's pets or just going hungry for the morning.

Shun looked down at his pants and loosened the twine a little, before patting the tiny bulge, grateful that he was able to get a bit to eat before what could be his final fight.. His hand reached over toward his neck, tracing his collarbone in an attempt to mimic the feeling of...something. He swore he had something of his mother's but couldn't recall anything. Even if he did, jewelry wasn't allowed and Guilty would've confiscated it long ago after he had destroyed his orange hooded shirt.

Ten minutes later, he reached the beach. Guilty was standing over in clear white spot with Juné sitting on a rock at one side, a scruffy brown haired white man, while a gray cat sat uncomfortably on the other.

Shun felt his apple trying to come back up. He hated the _clearing_, as he viewed it. It was true that it had no trash/broken glass or dead bones. However that was because the white grains were not sand at all. Instead it was a spot that Guilty had created by pulling the teeth prisoners and trainees and used it to mimic pure white sand. Somewhere, he had a feeling his teeth laid here too.

"_Shun_..." crooned Guilty as he stepped forward, pressing his feet harder into the ground to savor the sound of enamel cracking beneath his toes. "I thought you would run away after what all my _daughter_ has talked about."

The boy shook his head, as he summoned his courage, "I would never do a thing! I'm not a coward!" he squeaked as he clutched his fists.

"No, you are worse... you're a pacifist," spoke Guilty. "Therefore, today... I have the perfect lesson for you." Before Guilty could start, he looked down as the cat kept staring up at him. "You... if you try to use any part of here on my white beach as a litter box," he reached over and held a metal kabob stick, "you know where the _thermometer_ goes..." He watched as the cat whimpered before he headed out to the side of the wall and pulled the cuffs of the man's fists.

"Shun," Guilty hissed, "from this day forward, till the day you die, you will be fighting in a Blood Sparring Ring," Guilty reached into his pocket to grab a broken saw blade. Like a file to finger nails, he took the blade and began to saw back and forth until finally, he was able to cut through his leathery skin and produce a decent trickle of blood. He lowered his hand and began to walk around where the sparring ring was usually held at, dropping blood until a solid outline of a circle formed. "Shun, you will fight that man, a traitor to his post at Sanctuary, is dead..." he pointed over toward the prisoner before redirecting his finger, "or until you are."

Shun looked over as Juné clutched her hands together, her deep blue eyes seemingly pleaded for him to stay where he was. But Shun had made up his mind last night. He turned toward the last sun he will see, he turned to the last tree he will see, he turned to the last cat he will see, before he stepped inside the Red Ring of Death. He waited as the man came forward, gazing at the child with his fists clenched. He watched the prisoner gave a slight shake of his head before the man charged forward.

Shun immediately side stepped a strong punch, only for the man to quickly elbow him in the stomach. Shun felt the air expel between his lips, before the man grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the ground.

The man took a few steps back, "I'm sorry kid, but if it's you or me, then it will be me!" he shouted as he took his foot and stomped it downwards.

Shun gasped as the heel came towards him before spinning his body to the side before he stood back up, watching the position of his feet and daring not cross over the red line. He gazed into the man's face and down to his hands. It was then a small realization came about him. "Wait!" he cried, raising a hand to him. "I'm sorry, but... I don't think I can do this."

"What?" muttered the prisoner.

Shun nodded, "I can't do this. Maybe, I can land a punch or two, or maybe I'll even get lucky and knock you down, but I can never kill you!" He looked at his worm-like body. Even though every good looking feature was gone from him, he hasn't really changed in the inside.

Guilty took a step forward. "Shun, do you know who this man is? He was a soldier who raped and killed a little Amazon trainee girl and murdered two foot soldiers to hide his filthy secret. He is a _horrible_ man, who was originally sentenced to die. However, the Queen of Amazons ordered they offer him the maximum punishment a criminal can get, a week over here with _me_."

Shun turned his head, "but, people can change! Everyone can change!" Shun cried before turning to the man. "If you survive a week here, would you do those horrible things again?" he asked. The man shook his head no, much to Shun's delight. "Guilty, he is a pretty good fighter; why not take him too as your trainee?"

"SILENCE!" growled Guilty. His eyes flared as the sickening sensation of self esteem caused his fists to tighten and blood began to drip upon the white beach. "How can you be so cheerful? I've stripped you down to a worm! You should be crying on the ground, begging to be spared."

"No! I won't beg! I won't cry! My brother is counting on me!"

Guilty turned to the prisoner and raised a fist. "We'll see about that."

The prisoner felt his eyes well up, "wait! You said if I kill the child..."

Before he could finish, Guilty took his hand and punched a bowling ball-sized hole through his chest, "silence... your spirit is already broken," he muttered as he pulled his hand out and stepped inside the ring. "Now Shun, you and I shall fight until one of us is dead."

Shun gasped. "But you are my teacher! I can't do that, I'm your student!"

"Not for long..." Guilty sang as he punched forward, sending a light burst of cosmos at the child.

Shun felt his body being pushed back, taking care not to step outside the red ring of blood. Shun carefully edge around the outer side of the ring, doing his best to dodge a kick only to be struck flat on the ground.

"Get up, Shun!" cried Juné.

"Yes Shun! Get Up! Woo hoo! You're number one, Shun! S-H-U-N! SHUN SHUN SHUN!" cheered Guilty as he continued to punch and kick the child.

Guilty watched as Shun laid on the ground before he reached out his fist, "Shun, before your final moment, behold!" He spoke as his fist filled with dark red cosmos, "one can burn their cosmos two ways, one is to focus hard like tree-sitting hippie all day... and the other more simpler way... is through pure emotion. Emotion can cause a person's cosmos to elevate to unimaginable levels that few could hope to achieve! But, the trick is maintaining it, because one must remain with that emotion."

Guilty watched Shun's eyes. Seeing no fear, he will move on until the boy shits in his pants, "Happiness... the world is too much a sickening place for one to stay happy all the time... depression could work... but often times to raise it high enough, the person often kills themselves when they reach that pinnacle... Love... no one can love their enemies... that is also impossible... but hate?" Guilty turned to his fist as it burned brighter, "hatred is what makes the world go round... people love to hate, and they can hate to hate... it is gold mine of unlimited cosmos when mastered!" He turned downwards, "I have only one lesson... and it is a legendary one. I share it with you before you die so that you may go on in the afterlife saddened by the fact that you cannot utilize it!"

**O|=============================AXUM, ETHIOPIA==================================|O**

Shaka's eyes focused hard on the fight between Shun and Guilty, watching the child roll around, before covering his head and laying there in the fetal position. He watched as Guilty struck and kicked him over and over. "Shun..." he spoke. "I can't aid you a second time. I not only oversee this test, but this is a journey that was unaffected by you traveling back in time. He watched as Guilty's fist burned brightly like a torch in the night. "Shun, this looks like the end of your path. You have moved far in your journey, but it would take a miracle to..."

A bright flash erupted from Shaka's other hand as a fiery force pulsed from his hand and directly at his mind. Shaka fell forward, as the cosmos caused him to break his concentration.

**O|=============================DEATH QUEEN ISLAND?==================================|O**

Shun raised his head as the world around him froze. Guilty held his position, his hatred-powered fist stopped midway. He gasped as the waves were frozen mid-crest while plants that were wavering back and forth stood still. "What?" He looked down and gasped before turning toward the sky. High above was Buddha's body staring down at him, while the ground beneath was nothing more than his palm.

Shun touched his chest. He felt something warm pass through him, something familiar, "Ikki?" he muttered. "I'm... not supposed to be here..." he thought in his head. The cloudiness that had dominated his mind had faded as memories began to appear.

Juné moved independent of the frozen time around her stood up, "Shun do you remember now?" she asked as hope filled her eyes.

Shun nodded silently as he laid there.

Juné looked down, "then you must leave! Shun! Think about where you truly belong!" But Shun shook his head no. "Why not! Shun you have to leave! Hurry, before Shaka returns back to his technique! If you don't do it now..."

Shun's green eyes turned toward the masked man. "I know... but that would be cheating..." he stared hard at the hideous demonic mask. "...besides... my brother lived through years of his hell..." he bit his lip as his heart sank at the thought that this was what Ikki sacrificed himself for. Slowly but surely, the world began to move. Shun stared hard at the fist as the dark red energies around the fingers began crackle and pop.

A flash burst through the world. Buddha's face disappeared from the sky, his hand from the beach, before Guilty turned downward, "DIE MAGGOT!" only for his fist to be stopped by Shun's pink cosmos filled arms.

Shun pulled his fists forward to parry the blow before rolling back up to his feet to move into a stance that would allow him more freely with his feet and a looser offensive form. Guilty's leathery fists punched forward. Shun carefully swerved his body back and forth, dodging each of the punches while keeping track of where his feet were.

Shun gasped as Guilty brought both his hands up and then began to perform a flurry of punches while charging forward like a mad bull. He took a step to the side, only for Guilty to anticipate it, as well as several side steps forward. Seeing that he couldn't out run Guilty, Shun grabbed forward at the two knuckles, pulled them up. Shun filled his right fist with cosmos and slammed his fist directly to the side of Guilty's ribs. Shun watched as Guilty grabbed his side and double over. "Guilty, are you okay?" Shun asked, worried he may have killed him.

"Me? You care about me?" Guilty, held his stomach and position, suddenly his shoulders began move up and down before he waved his hands out to show his chest, "I'm just fine!" he shouted as he formed a ball of red cosmos and shot it forward. He expected the boy to fall to the ground to dodge it. "Well well... you can fight..."

Shun, still stunned that his punch didn't even scratch him looked up, "My real Master taught me and he's way better than you!" Guilty's punches were extremely strong and concentrated like Master Daidalos, however unlike his real teacher, Guilty was slow. But Guilty was so frightening that it made extremely difficult to even look at Guilty's mask.

"And your poor brother had me as his teacher for several years because of you!" Guilty taunted.

"My brother did it because he cared about me!" Shun cried.

"You're still the one who sent him to me!" he waved a pinky.

"Be quiet! You're just a cruel man and a bully!" Shun never felt madder against someone in his life. His face turned red and hot.

This was something that Guilty couldn't help but notice, "_Two_ insults all in one sentence... we have made progress... soon perhaps you'll be like him." Guilty stepped forward. "You saw your cosmos. It couldn't even penetrate me. Your chains are not here and your body here is still too feeble to do anything. You're dying Shun! But... perhaps... you can win?" Guilty spread his arms out. "You called me cruel... now... will you hate me? Summon your hate! Bring it out! Through that you can unlock the means to defeating me... hatred is your key out!" Guilty tilted his head as he watched the child hesitate. However, Guilty was not done yet. "Shun... look behind you... where's Juné? Where's the cat?"

Shun's eyes widened as he turned around. The entire area where the red ball of cosmos was on fire. Juné was nowhere to be seen while two sets of gray paws sat where they stood without the rest of the feline body to be found.

Guilty's eyes brightened with joy as the song of Shun's wail filled the sky. "Shun, what now? Your friend is dead, and another cat has gone to kitty heaven. Now... _hate me_!"

Shun felt tears stream from his eyes, but he shook his head. "I know what you are trying to do! You're trying to change me! You're trying to make me just like you! My brother says if you lose yourself, then you might as well be dead! That's why he always supported me, even when I didn't want to hurt others! He didn't know how to make things work where I could be me and get a Cloth, but he wanted it that way! If you think you can get me to hate you, you're wrong! A person can love their enemies, no matter how much wrong they do, that's not true! I still care about you! Because I know that there is good in even you! You saved my life when I was thrown out the boat!"

For the first time, Guilty was stunned. "Are you telling me... you intend to use love to power your cosmos? That's impossible to sustain... _love_ long enough to make it be effective..."

Shun shook his head. "That's because you only know how to hate... and all you are is full of hate...well... the only thing I know how to do is love... I'm full of it!" Shun felt his pink cosmos flare up to the size of a house, causing Guilty fly back to the edge of the ring. Shun looked around as it burned uncontrollably. He needed his chains to focus but didn't have any. He will have to improvise. His eyes stared hard at the scarlet scarf that was tied to Guilty's waste, waving in the wind. He watched as the ash from the fire blew around the burning wreckage behind him... like little streams of ribbons in the air. "The winds!" he thought. He looked at Guilty as the man struggled to move. "What's going on?" He muttered. How was his pink cosmos holding him in place? Shun held his hand out, trying to imitate the winds currents. Shun gasped as his cosmos began to move in swirls as if the air itself was his chains.

The boy watched as Guilty fell to the ground, now paralyzed. What was he doing? Shun looked over as the air currents began to move faster and faster. "Oh my!" Shun gasped as he the currents began to circle around and around, like a tornado. He turned to the ground near Guilty's paralyzed body as a ball of energy began to gather into a sphere.

Guilty laughed as he laid there. "Who would've thought that love could be so violent?" He shouted as the wind boomed louder and louder. "Are you going to kill me!" he cried over the turbulence around.

Shun, still struggling to maintain his footing shook his head. "No!" He cried as his body began to be sucked in by the large pink sphere that was growing in between them. "What's going on?"

Guilty watched the sphere, glow, "I told you Shun! It is impossible to use Love as a means to power up your cosmos! The more you love, the more you stand to lose! I've seen it all the time Shun! With all that Love in you, once someone you put focus your love into is taken away, you will know hatred! You will snap and snap you will! You will want revenge, and you shall kill!" The demonic man cackled right before the large pink sphere blasted into a giant mushroom cloud, atomizing the entire island and the black waters around it.

**O|=============================?==================================|O**

Shun gasped as he felt himself lurch forward. His eyes opened gazing around the dark room and then at the blurry golden-clad figure in front of him. Soon his vision adjusted, but the bright gold cosmos was too bright to make out their face and body.

"Welcome back, Shun Amamiya," the Oracle spoke as he sat patiently on the other side.

He looked down and began to touch his clean nails at the end of his fingers, the fabric of his trainee clothes, before stroking his head, feeling joyful bliss surround him as he stroked the soft locks of his hair. "Was, all of that an illusion?" he muttered.

"In some ways, it was... but a better description would be, your guilt given form." Shaka spoke as he pressed the tips of his fingers together.

The boy's hands still trembled as he recalled his memories. "But... it felt so real... was that place really like that? Was Guilty really like that? I never been to Death Queen Island?" he asked nervously.

Shaka tilted his head, "I watch over that place every day and in respect toward your desire to go to Death Queen Island, I played a part in ensuring that most of it was as close to the real thing as possible, although your mind did add a few _extras_..."

"Extras?" Shun thought. "What about June? She didn't have to go through it, did she?"

"No, she did not. You created her through your memories."

"What about Tink?"

"Tink? That gray cat? I have no idea where that came from, but rest assure, I did scan for its cosmos and it's in its real home, safe, secure and fatter than ever," Shaka replied trying to figure out why Shun cared so much about a random cat. "Everything you did there, was also your doing, however in order to truly fulfill the illusion, I placed a temporary memory block over your mind, to reduce you to the state you were prior to your training on Andromeda Island."

Shun nodded understandingly, "at least you removed it during the fight with Guilty! I probably died!"

Past the bright glow, Shaka frowned, "You should have died, and your mind should have been destroyed. However," he paused for a moment, "there was an _interruption_ and the memory block had dissipated."

"Was it my brother?" Shun asked. There was a long pause before Shun began to grin, "It was! My brother must have! I felt him in my mind!" Shun felt so excited. It was a good sign that if Ikki was there, than he was okay and stronger than before.

"Yes, it was him. Because you have managed to clear enough guilt from your mind and you chose to remain in the illusion even after the curtain was pulled, I will declare that you have passed that portion of this test. However, when the Holy War comes, do not expect your brother or myself to come to your rescue every time."

"You've rescued me too?" Shun was even more confused. "When was that?"

"In the last test... doesn't this place look familiar?" asked Shaka before he snapped his fingers, causing a mysterious spotlight to appear in the corner.

Shun gasped as an Amazon with blond hair and the Chameleon Cloth sat on a Bronze Pandora's Box.

"_I am what you call… an epiphany… a vision… I thought you could use one with my mother acting the way she is."_

The spotlight disappeared along with her. Shun turned back to Shaka, "that was you during the Labyrinth Test?"

Shaka waved a hand. "I summoned her spirit over and told her to tell you those things. Do you have any other questions before we proceed?"

Shun nodded and looked up, "at the end of my dream... my cosmos... it was really _burning_... I think I blew everything up!"

"I saw... however, your Master, your _real_ one, can explain that, however we must move on to the main part of this test... your judgment."

Shun swallowed hard. He had forgotten all about that part, but after all he's been through on Death Queen Island, hell did seem like a nicer place to go visit next. He drummed up some confidence and sat straight up, "okay, I'm ready!"

Shaka nodded as he brought his hands together into the shape of a triangle. "Behold all the sins that you have committed... "He shouted.

Shun darted his head as he fell forward from the violent tremble, his eyes widened as the Oracle burned brighter than ever. He wasn't sure what was going on.

Shaka's head faced forward, "Shun Amamiya for the crimes of..."

A long pause came between them. Shun struggled to maintain his footing in the world of blackness. Shun clasped his hands, "what have I done wrong?"

Shaka raised a finger, "wait a second," he spoke as the area shook even more violently. Never before had he had to actually probe so deep.

Shun laid on the ground as the trembling continued. "I ate bits of dried macaroni from my brother's picture! I ripped another trainee's paper... I knocked a grenade and killed some pirates..."

Shaka frowned as he continued the probe. "Those are small things that you have paid your penance for. The death of those pirates doesn't count because they were the ones who enacted violence against you yet you only returned the grenade to save your friends," Shaka probed to the farthest reaches before giving up. Considering he was the purest soul in the world, he wasn't going to find anything. "For the next fifteen days... behold your imprisonment," he paused. "_May__ the Goddess have mercy on your soul,_" he spoke, the last of his required speech, unenthusiastically.

Shun turned away as a bright flash blinded him once more. He felt strange as if he was spinning, but rather than plummeting into a dark hole like before, he felt as if he was rising like a feather in the wind.

**O|==========================?=============****=============|O**

Shun's eyes blinked as he laid there, facing the sky. His eyes shifted toward the left to see several colorful flowers. Suddenly, several pretty girls with long streams of curly hair and eyes that shimmered like the crystals looked down. "Wha- what... where am I?"

The three nymphs turned to each other and giggled before the center one spoke up. "Why you are in Elysium, little boy, the most beautiful field in all of creation!" she cried as she waved her arms.

"Elysium?" Shun muttered. "I'm getting sent to Elysium for fifteen days?"

The left nymph nodded. "Indeed you are! Here, you will always be well fed, without the worry of becoming full, we will dance without ever growing tired, and you will hear music all the time that will never become boring! It is the most wonderful place in to be. Here, have a flower bracelet!" she welcomed him while placing the bracelet around his wrist.

**O|==========================?==========================|O**

Shaka watched as Shun sat between three nymphs who took turns feeding him fruit, sushi and chocolate in the pearl white orb.

"_Shaka! What are you waiting for? Go! I will not have another 'Guilty' in my ranks! Kill him before his immortality abilities manifest!"_

The Virgo Saint sighed as he heard his Pope's wicked side screaming to him through his cosmos. He took another hand and created another ball of gold cosmos and placed it by the orb with Shun on it. A gold shimmering chain connected the two. "Shun, normally I would stay here for the entire duration of your test, however, a Pope's order must be answered immediately. This cosmos is a part of my own, and will allow you to continue your judgment until I come back," he spoke before he vanished from the depths of Shun's mind.

**O|======================****====The Real Death Queen Island==========================|O**

A gold streak raced across the sky before falling to ground, revealing the Gold Saint of Virgo. Shaka looked around the island to see several clouds of smoke and fire around. While such chaos was expected in a place like this, there was a strong sense of cosmos, filled with hatred, burning from them.

He tilted his head downwards, to pinpoint where the greatest source of it was, before light-speeding toward it.

The Gold Saint stopped, flinching as he turned toward the white beach area that was littered with the teeth of the dead, blocking the anguish that remains of the souls that surrounded him. Instead he focused toward the surrounding flames around him, before turning toward the thing that drew him there in the first place.

Laying there on his back was Guilty with fist-sized hole through its stomach. The color of its mask was muted as well as any sign of life. After hundreds of years, the nightmare of every trainee, the scourge of Sanctuary, the thing that was so corrupt that even Hades would deny it a place in the Underworld, had finally been defeated.

"_Do you see? The devil of a child has done the impossible!"_ called the Pope through his cosmos.

"Yes I see," Shaka answered back. While killing Guilty was not impossible as long as one aimed for the seams of its scars. The fact was that the leathery hide that covered its body was infused with concentrated hatred-filled cosmos. If something were to _punch_ through, Guilty, they would have to have a _greater_ hatred, a thought that probably sickened the Pope's stomach.

Shaka's closed eyes twitched as that source of greater hatred charged forward. "KHAN!" he called out as a dome formed over him, seconds before a fist with a fiery bird smashed toward him. He turned around and watched as Ikki, began to wildly strike at his defense. "So, you are the bearer of the Cloth of the Phoenix?" he mused nonchalantly as the berserk thirteen-year-old Saint struck harder and harder at his defense.

Ikki pulled back his fists, "who are you! What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here with business from Sanctuary," Shaka replied as two slaves came out from the horizon.

"There he is!"

The two men charged forward only for Ikki to narrow his eyes. "YOU FOOLS! I TOLD YOU! THIS IS MY ISLAND NOW! IF YOU STILL SIDE WITH JANGO THEN YOU CAN JOIN HIM IN HELL TOO!" Ikki punched forward, causing a needle sized strike to their heads.

The two slaves stared in a daze before one of them turned to the other. "Oh my god... he's buried me alive?" one muttered. "I have to get out!" he spoke as he began to claw around the air. "Ah, the air is getting thin!" he took his hands and began to strangle his own neck while the other one turned to his feet. Using his ax began to hack away at his feet until the man tumbled over like a fallen tree.

"_Genma Ken? The boy knows how to perform the Genma Ken already?_"

"It seems that way, Your Holiness," replied Shaka as visions of several other victims followed. Shaka watched in his mind, man after man being mind-raped one after the other with the same technique. He turned to the child as the flames of his cosmos burned with the same, if not greater hatred of Guilty himself.

"_What are you waiting for? Kill him! Do you want an immortal Guilt__y running around? If you don't do it now, he'll manifest immortality!"_

Shaka stood there in his protective field watching the half-crazed child strike fiery blow after fiery blow in vain. "Your brother misses you."

"I don't care about him! He can die where ever he went! I hope he dies a miserable death too! If I see him again! I'll kill him myself!"

"Ikki, why are you so angry?" he calmly spoke causing the new Saint to flinch back from the Virgo's tranquility?

"Why am I angry? Why am I angry! Did you see what he's done?" Ikki pointed his finger over toward a slight hill.

Shaka turned toward that direction. "Ikki, that's just a doll with a hole in it."

"A doll?" Ikki gasped as he picked up his love with one hand, "does this look like a doll!" he cried as a bit of cotton stuffing fell out.

"Yes Ikki, it is a doll. The Phoenix Cloth, even when it is dead, exhumes the effects of Genma Ken." Shaka took a quick glance in Ikki's mind to see how he saw the doll. "In fact, I believe that perhaps you desired your brother so much, that the Phoenix gave it that form. However, you mind would not accept your brother was really there, so in turn, you saw it as another person. Aren't you curious as to why you've been on the island for four years and she has yet to age one bit?"

Ikki shook his head, "nooo... noooo... you lie! She tended to me, she spoke to me! She even told me how I could get the Cloth! She said that the deaths needed compounded with each person! I didn't understand it at the time and I still don't know!"

Shaka nodded, "it is because, every time you kill someone, you kill a small part of yourself, and so if a person killed another, if you killed them, they are worth two. However, Guilty killed half a million... and so it was worth one million... when it had you celebrate its half a million kills, it was its twisted way of telling you... if you want the Phoenix Cloth... you had to kill it first. Believe me; I know that thing better than anyone else. Perhaps the Phoenix was trying to communicate with you?" he stopped as he watched Ikki go off into his own world with the doll.

"Esmeralda, don't listen to him! You _are_ real! I'll bury you somewhere by the ocean. Every day, you'll see the waves, you'll see the birds in the air... you don't have to dream about wanting to fly... now you can fly all you want!" Ikki held it close, crying on its yellow yarn head.

"_There! He is distracted! Do it now! If you don't do it! He'll become the next Guilty!"_

"Your Holiness, I will neutralize the child, and while I will exorcise the dead...I do not _kill."_

"_Kill him or else..."_

"Or else what, I'll be declared a traitor?" Shaka asked. A _very _long pause followed.

"_Neutralize him."_

With that, the connection was cut off. Shaka rarely spoke out against his Pope; however, he found it ironic that Pope Saga feared another Guilty when the _next_ Guilty was sitting on the throne at Sanctuary.

Shaka gazed at the child. Ikki may have been trained in darkness, chaos and despair, becoming what he hated the most. Like the Pandora's Box of myth, deep inside, he saw someone capable of creating miracles even in the darkest of times and is destined to greatly aid in bringing peace and an end to the Era of Holy Wars. With a thought, Shaka lowered his dome.

The Japanese boy's wild eyes stared hard at the Buddhist, "you're with him! You're with Guilty!" he hissed before charging forward at him, his flaming cosmos burning brighter.

"Don't insult me," spoke Shaka as he froze Ikki in his place. Shaka turned toward Guilty's body and raised a hand toward Guilty's body. Shaka watched as the man's body melted into a liquid that resembled and smelled of coagulated blood, before reshaping it into four other people. "Ikki, hear my words... I have created, a new test for you... one that will decide whether you are worthy of remaining in the Army of Athena. Before you is a mirror copy of your brother... created from the same soul that created you... I've also included three others, who you had a one point deemed your friends. They will all submit their loyalty to you... however... in the future you will come across all of them once more. If you choose to kill them, I will see that you are no better than Guilty, and when we meet... _twice._.. I will come and finish the job. However, if you choose your friends including the brother you swore to kill, there will be hope for you after all. As for our meeting..." Shaka took a step back, before waving his hands to expel a blind light at the child. "… _It_ _never happened..._"

**O|=============================ANDROMEDA ISLAND==================================|O**

**15 DAYS LATER**

"Wake up, Shun, you're done."

After hearing the soft tone of his real teacher, the child's eyes cracked open before he felt the familiar cold of Andromeda Island. His eyes shifted from side to side as the four familiar faces of his fellow islanders were around him.

"Welcome back, Shun!"

"Shun, are you feeling okay?"

Shun simply yawned. "I'm... so tired. Master Daidalos, Spica, Leda." Shun lazily muttered hearing his joints pop. He turned his head to June, relieved to see she was okay. "Hi, June!" he spoke before there was a long pause. "June, what is it?"

The Amazon was still stunned. "Shun... you're... huge!"

Shun raised a brow and turned downwards and gasped. "I'm... fat?" He couldn't believe the giant bulge around his belly. His trainer had even busted in the center revealing his tanned navel. The Master reached over and handed him a mirror to show the new double chin on his face. In fact, with the dark tan from the sun and his green hair, he couldn't help but compare himself to an Oompa Loompa.

"I saw it first, Shun!" cried Leda. "I thought you died and the sun bloated your body up. I contacted Master Daidalos and he said you were fine!"

Daidalos folded his hands, "I'm still trying to figure out how you or anyone could gain so much weight after fasting for thirty days."

"It's a miracle!" cried Spica as he held his hands to the sky.

"Well it's a stupid miracle," retorted Leda.

Later that night, Shun was taken over to the Master's hut for a physical to ensure no health problems arose from the fasting experience.

For Shun, it was an embarrassing experience. Because his trainer clothes had ripped around his arms, stomach, the Master had to cut the clothes off to get him out of them as well as run out to find him a bigger size of underwear so that Shun could have a bit of modesty during the examination.

"Come on, Shun, you need to step on the scale."

Shun sighed reluctantly. He placed one fat foot down, and gasped as already the needle went way beyond his weight when he got started. He squeaked as he placed his other foot upon it.

Daidalos looked down and nodded accordingly, "well Shun, you started at thirty-five kilograms (70 lbs) before your fasting. After going thirty days without food... you are now at forty-five kilograms (90 lbs)."

"Fifty-five kilograms!" Shun gasped. He knew he had to go up several trainer sizes, but he couldn't believe how bad it was. "That will take forever to lose!" To his reassurance, the Master shook his head no.

Daidalos took his measuring tape and began to measure out Shun's arm circumference, "no, not in a place like this. With the amount of training you'll do, added with the factor that your body comprises of a lot of muscle and because your metabolism seems to be very high, I'd give it no more than ten weeks before you are at your old weight and shape again."

Shun nodded and turned to the mirror. He looked so round that he feared that if he fell he would simply roll down the hill to the beach. "At least I'm not bald," he spoke as he felt the Master begin to measure his legs.

"Bald?" asked Daidalos as he reached for the larger trainer clothing and handed it to the child. "Why would you say that? Does it have to do with what happened in your meditation? I thought you said nymphs fed you, sang and danced in it?"

"Yes, Master, but..." Shun pulled his shirt and pants on. "...well, I just said that part so I don't make June upset. Because there was a part of my test the Oracle had me do, telling me I had a lot of guilt in me. It was very horrible. I was on Death Queen Island."

The Master immediately stopped. He was all too familiar with the thousands of tales of the most horrible place on Earth. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Shun said yes and the two walked over toward the desk and the chair. Shun sat down, telling his teacher about how Guilty beat him endlessly each day, knocked his teeth out, pulled a nail out of his fingers each day because he felt like it and would kill people and animals around him without remorse. "I wonder if this is what Ikki is going through right now."

"It seems fairly close to many of the accounts I've heard." Daidalos had heard rumors that Guilty wasn't even human at all, but rather hatred given form. It wouldn't be too hard to believe that considering he was on an island with a sentient Cloth that has Daddy issues. "It certainly explained why you seemed really weak during your first two weeks. After that, your cosmos seemed so happy and joyful and the other boys said they heard you sing out loud. I thought they were joking, but a few days ago, I put the training area a little close to you just to see if they were telling the truth. Several times, we had to stop mid sparring just to hear your off-tune songs," he chuckled.

Shun blushed a bit. The nymphs kept asking him to sing with them and thought he was very good. "I didn't think I'd ever get out of there. It all felt so real."

"Well, how did you get out of Death Queen Island?" The Master asked.

Shun looked over at him, "well...I..." He thought back to the moment when everything around him burned away, seeing the flash of light and faces before they all disintegrated. "Well, I remember my cosmos exploding so big, that just being around Guilty paralyzed him in his place. But I don't know how that happened."

The Master drew his hand to his chin, "were there tiny sparkles in it?" He watched Shun nod. "That would be static electricity. Determining how you use your cosmos, the static electricity can build up so much that it disrupt the electrical signals from your nerves to your muscles, thus causing temporary paralysis." It was a subject he knew quite a bit about concerning his own techniques.

Shun gazed in awe. It seemed like a useful ability. He wouldn't have to hurt anyone if he could stop them from attacking. If he could do it in his dream, maybe he could replicate it in real life? But there was one factor that still stood in the way, "but... I blew up in the end."

Daidalos bit his lip. "My guess is that perhaps the electrically charged air built up and caused that. It's a lot like clouds how enough negative energy can cause a thunder bolt to appear. There have been several accounts of other trainees who die because they learn to burn their cosmos, but never the fundamentals of controlling it thus leading to their own demise. In fact, many times, those moves have killed many other bystanders too. One famous example left hundreds dead because the idiot tried it on a train ride. Have you been practicing with your popcorn?"

Shun shrunk in his chair. "Not really..." he muttered. "We got the puppy and..." He whimpered as his teacher placed his palm on his face and shook his head in discontent.

"Shun, you are a _fourth_ year student. You are too old for me to tell you and the others the importance of training now before you go out there and fight _real_ enemies. During your fifth year, you and the others to go undercover. There is no playing around!" He watched as Shun's face saddened before he sat back in his chair. He reached out and pulled several kernels of popcorn. "Shun, I teach what you need to know no matter how silly it may seem. People who have unfocused cosmos and allow it to burn wastefully all over the place this is what their techniques become," he held out the corn kernel and reduced it to ash. He dumps it on his desk and produced another kernel, "however, with control and focus," with but a thought, the kernel exploded into a golden bite of popcorn, "you can create something greater."

Shun watched as his teacher dropped the piece of popcorn into his hand. He gazed at it. It was amazing that something so fluffy and delicious can come from something so hard and not so delicious. He thought of what his teacher said. Shun felt scared at the thought that he had the capacity of killing not only himself but destroy an entire island. Who would've thought that the power of love could be so apocalyptic?

The Master gazed at Shun's saddened face. He knew that he had frightened the child with the thought that he could kill himself with his cosmos. "Shun, don't worry. My guess is that perhaps the stress of being on Death Queen Island just gave you an emotional charge in your cosmos causing that. Chances are, unless it's with a very fierce enemy, you won't have to worry about your cosmos going that high again."

Shun looked up remembering the only lesson Guilty taught him. "...because a cosmos powered by emotion can burn extremely high, but most of the time it lasts a short time."

"Exactly!" Daidalos leaned back. "People who try to use emotions to power their cosmos have to rely on negative emotions due to them being the only ones that a person can manifest and maintain for a long time. Some people can hate something or someone for a _very _long time." He knew from personal experience.

Shun turned his head, "Master... what about... _positive_ emotions? Everyone says that it is impossible for someone to rely on those. Do you think it is impossible?" Shun asked with hopeful eyes.

The Master leaned down and held his hands together. "That's a good question..." He looked down. "The Holy War will be dark... bloody... and full of death. Friends will die and people will be killed..." he looked up. "It would be very hard... and would need a lot of time and practice... but it's possible."

Shun looked down at his piece of popcorn and smiled, "okay... that's all I needed to know."

**End of Part Five: More Than Mortal**

**O|=================================================================|O**

**Coming January 29**

**Part Six: The Two Kings  
**

**Test: The Court of King Cepheus**

**Chapter 38: Going for Bronze!**

**June is ready for her final test to earn her Bronze Cloth in Greece. On the way, the kids visit the Gift of Aaron Orphanage in Italy that the Master first attended.**

**Can You Feel The True Power of the Cosmos?**

**O|=================================================================|O**

_I think I set a record in terms of delays this time around. Originally, this was supposed to come out December 19. At the same time, I was participating in the Saint Seiya Secret Santa program where authors would send fan fiction to recipients and receive some in return. I got mine turned in on time, but someone else dropped out, leaving a person without a fic. So as someone who supports the event, I volunteered to write another fic for someone else and delay my own story. I moved the date back to December 28 and of course, that's when the holiday season really hit. Usually I spend Christmas time with my husband's family and my own, but this year I went to five different houses on different days._

_I move it again to January 5 and I was determined to get it this time around. However, dreadf__ul irony __struck. I was away from my apartment for a week due to the holidays and when I returned, my cat that I've written as being stuck on DQI had a bladder infection __and did not use the litter box at all._

_Anyone who owns a cat knows the horror of hunting down old spots on the carpet and scrubbing away. Cat urine is also pretty strong and with so much of it, my husband got physically ill. So I spent my time going between scrubbing the apartment, tending to my puking hubby, and writing this chapter. I'll give you a hint; originally, I wasn't going to have Guilty kill my cat off._

_January 5 came and the story was written, but there were several parts that I wasn't happy about. The scene with Shaka and Ikki originally had it without the Pope egging Shaka on and had Shaka being a bit too emotional and not godlike enough. So I wanted to fix that and added another day._

_To let you guys know, I do still like writing this story and intend to finish it, but everything that could happen, did happen. I think this is a lesson that next time Christmas comes; I'm hanging the "On Hiatus" sign up._

_In terms of the chapter itself, there are times when people in the reviews would actually figure out major twists before they can show themselves and this is the case with__Thrudgelmir2333 who managed to figure out that Esmeralda was just a doll. Pandora Aihara asked how was it possible that Esmeralda would have info that Ikki doesn't know. So if you missed it in here, it was because Esmeralda was just the Phoenix Cloth comm__unicating to Ikki using its powers of illusion. It is kind of like how the Andromeda Cloth helps Shun from time to time._

_Saint Seiya news, Next Dimension 37, 38, 39,40 are all out. Cancer Deathtoll is a stupid name, but his battle is proving to be quite entertaining so I encourage you to go find them if you can (Gold Star Scans)._

_So we now end the fifth Part and we are ready for the Final one. What can be in store? We'll, I think I've dropped enough hints in this chapter to give you a good idea of what will happen and who will be involved. There's going to be a lot of bumps along the way for this Part, but I will say this: it will make sense in the end. _

_That's it for now. Happy 2012. Thanks for all the support and reviews._

_Jenny D_

_**Update:** New date due to me being out of town for that weekend as well as updated the Part Six title.  
_


	56. 6A: Going For Bronze

**O|==========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND SEVEN YEARS AGO==========================|O**

"Master Daidalos! Machaon! Over here!" cried five year old June as the pigtailed Amazon waved her arms frantically on the top of her large sunning rock. "Look! Look!" she shouted. June waited until her teacher and Machaon, the newest Andromeda Cloth Trainee, turned their heads toward her direction. She took her hands and leaned down, hearing the two gasp. She pressed her hands against the rock and began to crawl along the outer edge, inching around the diameter upside down before losing her grip and flipping forward to the ground. The five year held her hands out, "Ta-da!" she cried as her bandana tumbled from her hair to the ground.

The Master lightly clapped before looking down, "Trainee June, well done! I didn't expect you to be able to climb upside down yet."

June tilted her head to show her happiness while holding her hands sweetly. "I got it this morning... but it was kind of by accident."

"You weren't... you know... _scared_... were you?" asked the trainee.

"No way! It was _so_ easy..." the little girl spoke.

Machaon raised a brow. "You sure? Last time, you were like kicking and screaming like a baby, every time Master flipped you over on the rock!" June placed her thumb on the bottom tip of her stone mask before Machaon made a face and stuck his tongue back.

"Kids!" The Master whispered loudly before the two turned to him.

The two bowed their heads, "sorry Master Daidalos."

June bounced her head up, "Master would you like to watch again? I think I can go halfway around my rock if you watch me!"

The Master shook his head and turned to Machaon, "not now. Machaon and I have a meeting."

June's shoulders shrunk, "again?" She turned toward the stupid box that all Andromeda trainees had that held a wooden sword on a white cloth. She turned to her teacher. "_Is he going to quit?_" she spoke through her cosmos.

Daidalos shifted his eyes, "_possibly, let's hope not._"

"_You hope not? But Master, he's terrible. He can't even wake up on time and he complains all the time! He should leave._"

The man shifted his eyes toward the lanky red headed child. "_I know, but I'd like him to stay at least to his third year, then he can have the option of a foot soldier._" He watched as Machaon stared at him as if he was wondering if he was using his cosmos to speak to June. "Machaon, let's go."

June sighed heavily, "okay, fine! I'm going to practice in the mean time... then I'll show you that I can go _all the way_ around my Sunning Rock upside down," she sang as she spun on one foot.

But the Master shook his head, "June, do not try that when I'm not here. Climbing upside down is dangerous without anyone overseeing you. I can't believe you were trying it this morning by yourself! If you fell, you could have broken your neck. If you want to practice on your own, use the side of the wall or practice precision with your whip."

"But the wall is so boring!" she pouted.

"Practice with the wall... or precision with your whip, _Trainee_ June," he emphasized. "Machaon, let's go."

"Yes Master!" spoke the youth as he followed his teacher into the hut."

The girl fumed under her mask. " _Practice with the wall... or precision with your whip, Trainee June,_" she pouted before kicking a rock.. She gazed at the hut. The Master will probably be in there for at least half an hour. She turned back to her round rock and climbed back on top of it. She didn't fall the first time, she could easily do this by herself. Only _rookie_ trainees needed supervision and she had been doing this stuff for three years now! She's practically a pro!

She placed her hands against the side of the rock, feeling the tiny bumps with the pads of her fingers. She filled them with cosmos before she spread her long toes out and steadied her position before beginning to climb downwards before crawling horizontally downwards toward the edge of the Sunning rock before inching her way around. Sweat began to build over her face, dripping from her soft blond hair, beneath her mask before coming out of the sockets of meshed eye pieces. She felt her grasp loosen before her fingers slid forward. She fell forward, her hands threw forward keeping her head from hitting the dusty ground before her mask popped off, shattering into several pieces.

"Oh no!" the little girl whimpered as she ignored her bruises, picked up what was left of her ceramic mask and began the futile effort of sticking them together, only for the edges to crack further into dust. She reached for her face and touched her now naked flesh. "Oh no!" she muttered again before she began to collect her pieces and carried them to her teacher's hut. Her face felt so strange and light. "Stay calm... I can say that I was on the wall and it fell," she thought, trying to perform the impossible task of conjuring up a story that her teacher would believe. She pulled the rubber ties in her hair and allowed her blond locks to fall around her face to further hide it.

Inside, Master Daidalos looked down at the wooden sword in his hands. He sighed as he turned to Machaon sitting slumped in his chair.

"Master!" cried the five year old as the door swung open with her hands around her face. "I fell off the wall and broke my mask!"

"June!" Daidalos gasped as his eyes widened. "What are you!" he muttered, dropping the wooden sword and heading toward her. "The door was closed!"

"My face!" June whimpered before her eye caught a glance at the latest Andromeda trainee. "What's wrong with Machaon?" Suddenly the child's body fell forward before a golden sacrificial dagger's handle protruded where his heart was. "He's dead! Oh my Goddess! Oh my Goddess!"

The Saint of Cepheus watched in horror as the little girl wailed and screamed there. "June... just get out!" he shouted as he pointed toward the door.

June did as she was told. She dropped her broken pieces of her mask and went around to the other side of the wall. She pressed her face against the side of the wall. She shut her eyes, hearing the beating of her heartbeat as well of the heavy Master's metal boots rushing back and forth. Her hands covered the top of her head trying to figure out what was going on before she felt a couple of rough fingers brush her hand.

"June?"

She stayed silent as the two fingers rubbed a bit more frantically.

"June, I'm sorry I yelled at you. June, here, I brought you one of your spare masks..."

June pushed her face harder against the wood, before she felt the edge of her mask being rubbed against the back of her palm before she took it and pressed it hard into her face. The five year old turned toward him, seeing his sad face. She wasn't sure what was going on. "What happened to Machaon?"

Daidalos shifted his eyes unable to look her in the face, "he failed The False Freedom Test."

June's bit her lip, "what? What's that?" She had never heard of it before. She got up and ran back inside the hut as Machaon continued to lay there motionlessly as if in a deep sleep. She watched as her teacher reached into the box that contained the wooden sword and pulled out the long white cloth. It was then she realized why it was so big, it was a burial sheet. There were some nights where she would see other Andromeda Trainees who would use it as an extra blanket. "Why? How did he fail? What did he have to do!" She fell to her knees and leaned against the side of the wall.

The Master walked to his desk and pulled out a scroll. "June... remember the blood contracts that have to be signed... the ones that read where you either earn a cloth, become a soldier or die? As part of the Andromeda Cloth's many tests, the test of False Freedom is where I would bring someone at certain times and ask if they would like to quit. If they say yes and it is before the three years, they leave the island... but not alive. If it is after three years... and they don't want to be a foot soldier after quitting the path of the Andromeda Cloth... they _leave the island_ too."

"You kill them! That's...HORRIBLE!" She gasped. "I thought they really do leave the island! I thought they go somewhere else!" she cried in horror. "Why!"

He watched as tears fell from the bottom edge of her mask. "Because... that's my main duty. The Saint of Cepheus is the Sacrificial star... to the star of Sacrifice... the Andromeda Cloth..." He swallowed hard.

"It's STUPID!" she shrieked.

"June... this is not easy for me, but this is a part of the culture of Saints. We pass our tests or we die! It's how we do things. Our lives our guided by the stars... this is my destiny and that was his. I'm sorry you live with a_ horrible_ man," he turned his head.

June looked at Machaon's body. "It wasn't painful, was it?"

"No, he never felt a thing! He felt sleepy and never realized he died." Athena's Mercy, was one of the best execution moves out there. A person would be struck in such a way that they fall asleep before dying without any blood."

Five year old June felt a little better, but dying peacefully was not enough. "Why!" She cried."Why can't you let him go! Why can't you just give him a boat and leave! You don't have to kill him!"

He bit his lip, "because if I did that, Sanctuary will find out and hunt them down!"

"How do you know? Maybe they can get away!" the little girl cried.

He looked down, "I know... because I've tried it once... they found out before the raft made it a mile from the beach." He was silent for a moment. ".. they left me with a warning... but next time... they'll take my life... yours... Saint Cassandras and any trainees without Cloths..." He walked over by June and leaned against his arms. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... you were never suppose to see this..." he muttered feeling ashamed. "I'm a horrible man..." He was also a terrible father. Her scream still haunted his head. Worst of all, he knew she won't forget this. He knew too well the impact of seeing death for the first time was like. "I need to take Machaon's body off the island before Trainee Xu sees it. June, take the rest of the day off. Take a week, month... whatever you need..."

June watched her teacher as he reached over and picked Machaon up before grabbing the wooden sword and the box it came with and placed them on top of his body. "Master... can I come with you?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Daidalos looked downward, "June... you don't have to."

The little girl held her hands, "he was my friend... I'd like to say goodbye to him. I want to say goodbye to the others too... who left the island." She muttered as she thought of all the Andromeda Trainees who had left the island. She watched his quiet face think dutifully. "Please?"

He sighed, "alright, but at any point you wish to leave, do so." He spoke as he carried Machaon out of there.

June followed close to him, wondering where he would be taken too. She thought that he would be buried with the other numerous crosses beside the Elysium Leap in the Southwest, but that was not the case. Instead, they moved Southeast to the part that her teacher forbid her to go, the site of where The Sacrificial Ceremony would take place for the Andromeda Trainee should they pass the Elysium Leap, The Labyrinth of Queen Cassiopeia, The Meditation of the Oracle and The Court of King Cepheus. June always thought it was because of a privilege thing but now she knew why. At the cliff that overlooked where the trainee would be chained to a rock, were ten other crosses with the names of the Andromeda Trainees who have _left the island_.

June watched as the Master took the wooden sword and pulled out a small pocket knife. He carved Machaon's name upon it as well as his date of birth and death on the handle before turning the wooden sword downwards and planting it in the ground like a cross. He reached into the box and checked to see if the triangle chain end was in there before placing it in the dead child's hands. He says the Prayer for all fallen Trainees as well as one of his own. June tells him goodbye before the Saint of Cepheus takes another chain and some rocks and attaches it to the body before throwing him to the sea.

June stood there, watching as the body sank to the bottom. It almost felt like she was watching the myth of Andromeda, except the sacrifice was successful after all. "Do you take the time to remember them?" she asked.

He nods. "I come here every Sunday before breakfast. I remember their names, all of them. I tried leaving flowers once, but they just wither and die. The sea air is enough to kill them."

June turned toward the other crosses. She turned toward a rock and picked it up. She took out a piece of pink chalk from her pocket. Daidalos turned around and watched June as she colored a pink flower on one side and sat it beside Machaon's cross. He then watch her pick up another stone and colored another flower to put beside another grave of a trainee who lasted a week after passing their test. "That's very creative," he spoke, fascinated as June began brought a touch of color to the dull gray grounds of Andromeda Island.

June tilted her head at the compliment, "I think everyone deserves flowers, especially when they die." She reached into her pocket and pulled out another piece of chalk. "Would you like to help color some rock flowers?"

The Master took the chalk and picked up a rock. He looked down, "I will outline them, if you'll color them for me?" He spoke as he drew a rose and handed the stone over.

June nodded as she finished coloring it and placed it next to the cross. They finally finished giving every cross there a rock flower before the two of them sat on the cliff.

Daidalos turned toward the other crosses, "they look so much nicer now, with the flowers." That was when, one last rock flower was placed on top of his thigh.

"Here, I made one for you. This one is an Argentinean Rock Flower," she pointed out.

He looked down at the pink flower, before feeling a bit of dust. He turned it around, and sure enough, she had drawn the Argentinean flag on the back. He chuckled a bit. Children can be so creative in their own way. "Thank you," he spoke taking care to hold it by the sides to avoid rubbing the chalk off. "You know, you created a miracle here... its been six hundred years since the island has seen flowers. Saint Orpheus... when he comes over, he plays with all his might to grow flowers here for you, but they never last. Now because of you, the island is full of them."

June nodded but sighed. "They aren't alive though. They're dead... just like everything else on this island." She looked down at the rock formation where the Sacrifice would take place. She remembered a long time ago, how upset she was that he wanted her to go for the Chameleon Cloth instead of the famous Cloth of Andromeda. "If I failed the Test of False Freedom, would you make me _leave the island_?"

He lowered his head. "...on a boat," he spoke.

June looked up. "But you said that you got a warning last time and they would do something awful the next."

Daidalos looked down on his Argentinean Rock Flower, "that's okay."

**O|==========================GREECE PRESENT TIME==========================|O**

Twelve year old June forced her hood lower, trying to do her best to hide the shimmer of her mask. She really needed a new cloak. She had grown a couple of inches in the past two months and her high heels made the bottom seam raise high enough to show she was not some monk wandering around Rodario. It was a bit lonely not having her Dad, Shun, Leda and Spica traveling with her but, it was important that they stayed separate to avoid suspicion. After all, in order to earn her Chameleon Cloth, she needed to break into Star Hill and steal... or rather _borrow_ a tarot card from the Pope.

The Chameleon Cloth was one of the few that was not designed to fight in a head on battle. In fact most Amazon-only Cloths were meant to specialize. Her Mother's was designed for capturing people or animals back when beasts were more used in battle, the Crane Cloth was for aerial reconnaissance and hers was ground reconnaissance. Many of her fellow Amazons seem to think of it as sexist and a statement that women weren't meant to fight in the Army of Athena, but she'd beg to differ. She liked the idea of having specialty skills rather than being thrown in a battlefield and to kill as many as she could. She actually saw the duty as being more dangerous than anything else. In fact, if she was caught at Star Hill she would most certainly be killed on site due to how sacred it was.

She turned toward the House of Capricorn. Dad was going there on business with Saint Shura over the Child of the Unlucky Star Mission. June wasn't sure if it was just a ruse for him to be able to watch her from one of the Houses, or if he did have something to do. Either way, he told her he couldn't oversee her test, due to how much attention it would draw. Instead, he arranged something else that would allow her to be watched. June turned toward the large Hill before turning her head toward another gate. Standing beside two Amazonian Foot Soldiers was the only one who could possibly be the witness without any trouble, her Mom.

June came up and bowed to her, with Cassandra waving a hand for her to stand. "I'm glad you could come to the Festival of the Moon, Trainee June."

June tilted her head to her before offering a bow to the other two Amazonian foot soldiers. "Me too. It is nice to come two years in a row." The Festival of Artemis was a week long celebration for the sister of Athena, the Goddess Artemis, where Amazons would gather and pay their respect of the Goddess of the Hunt at night, while the Satellites, female warriors of Artemis, would honor Athena during the day back at their Moon Palace. Because the Amazonian Grounds were fairly close to Star Hill, it was the perfect cover.

Cass reached into a quiver and pulled out a Flower Arrow with blue orchid petals. It was like any other wooden arrow except at the end, were wild flower petals tied around the tip with the sharp end as the bud. Amazons would collect these Flower Arrows all week long and on the last day, they would all go on a grand hunt for a deer, using only archery to make their kills. June accepted, placed the Flower Arrow of Cass in her quiver and in return passed one of her own with pink and white lily petals. "Come, I'll show you where we'll stay. It has a... _very nice view_."

June followed her down the path through what could best be described as a miniature village, secluded from the rest of Rodario as well as her male compatriots. It was a nice little system. Young Amazons would train to be Saints, current Amazons Saint or foot soldier would either serve as instructors while those who were incapable of fighting or too old would run the modest businesses and services. June turned to Cass. Unlike her Dad who warmed up quickly to her knowing the truth, Cass was a little more difficult due to how little contact she has with her and other circumstances. "This place is so pretty. What was it like to live and train here?" June spoke, trying to induce some conversation between the two.

Cass turned her masked face upwards a bit as if in thought. "It was nice, at least when I was younger. I felt safe and the _amenities_ that I had were nice. Much nicer than Johannesburg." She turned toward the white dress she had to wear for her sin of bearing a child during her Sainthood, "now... it's just _okay_. Why do you ask?"

June tilted her head in happiness, pleased that the two were conversing without it feeling awkward. "I was curious! I just didn't know what the difference was between here and living on the island." She thought back to what Cass said. "So, what do you mean by _amenities_?" she asked as they headed toward a comfy wooden inn.

The Queen turned toward her and then back at the ground. "We can _talk about it our room_. I'm tired and would like to get off of my feet."

June nodded and followed Cass toward their quarters. It was a modest room with two beds and a large window facing Star Hill. June pulled her mask off and set it on a wooden stand, crafted specifically for holding Amazon masks. Cass pulled hers off, folded her arms and held hers between her fingers.

"The amenities, were from Prime Minster Gigars." Cass watched as June gasped, seemingly knowing whom she was talking about. "He... gave me my own room here on the training grounds... a luxury for those who have yet to earn a Master. He gave me furniture, good food... several other things... those furs in my room at the Ranch... those were from him too. He invited me over to his home for dinner, and I commented how nice they were, and he just gave them to me." She always told Al that they were from grateful villagers.

June sat silently as she debated back and forth in her mind wondering if she should ask her. Feeling a bit brave, she does. "He didn't... do anything _gross_... right?"

"No, not at all," she spoke. If Gigars did, she would've killed him on the spot and herself soon after. In Johannesburg, she had to endure old men, fat men all with the disgusting desires of stuffing themselves into a four year old girl. The thought that June's fellow islanders all have to help out with an undercover mission as part of their Year Five training in Johannesburg disturbed her to no end. She sat on the bed across from June. "He just kept talking about how perfect I would be for the Cloth of Cassiopeia and I should go try for Andromeda Island. He could even arrange it so I was guaranteed to go, as well, stating I didn't need to do any test for the Cloth. I just go there, and _poof_... I'm a Saint." She began to laugh a bit. "I liked the things and the treatment. I loved it... but... I was just a little girl who... didn't understand... that I was special for my hair... my eyes... my _supposed_ Golden Line lineage..." She took the top of her Mask and placed it near her chin, "he never told me the psychological effects my Cloth would have on me. He never said that The Cassiopeia Cloth was one of the first Cloths where a person's soul was completely infused into the Cloth." She turned toward June, "I never meant to try and poison you, your Father or anyone else... I never meant my words in the Labyrinth."

_You ruined everything!_

Even now, June felt sad when she remembered those words. June still smiled, "I know." She looked down. "How come Dad is not like that? Doesn't the soul of Cepheus reside in his?"

Cass held her hands. "That's because the Queen died first. When she died, the blacksmith, tried to put her complete soul inside the Cloth due to hastily done studies showing that a human soul in a Cloth would be better than placing a partial soul and could even grant sentience. No one realized the psychological side effects of the Saint who is forced to deal with a second soul competing against their own in one body. By the time they noticed, they had already constructed one of the Gold Cloths using the same method. With it being war, they couldn't just trash a Gold Cloth and a Silver. They eventually came up with a method to fix the problem on the Cloths of Cepheus and Perseus and later they came up with a total solution with Andromeda." Cass looked down. "About what was said earlier... please don't tell your Father..."

This was more than June expected from what was supposed to be small talk. "I won't..." June knew that her Dad didn't think fondly of Prime Minister Gigars or the Pope. Her Dad/Master seemed comfortable even happier that she knew as well as her Mom and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize what could best be described as a fragile relationship. "But, why are you telling me now?"

"Its something I've wanted to do for a long time."The woman reached into her pocket and felt the Buddha statue given to her by the Oracle before he left as well as words of encouragement to do so. Strange thing was, she didn't even ask for consultation.

_When she asks about your childhood and Buddha is in your pocket, that will be the time to say you are sorry. Too much Guilt is never a good thing and then will be the time to free yourself of it._

June smiled a bit. "Thank you... I was... a little nervous coming here with you."

Cass smiled, "I felt the same too..." she walked over toward the window. "But.. right now... we should focus on the view... Star Hill is so pretty. We can talk more... later after the festival."

June nodded as she sat beside her. She gazed upon the large mountain, watching as seemingly hundreds of royal foot soldiers marched along the pathways like ants on a mound. When she had her meeting with the Pope, she managed to get a good look of Star Hill from high above and now, she could see it from the ground level. The place was designed so that three hundred feet was as smooth as polished glass. There was a hand crank elevator for the foot soldiers and the Pope to use. However, to discourage intruders, the original Lemurian craftsmen implemented a simple but effective measure by making the Elevator move at a literal snail's pace. The last person who tried to sneak into Star Hill through the elevator made it two feet before they were spotted and promptly slaughtered.

The smooth walls, aside from having no grip also had one last fail safe option, they were imbued with a special variation of Concentrated Star Dust that rather than strengthening a person's ability to use the cosmos instead distorts that connection making it difficult to tap into it. For foot soldiers walking along the paths or the Pope at the top, they wouldn't feel a thing. However, it was said that even a Gold Saint who would try to climb the steep sides would be weak as a child by the time they reached the top. One famous tale that was past over the centuries was when the sixteenth century Taurus Saint felt brazen enough to try and climb Star Hill. Two hundred feet into the climb, a rookie foot soldier, thinking he was a invader, threw his spear at the Gold Saint. The Taurus Saint was so weak by then, that he was unable to dodge it and was killed instantly when it struck his face, thus starting a strange curse/coincidence that the Gold Saint of Taurus always died in the crappiest of ways.

Even if June managed to get past the foot soldiers, there was the fact that Star Hill could be seen from both The Twelve Houses and the Amazon Grounds. If the foot soldiers don't see her, there was a chance someone just passing by would. It would be a monumental task, but if she can break into Star Hill and get away safely, she could get into anywhere, thus making her worthy of her Cloth.

Much like grand cliffs of Andromeda Island, there was always a way to climb them. With the right angles, careful timing and mental mapping, she was sure she could do it. The hardest obstacle of it all, was that she only had one shot at getting it right.

She passes her test, or she dies.

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Six: The Two Kings**

**Chapter 38: Going For Bronze**

**O================================================================================O**

"Wow," Shun muttered as he gazed at the various green vines wrapped around the elaborate copper fence. Every form of flower, lilies, roses, forget-me-not, cascaded from the top of the fence as well as the bottom. He gazed over at the distant sea. The waves crashed against the sides of piers with streaks of white foam streaking the dark blue sea. Several seagulls were in the sky with a few storks standing on some rocks with fish in their beaks. Two men sitting a boat held their hands up in the air, waving high. Shun turned toward the setting sun in the distance, coloring the sky with reds, purples and yellows. "It's so pretty," he spoke before he reached toward it and ran his hand against the flat wall. "I can't believe it's all painted," the eleven, nearly twelve year old spoke as he walked down the plain white tiled floor in the hallway watching as eleven year old Leda was gazing the mural of a boat and recently ten year old Spica at a church.

Head Maiden Guadalupe's wrinkled face curled into a smile as she watched the visiting trainees admire the old hallway. "Do you like it?"

Shun nodded. "I feel like I'm outside! This was really good!"

"This is actually a replica. The original dated back to the eighteenth century, but like everything else, was destroyed during World War II. I was an orphan here myself when we were forced to evacuate. After the war, I recalled when some of the best painters in the world come in to at restore this place, but I don't think they'll ever capture the beauty of the old one or the other walls that were lost. The original was painted in a way where the fence really felt like it went along the side of the entire orphanage... the sky painted to that of the sky... you really did feel like this place was outside." She shook her head, "a shame that such a beautiful building was reduced to rubble."

Leda looked around, "this is weird. It has the same layout of The House of Tenma, but it looks as nice as The Heart of Sasha."

The Head Maiden smiled, "actually it _does_ have the same layout. All orphanages do. We were just lucky someone make it lovely."

Shun walked over toward the church picture. To his surprise, it looked like the same one where he landed when he fell from the side of the cliff of the Twelve Houses. If Saint Orpheus wasn't there, he probably would've died. "Who painted this place? Was it Aaron?"

The Head Maiden nodded. "It was, however, his real name was Alone... but we changed it to Aaron later at the Pope's request."

"Yeah, Alone for an orphanage would sound a bit depressing, wouldn't it?" spoke Spica.

Shun raised his head, "I don't think its a bad name. In English, my name means someone who is an outcast, but I still like my name! My brother's in English, sounds like something is gross."

Spica shook his head, "yeah but that's nothing! I heard my Greek name is close to a bad slang word for Mexican people in English!"

"Oh my!" Shun gasped. "Did you know?" To his surprise, Spica nodded wildly.

"Yep! That's why I picked it!"

Leda frowned, "you liar! You didn't know about that until after I told you! You got it because it ends in an "a" so people would confuse which one of us is which!"

Shun stood there quietly. Truthfully, Leda and Spica were easier to differentiate than their original Hayato and Hisato names. So much so, that he forgotten which name went with who, but was always a little embarrassed to ask again for something that was mentioned briefly a long time ago. "Guys, that's enough," Shun interjected. Knowing the two of them, once they started arguing, it tended to end with one or the other pulling at each others hair. It already happened a few times in the Ethiopian Market and he wanted to see what the Sanctuary Orphanage of Italy looked like. To his relief the two of them simply turned away from each other before the Head Maiden came over to toward the door at the end of the hall.

"Over here, is where the children do all of their training. Everyone should be in the library for today's lesson, so it should be nice and clear now. Your dog is out here too," spoke the Maiden as she held the door open for them. Immediately she gasped as Cerberus, the three month old Golden Retriever jumped on her white gown.

"CERBERUS, DOWN!" Shun snapped. On command the dog whimpered before settling back on its four feet. Ever since they got the dog, Shun found himself doing a lot more yelling than normal. He like June, Leda, and Spica always wanted a pet and now that they got one, it's been a lot more work than expected especially after the Master found it chewing his clipboard after lunch one time. Shun sighed as he gazed at the set of paw prints that have tainted the white dress of the Head Maiden of the orphanage. "Sorry," he said as gripped its collar while hearing their large puppy pant.

The woman took her hand and brushed them off. "It's alright. White was always a color meant to attract dirt, food, and drink."

Shun smiled before reaching into his pocket for a long braided strand of leather and tied it at Ceberus' collar. Before standing up to look around the courtyard. At first glance, it looked like any other field with touches of lilies and flowers planted around the sides of the walls, until Shun realized that the spots where tall grass formed into the large circles that were synonymous with Saint training, sparring rings. In fact, the courtyard itself was circular itself as if forming its own Coliseum even if the top of the thick walls had various vines and flowers planted on top. He gazed at the stone wall. Much like the hallway, a painted gate and various figures standing around gave the illusion that people were watching from the outside despite the outer walls being four feet thick.

Shun turned his head and noticed his fellow trainees were standing over by the door with a large list and a set of plaques. "Cerberus, would you like to see what they are looking at?" Shun asked as the Golden Retriever's tail wagged wildly followed by a loud solid bark. "Okay! Let's go!" Shun spoke as he guided the dog over, equally curious at what caught Leda and Spica's attention.

Spica turned his head, "Shun look! It is the Master!" he spoke as he pointed over toward a plaque with those who had came from there and received Sainthood including Saint Dante.

The Head Maiden nodded as she watched the excited children, "yes, we put it there to try and encourage the children every time they check the list as well as to show that our orphanage is just as good as the Heart of Sasha one in Greece."

Shun turned his head and gazed at the long list, hoping to find out his teacher's real name. Unfortunately, despite how long his real name was, it very apparent that it was scratched off and replaced with Cepheus Daidalos (IV) on top of it, a number to indicate who he was since there was apparently more than one Daidalos under the constellation. Next to the Saint Plaque was a far smaller but more elaborate one, labeling the few who had underwent Gold Level Training. The list was so short that it had only eleven names over the past two hundred years, with their teacher's being the latest.

Spica turned his head."Master was probably a teacher's pet..."

"_Oh Goddess no_..." she muttered under her breath, but loud enough to attract the children's attention. "...well...not quite... he was..." The Head Maiden watched as the children gazed at her harder. "He, like every other child who first came here, had a very rough start. He had his bad times, but for the most part was a wonderful addition to the Gift of Aaron. I still have a few statues in my office that he carved for me... he still does his carving, doesn't he?" She spoke, trying to deviate into a different topic.

Shun gasped as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a leather pouch, "He made me this for my tenth! It's a Himitsu Bako or a Japanese Puzzle Box," he pulled it out and handed it to the Head Maiden.

She gazed at it curiously at the finely crafted dolphins on the front and elegant Spanish writing. "It's beautiful. Is it made of diamond?"

Leda shook his head, "No, our Master makes our tenth gifts with something way more valuable. He uses concentrated Stardust." Feeling the need to show off he reached into his pocket. "he made me a Swiss army knife with it." Leda held out the stardust tool and began to pull various tools from it.

Shun gazed at it, feeling a bit jealous. He loved his puzzle box and the amount of thought and memories created from it, but after repeatedly losing his scissors and nail clippers, it would be nice to have something with all-in-one functionality in it.

"It's very nice," spoke the Head Maiden as she examined the wine opener. She turned to Spica, "did you receive anything?"

Spica nodded as he pulled the guitar case behind his back. "This! The outside is made from leather from the cattle on the Ranch, and in the inside is this," he placed it down and opened it up to reveal a silvery stardust guitar.

"Do you play? The children here love music!" spoke the Head Maiden.

"No, I actually haven't tried to learn until I got it. The strings work fine but that's not the main reason I got it," that was when Spica turned the tuners on the top in a certain pattern that caused the back of the guitar to open up. Spica reached inside and pulled out his weapon for his Cloth, "now I can carry my ax in public without worrying about security! I sent this through the airport scanner and no one suspected a thing! It was so cool!" Spica laughed with wicked mischievousness as he gave his ax a twirl at the handle. "Now I can finally do weapon training outside of Andromeda Island. We will be able to do that while we're here, won't we?"

"Of course, in fact since you are our guests, you can do as much as you want over here as you like. You can do some training right now, if you wish while the other children are out."

"That sounds good," spoke Spica. He knew Shun had never been inside a Sanctuary Orphanage, but aside from the nice walls, it was an exact copy of The House of Tenma. He could tell that Leda was feeling the same way. "What do guys think?" He watched Leda and Shun nod in agreement before looking up.

Shun waited until the Head Maiden excused herself to do some paperwork. While he thought it was a bit rude to interrupt the tour, the Head Maiden looked extremely embarrassed for her comment on their teacher in front of them. He did wonder a little bit about what could make her feel that way, despite his teacher being very kind. However, everyone always thought Ikki was the worst thing to ever exist, but Shun knew that wasn't true. Even Guilty had his good side even if you had to dig down really deep to find it. Over his life, he had learned to trust his own judgment of people and look at everyone with a positive eye to find the good aspects and not the negative.

He moved over toward the far side of the courtyard and pulled out both sets of chains and ends and wrapped them around his arms. His eyes gazed at Leda and Spica both practicing their techniques on a half broken dummy on the ground.

"SPLINTER GROUND CUT!"

Shun turned his head as Spica unleashed a low grade version of his technique where he pounded his ax blade into the ground and send a sonic blast. Apparently Spica was still trying to think of a new name after talking about how Bootes Bash sounded silly and learning he didn't need to incorporate his Cloth's Constellation name in whatever his techniques would be. He also noticed that Leda and Spica were actually practicing together more often and were working on more team-up moves. He kept asking about it, but they wanted to keep it a surprise.

Shun looked down at his chains. Ever since the Meditation of the Oracle, he's been a little more afraid to try anything new.

"_There have been several accounts of other trainees who die because they learn to burn their cosmos, but never the fundamentals of controlling it thus leading to their own demise. In fact, many times, those moves have killed many other bystanders too. One famous example left hundreds dead because the idiot tried it on a train ride." _

Shun looked at his hands. He had been trying to find what he could call his signature move that defined him and really liked the ability of just making his enemies not fight anymore since it made his own unwillingness to fight a little more easier. Not only that, but he didn't have to use his chains but used the air around him as a substitute. But then there was the other part of the technique...

"_I told you Shun! It is impossible to use Love as a means to power up your cosmos! The more you love, the more you stand to lose! I've seen it all the time Shun! With all that Love in you, once someone you put focus your love into is taken away, you will know hatred! You will snap and snap you will! You will want revenge, and you shall kill!"_

Shun took his hands and held them out. He watched as the small gust of wind began to swirl around, taking in his own pink cosmos and sparkling with bits of negatively charged particles. He guided it around, watching it zip through the air like a silk scarf in the wind. He smiled as he gathered more currents of wind to add before his eyes winded at the small circular movement starting in the center.

Shun immediately stopped, daring not to add any more cosmos to it. He watched as the pink sparkly currents faded and became one with the air around him once more. He turned his head back to Leda and Spica as the two were coordinating where they should stand and where their chains would meet. Nothing would hurt more than to try anything that would endanger his friends. At least on the island he could go somewhere away from everyone else.

That was when his eye caught sight of something. He turned to a tall slab that stuck out from the rest of the walls. The aged stone strongly suggested that it was perhaps it was one of the few sections that survived the destruction of the war. Even with the various cracks, Aaron or Alone's painting style seemed worlds ahead in quality compared the best artists of today, at least from what he's seen. Whoever Alone was, he was definitely better than he'll ever be. Over four and a half years later, and every drawing he made of people looked like giant ovals connected to each other. Of course he hasn't found any free time to focus on that. Instead, he's been training to try and get whatever paralyzing technique he did during his meditation right.

Although, it still felt strange that they would name one of the acclaimed Sanctuary orphanages after some random artist. He knew the Heart of Sasha was named after the baby girl who was reborn as Athena and that Tenma was the one who traveled with The Great Bodyguard. But Alone wasn't mentioned anytime their teacher talked about the eighteenth century Holy War. "Maybe they liked his art so much, they named an orphanage after him?" muttered Shun. It was a pleasant thought that perhaps not all of Sanctuary glorified those who were good at fighting, but for their other skills as well.

**O|==========================HOUSE OF CAPRICORN==========================|O **

"Master Shura, Saint Daidalos of Cepheus is here to see you," spoke Thomas as he stood outside the doorway watching the Capricorn Saint walking around his library.

Shura, dressed in his training clothes, held an old photo album, turned his head, "send him in and offer him something to nice to drink. He's an old comrade and deserves something nicer than the complimentary wine."

"Yes Sir," replied the old man as he began to make his way back out.

"And Thomas, do not take this as an insult, but I have some very important business with him and ask that you... _preoccupy_ yourself with a duty outside of my House."

"I understand. The Saint of Aquarius' servants are having trouble with their plumbing in the Bath. I will go and assist them for a couple of hours. I hope everything goes well." With that, he left to go fetch the Saint.

Shura stood there patiently, listening to his faithful servant making small chat down the way, before the door swung open. He watched Daidalos, dressed in his Cloth, offer a small bow of his head, before Thomas handed him a cup full of what smelled like Vega Sicilia. Thomas handed him a cup of his own, before he took his leave. "How was the trip? I heard you flew in." He asked as he offered a seat with a lambskin backing to the Cepheus Saint.

"We did. I have quite a number of unused airport vouchers from Sanctuary and I wished to test a tenth gift I gave for one of my students. Unfortunately, the flight itself left a lot to be asked. No leg room, the inflight movie starred Carrot Top, and my chicken was so tough that I broke my plastic knife with it. But, the children enjoyed it. One of my students, Shun was glued to the window view from the time of takeoff to the landing."

Shura brought his cup close to his face. "Shun Amamiya... that name sounds familiar..."

Daidalos maintained his composure as he tried to think of all the possibilities that Shura would know his student. "He was the winner of the Sisyphus Challenge during the Eighty-eight Knight Festival three years ago."

"That's it. I knew I recognized that name somewhere. I believe I was actually there for the interrogation after... Goddess... has three years passed _that_ quickly?" Shura muttered in bewilderment. "Goddess, it must have been ten years since we've started the Child of the Unlucky Star mission...no..._thirteen_..." Shura shook his head in disbelief as he sat down himself and pulled out the photo album. "I found this on my top shelf."

The Cepheus Saint pulled his chair closer and leaned down. Immediately, the front cover featured Shura, himself with Orpheus' arm around Eurydice with the background of a Bolivian fruit seller. Most of the time when they traveled, they just went under the cover of European tourists. Most of the time the three Saints would spend most of their time speaking with undercover soldiers and Saints for anything suspicious and reading the cosmos while Eurydice would be walking around taking in the sights and using her camera to take pictures. "How did you get this?"

"I think Eurydice put it in my suitcase by accident. My guess was that on one of our return trips, Thomas thought it was mine and put it with the rest of the books. When I got your message, I was actually looking for my old journal notes and was just as surprised as you were. If Orpheus hadn't gone missing, I would have given it back but for now, it serves as a nice reference of where we've been." Shura took his finger and began to flip through the various countries they've visited as well as the children they've checked. "Of course, that leads us to today, doesn't it. Tell me, since it has been a decade since the trail of Hades' Vessel went cold, why do you insist on performing the test with Athena's blood by yourself... or for that matter, why won't you tell me who it is you wish to test?"

The Saint of Cepheus took a sip of his wine. He had been preparing for this moment. He told himself he wouldn't lie to Shura, but deep down, he wanted to keep Shun from being found out. "The attack on my Island. I fear that perhaps the additional Specters that were with the invaders may have been there for reasons related to the vessel of Hades. I have my suspicions on who it could be, but I fear that since you combated with a Specter in Japan, they would recognize you and me together and hide the vessel once more."

The Capricorn Saint lowered his head. "Damn him," he thought. The Specter still haunted him to this day. Some nights, he would dream about the fight between him and the Specter, trying to figure out ways he could have done things different. The fact that he wasn't even a Judge and that he was still alive made the memory even more seething. "How do you know whoever this is could be a vessel? In fact, what was his name?"

Daidalos held his hands. "I saw the Silver Star Pendant myself." He watched Shura lean forward at the revelation. Recently, soldiers, commoners and the like had either disappeared or have been found mutilated beyond recognition. What concerned him the most was that there was a fair amount of those that have _disappeared_ or were executed as traitors had come from the Twelve Gold Houses area. He certainly wasn't comfortable attaching Shun's name with Hades, even if Shun is proven innocent. "_However_, I have my suspicions that the necklace is a fake like many of the others that we've encountered. Aside from that, I fear of the... retribution even if the child be proven a fake. I would hate for people to see us testing a child and for that child to later on be stigmatized for the rest of his life. If we are both seen together around a child, rumors may break out."

Shura watched the Argentinean's concerned blue eyes, "this child... wouldn't happen to be one of your trainees?"

The Saint of Cepheus felt his heart sank as the question he feared came up. He watched as Shura studied his face, perhaps even curious about his silence. But his constellation was the King, and like any good ruler or politician, knew the best way of dodging questions if he didn't want to answer. If suspicion is raised through silence, logically the opposite would suffice, as well as the truth. Daidalos unleashed a loud round of laughter. "Are you saying I discovered the key to Holy War after training my students after four years?"

Shura gasped as he watched one of the calmest Saints he's ever met laughing like like a wild hyena, his face turning red with his hand clutching his forehead and his face with the wildest of smiles. After a little bit Shura began to chuckle to before he joined in the great jest. A couple of minutes later, the two men relaxed a bit, before Shura grabbed the pitcher of wine and refilled their cups, "I'm sorry... that was a stupid question."

Daidalos took a deep sip, "no... it wasn't _that_ stupid..." he spoke as he touched chest plate where his aching abdomen would be.

Shura touched his sore red cheeks. "Yes it was." Now that he thought of it, he can't imagine anyone going that long without noticing a necklace in such a desolate place. "Alright... as much as I would prefer to be there... I trust your judgment." If he was Orpheus, things would be different. Orpheus was invaluable for support, but was a pacifist and reflected doubt every time they find a new child with a Silver Star Pendant. Daidalos was different, for more duty oriented and one people could trust to get things done. Shura reached over for a tiny box and handed it to Daidalos. "I've set aside six drops for you. Take caution where you test them at. Remember..."

The Cepheus Saint opened the lid and gazed upon them, "...if it be true... for the sake of Athena and the rest of the world, I'll do what must be done." His eyes stared downward at them. The red color reflected back in his blue eyes, with hope that what must be done, will not be necessary this time around.

**O|==========================GIFT OF AARON ORPHANAGE-ITALY==========================|O **

Head Maiden Guadalupe set her headdress down, touching her thin white hair before she walked over toward her window. She tapped the top of one of the blinds and pushed it down to get a good view of the field. She adjusted her thick glasses and watched the green haired boy wave his hands around, weaving his chains into various weaves and twists as if trying to turn them into nets. "Goddess, he's still out there?" she thought as Shun pulled his arms apart, reeling back the chains before raising an arm to form a cylinder of chains shooting toward the sky. The woman gasped as the child stopped and offered a friendly wave. .

Outside, Shun watched as the Head Maiden waved back and stepped away before he wiped his brow. His clothes were drenched with sweat, but he still felt fine. He could practically practice all night long if he wanted to. On Andromeda Island, the heat was dreadful and the ice cold nights were worse. However, the part of Italy that they were staying was very serene making the effort of training much easier, sometimes too easy at points. Shun was amazed at what a difference the environment itself could make.

Shun took his hand and raised it into the air, causing his chains to form Rolling Defense. He gazed up and watched as they circled around him, creating a pillar of protection. He sighed as he felt a bit disappointed. Before, he was just happy he could do the move, but now he could see the large clouds of pink cosmos above him in the center of the chains. At first Shun that was a sign of how powerful his move was, but has learned from his teacher that it was cosmos that was _burning_ but never _contributing_ to the move itself . In other words, it was wasted cosmos, that could be used to create a better shield to protect his friends. He narrowed his eyes as he focused on his chains, watching as the cosmos seeped into them and causing them to glow a brighter pink. He felt dizzy as he attempted to minimize the cosmos cloud before dropping his hand and falling to his knee, his chains following afterward, clinking into a perfect circle around his body.

Feeling a bit tired, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a hand full of kernels of corn. One of the best things he's learned on the island was to never truly _rest_ but to always to do something not as intense whether it be to observe fights or to do a smaller activity. Shun sighed as he looked at it the kernels. "Too much cosmos will turn it to ash... too little will dry it up and make it useless..." Shun recited as he picked one up and closed his eyes and focused before hearing the loud pop that followed. Shun smiled a bit as he took another kernel and did it again once more. He quickly ate the two popcorn before trying again, only to hear nothing. Shun opened his eyes and saw that blackened corn before shaking his head. "Darn it!" It seemed like every time he got overly excited, it would end his streak. He tried a few more rounds, at one point getting eight kernels of corn popped but not close to the goal of _getting every single one of them._

Shun stood up from his mess of chains. He looked down and held out his hands, and closed his eyes. While he still had a long ways to go for building up his focus he did notice it was improving. Using his cosmos alone, he began to summon back his chains back to his arms. It was a trick he's seen his teacher do a number times that looked simple, but required quite a bit of effort that just recently, he's been able to perform. He thought about trying Rolling Defense again but wanted to try something different.

Once the chains were around his hands he summoned Rolling Defense, but in the stationary position of having them lay on the ground. Shun watched as the chain snaked around like the Andromeda Nebula. When the chains were on the ground, rather than rely on fortifying the strength of the column, it focused on instinct to attack others and was a bit more serene. Shun took out his kernels and began to pop them once more while focusing on the more stationary Rolling Defense. To his surprise, it was actually a lot easier. Maybe it was because he wasn't focused on one single task or that the defensive stance was also a standing meditation position but he was doing a lot better than before. In fact, it almost became rhythmic, "...Twelve... _pop_... thirteen... _pop_... fourteen..._pop_..."

Shun gasped as his chains suddenly began to pull over toward the direction of the Orphanage. "What's going on?" he freaked out. The chains never did that before, at least for him. He watched as the outer most layer began to follow the hall as if detecting someone inside, and giving him a strong urge to check it out. Shun looked down and attempted to retract his chains back to his arms, but his bewilderment wasn't giving him enough focus to do such a task. Regretfully, he left his weapon in the middle of the courtyard, praying to Athena that no one will tell the Master the cardinal sin of leaving his weapon behind.

He hurried over toward a door near the hallway and quietly opened it. Before he could even step inside, there was a loud shriek followed by the sound of something metallic striking the ground. Shun took his hand and raised a ball of pink cosmos to illuminate the way to see an orphan dark haired boy, no less than five on the ground. "Hey, what are you doing up?" Shun asked as he took a step forward and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not a stranger. Me and friends are her visiting. We're over at the guest rooms. Are you okay?" Shun noticed his face grow in fright, until his eyes shifted toward a piece of metal laying on the ground. He walked over and picked it up. The handle was obviously from a spoon but the end was flattened and sharpened to form a shank. Immediately, all the stories from Spica about other trainees slashing the throats of others began to fill his head.

That was when the loud clicks of high heels began to echo around the corner.

The child darted his head before making a mad dash.

Shun stepped forward and grabbed him,feeling the boy punch and kick at him before he moved his hands at his wrist and turned them downwards pulling the kid to the ground. "Stop it! What are doing!" Shun pulled the shank in front of him. "What are you doing with this?"

The boy turned his head in shame before beginning to cry, "don't tell them! I don't want to be executed!"

Shun turned his head upwards as the patrolling maiden's shadow was coming into view, before he let the boy go with one hand and tucked the shank inside his glove.

The Maiden, holding a green ball of cosmos of her own, turned the corner and tilted her head. "Hadar, what are you doing out of your room?" She looked up to the see the green haired boy, trying to remember what his name was. "Spica.. Shun... what is the meaning of this?"

The Andromeda Island trainee loosened his grip, trying to think of something. "It's Shun... I was just..."he looked down at Hadar and struggled to find a good reason. "... I didn't know where the bathroom was, and I woke him up to guide me." It was a stupid reason, but he couldn't think of any other way that would make an ounce of sense. Shun flinched as he felt the shank slide, cutting his arm. But getting injured was nothing new as he forced a calm expression on his face while tilting his glove to ensure no blood leaked out.

The Maiden shifted her eyes back and forth between the two. "Trainee Shun, as a guest, while you are free to move as you wish here, for security reasons, we forbid any of our orphans from leaving their quarters from nine o'clock to five in the morning, a rule we strictly enforce. Have you found what you were looking for?" She watched Shun nod before she turned to the orphan beside him. "Hadar, go back to your room, if you leave for any other reason, expect no less than thirty lashes."

Her words seething with a warning, Shun watched as the child glanced at him before rushing down the corridor. He couldn't believe what was going on. Did he just stop something from happening? He wasn't sure, but the nice thing about the orphanage was that he'll have more time to talk to Hadar.

"Trainee Shun! You're bleeding!" the Maiden gasped.

Shun looked down to see his now a few drops of blood. "Oh, I'll take care of this!" Shun grabbed his glove and tried to pull it in a way that carried the shank as well, feeling a slight tinge of pain as the shank rubbed against his arm. Suddenly, the slight cut began to pool around before Shun raised his wrist. "Uh oh... that's important," Shun muttered as blood poured out with every beat of his heart, before the woman grabbed her scarf and wrapped his wrist before the two headed to the nurse's office.

An hour later, Spica and Leda, dressed in their casual clothes made their way to their guest room. Immediately, the two spotted the dry drips of blood outside their room before rushing inside. Leda turned his head and relaxed as Shun lounged on a sofa with a giant bloody bandage around his wrist and their dog Cerberus next to him. "What happened to you!" Leda blurted out as he gazed at the bits of dry blood around Shun's face.

Spica couldn't agree more. "Was this during practice?"

Shun turned down, "kind of. I..." Shun sighed. He hated to do all this lying since telling the truth made it easier to keep his story straight, but he didn't want to tell the two about the child and the shank. "I think it was from training. I'm okay now! The Maidens have so much more Type A than they know what to do with!" Shun watched their face twist in a look of disbelief. Apparently he said something stupid again. "How was shopping?"

"We just kind of looked around. We didn't get anything except some food. Here, you want some Zuppa di Pesce? It's Italian fish soup," spoke Spica as he handed Shun a takeout bowl and a plastic spoon.

Shun opened the top and immediately the aroma hit his nose. It smelled delicious, but judging the by the amount of tomatoes in it, Spica, picky person he was, probably didn't want to try it. Still he showed his gratitude and tried a bit, "it's good, thank you!"

Leda pulled out his bag and reached inside, "hey Shun, look what we found outside," he pulled out Shun's chains, the triangle and circle ends. "You're lucky the Master wasn't here to find these! He'd chew your ass and make you tidy the volcano for a day. "

Shun turned red, "I didn't mean too! The Maidens took me to treat this! I had no choice!"

"Yeah well, Cerberus carried off three links of chain from my room and I still had to carry two hundred pounds of links from the beach to the cliff." The dog barked gleefully at the sound of his name. Leda turned his head, "Cerberus, why are you happy! Stupid dog, you got me in trouble!" Leda mocked the Golden Retriever watching it bark again while waving its tail in delight. "So what have you been doing?"

Shun turned his head down to the ground. He had been thinking a lot of Hadar but there was other things too he could talk about. "I was just thinking of June. I really hope that she's having fun at the Festival of Artemis."

The two boys turned to each other. They had promised June that they wouldn't tell Shun that she was going for her Cloth. Spica took a step forward, "kind of sucks that Amazons are forbidden from talking about it."

Following his brother's lead, Leda nodded. "We can't even send her any cosmos messages. The thing is so strictly Amazons only that I heard their was a famine during their Festival, and they still killed a guy for stepping on their land, delivering grain. I guess we're just going to have to wait for her to get back."

The thought made Shun a bit sad. He was sure she was going to be fine on the Amazon Grounds, but for some reason, he had a bad feeling about something."

**O|==========================GREECE==========================|O**

A passing foot soldier stopped short on a trail before turning downwards. He crouched to the ground. He pulled his helmet off and closed his eyes to focus.

Another foot soldier turned to his compatriot and leaned on his spear, "Poeas, if you're going to take shit do it somewhere in a corner or something."

Poeas groaned as he turned his head, "If I was going to take a shit, Butus, I'll do it in a spot where I know you'll step ." He stood up. "I thought I heard something," he spoke as he pointed toward a hole in the ground.

Butus walked over and gazed inside. He took his spear and lightly poked inside the darkness before shrugging. "Probably a rat trying to get out of the sun."

But Poeas frowned as he held his bow, "sounded a bit big though." He stared at the hole before shrugging and walking off with the other foot soldier.

Inside the hole, June controlled her breaths. Earlier, her foot slipped forcing her to hide deep inside. While she could easily take them on, the problem was that any fight would draw the attention of the others, including the Gold Saints beside Star Hill. Luckily for her, she was still on the ground and could still use her Chameleon headband to avoid detection visually and through her cosmos. Unfortunately, once she starts climbing, she'll have to forgo invisibility to focus her cosmos on empowering her body to climb the a side of the cliff she had deemed the only plausible solution.

After hours of careful observation from various views, she noticed a section of Star Hill that was not perfectly flat and smooth as many have been left to believe. It started at least one hundred feet above the ground, where there extremely tiny footholds that would lead to the top of where the Pope would be. June's guess was that it was probably an emergency exit only known to the Pope due to the fact that they were impossible to see from most angles. She had been looking at the Hill for hours and only saw an inch sized shadow by accident. Now all that was left for her to do was to find the perfect time to start her ascent.

**O|==========================GIFT OF AARON ORPHANAGE-ITALY==========================|O**

Shun squeezed his fist a few times before showing the attending Maiden. "It's good," he smiled. This morning, one of their Maidens who was capable of using their cosmos to heal minor wounds had returned.

Maiden Xion took her fingers and tapped it a couple of times to double check it. "Yes, you are quite lucky that the others attended to you quite quickly. The wrists are a little tricky if one doesn't heal the skin above it enough to keep it from reopening. You should be good to do any training outside if you desire so. Our orphans are outside now for free-training."

"Oh, well that's okay. I don't mind." In fact, Shun was hoping he'd make it during that time in order to encounter Hadar and find out more about him. "Thank you so much for this," Shun bowed politely before the woman placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Shun, before you go, could you please be a little more _honest_ with me?"

Shun flinched, unsure of what she was talking about. "What do you mean?"

Maiden Xion reached over and ran her finger where the cut was, "are you _sure_ this was from training? It looks more like a knife." Shun's eyes widened before the Maiden reached over and held his hands. "Did you try to take your own life?"

He immediately shook his head the moment he found out what she was implying. "No! I never thought of that!" He maybe training for the Andromeda Cloth, but killing himself had never crossed his mind. "If I die, then I'll never be able to fulfill my promise to my brother!" Shun turned to his wrist. "I know it looks like it, but I didn't try suicide. Why would I do that!" Shun pleaded.

The Maiden looked at his eyes. "I was just checking. Part of my duty is to not just tend to the physical well being but their mental state as well. Unfortunately for us, suicide is fairly high amongst trainees." The boy seemed a bit cheerful and didn't display any outer signs of depression. "I was just checking. I apologize for asking such a question."

Shun smiled, "it's okay. Thank you for your concern." He immediately stepped out, wiping his brow in relieved a bit that she didn't discover him hiding a shank, but a little saddened that he made such a kind Maiden worried. He hurried back toward the door that led to the courtyard, feeling his rolled chains banging against his hips.

Once outside, Shun looked around, watching as several orphans were gathering around different rings and fighting each other with a Maiden standing next to each sparring ring. Many of the trainees came from the Americas and so while some spoke English, there was a large number from Latin America who spoke the beautiful Spanish language. Even if he didn't know many words, he did like hearing Spanish since unlike Japanese where it is a bit choppy in flow, Spanish was very smooth like one was singing their _espa__ñ__ol. _As he walked around the training area, he heard a colorful amount of new words that neither the Master or June ever said before. Shun came to a Maiden and tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me? Do you have a pen and piece of paper I can borrow?"

The woman reached underneath her clipboard and passed him a pencil, "here you go, sweetie."

Shun grabbed them and bowed, "Thank you!" Shun took the piece of paper and began to write the vocabulary down, "_Cabron... Maricón..._I guess that's short for a Mariachi... _ Chingate... Tu madre es una puta … _Did he just say, your Mother is a point? I guess that is a phrase... _No me jodas …Chorra._.. wait... that sounds familiar... aren't _chorras_ those fried cinnamon donut sticks?"Shun muttered before he folded the paper in his pocket. Master liked the meetings where he asked him about the Spanish language. He smiled, eagerly awaiting when his teacher returns and he will be able to share what he had learned from his old orphanage.

Shun walked over, handed the Maiden her pencil back before turning toward to the side where he saw the same child from last night. "There he is..." Shun thought as he began to walk toward the dark haired child. "Hadar?" The boy looked up and gasped before taking off toward the crowd of other orphans. Shun, being one step ahead of him, rushed over and grabbed his hand. "Wait, I don't want to hurt you!"

The child struggled for a bit until he noticed he was garnering the attention of the other Maidens. He stopped in his place before looking up at Shun. "Where is it?" the boy asked nervously.

Shun looked around before realizing he was talking about the shank. "In my room, in my puzzle box. No one here knows the combination except me," he replied as he tried to be as discrete as possible. The green haired boy turned his head toward the empty corner. "Would you like to do some _training_ over there with me?"

Hadar turned his head to the side. Nobody goes there due to it being a blind-spot from the Head Maiden and most of the other Maidens stationed on the ground. However, the trainee also had a Master meaning no one would try anything against him, even if he looked wimpier than the other two trainees he came with. "After you."

Shun nodded and headed over to the spot. Once he turned the corner, he gasped as he could see long splatter marks of blood all over the painted fence on the wall, showing him just how competitive earning a Master was in the orphanages. He watched as the boy nervously turned from all sides before coming over. Shun used a small cosmos ping to ensure no one else was following Hadar before opening up. "What were you trying to do last night? You didn't kill anyone, did you?"

Hadar shook his head no. "I was on my way to another room. There was this other boy... and he knocked me back to the bottom of the list. I didn't want to be listed as last so..."

"You were going to kill him?" Shun whispered harshly, bewildered by what the five year old was telling him. "Why would you do that?"

"Being last is embarrassing! No one will want me if I'm always at the bottom of the list!" the child cried.

But that wasn't good enough for Shun. "But you'd _still_ be last if you kill the second to the last person!"

The five year old twisted his lip. "Yeah but... it's one less person!" He muttered.

Shun shook his head, "it doesn't matter! What are you going to do, kill everyone who's above you until you're near the top! You can't be jealous of everyone who's above you. Maybe the problem is yourself?"

"Whatever! It must be nice being Kido Fodder where you are _given_ the best Master in years!" the boy taunted.

Shun shifted his eyes. "I know... it's not fair to you or any other orphan who has to be picked." Shun felt strange. It was the first time he's ever actually had a serious discussion with someone younger than him. Before, he was the one who had to look up to others and whatever he asked he would get an answer. Now _he_ was the one who had to provide them and it wasn't easy at all. "If you want a Master, are you really willing to kill _everyone_ above you? All you'll do is learn to kill people in their sleep." Shun shook his head as he repeated the same question Master Daidalos always seemed to ask him, "what will you do when Holy War comes?" That was when five year old boy tugged his fingers and began to cry.

"I don't know..." the boy muttered in between sobs and trembles. "I... don't want to be last... I don't want to be..."

Shun knew exactly how he felt, "weak?" he finished. He watched the boy nod while rubbing his dirty hand on his face. Shun walked a little closer. "If you did better in your rank... would ever try to hurt other people again?" he asked and smiled when the boy shook his head no. It was at that moment, Shun knew what to do, but sighed as he thought how ironic it was. "Would you like to train with me? Maybe... I can see what you are doing... and help you out. But you have to promise never to try what you do last night again!"

Hadar wiped his face and agreed whole heartily as he watched Shun pull off his chains and set them aside before the two of them walked over to a more open spot at the courtyard.

Shun took a deep breath and watched the child. After the boy raised his fists, Shun immediately raised a hand. "Wait!" he cried. Shun rushed over to Hadar and adjusted his hands, "don't put your thumbs inside your fists, keep them outside of your fists." Shun looked at him. "Here... before we spar... try to punch me." Shun spoke as he raised his hands. Shun watched as Hadar threw a hard fist that Shun easily dodged. "Don't lean and don't make it so wide..." Shun spoke before he demonstrated by raising his knee before lightly tapping Hadar's chin, "it leaves you open. There's a boy named Leda who does that to me a lot. It hurts!"

The little boy looked down. "How do I punch right?"

Shun scratched his head, "well... it depends upon who you fight and your main styles."

High above, Head Maiden Guadalupe, as she normally does, watched the children train from her private office. She reached for her coffee and sipped it slowly before there was a knock on the door. A young girl, with bright red hair tied up and a large scarf around her neck that acknowledged her status as a maiden-in-training. "Head Maiden Guadalupe, Saint Daidalos of Cepheus is here."

"Go ahead and send him in," the Head Maiden answered, watching the nine-year-old clumsily bow before stepping aside. The old woman reached over to dim the blinds before the door opened up once more. "Good Afternoon, Albiore," she spoke as she leaned forward.

"Good Afternoon to you, Head Maiden Guadalupe," he spoke as the two kissed each others cheeks before they took a seat. His eyes took a quick scan of her office. Aside from several years of dust on her trinkets, not much has changed, including the old musty smell. "I hope my boys and their dog have been good for you."

The old woman, "they have. I've seen nothing but exceptional behavior. That one boy, Goddess, I've never seen any trainee work harder in my life! He's been training all night to the point of a life threatening injury and the moment we healed him, he goes back out and starts training one of our own."

Daidalos nodded, "Leda can be like that. His weapon requires extreme precision in order to be effective."

But the Head Maiden gave him a strange look, "No, actually he and Spica did a few hours of training before going out to go sightseeing. Is Leda the one with the green hair? The one who won the Sisyphean Challenge?"

Daidalos' mouth opened slightly, "no... that was Shun. I'm a little surprise he's doing as much as he is right now. He's actually one of my more _reluctant_ trainees in terms of fighting." He looked down. "He's teaching someone else _to fight_?"

"Yes he is. In fact, he's doing it right now." The woman gestured a hand over to her window. "Go ahead and see for yourself."

Curiously, Daidalos pulled his hands away from his dark blue trainer and stood up. He maneuvered around her desk and lifted one of the blinds up. Sure enough, sweet innocent Shun, the boy who took him over a year before his first punch, was out there next to a small boy demonstrating how to perform an uppercut.

"He's definitely _your_ student. I still remember those times where you'd get up early to train and you'd spend your free time in your room training some more." The woman shook her head. "Of course, there were times where we wished you would've trained less in the ring. During your stay, I actually had to recruit another Maiden with the ability to heal."

Albiore could see her frustration. He knew the feeling all to well after his years of training others."I'm sorry. I gave you trouble," he muttered before Guadalupe raised her hand.

"Do _not _apologize." She looked up. "I've been working here for over seventy years and have ran this place for fifty. I have seen and heard thousands of stories and you, like many others come here with a great deal of... burden and trouble." Her sunken eyes gazed at him, "Your case does stand out, but not because you were that awful or even because you tested well. On the contrary, at times, you were like a darling little angel. I still have some of your sculptures over here," she reached to the side and produced various wooden flowers. "People are stunned that these came from a seven year old, with only a fork no less." She didn't want to mention that at the time, she didn't trust him to hold a knife. "The reason why I still remember is because the Pope demanded you receive Gold Level Training as soon as possible, when it was clearly obvious, you needed more time with us. Are you aware of the color system for orphans?"

"Of course," spoke Daidalos. "All orphans are given a color rating based on their mental capacity to train. Blue levels are considered normal, yellow for those who are cleared to train, but would need supervision. Spica is a solid blue leveled trainee while his brother Leda is borderline blue-yellow."

She nodded before switching to her cosmos. "G_ood, you seem well versed. Please don't tell anyone I spoke of this, but when we had you, you were classified as red, borderline black_."

"_Red borderline black?" _He thought. "_No, that can't be right. Trainees who are labeled red cannot receive Saint training until they receive at least a year of therapy. Black leveled can't even train at all for even a foot soldier position and the highest they can have is a clerical position_."

"_That's what I told the Pope. I told him that it wasn't right for you to become a Saint without psychological care. I told him how about the various injuries the other orphans received from you and I strongly urged him to give you a path of a scholar or even as an apprentice for masonry that way, you could follow your passions and receive the care you needed. I had never spoken against his Holiness up until that point. Unfortunately, in the end, he forced me to write a false report that labeled you as a yellow and to exclude what you told us about your harsh time in Argentina since reading such information would make the Saint of Taurus think otherwise about taking you in his care." _Feeling her cheeks turn bright pink, she reached for a small pot of tea and poured herself and Daidalos a cup. "No, you don't need to apologize. Everything that went wrong, was out of your hands." She took a deep sip. "You mentioned the two other boys. What about that green haired child. How would rank?"

Albiore chuckled. "After your tirade, I wish you didn't ask me that. To be honest, In the beginning, I'd rank him as my first and only... solid black-leveled trainee. He's the nicest boy you'll ever meet, but that's the problem. His reluctance to fight even his opponents in a ring, coupled by a life so sheltered that it's a wonder he's survived as long as he did outside a womb and you have the case for someone who doesn't belong on the battlefield. But unfortunately, I had to learn all of that along the way, rather then before I gave him a blood contract signing his life to service Athena. Shun's made quite a bit of progress though. Today, I'd label him a yellow. He's made significant improvements and aside from Sisyphean Challenge, he's had an offer for Gold Level Training as well. So, I _know_ exactly how you felt back then." He looked down. He missed those days before seeing the Silver Star pendant where he thought of how Shun was the model of a trainee who started on the bottom and could be declared one of the best in Sanctuary.

He gazed at the Head Maiden. Aside from keeping the children away from Greece to maintain the facade that June was there only for the Festival of Artemis, there was a very good reason why he picked the Gift of Aaron Orphanage. "Listen, I'd hate to use up your time for reminiscing old dreadful memories of myself, so perhaps we should get to business. _Could we please use our cosmos for speaking?_"

Head Maiden Guadalupe nodded, "_if you wish. You sent a message stating you wanted to know more about Oracles and the future, specifically, about what it is like to read the future and the possibilities._" She grabbed a deck of cards, "_Although, I don't know why you would choose me. I can read the winds and see prophecies, but I was never very good at it aside from being a party pleaser." _

She took her cards and placed five in a row face up. "_Imagine that you are trying to stack a 52 card deck, with each card representing a possibility. In order to stack a deck, we try to memorize where these cards fall into place and try to reorganize it to where we want the best possible outcome. Trying to memorize five cards is fairly easy for any person. However, for those of us who cannot read the winds, the outcome is just like this stack in my hand, you never know what you will get after except for the fact that we would know that these five cards laying out here, can not be in my stack. Does that __make sense?_"

"_Yes it does." _He thought of a question he should have asked at the beginning. "Can Oracles, read a person's mind when they see the future?"

"_No, being able to read a person's mind is truly a rare gift. They will try to make you think this way but they just read actions that occur in the future. For example, if you were going to the food markets and purchase some apples, they will tell you that you were thinking of apples, but don't let them fool you." _she then took her stack and placed another row of cards. "Now, back on topic. A _low-skilled oracle like myself, rather than taking the card in the stack from the top can see what will happen in the next five cards._" She took the first five and fanned them out, "_now, I can use my abilities to determine when I should take my next card. Judging by my cards, if I want only those with a hearts suit, I will wait until the fourth card here. I still have to memorize that I need to wait three cards prior though. Again, it is not difficult, but it is not very useful for Strategists either since it would be easier for them to think their way how a battle would go rather than wait for someone to see it for themselves."_

Daidalos looked down, "_so the better the Oracle, the more cards they would know ahead of time. I can see why the farther ahead an Oracle looks, the more stressful it can be for their minds._"

"Indeed. It is more stressful than you would think. If these cards represent time, then a fifty two card deck would typically represent one hour of a normal life." She pulled out twenty three more boxes of cards, "these would represent 1196 cards or 1196 extra possibilities. This is the capacity of an Oracle with a little more skill. To look up a day ahead, they would have to memorize all these," she grunted as she tried to lift a small basket. "This... this is one week or 168 decks... or 8736 possibilities. This is the capacity, of the average level Oracle and typically they would suffer some stress trying to do this. Over here," She leaned down and tried to pick up a box, "Goddess..." she muttered.

Daidalos rushed over and lifted it for her and placed it on her desk with a loud thud.

The old maiden wiped her forehead, "this... would represent a month's worth or 37,440 possibilities or 720 decks of cards. This would be the capacity of a high level Oracle." She patted the box. "Of course, these are under _normal_ circumstances. Wars have so many variables that even a High Leveled Oracle can have trouble reading the future for an hour worth of battle. Oracles of average skill wouldn't last a minute before they would suffer brain damage. The fact that the Great Oracle of the 18th century, Shijima was able to see two centuries ahead is beyond a miracle. But, if you desired to know what it was like to be an oracle, this is it. Was I of any help?"

Daidalos gazed at the piles of cards. "Very... I knew that each possibility branched off, but this definitely gives me an idea of what its like."

The Head Maiden smiled. "_I'm glad, although I don't know why you would ask me for such a question._

_I thought the Andromeda Cloth on your island was one of the best seers to exist. The fact that it has no brain makes it ideal to predict anything years ahead of the future." _

"_She is, but she hasn't been able to answer what I need to know. __Lately, all she's been doing was drawing rectangles all over the place."_He rolled his eyes before he stepped around her desk to take a sip of his tea.

"_Well, Greek Mythology is filled with hundreds of tales of politicians and generals frustrated by their __Oracles being overly vague. Perhaps you'll find the meanings on your own? Perhaps the rectangles you see are the cards I hold in my hand_?" the Maiden fanned out five of them in her hand.

"Perhaps, but somehow... I think there is more than one meaning to them. When she draws her rectangles sometimes she has them facing each other, and other times they are drawn as if in in a pile. I think they are two different predictions." He looked up, "although if you don't mind me asking," he turned to the large box. "What are you doing with nearly nine hundred decks of cards in your office?"

She finally smiled, "actually, I bought them all in preparation for your visit. I have the best teacher of Saints asking for my help," she took her hand and patted his head, "and so he is deserving of a lesson that would impress him."

**O|==========================A DAY LATER-NEAR STAR HILL==========================|O **

June pulled off her mask and began to use it to fan her face. It took a while but she was finally as close as she could get to her destination. Yesterday, she spent all day watching people move back and forth, making her wish she had her Dad's boring lectures to keep her occupied. During that time, she had discovered that anytime the foot soldiers are ready to leave, they go over to some large, tanned giant named Jaki and tell him, thus leaving the section she needed exposed for two minutes.

Now she was only ten minutes away from her window of opportunity and she had never felt more scared in her life. Unlike battle where it maybe deadly but your friends are around, here she was all alone. She hadn't been able to contact her family since this started and it's been days since she's seen the rest of the Andromeda Islanders. If she wasn't watching the foot soldiers, all she could do was think about her home since it was better than thinking of the consequences of getting caught and lynched in the center of Rodario. The stories of people being strung up, stabbed and mocked didn't set well with her. She heard one where the body of Aiolos the Traitor was left to rot for three days. He wasn't even taken down either, apparently he rotted off and someone finally decided they would rather have _the Filth of Sanctuary _in the ground than on the streets.

It would be a horrible fate, but it would compare nothing to what she would have to endure if it was the Holy War, and she was in the midst of the area around Hades Castle or the Underworld. Her blue eyes closed tightly before she shook her head of those thoughts. "Stay focused, June-bug!" she thought to herself, using her self imposed nickname. She took several deep breaths as she focused on the layout of Star Hill. Nine and a half minutes later, she opened her eyes. From her angle, she watched several soldiers looking restless as if they were ready to jump at the nearest opportunity to get off their shift. June placed her mask making doubly sure it was on tightly. She tapped her whip on the side of her belt in case she needed it before she watched both guards turn away to report to Jaki. "Show time!" she whispered as she rushed out of the hole and jumped on its surface. Immediately her hand slid a bit from the smooth surface before she began to climb vertically at a slight angle, trying to keep the time in her head.

She groaned as she focused her cosmos to help her cling to the side. She couldn't believe how much the variant of concentrated star dust was draining her energy. "Forty seconds, I'm wasting too much time," she thought as she quickened her ascension until her hands finally reached the first section. Immediately she began to scale up it like a flat ladder, trying her make up the time lost from her sloppy start. Halfway up, up she turned her head, hearing the sound of the relief for the other set of soldiers laughing a bit. "one minute thirty-five!" she thought as she hurried faster up the side.

Right at the two minute mark June reached the top of the smooth section. As tired as she was, she tip toed softly along circular path on the third level before the top of Star Hill. She threw her Chameleon headband on, turned invisible and hugged the side of the circular wall. She felt light headed as she watched Jaki marching along the side. She struggled to maintain her invisibility and swallowed hard as Jaki stopped in front of her. She watched as the giant turned his head back and forth wondering if he had seen her.

Suddenly, Jaki picked up a shiny coin, gave a creepy laugh before moving on. The moment he turned the corner, she threw off the chameleon headband and became visible once more. She turned to the level above her and quickly climbed up it. The rough side of the wall was a dream compared to the smooth nightmare that she had to deal with earlier. She reached the second level and quickly moved to the top.

June breathed hard as she sat for a second at the top of Star Hill. "I finally did it!" she thought as she took the bottom tip of her mask and vented some air on her face. She could barely move at that point. Now all she needed was a tarot card. June slowly began to crawl on her hands and knees trying to go inside Star Hill without making a sound when a figure emerged from inside. "Your Holiness?" She gasped as the Pope stood there in front of her. "What is he doing here!" She thought before standing up. She turned downwards to see a group of foot soldiers chatting and laughing below her. She turned back to the Pope. This was the last thing she expected. After two days of nonstop surveillance and planning her route, she never expected the second most powerful figure in Sanctuary to be here. She didn't even see him go up the elevator! Was he inside the entire time? June kept turning to her whip. She was supposed to use it in case she ran into trouble, but this was the Pope!

"What are you doing here?" the Pope whispered as he marched toward her, his grey hair swinging from side to side.

June tightened her fists and tensed her muscles in an attempt to hide her nervousness. She swallowed hard as she made her decision. She grabbed her whip and unraveled it before raising the thick handle toward him. "Stay where you are! If you move... I'll..." She whispered as she strafed a bit away from the opening. "Oh my Goddess! I'm threatening the Pope!" she thought as she began to make her way toward the inside of the mountain. "...I'll hit you!" she snapped her whip and arched her head. "Why is he just standing there? He can totally kick my butt?" she thought before the Pope disappeared and reappeared next to her.

"Are you that _willing_ to strike the Pope of Athena?" he growled as his eyes and his hands glowed red with cosmos.

June shook her head. "No... I can't... I don't want to! In fact, I just need one of your tarot cards to earn my Chameleon Cloth! I can't serve you and become the trainer you want me to without it! Please don't take this personal! I just need proof that I made it up here!"

The Pope stood there for a moment. "So... you are _loyal_ to me?"

June nodded, "of course! I would never hit you! Even now for my Cloth, I'm not sure if I can! I would rather die!"

The red glow from his body faded. "Good answer," he spoke before he pulled out a scroll. "Your Master, is required to send me a scroll before you came here acknowledging that you are taking your test and to let me know he'll send my tarot card back when you are done with it. Typically I don't interfere, but I thought I would greet you. I've been waiting for a long time for you, Trainee June."

June's shoulders relaxed, realizing why he would anticipate her arrival. She rolled her whip back and placed it to the side of her hip. "Yes, in reconnaissance, most of the time is spent planning and waiting with very little action. I feel like I can take on anyone out there, the problem is to avoid alerting everyone else at the Twelve Houses. If you don't mind, I need to hurry and get my card."

She was about to go, but the Pope raised a hand. "Stay here,I will get it for you."

"But it is a part of my test..." she muttered.

He turned his masked face at her, "_I'll_ get it. There is no need for you to go any further." He emphasized before turning the corner toward an open ceiling room. The Pope passed the laying on a large concentrated star dust coffin before grabbing the deck and carrying it back to June. He walked up to her and fanned them out. He watched her reach out before pulling them away. "Tell me, once you are a Saint, how would you... _serve_ me?"

June, feeling a bit more comfortable, tilted her mask in happiness, "with all the loyalty of my heart," she spoke dreamily, hearing the same sexy voice of the Saint of Gemini.

The Pope nodded pleasingly, "good answer." He spoke as she picked a card from his deck before pulling it away. "I will go outside and ask the soldiers to escort me. They will all be over by the elevator. This will give you time to sneak out in the back and at least get off Star Hill and into a hole.

June tilted her head merrily, holding The Fool in her hands.

**O|==========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND FOUR DAYS LATER==========================|O**

Spica turned toward the table with several bottles of wine, cups and a giant bowl of finely cut tropical fruit. He darted his head toward the other islanders as they sat around the circle. With a bit of finesse, he plucked a strawberry and throwing it in his mouth. He ate and swallowed it quickly before anyone could take notice.

Cerberus, their Golden Retriever, trotted to his side and raised his head toward the food. "Sorry Cerberus, nobody eats until June comes out with her Cloth!" Spica winked before he turned around and spotted Shun slumped on his rock, elbows and palms resting on his thighs. "Shun?" He watched him turn his head toward his direction before approaching him. "You aren't pissed that we didn't tell you about June's test, are you?"

Shun shook his head no and smiled. "Oh no, not all. I was still a little tired from the plane ride." He paused, "well actually, the wait for the plane itself." First their flight was delayed three times before being canceled and then had to wait seven hours before another plane for their destination appeared. They could have easily borrowed a boat from Sanctuary and made it back to Eritrea in plenty of time. In fact, he thought it was very kind of June to think of his feelings. After all, her test lasted so long and how dangerous it was, he wouldn't be able to focus at all. "I'm just glad everything went well. Besides, considering how easily June gets upset, _I probably wouldn't tell her about the test either_." Shun whispered before the door to his pink hut flung open.

June took a bold step out resting a hand on her hip and showing off her new Cloth. "Ta-duh! What do you all think!"

Shun was shocked. "Wow, it looks so cool!" June showed them what it looked like while it was still in its basic form of the chameleon animal itself. "The shoulder pads are a part of the head, the whip was the tail, and the back legs are the gauntlets." Shun cried, taking care not to mention the obvious that the dome eyes were her boob cups.

"For a bronze Cloth, I can't believe how much it covers." spoke Leda as Spica reached over to touch a spike on the shoulder pad. "Most of the other Bronze Cloths don't even have any foot protection."

June took a moment to place her hands on her now Cloth-covered hips, "I know. My favorite part are the boots. My heels on my trainer would slide and slip, but these stay in place and make it easier to climb!"

The Master took a step up, gave June a pat on the back while taking the time to incorporate a quick refresh lesson. "Andromeda Island was lucky to have a skilled alchemist. He managed to use what little materials he had and treat them in a way where it could be stretched farther for more coverage but maintained the integrity as well as incorporate weapons." He looked around to his other students, "hopefully, all of you will have a chance to see how yours look."

"Man, I can't wait to see mine. But... I _really_ am not looking forward to escorting sheep across the African plains!"Spica bemoaned. "What if they die? Can't I just cut their feet off and use them to unlock where my Cloth will be?" According to the Master, since his Cloth represented the Herdsman, Spica had to protect three sheep across the Serengeti to where his Cloth will be. Each of sheep's front right hoof has been specially carved at the bottom like a key and the lock will not open unless all three sheep are on it. He had already asked the question concerning if they die, could he just chop off the leg and carry it. However, as it turned out, each of the sheep have to be kept alive in order for the lock to work.

Leda's eyes darted over, "at least you will get to stay on land. I have to search the bottom of the area around the Gulf of Aiden and the Red Sea. The worse part about that is that people dump all sorts of toxic stuff in some of those areas."

The Master turned his head, "Leda, don't worry about that. I made sure to drop it somewhere where it won't be a health hazard for you to go through. After all this test was designed hundreds of years ago when stuff like toxic waste wasn't an issue."

Shun turned his head from side to side before he looked up to his teacher, "Master, when will I get to know more about my next test?"

Beneath her mask, June's eyes widened. Since she still had to finish the additional two years to earn her Bronze Trainer status, with their upcoming Undercover mission being her first chance to oversee trainees, she got to stay on the island. Unfortunately, it also meant she'll have to be there for the test that she dreaded the most, even more than the False Freedom Test.

The Master was equally silent.

Shun stood there, feeling as if he asked something they didn't expect. "So, what will be my next test?" he asked again, hoping someone would say anything.

Instead the Master turned to his hut, "Shun we can talk about it later. Right now, let us celebrate the addition of another trainee reaching the path of Sainthood."

With that, everyone went over to the table and began to pile their bowls with fruit before they began to fill their cups with wine that, as per tradition, came from the vineyards of the Pope himself as a means of welcoming the new Saint.

**O|==========================THE UNDERWORLD==========================|O**

"Where is she? She said she would be here today," muttered Pandora to herself as she folded her arms, with her foot tapping the floor. Ever since Harbinger Seika humiliated her in the audience of Lord Thanatos and Hypnos , the Waif Prophet Star had been spending even less time performing her duties and more on whatever goal she was planning.

Pandora walked over to the throne beside a large puppet of Hades she had put into place until the Silver Star can fully manifest in the new vessel. "Why would Lord Thanatos and Hypnos side... with _her?" _She muttered. Neither of the Gods were fools and she thought putting Seika in their presence would expose her for the traitor she was. Instead, they not only let her go, but were thrilled at what she was doing. There had to be something going on that she was missing.

She clutched the hilt of her trident and lowered her head to focus. "Harpy Valentine?" she whispering, using her weapon as a means of communicating to the Specter. She waited there patiently. Sometimes that brat, Saori Kido would make it difficult for him to take time to answer a call to his ring. A couple of minutes later, her metal tip glowed.

"_Lady Pandora?"_

She raised her chin, "When will the next next Meteor Shower come?" she asked.

"_I would have to look that up, however, there won't be any this year that would disable the Saints."_

Pandora shook her head, "I do not wish to conduct an attack. "

**O|==========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND==========================|O**

Shun knocked on the door before opening it up. "Master, I'm here!" he cried as he poked his head through. He gazed at his teacher's desk and smiled, "Master, you don't have any work tonight?" he asked as he stepped forward.

Daidalos rested his hands on his lap. "Well, not everyone uses a seven hour layover to sleep."

Shun sighed. "Master, I did nothing but sleep at the airport, but I _still_ feel tired. My eyelids are _so _heavy," he followed it up with a slight demonstration of taking the tips of fingers and widening them.

Daidalos nodded, "having a good amount of sleep is dependent not on _how much_, but the _quality_ of the sleep you receive. That's why I chose to take my sleep intake in a bed at the orphanage than a line of plastic chairs."

Shun leaned forward, "but that's because you're too big and would take up many chairs!"

"That's assuming I sleep sideways. But I know the airport can get busy so I'd just take the chair I'm in." He paused, "but that would lead to me sleeping with my head leaning back... and I tend to snore a little louder than I want to in public." He shook his head, causing his foot to accidentally bump into a box. "Oh, hold on. Before we begin, I have something for you. It's a package that has your name, but no return address. Lola from the Ranch gave it to me to pass to you but you were still asleep." He placed the box on top of the desk, placed one of his letter openers on top before passing it over.

Shun took a moment to examine the box before using the dull blade to open the top and look down. He gasped as he reached inside and pulled out a couple of issues of Spider-man American comic books, his old Spider-man cup before Shun reached down and pulled out a wrapped package with Daidalos' name on it He passed it over to his teacher before he began to read his letter. "It's from Matsuda," he spoke as he read it. "He says, he's doing well, but is no longer with the Kido Foundation. He found work following a team in York Britain excavating an ancient cemetery with gladiators in it." Shun began shift through the pages of his comics, "I didn't even know there were Gladiators in England."

"Well, it does make quite a bit of sense. The Roman Empire spent a long time and resources trying to reach and expand into the highlands. Since the games themselves represent Roman Conquest, it wouldn't surprise me if they established a fighting ring around there." The Master pulled the paper off to reveal the Copa de Dios mug that he saw in Matsuda's office. He looked inside and saw a tiny note. He pulled it out, and read it: Thank you for sparing me.

Shun watched as his teacher stared at it. "Master, is something wrong?"

Daidalos shook his head. "No, not at all. It's just that sometimes, even I can be surprised when someone follows my expectations."

The boy wasn't sure what he was talking about. "What do you mean?"

He set the cup aside, "well, let's just say that there are people out there whose moral expectations are fairly low. These people are those that they tell me they will do... the right thing... and never do... but sometimes... even I can be surprised." He took his water in his old cup and poured it in his new one. "It's a fantastic feeling, but it is fairly rare nowadays." The Master waited until Shun had placed his package to the side before he continued. "Speaking of shock, I noticed when you were at the Gift of Aaron Orphanage, you were helping someone... to _fight_?" Even after Daidalos practiced his words, it still felt odd that they were being directed to Shun.

Shun nodded eagerly. "I didn't want to teach him, but if I didn't he was going to try and shank others to get on the top of the list for a Master. I couldn't let that happen. I was a little worried too when we leave but," he held up his letter, "if Matsuda can change, I'm sure Hadar can too."

The boy smiled, "I knew he could change! I'm glad he's not with the Kido Foundation anymore. I think without them, he wouldn't have done the things he did."

The Master's eyes shifted up, "you knew what Matsuda did?"

"He told me when Saint Misty took us to the Ranch."

"Well... color me a deeper shade of shock. Let's hope this child will follow his word."

"I know he will. He improved a lot since then and now that he knew the basics, he'll probably do better." Shun looked at the desk and noticed a curiously tiny box. "What's that, Master?"

The Argentinean turned his gaze at the prime reason for asking Shun to come over tonight. "Well, I need to perform a small test on you Shun." His thumb pushed the top of it open.

Shun leaned toward it and frowned a bit, "Master, I don't have to wear earrings, do I?" He still got teased for the Queen of the Amazons mistaken him for a girl.

"No, of course not. That's just so I can carry it around." He took his finger and pointed toward the yellow balls, "they aren't even real gold, or even attached to the red orbs." The Master demonstrated as he lifted the yellow ball up before he reached for one of the crystallized drops of Athena's blood. "Shun, bring your hand over here. I'm going to sprinkle this on you." The Saint of Cepheus extended his hand out.

Shun looked down. For some reason, he felt a bit uncomfortable as if it was a bad feeling. However, this was his teacher who he loved and trusted. Shun stood up and placed the back of his palm into his Master's hands. "This won't hurt... will it?"

"I don't know. I do know it should bubble and pop when it makes contact with your skin if you need to be treated." Daidalos looked down and took the bead of dried blood in his hand. He held it over Shun's arm before a large barking echoed the island.

"_Cerberus, come back here!_" cried June from outside with the sounds of Leda and Spica's heavy foot prints following afterwords.

The Master placed the dry bead of blood down before he and Shun left the hut and headed outside. Various tracks of both hound and human formed a path toward the desert. The two of them followed the barking before they reached a cliff where Cerberus was standing on his hind legs barking wildly toward the top.

Leda reached for Cerberus' collar and pulled him down, before Shun and the others surrounded dog and wildly patted his head.

"What's wrong with Cerby?" Shun asked, using the nickname that he bestowed to their dog.

June shrugged as she walked around in her trainer with clear sweat marks where her Cloth was over. "I was just walking him out to _go potty_ and suddenly he took off!"

The Master turned to the top of the cliff and free climbed to the top. "Kids, all of you, go back to your huts and get ready for training tomorrow."

Shun bit his lip as his fellow islanders began to turn away back to the Living Area. "Master? What about... that _thing _we were doing before the dog?" Shun reached into his pocket. "Master, I also have some Spanish to share with you!"

The Master reached down and picked up a familiar strand of red hair that looked like Marin's hair color but not the same cosmos. "We'll do it later, Shun. Right now... is not the time. Do you know what the words mean?"

Shun looked down, "I think so!"

"Great! Try to incorporate in your sentences and I love to hear them in context." Daidalos shouted, hearing Shun say okay and leave. He turned back down. No matter how well trained a Saint is, they can never be as good as an animal's instinct. He gazed at the strand as if it was spun from rubies itself. He turned his head and noticed the cliff was in the same direction of his hut. It was proof that Seika was indeed spying on him, but something he had theorized since coming back from his Orphanage. As long as that's the case, he couldn't test Shun yet. He himself didn't know if Shun is the vessel or not, and as long as that remains, he still can maintain a bit of unpredictability... at least he _thinks_ he has some.

He jumped off the cliff and walked at a slow pondering pace. He reached his office and sat in his chair, drinking from his new Copa de Dios cup. For several minutes he did nothing but think, taking his hand and flipping through old journal pages of what he recorded the Cloth of Andromeda had predicted. He gazed at the various rectangles that the Cloth drew before reaching into his pocket for the deck of cards that Head Maiden Guadalupe gave him. "Every card... is a different possibility..." he muttered as he stared at the King of Hearts sticking a sword through his own head. He turned back to the package, seeing the Kido seal on the side. "Sounds like something Tatsumi would do..." The moment he muttered that, a light bulb brightened above his head. "Oh my Goddess..." he gasped as a new revolution appeared in his head. He turned to his desk and grabbed the set of clipboards.

Immediately, he pulled his unused charts for the next month off and dumped them in his garbage can. He reached into his file cabinet and pulled out a box of black markers and a set of scissors. Daidalos knelt down to his floor and opened a hidden compartment. He jumped down and came back up with a wooden crate. The Master pulled the top open and grabbed a handful of index cards. "100... 2000...30000..." he began to scribble each phrase on each card, "Bagel... cheese... chicken... Sit up... Soccer..."

He raised a ball of cosmos to illuminate his room. "I'm going to need more cards," he muttered before he had a long night ahead of him before he returned to writing. "Kill Shun... Kill Shun... Kill Shun..." he muttered as he wrote each phrase.

**O|====================================================|O**

_**Four Chapters Left...**_

**Coming February 12**

**Chapter 39: Down with Dictator Daidalos!**

**The Master performs a new way of teaching. The children, upset by his new frivolous style of education, protest.**

**Have You Ever Felt The True Power of the Cosmos?**

**O|====================================================|O **

_Well guys, we finally have a countdown! The last of the overall Part Six Outline has been finalized. Other than the possibility that a chapter could be split up, we are set for four more chapters. Crazy how quickly time goes, the story is about to hit two years and soon it will end in two months.  
_

_June's Test for her Cloth is was based on a scene where Marin meets her and asks about Star Hill. The hardest part was trying to come up with a way where Star Hill was tough for even a Gold Saint._

_Now, people have been wanting Shun to grow up more. I've been doing it subtly throughout the story, but after a bit of chewing around, I decided the best direct way to do that was with Shun having someone even younger than him since everyone else is either older or around his age.  
_

_In terms of Saint Seiya News, Chapter 40 of Next Dimension is out. Cancer Deathtoll, despite being ugly is turning out surprisingly cool and possibly better than Manigoldo. Speaking of Manigoldo, Chapter 6 of his LC Gaiden features the black Saints and Guilty's mask._

_Saint Seiya: Battle Sanctuary for the PS3 is set for a European Release on March 16. Since PS3 games are not region-locked, a person from the US should be able to import the game and play it fine. _

_Thanks for all the reviews and support. Questions or Complaints? Feel free to share in the comments and I'll try to fix it._

_Jenny D _


	57. 6B: Leave It To Chance

**O|==========================THE HOUSE OF VIRGO==========================|O**

Lotus Agora poured the water at the flower's base, taking care not to hurt the plant's petals while Peacock Shiva raked the grass, taking care to loosen the soil and pull away the dead blades of grass like a mother combing the hair of her child.

It was moments like these that made Shaka miss his time in his House. While he found great joy in giving miracles to the people of Ethiopia, he could see in each of the faces of his pupils that his presence, no matter how omnipresent it was, was sorely missed. "Agora, Shiva, come by my side," Shaka spoke out.

The two boys turned to their teacher. Shiva stepped forward. "Master, do you desire a task for us to complete?"

But Shaka shook his head. "No, please come to my side. I only wish for your company," he replied.

Shiva came forward but Agora continued to hold his pot. "Master, I still have to water the rest of these flowers."

Shaka frowned, "you've already watered them three times more than I recommend. It is true that to suffer is to grow, but in this case, you may just kill it."A small smile cracked his lips as he delivered a rare bit of humor to his students. It was a sign that he truly did miss their company. He raises his hands to his sides and waited for his two followers to sit by his sides before he expanded his mind's eye to read the winds of the future and to check on one of his primary concerns. Typically, he'd have to shuffle through the mundane world of Andromeda Island, but today was different. "How curious," Shaka muttered.

Agora's head darted so quickly that his long blood colored locks smacked his fellow flower follower. "Master Shaka? What's wrong?"

Shiva scratched his cheek after several of Agora's hair swiped and irritated it, "Master Shaka, please ease my heart and tell me you do not sense a great disaster coming our way!"

But Shaka shook his head. "I sense neither joy nor doom… in fact… I sense nothing at all. The future over the area I gaze at… is inaccessible."

"Inaccessible?" questioned Shiva, never hearing such a thing from his teacher. "What do you mean? What place do you speak of?"

"I mean exactly what I said. I will not tell you the area I search, except somehow, I cannot read the winds around it." While his watch over Death Queen Island was well known among his fellow Gold Saints, the knowledge that he watched over Andromeda Island was only known to the true Pope, Shion, and must remain so. Somehow, he suspected that this would happen eventually when it came to reading the winds, but he never suspected someone would figure it out. It almost made him curious as to how the Oracle of Hades was reacting to this.

"What is going on?" Harbinger Seika muttered as she exited the staircase portal from The Underworld to northern most edge of the Andromeda Island desert. She took her hand and touched her forehead trying to focus as hard as she could only to see static. She bit her lip and clenched her fists. The winds of time whispered a bad omen to her should Albiore come into contact with "The Empress of the Americas" but she thought she didn't have to worry about that with him not having plans to go to Mexico. Had she misread her own prophecy?

Seika closed her eyes and focused much harder than before, trying to read even a few seconds beyond the great blank she was drawing only for her to fall onto her knees, blood dripping from her nose. "What's going on?" she pouted before wiping her face. "What has he done?" A large headache began to settle. She'll have to visit him in private, unfortunately, now that her abilities are being blocked, she'll have to take a bit more caution since Shun was capable of seeing her fairly easily.

Meanwhile, in a cozy pink little hut, Shun hurried up to get the last of the water satchels ready for today's practice. It was Tuesday which meant that they were going to spend a twelve hour marathon of training in the terrible heat of the desert and the freezing chill of night, thus a double serving of water is preferred amongst his island friends. While Tuesdays were the toughest in the week, he liked the fact that it consisted of primarily physical drills meant to toughen the body as well as games that the Master claimed were fun but really weren't like "Who can do the most Push Ups" or the worst "Name that Argonaut" in which the Master quizzed who did what and the person has to answer by doing a jumping jack for each letter in the sand. Unfortunately for Shun, the most they studied about the Argonauts at the Kido Orphanage was watching the 1963 movie with a substitute when Tatsumi was being treated for a hemorrhoid. Aside from Jason, the only other Argonaut he knew of was Bellerophon and sadly, he keeps misspelling his name counting for a wrong answer and forcing him and whoever his unlucky teammate to respell the name ten times over.

Shun grabbed the satchels, his chains, and ends and hurried to the door and opened it up. He darted his head and gasped to see his teacher with a large cardboard box in his hand. "Oh no! Master, I'm not late, am I?" he cringed as he saw all his fellow trainees already at their spots and with Cerberus lapping water from his dish.

The Master shook his head, "you're fine, Shun. I'm just up earlier."

Shun breathed a sigh relief, "that's good," he spoke as he handed his friends their water for the day. He turned to the center and noticed that nothing was prepared. "June, where's breakfast?"

June shrugged, raising her spiked Chameleon Cloth shoulders. "Master told me not to make anything yet." She turned around and gazed at her Dad, "Master, can you tell me why you have that box now that everyone is here?"

The Saint of Cepheus smiled sincerely. "Well, _Saint_ June," he addressed her formerly. "It has come to my attention that… my training methods… well…" he sighed, "I feel they aren't good enough."

The kids turned to each other stunned. Leda raised his hand and stood up seeing the perfect opportunity to kiss up. "Master, how could you say that? Your teaching techniques are revolutionary! You've now awarded your fifth Cloth, a feat that no other teacher has ever accomplished!"

The other children cheered in agreement with June stepping forward. "The Pope even praises you! He said that when I'm done with studying here, nothing would make him happier if I could pass your style onto my Training Island!"

But Master Daidalos turned his head down in sorrow. "No, my style is not good enough. Sure being good at time-management, attentive to each student's needs and personality, providing long-term lessons, and flexible to all situations _sounds_ good on paper, but… it just takes too much work and time!" he spoke in a horrific gasp.

Shun's face saddened, "but I like that type of teaching. I actually learn stuff!" he pouted.

Daidalos smiled a bit at Shun's response. He rarely received compliments from his students, but now was not the time. He reverted his face back to a look of apathy. If he was going to go through all this work, he might as well have a little fun with it. "but Shun… it's so…._boring_…" he grimaced before turning to his box. "That was when I thought of Tatsumi and his method of choosing an trainees by drawing from a box and I thought…. Well… if such a method could get me the Sisyphean champ who was worthy of Gold Saint Training… what if… I do the same but with everything!"

Spica felt his hands clutch the handle of his ax, as he heard the rare excitement that was only present when he was in the middle of a gloriously boring lecture by the beach, in his teacher build up. "What do you mean… _everything_?" he muttered with a bit of fear.

The man placed his hands on his hips. Already he could tell that this will not be easy. "I mean _everything_! I have tossed all my future plans in the garbage and have spent all night building these wonderful Lottery boxes all over the island to help us decide on everything, including breakfast! Now we can conveniently answer all our questions not with _boring_ thought or reason…. But with wonderfully _unboring_ probability! Oh Tatsumi…" he took his hands and stroked the sides of the box, "…_genius_!" he whispered delightfully before raising his head. "In fact, let's try out our breakfast lotto box right now! I'll start first and each of us can take a turn!" He reached inside and shuffled his hand around.

June's face frowned beneath her mask, "Master, with all respect we should eat the Breakfast of Saints. It provides the needed nutrition we…"

Before she could finish, Daidalos plucked his index card and opened it, "oh… _I got raisins_!" He waved a hand and offered the children their chance to pick a card.

June continued frown, trying to figure out what made her Dad go batshit-crazy. However, being a Saint and expected to show a good example for the others, she quietly reached in and pulled out her card. "Butter," she blurted before taking her rock.

The Master placed his hand on his chin. Coming up with a million food options was difficult, leaving many being highly undesirable. "Butter sounds great! I hope the boys pick something nice to go with butter and raisins!" he spoke, regretting not putting the more nutritional options at the top of the stack.

Spica dug his hand and pulled a card, "EWWW PEAS!" he frowned as he placed the card in.

Shun was next, praying for dear life that he didn't pick up the same peas card that Spica threw in. He dug around and pulled his card, "Try Again?" Shun muttered.

The Master gestured over, "you read the card, Shun go on… it makes training more fun!"

Shun did as he was told and reached inside before producing another card, "Lemons. Aw, I was hoping I could draw some fruit!" Shun pouted.

The Master patted his head, "but Shun, lemons _are_ a fruit! Thanks to Tatsumi's genius… you got your wish!"

Shun frowned more, "Tatsumi's an idiot!" he blurted as he shoved the card back in, causing the group to gasp at the rare insult from the normally pacifistic boy. But Shun didn't care. Tatsumi was a bad man, and nothing hurt more than to see his wonderful teacher call him smart.

Leda walked up to the box. As the others were seemingly distracted, he turned his head ever so slightly. The light inside shined in a way that allowed him to see a couple of the top options in the box. He carefully reached inside and plucked the one that looked the best. "Oh look, I got potato chips!" He spoke as he waved his card before setting it back inside.

"Oh thank Athena, we got something tasty," thought June as she held her hands, "well, I guess I'll go get our breakfast of… raisins… butter… peas… lemons and potato chips… even if it doesn't sound like _it's going to provide enough nutritional value for the day_…" she hinted strongly before taking off for their food storage.

"I'm sure we'll make it work somehow!" sang the Master as he made his way toward his hut. "I'm going to grab the other boxes to decide whatever training we will have for the rest of the day! The possibilities are killing me!" he spoke as he strutted inside.

The three boys stared silently at each other for a good solid minute. Before their teacher came back out.

"Whoops… I forgot about Cerberus!" the Master gasped as he took the box and lowered it for the Golden Retriever, "Come on boy… pick a good one…" he said as the dog stuck its head inside and pulled a card. "Pickles! Wow, I haven't had pickles since my dearly departed sister Teresa slipped them into my sandwich once." He sighed, "I can't _wait_ until my memories of rashes and hives that follow come back to me. I'm sure the desert sand will make them sting extra hard today! " He turned to his door. "Okay… I'm going back to getting the other dozen boxes. Bye kids!" he said as he rushed back into his hut.

"Okay… what the fuck happened to our teacher!" gasped Leda.

Inside Daidalos' hut, he worked quickly to make sure he got the right number of boxes.

"Okay… what's going on?"

The Master's blue eyes turned as he heard the familiar voice. "Seika… you're here… I'm sorry to say, but after my morning, I don't think you can drive me crazier than I am right now."

The red head turned to the boxes, "Enough of this act. What have you done? How did you manage to block my prophecies?"

The Master smiled a bit. "Well while some of it was me having fun, I assure you that some of it is not an act. You see, it dawned on me that your ability to see the future is based a bit on probability. Every wind… is another possibility and so I realized that in order to stop your main asset… is to create more possibilities than even one of your level is capable of processing. I have written over two million cards worth of options in my boxes and if I truly govern my fate through these lotto boxes… you won't be able to see the future here until… my children draw it."

Seika smiled, "clever…. I have heard that you are very smart both academically and in combat… I've even heard you were even capable of nullifying any attack and clearly… your nullifying my ability to see the future is a sign of your talents." She waved a finger, "however, Saint of Cepheus, you are forgetting that I can simply choose… not to use your lotto boxes as a guide. They have no relevance on the fate of the future Vessel of Hades." She giggled cheerfully, "a good try…"

The Master grinned back, "It still is… for you see… I took a precautionary step in making sure every single box consists of a two percent chance of drawing a _Kill Shun _card. The percentage may seem small, but with four children, myself and a dog drawing, the odds of the card coming up are decent enough even among millions of cards, as long as I don't perform the blood test… I'm afraid you will have to rely on my lotto system."

Seika frowned as she heard these words but quickly produced a smile, "well… then… I guess I can't wait till such a card is drawn… we'll see how long you can continue this act," she spoke as she vanished in front of him.

The Master turned toward his boxes. It was true that he would be limited on time, but at least now, he can focus on taking her down without having her predict what he'll do ahead of time, even if he has to act like an idiot to do so.

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Six: The Two Kings**

**Chapter 39: Leave It To Chance  
**

**O================================================================================O**

**An Hour after Breakfast: First Station**

"Uggh, my stomach hurts…" thought Shun as he placed his hand on his tummy. The Breakfast of Saints may have been gross, but at least it was healthy and something he's grown used to. However, nothing could compare to June's attempt at making raisins, butter, peas, lemons and potato chips delicious by blending them together into a shake. The image of it still made him nauseous but in a desert, throwing up was considered dangerous due to it causing dehydration and would force him to miss a day of training.

Shun turned to the various boxes lined up with a couple placed next to each other. While breakfast went horribly, perhaps training wouldn't be that bad? After all, his teacher was renowned for his skills in combat. Perhaps their breakfast was just some big misstep and training will be better organized?

June walked up to the box and reached inside, "For two hours …." she turned her masked head as her teacher pointed to the box next to it. She reached inside and pulled out a card, "…focus on…" she reached into the next box and pulled the card, "…tanning?" Her shoulders slumped, "Master, we aren't seriously going to spend an hour doing this, are we?"

The Master struggled to keep himself from groaning along with the rest of them. "June of course we will! Tatsumi's lotto box speaks of destiny. So everyone, go grab a practice mat, remove as much of your garments while preserving dignity and we will proceed to sunning ourselves." He spoke as he began to slide off his head piece and gauntlets.

Spica stood there stupid, "why would we need to spend time tanning when we're in a desert? It's like a hundred and twenty degrees out right now."

Leda joined his brother, "besides, tanning is not a sign that a person is healthy, but a warning sign from your body that your skin is burned."

"Plus you said that the reason we should always wear our trainer shirts and bandanas is to limit the amount of sun exposure toward our bodies. It only takes _one_ sunburn can increase our risk of developing melanoma and skin cancer!" Shun cried as he pointed toward his clothes and bandana.

But the Master, after removing all but his trainer pants and now sporting his mirrored sunglasses that he used for driving the boat simply lay on his mat, "boys, you all train with chains, axes and whips. An hour of sun won't hurt anyone."

June took her whip and smacked it in her hands, "Master, aren't you the one who keeps telling us that a tan is just a person advertising that they are at risk of skin cancer!"

"But it will also hide my rashes and hives when those pickles in my system kick in." Daidalos sat up and grabbed his chest piece. He flipped it over and rested it on top of his chest to use as a UV Reflector.

Each of the kids rolled their eyes as they each grabbed a mat and began to lie upon them. Shun sighed as he pulled his trainer shirt off before an idea came to him. "Master, why don't we spar without shirts on? That way we could tan and fight at the same time?"

The Master raised his head. It was a clever idea, but he wasn't sure if should chance deviating from his plan of relying on the heart of the cards to keep Seika from using her abilities, "oh Shun, that sounds too much like multi-tasking and right now." He waved his hand, "now all of you, I'm your Master and in charge, just go and do as I say! Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master Daidalos," they all reluctantly replied.

**O|====================================================|O**

Far away the Nebula Chain slinked out of the Nebula Temple and snaked along the sands of the desert. Thanks to a hidden piece of Concentrated Star Dust, it allowed for the Andromeda Cloth to extend its reach farther. The Triangle End raised its tip and turned toward a set of lotto boxes. It's chain wrapped around each one like a Christmas present before pulling them back into the Nebula Temple and dumping the cards onto the center of the floor. Its circle end began to shift through the cards and separate the Kill Shun cards from the pile. Unlike human Oracles, she had no physical brain and wasn't limited to how much stress there was when it came to making a prophecy.

"_I should destroy these. Father will be so sad if he came across one of these cards and as long as that horrible Seika thinks that the Kill Shun cards are in the boxes, she won't find out._" The Cloth thought as it raised its triangle end, prepared to drill and shred the cards. The chain end remained frozen into the air when suddenly it lowered it down in thought. "_Although… _" the Cloth's chain suddenly stiffened in excitement as an idea came about.

The Cloth reached over for a piece of old charcoal and began to file the top into a fine point. It placed the circle end upon the paper to keep it still before using it to draw a line through Shun's name. "_Kill June…. Kill June….Kill June…_" it thought delightfully as it began to change the cards. "_We should have an entire box that says nothing but this!"_

**O|========================END OF DAY============================|O**

"Okay... there is no way we're doing another day of this crap!" barked June as she slammed her whip in her hand with the rest of the Islander boys sitting on Shun's bed.

"Why is the Master doing this? It feels so, dumb," spoke Shun as he took a bite from his nasty taco donut. "Has he ever done anything like this before?"

"NO! He's always been so… boring… and methodical. The most spontaneous thing he's ever done in the past was when he purchased a box of pens that contained erasable ink!" June muttered before she stuck her straw through her mouth piece and sipped her cup of mustard.

Leda rested his chin in his hand, "maybe, if we have to do something dumb; we could introduce something of historical importance. I'd rather hear him lecture for a couple hours of sparring that forbids all other moves except pinching!"

Shun sighed. "I tried that. Master Daidalos got a book from Saul a few months ago over the history of salt. After he read it, for a few weeks, every time I brought up anything related about it, he could talk for hours about a chapter that related to it. So today, when we were eating our sugar coated french fries I kept saying salt. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to ramble about how countries would go to war for salt and how salt used to be more valuable than gold, but alas," he shook his head, "he did not give in."

June turned her head downwards. "I saw it too! I even tried to talk about bread so that he would go on about how it started the French Revolution and caused the people to kill their last King and Queen, but he's just so determined to do this stupid lotto box."

"Maybe the Master is going through a midlife crisis? He's going to reach his thirtieth in a few months?" spoke Leda.

Spica stood up. "I got it! Maybe he's so overworked from training all of us and he just said_ fuck it_ and like wanted to do an easier way of training us!"

Shun and Leda turned in grinned at the logical reply, but June shook her head. "Nope, he talks about how hard his duty as a trainer is, but he's really addicted to it. Micromanaging to him is as addicting as eating an endless jar of M&Ms. He is acting weird though. He asked if he could sleep with the dog this week."

"You know what, let's just forget about trying to figure out a cause and try to think of a solution," spoke Leda as he folded his arms. "_Oh, you drew mustard… I guess we will drink mustard… oh you drew tacos… oh you drew doughnuts…. Lets' combine them and make taco doughnuts... fucking bullshit_… this isn't what I expected when I got picked by the _Greatest Trainer of all Time_…. We know reasoning doesn't work, regardless how stupid the thing is, he keeps telling us to do as he says like a dumb King or a fucking Dictator."

Shun drank a bit of his mustard drink. "I wish he wouldn't do it. It seems like every bad King or dictator causes their people to revolt and kill them."

June slammed her whip in her hand! "That's it! Why should we go through this! This type of training is horrible. If he will not listen to our words, we will resort to action!"

Spica's eyes widened. "Are you crazy? We can't kill the Master! He'll kill us first before we could even get close to him! Didn't you hear that one story where he killed a bunch of heavily armed gang members using some spare change in his pocket?"

"No! I don't mean we're going to kill Dad…i-dalos…" she muttered trying to hide her words. "I mean we should protest... but…" she folded her arms. "Unfortunately, you guys don't have your Cloths!"

"What would happen if we protest without Cloths?" asked Shun.

"We get executed on the spot," replied Spica.

June folded her arms, "well even if I have my Cloth, he's not listening to me. Probably because he still sees me as a stupid kid even though I'm now qualified to die in the next Holy War," she muttered while folding her arms.

Shun sighed as the group became quiet. This felt so frustrating. He didn't want to disobey his teacher, but under Tat-stupid's lotto system, he won't learn a thing. There was no way he will go back to that way of learning again. Suddenly Shun's eyes brightened. "Wait! I have an idea!" Shun stood up before the others. "We're going to Ethiopia and Saint Cassandra, the Master's _training partner_ will be there!" Shun grinned, "And she has _two_ things that she has that we can use to our advantage!"

Leda and Spica gasped as they stood up. Spica came over and placed an arm around Shun's shoulder. "Oh… I know what _two_ things you're thinking of…" Spica spoke as he nudged his elbow into Shun's chest.

Leda joined in, "Shun, I didn't think you were capable of thinking like this!" he said as he patted Shun's back.

Shun blushed at the compliments, "yeah… Saint Cassandra has a _Cloth,_ and she's an _adult_. I'm sure he'll listen to her."

Spica raised an eyebrow in shock, "those are the _two_ things you were thinking of? I thought it was something dirty!"

Shun shrugged. "What else would they be?"

"Ewww, you guys are sick! Don't spread that nasty perverted stuff to Shun!" June gasped jerked opened the door and began to shove Leda and Spica out the door.

**O|====================================================|O**

Inside the Master's hut, Daidalos took his pocket knife and began to whittle the sides of a large stick. He turned his head toward the direction of the children's huts and then toward his current companion, "I don't think they realize how loud the can get, do they Cerberus?" he spoke before the panting dog barked in agreement. He reached over for a piece of sand paper and began to rub it against a rough spot. "I don't blame them. If I was my own teacher, I'm sure I'd fill my closest companions with obscenity and cursing. I think I got less done today, than when I was cursed by Poseidon." He blew the dust off and revealed a wooden bone. "I know it's not the real thing, but until we go to Ethiopia in a couple of days, there are no more chew toys for you to ease your teething stage. Now, fetch…" he ordered before tossing it to the corner of his room.

He watched as the Golden Retriever darted toward the piece of wood. The dog spun around in excitement before reaching down and grabbing the wooden bone, before returning back to his side. "Good boy," he spoke as he petted the dog and tugged on the slobbery bone handle until he was able to wrest it free and tossed it again, impressed when the dog jumped in the air and caught it. "Good job! That deserves a treat," he walked over and opened his drawer to grab a small piece of dried meat. He held it out and watched the dog lap it up. "Now that the children hate me, I guess you're currently my only living friend on the island and now that I don't have any work, I guess my only visitor."

_Tatsumi's an idiot!_

The Master looked down, "I shouldn't have mentioned his name to Shun," he spoke as he petted the dog. "There are some things I hated being mentioned in front of me as a child and still don't as an adult."

"But aren't you the one trying to maintain your distance from him? You still have not only your test, but the Sacrifice Ceremony too."

The Master shifted his blue eyes up, brushing a few strands of blond hair out of the way of his face. Sitting on his desk was Seika once more. "She seems more confrontational now," he thought as he raised his wooden bone. "There is a difference between being distant, and being disrespectful."

"But he is different, he is Hades' vessel," spoke Seika as she held her hands.

The Master took his wooden bone and tossed it at her feet. He watched as the dog run toward her, phasing through her legs as if she didn't exist before bringing back the bone, "Innocent before proven guilty… I'll let the test of Athena's blood speak before passing judgment on him." He grabbed the bone and threw it through her chest and onto the other side, watching the dog once more run around his desk to fetch it once more.

Seika gazed at the Argentinean at his blue eyes and gold hair. "You should test him now. I am not your opponent. I am your friend! Shun is your enemy! If you kill Shun, everything you could want will happen! You can reunite with your training partner, all of your Saint friends won't have to die in Holy War including June! Why are you being so stubborn! The answer is obvious! You must kill Shun or else he will kill you!" She stood up, "do you think that you can maintain your disgusting lotto meals and sun tanning for very long?"

The Master simply focused on pulling his wooden bone out of Cerberus' mouth. "No test, no judgment. If I must use lotto boxes for the rest of my life, I will. Besides, I have so much wonderful free time right now so please leave. I'm having the time of my life playing fetch with Cerberus." He spoke as he threw the bone through Seika's body once more. He watched her disappear before his eyes, and then he stood up. Quietly he stood up and headed back to his desk. He reached inside and pulled out all of his dried meat and walked over to Cerberus. He placed it down and watched as the Golden Retriever gobbled it down, waving its tail wildly at the sight of so much meat, but the Master felt he should be well rewarded. Thanks to Cerberus, he knew exactly how to end his problems with Seika once and for all.

**O|========================ETHIOPIA============================|O**

The kids rode in the back of the white truck, watching the Ethiopian locals walking through the main streets going about business as usual. Soon the people walking about began to thin as the truck left the town and headed toward the greener fields that would lead to the ranch.

Shun turned toward the end of the truck and signed as three lotto boxes were strapped at the far end. "I can't believe we're bringing those even here," Shun sighed as he fiddled with his white suspender beneath his light blue hoodie.

"Yeah, it seems like anytime there is food or a choice he has a lotto box prepared for the situation." Leda reached into snack bag and pulled out a pink strawberry flavored popcorn and put it in his mouth and bit into it. "Actually these aren't so bad."

June, cloaked from head to toe, leaned against her covered Bronze Chameleon Cloth box, "uggh, those things taste like puffed up stomach medicine. I'm not even going to finish mine since I'm sure there will be food prepared at the Ranch."

Spica looked at his bag of strawberry popcorn. "We still have to talk to Saint Cassandra about the Master."

But June waved a finger and tapped the side of her head, "no need, I've already done so while we were in Eritrea. I told her… _Everything_."

Shun turned his head, "she knows? What is she going to do?"

June made a prideful tilt of her head toward the sky, "I guess you'll all have to see for yourself!" she cackled as the truck passed the large sign that greeted all guests at the Ranch before spotting the large cattle that grazed the pasture. That was when he looked around and noticed that none of the hired hands were out and tending to the animals. Instead the only two people around were Saint Cassandra and Lola holding a large cardboard box. Shun could see that Lola looked fairly nervous while Saint Cassandra, clearly tapping her heel and her arms folded as tight to her body as possible was the typical Amazonian gesture for being very pissed off.

The truck stopped in the front, before the Master came out from the driver's side, he reached over to grab his large duffle bag that concealed his Cloth Box, followed by an eager Cerberus leaping out. The Master made his way to the tailgate and pulled it open, causing the kids to stand up.

"Do we have to draw from the lotto box to determine who gets out first?" asked Spica as he clutched his leather guitar case that held his ax.

The Master shook his head, "no, I made a set of a hundred and two cards. We'll go in order from highest to lowest," he said as he fanned them out with the numbers facing him.

The kids, grumbled as each one of them walked up and plucked a card.

Shun came up next and looked down, "Master how come there isn't just a hundred cards? Why a hundred and two?"

Daidalos stared at the _Kill Shun _cards as the trainee's finger brushed the tops of them in the center, "it does go up to a hundred… I just thought I'd add a couple more."

Shun pulled his card and sighed, "I got a one." He couldn't imagine anything worse than that.

Leda rolled his eyes, "Shun,_ we're deciding who gets off the truck first_. This isn't preschool where its' the end of the world if someone gets to be in front of you." Even if what Shun said was stupid, the fact that they were drawing turns was even stupider. Hopefully _those two things_ will work to their advantage. He said as he waited for Spica to go before he followed with June and Shun going afterwards.

Cass stood up from her chair and watched the four kids bow in front of her. She returned their bow and greets them. "All of you must have had a long trip. There are plenty of sandwiches and some grilled chicken inside, I'm sure all of you must be quite hungry." She turned her head and shuddered as Spica held his strawberry flavored popcorn, "Lola, please take the children and their dog inside. I will join all of you once I have some words with Saint Daidalos."

The Ethiopian bowed her head, "of course, Madam." She picked up her box and gestured for them to follow her inside.

All four of the kids turned to each other, each one of them curious at what the Queen would say to the King, until the scent of real food filled their noses. Shun felt himself rush toward the table and immediately begin to fill his plate.

Cass turned her head and waited until she could hear them feasting wildly before she jerked her mask off. "What the fuck is wrong with you! Eating nasty food? Playing Pinochle? Hopscotch! Please tell me that this is something that was greatly exaggerated!"

Daidalos shifted his eyes downwards. Why did he have the feeling that this was coming. "Actually, those were probably the more productive things we did since the lotto box," he muttered, trying very hard to keep his tone normal only to find the task a bit daunting. "It's just a… _experimental_ way of teaching."

Her eyes widened, "Are you _insane_? One day of tanning and tweezing hairs should show you how idiotic this experiment is and you have been doing this for three?" She gestured her mask over toward the door. "What about the children! The boys all have to go to South Africa and pose as prostitutes next week. One wrong move and they could get killed or raped and you're _preparing_ them with Pinochle?"

He reached over and grabbed her shoulders, "I've been preparing them for stuff like this since their second year. Each of them is now experts against those with firearms and I've even done simulations with them to ensure they know what to say and how to act by now."

"That's not the point!" she gasped before she marched over and jerked the top of the box off. She grabbed a handful of cards, "hats, race, checkers, muffin making," she read some of the choices of before two cards caught her eye, "Kill June!" she flashed the two cards in his face.

He snatched them and turned to them. "I didn't write these! It isn't even my handwriting!"

"Yes it is! It looks exactly like all the other cards!" she argued as she flashed the other set.

He shook his head as he took his thumb and using the oils from it, rubbed her name to show the words beneath. "I used markers for this. The only Instant Kill cards I put in were for Shun."

"Why would you do that? I thought you _really_ liked Shun because of how sweet and trusting he was?" She raised her hands in the air, "what happened to all that talk that after my test where you said that maybe Shun is capable of actually getting the Andromeda Cloth? Is this what the Court of Cepheus Test is? You draw from a box to decide whether to kill him or not? Is this why you've never told me what you do for it?"

He turned his head to her, "no, of course not. I told you, it is an experiment and nothing more."

She looked down at the cards. "Is it because of _him_? Is _he_ trying to make you murder Shun?"

It was clear she was talking about King Cepheus himself. Throughout the years they were together on the island, he had to watch Queen Cassiopeia's influence take over her especially after June's birth. While it saddened him that their punishment was that she had to be separated for great lengths of time, he did notice that being away, especially from the site of the original Queen's death has very gradually returned her back to her old self. "He has no influence with the Kill Shun cards. Cass," he placed his hands on her shoulders, "I know this _all _seems strange and makes no sense. If I could, I would return in a heartbeat to my old ways, _but_ I do have good reason for doing this. If I could, I would tell you everything right now, but I can't. All I can reassure you with is, this is a temporary circumstance… but not long enough to cause long term harm."

She nodded silently. She had more to say, but she'll speak to him later. "How long do you think this will last?"

He paused. He had everything planned out, but he suspected Seika may be watching him carefully. She's followed him for years now and it would be unwise to think otherwise now even if he's managed to nullify her gift of prophecy. "No more than two three months." In reality, he was set for much sooner. He looked at her troubled gaze, seeing her more disappointed than anything else. He leaned down and kissed her lips, feeling her hand reach up to his cheek and reciprocate back half heartedly as if occupied in thought.

Finally she leaned forward, wrapped her hands around his shoulders and leaned against the nape of his neck. "Is there any way you can change the lotto so it isn't as stupid and useless? The children are so unhappy… I don't even know if they can take another day like this."

**O|====================================================|O**

Shun ate his sandwich while he and every else shifted their eyes to the door. Earlier, he heard bits of undistinguishable yelling through the thick front door. He even stopped eating his sandwich since his chewing made it a little difficult to hear what was going on. Shun wasn't the type who liked to snoop, but never before had hated a way of teaching so much. He leaned his head forward, trying to decipher the mumbling, but it was too quiet to understand anything. One thing that did catch his attention was the mention of the Court of King Cepheus.

Unlike the other tests, the Master hadn't mentioned a thing about it. He hasn't told him how to prepare for it or even what is involved. The fact that he knew he had to have a cosmos that was capable of breaking the Nebula Chains meant he knew more about the Sacrifice Ceremony, the last test before the one prior. June couldn't even tell him anything saying that their teacher dodged that question with her as much as he did with him. From what he's heard, apparently Saint Cassandra doesn't know either.

"Shun? Do you not like your food?"

Shun looked up to see Lola looking at him with a box cutter in her hand. "Oh, it's very good!"

"Shun, don't you mean, it's actually edible?" called Spica as he held two specially-uncrusted triangles that Saint Cassandra had custom-cut for him.

"Spica, that's rude!" gasped June.

The blue haired boy shook his head before drawing his hand at his forehead, "whoa, I'm not trying to be rude! I'm being serious!" he pointed out as he waved his bag of cold strawberry popcorn.

The black woman smiled, "oh, I know what you meant! Madam has informed me all about your mustard drinks and chicken flavored peaches."

June looked down, "Lola, what's in that box?"

Lola looked down, "this? Oh, my sister sent it to me. She said that an American company… I believe the NFL has donated quite a bit of free clothing rejects to her city and she thought my boys as well as all of you would like some as well." She pulled the lid and gasped. "Oh my," she pulled out a shirt and felt it, "this is nice. Here, feel…" she held out one of the shirts.

Shun reached over to touch it, and could see why she was impressed. It was made of a soft but durable cotton. "Ooooo," he cooed as Lola handed him his size. Shun unfolded it and gazed at the large picture of a football on the front before reading the letters, "New England Patriots, Superbowl LXVI Champions." Shun pursed his lips, "I wonder what's wrong with it?" He thought as he examined it. "Thank you, Lola!" he said as he bowed his head.

"You're welcome," she replied as she turned to them.

The door opened as the two Saints came inside and joined the others. June placed her mask beneath a long veil over her face before pulling it away like a curtain. She turned to the others as they eagerly eyed her in hopes that she would step forward. "Wow, you two were out there for a while. What were you talking about?"

The Master raised his hand out for Shun to pass the plateful of sandwiches over. "We were talking about our new lotto system, that's all as well as some changes."

"Changes?" spoke Shun as he and the others turned to him.

"Are we getting rid of it?" asked Spica.

"Of course not, at least not right away."He placed a few sandwiches on his plate and passed it back. "We're going to be making a couple of changes. The first will be that when we draw from the box, you will get three cards instead of one each time. That way you can have more options as to what we do." He poured himself a cup of coffee, "second, between each activity from the box, I will give you an hour of free practice where you are free to pick how you use your time, although with your Undercover mission coming up, I suggest you focus on that. All I ask is that you never do the same activity exactly the same twice." He took a sip and set his cup down. "So, what are your thoughts? Speak your minds and as long as you remain respectable, do not be afraid of reprisal," he asked looking around a bit surprised Shun was raising his hand. "Shun?"

The boy stood up and held his hands nervously. "Master…" he muttered as he gazed at the many pairs of eyes gazing at him. June and Leda made talking out look easy, but for Shun, it wasn't easy. He gave a nervous butt wiggle, trying to get what he wanted to say out.

The Master turned to his cup, "Shun, perhaps we can talk outside?" he offered.

Shun nodded as he stood up and followed his teacher out the door. The two traveled past the chicken coop and June's flower garden where she grew her sunflowers at. The headed over toward the tall grass, with some had risen so high that the tips brushed against his elbows. "Maybe we should've brought a blanket?"

"It's alright, I'll take care of it," the Master took his hands and began to quickly push some grass down on one side before bending some on the other before repeating the pattern.

At first Shun was a bit confused until he began to see the square mat that was being woven in the spot. It looked so nice that one could trim it from the grass and use it as a carpet. Shun carefully sat down, feeling it sink comfortably like a large cushion.

The Master sat on the other side of the grass mat, resting his hands on his khakis. "Shun, before we go on, there's actually something I've wanting to tell you for a while. I'm sorry for talking about Tatsumi earlier and calling him smart. I was just joking around and I took it too far and… when you were calling Tatsumi a name, I felt pretty bad. "

Shun blinked, "Master, you don't have to apologize. I knew you meant it as a joke." He was quite used to his teacher's terrible humor. "It was my fault for saying a horrible thing, even if it is against Tatsumi."

"Shun, if I would've been a little more sensitive toward you, I shouldn't have done such a thing." He touched his chest and thought a bit before pulling his hand back, "There was this boy."

Shun looked up, "is this the same boy you always talk about?"

The Master nodded, "it is. This boy, anytime people would mention things, even seemingly normal things would upset him. So he expected others to make sure they never mention such things in front of him. He broke a kid's nose once when he mentioned sausage." He held his hands, "so, based on his experience, I felt that if he expected people to respect what they talk about, I should do the same thing."

Shun nodded, "thank you, for thinking of me. You don't need to apologize, but if it makes you happy to know, I accept it." Shun used to think there really was another boy, but now, he knew better now even if still acted as clueless as ever on it. He adjusted his position as he turned his head. "I guess what I wanted to talk about in the ranch house was that, it hurts that anytime anyone questioned why you're doing this, you brushed it off and that's what _really_ hurts."

The Master sighed, "I brushed it off, because not only is it because this is just a temporary situation but I honestly didn't know what to say other than to just go with it. Shun, the Army of Athena is very old and filled with many strange customs. I can tell you why Amazons wear masks, why Sanctuary forbids pig or cows to be used for the leather straps of Cloth boxes but, for the life of me… I cannot defend why we must use two hours of our training to go tanning in a desert. Can you?"

Shun shook his head, "so if it's temporary, how long will all this last?"

"Not too long, but I can't say a definite time right now. Does this at least clear up some issues?" he asked.

"It does, thank you." Shun smiled. He looked at the sky, "Master, June said that Gamma Normids are going to be out tonight."

Daidalos looked up at the sky too, "the Gamma Normids meteor shower is too hard to see especially with the clouds. They'll be falling heavily enough to affect cosmos, but they aren't worth staying up to watch tonight. You're welcome to try though."

Shun sighed, "No, I guess I'll just practice with my chains and techniques."

"Speaking of people who aren't acting like themselves," the Argentinean spoke as he pulled his knee up and leaned his arm on it. "I almost forgot to ask you something. I heard from my old Head Maiden at the Gift Orphanage and saw with my own eyes, that you've been… _teaching another child how to fight better_?"

Shun gasped, "you're not mad that I'm helping someone? It's just that, I thought that if he learned to fight on his own, he wouldn't try something horrible. "

"Shun its okay." He shrugged, "it just amazes me at how far you've come, and that's all."

"Well," Shun folded his knees in. It felt like yesterday where he would spend hours a day trying to fake his misses and get pummeled till he couldn't move."I still don't like fighting."

"That's fine," spoke the Master.

Shun felt awkward, "are you sure?"

"I am. I know what it is like to learn to do something that I didn't want to do." Daidalos looked around the tall grass, "back when my grandfather was alive, he'd take me out to his fields and we would spend the weekend camping. One day, he loaned me his shot gun and I got to fire it the first time. I told him that guns were violent and I didn't want to. He told me that just because you learn to fire a gun doesn't mean you're learning to kill, it just means that if you need it, the skill is there."

Shun's eyes widened, "you've said that too."

Daidalos closed his eyes and nodded, "and from him, I passed it to you as well as your friend Matsuda during his interview with me." He raised a finger, "of course, when I did fire, I missed the first time, but on my second shot, when I was aware of the kickback on it, I hit a perfect bulls eye on the bottle I was aiming at as well as every shot that followed. Grandfather was thrilled that his grandson showed good skill. Then one day, a bird landed on the tree. He asked if I could hit it, and I said I could, but I didn't want to. I told him, _killing was wrong_." Those last three words felt foreign to his tongue now. He quickly moved on. "So when I see a gun, I don't think of the bad memories I had with guns, but I think of my late Grandfather and our pleasant little camping trips." It gave him one less thing to hate in life.

Shun was shocked. It was the first time the Master shared any of his memories without being vague or talking about _a little boy he knew_. Shun thought earlier about getting up and heading back to the ranch house, but right now seemed like the few times where they spoke to each other outside of a desk and a chair. It lacked formality, like he actually was his father. "What else did you do with him?"

"Well, since I didn't have paper in the middle of a field, he showed me how to carve. Sometimes we would spend hours sitting by a fire and carve out things." Daidalos grabbed a rod from his pocket. With but a twitch, he transformed it into a pocket blade. He then took his thumb and licked his pad before he rubbed against the edges and the base to create rust before handing it to Shun. "It looked like this actually."

Shun turned to it. He was surprised at how detailed it looked. The edge was uneven, and the hilt had tiny dips as if many hands over the years used it despite its abrupt creation. "You must really remember it if you're this detailed with it."

The Master looked at the knife, "well if you have fond memories of something, you're sure to remember it. Don't you have anything like that between you and your brother?"

Shun nodded, "there was this tree, that my brother practiced on every day. He would punch it so much and so hard that his knuckles would leave a mark on it. He liked to rotate his fist and punch it in a pattern so it makes a pretty circle. If I ever go back to Japan, I could easily find it among the many others in the forest." Shun smiled as he too began to remember the days where he would watch his brother practice. "What else did you and your Grandfather do?"

Daidalos looked up, "a lot of talking. He could spend long periods of time talking about how to raise the perfect cow. Most of his advice, I actually used when I made the decision to convert part of the land here for grazing. We also talked about other silly things. My Grandfather knew about my crush I had on one of my teachers. He always joked around if I made her my girlfriend yet," he laughed as he twirled his knife in his hand. "_Do you have a girlfriend?_" he joked, imitating his grandfather's raspy deep voice.

"Kind of," Shun laughed back.

The Master flinched, cutting his finger and dropping his blade. Quickly, he took his finger and put it in his mouth before he retrieved his bloody blade, "what do you mean,_ kind of_?"

Shun wasn't sure what to say. "Master, could I ask you, is June your daughter?"

The Master glared at Shun. "Shun, you don't answer a question with another question."

Shun felt a bit nervous. If he wasn't having such a nice conversation he wouldn't have said anything. But then again, this was his teacher and he wouldn't do anything to hurt him. He must be brave! "Well… I was thinking of…asking _someone_ out."

The Master tilted his head, "she hasn't shown her…"

Shun shook his head, "No Master! I haven't seen her face yet or tried to peek." He ran his hand in the back of his hair, "although I accidently walked in the hut a couple of times and saw her after her bath without a towel, but I would never try to stare at anything above the neck!" Shun felt extremely nervous. Somehow, he had this strange feeling, as if he signed his death warrant.

"Are you talking about June?" asked the Master.

Shun looked around. "I can't say except it is… or maybe… it is someone on the island." Oh how he wished he wasn't a terrible liar. Where was his inner Scorpio when he needed it?

Daidalos sighed hard. "One girl… two boys… I can't believe my Catholic heart prays for gay right now," he thought before he turned to Shun. He took a breath, "well Shun… _I don't know who you are talking about_… but if you are talking about June…I've always seen the two of you as nothing more than that of a brother and sister pair. If you ask her out and she says no, it can make things _very _awkward. Can I share a secret with you?"

Shun felt the urge to move his hands around his neck to protect his throat, "June's your daughter?"

The Master placed the knife down, "I won't answer that. But, this is a different secret, Saint Cassandra… my training partner… I actually asked her out too when I was eleven. She turned me down. I can't tell you how long and awkward it was to be on the island since we were the only two on the island." He left out the detail that she changed her mind a couple of years later. "So I'd hate for you and June to go through the same thing… _if_ it happens to be June… "

Shun nodded as he placed his hands on his thighs. "Yeah, actually I was really worried about that too. Besides, I need to honor my brother's promise first and get the Andromeda Cloth, and then I can think of stuff like that."

"Good plan." The Master muttered as he stood up and stretched his legs. "Well Shun, we should get back to the others, before they think something happened to one of us."

Shun nodded, "don't you mean the both of us?" He watched as Master Daidalos continue to hold his knife and walk back. Maybe his teacher didn't hear him?

**O|=========================LATER THAT NIGHT===========================|O**

Cass' head laid against the crevice of her lover's shoulder. Her blue eyes traveled past her training partner's rock hard abs and over toward his hand and picked it up and gazed on the small red cut. "Are you sure you don't need a tetanus shot. That knife looked old and rusty and even a Saint can come down with lockjaw," she spoke as she touched it.

He shook his head. "Tetanus only comes from the bacteria and not the rust itself. Since I created it, that knife was no more infective than one that had just come from the fire." He spoke as he stroked her bare back. His finger traveled over to her hair and lightly brushed it away from her face, gazing at what looked more like concern than the usual half slumber afterwards. "What's wrong? You're not mad at me are you? I gave the lottery much more leverage."

"You won't be upset if I told you, would you?" She asked and waited for him to shake his head no. She laid there and thought for a moment before she scooted a bit closer. "Well, I'm just worried about you."

He turned downwards, "how so? Cass, I'm not going mad. I'm fine."

She shook her head. "It's not quite that. It's just that well…" She reached over and intertwined her hand in his fingers, "…you've always tell me how worried you are about me taking my life. After the test, I haven't had such thoughts." She wondered when he put to rest her fears of him cheating with Marin was the reason of her inner peace. "But now, I'm worried about you taking your life. Saint Misty, he's been sending me cosmos messages asking how you were doing."

"Misty?" He muttered.

She nodded, "He's just concerned. He is the leader of the Silvers and it's his duty to know everyone is capable of performing their duties. I tell him you've been well, but now since the children told me of your lottery and treatment…" she spoke.

"Did you tell him?" he asked.

She shook her head, "no, of course not!" She placed her hand on her head, "if Sanctuary knew of this," she bit her lip. "I didn't tell him because I don't want to lose what little time I have with you and June. Your reputation is the only reason I even get to spend time with any of you, instead of being alone here as if I died long ago and never existed." She felt him pull her closer.

"I know, after they told you, I was very worried that they have spoken to other Saints."

"I told June that, she said she'll make sure the other boys keep it on the island, but she can't promise how long that will last." She sighed, "I wish you'd you just tell me what is going on. I don't know if it's just another secret mission or something personal. Misty even reminded me that those of the Cepheus Cloth had one of the highest suicidal rates among male Cloths."

"Don't let Misty worry you. The Suicide rate is much higher with anyone involved in Sanctuary." Daidalos knew exactly why the number was so high. Part of the reason was that a person could only watch children jump to their deaths for so long before taking a flying leap of their own, same thing with the False Freedom Test. Then there was the Court of King Cepheus. He's seen it with his own eyes and there was a good chance that he'd join those numbers.

He had wanted to do it for twelve years, especially after her near death after June's birth but had lacked the courage. Now he couldn't put it off anymore. "Will you marry me?"

"What?" she whispered. She felt so stunned. "We were just talking about your weird behavior and suicide and now you are proposing to me?" The children were right, he was acting strange.

"Don't answer a question with another question. Will you marry me, Lisa P. Bisseux?" he asked once more.

Her jaw was slightly agape. "I do," she smiled briefly before shaking his head in bewilderment. "I just… I just didn't expect you to ask me this. Besides, we can't get married, we're Saints."

He shrugged. "If I can tell June that she's our daughter in private, why can't I have a reason to call you my wife? Besides, we have our home, our child, our fence, our cat albeit a lion, we have everything a married couple has except this."

She smiled but saddened a bit, "Who would marry us? How would we have a ceremony?"

He turned to her. "We don't need one, or a ceremony or rings." He squeezed her hand tighter, "what we have is a marriage vow that signifies that you we think of each other as more than training partners and friends," he spoke as he drew closer, "Shall we seal the deal?"

She smiled before their lips came together for a deep kiss, before she placed her head back on the shoulder of her new husband. Cass looked down. "Do you want to hear something strange? I don't think anyone from my family has ever been married," she spoke.

"Really?" he asked. Everyone from his family is not only married, but required to have a son.

She nodded, "before my Mother died, she told me that my family tree has only continued to branch due to everyone being out of wedlock. She told me, to never marry, unless I found _the one_." She cupped his cheek and smiled, "I never imagined the one being on the other side of the world." She gazed at his eyes. "I never expected you to do this, do I have the lotto boxes to thank for your sudden streak of spontaneity?"

He smiled back, "I suppose. I guess after eating exotic foods, replacing sparring with tag, and all sorts of other activities, a marriage proposal was bound to happen." He darted his head as he saw a bright light from the bottom edge of the door, before hearing footsteps coming from the Living Room.

"Are the kids up?" asked Cass as she pulled the blanket over herself and sat up.

"I don't know." The meteor shower was making it hard to read who was out there. "It's really late. I'm going to check. If it's a thief, then I pity their poor choice of houses." He spoke as the two kissed again before he quickly grabbed a t-shirt and shorts and put them on. He cracked the door and looked outside and gasped.

Pandora stood there and clutched her trident. "Good evening, could I have a moment of your time?"

"Al, who is it?" called Cass from the bed.

Pandora turned her head and gave a quick gesture of her hand. "Please, my time is short. I ask not for conflict, but an audience in concern matters of the succession."

"Succession? What do you mean?" he asked.

She blinked, "why, the future vessel for the King of the Underworld, Shun Amamiya!" she clamored in pride.

"Al? What's going on out there?" Cass asked as she reached for her mask.

He blew his bangs. He's been married for less than five minutes and already he must lie to his wife. "It's just someone who needed directions. Don't worry, I know them, go back to sleep!" he called out before he closed the door behind him. He looked down at the young girl and then at her hand. "Alright, you have my attention, but if you _desire no conflict_, why did you bring your weapon?"

She looked down, "forgive me. I only bring it out of habit and not distrust. If it will grant a couple of minutes with you," she turned it to its side and presented it to him.

He reached over and brushed his hand over it. Sensing no trap from it, he picked it up and held it in his hand. "What do you have to say about Shun?"

She held her hands, "I come here, because I know of Harbinger Seika's meetings with you."

He bit his lip, "you talk about it as if you didn't know."

She nodded, "indeed, she has not. In fact, it was her lack of performing her duties as Oracle of Hades with me that has brought about my suspicions and finally my discovery of her heresy." She looked up. "Before I continue, will you ease my doubt? Has Harbinger Seika shown desire to see that Shun Amamiya eliminated?"

He could tell she was deeply frustrated, but strangely at ease facing him. He nodded, "she has, in fact, she outright asks me to kill him as soon as possible."

"I knew it! She speaks of loyalty toward the King and here she is, trying to divide the Army in two!" Pandora shut and tensed her eyelids before she relaxed. "Do you intend to follow through with her traitorous pleas?"

Albiore looked down. He wondered if Seika was watching him right now, listening to his words. He must choose them carefully. "I am a Saint and I would never follow a Specter so blindly. However, the death of Hades, even his vessel is an order by the Will of my Goddess Athena and one that I've taken my oath for." He raised a hand, "Although, it is certainly strange that a Specter would ever think of killing Hades….unless Shun is _not_ the true vessel of Hades?"

Pandora gasped, "of course he is the vessel! Only a boy who holds such purity is worthy of becoming the vessel to Hades."

He bit his lip. It was very discouraging to hear the Right Hand of Hades tell him upfront, but he must base his decision on a test conducted by his own hand and not the words of others. "I've heard that the loyalty of a Specter is truly unbreakable. Why is she different? She mentioned her brother, but I don't believe it." He's taught for years, he knew how to sense when a child is sincere and when they are attempting to pull heartstrings.

Pandora lowered her head, "I do not know. I subjected her to the judgment of the Gods, Hypnos and Thanatos and sadly they favor her over my own." She shook her head. "As such, I cannot order any of the Army to stand against her or raise my hand to have her punished. But I will not stand idly by." She turned to him and grasped his hand, "that is what brings me here! She wants only _you_ to kill him... and therefore, your hands are the only ones that can keep him alive! Do not listen to that serpent's tongue! I know deep in your heart, you can never perform such a horrible deed."

But Daidalos folded his arms as everything became clear. "You're a Specter asking a Saint a favor. The thought that any Saint would side with Hades is treacherous and I can imagine it being vice versa." he spoke. "For the longest time, I've wondered to myself, why a Specter would go through so much trouble to save my life when I was under that curse? Was it is so I would have a debt to Hades himself that must be repaid and betraying my Goddess like this is the payment?" He shook his head, "in that way, you are no different from her. I am _not_ your pawn."

But Pandora shook her head. If only she could speak the truth boldly, but she feared it would have dangerous repercussions. "You owe nothing. My gesture back when you were near death's touch was out of respect for the King. You are important to our King and are raising him well. When we conquer the world, we will ensure that the people of Andromeda Island and Ethiopia are spared for their historic importance." She touched her chest, "with but a twist of my trident, I could have taken hold of your mind and shape it like a ball of clay to do my bidding. But yet, I passed my weapon to you, and stand here with only my words." She raised her hands forward, "I beg you, do not kill him, if you truly love him!"

He sighed once more. "You are very articulate for one so young I thank you for your sincerity. If it comforts you, I do love Shun; otherwise his situation wouldn't have me jumping through as many hoops to see that he receives a fair judgment. But my duty as a Saint requires I perform the will of Athena above all else. I have taken the lives of others for her Will despite my beliefs and my family's creeds, I have watched many fall from the heights of the Elysium Leap for her Will and I have indeed, given up my own flesh and blood to serve in Athena's ranks in the name of her Will," although deep down, somehow there is something that doesn't seem right about that. "So as you can see, my heart takes second to her Will. If her Will dictates that the vessel of Hades must die, so be it, whether through my hand, or the passing of my tongue to the Saint of Capricorn." He hands back her trident. "I am sorry you have came her in vain. The Goddess Athena has always spoken that if an enemy shows respect then respect will be shown in return. You came here in peace, and I shall allow you to leave here, in peace."

She lowered her head as she held her trident. "My heart weeps to hear such words leave your lips. I pray that before such a horrible moment comes, you will change your path and see the light. Trust your heart, for the blood that beats within it is far greater than the Will of Athena that twists you around its little finger." She turned to the clock. "The zenith of the meteor shower will soon pass. I must hurry before I am detected." She reached into her pocket, "I have a letter from Aiacos. He wished that I pass it to you. I know not of the words written on it, but only his intention." She raised her trident as a set of stairs appeared before hurrying downward.

The Master sighed before he walked over to the couch and sat in it. He reached into his pocket for a coin. With a touch of cosmos, the metal heated up and allowed him to shape it into a letter opener. He took it and broke the elaborate wax seal. Inside was a simple card. "_I'm sorry for attacking you and threatening Andromeda Island. I didn't know better._" he read out loud, feeling even more confused.

"The Right Hand of Hades wants me to save Shun, the Left Hand tells me to kill him," he thought. "The two most powerful women in the Underworld seemed divided in their cause, yet united by the principle that Shun is the next vessel? Now a Judge of the Underworld is apologizing?" A headache began to take hold as his thoughts struggled to put everything together. When he stood in front of Pandora, he seemed more certain of his goal. Perhaps he can be once more. He stood up and headed for a calendar that showed all the months of the year. He took a moment to touch it, making him yearn for a pen and his planner. However he did have a plan, albeit a general and unwritten one. In one week, the kids will be off on their undercover mission.

That is when he will send Seika back to whence she came,

and determine if Shun's fate should be the same.

**O|====================================================|O**

_**Three Chapters Left...**_

**Coming February 26**

**Chapter 40: Your Life Is In My Hands**

**The Children go on their Undercover Mission in South Africa while the Master stays behind to take care of someone. **

**Shun's blood test will be conducted. Is he truly the vessel of Hades? **

**Have You Ever Felt The True Power of the Cosmos?**

**O|====================================================|O**

_I know what you are thinking; this is quite possibly the most bizarre chapter yet. _

_IT WILL MAKE SENSE IN THE END_

_To be honest, it was going to get a little more crazier with the children going as far as conducting an actual protest (hence the title) but I didn't like it when it was done so I deleted it. _

_I'm actually nervous at what people will think of this chapter, simply because of the lottery forcing lots of stupid things to happen. Just remember, the outline for the rest of the story is written and it's all going to build up to the conclusion in the end. It will make sense in the end, I promise.  
_

_Speaking of crazy stuff, there is news of a new Saint Seiya anime called Saint Seiya Omega. It is set in the future. If you type in Saint Seiya Omega in a search engine, you will see dozens of websites talking about it. So far, Athena and Sagittarius Seiya have been officially declared as being in it outside of the five new Bronze Saints. Hopefully, more news will follow telling if other past Saints will be in the show too._

_Harpy Valentine's Day_

_Jenny D_

_Update: After reading Sana's comments I took out the pull hair activity (since the tanning activity was enough to show how dumb the cards got when they trained), but I know it sounds strange, the other stuff in this, except the Superbowl Shirt thing (I'm from Indiana and Tom Brady lost to a Manning), it's not filler, but it is very subtle. That's because the end will shock you and it is coming soon._


	58. 6C: Life On A Thread 1

Shun waited outside of the door, holding his duffle bag at the side of his hip. His head turned toward Spica and June as they relaxed, killing a little time in the shade of a cliff side with a game of checkers and their things already checked and ready to go. The door swung open. Leda, dressed in his casual clothes and his backpack on his sling, stepped out with Shun walking inside. He carried his things over toward the table set in the center of the room while Cerberus sat next to it wagging his tail.

"So Shun, I saw you yawning during breakfast, did you get enough sleep last night?" the Master asked as he unzipped the bag and began to take things out.

Shun drew his hand behind his neck, "kind of. I'm just so nervous." He watched as the Master opened up his toiletries bag and grabbed the tiny bottles of shampoo, conditioner and toothpaste and squeezed a little bit out. "What are you doing?"

Daidalos took his thumb and rubbed the top off, "I'm just getting the last bit of air out. Since you'll be flying, the cabin pressure will cause them to expand. When all the air is out, you won't have to worry about any of them leaking like last time."

"Ah, I don't want that, even if the mess did make my Euros smell minty-fresh," Shun spoke as he leaned forward.

Daidalos passed over the conditioner bottle, "here, go ahead and squeeze the pressure out of this one. I need to go and wipe my hands," he said as he walked past him.

Shun reached over and picked up, "yes Master." He said as he began to pop open the top.

Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed him by his hair. Shun's eyes widened as he felt the hand push his body against the table, before the metal barrel was pressed against the side of his head. Shun took a breath and raised his hands. His heart beat faster as his teacher quietly held him there for at least a minute.

Daidalos looked down and gauged Shun's movement before he released his grasp and gave him two pats on the head to signify that the impromptu drill was over. "You didn't scream and you chose to surrender rather than to fight me," he said as hoisted the .45 back into his hoister on the side of his hip.

Shun felt his heart calm down and began to comb his hair back to something more presentable. The first time the Master did a gun drill, he almost made a mess in his pants. Now they weren't so bad, especially with his teacher only doing them at normal speed and he only took off the safety when he fired it. "Since you grabbed me by my hair and pushed me, I wouldn't have been able to move fast enough without getting shot. I didn't scream because the gun was already pressed against my head and I didn't want to cause you to panic," Shun spoke as he held his hands together, hoping he gave the right answer. He smiled as his teacher gave a nod.

"Very good, Mr. Amamiya, you mentioned me grabbing your hair and that alone would signify for you to surrender, but I appreciate the more thorough answer." He smiled as he returned back to checking Shun's stuff. "Also, I know this is considered rude in Japanese culture, but try to turn around and try to face your attacker and look at them without staring. It's easier for a man to kill someone if they can't see your face. Your eyes," the Master took his two fingers and pointed to his two blues. ", show humanity and if they see your eyes, most will be more hesitant to kill you."

Shun nodded, "yes Master." Shun never really had problem with eye contact since he was used to looking at a camera when needed, but he noticed Leda and Spica gave them impression that they were doing something wrong. "I remember you told us that were part of the reason why Gladiators would wear helmets that cover their faces."

The Master nodded, "it's also why when people are executed their faces are turned away from their assailant or covered with a bag." He took a deep breath as he looked at his gun, "it makes it easier." He looked up. "Regarding the scenario, if I didn't grab your hair, what would you do?" He asked as he began to look in the smaller compartments in Shun's bag.

Shun breathed a bit easier. He felt nervous because it seemed rare for people trained in the cosmos to just surrender but he picked the right answer. "I would turn my head while moving my hand to the gun. I would push it up so it won't discharge on me before disarm." He then watched his teacher's hand stop before leaning forward. "Master, is something," he watched as his teacher pulled out a box of condoms. Shun had a feeling that Master Daidalos would look at them funny especially after their talk in Ethiopia, but he was prepared. "Don't worry, Master. I got those from that one Sanctuary clinic. They offered them free, and I thought it would go well for pretending to be a prostitute."

The Master looked at the side and saw the hidden imprint of Sanctuary on the side, showing that Shun was telling the truth, not that the boy would ever try such a thing. He held it up, "Shun, while it's good that you're trying to get into your role, but you have to remember. You're going to an airport first." He held the box in his hand, "if a twelve year old boy had condoms in his bag and the Ethiopian authorities or the South African police spot it, do you think they would suspect something?" he slowly enunciated, hoping something would click in Shun's head before he had to explain it further.

Shun's eyes widened as he realized what was wrong. "Oh, I don't want to look like an actual prostitute with the wrong people!"

The Master nodded and set the box aside. "Don't worry. The Saints that will be working with you will have plenty of this stuff like this for you to carry on hand. The Saints you'll be working with are very good at what they do. It's the prime reason I picked them for your undercover requirement. If you listen to their instructions and use good judgment, all three of you should do fine."

"I wish you can come with us. Why do you have to stay here?" asked Shun. Typically their teacher would catch up on paperwork, but this time they have none to speak of, unless he was fully intent of recording their jump rope and knitting activities.

"I'd love to come. In fact, one of my former students and one of my most accomplished students will be your Commanding Saint and it would be nice to see him," Daidalos said as he began to repack the items into Shun's bag. "But, part of being a Saint is going to unknown places, working with different people, traveling on your own… I won't be around forever."

Shun's face saddened slightly. He wished he could completely disagree, but death was one thing that was simply inevitable.

The Master took notice, "besides, Saint June is my liaison and it will make it easier for her to stand on her own more if that makes sense."

Shun nodded. "Sometimes, when I was around my brother, there were times where I wanted to say something over him… but because he was always the one who spoke out, it felt weird… and rude if I didn't let Ikki defend me." Shun smiled a bit. "I hope when I get my cloth, my Brother will be proud of me."

Daidalos continued to put away the last of Shun's things, forcing himself not pause from Shun's words. "I'm sure he was already proud of you, knowing you haven't died yet."

Seeing his teacher was almost finished he summoned his courage. "Master, when will you tell me about my Court of Saint Cepheus Test?" Shun asked as he felt himself suck in his breath.

The Saint of Cepheus simply replied the same way he always had, "not now."Daidalos closed the zipper and stepped back. "Alright Shun, you're all set," he spoke as he gestured over with a hand on his hip.

Shun was about to grab it and bowed when a slight nervousness came over him. Typically, his teacher would politely hand it to him. It almost seemed like he was setting up to jump him with a gun. Shun turned his head slightly so it appeared as if he was looking down, when really his bangs were hiding his eyes' gaze. At that moment he watched as his teacher reach for his side arm. He felt the straps of his bag and knew what to do. Immediately he took his bag and threw it forward.

He watched his teacher try to grab the gun faster while he caught the bag in one hand. Shun hoped that he would use both, but there was enough of a delay. Rather than go around the table and waste time, he jumped on top of it and grabbed the gun, making sure his hand covered over the trigger while he used the other to twist the gun out, freeing it from his attacker's hand. Shun held the pistol in his hand feeling his heart ready to beat straight out of his cavity. Shun looked down and tossed the gun the farthest corner. He thought he did well, but judging by his teacher's frown, it didn't seem the case.

"Shun, why did you throw the gun away?" He said as the dog began to bark wildly, confused at what was going on.

"I didn't want to hold a gun to you. You're my teacher and besides, a gun is unfair and you won't be able to get it..."before he could finish, Daidalos reached underneath the loose part of his trainer pants to promptly pull out and point the pistol. "…oh…I didn't know you'd have a second gun on you?" Shun said stunned as he raised his hands in surrender.

"No Shun, that won't work. As your attacker, I don't care if you raise your hands or not. I am angry that a child managed to disarm me, and now I'm going to fucking kill you," he calmly stated before releasing the safety, pointing the gun into a small bale of hay, set aside for such a purpose, and fired.

Shun sighed as the sound echoed over the island and told his friends that he had died. "I'm sorry," he muttered while Cerberus ran to the corner and whimpered in fright.

Daidalos reached over and patted Shun twice to end the drill, before he moved the safety back into place and placed it in his hoister. "Shun," he paused, "I don't usually carry a second pistol, but…" he placed his hand on his face before moving it. "…Athena believes in granting mercy to her enemies, but you show far too much at times."

But Shun didn't waver. "I knew I shouldn't throw the gun to the side. I wouldn't have done it if you were an enemy. But I won't hold a gun to my teacher." He watched his face, a little surprised that Master Daidalos seemed upset than shocked.

He turned to his side, "I tried to kill you. It doesn't matter if I was your teacher or not, you should fight for your life even if it means taking mine." Daidalos looked down. "Shun, before I became a Saint, I would never imagine holding a blade or a firearm to child. It goes against many of my own family's creeds, but I still do so, because in the end, I know the experience will help them survive longer, and perhaps through the Holy War."

Shun still held his grounds. "If someone else is endangered, I'll do something. But I won't hurt my master, my brother, or any of my friends even if they tried to kill me. As long as others are not endangered, I would rather die. I know it's not the answer you want, but that's what I believe in."

Daidalos sighed, "very well." Shun may have a very pleasant nature about him, but his stubbornness, pacifistic base of his convictions, was one wall he had a feeling would be very difficult or impossible to break. He reached down and handed his student his bag. "Shun, we're running late. Let's go."

Shun nodded as he carried his bag out of the hut. He turned to his teacher, wondering a bit what he thought of him, and hoped he would understand.

"Man, you guys took a while! Come on, let's go! We still have a plane to catch!" spoke June, dressed in a large sun hat, as she struck her fist into her palm as if she was carrying her rolled up whip. She spoke as she grabbed Shun by the arm and dragged him over to the beach. "Bye Master!"

Leda and Spica waved off in the distance while Shun, still being dragged by new Saint of Chameleon turned a bit so he could at least face his teacher. "Bye Master!"

Daidalos gave a pleasant wave back. He was still a bit saddened by Shun's reply earlier, but he needed to show he's moved on so that they won't be preoccupied with him in their thoughts and not their undercover mission. "Bye kids. Take care and good luck."

"Master, what are you going to do without us being a pain in the butt? Huh?" laughed Spica as shouted while running backwards with the rest of his fellow chain gang.

Daidalos folded his arms, "I have Cerberus to keep me company! Unlike all of you, he won't complain about whatever I draw for breakfast later on." He spoke as he waved once more before giving the dog a gentle pat on the head. He stood there waiting until he could hear the roar of the boat driving off to Eritrea. After that, he pointed to the dog to make him stay into place. "Well boy, it's just you and me." The dog unleashed a loud bark in agreement. The Master bit his lip and made a whistle before pointing toward the desert. "Come on boy, we need to make a quick trip to my Daughter. We have company to prepare for." He spoke as he made his way to the Nebula Temple.

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Six: The Two Kings**

**Chapter 40: Life On a Thread Part One**

**O================================================================================O**

"[Alright, everything looks good,]" spoke the customs agent in English as she stamped Shun's papers in the airport. She looked over to see June, Leda and Spica standing on the others side waiting for him. Her heavy red lipstick pressed against her top lip, smudging it.

Shun took noticed as she kept her hand on top of his passport, "[Is there something wrong?]" he asked in English.

The woman pointed over to his friends, "[did all of you come here by yourself?]" she asked. "[Do you have any parents, relatives, guardians?]"

The boy calmly replied with the story he and the others practiced, "[we all went a private school together up north and we are coming home together to visit our relatives. They are waiting for us at the Gate.]" He felt his head grow warm from nervousness as the woman kept shifting her look from him to the others.

Shun sighed as the woman reached over for a phone and began conversing in some African Language that he had no clue about. Shun turned to his left to see the frustration in his friends build from the delay before he turned to his right to see even more frustration from the other passengers as they generously showed it from complaining loudly in their native tongues to others repeatedly checking their watches.

The woman put down the phone and turned back down to him. "[Shun, I've asked security escort you and the others to those who are waiting for you. Please follow their directions,]" she spoke just as two large black men and one woman came over. The Customs woman passed over Shun's passport to man, who looked like the highest ranked of the bunch, while the other two came over to the other Islanders.

Shun walked over to others with June, dressed with a scarf around most of her face and a large hat to shade the exposed bit of her mask, approaching him. "June, I'm sorry!" he spoke through his cosmos before relaying his apology to Leda and Spica. "What if they meet the other Saints and realize we aren't related?"

June waved her hand, "Shun it's okay. They probably think that we're runaways or we're being trafficked. Don't worry, we'll be fine. I'm sure this has happened before."

"[Excuse me, is there something wrong?]" spoke the female officer as she turned to them.

June turned her head, "[no, we're okay!]" She said as she pulled the handle of her carry-on suitcase and rolled it in the direction of the Gate.

Shun followed along, watching as several people stared at their large group of preteens and officers. He wished they could take the time to look at the various shops or at least exchange his mixture of Euros and Ethiopian Birr for some South African Rand. His eyes shifted back and forth between the three officers and various groups waiting on whoever was on the flight with them. He knew that they would a sign that had a quote in the Ancient Greek language to most people from being able to read it.

"Oh, there they are!" called out Leda as he pointed over toward the end of the line of people.

Shun turned and saw two older teens. One with a plain white tee shirt and the other with smooth straight black hair and a familiar black t-shirt with the African Lions logo that their team wore in the Trainee Cup. That alone made it obvious who they were supposed to meet. He looked at a sign written in red glitter with hearts all over it, "There are only two people who can tell you the truth about yourself - an enemy who has lost his temper and a friend who loves you dearly- Antisthenes," Shun read silently. For a brief moment, his mind thought it was an interesting quote before he returned his thoughts back to the task at hand.

He followed the others and was shocked as the two men held out their hands and bent over and as if expecting a hug. Never one to turn down a chance to show love, Shun ran over and joined the others as they smothered the two people with as much affection as they could.

"June, Leda, Spica, Shun, it's been so long!" cried one of the men as he pulled away. "We've missed you so much!"

"We've missed you too, big brother!" cried June as she held the man's hand.

Shun felt a bit of doubt coming over. Three of them were clearly Japanese with their various hair colors, June was blond and fair, with one of the teens looked Indian, or at least from around the region, and the one with the African Lions shirt was as black. Somehow, convincing these three officers that they were related would be harder than he originally thought.

"I missed you too!" spoke the black teen as he turned to the officers. "[Sir is my sister causing trouble?]" he asked as he placed his hands on the sides of his black African Lion shirt.

The officer stepped forward, "[Do you have any proof that these four children are related to you or that you're their guardian?]"

The red headed teen looked over toward the officer's gold wedding band. "[I am. See my sign? I even have a couple of official papers,]" He said as he handed them over to him.

The officer looked down at them. He quietly read the recipe for curry and then an ad for a night club. The man nodded, "[I see, yes, everything looks good…you can all go,]" he said as he gestured toward the other two and walked away.

Spica was speechless as well as everyone else. "Man, I thought we were going to get interrogated for something like that. How did you convince him so easi-"

The black teen took his hand and shoved Spica in his side, promptly smashing his face into his side hip to keep him from talking. "I missed you too, Spica!" He looked down to the others and tapped his head, "his wedding band had the mark of Athena lightly imprinted on it. In certain professions, especially in security we stick a higher than normal amount of foot soldiers in the work force. We don't always run into them, they save us a lot of trouble." The teen reached over and shook each of their hands. "By the way, my name is Camalopardalis Semele and to my side is Equuleus Quadriga."

Quadriga finally stepped up. "The taxi is waiting for us. We should get some take-out and head home," he spoke with a strong Burmese accent.

The drive through Johannesburg was fairly long. Their taxi was a little cramped with the four of them being forced to use the two other Saints as their seats. After several years of having traditional sit-down meals around their campfire on the island, everyone was forced to learn quickly the art of eating curry in a moving vehicle with poor shock absorbers.

Throughout the drive, half of the conversation consisted of the two Saints lying about how their Mother missed them and the other half was the four pre-teens lying back about their made up private school.

Shun suspected that it was the two Saints trying to get them comfortable with making up and sticking with their stories and possibly measuring their ability to do so, or that they couldn't talk about the mission with the taxi driver with them.

Finally, they stopped at what looked like a small, modest white apartment complex with a fairly tall gate and a couple of stray cats that had wandered inside. Inside, the building was a lot more different.

There were dozens of rooms filled with different props, outfits, boards with various pictures hanging with notes tacked on to their pictures, a gun room and radio equipment. For Shun, it looked like a more lax version of a police station. Shun felt a bit nervous as he looked around. A hand came down on his shoulder causing his body to jerk from surprise. He turned around and relaxed when he saw it was Semele.

"We'll be starting the mission briefing in a couple of hours. In the mean time, go up ahead, unpack, and relax."

Shun nodded as he followed the direction and spotted a small room with a couple of beds and a pile of magazines. "Uh, okay." Shun couldn't believe how nervous he was getting.

"You're Shun, right?" asked Semele.

Shun turned back around, "yes, Saint Semele," he replied.

Semele nodded. He could hear Shun's voice trembled quite a bit. "Are you still going for the Andromeda Cloth?" he asked as he leaned against the door frame.

Shun nodded. "Yes I am." He looked around, "is there something wrong with that?"

"No, nothing at all." Semele spoke as he took his African Lion shirt and tugged the fabric in the front, "I actually got my Cloth from Andromeda Island, but before I earned the Camalopardalis Bronze, my prior path was the Andromeda Bronze."

With those words, Shun's initial nervousness he had around the Saint seemed to vanish, replaced by excitement. "Really? What was it like?"

Semele shrugged, "you should know what it was like. You experienced it firsthand!" he spoke with a bit of playful sarcasm and laughter.

Shun placed his hand on his head after asking such a stupid question, "Sorry," he spoke bashfully but he did feel a little more relaxed. "Why did you change paths?"

"Master asked me too," he spoke as he shrugged. "Listen, I need to get the details for all of you ready. Your first undercover mission is tonight."

Shun gasped, "That soon?"

"Yep, but it's more of a warm-up mission, nothing hard or really dangerous. It will allow you to get familiar how we do things before we get into the really shady mission. But, I got a lot to do. We can talk more about it tomorrow? Okay?" Semele spoke.

Shun nodded and smiled, "Okay!" He watched the Saint hurry down the hall and begin to talk to the other Saints. He couldn't believe his luck. Perhaps Semele could clear up some questions he had, that June couldn't answer and the Master wouldn't tell.

Semele turned around, "oh one more thing," he said as he clasped his hands. "I want you to go and get Leda and Spica and for all of you to head to the bathroom upstairs. We have a maid here who will take care of you."

Shun looked around. He took a bath, his clothes were clean and he didn't need to use the bathroom. What did he need to take care of in there?

**O|==========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND==========================|O**

The Master stirred the cauldron. "We got pretty lucky tonight, boy! Goat meat, eggs, and flour… all I had to do was combine the last two ingredients and we basically got noodles. Doesn't that sound delicious?" he asked before the dog unleashed a loud bark in agreement. He was also happy that it was something he could stew. Even if it had meat, without the sizzling, cooking was more tolerable for him. He served his in a bowl before getting Cerberus' metal pan. He walked over and set the pan down for a second before the dog darted its head straight for it. "No Cerberus!" he shouted as he snatched the plate. "I can't have you burning your mouth." He used his cosmos to cool it down before he placed it down and allowed the dog to chow down.

Daidalos sighed as he sat on top of his rock and stirred his food. He looked around the dark ominous shadows that he had long ignored and the endless sky. He reached over toward Cerberus and stroked his head, watching the faithful fifty pound grown up lounging beside him after a good meal.

"Do you want to know something, Cerberus? In all my years here on the island, aside from the Cloths, I've never been alone here." He watched the dog turn his head to him. "Yes, I know. It's a little hard to believe, but it's true. Whether it be Cass, June, my students, a random Saint dropping by, even Saul sometimes, I've always had a little company." He shook his head. "I don't think I could ever live a solitary life. Some Saints will complain about having too many trainees, but to me, having at least two can really brighten the atmosphere of a place like this. Sometimes I think that the problems that past trainers had here was how lonely it can get. Death Queen Island is fairly populated and your birth home, Cerberus Island, has several dogs for Dante to preoccupy himself with."

He smiled as the dog bark the moment he spoke of the place. "Do you miss Dante?" he asked before another bark followed. "I don't blame you," he spoke trying to keep up the conversation. "That place is filthy, but he really cares about you and your brothers and sisters." The dog barked again. "Do I care about you?" the Master asked before Cerberus double barked. "Of course I do. When I was a kid I asked my Dad for a Golden Retriever and he said no. We had a pretty nice house and I guess he didn't want a dog messing up. He had so many pointless rules, but I still loved him."

Daidalos continued. "When my former students first asked for a dog, they kept forgetting to keep it away from the cursed sea and it died two months later. I had to tell in person, one of my oldest friends, that the puppy he gave us died due to my student's carelessness." Daidalos placed his hand on his forehead, "Dante may look rough on the outside, but he honestly came close to crying when that happened." He pulled his hand back. "One of the kids, my back then, mouthy Vulpecula Saint, said he was just a dog and it wasn't like a person died. But even if he was a kid back then, he should know that animals deserve as much respect as people, although, sometimes people receive the respect of an animal. "

Daidalos watched as the dog suddenly sat up and looked up. Most of the time, he was just pretending the dog understood him, but sometimes it seemed that perhaps it was listening after all. He took his hand and stroked the dogs yellow head. "Before the lottery, I honestly debated on whether to tell the kids about the history behind the building they were staying at. It used to be a Golden Line Villa. Before the Pope's resolution to create a more diverse Army of Saints, there were these Golden Line Villas all over the world where people of that lineage would grow up at and once they come of age, would be married to others of the Golden Line from another Villa."

Cerberus whimpered and lowered his head. "Yes I know, it sounds strange, but you have to consider that arranged marriages were normal. Although back then, they had this down to a science to ensure inbreeding never took place. Of course when the reforms came in, the Villa was closed down and the Pope ordered that those of the Golden Line Villas be slowly transitioned out. Many simply went to become servants or take up jobs around Sanctuary, but many of the Nobles here, were not happy that the Golden Line was being dissolved in favor of, in their words, filthy foreigners."

Cerberus let out a small growl. Daidalos didn't know if it was coincidence or if their An-dog-meda understood him, but it was entertaining. "Oh it gets worse. These Nobles, felt the need to take matter in their own hands and tried to create their own secret Golden Line Villas. Unfortunately with that plan, some Nobles couldn't afford them after a while, some lost interest, or simply died and their families refused to continue to maintain the Villas and tragically, those that were residents of them were dumped in the streets and forced to take other means of survival." He pulled his knees up, "Everyday, I wonder if Cass and I were put together here, and lately… my parents… it just seems so strange that two pure Golden Line adults randomly met each other." He shook his head, "but I held off talking about it because, I don't want June to be questioning her background as much as I have, when really everything was always out of our hands." He looked over, "June was really happy when I told her that I could call Cass my wife. She didn't feel like she had a broken family anymore. Even if telling Cass to marry me does serve the purpose of sticking the both of us on the island together, June is happy and June is right. I'm sure my family is a little less disappointed in me in Heaven."

He turned to the stars, "Although, in our family, there always has to be a son. It's such a strong tradition, that my Father, luckily for me, didn't give up after my three sisters. I thought about the old fashion way, but I just don't want to risk Cass' life again. I love all my students and have given up twenty years of my life to ensure each of them will make it alive through the Holy War when it comes. But, the title of son, it should be special." He turned to the circle of rocks, gazing at one in particular. "I've never had anyone come up and tell me they wish that I would be their Father, or one that clung to that hope for as many years as Shun has. The strangest part is, him coming to talk to me several times at night, reminds me of when I was a kid and the only way to really bond with my Father was that I'd stay over for hours in his law office just chatting, learning, talking about how the day went and being an office boy. But, unfortunate circumstances make that difficult, both with him being on the Path of Andromeda Cloth and… that other thing."

Daidalos reached into his pocket and pulled out a strip of dried meat and handed it to Cerberus. "Sorry for rambling. Here, for being a good listener." He watched as the dog grabbed it before licking his hand clean. "You probably want to talk about your owners." The dog barked. "Well, right now, they are probably experiencing their first undercover mission right now. Knowing Semele, he may be nice and seemingly easy going, but runs his Undercover Sector like a well oiled ship and will make sure they stay busy from the moment they arrive to the moment they take a plane back to Ethiopia."

**O|==========================Johannesburg Hillbrow==========================|O**

"My hair?" thought Shun as he looked at his now-mousy brown locks. He knew that it was to help protect his identity, but it almost felt like every year, someone wants to change his hair color.

_Shun, is something wrong?_

Shun turned his head toward the end of the street, "_I was just thinking of other stuff, Saint Semele," _he replied back through his cosmos. He felt bad for telling his commander that he was daydreaming, but during the briefing, he stressed that they had to communicate everything in order to prevent him from getting hurt as well as practice for the mission at the end of the week.

_Now's not the time for you to be doing that. You never know if a person picking you up will be armed and looking unaware may get you robbed. You're also a bit ridged. Loosen up, but pose a bit. They'll come. _

"_Sorry Saint Semele,_" Shun replied as he shifted his eyes and cocked his hip to the side. He shifted his eyes around the area he was in. Several foot soldiers that were passing as locals were all over the place as well as a building with an open barred window. He took his grey hooded shirt that was provided for him and pulled them out. Suddenly, he heard several gun shots that were probably about two or three blocks away. "_What was that?_" A couple of seconds passed before he got an answer.

"_One of the foot soldiers says it looked like a robbery. I gave them permission to go and see if they can help the victim until help arrives. Stay focused on the task at hand, Shun._"

Shun nodded and stayed in his spot. He turned to the traffic and waited for someone to come, when a roar of gun fire came about. He turned his head as he heard the faint sound of glass being broken followed by more shots. "_Saint Semele?"_

"_That's a carjacking.__ Saint Quadriga spotted it while moving into his position for Spica's Undercover and knocked him out. He said he sent a foot soldier out there to watch over the robber until the police come. __It's been taken care of."_

Shun looked around and noticed the others seemed unmoved by two different gun shots in two different directions, although Hillbrow was one of the most dangerous parts in the city at night.

A small dingy white car drove up beside him before the window slid down before the man spoke in an African language. For a moment, Shun was still stunned from the earlier shootings before he took a deep breath to play his part. "_I'm approaching the man, he has a red hat with a jaguar on it, he's big bone…chubby… big… fat, a wide nose," _he spoke through the cosmos before he came a bit closer. Hoping that he understood English, he stepped to say the line that had been practicing over and over a couple of hours beforehand. "[Do you want to do business?]"

For a moment the man leaned a bit to get a better look at Shun's face. "[What's your prices?]" he asked.

Shun felt a bit disgusted as the man grinned and stared at him as if he was a big juicy hamburger. He faked a smile back and playfully twisted with his hair."[150 Rand for a _full body massage_ and _clean up,_ 20 Rand for the room.]" Shun relayed his words through his cosmos to Semele as the man thought about it. While the number was high, he still couldn't believe that real child prostitutes would do this for the equality of about 17 Euros.

The man raised his thick brow, "[Too high, little girl. 100 Rand or no deal. I'll find someone else.]"

"[Fine, 100 Rand. But I'm not a little girl. I'm a 12 year old little boy!]" Shun cried a little louder making sure the foot soldiers near him heard him.

The man's joy seemed to return. "[A boy? You are quite pretty for a boy… 200 Rand. Let's go,]" he said as he spun his finger toward the passenger seat.

Shun continued to smile while relaying the man's words back to Semele. After that, he reached for his zipper on his oversized hooded shirt and pulled it up. According to Semele, it would at least provide a little protection if the man tried to grab him. He climbed inside and shut the door. He took his left leg and crossed it over to ensure the man wouldn't try to grab him prior hand. He felt the car jerk as the large man drove down the road. Shun sat there with his hands on his lap, waiting for the moment.

Suddenly a set of flashing lights appeared before the man who moments before seemed like the most pleasant fellow on earth began to curse wildly before shoving his foot on the brakes. His wide eyes darted over, "[You say one word and I'll smash your head between two bricks and burn you to a crisp!]"

Shun sent back the man's words through his cosmos as the man fiddled with his seatbelt. He took his hood and pulled it over his brown hair. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as the man spoke to an officer, saying that he found him and that he was asking for a ride back to his home. Shun watched as the three foot soldiers that were hanging out say they heard Shun prostituting himself. The man then said that Shun had told him he was twenty years old.

The three foot soldiers said the boy said he was twelve before an officer leaned down to the window.

"How old did you say you were?" asked the man.

Shun looked over to the man as he narrowed his eyes squarely at him as if letting him know he would fulfill his promise. But Shun wasn't afraid. He was sure those who lived here had a good reason to be silent, but he did not. "[I'm twelve, Sir. I needed the money and he was willing to give me twice the amount I asked for after I told him I was a boy.]"

The officer nodded as he moved over to cuff him. He turned to Semele, dressed in a uniform, and pointed to him. "[The child is over there. This man will take you to a shelter.]"

Shun nodded back as he exited the car and followed Semele toward another car. The moment Shun got in; he took a deep breath and sank in his spot.

"Well, how was it?" asked Semele as he started his car.

Shun looked up. "It was a little scary." He took his hands and held it over his chest, "my heart is going really fast. I was really nervous."

"Did he intimidate you in any way?"

"When the police stopped him, he said he was going to smash my head with two bricks," Shun shook his head, "but I wasn't scared."

"Of course not, if he wanted to frighten you, he should've threatened to sit on you!" Semele laughed as he turned the corner to head back to their building. "Many will use fear to get out of something like that to ensure you don't speak out."

Shun smiled a bit, but was a bit preoccupied with his new experience. "I still can't believe others would do this for seventeen Euros. That doesn't seem like a lot to do something so gross."

"There are many reasons why they do it, but it all stems from two reasons, poverty and unemployment." Semele turned his head, "We've actually found kids doing it for a Euro per trick." His tone softened a bit. "Too young and ignorant to know the normal street prices, but people like the one you were with don't care. They never expect an Undercover Child who is trained and not ignorant. Honestly, for your first night, you did well. Even with all the craziness going around us, you still did your duty with no problems."

"Thank you," spoke Shun. "I will admit, I didn't expect for all of that stuff to happen. Is it like this all the time?"

Semele shrugged, "no one should travel alone at night in Hillbrow, but daytime is a lot calmer. I think I've only been held up about two times this year and both times, I think I've convinced my aggressors to take up a new way of earning a living."

**O|==========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND==========================|O**

"Anticipation," spoke the Master as opened the piece of paper. The Master looked down at the floor as the circle end of the Andromeda Cloth crafted another picture. "A clock?" He nodded pleasingly, "that is quite clever."

The Circle End chain rose up and wrapped around his neck in warm embrace. "_Thank you, Father! I will draw anything that you pull from the box!"_

He nodded as he took his finger and pulled the metal back from his throat to loosen his Daughter's affection. "Daughter, I have to go back now. Father has to return back to his hut." He was expecting her to release her grip but instead she pulled the chain tighter.

"_Father, can we please do one more draw__? We are having so much fun!"_

"Daughter, you know that Father does not like it when you do this?" He spoke as he grabbed the links and pulled them away from his neck in order to breathe easier. All of a sudden, the chains dropped loosely around his shoulders. "Alright, we can do one more picture, but after that, I have to go."

"_Oh Father, I'm sorry. I was just so excited. Nothing would make me sadder than for you to get hurt_." She pulled the chains away and formed a heart before slinking the circle end over to the box and tapped the top where the opening.

He reached in and gasped as he pulled out the _Kill Shun_ card. Suddenly the Circle End smacked his hand causing him to drop it on the ground before the Circle End hovered over it as if it was scanning it.

"Ah, Kill Shun… That is quite easy to draw," she spoke as she drew a stick figure of Shun with X-shaped eyes, an upside down curve for a mouth with a large spear sticking through his body like a shiskabob. "There Father, I have drawn it! Do you like it? I have put so much love in it as I do with all my drawings to you!"

Daidalos looked down. While he was happy that the Cloth would interpret the card as that instead of an act that must be done, the picture was a bit disturbing. "It's a nice picture, although Father wished that you would draw more of those flowers and pretty things that you normally create for me." Suddenly the Circle End moved down to the picture and began to draw happy flowers and ribbons with a large smiling sun in the background. "Oh daughter, your… creativity never ceases to amaze me," he spoke as he gazed the Cloth's festive piece of macabre. "Are you not bothered by drawing a picture of real student depicted in such a gruesome matter?"

"_No, because it makes you happy that I don't take the card literally and used my own interpretation_!" it spoke as it formed another heart with its chain. "_Isn't that being human_?

He nodded and smiled. "Yes, you are right. I am happy that you did that and yes, it does make you feel more _human_. Only a _machine_ would do such a thing," he thought as he looked at the card in the sand. It was a pity that he couldn't think of any other way to use the Kill Shun card outside of the drawing game. "Alright, I have to go. Goodnight, Daughter. I'll see you tomorrow. You've been very good, lately. Perhaps, when I am done with this ordeal, I can spend an entire day with you?" He watched as the Cloth's pink cosmos brighten with joy before the Circle End waved goodbye before using its end to pull the sides of the Pandora's Box and to flip the top closed.

He walked outside the Temple where Cerberus waited outside. The Master looked down, "do you like your new coat?" He asked before Cerberus wagged his tail and barked. "I thought you would. It gets really cold at night and we have so many ripped up trainer shirts that we might as well as put them to some use." Daidalos said as he patted the dog on the head and gestured him to return to the Living Area with him. As the two travelled, the Master watched the dog carefully for any strange reactions, but saw nothing but Cerberus running ahead to chase his own tail before returning back to his side.

He was hoping that Seika would show up but it had been two days since the children left and she had yet to appear. Everything was ready. He had his plan; he had safely cleared the island of the kids in case things went very wrong, his Cloth had been armed and now all he needed was for Seika to come. He thought she would come right away, but so far that was not the case.

His shifted his attention to one of many lottery boxes that were stationed on the island. He was beginning to wonder if his plan was working at all. He had no indicators to let him know he blocked her prophecies, other than her words and even then, she could've been bluffing. He was certain based on the fact that her reactions were genuine, but if she could still read the future, he's sure that she'd be able to gage what reaction to use that would make him think otherwise. For now, he had to stay calm and play it normal, and hope she'll come soon. All this waiting was killing him.

**O|==========================?==========================|O**

Shun laid in his bed. He turned to his side in an effort to find a bit more comfort.

"Get up!" screamed a voice as a hand reached down and grabbed him by his collar and tossed the child onto the icy cold floor.

Shun gasped as he struggled to pull the blanket off. He turned up as a uniformed man stood in front of him while another tossed his clothes on top of him. "Put them on!" Shun hands trembled as he sat there frozen. The man reached over and shoved Shun's orange Kido hooded shirt over his head and grabbed his wrist tightly. Tears streamed from Shun's eyes as he tried to pull away. "IKKI! IKKI!" he shouted deliriously as he kicked his feet while another Kido Guard tried to put his shoes on.

"Shut up! You're going to Andromeda Island!" The guard shouted, before the kicking stopped.

Shun stopped screaming but his tears did not cease. Instead he found himself chewing his sleeve in an effort to calm himself down, before the Guards began to drag him through the empty hallway. Perhaps it was a lack of sleep or the fear of going to such a horrible place, but he found it difficult to walk. Still, he had to be brave, as Ikki had told him to be.

That was when he saw a large wooden box with the top open. He gazed at it curiously, trying to figure out why such a thing was there in the middle of the room until one of the guards pulled his wrist harder and began to head toward it.

Soon, Shun's tears began fall harder as he wailed, "no! I don't want to be in a box! Ikki! Ikki!" He shouted as he took his hands and held the edges only for the guard to effortlessly push him inside. Shun stuck his feet out in an attempt to keep it from closing only for him to watch the men push the box on its side. He felt his body tumble on his back, with bits of straw flying all over the place. Shun began to scream as loud as he could, stomping hard.

Suddenly, he felt the box lift up, bouncing to the pace of the two men's steps. Shun's eyes shifted around when he heard a car door open before feeling the box dropped down. His heart began to race as he heard the engine start, causing him to began crying once more. He heard the radio being turned on to mask his cries, only for him to cry louder.

"Shut the fuck, up!" shouted one of the guards as he pointed his gun at the boys face through the only breathing hole.

Shun felt his voice grow silently as he stared at the end of the barrel. His hands trembled hard before he felt his pants grow warm and wet.

Suddenly the gun pulled away, "fucking hell, he's getting piss in my car!"

Shun pulled his hands closer and sobbed silently until the car came to a stop. He felt the box being lifted once more only to feel it being thrown out and hitting the wooden pier. A headache over came him, as he struggled to hear the fading footsteps followed by a long squeal of the tires before all that he could hear was the ocean waves. Shun whimpered as laid there at the bottom of the box. "Hello?" Shun sat up, feeling his now freezing wet underwear and pants. He looked up to see a note attached right over his breathing holes. "Hello!"

**O|====================================================|O**

Shun felt his body jolt in shock. He touched his face and felt his tears. He was crying in his sleep again. He looked up and saw the cracked ceilings of the building and turned to his side to see that Spica was still asleep. He sat up and grabbed a cup of water when he felt something warm. He looked down and gasped at the darkened stain on his bed sheets. "Oh no!" He muttered in horror as he realized he had wet the bed. He so embarrassed as fears of his friends finding out, including June. What would she think if she knew he still wet the bed at twelve years old?

Immediately, Shun quietly changed his clothes into a spare set, his eyes focused on Spica, flinching every time Spica wobbled his head.

He then grabbed the sheets and soiled clothes and carried them out. It was late at night; everyone was tired from their second undercover mission and should be asleep. All he had to do was find somewhere to clean his stuff up and he should be fine. His throat went dry as Semele walked in front of him.

"Hey Shun! I'm glad you're awake, I thought we could talk more about…" he paused as he sniffed the air. "What is that smell?"

Shun felt his knees weaken as he looked down. "Please don't tell anyone." Shun whimpered as he looked down. Semele walked over and to Shun's surprise, he picked it up and carried the dirty clothes and began to make his way to one of the rooms. "Oh no, you don't have to do that! If you show me where the sink is, I can take care of it."

Semele flinched, "sink? Shun this isn't the island, we have a washer/dryer!"

The boy followed the Saint over toward the prop room where indeed, the two machines were side by side, with shelves of clothes that were neatly folded on the side. Shun watched as Semele grabbed some detergent and took the time to touch his filthy clothes and rub the soap in it. "I can do it. They're smelly."

The man shook his head once more, "Shun you all maybe here to earn your Undercover credit, but you're still our guests." He placed them inside the washer, "besides, it's not that hard." He reached over and turned the dial causing the machine to hum. "See, nice and quick! Except for the turn over, we are almost done."

Shun looked over, "are we allowed to have a washer and dryer?"

"We gave the cleaning lady the money to purchase two of each. She gave us this set and she kept the other. One of the many loop holes I've learned from the Ranch from Ethiopia. The foot soldiers are in love with the idea of having clean clothes every day. Besides, this is Jo'burg. The city has so many stereotypes of being dangerous, even in Sanctuary, no inspector has the balls to come and inspect our building." He looked down. "So this," he pointed over to the washer, "is it a habit or just an accident, if you don't mind me asking."

Shun looked down. "It was an accident. I had a horrible dream. It was one of many dreams I used to have over and over and I thought that they would end. Master said that sometimes, there are memories that will never fade, even with help, and…I guess it came back."

Semele turned to a chair and sat on it. "Do you think it has to do with the undercover missions? If it is, you can stay until the others complete their work."

Shun placed his hand in his dyed brown hair, "Maybe it has. But, it's nothing that would stop me. Please don't take me off undercover." He pleaded. "You said I was doing good!"

Semele nodded, "I did, and I mean it too. I'm just required to ask if you wish to quit or not, but I had a feeling you wouldn't."

"Thank you Saint Cam-el-Camele-," Shun flubbed as he tried to get it right.

Semele looked up, "it's Camalopardalis… yeah I know it's a long name for Giraffe. It is easier to remember if you break it into two words, think camel, because people thought a giraffe's head looked like a _camel_ and lopardalis like a _leopard_… as in _spots_… spotted-camel… camel-leopard…. Camalopardalis."

Shun gasped as he realized the meaning. "Oh, I get it."

Semele shook his head, "I know! When Master told me that, I thought the same thing!"

When Semele mentioned their teacher, it was then he thought of something. "Saint Camalopardalis Semele, you said that you were on the path of the Andromeda Cloth, but you told me that you would tell me later."

"Ah, yes yes yes!" spoke Semele as he raised his fingers. "I was on the path for… three years…"

"Three years?" asked Shun in surprise. "That's a long time. Did you go through the Labyrinth?"

Semele shook his head, "I did! I even did the Meditation as well. People think I'm lazy and slow. " Semele shook his head, "first mistake! I have the right to take my tests early and I did! I was so determined to be the first Andromeda Cloth owner that every time I would pass by the Nebula Temple, I would blow that Cloth a kiss!" He took his fists and tightened them, "I can't tell you how much I wanted that honor."

Shun felt shocked. Shun could sense that the Ghana teen, was not only well skilled, but a leader who was loved among those at the Undercover building. "Why did you change paths?"

Semele sighed, "The Master told me, my heart and willingness toward self sacrifice wasn't enough and that my cosmos wasn't up to the level needed to wield the Nebula Chains and my connection with its star was not in alignment."

Shun shook his head back, "Master told me that all the time! But still I kept training…"

"-I mean outside the False Freedom Test."Semele snapped with a touch of bitterness.

"False Freedom?" muttered Shun in confusion.

Semele realized the boy was clueless about what he was talking about. He could tell him about it, but as a Saint, it would be dishonorable, if Shun was still on the path. "Let me ask you something, did he ever talk about you not being good enough… outside of his hut?"

Shun shook his head.

Semele tapped his finger as he tried to think of what to say, "He's lying, then. Master Daidalos, he actually took me by the ocean, and said that while he thought I was an excellent student. He thought my mind was sharp, I was incredibly street smart, and he could see me making a name for myself in time. But he said I didn't have what it takes to wield one of the greatest Cloths of all time and he didn't sense my cosmos aligned well with the constellation."

Shun looked over as the happy teen folded his arms, "I'm sorry."

The man shook his head, "don't be. I was angry at the time, but," he took a deep breath, "our Master is one of, if not the best trainers of all time. After I went on the Path of the Camalopardalis, I did feel more of a connection to it and switching to using the twin sticks instead of the chains improved my fighting techniques and wins. The chains always got tangled up, but my sticks were small and quick, and I loved to _drum_ anyone who faced me. Plus, if you ever take time to watch Master Daidalos and not the fight going on, you can see him examining ever fiber of muscle of our bodies when we train. He knows how to read people and their thoughts. You can't fake anything, believe me, I tried to pretend that I kept missing this one cute trainee named Amazon Xu. For one week, she was upset that she wasn't winning enough and I tried boost up her record. After I earned my Camalopardalis Cloth, he congratulated me, pulled me aside when everyone was gone and told me that my training record should be better had I not thrown my fights during that one week."

But Shun felt stunned. "The Master knew you faked some fights?" he stuttered as guilt came about.

Suddenly the loud laughter came back. "I myself forgot about it and I couldn't believe he remembered!" Semele raised his hands up. "He could even reenact the week of fighting and point out every single time I missed on purpose!" Semele laughed again, "trust me, if it wasn't funny, I would've warmed my pants too!" He playfully smacked Shun's shoulder.

Shun forced a chuckle. If the Master knew Semele faked a week, he wondered what his teacher would say if he faked it every year.

Semele patted his stomach as he leaned his head back. "So… you made it through all those tests and he never said anything… outside of his hut?"

Shun nodded.

Semele reached over and shook Shun's hand, "well, I am honored that such a great trainee has come here to do Undercover for me."

Shun blushed, not expecting that. "I'm not that good."

Semele looked up, "Master, told me to take a different path even after completing my tests. If he did not have faith in you, he would do the same as well." Semele took his hand and placed it over Shun's, "if he says that your cosmos is not enough demeans you, and you feel something isn't right… trust _that _and not what he says."

**O|==========================ANDROMEDA ISLAND==========================|O**

The Master, as with every morning, put on his Cloth one piece at a time. He was lucky that his didn't require something complicated like folding Piece A over Piece B, hooking up Piece AB to Piece C. No, his like many Cloths based on people was fairly straight forward, with the arms going on the _arms_, legs over _legs_ etc. The only thing different was that today, like the past couple of days, he headed toward his desk and reached over for the only remaining family photo. The only time he ever took it with him was whenever he was on his Child of the Unlucky Star Mission and anything he could consider dangerous. He then carefully taped it underneath the right side of his chest piece. Most in his position would make sure their family picture was over their heart, but he knew that aside from the head, most finishing moves focus on that.

He was about to put his head piece on when he heard a faint barking outside. His eyes blinked as he closed his eyes, and pulled back his thick blond hair from his ears. The barks were clearly coming from within the desert and not from around the beach side. Perhaps today would be his day? He reached over and took the only book he's been reading since he started his lottery before grabbing a lottery box filled with numbers and plenty of _Kill Shun_ cards.

He left his hut and headed outside to his porch and placed his Pandora's Box down. He sat on it and grabbed out three numbers before he began reading. The barking had stopped. He could sense Cerberus was out in his favorite spot, digging up holes in the desert where the Golden Retriever kept his treasured bones. That was fine by him; he wouldn't want Cerberus to be endangered, either. "His divine power has granted to us all things that pertain to life and godliness, through the knowledge of him who called us to his own glory and excellence… 2 Peter 1:3."

He sat there for a moment to think of the verse. His Father had always taught him that the Bible had no meaning if there was no thought behind each reading. Strangely enough, all he could think of was his own Father and his own Grandfather's philosophies. He reached into his lottery box and pulled out three more pieces of paper. Albiore turned to his book and read it outloud, "I will execute great vengeance on them with wrathful rebukes. Then they will know that _I am the Lord_, when I lay my vengeance upon them… Ezekiel 25:17."

Seika appeared behind him as she watched him sit there, hunched over. "You're reading the Bible despite your oath to Sanctuary declaring Athena as your Goddess whom you shall serve."

He turned around, familiar with the question that had been repeated to him over and over. "The Greek Pantheon is polytheistic. Saints are allowed to worship other Gods, as long as they held Athena with as great of love," the only problem was that Catholicism was monotheistic, forcing him to leave the religion that his family loved. "Every time you've come here, you've been asking if I've decided to Kill Shun yet, and now you ask about the Bible."

Seika held her hands, allowing the cloak she wore to cover the tiny bit of Surplice showing beneath. "Nothing major, I was just curious since I thought a Saint would read something more… _Greek_."

Albiore held the book in his hand, "the word Bible comes from Greek meaning, _the books_. Saints are permitted to read it as a resource. But, truthfully, I spent a long time reading it because you can read random passages and could still get something out of it, unlike _The Iliad_ or _The Odyssey_." He was a little surprised to see her appearing a bit disappointed. "You've been gone for a long time."

"Lady Pandora has been very persistent with me at every turn. It became very difficult to leave her presence and even harder to time my visits with you. She even told me that she had spoken to you not too long ago."

He nodded. "She did."

"What do you think of her?" she asked with surprising curiosity.

He placed the book beside him on a chair. It was something he had actually thought about several times. "She was very eloquent and well mannered. Her timing was terrible, but understandable. Especially, by the fact that… she met me _in person_… without this_… I am __untouchable doctrin__e_ that you've instilled in me… I felt her cold hand, I could smell her perfume." He looked down at his gauntlets. "I did nothing to her. Despite her importance, she was there to make a plea and nothing more. In a way, when she gave me her trident, she placed her life in my hands as if trusting me to not turn on her."

Seika turned downwards, "in all my visions you attacked me the moment I allowed my form to be tangible." In order for her to succeed, she had to survive. Seika watched as he came up to her and tried to grab her hand only for it to pass through looking a bit upset. "Haven't you learned that you can't do such a thing?"

"I've learned long ago, that I can't touch you. It must have been very nice to be able to see the future and know how I would act. You knew the right words to say and how to say them… you know the right ones to instill doubt in myself as well as those around me. You had me up at all hours of the night scouring every piece of wood, every dust bunny trying to find a trace of your cosmos to show everyone that you _were_ real. I even wondered at one point if you were a Goddess? I asked myself, how can someone not leave cosmos unless they were a God?" But he shook his finger, "but, when I created my lottery and saw that it did affect you, the right question appeared, how can someone pretend to not leave a trace of cosmos as if they were a God?" He placed his hands on his hips. "The same way a human can magically transform a woman into a tiger; to stab her without damaging her flesh… it was magic… it was never an illusion as I kept thinking but a _reflection_… the only way of projecting an image of yourself without using one drop of cosmos on it. You were never here in my hut or in front of me." He took the chain with a cross on the end, and shaped it into a sword. With a quick flick he made a dimensional tear and shoved it through.

Seika felt a small voice to tell her to leave now, but after all the trouble she went to seeing him, she ignored it and smiled. She created an orb that showed the cliff that the other end of the tear was at to show that the blade of the sword passing harmlessly through a version of her. "I'm sorry, but it is apparent that you are wrong." She thought that would make him grow nervous but instead he stood there unmoved.

"Seika, I told you, I've learned long ago, that _I_ can't touch you." Albiore looked at his hand. "My weapon can change its shape to be able to compliment my abilities to counter any technique by creating any weapon. But, in exchange, it can only pass through _this_ very dimension. But my other ability, the one that a certain white haired Specter whose arms were ripped learned, is that I can take other weapons and use them. You didn't use one dimension to create your reflection… that would be too amateurish… you used multiple dimensions to bounce back your reflection... so I needed something that could cross every dimension you used to in order to find the real you." His hand showed his other chain, but rather than glowing a dark blue, it instead burned a bright pink. He sent it through the hole he made and watched in Seika's visual orb the pink chain crossing through opening he made and pass through another hole past it. Suddenly the image of Seika faded.

He took several steps back and like a fisherman, felt the chain jerk as it found something heavily. "You toyed with me psychologically and now I do the same… I knew the sword would not touch you, but I wanted to lower your guard a bit to ensure my one chance would work. Sorry Seika, but without your ability to predict the future, it was easy to figure out what to do. But without it, you seem so much more lost. Let me shed some light on you and give a prophet such as yourself some future advice, never give a strategist time to think." He turned down and watched the Nebula chain reel the screaming Specter out the other side by her feet. "Now now, you're not so bad after all." He spoke under the deafening cry of the Harbinger Specter.

He watched her carefully as she struggled to wrest herself free only the chain to tighten its hold.

He slowly approached her, watching her every movement as she laid quietly on the ground wrapped up in clear surrender. Instead, he reached over and propped her up so that her face wasn't cooking on the hundred-plus temperature ground. He placed his hands on his hips. There is nothing greater than an _unexciting_ war where resolution occurs with a quick capture, but it just felt _too_ easy. "I cleared this island because I wasn't sure how dangerous this would get. I wasn't sure how difficult it would get but I never expected you to simply surrender."

Seika, her white cloak now dirty with the dust and streaks of from the chains, looked up, still stunned at her predicament. "I would never hurt you."

Daidalos shrugged, "oh of course not… _you need me_ to do your dirty work, after all."

"That's not it," she spoke. "I _do_ need you to kill Shun, but there are _other_ reasons." She looked down at the chains that bind her, "will Athena have you kill me or turn me into someone who will do the deed for you?"

"Determines," when she came to him repeatedly, he dreamt of making her a head shorter, but with Shun being the possible vessel of Hades, it complicated things. Turning her in risked her telling the others about Shun and killing her will draw the attention of everyone after the appearance of Judge level-Specters a couple of years prior. Then there was the fact that she was still, a little girl and while she had bothered and taunted him, she had done no physical harm. "I would rather have answers than bloodshed. No more dancing around, no more tricks." He watched her nod her head, willing to obey. "Is Shun the next vessel of Hades, yes or no?"

Seika turned away, "sadly, he is the next vessel, but only by current circumstances."

He sighed. "Why do you and Pandora have two different objectives with me? One of you wants Shun dead, the other wants him to live."

"That is because Pandora is a fool! She places her faith in a false King!" Seika answered as the chains rattled from her outburst.

"Among your fellow Specters, what you say is heretical." He spoke.

She shook her head, "He is a vessel, but he will never be her King."

"That's heresy."

"That boy is heresy. All they wish to do is start a new lineage for Hades." It was what Athena wanted. Athena wanted Shun to be next vessel and has done everything in her power to ensure that Shun sits on the throne of the Underworld in order to stop them once and for all. She knew that the loyalty of the Specters would be so great that they would be blind to the masquerade that she had put forth.

Albiore paused as he heard her answer before he looked up. "You want Shun dead, and my mission was to kill the Vessel of Hades. If our goals were the same, then why spend so long trying to mentally break me down? Why not just tell me who he was and end it years ago?"

Seika sighed as she turned to the ground, "I am an Oracle and knew how those encounters would turn out." She looked into his eyes, "Your loyalty to Athena was so great, that every possibility that you spoke would not work. You say that I've toyed with you, but did no such thing. In fact, you should know firsthand how it was like. Did your students respond well to when you forced them to draw cards to decide what to do? No they did not. They hated it, and were on the brink of rebellion. They thought you were playing some terrible joke or had lost all reason. It is the same with me and you. I was not toying with you, but I had to ensure you followed a certain path."

It wasn't until she mentioned the lottery did he actually began to sympathize with her. Her meetings were erratic and he was expected to accept her word most of the time and yet he did the same thing for his own students just to get him where he was. "You make an interesting comparison, but tell me this; you always spoke how I would only benefit from killing Shun and yet Pandora spoke of the same thing if I saved him." He tapped his finger, "what if Shun was to be purified? In that way, he would not serve as the next King of the Underworld and he would still live."

But Seika shook her head. "Complete purification can never happen. Athena could be cut from head to heel, wrung out with every drop in a large bathtub. Shun could soak in it for the rest of his life and he nor anyone else could be completely purified. Death is Salvation." She leaned forward, "I have seen the future before you blocked it… he will always have bits of Hades within him. Your granddaughters would not be affected but the grandsons will be."

Albiore's jaw was agape for a moment as thoughts, unrelated to the destruction of the world came about.

The chains around Seika turned a pink that was so dark that it looked like blood. Seika gasped as the triangle end slowly and ominously rose up. Without the ability to see the future, Seika never realized she had said the stupidest thing in her life.

"…_**.grand-daughters?**_"

Albiore turned to the chain. "Daughter, don't! Stay where you are at!"

"…_**.grand…..daughters!**_" The triangle end spun wildly before it darted forward. Seika gasped as she summoned her face plate, protecting her, screaming as sparks flew from the attack.

Albiore grabbed the chain and used his cosmos and strength to pull the chain back. "Daughter, stop it! Listen to me!"

But the chains rattled in anger before it jerked forward, changing a strategy where it tightened and cracked the Specter Cloth while the tip stabbed at the helmet violently striking Seika's helmet like a hammer.

Albiore watched as massive amounts of blood splattered everywhere before he heard a deafening cry from Seika's helmet followed by even more blood leaking from the bottom of it. "Daughter, stop! Father does not want this!" He looked down as his own hands were getting raw from trying to pull back. If he didn't do more, Seika would die. Thunder Wave would do nothing against a metal chain and would only stop Seika's heart. He let go of the Nebula Chain to free his hand. "Thunder BREAK!" he shouted as he brought his hands together, causing a wave of cosmos wave that struck the Nebula Chain shattering it into bits of pieces before lightly striking Seika and breaking the top layer of her Surplice.

He ran over to the Harbinger Specter, picked her up and pulled her helmet off. Blood was leaking through her nose, while her eyes stared blankly back at him. He checked her pulse and could sense she was alive but in horrible shape. He was going to just have her surrender her surplice and leave him alone, but now her life was on the line. He used his Golden Touch and pressed it against her head, trying to stop the bleeding, but taking great care. The head and brain were always the most difficult even for advance Gold Saints. His eyes turned to her Surplice and he could see dark swirls in the metal. He wasn't sure what was going on, but unfortunately his knowledge of them was limited and he wasn't sure if what he was doing would make things worse.

**O|==========================JAPAN==========================|O**

Valentine sat on his couch watching the news. "Two months later and they still can't stop about Mr. Kido's death." He thought as a small timer went off on his tv tray. He grabbed a set of metal chopsticks and pulled the paper top of his ramen container off, allowing the steam to come off. His eyes turned to the TV as it showed that _another_ girl had claim that Mitsumado Kido had fathered her daughter.

*ring ring*

Valentine turned to his door. The only visitor he ever had was his landlord collecting the rent. Perhaps he had finally come around and decided that he was deserving of hot water from his broken faucet? "[I'm coming!]" he spoke in his broken Japanese. He said as he adjusted his sun glasses and reached down to button the top of his shirt to look presentable.

He reached for the door and opened it and gasped as Daidalos stood in front of him, covered in dried blood holding the wounded Seika in his arms.

**O|====================================================|O**

**To be continued in the second part of the chapter.**

**March 4 (five days from now)**

**Have You Ever Felt The True Power of the Cosmos?**

**O|====================================================|O**

_I was hoping I wouldn't have to divide the chapter, but the thing about this chapter is that it has three important events in it, The Undercover Mission, Seika's defeat, and the Blood Test. I thought about delaying it for a week and putting them all in one chapter, but it would go past twenty thousand words and that is something I don't want to do, especially when the second half has enough material to be its own chapter. Plus, I'm going through something and while I don't need to take time off, trying to crank in the additional 10000 words, or close to it, needed on two days where I go to work and then spend four hours at the cafe is too much and with the story ending in about a month, I don't want to get sloppy especially when there is a lot of careful writing needed to avoid spoiling The End. _

_I finally managed to squeeze in the fourth trainee from Andromeda Island. While they don't play a major role in the story, I try to include them to give an idea what happens after a person graduates the island._

_Doing research for this chapter was a bit embarrassing. I'm in Starbucks and I'm typing stuff in Google like child prostitution, brothels, Hillbrow etc. I only clicked on news links like CNN and all that, but I was really worried I'd wander into a bad website by accident. _

_I also wanted to address something about the current state of my profile and my user name. I wanted to let you guys know that I wasn't hacked and I'm not going through one of those writer stages where I'm all depressed and wanted to delete the thing. I'm not in trouble either._

_However, it is a bit personal so I can't go into it. Part of the delay was dealing with it and eating away much of my free time. The good news is that I saved my profile on my computer and once things are taken care of, I'll restore it back to its normal state along with my user name._

_The User name? Well, had to change that too temporarily. There is no significance other than I am a big fan of the original Alice and Wonderland book. I had to change it to something else and just used whatever was on the top of my head. I love my old pen name too much to ditch it._

_See you in five days._

_Jenny D_

_Update: Changed March 2 to March 4. I couldn't count "5 Days"  
_


	59. 6C: Life On A Thread 2

Valentine leaned over the Harbinger Specter and began to lift different plates on her Surplice. Just a couple of minutes ago, the Saint of Cepheus had came to him in Japan, carrying one of their own in his arms. He lifted her hand and gazed at the broken jewels that were on each of her hand. He took his thumb and reached for her face, and lifted her eyelid. "Did you do all of this?"

Daidalos, bandaging one her bloody hands, looked up, "Most of the damage came from the Nebula Chain. She… became upset and took it out on Seika. To stop my Daughter, I had to use one of my own techniques, but she wouldn't have become this injured from that." He spoke. He was forced to use, Thunder Break on her, an attack where his cosmos acts like a hammer and will break weaker Cloths all over the place and weaken stronger ones, allowing him to more directly attack the flesh beneath the Cloth. The trade off is that doesn't hurt the person, which works well when he needs to take person alive. "She must have tried to read the winds when the lottery has created far too many possibilities for her mind to handle." He watched Valentine examining over her Surplice. "Surplices are attached to a Specter's soul, aren't they?"

Valentine nodded, "they are. In fact, there is some pain when a Surplice is broken off a person and a sense of great emptiness if a Specter must separate from it."

"Is it symbiotic?" Daidalos asked.

Valentine looked up, "by _symbiotic_, you imply as _parasitic_. Frankly, I liked to think of it as… a missing piece of myself that brought nothing but joy when I was finally united with it," Valentine spoke as he touched his heart before returning back to Seika. "The Surplice, due to its attachment can also reflect the health of its owner. The swirls you see on the surface is actually a sign that because her body is weakening, the composition of the Surplice is weakening as well in order to draw less energy from its owner to allow them to survive. But, if a person is too weak, the Surplice may delay their healing, and using your Golden Touch may make it think you are attacking her, drawing even more of her energy."

Daidalos looked down. "We can't wait. She needs help right away. I've never used my cosmos on a person's brain, but the sooner we do it, the more likely she could recover."

"To surrender one's Surplice, whether by force or by choice is unforgivable, and should another Specter come across her, she will not be as well received as she was in the past." Valentine hissed, changing his very calm tone to a more ominous one.

Daidalos nodded, "I understand. I guess I'll take her somewhere else, and remove it by myself."

Valentine raised his hand, "if her life matters that much and you truly wish it, I will help you, if the Lady Pandora permits it."

The King was surprised by Valentine's response. It baffled him how _friendly_ the Army of Hades was. Pandora saved his life with Elysium Tea, came to him diplomatically, a Judge sends him a formal apology, and one was willing to help him remove the surplice of another. He wanted to ask Valentine if it was because of Shun's love for him that everyone was so friendly to him, but right now, they had to help Seika.

Valentine nodded before he brought his ring with the large black opal close to him.

**O|==========================THE UNDERWORLD==========================|O**

Pandora sat on her stool as her fingers plucked her harp strings, her eyes closed and in full concentration of the melody she produced.

"_Lady Pandora? May I have a moment of your time?_"

Pandora paused and rested her hands on her lap. "You may. What brings news after a long silence? You hadn't spoken in so long that I feared your heart was stilled." she asked.

"_Forgive me, my Lady. My silence was in part due to the lack of anything worthy of a moment of your time."_

She lowered her head, "the silence that you thought would free my time only filled it with grief and concern. A simple call every once in a while would have remedied my fear that weighed my heart. Now, what is it that you wish to speak about? "

"Harbinger Seika lays here beside me, bloodied and broken."

She tilted her chin in curiosity. "What fate beseeched her? A chance encounter of a Saint?"

"_Yes, with the Saint of Cepheus and the Nebula Chain._"

Pandora's eyes opened as she heard his reply, "how does she fare?"

"_Aside from cuts and bruises, her mind is broken and unfit for her prophetical gifts. The Saint of Cepheus desires that her Surplice be separated and that she be __granted life __after her exit from our Army of Hades._"

Pandora shut her eyes as she struggled to contain her joy before she continued. "If she is unfit for her role as the Oracle of Hades, and if the Saint of Cepheus desires it so, his request will be granted. He is important to our King, and should be properly accommodated even if he wears a filthy Cloth." She tapped her lip, "but, I desire that _he_ attempts to perform the ritual."

"Yes, Lady Pandora."

**O|====================================================|O**

Once the confirmation is complete, the first thing that needed to be done was flipping Seika on her back. Apparently, a person giving up their Surplice was similar to a Saint's and the Cloth would simply leave them. However, to take a Surplice off, there was a bit of a ritual involved. Valentine placed his hands on the spots on her back and showed Daidalos where to grab from and the words to say.

Daidalos looked down. He supposed that forcing a Specter to surrender another Specter's Surplice would be uncomfortable just like forcing a Saint to take back the Cloth of another Saint. "_Qui si convien lasciare ogne sospetto; ogne viltà convien che qui sia morta."_ His Italian wasn't very good, but he recognized it from _The Divine Comedy_ by Dante. He spoke the words and could see her Cloth glow with a dark light. He placed his hands right beneath her two tiny plated wings and slipped his hands beneath her shoulder blades. He pulled up, watching as her Cloth peeled off with ease, with thousands of black shadow threads slowly pulling off her body like a piece of chewing gum from a surface. He watched as the black threads returned back to the Surplice, before it began to shift.

The Saint placed it down and watched as the threads began to wrap around the Surplice before reshaping in the form of a woman holding her arms out with the two broken jewels that were on her wrist pressed together to form what looked like a crystal ball and her folded helmet as the base of it. He turned to Seika, as thankfully, Valentine had draped his Kido dress coat over her naked body.

Valentine gestured a hand. "You may tend to her mind now. I will go out and see about procuring something for her to wear."

"Thank you, and here, take it," he reached into his pocket and pulled out sixty Euros, "so that it will not come from your own pockets. That should be more than enough for clothes, shoes, and anything else."

"I didn't know Saints carried this much," spoke Valentine as he removed his bloody shirt, and grabbed another one equally wrinkle free from his closet and put it on.

Daidalos carefully flipped Seika over, keeping the coat over her body to maintain her dignity. "I try to manage what I have well. If there is any left, use it for yourself." He spoke as he pulled off his gauntlets and looked down at her face. The bleach white skin that she had before, that made her appear more like a porcelain doll like Pandora, had changed to something that gave her a light warm tone. It was almost haunting how much Seika resembled Marin.

It was at that moment, he remembered an old comparison that the Gold Saint of Sagittarius once told him while he was working with Marin.

_If I had the time, I would take the easier route and get a degree in neurosurgery._

He knew that the Sagittarius was just exaggerating, but based on the steps, it was more of a question of by how much. Daidalos took his hands and placed it at her head. "Occipital, Frontal, Parietal, Temporal Lobes, Cerebellum…" he muttered as he moved each of his fingers over the designated spots. Hand position was important because his fingers must be parallel to each other or else using the Golden Touch would create an imbalance. He started off with the lightest of scans, trying to sense where the damage was, already feeling his brow sweat profusely. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous and determined either after what she brought about.

Outside, Valentine hurried down the street, thankful that it wasn't as busy as it usually gets. He headed over toward a tree and pulled his ring close to him.

**O|==========================THE UNDERWORLD==========================|O**

Pandora sat anxiously on her chair. She would be most disappointed if he chooses to wait another two months to exchange words with her.

"_Lady Pandora?_"

She raised her head up, "_Valentine, what have you found? Was he able to remove the Surplice from that red headed serpent?_"

"_Yes, with quite a bit of ease too._"

Pandora took her fingers and pressed them together in delight, "Only by the grace of Hades of course!" She stood up, "This is surely a sign that although Seika had won over Thanatos and Hypnos, our King will not be fooled and has now been stripped of all the great gifts that were granted to her. She should be grateful that the love our King had for his Army spares her life, or it would be by the bolt of my trident that smites her into a tiny pile of ash. " She placed her hands behind her back. "Her tongue is stilled, but our future King may still be endangered by _so called_ righteousness of Athena."

"_What do you suggest?_"

Pandora turned back to her harp. "Court the Saint, he may swear to Athena much to our Lord's distress, however, the end of our Oracle is surely a sign that it is I who our King favors. If my intuition is correct, he can be swayed, and we can avoid undesired bloodshed from either of them. He seems to trust you, and once the moment is right… you know what to do."

"_I do. I've been waiting for the moment for a long time._"

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Six: The Two Kings**

**Chapter 40: Life On a Thread Part Two**

**O================================================================================O**

Shun sat in the _quiet_ room, as it was known. Inside were several candles and incenses with a miniature statue of Athena in front. Saint Semele told him that everyone in the building used the room as a means of finding peace especially before or after a terrible/difficult mission and they were free to use it as well. After his fourth night of luring nasty perverted men to a prompt arrest, he needed some comfort.

He pulled some incenses and touched the tip to light it with his cosmos, before he bowed to the statue and placing the sticks in a small container. He looked down at his fingers and watched them tremble. The man tonight had a gun. Had he not pushed it out of the way and got it out of the man's hands, he would've shot the police officer in front of him. Unfortunately for him, the police officer shot the man back. Even though his would-be client had a fetish for small boys, it still saddened him that he lost his life instead of being sent to jail.

He reached under his old brown shirt and pulled out his Silver Star Pendent. It was rare that he could have a chance to pray to his Mom in such a nice room. "Dear God, bless my Mother in Heaven, my Brother on Death Queen Island, my Father, wherever he is, Master Daidalos, June, Leda, Spica, our dog Cerberus, my sister Pandora, Saint Cassandra, Lola, Saul, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Saint Dante, Saint Milo, Saint Shaina, Matsuda, Mr. V, the other trainees from the Kido Foundation who have survived, all ten of us now, all the trainees who didn't survive, Mr. Ptolemy in Dog Heaven, the pirates that died on our Island, hopefully they've paid their debts and are in Heaven too, and that man who tried to be my client, whatever his name would be since he never gave it, hopefully he won't take too long paying back his debts and will go to Heaven too. Yours Ever, Amen!" he kissed his pendant and took a deep breath. His prayers have gotten so long now, but a longer prayer meant that he had more people to care about and that was fine with him. Besides, his client, whoever he may be, talked of loneliness and having a person who prays for him would show that people can care about him, even though he disagrees with trying to find love from someone thirty years his junior.

Shun spent another hour in quiet meditation before blowing out the candles and leaving the room.

"Hey, you know, necklaces are a luxury,_ you shouldn't have that_!" cried Semele as he was passing by, pointing toward Shun's chest while carrying several books in his arms.

Shun looked down and gasped as the Silver Star was sticking out of his shirt. He quickly shoved it in and watched as Semele waved his finger playfully. Shun narrowed his eyes. Semele had _zinged_ him and he must _zing_ back! "Saints aren't supposed to have a washer/dryer either!" he called back.

"Ah, you got me!" the Camalopardalis Saint cried as he held his heart. He then stopped and pulled a few books from the top, "here, give these to your friends to read and leave me alone. Also remind them we'll be having a group meeting in about two hours."

Shun nodded and politely bowed to the Saint before heading to the Main room. He looked around as Leda, Spica and June, still in their undercover clothes, were kicking back and relaxing either with a magazine or watching the TV.

June turned her head over and gasped, "Shun! Is that blood! I thought they said you didn't get shot!"

Shun raised a brow. He had already changed his clothes when blood splashed on him. He looked down and looked to his pants. "Oh, that's just red candle wax."

"If someone else's blood got on you, you should get tested. South Africa has a fifty percent HIV/AIDS rate," spoke Leda as he raised his cap up, tucked his dyed brown hair and took another bite of chicken curry.

I agree you should get tested, Shun." June turned her head, causing her dyed black hair to strike her fake face and mouth. She took her tongue and wetted her bottom lip. "But Leda, if you know anything about AIDS, you can't get an accurate testing for at least six weeks."

"I will June. Saint Semele said that I had little to no chance of getting it, but he said that he'll send a note to Master saying I that should just to be on the safe side." Shun turned to June. The prosthetic rubber mask over her face was strange to look at. While it looked like flesh and allowed Shun to see June's mouth move up and down for once, the full brown contacts and her dyed black hair made her look completely different even though it was the same voice. Master wasn't kidding when he said that the undercover group was good if they could maintain the Amazon Mask law, even if June had to go through the annoying process of putting on and removing the stuff every night. Shun looked down at his hands.

"Oh, Saint Semele sent this with me to give to all of you." Shun walked over and passed his friends the books. He watched as Leda removed his hat. Shun looked at the two of them, and strangely enough, with their hair being the same color, they really did look alike, the difference being that Spica wanted to keep his hair cut. "He also said that we'll be having a meeting in two hours… well an hour and fifty minutes." As everyone began to look through their books, Shun realized he hadn't had a chance to even open his.

He opened it up and the first ten pages was a detailed list of everyone's positions, even the other foot soldiers, but he could look on those later. He turned to his and the others roles. They had the seemingly easy part of being the transported there in order for those that had been undercover for several weeks to convince the men that they were legit. Once they are accepted, the men could be arrested. They'll be wearing some heavy clothing underneath and it will be hot, but better that than to be _grabbed_.

Spica, his brown hair full of gel and slicked upwards into a wild brown fauxhawk stood up. "Woah, did you see this! The people also smuggle cocaine through the kids they have."

"They probably use them as drug mules. The people running the brothel are part of a gang and are brutal in their payback." June looked up, "which means all of you better study these books hard and if any of you have questions, you better ask them tonight. The people here are serious and not some perverted driver." June said, staring them down with her full eyed contacts.

"Okay!" spoke Spica as he smiled a bit from June's serious face.

June threw a hand on her hip and pointed one of her super long fake red nails at him, "don't _okay_ me. You guys need to show that you're taking all of this seriously! The worst enemy to a Saint is their pride, and just because we only have one last Undercover mission here, doesn't mean we can get cocky!"

Spica rolled his eyes, "I'm _not_ getting cocky. I said _okay_, as in _okay_. What do you want me to say: yes Saint Chameleon June?"

"That would've been nice! You guys say it to Saint Semele all the time, so it would be _nice_ if you all recognize my rank too every once in a while!"

Shun looked at June and felt sorry for her. He's seen the extra box that June packed, and he was sure that having her period during a Brothel/Drug Bust and serving as Liaison for their teacher did not sit well with her and the best thing to do was the same solution as having a .45 pressed against one's head, comply… comply….comply. "Saint June, we have been taking it seriously and we'll continue to take it seriously too. But thank you for telling us that." Shun smiled and nodded his head while the other two boys, realizing what week it was on the calendar, parroted his motion.

**O|=========================JAPAN===========================|O**

Valentine returned back to his home and opened the door. Once he stepped inside, to his surprise Seika was sitting up, his black coat still wrapped up around her like a dress with a blanket over her feet. "Seika? How are you?" he asked not wishing to be rude.

The red head simply ignored him, her mouth agape in bewilderment like a newborn infant.

Daidalos, sitting in front of her turned to him, "she hasn't said anything to me either."

Valentine placed his cloth bag down, "Did your Golden Touch go well?"

Daidalos created a tiny ball of cosmos and held it in front of her. He guided it back and forth testing to see if she would react only for Seika to stare off. "The good news is that she isn't bleeding in her brain anymore, whether or not she'll move past the state she is in, is another question."

"She won't remember her time as a part in the Army of Hades now that her Surplice has been removed."The Specter spoke as he pulled out his purchases. "I thought this dress would look nice. A set of shoes and _these_," he spoke as he held out a set of undergarments. "Will she need help?"

Daidalos reached over for the items. "Actually, let's let her try first." He pulled the items out of the packaging and laid them out in a row. He stood up and took a few steps back. He watched Seika continue to stare out for a minute before her head turned down and spotted the clothes. She reached over and held out the dress. Daidalos reached over, took out the shirt and guided her hand toward the bra. Seika picked it up and surely enough; she began to pull off the black coat around her.

Valentine and Daidalos turned away to give her some privacy. "How did you know she would be able to dress herself?"

"I didn't," Daidalos replied. "I set them out to test to see what memories she has. It looks like she may have certain long term memories, at least the essential, habitual ones. She hadn't made any messes, so with luck; she remembers how to go to the restroom, saving me some trouble with that part." He turned a bit, and checked that Seika had got the bra on and was reaching for the underwear, before turning back.

Valentine turned to him, "Do you think she will make a complete recovery?"

But all Daidalos could do was shrug. "I don't know. I stopped the bleeding, but I can't _miraculously_ bring her memories back." He reached into his pocket, "I tried opening her pendent hoping that maybe there would be something that would cause her to say something but," he flipped it open, "the heat from Thunder Break, distorted the pictures. Do you know anything personal about her?"

Valentine looked down to see that the plastic had slightly melted the images as if he was seeing them through a fun house mirror. "She was just as elusive in the Underworld as she was to you. _Everyone_ wanted to know the future. Besides, I was here in Japan when she first awakened and my knowledge is limited to the begrudging of Lady Pandora. This is actually the first time our paths crossed." Valentine turned around to Seika as sat there in her new clothes. Her shoes were on the wrong feet, but she did do most of it on her own. "I don't know much about her or even if Seika is her real name… even if it is, without a surname, I wouldn't know where to start. There are probably thousands of Seikas here in Japan. There's even a village called Seika in Kyoto; when I escorted Miss Saori to the Igomori Festival."

Daidalos walked over and knelt over. He gazed at her eyes, still appearing spaced out. It was good thing that Valentine mentioned she wouldn't have any memories after her Surplice was removed, or else he'd still be wondering if she was faking this or not. He looked up, "thank you for your help. I'm sorry for not saying so earlier-"

"-you were very preoccupied. Time was an issue and I'm sure others would react the same way coming into an _enemy's_ residence holding a bloody body." Valentine spoke before he paused. "How _did_ you manage to find my apartment?"

"I actually went to the Kido Building first. I asked the secretary, Ms. Fujiwara, who luckily spoke Greek."

Valentine nodded. "She was one of the language teachers there at the orphanage. When the children left, at the time, she had a baby girl on the way, her husband passed away, and her place had recently burned down, and Tatsumi gave her that position and a large bonus."

"That's very kind of him."

"Not really, the woman was the daughter to one of Mr. Kido's major investors and he thought it would give the Foundation some good publicity. But enough of that; is there anything else I can help you with?"

The Saint sat there for a moment, "there is, but I'd hate to trouble you with it," he whispered, embarrassed that he mentioned it.

Valentine shook his head, "go ahead and tell me," he asked as he held his hands out, ready to do the King's bidding.

Daidalos looked toward Seika as she stared at Valentine's badge with the Kido logo on the table. "I would need to do a few checkups to ensure that I really did stop the bleeding in her head. I can't keep her on the island or the Ranch without it arousing suspicions; however, I can't leave her at a hotel by herself in this condition. I know with her being a former Specter, she is an outsider-"

Valentine raised a hand. "I would be happy to. If that is what you need done, I will make it so. The Kido Foundation has laid me off; I have all the time in the world. Do not worry about her life. I will not strike her down."

"Thank you. It will only be short term, another week at the most, until I can find somewhere for her, long term. All you have to do is watch over her, and if you see anything odd, you can contact me. Here," he reached into his pocket and handed him a fifty Euros, "this should cover for her food and anything else she needs. If it's not, let me know."

Half an hour later, after finishing up the arrangements, Daidalos returned back to the island. He looked around the Living Area. There was a lot more blood splattered all over the place than he thought, and unfortunately, it was all over his and June and Shun's hut, meaning he will have a lot of scrubbing and repainting to do.

At least the dirt on the ground only required he would just have to shift it around and no one would know the difference. However, all over the place are glowing pieces of the Nebula Chain. He walked around and gathered the broken link into a bag headed to the Nebula Temple. As he approached the door, he noticed there was no familiar glow. He looked inside and could see the Pandora's Box was not on the altar, but instead, the Princess had somehow managed to move her box in the corner, with her box upside down so that the flip top lid wouldn't open. How she managed to do such a thing puzzled him, but it wasn't the first. The last time she did this was when was ashamed for flicking her chain and scratching his arm. "Daughter?" he called out receiving no answer. "Father is _very_ upset that you didn't listen to him. Father had to use one of his techniques or else someone would've been killed."

The box trembled a little bit in sadness. It wasn't much, but she was at least responsive.

"However, Father still loves you. See, I went outside and gathered all your pieces so he can put you back together again. Do you still love me?" he asked.

Suddenly, the Box fell forward with a loud thud. Once it was on its side, the flip top lid opened up and using the altar as leverage set the Pandora's back right side up.

Daidalos walked over, and picked up his half ton Princess and placed her back on her altar before he took a seat next to her and began to use his cosmos to reconnect each of the broken links together. He watched as the circle end chain looped around his head to pull off his headpiece before slinking around his shoulders.

"_Father, I'm so sorry!_"

He grabbed two pieces and reformed them back together, "Daughter, you can't let what people say upset you to the point of trying to kill them. It made me a little uncomfortable too," although _a little_ was more of an understatement, "but you don't see me trying to kill her."

"_Oh Father, normally, __I would never allow simple words to cause me to go out and kill someone in front of you_." She'd naturally wait until his back was turned. She had no choice this time due to winds whispering unfavorably. "_I'm sorry_," she apologized as she moved her circle end over his hand and petted it.

He turned to the face mask as it stared forward, "I forgive you. We were lucky that she survived. Daughter, I know you are capable of restraining yourself. Can you promise that you will try to be a good girl and listen to Father more?"

The Cloth went silent. She had read the winds and had already made plans to take care of Shun. "_I promise!_" She said as his face was looking at her circle end patting his hand while she silently crossed the mid section of her chains, making it appear like an upwards noose.

**O|==========================SOUTH AFRICA TWO DAYS LATER==========================|O**

The building was busy with activity. It was three hours before the operation was set to commence. Most of the foot soldiers whose duty was to wander the streets with their pseudo identities and their undercover occupation were gone. However, as Shun walked down the hallway to get to his room, he watched as those who were directly involved were busy either rehearsing or going over the maps and possible scenarios.

Shun himself had gone over the operation book so many times that he could draw the map with his eyes closed. Before, Shun was nervous about this day, but now he just wanted to get it over and end the heavy anxiety. At least Saint Semele had a small presentation in the Main Room for all the new people, including them and a few of the foot soldiers.

Shun looked around as he noticed all the couches and chairs were all turned toward away from the television and centered on a coffee can in the center. He gazed at it and read a small note. "Do not open, Shake me," he read aloud as he lifted it up. The can was written in a language he couldn't understand and on the front had a picture of a happy coffee bean with arms and legs spread out in joy. He shook it a couple of times.

**TINK TINK TINK **

Shun twisted his lip. It sounded like there was flour and something metal inside it. The lid was wielded shut, perhaps as a precaution to keep people from looking inside. He placed it back down and headed over to sit by June. "Do you know what is inside?" Shun asked.

June nodded, "I do, but I won't say." She turned her head and tilted it out of habit, forgetting she had a prosthetic face her smile, "won't be long until we go back home. By the way, before we go, you should talk to Saint Semele. He was actually-"

"-formerly on the Path of Andromeda?" finished Shun. "He told me on the first day."

June nodded, "how did that go?"

"It went well," replied Shun. "But he didn't really tell me what I wanted to know about the Master's next test, since he never went through with it." He shrugged. "He talked about something called the False Freedom Test, but Master never mentioned anything about that either. Do you know?" He looked at her face, her eyes were so wide, he could see where the outlines of where her giant contacts ended.

June looked at Shun. She knew exactly what it was and the meaning behind _leaving the island_. Her hand clutched the couch arm so tightly that she felt one of her gaudy long fingernails pop off her finger. Shun was the only one to actually make it to her Dad's Test and the fact that he wouldn't tell her or anyone else what that Test was about made her feel extremely uncomfortable. "Shun, the False Freedom Test is…" before she could answer a long yellow metal stick flew through the air and stabbed the wall next to her head.

The two turned their head as Saint Semele stood there in his yellow Cloth with brown pentagon shapes over it. His long hair was braided into long sets of corn rows, while a prosthetic scar was applied on the side of his face. "Saint June, you have your Cloth and should be better than this. Don't dishonor the Master and tell him." He walked over and pulled his metal stick out. "Shun, stop asking around. I've walked your Path and I know that you are given instructions on the other tests. When the time comes, they'll tell you, yes?" he asked as he pressed the two ends at the same time, causing the staff to open up before he placed it back around his wrist like a long bracelet.

Shun lowered his head feeling a bit ashamed. "I'm sorry."

June felt saddened, "me too. I…"

Semele sighed. He can't imagine having to live on the island and seeing what happened to the failures that didn't get a chance to deviate from the Path of Andromeda. "It is alright. I understand." He walked over toward the coffee can and stood in front of it. "Let's instead focus on something called… purpose. The first thing I've noticed when coming here is that all of you… are sitting next to the people you are familiar with. The Andromeda Islanders are all smashed together on one couch and all the foot soldiers are smashed on the other. Why is this?"

Shun shifted his eyes along with everyone else. He raised his hand, determined to end the silence and stood up, "Saint Semele, I wanted to sit by June because well…"

Semele turned his head, "because she is pretty? Yes, that is a wonderful reason!"

Shun felt his cheeks turned pink as a light chuckle filled the air. "No, she's my friend!"

The Camalopardalis Saint waved his hand, "Another good reason, but as long as you sit only by the friends you knew on the island, you will only have those friends. I want all of you to move around until each of you is sitting by someone you don't know! Go! Chop, chop!" he said as he smacked his back palm hard on his other hand. He laughed a bit as everyone ran to the other's couches before some of them doubled back to try and find a spot. He watched as they sorted themselves in a trainee/foot soldier/trainee pattern. "There we go… I hope by the end of this meeting, you all will have at least a new friend! When you work in Undercover, it is important to make friends with everyone."

He walked over toward his coffee can and picked it up. "I bet you are all wondering,_ why is Saint Semele making me shake a can_?" The teen took the coffee can and shook it like a rattle.

**TINK TINK TINK**

The whites of his eyes widened, "what is inside?" he shook it again.

**TINK TINK TINK**

"Instead, I would like to talk about,_ purpose_. My Master spoke of the importance of a purpose as a means of driving you to do your best. There is no worse a soldier than one who is reluctant. What is your purpose for tonight's mission?" Semele looked around and pointed to a foot soldier.

The man stood up, "we're here to rescue children and if there are drugs, keep it off the streets."

Semele nodded, "a good answer, especially the drug part. However, we can do better!" He placed his hands on his hips, "to simply say that doesn't go into depth the suffering involved. The children you will be rescuing were all taken against their will. They were kidnapped and afterwards, they _break_ them. I know, because they at one point tried to break me!" He carried his coffee can. "Many out there have a problem with telling others how they came to be in the Army of Athena… our _story_…. but I like to use _my story_… as a perspective of the people that are counting on you tonight, the ones who are in that brothel, against their will." He took his coffee can and gave it a shake.

**TINK TINK TINK**

Semele paused before he began to tell his story. "I am from a tiny village, where? It doesn't matter. I had only my grandmother since my Mother died when I was born and my Father... _oh_… _he did his part and left I suppose_… " He spoke as he drummed his fingers on the top of his can. " But, one day while I was helping gather the laundry, a group of men came to our village. They fired so many bullets in the air that it struck a flock birds and over where I lived, it rained feathers as if an angel had died. Many ran, but my Grandmother was too old to do so. I didn't want to leave her. I told her I would die with her, for I loved her so."

**TINK TINK TINK **

"My coffee can sounds like a child's toy, doesn't it?" Semele spoke before he shook it again.

**TINK TINK TINK**

Semele paused for a moment. Shun could see him sucking in his breath hard. It seemed like everyone who talked about their past did it, as if ashamed to cry, even his brother when he asked about their Mommy.

Semele went on. "Two men came and beat and kicked me so hard that the white sheets were splattered red. I told them to stop, but they just kicked harder. Next to me, they kicked my Grandmother equally as hard, and possibly harder. From a distance, I could see my friend's house, and watched as they gunned down his parents. I thought we were going to die. But no, it would be much worse. They took my bleeding body and stood me up. They then placed their gun in my hands and directed me to my Grandmother and ordered me to fire or they would kill the both of us. My Grandmother was so beaten, she could only look at me. I saw her face, and I cried and fired. I was four. At four years old, I watched my Grandmother get shot. I watched my Grandmother die, and _I_ was the one who pulled the trigger. I was on the back of a vehicle, being transported to their camp. That was when some passing fair skinned men who seemed incredibly well built like walking marble statues. They were Saints and less than a second later, our captors were either knocked out or dead and I was saved."

He looked down at the can. "When we were being treated, while my friends all had relatives, I didn't have anywhere else to go and so, I asked to join them. Before we left, I told them that I wished to give my Grandmother her peace before the animals get to her. We returned back to my village. The scent of blood was still thick. I decided to have her cremated, and I found this coffee can. The sound you hear, is her ashes, the loud ringing are the bullets that I used to take her life."

He shook it once again but faster this time.

**TINK TINK TINK**

**TINK TINK TINK**

**TINK TINK TINK**

**TINK TINK TINK**

Shun gasped as he heard the sound along with everyone else. It was at that moment his eyes began to well from the story. He had no idea what he was holding earlier.

Semele looked at his coffee can. "If I were to remain on that truck, I would've either been conditioned to do what they do, or be used as their _property_, never seeing myself beyond _property_. The men who invaded my village, chances were they had to do the same thing to their own family and were repeating the same cycle by their past transgressors, and only when the cycle is ended early, can the children learn to overcome what has happened to them. I know, because I experienced it. I could have become an emotionless murderer. As I look into your eyes, I can see the compassion as you realized what was in my coffee can. For you see, I took my coffee can, and allowed the attackers of my village to hold it and shake it. I told them what was inside… and there was nothing."

The Saint of Camalopardalis set his coffee can down, ready to end his tale. "But Athena intervened, granted me a miracle, and saved me. I swore for as long as I can, I will do the same to others. That is my life's purpose and tonight, I pray it will be your purpose too. You are not just _rescuing children_. It is more than that, you are freeing them from the horrors of tonight, and setting them on a better path for a better future, to where they still have enough compassion in their hearts, and understand the meaning of the coffee can. I want you all to think of that when you go out there." Semele spoke as he took off his head gear, grabbed a gray shirt and threw it over his Cloth before pulling the hood over his head. "Are all of you ready to do this?" Everyone shouted as loud as they could. Semele nodded. "Then, may the Goddess watch over us."

**O|==========================DOWNTOWN JOHANNESBURG ==========================|O**

Shun poked his head through the corner of the window and gazed at the gutted out buildings. The place was so dangerous that it seemed like everyone ignored the stoplights and signs. He watched as some of the locals would try to approach their car every time they slowed down.

June looked over to the others. "Are all of you nervous?" she asked as she pointed to his hands.

Shun looked down to see drips of sweat before touching his moist face. He nodded as he used his pants to dry them. "It seemed like the closer we get, the more my stomach hurts." Shun really wished he hadn't eaten more curry before they left. "I guess at least it will make it more believable."

"Believability is always welcomed, Shun, but let's hope the realism doesn't impede your ability to protect yourself." Spoke Semele as he watched the sides of the road. Driving at night in this part of the neighborhood was dangerous. "You aren't going to throw up, are you?" he asked. He watched as Shun shook his head no. "Good, because we are here," he said as the car stopped. He watched all of their eyes widened. "Take it easy, you have your parts. This is the last mission for all of you. Trust in your compatriots here, we aren't going to let anything happen to you."

Shun turned to the others before he looked outside. In the window, he could see two people at the doors, ready to fire upon them. He took a deep breath, and thought of the story before.

"Guys, we need to get out, now, we're looking too suspicious!" snapped Saint Quadriga.

Semele nodded before he got out of the driver's side and immediately stomped over toward the passengers. "_Sorry, June_!" he spoke through his cosmos.

Shun watched as Semele started the show as he threw the door open and grabbed June by the hair and threw her down to the ground in a cloud of dust. Suddenly, Semele pulled out his hand gun and pointed it straight in his face.

"OUT! QUICKLY!"

Shun gasped in true fright as Semele's throat rasped while he pointed the barrel of the handgun at his face. Shun turned his head as Saint Quadriga pistol whipped Spica's face before he grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him out.

"Didn't you hear me? Get out!" Semele barked again. "_Shun, come on, we've rehearsed this, don't make me have to actual hit you?_" he spoke through his cosmos.

Shun nodded. He had to play his part. He quickly scooted toward the door before Semele grabbed him by the hair and pulled him out. His eyes looked up as he spotted the door guard folding his arms and watching the scene unfold. He then felt the back of the gun barrel press behind him before he stood up and began to march toward the door.

The door man reached into his coat and pulled out an AK-47 and pointed it straight at them.

Immediately, Shun and the others felt their blood grow cold as he held it in front of their faces. Shun turned around and watched Semele and Quadriga put their firearms back into their hoisters and sighed in relief when the man pulled his rifle away from them.

"[Where's your boss? We have the kids, three of them freshly imported from Japan]," spoke Semele, switching to Zulu as he took his hand and grabbed Shun's face and showed the side of his cheek. "[I told you, they are quite pretty, aren't they?]"

Shun stood there silently watching the two go back and forth, to the point that it made him think of the bartering he did in the Ethiopian market. A minute later, the man gave Semele some money and waving his hand off. He watched as Semele and Quadriga counted it before they began to walk toward the car when another car pulled up beside the two and pointed a set of AK-47s and fired at them. "Watch out!" Shun cried as the two Saints pulled out their own hand guns and fired at the group before Semele and Quadriga rushed into the car, with Semele at the wheel and Quadriga firing his gun at their attackers.

The door guard turned downwards and watched the little girl with the brown hair sob, with the girl with the long black hair comforting her. He began to shout in Zulu before a hideous woman with stringy hair and gaudy makeup came out.

The woman smacked Shun's face and pointed for them to get in.

Shun, did as he was told and walked deep inside. All around him were several curtains. Behind then, he could hear the sounds of other kids whimpering and crying. Shun had a good idea what was going on behind, and it made him sick. This was a horrible place and nothing would make him happier than to see it go down.

Suddenly, a large stick smacked him in the back, causing him to fall. Shun felt a bit dizzy as he watch the woman take a heavy stick and smacked each one of his friends. Shun looked up as the woman held the stick, smacking it in her hand as if she was a female version of Tatsumi with a kendo sword. The woman raised the stick and brought it down. Shun immediately caught it. Throwing his leg over it, he snapped it in two.

The woman gasped. "How dare you! As long as you remain here, you will do as you're told!"

Shun looked down at the stick and threw it back at her. That was when her hand reached for a handgun. Immediately, Shun dashed for it and pushed her hand up, away from the others, flinching every time she pulled the trigger.

All of a sudden, the door broke open as Semele and Quadriga, their faces and hair obscured with full face masks rushed inside, before several other foot soldiers began smashing through the windows.

Gunfire rained all around them as several gang members came out and either tried to run away, surrender or fire back.

Bits of wood and wall crumbled around them. As that went on, Shun began making his way toward his destination. He headed for the farthest room and pulled back the curtain. Hiding in a corner, was a seven year old girl crouching in a corner. "Come on! We have to get out!" Shun cried.

"NO! We'll get killed!" she shouted back.

Shun turned around as bullets flew in the hallway. He turned to the wall and pulled out his concealed triangle end and chain. Shun filled it with cosmos and swung it hard, smashing a hole to the outside. He ran over and grabbed the girl's hand, leading her outside.

"How did you do that? Are you an angel" she cried, still stunned.

Shun didn't answer. Instead, he ran outside toward several police vehicles and joined them, feeling his heart pound inside his chest. He looked up and checked who was out there. June had brought back two kids, Spica one, while Leda had one as well. Shun looked up at one of the cops. He smiled when he recognized one of them as the foot soldier he sat by during the meeting earlier, as well as one of the gunmen who chased down Semele and Quadriga earlier. He gave a friendly nod before those involved with the brothel began rushing outside, ready to surrender.

**O|========================== TWO DAYS LATER==========================|O**

June drove the boat through the waters of the Indian Ocean. She looked around at the others as they all slept soundly in their seats. She too, was really tired, her arms, aching from keeping them up to steer the boat. However, she was in charge and it was an unofficial rule that after a long mission, she would allow them to sleep for the most part. She rested her hand on the side of her face, feeling the side of her mask. It was nice not having her mask on her face and being around people, even if the face didn't match her true appearance.

Her eyes shifted toward Shun as he laid there, his hair back to its green color. She was kind of hoping that maybe Shun would come up and kiss her since she had lips, but the undercover missions kept them far too busy to think of romance. Even after the Brothel Mission, Shun seemed sad that he had to leave. In fact, Shun even took up a couple of additional small undercover missions, as one of the lookouts. She thought with how dangerous and scary some of the parts were in Johannesburg; he'd be done with it.

She gazed up ahead as a familiar figure stood at the beach with a dog standing beside him. June turned over and began to shake the others, "Guys wake up! We're almost home!" she shouted as caused them to stir.

Shun jerked up, his head darted back and forth. He then felt June's hand reach over and brush his sweaty hair down. "What?" he mumbled in a daze, until the familiar heat of the island began to set in and the black cursed waters came into view. Shun gasped as he saw his teacher standing from a far, waving his hand, just as he did, the day they left.

Daidalos smiled a bit, the dread of performing Shun's test had temporarily been forgotten as the joy to see all four of his trainees waving in the yellow boat, all in good spirits and condition. Cerberus sat up and began to bark and wag his tail wildly. Daidalos quietly reached down and stroked the dog's head a bit as the yellow speed boat came up to him. "Kids!" he cried out.

"Master!" cried Shun. Excitedly, he leapt from the side and waded through the thigh high deep water. His body still felt drowsy, but the sensation of running through the familiar warm water and the scent of the beach filled him with renewed energy. Shun raised his hands up, "I missed you!" he cried. For a moment his teacher did leaned down and held out his arms. Shun rushed faster thinking that maybe, his teacher would hug him this time. But all of a sudden he watched him stand up and pull his hands back, as if he realized he wasn't supposed to. It saddened Shun a bit, but still he ran up to his teacher. Daidalos did give him a pat on the back as well as Leda, Spica and June as they all came over to him.

The Andromeda Islanders were reunited once more. As the group traveled back to the Living Area, the children began to share stories of the many things that happened from the moment they reached the airport and almost got arrested, the endless amount of delicious curry that everyone had a strange obsession with, to the end where Semele threw them a small going away party.

"Master, you should have seen how organized Saint Semele was! It was so nice to actually have plans and an idea of what to do days before important things happened," hinted June as she pulled her suitcase behind her.

"Is that so?" the Master mused.

Shun looked up, "yes, he had books and maps. Even though the missions were a little scary, he always told us things ahead of times."

Daidalos nodded. "That does sound nice and a philosophy I agree with," he spoke as they reached the Living Area.

Shun turned to the center of the campfire to see the pot steaming with flavor, dishes neatly piled beside it ready to be used with two unopened bottles of wine. He and the others went to their rocks to sit only for their teacher to simply keep moving past them.

Shun wasn't the only one to notice this odd behavior. "Master, where are you going?" asked Leda.

"To the desert, in the past couple of days, I've been, _tidying the island_ and creating a way to celebrate your return," he spoke as the Saint of Cepheus and Cerberus turned the corner.

The children turned to each and ran toward the desert before gasping.

Right in front of them was a mountain of broken wooden boxes, and a million index cards stacked into a large pile. They watched as Daidalos dumping petrol around the sides of it before tossing the can in the pile.

"Oh thank the Goddess!" cried June.

"Master, you're burning the lottery boxes!" Shun sang as he clutched his hands together.

Daidalos shook his head. "Nope, I'm not burning them." He spoke as he walked behind a sand dune, before coming back up with four lit torches. Like an Argentinean Santa Claus, He passed his gift of fiery torches to the eager pyromaniacs before they all surrounded the pile and tossed them in. The fire shot toward the sky as the islanders bounced around it like a native tribe.

Once the tower of fire settled and their stomachs began to stir, the group headed back to the circle at the campfire to resume their meal. June served it up and passed a bowl to Shun. Shun looked down. It was rare to see his teacher cook. While it was delicious, it always surprised him that his Master would only do stews and would never barbeque or grill, something that he was told by many that Argentineans were famous for.

Daidalos waited for June to finish passing the last of the bowls. "I have something important to tell all of you. Tomorrow…" before he could finish, Cerberus ran up and jumped on his thigh. "-not now." He spoke as he reached into his bowl and tossed him a bit of chicken meat, before he continued. "While nothing made me happier than to see all of you once more, unfortunately, I have some business to take care of tomorrow and will be absent from your first day back tomorrow."

The kids all groaned. "But Master, we just got back here!" cried Spica.

"I know!" Daidalos spoke as he held his hands. "Believe me, if I had a choice, than I would gladly delay it to catch up with all of you. But, this is a matter that is of great importance. I'll only be gone for one day at the most." Every day that passes, is another that he was inconveniencing Valentine with taking care of Seika as if he was a nursemaid. He gave a gentle nod, "besides, you boys are all in your fifth year, old enough to guide yourselves and _Saint_ June knows my expectations and teachings, and so I expect the island training to proceed like clockwork without my presence… no matter how long that absence would be, isn't that right?" He asked.

"Yes Master!" spoke Leda, Spica and June.

The Master shifted his eyes over toward Shun as he stared at his bowl of food. "Shun, _isn't that right_?" he repeated.

Shun looked up. He heard him the first time, but the way he said it made it sound like that such a prolonged absence wouldn't be too long from now, as with every other time he talked about it. Maybe he was just imagining it, but at the same time, it could be that little thing called instinct, "yes Master." But now was not the time to confront him with it, while they were supposed to be celebrating their safe return. He watched as the wine was being passed around before he looked up. "Master Daidalos, you wouldn't happen to have some free time tonight? If you have to prepare for tomorrow, you can do that," Shun spoke as he shrugged a bit.

"Yes." Daidalos hesitated for a moment. Over the past few days, he had been carefully planning for tonight. "I have plenty of time to spare tonight. In fact, I was going to ask for a meeting with you."

"Oh, that's good! Well, I guess we'll meet—tonight right?" spoke Shun a little bit surprised from the coincidence.

"Right!" the Master replied. He was about to take a bite from his food before he placed his spoon down. "Oh, Shun?"

Shun finished chewing his chicken. "Yes Master?"

"Bring your wooden sword," spoke the Saint of Cepheus to the Andromeda Trainee.

**O|==========================THE NEBULA TEMPLE==========================|O**

The top of the Andromeda Cloth Box flipped open before the two chain ends pushed the sides out. With everyone distracted now was a good time to act. She had to think of her Father after all! She raised her right chain to her mask. Father had yet to put the Triangle Offensive End back on and without it, her Defensive Circle End would just give him a headache. She must draw blood!

She reached behind her altar and dug out a hidden piece of Concentrated Star Dust. She had pillaged it from the pocket of an attacking pirate a couple of years ago and now she can put it to good use.

Her Circle End stretched, out into the desert over toward where the now smoldering pile of lottery boxes was at. The Circle End pillaged through before finding a foot and a half long piece of wood, several nails and then a small shred of metal from the gas can.

She brought the items inside her Temple and laid them out. She took her nails and heated them up before using them to wrap around the piece of metal on one side before she raised her tool that she had forged. She waved it in the air before she placed it behind her altar, hiding it from view.

**O|====================================================|O**

Shun reached under his bed and pulled out his box. He lifted the top and checked to make sure it was in there. Surely enough, the wooden sword was still inside, lying on top of the oversized white sheet that came with it.

"Why is he having you bring that _thing_?"

Shun turned around as June sat on her bed, her arms folded over. "I don't know." Shun shrugged. "But if he wants it, then I have no problem taking it with me." He was a little surprised by the way she said it. How could she be upset over something that was just a nice little option to get off the island? Shun smiled a bit. Maybe June would miss him if he left. Maybe she liked him too? He turned to her and smiled sweetly, "don't worry June; if he asks for it, I won't give it to him."

June leaned her head back so hard that there was a slight thud afterwards. She touched the crown of her head before she raised her chin up."You better not. You worked too hard to give up the Cloth now."

He nodded. "I know. I've done three tests so far, and I'll continue doing them until I claim it," Shun spoke as he left.

June sat there silently, as the dizzy nauseous feeling returned to her as it had every time Shun or anyone understood death could come, but the False Freedom Test, was just too cruel and sickening in its promise to award _freedom_. But today, what got to her was that she couldn't even think of any reason why Shun had to take it today. He was away for a week in South Africa and had no chance to rack up enough losses. Even if he did, Shun managed to throw a competent win every once in a while to keep him from going in from too many loses. Did he have other reasons?

Shun stepped up his teacher's door, holding his box in his hands. He was about to knock when his teacher opened it up before he could get his knuckles to even strike the surface.

"Shun, come in," the Master spoke quietly as he pushed it out, allowing a small passageway beneath his gauntlet arm.

"Oh, thank you." Shun spoke as he went inside.

Daidalos shifted his eyes to make sure everyone was in their huts, before he careful closed his door. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his key. He reached for his deadbolt and clicked it into place. Such a device would not hold back any of his students, but it was enough to prevent _accidental_ intrusion. In fact Spica when he first came over managed to break it when he was six years old. He stopped as the memory came to his head. It was hard for him to believe that five years passed by so quickly.

He walked over toward his chair, his metal boots feeling a bit heavier than usual. He sat down and watched as Shun patiently sat there, pleasantly unaware like a pig taking a stroll along a muddy path toward the slaughter house. He rested his hands in front of him, taking care to push hidden handle of his gold sacrificial dagger into the underside of his metal gauntlet, ready to be pulled out to make the fatal and sadly _well practiced_ blow. "Shun, before we go with what I want you here for, could you tell me why you wanted to see me. Did I do something wrong earlier? I thought you of all the children would love to see the lottery burn."

Shun smiled. The only thing that could have made the moment better was if he could throw Tatsumi's lotto box as well. "I did like burning it, but it's not that." Shun nodded. He stood up and set his box behind him. "Master, it's just that recently, you keep talking about how _you won't be around forever_, _learn this because you may not be there _or_ even a bullet could kill you in one shot._"

Daidalos nodded as he sat there with a calm expression on his face. "Does this make you uncomfortable?" He watched as the pre-teen nodded. "Well Shun, you are free to express your feelings to me, but the truth is, the life expectancy of a Saint in a Holy War, is terribly short."

Shun shook his head, "Master, I know you're not talking about Holy War this time. You keep talking as if any moment, you're going to die, and that makes me sad. Master, you're not sick again, are you? If you are, please let me know."

"Not at all, in fact, my health couldn't have been better, and I haven't seen any signs of the curse returning," Daidalos replied.

"Then why are you talking so much about it?" Shun pleaded.

"Shun, I lost my Father before my last baby tooth fell out! Death is not something that can happen when I'm sick or when there is a Holy War, it could occur at any time, even tomorrow!" he snapped watching Shun jerk back into his chair in fright. He took his hand and put it to his face, feeling the lines of his face formed into a thing of anger. He took a deep breath and leaned forward. "Shun, death is not easy for me to talk about either… but like everything I do, it's all in the name of preparing for the worse." He took another deep breath, "I'm sorry I yelled." He turned around wondering if the others heard him. He knew Cerberus was close by. He heard his paws scraping against the wood of his porch.

Shun lowered his head before he walked up and bowed his head as low as he could, "Master, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you," he cried. "I was worried about you, and you make sad every time…" He felt a warm hand on his back as another came to his shoulder.

"Shun its okay." Daidalos spoke as he used his hand to rub his back. "Thank you for your concern." He sighed as he realized that this was going to make what he needed to do harder, but he knew that anytime one of the Japanese boys did the low bow gesture, that is was their culture's way of being as sincere as they could and it was important that he accepted it.

Shun nodded before he wiped his face. He looked up as his teacher helped him up while rubbing his back. "No, thank you Master," he smiled.

Daidalos looked up, "Did you have anything else you wanted to say?"

Shun thought for a second, "I was thinking, that after I get my Cloth, I'd like to do Undercover busts."

"Are you sure, Shun?" asked the Master. "It is very stressful and the areas you will be mainly stationed are some of the seediest and dangerous places in the world."

Shun nodded. "Saint Semele said I did very well and I don't care if the places are bad. People shouldn't take advantage of the weak. If I had to redo my purpose, I would dedicate it to helping the weak, and doing this is the best way to do so."

The Master patted Shun on the back. "It does seem like a good fit. You always were good at following directions, you have a bit of natural acting in you, and… well... your looks and youth can easily fool others."

The boy smiled again."Well Master, that's all I really wanted to talk to you about, why was it that you wanted to see me?"

The Saint of Cepheus looked down before he pulled his hand away from Shun's back and quickly marched over toward his chair. "Shun, I need you to come over here and," he paused. For a moment his head began to fill with questions if there were any excuses he could give to delay the moment but found none. This was it, "Shun, I need to perform a test on you. Please bring your arm over here." He spoke as he reached for a set of rubber gloves and put them over his own hands. He watched as Shun hurried over.

"What's the test for?" asked Shun as he held his arm out.

"I can't say much," he replied as he opened the small box where small balls of Athena's crystallized dried blood were in. He picked one up, "all I can say is that I need to know if you have something within you."

Shun looked down at his arm. "Will it hurt?"

The King looked down. "If you have it, it will react, possibly burn, but who knows." He took the blood bead and held it over Shun's arm.

The preteen turned up once more, "what happens if I have that something?" Shun asked earnestly.

The King bit his lip. "_Nothing_, I just want to know," he lied as he leaned forward and cracked the blood bead over Shun's arm. He gasped as Shun's arm twitched, as it the blood sizzled and smoked causing Daidalos to inhale quite a bit of it in shock. He turned away and coughed before bringing his hand to his face.

Shun looked down and quickly brushed the painful blood off his arm. "Master, I think I have something in me?" he spoke as he took his cup of water and lightly poured a little bit on his arm but still it burned. "Master, are you okay?" he asked as he saw his teacher with his hands on his now pale face. "Master, what's wrong? Is whatever in me, bad? Am I going to die?" he asked as he began to approach him.

But Daidalos raised his hand up. "Shun, you heard me earlier, I just wanted to know." He heaved as the biggest headache came over him. "It's true, oh my God it's true," he thought over and over. Seika said he was Hades' vessel, Pandora said he was Hades' vessel and all he could do was ignorantly dismissed them, even if his heart was telling him that Shun was Hades' vessel as well. It figured after all he had done, the choices he made that went against his Family's creed, the people he hurt, the horrible plans he had made as a child, his attempts as a teenager, the woman he damned, the daughter he denied, the past Andromeda trainees who he took their lives for giving into False Freedom. "Oh my God… I'm in Hell…" he muttered out loud as the headache worsened.

Shun couldn't believe what was going on. Was his teacher having a breakdown? He looked sick more than anything else. "Master!" He ran over and grabbed his arm before Daidalos jerked it away. He watched helplessly as Daidalos walked over toward Shun's box and tossed the lid aside. "Master, what are you doing?" He yelled as he watched the Saint of Cepheus grab the wooden sword.

Daidalos took a deep breath as he stared at it. "You're leaving the island!" he snapped.

"What? But you can't do that! You said it is my choice!" Shun cried as he hurried to him.

But it was too late. Daidalos punched upwards creating a hole in his roof before he flung the wooden blade to the sky. He then turned to Shun and grabbed him with one arm. Shun darted his head back and forth before the crazed Argentinean grabbed the white burial sheet and wrapped him up tightly before he placed him on his shoulder, unlocked the door and headed out.

_Two Chapters until The End_

**O|====================================================|O**

**Coming March 18**

**The Lost Prince**

**Shun leaves the island while Albiore talks about his life to an enemy, as well as the idea of what is Right, what is Justice, and what is Fair.**

**Have You Ever Felt the True Power of The Cosmos?**

**O|====================================================|O**

_When I was writing the overall outline, I noticed that this chapter's was super long in comparison to the other sections but at the time I thought I could have it be one, but ended up breaking it in two again. _

_A lot of the delays this time around focused on trying to avoid mistakes I did in the past, in terms of graphic details. When it came to the Brothel bust, I thought about like leaving it out, but the problem was that the chapter felt awkward, so I tried to write it in a way where it gave enough of an idea of the type of place they were at, but not too much to where it became unreadable. _

_There was also checking to make sure I got the important stuff in before The End._

_My Author's Profile is still down, but I should have that fixed as well as my Author's Pen name in a week or two. _

_Saint Seiya news, the video game, Saint Seiya: Battle Sanctuary for the PS3 should be released March 16 in Europe. Remember, PS3 is region free so a person can import it and it should play fine. Sadly, the game is incompatible with my PS2 so I'll have to hold off on purchasing it._

_That's it for now. Thanks for all the reviews and the support. _

_Jenny D_

**Update:** _Changed the Thunder Break explanation so that the Master isn't talking about his move to Valentine. Thank you, Thrudgelmir2333 for pointing that out :).  
_


	60. 6D: The Lost Prince 1

I watched Shun's face as I took my fist and punched a hole in my roof before following it up by tossing his wooden sword afterwards. Shun's eyes were always large for his age, making it easy, at least to me to know what he's thinking about. I expected fear and shock, but instead all I saw was concern. My body felt ill, I myself wondered if I'd collapse at any moment.

I ignored it afterwards. Time was against me, and if things were going to work out, I had to be quick. I was going to use my blanket on my bed, but instead I grabbed the thing that closer, a white burial sheet that was tucked inside a box that contained the wooden sword of the False Freedom Test. I wrapped him up from his head to his feet, like a caterpillar before becoming a butterfly or a spider that found one and was wrapping him up for later.

We exited my hut soon afterwards. He doesn't kick or punch at me, the way a suspicious child would. Instead he calls my name over and over, not in fear, but more in concern, wondering if he was sick or even contagious.

I turn to the other huts. Even from a distance, I could hear the other children rattling in their huts wondering what was going on. Down on my porch, Cerberus, our Golden Retriever lays on his side. While the others are chatting away, deciding whether to step out or not, Cerberus was unmoved and quietly chews on an old rubber band ball that the kids made for him from my office supplies.

Dante told me that the instincts of animals rival even the best of Saints. If the kids saw me with Shun like this, they'd probably freak out, but Cerberus simply rolled a around a bit, more concerned with finding the best way to get his slobbering jaws around his toy. Dante was right all along.

Just before the doors opened, I moved at the speed of light, using the sheet to protect Shun's body from the movement. People asked me how moving at such a speed was like. I reply, that with every action, from my every turn, to my moves themselves, is akin to swinging a bat to hit a fast moving baseball, you see the ball and you adjust as such, without realizing it, you swung at over a hundred miles an hour. Your mind can garner a headache the first time, your body will ache from it being forced to move tensely, but eventually you get used to it. Aldebaran tells me that it's the main reason why Gold Saints keep their main hall free of clutter, just because light speed is a pain in the ass to maneuver around furniture.

For me, the island has been my home for close to twenty years now. I know every cliff and turn, the slightest dips in the hills, and the annoying large rock, an unofficial landmark of the Andromeda Island landscape properly dubbed the _Tripping Stone_, that every one of my current and former students somehow keep stumbling over every time they have to help deliver supplies the Living Area. I, myself, broke my big toenail once while minding a report and not the ground below me.

In less than a second, I was at the beach, the yellow boat still floating there, but now properly refueled while the children were still following me to the desert and stopped by the campfire. While they were examining my culinary work, I topped off the tank to the boat, but unfortunately, my clothes reeked of diesel. Originally, I thought all my half-brain lotto cards would provide sufficient kindling, but something more flammable and extravagant would be wonderfully entertaining.

"Master, are we out at that beach? What are we doing here?" Shun asked me through his sheet, watching the outlines of his lips move up and down.

I sighed as the moment had come. I pulled the cover off and showed him the boat. "Shun, remember when I said that if you give me the wooden sword, you would leave the island?" Shun's mouth exasperated.

"But, I didn't _give_ you the wooden sword you _took_ it and threw it out of your hut!" He pointed toward the sky for a moment, visibly upset by my actions.

"The sword is out of your possession, that's all that matters. Without the sword, you have no right to be here." I knew the False Freedom Test like the back of my hand. There were two documents to it, one that detailed the requirements to conducting the test and the results of failing it, the second were different scenarios, including the clause of what would happen if the sword was lost.

Last time I tried to sneak someone off the island, they gave up the sword willingly before I was denied three times. As long as it was taken, Shun did not fail the test, doesn't have to die, but he can't continue his path to the Cloth of Andromeda, I guess you could call it the equivalent to a permanent suspension. "The boat is already stocked with food and drinking water, more than enough for you to reach land somewhere." I reached into a small bag that hung to the side of my lower torso guard.

Out of there, I pulled three packs of Euros, each of them tightly bound and thick with cash, enough to make them the three most expensive bricks of all time, and a map. "Here is the coordinates to Death Queen Island. Jango, the leader there, is a greedy man and has stated and proven he'll sell the freedom of those on his island… Each of these packs contains half a million Euros. Give one to him; he'll give back your brother, assuming he's still alive." News from Death Queen Island had been slow and quiet for the past year now. Typically, they were all too happy to give out their death stats. They even would create three columns, labeling one as those who died slowly, those who died quickly and those who chose to kill themselves. This year they've failed to report, making me nervous about sending Shun at all. However, knowing the boy, if he did leave, Death Queen Island would surely be his first destination and freedom there comes through as either in a coffin or when their wallet has been compensated.

After I passed the boy the money and the map, not to my surprise, the look of shock was still frozen on his face. "Shun, why are you upset? You wanted to be together with your brother and now, you have the resources to do so." I walked over and raised a hand, gesturing to the boat like a game show model offering a brand new car. "Shun, the wooden sword is gone, it's time to leave the island."

But Shun looked down at his hands, "Master, where did you get this?" He looked down still dumbfounded by the amount of money in his arms, probably never holding a fraction of that amount in his life, "Why so much?"

"I got it from the bank," the greatest portion of my expenses was food for the children, writing supplies, and transportation. With my Ranch being self sufficient, a Gold Saint Level allowance every month, bonuses from giving Cloths out to five trainees, as well as my original inheritance, I had more than enough in the bank to continue living the way I do for the next hundred years. "As for your second question, you've seen what some poor children are forced to do. The money there is to ensure you and your brother can find some happy place to live at and be comfortably without being forced to do unscrupulous things just to make ends meet. Now go, your brother is waiting for you!" I walked over and went behind him trying to push him toward his boat.

Shun turned around to me, and looked me square in the eye, "why now? What about all I've done? I've past the other tests and the other requirements. I'm so close to completing my path?"

Even if Shun wasn't Hades' vessel, I wonder if I'd still do this, "Yes, you have done well… so far… but I'm afraid I don't have faith in you being able to finish your Path." There was a good reason that no one has ever won the Andromeda Cloth, aside from the other tests being unfairly difficult, but the Court of King Cepheus one was, in my eyes, was impossible. There were people that have passed it, but after completing the Court of King Cepheus test, they would be unable to attempt The Sacrifice Ceremony afterwards. If I can't figure out how a person could do both the Court of King Cepheus and The Sacrifice Ceremony, without skipping the Court of King Cepheus, what chance does a twelve year old boy has? "Now go, Shun! I'm sorry you won't have time to say goodbye to your friends, but you have to leave now!" I picked him up and put him in the driver's seat, watching as he dropped half a million into the sea. I picked it up and placed it back in his hand.

Shun sat there, I could tell he knew something was wrong with me. He knew me well enough to know this was not how I acted. My sliding scale of emotions from the moment I performed the blood test to me shoving one and a half million Euros in his face would ring up suspicion even in the most naïve of folks.

"Master, while we are _outside_, is my cosmos not good enough, for the Andromeda Cloth?"

I paused as I heard him ask it, watched as he sat there, holding his hands. I don't even know why he'd throw out a question like that either. He gazed at me as if it was the most important thing in the world. Shun's cosmos, has so much potential, more than any other trainee I had. Every time he showed it, I can see a boy, not struggling to raise it, but more like a child who is holding back, as if he doesn't want to show his true potential. The problem is, as long as he doesn't show it, I have no idea what his limits are. It could be a tiny boost, or possibly the sky's the limit. Either way, Shun needed an answer to his question, and to tell him his cosmos wasn't good enough out here, outside of the False Freedom Test would be wrong, and the best I could I do was dismiss him. "Shun, leave. I don't want to see you ever again."

His gazed lingered, more in shock than when I grabbed him and wrapped him in a burial sheet. He was studying me, knowing full well that my face did not match what I emoted. There was some truth to it though. I _wanted_ him to leave. Shun _had_ to leave and go as far as he could. Even if he doesn't get far, Shun would surely go to Death Queen Island first, and he'd get the chance to free his brother and fulfill his promise. Family was important and I don't think I could live with myself if I don't at least grant him a reunion with Ikki before providing the final farewell and one last betrayal.

I truly am my guiding stars.

Shun turned toward the wheel and stroked his hands against the leather handles. He loved driving the yellow boat. I could tell his imagination was in overdrive just the way he rests his arm on the side, controls it with ease with the other, and wears my mirror-shades as if he was the coolest kid on Earth. Now he was just leaning there, like a pre-teen Thinker. I'd give another half a million just to know what his thoughts were right now. It was then; he turned his head to the distance. Sensing a decision I took a few steps back as the boy reached for the keys and roared the engine before driving off, veering a bit before making a straight path toward the sun.

Goodbye Shun, I thought you could've been the one, but perhaps fate dictated that it was never meant to be.

That was when I turned my head and realized I was waving goodbye too. I quickly brought my arm back to my side. What a way to send mixed messages to him. All I can hope was that Shun didn't see it, hoping that he was so angry at me that I was just a big blue blur in the distance. I hope.

On the way back, I took my time on the path back to the Living Area. I needed time to think as well as the fact that my insides were still bothering me and my Cloth felt heavier than usual, like the first day I ever tried to wear the whole thing. I don't even understand why I felt this way either. Shun took the test and without a shadow of a doubt, he is Hades' Vessel. The amount of smoke that came off of just one drop of Athena's dried blood made it look like his hut was on fire. But yet despite the damning evidence, I don't feel fully confident that it was the right decision to do, and when that happens, I don't go through with whatever I plan, but this time I did, and now the guilt is worse than before when I was debating when to give him his blood test or not.

I felt so confident about my decision back when Pandora visited me, but I think that was due to old Saint Instincts and training kicking in after the bewilderment overpowered my conscious. The second most important figure of Hades Army was standing there_, in my living room, by my couch no less_!

Twenty minutes later, the other kids were standing there waiting for me.

"Master what happened, why there are broken pieces of your roof on the ground?" Leda cried as he pointed over to fragments of sky blue shingles littering the spot.

"I punched the roof. Don't worry, I'll be sure to take care of it before I leave," I spoke as I began to pick up the pieces. I turn my head and a big piece was even sticking out of the pot, making me glad I perform the test while the others were doing their duties.

"_Where's Shun?_"

I turn around as June sent me a cosmos message. I could feel her cosmos wavering a bit in concern. June was never the same since she walked in during one of my False Freedom Tests. The amount of paranoia she exhibited was so strong during those times, that it would be a lie if I didn't take it easier on my students when it came to testing she starts growing sad. Perhaps I even condition her to do so. I take them in, she gets nervous, and in turn, they come back out alive. I was about to contact her back when Spica stepped in.

"Master, where did Shun go? Is he getting water?"

I looked at all three of them. "Shun," I muttered as I tried to think of something reasonable. Telling them he went missing would only cause them to set out looking for him. "He is out taking care of something. I gave him permission to leave, but I'm not sure when he'll be back." Kings were always good at bending words and twisting them to provide different interpretations but satisfactory enough to ease the nerves of the people.

I watched June's hands. People always try to stare at her head bobs and tilts, but I always felt June's hands emoted more than the body language of the Amazons would ever do.

"Master, do you know when he'll be back?" she asked me calmly, however her hands were spread out, indicating she really wanted an answer.

I looked around to see uncertainty was everywhere. It did seem suspicious that Shun would need to take off after being away for a week. "Let's give him a day. I need to go somewhere and if he isn't back by the time I return, we'll find him."

I quietly returned back to my hut as composed as I could be. When the leader is calm, the others will follow. Leda and Spica returned back to their hut, presumably to prepare the weapons for tomorrow. Those two always seemed the most inseparable of the group. I can't think of any time when the two of them weren't paired together unless it wasn't out of choice. Leda was always a bit more arrogant and self centered and Spica tended to punch first, think later. Both were terrible flaws in the eyes of a trainer, but in the end, they care about each other, and over time, their bonds helped them to overcome those deficiencies, making them just worthy as any other trainee out there.

June followed me in and judging by the fact that she hasn't reacted by the empty box laying in the middle of my floor, she had probably seen it and now was asking for a final confirmation.

"Dad, did you kill Shun?" she whispers harshly to me pointing downwards to the floor.

I wish she wasn't so blunt. It's almost like she thinks that I feel nothing when I do the deed, when it is the exact opposite. I picked them for a Path towards a Cloth that they were incapable of completing. I didn't motivate them enough to stay; I didn't train them enough for them to go on. I don't think of these tests as if the child will die if they fail, but rather, I failed _them_. "No, Shun is off the island, but he isn't dead." I watched relief settle in her.

"But how did you, I thought that last time you tried, they threatened…"

"-June… I gave you an answer. _That is all. Please_ go back to your duties. Tomorrow you'll be in control of the island in my absence. "I shake my head no, making it clear that it was wise not to delve on the matter too much, you never know when Sanctuary happens to be listening in. June understanding this too quietly nods back and simply turns her head toward anything but the empty box lying in the middle of the room. She headed toward my bed and sits on it, her hands lying on her lap, as if she had something to say or dawdle upon. "What are you thinking about?" I spoke, sitting beside her.

She shrugged and turn her masked face to me, "I don't know. I'm sad that Shun… is gone now… but I'm _happy_…" Her voice cracks at the last word. Instinctively, I reach over and give her a hug, something that has grown to feel more natural now. She leaned her head against the chest plate, "although…"

She paused and sighed. "Although what?" I asked, hoping to find out more.

June sat up and folded her arms. "Why couldn't he just wait a little longer before going off? I was going to ask him."

"Ask him?" I thought feeling the sickness that has overcome my body grow worse. "Ask him about what?" I questioned. Her head darted toward me in shock.

But June just turned her head and stood up. "Oh, nothing major. Just a question… nothing at all…" she spoke to me in a lighthearted tone while twirling a piece of her long hair. "…stupid stuff," she replies tilting her head playfully before waving her head and headed straight for my door.

"_Stupid stuff__?_" I rolled my eyes. I'm not an idiot, I know exactly what _stupid stuff_ she was talking about, and I didn't like it one bit. Shun could go back and save his brother, that's fine, but there is no way in hell will the King of the Underworld date my daughter. Goddess, what if Seika was telling the truth on grandchildren and June became instrument to the continuation of the lineage of the future conquers of the World and eternal enemies of the Army of Athena. Shit, I knew I should've just built June her own hut when I found out Shun wasn't a girl.

As I sat there, my insides got worse. The scent of Athena's blood was so strong in my hut now. I suspected that when Shun got it off, it stayed and continued to react. He looked like he was in a lot of pain when it was touching him. Perhaps it was a good thing we got out of my hut as soon as possible with his head covered.

I love my Goddess, but the smell of her blood was horrible. I turned by body and lay on my bed, feeling even more lightheaded than before. It was almost like all of my weight had moved into the back of my head and made it top-heavy. I could leave now and allow the hole in my roof to vent the scent of Athena's blood. There was no harm in leaving earlier for Japan to pick up Seika.

After changing into my casual Cloths and sliding my Pandora's Box into a duffle bag, the moment I stepped outside. I still had the taste of Athena's blood in my mouth, but it was better than my hut. I grabbed a piece of chalk, and on the door, I left a note to the kids that I was leaving early. As I wrote it, I noticed Cerberus coming up from behind me, whimpering as I left my signature at the bottom of my door. I reached over and stroked Cerberus' head. He always seemed to know when any of us were about to leave and did his best to ensure we remained here to keep him company.

Instead, I give him one last pat on the head, looked around to see if any of the children were coming and headed to Japan.

Light speed over land you weren't familiar with was considered dangerous, but was amazing in the open seas. It was a hazardous habit, but I always liked looking at the sky toward the sun, the farther I ran east, the more it rose in the sky as if I was moving it. Once I reached a quiet beach in Japan, I took it down to Mach Two. As I followed the route I used before, I felt a strange sensation of fatigue that wasn't there when I had traveled to Japan prior to check on Seika. Still, I continued until I managed to reach Valentine's apartment.

He didn't live in the best of neighborhoods, but it was fairly close to the Kido Orphanage. Outside, I could hear the television. I reached over and knocked. I then took my forearm and rested it on the front of the door. Japan wasn't nearly as hot as Andromeda Island, but the humidity was killing me now. I really needed to sit down. I hope he wouldn't mind me asking for a drink of water.

The door opened wide, causing me to lose my balance, before a set of hands reached over to steady my body.

"What happened?"

"What?" I mumbled. I looked up can see the shocked gaze on his face.

"There's something all over your face!" Valentine pointed as he pulled me into his sweltering apartment. I look up at a mirror with a small shave kit next to it and sure enough, light pink smears were over my forehead, the sides of my cheeks and my mouth, almost as if I got make up all over me. But I knew what it was, when I tested Shun, I made sure to wear some rubber gloves, but foolish me, I left them on and the dust from my hands got all over my sweaty face, negating the point of putting them on in the first place. Some of it even got on my blue shirt, a pity since it was one of my favorites. My shoulders and biceps made it difficult to find anything that fit properly that wasn't a t-shirt or a tank top.

I stared at my face for a bit, hearing water coming out of tap from nearby. I pulled off my Cloth Box in hopes that a lighter load would clear my disorientation and rubbed my face. Valentine came over and handed me a cup of water, and I immediately drank it down. Suddenly, I found myself stumbling down to one knee. "Wha…" I muttered. My head growing dizzy, "wha…" I could barely complete a sentence or even a single word. I went to my knees as my stomach turned. I grab a trash can and felt dinner come out. Goddess, it was like being cursed all over again. I wiped my mouth and pulled away, heaving. I just wanted to lie down.

I looked up and saw Valentine standing there holding his black ring close to him. I knew he was speaking to Pandora. What he was saying, I couldn't tell. Everything felt like a large echo at that moment.

I wonder if he knew what I did to Shun. Maybe the only reason the Specters helped me was because I had Shun and was probably serving as a good cover to protect him? No one would ever suspect the King of the Underworld training with the enemy. I felt my eyes close as I laid and heaved on the wooden floor.

That was when I realized, I didn't even question the drink that he gave me. Now that I thought about it, it did taste _off_. I was at Valentine's mercy now. Perhaps going to Japan wasn't a good idea after all.

I woke up and opened my eyes. Valentine had apparently placed me on his couch and placed wet towels on my face and body.

"Are you all right?" Valentine asks me. I nod. "Why are you here?" At first I thought he was trying to interrogate me. I was about to rise up to a position where I could defend myself when he followed up another question. "What is your name? What day is it?"

I relaxed a bit. He was testing to make sure I was fully aware. I did the same thing anytime the kids lost conscious sometimes. "I'm here to," I groaned. My ability to speak came back, but the headache I had worsened. "I'm here to pick up Seika. My name is Albiore, and today is Tuesday." I took my hands and pressed the cold towel harder against my head.

"Albiore?" He questions it as if it was the most amazing, strangest name in the world. "Not, _Saint_ Daidalos of Cepheus?"

My head was throbbing so badly that I didn't know if he was mocking me or genuinely curious. "Your question on the name wasn't clear."

Valentine nodded. "Forgive me if I am a little ignorant on Saint Culture, but I've always thought that Saints would take a Greek name as a means of killing off their old life and starting anew, and so I thought you only had one name." He reached over with some new wet towels, pulled the old ones off and replaced them on my face with such care that I wonder at any moment he was going to lean over and kiss my forehead.

"People take up a Greek name, for various reasons." He nodded again, sitting attentively like a nursemaid at my side.

"I see, pardon me for assuming so." He removed his sunglasses. The room was darkened by the lack of sunlight, but it seemed as if he does it as a gesture of trust. It was then he reached over and pulled out a photo. I gazed at it, and immediately recognized the small crease in the bottom left and upper right corners. "Your shirt was filthy. I put it in the washer and found this when I checked the pockets." For a moment, I feared he would try to blackmail me or threaten to burn it. Instead he offered it in front of me. "Is this your family?"

"It is," I replied as I picked it up. The moment I elevated my head, I was punished with a headache so massive I felt as if someone smacked me with a sledgehammer. My fingers spread out and dropped the photo, watching it sway back and forth like a feather.

Valentine reached down and placed his hand beneath its path, catching it before it could touch the ground and returned it on the table once more. "I'll leave it here. Moisture is detrimental to photographs."

"Thank you. But really, I should go now. I don't mind if my shirt is wet. Thank you for watching over Seika." I stood up only to fall down, dropping every single wet towel on the floor. I clutched my chest as if every organ in my body did a one-eighty.

Valentine reached over and helps me up, returning me back to his couch. "No, stay here, you're not well." He reached over and picked up the pieces of cloth and laid them back on me. "Rest here, if you can't take one step forward, what makes you think you'll be able to reach Greece without killing yourself."

"I should try," I heaved. "I've been through far more punishment." Valentine has never seen how heated a Maradona/ Pelé argument between an Argentinean and a Brazilian can get.

"What of Seika?" Valentine pointed toward the chair where she was busy gazing at a magazine. "If you collapse at the shores of Greece, Seika will probably wander around the countryside."

I sighed. "Yes, I didn't think about that." I spoke. I touched my stomach and looked at the time. Fifty minutes had passed since I first got here. There are a million of things he could've done while I was unconscious or even the day before. "What's wrong with me?" I ask him.

Valentine shrugged, "I don't know. But I'm sure you'll get through it just fine." He reached at my feet and places the blanket to cover my feet, "with time. In the mean time, whatever you need, I will be there to _court _you." It was very considerate of him, but yet he was still a Specter. They all seem quite kind and thoughtful, but I know better. I've seen the real Valentine, the one who flew around the streets of Japan, mercilessly killing sleeping bystanders. If he can pose as a low-paid guard in an orphanage for at least ten years, he can be my Madonna for a few hours. He looks at me with such consideration that had been absent that fateful night in Japan.

I watched him gaze at my photo. "What is it?" I ask him.

Valentine pointed his finger. "I was just looking at it. I'm guessing that the little boy there is you. Who are the rest of the people?"

I felt a bit awkwardness come over me. In Sanctuary, it was simple, nobody would ask another about their past since nearly everyone was an orphan. It was my protection and my shield to keep my former plans a secret from _those __snoopy adults_. However, Valentine wouldn't know about the _Don't Ask, Tell Only_ rule. It was only natural for people to ask those questions, especially with pictures involved.

If he was going to kill me, he would've done so and there wasn't anything beneficial he could get from my past. I don't suppose telling him what everyone else knows wouldn't hurt.

I leaned over and pointed my finger as close as I could. "The girl on the left with the long hair, that's my youngest sister, Marie. She was fifteen years old and out of my sisters, she loved to read books and was probably the most soft-spoke-_at times_." I moved to the next one. "This one is my sixteen -year old sister, Belinda."

I watched Valentine turn the photo a bit. "What's that underneath her coat? Is that a tutu?"

"Yes, we were actually at her dance recital and she didn't have to change so we went to Church. Most people thought it was her Sunday dress, but even if you can't see it she had glitter all over her face from her costume. Our neighbor said she looked like an _angel_." I heard a slight chuckle from Valentine as I rolled my eyes. "This one, the girl turned to the side, she's my oldest sister, Juniper… or Juné for short."

Valentine gazed at the picture, "a strange pose, considering everyone is facing forward. Was she not paying attention when the photo was snapped?"

"Oh she _was_, but, well that is another story." I looked to the top corner. Mama stood there in the photo, smiling, touching her scarf, trying to keep it from blowing away. The wind was so strong that day. "That's my Mother. She taught art, she loved pottery and painting landscapes. Our house filled with her works of art. She's fairly down to Earth, and has a temper that my sisters see too often, but during special occasions she'll dress up." I never realized how pretty Mom was until now. Everyone always commented on it, telling her how lovely she looked, but when I was a boy, she was my Mom. She wasn't supposed to be pretty, she was the one who called out to me and my sisters to get out of bed or we'll be late for school. Now that I look back, I remembered that wherever she looked, with her long scarves and hair, she was like a living Renaissance painting.

I looked over and pointed to the last figure, "my Father."

"What did he do?" Valentine asked me, as if trying to fill the void of silence that came between us.

"He was a lawyer. He had his own firm. He was very well versed in several areas, most notably Criminal Law, Human and Civil Rights," I gazed at his face in the photo, feeling the addition of guilt mixed with whatever is wrong with me now.

Valentine seemed puzzled by my lack of words. "Was he a good man?"

"Yes. He was one of the few who could be called an honest lawyer. He'd never accept a case that would force him to bend the truth to allow a guilty man to be declared a free man. Some would consider it a great weakness, but he was _good_. He never truly lost, but… never completed his final case." I leaned back and rested my hands on my stomach. "That's my family."

I watched Valentine continue to gaze at the picture. I never saw anyone quite as fascinated with it as he was. "You look a lot like your Father back then. Now, it's very hard to tell, especially with all that muscle bulk, the eyes and the hair but… well… no disrespect of course."

I shook my head. It was a comment I've heard on more than one occasion. "None taken. My Father, while he was a healthy man, his source of exercise consisted of walking around talking to me and my sisters the history of the buildings, the streets, not some brainless brute feverishly performing minute triple digit pushups with an iron girder on his back for goals he should've never tried to attain."

"You seem to hold a lot of self loathing for yourself, especially with your Father. I can tell you love him and hold high admiration. Did you both have a good relationship? If he was a lawyer, it must have been, very difficult for you to find time with each other. "

"Actually no," I quickly spoke, "of all my family, I spent the most time with him, more than my Mother, I was my Father's _little office helper_. But that's not really…"

Valentine kicked back and relaxes, "no no, it sounds like an interesting story."

"Well, it's okay. I don't want to waste your time. I can just lay here and stare at the ceiling," I wonder what the children would think if they saw me trying to wiggle out of an opportunity for me to lecture. "I'm boring and I ramble."

"Try me!"

I shifted my eyes and studied him. I could tell him my story and perhaps if enough time passes, I whatever he gave me would wear off and I could at least fight if I need to. Why did I drink that water? Maybe after coming over more than once, I felt no threat from him. Then there was the possibility that perhaps it _was_ just funny tasting water, I've just contracted food poisoning from a bite of raw chicken from the island, and my imagination and fear was the cause of me being nauseous.

Although, Valentine really did look a bit interested.

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Six: The Two Kings**

**Chapter 41: The Lost Prince Part One**

**O================================================================================O**

I guess I should start a bit at the beginning. As lovely as my Mother was, the truth was that my parents came together due to an arranged marriage. My Father was more interested in Church and the Law than dating and sports. He became a very learned man and a successful one both in his profession and personal wealth, but for the first thirty years of his life, he was single. The problem was that he came from a family of firm traditions that ranged from the sensible, to the old to the type that I'm a bit embarrassed to speak of. One of those traditions was that every generation had at least one son.

I don't know the full details except he had money and Mother did too. Nowadays, I wonder if there were other reasons too. But afterwards, my Mother took years off from teaching to start the family, only to have three girls. About a decade later, after all of them were old enough to go to school, Mother returned back to her career. Then I came along. Not wanting to have my Mother take off even more time from her passion and so Father kept me at his office building during the day. I had my own room and our former secretary, suffering from empty-nest syndrome loved watching over me when there were clients. But most of the time, I liked being with my Father and he the same. Then, our old Secretary passed away and so I got to help out a lot more until we hired a new person.

**O|=========================Albiore: Three Years Old===========================|O**

A young woman with brown hair walked toward the steps of the Esposito Law Firm was about to reach for the door when it swung open. For a moment she looked around, before she turned down toward a tiny child wearing a blue and white soccer shirt.

"Good morning, Mrs. Molina. Welcome to the Esposito Law Firm," the boy smiled. "Come inside, Mr. Esposito is on the phone, but he will be here shortly." he raised a hand while trying to use his feet to keep the heavy door from opening.

The woman gasped, never expecting a child to be there. She turned down toward him, "who are you?" She thought she had seen him earlier carrying a soccer ball on the day of her interview.

The boy wiggled a bit as he held the door, "Albiore. Mr. Esposito is my Papa." He took his hand out, "would you like to come inside?" he asked as he stepped outside.

The woman nodded as she stepped inside and looked around the building. On the outside, it looked like any other brick building. Inside were high ceilings, small crystal chandeliers, beautiful pictures of angels hung on the wall, while beneath it were several stacks of books, blocks and a red toy car.

"Mrs. Molina, may I take your coat?"Albiore asked as he held out his hands. Papa always did for everyone else and he should do the same.

The woman, still surprised by the child there, "oh of course, thanks you," she said as she placed her knitted sweater in his hands.

"You're welcome," Albiore said. He watched as she looked at the pictures. "Do you like them?" he asked. "My Mommy made those," he said as he made his way to the coat rack.

Mrs. Molina brightened up, "she did? Well, she must be very good at it." She watched the child as he seemed a bit too short for the hook. "Do you need help?" But then she watched the child grab an umbrella, placed the coat on the tip before reaching it up and hanging it nicely up above. "Well, you're a clever boy."

"He is, isn't he?" A very thin man with short blond hair neatly combed over to the side and piercing blue eyes walked up. "Mrs. Molina, I apologize for keeping you waiting. The person was contacting me from out of town."

"No, need to apologize, Mr. Esposito. It was totally understandable." She looked down, "your son kept me company." She spoke as she turned to the little boy, "how old are you?" The boy smiled and held out three fingers and a pinky with his thumb over it. "You're four… or five?"

Albiore shook his head. "No, I'm three years and three months." He pointed to his hand. "See, I have three whole fingers, but because I need a third, I tried to cover up two thirds of it!"The boy looked at his hand. "I guess I'm three, but I can't go to preschool until I'm five, so I try to take every month I can."

Mr. Esposito knelt down and placed his hand on the boy's back, "Albiore, I need some time with Mrs. Molina to go into depth about how we do things here. Why don't you go, and put that stack of folders into the correct spot in the file drawers and I have a new box of pencils that need to be sharpened. Mrs. Molina will probably appreciate that too."

"Yes, Papa. Can I finish another of the books too?" the little boy asked.

"Of course! Papa, really would like to know what all those books say, but he doesn't have time to read them," he said as he rubbed his boys hair, messing it up. He smiled as the child gave an annoyed look and promptly fixed it back.

The new secretary watched as the boy ran over to the stack and carried them over to several drawers. "He's cute and very smart too. He looks three, but I'm surprised at how well mannered he is, Mr. Esposito."

"He is. He's my office assistant," pointed Mr. Esposito. "He loves to help me out. Besides, he learned quite a bit from it."

"Really?" the woman asked. "I never thought of that."

Mr. Esposito nodded and grinned, "Why yes. The filing teaches him his ABCs and the book pile that I was talking about with him, was an old set that my girls had when they were young but refused to read. So his job there is to read them so that my investment doesn't go to waste." He laughed heartily.

"Well, it's no wonder he's so excited to go to school, Mr. Esposito."

The lawyer reached out, "Please, call me Albione."

"Albio-ne," she repeated, making sure to get the strange name right. "You and your son's names sound alike."

Mr. Esposito turned his head, "Well, the boy out there was supposed to be Albione Junior, but my wife was so sedated that she misspelled the birth certificate and we went ahead and stuck with it. My late brother and I both shared the same first name too, so I thought it would be less confusing at home."

**O|=========================PRESENT===========================|O**

"You seemed to enjoy your time at your Father's office," Valentine spoke to me.

"I did. I was at that nice stage where as long as I was helping, even the most mundane was like a game to me. My favorite thing that he had me do was adding the lunch receipts. That's because I had one of those old-styled calculators, the kind where it had the large buttons that you would type and it would add, subtract, multiply or divide, while printing the numbers on a paper roll. Some would call that tedious but, I felt it was cutting edge. I would be a liar if I didn't admit I liked it when people thought it was cute when they see me using it in an oversized office chair."

Valentine gave me a curious look, almost as if he had some disbelief. "I wouldn't take you to be a vain child, especially back then."

It was a comment that I didn't expect. I didn't think Valentine would understand who I was back then so quickly. "No, I wasn't. This may sound strange, but back then, I felt people acted happier when I was being _cute_ or rather myself. In turn, it made my Father happier, and despite his outward demeanor, he had a very tough job and he's told me that having me around, makes it easier." I placed my hand on my face, "I know, it doesn't sound realistic, but it is true."

Valentine shook his head. "Don't say that. There is nothing wrong with doing it for those reasons too. I find it, admirable. Why would you think that?"

"My sisters would tell me all the time." I muttered. "I loved them and I still do. But… back then; they could push me around to _Shun_ extremes." I knew comparing that would grant a reaction from the Specter. Valentine had been around Shun just as long as I have and knew of his bottomless patience.

**O|====================================================|O**

_When I was around four years old, my Mother would allow me to wash myself, brush my teeth and take care of hygiene. I was excited at the prospects of essentially picking out my own clothes and getting ready without her. The tradeoff was that like my three sisters, it was first-come-first-served when it came to the bathroom. It wasn't a difficult problem; I would simply just get up earlier before everyone… __five am sounded reasonable especially since my bedtime was eight o'clock. It worked for a while._

**O|=========================Albiore: Four Years Old===========================|O**

Albiore jerked his head toward the clock as the little hammer at the top struck the bells viciously. He pulled back his sweaty bangs as the little hand of the clock was directed squarely at the number six. "Oh no!" he cried before jumped out of his bed. He quickly made his bed before he knelt down, "God of my life, high above or down below, I welcome this new day. It is Your gift to me, a new creation, a promise of resurrection. Amen." Morning prayers were always important. He dropped his arms for a moment before deciding to add on, "and God, don't let the bathroom be occupied."

He threw his pajamas in the hamper, got his robe, a rubber duck and a red submarine and headed out into the hallway. His blue eyes glimmered as he saw that the small crack beneath the bathroom door was still dark. He eased his pace and with a triumphant swagger, he headed inside. He turned around to put the hooked latch to lock the door. After that, he placed his robe on the towel rack before he walked by the tub and turned the water on cold. Papa told him that there was only a limited amount of hot water at a time. Everyone loved hot showers and as long as he was clean than that's all that mattered.

He placed his rubber duck on the white ceramic surface and watched it float freely as the water level rose. He placed his red submarine up at the rushing water, twisting it from side to side while making little engine sounds.

Once the water was high enough he stepped inside, feeling his body tense up as he stepped into the freezing water. Soon his body got used to it before he took a Scooby Doo plastic cup and used it to pour water all over his body and face. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo, poured some in his hand and began to lather his hair. He took his soapy fingers and made a white curly mustache above his lip before following up with a goatee.

Before he could grab his cup to rinse his hair, he darted his head to the door handle as it twisted frantically. "Someone is in here!" Albiore shouted. He twisted his lip as the door continued to rattle. Suddenly, a long thin comb slipped through the crack and lifted the hooked latch up to open. One of his sisters came through. "Belinda?"

The thirteen year old preteen dumped her tote of makeup and hair care products on the floor. "Get out! I have to get ready for school," she pointed her finger toward the door. Before Albiore could ask for his robe the girl quickly grabbed him by his arms and tossed him out of the bathroom, followed by his rubber toys.

Albiore sat on the carpet as the door slammed shut. The boy sighed. He supposed it did make sense that Belinda goes first .Her school was pretty far away, forcing her to leave earlier while Papa's office was close. "Can I have my robe?" he called out.

"I'm in the shower!"Belinda called out.

The boy nodded feeling a bit silly. "Okay, I'll just go get another one from my room." Besides, if he had her take the time to step out of the hot water and thus wasting it. He sat up and looked down at the wet butt print that he had left in the carpet. He hurried back into his room, grabbed his other robe and hurried to the kitchen to grab some towels. He ran back up to the stairs and quickly dried up the mess so that Mama wouldn't have to get up and clean up his mess.

After doing that, he felt a small stinging sensation in his eyes. Apparently the shampoo had dripped over them. He walked over to the door and knocked on it. "Belinda?" he cried.

"Belinda left to grab her hair gel. What do you want, Al-burrito?" cried a different voice.

"Oh Marie," he gasped recognizing her voice and the dumb name she would call him when Mama and Papa weren't around. "I have shampoo in my hair."

"Are you stupid? Why do you have shampoo in your hair? Stop whining and wait your turn!" Marie shouted on the other side.

Albiore knew that taking turns was very important, even if technically if a person lost it by force. He felt guilty about persisting further, "it's burning my eyes and I just need a few seconds to wash it out."

"Well quit whining and go to the kitchen sink!"

Albiore nodded. Why didn't he think of that before? "Thank you!" he cried as he made his way down. As the soap burned his eyes, it made it a little difficult to see where he was going. The stairs were the most aggravating part due to him forced to take each step slowly. He then thought that he could use the sink in the bathroom, but he's troubled Marie enough.

Once he was downstairs he moved the step stool over toward the sink. He reached over for the salad tongs and used it to reach the faucet handle to turn the water on. He tried to lean forward but only the small tip managed to touch the running water. He leaned his body forward, using his arms to hold his body in place. It seemed to work for a little bit. The water was rinsing his hair clean.

"Albiore, what are you doing!"

"Mommy?" Albiore turned his head in shock, only for him to lose his balance and caused him to slip back, banging his head against the counter followed by a loud wail and tears.

The woman immediately ran to her son's side patted his back, "Shhhh, its okay." She reached for his soaking wet hair and pulled his bangs back to reveal a large purple bruise smack dab in the center of it. "_Oh my goodness_," she uttered as she always does in troubled time before heading to the freezer to grab a wrapped piece of meat. She placed it over his forehead just as Albione, Marie, Belinda and Juniper came running from the loud cry.

"Oh my!" gasped Belinda as she threw her hands on her face. "Albiore, what happened? Are you alright?"

The little boy looked up, as his mother held the piece of frozen food on his head. Belinda should've known, she was the one who suggested he wash his hair in the kitchen sink. However, he shouldn't get her or Marie in trouble. He was the one who followed the suggestion. Besides, Mama was having some heart trouble lately and he didn't want to raise her blood pressure. He didn't have to lie. He'll just leave out certain stuff. "I was in a hurry to wash my hair. I'm sorry Mommy!" he cried as he gave her a big hug before flinching back from the headache coming over him.

Albione came over and rubbed his son's back. "Albiore, why would you do such stupid thing? You're smarter than that." He took the meat and lifted it up and flinched, "ugh, we need to get that checked out."

Belinda stepped forward. "We call Aunt Luisa? She's a nurse and she should have the day off."

The Father smiled, "that's a great idea! Sweet heart, could you go and grab my black book in my room? It should be in my coat pocket."

Belinda raised a finger, "Papa, you should stay here with Albiore. I know Aunt Luisa's phone number by heart. I'll call her!" she smiled sweetly. She waved her hand down, "Don't worry Albiore, I'll get help right away! Here, a kiss to make you feel better," she then took her hand and blew one toward her _darling_ little brother before hurrying away; relieved the little brat didn't squeal on her.

**O|====================================================|O**

_Apparently, the bump I sustained was so bad, Dad had to take the whole day off and get me x-rayed with two additional check-ups to ensure that I didn't sustain any long-term damage. If you look closely on my head, you can see a very light, thin line where the bump was at. I never told my parents what happened in detail, mainly because they were so upset that I knew my sisters would get in serious trouble. They did __mistreat me a bit, but most of it was just them getting their way and any physical injury was more of an indirect effect. They never beat me up and name calling, while it was annoying never really bothered me. Some names were pretty funny now that I look back._

_There was one time where I did receive something close to being beaten up, but it wasn't really Juniper's fault. It was the day of my first day of school. My Father and I were walking back. _

**O|=========================Albiore: Five Years Old===========================|O**

Albiore held his Papa's hand. "Papa, do you like my hat?" he spoke as he pointed toward the crown he made for Arts and Crafts.

Mr. Esposito smiled. "I already told you, it looks good! I can't wait till you can show you Mother. She'll be so proud. But why do you keep asking me?"

Albiore looked down, "The kids all thought it was strange that I used only a pencil to color it. They said that I'm a weirdo because I wouldn't use anything else other than a pencil. Mrs. Ruiz thought I was super detailed and told me that it was better than the older kids. But she kept asking me to use crayons and I told her no thank you, I don't like crayons. I even gave this one kid who couldn't afford lunch my crayons. I think the black and white outlines are nice. If I have to, I can shade stuff, so that it's like I'm coloring with crayons. A pencil doesn't have just black and white colors. You can make it grey, light grey and all sorts of levels."

His Dad shook his head. "That is very true, son, although I wish they didn't call you names. Did they call you names outside of Arts and Crafts?"

"No Papa," he lied. There was no need to get potential friends in trouble, over calling him names. Why does everyone say he _Ha-blah-blah-blah_s too much? He is not _that_ chatty. He just read an interesting article from Papa's encyclopedia over how potato chips were first created. He thought it was cool. He turned his head. "Papa, we're almost to the street," the child cried as he pointed to his Papa's wallet right before they came to the front of a toy store.

Mr. Esposito smiled as he reached into his wallet and handed his son a paper bill. He followed his excited son over past the brightly colored store door and over toward an old man sitting on the ground with his hand held out.

"Hello, Raul!" Albiore cried as he waved to the old man.

The man smiled, showing his missing teeth. "Hello Albiore. Well don't you look spiffy in your uniform! Do you like school?"

Albiore nodded, "Uh huh. We made hats during Arts and Crafts! Do you like my crown?"

The homeless man nodded, "I do. It fits you! You look like a King!"

The five year old shook his head. "No way, Papa is still alive, so if we were a royal family, he would be the King and at most I'd be a Prince."

Raul chuckled lightly, "whatever you say!"

Albiore took the bill and placed the money in his cup before waving goodbye, saddened that he couldn't stay longer. He hurried to his waiting Father and grabbed his hand to continue on home. Albiore felt sorry for Raul. He lost his family to a fire and his job soon afterwards when he couldn't keep up. He wasn't sure how much other people gave Raul, but he was sure that the money he gave him each day would be enough to buy some lunch. Papa always gave money to everyone on the street when he could, and Albiore would like to do the same.

They came home. Mr. Esposito, tired from a long meeting with one of his clients went straight for his bedroom to take a nap while Albiore headed toward the tv and turned it on just in time to hear the opening theme song for _Scooby Doo_. He whistled along as he sat at the main table, clearing a small spot so that he could do his first sheet of homework. "Write the Letter A five times," he performed the task with ease before he turned it over, to find other side was blank. "That's it?" He rolled his eyes. He saw his sisters' homework and it was nothing like this. In fact, he managed to get an entire day's worth of homework done while the Scooby Doo gang were still riding in the Mystery Machine.

He looked at the blank sheet. "I could write a story!" He turned his head. He could write it about Scooby Doo, but the problem was that Papa said that if it's on TV, chances were that it would be copyright protected, thus making it illegal for him to use the character of Scooby Doo in his story. Sure he wouldn't be making a profit on his story, but the problem was that he would be showing it in public and in a way, he would be profiting for getting the admiration of his teacher. That's when the child snapped his fingers.

"I'll call him Scooby _Soo__!_" If he changed the name and the character enough, surely he'll be allowed to write his story without worrying about Dad getting sued and if anything, he could call it a parody even if his story is meant to be serious. "But Scooby Soo will be better than Scooby Doo. Scooby Soo will be the most perfect and awesome dog in the world! He'll be super smart, super brave, he plays soccer for Argentina, and he could solve any crime without evidence. Everyone will love him, especially Daphne, and so will the bad guys! They'll be like, _you're so smart Scooby Soo, I can't believe you managed to figure out who I am before Velma can unmask me while winning the World Cup_!" The five year old worked feverishly as he began writing while watching the show, shifting his eyes between his fan fic masterpiece and Daphne getting kidnapped for the umpteenth time in a row.

Twenty five minutes later, the front door came open. Albiore raised his head as Juniper was coming inside, piggy backing on her new boyfriend, Pablo. "Hi,Juné! Hi, Pablo!" Albiore waved as he held his pencil.

Pablo looked up and raised a brow. "Uh oh, I guess we _can't_," he whispered to Juniper.

Juné gave a look of shock. "Albiore, what are you doing here? I thought you would," she looked down. "Crap, that's right." She said as she pointed to his white shirt uniform.

Albiore nodded happy that she remembered it was his first day of school, "my teacher is Mrs. Ruiz. She's very nice and said that she had Marie and Belinda in her class. We made hats and I made a crown!" He said as he pointed to it proudly.

"Where's Dad?" asked Juné as she shifted her eyes between her brother and the new love of her life.

Albiore directed his pencil upstairs. "He's asleep."

"Good," Juné nodded. "Now get out of here and go to your room and do… I don't know… something." She spoke as Pablo sat on the couch with her sitting on his lap.

Albiore turned to the TV, "but Scooby Doo. It has five minutes and Velma hasn't taken off the mask!"

"Shut up! Ugh! Why do you have to be so annoying!" Juné rolled her eyes as she marched over and turned the channel to something else. "There, no more Scooby Doo!" She came up close to him. "Pablo is here! When you get a girlfriend, you'll figure it out. Until then, leave!" she snapped.

Albiore sighed. He grabbed his book bag and headed for his room. Inside he placed his new crown on his desk. He walked over toward his book shelf and looked for something to read. After about ten minutes, he went over to his desk to doodle. That was when he realized he had forgotten his pencil as well as his homework, even if it was stupidly easy.

He opened his door and was squeaked. "What are you doing!" he shouted. "Stop it! She's not married!"

Pablo, his shirt now lying on the ground with his pants pulled halfway down his thighs, turned his head. "Go back to your room you fucking brat!"

Juné sat up and gave a deathly glare. "Albiore, you tell Mom or Dad about this, I'll take your RC car and throw it out the window!"

Albiore gasped as she threatened his favorite toy. "What's going on? Why are you having sex with Juné? You can't do that! You're not married and unmarried people don't have sex!" Albiore asked as he ran to their side, reaching over and grabbing his sister's shirt so he didn't have to see her _chi-chis_.

That was when Pablo reached over and grabbed him by the collar. "You heard her! If you tell anyone, I'll make sure you don't have any teeth to tell anyone!" He slapped the boy and pointed his finger, "got it!" He was about to make a back handed return when Juné reached out.

"Pablo! That's enough! Don't hit him!" She took his wrist and lowered it down before she turned to her little brother. She knew how to bend him. "Albiore, you can't tell anyone! Mom and Dad will throw me out?"

"No!" Albiore shook his head. "I don't want you to be a beggar!"

Juné pointed toward his room. "Then go back upstairs and pretend this never happened. Next time, if I say _go_, you go, got it?"

Albiore nodded as he grabbed his homework and pencil. He could tell they were going to have more premarital sex as soon as he left. He didn't understand why they would continue to do it if Juné was afraid of anyone else finding out. Besides, it looked disgusting and painful. Maybe that was why Dad didn't get married for so long? He supposed that that is the reason you should get married before hand, because sex was one of those requirements much like taking out the trash and filing taxes.

**O|=========================PRESENT===========================|O**

_I kept my promise to my sister about never telling Mom and Dad. I was concerned about my sister, but I didn't want anything to happen to her. Of course, over time, I didn't' have to tell them, she did, along with __the news __that forced her to tell them what she had been doing. Goddess, were they furious. __I've heard my Mother yell a few times, but never my Father. _

"_So that's why your sister Juniper was standing sidewise. Trying to hide her bump?" _

_I didn't think she really had a bump. She was only about two months in, but she noticed it and insisted to hide it. _

"_Women are very touchy about their appearances. To them, you're __a liar __if they ask how they look and you use __any sort of positive response__. But anyways, how was life with your sister, Juniper in her circumstances." _

_Sadly, a week after admitting to my Mother and Father, she moved out of our home to live with her boyfriend. It made me sad of course. Back then, I knew you shouldn't have sex with people you aren't married to, but strangely enough, I didn't know where babies came from. In fact, I was excited when I heard Juniper was pregnant. I thought: Oh boy! I'm going to have someone to play with!_

_Before she left, she did say that Pablo would take care of her. I believed her since she of my sisters had the longest relationship of my sisters, three weeks. _

_For a while, my family didn't hear much from her, other than a quick phone call here and there to let us know she's doing well. _

_Words don't always match one's actions._

**O|=========================Albiore: Five and a Half Years Old===========================|O**

Albiore sat on the steps of the school, reading a book in his hands.

Beside him, his newest teacher, Miss Flores looked down. "Albiore, what are you reading?"

The boy looked up before he held up his Bible. "Papa always does trivia during dinner time."

"Oh, what a lovely activity, do you ask things like who did what in the Bible?" Miss Flores asked.

Albiore rolled his eyes and blew his bangs, "only when I was _really_ little. Dad names the book and the sections and we have to tell him either a direct passage for the popular ones like John 3:16 or a general idea of what is going on. Marie's really good, I'm okay, but tonight is going to be tough since it's _KJV_ night," the child smiled while wiping his hand over his forehead as if he was brushing off his sweat.

Miss Flores smiled before she pulled out a pack of cigarettes before proceeding to light one up. She was going to be late for her favorite soap opera, but the child's Father donated a very generous percentage to their Private School. If he saw that she left him alone, the School would have her job."Your Father is fairly late, today. _It seems he's far more punctual on soccer practice days_."

Albiore pretended to not hear the last part. "Papa has been getting a recent surge of new cases." He tapped his finger as he thought of what to say since he knew that if he said anything that he shouldn't, it could jeopardize his Father's work. "People try to meet him whenever they can. Besides, Mr. Lopez has had to wait longer. He would even take his guitar out here and he'd play songs. He could do every theme on TV." He looked down, "I wish I knew why he left," he muttered.

Miss Flores took a deep inhale of her cigarette, "_he should've kept his mouth shut._"

The boy's brows arched down. It wasn't a nice thing to say, especially if no one knew if Mr. Lopez was alive or not or even Mrs. Ruiz for that matter. He held his Bible in his arms when he spotted the familiar figure coming around the corner. "Oh, my Dad's here! Bye, Miss Flores, I'll see you tomorrow!" he shouted as he grabbed his backpack, tossed his book in and ran over to his Father's open arms.

Albione felt his boy bump against him before he took his hand and roughed up his hair, "Hey son, sorry to keep you waiting, the last person in my office was a bit emotional and I wasn't keeping track of time."

"It's okay, Papa. Are they feeling better?" he asked, wondering if someone was missing another relative. Lately, Papa was getting more and more cases where people were accusing the government of unjustly taking people for no reason, with most never coming back.

"They are, in fact, they said it was nice to have someone who cared." Albione turned his head toward the steps. "Where is Mr. Lopez?"

Albiore pointed over, "she's my new teacher, Miss Flores. I've had her for the past four days. I don't think you've met her yet, usually she's inside the school."

Mr. Esposito looked down. "You don't sound like you like her."

Albiore shrugged. "She's okay, but I don't know. Do you know what she did to me? During our second Show and Tell with her, unlike all the others, she set a timer for me. I don't talk that much!"

"Well, you do get quite excited over just about everything, even the mundane. I'm sure she was doing it as a means of making sure she has time for other activities."

Albiore nodded. "I guess. Would you like to meet her?" he asked, knowing that Papa loved meeting new people as much as he did.

"Oh of course, but," Albione pointed over as Miss Flores carried her purse over toward the parking lot, "another day, perhaps. She looks like she's in a hurry." He raised his head, "thank you for watching my son!" he shouted to her.

Miss Flores turned around, her straight thin lip curled into a smile as she waved to the head of the esteemed Esposito family, "it's no problem. He's a sweet boy! Good luck with Bible Trivia night!"

"Thank you, God bless," Mr. Esposito waved once more before he took his son's hand and they began to make the short walk home. He looked down to his son, "she seems like a nice woman."

Albiore wished he could agree, "She can be with certain people, but she always talks down on others when they aren't around." He shook his head.

"Oh, one of _those_," Mr. Esposito nodded before he patted his son's back. "Unfortunately, the world is full of people like that and we can pray that Miss Flores will see the error of her ways, change and be forgiven before the Final Judgment of the Lord."

"I know Papa. I pray that she stops being two-faced too. I guess I just miss Mr. Lopez. He was so fun, and he even took time to find me work that I couldn't finish in five minutes. He really cared about our class." Albiore sighed. "I've been praying to God that Mr. Lopez will come back. He doesn't have to go back and teach us, but I'd like to know if he's okay, as well as Mrs. Ruiz."

Mr. Esposito smiled, "well, just know that as long as there is no body, there is still hope. I'll put in Mr. Lopez in my prayers too, and with luck, God will see them both home."

Albiore smiled at hearing his Father's words. He couldn't believe that he's already on his third teacher, which according to his sisters was extremely abnormal. He raised his head and looked up and pointed. "Papa, look! It's Juné! She's home! She's home!" He cried excitedly as went from an easy stroll to quick run. "Juné!"

Sitting on the wooden bench on the porch with two suitcases was his oldest sister. Albiore ran up and attempted to hug her only to find her swollen belly a bit in the way. "Hey _Ha-Blah-Blah_," she smiled before kissing his cheeks.

Albiore touched his face and pulled back his fingers to see a bunch of powder and lipstick, "Juné, why are you wearing so much make up?" He paused when he noticed her pretty lightly tanned skin was a lot darker beneath. He had seen people like that enter the Law office, those who had had domestic abuse.

That evening Albiore sat in his room. He grabbed his old knife that his late Grandfather gave him and a stick he found, carving it into a spiral pattern. He shouldn't listen to his parent's and sister's discussion, but it became a little difficult due to how loud everyone got at times, and his growing nervousness that his sister would not get to move back in.

"_Why did __you two create a joint account? That bum didn't have a cent and you allowed him access to your college fund?" _

"_Mama, I'm sorry! He was going to leave me if I didn't and promised he'd only use it to pay the rent!"_

"_You should've left him if he was going to make a threat against you and both of your child!"_

"_I know Mama, but I was scared."_

"_Oh my goodness, you had at least twenty thousand! 'Twenty Thousand'! Now he's emptied ever cent of it."_

"_I didn't know it was empty by the time I checked it, Mama. Papa, can't I sue him?"_

"_Sweet heart, you can't sue a person if you filed a joint account with them since they are allowed equal access to your money. I'm sorry, but there isn't anything I can do to get the money back, other than to talk to him to pay you back."_

"_You should have never dated him, Juniper! The moment he stepped into this house, I knew there was something I didn't trust about him. The moment you get pregnant, he starts cheating you and taking your money."_

"_Mama, I get it! You don't like him!"_

"_Honey, Jun__é__ Look, let's forget about the money. I'm more concerned about your face. Did he hit you?"_

"_No Papa." _

"_Jun__é, don't lie to me__. I sort liars out for a living; __all you're doing is hurting me more. It's bad enough that you told me that everything was fine, but your face doesn't show it. Pablo, can get away with the money, but he's not getting away with abusing my daughter."_

"_I'm sorry."_

Albiore stopped moving as he tried to listen to the long silence that followed. He walked up to the door and put his ear against it, hearing several loud sobs, from his sister. He held his knees. He should've told Papa that Pablo slapped him. He was so used to being picked on, that he didn't think that Pablo would hurt his sister.

"_You don't need to apologize. Now, calm down. You're carrying a baby and the stress will hurt it. You've waited a long time outside, go get a little rest and we'll talk more later. Just remember you made the right choice to come back, there's nothing to be ashamed of, we still love you." _

"_Honey, __Jun__é's room is filled with stuff from the attic."_

Albiore raised his head before he headed to his door and opened it slightly. He looked down to the living room below, seeing his poor sister's make up running along the side of her face while Mama and Papa were sitting on either side of the couch. "I have plenty of room. I got my sleeping bag and I can go in that and Juné can have my bed."

Albione watched as his son poked his head over the wooden rails. He turned to his daughter, "Juné, do you want to stay in your brother's room till we clean out yours? It'll probably take a night at most."

Juné looked up to her brother and nodded. She kissed both of her parents in gratitude as she came up the stairs. Albiore held the door for her as any gentleman for a well rounded lady should and closed it afterwards. "I'm glad your home, Juné. I hope you don't leave again!" Albiore said as he tried to put his short arms around her.

Juniper smiled and sighed. "I don't think you have to worry about that." She bit her lip and felt her tears come down. "I don't have any money. I had to trade my solid gold hoop earrings just to get a taxi ride here. Besides," she touched her belly. "No one would want me. I _really_ messed up this time."

Albiore shook his head. "You're very pretty. I know because you've had many boyfriends and they all said the same thing. All you have to do is find the right one!" He looked down, "besides, why would anyone not want you for having a baby?"

"I'm fat."

"Only for nine months. Most of it is just the baby and fluids. Mama said that when she had me, she got pretty huge, but once I came out, her stomach deflated like a giant balloon. Plus, Mama is pretty thin and she had all of us!"

Juné sighed. "Even if I get my body back, people will see the baby and know. They'll think I'm a slut. Nobody would _truly_ love me. Anyone who will try to date me will probably do it for the same reason everyone else. Everyone else wants a share of Papa's money."

"I don't think so. I bet if they saw the baby and you taking care of it, they would think: _wow, Juniper is a really good Mommy. She's caring and loves her baby. That's hot, I want to date her!_"

Juniper chuckled at her little brother before she wrapped her arms around him. "That sounds nice." Too bad the real world isn't like that, but the thought made her smile. "You know, after I become a Mommy, you'll be an Uncle." She looked down as he gave a look of disbelief. "What's wrong? I thought you were happy about the baby? Are you too young to be an Uncle?"

He shook his head. "I want to stick to being a brother that way, That way, when the baby can walk, I can play with it, especially since we know it's going to be a boy." he said as he rolled onto her lap and patted her belly, still shocked her stomach was as hard as a large melon. "Although, if I become his brother, that would promote me to older brother and if he becomes the little brother, people will pick on him and compare him to me." Albiore shook his head. "I guess with Uncle, people won't pick on him for being the first child."

Juné stroked his head, feeling a bit of guilt come through. "I'm sorry for picking on you."

Albiore looked up, "you don't have to apologize. I'm the annoying little brother so I have to expect it."

She shook her head. "No, you shouldn't." Mother and Father were always bragging to everyone about how wonderful Albiore was. She got A's consistently through school and they never say anything. Albiore could walk into a room, pass out drinks and everyone would gawk and awe how well mannered he was. Despite all that has happened, he was very sweet and the world would better off with more men like him and Dad. "Albiore?"

The child looked up. "What is it?"

"When you start dating, promise you'll never cheat on anyone."

Albiore shook his head, "I can't do that. That's one of the Ten Commandments and God would be angry at me."

**O|========================PRESENT============================|O**

"Juniper, really changed a lot after that. She stopped picking on me and I think we really started to bond, even after she moved back to her room," I rested my hands on my chest. He smiled, "I think she really liked having someone who was excited about the baby." I looked at the clock and was shocked that two hours had apparently passed. "Sorry, I guess I diverted a bit."

"I don't find anything wrong with that." Valentine spoke as he took a moment to sit up, causing his bones to pop, and letting me know how long he's sat there. "Sometimes one memory will trigger another. Besides, your family, at least your Mother and Father seemed quite nice. Your sisters are a bit more questionable."

I wondered at that moment if I just said too many terrible things. "I still love them though. I think that because we had this large age gap, I can see how they thought of me as annoying and a chore. I know there were a number of times that they couldn't go out, because they had to babysit me or the amount of times my Mother chewed them out because they left me alone for a few minutes. No matter what they've done, I know how they truly felt about me."

Valentine nodded to me, "I see what you mean." He stood up and turned downwards, "you look a lot better. How are you feeling? Can you stand up?"

That was a good question. I pulled the towels, now devoid of the cool moisture, and set them aside before returning to my feet. I took a few slow steps, but none of the horrible symptoms that I felt before were present. "Everything looks and feels okay."I kept my eye on Valentine as he got up too and began to make his way over toward one of the other rooms.

"Good. I'll go and see if your shirt is dry now, and see you on your way. I'm sure you would want to take care of Seika and return to your island as soon as possible." His tone changed quite a bit, almost too cheerful like he intended to lure me into a false sense of security.

Unfortunately, it didn't make sense as to why he hasn't killed me yet. I literally couldn't get up earlier. I know Valentine had some other motivations, but now I was wondering if they were as sinister as I thought. Valentine was a dangerous type of enemy in which his motivations overlapped what could be considered _good will_. He watched over Shun, but only to ensure bad things don't happen to him. He helped protect my students during the attack, but he only did so to protect the Vessel of Hades.

Maybe he's keeping me alive, because he doesn't want Shun to be moved somewhere else? Andromeda Island is considered one of the most remote and isolated training grounds Sanctuary had. All the others had nearby villages or major cities. The only thing that ever came to the island were pirates who happen to spot some unarmed villagers on the sands, wanted to take the island to use as a hideout, or those who heard rumors of the Cloths and intended to take them to sell on the black market.

It would be a lot easier to know why Valentine was doing all of this if I knew if he knew what happened to Shun. I looked over as I heard his footsteps.

Seika was beside him as he carried what looked like a basket full of his other shirts and trousers, with mine on top of the stack. I held out my hand to take it but he simply side stepped me. "Oh no, not yet." He spoke before he headed to the corner of the room. He reached to the side and pulled out an ironing board and laid it out. "The collar is wrinkled beyond hell and the front pockets are curling." He spoke as he grabbed a spray bottle and sprayed my shirt with water before proceeding to ironing it out.

Saints always wondered how History would view us. I wonder if I ever wrote these events down, would the next generation of Saints look back and believed that one of the early encounters with a Specter involved him doing the laundry of a Silver? Goddess, he's even whistling, now. I kept my distance though. He could easily pull that iron out and land a decent hit. The hot water inside could be enough for me to flinch and for him to land a good hit.

Valentine set the appliance down and lifted my shirt up. He held it up to give one last inspection before he headed over and handed it to me. "There, what do you think?"

I put on. I hadn't had warm laundry in a long time since we would allow the heat of the island to dry the trainers. "Thank you, you did a good job. The creases are lined, and everything is straight." I said as I buttoned it back on. I reached over and pulled back the flap. The pockets were ironed, upon reaching inside, not one ball of lint could be found.

Did he really do my laundry out of good faith?

"I guess you'll be taking Seika now." Valentine spoke as he held his hands. "I have a bag over there by the television with all of her clothes. I have no use for panties meant for a little girl. Besides, leaving them here or throwing them away may bring undesired suspicions from my neighbors." He looked up to me and shook my hand. "Thank you for sharing your family with me. I wish I knew more, but I can understand that you don't want to delve into that with them being killed."

It was at that moment my head became warm once more, and not due to whatever it was that plagued me. "Stop assuming, they weren't killed!" I hissed as I felt myself clenching his hand tighter. He looked down in bewilderment and attempted to pull away, surprisingly nervous. It was happening again. I pulled back, knowing if I held it longer I'd easily break every little bone in his hand. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. I looked over and I could see that the spot where my hand was over his was a paler white as if I was squeezing hard enough to cut off the circulation. "I'm sorry." I quickly apologized. Already shame was coming over me. "I couldn't help it." He then gave me a familiar glare, one that I've seen many times before from Aldebaran, my past Orphanage Maidens, Cass and some of the Silvers. It was a mixture of fear, worry, doubt and caution. _Watch out for this child, he may look sweet, but he may just lash out and kill you if do the wrong thing._

I didn't expect what he would say next. "Did I do something wrong to displease you?"

He almost sounded like he was my servant. But of course, he has been under the watch of the Kido Foundation and maybe still stuck in the roll. He deserved an answer, "No, not on purpose at least. It was when you said… _those words and I…_" I felt my tongue becoming more twisted as I waved my hands trying to figure out something to say. "Please don't say it… like that."

I've never seen Valentine look so confused. He was a man who always seemed to hold his exposure no matter the task. He put his hands on his hips, "Alright. I won't say whatever it was, like that." He sighed, "Did something happen?"

I wished Valentine would just punch me. He's a Specter and if he tried to engage me in conflict, he'd summon his Surplice, I'd throw on my Cloth and we can play the game of who could drop the other's life bar to zero. It would make things so much easier. Instead he was choosing the more peaceful path and working things out. I placed my hands together and rested my forehead against my thumbs. "It's just something… I…well, let me ask you this." I took another deep breath. "I have bad memories and sometimes if I see something that reminds me of something else… that's all that it is… bad memories." I replied trying to explain what I have done.

But Valentine gave me an awkward look. "_Bad memories__, a_re you sure it's just bad memories? A bad memory for me would be getting spanked by my Mother for jumping in her flower bed. But you don't see me bothered by that." He shook his head. "You're a noble considerate man and I felt we've gotten along well. After I performed the noble gesture of taking care of you, y_ou almost broke my hand_."

He raised it up and I could see the faint bruises I've left. I could barely look at it. "I didn't mean too. I… lost it, and I shouldn't… but I did… and I couldn't help it…. Oh God…" I went over and sat back down on the couch and took several deep breaths. I thought Valentine would leave me alone. I never expected what he would tell me next.

"I think you know exactly what is wrong with you, but you're afraid to admit that it's more than _bad memories_. Shun told me that you kept referring to a child you knew and all of the bad things that happened to him. Was this person you? He said this boy hated forks, roasted meat and many other strange items… similar to how Shun hated the sight of kendo sticks."

I answer him no, but my head nodded yes. Valentine saw right through it.

"Sometimes, we inadvertently pass hints to others, when we want something. Perhaps you want someone, who you could consult in, but you were always afraid… someone in Sanctuary would tell others." I let out a gasp. Valentine was a lot more observant than I imagined, "do not be shocked, Albiore. It's the same way in the Underworld. The smallest of rumors always seem to spark out of control like a match against oil soaked kindling. But I am a Specter. No one else will know. If it helps, if I tell your fellow Saints, I jeopardize Shun's life. You know I would never do anything like that. Besides," He spoke as he took a seat next to me once more, "in your heart, you know you can trust me."

I was a Saint. I wasn't sick and had no bonds that could anchor me to his couch, except his words. I sensed nothing but truth in them. Did he really care that much? "It's a long story."

Valentine nodded sincerely, "I have all the time in the world. Tell me, what happened that leaves you this way? Was it because your family was killed?"

I felt my heart race once more and my hands shake ever so slightly. I looked up as Valentine stayed by me unafraid and unmoved. I never realized how hard this was. It was a chapter in my life that repeated over and over in my mind yet my lips could never speak of. I start off by correcting him. "First off, they were never simply _killed. _The word killed is too vague. A person could be killed by accidental means, from being struck by a car to choking on one's food. It is a word that is used to sugarcoat the reality of the death, but still invoke an emotional hook. Being killed can imply that perhaps their death was quick and merciful. No… we were not just _killed_…"

_To Be Continued…_

**O|====================================== ============================|O**

**1.5 chapters left.**

**Coming March 25**

**Have You Ever Felt The True Power of the Cosmos?**

**O|====================================== ============================|O**

_Sorry about the trouble. I didn't like the ending scene in the old repost. Valentine lacked life and the Master had a feeling of sadness and not anger toward the end. Since this website is all messed up right now I deleted the chapter and rewrote the last exchange of the Master and Valentine. Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter. I've been really nervous about ending this and trying to make sure the plot threads are connecting and tied._

_As in the original notes, this section also got fairly long so I'm going to have to split it. I spent a lot of time experimenting different ways to write this so it doesn't end up confusing._

_Thanks for the reviews and support_

_Jenny D_


	61. 6D: The Lost Prince 2

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Six: The Two Kings**

**Chapter 41: The Lost Prince Part Two**

**O================================================================================O**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter contains graphic and disturbing scenes.**_

_I'm not quite sure where I can begin. I was smart, but that didn't meant I was perceptive. To me, life consisted of trying to get to the shower on time, go to school, go to soccer practice, watch tv, have dinner and go to bed. I knew Videla was in charge of my country after a coup. I knew that the __Montoneros, a guerilla group__ tried to assassinate him a few times__. But other than that, __I really didn't know all that much and it was something my Father never really talked to me abou__t._

_Now that I look back, my guess was that so I didn't take what I learned and talk to other people and would get us in trouble due __to military rule__. I know what you're thinking, when you think of military rule, you think Adolf Hitler and his Nazis. However, from the forties to close to the early seventies, most of the time Argentina was under a military regiment. __It wasn't anything unusual__ and since the military controlled the newspapers, it didn't feel like a big deal, at least my parents would never really talk about it during dinner time. _

_But this ruling period would be different, a 'Dirty War'. _

_But I was just a child. It was one of those subjects that only grownups spoke of. ERP, FAL, FAR, MPM… it was just too many acronyms and political groups that I'd see my Father throwing around when he was talking with close friends. _

_I remember my Father expressing disdain about Videla's political measures of closing Congress, __getting rid of people from the Supreme Court, and banning political parties and unions.__ He even talked about just moving out of the country. As I child, I was only upset by the fact that I was going to move away from my friends and school and couldn't see the big picture. __He changed his mind of course, due to several of his cases, involving other people who disappeared,__ but as a man now, I can see why Videla's actions were horrendous crimes against humanity. _

_But I was just a child, and the top thing that was on my mind was I was almost six and soon I'll have my birthday party with lots of presents and unlike Christmas__, didn't consist of mainly new clothes, underwear and socks._

_Things didn't feel off for me __until my fifth teacher disappeared__. My Father took me out of my private school and taught me in his office just like the old days. I was naturally upset but he told me that I couldn't learn anything if they kept changing the staff every other month. Now I think it was more to do with the fact that __he was worried._

**O|=========================Albiore: Five Years Old===========================|O**

Albiore sat in the chair with the lobby table in front of him. He looked over the math problems that he had to do and show to Papa. His blue eyes shifted toward the calculator as it rested on a set of books. He'd like to use it, but that would negate the point of doing multiplication long ways. "16 x 5" he muttered before he tapped his pencil before he lit up, "Oh, that's just 80!" he beamed before he wrote his answer, completing the last problem in his set.

He reached over for his last book, the one that he's been dreading quite a bit. "English…" he groaned. If there was any subject that he could hate, it would have to be that. There were way too many exceptions on how to pronounce things and weird rules.

Why didn't words such as 'comb' and 'bomb' don't rhyme despite having the same ending?

Why is half the letters in colonel silent and why is there an r sound in it?

He sighed. Maybe because it was his worst subject he hated it and wasn't giving it a chance? He looked down at the next lesson. "Some words are spelled the same but mean totally different things. For example, po… poh-ol? P-oool," he stuttered trying to get the pronunciation right. "…_pool_ as in a place filled with water to swim in, or pool as in the game of billiards. This word is spelled and pronounced the same." Another example is the word ree-pey, no wait… it has a silent e so… _ripe_ where it has two meanings but different pronunciations such as I Ripe the clothes and ripe as in a ripe melon? What? Why?" The boy through his hands on his face, "_ripe_ has a silent e… the vowel before it should be short, it's an English rule and it should be a short vowel!" he felt his voice elevate before he heard a quick knock on the door. "Sorry Papa!"

"Thank you!" Mr. Esposito called out through the door.

Albiore wrinkled his lip. He forgot his Dad was meeting with someone and he should've kept his voice down or at least very low. He sat there silently when the voices from the other side began to come through. He stood up and tip toed his way to the door and began to listen through it.

"_He was gone for three months! No contact, no nothing! Now he's dead because there was a gang fight and he walked in the middle of it? The police aren't even conducting an autopsy because they saw it happen, Mr. Esposito."_

"_I would like to know what he was doing in that area. You said that he had no car and only took the bus, but there are no routes anywhere near there. Besides, if you had filled out a missing person report and the police were able to call you on the scene, then it can be assumed that he made a positive ID of your brother. If he was missing for as long as he was, then there should've been some attempt at an autopsy to learn where he was all this time, Mrs. Valencia." _

"_His poor body, everything was so shot up, his face was sliding off. I don't know how they managed to know he was related to me. He didn't even have his wallet on him._"

Albiore pulled away from the door. The poor woman out there was still sobbing in between words. It made him sad to the point that he just pulled away. He heard the bell ring before he quietly hurried to it. He stopped as the Secretary was walking in carrying a bag full of food. "Hello, Ms. Molina!"

"Hi, Albiore, go get the plates. I got your favorite, asado de tira," the young woman smiled as she walked over toward a table and opened the box, opened it to show the barbecued ribs, "they just finished cooking too."

Albiore looked down, "ooo, that looks good." He said before he closed it, "you can go ahead and eat, but I'm going to wait for Papa."

Ms. Molina looked up, and raised an eyebrow. "That woman is still there? I know his meetings can get long but, my goodness!" She passed over some bottles of soda. "But, it did seem like it took nearly an hour just to calm her down. I had to move two appoints back a few days." She grabbed a bottle opener and pulled the cap off is drink.

Albiore picked it up. "She's been yelling a lot too. I don't know if she's sad or angry."

"It could be both, Albiore. That's sad too since it is the worst combination of emotions a person can have." Ms. Molina smiled to him. "I found something while I was waiting for our food." She reached into another bag, "here, do you like it? It's a Scooby Doo coloring book. He even had these too!" She chimed as she held up a pack of crayons.

"Oh, thank you!" he said as he took the book and crayons. He flipped through, gazing at several scenes from the TV show. He looked at the crayons. He wondered what he should do with them. He couldn't just donate the crayons since they were a gift. Papa did tell him that outlining things was okay.

The secretary smiled. "I thought it would give you something to do aside from homework and reading."

Albiore looked up. "But that's part of my family's creeds! Number one, always try to follow the peaceful path, no matter how hard it becomes. Justice will always prevail in the end. Number Two, learning is very important, take advantage of it wherever you go. Number Three, There must be at least one son every generation... no matter the obstacles, try, try and try! Number Four is a bit weird though."

Ms. Molina chuckled a bit. "Number One and Two sound like very good beliefs, but where did your family get Number Three? It sounds almost like it came from medieval Kings."

Albiore shrugged. "I don't know. Papa says the creeds came from an angel, but he also said that the tooth fairy was real." Dad didn't take it well when he kept trying to stay up all night, so that he could personally thank the tooth fairy for the money.

**O|========================Present============================|O**

_Ten minutes later, after Mrs. Molina arrived, my Father finished up the meeting. We all ate together afterwards and I didn't think much afterwards. After two weeks, the frequency of his meetings becoming longer increased, as well as a lot more clients involving unjust disappearances, murders and the police. What was strange, even for me back then was that I knew that the woman who he met for a long time was about his limit to how many cases he would want to take on._

**O|==========================Albiore: Five Years Old==========================|O**

Mr. Esposito slid several papers in to a manila folder before looking up. Albiore sat in a chair in front of his Father's desk, clutching his backpack in front of him, surprisingly quiet. "Son, is something bothering you?"

Albiore turned his head toward the clock. "It's just getting really late… _again_…" He sighed as the hour hand on the clock clicked one notch closer to the eight. "I know it's important, but most of the people that come in here aren't even your clients. You don't even have anything written for them for me to file."

"I was just offering free consultation to those who wanted it. As long as I don't have any other meetings scheduled, they can come in."

Albiore lowered his eyes to his backpack, fiddling with the leather strap. "But you only do that with the first one. Some of those people have been here several times, for long hours."

The man closed his suitcase, but allowed it to sit on his desk, "that's alright. They want justice for their loved ones, some who are still missing." He shook his head, "I'd be devastated if you, your Mother or Sisters went missing. I don't have the time to take their cases, but I can at least help."

"But if you can't be their lawyer, how do you help them?"

"Oh, I'll recommend who would be helpful and was open, set up their folders with all the information that their lawyer would probably want, tell them how to meet with whoever their lawyer was, and give them my personal thoughts on their stories." Albione reached over and helped his son out from his chair. "Not only would it make the law process faster for others, but it would save other people a lot of money from lawyers who charge an hourly rate. But there are other reasons too."

"Like what, Papa?" Albiore watched as his Father stopped before reaching the door.

"Most need someone to talk to, someone they feel they can trust, and someone who wouldn't speak past this building about their other doubts."

Albiore noticed his voice was a lot lower, almost as if he was afraid to speak to loud. "What about a Priest and a confessional booth? They would be trustworthy too, and the only other person who would know would be God. Maybe he will even answer their prayers and help out?"

"Well, according to them, some are nervous doing such a thing and plus, God can't give a more immediate answer, at least one that is very direct and relating to their case."

**O|=========================PRESENT==========================|O**

"_It seems to me that the people trusted your Father more than the Church."_

_I thought so too. His integrity and trustworthiness, a trait that was passed down from his Father and his Fathers prior, was that well known in our city. But remember that we were a very religious family and my Father was too humble to admit something like that._

**O|========================PAST: Albiore: Five Years Old============================|O**

Albione looked through the door's window at an angle, trying to figure out why a car had been parked at the corner of the street since this morning, especially if the driver was still in it. He didn't like it at all. "Son, do you want to take a taxi tonight? I'm a bit worn out."

Albiore wasn't sure why his Dad would ask for such a thing, when they only lived ten minutes away. He still remembered the day they had to wheel a metal file cabinet to the office. He turned to his Dad, and could see what could a rare nervousness over him. He wasn't sure, but he still answered, "yes, Papa."

"Good," Albione whispered as he moved toward Miss Molina's desk where the rotary phone was. He sat at her chair before he grabbed the handle, but his grip froze over it.

"Dad, what is it? What's wrong?"The boy asked. "Is it about your recent cases?"

"Somewhat."

Albiore leaned into his chair, trying to find any meaning by the vague answer. Part of being a good lawyer was to know what cases to choose, and lately his Dad seemed to be choosing a lot more people than normal. "Are you worried about losing and breaking your perfect record?"

Mr. Esposito closed his eyes. "I don't think I'm going to have a perfect record after this year. Especially based on what I've heard from other lawyers with similar cases."

Albiore held his hands, "is there not enough evidence?"

"Oh there's plenty of evidence. The question is would it matter in a court of law in these times? I wonder if the people who have done wrong for my clients could walk up to the Judge, admit what they've done and still be allowed to be free? That's how sure I am, about losing. Besides," Mr. Esposito looked up to his son to bestow words that he hoped he would keep in his heart. "For me, it's not just about proving someone is right or wrong. I know all the ways of convincing an innocent man is guilty, and a guilty man is innocent. But if I believe a person is innocent whether it is the evidence or my heart, I will do everything I can to ensure that the world sees it too. What do you think, Albiore?"

The child nodded. "I don't think innocent people should pay for a crime they didn't commit. I had a pencil that I laid on my desk, and Diego told the teacher was his and I stole it. I told them I didn't and that my pencil did not have a chewed up top like all of his did. But his friends said I was a liar and the teacher forced me to give _my_ pencil to him!" Worst part, he could tell Diego took great satisfaction in watching him squirm as he chewed the metal tip to the point that it fell off. "Besides Papa, it is part of our family creeds. Number one, always try to follow the peaceful path, no matter how hard it becomes. Justice will always prevail in the end."

"Son, you don't have to restate them for me, your Grandpa did enough of that to me and I've done the same for you even if they were true." Albione looked at the phone. While he didn't lie, he wondered if justice will come before he becomes another missing face. He picked up the phone and began to dial the taxi company.

As his Father spoke to the people on the line, Albiore leaned in his chair and thought diligently; shocked his Dad seemed so doubtful. Judges were in charge of making the right decisions based on evidence and even Judges that were corrupted, can't ignore solid evidence without a serious backlash.

"Albiore?"

The boy looked up, "yes Papa?"

Mr. Esposito took a deep breath. "There's going to be two taxis coming."

"Two? Why would we need two, Papa?" The boy felt warm as nervousness set in.

Albione went down on one knee, his eyes shifted to the door before returning his gaze to his son and placing his hands on his son's shoulders, "one for me and one for you." He reached into his pocket and passed him some money for the fare. "Listen carefully, mine will come in a little bit, yours will arrive in ten minutes. Until yours comes, do not go outside. In fact, hide until the time is up. When you get home, if I'm not there, go tell your Mother, _all of us should get out, as soon as possible._ She'll know what I'm talking about. "

"If you're not _home_?" Albiore gasped. "Why? Why wouldn't you come home?"

The lights of the taxi cab lit the darkened window. "Don't question it. Remember, whenever I'm absent, you're the man of the house. Follow my instructions; protect your Mother, Sisters, and your future niece or nephew." Albione gave his son a strong hug before he began to head to the door. "I love you."

Albiore watched his Father's lips seemingly muttering a prayer. His eyes felt teary as he watched him leave through the door. "Papa?" he whispered as he watched him crawl inside the taxi cab. He fought the urge to go outside, but instead went over behind Miss Molina's desk. He watched the bright headlights of the taxi pass by before a second set from another car passed by too. He pulled his legs closed to his chest as he took several deep breaths. It was the longest ten minutes of his life. He could hear the second hand ticking away, yet time seemed like it was moving slower. He lowered his head, as he went into prayer. "Dear God, high above or down below, please let Papa be there." He whispered over and over.

Finally, the second taxi's light shined brightly before the boy stood up and hurried into it. He turned his head and noticed that the car that was sitting at the corner had finally left. He saw Dad looking at earlier and wondered if that was what was making him go through all of this.

"Dear God, high above or down below, please let Papa be there," Albiore continued to whisper. If he kept praying, maybe God would answer and Dad would be inside at the couch, preparing for another round of Bible Trivia night. After a couple of minutes, the taxi stopped by the house. Albiore reached over and held the money to the man. Albiore watched as the man looked him straight into his eyes. "Don't worry, there should be more than enough."

"You're pretty young," the taxi driver strangely commented. "This one is on the house."

Albiore's blue eyes shifted, "uh, thank you." He turned his head toward his house, surprised that it seemed a bit darker than usual. Before he could get out, a man came over to the passanger's side. Albiore screamed as he crawled over toward the other side before a hand reached over and grabbed him by his collar. He jerked his head at the driver as the man twisted his shirt a bit to hold him into place.

"Sorry." The taxi driver spoke before another strange man came in on the other side and pulled him out to the street, scratching the side of his face against the asphalt.

Albiore ignored the pain "Let me go! Let me go! Help!" Albiore screamed as loud as he could hoping the neighbors would hear him. He tossed his backpack to the side and attempted to run only for his pursuer to quickly grab him again once more, throwing a thick gag over his mouth and eyes. His crying muffled, he felt someone bind his hands and then his feet together before carrying him quite a distance before the sound of a van door sliding echoed in the air. He then felt himself being tossed inside, gasping as his head struck the metal floor bed.

He panted heavily before rolling over a bit from the vehicle accelerating forward. "What's going on?" he thought as he listened to the muffled cries of others. He felt the soft side of an arm and smelled it, and recognized it as what his Mother wears to school every day. That was when he felt her finger, reach up trying to touch his face, before hearing her muffled voice, unable to understand anything she was saying, but still felt a bit of comfort.

He gasped as he listened to the other muffles. At first they too seemed incoherent but as he listened, he began to recognize the intonations, the familiar pitches and realized that _everyone_ was inside the vehicle.

**O|=========================PRESENT===========================|O**

It was at that moment, I had to stop my story. The scent of diesel was coming back to me, the headaches that came about as my head would just bang against the uncovered floor bed every time we hit a pothole or a bump became to come about.

"Do you think the taxi company was in on it?" Valentine spoke, in the small silence that filled the air between us.

I look back and thought of his face. It was strange how sometimes I had trouble recalling my Father's voice and some conversations, but I remembered ever word the taxi driver told me. "I'm not sure. He saw my house and probably felt suspicious that I was coming home to a dark place."

"He grabbed you."

Valentine made a good point to me, but "I wouldn't have been able to get away. Even if I did, I would've been dumb enough to head inside my house to warn my family on what had happened. The taxi driver probably did what he did to make sure he didn't get…" I paused as another thought came to my mind. "I think, when we were still waiting in the van, there may have been a couple of loud bangs. I couldn't tell because it could have been the exhaust."

Valentine drew his hand toward his chin, "or them leaving no witnesses. Professional assassins always make it a rule to shoot twice to ensure their target was dead. They could've blamed that the taxi driver was robbed. "

"Let's not talk about that," even though I had a good feeling he was right. To them, a man's life after all was far less important than a loose end.

"Of course," Valentine turned to me, "what happened next?" He asked curiously.

Unfortunately I just focused my attention on the blank television screen of his apartment and sat there. "It's a bit difficult to say."

"Difficult, as in, you can't describe it?" asked Valentine.

"Difficult as in, I can't talk about it. I don't want to." Earlier, I felt as if the closer I got to that moment when everything in my life was destroyed, the more out of breath I felt. At time, I had to repeat what I said due to the fact that my voice kept cracking out. I don't even know how Valentine could listen to me for as long as he had without feeling annoyed or frustrated. Or at least, manage to do so without showing it. "I _can't_." Every time I try, it's like staring at a large black hole and every word sends me in for the free fall.

"We all experience anxiety when we do something new, whether it is something as simple as learning to cook a new recipe or going to a new land. There's nothing to be nervous about. You've talked to Shun, about talking to you about these issues. Think of it of just being on the other side of the coin."

I pushed my hands harder into my temples. Why couldn't that strange sickness come back and give me an excuse to go unconscious and end things there. "Am I a hypocrite? I tell the children it's important to talk about these things, promising to never speak of their experiences, and now you do the same and I can't bring myself to do so."

Seika walked behind Valentine and began to tap his shoulder before pointing to her throat to indicate she was thirsty. Valentine raised his hand to give her the sign to stop. "Calling yourself a hypocrite is a poor choice of words trying to lower yourself when such is unnecessary. I think you just know the mind of the despondent very well and simply wish that they won't have to experience the shadow of torment you go through now." Seika tapped him again. "Excuse me." Valentine walked into the kitchen with Seika running after him.

I sat on Valentine's couch and picked up my family photo. I look back to my old memories prior to the kidnapping. It was amazing how well my Father managed to keep life normal for me, despite the oppression surrounding us. Life wasn't easy, but it was normal, nice, and even the hardest of times could be fondly reminisced and laughed at. I didn't want to remember the things that happened afterwards, hoping that if I didn't say anything, the memories would fade away in time. But that hasn't happened.

Instead those memories have reached a point where they've taken a life of their own in my head, like some dark shaded _Chupacabra_ in my childhood bedroom. I gazed upon it, make shape with my mind, imagined the long stretched shadows of my Lego blocks for horns, the moonlight for eyes, and before I know it, the _so called_ creature there breathes with the wind, and keeps me hidden in my covers. I would pray for God to get rid of it, but only when I mustered up the courage to reach into the shadows and move my toys then could I find peace in my sleep.

Now my memories have become my Chupacabra, always there, always hurting but sitting there untouched.

I've hurt too many people who didn't deserve it, lashed out when I shouldn't, and all I am doing is causing my Father in Heaven to shake his head in disappointment, that I've become a slave to an event past mourning.

Valentine came back out with three cans. He opened one of the tops and handed it to Seika. I watched her picked it up and chugged it quickly like a two year old indulging in their sippy cup before he handed me one. "Do you want to continue, or should we just stop?"

"No, I'll keep going."

**O|====================================================|O**

_The drive was long, especially with the inability to see or say anything. __All I did was lay there on my side, the gag on my mouth pulled against the sides of my lips, causing them to go dry and sore. __Every time I tried to stand up, a foot would kick me down, slamming my head against the floor, followed by my sisters or my Mother's screams, trying to figure out what the sound was. _

_Fear naturally preoccupied my thoughts, wondering where exactly we were going and what would happen. My hopes were that they wanted to ransom us, and once that was paid, we would be let go. _

_Late in the night, the van stopped. They shouted at us, grabbed me by the arm and shoved me out the door. All I could do was fall face first, coughing as the taste of Argentinean dust scattered and filled my nose. I felt one of my sisters fall on top of me. Which one, I couldn't tell. _

_After a little bit, I could smell the air instantly recognizing it as a cattle pasture. My time on my late Grandfather's ranch made me familiar with the scent of grass and manure. _

_A second later, loud shouting filled the air. They screamed at us to go one way when thanks to the blindfold, every direction felt the same. That was when, for the first time in my life, a gun barrel poked me from behind. I wanted to cry, but I was afraid it would fire. I learned quickly the art of being guided by gunpoint. __The harder it pressed, the faster you should go. If it turned left, you moved left. If it turned right, you turned right. It reminded me of the rule of survival for a school of fish, if you go against the direction, the shark would get you._

_I heard a door swing open before a loud bang echo through the air and reverberated within my chest. We all withheld our whimpering. Two minutes in and they've already began conditioning us. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me over, throwing me to the floor along with someone else. They reached over and finally removed my blindfold, gag and rope on my hands. I looked over and there was Juniper by my side. We were both in a stall used to hold the sick cattle that was converted into __a cage with enough room, for me at least, to stand up. __On the other side, my other sisters, Marie and Belinda and finally, my Mother was still standing there with two men in ordinary street clothes were next to her._

_Over time, I've learned that many who were held captive would go weeks or months without seeing their captures. Looking back, how they willingly showed their faces, __they never had any plans of releasing us._

**O|==========================Albiore: Five Years Old==========================|O**

"Why are you doing this?" the mother gasped before getting a rifle butt to her face.

"Mama!" cried Albiore, along with his sisters, as he ran to the bars and pressed his face as close as he could at them before a man took a cattle prod and touched it to the iron bars. He fell backwards as if a baseball bat struck his chest and left him breathless. He stared at the shoddy piece of metal top used to cover the cage wondering if he was dying or not. It was when he felt his sister's hand under his neck lifting his head up.

"Al, you okay?"

Albiore looked up. Juniper was using one of the few nicknames he didn't mind at all. He felt his chest rise up and down as the initial shock wore off. He turned toward the center of the room as the men pushed the gun into his mother's back and forced her to walk out the door. "Mama?" he muttered again before a man pointed his gun at him and told him to shut up. He watched the door close, clutching the bars. He looked around the place and watched his sisters on the other side holding each other in their cage. He turned back to his sister, Juné as she sat against the wall looking fairly pale.

He walked over to her side. He wished there was a way for him to talk to his sister without physically saying anything. He looked down toward the dirt and using his finger, he wrote a message into it, keeping a good eye on the guard.

_We'll make it._

His sister looked down and wrote back, "_I'm scared. Where's Dad? Where did they take Mom?"_

Albiore didn't know and shrugged. With his Father nowhere to be found, he had to be the man of the family now. "_Dad is somewhere. We must stay calm,_" he wrote before wiping the floor clean.

He put his hand on hers and petted it. Stress wasn't good for the baby. He felt so bad for Juniper. She was in week thirty-eight of her pregnancy and this was the last place anyone should give birth. "They wouldn't hurt her or the baby." Albiore thought. It would be just too inhuman. Maybe they cattle prodded him, but he was almost six and he felt it was a fairly manly age. After all, six year olds can go to bed at nine o'clock and don't have to ask permission to stay up and watch soccer matches.

The boy turned his head as the sound of classical music began to fill the air. It was very pleasant and it should make him relax, but for some reason, he found it difficult to do so. Albiore tried to focus on the music, but there was another sound, as if the classical music was being used to cover it. He closed his eyes, and realized it was his mother screaming just like earlier, but in more pain. He turned away from Juniper, hoping she didn't realize what was going on with Mother.

He looked up at the light bulbs as the flicked wildly. Albiore remembered at the law office when too much electricity was used, they would do the same. The music became louder now, to the point that he couldn't hear himself think. Albiore turned his head down as a new message appeared.

_We're going to die_.

Albiore looked up as his oldest sister sobbed hard. He took his hand and cleaned the dirt of the message. "_NO!_" He wrote in big letters, before he returned to her side and held her arm, before she pulled him over close.

"Go to sleep, Al," she whispered.

Albiore shook his head. "_No, you sleep. I'm a man, I'll stay watch.__"_ He wrote on the ground.

"You're five," she muttered.

"_Think of the baby_," he wrote before she gave in and laid her head on his. Albiore looked up, pleased that his sister closed her eyes. He sat there listening to the pleasant classical music and stared at the bars and the other empty cages. His began to nod off only for him to flinch and wake himself back up again.

The hours were long. He watched as two guards happily change out so the other could get rest. Another thing was when they pulled the lifeless body of a woman through the door and took her to different room. He almost woke his sister up but thankfully his Mother was lugged out soon after being placed into a cage next to his other two sister's cages. She was wet, trembling, shaking even, but on the outside she seemed fine, but he could tell something bad happened. All he could be grateful was that she was alive.

Not too long afterwards, the place they were in began to have a pleasant scent of a barbeque fill the air. Albiore touched his stomach as hunger was setting in. He wondered with it being the morning, if they were preparing breakfast.

A couple of hours later, a man came out of the door carrying paper plates with slabs of meat, roasted and drizzled with barbeque sauce. He opened each of the cages and placed the food there.

Albiore grabbed the two plates, thanked him and brought them over to Juniper. He woke her up and passed one over. She took a bite and quietly whispered that it was a bit chewy, delicious but had too much sauce masking the true flavor of the meat.

Albiore tore a piece off his and had to agree. It wasn't tenderized and made him think of leather. He looked at his food and passed it over to Juniper, as hungry as he was, she needed the nutrition for the baby.

"Aaagghhh!"

Albiore looked up as the men grabbed both his sisters in the other cage and dragged them back into the room Mother was in the night before. He could hear them both screaming before the sound of the classical music played over deafening their cries.

Mama immediately went to her feet. "Don't you dare touch them! You bastards are sick! Sick! Take me again!"

The guard took his gun and fired in the air. "Shut up! Fucking bitch!"

But she continued to scream, banging on the bars until her hands bled. "No! Leave them alone! Leave them alone!" She wailed before the guard took his gun and shot her in the arm.

"Mama!" cried Albiore as blood splattered all over the place before the man took the gun and fired in front of his feet, barely missing his toes. He wanted to be brave like Mother, but watched as Mama raised her hand and shook her head.

Albiore sobbed hard as he watched her hold her bicep, blood spilling all over the place. He turned around to see Juniper's heaving heavily from what was going on, as if she was fighting for dear life to stay calm. Albiore ran to her and stroked her head and returned to holding her arm. "Shhhh!" he shushed. He turned to see her sob as she held her belly. He turned away to see his mother, bleeding from her bullet wound. He turned away to see his sisters empty cage, taken to wherever. He turned to see another empty cage, and know he doesn't know where Papa was. He closed his eyes, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

The door in front of him slammed open stirring him from his slumber. He gasped as a man had reached over and grabbed his foot dragging him out the gate. He felt Juniper grab his other hand tugging at him on either side. Albiore looked up as one grabbed the cattle prod and reached over and tried to zap her. Not wanting the baby to get hurt, the boy twisted his arm from Juniper, allowing the man to drag him out.

Albiore turned around and gasped as the man with the prod crawled into the cage and smacked her with it. At least they weren't aiming for her stomach or using electricity. That would surely kill the baby.

He tried to get back on his feet and walk but the men just dragged him along much like that dead body earlier. He felt a hand brush against his face as he passed by. He looked up to see Marie, bruised and crying. Belinda was lying on the bottom of her cage unconscious.

The door flung open before they threw the boy inside the tiny hall. Albiore turned to see the radio sitting, the volume cranked up to the max while a man sat there manning it.

A guard came up from behind the child and wrapped a bandana around his eyes. "This way!" cried the guard.

Albiore felt him grab his shoulder and push him forward. He followed his direction only to smack into a concrete wall, compounding the headache he had earlier from being tossed around so much.

"Oops, sorry about that, kid."

"That's okay," Albiore muttered.

"Here, let me try again," the guard grabbed the boy's back shirt and guided him over to where a large pipe was and pushed him forward. "Oh, not again!" He pulled the boy forward as he swayed a bit before pushing him into another wall. "I'm so clumsy. Here's the door." He gave one final push and smashed the child into it.

Albiore fell on his knee to grab his head only for a wooden stick to smack at his fingers.

"Hands to your sides, you raise them again; I'll see that they're chopped off from the wrists down.

"Why are you doing this?" Albiore asked.

But he didn't answer right away. Instead he got a smack to the head. "Shut up! Talk again and your tongue will go too."

The boy bit his lip as he struggled to get up within the confines of his instructions. His heart was racing now as he stepped inside the new room without any sight and only the pleasant sound of classical music playing in the background.

"Hello little boy, what's your name?"

Albiore swallowed hard as the mysterious voice asked him. They seemed a bit nicer than the others so far. "It's Albiore."

"Albiore, what a… _unique_ name. How old are you?"

The boy felt disturbed, but what choice did he have. "I'm going to be six in three weeks. What's your name?" he asked before his body involuntarily tensed up preparing to be struck.

"Call me, _Negociador_. Are you thirsty? Here, have some nice cold water."

Albiore stood there as a hand reached out for his hand and placed a cup in it. After the salty barbecued meat he had, he was really thirsty and drank it quickly. "Thank you."

"No problem. You know, when my fellow colleagues brought you and your family in, I was so shocked that I want to help you, as best as I can."

"Where's Papa at?" Albiore begged toward Negociador.

"He's here, but my comrades are keeping him separate from your family." The sound of a door swinging open interrupted him. "They're coming. Listen, I'll be by your side and do what I can to help you, but you must cooperate or else they will kill all of you."

Albiore nodded before he felt a hand came over and grabbed him by his neck. He coughed as they threw him once more to a metal table and strapped his feet and arms on it. He felt a set of warm prongs for a cattle prod press against his throat.

"So, you're the little brother who spends all his time at his Father's Law Firm."

Albiore swallowed hard as the prongs pressed harder, fearing the moment that it would turn on. "_Yes_," he whimpered.

"I bet you saw and heard a lot of interesting things, haven't you?"

Albiore turned his blindfolded eyes toward the direction of the other voice. "Only a little bit, but not much." The door masked most of the noise and he was busy working on his home-school work to notice.

"Do you know a man named Roberto Martin?" the voice asked.

Albiore shook his head. "No," before he felt the electricity coarse through him. He gasped heavily as the prod pulled back. His neck felt a little numb from it.

"Are you sure? He's a _longtime_ client of your Father's. Middle aged man, light brown hair, always carried a tan briefcase and a black fedora?"

After that description, Albiore did recall him. "I think I saw him before?"

"You think?"

Albiore screamed as the prod zapped him again, but the sound of the classical music was too loud.

"Wait, Kung Pow! He's just a boy! Give him a chance to think."

"Negociador, I know what I am doing, he's lying!"

"Please Kung Pow!"

Albiore felt the prod pull away. He felt so dizzy after a long shock. "Kung Pow, was that the other interrogator's code name?" Albiore thought as he laid his head back. Thankfully, Negociador was there to help him. "Papa, he never tells me anything about his cases. I saw that man, but he never talks to me or introduced himself to me." He felt the heated prongs touched his tender numb neck, causing him to panic. "I don't really know him!" he started sobbing.

"Do you know Roberto Martin?"

Albiore gasped, "you just asked me that!" he protested before he felt the prod push against where his underwear was at. He heaved heavily. "I don't know him."

"Did you know that Roberto Martin had a pamphlet of the MPM?"

Albiore bit his lip. "What's the MPM?" he asked before a fist slammed his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Dammit, the Montoneros! Those filthy terrorists who kidnap people and murder them!" shouted Kung Pow.

Albiore gasped. "Isn't that what they are doing to us?" he thought before looking down. "I don't know. Papa never talks about him."

Kung Pow pushed the switch and allowed the electricity to flow.

**O|==========================Present==========================|O**

I stopped again. I took another drink and rested my forehead. I could feel my lips move up and down, but no words could come out. "He…." I trailed off. I wanted to say he kept asking me several questions on people that I may have seen but didn't know anything about. Every answer ended with the words that I was a liar trying to protect my Dad. "He…" If I couldn't tell him that, how do I talk to tell Valentine that they sodomized me with a wooden stick afterwards? "_He_…"

"Albiore, you don't need to say everything," Valentine said to me.

"That's hard to do, when you remember _everything_." Why couldn't I have been one of those people who would be so traumatized they would black out certain events. Instead, the details of that moment in my life were still imprinted in my head like a tattoo in my memories. I forgot when my Mother's birthday was, but I still remembered that every time Kung Pow touched me, he had a lot of calluses on his right index finger, probably due to holding a gun with his trigger finger. He would threaten to shoot off each of my toes. But Valentine was right. Although the room was silent, I could hear the song of the classical music playing as we speak, like a persistent buzz in my ear. "My sister, Juniper… while they were dragging me back…."

**O|=========================PAST: Albiore Five Years Old===========================|O**

Albiore didn't have any more tears. There were so many numb spots on him. He couldn't even sit down. He smelled bad too. Negociador said that electricity can numb muscles down there and cause people to lose control of their bladder and bowels. At least, Negociador resuscitated him after he lost conscious. He seemed like a nice man when everyone else was so mean. He wished he knew what he looked like or even Kung Pow.

He raised his head up and saw two guards outside the cage he and Juniper shared. He looked up and saw his mother and sisters close to their bars as one guard helped her up. Albiore tried to move forward but his legs were too limp to do so. "Juné?" the boy muttered. He looked over to see her pants were wet, her water must have broken. "Baby?" He muttered.

Juniper looked at him, half smile, half in labor pain. But there was a problem. Albiore watched as they dragged his oldest sister, they took her to the room where they dragged the dead woman.

"Juné!" Albiore squeaked as he struggled to find the strength to talk. The guard, who took him in, threw him back into his old cage, the dirt still wet from her water. Albiore watched as the door closed. He looked across the cage to see his Mother, her bullet wound sloppily dressed, pressing her ear against the door.

The classical music kicked on just as Juniper started to scream out loud. It was difficult for Albiore to tell if it was from labor or what they put him through. However, after two minutes, Juniper let loose the loudest screech, almost like a death wail, before she went silent.

Albiore looked up as a soldier came out holding a baby crying. For the first time since coming there, happiness came over him. For a moment, he forgot about the cattle prod and Kung Pow. "Juniper had her baby! Is it a boy or a girl?" Albiore cried regaining his chatty demeanor before the guard took a cattle prod and touched the iron bars and sending him to the ground. The boy gripped his chest. As he laid there, he looked up at the door that Juniper was at. There were no more sounds. It was so quiet even after the classical music was turned off.

The boy sat there staring at the door, hoping that they would bring her back, her belly flattened, and her body thin just like she wanted it to. He didn't think labor would be that short, since Juniper told him that it took hours to deliver a baby. He would ask her what name she picked for a girl since a boy by default in their family was Albione. Albiore knew she liked Alicia or Mercedes or Mariposa like the butterfly. Juniper must have changed her mind over a hundred times on what she wanted to name her baby, if it was a girl.

He stared at the door for hours, with taking time to eat their portions of extra saucy, super chewy, barbeque meat. Instead, a man, carrying Juniper's crying baby exited out of the ranch.

Juniper never left.

**O|====================================================|O**

_For the next few days, every time I came back from the interrogation sessions, I prayed to God that Juniper would be waiting for me in my cage. I told myself that Juniper needed time to recover, and that they wouldn't let a woman who just had a baby sitting in a cage. I even had dreams where Juniper was there and wanted to tell me what she named the baby. I'd open my eyes, only to be alone in the cage._

_I spent many hours praying that the Negociador would have talked to his comrades and told them that they freed my sister. I hoped that perhaps there was an exit through the door that maybe Juniper went through and went to receive proper care. Unfortunately those thoughts faded too, the day my Mother died. Even thinking about that makes me dizzy. _

_My Mother was by far the toughest woman you'd ever meet. I asked for water and the guard shocked my cage with the cattle prod__. The next moment, my other two sisters came out, Belinda was bleeding, Marie was unconscious. My Mother couldn't take it anymore and grabbed the guard by the belt and pulled him against it. She almost got it, but the others came up and fired away at her. My last memory of her…twitching up and down like a rag doll…_

…_she died and they dragged her to the same room Juniper was last in. I rather not delve anymore deeper than that._

"_Understandable. Do you know what they did to the baby?"_

_No. Maybe they killed it, or maybe they just gave it away. I never even got a chance to look at it or even what gender it was. For the longest time I hoped that that man, Negociador, would have talked to his comrades and freed my sister in secret. _

_Every day I was there, once or twice they would take me to the room, ask me questions about what I've heard at my Father's law office. All I had to look forward to each day was food, water, and the Negociador and his promises to free me, my two sisters and my Father. I guess I had the pleasant smell of all the barbecuing they did. _

**O|=========================Albiore: Five Years Old===========================|O**

"Albiore, I'm back!"

The boy raised his head as he saw Juniper standing over him. "Juné!" he gasped. "I knew, they wouldn't hurt you!" He looked up as she knelt in front of him, her blond hair, long and straight before she cut it, her belly trimmed once more.

"I have the baby! It's a girl. I still don't know what I'll call her." Juniper spoke as she held the baby in a white sheet.

"Albiore, you're an Uncle now," spoke Belinda as she appeared from the other side. "I guess you're not the youngest anymore!"

"Isn't it wonderful?" asked Mama as she stood by Juniper and picked up her new grandchild.

"Mama?" The boy began to breathe heavily before he turned his head toward the cage in front of him, covered in dried blood and bullet marks on the wall behind it. "Mama…it's nice to hear you again." He reached up only for his hand to pass through her. The boy turned his head and saw that Juniper was gone as well as Belinda. He sobbed quietly as he laid there on the dirt. He wished he knew what day it was or even if its night or day. The bad men come in at all hours. At least he was getting a little used to it. He forces his body to pass out with the first shock so that Kung Pow wouldn't repeatedly electrocute him. He also thinks his back end stretched so the stick wasn't as uncomfortable as the first time.

He heard more sobbing and sat up. He looked up across the way and saw Marie was there crying, but Belinda wasn't there. He knew that it had been taking longer and longer to wake her up. He turned toward the floor and noticed a fresh trail of blood smeared on the ground as if someone was dragged along the way and into the room that Juniper and Mama went into. The boy gasped as he took his head and banged it against the bars. He didn't know why and didn't care how much it hurt. Instead he banged a few more times before blood dripped heavily over his face from his forehead.

"Albiore, stop!" cried Marie before the guard took his cattle prod and zapped her.

The boy looked up, his face almost painted red. He looked over where his sister was and looked at her spot. To his surprise, her cage was covered in blood too. Albiore looked up and noticed Marie's pants were red, the stain getting bigger as he stared at it. "Marie, oh no." he thought as he threw his hands on his face. "Marie, you have to make it! Please don't leave me! Marie!" The guard took out his cattle prod, prompting Albiore to pull back. He gazed at her pale face as she continually reached into her pants and stared at the blood that was coming out.

Marie looked over at him, before she turned to her wall and began to draw on the wall. "I wish I was a boy…" she muttered incoherently. "Albiore… your face… you have a wall, you're a _boy_. We should both make lovely pictures…"

Her words made him sad. The fact that the guard was ignoring her now meant she too was close to death and wasn't worth the hassle. "Marie," he thought. He missed being able to talk openly. The only time he was allowed to say anything during the interrogations. The door came open. Albiore felt his stomach ache, sensing it was his turn. He waited for the guard to open his cage and escort him to the hallway. He looked over as Marie lazily preoccupied herself with the wall, drawing pictures of the guard that held them. "Bye, Marie,"Albiore whispered fearing she wouldn't make it like Belinda by the time he came back.

She looked up. "See you in heaven," she muttered as she began to lay on the ground, ready to die.

Albiore turned away. Right now, he wished he was in heaven. He was tired of suffering, but Papa was still alive as well as Marie for the most part. His hope was that Negociador would do something before Marie was lost.

The guard took the blindfold and placed it over his eyes, despite the large amount of blood that was on his face. Albiore could tell the guard was doing his best not to touch him. The blood from beating his head into the bars was soaking along the edges making the cloth sink a bit.

Inside the interrogation room, the guard led him into the chair. Albiore didn't like the chair too much since they tended to use the car battery on him when he was in it, but at least he won't have to worry about the wooden stick today.

"Albiore, what's wrong?"

"Negociador, my sister is dying." The boy looked up, feeling the knot on his blindfold come undone a bit.

"Albiore, Belinda is dead. Kung Pow went too far and stuck the cattle prod up where it shouldn't have gone."

The boy bit his lip. "Not Belinda, my other sister, Marie. She's bleeding! She's needs help! You need to find someone who can help her before she dies!" He begged as his hands clung hard to the chair.

"Albiore, I'll see what I can do. I'll go talk to Kung Pow and perhaps he'll agree to let her go provided that you give us more useful information."

Albiore nodded, but in truth, he didn't know if he had anything _useful_. Every person they've asked about, he didn't really know too well.

"Negociador, that bitch is not worth saving. She doesn't know anything important, the only use I had for her was a good fuck!"

"Kung Pow, listen, this is his only other sister. I know it is important to stop those terrible Peronists, but she maybe all he has left."

Albiore listened carefully as he listened to the argument. All of a sudden, the blindfold that was around his eyes, soaked in enough blood to fall off and reveal his captor. His heart almost stopped as there at a table was a single man dipping a pastry in his coffee.

"He just wants his sister back, Kung Pow!" the middle aged man spoke before taking a bite of his cookie and then a drink of his coffee. "Negociador, you're too soft! I…" he turned over and stared straight at Albiore's blue eyes.

Albiore turned to the side and saw a clear window, his Father bloodied up with another interrogator standing over him.

**O|====================================================|O**

"There was only one man doing the interrogation?"

I nodded. "It may look strange, but essentially, he was playing the Good Cop, Bad Cop roles. Kung Pow was there to do all sorts of terrible things, Negociador would promise to aid me. Meanwhile, my Father was being interrogated behind a soundproof window, being tortured himself both physically and mentally by being forced to watch his family suffer. I don't think I would've survived as long had I not spent so much time at my Father's law office. My guess was that even if most of what I said was useless to them, they were hoping for those few gold nuggets, or even if my words contradicted Father's. In a way, it was the first time I've ever been betrayed in my life. Often, I'd see people coming in talking about being double crossed or at home when one of my sisters would talk about how they caught their boyfriend with one of their friends. Back then, I always thought it was foolish for people to keep on hating. It was part of my family's creed to follow the peaceful path, never give into hatred even for other's transgressions. Judgment will always come."

Valentine passed an odd look to me, "You say as if you forgave him at the time. Did you?"

I nodded. I can't believe it myself that back then, I could be that merciful, but I was a far different person back then. "You truly rivaled Shun's pacifism back then, _not that I don't believe you_."

"Don't get me wrong, it still affected me. I may have thought about forgiveness, but my actions later on, may have proven that those thoughts were shallow. I didn't realize that the moment I saw that man, dipping his pastry into his coffee, lying to me while others tortured my Father in the background with images of his children repeatedly raped and electrocuted, my feelings began to shift and thoughts that there was inner good in everyone, began to fade. Then the final hammer came-"

Valentine passed an odd look to me. "It got worse?"

"Yes."

**O|==========================PAST==========================|O**

Albiore lay in his cage unsure what day it was. He thought he turned six a long time ago, but he wasn't sure and was almost certain that six was as far as he will go. He crawled to his bars and stared at Marie's empty cage, filled with blood pictures of the guards in their uniforms. He looked up at the room. There was a new trail of blood on the ground that led to it. "If I lay here, maybe I'll go to the room?" he thought before he quickly shook his head and sat up. Papa was still alive. "Dad will make them pay," Albiore thought. "We'll get out of here. He'll bring it to the police and the Judge will make them go to jail for what they did, just like everyone else." He thought, trying to find some fire to keep him going. "Even if we die, God will punish them when they die."

The boy turned to a plate of meat left out for them and quickly began to eat it. He needed his strength to survive. Besides, they were back to grilling more meat and the delicious smell made him even hungrier, plus it at least kept him preoccupied from other thoughts. Normally, they would take him around this time to be interrogated and so far, other than the person who brought out his food, it had been total silence as if they were probably trying to think of what to do next now that he's pretty much kept his mouth shut. He wondered if maybe they have decided to free him and Papa, but then again, they could be plotting to send them to heaven like Mama, his sisters, and possibly the baby.

The outside door came open. There the man who played Kung Pow/Negociador came over. Albiore felt disgusted as the interrogator came up to his bars. He immediately scooted as far to the back as he could in his cage, pulling in his legs in, turning his face away.

"Would you like five minutes with your Father?" the interrogator asked him.

Albiore felt his face sink into his knees and took a deep breath. He knew something was going on. Why else would they send him over, but he was lonely, and he never knew if his day will come or his Father's.

He didn't have time to answer. Suddenly, the cage door opened. The man pulled out a cattle prod and without hesitation pressed the prongs against Albiore's arm and held it until the child lost consciousness.

He opened his eyes as he turned toward the various straps in his chair. He looked down at the bit piece in his mouth attached to a horse bridle around his face, tasting the metal rust off of it. His body trembled in the dirty basement of who knew. Small puddles of water were all over the place. He turned toward a small corner where a barbeque grill, another chair with several car batteries. He looked across the room as he noticed Marie lying on the ground face forward. He looked around. The room was empty.

He threw his weight to one side and caused the chair to fall its side. He bit hard on the metal wire in his mouth after making contact with the ground. He looked down. His legs weren't fastened very well. He wiggled them vigorously until he was able to free them. "Mar-e!" he spat, feeling saliva slide out of his mouth. He needed to get closer. If she could undo his straps, perhaps they could get out and find the others?

Slowly he took his feet and pulled his strapped body over toward his sister. "Mar-e," he tried to say once more unable to get anything comprehensible out. He had to hurry, who knew what they would do if they caught him so far away from where they held him down.

He dragged his body through a yellow puddle. He was pretty sure of what it was, but right now he couldn't care less. "Mar-e," he muttered again. He looked up as her head shifted. Hope filled his heart as he struggled to drag himself quicker than ever until he reached her bright yellow hair. The scent of cooked meat filled the air. He gasped as a rat climbed over her head holding what looked like a piece of overcooked leathery piece of beef in its paws.

Albiore gasped, as he began to cry. He looked up and took his head and nudged her shoulder hoping she would wake up. Suddenly her arm fell over his face. He looked up as grill marks covered one side of her forearm while the other half had been sliced away revealing the dry white bone underneath. His face became pale as he turned toward her bright blond hair. He took his head and nudged hers, over and over, trying to wake up her up. His head increased in pace.

"Al. Don't look._" _

The boy's eyes shifted toward a small grate in the wall. A familiar hand, bloodied, purpled and bruised as it was reaching out. "Papa!" he gasped as he pulled his body toward him. He felt his Father's trembling reach for the bridle and began to disconnect it from his son's mouth. Albiore's gaze shifted toward his Father's hands. He gasped when he saw that all his finger nails were pried off, leaving bloody stubs in its place. "Papa, what happened?" he asked after he spat out the metal piece from his mouth. Instead of an answer, he felt his Father pull him closer and placed his head against his.

"I'm so sorry!" Albione whispered. "I didn't realize they would do this to all of you until it was too late." He muttered as he pulled his son closer, stroking his son's hair before kissing his cheek.

Albiore looked down, shocked to see his Father cry. Men don't cry, but Papa was almost drowning in tears. "Papa, don't cry." he whispered. "You tried. If I had gotten away, I could've got to the neighbors and told them about this. Mr. Guzman is a police officer and I'm sure he would've done something."

Mr. Esposito gritted his teeth, "no he wouldn't. He would've shot you on sight." He looked up. "I should have sent you all of you to Europe or at least the US." The man sobbed harder, "none of you deserve this! I tried son, I honestly tried. I thought the taxi would save you and the others, but they were one step ahead." The man could barely speak. His voice was so scratchy from perhaps endless hours of screaming, but seeing that his son was at least alive gave him the strength to ignore the pain in his throat.

Albiore nudged his head against his Dad's. His eyes looked at his Father's back, seeing various hot irons had burned through his shirt, as if the interrogators were branding him several times over. "Papa..." It hurt him to see the person who's always appeared calm, collected and confident to be crying hard. "Papa… they've been feeding us." He looked down as his Father's knees buckled from his words.

"Oh GOD!" Albione wailed as he pulled away and fell over.

"PAPA!" the boy cried. "What's wrong?"

"OH GOD! Son they… _oh god_… _oh god_…" Albione threw his hands on his face. "They made me watch the preparation. They made me watch them prepare it on plates…_I can't say it_…"

But Albiore turned his head over to the side where Marie was at and the piles of bones in the corner. Above him were old hooks, covered in dried blood, that were used to hold the animals in place so that the butcher could empty the insides before making the choice cuts. Over by the barbecue pit was several bottles of sauce, something that wasn't a part of Argentinean barbecues due to it masking the _true_ flavor of the meat. It was at that moment did the pieces begin to come together, how it seemed the meat tasted a bit _fresher_ after someone died. Albiore screamed as he realized what he had been doing all along. "Papa, _why_… why would they do that!" he felt sick, wishing he could vomit the weeks, possibly months of grilled meat. "_Why Papa?_"

"So they could make me watch the preparation and tell me how much all of you enjoyed it. Even in death, they still hurt them." Albione muttered as he winced and grabbed his stomach.

Albiore gasped. "Papa, what's wrong?" He watched as his Father struggled to stand before coughing up blood. "Papa… no Papa-not-you-too!"

The lawyer looked up, seeing the frightful look in his son's eyes. He stood up and looked up. "Son… I won't let them take you too… I failed everyone else..." He grabbed the iron bars to steady himself. "…as long as there is time, there is hope."_ I have one last card… it is a long shot… but I'll pray my hardest that God will come in for you_…" he whispered before leaning forward, his eyes shifted quickly to the camera recording them. "When you are free, promise me that when you find the names, if you survive through this… justice be served. They are in our memories" Albione spoke making sure the camera heard him.

"Papa, I don't understand!" he cried.

Albione looked down, "Try thinking of our last memory. You're smart and capable, after all today you're a step closer to being a man."

"Papa, what do you mean?"

Albione's face saddened. "Don't you know? You would go around the house, marking every calendar you could get your hands on, and you posted advertisement clippings on the refrigerator of things you wanted. Today has come, Happy Birthday, son."

"I'm six?" Albiore looked up, surprised his Dad knew what day it was. "Today's my birthday? We haven't been outside for so long. There are no windows. How do you know?"

"A Father would never lose track of things of the important things in life," Albione spoke.

**O|====================================================|O**

_I stopped there and paused._

"_Is something wrong?" Valentine asked me._

_I shook my head, "no, nothing's wrong. It was just nice remembering his voice again." No matter what I or my sisters ever did, every word he's spoken to us was always filled with love even in times of anger. "Why did he have to die?" _

**O|====================================================|O**

"Time's up!" shouted the interrogator as he came into the room and grabbed the horse bridle. He grabbed Albiore by the hair and attached it back on, cutting the sides of his lips a bit.

Albiore turned back to where his Father was being held. Down there another interrogator came in and kicked his Father in the chest where he was clutching earlier. "Papa!" he mouthed ignoring the pain he felt as his teeth struck the metal bar of the bridle. He turned around as Kung Pow/Negociador grabbed his dead sister and tossed her whole body on the grill, before lighting up the bottom. "Mar-e!" he mouthed as he watched her flesh sizzle and pop over the open flame before he began screaming.

Kung Pow/Negociador poured some sauce over her arm. "Mr. Esposito, you have two minutes to tell us what is so important about that list of names, before he throws your six year old son on the fire." The interrogator threatened as he grabbed Albiore's hair and pulled him forward so he could get a closer look and smell of Marie being cooked.

Albiore heaved as he watched. He shut us eyes but all it did was make things worse, as if the lack of eyesight empowered the smell.

Albione took a deep breath, "before you kidnapped us, one of your ex soldiers came to me and disclosed everyone's name at this compound, Vega Rossi."

Suddenly, Vega turned his head and pulled Albiore's head back from the fire. He walked over toward the window. "Where is it? If you had a list, why didn't you turn it into the police?"

Albione shook his head. "I would have if half of the names weren't made up of them. I've hid it well. The only one who can show you where it is is my son that you intend to kill there; although it has a handy note above my list giving precise instructions on what to do with it should anyone find it as well." He spoke before he began to mutter a prayer.

Vega looked down. "You know where it is!"

"God, please don't let this be in vain like last time…Amen." Albione thought as he took the biggest gamble of his life. The corner of his eye spotted the gun before he rammed into it.

"No don't shoot!" cried Vega. But it was too late. A hail of gunfire followed before a splatter of blood gushed through the bars.

Albiore turned his head unable to see it. "Papa? Papa?" he mouthed until he realized what his Dad intended to do.

**O|========================PRESENT============================|O**

"It was one of the hardest moments in my life, the day I lost the last of my family, even if it would've been inevitable, my Father probably wouldn't have lasted another day with his injuries." I had to hide my face with my hand, feeling my body twitching from holding back my emotions. "Although, the point of the Negociador was for me to talk about things that happened in the law office and every time I said something that contradicted his words, I wonder if I ended up killing my Father in the process?"

"You were just a little boy and they used you," spoke Valentine.

"It doesn't matter!" I grunted. I felt my head grow hot again. I interlocked my fingers as a safety measure as a form of self-handcuffs, an old trick I used with Orpheus to get over his music and appreciate it until it no longer reminded me of the_ death trip serenades_ that my family and myself would take to the torture room.

Valentine shook his head, "Part of dealing with the past, is learning that you can't lose yourself to endless _what ifs_. You _know _the truth. You can't blame yourself, when they kidnapped you and everyone else in the first place."

Sometimes, in one's search for truth, one becomes over-analytical and can cause a person to overlook the palpable and ignorant of the most basic truths. "You're right." I felt myself relax. Part of the benefits of speaking to a psychologist over a loved one, was that there was no fear that they would reveal to anyone else. Valentine wasn't a psychologist, but he was close enough and it made me wish I had spoken to Valentine back when he was on the island. "It's funny that he told me that when he was a kid, people would pick on him all the time calling him a goody two shoes or a wimp, but in that place, he was one of the bravest person I've ever met." I wanted to go back to remembering our conversation before hand, but only gunfire against a stone wall echoed in my mind.

"I can't imagine him acting any less. Even in the depths of the Underworld, none of the nine prisons would ever punish a person by eating their own. We have our standards. If I would've learned that those people did all of that to you, I'd do the same, even if I wasn't dying," Valentine spoke to me.

"The meat…" I muttered. "There were so many things that I had to get over just to function in life, but _grilled meat_… or meat in general, I can't look at it the same." When you're half starving most of the time, the sensations of food feels a thousand times stronger. "If training to be a Saint, especially under the House of Taurus, didn't require so much protein, I would've turned vegan. Even when people grill food to appeal to my Argentinean side, no matter how many times I told myself they are just being nice, it will never erase the final moments of my sister, dripping in sauce and laying on a cooking grid. She was dead at the time, but sometimes I would see her screaming." I raised my hand, "no more talking about that, please, it's making me sick."

"No it's fine." Valentine spoke to me, his voice full of understanding. "You're free to tell me what you want and how much of it. But how did you get out of that place? Did you take them to the list? Did you manage to escape?"

"Neither."

**O|====================================================|O**

_Based on what I later learned, my __Father was probably considered a very valuable captive, __someone who they could pull a wealth of information from. My mother, sisters and myself were only there as a driving force and my life probably would've ended on that grill with my dead sister had he not did what he had done. In his final moments, he turned table on them, he threatened the secrecy of the whole operation, and placed __that trump card in my hands in the off chance that the small extra time, would be enough for someone to find me and get me out of there. _

_At first, I had no real idea what he was talking about when it came to the location of the list and so, they gave me time to think. They took me outside to a field with a shovel and had me bury the remains of the now charred remains of my family with a gun pointed at my head. I had till the break of dawn to remember or else they would send me with them. _

**O|=========================ALBIORE: SIX YEARS OLD===========================|O**

Albiore pushed the shovel into the dirt and rested for a second.

"Better move it! If you don't dig it deep enough, the animals will get to them!" called a soldier before he took his gun and fired a bullet near the child's head.

Albiore didn't even bother to move. Instead he took his foot and pushed the blade a bit deeper, as if the dirt was their flesh and he was cutting deep into their chests. He wondered if they had so many guns around them, if any of them would go off. He's seen how they used the tips of their barrels to tilt their hats trying to be funny in the meandering business of grilling people either in the torture room or with herbs and spices. "Why couldn't just one bullet hit them and not Dad?" Albiore thought before he swung his shovel to the side of the dirt, causing the compacted side to loosen and tumble in front of him.

The guards above laughed. "More dirt, more work!"

"Stop laughing!" the child pouted.

A guard pointed his rifle at him, "Stop shouting," the guard spoke as he waved his finger in the air. "That's very _very_ naughty."

Albiore felt his face grow red in anger. Why did these assholes have to live and walk free while his family is slaughtered? "I wish I had a gun," he muttered before he resumed his work. He reached six feet in depth before a rope was offered. He reached for it and began to pull himself, sliding a few times due to a severe lack of upper body strength and exhaustion. He got to the top and began to crawl to his family's bones before a soldier pointed a gun at him.

"You forgot the shovel," the guard spoke.

He heaved but remained calm. "I'll get it when I bury my family."

The guard pressed the barrel into the boy's temple. "Get it now."

"I have until daybreak," Albiore replied.

"Accidents happen."

"Yes, and afterwards, you can do the work of burying us yourself." Albiore waited for the gun to go off but instead it pulled away. "They're lazy," the boy thought as he grabbed the mixed set of his family, "but they get to live." He thought as he took a moment to pray before letting them rest in peace at the bottom of his hole. Every time he clasped his hands to speak to God, it seemed the other guards just roll their eyes in boredom.

Their faith in God was obviously nonexistent. God should send them as far away from heaven as possible. Of course the moment they ask for forgiveness, God will forgive them. It was kind of God, but it was a shitty loophole that forced those who truly believed in him to suffer in a cage while they go and fuck his mother and gun her down.

Albiore climbed back down and retrieved the shovel before he began to fill the hole with dirt. After two heaves of dirt, he leaned down to rest for a moment before a gun pushed against the back of his head, trying to coax him to keep moving. Albiore looked down at his shovel, his hand resting on the handle. He could easily swing it and at least bruise one of them. Even a single cut would be worth his inevitable death.

But his family's creed was to follow a peaceful path. None of his lineage, at least on his Father's side had ever done anything violent like becoming a soldier or even a butcher. Hitting them would break that oath, but what did it matter? Should he let them shoot him? If he did that then his family tree would just die off and there would be no else to carry the creeds. Even if his niece or nephew survived they wouldn't know the creeds, even if they were dumb and outdated for the _real_ world.

"Move it!" the guard rasped as he took his barrel and slammed Albiore in the head.

The boy wavered a bit, dizzy from the strike. He grabbed the shovel and attempted to pull it, only to find his muscles were giving out. "I can't!" he groaned.

"You'll die if you don't!" the guard spoke as he poked Albiore a bit.

Albiore's dizzily looked down where the bones were.

_See you in heaven_

The boy bit his lip. He was tired. "Go ahead." He muttered as he turned around and looked the man straight into his face. "Shoot me." The boy waited patiently as the guard stared him down.

The soldier looked down and laughed. "Shoot you? You _don't_ tell me when you die. You die, when we _want_ you to die. Could be tonight, could be tomorrow… who knows?"

Albiore heaved as the man stroked the trigger.

What followed next was too quick for his eyes to follow. There was a bang, and Albiore felt himself fall into his hole, the bones of his family and the soft loose soil cushioning his fall. The boy stared at the skull, the largest of the pile, obviously belonging to his father's. He stared at the depths of empty sockets, the rows of teeth and the charred spots where the fire burned extra hot. His eyes shifted upwards as blurs moved and bullets fired almost like the wind was taking his oppressors down. He looked up at the skull. "Papa," he whispered as he leaned his forehead close to it and closed his eyes. He hadn't slept in a bed in weeks.

Maybe if he woke up, he'll be in heaven, and the skeletal remains will regain form, and he'll be in the arms of his Father once more.

"Hey! Wake up. Please."

Albiore opened his eyes as a blond man in strange silver armor was holding him, his vision was blurry, but yet his armor sparkled like a star. "Huh?" He muttered.

The blond man turned his head, "[Prime Minister, he woke up!]" he spoke in some strange language.

Albiore sat up as an old man with a black eyepatch approached him. He looked around wondering if he was in heaven, yet all that was around him was the same flower field that he was earlier taken.

"[Thank you, please go find those that escape, I'll take care of the child,]" the old man spoke. He looked down at Albiore and stroked his head, "Are you alright, Albiore? When the others said they saw a gun pointing at you, I feared they would come too late."

Albiore looked at his funny clothes. His Spanish was very slow but understandable, making it clear he wasn't from around Argentina or anywhere from South America. "I'm okay, but who are you? How did you find me?"

"My name is Gigars. I'm actually from a faraway place known as Sanctuary. I came here, because our Pope, received a message from the stars to come to this spot, sensing someone capable of great potential, but was also in _grave_ danger."

The boy felt bewildered by the nonsense the man was spouting, "potential for what?"

"Why to become a Saint of course! Those that can tear the heavens, move the mountains, split the dimensions into worlds beyond ours. They are praised for their true courage, fighters of Justice and Hope, the Sacred ones," Gigars took his staff and pointed to the distance, "to become that!"

Albiore turned his head as he watched the so called Saint from earlier seemingly run through the gun fire of the soldier and easily take him down in a blink of the eye. "How? How did he do that? Where is the Saint's gun?"

Gigars shook his head. "He doesn't need one, his fists are better. His power is that great. A single Saint can take on vast armies. They are the Chosen few and you are one of them… if you choose that Path."

Albiore stared out where the Saint took the soldier down. "Are Saints a part of God's Army in heaven?"

"If you mean, Athena, then yes, yes they are."

Albiore looked down. He recognized the name of Athena, but she was from Greek mythology. "Athena? But she's not real." Albiore gasped as he saw what looked like a glowing mist over the approaching Saint's body, almost like his body was on fire. The boy's body trembled, fearful he would catch a blaze. The Saint leaned down and touched his face where he was struck earlier, feeling the throbbing from his bruise dissipate. Was he healing him, like Jesus?

"She is real, but we can talk more later." spoke the Saint. "What happened to you? Who are you burying? Who are those people?" he pointed over toward the dead soldiers laying about.

Albiore gasped as the question came up. His mind went blank for a moment and he turned the soldiers. He thought of the stick and the weeks of cannibalization. What would people think of him? God probably won't let him go with his family for doing something so sinful. "Nothing happened," he muttered. "Nothing… I was just… burying my family…that's all." He had so many things to say, but couldn't get anything out. He took his finger and pointed over toward the direction of the ranch far away.

The boy turned toward the direction of his finger and noticed smoke coming from afar, before watching the Saint streak away like a shooting star.

**O|====================================================|O**

"_Did they destroy the place? How did your kidnappers know about the Saint?"_

_They did. They just poured gas and lit it up before taking off. Like the Specters, we have a large amount of undercover, not all of them Saints. Like all, we have a few bad eggs in our Army. My guess was that someone tipped them off. Part of our procedure is that we let our agents know ahead of time if Saints are coming in case cleanup work must be done._

"_What about the list? Did you ever understand your Father's meaning?"_

_I did. After Gigars came and told me all about the Saints, I was intrigued, especially after watching the man that came with him. I made a request that before I find out more, that we could go back to my Father's Law Firm._

**O|========================PAST: Albiore Six Years============================|O**

Albiore looked around. It was clear that those people had been there while he was kidnapped. Every file cabinet was gone as well as the books, even some of the nicer furniture. The floor was littered with random sheets of paper. His guess was that they must have looked around and decided to take it all when they realized how many records his father kept in storage.

He moved toward his Father's office, finding it equally bare and messy. "My last memory," Albiore whispered the hint his Papa gave him. He walked past the square spot where the large safe was and came up to the wall. "Family pictures are the greatest treasure, that no one would appreciate," Albiore muttered remembering his Father's words. He picked up the last picture that was taken of them together. He gazed at their faces and began to cry before he removed the backside of the frame. Sure enough there was the hidden list that his Father made in the last place a thief or his kidnappers would try to look.

He held the list and the picture in his hand. "Papa, I know what you want me to do… you want me to give this to another lawyer." He shook his head as the weeks of torment flooded his head. "No… it will take too long... and in the end… they go to jail… they get hot meals, baths… and a chance to go home after a few years… they may not even get to go to jail, they probably have enough to bribe a judge…"

He felt his head grow hotter, "…while all of you stay dead!" He began to heave. "That's not justice… not to me anymore…" The boy thought back to the field and watched true justice being dealt. There was no waiting, no mountains of paperwork, and no possible loopholes for a guilty man to be made innocent. All peace did, was complicate things and allowed bad men to get away with murder. If Athena was real, then Hell wasn't real. There was no eternal punishment for the wicked. What was the point of living a peaceful life?

Pacifism? Fuck it!

He'll train to be a Saint. No more pushing him around, no more making excuses to let others get away with wrong. He'll become strong. He'll become invincible. He'll come back, and when he does, he'll make them wish Hell was real.

**O|==========================PRESENT==========================|O**

"That's what happened to my family. Once I was free, I wanted to go and be a Saint, so I could have the power to…_hunt them down_." I lowered my voice at the last part. Even if I was talking to Valentine, I still felt ashamed acknowledging it. "I…eh…I…" I raised my hands. "What do you think? Am I nutcase?"

Valentine shook his head, "no, not at all. You deserve justice as much as anyone else. It's perfectly reasonable, and I can certainly see why you wouldn't want to let other Saints know, with it going against your Saint oath toward Athena."

Valentine gave a smile toward the end of his words. It could mean that he saw something that he could use against me, but it just seemed so genuine. Even if he was using me, it did feel good to finally tell someone other than lying in my bed for hours wondering how I should word things. "It did go against my oath and my family's creed and I _knew _it. I don't know if the Pope knew it. It seemed like he treated me a bit _different_ than the others when he gave me an audience with him."

**O|=========================PAST===========================|O**

"Albiore, kneel to his Holiness and only answer when he addresses you," Gigars spoke as he held his wooden walking stick in his hands.

Albiore nodded as he jerked his head toward the figure walking out from a side door, immediately coming to his knee. His eyes tried to focus on following the last minute etiquette lesson from Gigars, but the elaborate robes and his helmet made him curious, especially toward a man who was called the "Pope."

The Pope turned to the boy and began to approach him. "Gigars, leave us," he spoke as he raised his hand. He waited for the Prime Minister to exit before he took his gloved hand and lifted the boy's chin.

Albiore looked at up, surprised that the second most powerful man in Sanctuary grabbed his chin and began to examine his face. He gazed up at the masked face, wondering what he was thinking. That was when The Pope took his fingers and began to shift his locks of blond hair around. He wanted to ask what he was doing, but doing so would be considered rude, especially for a first meeting. There was no way he will jeopardize his chance to earn the strength of a Saint.

"Do you like, Diego Maradona?" the Pope asked in perfect Spanish.

Albiore flinched, stunned that those were the Pope's first words to him. "I like him. He's a really good player. My Papa and I went to his debut game. Everyone thinks he's too short, but I thought he was awesome!" he spoke surprised that he would be interested in such a subject. To Albiore's surprised, the Pope turned away and folded his arms, as if in deep thought. Did he insult him? "Are you Brazilian?"

The Pope turned back around and shook his head. "No, I am not. I just needed to… confirm that you were who you were, Albiore."

Albiore nodded. Unlike Gigars or anyone else, the Pope actually knew how to pronounce his name correctly, almost like he was expecting him.

"Albiore, while most of the Cloths here in Sanctuary are based on the judgment of a trainer sometimes, Athena shows me through the sky of those who have the potential to travel the path of Sainthood. It is a great honor… one that I must… _follow and trust in her wisdom_. However, in the end, the choice is up to you. Before I send you to the Gift of Alone... er… Aaron… to evaluate your potential and some preliminary mental and physical exams, tell me this. Will you serve Athena, with all your heart, to never turn away from the Oath you will pledge to her?"

**O|========================PRESENT============================|O**

"Of course I said yes, but, I really wanted to kill those people. I did feel a bit guilty though, but as a child, I ignored it."

"Did you _want_ to serve, Athena?" asked Valentine. "Her philosophy of sparing both the good humans and the wicked are the same ideas that caused you to turn away from your family's creed."

Valentine really knew what to ask. It was a challenging question, "I answered in haste at the time, but with time, meeting and guiding other orphans who lost their families for terrible reasons, helping others in need, I began to appreciate the Oath of the Saint and embrace it as a part of who I am. There were times where I have to take a life as a Saint, from either conflict and through training others, but never for my own _selfish_ ambitions."

"_Never?_" Valentine seemed naturally intrigued. "What about your list?" Before I could say anything, he pointed to my face, "There. You twitch your bottom lip. I saw it when you shook my hand. There's more to the story, isn't there? What happened? Did you ever go back to Argentina and slaughter those you swore against?"

I thought that Valentine was half asleep after my long tale and yet he is just as aware as ever. "When I was in Greece, I didn't even attempt my list, but instead focused primarily on training. Instead, I hid my list in a book, called it my private journal. I even threw in random ramblings in to throw everyone off. I fought as much as I could and when I wasn't in the ring sparring I trained my cosmos endlessly, practice different fighting forms, or watched others fight. The cosmos came easy since I lived a life, heavy in belief, even if it is in Athena and not God. Art and learning helped me too."

"That would make it difficult to enact revenge, wouldn't it? They probably kept you closely guarded, didn't they?" Every question Valentine asked always gave me a _feeling_, not quite suspicion but nothing to blow off. His questions were common, run-in-the-mill that anyone listening would ask but, everything Valentine says and does seemed to have a purpose, one that I wasn't quite sure of yet.

"Yes they did." That was about the best I could answer. The Pope, especially early on, put a lot of guards on me as if afraid I'd either die or what I would do, maybe both. I cleared my throat.

**O|====================================================|O**

_Three years later I was sent to Andromeda Island for the second half of my training with Cassandra. My original plan, the one I came up with in the Gift of Aaron Orphanage, was to earn my Cloth, master long-distance light speed travel, take care of my list and come back. But over time, things changed. _

_I was so lucky to be surrounded by so many kind and patient people, willing to tolerate my horrible behavior__. I did everything I could to try and make myself bad and mean, tapping into my hatred for those on the list__. But, they know better. __I thought I could fool them, but they knew how to tell when someone is faking being mean.__I couldn't maintain that bad little boy image too long and often found myself going back to holding doors and being polite__, the things that were ingrained in me as a child. They knew that underneath the scars, there was a sweet boy, and they did their best to bring him out. _

_By the time I reached the island, __every time I saw my list, ambitions swelled to kill them all, but whenever I was away from the list, I really questioned myself on what to do, especially when I started receiving students and started giving them guidance through the pain they went through. __After all, I knew the mind of the despondent too well. In short, I ended up putting my revenge off several times. Finally, Cass got pregnant and that was when, I decided I was going to go to Argentina and settle things once and for all. When she was asleep, I'd run off and take several preliminary trips to reacquaint myself with my homeland, map out routes and return that same night. I thought I got away with that, but later on, she told me she knew about them._

_Anyways, when Cass was about eight months, I decided to make my final trip to enact my plan to go around and take care of all of them. I asked my friend, Saint Dante to cover my students so that Cass didn't have to do it by herself. _

_When I got to Argentina, I made a small stop to my Father's old Law Firm. The place was boarded up and untouched to my surprise. I expected it to become a festering hole for drug addicts or the homeless. Howeve__r, it was left in good condition almost like it was lost in time. The photos on the walls were even left on the side. I gazed at them for minutes at a time only to hear a set of feet coming to me. _

"_Who are you?"_

_I recognized the voice and turned around to see a woman holding a picket sign in her hand. __"Miss Molina?" __I thought. __She hadn't aged well__. Skin was darker almost as if she had been outside as well as a lot of weight gain. __But her dimples and a small cross that she keeps around her neck made it clear who she was.__ "I'm just…passing through here." I spoke, nervous about telling her who I was."Am I trespassing? I can leave if you want me to."_

_She stared at me, first gazing at my eyes and face. Years of growing up and muscle bulk probably made it difficult, but I wondered if she recognized me after what she said next. "I suppose you can stay here for a bit. The man who used to own this place wouldn't mind."_

_I don't know why, but I felt extremely nervous__."Did you work for him?" _

_She nodded. __"It was one of the best jobs I had. He paid me well and he had a son who ran around the building who kept me company, do small jobs and liked to work in the lobby just so he could ambush people to talk to. __The boy never knew the meaning of shutting up__. I considered them like a second family. A pity that he and nearly all of his family disappeared before most were found charred__. People think the son survived since his Father's bank account is still active and in use."_

_It was hard to hear her talk about me. "I'm sorry to hear that," I swallowed hard. "What do you do now?"_

_She looked down, touching her white scarf around her head before point to her sign. "I'm an activist now. I've had some relatives who disappeared as well as for the people here from this building… I considered the father and his son as a second family for me. People tell me it is a waste of time and that they will get me too, but I want justice, for those who died and those who must suffer."She reached for my hand that held a copy of the list in it and held it, something she wouldn't do for a stranger. "Why are you passing by? Who are you?"_

_I looked down at my hand. Maybe it was being in my Father's Law Office and being in the presence of someone, who's always known me. Or maybe, it was a sign from Athena__? Or maybe, that good little boy, wasn't dead… not yet. I opened my hand and held it out. "I can't say who I am. As to my purpose, I was in search of justice too. I heard Mr. Esposito was a good lawyer and I can't say who my source was, but he gave me a list of people who dealt with torturing people. I think they got his family too. I guess since he's dead, I would need to find another lawyer. Do you know anyone?"I passed the list from my hand to hers._

_She opened it up and looked at it. "I do. I know one who was a friend of Mr. Esposito who took up his case to find who murdered him and his family. I'll pass this along to him tomorrow. "_

_It almost felt like a great weight was lifted__. We began walking to the door. "I have to go now. Thank you for your help. My..'wife' is pregnant and I should be getting back to her."I slightly lied, not wanting her to know that I wasn't married. _

"_Congratulations." She smiled as I held the door for her, just like the old days. "Do you know if it is a boy or a girl?"_

_I shook my head. "I'm hoping it is a boy."_

"_Well, if it is a girl, you can try, try, try again." She reached into her purse and handed me her card. "If you ever want to talk, here is my phone number."_

**O|=========================PRESENT===========================|O**

"A month later, I decided to call Miss Molina's phone number, but only to get a disconnected message. I found out two weeks after we got together, she was found shot in an alley. They say she was robbed, but I doubt it." I wanted to tell her who I was, but I have a feeling she already knew based on her making fun of my third family creed about the importance of having a boy.

"A year later, a new government took over. There was even a trial for those of the military government who started the Dirty War called the Trial of the Juntas. I felt my Father's beliefs were being realized, and justice would be served in time. For a while, I felt like a new man. I had a family, I followed my Father's wishes and I focused on being a teacher and I wanted to continue not just helping others become better Saints, but working with those who have been traumatized. I even had a dream of asking the Pope, if I could convert my Ranch into a fourth orphanage, to not just reduce overcrowding, but give orphans a place that was more open and spacious, with small farm duties to gain a little self pride, an actual soccer-sized field rather than the outdated crowded models they have now."

Valentine leaned forward, "but you said _for a while_, did something happen?"

I nodded. "Three years later, the people who killed my family and several others, they were pardoned."

"But how? Why would they do that? You said they found the bones of your family. Why would they ignore things like that?"

I felt my head grow hot once more. "Two new laws were created, the Full Stop Law (_Ley de Punto Final)_ and the Law of Due Obedience (_Ley de Obediencia Debida_). In short, the two laws basically state, the only people who were tried during the Trial of the Juntas, will be the only ones who go to court. Everyone else, including the people who raped my mother and sisters, who shot my parents, who sent my niece/nephew somewhere, who probably did several other atrocities before, are all free to live a happy and fulfilling life in peace, grow old with their loved ones,… pardoned." Every time I think about it, my heart just rips in two.

"They _pardoned_ them. They pardoned _all of them_! Thousands of people were murdered and they're allowed to get away with it? The mountains of evidence, the bones of the dead, the testimonies of those who survived meant jack shit. They didn't even try to sort out who were the ones who were following orders and those that took pleasure in barbecuing my sister and feeding her to me! They didn't even try! They just passed a law and let everyone go. Do you know how long they debated on those laws? Three weeks! Three!" I interlocked my hands, in fear of what I'd do next.

The day I heard the news, the sky split, the Earth cracked, and by the time I was done, I could see the bones on my knuckles. No act of torture equaled the betrayal I felt the day they announced that the government won't even bother convicting anyone else. I placed my belief in the court of law only to have it shattered. Even though the pardon was over turned years later, the damage was done. I will never go home again.

Valentine came over by my side and placed a hand on my back. "The world we know is a sad place. The good people must suffer; the bad people get away with whatever their evil hearts set out to do. But it doesn't have to be that way. You wanted them to suffer so much that they wished Hell was real, well, we can introduce those people to a place as such, the Underworld." Valentine shook his head.

I raised my head as I heard Valentine's words. "What are you saying?"

Valentine smiled. "Athena only seeks to allow the humans to do whatever they want, take advantage of whomever. If they choose to be good, that is fine, if they choose to rape, that is fine too. Athena accepts this with a smile on her face… her _love_ for mankind allows the good people to see that being greedy and selfish is perfectly alright, so the good will give into the evil too. As you can see, that type of philosophy is naïve and self-destructive. Look what happened to you? I too believe that good people should be rewarded, and the bad should be punished. Lord Hades wishes to make the world better. When we conquer the world, no one will ever be able to hide from Hades' judgment. When everyone is dead, their souls will be seen for what they are and he will make sure all will be right in the world. It seems to me, that is what you want. Perhaps the life of a Saint isn't for you? The Holy War hasn't started, it's not too late to leave your Cloth and find asylum in the Underworld."

I expected so many things to happen while I was here. I thought Valentine would break out into a fight here in his apartment, I expected to be poisoned, or just to sit here and chat like we did on Shun's tenth. The last thing I expected was an open invitation to the Underworld. "So I can spend my days rolling a rock up and down a hill or frozen in a river for all eternity." I retorted.

"No, of course not, Shun cares too much about you. Nothing would make him or Lady Pandora happier if you were to give up your Cloth and come with me to the Underworld. We have many spare bedrooms, you will be well taken care of like a true King… ceremonial of course, and you can guide Shun and be the Father figure he wants. The King will certainly permit Cassandra and June as well, provided they give up their Cloths."

"No." I answered flatly. "Maybe the world Athena wishes to preserve is unfair, but at least she offers choice, chances and the ability to change whether it is for the better or not."

Valentine raised a brow, "Hades offers choice as well. The wicked are well aware of what they do is wrong and they make the choice of continuing their actions."

"Genocide is not a choice. You talk about Hades rewarding the good and punishing the wicked, but the problem is that the good people of the world would never wish for the wicked to suffer eternal damnation. In fact, what will Hades do if there was a family and half of them were declared wicked and the other half good? Good people, separating them is logical, but believe me, it is the worst punishment you can grant the good. Besides, you have religions where part of our duty is to find those who have turned from God and help them see the light so that God can forgive them in the afterlife." I made a mistake in my wording and I doubt that Valentine didn't notice.

Knowing myself, I grew a bit worried. Sometimes, if a debate starts, I could go on for a long time and in the end, it ends with heated anger. Valentine was kind enough to listen for as long as he did and he still helped me out. I looked up at the clock. "It was getting very late. I'll go ahead and take my leave. I still reached over for Valentine's hand, "thank you for watching Seika, as well as listening." Valentine returned my handshake and we headed for the door. Even if the night went a little sour toward the end, I'm glad that nothing broke out between us.

He held my hand for a bit and looked up. "You mentioned that with some religions, their duty is to find those who have turned from God and help them see the light… I hope you know… I feel the same. Always know that my offer to give up your Cloth and come back to stay by Shun, will always remain."

"Shun is training under the Path of Andromeda and I am the Saint of Cepheus. What if I kill him before then?" I proposed.

Valentine shook his head at me in disbelief. "No… you won't."

After his answer, I took Seika and headed out. Before we left Japan I bought a hooded cloak to transport her. Without either Shun or Valentine to translate and me being _American_, I had quite the time trying to tell the people what I want and purchasing it.

I took her to Greece to one of small sanctuaries in the mountains. It would be close enough to where the Specters won't foolishly enter without giving themselves away, but it was a place that Saints or soldiers don't visit due to the steep trails, thin air, and strong winds unless they have a reason to. It made it easy to give them the excuse that I saw Seika fell off and had amnesia. With me being a Saint, the keepers there were even honored that I would ask them. The only one who ever knew, besides me, was Marin, just in case Seika wandered off. Strangely enough, when I mentioned her name, she tilted her head in confusion and shrugged her shoulders. I asked her what's wrong, but she said it was nothing and probably just a coincidence.

I had a little difficulty saying goodbye to her. Without the Surplice, Seika was one of the sweetest girls I've ever met despite her being mute. Every flower she saw she wanted to touch, every butterfly that passed made her giggle and smile and even when I told her about the history of the mountains seemed to brighten her face. When it was time to send her, I was sad that the Andromeda Cloth did what it had done.

I wonder if the Cloth truly was angry for what Seika said or if it had planned it all along. Andromeda's ability to see the future was scary and how it plans things was nothing short of organized chaos.

I came back to the island late in the afternoon. I was gone for more than a day, but traveling around the world at light speed plays with the body's clock. I traveled up the trail at normal walking speed reflecting on how much time had passed. But it did feel a bit different, in that it didn't hurt as much.

Maybe I didn't realize it, but I've always blamed myself for being the one to cause my Father's death, that I wasn't strong enough to fight the guards, that I said too much and got my Father killed, that I didn't do enough while caged. Valentine was right, I had lived a long life of What Ifs and never accepted it, always taking bits and pieces of my memories and finding ways of blaming myself, but never seeing the whole picture until I talked about it.

"Master, you're back!" I looked up and saw Leda and Spica standing at the top, carrying the laundry basket with trainers.

"Hey," I gave a polite smile and looked up. "How were things while I was gone?" I asked as each of them gave a bow to me.

The two turned to each at the same time. I always find it odd that brothers and sisters always seemed to turn to each other at the same time as if their bodies were in sync. "Not much. Spica chopped the firewood too small and made it burn up before dinner was done cooking."

Spica rolled his eyes, "There's nothing wrong with how I cut it, it was the same amount we always use, it was just more combustible!"

"Yes it does matter, isn't that right Master?" asked Leda as the two turned to me.

"Well Spica, I'm afraid Leda is right. Fire needs oxygen to burn and so by chopping it smaller, there is more surface area and oxygen, so it burns quicker. It's the same reason why chopped ice will melt quicker when broken up in comparison to one giant cube." He chucked a bit as Leda tilts his head in pride. It didn't matter how pointless the argument was, but if Leda proved he was right at least once, he'll be happy as a clam the entire day. I looked over to see Spica, but to my surprise, he wasn't rolling his eyes followed by a quiet whatever comment. He was still happy, meaning he had more to say. "Spica, did something else happen on the island?"

"Yep, Shun came back!"

"What?" I gasped. What was he doing back? "Where is he?"

Spica pointed toward the Living Area and I immediately rushed up there.

Sure enough, sitting outside my hut was Shun, apparently holding kernels of corn and effortlessly popping it with cosmos as if he was killing time and not trying to raise his focus. The closer I got, the more Shun seemed to mess up with the popcorn, as if he was doing it on purpose. Now I _know_ he's trying to hide how high his mastery of the cosmos was from me. "Shun? What are you doing here?" I looked at his face. He didn't even seem that angry, instead he was happy albeit with a hint of deep concern.

"Master, I never wanted to leave." Shun walked up to me, pocketing the unpopped kernels in his trainer before he pulled out the last thing I expected, "you took the wooden sword from my hands. You seemed upset, so I thought I'd go and find it first. It took a while, but I used my cosmos to find it in a tree in Libya."

I was stunned. I knew I threw it far, but I never imagined Shun would try to find it. He must have went up the Red Sea and crossed at least two countries and that was assuming his cosmos was focused enough to create a cosmos ping to detect precisely where it was at. "How did you find it so quickly?"

Shun pointed to the sky. "Well, at first I tried to look around the Red Sea, but then I looked up in the sky and there was a pink cosmos spear soaring through and I used my cosmos to follow it and it landed in the field where the sword was."

The moment Shun mentioned pink, I knew right away that my Princess had a hand in it. I looked at Shun's feet as the three bundles of money I gave him were still untouched aside from one of them soaking wet when it fell into the sea."What about your brother? Shun, your brother is in Death Queen Island suffering! You're here because of your brother. All you ever wanted was to be with him! Take the money, get him out and leave!"

But Shun just simply reached down and picked up the three bundles. "Master, my brother believes in honor more than anyone else. We made a promise to earn our Cloths and reunite and that's what we'll do. Ikki didn't like it when Mr. Kido would bribe the inspectors into saying that seven orphans to a twin bed was not considered unsuitable living conditions or that the cooked green fish meat was safe to eat. I don't think he'd like if I bribed Jango." He placed the money in my hands, "I know you believe in honor, and you wouldn't like it either."

"Shun," I muttered as I stared at the piles. It was true, that I felt uncomfortable giving it to him. My Father would even disapprove of it, but I didn't know what else to do to ensure he got his brother off of Death Queen Island. Nothing hurts more, than to lose your family forever. I looked up. "The next test is impossible to complete. I can't even think of how to complete it, what chance do you have?" I was being brutally honest. If I was going to put out a test that risked the life of the one taking it, I always checked to make sure that there was even a chance that the person could pass it. Unfortunately, my own test had no solution that made it possible for the person to complete the Sacrificial Ceremony afterwards.

Shun looked at his wooden sword and shook his head. "I've come a long way, Master, I have to try."

I closed my eyes and began to make my way past him to my door. "I'll think about it," I spoke as I went into my hut, sat my Pandora's Box by my bed before I headed to my desk. I looked up toward my ceiling and sighed. Apparently one of my loving students repaired it while I was out, defeating the purpose of allowing my room to air out. It still smelled like blood here, but I needed to be by myself, even if its scent made me sick.

"Shun came back." I whispered still stunned. He not only came back, but he found the wooden sword. I never thought he'd go through the trouble of looking for it. I knew Shun didn't even make a fake one, it was not in his character and I could sense my original cosmos coming from it.

Even after I confronted him again, he still wouldn't go away. It was like I gave him the most elaborate False Freedom test ever. I threw the sword to the great unknown, offered over a million Euros, a free boat, buying his brother back and a life without having to worry about fighting and he said no. There was literally _nothing_ more I can say now to convince Shun to give up the wooden sword. The only choice I had was to kill him, that was my mission after all and it was my orders.

For the last few months, I attempted to treat Shun as innocent until proven guilty simply for the fact that I had no definite proof that he was Hades. Now that I had definitive proof, I'm still hesitating. I've made up every excuse I could to avoid the subject even when my eyes clearly saw and smelled Athena's crystallized blood boiling over his skin.

Before, I was a little hesitant due to Sanctuary. It didn't feel like the place that I've trained and learned the cosmos. The basic training for foot soldiers was so inhumane that they stopped publishing a list of those who died, so many disappearances of local people especially after protesting, and while I can't put my finger on exactly how, but the Gold Saints didn't seem right either with their greatest one being labeled a traitor for trying to kill the Goddess and Mu abandoning his position. It made me wonder if this is what my Father had to go through when our country _changed_.

Then there was the other reason that was more personal than anything else, all my life, I've spared the most wicked while everyone I've ever cared about had died around me. My Father, my Mother, my sisters, my teachers, Miss Molina, many trainees who've failed the False Freedom Test, many trainees who fell to their deaths trying to complete the Elysium leap, those that I had to execute for their behavior… all of them had to die and yet not one Specter or any of those who put me through hell had died.

Now Shun, the only one in my tutelage who managed to reach the fifth test, and the one who apparently is in love with my actual daughter was the apocalyptic gateway for the God of the Underworld. If Shun wasn't involved with the complete annihilation of mankind, I wouldn't have a problem with it.

I don't want to risk the world for my personal feelings, but I don't want to kill him either.

Why was some higher being always toying with me?

Sometimes I wonder if when I fell into my family's mass grave if I broke my neck and that this life that I live now was one giant punishment from Hell for my _fuck you, God_ rage in my last moments in the field, burying the bones of my family.

I find a genuinely kind boy who I could relate to, and now I had to kill him. "Athena, or God, or someone, please help me."

_Albiore?_

I raise my head and looked around. At first I thought it was my Father, maybe giving me last minute advice, but then I recognized it. "It's you." I muttered as I heard the guiding voice of my Cloth.

_It's been years since we've spoke like this, hasn't it? _

I sighed. "I wish that that form of relationship remained as such."

_You're still bitter? I don't blame you. But I assure you, I only do it, because of who you are_.

"And I'd rather not talk to you because of who you are, a deceitful man who threatened to get a new King and Queen. Why do you speak with me now?"

_I've just been watching your actions for the past year now about your dilemma with Shun and I would like to offer my opinion. _

"Is that so? You haven't really helped me in the past. I thought you hated me." I asked him expecting him to tell me to man up and chop Shun's head off, only to get a different answer.

_I don't dislike you; you just make me uncomfortable, even if it's a natural prejudice. But I do like Shun._

I smiled. Apparently, even Shun's sweet nature was capable of moving the soul of a six hundred year old selfish bastard. "What is your advice?"

_While you may think you are alone in your conflict, the truth is, I've had to make the same decision as well. When Poseidon came I had two choices, save the world, my island by killing my daughter or save my daughter and allow the world to be destroyed. As you know, I picked my daughter to die. I would like to offer this advice._

_If I had a second chance, I'd never have done it._

"Thank you." I spoke, touched by his words. King Cepheus had always been such a dick and every time he gave me advice, he seemed more like some omnipotent being commanding me, his kingdom of one. "It's very good advice but, the sad fact is, this is just Andromeda Island. What I'm dealing with is the future of all living things. I can't turn away."

_You're famous for finding ways of always finding a way to overcome any technique__, even a prophet. I'm sure you can find a way once more._

"Thank you, again." I spoke as I sat there. Perhaps my problem was that I don't like to kill if I have any doubt. I've been dancing the line of "what ifs" too long. I need to make a definitive decision and stick with it. Even though I am called Master and I was a teacher, the truth was that I was simply a student myself with more experience. I headed over to my floor and sat in a meditative position. "I am a Saint. I am a mere speck in the universe but at the same time, I am a Master of my own universe." I muttered before I began to focus.

Shun proved he had Hades vessel in him, but if he was the King of the Underworld, why is he still… Shun? I looked over to my Cloth and stared at it. In the history of Cloths, while the Andromeda Cloth was started on first, the Cassiopeia Cloth was the first to finish. The creator put an entire soul and the result was that the rule of souls dictates that two complete souls cannot function at the same time in one body; it was one or the other and this type of configuration causes madness for the Saint who wielded it. My Cloth was completed next with only a part of King Cepheus' soul so that while we coexist together, if my will was great I could maintain control and speak to it.

Maybe the soul of Hades, wasn't complete in Shun? Perhaps it was a partial? If it was a partial, then if Shun's will was great enough, could he overpower a God? At that moment, I should've said it was impossible, but then I thought back.

Shun had created so many miracles during his time here. He became the Greatest Trainee of All Time, he got fat during a thirty day fasting, he managed to do so many False Freedom exams that he's practically tangoing with death and then there was his cosmos. I sensed his cosmos was filled with love almost like that he purposely used that emotion to power it and if there is one thing Shun wasn't in short supply of… it was love.

But even after all of that, does Shun prove that he has enough will power to keep Hades at bay if that day should come? I would like to see it for myself. Shun has made many miracles, can he truly perform one more, and overcome the test that even I can't find a solution too?

I opened my eyes and stood up. I touched my forehead and contacted Shun, to tell him to meet me over toward the northwestern corner of the island, to perform the fifth test. As I gave him instructions, Shun seemed strangely calm. He was so upset that I was doubt him, perhaps he sees this as his way of proving me he was worthy of continuing the Path of Andromeda. In a way, I wonder if this was a test of human kind.

Rumor had it that Hades would only pick the purest soul for his vessel. I always wondered if he did so to prove to Athena that he could take her most perfect and purest and break them thus proving that all humans are capable of corruption and didn't deserve to live.

I walked over toward my Cloth box and opened it up. I placed each piece on, one at a time before I picked up my ceremonial mask, depicting the face of King Cepheus. As with all the _people Cloths_ as they are informally named, the last thing to be done before the Cloth can be finished was that they laid the mask on top of their dead head to infuse a part of the soul within it. Rumor had it that Andromeda was a special case where she did it to herself _alive, _but I wouldn't know if that was just an exaggeration or not.

The mask itself, while it looked nice with the white face covering, was truly impractical in battle. It was hard to breathe in with no opening for the mouth, and the nose holes being small and the small eye pieces lacked peripheral vision. Except for certain ceremonies, and its effectiveness against a certain Saint, it was created for one purpose, the palace where I did my training and the test for Shun.

It's strange how things worked out. Every Cloth has what was known as a primary objective that Athena would bestow upon to be completed and serve her on the great chessboard that was the Holy War. My primary objective was to find an owner to the elusive Andromeda Cloth, a goal that no Saint of Cepheus had ever completed. In fact, those that were the closest would often stop at the Court of King Cepheus Test, just because of its set up made it to where the Sacrificial Ceremony would be impossible to complete.

I walked over to my desk, grabbed the materials I'll need for the Court of King Cepheus and finally my Will before laying my family picture on top of it. I looked over and spotted the box with Athena's blood in it and picked it up. Maybe if I have the Goddess with me, I'll have a little more luck.

**O|====================================================|O**

Shun walked through the desert, carrying his chains and his false freedom sword with him. For the longest time, he's been asking about it, and now Master was giving it to him. He supposed it was nice not having to hear it a month before and the nervousness that followed, but it seemed awfully strange that his teacher would just contact him and tell him to take it now. Hopefully, his Master wasn't still addicted to lottery boxes and drew a card stating that he was going to take his test today.

He doubted it though. When they lit their pyre, he even joined in their ceremonial-made-up dance and he swore he could hear him whistling at one point while performing the menial task of creating their training binders.

Maybe he wasn't supposed to know about the test? Saint Semele from Johannesburg even told him not to ask about the test, but he found it odd that he knew more about the Sacrificial Ceremony than his second to the last test. If it was the second to the last, it couldn't be worse than his final.

He reached the fork at the path. The path on the left led to the Elysium Leap. It had footsteps and wagon marks from daily travel but the other was fairly smooth with only the large boot prints of his teacher. He knew that his teacher would go that way to do his daily training. For a while, how his teacher managed to find time to do his own training, but June told him that light speed allowed him to do a year's worth of exercise in about 2.34 seconds. No wonder he can stand around all day with a clipboard and still remain in top shape.

It was a rare trail for him to follow since most of what they need and all their activities took place in the center of the island or the southern coast area. In a way, it was almost like an adventure to a new land, spotting different cliffs at new angles. He looked up and could see the square shaped rock shape up ahead. He must be getting close. He picked up the pace and rushed over toward it. "One more test, and then the Ceremony." He'll prove to the Master that he can earn his Cloth.

He reached the front and turned to the ground. Right there, was the plate that had Andromeda engraved on one side and Cepheus on the other. He looked up and saw a note taped on the side of the entrance and picked it up. "Shun there is still time to turn back. If you choose not to, I left the money in my hut along with the keys to the boat. I'll just remain here until sunrise tomorrow," Shun raised a brow. The Master knew he was against that. "Oh there's more." Shun flipped it over, "even though I have a feeling you would say no, I strongly suggest you consider it for whether you succeed or not, the result will still make you sad." Shun grew worried, wondering if this was a no-win test? "If you still want to do it, take your false freedom sword and stick it to the side along with the others who had taken this test in the past."

Shun turned to the side and gasped as he saw pieces of decayed wood. He inserted the wooden blade and noticed for the first time what it resembled. "It's just like the crosses," Shun muttered nervously as he recalled the various grave markers that littered the side of the Elysium Leap as well as those by the cliff. He took a deep breath as he gathered his courage. He shouldn't be nervous; there were crosses all over the island. He shouldn't let it bother him now especially when this test mattered so much.

He took a few steps inside, surprised to see lit the torches lit up along the side. Inside, he could see the old stone doorways and the elaborately carved walls and decorations. He was tempted to explore the place but the torches were leading him somewhere else. He turned to the side and noticed a small stone statue of what looked like a trainee around his age, posed as if they were shielding their eyes. He continued on and gazed on a couple more statues of different trainees, one was holding their stomach with a large hole in it and another lying on the ground with their head decapitated.

As Shun continued there was a statue of a man slumped with their stone throat ripped and another man where he appeared as if he was laying down. "Why are there so many statues?" Shun thought. He looked down on the ground and saw several scratches on the path. His guess was that they were all dragged out but from where? Plus, who would make so many statues depicting anguish and pain?

He reached the last doorway. He looked toward the side with the last note on it. "Shun, to your left is a lever that will trigger this special door and cause it to close. Once you enter here, you will have no choice but to complete the test. You can only leave when we are done. Please think about it." Shun looked up and gazed at the elaborate handle. His eyes shifted upwards to the bottom edge of the door sticking out. It was clearly made up of multiple layers of concentrated star dust, making it impossible for a Saint to break through.

Shun took a deep breath before he pulled the handle and walked inside where his Master sat in an elaborate stone throne atop several stairs wearing a mask, his Cloth glowed brightly with his dark blue cosmos. Hundreds of weapons, forged from Concentrated Star dust gave the appearance that the two were in the starry sky itself. "Master, I'm here. What do I have to do? What exactly is this," Shun heard the door behind him shut before he finished, "what is this place?"

The Saint of Cepheus sat up. "We're in the ruins of what was once the Palace of this island. It was crafted from Lemurian architects, which is most likely the reason why it's remained in as good of shape as it had been. When I first came here, I spent hours, sometimes days practicing each of the weapons here as well as different fighting techniques. It's a very beautiful place to train, but in a way, it can be very dangerous. That is where your test comes in," he spoke as he stood up and headed toward the center of the room where water circled around in a large ring. "Shun Amamiya, the lever you pulled is a lock to this room. If you look over that way," he gestured over behind the throne, "you will see the actual face of Medusa, skinned and placed over that window. When the sun rises in the morning, her cursed light will shine through her eyes and open the door, but it will turn anyone in this room to stone."

Shun threw his hands on his face as he began to realize what those statues were. "Turn to stone? We're going to turn to stone?"

The Saint of Cepheus raised a hand and waved it. "This mask, was created to protect the user from its deadly rays." He took his chain with the cross on it and with a simple gesture he reshaped it into a blade and cut his hand causing blood to drip it in the water turned red and formed a blood ring. "As you can see, there is only one mask, and two of us. Therefore, the winner of this duel will receive the mask and move on." He spoke, not mentioning the amount of moves he could perform, as per the rules of the test.

Shun gasped as he stared at the horrible red ring, the sign of a fight to the death. "But that doesn't make sense? If I die, I can't move on, but if you die, than there isn't anyone to perform the Sacrificial Ceremony?" Shun shook his head. "This can't be it!"

The King folded his hands over his hands, allowing the bloody cross to hang loosely from his arm, "this is it. No tricks, just a simple one on one to the death. The door has been locked. If you choose to stand there and do nothing, you will turn into stone."

Shun turned toward Medusa's dry skinned face. It looked like a solid piece of paper as the night sky shimmered through her eyes. "But I don't want to fight you, not to the death! Master please! There has to be another way!"

"_One_ mask… _two _people…" The King commanded, repeating what he said before with a firmer tone. "There are no other alternatives. Shun, if you don't pass this test, you will never earn your Cloth and reunite with your brother. You can stand there and die, or you can kill me, and fulfill your promise. Make your choice…"

Shun bit his lip as he looked down. Now it became clear why his teacher tried to distance himself from him. He took a deep breath and stepped inside the red ring.

_One Chapter Until The End_

**O|========================================================================|O**

**Coming April 15**

_**Final Chapter: LOVE! You Were Never Alone, Shun**_

_**One mask, two people, one night. **_

_**Will the two fight to the death so that one could make it to tomorrow?**_

_**How will Shun be able to conquer a test that even the Master has no solution to?**_

_**Will Love Conquer All? Or Will Death Triumph Once More?**_

_**Have You Ever Felt the True Power of the Cosmos?**_

**O|========================================================================|O**

_Sorry about all the delays for this chapter. Unlike the past chapters where I could easily do research on the internet, in order to find testimonies on people tortured from the Dirty War, I had to actually look through books since most weren't online or at least in English. Many of what you read is based on actual stories, but changed up a bit, including the names. If you see one that is familiar, it is completely coincidental. I went online to look for popular Argentinean names and surnames and picked them out from there._

_Not only that, but I am extremely nervous since this is the second to the last chapter and after that, my two year old story comes to an end. Since I can't break the last chapter in half like the others, the next one will be it. My stomach is turning even as I write this.  
_

_In Saint Seiya news, Saint Seiya Omega premiered and it's not that bad. If you live in the US, you can even watch the first episode subbed on Crunchyroll._

_We are almost to the end! Thank You for your support and reviews._

_Jenny D_


	62. 6E: Shun, You Are Not Alone

Shun turned downwards as his feet stood within the red blood ring before looking up. Back when he was under the influence of the Oracle during his last test, he remembered Guilty taking pleasure in using them in order to watch people fight to the death, using the blood of the defeated to create another red ring to fight to the death with another.

To him, the idea of a red ring was horrible, terrible tradition to give an excuse to kill someone. He knew people used them, but he never imagined his beloved Master would do such a thing, to him no less. He watched as his teacher took a piece of his own trainer that he tore from his leg, before he tied it over his hand that he cut like a bandage. "Why doesn't he use his Golden Touch?" Shun thought as he watched the cloth soak up all the blood and drip freely.

"You choose your Brother, good, let us begin." The Master spoke as he snapped his blade to shake his blood from it before tensing his body in preparation.

But Shun narrowed his eyes. "Master, I didn't choose just my Brother. I can't choose between either of you. I'll… I'll... stop you… and knock you out…" Shun watched his teacher drop his stance in bewilderment. Shun doesn't blame him, if he was at the Master's level he wouldn't believe him either. He raised his chains and looked up. "… but I won't kill you."

"Shun, I told you, you can't have both." The Master placed his hand on his hip. Even if by some miracle you did _knock me out_, there is still only one mask. If you leave the mask on me, you will be turned to stone, and if you use it, I will die."

Shun bit his lip as he saw the face of Medusa high above, her dried stretched face and lips were still curled in a twisted smile. He turned away, feeling sad by obscene rules placed on them before turning back to his teacher. He wished he wasn't wearing a mask. In fact, the mask itself looked uncomfortable. Unlike Amazon Masks which are customized for their faces, this one clearly didn't fit properly over his face with the eye slots clearly being too small and off centered. In fact, if the mask was for protection from the sunlight hitting through the face of Medusa, then he didn't really need to wear it for this fight. He remembered his Master talking about how people would put bags over people's heads in order to make it easier to kill someone because they can't see the person's face. Was his teacher wearing a mask so it would be easier for himself to kill him? "Master, I don't want to this and I know you don't want to either. You are too kind and I know you would never kill someone…"

The Master took his sword and chucked it straight into Shun's chest, silencing the boy.

Shun gasped as he turned downwards. He gazed at the blood all over his trainer as the hilt that formed three sides of the cross. He turned his head and gazed at the bloody blade sticking out on the other side. It was so surreal that he almost hesitated to touch the weapon sticking through him. He felt his knees grow weak before he fell down upon them. He reached for the cross and attempted to pull the sword out only for another blade to pin his hand into the right side of his chest and another onto his thigh before he fell to his side.

**O================================================================================O**

**Love You, Kill Me**

**Part Six: The Two Kings**

**Chapter 42: Shun, You Are Not Alone  
**

**O================================================================================O**

Shun opened his eyes before pushing the blanket from his face. He took a breath and watched a small cloud appear; signifying that it was late at night and freezing temperatures of the island had taken hold. He wrapped himself in the blanket. "What a weird dream. " He thought before he turned downwards and gasped at his blood stained trainer. He reached for the blade sized hole in the center of his shirt and poked his finger through, only to find solid skin behind it.

He looked up ahead and could see the glowing Cloth of Cepheus sitting there on the other side of the blood ring. Shun was used to seeing his teacher walk around at night in his Cloth and thought the effect of cosmos radiating on it was rather beautiful and made Shun see why people would mistake Saints for Angels in the night.

However with the mask on, the Cloth of Cepheus looked a bit scarier like it was more of a walking ghost than anything else. For a minute, as he saw the gleaming edge his Master's weapon in his hand, he felt a bit frightened, especially after getting impaled once. But Shun turned to the blanket. The temperature drop on the island was so bad that a person could freeze to death without having sufficient protection against the elements, not to mention his wounds were healed up. How they were done so quickly, that was another mystery. "Master, you kept me alive?" he asked as he looked up.

The Saint of Cepheus stood up. "I would have stained the honor of my Cloth if I told the world I killed anyone in a duel through the element of surprise. However, a point that needed to be made, and if it meant waiting a couple of hours for you to wake up, so be it." He held his hand out to the side, the star or the spiky ball as it was nicknamed, and chain hung loosely around his arm before he began to spin it in an easy manner, almost as if he was just toying around. Suddenly, his hand twitched.

Shun immediately recognized that twitch and raised his chains to deflect the blow. The metal sparked and deflected off the top and struck inside Shun's shoulder right where one of his major veins was. He gritted in pain for a moment before the cross end struck him again right in the center where his heart was. Shun looked up as his teacher took several links of his chain and threw at least twenty of them striking every critical organ or vein in his chest. Shun blinked his eyes trying to stay conscious. "Master, I… it's so hard… to see," he muttered as his Master became a large blur. He attempted to move his arms but as before, it was just too hard. His hand reached for the blade hilt.

"You can always step outside the ring. It's right there. If you wish to die by turning into a statue then go ahead and do so."

Shun shook his head. "No… I won't do that… but….Master… this isn't you…"

The Saint of Cepheus, still holding one side of his chains raised his head. "Thunder Wave."

The world blacked out once more as He felt his body jerk from the burst of electricity that struck his heart.

**O|====================================================|O**

Shun opened his eyes a bit and looked down. The blades were no longer on his trainer, yet the holes from each one remained as well as the blood. He didn't feel like he was dead, but was shocked that he wasn't yet despite each one of his teacher's strikes being fatal in their own right he felt perfectly fine. In fact, every time he was knocked out, it seemed like he came out of a pleasant nap. The boy looked up and could see his teacher kneeling down in front of a familiar book in his hands. Shun couldn't remember where the book was from, but he's seen it several times.

Shun looked down at the blanket wrapped around him. What was going on? He could see his teacher telling him once that he was going to give him another chance at fighting, but two in a row? Besides, his teacher was known for his clean style in battle and efficiency. If he wanted to kill someone, he would do it in one hit and quickly.

His teacher always seemed to turn away any form of prolonging a person's death, calling it torture. It seemed that the only time when his teacher did something he didn't want to do, was because he was forced to. He could even feel traces' of his teacher's cosmos where his wounds were. He's even thrown him a blanket, _twice_. Was his Master forced to try and kill him… and not?

Shun laid there trying to think of something to do. He could use his Pink Swirly Power or Nebula Ultimate Tornado, or whatever name he's decided on. If he could just control it, the force would definitely knock his teacher out. However, there was too much of a risk that he'd kill him in one shot even with him wearing his Cloth, and he won't do anything that could endanger his Master's life. He was also running out of time. If the sun comes up, he'll be turned to stone and he won't be able to honor his Brother's promise. He began to raise his head up, pushing the blanket to the side.

Before he could turn to him, his teacher had already hid all remnants of the book he was looking at, donned his mask and returned to his standing position that he was at earlier before everything went black. If Shun hadn't pretended to still be knocked out, he wouldn't have realized time had passed. Shun looked up and asked him the most obvious question. "Why am I still alive?" Shun spoke as he touched his chest. In fact, thanks to the two naps, he felt better than ever due to a lack of sleep from his boat trip to find the wooden sword.

"You were just defending, not fighting. We all know nothing counts until that first blow is struck." The Saint of Cepheus spoke as he held his hands in front. He tilted his head, "do you need a reason to kill me?" he questioned.

Shun shook his head, "no, because a person shouldn't kill someone they love." If he could just talk some sense into him, maybe he could stop this death match somehow. "When I was separated from my Brother, I thought I lost the only one who cared about my feelings, who wanted me to at least try and help me grow strong, who accepted me for who I am, but then I came here. Just like him, when things grow dark, as long as I knew he was there, I'd be okay when I woke up." Shun gestured a hand toward the blanket, "even now."

The Master silently sighed. He didn't want Shun to lose any limbs due to hypothermia. "Shun, while it is kind of you to compare me to the one you hold dearest to you, the problem is… your brother never tried to _kill you_."

Shun gasped as he heard the last two words. "Kill me? But Master, when did you try to kill me?" He hoped at that moment that he misheard him, but once his teacher pulled out a gold dagger from underneath his gauntlet, such hopes diminished.

The King twisted it for a bit before flicking it into the floor. "Shun, after you signed your Blood Contract, I gave you a wooden sword and told you that if you handed it back to me, I would allow you to leave the island. The truth is, I lied… or rather I bent the truth. Just as your Blood Contract stated, you will either become a Saint, a soldier, or you will die trying. The False Freedom Test required that before your exams or if you lose too many times in a row during training, I would take you to my office and ask you three times if you wish to quit. If you handed it over, I would kill you immediately, using that," the Saint of Cepheus pointed downward toward the gold sacrificial dagger. "I told you that you would leave the island… but I never said you would do so alive. I'm sure you know something of the False Freedom Test. After all, when you and Leda were alone and June was earning her Bronze Cloth, you were digging through my file cabinet that had my records of those of the deceased."

Shun swallowed hard as he recalled the moment he and Leda were inside there their teacher's office. He didn't even mean to see them, they were on the floor and he wanted to pick them up. But for some reason, seeing the cause of Death being the False Freedom Test for twelve trainees, stuck out in his memory. "You… killed them?" Shun gasped his eyes widened as he watched the Saint of Cepheus nod firmly. "That's…. _so cruel_," Shun cried while placing his hands on his face while going to one knee.

"Yes… I am a cruel man…aren't I?"

Shun raised his chin and shook his head. "No Master, I wasn't talking about you. I meant that test. I can't believe there was a test that forces you to lie to your students and kill them if they fell for it." Shun smiled, "No wonder Saint Semele said that you would act different in your office." All the pieces were falling into place. No wonder he was so discouraging during certain times.

The Master took his chain, transformed it into a sword and swung at the air. A dimensional tear appeared next to him before he stuck it through.

Shun felt a sharp prick from behind before seeing the other side of the sword poking through, feeling the cold air of the dimensional tear behind him. He looked down as the blade pulled out before it appeared again, this time through his heart.

The King pulled the blade back, "I've _killed_ twelve people through the False Freedom Test," he pushed it back in but in a different spot, before repeating the ritual several times, "do you think killing a thirteenth will affect me?"

Shun heaved as his limp arms hung loosely before he looked down at the blade sticking out. It was difficult to speak again. Apparently he's dying again, but if he focused he can still say a few words. "You… threw the wooden sword so far away… like you hated it…"

"Thunder Wave," the King spoke.

**O|====================================================|O**

For another moment, there was darkness, again. Shun was having a little more trouble opening his eyes this time around. Maybe the Master actually killed him this time? He did strike over thirty one-hit-kill moves against him and was bound to get lucky sometime. Although strangely enough, none of the strikes really hurt, they just kill off his body… he thinks. He's actually felt more pain from June slapping him in the face than a perfect strike to his heart.

His eyes felt so heavy this time around.

That was when; he felt a warm cosmos on his chest. It was the same cosmos that he would feel when he was knocked out longer during practice. It had to be the Master's.

After a few minutes he opened his eyes to see himself lying on the ground once more. There was no blanket on him per say, but he could see bits of white lint on his arm, suggesting it was on him while he was unconscious/dying.

The King stood there on the far end of the red ring. "Shun, right now, it is four thirty, the sun rises at six. If you don't get the mask, you will not be able to get out of here alive and you will break your Brother's promise."

Shun stood up, feeling fairly well rested after three good naps. However, he could hear his teacher's strained voiced. It seemed like he was exhausted. He was a bit surprised since he was sure that his teacher didn't have trouble staying up all night. His teacher must have used an extraordinarily amount of cosmos at once, trying to heal his fatal wounds, but if they were in spots like his heart or his major veins and organs, how was he able to heal them in hours when he was told that serious wounds would take days of careful focus, especially when he's done it three times? It didn't matter. If he only had an hour and a half, he needed to figure out to get his teacher to stop. "Master, if you wanted to kill me, you would've chopped my head off a long time ago."

The King shook his head, "you've yet to attack. I won't let you die until you fight me."

The boy gritted his teeth. He wasn't sure what to do. If he didn't fight, not only will he turn into stone and break his Brother's promise, but now he'll force his teacher to go through giving the False Freedom Test to another trainee. "I'll fight," he spoke but he turned to his chains, "but like I said, I won't kill you." Shun spoke as he began to move along the edge of the blood ring. He took a deep breath as he stared at the Saint of Cepheus. If his cosmos didn't erupt into an unstoppable storm, that would be perfect, but it was just too risky and lacked enough control. "He looks tired, maybe I have a chance to get his kneecaps?" He thought as he slid his foot a bit in preparation only to see his teacher spread his feet farther and moved his hand down to a position that looked as if it protected his knees and would catch his chain.

Shun bit his lip before he changed his strategy and began to bend down for a jump, only for the Master to adjust again by crouching and tilting his body. "Okay, a jumping attack won't work," Shun thought. He raised one index finger up and gasped when his teacher shifted to a side stance with his right leg back. "Maybe I can fake him out?" Shun tilted his head slightly, causing his Master to turn around and reversing his stance. "Or… change it at the last minute?" Shun raised a thumb before the King moved his right arm up in front of his head.

"Shun, the body has two hundred and six bones, over six hundred muscles and millions upon millions of nerves making it the greatest weapon anyone can ever own. However, because everything must work in unison, the body can become predictable to those who understand how it and the mind that wields it function." He watched Shun move his elbow before he twisted his arm slightly, "unless you have something _special."_

Shun swallowed hard. He shifted into a different stance and watched his teacher move into another that would counter it. He knew his teacher had a reputation of being able to nullify any attack and manipulating any weapon and hoped it was just an exaggeration. But with each change of his position, the King moved into one that would soundly defeat it. It was scary how he was able to do it, and the two had yet to exchange one punch. The only hope he had was if he had a partner to knock out his teacher from behind, but not only would that never happen, but it was also dishonorable.

That was when the Saint of Cepheus dropped his guard completely and held out his hands. "Shun, time is growing short. I'll tell you what, since you never chose to give me a pot shot when you first started training, I'll allow you to perform one now. "

"That's dishonorable!" cried Shun.

"No it's not. All Masters do it as a form of humility for their students. It is not only honorable, but it is a gesture of kindness." He spoke as he reached for front chest place, tapped the sides and pulled it off to reveal his bare chest underneath.

Shun gazed at his triangle end and at his teacher. He sighed as he debated where to hit him. "One strike, if that's all I have, I will make it count," Shun muttered as he stared at the masked man before he began to charge forward. He watched his teacher stand perfectly still.

Shun grasped his triangle end, the symbol of his right to train under his teacher, tightly around his fingers and like a dagger thrusts forward at his teacher's heart.

The moment the Saint of Cepheus felt contact, at the speed of light, took his sword and countered stabbing Shun over thirty times before grabbing the boy's collar and slamming him to the ground, before he could fall out of bounds of the red ring.

Shun laid there unconscious on his side once more.

The King took a deep breath before he looked down to see how close Shun got him. He then gasped as he looked toward his heart. He thought that'd allow the boy to scratch him, but that was not the case. He replayed the events and realized what had happened. Shun knew his focus was high and his concentration great. A fake out would not work, but instead, Shun did strike him, he cut himself with his own triangle end and the only thing that made contact with his skin, was a thick drop of Shun's blood, causing him to follow up with his planned strike.

Shun had struck him, not with a sword, but something greater, stronger with the capacity of leaving impressions and scars for all eternity, a symbol that Shun would rather die than hurt those he loved.

Albiore pulled his mask up and walked over to his student. "Shun," he whispered as he picked up the boy before raising his hand and hovering it over where he had struck, "Shun, wake up," he spoke trying to stir the boy while healing him at the same time.

The boy slowly opened his eyes and looked down, "Oh Master, did you change your mind on killing me again?" he spoke as he began to feel sensation return to his lifeless body.

He looked down, "Shun, there is something I have to tell you, that I couldn't before due to the test's rules."

Once Shun was able to sit up, he gazed at his teacher, "you never wanted to kill me?"

"Yes," Albiore turned his head, partly out of shame, "and no" he thought. He took his chain and sent it over the red ring and into the corner where his Cloth box was. He brought it close and opened the top, revealing the book he had earlier. "The False Freedom Test and the Court of King Cepheus are connected. For every time I gave you the False Freedom Test in the past, I would have to attempt a fatal-worthy strike here in the Court of King Cepheus."

Shun couldn't believe it. "A fatal strike, each time you asked?"

Albiore nodded. "It has to be a strike that was at least life threatening to avoid counting simple scratches and cuts."

"How many fatal strikes did other Cepheus Saints give to Andromeda Trainees?"

The Master shifted his eyes before closing them to think. "One for when they arrive on the island, one for each test prior, a few if they had a fifteen day losing streak, I'd say between four and six."

Shun looked down, "How many times did I have the False Freedom Test?"

"Seventy two."

"Oh!" Shun was shocked. No wonder the Master was looking in his book, he was probably double checking his numbers to avoid over-kill. Shun looked down at his chest. "At least none of it was painful. I thought a sword stab would hurt a lot more."

Albiore took his cross and chain and formed it into a sword. "There was a reason I didn't go hand to hand."

Shun watched as his teacher stuck the sword right through it, flinching for a moment until he realized the blade was as thin in the center and the usual thickness on the handle and the end where it stuck through.

"I did stab you, but not as badly as you thought. As mentioned before, I know the human body quite well. Every strike was precise, touching certain nerves and avoiding anything important. I used the sword to generate a current of electricity to numb your body and made you think you were dying and to knock you out a little quicker, since the Golden Touch works more efficiently when applied as soon as possible." If he did fight hand to hand, Shun would be smashed to pieces within the first strike and he would be so injured it would take years for him to heal. At least with a sword, he could make careful cuts that met the requirements and Shun would still be able to make it through.

Shun smiled. "I knew there was something going on. If you wanted to kill me, you would've chopped my head off!" After hearing his teacher, it almost seemed like he was struck by a fancy form of acupuncture.

"Yes," he reached over for his mask and pulled it taking a moment to stare at the King's face. "As part of the test, for surviving my attacks, you may take this." He turned away and placed it in Shun's hand watching his face was saddened .He took a deep breath, told himself that Shun should expected this, "as the original King was turned to granite, so shall I. Congratulations Shun, you've won."

But Shun pulled his hand away, feeling the conversation they were having turn bitterly sour. "You can't die!" He heaved as he gazed at his teacher's sad eyes. "How is this winning? I told you, I won't kill you! Master, what do you not understand?" Shun gasped as he placed his hands firmly on the ground to show he wouldn't grab it.

"One mask, two people." Albiore never expected Shun to go through all seventy two strikes, while maintaining his promise. Even after telling himself if Shun could do that, he still had strong doubts about entrusting the future of mankind in one child. "Don't worry, I heard the process is quick, painless and unlike the Shield of Medusa, _final_." He placed the mask down on Shun's lap and looked at Shun's reddening face as anger filled it. He could tell him about the Silver Star Pendent Mission and him being the next vessel of Hades, but knowing Shun, he'd probably kill himself. It would solve his struggle on what to do with him, but as he turned to his chest where Shun's blood struck, he turned those thoughts aside. "Shun, think of it this way, you'll live to be united with your brother, and I will die… to be reunited with my Father, my Mother and my Sisters once more."

He avoided his gaze from Shun's as he reached over and pushed the mask closer. "Shun, one of us must die anyways."

Shun slapped the mask to the side and stood up, gazing at the red ring around them before heading to the Cepheus Cloth box. There wasn't really a lot of blood in the water. If he could find more water, he could dilute it until it was clear. He grabbed the water satchel, pulled the top, "I'll make it disappear!" Shun muttered as he turned the bottle over only to feel his hope being dashed as a single solitary drop slide down the opening and fell into the pool, without making ever so much a dent. Shun turned toward his teacher as he sat there, listlessly, like a prisoner awaiting his execution. He bit his lip and felt like he was about to cry.

Suddenly, the front side of the Cepheus Box fell forward before a tiny box came bouncing out and landing at Shun's feet. Shun gasped as he reached over and opened it up and saw several pearls of red that the Master used earlier on him. Shun felt his eyes lit up! "Master, I got it! These red things that burned my skin, maybe it will burn you blood too!"

Albiore sighed as he continued to look away. If only Shun realized that what he was holding wasn't a chemical but Athena's crystallized blood. "Shun, it won't do no-" Before he could finish Shun opened the container and dumped all the crystallized beads into the circle. His eyes widened as steam followed by a light sizzle. "-what?" He immediately got up and placed his hand over his face from the sickening scent. "-what's going on? This can't be?" The red color faded leaving nothing but clean water behind.

Shun beamed as he gestured toward the pool. "Master, look! The red ring is gone! We don't have to fight to the death anymore!" He merrily jumped back and forth in the circle and outside it before he stopped, getting sick from the fumes.

"That was my blood?" Albiore gasped once more. He thought he was sure that Shun was the vessel for Hades, but this changed everything. Athena's blood should only affect the vessel; he even saw it with his own eyes. But somehow it evaporated his. Questions filled his head. Did it do that because he was in contact with Shun for the past five years? They both had A Type blood. Was the blood contaminated for being in that little box and not the actual container that The Great Bodyguard gave and became unstable? he thought as he knelt down a bit, sickened by the overload of thoughts as well as the sickening fumes from the ring around them.

Shun watched his teacher sitting there, deep in thought. "Master, what's wrong?" Wasn't he happy they didn't have the red ring to deal with?

Albiore placed a hand on his forehead, "I was just thinking," he pulled his hand over his face. Athena's blood was supposed to be the _be-all-end-all_ sign. Thinking back, the timing of this test, his last minute thought to bring the blood, the way his box came open, the Red Ring that he placed to ensure Shun would fight to the death only for it to be undone by the thing that started all of this. It almost felt like it was a sign from Athena, to keep him from doing the biggest mistake in his life. He had been asking her for a sign for months now.

Shun watched and could see a familiar look in his eyes. It was the same gaze he had when he was cursed, as if he was ready to die. He turned to the mask and stared at it. He took a deep breath, feeling nervous as his breath no longer clouded up. With the air warming up, it meant that dawn wasn't too far away. He looked down at it and ran his finger down the center before he took the mask and with a touch of his cosmos, fortified with Love, slammed it on his knee breaking it in two.

The sound of it cracking echoed in the room. Albiore darted his head up as Shun held the two pieces up. "Shun, what have you done?" He asked while wondering how Shun managed to pull off the focus and cosmos to snap a Silver-leveled Cloth piece like a twig.

Shun held out one half to him. "Master, neither of us has to die. If we share the mask where I wear one side and you wear the other… and we are laying down, I'm sure we'll be okay!" He spoke as hope filled his voice. He offered the mask half, beckoning for his teacher to take it.

Albiore shook his head. "Shun, you don't know if it will have the same effect. If this doesn't work, both of us will be turned to stone!"

"I'll take that risk, for the one I love." Shun refused to give up.

He turned away. Shun had been stuck in an orphanage for so long, he didn't understand what having a family was like. "Shun, a true Father would never hurt his children or ever think of doing so. I've tried to kill you over seventy times." He paused as he made a hard stare at him, "_Seventy_! Does a man who attempted to kill you over seventy times deserve the right to be your Father?" Albiore gazed at Shun.

A vague answer would be if someone said they didn't care about the attempts at killing.

An unbelievable answer would be for someone to say that they forgave him.

A sappy answer would be for someone to say they just simply loved them.

But Shun, being Shun, gives an answer that did all three. He simply shrugged, "nobody's perfect."

The boy came up to his teacher. "Master, you told me at the beginning of this that I had to choose between my brother and you. I've spent half of my life with my brother and half my life with you, I can't- I refuse to make that choice, because if I can earn the Andromeda Cloth and you can be my symbolic Father; in a way, Ikki's father too, and nothing would make me happier than to have both and have an actual family." He held the mask out as to him. "Please Master!"

Albiore gazed up at him. "Shun," he whispered, trying to hold back his emotions. "You don't need to earn the Cloth, for you to call me Father," he spoke. He reached over, took the mask and gave Shun a big hug after having to fend off the boy for so long. He felt tears on his shoulders, "Shun, why are you crying?"

Shun smiled as he wiped his face. "I'm so happy. I've been wishing for this, and I never gave up. Now that you can be my Daddy, since Ikki is my brother, he has a Daddy too!"

"Does that make June, your sister as well?" Albiore joked with him.

Shun's eyes widened at it. "No… not… uh…" he bumbled, the thought never crossing his mind.

Albiore smiled and ruffled Shun's head. He would mention the thing about Shun becoming a son-in-law, but that conversation would lead to another that he was not quite ready to cross into yet. "Come on, the sun will rise soon and we need to get into position."

Shun nodded as he lay on the ground on his side, placing the mask on his right half of the face. It was quite large but at least it would be guaranteed to cover more area. He watched as Albiore went beside him and placed the mask on his left before lying beside him. Shun, fearing that a gap would cause his Father to turn to stone came closer until he tilted his forehead over to touch his Father's. He smiled a bit as his Father took his arm and wrapped it protectively around his back.

Albiore's blue eyes shifted toward the face of Medusa, watching as the sun began to rise while it's dried eyes turned an eerie red, showing that even hundreds of years later, its head was deadly as ever. He could hear the door to the room slowly open, unfortunately, to go now with half a mask would be suicide. "It looks like it's working," Albiore spoke. "But we'll have to wait here until sunset before we can get out of here."

Shun gave a slight nod, taking care not to move the mask halves. "Master, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, just a few things," after seeing his blood strangely burn, other old questions began to follow. Why did Seika only appear in front of him and Shun, but not anyone else? Why did he get an apology from that Judge and what caused his sickness from earlier. However he turned his thoughts away as he looked at the boy. He could see Shun still smiling, but it seemed like it was something different. "What's on your mind, Shun?"

Shun shifted his eyes up to his, "I think you'll really like Ikki. He acts a lot like you. He's strong, kind and honorable."

Albiore met his eyes. "Well, to be honest, ever since you came here, I've always felt like you reminded me of when I was child."

"Really?" asked Shun.

"Yes," Albiore smiled back. "In fact, my entire family, on my Father's side, always believed in many of the things you do, about being kind to others, love everyone, even your enemies."

Shun gasped, "really?" It seemed so rare to meet anyone like himself. "Could you tell me more about them?"

Albiore nodded. "We have all the time in the world. I guess I should start with my ancestors since everything seemed to stem from that. He was a Catholic missionary who came to Argentina before it became a country. In fact, my family even has a tradition where we named the first son, after him."

"Was, his name, Albiore Esposito?" Asked Shun.

"Close. Back then, if a child is an orphan in Italy, they would give them the last name, Esposito which meant orphan. He was stuck with that. His first name wasn't quite Albiore. For a while it was Albione due to it being changed when he got there. But his real name was…"

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

_You think you know a story, but you only know how it ends. To get to the heart of the story, you have to go back to the beginning.  
_O

O

O

O

O

O

**O|==========================200 Years Ago==========================|O**

"Miss Saori, how are you feeling? You aren't still dizzy, are you?"Andromeda Shun asked as he turned to Athena, dressed in her God Cloth.

The Goddess, leaning against her Nike Staff smiled while pulling her hand away from her forehead. "I'm fine Shun. I was just trying to think of what needs to be done before we head back to our own time. I feel there is something we must do."

Andromeda Shun placed his hands on his hips. He was fairly sure they got everything done. They've removed the cursing ability of Hades' Sword so that Seiya would simply receive a cut rather than a curse without changing the future too much; they have restored Saori to her rightful age, stopped the False Pope before his plans to undermine the Army of Athena while the surviving Gold Saints and Tenma went to stop the Holy War in the east.

Athena raised her hand, "Shun, your Japanese Puzzle box is in your Cloth box, yes? Please go fetch them."

Shun nodded. "Why would you need the Himitsu Bako, Miss Saori?"

The Goddess of Wisdom and War smiled as her answer. She lightly chuckled as Shun gave a puzzled look to her before he took his Nebula Chain and sent the triangle end through temporal dimensions, before retrieving his Pandora's Box that she desired. She turned to the east. It was time to ensure things happen the way she needs them to. "Come, we must leave for Italy. Everything will be clear soon enough."

**O|====================================================|O**

Alone took his painting pallet and finished the side of the wall. He turned around toward Pandora as she sat there against the side of the wall. "Pandora, look, it's just like the sea outside of here. We don't need a window!" the boy exclaimed as he pointed toward his masterpiece. Pandora seemed so sad since they've been taken prisoner and he wanted to do his best to cheer her up.

The woman smiled slightly. "It is nice. It is a pity that we will not have long to enjoy it." Pandora spoke as she held her hands.

Alone shifted his blue eyes. The sound of the berating cries of the last of the foot soldiers was growing louder outside of their temporary prison. He knelt down. "I'm sure they will let us go. People shouldn't hang women and they saw that Athena threw her blood on me."

Pandora turned her head. "They see me not as a woman, but as a catalyst and one deserving the tight grasp of a rope around her tiny neck. Besides, the blood of Athena cannot completely purify all of Hades a part of him will forever be within you and any future sons, not like you'll survive for something to happen." She closed her eyes and turned her head away solemnly. "Please, do not waste your energy on my happiness, for my hands are those that have condemned you to this fate. Do not mourn my death when the reaper calls."

Alone walked over and sat next to her. "Why should I hate you? You've treated me very kindly, with tea and sandwiches." Even though she tried to turn him into the instrument for Armageddon, he knew she was capable of good as well. "Everyone deserves a second chance." He said as he held her hands, watching her smile, the sound of the shouting for blood growing even louder. "Tenma is dead and I don't think I can stay here. Maybe we can find somewhere private to be together?"

Pandora, touched by his words nodded. "That sounds nice."

The door shot open as four royal guards came inside. Pandora shrieked as two of the guards grabbed her.

**O|====================================================|O**

Shion, dressed in his Pope's robes, mask and helmet stood there as he stared at Izo's pupil, Shigane, the future Capricorn Saint, sitting on a chair, polishing the blade of a sword in preparation for the execution. A local artist also waited patiently, making sure to record the moment of the death of the latest vessel of Hades.

He was going to do this in his Aries Cloth and say he was the representative of the Pope, but his face was so reddened with tears and endless mourning of his fallen brothers that he didn't want to show his face.

The Lemurian watched as the first prisoner was pulled from their cell. Pandora struggled like mad, managing to even cause one of the soldiers to jerk forward. The deaths of Hades last vessel and his right hand will at least be a start to the healing and rebuilding of Sanctuary. Suddenly a two streams of a white and pink light appeared in the sky and twinkled for a bit.

Athena, her cosmos encircling her God Cloth raised her chin, "Stop! What is the meaning of this?" she commanded.

"Goddess Athena?" Shion cried as he and everyone else immediately he went down on knee as everyone else did the same. His eyes shifted toward the brave Andromeda Saint before he turned downwards. "Goddess, we were preparing the execution for Pandora and the vessel of Hades for all the death and destruction that they have caused."

"Why? Why would you do that? The War is over!" Andromeda Shun cried as he stepped forward to see the execution block and at Pandora as she was panting hard from exhaustion. Shun bit his lip. "Let her go!" he commanded toward the two soldiers.

The two men, not wishing to defy the orders of the great and powerful Saint who stood by Athena's side immediately did as they were told.

Shun hurried to her side and helped her up.

Pandora would normally scoff at such an effort by a Saint, but yet she felt the familiar presence. "Thank you." She muttered as she rubbed her sore wrists.

"Goddess Athena, may I be permitted to speak my peace?" asked Shion as he stayed on one knee. He watched her hand gesture for him to stand up, before he did so. "This woman and the vessel inside are responsible for the deaths of most of our Army as well as innocent people."

"And this is your reason why you have sentenced them to die?" Athena questioned him as he nodded. She closed her eyes, her mind shifting through multiple possibilities before coming up to one. "You are the Pope and the one whom I trust you to make the right decision. If that is what you decree, so be it."

"Miss-Athena! You can't let her or the vessel just die." Shun gasped, making sure not to tell them her real name. Had she forgotten how much she defended him from Shaka when he tried to kill him as Hades.

Saori shifted her eyes toward the Andromeda Saint. She knew well that he would not take it well. "Great Bodyguard, I passed the decision to Pope. Please address him over this matter."

Shun bit his lip as he turned to Shion as well as everyone else. "Your Holiness, you can't just do this. Pandora and the Vessel can't harm anyone anymore nor will it bring anyone back. Besides, Hades' way dictates people should die for their crime, while Athena's follows the way of believing in forgiveness. If Athena's ways and the survival of those we love is to continue, no matter how powerful we become we must always use our cosmos with mercy in our hearts for our friends, our people, and even our enemies for if all must live, that includes our enemies. Please Your Holiness, don't do this?_" _He spoke as he held Pandora. He had failed to save his sister from Thanatos and Hypnos, but he won't do so this time.

The Pope felt his cheeks redden in anger. "You speak of mercy, Great Bodyguard. You may be willing to forgive," nothing was more painful for Shion than to watch friend after friend, die under the cruel hand of the Specters. He owed the Great Bodyguard much, even if this act was testing his Lemurian patience. "However, you are correct in that we need to maintain the ideas that we have sworn under." He turned to Trainee Shigane. "Remove the execution block; we will not need it today."

Shun sighed in relief as he watched it being taken away. He looked up at Miss Saori as she gave a slick smile. "Thank you, your Holiness."

Shion held a finger. "You are welcome; however, while I grant life, I desire that they be separated from one another."

Pandora gasped. "What do you mean?"

"You heard me. You will be sent to the Golden Line Villa near Cape Town; there you will be under our watch."

"I don't have blond hair!" she cried.

A soldier merely began to escort her. "That's okay, we'll dye it." He laughed as he began to cart her off.

Pandora continued to jerk at the guard's hands. "If you think you can separate me from my King, you have another thing coming! Someday I will find him! I will find my King and we'll be together!" she screamed as the men took her away.

"Not while I'm in charge," thought Shion.

"Thank you, for your kindness. I know it was hard, but you did the right thing."

Shion turned around as Shun stood there in front of him smiling. "Yes, it was hard, but I owe you and Tenma, rest his soul, for all that you have done. If it weren't for you, we would still be under a False Pope and I fear the Goddess would have been killed. I am sorry for not believing you."

Shun looked down, "_well, you had ever right to question it. You didn't have an Andromeda Saint until two hundred years later_," he spoke to him through his cosmos. Shun felt awkward saying that. His eyes shifted as an artist was standing there, drawing him. "_Your Holiness, is that man going to record me?" _He spoke nervously through his cosmos.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to tell him to blur your face and draw a shawl over your Cloth so it doesn't cause problems in the future," spoke Shion before the door opened up once more.

"Sir, what about this one?" asked the royal guard as he held the arm of a blond haired boy with blue eyes.

Shion narrowed his eyes. "I'll speak with him later," he commanded. "Put him in his cell until then."

Shun felt his jaw drop as he saw the boy, dressed in catholic robes standing there quietly. He reached into his pocket and pulled a paper copy of an old family photo that was given to him after he passed his test in the Court of King Cepheus. Shun gazed at it, shifting his eyes back and forth between the two as the two soldiers pulled the child back into the building.

Shion looked down. "Shun, is there something wrong?" He asked as he could see the slight wet gleam in his eye.

"I…" Shun muttered. "I was just thinking of my Fa… Master Albiore... that's all." He took his sleeve as he wiped his eyes. Even after several months, it was still difficult for him to accept that he was gone.

The Lemurian grew curious. "Master Albiore?" He asked. The Andromeda Cloth was the hardest to give out due to its many deadly tests and the requirements needed for it. In fact, most will honestly declare that it was harder to pass than a Gold Cloth. "Could you tell me more about him?"

Shun was more than happy too. "Master Albiore was the greatest teacher in Sanctuary. He was very strong and knew every form of martial arts, weaponry, in a fair fight, he was undefeatable! But he was always kind, even when forced to do things that go against his conscious. He was Argentinean, loved to learn, carve. He would listen to others and help them when he could but he did love to talk for hours. especially about history and Diego Maradona."

"Wait a minute!" Shion gasped. "Where is this mythical Argentina? Who is this legendary Maradona that you speak of?"

Shun's eyes lit up. "Argentina, it is a wonderful land filled with wonderful food, the greatest authors, where people are free to have a mullet without fear that the eighties are over. There, it has the greatest soccer team, at least in his opinion, of all time. Soccer is so revered; it has its own religion there. Since every religion needs a God, the God of soccer is Diego Maradona!" Shun clamored repeating the words that were endowed in him in his quest to prove to everyone that he was better than Pelé.

Shion absorbed every word from the child, even though he had no idea where Argentina could be still. "I see. I will always keep that in mind, if I happen to meet this Albiore."

Shun smiled. It was so nice to talk about his teacher. He turned around to the building. "What are you going to do about that boy? You aren't going to kill him are you?"

Shion sighed. "No, however, even though I will spare him, I will make sure I will never have to see his presence again. He will be sent out far far away to that Río de la Plata area in the Americas. I suppose since he seems very devoted to Catholicism, we can easily have him be a missionary and let him do that, just as long as I don't have to deal with his presence ever again."

"Excuse me Pope; may I see you for a moment?" Spoke Athena as she interrupted the two. Shun had passed the tidbits of knowledge just as she foresaw. He spoke just enough for Shion to be intrigued and will later send people to save Albiore's life, but not enough for him to suspect. Now she must complete the last move before she and Shun must return to the future. "Great Bodyguard, why don't you attend to the prisoner in the cell while I speak to the Pope."

Shun looked toward the building. "Okay!"

Miss Saori raised her metal gloved hand. "Great Bodyguard, before you go, please hand over your Himitsu Bako to me. You won't get it back, but it is very important."

Shun nodded as he opened his Pandora's Box and handed it to her. "Miss Athena, do you need the instructions for the first nine hundred moves?" But before he could finish, he gasped as she instantly began to solve it, demonstrating her Goddess like wisdom.

She raised her hand, "I do not need them, I will however take them for the future," she shifted her eyes to Shigane, gazing at the zodiac sign on his trainer, "Capricorn Saint, the most loyalist Zodiac sign amongst the Gold Saints. Great Bodyguard ,go!" She commanded. If everything goes right, she will create a new future, where Seiya will not only survive but the Gold Saints will not have to sacrifice themselves.

Shun hurried to the building. It felt odd seeing the future Gift of Alone orphanage in its original state. The corridors were so well painted; it almost felt like he was entering a new world. He can't believe that Alone could do all of this in the short amount of time he was there. Then again, his art skills were so good that it was almost supernatural. He turned the corner where two guards were at before he asked to enter.

The blond haired boy sat against the wall before looking up and began to approach him. The boy smiled as he reached for Shun's hand. "Thank you, I heard from the guards that you were the one who saved Pandora's life as well as my own!" He looked at the Andromeda's Saint's face. "Everyone said you came from the sky with the goddess. Are you an angel?" he asked.

Shun shook his head. "No of course not!" he replied bashfully.

Alone raised an eyebrow, "I don't know, you just seem so kind to be human and powerful too… just like an angel!" His face saddened, "you're the first person I've ever met who seemed truly kind… and is actually respected. Everywhere I go, people keep telling me I'll be taken advantage like I'm too gullible," Alone sighed before looking up, "sorry for trailing off."

Shun shook his head. "No it's okay!" He touched his heart, "I know exactly how you feel. Once upon a time, people told me the same things! You should always try to follow the peaceful path, no matter how hard it becomes. Even if wrongs are committed, Justice will always prevail in the end… somehow."

Alone brightened up, "that's very good advice. But while I want to continue treating others nicely, I don't like it when people take advantage of me. What if someone came over and put another evil God in me?"

Shun gasped."Well, if you are smart, they can't do that. Learning is very important and you should take advantage of it wherever you will go." Shun wished he had his Father when he and Ikki were growing up, and maybe he wouldn't be seen as naïve as he was now. "Always remember that!"

Alone nodded as he clutched his hands, "yes, of course! Is there anything else?"

Shun placed his hands on his hips. He can't believe he's giving advice to the ancestor of his teacher. This was very important. What else could he tell him? Shun snapped his fingers, "Oh… make sure… you have at least one son every generation… it is _very_ important!"

"Sons?" gasped Alone nervously. "But, I-that would require doing gross stuff. Celibacy is so nice and clean! Jesus believed in celibacy too!"

Shun looked down at his hands as he noticed his hand grow a little transparent. "Well, you need to! Especially on the son part!" Shun quickly spoke as he hid his hand.

Alone sighed reluctantly, at his new task in life, "uh, okay, but only if I'm married. But what if I get all girls?"

"Try, try and try! Never give up!" Shun cried as he touched his hand from behind, feeling it grow solid once more. That was a close one.

Alone nodded. If he was forced to have a son, he kind of wished that Pandora wouldn't be so far away. She did promise to find him. He's sure she will honor it, and maybe she could be the one he can try, try and try on, "anything else?"

Shun looked up at the paintings around the room. "Well, I guess in terms of painting, you shouldn't do that either."

Alone gasped, "no more painting? But I love art!" He headed to the wall, "I know that painting living things will kill them but, as long as I don't complete the pictures, nothing happens and nothing dies!" He spoke as he pointed to the faceless man in the boat that he painted on the wall for Pandora.

"Yes, but it makes people uncomfortable. If you're forced to paint or color, either do it in pencil or only do the outline, just don't complete anything!" Shun was being serious. If the ability to paint things to death carried over time, one of Master's ancestors could be in big trouble. "You should take up a different hobby!"

"Great Bodyguard! Where are you?"

Shun turned his head as he heard Miss Saori's voice. It must be time for them to go back to the future. "I have to go now!"

Alone took a step forward, "can I watch you?" he asked earnestly.

Shun nodded. "Okay!" he said as he grabbed his hand. It felt so odd being around Alone. It was almost like his Master had shrunk to his age. He watched as guards followed them as they left the colorful building and went outside.

Athena watched the two as they gave one last hug. She smiled before she reached out and grabbed Shun's hand watching him gaze lovingly at the blonde Catholic boy surrounded by the two guards. She raised her Nike staff, signaling to Chronos she was ready to return, while looking forward to his reaction of how they managed to succeed despite the odds.

"Bye Alone!" cried Shun as he and Athena floated for a moment while the wild winds of time began to surround them.

Alone gasped as he watched them soar into the sky and disappear. "Goodbye Great Bodyguard." He wiped a slight tear at his eye. "I know it may not be possible, but I hope we meet again."

**The End**

******O|======================================================================|O**

**Final Author's Notes**

_When I first began this story, Lost Canvas was still going on. Based on the Lost Canvas version and with there being the existence of Sui, I thought, why not make a story where Shun was not Alone (yes, the title of this story gave out the twist along with the last chapter ;) but rather his teacher. I thought, well Daidalos was a great artist in Greek times, he came from Argentina where it is primarily Catholic and had many Italian immigrants, plus he's blonde and has blue eyes._

_My idea was that since the two were alike, what if something happened and the Master, rather than continue to be a pacifist, changed and choose violence? Their lives would parallel where as Shun grew up, the Master grew down._

_But I wasn't sure if people would like that since there were so many that felt Alone was Shun's descendent. In fact, in Sana said there were like three people that were a dead ringer for Shun and I was like, no, Alone =/= Shun but I couldn't say anything or else it gives away the story ending. _

_In the first half the story, I left a number of plot ties, where the Master could be __Erechtheus (The Alchemist who created the Andromeda Cloth that was mentioned in the end of the first chapter) just so I could have that escape. When Lost Canvas began to have Alone acting psychotic and people were really feeling he couldn't be descended from Shun that was when I started adding more ties to Albiore. I admit that the weird stuff during the Demon Palace arc made me dislike Alone, but it did help me as far as this story is concerned._

_Many of the conversations, especially between Albiore/Pandora and Valentine came dangerously close to revealing this story's final twist in this arc that I was worried that it would be given out before I reached this chapter. In fact, in chapter 4F, I even had Valentine say to Daidalos "Yes, my King," and in the last one refer to the possibility of Albiore leaving Sainthood and becoming a ceremonial King with Shun.  
_

_I know I keep mentioning Lost Canvas Alone and not Next Dimension Alone, but the problem is that ND Alone doesn't have any development. __I hope the ending doesn't make anyone upset. I needed someway to make the story memorable since we know neither the Shun or the Master would die in the last test.  
_

_I can't tell you how surreal it is to be done with this story. I'll probably go back and correct old grammar mistakes, refine certain chapters (namely the ones in the Second Part since my worst writing happened during that time when my Grandfather died and my Mother landed in the Emergency room with severe burns) and I may make a much more condensed version of this story since it is close to 800,000 words and I had a request about making it shorter on Deviant Art._

_I'm not sure what to do next after. I'm definitely taking a break from doing long stories, and perhaps work on a few one shots or even a few extra stories from this one that I couldn't fit in before starting another long project. Now that I am free, if there is any requests, I'll be happy to take them. Even Saint Seiya Omega. So far, other than the weird jewel transformations and the cheap animation, they haven't butchered my childhood. I'm even subscribing to Crunchyroll just so I can see the episodes with English subs and help contribute to the anime industry._

_I hope you all enjoyed my little two year project. Thank you for all the support throughout that time, especially those who were there from the beginning._

_**Jenny D**_


End file.
